Crónicas de Equestria diario 1- libro1: el regreso de Nightmare
by Yaiba Akatsuki
Summary: Es el primer diario que Holy Light y sus amigas están leyendo en donde conoceran las aventuras que vivieron nuestras heroínas antes de ser conocidas por toda Ecueatria, y en cómo un pony forastero se convirtió en leyenda. Es la continuación de los diarios perdidos
1. No todo en la vida es risa y dulces

**Hola a todos, para que entiendas esta historia te recomiendo que leas primero "crónicas de Ecuestria: los diarios perdidos"**

**_ADVERTENCIA:_**

**_El siguiente capítulo contiene lemon._**

**Capítulo 1: no todo en la vida es risa y dulces.**

Era una hermosa mañana en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville (si, la historia comienza en el pueblo pero más de mil quinientos años atrás y ya que es el epicentro de los desastres...que mejor mañera que empezar por ahí). Los pony del mercado iniciaban su rutina diaria incluso Big Mac estaba cargando una carreta llena de manzanas, pero cerca del centro del pueblo había una casa que pareciera que estuviera hecha de dulce si... Sugarcube corner, de pronto la puerta se abrió y de esta salió una pony color rosa al igual que su esponjosa melena cantando alegremente una canción conocida por todos sus fans (niéguenlo). Así es... SMILE.

Cuando la pony terminó de cantar ya se encontraban en la estación de trenes para así poder conocer nuevos amigos, muy alegre se le acercó a una pareja de pegasos qué bajaban del tren.

Pinkie- ¡Hola, bienvenidos a Ponyville!- los saludó muy amable mientras les ofrecía unos cupcakes- cortesía de Sugarcube corner, no olviden visitarnos- decía mientras se dirigía a otros pony para repetir su rutina. Saludar, ofrecer los cupcakes y recordar donde los pueden comprar (eso si es publicidad... y barata).

Pero Pinkie era observada por un pony misterioso que se ocultaba en una esquina de la estación de tren, este pony vestía una gabardina café y un sombrero del mismo color. Pero lo más extraño era su sonrisa… muy amplia, tanto que daba escalofríos.

¿?- Este es un buen lugar...no hay guardias aquí, así que puedo hacer mis movimientos sin problemas. Pero primero… se me antoja un cupcake- murmuraba con una voz gruesa mientras miraba a Pinkie Pie -un cupcake ro-sa-do... jajajaja.

Pinkie siguió con su rutina por toda la estación de trenes, saludaba a uno que otro conocido e hizo uno que otro amigo. Luego se dirigió al pueblo dando sus singulares saltos para hacer sus cosas (ya saben… cosas de Pinkie).

Pinkie- hoy es un hermoso día, pocas nubes en el cielo y un sol muy cálido, realmente la princesa Celestia está de buen humor- musitaba a medida que galopaba a través de la plaza.

¿?- ¿Disculpe señorita?- preguntó una voz suave cerca de ella- ¿es usted Pinkie Pie?- la alocada pony volteó y vio a un pony macho color verde, melena castaña y su cutie mark era un tazón y una batidora que le sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

Pinkie -¡Si...esa soy yo!, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?...- preguntó con su tono característico, al escuchar la afirmación de la pony rosada, el misterioso pony puso una sonrisa mas grande que la que tenía y empezó a hablar de una forma un poco familiar.

¿?-¡Haaaaaa! nopuedocreerqueseastú ocielos cielosocielosocielosocielosocielos o ¡cielos!. Estoesrealmentefantasticosoytumayoradmirador yyyy esunplacerconocerteyaquedesdequeeraunpotrillosiempreehqueridoconocerteporqueesresunaponysupertiernaysuperdulcleyleagradasatodos¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!... (pausa para descansar y no ganarme un mal de túnel carpiano) y tu crin…- tomó a Pinkie de la cabeza para oler su melena cosa que tomo a la yegua por sorpresa- huele a algodón de azúcar ¡haaaaaaa!... quisieracoomérmeloyaqueseveesponjositoysuavemegustariaquefuerasmiamiga ¿puedes?- lo dijo a una velocidad que solamente la alagada pudo entender y así de la misma manera esta responde su cumplido.

Pinkie- (Inhalación nivel Dios)-muchasgracisportodosesosalagosysímegustariasertuamigoporquemegustahacernuevosamigosporquentremásamigostengamejoreslavidaymicrinhueleaalgodóndeazúcaresporquelolavoconunshampooespecialasiquemuchasgraciasyeltuyo- tomó al semental por la cabeza y también olio su crin como el lo habia hecho- hueleavainillaycanelaesmuyagradable- (no se como pueden entender cuando alguien habla de esa forma... como me duelen los pulgares).

¿?- Gracias señorita Pinkie, ¿oh? pero que modales los míos, mi nombre es Vanilla Cake mucho gusto- se presentó el pony amablemente estirando su pata a lo cual Pinkie le respondió.

Pinkie- mucho gusto señor Vanilla, un minuto... ¿eres familiar del señores Cake?...- preguntó algo sorprendida.

Vanilla- No señorita, ¿y quienes son los señores Cake?.

Pinkie- Son los dueños de Sugarcube corner y ¡haaaaaa! que gran idea- exclamó muy fuerte haciendo que el semental bajara sus orejas-sí te gustan los dulces ven conmigo a la tienda, ahí tenemos una gran variedad de dulces- con lo que había dicho la pony rosada, Vanilla no lo pensó ni un minuto y aceptó la propuesta de su nueva amiga.

Ambos pony se fueron camino a la repostería, Pinkie no dejaba de preguntar y Vanilla Cake no dejaba de responder, pero al doblar una esquina, Vanillla hizo un comentario algo raro que tomó a Pinkie por sorpresa.

Vanilla- mira Pinkie, ¿acaso no se ven deliciosos?- argumentó señalando un lugar.

Pinkie- ¿que cosa?- preguntó la pony rosa buscando algún dulce pero lo que el semental señaló era un parque con potrillos jugando allí.

Vanilla- Esos potrillos… parecen de dulce, metidos en una gran caja de golosinas- dijo el semental con un tono cómico. Pinkie ladeó la cabeza, no entendía donde combinaban las palabras "deliciosos, dulces y potrillos" en lo que veía, volteó a ver al semental y muy nerviosa preguntó.

Pinkie- ¿Es que te gustan los portillos?... "por Celestial que no sea un pedófilo"- penso lo ultimo después de preguntar.

Vanilla- ¿Que?...¡NOOO!...¡COMO CREES!- bajó la voz cuando vio que los demás pony los miraban-lo digo por sus pelajes, tantos colores combinados se ven bonitos... ¿no crees?- Pinkie miró los niños de nuevo, por más que lo intentara su cerebro lo único que le decía era *sólo hay potrillos en el parque*.

Pinkie- Si tu lo dices- respondió sutilmente para cortar el tema.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a Sugarcube corner, ya adentro la pony fiestera le ofreció los productos del local. Comieron unos pasteles, hablaron un poco de lo que hacían cada uno y así la pasaban a gusto mientras que poco a poco la alocada de Pinkie no le prestaba más atención al comentario de los potrillos.

Pinkie- ¿así que también eres repostero?, eso es grandioso- argumentó la pony rosa.

Vanilla- Así es, viajo por toda Ecuestria buscando sabores nuevos para hacer mis pasteles y también crear recetas nuevas- decía el semental lo que hacía y Pinkie escuchaba con atención cada palabra…(raro en ella ¿no?)- los mejores sabores son los que son muy difíciles de conseguir o en algunos casos prohibidos.

Pinkie-¿Prohibidos?... como que prohibidos.

Vanilla- Si prohibidos, sabores que si no se mezclan bien pueden ser muy malos para el estómago- argumentó el pony con una sonrisa. Continuaron toda la tarde, hablando y riendo hasta que Vanilla se despidió de Pinkie diciendo que tenía un asunto que resolver con urgencia.

Pinkie- Está bien ...pero ¿podemos hablar mañana?.

Vanilla- Claro, no hay problema, es más… si me salen bien las cosas te puedo traer algo de pastel para que pruebes nuevos sabores.

Pinkie- ¿lo dice es en serio- preguntó cómo si fuera una Potrillas a lo cual el semental le asintió con una sonrisa-¡ eso seria estupendo!... ¿me hablas en serio cierto?.

Vanilla- jejeje… claro que sí, ¿por que he de mentirle a mi repostera favorita?- dijo el semental para luego ambos despedirse, pero Pinkie quedó pensativa con lo de "sabores prohibidos".

Pinkie- ¿Que serán?... ¡espera!- gritó saliendo de la repostería pero ya no babia rastro de su nuevo amigo- es rápido- murmuró viendo afuera, habían platicado por tantas horas que ya era de noche. Aún con la intriga ingresó a la repostería para ayudar a los señores Cake.

Al otro día una mala noticia inundó el pueblo, se había perdido un potrilla en horas de la tarde el día anterior. Esta noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría en el pueblo ya que nunca había pasado algo como eso, buscaron a la pequeña pero no hubo rastro de ella, fue como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Vanilla- ¿Ya buscaron por todo el pueblo?- preguntó el pony verde mientras caminaba junto a Pinkie por el parque.

Pinkie- si, buscamos por todo el pueblo incluso en el castillo abandonado, ni siquiera una pista de ella- respondió muy triste con la cabeza baja.

Vanilla- ¿Buscamos?...

Pinkie- Si, buscamos... me uní a un grupo de búsqueda, la niña es una buena amiga- decía Pinkie sin levantar su cabeza.

Vanilla- ¿Y quien es la niña?.

Pinkie- Su nombre es Sunny Daze, es una unicornio de pelaje amarillo.

Vanilla- Tengamos fé, ella aparecerá- dijo el semental a Pinkie- se que no es buen momento pero ¿quieres un poco de pastel?... es una receta nueva- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Pinkie- Tienes razón Vanilla Cake…- dijo levantando la cabeza y mirando al semental- no es un buen momento- respondió la pony muy de forma altanera.

Vanilla- Perdón Pinkie... solo trataba de animarte, y se que el pastel ánima a los ponis- contestó el semenatal algo triste cosa que la pony rosa notó y se dio cuenta de como le había contestado a un amigo que lo único que quería era alegrarle un poco en rato, bajo su cabeza al igual que sus orejas sintiéndose mal.

Pinkie- perdóname Vanilla... es que estoy algo estrenada con la desaparición de Sunny Daze- contestó la pony rosa deprimida y arrepentida de como le había contestado.

Vanilla- te entiendo Pinkie…

Pinkie- esta bien, pero solo da me una rebanada.

Vanilla Cake saco de su alforja una caja cuadrada, abrió esta mostrando un pequeño pastel de fresas, saco un cuchillo repostero y partió una rebanada que se la ofreció a Pinkie. Cuando ella lo probó no supo describir los sabores, era algo nuevo para el paladar de ella.

Pinkie- ¡Wow, esto está delicioso...- exclamó mirando al pony- jamás había probado algo como esto!- grito de nuevo al dar otra mordida.

Vanilla- Es sólo uno de los sabores prohibidos que te comenté ayer... ¿realmente te gustó?.

Pinkie- ¿Que si me gustó?... ¡me encantó!- respondió un poco más animada- perdón por ser grosera contigo, es que esto me tiene muy triste.

Vanilla- te entiendo Pinkie y se como te sientes- respondió el semental brindándole un abrazo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la desaparición de Sunny Daze, algunos aldeanos siguieron buscando pero no encontraban rastro de ella, habían carteles con la foto de la niña pero no había ningún resultado. La relación de Pinkie y Vanilla se había hecho más fuerte, tanto que ya se veían todos los días a la misma hora para compartir de sus experiencias o recetas.

Al día siguiente de su último encuentro hubo una nueva desaparición y esta vez la desafortunada fue Diamod tiara (que en mi opinión es una perra). Y al darse cuenta de su desaparición, nuevamente los pony empezaron a buscar a la potrilla sin tener ningún éxito. Los grupos de búsqueda ampliaron su perímetro hasta los límites con el bosque Everfree pero seguían obteniendo los mismos resultados.

Al otro día en horas de la mañana, se convocó una asamblea en el ayuntamiento con el fin de estudiar los casos de las potrillas perdidas, todos asistieron y aquellos que eran padres temían por sus hijos pensando que posiblemente podían ser los próximos.

Alcaldesa- Debemos buscar en todo el bosque Everfree, ellas no pudieron desaparecer sin dejar ningún rastro- decía la alcaldesa desde su podio, los murmullos se hicieron presentes en el lugar ya que ingresar a ese bosque seria servirse en bandeja de plata para los depredadores de ese bosque- silencio por favor… formaremos otro grupo de búsqueda ya que la hipótesis de que un animal salvaje halla entrado al pueblo fue descarta ya que no se encontró ninguna señal de él, además las niñas desaparecieron en horas de la tarde- concluyó la Alcaldesa- necesito voluntarios ¿quien se ofrece?.

nadie dijo nada, todos estaban temerosos, pero una valiente pony levantó el casco (ya se imaginarán quién fue).

Twilight-Yo me ofrezco- dijo muy segura la unicornio lavanda- además tengo un anuncio que me llegó esta mañana de parte de la princesa Celestia y quiero compartirlo con ustedes- la alicornio tomó el pergamino que tenia un listón rojo con un sello dorado, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo- _habitantes del pueblo de Ponyville, quiero que sepan que estoy al tanto del asunto y se como se sienten. Pero no decaigan en la tristeza, el miedo y la angustia. Enviaré un grupo de soldados para garantizar la seguridad de todo el pueblo y lo más importante es que enviaré a un grupo de investigadores para apoyar su búsqueda de las dos niñas perdidas. Por el momento mi fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle estará a cargo de un grupo de búsqueda conformado por ustedes, espero de ante casco participación voluntaria para dar con el paradero de las pequeñas._

_Att_

_Princesa Celestial gobernante de Ecuestria._

Twilight término de leer la carta y espero la reacción o al menos una pata levantada ofreciéndose… pero nada, solo silencio.

Alcaldesa- … no todos a la vez por favor.

Twilight- ¿alguien más se va a unir a mi grupo de apoyo?- cuatro patas se alzaron cuando Twilight término de hablar.

Applejack- No te dejaremos sola en esto amiga, buscaremos por todo el bosque Everfree si es necesario.

Rainbow- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, además podemos pedirle ayuda a Zecora, ella conoce el bosque a la perfección.

Rarity- concuerdo con eso.

Fluttershy- no estoy muy segura, se que será peligroso... pero iré también- lo dijo con su tono de voz clásico. A los pocos minutos Spike eructó otro pergamino con un listón rojo y un sello dorado, otro mensaje de la princesa que el dragón tomó con su garra y se lo enseño a la unicornio color lavanda.

Twilight- ¿Spike es otra carta de la princesa?.

Spike- noooo, es una cuenta de cobro por todos los mensajes que envías- Twilight lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero no le presto mucha atención, tomo el pergamino y empezó a leerlo para luego ver a todos y leerlo en voz alta.

Twilight- Pueblo de ponyville, tengo que ponerlos al tanto de una situación muy delicada, un criminal muy peligroso a escapado de la prisión de Yeguadelphia, se le conoce como Candy Bloody. Les comparto la descripción del criminal para que informen a las autoridades cuando lo vean: pelaje color amarillo, crin color blanca con mechones verdes, ojos azules y su cutie mark son una paleta y un bombón cubiertos. Sus principales víctimas son yeguas y potrancas. Posiblemente este en Ponyville o sus alrededores, tengan mucho cuidado al salir de sus casa y traten de no descuidar a sus hijos; y para su mayor protección, entablaré un toque de queda a partir de las 6 de la tarde…-Twilight término de leer la carta y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

¿?- ¿Un asesino?... ¿aquí?.

¿?-¡El horror... el horror!.

Alcaldesa- ¡Orden por favor!- exigió la alcaldesa- la princesa a declarado el toque de queda por protección nuestra, lo único que podemos hacer es obedecer su orden. Pero aun necesito mas voluntarios para el grupo de búsqueda- el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, solo un pony muy decidido y con voz firme se levanto .

Filthy Rich-¡Yo me uno!- exclamó el semental- he estado buscando a mi hija desde el día de ayer sin descanso y se que sólo no lo voy a lograr.

Alcaldesa- y la encontraremos señor Rich, ¿alguien más?...

Después de tanto silencio, a la búsqueda se unieron los señores Cake, Carrotop, la maestra Cherrylee, Bombón y Lyra. pero había una yegua rosada que estaba muy pensativa, de hecho no habló en la audiencia.

Pinkie- "Como puede haber alguien así pero...¿a caso será?".

**_Flash back…_**

Vanilla- Esos potrillos… parecen de dulce, metidos en una gran caja de golosinas.

**_Fin del flash back…_**

Pinkie- "No...no creo que sea él, además su nombre no coincide, tampoco su pelaje ni su cutie mark"- pensó la pony rosa. Cuando salieron del ayuntamiento en las escalas estaba Vanilla Cake sentado con unas cajas de pastel y cuando vio a Pinkie que fue una de las primeras en salir se paro y la saludo muy alegre.

Vanilla- ¡Hola Pinkie como estas!... ¿por que esa cara?- preguntó al ver la cara de tristeza que Pinkie tenía. Ella levanta la mirada aún manteniendo aquella expresión.

Pinkie-"¿será él?... no...no lo creo. Además el es muy alegre, en el poco tiempo que lo eh conocido, me eh dado cuenta que no representa ningún peligro. Mi Pinkie sentido me lo hubiera dicho"- pensaba la pony rosada, pero había un casco sacudiéndose frente a su cara el cual la saco de sus pensamientos.

Vanilla- ¿Hola?... Ecuestria llamando a Pinkie, ¿ahí alguna yegua aquí?.

Pinkie- ¿Eh?, ¿ah?... lo siento- se disculpo para luego sacudir su cabeza- es que estuve perdida en mis mente.

Vanilla- no me había dado cuenta…- dijcon u tono monótono y cómico. Al poco tiempo salieron las demás ponis del ayuntamiento y Twilight le dijo a los siete voluntarios que se veían en la biblioteca dentro de una hora. Ellos se retiraron a sus hogares pero Twilight y las demás chicas miraron como Pinkie hablaba con un pony misterioso, uno que ninguna había visto en el pueblo.

Raibow- ¿Alguien sabe quien es él?.

Applejack- Nop, y la verdad no lo había visto por aquí antes.

Rarity- De seguro es otro amigo de Pinkie, ya saben que ella conoce a media Ecuestria- musito la pony fashionista con su acento elegante. Las ponis se acercaron hacia Pinkie y Vanilla para ver más de cerca al desconocido y ambos ponis al escuchar las pisadas de las yeguas voltearon a ver.

Twilight- Disculpa señor ¿eh...?- preguntó la unicornio.

Vanilla- Vajilla Cake ¿señorita...?

Twilight- Twilight, Twilight Sparkle, es un gusto conocerlo- respondió con una sonrisa.

Vanilla- Igualmente pero...¡haaa, pero que tonto soy, por supuesto!- gritó hacie do que Twilight se exaltara y las otras yeguas dieran un paso atrás, menos Rainbow que abrió sus alas optando una pose se defensa- ustedes son las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía- dijo mientras les daba una sonrisa- es un gusto conocerlas señoritas.

Rainbow- ¿no estuviste en la asamblea cierto?- preguntó la pony arco iris con un tono acusador mientras cerraba sus alas.

Pinkie- Sí, ¿donde estuviste?- preguntó la pony rosa esperando que la respuesta no fuera la que ella estaba pensando.

Vanilla- Pues, te estaba buscando para darte este pastel- mostró una caja con un pastel que traía- primero fui a la repostería de los señores Cake pero estaba cerrado, luego pase por el mercado y también estaba cerrado, pero vi un anuncio en el piso que decía que hoy habría una audiencia en el ayuntamiento, estuve tocando pero nadie me abrió… debe ser de que yo no soy de aquí- mascullo con una pata bajo su mentón y mirando al cielo- no me dejaron entrar así que me senté en las escaleras a esperar a que todos salieran- lo había dicho de la forma en que Pinkie dice las cosas.

Rarity- ¿No creen que se parece un poco a Pinkie?- susurró a Apllejack y a Rainbow y ambas asintieron.

Vanilla- Bueno, tengo mucho pastel...¡ha! se me ocurrió algo, Pinkie trae a tus amigas que yo invito esta ronda- exclamó mientras mostraba dos cajas de pastel que tenía, hubo un momento de silencio ya que el día no se prestaba para algo de felicidad, pero al final todas aceptaron la invitación. Cuándo llegaron a la biblioteca Vanilla repartió el pastel para todas causando una gran impresión con sus dotes de repostero.

Fluttershy- Este pastel está delicioso.

Applejack- Sip, tiene un sabor que no puedo reconocer.

Rarity- Realmente exquisito, jamás había probado algo como esto.

Vanilla- Gracias, uso ingredientes que pocos o mejor dicho nadie se atreverían a usar.

Pinkie- Tus ingredientes prohibidos... ¿cierto?, ¿y cuales son?...

Vanilla- Pues...no los puedo decir, ya sabes… por tradición de familia- contestó el pony con una sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció cuando le hizo una pregunta a Twilight.

Vanilla- ¿Y de que hablaron en el ayuntamiento?- Twilight le comentó todo de lo que se había hablado, las niñas perdidas, el toque de queda, de Candy Blody, de todo haciendo que el semental se sorprenderá de lo que estaba pasando- valla... eso es muy delicado, ¿puedo unirme al grupo de búsqueda?.

Twilight- Claro, entre más seamos mejor- dijo la unicornio.

Ya en la hora estipulada y twilight le explicó a los ponis como irían formados los equipos de búsqueda, como se podían comunicar y un punto de encuentro en caso de tener resultados positivos.

Twilight- Muy bien, sr Rich usted irá con Rarity a la parte sur, busquen en cuevas, laderas, hasta debajo de las rocas.

Filthy Rich- Así será, no descansaré hasta encontrar a mi hija.

Rarity- Descuide sr Rich, la encontraremos.

Twilight- Applejack, tu irás con Lyra a la parte norte.

Applejack- Enterada caramelo.

Lyra- ok...- dijo muy desanimada.

Twilight- Bom Bón... irás con Carrotop a la parte este- Lyra iba a protestar pero la pony de tierra sigilosamente le negó con el casco y le guiñó un ojo- sr y sra Cake busquen por todo el pueblo.

Sr cake- conocemos este pueblo como la palma de nuestro casco.

Twilight- Rainbow Dash, tú y Fluttershy buscarán desde el cielo.

Rainbow- ¡Enterada!- lo dijo haciendo un saludo militar.

Fluttershy- si Twilight.

Twilight-Gracias Rainbow, gracias Fluttershy. Muchas gracias a todos- dijo orgullosa viendo a los ponis que estarían buscando a las pequeñas, luego se giró a ver a la pony rosa y a su nuevo amigo- Pinkie, tú irás con Vanilla Cake al pantano froggy bottom.

\- ¡Señora si señora!- contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo- y haciendo un saludo militar.

Twilight- gracias chicos. Cherrylee, tú vendrás conmigo.

Cherrylee- Claro Twilight.

Twilight- Exelente, ya saben... tienen que ser sigilosos porqué estarán en una zona muy peligrosa- todos los presentes asintieron- ahora… ¡todos en marcha!.

Y así los equipos se separaron para buscar a las niñas, los que estaban a cargo de buscar en el pueblo no dejaron piedra sin remover, los demás entraron al bosque con las indicaciones que Twilight les dejo buscando en todas partes y teniendo mucho cuidado, pero había un equipo que se tomaban las cosas muy seriamente, con un profesionalismo nato.

Pinkie- ¡YEA!...¡vámonos de fiesta la vamos a liar, vamos a curar la soledad... bebe tus fracasos mátalos con rock, tus miedos se ahogaran!.

Vanilla- ¡beberemos sin parar bailaremos y al final no habrá dios que se mantenga en pie... al ritmo de rock and roll sacaremos a bailar!.

en dúo-¡a las penas con una traiciooooooo¡ooooón! .

en dúo-¡ven… levántate una vez y bebe hasta el amanecer tú alma hoy tiene seed!.

en dúo-¡ven…si el frío entra en tu piel…abrígate con un amor... bañado en vodkaroll!

Pinkie- tararara-tarararará-rara-tarara-tararararará- rara- rara -tarara- rarararara- rarararara.

Pinkie- !Si te encuentras sola si te encuentras mal, la luna es camarera de mi bar… las estrellas son stripers y gogos, al sol no lo dejo entrar!.

Vanilla- ¡beberemos sin parar gastaremos en champán y después haremos el amor…escuchando por canción tú linda respiración!.

en dúo-!ESTO SI QUE ES ROCK AND ROOOOOO¡OOOLL!…

en dúo-¡ven… levántate una vez y bebe hasta el amanecer tú alma tiene sed!.

en dúo-¡ven…si el frío entra en tu piel…abrigate con un amor...bañado en vodkandroll!.

en dúo-¡EL DOCTOR DE LA NOSTALGIA POR FIESTERO ME RECETÓ …PARA LA GRIPE DEL ALMA VODKA AMIGOS Y ROCK AND ROLL!.

en dúo- ¡OOOOOOH SIIIIIII!...-(Que sigilo).

Pinkie- Oye Vanilla, ese pastel estuvo delicioso ¿como lo hiciste?- preguntó mientras daba saltitos.

Vanilla- Ya te lo dije Pinkie, es secreto de familia, no puedo decírtelo.

Pinkie- Aaaaaaahww no seas malo-decía inflando los cachetes y mirando al semental, pero este negó con su cabeza para después sacarle la lengua de forma juguetona.

Ya estaban por llegar al pantano y el olor a vegetación del lugar se hizo presente, ambos ponis buscaban pero Vanilla preguntó algo que Pinkie no lo dudo dos veces.

Vanilla- Pinkie... traje un poco de pastel- dijo muy nervioso- ¿quieres una rebanada?.

Pinkie- Oki doki loki, pero que tienes… te ves nervioso…- Vanilla ignoró lo que la yegua había dicho y sacó pastel de su alforja y le ofreció una rebanada a su amiga, Pinkie tomó la rebanada y le dio una mordida ignorando el comportamiento de su amigo- sabes... aun no eh podido descifrar el sabor, tiene...¿menta?.

Vanilla- Un poco.

Pinkie- ¿Canela?.

Vanilla- Aja…

Pinkie- ¡Vainilla!.

Vanilla- siiii…

Pinkie- ¿Y que mas tiene?.

Vanilla- Un ingrediente secreto- dijo con una voz siniestra.

Pinkie- ¡¿ACASO ES VENENO?!- preguntó una alterada pony a lo que el semental con una sonrisa le negó con la cabeza- pero que tie...ne...- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Vanilla- Pronto lo sabrás... mi pequeña cupcake- mascullo con una mueca retorcida.

Al rato Pinkie despertó algo mareada, todo le daba vueltas y tenia un leve dolor de cabeza... Pero sentía algo mas que un leve dolor de cabeza, algo que la alteró demasiado ya que se sintió vulnerable.

Pinkie- Haaa... mi cabeza, ¿que paso? ¿por que está todo oscuro? y ¿por que no puedo mover mis brazos?...…¡¿ni mis piernas?!... ¡¿que pasa?!- lo que no sabía es que estaba atada a una reja parada en sus patas traseras, asustada empieza a llamar a todas sus amigas a todo pulmón- ¡Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack... Rarity, Fluttershy... ¿alguien me oye?!- gritaba hasta mas no poder pero sus palabras se perdían en eco en todo el lugar.

¿?- Nadie te oirá- se escuchó una voz gruesa a su lado derecho- y así está mucho mejor- Pinkie giró su cabeza al lado derecho sólo para encontrar una sonrisa retorcida prácticamente de oreja a oreja.

Pinkie- ¿Vanilla?, ¿eres tú?- preguntó muy nerviosa y como repuesta solo obtuvo una bofetada y luego un golpe en el estómago sacándole todo el aire.

¿?- ¿Vanilla?... ¿quien es ese tal Vanilla?, si aquí solo estamos nosotros cuatro.

Pinkie- Cof, cof, los, cof ¿los cuatro?- preguntó con mucho esfuerzo debido al golpe. Unas antorchas fueron encendidas dándole luz al lugar mostrando al semental de pelaje verde un poco retirado, tenía una expresión desquiciada y una sonrisa retorcida. Pinkie miró su alrededor y casi vomita el desayuno al ver lo lúgubre que era ese sitio. Una caverna humedad muy alejada de todo, pero no era el sitio... Sino la decoración. Tripas por aquí, cabezas de pony y grifos por todo el lugar, una escena de pesadillas- Vanilla, ¿que es este lugar?, libérame por favor..

Vanilla- Tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo esperando este momento y ahora mira- dijo golpeando a Pinkie en la nariz haciendo que esta sangrara- mi nombre no es Vanilla pequeña, ya lo conoces desde que lo mencionaron en el ayuntamiento- musitó con la misma sonrisa retorcida. Pinkie no tardó mucho en adivinar sobre lo que el semental decía, su sangre se heló al recordar un nombre muy popular por el momento.

Pinkie- ¿ca...ca...Candy...bl...Blody- balbuceó muy nerviosa al darse cuenta que el tierno pony, ese gran amigo, ese semental feliz que conoció hace dos semanas resultó ser el criminal más buscado de Ecuestria.

Vanilla- ¡Si Pinkie, has acertado!- musitó para luego darle otro golpe en la cara- dime Pinkie, ¿te gusto mi pastel?...- preguntó Candy y como acto reflejo de supervivencia, Pinkie afirmó con la cabeza esperando que con esta respuesta la dejara libre... Pero no- que bien... Pinkie, ¿tú querías conocer los ingredientes prohibidos con los que yo hago mis pasteles?, pues te los mostraré- Candy se dirigió a una mesa que tenía unas bandejas tapadas, la pony rosa no despegó la vista de esa mesa ya que la curiosidad le estaba ganando- estos son los ingredientes prohibidos- musitó muy calmado mientras destapaba una bandeja.

Cuando Pinkie vio lo que había en la bandeja se quedó completamente muda, lo que había en la bandeja era una cabeza de un pony, le faltaba un ojo y varias capas de músculo dejando ver su cráneo, pero no cualquier pony. Era una pony que ella conocía, una de las niñas pérdidas.

Pinkie- ¿Sunny Daze?- murmuró atónita- ¡haaaaaaaaaaa! ¡libérame Vanilla, esto no es gracioso!.

Vanilla- tú dijiste que querías conocer los ingredientes prohibidos- musitó con u tono juguetón- ... pues… elos aquí.

Pinkie hizo memoria sobre las palabras de Vainilla sobre los sabores prohibidos y cuando encajo las piezas recordó que había comido de eso, vomitó todo el contenido de su estómago y Candy reía como loco al ver la reacción de Pinkie. Pero los lamentos de otra voz sacaron a la pony de tierra de su estado de shock, giró la cabeza a su izquierda y abrió sus ojos de la impresión ya que Candy le estaba cortando las orejas a una potrilla, la segunda potrilla desaparecida… a Diamond tiara. La pequeña se encontraba atada a una reja moviendo sus patas tratando de escapar mientras que el demente semental cortaba sus orejas sin compasión con un cuchillo, la sangre teñía el pelaje su cara y bajaba por su cuello hasta llegar al suelo y se mezclaba con la sangre que goteaba por un tronco que tenía la pequeña metido en su intimidad, el semental la había empalado destrozando su útero y haciendo que el extremo del tronco saliera un poco por su vientre.

Diamond tiara- ¡Pinkie!...¡jate comori katepa wapa yami!- gritaba la pequeña a medida que el semental cortaba sus orejas- ¡Pinkie!...

Pinkie- ¿Que?- dijo muy confundida.

Diamond tiara- ¡Jate...haaaaa!- soltó un grito de dolor mas fuerte ya que Candy había clavado otro cuchillo en su brazo derecho- ¡Pinkie!... ¡jate comori!… ¡haaaaaaa!... ¡catepa wapa yami! ¡haaaa!- nuevamente Candy la volvió a apuñalar interrumpiendo sus palabras.

Pinkie- ¡déjala por favor, no la lastime más!- exclamó al borde del llanto pero Candy sólo la apuñaleaba mientras que la potrilla escupía sangre.

Vanilla- dilo, solo dilo para que te escuchen- decía el semental entre puñalada y puñalada.

Diamond tiara- ¡jate comori!... ¡catepa wapa yami!, jate comori catepa wapa yami!...

Pinkie- "De que está hablando, no lo entiendo"- pensó en ese momento.

Diamond tiara solo repetía esas palabras mientras que el maldito de Candy la seguía apuñalando una y otra y otra vez, solo la hacia sufrir ya que las puñaladas no comprometian las arterias de las extremidades. Pinkie estaba perpleja, tanta brutalidad hacia una niña y el asesino sólo sonreía con lo que estaba haciendo. La pony rosa ya tenía los ojos vidriosos, se sentía importante, tenía miedo de ver esa escena y el pensamiento de que ella fuera la próxima.

Pinkie- ¡detente por favor, no le hagas más daño!.

Candy- ¡mira Pinkie, este es el secreto de mis famosos pasteles!... Jajajajaja- reía como un psicópata mientras seguía apuñalando a la potrilla, luego realizó un corte en el abdomen de la pequeña eh introdujo sus cascos haciendo que Diamond tiara soltara un enorme grito desgarrador.

Pinkie cerro los ojos y giró su cabeza a la otra dirección no quería ser testigo de esa barbaridad. Pero ya no oía los lamentos de la niña, al abrirlos un poco, vio algo raro a lo lejos en ese lugar o mejor dicho vio a alguien, parecía un pony pero era alto, completamente blanco como si fuera una sombra pero blanca y estaba mirándola de frente, se alcanzaba a distinguir un pequeño bulto en la frente y otros dos a los lados. agachó la cabeza pensando en las palabras que le dijo Diamond tiara pero mirando de reojo a aquella entidad.

Vanilla- ¿sigues pensando en lo que dijo la niña?- preguntó sacando a Pinkie de sus pensamientos, la pony levantó la cabeza para ver a Candy pero miró otra vez de reojo al fondo donde estaba esa extraña figura pero ya no estaba. Dirigió su vista a Candy notando que él la estaba mirando directamente a sus ojos- realmente eres muy deliciosa Pinkie Pie, tu aroma es realmente exquisito… se me antoja un cupcake de algodón de azúcar- mascullo para luego dar una lamida a sus mejillas y tocaba la intimidad de la yegua.

Pinkie sintió emociones mezcladas, sentía irá por lo que le hizo a la pequeña, impotencia al estar atada y no poderse defender, miedo que le pudiera hacer algo peor, sucia al sentir la lengua del semental en su rostro y labios, y violada al sentir ese casco en su vagina.

Pinkie- ¡No, por favor!.. ¡detente!- rompió en llanto pero el criminal continuaba con su abuso.

Vanilla- si Pinkie, si Pinkie, tú néctar es delicioso, ¡es muy dulce!- gritaba muy fuerte mientras presionaba el clítoris de Pinkie y tocaba toda vagina, metía sus cascos a su hocico para lamer los fluidos de la pony rosa y continuar con su abuso.

Pinkie- Detente, te lo ruego.. por favor no mas...- decía en voz baja y llorando. Sus súplicas no eran escuchadas, hasta que inconsciente de tanto estímulo en su vagina, ella se corrió cosa que a Pinkie no le agrado sino que la hizo sentir mas sucia.

Candy- Valla... eres difícil, pero al final sedes...¡todas seden!- gritó para alejarse un poco. Pero no fue mucho ya que se tiró contra la reja quedando sobre sus patas traseras viendo a la yegua justo a los ojos.

Pinkie- suéltame… por favor…

Vanilla- quiero algodón de azúcar…- masculló para luego dar una mordida a la melena de la pony y dar un fuerte tirón, Pinkie gritó por el dolor en su cuero cabelludo pero ahogó su grito al sentir una enorme presión seguido de un ardor en su intimidad- sabía que eras deliciosa Pinkie Pie- murmuró el semental cerca del oído de la yegua- pero no sabía que eras virgen…- dijo con un tono lujurioso mientras movía su cadera y penetraba lentamente a la yegua hasta que de un movimiento fuerte la penetró por completo haciendo que Pinkie gritara por el dolor de hables sido penetrada.

Pinkie gritaba, jadeaba y suplicaba que se detuviera mie tras que Candy Bloody la embestía, pero el semental ignoraba lo que ella decía y solo continuaba dándose placer, la sangre de su vagina caía a gotas al suelo, le habia arrebatado eso que ella guardaba para su pony especial. Pinkie serró sus ojos, las lágrimas caían por su rostro al suelo en medio de los movimientos que su cuerpo tenía por las embestidas del semental, solo quería que esa tortura terminara, que la matara o que la dejara ir ya… pero el semental no hacía nada de eso. Solo la humillaba y la tomaba como un juguete.

Fueron varios minuto que para la yegua parecieron horas hasta que ambos soltaron un grito, el de satisfacción y ella uno ahogado al sentir algo caliente dentro. El semental dio una última embestida y sacó su miembro alejándose mientras que de la Intimidad de la yegua salía aquella descarga que caía al suelo teñida un poco de rojo. Pinkie bajo su cabeza y cerró sus ojos para llorar en silencio; sintió un pequeño ardor en su pecho cosa que la hizo levantar la cabeza y dar un grito ahogado, pero Candy nuevamente la golpeo en el rostro para luego tomarlo de la barbilla para que lo viera.

Vanilla- ¿sabes Pinkie?...a esas palabras debes de ponerle muuucha atención, de lo contrario ella te comerá viva y lastimará a los que te rodean- Decía el semental mientras que con un cuchillo retiraba el pelaje del pecho de Pinkie dejando expuesta su piel pálida y provocando pequeños cortes.

Pinkie- ¿ella?... ¿quien?- preguntó en llanto y haciendo muecas de dolor.

Candy- Do Vulama- dijo de forma fría y sin expresión para luego clavar el cuchillo en el pecho de Pinkie.

Pinkie- ¡Haaaaaaaaaa!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sra Cake-¡Pinkie! ¿que pasa?- preguntó la pony color menta entrando al cuarto de Pinkie después de escuchar ese grito- ¿estas bien?.

Pinkie- Yo...yo- balbuceaba, no era capas de hablar; su crin estaba lacia, sus labios temblaban del miedo que sentía, mucho miedo. la señora cake se acercó a la cama sentándose en el borde de esta sin dejar de ver a la pony rosa.

Sra Cake- Calma querida, sólo fue una pesadilla- musitó mientras abrasaba a la yegua de forma maternal y esta tenía su rostro hundido en su pecho- ya paso, no fue real- dijo de nuevo consolando a la pony rosa que poco a poco se fue calmando.

Pinkie- Gracias sra Cake, ya me siento mejor.

Sra Cake- Bueno, me alegro… ¿quieres hablar de lo que soñaste?- Pinkie negó con la cabeza- muy bien, trata de descansar, aun falta mucho para que el sol salga- dijo de forma maternal para luego pararse dispuesta a marcharse, pero Pinkie la detuvo con una pregunta .

Pinkie- Sra Cake, sabe...que significa...¿Do Vulama?.

Sra Cake- ehh...no Pinkie.. ¿es una palabra que inventaste?...

Pinkie- no...no importa, muchas gracias por venir- la sra Cake se retiró cerrando la puerta muy suave deja do a la pony rosa en su habitación con muchas dudas- ¿fue un sueño?, parecía tan real- murmuraba mientras acariciaba su pecho con un casco donde Candy la había apuñalado- "Jate comori katepa wapa yami" ¿que significara?- esas palabras inundaron la mente de la pony rosa- do vulama- susurró para liego acostarse y tratar de dormir.

Desde el techo de una casa cercana, había una figura encapuchada, este atuendo estaba viejo y desgastado pero no dejaba ver su rostro y se encontraba observándola y junto a este una pequeña flama de color azul.

flama- ¿No fueron demasiado rudos con ella?- preguntó algo preocupada.

¿?- No, fuimos muy precisos en dar el mensaje, ella jamás olvidará esas palabras.

flama- pero casi le provocan un infarto, no hubiera sido más fácil decirle directamente.

¿?- Ya te lo hemos dicho, no podemos interactuar directamente... no por ahora.

flama- ¿Pero el mensaje se lo dieron en su lengua natal, como esperan a que ella lo descifre?.

¿?- Por que conoce a alguien que lo entenderá, una chaman de estos alrededores y le ayudará a prepararse para su destino.

Poco a poco empezó a llover y cuándo un relámpago cayó cerca solo se pudo ver que este sujeto tenia unos ojos de serpiente y le salía humo del rabillo de estos.

**.**

**YAIBA... ¡FUERA!**

**¿reviews?.**


	2. Premoniciones

**Capítulo 2: premoniciones.**

¿?- ¡Estoy arta!, ¡arta de fallar en todo lo que hacemos- gritaba una portilla muy enojada mientras regresaba de una cruzada con sus amigas.

Scootaloo- Pero, ¿no se en que fallo?, se suponía que debería soportar el peso de las tres- masculló la pequeña pegado con una pata bajo su mentón mientras caminaba junto a sus dos amigas.

Sweetie belle- pero ni siquiera pudo soportar su propio peso.

Scootloo- Te dije que tenias que ponerle doble tornillo- dijo de forma acusatorio mirando a la pequeña unicornio.

Sweetie belle- y lo hice.

Scootaloo- ¿Y tuerca a cada tornillo?.

Sweetie belle- claro que lo...no, no lo hice- musitó a la vez agachaba la cabeza.

Apple Bloom- no se porqué cada vez que intentamos algo para obtener nuestras cutie marks siempre termina en desastre.

Scootaloo- no todo, ¿recuerdas el globo de aire caliente?... ese no se desarmó ni causo ningún problema en el pueblo- dijo muy orgullosa y contenta al recordar esa cruzada.

Apple Bloom- si, no causo desastre en el pueblo porqué aterrizó algo lejos.

Sweetie belle- en el techo de la escuela para ser exacto…

Apple Bloom- y no se desarmó... ¡se quemó y casi quemamos la escuela por completo!.

Sweetie belle- Pero casi no vale...- dijo muy inocentemente- además no tuvimos clase por dos semanas.

Apple Bloom- eso fue porque estaban reconstruyendo el techo de la escuela, además fueron dos semanas castigada.

Sweetie belle- eso... es cierto, Rarity me uso de modelo para uno de sus vestidos. Pero no podía decir nada ya que ella fue quien me puso el castigo... y era ese- dijo con mucho fastidio y sintiendo escalofríos ya que lo peor de estar castigada, era estar castigada... por Rarity- sigo creyendo que si nos dejábamos tomar esas fotos obtendríamos nuestras cutie marks de modelos.

Scootaloo- ¿Eres tarada o que?, ese pony era un pervertido.

Apple Bloom- ¡Si!, sólo hacíamos poses raras y abríamos nuestras piernas, lo único que quería era fotografiar nuestras partes íntimas- reprochó con repudio recordando ese bochornoso incidente- además ¿como se vería una cutie mark de un pony con las piernas abierta o la de un pony bailando en un tubo?... Eso seria horroroso.

Las niñas siguieron discutiendo sobre el pony fotógrafo, hasta que Scootaloo vio a Pinkie Pie caminando despacio con la cabeza abajo, no saludaba ni daba brincos como de costumbre y eso llamó la atención de la pequeña pegaso.

Scootaloo- Chicas ¿esa no es Pinkie Pie?, se ve algo rara.

Sweetie belle- Sip, es Pinkie, ¿pero que tiene de rara?.

Apple Bloom- Ella está caminado, no está saltando y... no se ve muy feliz.- dijo la pequeña terrestre.

Pinkie estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, llevaba la melena lacia y daba pasos lentos sin ver por donde iba. El sueño que había tenido hace dos días no la dejaban tranquila, y no fue por las imágenes o por que la hubieran violado en el sueño...fue por lo que dijeron Diamond tiara y Candy Bloody en su sueño.

Pinkie- Jate comori katepa wapa yami, Do Vulama- era lo que murmuraba ya que no podía sacarse esas palabras de la cabeza- que significará..- murmuró de nuevo, estaba tan sumergida que no oía que la llamaban o no veía quienes la saludaban.

Apple Bloom- Pinkie, ¿hola...estas ahí?- dijo la pequeña pony de tierra tocando las patas delanteras de la pony rosa- ¿Pinkie?... ¡Pinkie!...

Pinkie- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿cuando?... ¿ah?... hola niñas, ¿como están?...- saludo viendo a las tres pequeñas frente a ella.

Sweetie belle- Estamos bien, pero… tú no te vez muy bien, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó con su tono de inocencia que la caracteriza.

Pinkie- (Suspiro) si estoy bien, es sólo que... no, mejor olvídenlo...

Scootaloo- ¿olvidarlo?... pero ni siquiera nos has dicho que tienes, y la verdad nos preocupa tú estado de ánimo.

Pinkie- Tranquilas... estoy bien, es solo que tengo unas palabras en mí miente, y no eh podido saber su significado.

Sweetie belle- ¿Y cual es el problema?, toda palabra tiene su significado.

Apple Bloom- Si Pinkie dinos cual es, te podemos ayudar- dijo la pequeña pero la pony rosa seguía negando, pero después de tanto insistencia Pinkie terminó con decirles las palabras que la atormentaban.

Pinkie- Ok niñas, son: jate... comori...katepa... wapa...yami y Do Vulama- las niñas quedaron con cara de WTF al escuchar esas palabras.

Sweetie belle- esto… ¿Ya fuiste con Twilight?, posiblemente encuentres su significado en alguno de sus libros- respondió la pequeña unicornio y Pinkie lo único que hizo fue darse un palm face, pues era lo que tenia que hacer desde un principio y así terminaría su intriga. Terminaron de hablar y la pony rosa se fue donde Twilight dejando a las potrillas con una idea en mente (mala idea).

Apple Bloom- Bueno crusaders, ya se como podemos conseguir nuestras cutie marks.

-¡Detectives cutie marks crusaders en acción!- gritaron con entusiasmo para luego salir corriendo quien sabe a donde.

Pinkie llegó ala biblioteca y tocó la puerta, fue recibida por Spike, que enseguida notó los cambios de su amiga rosada.

Spike- hola Pinkie como est... cielos, no te vez muy bien- preguntó preocupado.

Pinkie- Hola Spike, ¿está Twilight?- el dragón asintió y abrió la puerta para que la pony pasara, después gritó el nombre de la unicornio lavanda- gracias Spike- a los pocos minutos bajó Twilight de su habitación después de que el dragón la llamara notando a Pinkie muy decaída y eso era raro en ella.

Twilight- Hola Pinkie... wow, no te ves muy bien. ¿que te paso?- preguntó la unicornio- Pinkie le comentó todo el sueño con todo y lujo de detalles. Rompiendo en llanto cuando llegó a la parte donde era acosada por Candy Bloody, hundió su rostro en el pecho de la pony lavanda para desahogarse y quitarse algo de ese peso de encima, Twilight oía cada palabra que salía de los labios de Pinkie, pero para que la entendiera mejor necesitaba calmarla primero- Spike por favor ve a la cocina y has un poco de té, Pinkie lo necesita.

Spikie- si Twilight- dijo el dragón dirigiéndose a la cocina. Twilight estaba impresionada, ya que no se esperaba que alguien como Pinkie tuviera esa clase de pesadillas, y mientras Spike traía el encargo las dos ponis continuaron hablando.

Twilight- eso es terrible pero ¿tú no inventaste esas palabras?.

Pinkie- no Twilight, en mi sueño Candy dijo que le prestara mucha atención a esas palabras.

Spike- ¡Un sueño premonitor tal vez!- gritó el dragón desde la cocina.

¿He?- exclamaron ambas yeguas por lo que Spike habían dicho.

Spike- Si ya saben, esos sueños que se vuelven realidad en un futuro- comentó el dragón saliendo de la cocina con la bandeja de té.

Pinkie- ¡¿Quieres decir que Candy Bloody me va a violar y me va a matar?!- pregunto muy nerviosa.

Twilight- No Pinkie, lo que Spike quiere decir es que un sueño premonitor puede ser una visión de un futuro, o también puede tener un mensaje, solo hay que saberlo interpretar. En tú sueño el indicio es claro y son las palabras de la Potrilla y las de Candy Bloody. lo demás puede que tú subconsciente lo haya creado.

Spike- Twilight... ¿Candy Bloody es...real?- preguntó el dragón muy nervioso.

Twilight- de hecho si Spike, Candy Bloody es real- y con esta aclaración tanto Spike como Pinkie se asustaron demasiado casi hasta ponerse

blancos.

Pinkie- ¡Haaaaa!,¡me van a matar!- gritó tirándose al suelo y tomando una posición fetal.

Twilight- Cálmate Pinkie, nadie te hará daño... eso ya no es un problema ya que Candy es un anciano- con esta aclaración ambos volvieron a su color original.

Pinkie- Entonces... si el es un anciano y no puede hacerme daño, ¿por que en mi sueño era joven y por que con las muertes que realizaba?- dijo Pinkie aún en el suelo.

Twilight- Candy era un criminal muy inteligente, engañaba a sus víctimas con dulces que contenía drogas para dormir para luego realizar sus fechorías, los inmovilizada y luego hacia lo suyo... y al parecer tú sueño quería dejar un mensaje muy claro y tu subconsciente tomo a Candy para dejarlo, ya que al presenciar una escena tan cruda como esa, sería un mensaje difícil de olvidar- concluyo la unicornio su teoría.

Pinkie- pero ¿por que en ese idioma?, tengo las frases en mi cabeza pero no se que significa.

Twilight- Pues vamos a averiguarlo- la unicornio se dirigió a una sección de la biblioteca y empezó a sacar libros que le fueran de utilidad, colocándolos sobre la mesa- bueno Pinkie, vamos a empezar... ¡uhhhh que emocionante!...

**_5 horas de intensa búsqueda después…_**

Twilight- ¡NADA...NO PUEDO CREERLO, ESE IDIOMA NO ESTÁ EN NINGUNO DE MIS LIBROS!- exclamó la pony lavanda muy frustrada al no encontrar ni siquiera una palabra- creí que sería japonys pero no, tampoco es coltiano, ni equines, menos yeguanses (francés pero en pony ...¿que?, se me agotan las ideas). y no se semeja ni un poco a la lengua nativa de los minotauros.

Pinkie- (suspiro) Gracias por tú ayuda Twilight...- musitó muy triste por no encontrar la respuesta que buscaba, pero tres potrillas entraron rápido a la biblioteca buscando algo y se toparon con Spike que también buscaba en un libro.

Apple Bloom- Hola Spike ¿Pinkie aún está aquí?...- preguntó apresurada.

Spike- Sip, están por allá- respondió señalando una esquina rebozada de libros.

-¡Gracias!...- dijeron las potrillas al mismo tiempo para seguir de largo y encontrar a Twilight y a Pinkie.

Apple Bloom- ¡Pinkie, encontramos la solución a tus inquietudes!- grito la pequeña pony de tierra llamando la atención de las dos yeguas que voltearon a ver.

Pinkie- ¿Encontraron la cura para la diabetes de la princesa Celestial?...

(Silencio sepulcral).

Scootaloo- Hee...nooo, pero sabemos quien te puede ayudar con tu problema, es muy inteligente y sabe como solucionar problemas.

Pinkie- ¿Batman?...

Sweetie belle- nooo... pero hace pociones, eso la hace como si fuera un científico.

Pinkie- Batman es un científico.

-¡QUE NO ES BATMAN!- gritaron la niñas al mismo tiempo.

Spike- Twilight ¿quien es batman?.

Twilight- No tengo idea Spike.

Pinkie- Ok niñas, pero, ¿quien me puede ayudar?... no encontramos nada en los libros de la biblioteca.

Apple Bloom- Es porque el idioma que buscas es una lengua muy antigua y en Ecuestria no se conoce de ella por eso no está registrada, y sólo hay una pony que puede responder a sus dudas... o mejor dicho... una cebra que puede responder sus dudas.

Twilight- ¿Zecora?, ¿como puede ella ayudar?... ¿y como sabes que esa lengua no está registrada en Ecuestria?- preguntó mirando a la pequeña y todos voltearon a mirar a Apple Bloom esperando una respuesta lógica (respuesta lógica de una niña de mas o menos 8 años?...por favor).

Apple Bloom- Simple mi querida Twilight. Primero, Zecora no es de Ecuestria y cuando la conocí por primera vez ella hablaba en una lengua extraña, sus palabras se parecen al idioma que están tratando de buscar. Y segundo... no lo se- dijo lo último con muchas dudas en sus palabras, cosa que ella tampoco entendía.

Pinkie- Es cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo cuando teníamos los efectos de la broma venenosa e irrumpimos en su casa, ella hablaba en un idioma que no entendíamos.

Twilight- Es suajili Pinkie, es el idioma de Cebracea. y si está registrado, incluso el idioma de Arabia equina.

Pinkie- No perderemos nada con intentarlo...- masculló la pony rosada algo esperanzada.

Twilight- Esta bien, vamos con Zecora... y Spike, ¿te importaría arreglar este desastre por mí?- preguntó la unicornio y viendo como Spike se preparaba para protestar- te daré una gema si no protestas...

Spike- ¡3!.

Twilight-2.

Spike- ¡Hecho!, ja... tenemos un trato amiga- dijo levantando su garra. Spike empezó a organizar el desastre de twilight mientras ella y las demás ponis salían de la biblioteca con rumbo a la casa de Zecora. Y desde una nube las ponis eran observadas por una figuran encapuchada.

¿?- Bien, la ruleta ya está rodando y ya tengo a tres de los siete jugadores locales. Sólo me falta el apostador de afuera y el juego se inicia- musitó el pony para luego desaparecer en forma de neblina.

Ya en la casa de Zecora , Twilight, Pinkie y las cruceiders, estaban sentadas en la sala de esta esperando a que la cebra terminara una poción.

Zecora- La infusión aun no está lista por el momento, deberá enfriarse para mezclarse con el ungüento. Ahora díganme que es lo que les molesta para crear...- no terminó la frase ya que estaba mirando a las ponis pero su vista se detuvo en Pinkie que vio como estaba de decaída- grave es la situación, ya que no estas saltando en la habitación.

Twilight- Lamentamos molestarte Zecora, pero necesitamos que nos ayudes con algo.

Zecora- De tú amiga rosada te estas refiriendo, porque su estado de ánimo de ella se está escurriendo.

Twilight- Así es, Pinkie tuvo un sueño muy escalofriante por lo que me contó, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es el mensaje que fue transmitido en este- dijo Twilight mientras que la cebra se acercaba a ellas.

Zecora; ¿Mensaje?...- Twilight afirmó con la cabeza

Twilight- pero lo extraño es que está dicho en un idioma que no esta registrado en ninguno de mis libros...

Zecora- Para entender mejor la situación, debo conocer la oración y así poder darte una solución. Pinkie Pie ¿puedes darme la información?.

Pinkie- Esta bien- respondió decaída, tomó un poco de aire y lo soltó lentamente - la primera fue la que me dio Diamond Tiara, es "jate..." ¿me prestas un lápiz y un papel?, es mejor escribirlos, de alguna manera conozco el orden de las letras y las palabras...- dijo acercándose a la mesa, Zecora se retiró y al poco tiempo le trajo a Pinkie lo que le pidió y la pony rosa comenzó a escribirlo para después pronunciarlo, cada palabra lo tenia en mente y se le hacia fácil escribirla y pronunciarla- "Jate comori catepa wapa yami"... fue la primera oración que me dieron y la segunda...- escribió en el papel- Do Vulama... Zecora ¿que significa?- Zecora quedó muda, con los ojos abiertos como platos.. como si de un trance se tratara al haber escuchado esas frases- tu expresión no me genera confianza Zecora- musitó viendo como estaba la cebra.

Twilight- ¿Zecora?- la movió suavemente del hombro- ¿estás bien?- La cebra volvió en si y miró a la pony rosa muy seria.

Zecora- En palabras muy antiguas te han hablado, para que su mensaje fuera entregado. Pinkie Pie ¿quien te ah contactado?.

Pinkie- No me he contactado con nadie, Zecora, fueron las palabras que me dijeron en mi sueño… ¿que significan esas palabras?.

Zecora- Antes de darte una respuesta, respóndeme algo que me molesta.

Pinkie- ¿Si?...

Zecora- En el sueño que has tenido no viste algo que no fuese bien recibido.

Pinkie- No lo entiendo.

Zecora- Dime a quien viste en tu visión y así te puedo dar una explicación- respondió la cebra igual de seria, tanto que extrañó a las demás ponis.

Pinkie- Bueno...para empezar, estaba Twilight, Rarity, Applejack...- iba a continuar con su lista, pero fue interrumpida por la cebra.

Zecora- En el momento en que el mensaje fue dado ¿no viste a un pony alado?...- Pinkie se puso a pensar tratando de recordar quienes habían en su sueño, hasta que se acordó de algo.

Pinkie- de hecho si Zecora, cuando Candy Bloody estaba apuñalando a la niña y esta me diera el primer mensaje, vi algo... o a alguien, no lo se con exactitud. Pero era completamente blanco, parecía una sombra pero blanca... y tenia la forma de un pony. Giré mi cabeza por que Candy me habló pero nuevamente miré hacia esa parte y ya no estaba...- Zecora cambió su expresión a una más calmada para luego darse vuelta y dirigirse a su caldero.

Zecora- En sueños de mi gente con su presencia nos ha honrado, es la primera vez que a un pony se le ha presentado.

-¿Presentado?... ¿quien?- preguntaron las cinco ponis al unísono.

Zecora- Nama…

-¡¿Quien?!...- volvieron a preguntar.

Zecora- Nama su nombre es y premoniciones deja, cuando la vez.

Scootaloo- ¿Premoniciones?... ¿va a pasar algo mal?.

Pinkie- Pero si Twilight dijo que Candy ya es un anciano y que esta pagando por sus delitos... entonces ¿de que hablas?- preguntó con mucho temor.

Zecora- En las imágenes no debes de ponerle preocupación, pero el mensaje que te dieron debes de prestarle mucha atención.

Twilight- ¿Pero que significa?- preguntó mostrando el papel para que Zecora lo pudiera ver -¿y que idioma es este?.

Zecora- Salem es la lengua que se ah hablado, pero en ningún libro se ha registrado.

Twilight- ¿Pero de donde proviene?, jamas lo había oído.

Zecora- Tus preguntas responderé, pero primero el mensaje traduciré- musito la cebra dando media vuelta y acercándose a la mesa, tomó el papel y lo estudió en silencio para dar la respuesta a las ponys- ... el primer mensaje es "jate...comori... katepa...wapa...yami" su significado es "debes de ser fuerte para combatir ese demonio de oscuridad" y el segundo mensaje dice "Do...Vulama" significa "sin marca" o para que mejor entiendan... sin cutie mark...- Las ponis pensaban en las frases pero no encontraban su lógica ahora que conocía su significado- Ahora Twilight, el mensaje fue aclarado pero veo que dudas en ti se han formado...

Twilight- si Zecora, ¿de donde proviene el Salen?.

Zecora- Es una lengua que no se ha registrado por convicción, pero quienes la hablan es por respeto y tradición.

Twilight- ¿Respeto y tradición?, ¿respeto a quien y tradición de que?.

Apple Bloom- a Nama, ¿verdad Zecora?- la cebra asintió levemente.

Zecora- Nama es un ser de paz y armonía, su lengua no se registra por que así ella lo quería, de ahí el respeto que se le está dando ya que las palabras el viento se las esta llevando para que lleguen a sus oídos y su tradición siga continuando...- Twilight entendió el por que ese idioma no estaba en ninguno de sus libros pero su curiosidad aun no acababa, antes aumentaba.

Twilight-Entiendo ese punto Zecora, pero ¿quien habla Salem?- la cebra se dirigió a la ventana muy callada para ver a través de esta, solo miraba hacia afuera. Tomo aire y respondió sin dejar de ver hacia el bosque.

Zecora- Una raza de guerreros llena de sabiduría que alaban a Nama por su paz y armonía... pero se que tu curiosidad va en aumento, y te diré que zeltas es la raza de este cuento- la cebra se dio media vuelta encontrando a Twilight con el hocico abierto listo para preguntar.

Apple Bloom- ¿Zeltas?... y que son, ¿Ponis de tierra?.

Sweetie belle- ¿Unicornios?.

Scootaloo- ¡pegasos!, ya que somos una raza guerrera también- gritó orgullosa señalándose.

Apple Bloom- No tienes por que presumir Scootaloo, conocemos los orígenes de los pegasos.

Zecora- jejeje… la fuerza de un pony de tierra ellos poseen, alas para que en el aire luchen también y de su cuerno ni hablar ya que tienen magia tan poderosa que a una hidra fácilmente podrían eliminar.

Twilight- so...son...a...al...¿alicornios?- preguntó sorprendida y Zecora afirmó con la cabeza.

Pinkie- Creí que las únicas alicornios son las princesas Celestial, Luna y Cadence- dijo igual de confundida que Twilight.

Apple Bloom- Ósea… ¿que también hay alicornios machos?- la cebra volvió a afirmar con la cabeza.

Sweetie belle- Entonces no son una raza extinta... ¡es una buena noticia!- grito muy eufórica.

Apple Bloom- ¿buena noticia para quien?- preguntó volteando a ver a la pequeña unicornio.

Sweetie belle- Para las princesas, así pueden tener a su pony muy especial para siempre...- (inocente como siempre...eso es lo bonito de ella).

Zecora- Me temo que la inmortalidad no está en su legado- dijo la cebra llamando la atención- son longevos y para ellos eso es de agrado.

Sweetie belle- lon...¿que?...

Apple Bloom- Longevos, significa que viven por mucho tiempo.

Pinkie- Alto, alto, ¡alto!...- gritó llamando la atención de todos- ¿son alicornios y no son inmortales?... esas dos palabras no combina.

Zecora- Realmente alicornios no son, son longevos eso si es una afirmación.

Pinkie- Pero dijiste que eran alicornios, ¿como que no lo son?, tiene alas y un cuerno ¿no?.

Zecora- De su cuerpo hacen parte, alas y cuernos para estar en combate. Pero esa será historia para otra ocasión ya que de un demonio oscuro tenemos que darte salvación- dijo muy seria. Zecora se dirigió a una habitación arriba de su casa, tarda un poco pero regresó con un cofre sobre su lomo- siempre esto debes de llevar para que de ella te puedas liberar- dijo mostrando un brazalete que sacó del cofre y se lo puso a Pinkie en la pata delantera derecha- debes de llevarlo a toda hora y momento para que ella desista de su encuentro.

Apple Bloom- ¿Ella?.

Twilight- si Zecora, ¿como que ella?, ¿quien es ella?...¿Nama?- preguntó confundida.

Pinkie- No Twilight, Candy me dijo que ella me comería viva y lastimaría a quienes me rodea- musitó mirando a la unicornio para luego voltear a ver a la cebra- ... Zecora, Do Vulama no es simplemente una frase ¿verdad?- la cebra termino de poner el brazalete y se dirige a su caldero para luego dar un pesado suspiro

Zecora- en eso tienes razón, Do Vulama es un ser de negro corazón. La información de ella no puedo darte ya que mi conocimiento no llega hasta esa parte, pero con algo si puedo ayudarte y es decir que ella es una errante y esa es la única información que puedo darte- terminó de rimar la cebra, pero en sus palabras se le notaba que tenía miedo y eso Twilight lo notó pero prefirió no decir nada.

Twilight- Muchas gracias Zecora por la información que nos diste, me será muy útil para buscar mas sobre los zeltas- dijo la unicornio saliendo de la casa de la cebra junto con las niñas.

Pinkie- Muchas gracias Zecora, es muy lindo el brazalete, musitó mientras que mostraba la joya a la cebra.

Zecora- Con el brazalete no debes de temer ya que ella le teme a su poder- dijo la cebra con una sonrisa.

Las ponis se despidieron de la cebra y se retiraron rumbo al pueblo ya que estaba oscureciendo y quedarse en el Everfree seria todo un suicidio, así que se apresuraron en salir de ahí. Ya en las afueras, las niñas se fueron a sus casas y Twilight acompañó a Pinkie a Sugarcube corner y en el camino la unicornio notó a Pinkie diferente, estaba un poco más animada ya que su melena no estaba tan magia como hace un rato.

Twilight- Segura que estas bien, normalmente no eres tan callada.

Pinkie- si Twilight, estoy bien... es sólo que estoy algo cansada.

Twilight- Te preocupa tener otra pesadilla... ¿cierto?.

Pinkie- no…- miró su brazalete- de hecho me ciento muy bien, gracias por todo Twilight, eres una gran amiga- musito mientras que le daba un abrazo y la unicornio se lo devolvía.

Twilight- Tú también lo eres Pinkie. Disculpa pero debo irme, tengo que encontrar un par de gemas o de lo contrario cierto dragón me puede comer- las ponis rieron por eso y luego se despidieron, la pony rosada entró a la repostería cerrando la puerta detrás de ella mientras que la unicornio se fue a buscar las gemas de Spike. Mientras que la yegua se alejaba de la repostería, desde las nubes un pony encapuchado miraba todo lo que sucedía.

¿?- La primera ronda la gana la cebra aunque arriesgando mucho a cambio, pero aun queda mucho en juego, pronto el último jugador estará presente jejeje- poco a poco se fue disolviendo como niebla hasta desaparecer.

**Fin capítulo.**

**se despide su servidor Yaiba Akatsuki.**

**¿Review?.**


	3. Sabotaje

**Capítulo 3: Sabotaje.**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que las ponis visitaron a Zecora y Pinkie Pie ya estaba con su humor de siempre, desde que obtuvo el brazalete no había vuelto a tener pesadillas ni malos sueños. Tanto Twilight como Pinkie y las crusaders le habían prometido a Zecora no decir nada sobre los zeltas ya qué esa información era confidencial.

Y como todas las mañanas, Pinkie salió de Sugarcube corner cantando su canción insignia (¡QUE NO LO NIEGUEN!) smile®. Pero esta historia no tratará de ella...por ahora nos vamos un poco más hacia las afueras del pueblo, más específicamente a una granja donde encontramos a una pony de tierra color naranja algo sorprendida y molesta... aunque más molesta que sorprendida... Naa, estaba completamente encabronada.

Applejack- ¡¿Pero que corrales paso aquí?!-gritaba l-a ppny de tierra- ¡¿quien le hizo esto a mis manzanos?!... ¡Apple Bloom, Big Mac vengan de inmediato- ambos pony llegaron de inmediato después de ese grito (y quien no corre con semejante escándalo).

Apple Bloom- ¿Que pasa applej?... ¡¿que le paso a nuestro huerto?!- preguntó la pequeña pony al ver el huerto destruido... bueno sólo una parte.

Applejack- ¡Es lo que te iba a preguntar señorita, ¿que le hiciste al huerto?... se que tú, Sweet belle y Scootaloo estuvieron aquí el día de ayer. ¿Que fue lo que le hicieron exactamente?!- preguntó muy molesta porque para Applejack era preferible que la apuñalaran antes que destruyeran sus manzanos.

Apple Bloom- No le hicimos nada, ¿verdad Big Mac?.

Big Mac- Siip.

Apple Bloom- Además no soy tan descuidada como para destruir algo de nuestra granja, en especial los manzanos- Applejack encontró en las palabras de su hermana algo muy cierto, ella jamás dañaría un manzano, no importaba si estuviera en una de sus cruzadas.

Applejack- Eso es cierto hermanita, perdón por desconfiar de ti- dijo dando un gran suspiro- pero entonces… ¿quien daño nuestros árboles?...

Apple Bloom- Y ¿cuantos árboles destruyeron?.

Applejack- 35 árboles, pero hay algo extraño- la pony guió a sus dos hermanos a uno de los árboles que sufrió menos daño- Big Mac, esto fue hecho a casco... ¿cierto?- el enorme pony rojo miró el árbol de cerca, lo rodeo mirando las las marcas del tronco y al final sacó su deducción de la manera mas inteligente posible.

Big Mac- Siip...- (Dios si que es difícil darle dialecto a este sujeto).

Applejack- Bueno...no queda mucho por hacer- masculló resignada- Apple Bloom, ve a la escuela, Big Mac, ayúdame a limpiar este desastre para poder plantar mas manzanos.

Apple Bloom- eh… Applejack, hoy... tengo algo... que hacer después de clase, ¿no te molesta si no llego temprano?.

Applejack- ¿Es otra de tus cruzadas?- la pequeña afirmó con la cabeza nerviosamente- (suspiro) está bien, pero no llegues muy tarde oíste.

Apple Bloom- ¡Gracias hermana, no lo haré!.

Y así fue como los pony grajeros iniciaron su día, recogiendo el desastre que alguien les había hecho... pero en sus mentes estaba la gran pregunta, ¿quien?. Ese mismo día pero en otro punto, exactamente en la boutique de Rarity. Entraba una pony al local y la campanilla en la puerta anunció su entrada.

¿?- Buenos dias, ¿ahi alguien?- preguntó la pony dentro de la tienda y no tardó mucho en obtener una respuesta de la dueña del local.

Rarity- ¡Un minuto!- gritó desde el segundo piso para luego bajar aunque se veía algo cansada, pero muy profesionalmente atendió a su invitada- bienvenida a la boutique carrusel, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?- preguntó con su acento refinado.

¿?- Permítame presentarme señorita, mi nombre es Coat Stile y represento a una empresa de telas de Canterlot...- la yegua le pasó una tarjeta que Rarity tomó con su magia y leyó. Centró su vista a su visitante viendo que era una pony de tierra color verde claro, melena color menta, ojos color naranja y su cutie mark es una aguja con hilo formando un corazón.

Rarity- ¿Canterlot?- preguntó la unicornio muy entusiasmada ya que siempre le ha llamado la atención los ponys de esa majestuoso ciudad.

Coat Stile- Así es ¿señorita?...

Rarity- Rarity...- se presentó retomando sus modales.

Coat Stile- Señorita Rarity, como le comentaba, represento a una empresa de telas y el día de hoy tenemos una muy buena oferta... por si le puede interesar- esas últimas palabras las dijo con algo de malicia cosa que Rarity no notó.

Rarity- ¿Y que clase de telas son?...

Coat Stile- Con gusto le puedo enseñar el muestrario, sígame por favor, lo tengo afuera en mi carreta...- ambas ponys salieron y efectivamente había una carreta que llamaba un poco la atención... pero no por la carreta, mas bien por quien la tiraba.

Rarity- "Es... enorme"- fue lo que pensó al ver a un pony más grande que Big Mac, se puede decir que era igual de grande que Trouble Shoes. este colosal pony tiene el pelaje amarillo, melena castaña, ojos color verde limón y su cutie mark son dos martillos cruzados ( como el martillo de Thor), pero su mirada era inquietante. Casi no parpadeaba y siempre veía un punto fijo.

Rarity- ho...hola señor...- saludó al enorme pony, pero no hubo respuesta.

Coat Stile- Por favor discúlpelo es un poco tímido, Peach Rock, saluda a la señorita Rarity...- pero el pony solo la mira de reojo y dio un breve saludo con la cabeza. Coat le enseñó las telas a Rarity que era de muy buena calidad, la unicornio estaba mas que encantada con lo finas que eran las telas- y el costo, podemos llegar a un acuerdo que nos convenga a todos...- Rarity lo pensó unos minutos, iba a decir que no pero...

Coat Stile- Como muestra de nuestra política le obsequiaremos estas tijeras... y un rollo de tela, el que usted elija.

Rarity- ¿Que?... no, no puedo aceptarlo...

Coat Stile- Son sólo de cortesía señorita Rarity, yo sólo hago lo que me ordenan. Y si no está satisfecha con la calidad de la tela, no habrá necesidad de cerrar el trato... adelante, tome el que le guste- dijo con una sonrisa típica de un buena vendedor.

Rarity- Bueno, esta bien... ¿segura que no te meterás en problemas?.

Coat Stile- Tranquila señorita Rarity, como le dije es política de la empresa.

Al final Rarity accedió y tomó un rollo de tela color rojo con fondo dorado, la unicornio quedó fascina con esta que Coat lo notó de inmediato.

Coat Stile- Tiene muy buen gusto señorita, buen me retiro... debo visitar otros lugares- ambos ponys dieron media vuelta y se retiraron de la boutique siendo Coat la que guiaba al enorme pony.

Rarity- ¡Gracias, estaré en contacto con ustedes!- gritó la unicornio muy feliz.

Coat Estile- Tenlo por seguro- susurró la pony sin voltear a ver continuando su camino.

_**Mientras tanto en la escuela...**_

Applebloom- y eso le paso a los árboles de manzana- comentó la pequeña Apple a sus amigas de cruzada lo que paso esa mañana en la granja.

Sweetie belle- ¿Y todos estaban destruidos y no cortados?.

Apple Bloom- si, según lo que dice mi hermana que quien lo hizo sólo usó sus cascos.

Scootaloo- Wow, significa que ahí alguien más fuerte que Applejack.

Apple Bloom- Eso parece, pero... ¡miren eso!- exclamó la portilla señalando con su casco a un pony de gran tamaño color café que pasaba cerca tirando de una carreta y junto a él una pegaso color naranja.

Sweetie belle- de seguro es mas grande que tú hermano Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom- ¿Tú crees?...

Scootaloo- sólo mira lo diminuta que se ve esa pegaso junto a él…- dijo mira do como ambos ponis se alejaban dirigiéndose a las afueras del pueblo, al parecer con un destino en específico.

Ya estaban cerca a su destino el enorme pony color café y la pegaso color naranja, levantaron la vista y vieron una cabaña que estaba pasando un pequeño puente junto al bosque Everfree. Ambos ponys iban a cruzar el puente, pero el pony de gran tamaño abrió su pata delantera derecha atajando el paso de la pegaso.

Pegaso- ¿Que pasa?- preguntó de mal humor- ¿porque detienes mi camino?- refunfuñó la pegaso mirando con enojo al enorme pony, del cual este sólo negó con la cabeza- ¿No qué?...- preguntó nuevamente la pegaso y el semental volvió a negar con la cabeza- mira, ¿ si no me dices el porque de ese no? te voy a...- pero fue interrumpida por la voz gruesa del pony que sólo dijo una palabra.

Semental- Discord...- fue lo único que dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente a lo cual la pegaso aún con el ceño fruncido volteó su vista viendo la cabaña.

Pegaso- ... Será para otra ocasión- masculló la pegaso dando media vuelta y regresando por donde vino y seguido detrás de ella el enorme pony.

.

.

En la calle del pequeño pueblo había una casa qué sobresalía de las demás ya que era completamente diferente, esta casa estaba construida dentro de un árbol y también funcionaba la biblioteca del pueblo. Pero por este día la biblioteca no estaba prestando el servicio ya qué en la puerta tenía un letrero de "cerrado", posiblemente la encargada de este sitio decidió tomarse un día de descanso- ¡HAAAAAA!- tal vez no.

Twilight- ¡¿Por que no hay nada sobre ellos?!- volvió a gritar muy frustrada- ¡y lo peor es que esta curiosidad no me deja descansar hasta que encuentre las respuestas!... ¡tonta curiosidad!- gritó al aire para luego estampar su cara sobre un libro que estaba leyendo hace poco, llevaba toda la mañana sentada buscando respuestas pero no había tenido ninguna, ya eran las once de la mañana y Spike salía de la cocina.

Spike- Ya déjalo Twilight, llevas dos días en vela buscando esos datos. Te vas a enfermar si pasas otra noche despierta.

Twilight- Hace dos días estuve en casa de Zecora para que me diera más información de los Zeltas- respondió la unicornio levantándose un poco- pero lo único que me dijo fue lo que ya me había dicho, que eran una comunidad muy hermética... pero no creí que fuera tan hermética- concluyó recostándose de nuevo ya que ninguno de los libros que tenia no brindaba ninguna información de ellos, pero fueron interrumpidos por los golpes en la puerta.

Spike- ¿quien será?... puse el letrero de cerrado.

Twilight- Por favor Spike, ve a ver quien es y si es para mí diles que no estoy- musitó levantándose de la mesa y dando media vuelta.

Spike- ¿Que vas a hacer Twilight?- preguntó el dragón esperando que la respuesta no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

Twilight- iré a darme un baño y luego tomaré una siesta (bostezo)… realmente la necesito- la pony lavanda se dirigió al segundo piso para realizar lo que había dicho, y Spike se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo vio a una pegado color naranja, melena color verde y una lupa como cutie mark parada frente a esta.

Pegaso- Buenos días... ¿esta es la biblioteca del pueblo?.

Spike- Así es... pero el día de hoy no tenemos servicio ya que estamos… ehh... ahh... ¡realizando un inventario que solicitó la princesa Celestia!- dijo lo más convincente posible.

Pegaso- Oh no...no no no, yo no vine a prestar un libro, vi el anunció de cerrado en la puerta- respondió la pegaso con una sonrisa- sólo vine a devolver este libro que encontré tirado en el parque, y me dijeron que este libro pertenece a la biblioteca así que lo traje...- la pegaso con la misma sonrisa mostró un libro de pasta color negra.

Spike- Bueno, gracias por traerlo-el dragón tomó el libro y sintió una sensación extraña como si fuera un mareo, dio varios pasos atrás tomando su cabeza con una de sus garras.

Pegaso- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupa...

Spike- Sí...estoy bien, eso fue raro- sacudió su cabeza para volver en sí.

Pegaso- ¿Ok?... bueno me retiró, sólo vine a devolver el libro- contestó la pegaso con la misma sonrisa.

Spike- Bueno, gracias de nuevo, ya no se ven tantos ponys que cuiden de los libros.

Pegaso- que bueno que aquí halla una pony que los cuida con todo su corazón... y da su vida por ellos- esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

Spike- ¿Que dijiste?.

Pegaso- No, nada- respondió con la misma sonrisa- adiós y muchas gracias por atenderme- la pegaso se dio media vuelta y salió volando.

Spike- Ok, ¡que tenga un buen día!... ¿da su vida por ellos?...debe ser la dedicación que le pone- el dragón cerró la puerta y puso el libro sobre la mesa, empezó a organizar el desastre que había dejado Twilight pero miró hacia arriba muy rápido parando sus actividades.

Twilight- ¡Haaaaaaaa! ¡¿que crees que estas haciendo?!- gritó desde el segundo piso.

Spike- ¡Twilight ¿estas bien?!.

Twilight- ¡Largo de aquí!.

Spike- Ok ok... cielos, el desvelarse la pone de un humor horrible, no se por que lo sigue haciendo.

La pegaso aterrizó lejos de la biblioteca, prácticamente en la plaza del pueblo donde la esperaba un enorme color café que tiraba de una carreta.

Pegaso- bueno, ¿y ahora a donde?- preguntó a lo cual el enorme pony señaló una casa hecha al parecer de dulces.

Pegaso- Muy bien...hora de hornear galletas- dijo la yegua en un tono sombrío.

.

.

De regreso a Sweet apple acres, los hermanos Applejack y Big Mac apenas iban a la mitad de la recolección del desastre que les dejaron, la pony campirana pensaba quien tendría la maldad suficiente como para destrozar un inofensivo árbol de manzanas.

Applejack- ¡Fiu!... esto está avanzando a paso de caracol, ¿no lo crees Big Mac?.

Big Mac- Sip.

Applejack- y aun nos falta sembrar las semillas para reemplazar estos árboles ¿crees que terminaremos hoy?.

Big Mac- Hmmmmm...nop.

¿?- No es la primera vez que atacan la granja- ambos ponys se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con la abuela Smith que llegaba con una charola con jugo de manzana en su lomo.

Smith- Hace muchos años antes de que ustedes nacieran, había un problema con una familia pionera de Poniville.

Applejack- ¿Familia pionera?, ¿que los Apple no fueron los pioneros y fundadores de Poniville?.

Abuela- Si lo fueron, pero en sí fueron dos familias y un grupo de ponis que buscaban donde sembrar sus raíces.

Applejack- caramba… ¿Tú sabias algo de esto Big Mac?- preguntó mirando a su hermano.

Big Mac- Nop.

Abuela- jejeje.. ya les dije, Es por que esto fue mucho antes de que ustedes nacieran, (suspiro)... Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…

_**FLASHBACK.**_

En tierras alejadas se ve a una carretera bastante grande jalada por un semental color amarillo, este iba dirigiendo un pequeño convoy a unas tierras lejanas provenientes de las áridas tierras de el desierto de San Palomino, Salieron en busca de mejores tierras qué les pueda ayudar a sobrevivir, la mayoría de estos ponis eran ponis de tierra por no decir que todos. Sólo había un sólo unicornio que fue enviado por la princesa Celestia como sheriff de la nueva aldea.

¿?-¿y cómo son estas tierras?- pregunto el unicornio que alcanzó el paso del pony color amarillo. Este unicornio era de pelaje color cereza, crin verde olivo al igual que sus ojos, su cutie mark era una estrella dorada de 6 puntas (no es un pony mago... Bueno, mago mago que se diga… no. Pero es unicornio y eso cuenta ¿no?)- ¿no pudiste escoger un lugar más cerca?- le dijo en un tono cómico al pony que tiraba de la carreta.

Pony amarillo- Si no te gusta el viajecito te puedes devolver a freír espárragos- contestó de la misma forma divertida- además ¿si tú te vas?... Me quedaré con el puesto de sheriff Berry Star.

Berry Star- ¿ y permitir que éste pueblo sin iniciarse caiga en desgracia por tus apestosos cascos?, no gracias- ambos ponis se empezaron a reír por los comentarios que hacían- bueno, fue cómico el momento. Iré a ayudar a la señora Grape cake… total, no puede cargar las cosas de los dos... Aquí entre nos, es muy vieja- lo dijo el susurro cosa que hicieron que ambos ponis nuevamente se rieran- bueno viejo amigo ya me voy- el unicornio se volvió hacia atrás para ayudar a dicha pony de tierra que era anciana, él estaba viviendo con ella ya que no tenía un lugar en donde quedarse. Al poco tiempo el pony amarillo hizo una señal con su pata indicándole al convoy que se detuviera.

¿?- ¡Bueno!... ¡ya llegamos!- dijo el pony que dirigía el convoy, al tetirarse el arnes mostró su cutie mark del cual era un manzano.

¿?- ¿estas seguro?... ¿es aquí?- preguntó un pony rojo como Big Mac y su cutie mark era un árbol de duraznos.

Pony amarillo- Siip...estoy seguro, aquí nos estableceremos. ¡Bueno, todos los ponys a desempacar que aquí nos quedamos!... ¡y sean todos bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar, Apple town!.

Pony rojo- ¿Apple town?...¿no puedes ser mas original?.

Pony amarillo- Escucho sugerencias.

Pony rojo- hmmmm... ya se... ¡Peach city!.

Pony amarillo- ¿y eso es ser original?.

Pony rojo- Yo pienso en grande.

Pony amarillo- ¿Como que en grande?.

Pony rojo- Sí, tú dijiste town y yo dije city -( pueblo - ciudad)- eso es tener visión- el pony amarillo rodó los ojos por el comentario- además. - continuó el pony rojo- estas tierras son excelentes para cultivar mis duraznos, y te quedaras cortico... viejo Apple- (ya conocemos el nombre de uno de los dos ponys).

Viejo Apple- Es malo alardear tanto, y lo sabes. Recuerda que tú padre perdió uno de sus huertos por apostar en...- no terminó la frase ya que fue interrumpido de forma brusca y grosera.

Pony rojo- ¡Eso a ti no te importa Apple, vas a ver como mis preciados duraznos crecerán aquí, me volveré millonario y tú y toda tu familia tendrán que comer tierra por mucho tiempo o tendrán que suplicarme por algo de comida!- fueron las palabras de aquel pony rojo antes de retirarse dejando al viejo Apple ahí parado.

¿?- ¿y ahora que mosca le pico pa'- preguntó una pony azul cielo que llegaba con una portilla color verde dormida en una carriola.

Apple- Nada ma', es sólo que no la ha pasado muy bien últimamente, el viejo Peach no ha vuelto ah ser el mismo desde que su padre perdió la cosecha de hace dos meses (ese era el nombre del pony rojo). Pero cambiando de tema, ¿como está nuestra pequeña?- dijo dando media vuelta y viendo a la yegua y a la carriola.

Ma'- Saludable como siempre, no para de comer pies de manzana.

Apple- Ja, seria cómico que su cutie mark fuera un pie de manzana- ambos ponis rieron por el comentario del futuro de su hija.

Luego de cuarto años, el pequeño pueblo había crecido un poco, algunos ponys viajeros traían mercancía para vender, otros para comprar, incluso hubieron ponis que llegaron para establecerse en el ahora llamado Apple town, ya que las manzanas era lo que abundaban en esas tierras. Todos los ponis vivían felices... excepto una familia, toda una generación que trabajaba día y noche, al sol y al agua; tratando de hacer que sus tierras dieran algún brote, pero nada. Esa familia era... la familia del viejo Peach. (Para ahorrar tinta, ya que los fics que escribo los hago en un borrador y después los edito, también espacio, tiempo y neuronas. Solamente los llamaré de forma simple).

Peach- Es increíble, dos meses y ni un brote- masculló irritado el semental rojo.

Señora Peach- Calma cariño, todo se solucionará.

Hija peach- sí papá, ya veras que todo saldrá bien.

hijo peach- sí viejo, cambia esa cara... ya veras que lo solucionaremos.

Abuelo peach- Sigan pensando en tonterías- musitó el anciano sentado a la sombra mientras que los demás estaban mirando el suelo árido- estas tierras no sirven... ese tonto Apple te engaño enviándote a tierras secas y muertas.

Peach- ¡Tu callate Papá!- exclamó irritado mirando al anciano- que de no ser por ti y por tú maldito adicción al juego no nos tuviéramos que haber largado, además ese viejo Apple me quiere ver la cara ¿regalarnos un manzano como muestra de su amistad? por favor.

Señora peach- Pero cariño, si no nos hubiera regalado ese árbol estaríamos pasando hambre- dijo la esposa de este pony de forma tímida.

Peach- ¡Noooo!. ¡Estoy harto de comer manzanas, harto de este pueblo, y sobre todo ¡HARTO DE ESA FAMILIA APPLE!... van a ver lo que les haré a sus manzanos, y quiero ver de donde este pueblucho sacará manzanas para llamarse Apple town jejeje…

¿?- ¿Y que pasó y que pasó?...

_**(FLASHBACK INTERRUMPIDO).**_

\- ¡Haaaaaa,- gritaron todos los presentes.

Applejack- ¡Rainbow Dash, ¿que crees que haces?. Casi nos matas de un susto!- exclamó la pony obrera a su amiga pegaso que volaba justo encima de sus cabezas.

Rainbow- ¿tú que crees?, escucho la historia de la abuela Smith.

Applejack- pero si ya te eh contado la historia de como fue que los Apple llegaron a Poniville.

Rainbow- Si, lo se... pero esta historia no me la sabía, tiene un villano. Además tu la cuentas lenta, sosa y aburrida. En cambio ella le pone acción.

Applejack- (Suspiro) está bien, ¿abuela, puedes continuar con la historia?.

Smith- Claro que si, ¿en donde me quede?...oh si, ya me acordé. Mi padre era un pony color amarillo y su cutie- fue interrumpida por Applejack.

Applejack- Abuela ya nos contaste esa parte.

Rainbow- si, quedaste en la parte donde el viejo Peach atentaba contra el pueblo.

abuela- ¡así, ya me acordé!.

**_(RETOMANDO FLASHBACK)…_**

El viejo peach convenció a su familia en hacer según él lo que los sacarían de su mala racha... atentar contra los Apple y destruir eso que los enorgullecía. Pero su esposa no estaba muy convencida de la idea, pero por ser yegua. Su palabra no valía nada (machismo...hasta en Ecuestria se ve). Durante las noches, los Peach incluyendo a la esposa en contra de su voluntad, salían al pueblo y destruían un manzano y difundieron un rumor entre los aldeanos diciendo que los manzanos estaban embrujados, y que sus maderos destruidos se convertían en timberwolf que huían al bosque que estaba cerca de allí. Y así continuaron por varios días, los aldeanos empezaron a tener miedo ya que cada mañana amanecía un árbol destruido quedando sólo astillas haciendo que la mentira tomará más fuerza.

La mentira llego a ser tan grande que ningún pony se asomaba o salía en la oscura noche por temor a ser atacado. los Peach aprovechaban el rumor infundido y las oscuras noches para destruir mas arboles que las primeras veces y no levantar sospechas.

Pasaron varias semanas y la familia Peach ya habían acabado casi con todos los árboles del pueblo, sólo faltaba destruir el nido más grande.

Viejo peach- Bien familia, estos tontos no sospechan nada… sólo nos queda una sola cosa por hacer y lo haremos está noche para limpiar el pueblo de esos asquerosos timberwolf…- dijo de forma maliciosa.

Y así fue… tarde de la noche la familia Peach completa excepto la esposa del viejo Peach, que no los acompañó ya que después de discutir con el semental diciéndole que todo lo que hacían estaba mal, que no sacaría nada bueno en atentar contra una familia, que desistiera de esa locura ya que tarde o temprano todos se darían cuenta y seria peor para la familia… Pero lo único que consiguió fue que el miserable la golpeara dejándola en muy malas condiciones, exigiéndole que se largara y nunca volviera, sus hijos no hicieron nada por impedir tal brutal acto en contra de su madre y por el contrario, apoyaron desde un principio la mentira de su padre destruyendo con orgullo eso que le daba el buen nombre al pueblo.

Ella cabizbaja y muy golpeada, salió de la casa para perderse en la oscuridad del pueblo. El resto de la familia se dirigió al pequeño huerto de la familia Apple y comenzaron a patear los arboles tan fuerte que no sólo caían manzanas, también caían ramas eh incluso el tronco se rompía quedando completamente destruidos. Pero desde una ventana, una potrilla de pelaje verde y crin rubia trenzada veía como destruían el huerto de su padre. Sin perder tiempo y muy asustada, la pequeña se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Pequeña- ¡Papá!...¡mamá!- gritó provocando que su padres se despertaran.

Ma'- ¿Que pasa cariño?, mira que es tarde.

Apple- Sí pequeña, si quieres tarta de manzana tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

Pequeña- ¡No papá!, ¡no es para eso!- gritó con mucho miedo.

Ma'- si quieres ir al baño, usa la bacinica que tienes debajo de la cama.

Pequeña- ¡No!, ¡no es eso!- gritó nuevamente.

Apple- ¿entonces que quieres?- preguntó un poco molesto.

Pequeña-¡Estan destruyendo el huerto!- gritó la niña captando la atención de sus padres.

-¿QUE?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Pequeña- ¡sí, hay unos ponis malos destruyendo el huerto de manzanas!- la pareja de ponis saltó de la cama y bajaron al primer piso para luego salir de la casa hasta el huerto encontrando varios de sus árboles destruidos, pero pudo ver unas siluetas que aun estaban es el huerto pateando los que quedaban.

Apple- ¡¿Quien está ahí?!...¡responda!- grito muy molesto. Las figuras en las sombras giraron sus cabezas en dirección de donde vino la voz para después empezar a correr- ¡No huyan cobardes!- empezó a perseguir a las cuatro figuras salie do de sus predios y llegando a la pequeña plaza del pueblo. Las figuras intentaron escapar pero su paso fue bloqueado por un muro de luz- están donde los quería, ¡¿por que destruyeron mis manzanos?!- preguntó el pony amarillo a las sombras muy molesto pero no hubo respuesta.

¿?- Fue por que este desgraciado te odia y tampoco quiere estar aquí- respondió una voz que se encontraba detrás del muro de luz. Poco a poco los aldeanos comenzaron a salir de sus casas al escuchar el alboroto, algunos con azadones para protección personal en casi de ataque de algún lobo y otros tenían antorchas en sus patas dándole un poco de luz al lugar y descubriendo las sombras que el viejo Apple perseguía.

Apple- ¿Peach?- preguntó muy confundido- pero, ¿porque?...

Viejo peach- ¡Sólo destruimos esos árboles embrujados antes de que se transformaran en timberwolf y nos atacaran…- los murmullos de los otros ponis no se hicieron esperar- sólo estábamos haciendo una buena acción en pro del pueblo…

¿?- ¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamó la voz de una pony en medio de la multitud- ¡tú codicia y envidia causaron todo esto!… ¡toda esta mentira!- nuevamente los murmullos invadieron el lugar, la familia Peach miraba a su alrededor viendo como los aldeanos los miraban de forma extraña.

Hija peach- pero es cierto, nosotros vimos como unos manzanos de los Apple se transformaron y huyeron al bosque- dijo la joven yegua mirando a los aldeanos.

¿?- Eso se lo creería a tú hermano, pero ¿tú... me dejas decepcionada- dijo la yegua, entre los aldeanos se asomó cojeando una pony muy maltratada con una expresión de tristeza pura- hija.

Hija peach- ¡mamá!.

Hijo peach- ¡mamá!.

Peach- ¿cariño?- toda la familia quedó inmóvil, completamente sorprendidos de ver a esa yegua.

Señora Peach- ¡Este bastardo fue el que destruyó todos los árboles del pueblo y convenció a mi familia para inventar la historia de los timberwolf para deshonrar y desterrar a la familia Apple- dijo la yegua en voz alta causando gritos ahogados de sorpresa y...y- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero reunió todo su coraje que sentía, y lo dijo fuerte- ¡y fue el desgraciado que me dejo así!- lo dijo para después romper en llanto. Todos los aldeanos miraron a la familia Peach con rostros desaprobatorios y miradas de sorpresa.

¿?-muy bien, ya oí demasiado... Peach, tú y tu deshonrosa familia se tienen que largar del pueblo- volvió a hablar el pony que estaba detrás del muro de luz.

Abuelo Peach- ¿y quien eres tú para darnos órdenes?... por que no te muestras cobarde- dicho esto, el muro de luz desaparece revelando a un unicornio macho de pelaje color cereza y crin color verde olivo- ¿She...she...sheriff Berry Star?- balbuceó el viejo Peach muy nervioso.

Berry star- ¡Así es desgraciado golpea yeguas!- gritó el sheriff muy molesto- seré compasivo contigo infeliz y no haré un informe para la princesa… ¡pero si te voy a dar diez minutos para que abandones mi pueblo!... ¡¿entendiste gusano?!- los aldeanos guardaron silencio e hicieron camino para que los exiliados salieran, todos comenzaron a salir con la cabeza agachada. Pero al pasar junto a su esposa, el viejo Peach la invitó a que los acompañara a su exilio.

Viejo Peach- Vámonos querida...- dijo con palabras suaves- es hora de irnos- continuó su paso pero los detuvo de golpe al escuchar la respuesta de la yegua.

Señora Peach- no...yo no iré- el viejo Peach volteo a verla yle iba a contestar pero ella se le adelantó- ¡no iré contigo maldito infeliz!- grito muy fuerte a tal punto de lastimarse la garganta dejando al semental atónito- ¡siempre me dices que me calle, me humillas, me maltratas!- su ira iba en aumento- ¡me golpeas y me ignoras!, ¡estoy cansada de ser tú tapete, nunca me tienes en cuenta, siempre me menosprecias!... ¡para ti simplemente soy un pedazo de carne que quieres en la cama!... ¡NO VALGO NADA PARA TI!- nuevamente rompe el llanto, desahogándose de todo ese dolor que tenía acumulado por años.

viejo Peach- Pero...cariño.

Señora Peach- ¡YA LARGATE!...

Berry Star- ya la escuchaste, ¿o quieres que yo te lo repita?- Con las palabras que su ex esposa le dejo, él y su familia empezaron a salir del pueblo con todas las miradas encima, ya en las a fueras del pueblo se dio la vuelta y gritó a los cuatro vientos para que todo el pequeño pueblo lo escuchara.

Viejo Peach- ¡TE MALDIGO FAMILIA APPLE, TE MALDIGO A TI Y A TODA TU GENERACION!...

**_Fin del flashback_**…

\- y esas fueron las palabras que el viejo Peach gritó antes de salir del pueblo, nunca se supo que fue de él o de su familia.

Rainbow- ¡Wow!, esa historia estuvo increíble... ¿pero hay algo que no me encaja?.

Smith - ¿Y que es?.

Rainbow- ¿Si el pueblo se iba a llamar Apple town?...¿ por que ahora se llama Ponyville?.

Pinkie Pie- ¿Y que paso con la señora Peach?.

¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Applejack- ¡Pinkie Pie, no vuelvas a hacer eso!.

Pinkie- ¿hacer que?.

Applejack- ¡a hacer!... bah olvídalo.

Smith - jejeje. Bueno, para empezar...los aldeanos decidieron nombrar al sheriff alcalde del pueblo, y el al ver que ya no habían manzanos en las calles, propuso llamarlo Ponyville y nadie puso objeción, y las tierras que tenia la familia Peach. Pues se las dio a la familias Apple como compensación por los daños recibidos, y todas las semillas que tenían los árboles destruidos en pueblo- señaló todas las hectáreas de la granja- elas aquí, y así mi padre pudo llamar a la granja Sweer apple acres en honor a todos los manzanos destruidos.

Rainbow- pero… no se supone que las tierras de esa familia eran áridas…

Smith- lo que pasaba era que los duraznos son un fruto complicado de cosechar, además ellos no supieron aprovechar la tierra como se debía, no eran áridas, sólo no supieron cosechar… y les diré un secreto- todos prestaron mucha atención a la anciana- Applejack, ¿recuerdas esos dos árboles de manzanas que están junto al granero.

Applejack- Claro abuela, sólo me dejas cosecharlos para hacer tus pies, ¿que tienen de especial?.

Abuela- Pues esos dos arboles fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron a la destrucción que hizo la familia Peach. Y lo que los hace especiales... fue por que mi padre los plantó, son los primeros árboles que tuvo la granja- lo dijo con un sentimiento de nostalgia y felicidad al recordarlo que no paso desapercibido por los presentes.

Applejack- Abuela…- musitó con ganas de llorar, para después abalanzarse hacia ella y abrazarla, seguido de Big Mac y ¿Pinkie? (sin comentarios).

Rainbow- si es una historia muy emocionante y todo, ¿pero que paso con la señora Peach?.

Abuela- Bueno, ella se caso con el alcalde... ya era hora de que su vida cambiara después de que sufriera los maltratos de su primer esposo. Se estarán preguntando como paso, sólo les diré que el sheriff Berry Star empezó a salir con ella poco tiempo después del incidente, y una cosa llevo a la otra y se casaron... creo que aún queda una descendiente de esa pareja aquí en Ponyville.

Pinkie- ¿A si?, ¡y quien es!.

Abuela- Mmmm, creo que se llama...Berry Punch….

\- ¡ESA ALCOHÓLICA!- gritaron todos al unísono.

_**En alguna parte del pueblo...**_

Berry Punch- A...a...achuuu, *hip* pleo que habran de... De mi.

_**Volviendo a la granja…**_

Applejack- Entonces, ¿crees que sean ellos?.

Smith - No lo se, pero seria tonto creer que cobrarían venganza después de tantos años, bueno.. creo que ya se me quemaron los frijoles… será mejor cerciorarse- musitó la anciana retirándose.

Los hermanos Apple siguieron trabajando en la recolección del desastre, Rainbow y Pinkie se retiraron para sus casa por que ya casi era de noche.

En alguna parte del bosque Everfree, dos ponis estan caminando tranquilamente, una pegaso color naranja, melena de color roja con amarillo y junto a esta un enorme pony de tierra color café, hasta que una figura encapucha salió entre los árboles y los detiene el paso de los ponis

¿?- ¿entregaron los pedidos como les dije?- masculló este pony h por el tono de voz se trataba de una anciana.

Pegaso- Mas o menos, sólo entregamos cuatro. Entregaríamos más sino fuera por que este tonto le dio por destruir unos árboles en una granja, por que según él había alguien poderoso ahí...- dijo señalando al enorme pony algo molesta- y ya que estamos lejos del pueblo, ¿puedo cambiar de forma ahora?.

La pony encapucha afirmó con la cabeza y la pegaso empiezó a brillar desde sus patas hacia arriba como si se estuviera quemando hasta cubrirse por completo, y lo que antes era pelaje amarillo se convirtió en pelaje negro y en su cabeza creció un cuerno negro.

¿?- Y tú, ya puedes quitarte el collar- el enorme pony pasó su pata por su cuello hasta sonar un "click" y de este cayo un collar que al tocar el suelo fue aplastado por una enorme pata color crema. Dueño de esta, un colosal pony de tierra color crema, de crin color castaño y sus ojos completamente negros, tanto la pupila como la iris- ¿mucho mejor?- preguntó la pony encapuchada del cual nunca tuvo respuesta- eso creí... ¿y tú mi querida changeling?- le pregutío a la criatura que antes era una pegaso.

Changeling- Sí, es mucho mejor estar así... Toxci Fruit…- dijo mas tranquila, la pony encapuchada se retiró la capucha que cubría su rostro revelando a una pony anciana color verde claro y una cabeza con poca melena casi calva que cubría una cicatriz en su frente.

Toxic Fruit- Como la encomienda no quedo completa, tendrás que ir mañana a entregar lo que te hizo falta... No Face- le dijo al changeling, y esta iba a reprochar pero una voz gruesa habló interrumpiéndolas.

¿?- No hay necesidad, las portadoras de los elementos de la risa, generosidad y lealtad ya deben de estar contaminados.

Toxic fruit- Así que si hablas, creí que eras mudo... mi estimado Q'- masculló mirando al semental- pero mencionaste tres y me dijiste que entregaste cuatro, ¿a caso me quieren ver la cara de tonta.

No Face- Y lo hice, a la portadora mas importante... la magia.

Toxic Fruit- ¡Jajajajaja!- se rió de forma desquiciada- serán suficientes, ya veremos que puede hacer Celestia sin sus preciados elementos de la armonía ¡jajajajaja!.

Mientras que Toxic reía junto con No Face, en una nube se escondía un pony encapuchado que con la poca luz que había se le podía ver que le salía humo de sus ojos.

¿?- jejeje idiotas- lo dijo en voz baja.

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

**¡YAIBA...FUERA!.**

**¿Reviews?.**


	4. Elementos envenenados parte 1

**_Nota:_**

**_este episodio ocurre el mismo día que No Face entregó los pedidos a las portadoras de los elementos ._**

**_para entender mejor esta trama, separaré los guiones de esta manera:_**

**pensamiento- en negrilla**.

Diálogo- en letra normal.

**_dicho esto, espero que lo disfruten._**

**_ADVERTENCIA:_**

**_El siguiente capítulo contiene lemon._**

**Capítulo 4: Elementos envenenados parte 1.**

**Ponyville: 10:30 am.**

**_P.O.V RAINBOW DASH._**

**Ya estaba lista para salir a limpiar el cielo, habían muchas nubes el día de hoy y realmente no se porque, pero de algo si estoy segura... ¡que me tardaré como diez segundos en limpiar todo!...**

"Toc toc toc"

-¿quien será?.

"Toc toc toc".

**Vuelven a tocar la puerta-** ya voy, un minuto.

**No se quien sea ya que no esperaba visitas tan temprano. Je... como si mis amigas me pudieran visitar... bueno sólo Fluttershy.**

"Toc toc toc".

\- ¡ya voy!, por Celestia que insiste... espero que sea algo bueno.

**Me dirigí a la puerta y la que tocaba tan insistentemente era una pegaso de pelaje color naranja y melena color roja y amarilla**\- ¿en que te puedo ayudar?.

Pegaso- Buenos días... ¿eres la señorita Rainbow Dash?- **leía mi nombre en un pequeño paquete que traía en sus cascos.**

-Sip, esa soy yo- **que bien... admiradores.**

Pegaso- Por favor firme aquí- **me enseñó un papel que traía en una tabla de apuntes. No pensé en lo obvio... Pegaso hembra entre los 15 y 18 años de edad, con un extraño paquete en sus cascos, sólo significaba una sola cosa... deudas, que fastidio. Firmé el papel y la pegaso me pasó el paquete.**

Pegaso- Que tenga un buen día-** fue lo que dijo antes de salir volando.**

-Bueno, al parecer llegó muy cargado este mes jejeje- **bromeo para mi misma ya que sentía muy pesado el paquete. Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando mire el relog de la pared.**

-Maldición, se me hace tarde- **arroje el paquete encima de la mesa y salí muy rápido, ya estaba atrasada. Despeje todo el cielo, pan comido... bueno, un pan que demoré como diez segundos más en comer, no es mucho... pero arruina mi récord.**

-¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo las chicas?, ¡empecemos por Pinkie!- **y eso hice, salí en busca de Pinkie Pie. Fui hasta la ventana de su habitación en Sugarcube corner y…**\- ¿no esta?... de seguro estará en la estación de trenes haciendo nuevos amigos- **salí directo a la estación y que es lo primero que veo...a la pony que estaba buscando, muy alegre saludando a todos los que puede.**

\- Esa Pinkie, nunca camb... un momento, ¿que tiene en su pata?- **Tenía algo en su pata, parecía un… ¿brazalete?**\- ¿pinkie Pie usando brazalete?, ¿desde cuando le interesan esas cosas?, eso se lo creo a Rarity- **me quedé observándola por un rato más**.

\- ¿que no se cansa de esa rutina?. Saludar, repartir los dulces y decir en donde los venden- **Pero bueno así es ella, prefiero verla sonreír que verla con el estado de ánimo que tenía hace dos semanas...se veía fatal**\- Bueno ya me aburrí, iré a ver qué está haciendo Fluttershy- **Y eso hice, cuando estaba llegando a su casa un frío recorre todo mi cuerpo, una extraña sensación**\- esto sólo puede significar una cosa- **observé por la ventana y mis dudas fueron aclaradas**\- Discord... ¿Cómo puede madrugar tanto?, es eso o yo me levanto demasiado tarde... creo que más bien es la primera opción- **lo dije en voz baja, la verdad no es que me moleste la presencia del señor del caos, es sólo que es muy pesado a veces y sólo Fluttershy se lo aguanta.**

\- Bueno será para otro día -**y salí volando a casa de Twilight, quería leer un buen libro de Daring Do ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, llegando a biblioteca de Twilight y noto que estaba ¿cerrado?**\- ¿qué raro?... Twiligjt nunca cierra la biblioteca... aunque a veces la cierra cuando tiene que ir a Canterlot para recibir una orden de la princesa Celestia de salvar Ecuestria, eso sería grandioso -...**bueno la verdad no tanto que Ecuestria esté en peligro. Desde la batalla contra Nightmare Moon mi vida es más que emocionante**\- esa Pony es un imán de aventuras- **lo dije con una alegría ya que en las aventuras en las que nos mete son únicas, estaba a punto de irme Pero veo algo que no encaja**\- sí Twilight no está , ¿porque la ventana de su habitación está abierta?- **lo dije para mí misma**\- eso sólo significa una sola cosa... volvió a quedarse despierta por varios días estudiando... que es cerebrito... Bueno si la cerebrito está desvelada... ¡puedo sacarle provecho a esto! jejeje- **volé hasta su ventana y entré sin hacer ningún ruido, pero escucho que habla con Spike.**

Spike- ¿qué vas hacer Twilight?.

Twilight- iré a darme un baño y luego tomar una ducha (bostezo) realmente la necesito.

**¿Se va a duchar?, perfecto me da más tiempo de elaborar mi plan... bueno la verdad no, sólo me esconderé en el armario para darle un buen susto**\- esto es un clásico- **lo dije en voz baja**.

**Esperé un rato, un rato muy largo**\- no sé porque se demora tanto, digo… no tiene alas para lavar ya que eso si requiere tiempo- **pero al fin escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse, por fin mi presa llegó, se estaba acercando al armario y entonces...**

\- ¡Booooo haaaaaa!.

Twilight- ¡Haaaaaaaa!, ¡qué crees que haces!.

\- Jajajajaja.

Twilight- ¡Largo de aquí!.

**Salí volando por la ventana, realmente su expresión me dio mucha risa**\- broma clásica ejecutada- **me felicitó a mí misma pero mi sonrisa se fue cuando recordé algo.**

\- Tengo que ir con Rarity, le prometí que le serviría de modelo... que fastidio- **lo digo en serio realmente es un fastidio porque odio quedarme quieta y no puedo faltar porque es una Pinkie promesa**\- bueno... al mal paso darle prisa-** y salí volando a la casa de Rarity**.

**Llegué a la Boutique Carrusel y ésta estaba cerrada con todo y letrero**\- ¿Rarity cerrando temprano en un día de semana?, eso sí es nuevo.

**Toqué la puerta por varias veces pero no abre**\- ¿Rarity estás ahí?- **no tengo respuesta**\- Rarity, soy yo Rainbow- **sin respuesta aún**\- bueno yo cumplí con venir- **fue lo último que dije antes de salir volando al único lugar que calmaría mi sed...**

.

.

Applejack- ¡Fiu!... Está avanzando a paso de caracol, ¿no lo crees Big Mac?.

Big Mac- Sip.

\- ¿Pero qué pasó Aquí?- **lo digo desde una nube cerca**\- parece que pasó un tornado, no hemos programado tornados aún...son muy peligrosos.

Smith- hace años antes que tú nacieras Applejack había un problema con una familia pionera de Ponyville.

**Otra vez la vieja historia de los Apple... No me canso de oírla.**

**La abuela Smith comenzó la historia y sin que me diera cuenta ya estaba muy cerca del suelo justo encima de sus cabezas escuchando con atención**\- ¿y qué pasó y qué pasó?- **pregunte interrumpiendo la historia y obviamente los ajustes al no sentirme. Luego de un rato más, la abuela Smith concluyó con su historia.**

-Wow la historia estuvo increíble pero ¿hay algo que no me encaja?.

abuela Smith- ¿y que es?.

**La abuela me dio una explicación del nombre del pueblo.**

Pinky- ¿y qué pasó con la señora Peach?.

**Dimos un grito colectivo porque Pinkie Pie salió de la nada y preguntó por la señora Peach, pero lo pasamos por alto ya que sólo Pinkie Pie...siendo Pinkie Pie. Después de un rato salí volando para mi casa, necesitaba ver aquel paquete con deudas.**

**Pero cuando volaba mi hogar vi algo que nunca había visto**\- creí que Big Mac el pony Más alto que había visto...pero creo que tenemos a un nuevo ganador.

**Era un poni grande... no este tiene otro título, este es inmenso, enorme era todo un SEMETAL, de color café y caminaba junto a una pony de tierra color naranja con crin color amarillo y rojo... un minuto ¿pelaje color naranja y crin amarilla y roja?. Veo aquella Pony terrestre, había algo familiar en ella**\- si tuviera alas, diría que fue la misma pony que me trajo la correspondencia esta mañana- **lo dije para mí misma, Pero bueno hora de volar a casa.**

**Cuando llegué a mi casa eran ya las seis de la tarde, eso marcaba el reloj que estaba en la pared y lo primero que hice fue ir a tomar el paquete de deudas, necesitaba saber con cuántos bits contaría después de pagar monstruosa cuenta, destapo el sobre y ¡sorpresa la que me llevó!. Es un libro... pero no cualquier libro.**

-¡Es la edición especial de Daring Do, no lo puedo creer!- **sip, era una edición especial... y era toda mía estaba demasiado contenta pero una pregunta me vino a la cabeza.**

-¿Quién lo habrá enviado?- **miré el sobre y no tiene remitente**\- eso sí es extraño- **pero no le preste atención tenía un libro nuevo ¡y es edición especial!.**

-Daring Do y el elemento de la traición- **ley el título de la portada, realmente estaba muy emocionada, sin perder tiempo fui a mi habitación me acosté boca arriba en mi cama y empezar a leer.**

**_dos horas después._**

-¡No puedo creerlo, este libro es un fraude- **arroje el libro al suelo ya que fue un fiasco completo**\- la vida amorosa de Daring Do comienza con la carta de un extraño- **imité las líneas de ese fiasco de historia... ¡y lo peor es que lo leí todo!. Agh qué pérdida de tiempo.**

-lo único bueno fue que no tuve que pagar nada por esto porque realmente fue una completa mier...¿pero que es esto?- **veo mi pata trasera derecha que está sujeta a ¿un tentáculo de papel? en serio qué broma más mala**\- buen intento Twilight, buen intento.

**Le dije a Twilight por ese ataque sorpresa tan poco creíble, ya que debe de ser ella, está cobrando venganza por lo del susto del armario... Bueno hay que darle crédito. Me levanté para poder soltar mi pata pero no pude ya que otros tentáculos de papel tomaron mis brazos para levantarme un poco y luego azotarme contra la cama, suerte que estaba boca arriba.**

\- Oye qué te pasa Twilight, no creí que fueras tan vengativa- **le dije un poco molesta ya que con esta broma se estaba poniendo un poco agresiva.**

-¡Si quieres que me disculpe...tendrás que hacer un mejor esfuerzo!.

**le grité nuevamente a Twilight pero como respuesta, otro tentáculo de papel Tomo mi pata libre y nuevamente Me levanto y me azotó otra vez contra la cama**\- ¿esto es lo mejor que tienes?.

**y como respuesta eso, otro tentáculo salió envolviéndose en mi cuello; estaba haciendo presión, me estaba asfixiando sentía como me faltaba el aire ¡fue espantoso!.**-T...T...Twi...light...ahg- **no podía pronunciar más, me faltaba el aire, tenía lágrimas en mis ojos realmente quería una disculpa. Pero el tentáculo el cuello se afloja un poco y puede tomar una gran bocanada de oxígeno y decir lo que ella quería escuchar.** -Ok...ok... ok...Twilight...lo...lo... siento, Perdón...por lo de la broma... yo...mmm... ha...ha...ha...mmm...¿eh?...haa... mmm.

**Mi disculpa fue interrumpida ya que alguien me estaba manoseando...allí abajo. Puede mirar un poco y vi que eran dos tentáculos que estaban tocando toda mi vagina y sentí otro... allá atrás me levantaron a unos metros sobre mi cama**\- Twi...Twi...Twilight ¡haaaaa!- **di un gran grito ya que uno de los dos tentáculos me penetró, sentí esa cosa dentro de mí, no tuvo delicadeza simplemente entraron a la fuerza.**

-¡Twi...light...haaa...mmm...es...esto no...ha... ha no...mmm... no es... mmm div...haaa- **No podía hablar estaba siendo acosada sexualmente, pero sentí algo mucho peor. El otro tentáculo penetró mí ano, fue tan fuerte la sensación que arquie mí espalda debido a la estimulación.**

-¡Haaa!...mmmmm ¡haaaa!... ¡Twilight nooo!...haaa...haaa... ¡basta!- **no me oía estaba siendo violada por unos tentáculos en mi trasero y en mi todo mi vagina, luchaba tratando de liberarme pero mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, los tentáculos que tenían presos mis brazos y cuello no dejabán que me moviera y los que tenía sujetas mis piernas sólo las habrían para que esos tentáculos jugarán con toda mi intimidad, sentía como entraban y salían, sentía otros jugando con mis pezones y otro jugando con mi clítoris, lo acariciaba, lo golpeaba suave, incluso sentía que lo succionaba. Hasta que desafortunadamente pasó lo que tenía que pasar... sip, me corrí.**

**Los tentáculos poco a poco empiezan a salir de mí escurriendo todos mis fluidos ocultándose debajo de la cama, y los que me tenía sujeta se aflojaron un poco dejándome caer sobre la cama dejándome extasiada, agitada, avergonzada y ¡demasiado molesta!.**

-¡Ok Twilight Sparkle...esto no fue una broma, tiene otro nombre y tú lo sabes, así que si no quieres tener más problemas será mejor que me! Ahg…- **nuevamente el tentáculo que tenía en el cuello hizo presión cortándome el oxígeno, y si creía que las cosas estaban mal estaba muy equivocada... demasiado equivocada.**

**Porque un enorme monstruo de papel salió de debajo de la cama, Tenía muchos tentáculos listos para entrar en acción, los sentía en mi cara, alrededor de mis labios queriendo entrar en mi boca, sentía como tocaban mis pezones y nuevamente en mi vagina y en mi ano. Pero vi algo que realmente me sorprendió... su rostro, su rostro era la revista de Daring Do. Tenía miedo, digamos que en la escala del 1 al 10 estaba en el 6 pero se incrementó en un 10 cuando la Daring Do de la portada voltea a verme... ¡y me habló!.**

Libro- Ahora veremos quién es un fraude.

-Ahg... ahg...ha- **sólo pude dar un grito ahogado ya que ese monstruo se abalanzó sobre mí y todo se puso oscuro.**

**_Fin P.o.v Rainbow Dash._**

**En el mismo día…**

**Ponyville 7:30 am.**

**_p.o.v Fluttershy._**

\- Hoy es un gran y espero que valla a ser perfecto- **me levanté de la cama para empezar mi rutina diaria, asearme, desayunar y darle de comer a mis animales ya que el día de hoy tendré a un invitado muy especial**\- será mejor que me apresure, debo ir al mercado, donde los señores Cake ¡oh! y debo de ir donde Rarity para que me pueda prestar ese juego de te de Japony.

**Estaba muy emocionada ya que es un juego muy antiguo, pero un leve golpe en mis patas delanteras captaron mi atención**\- ¿Angel?. ¿No me digas que ya se te acabaron las zanahorias?- **Ángel afirma con su cabeza, eso significa que deberé comprar más la próxima vez.**\- Y como voy al mercado... hoy es la próxima vez- **lo dije lento, pausado y con fastidio... así es, dije fastidio. Supongo que son secuelas del curso que tomé con Iron Will, pero como no quiero herir a los demás, creé una frase que la pongo en práctica todos los días "púdrete la mente pero no le hagas daño al inocente". Bonita rima ¿no?.**

\- Esta bien Angel, traeré tus zanahorias y...¿alguien más necesita algo del mercado?- **pregunté inocentemente, grave error. Mis aves me decían que necesitan más grano, un hurón me dijo que se agotaron las vendas del botiquín y el sr Hairy el oso, señaló un enorme hoyo en la pared.**

\- ¿como pasó eso?...(suspiro) no importa, traeré todo lo que me dijeron- **mire el reloj de la pared que estaba marcando las 10:50 am… no le di mucha importancia...**\- ¡10:50! oh no se me hace tarde- **para que miento, si le di importancia, así que ****salí lo más rápido que** **pude a realizar mis labores.**

**Cuando está volando hacia el mercado vi algo que me sorprendió junto a la casa de Rarity, un pony… pero no era cualquier pony, era un pony diferente a los demás, no por su pelaje amarillo claro o su melena castaña, si no por su tamaño, su enorme tamaño. Apuesto que es más grande que Big Mac, sus patas son gruesas, grandes, varoniles, sexis... un momento ¿sexis?, ¿de verdad pienso en eso, en lo sexy que se ve ese Pony?**\- porque no puedo dejar de mirarlo, será que- **toqué mí vientre en la parte baja y me dolió un poco al hacer algo de presión, eso sólo significa una cosa**\- creo que estoy entrando en mi etapa de celo- **lo dije dando un enorme suspiro ya que habrán sementales queriendo cortejarme, no es que no me interesa el amor, es sólo que aún encuentro ese pony grande, musculoso, varonil...sexy**\- ¡haaaa! no puedo concentrarme… Ok Fluttershy, el está junto a al boutique esperando no se que, y si continua hay no te pondrás concentrar en pedirle a Rarity el juego de té ya que de seguro dirás una tontería, será mejor que vuelva luego... sí es lo mejor…- **salí volando en este lugar antes de que mis hormonas me traicionarán y haga algo del cual me arrepienta después.**

**Compré todo lo que necesitaba en el mercado y también tuve suerte de que me harían el favor de llevar todas mis compras a mi casa ya que eran muy pesadas, ahora me quedan dos cosas por hacer. Miré el reloj y vi que marcan las 11:30 am**\- bueno aún tengo un poco de tiempo, sólo me falta el pastel y el juego de té en la casa de Rarity... Sugarcube corner está más cerca, iré allá primero- **Y eso hice, bueno también está un poco cerca la casa de Rarity pero tendría que esperar a que cierto semental grande, musculoso, apuesto y...**\- ¡concéntrate en el pastel Fluttershy!.

**Llegué a la repostería y toqué la campanita que está en el mostrador**\- Buenos días, ¿hay alguien?- **llamé esperando que saliera el señor o la señora Cake, pero quien salió ** **de la cocina salía el señor Cake directamente atenderme.**

Sr Cake- Hola Fluttershy ¿en qué te puedo servir?.

\- Vengo por un pastel de fresas con chocolate por favor, para llevar.

Sr Cake- Ok, sale en un minuto.

**Estaba esperando mi orden y vi afuera de la repostería otro semental gigante, pero éste era de color café… mi corazón estaba que salía del pecho, al parecer los ponis grandes me atraen. Pero vi que caminaba junto a una pegaso color naranja y se están hablando... de seguro son pareja.**

\- Lo siento Fluttershy, pero este esta separado- **lo dije para mi misma en voz baja.**

Sr Cake- ¿Que está separado?.

\- ¡Haaaaaa!, sr Cake...eh... yo...

Sr Cake- ¿Sí?.

\- Baba...esto...eeh.

Sr Cake- Bueno, como veo que no tienes respuesta, ignoraré eso, toma aquí está tu orden .

\- Muchas gracias- **salí de la repostería rumbo a la casa de Rarity... espero que ese enorme pony ya no esté.**

**Llegué a la casa de Rarity y el enorme semental no estaba y eso era un alivio, así que me acerqué hasta la puerta y está**\- ¿cerrada?, qué extraño...Rarity nunca cierra temprano- **vi el reloj de la torre y marcaban las 11:45 am**\- posiblemente cerró para salir a almorzar, pero no perderé nada con llamar a la puerta- **toco la puerta varias veces**\- Rarity ¿estas en casa?- **no obtuve respuesta, bueno no la culpo ella mantiene con demasiado trabajo.**

\- Será mejor que regresar casa, de seguro tendré un juego de té por ahí- **salí volando de la casa de Rarity rumbo a mi casa, tendría que tener todo listo para las 12 del mediodía. Llegué con tiempo, aún Faltan 5 minutos para las 12 y por lo que me contó el señor Harry, un pony entró mis compras y dos más arreglaron el agujero en la pared, nunca habían hecho esto, cada vez que tenía un daño en la casa normalmente tardaría en entre dos o tres días para repararlo**\- ja, creo que cierta regla tiene algo que ver con eso- **organicé un poco la sala cuándo...**

"Toc toc toc".

\- ya está aquí- **volé hasta la puerta y la figura que está en el porche de mi casa me saludó amablemente.**

Discord- Hola Fluttershy ¿lista para el té?.

**Continuará...**

**Espero qué les haya gustado.**

**YAIBA... FUERA.**

**Reviews?.**


	5. Elementos envenenados parte 2

**_Nota:_**

**_este episodio ocurre el mismo día que No Face entregó los pedidos a las portadoras de los elementos ._**

**_para entender mejor esta trama, separaré los guiones de esta manera:_**

**pensamiento- en negrilla.**

**diálogo en - letra normal.**

**_dicho esto, espero que lo disfruten._**

**_Advertencia_****.**

**_El siguiente capítulo contiene lemon._**

**Capítulo 5: Elementos envenenados parte 2.**

**Ponyville: 04:00 am.**

**_P.O.V APPLEJACK._**

-¡Pero qué es ese escándalo!-**me levantó un ruido demasiado fuerte cerca de la granja. Aunque yo siempre madrugó a las 5:30 de la mañana pero a las 4 am...aún es muy temprano, ni siquiera hay luz del sol, está todo oscuro y para colmo ese escándalo que hay afuera**\- ¿qué podrá ser?, será mejor que baje a averiguar.

**estaba por salir de mi habitación cuando la puerta se abre golpe entrando Apple Bloom muy asustada.**

Apple Bloom- Applejack ¿que no oyes esos ruidos?.

\- Sip, sí los oigo...de hecho estaba a punto de salir para saber qué es- **pero mi hermanita me detiene de la cola, yo volteó a verla y decirle que cuál era su problema pero al ver su expresión de miedo preferí callar.**

Apple Bloom- por favor no salgas Big Mac está con la abuela ya que también ese ruido la despertó- (más sonidos extraños)-¡haaaaaa!, ¿Pero qué fue eso?- **lo dijo temblando del miedo.**

\- No lo sé, y tú no me dejas salir a averiguarlo.

Apple Bloom- tengo miedo Applejack, por favor no salgas- **vi su rostro, en verdad estaba asustada pero ese ruido volvió a sonar. Era más fuerte y claro, sonaba como cuando golpeas algo con mucha fuerza...pero será para después, mi hermanita me necesita.**

\- Está bien hermanita, me quedaré aquí contigo- **los ruidos no cesaban, ahora parece como si hubiera un combate alrededor de la granja o algo por el estilo. Y como empezó... terminó.**

Apple Bloom- Creo que ya terminó.

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?.

Apple Bloom- Pues porque ya no se oyen- **y era cierto, estuve metida en mis pensamientos que no me había cuenta qué esos ruidos cesaron. Ya eran las 6 de la mañana y es la primera vez en mi vida que no estaba en el huerto antes de que el sol saliera, pero eso no era lo importante en este momento.**

\- Apple Bloom quiero que vayas donde la abuela y te quedes con ella- **le dije a mi hermanita muy decidida.**

Apple Bloom- Pero ...¡Applejack No me digas que vas a salir!.

\- Sip voy a salir, ya pasaron esos ruidos y también ya salió el sol... es mejor buscar de día- **realmente estaba asustada, mi hermanita iba hacer otro reclamo pero la detuve con mi casco en su boca...no me malentiendan, sólo la silencie.**

\- Escuchar hermanita cuando crezcas y seas una yegua responsable vas a ver que a veces, hay momentos en la vida que hay que tomar el toro por los cuernos.

Apple Bloom- ¿toro?... ¡¿lo que está afuera es un toro?!.

\- Es metáfora hermanita, sólo digo...bah... olvídalo mejor voy a ver qué es.

**Cuando salí todo parecía normal, los alrededores de la granja estaban intactos. Así que decidí ir al huerto norte y me topé con la gran sorpresa y cuando digo gran sorpresa me refiero a una ¡gran sorpresa!.**

\- ¡¿Pero qué Corrales pasó aquí?!, ¡¿quién le hizo esto a mis manzanos?!... ¡Apple Bloom, Big Mac vengan de inmediato!.

**Mis hermanos llegaron muy rápido, realmente estaba molesta y no pensé en lo que está apunto de decir.**

Apple Bloom- ¿Qué pasa Applej?... ¡¿qué le pasó a nuestro huerto?!.

\- ¡es lo que te iba a preguntar señorita, sé que tú, Sweet Belle y Scootaloo estuvieron aquí ayer... ¿que fue lo que le hicieron exactamente?!.

Apple Bloom- No le hicimos nada ...¿verdad Big Mac?.

Big Mac- Nop.

Apple Bloom- Además no soy tan descuidada como para destruir algo de nuestra granja, en especial los manzanos.

**Eso es cierto, las cruzadas que solían hacer las niñas siempre terminan en desastre...pero Apple Bloom es una potrilla que respeta mucho esta granja.**

\- Eso es cierto hermanita, perdóname por desconfiar de tí- **lo dije dando un gran suspiro, entonces los ruidos de esta mañana era eso, pero una gran pregunta asalto mi mente.**

**-**Pero entonces ¿quién dañó nuestros árboles?- **me adentro un poco más en el huerto para conocer la magnitud del daño y empiezo a contar los árboles caídos... Pobres arboles.**

Apple Bloom- ¡¿y Cuántos árboles destruyeron?!.

\- ¡35 árboles!, pero hay algo extraño- **le dije a Big Mac que revisara un árbol que no había sufrido mucho daño ya que parece que tuviera unos cascos marcados. Después de que mi hermano revisará el árbol, aclaró mis dudas... eran cascos, mis manzanos habían sido brutalmente destruidos sólo con los cascos, salimos del huerto muy tristes y cabizbajos, di otro suspiro y me acerque a Apple boom.**

\- Bueno No queda mucho por hacer- **le dije a Apple Bloom que se fuera para la escuela y a Big Mac que me ayudara a limpiar todo este desastre para poder plantar más manzanos.**

**_8 horas después._**

\- ¡Fiu!... Esto está avanzando a paso de caracol ¿no es así Big Mac?.

Big Mac- Sip.

**Adoro la honestidad de mi hermano...ja ¡escúchenme, dije un sarcasmo!.**

¿?- no es la primera vez que atentan contra la granja.

**Mi hermano y yo dimos la vuelta para ver quién era la que estaba hablando y ahí estaba ella, la pony quien nos crío cuando nuestros padres fallecieron, una verdadera madre...la abuela Smith.**

**la abuela nos contó que hace mucho tiempo hubo un problema con una familia pionera de ponyville la familia Peach, que tenía sus cultivos de duraznos. Pero por desgracia ellos no supieron aprovechar la tierra y tomar represalias contra la familia Apple. Ya sabía la historia de la familia, pero esto realmente es información nueva. Estamos tan concentrados en la historia qué no nos dimos cuenta cuando Rainbow Dash llegó y preguntó algo sobre la historia que contaba la abuela haciéndonos dar un gran susto. Luego de eso la abuela retomó nuevamente la historia y nos comentó cómo habían descubierto a los que destruyeron los manzanos del viejo pueblo de Apple Town y el castigo que la familia Peach recibió.**

Pinkie- ¿Y qué pasó con la señora Peach?- **gritamos del susto nuevamente ya que Pinkie Pie aparece de la nada y preguntó, no sé cómo está pony hace eso… pero no trataré de fundirme cerebro averiguándolo... jeje... Twilight ya lo intentó en descifrar el Pinkie sentido y casi enloquece , yo tomé eso como un ejemplo a seguir.**

**Ya eran las 5:30 de la tarde, Pinkie se fue a su casa y Rainbow a la suya y Big Mac y yo habíamos terminado de limpiar Los troncos destruidos, ya se hacía tarde Así que la tarea de sembrar nuevas semillas sería para mañana... pero algo llamó mi atención.**

\- ¿Y este pedazo de papel?- **sip había una hoja de papel rasgada en el suelo junto manzano un poco retirado de la zona de destrucción, tenía unos dibujos raros y unas palabras en rima...o eso creo.**

\- De aquellas que cumplan su condena pronunciando las palabras antes dichas las acompañarán en su pena?...- **No sé lo que signifique, parecen palabras de un hechizo o yo que sé.**

\- Sólo hay una pony que sabe qué es esto, y lo haré mañana cuando siembre las semillas.

**_Fin P.o.v APPLEJACK._**

**En el mismo día.**

**Ponyville 8:00 am.**

**_p.o.v Rarity_****.**

**Realmente estoy atrasada con estos pedidos, Hoity Toity necesita estos vestidos para mañana temprano, no puedo tener ninguna interrupción.**

Sweetie belle- Buenos días Rarity...cielos te ves terrible, trabajaste otra vez hasta tarde ¿cierto?.

\- Así es Sweetie... necesito entregar estos vestidos para mañana temprano, Así que si tienes que realizar una cruzada con tus amigas el día de hoy... por favor, por favor no lo hagas aquí.

Sweetie belle- Un buenos días sería bonito de vez en cuando ¿no lo crees?.

**Tene razón, cómo puedo ser tan fría con mi pequeña hermana... ella no tiene la culpa del retraso que tengo.**

-Cierto Sweetie...perdóname por tratarte así, pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo y muy poco tiempo, estoy estresada por todo eso y sumando que tampoco he dormido muy bien.

Sweetie belle- está bien Rarity acepto tus disculpas y no te molestaremos el día de hoy, lo prometo.

\- Gracias hermanita- **La verdad ella puede ser una molestia con eso de sus crusadas para encontrar sus cutie marks, pero no puedo vivir sin ella... aunque no se lo diga, ella es una gran inspiración para nuevos diseños.**

\- Bueno hermanita ¿lista para ir a la escuela?.

Sweetie belle- Sí hermana, y después de clase estaremos Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y yo buscando nuestras cutie marks como buzos busca tesoros.

**No tengo palabras...**

\- Bueno hermanita vete a la escuela, tengo mucho que hacer.

**Sweetie belle ya no está en casa, tengo el resto del día para concentrarme en el pedido de Hoity Toity.**

\- Bueno ¡cascos a la obra!- **Y así fue cómo comenzó mi día o mejor dicho continué mi día... ya que no he dormido nada desde el día de ayer y son las 10:45 am.**

¿?- Buenos días.

**Al parecer no podré concentrarme en este encargo...**

¿?- ¿hay alguien?.

\- ¡Un minuto!- **espero que sea un cliente queriendo comprar un vestido ya que las ventas han estado un poco bajas, bajé las escaleras y me encuentro a una pony de tierra color verde claro y melena de color menta realmente tiene mucho verde esta pony.**

\- Bienvenida a La Boutique Carrusel, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

¿?- Permítame presentarme señorita, mi nombre es Coat Style y representó una empresa de telas de Canterlot.

**Genial una vendedora, lo que me faltaba para completar... un minuto.**

\- ¿Canterlot?- **pregunté muy emocionada ya que de la capital siempre viene lo mejor.**

Coat Style- Así es ¿señorita?.

\- Rarity.

Coat Styles- señorita Rarity, cómo le comente represento a una empresa de telas, y el día de hoy tenemos una muy buena oferta...por si le puede interesar.

**La verdad no me interesa comprar telas por el momento, pero veo que el rollo de tela color dorado y rojo está ¡acabado!, no tengo casi nada... o por Celestia Esto no puede ser, no puede estar pasando... bueno dicen que las cosas pasan por alguna razón.**

\- ¿Y qué clase de tela son?- **la pony me guió hasta la calle para enseñarme el muestrario, y ahí puede ver a un enorme pony era más grande que Big Mac y él sí que es grande, pero su mirada es algo inquietante... es fría.**

\- Ho...hola señor- **no tuve respuesta de él, que grosero.**

Coat Style- Por favor discúlpelo, es un poco tímido.

**Ya me di cuenta aunque... ¿con ese tamaño y tímido?, Coat Style me enseñó la telas, realmente están muy bonitas y finas también tendrán qué costar un ojo de la cara.**

Coat Style- Y el costo podemos no se preocupe qué llegar a un acuerdo que nos contenga todos.

**Realmente Necesito tiempo para poder terminar el pedido, y esta vendedora no se piensa ir... le diré que no necesito las telas por el momento.**

Coat Styles- Como muestra de nuestra política le obsequiaremos estas tijeras.

**Qué política tan mala con el cliente.**

Coat Styles- Y un rollo de tela...el que usted elija.

\- ¿Qué?...- ¿**será cierto?, una compañía de textil que regala rollos de tela solamente para que el cliente conozca su calidad... quiero esas telas. Ahi no qué estoy pensando... no, no pensare en recibir ni y una tela, no está bien, no he pagado por ella.**

\- No, no puedo aceptarlo.

Coat Style- Es sólo de cortesía de la empresa señorita Rarity , yo sólo hago lo que me ordenan y si no estás satisfecha con la calidad de la tela no habrá necesidad de cerrar el trato, adelante tome el que le guste.

**no se como una empresa de telas se mantiene a flote, ya que regalar rollos de muestra**\- Bueno está bien... ¿segura que no te metas en problemas?- **Es mejor prevenir que lamentar pero ella me repetía lo mismo... Bueno si es política ¡pero que veo!, el rollo que estoy necesitando... el rollo tela rojo con dorado el que necesito para terminar mis encargos...- t**omaré este.

Coat Style- Tiene buen gusto señorita. Bueno me retiro, debo visitar otros lugares.

\- ¡Gracias, estaré en contacto con ustedes!- **bueno, ahora sí ¡cascos a la obra!.**

**_10:45 am._**

**No puedo creerlo, estos vestidos están divinos al fin pude terminar, solamente falta retirarlos últimos tres vestidos de los maniquís y el trabajo queda hecho**\- estoy agotada- (ruge un estómago por ahí)- y también estoy hambrienta...ahora que lo pienso no he comido nada desde ayer, además Rainbow Dash no demora en llegar... ¡o no, no he terminado!. Cómo se me puede escapar... Rainbow me a servir de modelo para un traje de boda para una Pegaso-(nuevamente ruidos en estómago)- pero primero debo comer algo, no soy capaz de pensar con tanta hambre.

**Fui a la cocina para preparar algo de comer pero un ruido interrumpió mi actividad, al parecer alguien entró a la tienda.**\- ¿Hola?...- **pregunte desde la** **cocina- **¡¿puedo ayudarlo?!-** no tuve ninguna respuesta, estaba empezando a sentir miedo cuando un ruido más fuerte sonó dentro de la casa**\- ¿hay alguien ahí?- **era oficial, alguien entró a mi morada y al no tener respuestas sólo una palabra llegó a mi mente.**

-¿Un ladrón?- **lo dije en voz baja**\- o... ¿un violador?- **lo dije aún más bajo, estaba realmente asustada no sabía quién era.**

\- Ok Rarity, cálmate saquemos opciones de esta situación... si es un ladrón sólo estará buscando lo de valor y él tratará de evitarte ya que posiblemente él esté más... asustado que...¿yo?- **a quién engañó estoy demasiado asustada.**

**Nuevamente oigo ruido de cascos**\- o por Celestia, no es uno... son varios, esto es peor de lo que creí... y ¿si no son ladrones?-** lo dije muy nerviosa y si no fuera porque mi pelaje es blanco diría que estuviera más que pálida, y sí Pinkie estuviera aquí daría con la palabra que estoy buscando para definir más que pálido.**

\- Ok Rarity cálmate, ya sacamos posibilidades de que si son ladrones. Pero si son vi...vi... ¿violadores?... ¡qué voy hace!- **tapo mi boca con mis cascos ya que la idea es no hacer ruido para que no sepan dónde estoy.**

\- Si son violadores, ¿que voy a ser?. Yo aún soy una yegua virgen y no quiero que mi primera vez sea tan salvaje- **lo dije en voz baja**\- bueno, si quiero que mi primera vez sea salvaje pero no así... o pero qué tonta, ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar la ventana?- **debe ser por los nervios pero olvide la ventana de la cocina. El plan es simple, saldré por ahí, buscó ayuda, capturamos a los criminales y todo se solucionará. Me dirijo a la ventana de la cocina pero**\- ¿Qué?... ¿está cerrada?- **trato de abrirla con todas mis fuerzas pero la ventana está atascada... ¿como es posible?...**

¿?- ¡Grrrr...rrroooaaarr!.

\- ¡Haaaaaaa! ¡posibilidades descartadas ya no sé que hay allá abajo!- **me dirigí otra vez hacia la ventana y grité con todas mis fuerzas**.

\- ¡Auxilio por favor que alguien me salvé!- **repetí esas palabras por lo menos 10 veces, veía pasar a los ponis pero ninguno voltea a verme... estaba atrapada, atrapada en mi propia cocina... qué humillante.**

¿?- ¡Grrrrr...rrrooarrrgggg!.

\- ¡Haaaaaa!- **tapo mi boca con mis cascos ya que ese ruido sonó muy cerca**\- hay no, hay no, hay no. Que hago que hago que hago que hago...- **vi que la puerta se abre un poco, no mucho pero sí lo suficiente para ponerme mas blanca de lo que soy. Sea lo que sea, fuese quien fuese, estaba parado justo afuera de la puerta de la cocina; ya estaba perdida, era presa del miedo, no sabia que me iba pasar... pero no me rendiré, junté el poco valor que me quedaba, tomé un sartén con mi magia y dije algo que jamás creí que diría.**

\- ¡Bueno está bien, quieren un pedazo de mi ¿eh?!, ¡¿quieren un pedazo de mi?!...¡pues vengan por él que aquí los atiendo- **ja, soné como Rainbow Dash**.

**Pero por extraño que pareciera los ruidos pararon, había un silencio sepulcral... demasiado incómodo para la ocasión. Así que armada con mi...sartén, decidí acercarme a la puerta de la cocina, rápidamente la abrí y...no había nadie**-es mi oportunidad- **salí de la cocina pero al cruzar el marco, el sartén cayó al piso. Traté de levantarlo con mi magia pero...no tenia magia**.

\- ¿que está pasando, por que no puedo hacer magia?- **no pude responderme eso ahora ya que otra vez escuché los ruidos de los cascos pero en mi habitación****...** **es mí oportunidad. Salí a todo galope directo a la puerta principal y cuando llegué ahí... no pude abrirla**\- que pasa, ¿por que no se abre?.

¿?- Roooaarrgg.

\- Oh no hay vienen- **desesperada y ya presa del miedo, usaba mis patas, mi cola, trataba de concentrarme para poder hacer magia y abrir la puerta pero no daba resultado.**

"Toc toc toc".

**Tocan a la puerta, estoy salvada**\- ¡auxilio, por favor salvenme!.

"Toc toc toc".

\- ¡por favor ayúdenme hay unos ladrones violadores y me tienen secuestrada!.

¿?- ¿Rarity estad ahí?.

\- ¿Rainbow Dash?, ¡Rainbow por favor ayudame!.

Rainbow- Rarity soy yo Rainbow.

\- ¡YA SE QUE ERES TU RAINBOW... POR AMOR A CELESTIA PIDE AYUDA O SACAME DE AQUÍ!...

Rainbow- Bueno, yo cumplí con venir.

\- ¿Que?, ¡no espera Rainbow!...- **muy tarde, escuche como aleteaba alejándose de la puerta.**

¿?-Grrrrr.

\- ¡Hay cielos, hay cielos!...

"Toc toc toc".

\- ¡RAINBOW DASH POR FAVOR AYUDAME!...- **ya estaba desesperada y la tonta de Rainbow sólo jugaba conmigo.**

"Toc toc toc".

\- ¡POR AMOR A CELESTIA RAINBOW DASH, TIRA LA MALDITA PUERTA Y SACAME DE AQUI!...

¿?- ¿Rarity estas en casa?.

\- ¿Fluttershy?.

Fluttershy- Será mejor que regrese a casa, de seguro tendré un juego de té por ahí.

\- ¡NOOO espera!... ¡Fluttershy no te vayas!-** le grité a Fluttershy, pero solo oí su aleteó que se alejaba de la puerta. Yo los podía oír ellos pero ellos a mi no.**

\- Por favor no me dejen aquí...- **fue un susurro lo que dije, estaba sentada mirando la puerta ya estaba cansada física y psicológicamente.**

¿?- Grrrrrr.

**Giré mi cabeza despacio para ver quien era mi verdugo y que sorpresa la que me lleve, por que no era uno sino tres.**

\- Esto... es... imposible...- **estaba completamente aterrada, di la vuelta por completo y del susto que me dio no me di cuenta que me ha iba parado en mis patas traseras y estaba apoyada de espaldas contra la puerta. El agresor, los agresores... eran los tres maniquíes que yo había vestido con la tela roja y dorada.**

maniquíes- ¡Rrrrrroooooooaaaaarrrrrgggg!.

\- ¡Haaaaaaaaaa!- **intente moverme pero del miedo mi cuerpo no respondió. Rápidamente los tres se acercaron y uno se levantó en sus patas traseras y estampó sus patas delanteras con fuerza contra la puerta. Yo para no recibir el impacto de esos golpes, por instinto abrí mis brazos hacia los lados, quedando sus patas debajo de mis brazos.**

\- Por favor llévensen lo que quiera pero no me hagan daño- **les dije a los maniquíes tratando de razonar con ellos.**

maniquí- ¡Roooaaarrrgg!.

\- Por favor llévensen lo que quiera pero...- **no pude terminar de hablar por que el maniquí me gruñó en la cara como señal de que me callara. Estaba muy cerca de él, en ocasiones nuestros labios se rosaban. Pero me empecé a sentir extraña, no era la adrenalina del momento, no era el miedo que estaba pasando, no... me sentía excitada. Si eso dije, excitada.**

\- Mmmm, que me ha... pasa- **miro de reojo hacía abajo y veo a otro maniquí con su cabeza metida entre mis piernas lamiendo mi vagina, no podía ver muy bien como la lamía... pero si sentía su lengua, su áspera y larga lengua enrollada en mi clítoris y chulpándolo como si de un caramelo se tratara.**

\- ¡No! ah...ah...no ¡oh!...por...favor... mmmm... dete... ha... detente- **era una sensación nueva, jamas en mi vida había sentido el placer del sexo oral. Una parte de mí quería huir y dejar este espectáculo tan degradante... pero había otra que quería ser sometida.**

\- Mmm... no...lo... hagas...haaaa- **sentía una gran presión entre mis piernas, como si algo quisiera salir... y lo hizo. Un líquido traparente tirando un poco a amarillo salio de mí, creo que fue un orgasmo.**

**Caí al piso, mis patas traseras temblaban, la parte de mí que quería ser sometida desapareció ahora sólo quería huir. Tuve que arrastrarme para tratar de alejarme de esos monstruos, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. Una de esas cosas se hizo detrás de mí por desgracia nuestra anatomía siempre se presta para los ojos de aquellos pervertidos que siempre quieren ver nuestras partes y ese desgraciado quería hacer algo... y ese algo era hacerme suya.**

\- Por favor llevensen lo que quieran pero no me lasti¡meeeee!- **di un enorme grito, nunca en mi vida había sentido esto, la sensación de tener un miembro dentro de mí, era un dolor indescriptible. Moviendo sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás cada vez con más fuerza me embestía y lo estaba disfrutando ese maldito estaba disfrutando**\- ¡haaaaaa!...mmmm...¡haaa!- **Cada vez me embestía más fuerte entraba y salía y entraba y salía, de tanto estímulo que me estaba dando nuevamente me corrí. Caí al piso de forma pesada, jadeaba en exceso, sudaba, tenía todas mis mejillas empapadas por mis lágrimas, estaba excitada y creo que a llegar mi clímax. nuevamente intenté arrastrarme Pero aquel ser que abusó de mí se paró sobre mi cola, impidiendo que yo siguiera avanzando.**

\- por favor no más- **le supliqué a ese maniquí, tenía los ojos vidriosos estaba llorando**\- por favor- **susurré**.

Maniquí- Gggrrrrrr- **gruñó sólo para arrojarme de un golpe aún sillón que estaba cerca, no caí sentada, caí con la cabeza invertida... me explico caí como sentada pero de cabeza dónde viene el espaldar del sillón estaba mis patas y tenía la cabeza colgando.**

**nuevamente los otros dos maniquí corren donde yo estaba, uno de ellos pasa por detrás del sillón y me toma de mis flancos y el otro se posiciona encima mío ya sabía lo que iba a pasar... ellos nuevamente me someterían y así fue. el que estaba detrás masajeaba mi vagina con sus cascos y metía su larga y áspera lengua adentro de mi, la sacaba y la metía, la movía la sentía todo. Esa extraña sensación que resulta ser placentera. Pero en ese momento no lo era. Sacaba su lengua y la enrollada en mi clítoris para seguir estimulándome, eres un juguete.**

\- no para, no más mmmm ho... haa... por favor deten...- **no termine mi frase de que tenía un grande y enorme pene dentro de mi boca se le estaba haciendo a ese maniquí y el otro me lo hacía a mí.**

**No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en esa posición haciendo esas cosas, pero de algo sí estoy segura tuve por lo menos 5 orgasmos más. Mi cuerpo era un cascarón vacío ya que mi mente ordenada pero el cuerpo no reaccionaba.**

**Por fin me soltaron, creí que todo había terminado, sólo quería huir... huir de Ponyville, huir de Ecuestria y no ser vista por nadie, sentía mucha vergüenza, repudio, me sentía sucia.**

\- no más...- **susurré, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar, tenía la vista nublada... sólo sentía como me tomaban para ponerme encima del otro maniquí que se había sentado a un lado del sillón y ser penetrada sin Piedad**\- ahhh...- **di un grito ahogado ya no tenía ni fuerzas para gritar al no dormir bien por trabajo, al no comer nada y sumando qué he sido violada en múltiples ocasiones dan un mal resultado. Ese maldito monstruo me tratan como ropa vieja, penetrándome muy fuerte, la metía y sacaba sin piedad y tanto estímulo nuevamente me corrí.**

**_fin p.o.v Rarity._**

Sweetie belle- No volver a intentar ser Pony de buceo es muy peligroso.

Scootaloo- No fue para tanto, sólo se rompió la manguera de oxígeno.

Sweetie belle- Sí, lo dices porque tú no eras las que estaba debajo del agua, Además ya es muy tarde... Rarity se enojara conmigo.

Apple Bloom- Mañana será otro día, ya veremos en que podemos ser buenas- lo decía muy desanimada. Las niñas entraron a la boutique y todo estaba en orden, pero no tan algo raro.

Scootaloo- A qué huele...huele raro.

Apple Bloom- huele como a la habitación de Big Mac.

Sweetie belle- huele como a...¡Rarity!...- Apple Bloom y Scootaloo voltearon a ver y vieron a Rarity tirada en el piso, su melena era un desastre, tenía su hocico abierto y salía mucha saliva, su cuerpo temblaba pero su preocupación aumento cuando vienen sus ojos en blanco

Sweetie belle- ¿Rarity?- estaba entrando en pánico tenía sus ojos llorosos- ¡hermanaaaaaa!.

**Continuará...**

**¡YAIBA...FUERA!.**

**reviews?.**


	6. Elementos envenenados parte 3

**_Nota:_**

**_este episodio ocurre el mismo día que No Face entregó los pedidos a las portadoras de los elementos ._**

**_para entender mejor esta trama, separaré los guiones de esta manera:_**

**pensamiento- en negrilla.**

diálogo en - letra normal.

**_dicho esto, espero que lo disfruten._**

**_Advertencia_****.**

**_El siguiente capítulo contiene lemon._**

**Capítulo 6: Elementos envenenados parte 3.**

**Ponyville: 08:00 am.**

**_P.O.V PINKIE PIE._**

**El sol entraba por mi ventana, sus rayos caen sobre mi cara despertándome de un buen sueño, desde que tengo el brazalete que Zecora medio, no he vuelto a tener malos sueños ni tampoco pesadillas. Soñaba que tenía alas y qué volaba por toda Ecuestria llevando fiestas para que ningún pony estuviera triste**.

\- Qué malo que fue sólo un sueño, porque sería fabuloso llevar mis fiestas por toda Ecuestria pero... como no tengo alas...¡pero si tengo un enorme cañón con confites que me está esperando en la estación del tren!... pero primero desayuno.

**Terminé de desayunar y me dirigí a la puerta para poder salir y empezar un nuevo día. Como todas las mañanas son diferentes no podía crear una canción todos los días para reflejar cómo me siento, eso sería demasiado complicado... Así que más fácil invente una. Abro la puerta, veo hacia afuera, tomo mucho aire y...**

Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, (¡Hola!)

Y me gusta decir, (¡¿Cómo estas?!)

Yo te haré sonreír,

¡Y tu día yo iluminaré!

No importa en realidad (¡Qué tal!)

Si triste o feliz estás (¡Hola!)

Pues alentar a todos,

¡Pinkie eso y más hará!

¡Pues me gusta hacer reír, reír!

¡Eso sí!

¡Mi corazón se llena con el sol!

¡Eso es!

¡Pues una risa es lo que quiero oír

¡De las chicas que hay aquí!

Me gusta sonreír (Asombroso)

Y también verte feliz (¡Claro!)

¡Pero una gran sonrisa

Es lo que a mí me hace feliz!,

Si tú estás preocupada,

Y tu cara mal se ve,

¡Lo imposible voy a hacer

Para que triste ya no estés!

¡Pues me gusta hacer reír, reír!

¡Eso sí!

¡Que se vea de oreja a oreja tu reír!

¡Yo quiero verte ya reír, reír!

¡Porque me hace muy feliz!

Hay días que son muy solitarios

Y triste te sientes,

¡Pero Pinkie va a estar a tu lado

Y eso te ayudará!

Pero algo reír me hace,

Y hacer mi vida feliz

¡Si con mis amigas estoy

Y las veo reír!

¡Realmente soy feliz!

¡Pues me hacen sonreír!

Sonrío y me sonríen más,

¡Eso me hace muy feliz!

¡Pues me gusta hacer reír, reír!

¡Eso y más!

Dime cómo te hago ver

Que esto es

¡Es verdad!

¡Feliz me hace verte sonreír!

¡Eso me hace más feliz!

¡Todo pony tiene que reír!

¡Mi corazón ya brilla, brilla!

¡Una risa es lo que quiero oír

¡De las chicas que hay aquí!

¡Todo pony tiene que reír!

¡Mi corazón ya brilla, brilla!

¡Una risa es lo que quiero oír!

¡De las chicas que hay aquí!

¡Todos tienen que reír!

¡Mi corazón ya brilla, brilla!

¡Una risa es lo que quiero oír!

¡Reír, reír, reír, reír, reír!

¡Ven a reír!

¡Ven a reír!

**Cuando llegó a la estación de trenes veo ponis nuevos, Así que haré lo que hago todos los días... ¡darles la bienvenida a Ponyville!. Les ofrezco pastelillos de Sugarcube corner, les indico dónde pueden comprarlos incluso les comento lo que hacen el señor y la señora Cake con los eventos que tienen para fiestas. normalmente no hago esto, sólo lo hago porque el cretino de Yaiba no me está pagando.**

Yaiba- ¡si te estoy pagando!.

\- No, no lo estás.

Yaiba- ¡Sí, sí lo estoy!.

\- ¡que no, no lo estás!.

Yaiba -¿firmaste el documento que Twilight te dio el día de las aclaraciones que se realizó con el capítulo 2 de crónicas de Ecuestria los diarios perdidos?.

\- ¿Te refieres a ese papel que dice condiciones al empleado..

Yaiba- ¡Si!.

\- Sí, lo firmé...¡pero aún así no me estás pagando!.

Yaiba- ¿Lo dices porque aún no te he consignado?.

\- ¡Siiiiii!.

Yaiba- (Palm face), Pinkamena... Diane... Pie, si no te consignado. ¡Es porque aún no es quincena!.

\- ¡Eso es!...¿cierto?.

Yaiba- ...

\- Jejeje- (risa nerviosa).

Yaiba- ¡Vuelve al trabajo!.

\- Sí, sí señor...que gruñón.

Yaiba- ¡Que!.

\- Nada, nada...en qué estaba. Así- **cuando termine en la estación de trenes tuve una sensación extraña... me dolían las rodilla pero no mucho, tenía comezón en las orejas, parpadeaba mucho y sentía frío en mi lomo... sólo significaba una cosa.**

\- Mi pinkie sentido está activo, algo malo va pasar...

**Hice una lista mental de los movimientos que hace mi cuerpo cuando el pinkie sentido se activa, los llamo combos . Me puse a repasar los combos hasta que di con el que estaba sintiendo.**

\- Un amigo está en problemas, pero la pregunta es ¿quien?... No es Rainbow, la vi que me observaba desde una nube... posiblemente sea Fluttershy...- **pero tampoco era ella, ya que la vi en el mercado. Se que tiene una cita con Discord, aunque el sea el señor del caos no es malo con ella.**

\- Ya se lo que tengo que hacer...iré a buscar a Rarity, de seguro ella estará en problemas- **aunque pensándolo bien...para Rarity es un problema no encontrar un listón que convine con su pelaje. ¡Por Celestia, eres toda blanca todo te luce ¡... pero aun así iré. Salí de la estación de trenes y vi que Rainbow ya no estaba en la nube, posiblemente se fue a dormir pero no me concentraré en ella, iré a la casa de Rarity. De camino a mi destino pasé por la casa Twilight y paso algo que lo llamare extraño. Mi pinkie sentido se hizo mas fuerte, pero eso no fue lo extraño. Lo extraño es qué el brazalete que Zecora me dio empezó a brillar.**

\- ¿Qué significa esto?, se supone que solo es un amuleto para detener a Do Vulama, no es mágico...eso creo.

**El amuleto dejó de brillar, así que asomé mi cabeza para ver mejor pero lo único que vi fue a una pegaso alejarse volando de la puerta y a Spike despidiéndola con la garra, eso no es nuevo. Será mejor que vaya con Rarity.**

**Al llegar a la casa de Rarity iba a entrar por una ventana... ¿que?, sí entró por la puerta no sería una entrada al estilo Pinkie pie... Así que me dirigí a una ventana que se que da con la sala, la intenté abrir pero no abrió.**

\- ¿Qué raro? Rarity jamás cierra las ventanas- **lo intenté con otras ventanas pero el resultado era el mismo- **ok Rarity no me dejas más opción, pudiste haber cerrado todas las ventanas del primer piso, pero sé que nunca cierras... ¡la ventana de tu habitación!- **y eso hice, como pude subir hasta la ventana pero...**

-¿Cerrada?... ¿me estás obligando a usar la puerta?. Rarity yo jamás usaré la puertaaaaa... ¡auch!- **sip caí de la ventana-** ... ok Rarity tú ganas.

**Me levanté del piso y me paré frente a la puerta y nuevamente el brazalete comenzó a brillar.**

\- Sabes, me estás empezando a asustar...en serio- **le hablé al brazalete... ¿que?, no estoy loca... eso es lo que nadie me entiende. Pero eso es tema para otro día, el brazalete brillaba y unas extrañas marcas aparecieron en él, estaba intrigada, Zecora no me dijo nada de esto, a Rarity le encantará... ¿brazaletes que brillan?... Estaría bueno para una sus colecciones. Intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con todo y letrero.**

\- Sé que ella tienes unos pedidos pendientes para Hoity Toity, quizás quería privacidad, pero aún así ella no cierra. ¿Oh realmente necesitaba concentrarse?. En fin no es ella el del problema ¿pero porque sigue brillando?... con Twilight pasó lo mismo y ella no estaba en problemas, eres extraño ¿o estarás defectuoso?- **¡que no estoy loca por hablarle al brazalete!**\- mejor iré con Applejack.

**Cuando llegué a la granja vi algo no muy bonito, habían varios árboles destruidos y sus manzanas tiradas en el suelo, no sé qué habrá pasado pero vi que Applejack, Big Mac, la abuela Smith y a Rainbow reunidos hablando-** quizás sea otra historia del abuela...

**Me acerqué y así era, la historia de la abuela Smith sobre los pioneros. Muy interesante pero no habían problemas aquí o al parecer ya pasaron, si Twilight está bien, Rainbow me estaba observando, Fluttershy está con Discord y ¿Rarity está ocupada con sus vestidos?. ¿entonces quien está en problemas?, mi pinkie sentido jamás ha fallado... ¿y porque éste brazalete, estaba brillando?. no se porque brillaba, ninguna de mía amigas está en problemas, ¿que será?...**

**La abuela terminó su historia así que me vine a casa, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza**.- Esto me tiene muy confundida y también me tiene...- **Miro el brazalete**\- ¿apagado?, es oficial estoy muy confundida. Pero lo dejaré para después ahora es hora de comer- **lo decía entrando al Sugarcube corner.**

Sr Cake- Hola Pinkie.

\- Hola Sr Cake.

Sr Cake- Pinkie, una mensajera te trajo este paquete- **me decía el Sr Cake sacando una caja debajo del mostrador.**

\- ¿Un paquete... para mí, y que es?.

Sr Cake- No lo sé, sólo dice que es para ti, ¿porque no lo abres?.

**Y exactamente eso iba a hacer, iba a tomar el paquete y mi brazalete comenzó a brillar otra vez, aunque esta vez no le preste atención.**

\- Así que tengo un admirador, bueno vamos a ver qué me obsequio.

**_Fin P.o.v PINKIE PIE._**

**En el mismo día.**

**Ponyville 2:30 am.**

**_P.O.V TWILIGHT._**

**No es la primera vez que me desvelo estudiando, ya que lo he hecho para aprobar los exámenes que tenía que realizar en la escuela de unicornios superdotados, pero esta investigación no es para adquirir una nota, no...esta investigación es para saber más sobre los zeltas. Es el segundo día de investigación ya que como no puede encontrar su idioma tal vez encuentre sobre sus orígenes, costumbres, su cultura pero...**\- nada, no hay nada, como es que toda una cultura no tiene ni un solo registro es como si no existieran ¡ahg! !Twilight ¿porque tienes que ser tan curiosa?!

**_Flash back._**

\- Así que...Zecora... ¿qué más saber sobre los zeltas?.

Zecora- la información que te acabo de dar, es lo único que te puedo regalar- **me dijo esas frases observando la ventana estando pendiente, como si esperar a alguien.**

\- Lo sé zecora, pero es muy poco, son ponis con alas y cuerno pero no son alicornios, pueden vivir mucho tiempo pero no son inmortales. Tiene que haber más información de ellos como costumbres, orígenes... por lo menos su cultura.

**Zecora se ve pensativa siento que ya sabe más de lo que me dice, pero... ¿por qué tanto misterio?. Desde que vinimos con pinkie la e notado muy temerosa.**

-Zecora, te seré honesta...sé que lo que nos contaste hace unas semanas sobre ellos no es todo lo que sabes ¿cierto?

**Ella voltea a verme, la tengo dónde quería.**

-Qué es lo misterioso que tiene esta raza como para que no puedas decir mucho ¿un voto de silencio?- **Zecora no deja de verme, parece impresionada... como si hubiera descubierto algo muy impor...**

\- ¡Tenes un voto de silencio!- **ella esquivó la mirada, creo que di en el blanco**\- Zecora, en el poco tiempo que te conozco nos has ayudado mucho y siempre has tenido una personalidad tranquila, pero cuando Pinkie te dio el mensaje te pusiste tensa, muy nerviosa. Además si no hubiera sido tan importante no le hubieras regalado el brazalete... por favor Zecora tengo el presentimiento que algo malo va a suceder y tú tienes algunas respuestas.

**Se ve pensativa, muy temerosa... como si estuviera decidiendo en si decir o no.**

Zecora- (suspiro)... veo que de tu curiosidad no tengo salvación, responderé lo que sea pero con una condición, ya que el voto de silencio en mi pueblo es tradición...

\- Está bien Zecora...y ¿cuál es la condición?.

Zecora- Antes de dar mi confesión, prométeme que nadie sabrá de esta conversación...

\- Te lo prometo Zecora.- **ella asiente con la cabeza.**

Zecora- Está por tradición que un chamán de su clan nos dé su bendición, para protegernos de cualquier maldición, y un voto de silencio siempre juramos hacer, en una ceremonia que inicia en el ocaso...y termina al amanecer.

\- Lo siento Zecora, no creí que fuera tan importante para ti.

Zecora- Mi voto lo he tenido que romper... Espero que Nama mi alma no deje en el olvido caer.

**Se le ve muy triste, como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de habernos ayudado, no... no es tristeza, es miedo...al parecer los zeltas no son los únicos que alaban a Nama creo que también las cebras y este voto es una regla muy importante en su cultura. Debo de decir algo inteligente para que ella se sienta mejor.**

\- Si rompiste tu voto de silencio fue para ayudar a una amiga, estoy segura que Nama entender a eso- **al parecer mis palabras surtieron efecto porque ya se le ve más calmada.**

Zecora- Gracias por tu comprensión, ahora tus dudas daré solución.

\- Gracias Zecora.

**_fin del flashback._**

-Ella dijo que existen cinco clanes y que todos alaban a Nama y a una tal Gaia, son muy reservados por ese motivo no hay registro de ellos... pero se distinguen un poco ya que el pelaje de ellos son de tonos oscuros... ¿estoy hablando sola?... sinceramente necesito un descanso- **veo el reloj y marcan las 5:45 de la mañana y mi búsqueda sigue teniendo el mismo resultado... nada aún.**

\- Esto realmente es frustrante, como 5 clanes pasan desapercibidas por la princesa Celestia, es como si la misma princesa escond... ¿un momento? qué es esto, ¿una revista?... - **tomé un libro de uno de los libreros para continuar con mi investigación y al abrirlo me encuentro con una revista, al parecer la antigua bibliotecaria no se toma bien su trabajo**\- digo... si realmente le gustaban los libros porque tenía una revista, es que acaso leyó todos los libros de la biblioteca- **le doy un vistazo a la revista, No es que me interese... es sólo que me da curiosidad además, es sólo una revista de hace ¡50 años!...**

\- Esto sí que es una reliquia, veamos que contiene... mmmm, sólo farándula, publicidad, fotos de yegua en trajes eh... ¿simples?- **bueno no soy Rarity para reconocer este tipo de moda. Sigo viendo la revista y encontré un dato curioso-** "orgullo de Poniville, familia pionera forma imperio sólo con manzanas". Ja... Applejack estaría orgullosa de leer este artículo- **sigo mirando la revista y me topo con un artículo que captó toda mi atención ya que el título Está marcado en un círculo rojo.**

\- "Encuentran misterioso libro de profecías"... creó saber la razón del por qué esto estaba guardado. "El misterioso libro fue descubierto por el profesor Yearling, arqueólogo de la corona y profesor de la escuela de ciencias e historia de Equestria con sede en Manhattan. Según el profesor Yearling dice que el libro contiene profecías creadas por una civilización extinta ya que las escrituras impresas en este libro están escritas en un idioma extraño y no conocido por ningún pony en Ecuestria y mucho menos por la princesa Celestia"- **¿lengua extraña?, será posible.**

**_flashback_****.**

\- Entonces...aparte de guerreros, ¿son profetas?.

Zecora- No todos lo son, ya que pocos son dignos de un grupo en cuestión.

\- ¿Un culto?.

Zecora- Un consejo es la mejor definición.

\- Entonces no son tan salvajes como creí.

Zecora- Guerreros natos por naturaleza, tranquilos y calculadores son su fortaleza. Aunque apegados a un libro que tiene escritas muchas de sus proezas en la lengua que les enseñó su princesa.

-¿Princesa?, ¿que Nama no es un espíritu?.

Zecora- así es, pero para nosotros es una princesa como Celestia para ti lo es.

\- Ok, creo que entendí... entonces tienen un libro con profecías ¿correcto?- **Zecora me da una afirmación con la cabeza-** y este libro se encuentra...

Zecora- perdido.

\- ¿Que?...

Zecora- Robado el libro ha sido, dejando sus profecías en el olvido.

\- Pero ¿no lo han buscado?.

Zecora- En su búsqueda han salido, pero sin pistas regresa sin cumplir lo prometido, dejando su futuro solo y desprotegido.

**_fin flashback..._**

**Este seguramente es libro... mejor seguiré leyendo-** "el libro contiene varias profecías de las cuales 5 han sido traducidas y tres de ellas ya se han cumplido, como la toma del Imperio de Cristal por el rey Sombra, la llegada de Nightmare Moon y su destierro hacia la luna y la era Discord del señor del caos. Las otras dos profecías tratan de la coronación de una cuarta princesa y la destrucción de Ecuestria por la furia de la naturaleza por los llamado key Masters"...¿la destrucción de Ecuestria por los key Masters?, ¿y estos quiénes son?... en ninguno de los libros de la biblioteca del castillo ni en la biblioteca donde yo me hospedaba en Canterlot hay datos de estos...oh genial otros misteriosos villanos con delirio de grandeza.

\- "El traductor de estas profecías es una cebra llamada Mauri, que por una gran cantidad de dinero traduciría completamente este libro"- **Traduciría, ¿pero qué pasó?, mejor sigo leyendo.**

\- "Mauri, la cebra que iba a traducir este libro pero no pudo cumplir lo dicho debido a que misteriosamente falleció al Traducir las primeras 5 profecías".

\- Rompió su voto de silencio. Así que a esto le teme Zecora- **Pensé en lo que Zecora dijo sobre "caer su alma en el olvido", ahora creo que ya tiene sentido.**

\- "El libro se encuentra actualmente en el museo de historia de Manehattan y puede ser visto por el público ya que la exhibición durará tres semanas". ¿tres semanas?, creo que llegue 50 años tarde... je...jejeje...jeje...¡jajajaja! ¡HAAAAAA!... ¡¿porque no hay nada de ellos?!, y lo peor es que esta curiosidad no me dejará descansar hasta que obtenga las respuestas... ¡tonta curiosidad!...- **miré el reloj y marcaban las 11:40 de la mañana ¿las 11:40 de la mañana?...** **Cielos... el tiempo se pasa volando cuando se estudia. Pero una voz me sacó de mi delirio mental.**

Spike- Ya déjalo Twilight llevas 2 días en vela buscando esos datos, te vas a enfermar si pasas otra noche despierta- **me dijo Spike que salía de la cocina con unas gemas en sus garras.**

\- Hace 2 días estuve en casa de Zecora para que me diera más información de los Zeltas, pero lo único que me dijo era lo que ya había dicho. Qué era lo único que sabía- **Lo siento Spike pero no puedo decirte más, por el bien de Zecora**\- ya que son una comunidad muy hermética pero no creí que fuera tan hermética- **lo dije recostándome de la mesa, realmente estoy exhausta. Pero alguien toca la puerta y sinceramente no estoy lo suficientemente cuerda para atender la biblioteca en estos momentos.**

-Spike por favor ve a ver quién es y si es para mí diles que no estoy.

Spike- ¿Qué vas hacer Twilight?

\- iré a darme un baño y luego tomaré una siesta (bostezo) realmente la necesito.

**Subo las escaleras y escucho a Spike atender a una pony, preguntó si esta era la biblioteca pero no le preste atención. me dirigí al baño para hacerme, créanme lo necesitaba. Luego de un relajante baño me fui directo a mi habitación, estaba tan cansada que creí oír a la cama llamarme. Me estaba acercando al armario para tomar una manta y una almohada... pero al abrirlo algo me asustó.**

Rainbow- ¡Booooo haaaaaa!.

\- ¡Haaaaaa! ¡que crees que haces!.

Rainbow- Jajajajaja

\- ¡Largo de aquí!...- **era Rainbow Dash y escapo por la ventana volando**\- bonita la hora de jugarme una broma- **tomé la manta y la almohada y me acosté en mi cama, creo que fue mas la demora en poner mi cabeza en la almohada que quedarme dormida...y empezar a soñar.**

**_En el sueño de Twilight..._**

\- ¿Hola... hay alguien?- **pregunto en una inmensa oscuridad**\- ¡holaaaa!.

¿?- Twili.

\- ¿Eh?.

¿?- Twili, ¿eres tú?.

**Sólo hay un solo pony en toda Ecuestria que me llama así.**

\- Shining ¿eres tú?- **la oscuridad desaparece y veo que estoy sentada en un restaurante muy lujoso cenando con ¿mi hermano?.**

Shining- ¿Cómo te pareció la cena mi hermosa Twili?.

Twilight- estaba muy delicioso-** un momento... ¿hermosa Twilight?... ¿que está pasando?.**

Shining- Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado, pero déjame decirte que el postre será más delicioso- **esas palabras... las dijo con un tono ¿seductor?. Pero qué henos está pasando, un minuto...¿puedo verme? ¡¿porque puedo verme?.**

**Pasé mi brazo por mi hombro, bueno el hombro de la Twilight del sueño pero pasa derecho, lo atravesé como si yo fuera un fantasma.**

Shining- Sé que lo disfrutaras hermanita, y créeme no te arrepentirás de nada.

**¿Arrepentirme?...¿arrepentirme de que?.**

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando?.

Twilight- Lo sé hermano, si no estuviera tan segura no te hubiera elegido...

\- ¿Tampoco pueden escucharme?. Bueno, al parecer tendré que ser espectadora de mi propio sueño...un minuto... ¿elegido?. De qué están hablando- **la escena cambia y otra vez me puedo ver acostada en la cama de la habitación de mi hermano...¡¿acostada en la cama de mi hermano?!... ¡¿porque estoy acostada en la cama de Shining?!.**

Twilight- Shining no tardes... estoy ansiosa por empezar.

-¿Empezar?... *empezar que?- **lo decía mirando hacia la puerta, ya que la Twilight de mi sueño estaba mirando hacia la puerta también.**

Shining- no tardo, dame un minuto mi delicioso postre.

-¿Mi delicioso postre?, esas palabras sonaron como...¿lujuriosas?. Que está pasando- **pero un ruido me sacó de mi concentración hacia la puerta o mejor dicho un gemido.**

Twilight- Mmm, Shining no puedo aguantar más ohh...- **giré mi cabeza para ver qué era y casi se me caen los ojos al ver que yo, bueno ella estaba haciendo**\- Shining... no... resisto más... por favor te necesito- **ahí estaba yo, Bueno ella masturbándose con un consolador demasiaaaado grande que no se donde lo sacó**.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!, yo no debería digo, tú no deberías, digo... ¡saca esa cosa de ahí!... por Celestia, si ella me viera en estos momentos estaría demasiado avergüenza de mí.

¿?- ¿Twilight qué haces?- **di la vuelta para ver quién es la que estaba hablando y ahí estaba ella vistiendo un traje demasiado ¡seductor!...**

Cadence- oh Twilight mírate como estas, será mejor que limpie esto un poco.

**Es Cadence, ella va donde estoy yo, Bueno yo no, la Twilight de la cama y yo empiezo a ¿besarla?... digo, ¡¿ella empezó a besarla?! y...y...y ¡la estoy tocando allá abajo!, rayos me va a dar un infarto si sigo viendo esto.**

Cadence- no Twilight, no por favor...hmmm...

Twilight- o si, eres muy deliciosa Cadence.

\- ¡Callate maldita pervertida. ¡¿cómo puedes pensar en eso con Cadence?!... ¡es tu cuñada!. Además eso jamás se me pasaría por la mente.

Cadence- cierto Twilight... esto es muy placentero, porque no se me había ocurrido antes. No lo puedo creer que tú lo hayas pensado... eres una traviesa, y eso me gusta.

(Silencio sepulcral por parte la Twilight espectadora).

Shining- ¿Ya están listas?, porque ya llegó papi.

**Volteamos a ver a Shining y ¡la tenía toda afuera!, puede verse enorme grueso largo y palpitante pene.**

-¡Haaaaa!, ¡no quiero ver esto!. ¡¿Porque está pasando esto?!.

¿?- ¿Qué significa esto?...

Shining- ¿Princesa?...

Twilight- ¿Princesa?...

Cadence- ¿Tía Celestia?...

\- ¿Princesa?, ¡princesa!..- **Y ahí estaba ella... la princesa Celestia. Se le ve muy molesta... ¡es mi oportunidad!.**

\- Princesa por favor se los ruego, detenga esta escena tan inmoral- **le suplicaba a la Celestial sueño...quizás ella me escuche.**

Celestia- Ya que esto es un acto inmoral y está prohibido en Ecuestria...

\- ¡Siiiii, me escuchó!.

Celestia- El incesto es un acto de repudio y jamás será visto como amor...

\- ¡Siiii!, eso es princesa, ¡párteles su mandarina en gajos!.

Celestia- No me dejan más opción que...

\- ¡Siii!, ¡ahí tienen un grupo de pervertidos!.

Celestia- Yo...

\- Sí sí sí. Dígalo...

Celestia- La princesa Celestia...

\- Continúe, vamos...

Celestia- Pasa este acto impuro por alto y me una a su urgía.

\- ¡Así es!...espera, ¿que?.

Twilight- Gracias princesa, sabía que respetaría mi decisión.

Celestia- Lo que sea... por mi alumna favorita-** eso último lo dijo en susurro en la oreja de ella ¡y lamió la punta de ésta!.**

\- ¿Porque está pasando esto, porque no se detiene. Qué clase de sueños es este?- **mis reclamos fueron en vano ya que Celestia tomó el consolador y lo metió todo dentro de la vagina de Cadence y comenzó a mover de adentro hacia fuera y ella gemía de placer. También puede ver a Shining detrás de mi, bueno de la Twilight del sueño penetrándola.**

Shining- Ho...hermanita... eres... muy cerrada- lo decía cada vez que me embestía... Bueno, a ella.

Twilight- ¡Si hermano!... más...más... más...¡dame más!...

Celestia- No creerás que tendrás ese bello hocico libre Twilight**\- la princesa se acostó boca arriba con su vagina a centímetros de su boca o ¿mi boca?, ahg... Estoy confundida, ya no sé.**

Celestia- Sabes que tienes que hacer mi estimada alumna...hazme sentir orgullosa.

Twilight- Si maestra- **veo que la está lamiendo ¡la lame toda, qué asco tiene su hocico!, ¿oh mi hocico?... bueno como sea lo tiene cubierto de los fluidos de la princesa.**

\- ¡Haaaaa!, ¡esto es asqueroso!.

Celestia- mmm Twilight, eres muy buena, Cadence ven acá te la quiero lamer.

-¡Esto es repugnante... esto es!...esto... ¿esto?...¿está mojado?.

**sin que me diera cuenta ya tenía una de mis cascos tocando mi vagina, estimulando mi clítoris haciendo que me sintiera bien exitada.**

\- No puedo detenerme...mmm, se siente tan ¡oh!...bién- **doy múltiples gritos incluso ahogados.**

Twilight- ¡Hooo siiii!, ¡quiero más, soy tu perra shining... soy tu perra hermano!.

Shining- Ho si Twilight, Twilight, Twilight...

Celestia- Twilight, Twilight, Twilight...

Cadence- Twilight,Twiligh, Twilight...

-Twilight, Twilight,Twilight- **decían los tres al mismo tiempo.**

\- ¡No basta, basta!.

-Twilight, Twilight, Twilight- **otra ves los tres decían mi nombre al mismo tiempo.**

Shinight- Twilight...

Cadence- Twilight...

Celestia- Twilight...

Spike-¡Twilight, Twilight!...

\- ¿Spike?...

Spike- ¡Twilight, Twilight despierta!...

**Todo se fue poniendo oscuro, hasta que escuché una voz... la voz de Spike, me estaba llamando. Me desperté muy asustada.**

\- Spike...¿Pero qué pasó?- **Miro a mi alrededor y veo que estoy de nuevo en mi habitación. Pero Spike tenía las mejillas rojas y evitaba verme a los ojos.**

\- Qué ocurre Spike ¿porque esa cara?...

Spike- Hasta que no te quites ese libro de ahí no te veré a los ojos..- lo dijo muy nervioso.

\- ¿Libro, que libro?- **él sólo cierra los ojos y señala mi entrepierna, yo bajo mi mirada y abro un poco mis piernas. Quedé sorprendida también.**

Spike- Twilight si no vas a leer ese libro...por favor deséchalo.

**Estuve realmente sorprendida y avergonzada, me estaba masturbando con un libro pero... era un libro que nunca había visto. Retiré el libro y me tapé con las sábanas pero estás estaban manchadas, así que mejor me tapé con mi almohada.**

\- Spike de donde salió este libro jamás lo había visto.

Spike- Lo trajo una pegaso, ella dijo que estaba abandonado en el parque. Pero ¿a qué horas bajaste por él?...¿y no sabía que lo usarías de esa forma?.

**Al decirme eso estaba más avergonzada de lo normal, mi cara parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba, ¿él me habrá visto masturbándome?... ¿no lo sé? aún no se atrevía mirarme a la cara. Pero preferí cortar el tema de raíz.**

\- No lo sé Spike, porque me despertaste... ¿pasa algo malo?.

Spike- Estabas gritando demasiado, me asusté y subí a ver, pero no creí que estuvieras... bueno...haciendo eso.

**Me sonroje aún más de la vergüenza, pero vi que él tenía los ojos hinchados como si estuviera llorando**.

\- ¿Pasa alguna otra cosa?, lo veo en tu cara- **el rompe en llanto y sólo me dice unas palabras que me dejaron completamente helada .**

Spike- ¡Rarity fue atacada y está en el hospital!.

**Fin capítulo 6.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta trilogía de elementos envenenados próxima entrega, mentes en blanco...**

**YAIBA...FUERA**

**¿reviews?.**


	7. Mentes en blanco parte 1

Quiero darles las gracias a los seguidores de esta historia, que la mayoría son gente de México y hermanos de mi hermosa Colombia, seguiré la historia hasta terminarla por que es demasiado larga… pero no importa, lo importante es que les guste... sin mas demoras el nuevo capitulo.

DISFRUTENLO.

**Capítulo 7: Mentes en blanco parte 1.**

Pip...pip...pip... pip...pip...- sonaba una de las máquinas en una habitación en el hospital del pueblo de Ponyville, en esta habitación está en una cama una unicornio blanca de melena púrpura sumida en un coma por una posible agresión. Se encontraba conectada una máquina que chequeaba sus signos vitales y con un suero conectado intravenoso para mantenerla hidratada. Una enfermera entra y revisa la tabla de valoración que tiene al pie de la cama.

Enfermera- Mmm, es hora de su medicamento, pobre yegua- la enfermera inyectó el medicamento en la bolsa del suero, apuntó el registro en la tabla de valoración y se retiró de la habitación. En el pasillo hay tres ponis esperando noticias impacientemente, pero cuando vieron a la enfermera salir de la habitación fue bombardear de preguntas por una de las ponis.

Sweetie belle- ¿Cómo sigue mi hermana, ya despertó, está bien, está muy herida?- decía la pequeña unicornio con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

Enfermera- Lo siento ella aún está inconsciente, estaba muy débil cuando la trajeron, como si no hubiera ni dormido ni comido, ya suministramos medicamento... sólo queda esperar que ella despierte. Espero que por Celestia que así sea- concluyó la enfermera.

Applejack- ¿Pero ella no está? eh...usted me entiende- la pony obrera no encontraba las palabras para referirse a una violación por respeto a las niñas, pero la enfermera lo dijo muy profesionalmente.

Enfermera- Si se refiere a que fue acosada sexualmente y violada en múltiples ocasiones pues...tendremos que esperar los resultados de los exámenes- (me encanta el profesionalismo de estas enfermeras… crudo y sin tapujos).

Sweetie belle- Vio...Vio...(Snif Snif)...¡waaaaa!-otra vez la pequeña rompe en llanto.

Applejack- Gracias enfermera, es usted muy amable- dijo la pony granjera a la enfermera con un tono un poco tosco que la enfermera entendió y se retiró sin decir nada más.

Apple Bloom- Tranquila Sweetie belle, tu hermana estará bien, se repondrá de esta. Sabes bien que tu hermana es muy fuerte, ¿verdad Applejack?.

Applejack- Sí, tú tranquila Sweetie belle, tu hermana saldrá de ésta...

Sweetie belle- ella estaba en el piso, estaba temblando y...y... y tenía la mirada perdida- decía la pequeña aún en llanto, una escena muy dura para una niña tan inocente- ¡y no se lo que significa violada!- nuevamente la niña rompió en llanto. A los pocos minutos y entró Pinkie Pie tirando las puertas de un solo golpe.

Pinkie- ¡¿Qué pasó?!... ¡¿dónde está Rarity?!.

Applejack- Baja la voz Pinkie, estás en un hospital.

Pinkie- Lo siento, ¿cómo se encuentra Rarity, dónde está?, Scootaloo no me dio muchos detalles.

**_flashback_**.

En Sugarcube corner, Pinkie tenía entre sus patas una caja que le fue enviada y en su pata derecha un brazalete que no dejaba de brillar.

Pinkie- Así que tengo un admirador eh... bueno veamos que trajo- la pony rosa estaba a punto de abrir la caja pero fue interrumpida por una pegaso naranja que entró a la tienda gritando cosas muy alterada.

Scootaloo- Pinkie Rarity hospital ahora avisar yo Twilight- dijo muy rápido, y salió de la misma forma que entró.

**_fin_****_del_****_flashback_**.

Pinkie- No se puede hacer mucho con eso...- a los pocos minutos entró Scootaloo muy cansada arrastrándose donde los demás ponis y cayendo de lleno para después ponerse boca arriba.

Scootaloo- Listo... todas ...fueron... avisadas... Fluttershy... debe mudarse... más cerca...¿no creen?- decía la pequeña entre jadeos.

Applejack- ¿Le avisaste a Rainbow?.

Scootaloo- No...Flut...Flut... Fluttershy... quedó...en avisarle... agua por favor...- Pinkie le ofreció agua, que fue bebida por la pegaso como si no hubiera tomado nada de eso.

Pinkie- ¿Mucho mejor?- preguntó la pony rosa a la potrilla a la cual esta afirmó con la cabeza- bien, ¿ahora dinos qué fue lo que pasó?.

Scootaloo- Bueno...

**_flashback_**.

_**P.O.V SCOOTALOO...**_

Nos dirigíamos a casa de Sweetie belle después de realizar nuestra Cruzada, y ella estaba molesta y nerviosa a la vez.

Sweetie belle- ¡No volveré a intentar ser pony de buceo, es muy peligroso!...

\- No fue para tanto, sólo se rompió la manguera de oxígeno.

Sweetie belle- Sí, porque tú no eras la que estaba debajo del agua, además ya es demasiado tarde...Rarity se enojara conmigo- llegamos a la casa y la puerta estaba abierta como siempre, pero al entrar noté un olor extraño.

\- ¿A qué huele?...huele raro.

Apple Bloom- Huele como a la habitación de Big Mac...

Sweetie belle- Huele como a...¡Rarity!- Apple Bloom y yo giramos nuestras cabezas cuando oímos a Sweetie belle gritar de esa forma, Rarity estaba en el piso, temblaba mucho y tenía la vista perdida. Además ella también emanaba ese asqueroso olor.

Sweetie belle- Rarity, Respóndeme hermana, ¡Rarity!- Sweetie belle la sacudía, le gritaba pero Rarity no respondía.

Apple Bloom- ¡Tenemos que decirle a alguien!.

-No hay tiempo para eso...- tomé un carrito que había junto a unos maniquís- debemos llevarla al hospital rápido, ayúdenme a subirla.

Sweetie belle- Rarity ¡despierta hermana!- Sweetie belle había perdido el control... estaba impactada, si no es porque Apple Bloom la abofetea no reaccionaría.

Applebloom- ¡Ya Sweetie belle!- (bofetada)... así no ayudas, tenemos que subir a Rarity al carrito ¡ahora!- Entre las 3 subimos a Rarity al carrito, utilizamos unas telas como arnés para poder halarlo y así poder llegar al hospital.

**_fin_****_del_** **_flashback_**_**..**_

Scootaloo- después de Ingresar a Rarity, Apple Bloom se quedó consolando a Sweet belle y yo salí a informarles a ustedes.

Pinkie- Eso fue muy heroico de su parte y niñas.

Sweetie belle- Yo no fui tan heroica, sólo estuve junto a ella llorando como una tonta- dijo entre sollozos.

Apple Bloom- Si te dijimos que te quedaras junto a Rarity, fue porque en esos momentos no estabas muy bien. Estabas cansada con lo del buceo.

-¿Buceo?- preguntaron Pinkie y Applejack al mismo tiempo.

Apple Bloom- Luego les explicó, lo que quiero decir Sweetie belle, es que si tú no hubieras estado junto a ella en el carrito se hubiera caído, también ayudaste y mucho.

Todas guardaron silencio, un largo e incómodo silencio. Sweetie Belle se había calmado un poco, solo sollozaba pero en su rostro se le podía ver lo mal que la estaba pasando y que no había terminado de desahogarse.

Pinkie- Sweetie belle- la potrilla volteó para mirar cuando Pinkie la llamó, pero esta es rodeada por un par de brazos color rosa- llora...- le dijo a la pequeña- no lo ocultes más...- murmuró en un tono maternal, y como si hubieran sido palabras mágicas, Sweetie belle hundió su rostro en el pecho de la Pony Rosa y empezó a llorar, sacando todo ese dolor e impotencia que sentía.

Pinkie- No te preocupes Sweetie belle, Rarity se recuperará- musitó mientras que su voz entrecortaba.

.

.

Mientras tanto muy cerca del hospital iba galopando muy suavemente una unicornio color lavanda con un dragón muy impaciente en su lomo.

Spike- ¡Apúrate Twilight! ¡¿porque no galopas más rápido?!.

Twilight- Voy tan rápido como puedo...

Spike- Pero si vas trotando... sé que puedes ir más rápido.

Twilight- Estoy cansada Spike...hago mi mayor esfuerzo.

Spike- No estarías así si no estuvieras haciendo... eso.

Twilight- No hablaré del tema Spike ya te lo había dicho..- respondió algo apenada, ambos siguieron rumbo al hospital y pasaron junto a un pony encapuchado, Twilight no le prestó atención... pero Spike puedo verlo muy bien.

Spike- Twilight...

Twilight- Ahora no Spike.

Spike- Pero...

Twilight- Dije que ahora no Spike ya vamos a llegar...- Al llegar al hospital Spike se bajó del lomo de Twilight, ambos ingresan y pidieron a la recepcionista la ubicación de Rarity, la enfermera a cargo de la recepción les dio las indicaciones y se dirigieron hacia ese lugar. Cuando cruzaron la puerta vieron a Pinkie abrazando a Sweet belle.

Pinkie- ¿Te sientes mejor?...- la potrilla había dejado de llorar y sólo afirmó con su cabeza sin despegarla del pecho de la Pony Rosa- bien, ahora escúchame con atención...- la pequeña unicornio se despega de ella pero siguió mirando al piso- sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero tienes que ser fuerte y afrontar esta situación. En la vida pasan cosas que no se pueden predecir-pero la potrilla interrumpió sin dejar de ver el suelo.

Sweetiebelle- Pero... tú tienes tu Pinkie sentido, puedes predecir cosas.

Pinkie- Mi Pinkie sentido sólo me advierte que va a pasar algo simple, como cuando una puerta se va abrir o porque va a caer algo de cielo... son cosas triviales. Predecir algo a gran escala no está en mis capacidades...y eso es lo gracioso de la vida- terminó la pony rosa con su inusual sonrisa.

Sweetie belle- Qué tiene de gracioso que tu hermana esté en la cama, en coma, y sin saber si despertará o no...- musitó en un tono opaco y muy triste.

Pinkie- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que si se supiera que va a pasar después, la vida sería muy aburrida. Una vez, alguien me dijo que el destino se divide en dos- la pequeña la miraba confundida.

Sweetie belle- No entiendo.

Pinkie- El destino, el futuro se divide en dos... es simple- ahora todas estaban mirando confundidas- lo que quiero decir es- buscaba palabras para hacerse entender, pero fue Apple Bloom la que ayudó a Pinkie con la explicación.

Apple Bloom- Lo que Pinkie quiere decir es que el futuro se divide en dos opciones, hacer o no hacer...dependiendo de la opción que escojas sabrás que va a pasar después.

Pinkie- Si eso es...pero me desvíe del punto. Sweetie belle, entendemos como te sientes y si, es terrible que Rarity esté así, pero ella en tu caso estaría llevando mejor la situación. Ella sabe que si se entristece no sacará nada bueno, sólo se estará haciendo daño a si misma, estaría llevando las cosas con más optimismo y estaría esperanzada a que su hermanita despierte- todas las presentes estaban calladas e impresionadas de tales palabras de la pony rosa.

Twilight- Wow... jamás oí a Pinkie decir cosas tan coherentes y maduras- Todas voltearon y vieron a Twilight y a Spike, pero el dragón se adelanta y preguntó de una forma muy desesperada.

Spike- ¿Rarity está bien, esta herida, le hicieron daño? ¡voy a matar a ese desgraciado!.

Applejack- Wow wow wow calma vaquero, aún no sabemos nada. Lo único que te puedo decir es que Rarity aún está en coma...- respondió la pony granjera al dragón- además no sacaremos conclusiones hasta que...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un grito de ayuda que ella y las demás presentes conocían muy bien.

-¿Fluttershy?...- Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo ya que el grito provino de la recepción del hospital, inmediatamente Todas se dirigen a la recepción menos Pinkie y las niñas que se quedaron esperando alguna respuesta.

Fluttershy- ¡por favor Ayúdenme!- gritaba la Pegaso amarilla y sus gritos fueron escuchados por los enfermeros y los doctores que salieron de inmediato a atenderlas.

Doctor- ¿Que pasó?.

Fluttershy- No lo sé, fui a avisarle que una amiga estaba en el aquí, toqué la puerta y nadie abrió. Así que volé hasta la ventana de su alcoba y la encontré en la cama con la mirada perdida, convulsionando y babeando mucho... ¡por favor ayúdenla!...- Los doctores tomaron a la pegaso y la acostaron en una camilla mientras que otro galeno empezó a examinarla.

Doctor- ¡llévenla rápidamente a urgencias!- dijo el doctor a cargo y las enfermeras se llevan a una mal herida Rainbow Dash, pero al pasar por el lado de las chicas Applejack notó dos cosas singulares en la yegua multicolor. Muy seria se devolvió donde las demás ponis que estaban esperando fuera de la habitación de Rarity y detrás de ella Twilight con una expresión de intriga por ese cambio de actitud.

Applejack- Apple Bloom contéstame algo- preguntó la pony naranja a su hermana.

Apple Bloom- ¿sí?.

Applejack- Dijiste que la casa de Rarity olía raro... ¿exactamente a que olía?.

Apple Bloom- ¿Para qué quieres saber?- preguntó muy inocente.

Applejack- ¡Sólo dímelo no tengo tiempo que perder!- gritó la pony muy molesta sorprendiendo a todas.

Apple Bloom- esta bien… olía... a... la… olía como a la habitación de Big Mac.

Applejack- ¿Segura?.

Apple Bloom- Ajá.

Applejack- Bien, Twilight por favor acompáñame. Pinkie, tú te quedas aquí por si hay noticias- ordenó la pony naranja sorprendiendo a todas para luego dar media vuelta y salir de la sala, ya saliendo del piso de las habitaciones y pasando por la recepción, vieron a Fluttershy terminando de ingresar los datos de Rainbow Dash- Fluttershy ven con nosotras- la aludida voltea apenas es nombrada.

Fluttershy- ¿Applejack?... ¿cómo sigue Rarity?.

Applejack- Ella sigue igual, ahora necesito que nos acompañes- la pegaso no puso objeción y se unió junto a Twilight para luego las tres salir a todo galope sin un rumbo fijo... bueno Applejack sabía, Twilight y Fluttershy no. Cuando llegaron a su destino Twilight muy agitada hizo una pregunta.

Twilight- ¿Porque... estamos...aquí?.

Applejack- Twilight, sabes que soy muy honesta en todo, ¿cierto?- la unicornio afirmó con la cabeza- antes de entrar a la casa de Rarity Respóndeme por favor... con la verdad- a Twilight no le gustaba a dónde iba a todo esto.

Twilight- Si Applejack, ¿qué sería?- pregunto muy nerviosa.

Applejack- ¿Tuviste sexo antes de llegar al hospital?- la pregunta dejó a Twilight helada y a Fluttershy confundida.

Twilight- ¿Qué tiene que ver esa pregunta con que Rarity y Rainbow estén en el hospital?- preguntó muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

Applejack- En nada, Pero sólo quiero que me respondas- Fluttershy estaba muy confundida ¿que tenía que ver si Twilight hubiera tenido sexo con sus dos amigas heridas?. Al final Twilight responde pero su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

Twilight- No... no estaba haciendo eso- responde muy nerviosa.

Applejack-... ajá... ¿entonces porque hueles a qué sí?- esa pregunta desarmó aTwilight, podría mentir pero su olor no.

Twilight- Eh... yo...lo que ...paso.

Applejack- ¿Si?.

Fluttershy- Eh... Applejack, ¿qué tiene que ver esa pregunta con todo lo que esta pasando?...

Applejack- en nada, pero quiero atar unos cabos sueltos...¿podrías responder?...

Twilight- y...yo...

Applejack- ¿sí?...

Twilight- yo... yo...- balbuceaba tratando de encontrar las palabras acordes, pero al no tener una respuesta que la dejarán con su reputación un poco intacta Y junto con la mirada de la pony de tierra, respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente- ¡No!, ¡no lo hice!...¡tuve un sueño donde me cogían duro y rico!...- tapo su hocico al darse cuenta que habia gritado a los cuatro vientos, miro a ambas yeguas y estas tenían una cara de asombro- termine masturbándome hasta correrme!- dijo en voz baja la pony lavanda roja de la vergüenza ocultando su rostro entre sus patas- trágame tierra- concluyó en voz baja.

Applejack- ... Con un simple "no, lo hice me" hubiera bastado, no era necesario los detalles.

Fluttershy- ¿Y qué tiene que ver con que Twilight se haya... bueno... haya hecho... eso... con que Rarity y Rainbow Dash estén en el hospital?.

Applejack-Bueno Fluttershy…- dijo la yegua naranja volteando a ver a la pegaso- Apple Bloom dijo qué... Fluttershy, ¿porque tiene las alas desplegadas?, ¡no me digas qué!- y en efecto la pegaso tenía las alas abiertas, y todo brony y pegasister sabe lo que significa eso.

Fluttershy- Lo siento lo siento es que... está comenzando mi... mí... mi etapa- no terminó ya que Applejack la interrumpió muy calmadamente.

Applejack- Estás entrando en tu etapa de celo ¿cierto?- Fluttershy sólo afirmó con la cabeza y después oculta su rostro en su enorme fleco.

Fluttershy- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

Applejack No te preocupes... Ahora sí cambiando de tema. Twilight ¿sabes porqué Apple Bloom dijo que la casa de Rarity olía a la habitación de Big Mac?.

Twilight- no, ¿porque lo preguntaste?...

Applejack-Porque la habitación de mi hermano…- abrió la puerta y se sintió ese olor característico de una buena faena- huele a esto...- las alas de Fluttershy nuevamente se abrieron en toda su envergadura y Twilight sólo se sonrojó...

Applejack- Por eso te pregunté si había has tenido sexo Twilight, porque a esto hueles, y también Rainbow Dash... no dudo que Rarity oliera a esto también- las tres ponis entraron a la casa buscando pistas de los agresores pero la menos concentrada era Fluttershy, ya que sus alas abiertas no la dejaban moverse muy bien.

Fluttershy- Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto...- lo decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Twilight- Vamos Fluttershy, sé que huele mal pero necesitamos buscar pistas.

Fluttershy- No es que me desagrada el olor es sólo que...bueno... no puedo concentrarme con tanto olor a lujuria de este lugar- concluyó la pegaso- pero les diré algo... la habitación de Rainbow olía igual- dijo para salir de la casa y esperar afuera.

Applejack- (Suspiro) bueno Twilight, depende de ti y de mí buscar pistas… ¿o también está en celo?- la unicornio sólo frunció ceño y continuó buscando pistas- parece que no...- Mientras tanto en el hospital de Ponyville. ya eran las 8:30 pm y Pinkie estaba hablando con el doctor.

Pinkie- Doctor ¿cómo están Rarity y Rainbow Dash?.

Doctor- Bueno no tienen ningún golpe, al parecer sólo perdieron el conocimiento por lo que estaban haciendo, según los exámenes ambas se excedieron con...-el doctor miró a las niñas que le prestaban atención- ¿puedo hablar con usted en privado señorita?.

Pinkie- Sí claro doctor.

\- Haaaaw no es justo- exclamaron las tres niñas al mismo tiempo. Pero Pinkie se les acercó con un semblante serio.

Pinkie- Lo siento niños pero esto es cosa de adultos... las pondré al tanto cuando termine con él- le susurro a las potrillas para luego seguir al doctor a su oficina.

Pinkie- Bueno doctor ¿que me decía de mis amigas?- lo dijo en un tono serio (raro en ella).

Doctor- Lo que le iba a comentar es que sus amigas perdieron el conocimiento debido a una sobre estimulación en la zona V.

Pinkie- Sobre... ¿qué cosa?.

Doctor- Sobre estimulación.

Pinkie- hable en ecuestre doctor...

Doctor- Sus amigas sufrieron pérdida de conocimiento, convulsiones y espasmos debido a una alta excitación hasta alcanzar su clímax ya que quisieron simular un coito.

Pinkie- ¡¿puede hablar normal doctor?!.

Doctor- ¡Se masturbaron hasta quedar noqueadas!.

Pinkie-No tiene que ser tan tosco- respondió un poco sumisa.

Doctor-...

Pinkie- (Inserte trollface aquí).

Doctor- *ejem*...pero lo extraño del caso es que sus amigas no presentan desgarros intravaginales, pero si una irritación severa en los labios menores, como en los mayores y clítoris.

Pinkie-...

Doctor- No tienen ningún daño hay abajo.

Pinkie- ahhhh... ya.

Doctor- es como si su cerebro le ordenada a sus cuerpos a tener orgasmos múltiples, hasta perder el conocimiento.

Pinkie- eso sí que es extraño doctor- musitó desviando la mirada al techo.

Doctor- ... ¿no entendió ni una palabra de lo que dije?.

Pinkie- ehhh.

Doctor- (Palm Face)... tomaré eso como un no, bueno, sus amigas no fueron violadas sí es lo que le interesaba saber.

Pinkie- Eso sí es una excelente noticia, gracias doctor- la Pony Rosa ya estaba por salir de la oficina, pero Red Heart entra diciendo algo qué alegro ambos ponis.

Red Heart- Doctor ya despertó... la unicornio, ya está despierta- a Pinkie y se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en la cara escuchar esa noticia.

**_Minutos más tarde en la boutique Carrusel..._**

Twilight- Nada, ni una pista y a decir verdad no sé que estoy buscando. Applejack, ¿me puede decir que estamos buscando?.

Applejack- No es un objeto Twilight...es un olor.

Twilight- ¿Un olor?... pero sí aquí sólo huele a lujuria, sexo desenfrenado, ¿qué olor estamos buscando?.

Applejack- Aquí sólo huele a fluidos de yegua, el olor que estamos buscando... es el olor a semen, quiero descartar si Rarity fue violada.

Twilight- y es que tú sabes a qué huel... ¡Applejack!, ¿acaso tú ya has tenido sexo?- esa pregunta hizo que la pony naranja se quedara quieta como una estatua- no trates de mentirme señorita... sabes que no puedes...- la remato con un tono pícaro.

Applejack- (Suspiro) sí Twilight, ya no soy una yegua virgen ¡y déjame decirte que fue porque quise, no porque me obligaran!- esas palabras sonaron como si se hubiera arrepentido de haberlo hecho.

Twilight- Esa es tú decisión amiga, si lo hiciste por amor o no. No soy nadie para juzgarte, además ya somos muy grandes para saber que es bueno y que es malo- le respondió con un abrazo y está devolviendo- ¿y te gustó?...- (qué imprudente).

Applejack- Bueeeeno, duele un poco al principio, pero luego es muy placentero... por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

Twilighr- Tienes mi palabra...

Pinkie- ¿Y quién fue el que te hizo la vuelta?.

\- ¡ahhhhhhhh!- gritaron Twilight y Applejack al mismo tiempo- ¡Pinkie Pie qué haces aquí!- preguntaron las dos ponis al mismo tiempo.

Pinkie- Pues vine a buscarlas y no sabía que tú Applejack ya habías tenido sexo... ¿y quién fue?... de seguro fue Caramel... ya que últimamente ha rondado mucho por la granja- (Silencio absoluto por parte de Applejack)- sabes que ese silencio sólo confirmar mis sospechas...

Twilight- Pinkie ya déjala, además no tiene nada de malo que ya haya tenido sexo.

Fluttershy- Y mucho menos si fue con Caramel- ¡ahhhh!- nuevamente gritaron las tres ponis.

Pinkie- ¡Fluttershy no vuelvas a hacer eso!- lo dijo muy agitada y tocándose el pecho.

Applejack- Ya sabes lo que se siente ¿cierto?...

Fluttershy- Perdón, pero es que vi entrar a Pinkie muy rápido y supuse que traería noticias... pero no creí que me toparía con esta otra noticia...- Applejack estaba demasiada roja, tenía demasiada vergüenza ya qué no era una sino tres de sus amigas qué conocían su secreto.

Twilight- ¡Bueno ya está bien!, nadie sabrá de esto... haremos una Pinkie Promesa ¿de acuerdo?- las tres ponis afirmaron con la cabeza- ok, Pinkie ¿nos puedes decir qué haces aquí?.

Pinkie- Bueno... O si, ¡Rarity ya despertó!.

_**Hospital de Ponyville 10:30 pm…**_

Sweet belle- ¡Hermana me alegra mucho verte despierta!- la pequeña unicornio no dejaba de abrazar a su hermana y estaba llorando de la alegría.

Rarity- Gracias hermanita me alegra verte pero... ¿cómo llegué aquí?.

Apple Bloom- Nosotras te trajimos, no fue nada...

Rarity- ¿Nosotras?...

Sweetie belle- Sí... Scootaloo, Apple Bloom y yo- a Rarity se le inundaron los ojos y abrazó fuertemente a su hermana.

Rarity- Gracias, muchas gracias, pero... ¿donde esta Scootaloo?- pregu to mirando a las niñas, la pequeña pegaso estaba en la misma pieza pero más atenta de la otra cama donde estaba una yegua de melena multicolor en un coma profundo. Estaba muy triste, deprimida, estaba recostada de la cama con la cabeza baja.

Scootaloo- Despierta... por favor despierta...- decía con la voz entrecortada. A los pocos minutos llegaron Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy. Y como siempre Pinkie entrando de golpe.

Pinkie- ¡Rarity!- exclamó para luego salir galopando hacia la yegua y abrazándola- ¡Rarity qué bueno que estás bien, nos tenías muy preocupadas!.

Rarity- Perdón por eso, pero tengo una pregunta... ¿porque me trajeron al hospital?- esa pregunta las tomó por sorpresa y las dejó a todas sin palabras.

Sweetie belle- Te trajimos porque te encontramos tirada en el piso de la boutique...

Rarity- ...

Pinkie- ¡Eso no importa, lo importante es que ya despertaste y haré una fiesta de estoy despierta!.

Rainbow- ¡Podrían callarse, intentó dormir!- al escuchar esa voz, Scootaloo levantó la cabeza mientras que una sonrisa temblorosa se le formaba. Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Rainbow y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Scootaloo- ¡Despertaste, despertaste, me alegra mucho que estés despierta!... ¡estaba muy preocupada por ti!.

Rainbow- ¿Eh?, sí pequeña... ¿gracias?- miró a su alrededor- ¿dónde estoy?.

Fluttershy- En el hospital.

Raibow- ¿En el hospital?, ¿cómo llegué aquí?.

Fluttershy- Yo te traje.

Raibow- gracias… ¿porque?.

Applejack- ¿No lo recuerdas?.

Rainbow- ¿Recordar que?.

Fluttershy- Del porque tenías las alas extendidas y convulsionabas- la pegaso trataba de recordar Pero...

Raibow- Chicas...no recuerdo nada de este día. Sólo recuerdo que me desperté y... no recuerdo más, ¿que pasa?- las ponis iban a indagar pero Rarity dijo algo que no se lo esperaban.

Rarity- Chicas, de hecho sólo recuerdo... despedirme de mi hermana y...-también hacía un enorme esfuerzo por recordar pero nada- no recuerdo nada más.

Twilight- ¡Al parecer sus recuerdos han sido borrados!- un gran misterio se había formado, el porque no recordaban hacían las cosas más difíciles de resolver...

**_Entrada del Bosque everfree 11:40 pm_**.

Una luz muy fuerte iluminó la entrada del bosque y por ésta sale un Grifo muy grande con ojos de serpiente y una mirada muy fría.

Grifo- Excelente, ahora de buscar a la portadora de la magia- mascullo con u a voz grave, abrió sus alas y no emprende el vuelo, sólo se convierte en humo y se disuelve en el aire. Este ser era visto por un pony encapuchado y junto a éste una flama de color azul que observaban desde una nube.

Flama- ¿Quién es él?... emana un poder mágico oscuro demasiado grande.

¿?- Sólo te diremos que con la llegada de él comenzó todo.

**Continuara**...

**Espero** **que lo hallan disfrutado.**

**¡YAIBA...FUERA!.**

**¿Reviews?.**


	8. Mentes en blanco parte 2

C**apítulo 8: mentes en blanco parte 2.**

Rarity- Es en serio, no puedo recordar nada. Lo único que recuerdo es que me despedí de Sweetie belle y que ella se fue a la escuela...

Twilight- ¿Y eso a qué horas fue?...

Sweetie belle- Pues... alrededor de las 8 o 8:30 de la mañana.

Fluttershy- Quieres decir que no recuerda absolutamente nada dentro de un periodo de 14 horas- todas las ponis estaban pensativas con lo que Rarity les confesó, todas menos Applejack que se le veía muy seria.

Pinkie- ¿Y tú Dashie, hasta qué horas recuerdas?.

Rainbow- Bueno... recuerdo que despeje el cielo... fui a Sugarcube corner a buscarte, te vi en la estación de trenes... ¡oh!, y pasé por la bibliote...

Twilight- También recuerdo tu pequeña visita Rainbow Dash... y no fue nada agradable- interrumpió un poco molesta debido al encuentro que tuvo con la pegaso en su habitación.

Rainbow- ay ya Twilight, una pequeña eh inocente broma no le cae mal a nadie- respondió muy despreocupada la Pegaso.

Twilight- ¿Pequeña e inocente broma?... ¡casi me haces dar un infarto!...

Pinkie- Sí sí muy bonito el infarto, pero ¿que más recuerdas?.

Rainbow- También recuerdo que fui Sweet apples acres y escuché una historia del abuela Smith y... no recuerdo nada más- lo dijo muy desmotivada- pero de algo sí estoy segura- lo dijo muy firmemente- que me duele demasiado el trafejo- no dijo muy bien la palabra ya que Pinkie le tapó la boca por respeto a las niñas.

Applejack- Pinkie Pie me puedes hacer un favor muy grande- la pony rosa asintió con la cabeza- podrías llevarte a las niñas a descansar a tu casa, es la más cercana y además es demasiado tarde- Las niñas iban a protestar, pero Rarity se les adelantó hablándole tranquilamente.

Rarity- Tranquilas, no se preocupen por nosotras...estaremos bien...

Sweetie belle- ¿Estás segura hermana?- Aún se le notaba el miedo de que Rarity tuviera una recaída.

Rarity- Si estoy segura, además nada malo me puede pasar...ya quédate Tranquila hermanita que estaré en buenos cascos- las niñas no pusieron más resistencia y se van con la pony Rosa, y está cuando pasa junto a Applejack le dice en voz baja lo que el doctor le dijo, qué les dijera a las chicas. A lo cual la Pony granjera responde con un "lo haré".

Spike- Yo me quedaré, posiblemente necesites alguna ayuda Rarity.

Rarity- Estaré bien mi Spike wiki, gracias por preocuparte. Pero también será mejor que vayas a descansar.

Spike- Estaré bien, no te preocupes... tú eres la que me preocupa.

Twilight- Spike Será mejor que vayas a descansar, ya es demasiado tarde y sé que estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo por quedarte despierto- el dragón iba a protestar pero al ver la cara de Rarity diciéndole que lo hiciera por ella prefiere callar y obedecer a Twilight e irse con Pinky y las niñas.

Applejack- ok ya se fueron las niñas. Ahora sí podemos hablar como se debe- la Pony granjera estaba muy seria y las otras ponis la anotaron fácilmente- sé que sí deben de estar preguntando el por qué les duele tanto allá abajo- con estas palabras ambas ponis estaban asustadas y sorprendidas de escuchar eso.

Rainbow- ¿Cómo sabes que me duele allá?.

Rarity- Applejack ¿cómo sabes que me duele toda mi zona íntima?- preguntaron ambas ponis pero la unicornio blanca con más clase (antes muerta que mal hablada).

Applejack- Lo voy a decir sin tapujos, cuando ambas ingresaron tenía mis sospechas que ustedes dos habían sido brutalmente violadas- Rainbow Dash y Rarity quedaron mudas ante estás palabras- así que fui con Fluttershy y Twilight a tu casa Rarity y lo único qué pudimos ver o mejor dicho oler...fueron restos de una buena faena- Rarity estaba muda, estaba más blanca de lo normal.

Rarity- ¿Fui...vio...vio...violada?- Applejack le iba a contestar pero la unicornio Blanca entró en pánico- no...no...¡NO ES CIERTO!.

Twilight- Rarity cálmate por favor.

Rarity- ¡Nooo, no puede ser verdad, tiene que ser una mentira!- retira sus sábanas y con su magia tomo un espejo que había dentro de unas cajonera que estaba junto a su cama, abre sus piernas y observa su intimidad- ¡está roja, no lo puedo creer fui violada!- en efecto estaba completamente irritada- ¡¿pero porque me pasa esto a mí?!- y rompe en llanto.

Rainbow Dash también hace lo mismo, se dirige a la cajonera, saca un espejo y se mira toda su intimidad pero a comparación de Rarity, ella lo toma un poco diferente.

Rainbow- ¿Así que por esto es que me duele?- lo decía con las piernas abiertas y mirándose la intimidad a través del espejo- ¡está irritada!- luego tomó una pose... más provocativa para el que esté leyendo esto. Imagínense a Rainbow Dash con la cabeza en la almohada y toda su cadera levantada al igual que su cola mostrando todo... pero todo es todo. Trató de tocarse con un casco pero le dolió mucho sólo con el roce de este, ya presa del miedo le preguntó a la pony obrera- dime que no es cierto.

Applejack- Sólo les diré lo que el doctor le dijo a Pinkie... no, no fueron violadas- al escuchar esto ambas ponis dan un suspiro de alivio pero se les creo una duda.

Rarity- ¿Entonces no fuimos violadas?...

Applejack- En lo absoluto...

Rainbow- Entonces porque ¡AUCH!- se tocó un poco con su casco y obtuvo el resultado.

Applejack- Lo que el doctor dijo fue que perdieron el conocimiento debido a una sobreestimulación la zona V.

Rainbow- ¿Qué?.

Twilight- Te lo diré de una forma que entiendas...te masturbaste hasta quedar inconsciente-(frío, simple y directo).

Rarity- ¡Pero qué cosas están diciendo!- exclamó muy ofendida- ¡yo soy una dama y no tengo que recurrir a esos actos tan vulgares, ni siquiera en mi época de celo!.

Rainbow- ¡Siii yo tampoco!- exclamó mirando hacia los lados.

Twilight- Rarity, estuvimos en tu casa de alguna forma participaste en un evento de esos y no te acuerdas.

Rainbow- Debió ser cuando cerraste a mediodía...que pícara.

Rarity- Pero qué cosas dicen, yo jamás cierro la boutique al mediodía y mucho menos un día en semana...¡y no soy una pícara!.

Fluttershy- También me preguntaba lo mismo, tú nunca sierras... pero estaba cerrado al mediodía cuando fui por el juego de té- ya eran dos afirmaciones que ella había cerrado la boutique.

Twilight- ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?.

Rarity- No querida, no lo recuerdo- lo decía muy angustiada y frustrada...la duda se la comía viva, ella… una pony refinada ¿recorriendo al auto placer?. Estaba demasiado confundida.

Applejack- Mejor no se quemen el cerebro, mañana les darán de alta e investigaremos todo y luego continuaremos con nuestras vidas... por el momento sólo queda ir a descansar.

Rainbow- Opino lo mismo- se da media vuelta y se arropa de cabeza a cola.

Rarity- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila y ponerte a dormir con un dilema como éste?!.

Rainbow- zzzz.

Rarity- !.

Fluttershy-Mejor cálmate Rarity, Applejack tienes razón. No sacarás nada con tratar de recordar algo que quizás no pasó- la unicornio iba a exclamar pero la pegaso amarilla la toma por los cascos- por favor- lo dije en tono muy suplicante.

Rarity- (Suspiro) está bien Fluttershy vayan a descansar que nosotras haremos lo mismo.

Rainbow- zzzz.

Rarity- Bueno... Yo haré lo mismo... ya que Rainbow ya lo está haciendo.

Todas las ponis se retira dejando en el cuarto a Rainbow Dash y a Rarity, la primera profundamente noqueada y la segunda con muchas dudas y tratando de conciliar el sueño. Mientras tanto en el pasillo.

Twilight- Voy a buscar un hechizo que les devuelva la memoria, porque la verdad me parece muy extraño.

Applejack- Sabía qué dirías algo así Twilight...mañana es otro día trata de descansar.

Twilight- Está bien Applejack, lo haré- todas las ponis se dirigen al lugar donde pasaría en la noche, Applejack y Fluttershy se fueron a Sugarcube corner y Twilight se dirigió a la biblioteca "a descansar". Cuando llegó a la biblioteca ya eran las 11:30 pm, Spike se había quedado en casa de Pinkie con las niñas asi que Twilight tendría toda la biblioteca para ella sola.

**NOTA...**

**(El siguiente segmento será una pequeña disputa entre la conciencia de Twilight y Twilight, para que entiendan un poco mejor pondré el dialecto de conciencia en negrilla...disfrútenlo).**

\- **Bueno Twilight... debes de ir a dormir**\- pero su cuerpo se iba para los libreros y con su magia empezó sacar libros que le fueran de utilidad.

**\- ¡No Twilight debes descansar debes des...can...sar!- **le decía la conciencia a cierta pony adicta al estudio.

Twilight- debo estudiar, debo saber el hechizo para ayudar a Rarity... ¿o debo dormir?.

\- ¡**s****i Twilight escúchame!...debes dormir.**

Twilight- ¿Debo dormir?.

\- **Así es Twilight escúchame, soy la voz de tu conciencia y ya está muy tarde para otra noche de estudio.**

Twilight- Pero Rarity y Rainbow me necesitan.

\- **¡Al carajo esas dos, lo que más necesitamos en este momento es descansar!.**

Twilight- ¡Oye, son mis amigas!... Ten más respeto.

-**Sí lo sé, pero si estudias una noche más ¡te juro que te quedas sola!.**

Twilight- ¿Como que sola?, eres mi conciencia no puedes dejarme.

**-¿Qué no puedo dejarte?.**

Twilight- No, no puedes.

\- **No me retes...- **lo dijo en un tono amenazante pero Twilight fue sacada de su pleito mental por un resplandor muy fuerte proveniente del bosque Everfree, uno que solamente ella lo pudo ver debido a la hora.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo viendo ese extraño fenómeno- ¡tregua!- volvieron a decir las dos al mismo tiempo. Twilight se dirigió a una estantería para tratar de descifrar ese misterio, buscó en sus libros por un rato pero ninguno dio con la respuesta que buscaba.

Twilight- El bosque muestra extraños resplandores y ¿no hay ninguna respuesta en estos libros de esta biblioteca ( bostezo) que me dijeran porque ocurren?.

\- **Te dije que deberías dormir.**

Twilight- ¡Tu cierra la boca que también estuviste de acuerdo!.

-**Bueno... me gano la curiosidad... ¡y por que me reprendes, si soy lo que tú quieres que sea!. Ya Twilight, es demaciado tarde... Vámonos a dormir.**

Twilight- Además no creo que sea muy tarde... si apenas son las 1 am.

\- **Uy sí está tempranísimo...**

Twilight- Mira no quiero (bostezo) discutir (bostezo) contigo.

\- **Si no quieres discutir Entonces ¡ve a la cama y duérmete!.**

Twilight- Está bien tú ganas, me voy a la cama- la unicornio subió al segundo piso y entró a su habitación, pero algo le llama la atención, en su cama estaba el libro que trajo la pegaso- a ti te trajeron porque estabas abandonado chiquito- lo dijo en un tono demasiado... tonto.

\- **¡l****o ves!...¡ya está diciendo incoherencias!, dejas el libro a un lado y duérmete-** pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que la portada del libro brilló y reveló un título.

Twilight- ¿Pero qué?... ¿qué es esto?- leyó lo que apareció en la portada- ¿responderé todas tus preguntas?- la unicornio tomó el libro y lo abrió notando sus páginas- ¿en blanco?... ¿como me vas a dar respuestas si tienes las páginas en blanco?.

La unicornio tomó el libro y lo colocó sobre su cama, le dio la vuelta buscando alguna palabra pero nada. Hasta que por arte de magia (por así decirlo) aparecen en las primeras hojas unas palabras que Twilight iba empezar a leer.

-**¿En qué quedamos?...**

Twilight- Sólo una ojeada. Además un libro que le aparecen las palabras de la nada no se ve todos los días.

-**Twilight Sparkle escúchame, es tarde, estamos cansadas y no encontraras respuestas en un libro que tiene las páginas en blanco... ni siquiera datos de los Zeltas así se lo preguntes... ¡No espera no me escuches, Ignora lo que dije!**\- muy tarde, cuando a Twilight le da la curiosidad no tiene horario.

Twilight- ¡Qué buena idea!- exclamó muy entusiasmada- le preguntaré al libro sobre ellos.

**-(Palm Face) yo y mi bocota-** la unicornio tomó el libro y empezó hacer algo completamente...ridículo.

Twilight- ¿He?.. hola, ¿señor libro?... ¿puede responderme unas preguntas?.

**\- Qué inteligente..**.

Twilight- ... Será mejor leer las primeras hojas- la unicornio empezó a leer las palabras mentalmente y luego comienza a recitarlas- para tus preguntas tener solución, recita estas palabras sin interrupción, una vez iniciado el encantamiento, no habrá marcha atrás por eso te lo advierto... Al parecer debo recitar las palabras para obtener respuestas.

-** ¡No!... ¡¿en serio?!.**

Twilight- Mira tú te quedas callada, recito el hechizo y me voy a dormir- la pony siguió ñ discutiendo con su conciencia por un rato más, se calmó y empezó a recitar el hechizo- a tus preguntas daré solución, pero debes de darle dedicación- empezó a recitar el hechizo y el aura de su cuerno empezaba a cambiar de color, ya no era púrpura era color verde- por cada pregunta que tenga su respuesta, un año de vida perderás cómo pago por esta, esclavo de él serás porque si se pierde con tu vida pagarás- a medida de que Twilight recitaba el hechizo, el aura de su cuerno cambiaba y la cubría sin que ella se diera cuenta- se alimenta de tu magia ya no tienes salvación, con pesadillas vulgares inundara tu mente y corazón y... le falta una hoja...- no pudo recitar por completo el hechizo debido a la hoja faltante y poco a poco la luz color verde se fue desapareciendo.

**\- y que esperabas de un libro que estaba abandonado en un parque chica lista...**

Twilight- eres un fastidio...- murmuró mirando hacia arriba- ¿Como Espera que un hechizo salga bien si falta una hoja?- el libro empieza a brillar y del pecho de la unicornio sale una esfera de luz que se une al libro, este deja de brillar y unas palabras se formaron en una de sus hojas en blanco. Twilight se sentía un poco cansada después de que esto ocurriera- Qué raro, jamás me había sentido cansada después de recitar un hechizo...debe ser por la falta de sueño, ¿haber que apareció?- la unicornio toma el libro y empieza a leer lo que apareció en este- si quieres recitar por completo el hechizo debes buscar la hoja faltante...eso es obvio, no puedo recitar (bostezo) ok ya entendí, me voy a la cama.

Dejó el libro al lado de la cama y se dispuso a dormir, de lo cansada que estaba se quedó dormida rápido pero volvió con un sueño... erótico... otra vez.

Twilight- ¿Hola?- nuevamente estaba sola en la oscuridad.

¿?- ¡Hoo!...¡siii!...¡dame mas!.

Twilight- Genial...otro sueño donde mi cochina mente juega de nuevo- se cuestionaba la unicornio en la oscuridad- no sé porque sueño esto ni siquiera cuando estoy en celo- todo empieza a aclararse y pudo ver bien dónde estaba. Estaba en la sala de una casa... y no cualquier casa.

Twilight- La casa de mis padres, ¿pero porque se ve todo tan grande?-ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala, todo parecía normal solamente había una pequeña diferencia y los ruidos no paraba y se oían más fuertes.

¿?- ¡Oh!...¡no pares...haaaa- Twilight, muy curiosas de los ruidos se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. En su recorrido pudo observar que todo era más grande.

Twilight- ¿Porque todo se ve tan grande y porque tengo la voz tan chillona?- cuando pasas por un espejo noto algo que no encajaba- qué, ¿qué es esto?... no tengo cutie mark- observó sus flancos en blanco, pero eso no era lo mas extraño- ¿huh?... soy una potrilla, con razón la voz chillona- (3,2,1)...- ¡soy una potrilla, que está pasando aquí!.

Los ruidos en el segundo piso no paraban y la pequeña Twilight se empezó a mover hacia las escaleras y sin darse cuenta ya estaba enfrente de una puerta- mmm... ¡oh siiii!- se oía detrás de la puerta.

Twilight- No debería entrar, sé que algo malo va a pasarme- se decía la pequeña frente a la puerta.

\- **¿Y qué es lo peor que te puede pasar?**-contestó la conciencia de Twilight materializándose junto a ella, Sólo que conciencia era la Twilight adolescente.

Twilight- ¿No deberías de estar dormida?.

\- **Así de hecho lo estoy**\- (Sarcasmo)- **pues resulta que tú ni dormida tienes la mente tranquila.**

Twilight- O.k perdona- se oye nuevamente ruidos detrás de la puerta- parecen ruidos de una yegua, voy a abrir la puerta y a terminar con todo esto- muy decidida iba a abrir la puerta pero conciencia se interpone en medio de ella y la puerta.

-** Sabes bien que esa curiosidad no conducirá a nada bueno ¿cierto?.**

Twilight- Esto sólo es un sueño. No puede ser tan malo.

\- **¿que ya se te olvidó? el último sueño, terminaste haciéndolo con Shining, Cadence y Celestia.**

Twilight- Pero si ellos no están aquí ¿lo ves? además sólo voy abrir la puer...-abrió la puerta y qué sorpresa se llevó- taaaa- en la habitación si había una yegua, pero no cualquier yegua, una pony que conocía muy bien... haciendo algo no también para los ojos de una niña- ¿Mamá?...

\- **Te quedas sola amiga- **conciencia desapareció en un puff dejando sola a la pequeña potrilla.

Si, en la habitación estaba Twilight Velvet muy...ocupada con su esposo Night light y con su hijo Shining. Night estaba acostado boca arriba y Velvet estaba encima de él y éste la tenía penetrada y Shining la tenía penetrada por detrás en resumen... los dos servicios.

Velvet- Hola cariño, ven con mamá- fueron unas palabras llenas de lujuria.

Twilight- ¡HAAAAAAA!.

.

.

.

\- ¡Haaaaaa!- la unicornio despertó de golpe estaba en su habitación miro la hora en su reloj y eran las 4:50 am.

Twilight- ¿Qué rayos? otro sueño erót...- no terminó la palabra ya que sintió algo húmedo y duro entre sus piernas más exactamente...allá. Retiró sus sábanas y...- ¿Otra vez mojada?- y con un pequeño acompañante- ¿otra vez tú?- le dijo el libro- te estás convirtiendo en mi confidente para actos obscenos- arrojó el libro lejos que trajo aquella Pegaso, lo arrojó lejos de ella y se disponía a dormir pero- tengo que saberlo ahora- (maldita curiosidad).

Twilight- Libro, ¿quiénes son los zeltas?- y como la vez anterior el libro brilla y del pecho de Twilight sale otra esfera que se unió al libro y nuevamente la unicornio quedó muy cansada. Tanto que cayó dormida y no pudo leer las palabras que aparecieron en este.

Ya había amanecido así que Fluttershy y Applejack fueron a ayudar a Rarity y a Rainbow Dash al salir del hospital, se registraron en la recepción y se fueron a la habitación de ambas yeguas y al entrar a esta ambas quedaron con cara de WTF.

Rarity- ¡Por favor no me miré!- lo decía con su inusual sobre actuación- ¡esto es muy vergonzoso!.

Rainbow- ¿Vergonzoso?, más bien humillante- ambas yeguas tenían la cara en la almohada y sus caderas levantadas al igual que sus colas exhibiendo todo y detrás de ellas dos enfermeras aplicando un ungüento en la zona irritada...por así decirlo.

Redheart- Y listo ya está lista señorita Dash, no olvides aplicarlo dos veces al día para que sane más rápido- lo dijo la pony de tierra con su cálida sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

Enfermera- Listo ya está señorita Rarity, no olvides aplicarlo dos veces al día, alejarlo del fuego y yeguas embarazadas. En caso de ingerir formule un testamento y apiadese a Celestia...eso es todo- (no tengo palabras para este comentario).

Rarity- Eh...¿gracias?- la enfermera sonríe Y se retira junto a redheart dejando a las 4 yeguas en un incómodo silencio que la pony obrera rompe.

Applejack- Bueno, sé lo que están pensando- se dirigió a Rainbow y Rarity- y no diremos ni una palabra de esto ¿cierto Fluttershy?.

Fluttershy- No, ni una palabra... jamás pasó- lo dijo esquivando las miradas de las dos yeguas. Pero la tranquilidad duró poco ya que del otro lado de la puerta se vio un resplandor color púrpura para luego entrar una unicornio color lavanda muy agitada, cerrando la puerta con seguro y apoyándose de ella.

Rainbow- No me digas, no enviaste tu carta a tiempo a la princesa ¿verdad?- le preguntó aún recostada de la cama y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue a una Twilight corriendo desesperada para ocultarse debajo de la cama de Rarity.

Rarity- Twilight Cariño, ¿estás bien?.

Twilight- ¡No dejen que me encuentre!.

Applejack- ¿Encontrarte, quién?.

Twilight- Infernus- lo dijo en voz baja.

Fluttershy- ¿Quién?.

Twilight- Infernus, así se llama me lo dijo el libro.

Rainbow- ¿Libro?...¿cuál libro?-y como si fuera sido invocado frente a la puerta se materializa un libro de pasta negra y se dirige dondeTwilight para ponerse a su lado derecho.

Twilight- Este libro, él me dijo qué se llama infernus y él viene por mí.

Applejack- Nos podrías explicar por favor- le preguntó la pony obrera a la unicornio que aún se encontraba debajo de la cama.

Twilight- Claro- la unicornio sale debajo de la cama y se dirige a sus amigas- esto pasó.

**_flashback._**

**_P.O.V TWILIGHT…_**

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo una respuesta que le formule al libro antes de irme a dormir.

\- Así que los zeltas son una clase de pony con alas y cuerno pero no son alicornios viven en cebrasea y alaban a sus dioses llamados Nama y Gaia, ¿Gaia?... Zecora no mencionó ninguna Gaia, mejor seguir leyendo. Son 5 clanes de los...- no pude terminar de leer por que escuche unos ruidos extraños que provenían del primer piso- ¡¿hola?!, ¡Spike ¿eres tú?!- no obtuve respuesta, bajé de mi cama para poder ver quién había entrado pero al abrir la puerta de mi habitación estaba él...ahí parado.

¿?- Elemento de la magia Twilight Sparkle, vendrás con nosotros.

\- ¿quién eres, como sabes mi nombre?- di unos pasos hacia atrás, él era un grifo muy grande de pelaje marrón y plumas negras, estaba parado en la puerta de mi habitación- libro ¿quién es él?- el libro brillo y yo me sentí un poco cansada pero no le preste atención.

¿?- No tenemos mucho tiempo elemento de la magia, tú vienes con nosotros- era lo único que decía, tenía una mirada fría parecía más bien un asesino. Por fin aparecieron las palabras que estaba esperando y lo encaré.

-Dime infernus ¿porqué debo ir contigo?.

Infernus- Porque si no lo haces a las buenas lo harás a las malas- el Grifo entró a mi habitación iba atraparme Pero usé el hechizo de tele transportación y aparece aquí.

**_fin flashback…_**

Twilight- Y eso fue lo que pasó, además su voz sonaba raro...era como si dos criaturas al mismo tiempo hablaran.

Rainbow- Haber si entendí. Un grifo entra a tu habitación, te llama por tú elemento, no da razones del porque tiene que acompañarlo, tienes un libro que responde a tus preguntas y por medio de este descubriste que se llama Infernus...¿correcto?- la unicornio muy agitada y cansada afirmó con la cabeza- Twilight...¿no habrás confundido otra vez la menta con esa planta rara que crece detrás de tu casa?.

La unicornio iba a protestar pero se quedó callada al escuchar un estruendo cerca de donde estaban.

Applejack- ¿Pero que corrales fue eso?.

Rainbow- De seguro es ese grifo que se llama Infernus y te está buscando Twilight- le dio a la pony lavanda en forma de chiste- ¿porque no se lo preguntas a tu libro?...¿eh?.

Twilight- tienes razón, libro ¿Inferno está en el hospital?- el libro brilla y otra esfera sale del pecho de Twilight y se funciona a este y la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

Rainbow- Y qué te dijo, Twilight- la unicornio estaba pálida se le veía muy cansada. Con Los cascos delanteros temblando tomó el libro y le enseña la respuesta a la Pegaso, la puerta es arrancada de un tirón de su marcó y por está entra un grifo muy grande de pelaje marrón y plumas negras, con ojos de serpiente qué humeaban por el rabillo de este.

Infernus- Elemento de la magia, vendrás con nosotros ahora-el enorme grifo le extiende una garra a Twilight para que ella acepte ir con él.

Applejack- Rainbow, tu rostro...no tiene precio- el rostro de la pegaso era de puro asombro, se burló de Twilight por su "historia increíble". Pero ahora que ella lo estaba viendo era otra cosa. (Refrán muy conocido..."si escupes para arriba... en la cara te ha de caer").

la presencia de este grifo era imponente sus ojos se posaron en la unicornio lavanda, esos ojos de serpiente que con tan solo verlos hacía que la sangre se helara, era una mirada fría, calculadora, asesina.

Infernus- Es nuestra última advertencia magia vendrás con nosotros ¡ahora!- gritó el enorme grifo.

Rainbow- ¡Un momento amigo!- lo encaró la pegaso multicolor saltando de su cama- ¡no darás un paso más y tampoco ella irá contigo!.

Applejack- ¡Si, no permitiremos que le pongas una garra encima!- Rarity se paró de su cama y se unió a sus amigas para defender a Twilight.

Rarity- ¡Así es señor, puede que tenga esa mirada de asesino pero no le tocaras un solo cabello de su melena!- fluttershy como siempre tenía su valor al máximo... naaa, estaba escondida detrás de Applejack.

Infernus- Honestidad, lealtad, generosidad... háganse a un lado- amenazó el grifo a las ponis.

Rainbow- ¡Porque mejor no cierra el pico!- la pegaso sale volando para darle un golpe en la cara, cuando estaba cerca soltó el golpe pero el grifo se hizo a un lado haciendo qué Rainbow saliera por la puerta y esta se estrellara con la pared que tenía al frente.

Tres guardias unicornios vieron a la pegaso multicolor en el piso y se dieron cuenta donde estaba la criatura que están buscando, entraron al cuarto y rodearon al grifo apuntándolo con sus lanzas.

Guardia 1- ¡Alto, en el nombre de la princesa Celestia estas arrestado!- gritó el guardia sin dejar de apuntar a este grifo con su lanza.

Guardia 2- ¡Ríndete no lo hagas más difícil!- también apuntaba con su lanza, pero el enorme grifo seguía ahí parado sin moverse sólo movió un poco su cabeza para luego pasar por dónde esta estaba una estela multicolor a mucha velocidad.

Rainbow- Rayos, ¿cómo lo hace, si ni siquiera estaba viendo?- se posicionó junto a sus amigas con una pose de ataque.

Infernus- Generosidad, lealtad, honestidad. Es nuestra última advertencia- era lo único que decía el grifo sin dejar de ver a las ponis ignorando a los guardias.

Guardia 3- ¿Porque entre más grandes son más tontos?, ¡estás rodeado ríndete ahora!- sentenció el tercer guardia. Pero el grifo sólo seguía viendo a las ponis aunque más bien a Twilight, sin despegarle la mirada le habló a los guardias.

Infernus- Ustedes trío de tontos no tienen la más mínima idea a quién se enfrentan, sólo denme al elemento de la magia y no saldrán heridos- lo decía apuntando con su garra a Twilight.

Guardia 2- ¡Primero tendrás que derrotarnos!.

Infernus- hecho- el grifo levanta un poco su garra del piso y la estampa contra este recitando algo en un idioma extraño para todos, Applejack presintió lo que iba a pasar y le grita a Twilight.

Applejack- ¡Twilight correr ahora!- la unicornio aún cansada captó el mensaje, busco una salida- ve la ventana de la habitación.

Infernus- ¡Aisupurizun!- fue lo que gritó el grifo al estampar su garra contra el piso y largas picas de hielo salieron debajo de ésta atrapando a todos los ponis en el hielo, Twilight logró escapar al saltar por la ventana y utilizando poca magia logró amortiguar un poco el golpe contra el suelo.

Guardia 1- ¿Que es esto, un grifo con magia?.

Guardia 2- ¡imposible!.

Guardia 3-No puedo... moverme-y en la misma situación se encontraban las 4 yeguas. Todos quedaron atrapados en el hielo, el grifo se dirige hacia la ventana pero se detiene donde la pegaso amarilla, la voltea a ver y se le acerca.

Infernus- Bondad- fue lo que dijo antes de levantar su enorme garra.

Rainbow- ¡Déjala en paz maldito!- gritó la pegaso atrapada en el hielo forcejeando por liberarse.

Applejack- ¡No te atrevas a tocarle ni un cabello de su crin!- la pony obrera también hacía esfuerzos por liberarse pero eran inútiles.

Rarity- ¡Aléjate de ella rufián!- eran las protestas que decían las yeguas. Fluttershy estaba asustada, veía esa enorme garra muy cerca de su rostro, presa del miedo cerró los ojos esperando aquel golpe pero... nunca llegó. Sólo sintió una caricia en sus mejillas, el enorme grifo deja de acariciarle el rostro y movió su garra y el hielo que la tenía presa se derritió, atrapó al a pegaso en el aire y la dejo en el piso delicadamente, luego se le acercó y le dijo en un tono suave pero sólo sonó una sola voz.

Infernus- Bondad...por favor no interfieras- dijo el enorme grifo antes de asomarse por la ventana y destruirla para poder salir, dejando a Fluttershy asustada y muy confundida.

En la plaza del pueblo va trotando una yegua unicornio color lavanda muy exhausta, sus pasos ya eran lentos no sabía él porqué se sentía tan cansada la había formulado varias preguntas al libro sobre la ubicación de su perseguidor.

Twilight- Necesito...descansar...un poco... no puedo... dar un paso...más- la unicornio se sentó en una de las sillas de la plaza del pueblo a descansar un poco se sentía demasiado débil.

Infernus- ¡Te encontramos magia!- gritó el grifo aterrizando sobre la banca dondeTwilight estaba sentada destruyendo y tumbando a la unicornio al piso- no podrás escapar esta v...- no termino de decir sus palabras porque fue golpeado por un rayo mágico enviándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás y estrellándose en una casa, los habitantes que estaban cerca salieron despavoridos a buscar refugio, Twilight y miro hacia todas partes buscando a su salvador

Twilight- ¿ Qué... pasó?- mira a todos lados y no había nadie.

¿?- no permitiré que te la lleves- se oyó del techo de una casa, Twilight voltea y ve a su salvador.

Twilight- ¿Hermano?... ¡hermano!...qué gusto...verte- el unicornio se tele transporta hacia dónde está su hermana y ve el estado en que la yegua se encuentra.

Shining- ¿Estás bien twili?- la unicornio afirmó con la cabeza.

Twilight- Si hermano...estoy bien... gracias... pero ¿que haces...aquí?.

Shining- La princesa Celestia sintió una enorme cantidad de magia negra muy cerca de este pueblo y nos envió a investigar, pero nunca pensé que me toparía con esto- el unicornio ve a su hermana como se esforzaba por estar de pie- ¿en serio?, te ves...diferente.

la unicornio iba a contestar pero fueron interrumpidos por un enorme grito.

Infernus- ¡Príncipe de cristal no interfieras!- gritó el grifo saliendo de la casa en la que había caído, pero otro potente rayo de luz le dio en la cabeza metiéndolo nuevamente en la casa y esta se prendió en llamas. Al frente de los dos hermanos aterrizó la pony que generó el ataque.

Celestia- No me gusta tomar las vidas de otros, pero tampoco permitiré que ataquen a mis ponis.

Twilight- Princesa...Celestia- ella voltea y ve a una Twilight muy agotada.

Celestia- Twilight, ¿qué te pasa, te ves muy mal... te sientes bien?.

Twilight- Estoy...bien... princesa...creo que es... por la adrenalina- realmente se veía muy mal le costaba trabajo estar de pie, sus patas temblaban respiraba con dificultad.

Shining- Disculpe princesa ¿ese grifo fue exterminado?- preguntó el equino viendo la casa en llamas, los ponis al ver a su princesa salieron de sus escondites y empezaron a dar gritos de Victoria.

Celestia- No me agrada hacer esto capitán, pero era lo mejor- la princesa se iba a dirigir a su pueblo pero fue detenida por unas palabras que salieron de la casa en llamas.

Infernus- ¡Monarca del sol!- de entre los escombros salía el grifo cubierto completamente de fuego- necesitas más que eso para derrotarme- el grifo caminaba fuera de la casa en llamas, su cuerpo aún era consumido por el fuego pero no reflejaba síntomas de dolor. Los ponis volvieron a sus escondites ya que su festejo duro poco, y la princesa y los dos unicornios no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Shining- Princesa por favor no me diga que lo atacó con su rayo solar.

Celestia- Lamento decirte que si era el rayo solar, nadie puede sobrevivir a esas llamas- Celestia tampoco lo podía creer, el rayo solar uno de sus mejores ataques había sido burlado por ese grifo.

Infernus- Seremos breves elemento de la magia- señaló a Twilight con su garra en llamas- vendrás con nosotros- las llamas que rodeaban a este sujeto poco a poco empieza a desaparecer como si el cuerpo de este las absorbiera hasta apagarse.

Shining- ¡Sobre mi cadáver!- el príncipe de cristal sale a todo galope para golpear al grifo, ya estando muy cerca se para en sus patas traseras para golpear al grifo en el rostro con sus cascos delanteros. Este ni se mueve ya cuando Shining iba a conectar el golpe Infernus se convierte en humo pasando el golpe del unicornio de largo dejándolo con la defensa baja.

Infernus- Nuestro turno- dijo el enorme Grifo apareciendo a un lado de Shining y golpeándolo en toda la columna. El príncipe de cristal calló de golpe al piso no se movía.

\- ¡Shining!- gritaron las dos yeguas.

Infernus- El estará bien, ahora... ¿cumplirán con nuestra petición?.

Celestia- ¡No negociamos con terroristas!- la princesa nuevamente carga su poderoso rayo solar, pero antes de arrojarlo siente que le sujetan del cuerno, anulando el poderoso ataque- ¿Pero qué?...-era Infernus que la tenía sujeta de su cuerno, hacia presión para que ella no pudiera realizar magia.

Infernus- Te dije que necesitarías más que eso- el enorme grifo golpea el lomo de Celestia haciendo que ella también cayera de golpe con el mismo resultado de Shining.

Twilight- ¡Princesa Celestia!- gritó la unicornios, sin darse cuenta ella era cubierta por una enorme sombra, giro su cabeza y vio al grifo que está detrás de ella- ¿pero como?- preguntó la unicornio.

Celestia estaba en el piso, no estaba muerta pero podía oír y ver pero no hablar ni moverse.

Celestia-No Twilight, corre- pensaba la princesa haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por hablar- huye Twilight- Por más que lo intentaba no podía realizar ningún sonido.

La unicornio lavanda intento correr pero sus patas estaban sujetas al piso con hielo, quiso usar su magia pero estaba demasiado débil.

Infernus- Hora de irnos- el grifo pone su garra en el cuello de Twilight y hace presión en este, poco a poco la unicornio empieza a perder el conocimiento y el otro grifo, el que estaba detrás de ella se empieza a desaparecer como si fuera humo.

Celestia- No, no, no te la lleves- era lo que la princesa pensaba, sólo podía ver cómo es enorme grifo la noqueó y la tomó entre sus garras para desaparecer en el aire como humo junto a ella el libro de pasta negra.- Noooooo- la princesa vio como ese grifo se llevo a su mejor estudiante y no pudo hacer nada al respecto. A los pocos minutos llegaron más guardias y vieron a su princesa en el piso y también a su capitán. sin dudarlo dos veces los auxiliaron y duplicaron la guardia en el pueblo.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que el enorme grifo se llevó a Twilight, Celestia llevaba esos tres días sin dormir al igual que Shining Armor. ambos se encontraban en la sala de guerra del palacio y las amigas de la unicornio no paraban de buscarla. También ayudaban en eso pero no tenían ningún éxito, estaban desesperados hasta que un guardia entró a la sala de guerra con una buena noticia.

Guardia- Princesa, capitán... la encontramos.

Celestia- ¿La encontraron?.

Shining- ¿Dónde estaba y el Grifo fue detenido... o fue eliminado?- la última palabra la pronunció llena de odio.

Guardia- la encontramos en el castillo abandonado junto al bosque Everfree, en estos momentos la deben de estar llevando al hospital del pueblo de ponyville y sobre su secuestrador...no señor, no lo encontramos aún lo estamos buscando señor.

Celestia- Lo importante es que ella esté bien- da enorme suspiro de alivio- se puede retirar soldado- el guardia hace una reverencia y se retira dejando a la princesa y el capitán de la guardia sólo en aquella sala. No pasar ni un minuto desde que el guardia se fue y Celestia se dirigía a la puerta para salir de esta sala.

Shining sé a dónde se dirige princesa y Permítame acompañarla ambos ponis salen de la sala de guerra para dirigirse rumbo a Ponyville en una carroza tirada por pegasos.

Ya han pasado dos horas desde que Twilight fue encontrada, la unicornio se encontraba dormida conectada a unas máquinas que chequea van sus signos vitales, ya la habían practicado todos los exámenes y todos arrojaron negativos. Las mane 5 y Spike estaban en la sala de espera esperando que la unicornio despertarás Cuándo por la puerta entra Celestia y Shining. todas las presentes hacen su reverencia y Celestia empezar a preguntar.

Celestia- ¿Dónde está, cómo se encuentra, está herida?- preguntaba tranquilamente pero en el fondo estaba desesperada.

Applejack- Ella se encuentra su habitación, aún no despierta.

Celestia- ¿Y los exámenes, que arrojaron?.

Rarity- Negativos para todo-Celestia da un Suspiro ahogado para que nadie lo noté, pero Shining da un enorme Suspiro de alivio- pero lo raro fue que la encontraron con unas benditas en sus patas delanteras- esas palabras pusieron muy nerviosos a Shining y mucho más a la princesa.

Shining- ¿Benditas?.

Pinkie- Sí... benditas, las que le ponen a los niños cuando se raspan- el unicornio iba a indagar más, pero por la puerta de la sala de espera entra una enfermera muy rápido diciendo algo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Redheart- ¡Ya despertó!- todos los presentes salen a todo galope y entran a la habitación donde se encontraba Twilight. La unicornio estaba en cama y era revisada por un doctor.

Celestia- Twilight ¿cómo te sientes?.

Twilight- Un poco mareada, pero es por el medicamento.

Shining- hermanita, ¿donde estuviste estos tres días?.

Twilight- Yo...eh... no lo recuerdo- sus palabras estaban llenas de dudas.

Pinkie- ¿No recuerdas donde estuviste estos tres días?.

Twilight- Yo sólo recuerdo... entrar a la biblioteca, y... no recuerdo nada más- más dudas se estaban formando, realmente no sabía nada.

Spike- Fuiste secuestrada por un grifo Twili...-no pude terminar la palabra ya que fue interrumpido bruscamente.

Twilight- ¿Secuestrada?, ¡¿me secuestraron?!- no aguanto más y gritó desesperadamente- ¡porque no puedo recordar nada!.

**Fin del capítulo 8.**

**¡YAIBA...FUERA!**

**¿reviews?.**


	9. Hechizos, pócimas y brujería

C**apítulo 9: Hechizos, pócimas y brujería.**

En el hospital de ponyville más exactamente en una de sus habitaciones, se encontraba un grupo de ponis, un dragón y una princesa alicornio preguntándole a una unicornio color lavanda que estaba sufriendo un poco de amnesia.

Twilight- Y eso es todo lo que recuerdo- terminó de contar su historia, estaba muy frustrada y confundida por lo que había pasado.

Pinkie- Twilight, en conclusión sólo recuerdas hasta que fuiste a la biblioteca a dormir ¿cierto?- la unicornio asiente con la cabeza- eso sí es una laguna mental.

Rarity- Lo importante es que ella esté bien, todos sus exámenes dieron negativos...

Twilight- ¿y era necesario que tomaran las muestras de ambas patas?- la unicornio muestra sus patas tienen las benditas con que fue encontrada.

Applejack- de hecho Twilight, esas benditas las tenías cuando te encontraron.

Twilight-¡Que!, oh genial- se acostó nuevamente boca arriba en la cama y puso sus patas delanteras en su cara- primero tengo una enorme laguna mental de 72 horas y ahora me dicen que esto- señala nuevamente las benditas- ¿no lo hicieron aquí?- estaba muy frustrada, estaba confundida y lo peor... no recordaba nada.

Shining- Calma hermanita ya te dijimos que todos los exámenes salieron negativos.

Pinkie- y no tienes de qué preocuparte Twilight, aún eres una yegua virgen- Applejack cubrió su rostro con su sombrero- y no tienes tooooda la vagina irritada por una sobre estimulación- Rainbow Dash y Rarity miraron para otra parte- y tampoco éstas morboseando a todos los sementales que pasé junto a ti por estar en celo- (ya sabemos a quién le cayó)- y tampoco...

\- ¡Ya Pinkie ya entendió!- gritaron juntas Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Fluttershy pues...ya saben como grita nuestra tímida pegaso y por otra parte, esta información tenían Shining y a Spike en un estado de cómo no me hallo pero su salvación entró por la puerta. Tocando sutilmente y asomando su cabeza, la enfermera Redhearth llamar la atención de los presentes.

Red heart- Disculpen pero la hora de visitas terminó, por favor se pueden retirar y volver mañana- las chicas se despiden de Twilight y Spike se acerca hasta la yegua y le da un gran abrazo, aún con los ojos vidriosos y la voz entrecortada le pudo hablar.

Spike- Me tenías muy preocupado- le dijo el dragón muy triste.

Twilight- Perdóname por eso, ahora ve a descansar y no te preocupes de seguro me darán de alta mañana- la pony rompe el abrazo y dragón sale de la habitación.

Shining- Iniciare personalmente una búsqueda para dar con el paradero de ese tal infernus, nadie se mete con mi familia y vive para contarlo- el unicornio se acerca hacia Twilight y le da un gran abrazo transmitiéndole todo el cariño que le tenía a ella- me alegra verte en una sola pieza- le susurro al oído y después se despide de la princesa haciendo una reverencia y retirándose de la habitación dejando a Twilight y a Celestia a solas, pero la enfermera a un continuado en la puerta para que su alteza se se retirara.

Celestia- Me podrías dar unos minutos a solas con ella...por favor- la monarca el sol le habló a la enfermera mirándole a los ojos como suplicando esta petición.

Red heart- Claro su majestad- la enfermera hace una reverencia- pero porfavor, no tarde.

Celestia- Muchas gracias enfermera- Red heart sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas dejando a ambas yeguas en un silencio que se formó por 2 minutos muy incómodos qué Twilight los rompió.

Twilight- Princesa...yo...- no continuó hablando Ya que Celestia se abalanzó sobre ella y le da un fuerte abrazo transmitiendo todo lo que sentía.

Celestia- Me alegra mucho que estés viva- le decía a la unicornio- estaba muy asustada tenía miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo- su voz se oye entrecortada, aquella yegua que con tan solo su sola presencia infundía respeto está mostrando su lado sensible, algo que nadie había visto- perdóname Twilight, perdóname por favor- su voz se oía cada vez más desquebrajada. Twilight estaba en shock, sintió su cuello húmedo acaso ella estaba...

Twilight- ¿Princesa?- la unicornio retira un poco a la alicornio para verle el rostro, más bien para ver los ojos pero esos ojos están vidriosos- ¿princesa?...usted- la unicornio no lo podía creer, la soberana de todo un reino, la pony más respetada de toda ecuestria una Pony que se caracterizaba por ser muy seria pero comprensible, su maestra estaba llorando como una potrilla.

Celestia- Lo siento, Lo siento mucho Twilight- no paraba de llorar, realmente esta era una escena nunca antes vista por la unicornio.

Twilight- ¿Pero princesa, porque se disculpa?.

Celestia- Por no haberte salvado, por no haber estado ahí para protegerte cuando más me necesitabas, Twilight eres como una hija para mí y yo...te he fallado- la alicornio desvía la mirada pero aún caían Lágrimas de sus ojos.

Twilight- Princesa no fue su culpa, usted no le ha fallado a nadie- la unicornio extiende su casco y le toma el rostro para que ella la pudiera ver a los ojos- no le ha fallado a nadie y eso se lo digo de corazón...maestra por favor no se torture con esto- en toda su vida Twilight jamás había visto a Celestia llorar de esta manera, realmente necesitaba un consuelo de alguien cercana a ella... un consuelo de una hija.

Celestia- Gracias Twilight- nuevamente le da un abrazo a la unicornio que duró poco tiempo pero para la monarca del sol duró una eternidad.

.

.

En lo profundo de un bosque y no era el bosque Everfree, va caminando una pony con una capa con capucha, se veía muy desgastada las telas que usaba pero a ella no le importaba. Esta yegua se detiene en la entrada de una cueva, se dirige a uno de sus muros y pone su casco sobre un extraño símbolo. Al hacerlo este brilla y una serie de runas aparecen en la entrada de la cueva, cuándo las ruinas se apagan forman una escalera que va hacia abajo, la pony baja las escaleras y la conducen a una recámara iluminada por pocas antorchas y en el fondo de esta hay un trono de madera rústica y sobre este una potrilla de color negro como la noche dormida. La pony encapuchada se empieza a acercar al trono, pero metros de éste se detiene ya que la potrilla le habló sin abrir los ojos.

Potrilla- Espero buenas noticias...toxic fruit.

Toxic- Si mi señora, le tengo buenas noticias- respondió la anciana a aquella potrilla haciéndole una reverencia.

Potrilla- Te escucho...- aquella niña le hablaban aún sin abrir sus ojos.

Toxic- Mis secuaces estuvieron en el pueblo donde usted dijo que viven las portadora- con esas palabras la potrilla frunce el ceño pero sin abrir los ojos

Potrilla- Y dime que todo salió bien, que los paquetes fueron entregados.

Toxic- Sólo se entregaron 4 mi señora- la potrilla al escuchar esto abre sus ojos de golpe revelando unos ojos completamente azules de pupila negra rasgada, ve a la anciana y ésta le dice demasiado molesta.

Potrilla- Sabes el trabajo que me costó hechizar esos artefactos...¿lo sabes verdad?.

Toxic-Sí...sí...mi... mi señora- estaba muy nerviosa, gracias a la túnica que traía aquella potrilla no podía ver sus patas temblar- pero mi señora, el paquete más importante el del elemento de la magia fue entregado- hablaba en su defensa pero la potrilla sólo la miraba con el ceño fruncido, al parecer a esta niña no le gustan los fracasos.

Potrilla- ¿Qué otros paquetes entregaron?.

Toxic- Mi señora entregamos los paquetes a los elementos de la risa, lealtad y generosidad. Pero como le dije, el paquete del elemento de la magia es el más importante ya que sin ella los elementos de la armonía no tendrán la fuerza suficiente para vencerla... y por la investigación que hicimos sabemos que ella es muy curiosa, su vida terminará en menos de una semana debido a tantas preguntas que le hará a ese libro- terminó de explicar la anciana pero aquella potrilla no se le veía muy convencida aún continuaba con el ceño fruncido demostrando su enojo.

Potrilla- Eso espero toxic, porque ese libro fue el más difícil de todos. Ya que fusionar un hechizo parásito con uno de alteración del tiempo no es nada fácil y tú lo sabes. Pero eso no quiere decir qué envenenar los demás artículos fue fácil.

Toxic- No mi señora, se que gastó mucha magia en esos objetos. Le prometo que los elementos restantes estarán contaminados

Potrilla- Por tu bien espero que así sea, te puedes retirar- toxic fruit hace una reverencia ante la potrilla y se da media vuelta para retirarse pero la niña la llama y está voltea.

Potrilla- ¿Hay noticias de Blade skull?.

Toxic- En su último reporte digo que ya busco por todo Manhattan y que se dirigía a las Pegasus, pero también dijo que necesitaba más bits para poder movilizarse y mover sus fichas para poder encontrar lo que usted busca mi señora.

Potrilla-El dinero no es un impedimento, enviar y lo que necesite y dile que encuentre ese libro rápido. Que tiene 10 lunas para traérmelo o de lo contrario...que no se deje ver o conocerá un verdadero mundo de dolor.

Toxic- Si mi señora- nuevamente hace una reverencia Y se retira dejando aquella niña sola.

Potrilla- 15 lunas...15 lunas Luna y estaremos juntas nuevamente, nadie nos separará esta vez- las antorchas se fueron apagando una a una dejando aquella recamara a oscuras, lo último en verse eran esos ojos azules de pupila rasgada.

En el bosque Everfree, Zecora estaba saliendo de su casa, cerró la puerta y avanzó unos metros para después quedar quieta porque sintió algo raro.

Zecora- Ya puedes hacerte presente, porque tu presencia sentí fuertemente- hablaba la cebra hacia el bosque esperando alguna respuesta y la obtuvo. De entre los árboles un poni encapuchado salía y se paró frente a la cebra.

¿?- es sorprendente el poder espiritual que emanas, Gaia jamás se equivoca al escoger sus chamanes- le decía estando frente de Zecora y luego le daba vueltas alrededor de ella y está no se movía en lo absoluto.

Zecora- Debo darte las gracias por ese cumplido, pero ese no es la razón por la que has venido- contestó la cebra sin moverse o verlo directamente.

¿?- Eso es cierto, savia como los ancestros de tu clase cebra...y tú debes de saber el porqué de mi visita- le contesto este Pony a la cebra aún dándole vueltas.

Zecora- Así que mi hora ha llegado, por romper mi voto y una amiga haber ayudado. Pero antes que mi vida sea arrebatada, contéstame algo que me tiene intrigada.

¿?- Dinos, puedes preguntar- el pony no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de zecora y ella no se movía simplemente preguntaba y el respondía, no tenían contacto visual al parecer a estar frente a este pony la ponía muy nerviosa.

Zecora- En ti presencias mezcladas siento, no eres un Zelta por lo que presiento ya que magia blanca se siente en tu poder pero la negra predomina al parecer. Y aunque la oscuridad esté de tu lado ahí adentro de ti hay un ser de luz que se niega a ser derrotado- con las palabras de la cebra el misterioso pony sólo hace una mueca como una sonrisa, deja de dar vueltas y se para frente la cebra para verla a los ojos.

¿?- ahora vemos porque eres la favorita de Gaia.

Zecora- Al hablar en plural mis dudas dejas aclarar.

¿?- Jejeje, eres demasiado valiosa para morir. Hoy no morirás cebra, aún no es tu hora- aquel pone pasa por un lado de la cebra dejándola a ella sola en el bosque empieza a convertirse en uno pero antes de desaparecer le dijo a Zecora unas palabras en su idioma que le dejó la sangre helada.

¿?- mumpugua comore Nightmare etto pish-fueron las palabras que le dijo a la yegua soltando una risa antes de terminar de desaparecer dejándola nuevamente sola en el bosque y con un temor que le empezó a crecer haciendo que se devolviera a su casa Ya estando adentro enciende el fuego que hay debajo de su caldero limpieza advertir múltiples frascos con contenido de dudosa procedencia y hablando en suajili empezó a recitar una especie de conjuro.

Zecora- Ufunguo wa kiroho, dada unpepo. Naomba ruhusa ya kuingia vyumba vyake vya- a medida de que recitaba las palabras, el líquido del caldero empezaba a cambiar de color- Unipe watazamaji moja na mwanamke wa mungu- continúa pronunciando las palabras, ya recitando las últimas sílabas del caldero emerge una gran explosión de un humo color púrpura- Kufafanua mashaka yangu, aclaralas sasa...¡Kufafanua mashaka yangu, aclaralas sasa!.

Zecora termina de recitar su conjuro y el humo púrpura que emergía del caldero empieza a inundar toda la sala de la casa de la cebra. Muy nerviosa observa dicho humo que salía de su caldero aún con muchas dudas.

Zecora-es hora de preguntar...espero que ella me deje regresar- la cebra acercó su cabeza a la columna de humo que salía de este caldero eh inhaló una gran cantidad de este- *cof, cof ,cof* ya *cof, cof ,cof* no hay marcha...- se empezó a sentir muy mareada y cayó desmayada en la mitad de la sala.

Al día siguiente Twilight ya salía del hospital con sus amigas que la fueron a acompañar a salir de este aún tenía muchas dudas de lo que le había pasado en esos tres días que estuvo secuestrada Y como siempre pinkie pie era la que se desviaba el tema para olvidar las penas que uno sufría.

Pinkie- ¿Y cómo te pareció la comida Twilight?-le preguntó la pony rosa sacando de su pensamiento a la unicornio.

Twilight- Si a eso se le puede llamar comida yo creo que bien.

Rarity- No seas tan quisquillosas Twilight, su sabor no es el mejor pero ayuda a una rápida recuperación.

Rainbow- Yo prefiero las papas fritas o una buena hamburguesa con cebolla y buen queso o ¡heno extra frito!.

Rarity- Pero qué cosas estás diciendo Rainbow Dash, piensas comer o suicidarte con tanta grasa.

Rainbow- No sé por qué te sorprendes, si el día que salimos del hospital te comiste una de esas.

Rarity- Bueno en mi defensa diré que tenía...curiosidad en descubrir sabores nuevos.

Pinkie- ¿Y la que te comiste al otro día con una malteada de fresa?.

Rarity...

Applejack- Eso no es lo importante ahora, lo que importa es que todas están bien y ya no están en el hospital.

Pikie- tienes razón Applejack, están afuera del hospital, tienen salud y una enooorme laguna mental- con este comentario todas las ponis guardaron silencio ya que Rainbow Dash y Rarity y ahora Twilight no recordaba nada de lo que les había pasado dos de ellas habían despertado con una supuesta violación y la otra había sido secuestrada, a todas tres las dudas la estaba comiendo viva.

Twilight- Chicas, ¿tiene alguna pista de lo que paso?- preguntó esperanzada en que le tuvieran respuestas.

Rarity- Aún no cariño, por más que intentemos recordar siempre llegamos a la misma parte.

Rainbow- ¿Y tú Twilight?- la unicornio niega con la cabeza- lo que me parece extraño es que nosotras sí vimos a ese grifo y lo más extraño aún fuera que usará magia.

Twilight- ¿Magia?... Rainbow los grifos no usan magia.

Applejack- Pero este si, no sabemos cómo lo hizo. Sólo levanto su garra, dijo algo en un idioma raro, luego la bajó muy fuerte y Boom encerradas en el hielo.

Twilight estaba muy impresionada, en toda su vida jamás lo hubiera pensado. Diría que sería ilógico, pero tienes dos puntos encuentra: el primero que sus amigas estaban ahí y vieron lo que ese grifo hizo. Posiblemente sus amigas le estaban jugando una broma, pero Applejack fue la que dijo qué es grifo utilizó usar magia y ella sabía muy bien que la pony obrera era muy mala mintiendo. Y el segundo punto era que ella no lo podía negar ya que no recordaba nada.

Twilight- ¿Me pueden decir más sobre este grifo?.

Rainbow- Bueeeno...¿como qué información necesitas?.

Twilight- No lo sé...descripción física, conducta... Podemos empezar por ahí.

Rainbow- ¿Descripción física?... no hay mucho que decir, plumas negras, cuerpo marrón.

Rarity- Muy grosero, un rufián, sus ojos eran diferente, tenía la pupila rasgada.

Twilight- ¿Pupila rasgada?, ¿como los ojos de Spike?.

Rarity- No, mi Spike wiki tiene los ojos muy hermosos, este los tenía como los de una serpiente.

Twilight- ¿Ojos de serpiente?...¿es en serio?

Rarity- Pediste descripciones, te la estamos dando.

Twilight- Ok, pero es que... aún no lo creo, ¿que más saben de él?.

Applejack- Que tiene el ego más grande que el de Trixie- Twilight preguntó sobre el "ego" de este grifo, a lo que la pony obrera sólo respondió- eso es fácil de responder- se aclaró un poco la garganta y empieza a imitar a Trixie.

Applejack- Yo la gran y poderosa Trixie poseo magia muy poderosa y siempre hablo en tercera persona...aunque este sujeto hablaba en plural, además su voz sonaba rara, era como si dos criaturas hablaban al mismo tiempo.

Rainbow- También era muy rápido, pude esquivar mis ataques fácilmente.

Rarity- Sin respeto a nadie, estuvo apunto de golpear a Fluttershy.

Twilight- ¿En serio?- todas las ponis voltean a ver a la pegaso amarilla que no había dicho nada desde que salieron del hospital, pareciera que no estuviera ahí, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que la estaban llamando.

Pinkie- Hooola Fluttershy ¿hay alguien ahí?- la pony rosa sacudía su casco frente al rostro dela pegaso tratando de llamar su atención.

Fluttershy- ¿Que?, oh disculpen, estaba pensando en algo y no me di cuenta que me estaban hablando.

Pinkie- descuida te actualizar- (inhalación nivel Dios)- estábamos hablando de grifo que perseguía a Twilight hace tres días y ella pidió descripciones físicas y conducta, Rainbow dijo plumas negras y cuerpo color marrón, Rarity dijo ojo de serpiente y Twi...- no continuó hablando ya queda pegaso multicolor le tapó la boca

Rainbow- Si Pinkie gracias por actualización... Fluttershy, ese grifo te iba a golpear pero no lo hizo, al contrario te sacó de hielo y te puso en el suelo... ¿que le dijiste para que te sacará de ahí y no te hiciera daño?.

Fluttershy- No le dije nada- con esa respuesta todas las ponis quedaron confundidas.

Applejack- ¿No le dijiste nada?- la pegaso amarilla niega con la cabeza- ¿entonces porque te sacó?.

Fluttershy-No lo sé, sólo me llamo por mi elemento, movió su garra y creí que me iba a golpear pero al contrario acarició mi rostro y me puse suavemente en el suelo, luego dijo que no me metiera.

Pinkie- Y ¿como te dijo?, ah Ya sé. Pegaso débil no te metas en mi camino o sufrirás mira...¿cierto?.

Fluttershy- De hecho... me dijo por favor no te metas, pero lo dijo con una voz muy suave como si suplicara esa petición-todas las ponis miraron a la pegaso amarilla, ahora sí estaban confundidas. Aquel ser que venció a seis ponis fácilmente, destrozó una parte del hospital, venció de un solo golpe a la princesa Celestia y humilló a Shining Armor ¿estaba suplicando una petición?.

Rainbow- Bueno, esto sí es raro y Twilight ¿dónde está tu libro?.

Twilight- ¿Libro, que libro?.

Rarity- El libro que utilizaste para saber cómo se llamaba el grifo- la unicornio ladea la cabeza confundida.

Applejack- Ese extraño libro de pasta negra que se apareció en la habitación del hospital y voló a tu lado antes de que infernus entrar- la unicornio parpadea varias veces demostrando que no sabía de lo que le estaban hablando- ese extraño libro que le hacías preguntas y el te las contestaba.

Twilight- Lo siento chicas, pero no recuerdo nada de eso...¿responde a mis preguntas?.

Rainbow- Si, tú decías libro esto, libro aquello y en el aparecían las respuestas.

Twilight- Ahora sí que estoy confundida, tuve un libro mágico que responde a mis preguntas, ¡y no le pregunté sobre los Zeltas- lo decía echando un grito de frustración al aire ya que tuvo una oportunidad única y no lo recordaba.

Fluttershy- De hecho lo hiciste, según lo que tú nos contaste.

Twilight- Esto es realmente frustrante, quien me haya raptado debió de haber tenido razones muy grandes para borrar mi memoria.

Pinkie- Si te sirve de algo, vi qué Spike atendió a una pegaso que jamás en mi vida he visto en el pueblo.

Twilight- ¿Spike?...¡Spike!- gritó muy emocionada la unicornio- pues claro porque no se me ocurrió antes.

\- ¡Qué cosa!- gritaron las otras ponis al mismo tiempo.

Twilight- Mis recuerdos son algo confusos, recuerdo que antes que Rainbow Dash me asustara alguien tocó a la puerta no quise atender porque estaba muy cansada, así que le dije a Spike que la atendiera...Spike la clave. Vamos chicas, hay un dragón qué debe de responder algunas preguntas- Twilight y las demás ponis se dirigieron a la biblioteca en busca del dragón para que el contestar a algunas preguntas que tenía la unicornio y así puede saber un poco más sobre ese misterioso libro. Al llegar la biblioteca la primera en preguntar no fue Twilight... fue una pony rosa que bombardeo al pequeño dragón con preguntas.

Pinkie- Muy bien señor dragón Spike o debería llamarte ¡señor cara dura cómo se te conoce en la mafia de Coltalia!.

Spike- Pinkie ¿de qué estás hablando?- preguntó el dragón inocentemente con la duda.

Pinkie- ¡No mientas caradura!.

Spike- ¿Que?.

Pinkie- ¡No mientas caradura!.

Spike- ¿huh?.

Pinkie- Sé que tú sabes lo que yo no sé, pero no quieres decir lo que lo que tú sabes porque yo ya lo sé y si no dices lo que tú sabes porque yo lo sé es porque realmente sabes lo que yo sé y no quieres saber lo que yo pienso porque tú lo debes de saber.

Spike- ¿Qué?.

Rainbow- Pinkie ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?.

Pinky- Haciendo preguntas como lo dijo Twilight.

(Palm Face colectivo).

Twilight- Ignora eso Spike- la unicornio estaba nerviosa quería saber pero también tenía miedo de la respuesta qué dragón le pudiera dar- Oye Spike... por favor ¿me puedes decir si atendiste a una pony el día que me quedé despierta estudiando?.

Spike- ¿a una pony?- el dragón pone su garra en su mentón tratando de recordar los sucesos de ese día hasta que- sí, sí la recuerdo fue una Pegaso...¿que hay con eso?.

Twilight- Y... ¿ella vino por un libro?.

Spike- No, ella vino a devolver un libro...ella me dijo que le encontró tirado en el parque- a la unicornios se le estaban iluminando los ojos, al parecer el dragón si tenía las respuestas que ya estaba esperando.

Twilight- Y dime Spike ¿cómo era ese libro?.

Spike- Bueno...era de pasta negra, jamás lo había visto.

Twilight- ¿Lo tuve entre mis cascos, qué pasó con él?.

Spike- ¿Si a eso se le puede llamar que estuvo entre tus cascos?.

Twilight- ¿Como que llamar?, Spike ¿tuve no tuve el libro?- El dragón ve Twilight y luego a las demás ponis, estaba empezando a sentirse nervioso por las preguntas de los unicornios.

Spike- Twilight no creo que sea prudente responderte en estos momentos.

Twilight- Sólo respóndeme ¿sí o no?- la unicornio ya se estaba impacientando de que el dragón le siguera evadiendo con otras preguntas que no vienen al caso- vamos Spike necesito saber.

Spike- Eh... Ah... ¿estás segura?- Twilight frunce el ceño y le va a contestar, interrumpida antes de empezar a hablar- si, si lo tuviste.

Twilight ¿Y lo use?- el dragón sólo se sonroja un poco al recordar algo- ¿ y en dónde está?- vuelve a preguntar la unicornio impacientemente.

Spike- Twilight por favor no me obligues a responder a esa pregunta- ya estaba completamente rojo, desviaba la mirada para no ver a la unicornio a la cara.

Twilight- Spike dime qué hice con él y ¿porque no me ves a la cara?, ya te lo he dicho que es de mala educación.

Spike- ¿Segura?- la unicornio Afirma con la cabeza- bueno, la respuesta no es muy agradable- continúa el dragón evadiendo el tema.

Rainbow- Ahi ya Spike, sólo dilo.

Spike- O.k... pero primero prométeme que no te enojaras conmigo- el dragón se le estaban acabando las opciones para que la unicornio desistiera de sus preguntas, pero Twilight solo lo miraba seria.

Twilight- Mira Spike ¡sólo dilo!- ya estaba molesta por las evasivas qué el dragón le daba, así que el dragón inhaló aire y empezó a contar.

Spike- O.k... sí, si lo usaste.

Twilight- Y ¿que le pregunté?.

Spike- Nada.

Twilight- Nada...¿como que nada?. Acabas de decir que lo use- el dragón Afirma con su cabeza a la pregunta que la yegua le hizo-y ¿entonces?.

Spike- ¿No quieres mejor hablar de otra cosa?- el dragón ya estaba demasiado nervioso, estaba sonrojado hasta más no poder al recordar lo que vio ese día. las demás ponis sólo eran espectadores de ver cómo Twilight discutía con su asistente número 1.

Twilight- Spike ya en serio, me estoy empezando a enojar. Yo sólo quiero recordar pero tú siempre evades cada pregunta...¿porque no me dices?- la unicornio ya estaba con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal, pero eso cambió por la respuesta que el dragón le dio di un grito de frustración

Spike- ¡Te masturbaste con ese libro!.- gritó el dragón de forma desesperada por la presión que su compañera le ejercía.

Twilight- Spike como broma es de muy mal gusto- ya estaba roja de la ira pero pasó a un hermoso rojo vergüenza cuando el dragón continuó.

Spike- No es broma, bajaste por él te lo llevaste hasta tu habitación no se cuando fue eso y te masturbabas tan fuerte que gritaste. Así que subí a ver que te pasaba y tú...Bueno...hacías eso.

Rainbow- Je, jeje, jejeje...¡jajajajajaja!- la pegaso no podía de la risa al escuchar eso, las demás ponis desviaron la mirada algo sonrojadas- al parecer Twilight encontró otro uso a los libros...¡jajajajaja!.

Applejack- Creo que era mejor que no lo supieras Twilight-le contestó la pony obrera a la unicornio, ya que estaba muda con la boca abierta tratando de procesar lo que había descubierto. Y lo único que pude decir fue algo de resignación.

Twilight- Sí, tienes razón-su rostro estaba rojo, parecía la luz de un semáforo. Querías respuestas y las obtuvo a un precio muy...bochornoso.

**Fin del capítulo 9.**

**Bueno espero que la hayan disfrutado. Les Traduciré las palabras que Zecora dijo en su conjuro el Idioma suajili y según San Google eso fue lo que me soltó, pero aquí les va la parte en español.**

Llave espiritual, hermanas de los vientos.

Les ruego permiso para entrar en sus aposentos.

Concédanme una audiencia con la divina señora.

Aclaren mis dudas, aclaren las ahora.

**YAIBA...FUERA.**

**¿Reviews?.**


	10. Aclarando las dudas

**capítulo 10: Aclarando las dudas.**

*Toc toc toc*.

Twilight- ¡Déjenme sola por favor!.

Spike- Ya Twilight por favor sal de ahí.

Twilight- ¡no pienso volver a salir en mi vida!.

Spike- No digas eso, tienes que salir de ahí, te haras más daño si no sales ni a comer... ya llevas dos días encerrada Twilight.

Twilight- ¡Ya te lo dije Spike no volveré a salir!... todavía me da vergüenza- dijo lo último en voz baja pero el dragón alcanzó a escuchar.

Spike- Entiendo cómo te sientes y perdóname por decirlo, pero tú me obligaste.

Twilight- No es tu culpa Spike, no tienes porque disculparte. Yo sólo quería recordar algo...eso lo que...- empezó a sollozar para después convertirse en un llanto mudo, desde que Twilight se enteró hace 2 días de lo que hacía con ese libro no había vuelto a salir de su casa, se había aislado completamente en su habitación. Las chicas estaban preocupadas he igualmente el dragón por ese estado de ánimo de la unicornio.

Spike-¿Twilight?- preguntó el dragón preocupado al escucharla sollozar.

Twilight- Por favor déjame sola- lo dijo ya con la voz entrecortada, ella supo que tuvo un libro que contestar las preguntas pero no sabía qué había hecho...eso o más bien no recordaba. Se sentía frustrada al no poder acordarse de nada y ahora avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

En el Imperio de Cristal había un pony que no había descansado desde que raptaron a su hermana, este semental estaba en la sala de guerra del palacio con varios archivos de criminales grifos tratando de buscar a aquel que raptó a Twilight y lo humilló de esa forma. (No importa la especie que seas, si eres macho y eres derrotado de un solo golpe eso destroza el orgullo).

Shining- ¿Quién rayos eres? o mejor dicho... ¿qué rayos eres?, un grifo no puede usar magia... pero resulta que este desaparece como si fuera humo y ni el fuego lo afecta...- murmuraba observando varios archivos, el pony ya tenía revisado varios archivos de estos criminales y ninguno daba con las características de este grifo.

¿?- ¿Sigues con eso?- preguntó una yegua entrando la sala de guerra, el aludido levanta la vista y su expresión tensa y seria cambia a una mas suave y amable- debes descansar cariño, ya se envió un comunicado a cada ciudad de Ecuestria y al reino grifo sobre este criminal.

Shining- Lo sé Cadence...es sólo que me intriga una cosa.

Cadence- ¿que te hayas derrotado de un solo golpe?- Shining Armor la mira con el ceño fruncido, este comentario realmente no le gustó y el acto fue visto por la yegua- cariño, te conozco muy bien y sí que eres demasiado testarudo cuando tu orgullo es herido...no me mires así- Shining se quedó sin palabras, sus ojos eran abiertos bien grandes como platos. Su esposa dio en el blanco... como siempre ellas dando dónde es.

Shining-(suspiro), para qué te miento mi amor. Me molesta mucho que no di guerra para poder salvar a Twilight...pero me enfurece mucho más que este sujeto nos venciera a la princesa Celestia y a mí tan fácilmente.

Cadence- Según lo que dieron los reportes médicos, fue que no se usó magia para dejarlos inmóviles. Este es grifo sólo bloqueo todos los nervios de sus cuerpos...además es un grifo, no puede usar magia.

Shining- pues créeme cariño, este era diferente- le respondió el unicornio sin dejar de observar los reportes de los delincuentes de Ecuestria.

Cadence- Cariño... recuerdas a este criminal- la princesa del amor le muestra un archivo que tiene la foto de un grifo, encima de este un enorme sello que dice capturado.

Shining- Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien, se hacía llamar Claws Powder y también creíamos que usaba magia.

Cadence- Correcto, no usaba magia porque no podía, sus garras estaban cubiertas con una pasta a base de pólvora que le permitía realizar sus detonaciones.

Shining- Claws Powder fue capturado luego de perder una garra, ya que el unicornio que lo arresto disparó un rayo mágico a una de estas haciendo que la pasta que cubría sus garras explotara dejándole amputada su garra.

Cadence- ¿Sí?... ¿dime a dónde quieres llegar?.

Shining- Cadence, cariño... este sujeto salió de una casa en llamas y fue golpeado por el Rayo solar de la princesa Celestia.

Cadence- ¿Sobrevivió a uno de las mejores técnicas de mi tía Celestia?- el unicornio asiente con la cabeza- no lo creo, el rayo solar es el ataque más fuerte de mi tía.

Shining- Pues créelo, este grifo salió con su cuerpo en llamas, no se quemaba sólo las absorbía y después nos dejó a la princesa y a mi fuera de combate. Y pude ver que también se duplicó, había un clon detrás de mi hermana mientras que él estaba parado junto a la princesa, después de tenerla desapareció como si fuera humo- con cada palabra que el unicornio decía, se llenaba de ira e impotencia, su furia crecía poco a poco. El quería venganza y la quería rápido.

.

.

En las afueras del pueblo de Ponyville se dirigía un pony que arrastraba una especie de casa rodante. Este pony tenía el pelaje color gris, su crin era azul rey y su cutie mark un círculo formado por cuatro estrellas .

¿?- excelente otro pueblo, aquí tengo que ganar más dinero que en el bazar de Rainbow Falls... porque fue una verdadera pérdida de tiempo- lo decía algo molesto mientras que jalaba la casa rodante- necesito dinero, este pueblucho parece que lo tiene Jejeje.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, la unicornio aún continuaba encerrada en su habitación hasta que...

*toc toc toc*.

Twilight- ¡Spike Ya te dije que me dejarás sola!- contestó la unicornio encerrada en su habitación.

¿?- Twilight...¿ puedo hablar contigo?.

Twilight- ¿Applejack...Eres tú?- la pony obrera afirmó que era ella- ¿qué quieres?, por favor déjame sola.

Applejack- Twilight, por favor abre la puerta... mira que todas estamos muy preocupadas por ti- le dijo la pony obrera a la unicornio tratando de razonar con ella.

Twilight- ¿Tan preocupadas cómo para que Rainbow se burlara de mí?.

Applejack- (suspiro)... Mira, Rainbow si se burla de ti y no la estoy justificando. Pero tú tienes un punto a favor.

Twilight- ¿a así?... ¿y cuál es?...

Applejack- Que no terminaste en el hospital por darte un casquito tan fuerte que irritara toda tu zona íntima y perdiera el conocimiento. Aparte de eso no tienes que usar un ungüento que huele a tabaco y tienes que aplicarlo allá atrás... da mucho de que pensar.

Rainbow- ¡Oye!- la pegasos estaba protestando por lo que dijo la pony obrera, se oyó una pequeña risita adentro de la habitación para después abrir la puerta un poco, Applejack y Rainbow Dash iban a entrar para hablar con la unicornio pero un aura color lavanda cubrió a la pony granjera arrastrándola dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella, ya adentro Applejack lo único que veía era oscuridad total, las cortinas están cerradas y no dejan pasar nada de luz.

Applejack- ¿Twilight?.

Twilight- Estoy aquí...- la unicornio hace brillar su cuerno revelando su ubicación, estaba en la cama pero el brillo era tenue...demasiado débil.

Applejack- Twilight... no sé nada de magia, pero veo que te estás esforzando demasiado para dar esa pequeña luz con tu cuerno dime ¿has comido algo desde que te encerraste?- la unicornio niega con la cabeza- bien entonces haremos esto- la pony obrera se dirige hacia las cortinas para abrirlas pero Twilight la detiene con un grito.

Twilight- ¡No la abras!...- Applejack se la vuelta a ver con la ceja levantada y la unicornio se da cuenta del tono de vos qué uso. Un poco más sumiso le volvió a decir-por favor no las habrás.

Applejack- Dime una razón valedera.

Twilight- Pues... yo...

Applejack- No son suficientes- la pony abrió las cortinas dejando entrar luz del sol y también la ventana para que entre aire fresco, cuando la pony se da la vuelta se encontró con una unicornio con la melena desarreglada, unas ojeras enormes y unos ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar- ¿Dime qué se siente mejo?...

Twilight- Sí, se siente mejor... pero no cambia la situación- lo decía de mala gana y esquivando la mirada de la pony grajera. Así que ella se le acercó y con su casco tomó la barbilla de la unicornio y le habló suavemente hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Applejack- Te diré un secreto- la unicornio levanta la vista para verla a sus ojos- ya no soy virgen.

Twilight- ¡QUE!.

Applejack- Baja la voz, te dije que es un secreto.

Twilight- Lo siento... pero, ¿quién más sabe de esto?.

Applejack- Pues Pinkie lo sabe, Fluttershy Y claro...tú.

Twilight- ¿Yo?.

Applejack- Así es Twilight, de hecho tú fuiste quien lo descubrió, me sentía muy avergonzada cuando te dije que había tenido sexo, me sentí como una tonta... tenía miedo de cómo me verían mis amigas. Tenía miedo que creyera que fuera una yegua fácil- la unicornio estaba demasiado confundida, con la pérdida de memoria al parecer sabía muchas cosas de las cuales no recordaba ninguna.

Twilight- Pero... ¿por qué me dices esto Applejack?, no lo entiendo.

Applejack- Porque tú me dijiste que era mi decisión, si la había hecho por amor o no... dijiste que no eras nadie para juzgarme, no sabes el peso que me habías quitado de encima al escuchar esas palabras, ahora Twilight Sparkle... te diré las mismas palabras, no somos nadie para juzgarte- la pony de tierra abrazó a su amiga y le susurró al oído- somos tus amigas, estaremos siempre en las buenas y en las malas- Twilight se aferra al abrazo de su amiga, necesitaba escuchar palabras honestas que las reconfortaran y las encontró. Sentía que se liberaba de su carga, de ese miedo al ¿qué dirán los ponis de mí?. Mientras tanto abajo en la biblioteca. Las otras ponis estaban esperando impacientemente.

Fluttershy- Ya lleva mucho tiempo. Espero que Applejack logré convencerla de salir de ahí.

Rarity- Claro que saldrá, Applejack es muy buena para tratar temas delicados.

Rainbow- en eso tienes razón, yo no sería capaz de hablar con alguien que...je...jejeje...puffff jajajaja terminó usando un libro ¡jajajaja!.

Rarity- Al menos ella no necesita una crema que huela a tabaco para la irritación.

Rainbow- Jajaja... Toushe.

Rarity-Además rainbow Dash tú y yo no somos nadie para recriminar algo como eso ya que también hicimos algo que no nos acordamos y ninguna nos recriminó...y sinceramente lo prefiero así.

Rainbow- Tú lo has dicho.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación ambas yeguas ya conversaban más amenamente.

Twilight- Así que le pregunté al libro y ¿una esfera de luz salía de mi pecho y se unía con él?- Applejack Afirma- y ¿que me veía muy cansada?.

Applejack- Sip, además te quería mostrar esto- la pony se retira su sombrero y saca una hoja de papel que se la pasa a Twilight-lo encontré en la graja cuando estaba limpiando los árboles que fueron destruidos, tiene unas frases en rima y unos extraños dibujos de atrás.

Twilight ve los dibujos y prosigue a leer las palabras, para luego ver a Applejack con los ojos bien abiertos. Se levanta de su cama y corre hasta la puerta, la abre y grita a los cuatro vientos.

Twilight- ¡Spike!... ¡Necesito el libro de magia avanzada número 4 ahora!- el dragón no tardó en traer el libro que le encargaron pero antes de hablar la unicornio le arrebata el libro y se encierra nuevamente.

Spike- ¡de nada!... al parecer que se siente mejor…- masculló retirandose vie do la puerta de reojo. Twilight se sentó nuevamente en la cama y le enseña el libro a la pony obrera.

Twilight- Applejack mira esto, página 224 hechizos malignos- la unicornio le señala una página en particular y muestra dos hechizos a los que le hace énfasis- esto es magia negra, al efectuar un hechizo a de alma el afectado perder años de vida, mientras que el portador de dicho hechizo obtendrás los años robados... pero este no es el hechizo que te quería enseñar, presta atención a este hechizo- la unicornio toma aire para dar una explicación del hechizo a mencionar- parásito, este hechizo es muy peligroso para el pony que lo sufran ya que al leer el conjuro de principio a fin, su vida se condenara al instante ya que el hechizo puede venirse camuflado en algún objeto o en algún contra hechizo sin que el afectado se entere de esto, pero el hechizo si se efectúa a medias el portador o el pony que efectúa el hechizo, puede hacer un pacto invisible y así anular las cláusulas que el hechizo posee, dejando aclarar otras cláusulas para que el pony afectado puede satisfacer la necesidad del parásito así ambas partes pueden quedar en una desventaja que culminará con la vida de quien lo afecte en determinado ciclo- concluyó la unicornio después de una larga explicación-eso quiere decir que las esferas que veían salir de mi pecho era mi vida... Applejack puse en riesgo mi vida- ya estaba entrando en pánico- ese libro era un hechizo maligno, alguien me quería matar, me quería ver muerta, me quería...- la pony obrera le pone un casco en sus labios para silenciarla y la abraza para calmarla, cuando tu calmarse continué leyendo el hechizo- Dependiendo el hechizo con que fue mezclado el parásito, va la rapidez en que la vida de éste puede terminar. Pero lo bueno es que hay un contra hechizo...si el hechizo es bloqueado o anulado con un contra hechizo puro, el portador podrá anular todas las cláusulas que el parásito haya implementado en este, al efectuarse este contra hechizo el portador perder a todos los recuerdos que tuvo un objeto contaminado por el parásito y así todo quedará saneado si el hechizo es efectivo completamente. Pero sí el hechizo es efectuado a medias, el contrato nuevamente se activa haciendo que el parásito siga con su curso sin que el afectado se entere de esto- terminó de dar su enorme explicación la unicornio y la pony obrera estaba... digamos.

Applejack- ohhhhh... si claro... ¿qué?.

Twilight- No entendiste ni una palabra de lo que dije ¿cierto?.

Applejack- Twilight, y si te explicará labores del campo o cómo se hace la sidra, tiempos de fermentación y todo eso de una sola... ¿me entenderías?.

Twilight- Supongo que no.

Applejack- Ahí tienes la respuesta de cómo me siento en estos momentos.

Twilight- (suspiro), lo que quiero decir es que posiblemente esté contaminada con el hechizo parásito, pero al no recordar nada quizás el hechizo fue bloqueado o anulado.

Applejack- Creo que ya entendí... y ¿cómo sabrás que estás contaminada?.

Twilight- Aquí hay un test, si lo aplicó en mi sabré si poseo el hechizo parásito. Aquí dice que sí emano un brillo color rojo estoy contaminada, si emano un brillo verde significa que el hechizo está siendo anulado y estoy en proceso de descontaminación. Y si está azul significa que estoy libre, o si se pone de color blanco significa que fue bloqueado- terminó de leer la unicornio las explicaciones del libro de hechizos que le fue traído por el pequeño dragón- Vamos a intentarlo.

Applejack- Está segura...yo te veo que estás muy débil, ¿no te hará daño?.

Twilight- Claro que no, es sólo un test- la unicornio empiezo a recitar el hechizo y su cuerpo se empieza a cubrir de una aura color lavanda, luego Esta Aura empieza a cambiar de un color rojo tardó un poco y la pony granjera se empieza a mostrar algo inquieta y atemorizada luego esta Aura pasa a un color verde.

Applejack- ¡Twilight estás brillando de color verde, eso significa que estuviste contaminada!- pero el brillo desaparece de golpe y la unicornio cae al piso de golpe, al inconsciente- ¡Twilight!- la pony corre dónde está ella y la pone sobre su lomo y la lleva hasta su cama para acostarla- Twilight responde, ¡Twilight Respóndeme por favor... reacciona!- Applejack le da varias bofetadas para que está reaccionara, poco a poco ella va abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Twilight- Que...¿que me pasó?... ¿de qué color brille?- pregunto muy exhausta y muy desorientada.

Applejack- Me asustaste tonta- la pony le dio un abrazo pero lo rompe rápidamente- ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso... casi me haces dar un infarto!- le grito molesta, ya más calmada, la pony tomó un fuerte respiró - brillaste de color verde, significa que te estás descontaminando.

Twilight- qué bien...entonces sí... estuve contaminada... por eso no recordaba, Applejack...por favor puedes decirle a Spike... si me puede traer un sándwich de Margarita... muero de hambre- la pony obrera muestra una sonrisa a saber que su amiga ya se siente un poco mejor.

Applejack- Enseguida vaquera, ¿eso significa que vas a salir de aquí?.

Twilight- ¡Que!... no, aún no...estoy hecho un desastre no saldré a la calle así, pero por favor dile a las chicas que suban quiero hablar una cosa con ellas- Applejack hace el favor como dijo Twilight y Llama a sus amigas.

Por un camino de tierra va viajando un pony con una capa con capucha color negra que le cubría por completo solamente se le puede ver que salía un cuerno y parte de su hocico mostrando un color de pelaje azul oscuro como el de la princesa Luna, se detiene junto a un anuncio que se encuentra a un costado de la carretera.

¿?- Bienvenidos a Ponyville Espero encontrar lo que estoy buscando aquí -se le forma una sonrisa mostrando unos pequeños colmillos en su hocico- también espero finalizar mi búsqueda... Jejeje- El extraño unicornio siguió por su camino y en la parte trasera de la capa más bien en sus flancos tiene un extraño símbolo como si fuera un Relámpago pero en forma de jeroglífico.

En las profundidad del Bosque Everfree existe una casa que queda dentro de un árbol, en esta casa habita una cebra que se encuentra tirada en el piso al parecer muerta pero repentinamente abre los ojos de golpe e inhala una gran bocanada de aire para seguir con una respiración agitada.

Zecora- Por...fin pude volver... me perdonó al parecer- la cebra trata de ponerse de pie pero tropieza en sus cascos y cae nuevamente al suelo- mis fuerzas...han fallado...posiblemente... un día o dos...me he quedado- respiraba agitada, tenía la garganta seca y mi poca fuerza- Gaia dijo... que acción... fue vista... con buenos ojos... que nunca...le falle o... conocer su enojo.

Trato nuevamente de ponerse de pie pero cayó de súbito al suelo estaba exhausta el viaje que hizo al reino espiritual la había dejado completamente sin energía estaba perdiendo el conocimiento ya estaba cerrando sus ojos pero dijo unas palabras antes de que perderlo por completo.

Zecora- Prin...príncipe...del Re- cayó al suelo quedando completamente inconsciente.

Un poco más allá del Bosque Everfree, más exactamente en el castillo de las dos hermanas estaba un pony encapuchado con los ojos cerrados, a comparación del pony que estaba en la entrada del pueblo, la capucha y la capa de este era desgarrada muy vieja. Este Pony se encontraba meditando y frente a este una pequeña flama de color azul, de repente el pony abrió sus parpados revelando unos ojos de serpiente que empezaron a humear por el rabillo de este.

Flama- ¿De que se enteraron?.

¿?- Cómo lo presentimos, la cebra tuvo una audiencia con Gaia.

Flama- y ¿eso es malo?.

¿?- no por el momento... no pueden hacer nada, pero- este misterioso pony levantó su pata delantera y está se envuelve en llamas y al apagarse revela una garra como la de un grifo- tenemos visitas- dijo con un tono de desagrado. La Flama se posicionó encima de su garra y éste la cierra extinguiéndola- a pasado mucho tiempo espíritu de la tierra- dijo el pony encapuchado- ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- entre las sombras del castillo aparece un ciervo hembra con una expresión calmada que transmitía paz y tranquilidad.

Ciervo- No seas cínico demonio- la siervo ve al pony que le está dando la espalda, luego ella se toca la cabeza con una pata como quejándose de algún dolor.

¿?- No trates de leer nuestras mentes, será inútil...Gaia.

Gaia- Al parecer tendré que saber las cosas de la manera antigua- contesta las ciervo muy calmada al pony que le sigue dando la espalda- ¿quién eres...qué haces aquí? y dime ¿porque tienes cautiva a esa alma?.

¿?- ¿Quiénes somos?... ya debes de saberlo, ¿que hacemos aquí?, no te incumbe y ¿porque tenemos esta alma cautiva?- el pony se dio la vuelta y le mostró la garra para luego extenderla y de ésta salió una flama azul que después desapareció al cerrarla- ella eligió estar con nosotros. Pero quizás no reconozcas por la vestimenta.

El pony da dos pasos hacia la ciervo y se retira la capucha revelando un unicornio de color gris oscuro, crin negra y con ojos verdes de serpiente que emanaban humo por el rabillo de este- nos recuerdas... Gaia.

La ciervo queda nuevamente observando aquel misterioso unicornio que se le presentó, nuevamente lo vio a los ojos y siente un dolor de cabeza.

¿?- te dije que no trates de leer nuestras mentes, sería inútil… pero vemos que no nos recuerdas...¡qué tal ahora!- el pony se levanta sobre sus patas traseras y estampó fuertemente las delanteras contra el piso revelando un círculo arcano debajo de este que se ilumina en fuego y lo envuelve a él, al extinguirse reveló a un fénix de gran tamaño de color rojo y amarillo con los mismos ojos de serpientes Pero esta vez eran negros de pupilas rojas rasgadas humeantes. La ciervo al ver a este ser da varios pasos hacia atrás muy temerosa, la expresión que tenía en su rostro paso de ser tranquila y calmada a una de completo miedo y terror.

Gaia- No... no... no puede ser...un k... k...¡key master!.

¿?- Jajaja vemos que ya nos recuerda... espíritu de la tierra.

Gaia- esto… esto... es... esto es imposible, ¡se supone que tu prisión aún está con vida, no puedes estar libre Anunrama!.

Anunrama- ¿Sorprendida de vernos?, a qué le temes- dijo dando pasos hacia la ciervo y quedando a unos metros de distancia- sabíamos que nuestra visita a la cebra te alarmaría tanto como para salir de tu madriguera. Entonces te preguntamos ¿qué haces aquí?, ya que no tienes permitido intervenir directamente... a menos que tengas el consentimiento de Nama y eso lo dudamos.

Gaia estaba en jaque Anumrama dio donde le dolía, ella no podía intervenir directamente al ser un espíritu. Tenía que valerse de otros seres para realizar sus movimientos aunque en ese pequeño momento en que le hablo, dejo libre su mente y Gaia aprovechó ese pequeño lapso de tiempo para obtener algo de información. Con una sonrisa burlona se dirigió hacia el fénix.

Gaia- No soy la única que no puede intervenir ¿cierto?- el Fénix entre cerro sus ojos- esa expresión lo comprueba. No perteneces aquí y que las almas que te acompañan aun existente en sus cuerpos terrenales ¿o me equivoco?- Anunrama se quedó callado, era esta vez él el que estaba en jaque- ya entendí, estás Atrapado y no puedes realizar ningún movimiento hasta que tú portador muera y como sabemos, tu prisión será tomada por un nuevo portador cuando éste fallezca dejándote atrapado como el espíritu maligno que eres- la ciervo se da la vuelta y empieza alejarse de él, dejando al Fénix ahí parado...creía que había ganado en este momento pero.

Anunrama- jejeje...¡jajajajaja!, ¡estás muy equivocada!- la cierva se detiene y da la vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con el demonio- estamos libres y ya sabes que mi padre regresará para destruirlo todo.

Gaia- No te lo permitiremos, las portadoras de los elementos, las princesas y los 5 clanes te detendrán- dijo muy seria en la cara del enorme ave, pero el Fénix se alejó dándole la espalda y siguió con su monólogo.

Anunrama- Sé que las portadoras son tú más grande orgullo, la monarca del Sol, la princesa de la noche y Los Príncipes de cristal son fuertes... también tengo entendido que los 5 clanes poseen guerreros admirables... pero olvidas algo- el fénix se detuvo y de dio la vuelta avanzando lentamente hacia la ciervo-has perdido la ubicación de los otros dos key master que están despiertos, van dos, faltan dos y todos estaremos reunidos para destruirlo todo con mi padre jejejeje- cuando terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, el enorme Fénix se empieza a desaparecer como si fuera humo dejando a las ciervo sola en el castillo.

Gaia- Desgraciado, a qué se refiere con que van 2 y faltan 2... y cómo supo que per...¡maldito, leyó mi mente!... ¡como pude ser tan descuidada y bajar la guardia!. Pero, hay algo que no entiendo- la ciervo cierra los ojos y del suelo surge un espejo algo viejo, este se divide en cuatro mostrando los cuatro elementos de la vida. Agua, tierra, aire y fuego. Los símbolos de tierra y aire se iluminan de un color verde, mientras que los de fuego y agua siguen opacos.

Gaia- ¿Si anunrama esta aquí?, ¿ porqué el espejo dice que aun esta preso?... debo hallar a Váruna y a Cab para detenerlos. World Mulderer no puede despertar- las ciervo se convierte en viento y desaparece del castillo con una misión que cumplir.

En Ponyville más exactamente en la habitación de Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash y Rarity están brillando de un color azul mientras que cierta unicornio color lavanda hace dos cosas a la vez, cosas que sus amigas nunca la habían visto hacer...comerse su quinto sándwich de Margarita y recitar el hechizo.

Twilight- Fisto ficas, ustepes pestán pimpias. Ahoa fi no fé pofque ferdieron jus lecuerdos.

Rarity- Twilight, cariño… te entenderíamos mucho mejor sí hablarás con la hocico vacío- la unicornio término de ingerir su alimento, tomó un poco de agua, se disculpó con sus amigas y volvió a repetir lo que había dicho.

Twilight- Disculpen chicas, lo que dije es que ustedes están limpias ahora si no sé porqué pero tiene sus recuerdos.

Rainbow- Si no es un hechizo parásito como dijiste que era, ¿que puede ser?.

Twilight- No lo sé, ya utilice los dos hechizos para saber si tenían un hechizo parásito pero nada.

Pinkie- Eso es bueno...y ¿porque tú sigues en cama?.

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAA!- gritaron todas al ver a Pinky Pie ahí parada como si nada.

Rainbow- ¡Pinkie Pie deja de hacer eso!.

Pinkie- ¿Hacer que?.

Applejack- ¡Sólo no...bah olvídalo!, ¿que pasa?.

Pinkie-... Oh, si ¡hay un unicornio nuevo en el pueblo!.

**Fin del capítulo 10.**

**Bueno espero que la hayan ...FUERA.**

**Reviews?.**


	11. El pony nuevo

**Capítulo 12: El pony nuevo.**

En el castillo de Canterlot estaba una un alicornio sumergida en unos archivos de criminales ecuestres de todas las razas, esta alicornio se encontraba sentada en uno de los escritorios de la biblioteca del palacio leyendo archivo por archivo tratando de encontrar el del criminal que los atacó.

¿?- No, esté no, este tampoco...¿acaso será un criminal nuevo?- se preguntaba aquella alicornio aún viendo los archivos, pero su búsqueda fue interrumpida por otro alicornio de pelaje oscuro.

Luna- ¿Aún no hay rastros del criminal?... hermana- preguntó entrando a la sala. Celestia levantó la vista encontrarse con su hermana menor Luna quién la veía algo preocupada ya que desde el ataque no había dejado de buscar en los archivos del palacio.

Celestia- Aún no, y ya he revisado todos los expedientes... hasta los que me enviaron del reino grifo- decía dando un suspiro a causa del cansancio que tenía por estar leyendo esos archivos.

Luna- Tal vez no usaba magia, quizás usaba algo como Claws Powder.

Celestia- Claws Powder usaba una pasta con la que cubría sus garras y de esa forma podía hacer sus detonaciones, pero este es diferente emanaba una aura de magia negra muy fuerte, además su forma desaparecer... volverse humo junto con Twilight es imposible, no hay hechizos de tele transportación que genere este efecto.

Luna- ¿Pero el rey sombra podría volver su cuerpo humo?.

Celestia- El podía volver su cuerpo humo pero no podía desaparecer, solamente se movía a través de las sombras o se desplazaba.

Luna- Entonces ¿nos estamos enfrentando a un nuevo enemigo?.

Celestia- Eso parece hermana... eso parece…- musitó la alicornio muy seria.

En la pueblo de Poniville, había una tarima armada en el centro de la plaza, tenía postes con publicidad alusivas a un pony y los pueblerinos curiosos se acercaban a ver qué es lo que era este evento

¿?- ¡pasen yeguas y sementales, acérquense para que conozcan al unicornio, al más poderoso unicornio de toda Ecuestria!- se escuchaba una voz que provenía de todas partes-¡al más grande, al poderoso... Mystic Warrior!- una gran explosión se produjo del centro la tarima revelando a un pony gris de crin azul tenía puesto un antifaz negro y una capa de color roja dentro y negro por fuera.

Mystic Warrior- ¡Saludos gente de este hermoso pueblo!- saludo el unicornio con una voz gruesa y fuerte- ¡mi nombre es Mystic Warrior y he viajado por toda Ecuestria combatiendo criaturas peligrosas y salvajes de todo tipo!- poco a poco la plaza del pueblo se fue llenando con todos los ponis que habitaban en él, rodeando esa tarima Incluyendo a las Mane 6 ya con una Twilight bañada y arreglada (Twilight 2.0 :p).

Mystic Warrior- ¡He sido entrenado por criaturas ermitañas de los montes equinos, soy miembro de honor de la realeza de Arabia equina!- el unicornio continuó con su lista de logros. Algunos quedando admirados, otros fascinados y otras...

Rainbow- Genial, otra Trixie versión macho, lo último que nos faltaba.

Applejack- Tú lo has dicho.

Rarity- No puedo creer que hayan tantos fanfarrones por estos lados, con Trixie nos sobra y nos basta.

El pony de color gris continúa hablando de sus hazañas, sus logros, sus victorias. Incluso tocó un tema que captó la atención de cierta unicornio color lavanda.

Mystic warriors- Así es habitantes de este tranquilo pueblo eh combatido contra los peligrosos splinters y todo se lo debo al duro entrenamiento que tuve con el clan de guerreros... los Zeltas, Así es gente de Ponyville, un clan de guerreros del cual son sólo los pocos que tiene el privilegio de entrenar con ellos.

\- ¡Qué!- gritó a Twilight a todo pulmón.

Fluttershy- Twilight ¿que sucede?.

Pinkie- Si Twilight, normalmente no te quedas con la boca abierta y tan sorprendida por...oh oh.

Applejack- Está diciendo disparates ¿clan de guerreros?...Sí cómo no.

Twilight- Pinkie, ¿tú crees que él sepa algo?.

Pinkie- No lo sé, pero me parece algo curioso.

Rarity- ¿Se puede saber que tanto hablan ustedes dos?- habló la unicornio Blanca llamando la atención de Pinkie y Twilight- ¿ hay algo del cual ustedes sepan que nosotras no?.

Fluttershy- El nombró a los Zeltas- todas las ponis voltearon a ver a la pegaso- Twilight, en el hospital antes de que el grifo atacara, tú mencionaste a esos ponis.

Twilight- ¿eso hice?- las demás afirman con la cabeza- chicas saben muy bien que no recuerdo lo que sucedió en el hospital, pero les diré algo que es muy importante y le prometí Zecora qué sería un secreto... por favor lo que les diré no se lo digan a nadie es una pinkie promesa- las chicas hacen la mímica de la pinkie promesa dando a entender que sería un secreto muy resguardado- bien chicas, Zecora nos contó que hay otra clase de ponis son guerreros pero son muy reservados y por eso se existencia ha permanecido en secreto.

Fluttershy- ¿Reservados?, pero como es que nadie sabe de ellos...¿ni siquiera la princesa Celestia sabe de esta raza?.

Twilight- Eso no lo sé aún, pero eso leí en una revista que estaba en la biblioteca de hace varios años, pertenecen a una raza de poderosos guerreros ancestrales.

Rainbow- ¡Oh si!, sabía que algunos pegasos continuarían con legado del General Hurricane.

Pinkie- de hecho Dashie, aparte de tener alas tienen un cuerno y la fuerza de un pony de tierra.

\- ¡Son alicornios!- preguntaron las otras cuatro ponis al mismo tiempo muy sorprendidas de la información que Twilight y Pinkie Pie les estaba dando.

Twilight- Es complicado de explicar, tiene alas y cuerno pero no son alicornios y al parecer él tiene respuestas- lo dijo apuntando hacia el misterioso pony que estaba aún hablando encima de la tarima.

Mystic Warrior- ¡Así es, soy miembro del clan venrío ya que contraje matrimonio con la menor de las princesas de este clan. Y por medio de ella...de mi amada, los guerreros de este clan me entrenaron y me hice más fuerte. Al unirme a su grupo de asesinos...el escuadrón bambú, aunque yo no soy un asesino llevó esta capa y este antifaz como muestra de respeto por sus enseñanzas!- el unicornio se da la vuelta para presumir en su capa un mamarracho en forma de relámpago- ¡este logo es del clan venrió el clan del Relámpago!.

El misterioso unicornio continuó alardeando todo acerca sobre los Zeltas Y cómo es que él había llegado hasta ese famoso clan, entre los ponis habían dos pequeños unicornios que están fascinados con las aventuras contadas por este misterioso guerrero.

Snail- ¡Ese es el unicornio más poderoso!- exclamó alardeando de su nuevo héroe.

Snips- ¡Si, él no tiene rival... es el más poderoso de toda Ecuestria!- dijo el otro pequeño unicornio.

Los aldeanos ya habían tenido con lo de Trixie y no lo querían repetir nuevamente, se estaban empezando a marchar y el unicornio al ver esto hizo una oferta qué les llamó la atención a todos.

Mystic Warrior- Sé que deben de estar sorprendidos y otros no creen nada de lo que les digo pero les tengo una oferta amables pueblerinos... 50.000 bits al que pueda de derrotarme. Así es son 50.000- los aldeanos se miraban entre sí, algunos empezaron a murmurar cosas, otros todavía no lo creían- aquel valiente pony, pegaso o unicornio que me pueda vencer les daré los 50.000 como recompensa, pero el que quiera vencerme deberá pagar 100 bits para intentarlo- (la letra chiquita de todo contrato...obvio nada es gratis)- vamos ¿quién será el valiente que se atreverá a enfrentarme?.

Nadie decía nada, nadie se movía, Ponyville era un pueblo demasiado tranquilo y no le gustaban los conflictos... aunque fuera siempre el epicentro del caos. Pero un unicornio blanco salió entre la multitud y se paró frente a la tarima.

Unicornio- Con que 50.000 ¿eh?, será pan comido para un guardia real de Canterlot- el unicornio arrojó una bolsa con monedas y Mystic la atrapa en el aire con su magia tantea la bolsa para saber si estaba la cantidad que era y después la guarda.

Mystic Warrior- ¿Con que un soldado?, ¡muéstrame de qué estás hecho!- con este grito la tarima se expande triplicando su tamaño y quedando como una arena de batalla, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos esa pequeña carreta se convirtió en una enorme arena, al parecer este unicornio no estaba fanfarroneando- como eres un unicornio las reglas son sencillas, será un duelo de magia sólo ataques mágicos ¿te parece?.

Unicornio- Me parece justo...¡a luchar!- el unicornio se tele transportó hacia la tarima quedando a una distancia de duelo de magia, toma posición de batalla e inicia el ataque- terminare rápido contigo- masculló muy seguro, su cuerno de cubro con su magia y dio un gran grito de guerra apuntando con su cuerno hacia su oponente- ¡gatling!- del cuerno de este salen varios rayos mágicos a gran velocidad como si fueran proyectiles en dirección al misterioso guerrero, pero éste sólo muestra una sonrisa burlona.

Mystic Warrior- ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? gritó el pony enmascarado haciendo brillar su cuerno- ¡doragonsukuru!- con este grito, del piso apareció un muro de color gris con la cara mal hecha de un dragón que absorbió todos los rayos del unicornio retador- tendrás que utilizar un mejor truco si quieres derrotarme.

Unicornio- Je... esto...no... termina- estaba exhausto al parecer ese ataque lo dejo con muy poca energía, al parecer esa técnica requerida demasiada energía para lograrla.

Abajo de la arena todos los aldeanos estaban sorprendidos con esta demostración mágica, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se veía un duelo de magia entre dos unicornios ya que el duelo que género Trixie contra Rainbow Dash,Rarity y Applejack simplemente fueron pequeñas demostraciones, pero esto era un combate real. También muy cerca de la tarima están nuestras queridas ponis sorprendidas con lo del combate.

Rainbow- Creí que sería un fanfarrón pero al parecer no lo es.

Pinkie- ¡Ese ataque fue increíble!... pero creo que gasta demasiada magia, ¿Twilight sabes realizar ese hechizo?... qué tonta por supuesto que lo sabes, te utilicé como ametralladora en la boda de tu hermano ¿lo recuerdas?.

Twilight- Por supuesto que me acuerdo Pinkie... se llama gatling, consiste en arrojar numerosos rayos mágicos de tu cuerno pero no gasta tanta energía ya que es un hechizo básico, pero si sobrecalienta la cabeza.

Applejack- Y ese otro hechizo Twilight, el del escudo lo conoces.

Twilight- En lo absoluto, en ninguno de mis libros existe ese hechizo?- la unicornio también estaba sorprendida jamás en su vida había visto un escudo que absorbiera rayos mágicos.

Mystic Warrior- ¡Jajaja! para ser un guardia de nuestra princesa eres muy débil ¿ya te agostaste con ese ataque tan simple?- se burlaba el misterioso guerrero haciendo que el guardia real se enfureciera aún más.

Unicornio- ¡Cállate... soy un... soldado...de élite...no perder contra… un rufián...como tú- cada vez se oiga más cansado pero el unicornio sólo quería una cosa derrotar y humillar al ese tal Mystic Warrior- ¡¿quieres que me ponga rudo?! O.k.

volvió a cargar magia en su cuerno y apuntó su hechizo con un grito de guerra esperanzado en que con esta técnica pueda vencer a ese misterioso pony.

Unicornio- ¡Prepárate para sufrir... avtomt kalashnikov!- una ráfaga de magia más poderosa y más fuerte que la primera fue arrojada sin piedad contra el misterioso pony.

Todos los unicornios que estaban presentes sintieron ese incremento masivo de magia que emanaba aquel guardia real al generar ese ataque.

Rarity- Twilight ¿sentiste eso?- preguntó la unicornio blanca a Twilight ya que ella también estaba asombrada por ese golpe de magia.

Twilight-Sí, sí lo sentí Rarity y ese ataque es de nivel 4, es demasiado poderoso ni siquiera me atreví a aprender el hechizo ya que requiere demasiada fuerza en el cuello por la presión que ejerce al disparar eso rayos.

Mystic Warrior- Qué tonto- murmuró el pony para sí mismo- ¡doragonsukuru!- nuevamente se levanta el escudo y el resultado fue el mismo, los rayos fueron absorbidos por este gran muro con su dragón mal hecho, cuando el muro estaba descendiendo Mystic tenía su cuerno cargado- mi turno...¡AIR strike! Una fuerte ventisca salió disparada golpeando al guardia real sacándolo de la arena estrellándose contra una casa con un golpe muy fuerte.

Todos los ponis estaban impresionados algunos festejando las hazañas de este pony otros estaban impresionados jamás habían visto un combate de magia tan esplendido como éste.

Mystic Warrior- ¡Se los dije, soy el unicornio más poderoso de Ecuestria...¿alguien más desea participar?!.

Snips- ¡Es realmente increíble en verdad sí es muy poderoso!.

Snail- No hay unicornio aquí en el pueblo que puede derrotarlo, ¡realmente él es genial!.

Mystic Warrior- Vamos no sean tímidos, son 50.000 bits a quién pueda vencer ¡al poderoso mystic Warrior!.

Rainbow- Me equivoqué, si es un fanfarrón.

Rarity- ¿Pero dijiste que no lo era?.

Rainbow- Eso dije, pero pierde la gracia cuando el sujeto alardea tanto.

Applejack- Tienes razón, tú qué opinas Twilight... ¿Twilight?- Applejack voltea su cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba Twilight, pero ella ya no se encontraba en ese lugar- y adónde corrales se metió esta niña- las demás ponis miraron también cuando Applejack habló notando que faltaba su amiga.

Mystic warrior- No quiero insultarlos ¿pero es que este pueblo sólo tiene un sólo unicornio fuerte?... que mal-lo último lo dijo con los ojos cerrados y alzándose de hombros.

¿?- Yo te reto- Mystic abre los ojos y todos los presentes se quedan con la boca abierta al ver al retador, una unicornio color lavanda que se acercaba a paso firme hacia la arena.

Mystic Warrior- ¿Eh?, señorita disculpe...pero a casa dijo, ¿que me reta?.

Twilight- Así es señor Mystic, yo lo retó- nadie se lo creía, Twilight la encargada de la biblioteca, una pony que se caracteriza por ser tranquila... ¿estaba retando a un unicornio luchador?.

Las chicas salieron corriendo al ver dónde se dirigía su amiga todas menos la pony granjera que aún procesaba lo que estaba pasando, las ponis aceleraron el paso para acercarse a hace la tarima para detener a Twilight.

Mystic- Disculpe señorita, esto sólo es para machos... se necesita ejercer mucha fuerza y las yeguas son muy débiles en combate- las yeguas que se encontraban de espectadoras se sintieron ofendidas con el comentario y las más ofendidas ya saben quiénes fueron.

Rarity- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo este sujeto?.. que le pasa.

Fluttershy- Yo...eh... yo creo que es cierto.

Pinkie- ¡Este sujeto es igual que Trixie!.

Rainbow- Era de esperarse, todos los machos son iguales.

Twilight- Que dice señor Mystic ¿acepta el reto?.

Mystic Warrior- mmm... No lo sé, jamás eh luchado contra una yegua, creo que sería muy fácil y no se vería muy bien para mi orgullo de guerrero y que el clan venrio no lo permitiría ya como lo había dicho también pertenezco al escuadrón bambú de ese clan.

Twilight- Bueno señor quiere alardear- la unicornio arroja una bolsa a las patas del unicornio enmascarado- en esa bolsa hay 200 bits para que el unicornio entrenado por los zeltas se enfrente a Twilight Sparkle, la alumna de la princesa Celestia, portadora del elemento de la amistad... el elemento de la magia- lo dijo con aires de grandeza captando la atención del unicornio gris.

Mystic Warrior- Así que la alumna de la princesa Celestia quiere retarme- el unicornio levita la bolsa y la estantería para luego guardarlas- con qué quieres mostrarle a tu maestra cuánto has avanzado ¿cierto?... Bueno te daré el honor de luchar contra mí.

Twilight- Gracias señor, pero quiero algo a cambio- Mystic la mira fijo a los ojos tratando de infundir miedo pero no pudo conseguirlo ya que la unicornio estabas más que decidida.

Mystic Warrior- Y ¿qué quieres a cambio?.

Twilight- No quiero el dinero, a cambio quiero que me digas todo sobre los zeltas- el unicornio lo piensa un rato después de meditarlo responde muy tranquilamente.

Mystic Warrior- Está bien, si logras vencerme te diré todo acerca de ellos.

Twilight ya se iba a subir a la tarima estaba por subir el último escalón y sintió que le jalaban de la cola, al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que había un aura color azul claro que emanaba de ella, levantó la vista y vio a Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie Fluttershy y Rarity que están paradas abajo de la arena, esta última con su cuerno activo con su magia.

Rarity-Twilight, querida ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?.

Twilight- Pues voy a luchar.

Fluttershy- Twilight no lo hagas podría salir lastimada.

Pinkie- o inclusive muerta- todas voltearon a ver a la pony rosa con ojos asesinos- ¡¿que?!, yo solo digo.

Rainbow- Twilight no sé si has visto, pero ese sujeto acaba de derrotar a un guardia real.

Twilight- Si Rainbow, sí lo vi...y también tengo mis estrategias.

Rainbow- Lo que hayas leído en un libro no cuenta.

Twilight- Es que ya se te olvidó que pateamos traseros en la boda de mi hermano- lo dijo como si fuera una pony que acostumbraba a luchar- estaré bien Rainbow gracias por preocuparte.

Rainbow- En ese caso pártele la cara y barre con él como lo hiciste con Trixie.

Applejack- ¡Twilight Sparkle!, ¡¿que corrales crees que vas hacer?!- preguntó la pony granjera muy enojada llegando y parándose junto a sus amigas.

Twilight- Pues ya lo dije... iré a luchar.

Applejack- ¡A cambio de qué!, ¡¿de dinero?!... si necesitabas te hubiera prestado.

Twilight- No Applejack, el dinero no me interesa... el la información que él me puede dar.

Applejack- ¡¿y te vas hacer partir la cara sólo por información?!... te desconozco Twilight, desde que supiste de ellos no has parado de investigar y mira lo que estás haciendo por algo de información.

Twilight- Estaré bien, gracias por su preocupación chicas... pero es algo que debo enfrentar, por favor respeten mi decisión.

Rarity soltó la cola de la pony lavanda al ver qué protestar no sería lo indicado ya que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Twilight ya tenía una fuente de información cercana, sólo debía ganar y el dato que necesitaba y que estaba buscando por tanto tiempo estaría disponible.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot, ambas princesas continuar con su búsqueda y ninguna lograba dar con el dato de este misterioso enemigo.

Luna- ¿Encontraste algo hermana?.

Celestia- Nada aun, se que es nombre lo escuchado antes, ¿pero en dónde?- Celestia se puso a pensar en donde había escuchado el nombre del grifo Infernus. Ambas princesas estaban buscando en todos los libros de la biblioteca del castillo pero no tenían ningún resultado en su búsqueda, estaban sumergidas en pilas y pilas de libros y archivos viejos, hasta que un guardia entró algo apresurado y se dirigió a su princesa.

Guardia- ¡Princesa Celestia, princesa Celestia!- Celestia asomó su cabeza detrás de la enorme torre de libros para poder que el guardia la pudiera ver

Celestia- ¿Si mi buen guardia?- preguntó la monarca con su tono de vos siempre calmada y amable.

Guardia- Alteza- este soldado hacen reverencia por respeto a su soberana y luego se levanta- traigo noticias de Ponyville la princesa se asoma completamente y le pregunta al guardia cuál es la noticia a la cual el guardia sólo responde con un nombre- Twilight Sparkle su majestad.

Celestia- ¿Le pasó algo a Twilight?- preguntó Celestia calmadamente, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo del temor pensando que a ella le hubiera pasado algo ya que aún se sentía culpable por lo que le sucedió con su secuestro.

Guardia- No su majestad ella está bien, lo que pasa es que la señorita Sparkle se enfrentará a un unicornio en un duelo de magia.

La princesa da un suspiro para sus adentros al saber que no se trataba de una mala noticia que su alumna casi hija estaba bien, ya con sus dudas aclaradas le respondió al guardia un más tranquila.

Celestia- No hay porque preocuparse, Twilight es muy lista y no será derrotada en un siempre duelo de magia.

Guardia- Pero princesa este unicornio venció fácilmente a Cassius.

Celestia- Conozco el estilo de batalla del soldado Cassius y sé que él pierde el control fácilmente, no se preocupe soldado Twilight sabrá manejar esa situación... pero por favor manténgame informada.

Guardia- Si su majestad- el guardia hace una reverencia y se retira para continuar con las labores encomendadas por su princesa.

Luna- hermana...

Celestia- No hay problema, Twilight también necesita un duelo de vez en cuando... no todo se obtiene de los libros hermana.

Ambas princesas dejan de lado el tema de la batalla que tendría Twilight para concentrarse en buscar información de este nuevo enemigo. Mientras tanto en Ponyville, ambos unicornios ya están sobre la gran tarima mirándose fijamente.

Mystic warriors- ¿Lista señorita?...si quiere renunciar, no hay reembolso.

Twilight- No, no lo haré.

Mystic Warrior- Muy bien... ¡Ahora!- ambos ponis se ven fijamente en la arena, tratando de adivinar cada uno los movimientos que hará el otro, buscando puntos débiles y formando estrategias para tener una victoria asegurada.

Twilight- Cada que lo atacan eleva su escudo... mejor será un ataque sorpresa, pero...¡ya sé!- eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de la unicornio color lavanda.

Mystic Warrior- ¿Porque no ataca?, al parecer ella no está alardeando cuando dijo que era la alumna de Celestia. Lo mejor será provocarla- era lo que cruzaba por la cabeza del unicornio gris-¡que esperas porque no atacas es qué acaso la alumna de la princesa Celestia tiene miedo y ya se arrepintió.

Twilight- ¡No me he arrepentido!- Twilight cargar su cuerno y ataca con un rayo al unicornio gris, pero antes de que el rayo toque a Mystic este muestra una sonrisa burlona.

Mystic Warrior- ¡doragonsukuro!- gritó el pony y el piso aparece el escudo que absorbe el rayo qué Twilight le arrojó- ja, no puedes contra mi escudo señorita.

Twilight- Mordió el anzuelo- susurró la unicornio para luego usar un hechizo que la hizo desaparecer.

Mystic Warrior- Bueno señorita es mi turno- el unicornio bajó el escudo pero no vio a la unicornio- ¿pero, donde se metió?, je… ¿acaso la alumna de la princesa Celestia renunció?

Twilight- ¡Caíste!- la unicornio apareció a pocos metros detrás del unicornio y arrojó otro rayo qué golpea de lleno a mystic Warrior mandándolo a volar al otro lado de la tarima- ¡nunca subestimes a tu oponente¡... ¡y menos por ser una yegua!.

Los espectadores gritaban el nombre de la bibliotecaria y mucho más las yeguas que estaban cerca al ver qué le estaba dando su merecido a ese fantoche por desprestigiar a las hembras de lugar, todos conocían los logros que Twilight había logrado. Así que eran demasiado los ponis que están a favor de la unicornio.

Rainbow- ¡Muy bien hecho Twilight, demuéstrale quién es el sexo débil!.

Rarity- ¡Eso es Twilight, romperle la cara a ese infeliz!.

Applejack- Rarity, ¿qué no estabas en contra de que Twilight subiera a luchar?.

Rarity- De hecho lo estoy, pero es algo que ella quiso hacer y la apoyaré como buena amiga.

Pinkie- Si, Además ella no puede perder... Más le vale dar una buena pelea- lo decía mientras sostenía un extraño papelillo en sus cascos.

Applejack- Pinkie y ¿ese papel?... ¡No me digas que estás apostando!.

Pinkie- Pues claro, los señores Cake no me han pagado aún y cierto sujeto no me quiere consignar- (aún no es quincena).

Applejack- Y ¿le apuestas a favor de Twilight?...¿cierto?.

Pinkie- ... ¡miren, Mystic se está levantando!.

Las ponis dejaron su pequeña discusión y se concentran en la batalla, Mystic se empezaba a levantar y mira de reojo a Twilight con un gran enojo ya que una yegua le estaba haciendo quedar en ridículo.

Mystic Warrior- Rayos un ataque sorpresa... eso no lo vi venir debo atacarla o de lo contrario se quedará con el dinero- pensaba el unicornio gris levantándose poco a poco.

Twilight- ¿Está bien señor Mystic- el unicornio gris asiente con la cabeza- perdón por ser tan agresiva, pero es que quiero esas respuestas- nuevamente carga magia en su cuerno y dispara varios rayos mágicos que el unicornio gris esquiva difícilmente, cuando el ataque de la unicornio termina, el pony enmascarado muestra una sonrisa falsa de superioridad.

Mystic Warrior- Al parecer te quieres tomar las cosas en serio ¿cierto?.

Twilight- No sabes el tiempo y la dedicación que he puesto para saber de esta especie, tú tienes las respuestas yo tengo las preguntas y te voy a vencer para calmar estas dudas.

Mystic Warrior- Muy bien pequeña pony, no te dejaré las cosas tan fácilmente.

Twilight- Está bien señor Mystic, ¡prepárese que aquí voy de nuevo!- la unicornio nuevamente carga su cuerno con magia y se prepara a disparar, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo Mystic sale corriendo lo más que puede y se para junto a la unicornio Y nuevamente recita el hechizo para levantar aquella defensa con su dragón mal tallado, Twilight al ver esto se dibuja en su cara una pequeña sonrisa burlona- caíste de nuevo...¡expansive wave!- se formó un pequeño escudo alrededor del cuerpo de Twilight que se fue expandiendo golpeando nuevamente el unicornio y enviándolo lejos de ella.

\- ¡HAAAAAAA!- gritaba el unicornio mientras daba vueltas en el aire para luego caer estrepitosamente sobre la arena, los ponis que están viendo el combate estaban fascinados ya gritaban a todo pulmón el nombre de la bibliotecaria, aquella yegua qué llegó desde Canterlot y los ha salvado en más de una ocasión estaba ganando el combate.

Mystica warriors- Rayos si no hago algo esa yegua me vencerá- lo decía mientras que se ponía de pie ya que esa onda expansiva lo alejó demasiado de ella- Jejeje ya sé como derrotarla- murmuró el unicornio gris- ¡ Muy bien señorita hasta aquí va el calentamiento, ahora sí lucharé en serio. El unicornio empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la arena como tratando de buscar algo llegó a un punto fijo y se quedó quieto.

Twilight- ¡Entonces yo también lucharé con todas mis fuerzas!- la unicornio nuevamente carga su cuerno con magia dispuesta a realizar otro hechizo, Mystic Warrior en el otro lado de la arena veía como la unicornio carga más y más magia y como también le apuntaba para disparar un potente rayo de magia hacia él.

Mystic Warrior- Ya cayó...¡DORAGONSUKURO!- el enorme muro se levantó a un lado de donde se encuentra Twilight y éste empezó a absorber la magia que la unicornio tenía lista para arrojarla.

Twilight- ¿Que está pasándome?...- la unicornio usa un poco de magia y se tele transporta algo lejos del muro- ¿Qué fue eso, sentí que... ¡rayos!- Twilight esquiva por poco un ataque mágico proveniente del unicornio enmascarado, casi la golpea pero ella estaba algo intrigada se sentía cansada no sabía por qué, sus ataques mágicos no requerían de tanta magia además ella sabía cómo controlarla- debo derrotarlo...si quiero...tener esa información.

Mystic warriors- Esa yegua es muy escurridiza- el unicornio sigue arrojando rayos mágicos y Twilight los sigue esquivando pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo moverse, se sentía ya muy agotada.

Twilight- Debo... de hacer... algo... un escudo... no, no puedo tener...defensa en estos momentos...tendré que... contraatacar-la unicornio vuelve a cargar su cuerno mientras está en movimiento, sin darse cuenta se acercó demasiado al escudo doragon que aún estaba invocado. La magia que estaba en el cuerno de Twilight empezó nuevamente a ser absorbida por el escudo- no...puedo... liberarme ah- poco a poco la unicornio estaba quedando sin energía ese escudo absorbía su magia como si fuera agua.

Mystic Warrior- Jajajaja. No sólo puedo levantar el escudo cerca ¡también lo puedo levantar cuando estoy lejos!- el escudo seguía absorbiendo la magia de Twilight y está se sentía muy débil, pero ella alcanza a recitar un hechizo de tele transportación y se aleja del escudo. Abajo de la tarima sus amigas veían preocupadas cómo es que Twilight estaba teniendo problemas para atacar al unicornio se veía muy agotada eso no era normal en ella.

Rarity- ¿Que le pasa?, se ve muy cansada y el duelo No lleva ni 10 minutos.

Rainbow- Al parecer Twilight está oxidada.

Fluttershy- Creo que es mejor detener el combate, Twilight no se ve muy bien.

Las ponis seguían preocupadas por el estado de la unicornio pero en la tarima las cosas eran diferentes, Twilight ya tenía la vista borrosa se sentía muy débil y sus patas le pesaban.

Twilight- No sé qué clase...de hechizo...sea ese escudo, pero será mejor...mantenerme alejada de el- era lo que pensaba la unicornio tratando de buscar una salida para este combate.

Mystic Warrior- Perfecto ahora sólo queda cansarla más para efectuar el gran final- era el pensamiento que cruza por la mente del pony en mascarado. Mystic al ver cómo se encontraba Twilight, empieza a cargar su cuerno y arroja rayos contra la unicornio pero ella reacciona y crea un escudo a su alrededor, los rayos chocan contra el escudo agrietando lo poco a poco.

Fluttershy- ¡Esto es malo, esto es malo, no quiero ver!- decía la pegaso tapando sus ojos con sus alas.

Rainbow- ¡Vamos Twilight... ataca!.

Pinkie- ¡Muy bien Mystic sigue así-todas las ponis voltearon a ver a Pinkie pie con cara de confusión- digo...¡vamos Twilight, tú puedes!.

Rarity- Se ve muy mal, se ve muy cansada tenemos que hacer algo.

Applejack- No podemos, si interferimos perderá el combate.

Rarity- ¡Pero si no hacemos algo la van a matar!.

El escudo de Twilight estaba cediendo, ella se sentía muy cansada! su magia poco a poco se estaba agotando de ella. No sabía él porqué, ya estaba viendo borroso y sus otros sentidos ya están fallando también.

Twilight- Debo... ingeniar un plan... o de lo contrario... perderé.

Mystic Warrior- ¿Qué pasa, acaso la discípula de la princesa Celestia sólo se sabe esconder?-el unicornio sigue azotando el escudo con rayos y este empieza a desquebrajarse. Hasta que un último Rayo rompe el escudo y éste se se rompe como si fuera un cristal- perfecto Ahora o nunca carga su cuerno y nuevamente ataca con su técnica- ¡AIR strike! - la onda de viento se dirigen dónde está el escudo fragmentándose y lo atraviesa de lado a lado- ¡ yo gané yo gané Jajaja- gritaba el pony enmascarado Al haber acabado con la unicornio color lavanda.

Twilight- ¡Esto no se ha acabado!- habló la unicornio desde la otra esquina cargando su cuerno con magia- ¡rain crystals!- gritó la unicornio y todos los cristales con los que estaban formado el escudo se quedaron quietos en el aire, luego todos los fragmentos voltean y se dirigieron hacia el unicornio enmascarado.

Mystic Warrior- ¿Qué es eso?, ¡o no!- el unicornio se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a una sección de la tarima y gritó otra vez su hechizo para que su escudo se active de nuevo- ¡DORAGONSUKURO!- nuevamente el muro se alza deteniendo todos los cristales que le fueron arrojados- maldición si no llegó a tiempo me hubiera lastimado...y mucho.

Twilight- Entonces ...ríndete y no...te atacare más- la unicornio apareció muy cerca de él con su cuerno cargado de magia, Twilight estaba por disparar su último rayo que acabaría con este duelo, pero empezó a sentirse más débil de lo normal y la magia la que estaba reunida en su cuerno se empezó a mover como si fuera agua hacia el escudo y está a absorberla- pero...que pasa... no...no puedo... no puedo alejarme- Twilight se sentía cada vez peor ya sus ojos estaban opacos habían perdido el brillo, la unicornio se sentía muy agotada ya no era capaz de separarse de este escudo.

Mystic Warrior- Se lo dije señorita, nadie puede vencerme- le dijo el unicornio a Twilight qué estaba inmóvil porque su magia era absorbida por el escudo, no era capaz de moverse, sus patas ya le temblaban le faltaba poco para caer exhausta y perder el conocimiento. El unicornio guerrero desactiva su defensa y una aura verde cubre por completo a la unicornio para arrojarla lejos de él, prácticamente a la otra esquina de la arena. la unicornio cómo puede se para sobre sus cuatro patas pero estas tiemblan y cae sentada de golpe con la mirada baja.

¡Twilight!- Gritaron sus amigas preocupadas al ver a la unicornio sentada en la esquina sin moverse, jadeaba mucho y le costaba alzar la cabeza.

Mystic warrior- Se acabó ¡gatling!- una serie de rayos sale del cuerno del unicornio rumbo dónde se encontraba Twilight, la unicornio no se movía al parecer ya había aceptado su derrota en este duelo.

-¡NOOOO!- gritaron las amigas de la unicornio al ver cómo sería masacrada por todo ese rayos mágicos, todos veían la escena en cámara lenta los ponys que estaban apoyando a Twilight veían impotentes cómo es que la unicornio iba a recibir todo esos ataques. Nadie se movía todos estaban mudos y se sentían impotentes...lo único que sucedió fue que pasó velozmente una estela color rosa que se paró frente a la unicornio, parada en sus patas traseras con sus brazos y alas extendidas hacia los lados formando con su cuerpo un escudo para proteger a la unicornio color lavanda. Esta pony cerró los ojos esperando a recibir todos esos ataques pero...

*Clank clank clank clank clank clank*- todos los rayos chocaron contra un muro color grisáceo que se levantó de la tarima destruyendo una parte de esta. Este muro se levantó impotente frente a Twilight y a su protectora, tenía un dragon tallado y cuando el ataque de Mystic terminó, este muro se fue desintegrando como si fuera arena dejando un hoyo y mostrando a la salvadora de la unicornio.

-¿Fluttershy?- dijeron todos los ponis presidentes al mismo tiempo.

Applejack-¿ Futtershy?-la pony granjera voltea a ver donde estaba anteriormente su amiga y ya no se encontraba, de alguna manera ella se movió más rápido que Rainbow Dash para poder proteger a su amiga unicornio.

Mystic Warrior- ¡Qué demo... a un tienes fuerzas para crear escudos...y veo que hiciste una invocación, bueno ya no puedes atrasar lo inevitable!- el unicornio estaba confundiendo a Fluttershy con un hechizo de Twilight ya que él tampoco vio cuando la pegaso se movió debido a los rayos mágicos que no lo dejaban ver bien- ¡gatling!- el unicornio volvió a repetir su técnica, esta vez quería acabar con la supuesta invocación de la unicornio y con ella.

Fluttershy al ver esto se mueve donde Twilight y usa su cuerpo como escudo cubriéndola con su cuerpo y sus alas para abrasar a la unicornio. El ataque ya está muy cerca pero pasó algo que no debía de pasar los rayos mágicos fueron detenidos por una especie de escudo que se notó al chocar contra las yeguas generando un pequeño reflejo color azul.

Mystic Warrior- ¿Pero qué?- él no lo podía creer aún estaban intactos la supuesta invocación y la unicornio que parecía más bien una muñeca de trapo con la mirada perdida y opaca.

¿?- ¡Eres todo un farsante!- se escuchó entre la multitud la voz de un semental- ¡¿ni siquiera puedes reconocer una invocación de una pony real?!.

Mystic Warrior- ¡Quién dijo eso, nadie insulta al poderoso Mystic Warrior!... ¡muéstrate!- exclamó molesto mirando la multitud, pero sólo veía a los ponis que estaban fue do el duelo.

¿?- No creí que viviría tanto como para ver a un cobarde atacar a un oponente que no puede defenderse- dijo de nuevo haciendo que varios ponis voltearon a ver detrás de ellos.

Mystic Warrior- ¿Cobarde yo?...¡esto es un duelo de magia y yo he ganado!.

¿?- ¡Pero haciendo trampa!- el pony que decía eso caminaba entre el público hacia la tarima, sobresalía entre los demás ponis por su tamaño y por el que vestía una capa de color negra que lo cubría de cabeza a cola, al llegar a la tarima el unicornio enmascarado pudo ver aquel pony que lo estaba insultando.

Mystic warrior - ¡Tú!...¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme farsante y cobarde, soy un miembro del clan venrío y no toleraré que nadie me insulte!- el unicornio gris hablaba y a la vez se daba la vuelta para presumir el logo que tenía bordado en su capa. El pony encapuchado al ver el logo de la capa de Mystic cambio su tono de voz por uno más firme y fuerte, se notaba que estaba molesto.

¿?- Así que un miembro del clan de los zeltas dices... bueno, veamos de qué estás hecho. Te reto a un duelo para ver todo tu poder.

**Fin del capítulo 11.**

**Bueno espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

**Y sí, use los nombres de dos creadores de armas.**

**Richard Jordan Gatling: creador de la abuela de las ametralladoras vulcano, la ametralladora gatling.**

**Avtomt Kalashnikov, más conocida como la Ak-47 y su creador fue Mijaíl Kaláshnikov. Sólo es un dato curioso.**

**¡YAIBA...FUERA!.**

**¿Reviews?.**


	12. Alas de bondad

**Capítulo 12: Alas de bondad.**

Mystic warrior - ¡Tú!...¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme farsante y cobarde, soy un miembro del clan venrío y no toleraré que nadie me insulte!- el unicornio gris hablaba y a la vez se daba la vuelta para presumir el logo que tenía bordado en su capa. El pony encapuchado al ver el logo de la capa de Mystic cambia su tono de voz por uno más firme y se le notaba que estaba molesto.

¿?- Así que un miembro del clan de los zeltas dices... bueno, veamos de qué estás hecho. Te reto a un duelo para ver todo tu poder.

Mystic Warrior- ¿Quieres retarme?... acabo de derrotar a dos unicornios, uno es un guardia real y la otra la supuesta alumna de la princesa Celestia. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes vencerme y a tener los 50.000?.

El pony encapuchado sólo miraba a los ojos de aquel guerrero enmascarado, metió su pata debajo de la capa y sacó una bolsa que la arrojó a las patas del pony enmascarado. Mystic no se movió pero sabía que era la bolsa ya que supo que contenía cuando estás tocó el piso y sus patas.

¿?- en la bolsa a 3000 bits, si los quieres deberás de luchar conmigo bajo las reglas del durangi... si es que las conoces.

Mystic Warrior- ¿Las reglas del?... ahhh... entiendo. Eres uno de esos aficionados que dicen que fueron entrenados por verdaderos guerreros ¿cierto?.

¿?- esa pregunta te la deberías de hacer tu mismo. ¿Aceptas o no?.

Mystic Warrior estaba viendo la bolsa aun en sus patas, estaba perplejo eran 3.000 realmente los quería ya que esa cantidad de dinero nunca le ha visto antes en un duelo, pero por la mente le cruzaba ¿quién era este sujeto?... ¿algún loco?, ¿un farsante? o alguien de poca capacidad mental qué le gustaba andar por ahí regalando su dinero. El unicornio enmascarado iba a tomar la bolsa con su magia pero está desaparece y reaparece junto al pony encapuchado.

¿?- te daré el dinero si logras vencerme.

Mystic Warrior- Está bien, pero lucharemos con la reglas de un duelo de magia.

¿?- ¿es que acaso un miembro de los zeltas tiene miedo a un duelo durangi?.

Mystic Warrior- No le tengo miedo al durango o como se llame, lucharemos con ambas reglas si te parece. Pero dame un minuto, debo reponer mi energía para hacerte añicos.

Mystic se da la vuelta algo molesto porque ese misterioso unicornio no le daría el dinero que ya le pertenecía si ni siquiera empezar a luchar, estaba confiado porque sabía que ganaría. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la carreta y entre sus cosas sacó un pequeño frasco con el líquido color dorado lo dudo varias veces pero al final destapó la botellita y bebió el contenido, poco a poco la fuerza y la energía que gastó en los dos duelos pasados la fue recuperando, ese extraño el líquido lo había puesto como nuevo para empezar nuevamente otro duelo de magia.

Mistic Warrior- Debo volver a Cebracea para conseguir mas de esta cosa- muy confiado y a paso firme se fue acercando hacia el borde la tarima donde se encontraba este unicornio esperando- si realmente quieres luchar contra mi, debes de pagar por anticipado...son mis reglas- él quería obtener el dinero antes de humillar a ese unicornio pero el tiro le salió por la culata ya que aquel misterioso unicornio continúa tranquilo, su vista no se podía ver no sabía si tenía miedo estaba asustado ya que debido a la capucha que cubría su rostro no dejaba ver su rostro, sólo dijo unas palabras que desarmó al unicornio enmascarado.

¿?- aceptaste luchar bajo las reglas del durangi así cómo yo acepte tu reglas... Ahora si quieres el dinero deberás vencerme.

Mystic warriors- ¡De acuerdo, sube ya!.- Mistyc se dio la vuelta muy molesto porque su intentó de un pago anticipado había fallado, no le darían el dinero pero estaba confiado porque sabía qué ganaría. El pony encapuchados iba a subir a la tarima, pone una de sus patas delanteras en los escalones pero la retira rápidamente. Esperó un minuto y luego se sube a paso firme y se posiciona junta Fluttershy y una malherida Twilight pero sin dejarte ver a su oponente.

¿?- ¿Señoritas se encuentran bien?- no hubo respuesta- ¿señoritas?- volvió a preguntar pero no obtenía respuesta, el pony encapuchado voltea a ver de reojo a las dos yeguas y una de ellas tenía la vista nublada y pérdida, aparte de eso su color de pelaje estaba un poco pálido y la otra tenía los ojos abiertos como platos estaba completamente en shock.

A los pocos segundos llegan corriendo las demás portadoras de los elementos, Applejack y Rainbow Dash son las primeras en subir a mirar cómo se encontraban sus amigas, estaban temerosas de que posiblemente les hubieran hecho algún daño, Applejack fue la que se encargó de mirar cómo se encontraban ambas yeguas mientras que Rainbow Dash iba a salir a toda carrera a golpear a Mystic.

Applejack- ¡Twilight, Fluttershy...están bien?- la pony granjera ve a la pegaso que aún continuaba en shock y toma a Twilight, al ver que ella no está bien le da varias bofetadas para que reaccione- ¡Twilight, Twilight reacciona!- pero la unicornio no respondía mantenía su vista perdida y nublada. Poco a poco se empezaba a sentir muy fría.

Rainbow- ¡Prepárate Mystic Warrior porque te haré añicos por lo que le hiciste a mis amigas!- Rainbow Dash y va a salir disparada con un potente Sonic Rainbow para atacar al pony gris, pero el unicornio encapuchado la detiene extendiendo una de sus patas.

¿?- No, él es mío... ninguna criatura debe interponerse en un duelo del durangi, mejor bajen a sus amigas para atender sus heridas y dígale a esa unicornio blanca que mejor se aleje de la tarima, es por su bien- este unicornio no dejaba de ver al pony gris, Rainbow trata de verlo a los ojos pero su capucha no lo dejaba ver- entre más cerca esté ella de la tarima más peligro corre, mejor dile que se aleje y deja de verme así me pones nervioso- la pegaso miraba a este sujeto con el ceño fruncido, pero él siempre miraba hacia adelante viendo a su adversario. Rainbow decidió ignorarlo, giro su cabeza hacia atrás dónde estaban los escalones y sí efectivamente Rarity iba a subir a la tarima...¿cómo supo que ella se estaba acercando si no deja de ver a su oponente?, así que ella prefirió dejar de ver al pony y gritarle a su amiga.

Rainbow- ¡Rarity Aléjate de la tarima!- la unicornio no entendía y prosigue su marcha acercándose más- ¡Rarity Aléjate!.

Rarity- ¿Eh?...¿pero porque?, voy ayudar a Twilight.

Rainbow- ¡Rarity que te alejes de la tarima!- la unicornio confundida iba a protestar de este reclamo, pero debido a la situación decidió acatar la orden de su amiga y alejarse de ésta

¿?- mejor bajen ahora y dígale a todo unicornio que esté cerca que se aleje de la tarima- la pegaso iba a protestar pero al ver su rostro de este o lo que se asomaba de la capucha, tenía una expresión de seriedad que preferido callar- su amiga unicornio estará bien cuando esto termine... ahora bajen, necesito espacio.

La pegaso se dirigió dónde están sus amigas para ayudar a Applejack a poner a Twilight en su lomo, mientras tanto Pinkie Pie intentaba hacer que Fluttershy reaccionará o eso trataba de hacer.

Pinkie- Fluttershy reacciona... ¿Fluttershy, hola?- pero la pegaso sólo veía aquel pony no se movía, no le despega la vista sólo lo miraba fijamente- vamos Fluttershy muévete, o por Celestia no me obligues a hacerlo- sin saber qué hacer para que la pegaso entrar en si la pony rosa lo hizo... abofeteó a Fluttershy, y con esto la pegaso entró en sí.

Fluttershy- ¿Que, como, cuando?- era lo que decía después de la bofetada aún estaba desorientada.

Pinkie- Vamos Fluttershy debemos bajar, habrá otro duelo- ambas ponis se dan la vuelta para bajar de la tarima pero Fluttershy no dejaba de ver a este pony, algo en él le inquietaba, la primera en bajar fue Pinkie Pie seguido por Rainbow Dash y Applejack con Twilight en su lomo. Fluttershy estaba bajando pero unas palabras de este semental hicieron que detuviera su marcha y volteara para verlo nuevamente.

¿?- señorita...Fluttershy ¿cierto?- dijo el pony sin mirarla haciendo que Fluttershy asintiera con la cabeza pero sin modular palabra alguna, este pony mete su pata debajo de su túnica y saca un frasco con líquido color dorado que se lo pasa a la pegaso haciéndolo levitar hasta ella con su magia, ella lo toma con sus cascos y lo mira con desconfianza ya que el contenido de este es misterioso y algo extrañada nuevamente mira al pony- dele a beber este frasco a su amiga unicornio...lo necesitará, con eso estará mejor ahora bajé por favor- fue lo único que dijo sin dejar de ver a su oponente, la pegaso continuaba allí hasta que empezaron a jalarla de la cola por cierta pony rosada.

Muy cerca de la tarima están todos los ponis esperando que empiece el otro combate, también están presentes tres pequeñas potrillas qué observaron como derrotaron a Twilight y era sacada por sus amigas como si fuera un costal de papas.

Scootaloo- No lo entiendo, detuvo a Nightmare Moon, venció a Discord, lucharon contra una invasión en Canterlot y ayudó a salvar a todo un imperio... ¿Cómo es que pudo perder tan fácilmente en un simple duelo de magia?.

Sweetie belle- Quizás ese unicornio si fue entrenado por los zeltas y tiene el poder que dice que tiene.

Apple Bloom- El es un debilucho- aspecto la pequeña pony de tierra muy seria- ese pony está haciendo trampa y por eso está ganando fácilmente.

Scootaloo- ¿Como que trampa?, no veo ningún truco... excepto ese escudo que invoca.

Sweetie belle- Scootaloo tiene razón además esa tarima se ve normal- la pequeña unicornio iba a tocar la tarima pero Apple Bloom la toma de la cola y la aleja de esta sin razón alguna o eso ella creía.

Apple Bloom- ¡No toques esa tarima!... algo de ella no me agrada.

Scootaloo- Apple Bloom sólo es una tarima no va a pasar nada- la pegaso se acerca a esa tarima y la toca- lo ves No pasa nada.

Apple Bloom- Eso es porque eres una pegaso, tengo el presentimiento de que esa cosa afecta la magia.

Sweetie belle- ¿Si afecta a la magia, porque no afecta al señor Mystic Warrior?.

Apple Bloom- Eso no lo sé.

Scootaloo- Apple Bloom ¿ te sientes bien?- la pequeña pony voltea a ver a su amiga y le hizo una seña dejando a entender el porqué de la pregunta- te eh notado rara desde hace varios días, ¿tuviste algún problema con Applejack o con Big Mac?.

Apple Bloom- Si estoy bien, porque es la pre... ¡Sweetie belle te dije que no tocaras esa tarima!- la pequeño unicornio iba nuevamente a tocar la tarima, pero con el grito que le da Apple Bloom está se aleja un poco. La pequeña pony de tierra nuevamente toma a la unicornio de la cola y la alejada de la tarima colocándola un poco más alejada donde estaba Scootaloo- te dije que no tocaras esa tarima, es por tu bien- Sweetie belle iba a protestar, quería saber el porque su amiga la trataba así, guardo silencio cuando oyó a Rainbow Dash decir algo muy importante ya que estaba volando alrededor de esta arena dando un mensaje fuerte y claro.

Rainbow- ¡Escuchen todos los ponis, necesito que por favor todo unicornio se aleje de esta tarima. No me pregunten porque sólo háganlo!- los ponis se miraron entre sí y mucho más aquel que fuese unicornio, ¿acaso sería racismo?. No ella no era de ser una pony racista había alguna explicación lógica para que ella hiciera esa petición, los unicornios estaban confundidos pero decidieron acatar la orden de aquella pegaso y se alejaron un poco de esta tarima. Lo suficiente como para estar seguros de quién sabe qué y poder ver el siguiente combate. En la arena de combate Mystic empezó a provocar a aquel unicornio misterioso de la misma forma que provocó a sus anteriores rivales para que ellos pudieran atacar de primero y así el obtener la ventaja con su escudo dragón.

Mystic warrior-¡Vamos que esperas, dame tu mejor golpe!- pero su oponente no se movía, se mantenía ahí calmado sin mover una sola pata- ¡no me digas que ya te acordaste, ¿y así te atreves a usar el emblema del clan de los zeltas?...sólo eres un farsante!.

El misterioso pony no respondía solamente estaba ahí parado, movió sus ojos un poco al ver como los unicornios se alejan de la tarima, ya estando lejos de este se dirigió por fin a su oponente con una pregunta.

¿?- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estuviste con los zeltas?.

Mystic Warrior- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?.

¿?- Dependiendo la respuesta va el grado de dolor que te aplicaré.

Mystic Warrior- Ja, no me vengas con eso...¿quieres respuestas?, ¡pues tendrás que vencerme!.

Ambos unicornios se miraban fijamente Mystic a través de su antifaz y aquel pony debajo de su capucha. En tierra las mane 5 observaban la disputa verbal pero era Fluttershy la que más impresionada estaba.

Rainbow- ¿Para qué necesitaban espacio... para un duelo verbal?.

Rarity- Esos dos no me traen buena espina, uno por lastimar a Twilight y el otro por no dejarme subir a ayudarla ¿quién se cree que es?- la unicornio blanca estaba indignada y Applejack estaba muy preocupada, entre sus cascos sostenía aTwilight que continuaba en las mismas condiciones y empeorando.

Applejack- ¿Que le habrá hecho ese tal Mystic a Twiligh?, se está poniendo cada vez más fría, Fluttershy...fluttershy- la pegaso no reaccionaba desde que aquel pony le habló no había despegado su vista de él- ¡Fluttershy puedes pensar en sementales otro día, ¿qué fue lo que ese sujeto te dijo?!- la pegaso voltea a ver a Applejack y algo sonrojada le contesta a ella con su clásico tono de voz.

Fluttershy- No estoy pensando en sementales, es sólo que...

PinKie- Yo tampoco estoy pensando en sementales... pero admito que su voz lo hace sonar atractivo-(palmFace colectivo)- ¿ y ese frasco?.

La pegaso dirige su mirada entre sus cascos, no se había acordado de el pequeño frasco con ese líquido extraño que le había dado el pony encapuchado, se la había olvidado por completo ya que tenía la mente en otra parte.

Fluttershy- oh cierto, me dijo que se lo diera a beber a Twilight, que lo necesitaba y la haría sentir mejor.

Pinkie- Bueno si eso dijo- la pony rosa la arrebata el pequeño frasco que tenía Fluttershy entre sus cascos le retira el corcho y se lo da a beber a Twilight- que así sea-poco a poco el contenido de ese frasco se fue vaciando en la boca de la unicornio hasta beberlo por completo.

Applejack- ¡Pero qué has hecho no sabemos que cont...!- no terminó de hablar ya que Twilight empezó a gimotear y a recuperar su temperatura al igual que el brillo de sus ojos para luego cerrarlos y quedar al parecer inconsciente- ¿tiene?...¿qué era esa cosa?.- preguntó ya confundida.

Pinkie- No lo sé, pero surtió efecto ya no está tan pálida, Fluttershy ¿que era esa...?¿Fluttershy?- otra vez la pegaso estaba mirando a qué pony misterioso, estaba completamente distraída hasta que...

Applejack- ¡Fluttershy controla tus hormonas de una buena vez y dinos qué era esa cosa!- la pegaso al oír semejante grito optó por tener una posición fetal ya que la sacó de su trance y enviándola a un susto tremendo.

Rarity- Fluttershy cariño, entendemos que estás en celo, pero tienes que dejar de mirarlo él no te conviene- le dijo la unicornio a fluttershy ayudándola a parar del suelo.

Fluttershy- No lo estoy mirando simplemente por verlo, no es el físico que me intriga.

Rainbow- ¿A no?... ¿y qué es?.

Fluttershy- Su voz- las ponis estaban confundidas con esta respuesta.

Pinkie- Admito que su voz es muy varonil, pero creo que debe de ser un pony gordo, por eso usa esa capa le da vergüenza mostrar esa enorme panza.

Rainbow- Ignorando a Pinkie...como siempre, ¿que tiene que ver su voz?.

Fluttershy- Es la misma voz de aquel grifo que nos atacó en el hospital.

\- ¡QUE!- dijeron todas a la vez, excepto Pinkie que aún estaba bajo la teoría del pony gordo... y también porque no estuve ahí presente cuándo ocurrió el ataque.

Rarity- Pero su voz se oía como si fueran dos criaturas a la vez, además todas lo vimos fue un grifo.

Fluttershy- Pero cuando me sacó de la prisión me habló con ese mismo tono de voz...estoy segura- ahora eran las 5 ponys que miraban a el unicornio encapuchado, las dudas ya se estaban creando entre todas.

Rainbow- Bueno aún tiene cubierto el rostro, además está muy alto para ser un simple unicornio.

Rarity- En eso tienes razón, pero descartemos qué es un grifo...sus patas delanteras lo delatan- la unicornio estaba señalando sus patas delanteras que se alcanzaron a ver un poco de debajo de ese capa.

Applejack- Bueno tendremos ese tema más tarde ahora Fluttershy, ¿me puede decir que era esa cosa qué Pinkie le dio a beber a Twilight?.

Fluttershy- No lo sé, sólo dijo que con eso se sentiría mejor.

Pinkie- Y al parecer funcionó, pero cambiando de tema... ¡ya pararon de hablar ahora sí se van a romper la cara!.

Todas las ponis dejaron de discutir y sus miradas se dirigieron a la arena. Arriba de la tarima Mystic seguía provocando al pony encapuchado, pero éste no se movía de su lugar sólo estaba ahí parado.

Mystic Warrior- ¿Es que ya te acordaste? al parecer sólo eres un fantoche, pero mi amigo te diré algo mejor...porque no bajas de la tarima y mejor me das el dinero y así evitarás gastar más dinero en el seguro médico, aparte eso he perdido demasiado tiempo contigo y en estos duelos el tiempo es dinero.

El unicornio enmascarado estaba esperando los movimientos de su retador pero este nada que se movía, ¿lo estaría provocando?, oh ya estaba demasiado asustado y sus patas no le respondían.

¿?- ya están todos seguro es hora de empezar- fueron las palabras que murmuró este unicornio para luego cargar magia en su cuerno y arrojar un rayo de este en dirección a Mystic.

Mistic Warrior- Bien ya lo provoque, hora de terminar con esto- es lo que pensaba el unicornio color gris- ¡DORAGONSUKURU!- y del piso se elevó el imponente muro que absorbió el ataque del unicornio encapuchado- ¿es lo mejor que tienes?- le recriminó Mystic Warrior a su oponente. El unicornio encapuchado vio como su ataque era absorbido por el muro con el dragón mal tallado.

¿?- Debiste tardar mucho en talla esa lagartija de tu defensa doragonshirudo, además es una extraña forma de invocar ese escudo que tienes.

Mystic Warrior- ¿Doragonshirudo?, ¡por lo menos pronúncialo bien, es doragonsukuru... ignorante.

¿?- ¿Sabes que idioma es ese?.

Mystic Warrior- Qué pregunta más tonta. ¡Claro que lo sé, ese es el idioma de los zeltas!.

¿?- Acabas de darme una respuesta para hacerte puré- el pony encapuchado se levantó en sus patas traseras y descarga todo su peso a estampar las patas delanteras en la tarima formando una grieta en ésta.

¿?- Aisuhebi- murmuró y debajo de sus patas salieron chispas que luego formó un rayo de hielo que se iba serpenteando a ras de la tarima en dirección a Mystic.

Las mane 5 con una Twilight aun fuera de combate vieron como este pony arrojó ese hechizo de hielo, ahora si las dudas se estaban creando a cierta pegaso amarilla y a las otras chicas empezaron a cuestionar la identidad de este personaje encapuchado, Rarity suponía que sí podría ser el grifo que las había atacado, pero la teoría se desvaneció al ver su hocico no un pico, Rainbow Dash supuso que si podría ser el grifo ya que este ser controlaba magia, Applejack aún acostada sosteniendo a Twilight le daba el beneficio de la duda y Pinkie Pie Pues...bueno, ella aún continuaba con su teoría de que era un pony obeso. Arriba de la arena el pony enmascarado veía ese ataque hielo como se acercaba a él y ya tenía su defensa perfecta para ganar este combate.

Mystic Warrior- Idiota...¡doragonsukuru!- el imponente muro se eleva del suelo deteniendo el ataque, pero pasó algo extraño al contrario de los otros ataques este no lo absorbe el escudo...sólo se congela en la base generando estacas de hielo alrededor de ésta- Jajaja. ¡No puedes con mi defensa!, es...¿eh?, ¿que?, ¿por qué no baja?- el escudo hacia intentos por esconderse nuevamente se movía un poco pero Se oía un crack para quedarse en el mismo punto al parecer este ataque bloqueo el escudo que Mystic Warrior invocaba.

¿?- Ya entiendo, no es un hechizo de invocación... ¡con esa farsa de técnica queda demostrado lo farsante que eres, ese no es el verdadero escudo dragón!- dijo el pony encapuchado caminando hacia el muro muy enojado. En sus palabras se notaba que lo estaba y mucho.

Alejadas de la tarima pero no mucho para ver el combate se encontraban las 6 portadas de los elementos, cinco de ellas viendo el combate mientras que Twilight empezaba abrir poco a poco sus ojos aún veía borroso, lo primero que alcanzó a ver fue una silueta color naranja, cuando su vista se fue aclarando notó que se trataba del cuello de Applejack ya que la pony granjera estaba acostada junto a ella usando sus patas con almohada para sostener su cabeza.

Twilight- ¿Applejack... eres tú?- preguntó aún somnolienta- ¿que... qué pasó?...y ¿el duelo?- la pony granjera al escuchar las palabras de su amiga giro su cabeza y notó que ya tenía el brillo en sus ojos, hablaba un poco despacio... debe haber sido por aquel extraño líquido pero ya había recuperado su temperatura y su color.

Applejack- ¡Twilight me alegra es que estés despierta!- la pony de tierra acerca su cabeza hacia el cuello de la unicornio como seña de dar un abrazo- nos tenías muy preocupadas, estabas muy débil, te quedaste quieta y fría pero gracias Celestia ya estás bien.

Twilight- Y ¿el duelo de magia, que pasó?- la unicornio dirige su mirada hacia la arena y ve a aquel pony encapuchado qué está luchando contra Mystic y también alcanzó a ver que el muro estaba elevado, muy alterada trata de levantarse pero Applejack no la deja, ella con la mirada llena de miedo le dice a Applejack que está en peligro.

Applejack- ¿En peligro?...¿como que en peligro?. A qué te refieres.

Twilight- Tengo que decirle que se aleje de ese escudo, esa cosa absorbe la magia- trató nuevamente de ponerse de pie pero Applejack la detiene otra vez.

Applejack- ¡Tú te quedas quieta!, aún estás muy débil.

Twilight- ¡No Applejack, debo advertirle.. esa cosa absorbe la magia... no sé cómo lo hace pero esa cosa dreno la mía, sentí como la tomaba!.

Rainbow- Así que por eso fue que dijo que todos los unicornios no deberían de estar cerca de la tarima. Al parecer no es tan fantoche como creí- al escuchar esas palabras todas giran en su cabeza hacia la pegaso, era cierto él había dicho eso pero no ha dicho el porqué.

Rarity- Así que esa es la razón por la que no me dejó subir... creo que lo juzgue mal.

Cuando esté unicornio se acercó completamente al muro hizo su brillar un poco su cuerno y notó como la magia de su cuerno era absorbida por este muro, el unicornio enmascarado no sabía que su oponente estaba detrás del muro ya que no lo podría bajar, supo de su presencia ya que esté pony hablo muy fuertemente y en sus palabras se notaba que estaba enojado.

¿?- Sabes... si hubieras vendido esta cosa en el mercado negro te hubieran pagado muy bien, lo suficiente como para vivir 10 años como un monarca. ¡Pero como no lo hiciste!- el unicornio encapuchado hace brillar su cuerno nuevamente, no le importaba que la magia de este fuera absorbida por el muro. Poco a poco debajo de él fue apareciendo un círculo extraño iluminado por magia que luego se prendió en fuego dejando quemada una parte de la tarima donde él estaba. Los ponis que estaban como espectadores estaban asombrados, era la primera vez que veía un círculo elaborado por magia creado debajo de un unicornio, lo habían visto en algunos que los creaban al frente de sus cuernos, pero es la primera vez que veían un evento de esta magnitud. Las mane 6 también observaban este evento, Twilight quería saber que lo que estaba pasando así que se le ocurrió una gran idea... decirle a la única pony o mejor dicho pegaso que tenía memoria fotogénica en pleno vuelo.

Twilight- Rainbow, por favor podrías volar encima de la tarima y decirnos qué fue lo que creo.

Rainbow- Denlo por hecho- la pegaso elevó el vuelo y recorre la tarima a lo alto alejada de cualquier peligro, da varias vueltas y vuelve ante sus amigas- no lo sé sólo hay un extraño círculo debajo del pony encapuchado...no es la gran cosa.

Twilight- Por favor podrías dibujar el círculo que él hizo.

Rainbow- Claro- la pegaso con su casco dibuja el extraño círculo en la tierra- es más o menos así- todas observaban aquel extraño círculo Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy no tenía ni idea de lo que era, para Rainbow Dash sólo era un círculo con garabatos y para pinkie pie pues...ella vio una rebanada de pastel sobre un plato. Pero para una unicornio que tenía conocimiento en magia sólo observaba este círculo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Twilight- Rainbow... ¿estás segura que ese es el círculo que está dibujado?- la pegaso afirma muy segura en sus palabras-no lo puedo creer, esto es magia muy antigua, esto no es un simple círculo de hechizos... esto es magia prohibida.

Rarity- ¿Magia prohibida?...¡¿acaso es magia negra?!- preguntona unicornio muy nerviosa a lo que Twilight lo negó con la cabeza.

Twilight- No Rarity, no es magia negra- la unicornio da un suspiro de alivio- es mucho peor...es alquimia- Twilight levanta la mirada para ver a aquél pony que estaba luchando contra Mystic Warrior, ya no tenía una expresión que denotaba asombro sino una de seriedad completa.

Pinkie- ¿Al qué?.

Twilight- Chicas esto es un circulo alquímico, está prohibido ya que requiere de usar varios componentes para hacer que se active y poder generar una transmutación, es muy peligrosa. Ningún unicornio está autorizado para ejercerla ya que requieren muchos años de entrenamiento y los pocos que lo han conseguido, han perdido alguna extremidad de sus cuerpos, órganos o incluso la vida...la princesa Celestia decretó que ningún unicornio debería usar este tipo de magia o de lo contrario sería sentenciado a la muerte ya que es muy arriesgado el uso de ésta.

Fluttershy- Al parecer él la práctica- todos siguieron viendo el duelo que estaba ejerciendo Mystic Warrior con este unicornio, este pony seguía junto al muro sin hacer ningún movimiento y su cuerno seguía emanando magia que era absorbida por el imponente escudo.

¿?- Bueno como te dije, dependiendo de la respuesta que me des va el grado de dolor que pondré sobre ti- este pony colocan ambas patas delanteras sobre el escudo y el círculo que tenía debajo de sus patas traseras empieza a brillar al igual que debajo de sus cascos delanteros el muro empieza a brillar y de su color gris pasa hacer a un negro para después empezar a agrietarse y luego romperse en mil pedazos Y dónde este estaba sólo quedan flotando una esferas de diferentes colores y a los pocos segundos salen disparadas por todas partes y una de ellas se incrustó en el pecho de Twilight y una de esas esferas queda flotando frente al pony encapuchado para luego meterse en su pecho, Mystic Warrior no lo podía creer su escudo, su potente muro había sido destruido en mil pedazos. Estaba completamente choqueado viendo a su oponente tan cerca.

Cuando la Esfera tocó el pecho de Twilight Y ésta se introdujo ella empezó a sentirse mejor como si su magia regresará, se levantó fácilmente para poder ver el duelo.

Applejack- Twilight ¿estás bien?.

Twilight- Sí, de hecho me siento mejor...como si magia regresara- la unicornio ya estaba viendo el duelo ya tenía sospechas de que lo que había pasado pero debido a que estaba entretenida o mejor dicho estaba pensativa por quién era este unicornio, no quiso sacar más hipótesis y ver la batalla tranquilamente.

Mystic Warrior-¡Nooo!, ¡mi escudo, ¿qué le hiciste?!- de este imponente muro, este escudo poderoso con su dragón mal tallado, sólo había quedado una pequeña base cubierta de unos picos de hielo.

¿?- Tiene suerte de seguir con vida después de andar por ahí expuesto a la energía venenosa de esa roca topárnica. Además el duelo no ha terminado y cómo aceptaste luchar bajo las reglas del durangi no tienes opción- el unicornio continua con su tono de voz denotando enojo, pero a Mystic le valió huevo lo que le decía y lo único que hizo fue recriminarle la destrucción de su escudo.

Mystic Warrior- ¡Destruiste mi escudo con un contacto físico, según las reglas de un duelo mágico cometiste una falta... Así que yo he ganado!.

¿?- Cierto, toque tu escudo pero no lo golpee... fue un ataque mágico no he roto tus reglas. Así como tú aceptaste luchar bajo las reglas del durangi debes asumir lo que está pasando ¿cierto?.

Mystic Warrior- Eh...bueno...sí, sí lo sé- estaba muy nervioso en los duelos anteriores jamás había tenido a un oponente tan cerca, el pony encapuchado descubre su cabeza mostrando ser un unicornio de pelaje azul marino con una crin larga color plata y un fleco que le cubría su ojo izquierdo Pero antes de que esté cayera cubriendo por completo dejo ver un par de ojos azules, el derecho un poco más azul que el izquierdo y éste con una cicatriz qué le atravesaba el ojo en forma vertical desde su frente hasta llegar un poco a su mejilla. Al fin el unicornio enmascarado puedo ver el rostro de su oponente pero se empieza a llenar de temor al ver la expresión fría que le trasmitía, había visto rostros molestos por estar perdiendo un duelo pero la expresión que este unicornio tenía daba temor, era fría, metódica al parecer el era un verdadero guerrero, alguien que se pasó toda su vida luchando por sobrevivir.

¿?- Hora de morir- dijo el unicornio en voz baja y movió su cabeza a un lado al mismo tiempo que hacía brillar su cuerno creando una estela de luz que golpea a Mystic en la cara tan fuerte que lo hizo parar en sus patas traseras y cayendo hacia atrás muy fuerte.

Mystic Warrior- ¡Eso es trampa rompiste las reglas!- le dijo tirado en el piso mientras que éste unicornio se acercaba a paso firme.

¿?- Veo que no sabes lo que significa durangi ¿cierto?- Mystic Warrior mueve su cabeza temblando de miedo dando entender que no entendía para nada lo que significaba la palabra- durangi significa... Duelo a muerte- rápidamente este unicornio corre donde el pony enmascarado y suelta una patada barredora que al hacer contacto con el cuerpo de Mystic, crea un bloque de hielo que lo levanta del suelo enviándolo al aire. Ya en el aire el pony encapuchado lo golpea fuertemente, con cada golpe que le aplicaba el cuerpo del pony enmascarado se cubría de fuego, derecha, izquierda gancho al hígado, uppercut y otra serie de golpes con el mismo resultado. Y antes de que ambos toquen la tarima el pony encapuchado lanza una patada que se la conecta en el mentón a Mystic enviándolo a volar más alto de lo que estaban. Cuando esté pony cayó en sus patas traseras, apoyo fuertemente las delanteras contra la tarima- pagarás por tu sandeces farsante ¡aisuhebi!- nuevamente el Rayo de hielo

derrapa sobre la tarima zigzagueando como una serpiente hasta llegar a un punto donde caería el pony enmascarado- ¡BAKUHATSU!- la cabeza del ataque que lanzó este unicornio explota en trozos golpeando al pony mascarado como si fuera metralla.

\- ¡HAAAAAAAA!-Grito de dolor el pony enmascarado ya que ese ataque no lo dejaba tocar la tarima, lo sostenía en el aire debido a la cantidad de hielo que lo estaba golpeando. Cuando el último bloque de hielo lo golpeó éste cayó a la tarima muy magullado.

Abajo de la arena en la tierra todos los ponis estaban atónitos ese pony que derrotó a dos unicornios lo estaban haciendo añicos en su propio juego.

¿?- Esto es una masacre- dijo una yegua

¿?-El horror el horror- (ésta no necesita presentación).

Scootaloo- ¡Lo están haciendo polvo... ¿porque no ataca?!.

Sweetie belle- Quizás está realmente lastimado, cuantos golpes fueron ¿10, 20?.

Apple Bloom- 95 - habló la pequeña pony de tierra captando la atención de sus dos amigas.

Scotaloo- ¿95 qué? Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom- Fueron 95 golpes, lo golpeó 35 veces con sus cascos Y esa explosión generó un ataque de 60 golpes- lo decía pequeña potra muy seria.

Sweetie belle- ¿Es que acaso contaste todos esos golpes?... fueron muy rápido y no los vi todos.

Apple Bloom- Claro que sí, pero aquel sujeto sólo está jugando con Mystic Warrior y por la forma en que la está mirando...sólo lo quiere hacer sufrir.

Scootaloo- ¿y porque no te mira a los costados?, posiblemente te salga una cutie mark de psicología.

Sweetiebelle- ¿En serio puede pasar?- Apple Bloom y Scootaloo rodaron los ojos al escuchar esta pregunta.

Scootaloo- Mejor veamos en qué termina esto.

En el otro extremo de la tarima las Mane 6 eran testigos de esa brutal paliza qué le estaban dando al unicornio enmascarado, cada golpe, cada técnica, cada elemento que empleaba aquel unicornio a Mystic, era analizado por Twilight ya que solamente utilizaba elementos naturales como el agua y el fuego.

Twilight- No hay duda chicas es alquimia, es por eso que el escudo de Mystic Warrior no puedo absorber ese ataque de hielo- dijo la unicornio color lavanda muy seria viendo aquel combate como poco a poco acaban con el unicornio enmascarado.

Applejack- Twilight, sabes muy bien que cuando empiezas a hablar de hechizos, pócimas y cosas de unicornio...normalmente la que medio te entiende es Rarity.

Rarity- ¡Oye!... tienes razón.

Applejack- Así que creo que hablo por todas...¿que es alquimia?, y ¿porque dices que es prohibida?.

Twilight- Antiguamente los primeros unicornios no usaban sus cuernos para crear magia, se valía de círculos de hechizos qué llamaban círculos de transmutación y con este círculos podrían crear materia o manipular algunos elementos de la naturaleza sin la necesidad de usar su cuerno cómo lo está haciendo él- Twilight señala con su casco y muestra como este unicornio crea fuego de entre sus cascos para golpear nuevamente a Mystic.

Pinkie- ¿Pero porque dices que es prohibida?.

Twilight- mucho tiempo después Starswirl el barbado descubrió la forma en que trabaja la alquimia, se basa en tres pasos y una regla para poder generar una transmutación.

Pinkie- ¿Tres pasos?.

Rarity- ¿Una regla?.

Twilight- Los pasos son simples comprensión, descomposición y reconstrucción. Son los tres pasos para generar una transmutación perfecta, pero los pases no son el problema... es la regla.

Rainbow- y… ¿cuál es el problema con la regla?.

Twilight- La regla es la equivalencia de intercambios, si quieres obtener algo debes sacrificar algo de igual valor- concluyó la unicornio color lavanda con su pequeña explicación sobre la alquimia.

Rainbow- No entendí. O sea si quiero crear digamos...una pelota, ¿tendría que dar otra pelota?.

Twilight- No Rainbow Dash, si quieres crear una pelota deberás de dar algún otro objeto que...- no pudo completar su frase ya que fue interrumpida por un fuerte grito de dolor proveniente de Mystic Warrior. Todas voltearon la cabeza hacia la arena y veía como el unicornio enmascarado caía estrepitosamente en el piso de la tarima, mientras que esté unicornio no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

¿?- Dices que fuiste entrenado por guerreros legendarios, que casaste splinters, que exterminaste hidras... pero yo sólo veo a un mequetrefe que lo único que hace es difamar el honor de estos guardianes- decía aquel unicornio caminando a paso lento con su mirada que denotaba enojo, poco a poco Mystic se fue levantando en su cuerpo se le notaba el desgaste que tenía debido a los golpes recibidos por este, de su capa sólo quedaba un harapo colgando de su cuello, estaba exhausto no era contrincante para él- ¡porque no atacas!.

Los ponis presentes ya no estaban viendo una combate lo que están presenciando era una masacre una lucha de entre un ratón contra un león ya que Mystic no había podido dar ni un solo golpe a su oponente.

Rainbow- Ese tonto deberías de rendirse, lo están haciendo añicos- todas las ponis estaban de acuerdo con la opinión de la pegaso multicolor pero Fluttershy estaba impactada ella no quería que se rindiera ella desearía que eso nunca hubiera pasado. Estuvo en la invasión de la boda en Canterlot pero esos dos o mejor dicho ese pony estaba matando poco a poco a su oponente haciéndolo sufrir lenta y dolorosamente.

Fluttershy- No... no más... esto debe parar- murmuraba la pegaso mientras que Mystic nuevamente caía al piso, logra ponerse de pie y trata de atacar a su oponente pero sus golpes son esquivados fácilmente Igualmente trata atacarlo con ataques mágicos pero son muy débiles a comparación de los que arrojaba el unicornio misterioso.

Mystic Warrior- ¡Quédate... quieto!- arroja un rayo mágico que su oponente esquía fácilmente- ¡yo no soy... un mequetrefe!- lanza otro ataque mágico- ¡todo lo que...dije es cierto!- nuevamente arremete con golpes con sus cascos que son bloqueados por el unicornio misterioso- ¡yo soy Mustic Warrior, El poderoso unicornio, esposo de la princesa del clan venrió!- lanza otro golpe con su casco derecho directo a la cara de su oponente que es atajado fácilmente, este unicornio hizo un movimiento con su casco qué hizo que Mystic se enredadera con sus patas delanteras haciéndolo empujar para que se cayera al piso.

¿?- ¿Contrajiste matrimonio... con cuál princesa?- preguntó secamente este unicornio mientras que Mystic se levantaba del suelo.

Mystic Warrior- Lo hice con la menor... de todas... Así que Por ende ¡soy un príncipe y tienes que respetarme!.

¿?-Ahora sí te mato- el unicornio misterioso lanzó un rayo de energía con su cuerno que impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de Mystic haciéndolo retroceder varios metros y posteriormente haciendo el escupir sangre.

Fluttershy- No, no más... por favor- susurraba la pegaso mientras veía a Mystic tambalear por haber recibido ese ataque luego fue recibido con una serie de golpes por parte de su oponente.

Fluttershy- Por favor...detente- nuevamente susurraba.

Pinkie- ¡Debemos de tener la pelea, lo va a matar si sigue así!- todas estaban en shock, estaban viendo una verdadera masacre.

35 golpes 40 golpes 45 golpes era lo que recibía Mystic por parte de su oponente.

Fluttershy- Basta... Por favor- lo dijo un poco más fuerte. 50, 55, 60, 65 golpes- detente...no más- volvió a decir la pegaso ya tenía los ojos vidriosos 80, 90 y lo mandó a volar con un gancho al mentón y este unicornio o lo que cae fuertemente al piso.

¿?- Muere- el unicornio carga energía y su cuerno y la toma con sus cascos generando electricidad de estos, sale disparado hacia Mystic como si volara sobre la tarima con sus cascos chispeando.

-¡Lo va a matar!-exclamaron todos los ponis que estaban viendo esa brutal paliza impotentes al no poder hacer nada.

Fluttershy- ¡Noooo!- sale volando muy rápido y se pone frente a Mystic que yacía en el piso, ella se para en dos patas y abre sus alas al Igualmente que sus brazos como cuando protegió a Twilight, lo estaba protegiendo a él. El unicornio misterioso se tiene a pocos centímetros con su casco chispeando a punto de tocar su pecho- por favor...ya basta...no más-lo decía la pegaso con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas- ¡te lo suplico!.

¿?- Señorita... por favor haga si un lado.

Fluttershy- No... ya déjalo, ya ganaste- la pegaso aún continuaba con sus brazos y sus alas abiertas estaba completamente asustada pero no se quería mover de ahí.

¿?- Señorita... está interrumpiendo un ritual, hágase a un lado- le decía este unicornio alejándose un poco de ella pero sin dejar de deshacer un hechizo en su casco.

Fluttershy- Tomar la vida de otros no es un ritual y no es debido- ya hablaba con la voz entrecortada, estaba llorando, estaba asustada, tenía miedo de lo que le fuera a pasar a ella. A los pocos segundos llegaron sus amigas a todo galope parándose abajo de la tarima.

Applejack- ¡Fluttershy que cascos que es que haces, baja de ahí!.

Fluttershy- ¡No bajaré hasta que él le perdone la vida!- la pegaso estaba cerrada en su decisión, no quería abandonar a este unicornio mal herido.

Rainbow- Fluttershy ¿que no te acuerdas que es ese sujeto lastimó a Twilight?.

Fluttershy- ¡Por supuesto que no se me ha olvidado Rainbow Dash!- la pegaso mira a los ojos del unicornio misterioso- y tampoco se me ha olvidado que se perdonar- este pony estaba inmóvil, esa débil pegaso ¿le estaba haciendo frente con argumentos?.

¿?- El durangi no puede ser interrumpido- dijo este unicornio a la tímida pegaso.

Fluttershy- no sé qué significa eso pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que ya ganaste, toma el dinero y por favor perdóname la vida- fluttershy no se movía sus ojos estaban puestos en los ojos de aquel unicornio- ¡se lo suplico!- grito muy fuerte Mystic estaba sorprendido, una yegua lo está protegiendo el otro semental estaba perdido en esos ojos color calipso, esos hermosos ojos que estaban cristalinos De tanto llorar de tanto suplicar misericordia por la vida de otro ser. El unicornio misterioso baja su casco y la electricidad desaparece, nuevamente se pone capucha y baja su cabeza.

¿?- De acuerdo señorita, usted gana- dijo el unicornio misterioso hizo brillar su cuerno y cubrió a Fluttershy y a Mystic Warrior en una aura azul elevándolos fuera de la tarima y dejando aparte de está junto donde están las demás chicas.

Pinkie-¡Fluttershy está muy preocupada!- le dijo la pony rosa abrazando a su amiga pegaso- ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!.

Rarity- Fluttershy cariño, ¿por qué hiciste?...

Fluttershy- Realmente no lo sé, creo que no soporté ver más cómo golpeaban a este unicornio- lo dijo Mirando a un maltrecho Mystic que estaba en el suelo, arriba de la tarima el unicornio encapuchado se posiciona en el centro de esta levanta ambas patas delanteras las estampas con fuerza haciendo que toda la tarima chispeara por todas partes para luego destruirse por completo.

Mystic Warrior- No... mi ... tarima- pero Mystic después calló luego de que el unicornio levitar varias rocas color negro que estaban esparcidas por debajo de la tarima. Cuando el unicornio reunió todas las rocas éstas empezaron absorber poco magia qué emanaba su cuerno.

¿?- ¡Esta es la razón del porqué todos los unicornios con que se enfrentaban a este fracasado perdían en el duelo!- era más rocas topárnica, las puso junto a sus patas y nuevamente hico el mismo proceso que con el muro y el resultado el mismo, algunas esferas salieron volando a lo lejos, otras se metían en los pechos de algunos unicornios que estaban cerca al igual que en el pecho de Mystic también recibió una de esas esferas. Cuando terminó de hacer eso, éste unicornio se acerca dónde estaban las chicas y un unicornio enmascarado hecho trizas en el piso y cuando vio a este imponente unicornio Mystic Warrior dijo lo más coherente que se le ocurrió.

Mystic Warrior- ¡Me debes dinero idiota!.

¿?-De hecho tú me debes la vida- al escuchar esto el pony enmascarado se puso pálido.

Mystic Warrior- Está bien, está bien te daré el dinero de la apuesta- lo dijo muy nervioso y ocultándose arrastras detrás de su salvadora.

¿?- Quédate con ese sucio dinero...pero te voy a advertir algo- Mystic presta atención a las palabras de este unicornio- si vuelves a difamar el nombre del clan denryu, el de las fuerzas nambú, diciendo que tuviste algo con la menor de las princesas de este clan. Juro por la princesa de la noche que este ángel no te salvará nuevamente- cuando dijo ángel señaló a la pegaso amarilla que estaba también viéndolos fijamente pero sus ojos se denotaba el temor que le tenía, dicho esto esté unicornio seda la vuelta y se marcha dejando a todos con un gran alivio al no tener que ver una masacre pero dejando a una unicornio con muchas dudas.

**Fin del capítulo 12.**

**Bueno qué les pareció este episodio los deja aún con muchas dudas, ¿quién será este unicornio?, ¿Twilight logrará saber sobre los zeltas?, ¿porque fluttershy actuó tan heroicamente?, ¿tendrá una relación este unicornio con el grifo Infernus?... estas y muchas más interrogantes las descubrirás en los próximos episodios, sigue mi historia y déjame comentarios.**

**¡YAIBA...FUERA!.**

**¿Reviews?.**


	13. El bueno, el malo y el oso

**Ca****pítulo 13: El bueno, el malo y el oso.**

En la gran ciudad de Los Pegasus todos los días son de fiesta, una ciudad que no duerme debido a los entretenimientos que posee, grandes casinos, juegos de asar mucho turismo, diversión las 24 horas. Pero como toda ciudad grande que se le respete tiene sus barrios bajos, lugares lúgubres donde abundan la prostitución, el alcohol, las drogas y el mercado negro.

Por las calles de estos barrios va caminando un unicornio de pelaje azul acero, melena blanca y ojos color amarillos. Su cutie mark no se puede ver debido a que lleva puesto un gabán y en su pata derecha delantera tenía una bota de color negro con unas runas marcadas. Este pony llegó a una casa un poco vieja y se adentró en esta encontrando todo destruido, pero no le prestó atención y siguió su camino hasta la parte más grande de ésta. Se detuvo y vio un lugar grande con escaleras hacia los lados que conducían a un segundo piso.

¿?- Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?- gritó el unicornio, se adentró un poco más en la casa- ¡ya estoy aquí ¿donde estás?!- pero no tiene ninguna respuesta, el unicornio siguió adentrándose en la casa cruzando por los pasillos buscando a esa criatura que estaba llamando, recorrió la casa y llegó a otro gran salón- ¡Hola, ya estoy aquí!- preguntó nuevamente y de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

¿?- vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya pero mira que tenemos aquí- el unicornio al escuchar la voz de un macho se dio la vuelta encontrando a varios ponis y grifos, en total unos 15 individuos que entraban por las ventanas y por la puerta y quién le había hablado era un pony de tierra bastante corpulento- al parecer estás perdido ¿cierto pequeño?- con este comentario los secuaces de este pony empiezaron a reírse del unicornio.

¿?- Disculpen caballeros pero en este momento no tengo tiempo para atenderlos, estoy esperando a alguien y al parecer no está aquí. Así que si me disculpan me retiro- dijo este unicornio muy tranquilamente, al escuchar esto todos los maleantes que lo estaban rodeando empiezan a reír a las carcajadas.

¿?- Si quiere salir vivo de esta será mejor que nos entregues todo lo que tengas- dijo el pony de tierra corpulento, al parecer era el jefe de la pandilla. El unicornio vio a cada individuo que tiene al frente, a los lados y detrás rodeado completamente para evitar que se escapara.

\- ¡Así es pequeño pony, será mejor que entregues todo!- dijo un grifo que también lo estaba rodeando, pero este unicornio permanecía muy tranquilo y al estar superado en número al parecer no le importaba, se dio la vuelta y vio al jefe a los ojos y le hice una propuesta muy tranquilamente.

¿?- Muy bien, ¿quieren que les entregué lo que tengo?... tiene un precio- le dijo el unicornio al pony corpulento.

¿?- ¿un precio?...ja no me hagas reír y ¿que precio es?- dijo el pony de tierra que al parecer era el líder de la banda.

¿?- Ah...algo simple, sólo algo pequeño e insignificante- dijo este pony con indiferencia.

¿?- y que puede...- no pudo terminar su frase ya que empezó a escupir sangre a borbotones, al mirar un poco hacia su pecho noto que de este salía una garra huesuda con su corazón en ella.

¿?- tu miserable vida- dijo el unicornio que se había movido muy rápido para atacar al pony de tierra, su movimiento fue tan rápido que los demás que lo tenían rodeado no se dieron cuenta cuando se les escapó- ¿te crees más fuerte sabandija?- dijo el unicornio sacando su pata del cuerpo del ponía tierra y muestra una garra huesuda con el corazón aún palpitando y sonríe muy escalofriantemente.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- dijo uno de los ponis que los tenían rodeado.

\- ¡El maldito mató al jefe!- grito una grifo que también estaba rodeando al pony al ver donde él estaba.

\- ¡Vamos a matarte desgraciado!- grito otro unicornio que también lo tenía rodeado.

¿?- ¿Saben?...hoy estoy generoso, perdonaré sus vidas a cambio de algo- musitó este pony aún observando el corazón.

\- ¡no te daremos nada a cambio sólo te mataremos!- dijo un pony de tierra que también lo tenía rodeado, en éste se notaba un rostro demasiado de enojo.

¿?- ¿En serio...no les interesa mi oferta?

\- ¡No negociamos con los muertos!- sentenció un grifo de gran tamaño que también lo tenía rodeado.

¿?- Qué curioso...¡porque de ellos los quería salvar!- el unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno y debajo de éste se dibujó con fuego de color verde un extraño círculo, tomó el corazón con su garra huesuda y lo estrelló en el piso justo en el centro del círculo y empezó a hablar en un idioma extraño.

\- ¿Que está haciendo?- dijo una pegaso muy tímida viendo como éste unicornio creaba el extraño círculo y hablaba en esa lengua rara.

¿?- qui dormitis in petra et lutom. Audi vocem meam, quod dico surge.

A medida que pronunciaba estas palabras el suelo del lugar se empieza a tornar de un color rojo sangre y a sentirse un poco extraño, una neblina extraña también se empezaba a entrar por las ventanas y por cualquier agujero que el lugar tuviera sin mencionar un olor nauseabundo que se empezó a impregnar por todo el sitio.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?...¡Te ordeno que te detengas!- dijo el grifo de gran tamaño pero el unicornio continuaba con su dialecto extraño.

¿?- et ambulat ad ostium mortale. Comvaluerit, ¡denuo in carne vestra et ambula!.

Cuando pronunció esa última palabra aplastó el corazón que aún seguía palpitando en el centro de ese extraño círculo que tenía bajo sus patas.

\- ¡Te di una orden desgraciado...tú!- el grifo de gran tamaño señala otro grifo más pequeño- ve y acábalo has sentir orgullosa nuestra raza- el grifo de menor tamaño sale volando a toda velocidad para embestir a este unicornio, ya estaba muy cerca de él y justo cuando le iba a golpear es derribado por un pony tierra de gran tamaño.

\- uugh, ¿que pa?...¿jefe?- preguntó algo confundido el grifo ya que su atacante fue el mismo pony que le habían sacado el corazón- jefe me alegra que ¡KIAAAAA!- da un enorme grito de dolor ya que su jefe lo había mordido en el cuello, su mordedura fue tan fuerte que reventó sus venas manchando todo su pelaje arrancando un gran trozo de su cuello.

\- ¡¿Qué está pa...?!- no terminó de hablar el gran grifo porque escuchó gritos de dolor proveniente de algunos de sus secuaces, al girar un poco su cabeza se encontró con una horripilante escena... sus compañeros estaban siendo mordidos por ponis muy deformes, putrefactos algunos mutilados y otros le brotaban gusanos de sus cuerpos estos seres salían de la tierra y arremetían a todo aquel que estuviera cerca- ¡¿qué demonios es esto?!- pregunto muy confundido y a la vez asustado.

¿?- Las consecuencias de no hacer un buen trato cuando se te da la oportunidad- decía el unicornio caminando tranquilamente hacia el grifo con sus tres patas y su pata derecha huesuda que la empuñada para que la garra no le estorbara.

\- ¡Eres un monstruo aléjate!- el grifo de gran tamaño iba a emprender el vuelo para salvar su vida alcanzó a despegar de suelo unos cuantos metros aunque sintió que le tomarán de las patas traseras. Al girar hacia abajo vio que era un pony que le faltaban parte de su cabeza- ¡suéltame maldito!- el movió sus patas para tratar de liberarse de este pony, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que un grifo con aspecto putrefacto iba a atacar lo logró esquivarlo y soltarse de este pony- ¡te voy a matar a ti y a todas tus criaturas mal nacidas!.

¿?- No la insultes o las harás enojar más- decía el unicornio muy tranquilo.

\- ¡Cállate maldito te voy a maaaa!- este grifo da un enorme grito de dolor ya que fue mordido en el cuello por un grifo más pequeño que él, su atacante era un grifo que tenía su pelaje y plumas cubiertas de sangre y un enorme hueco en su cuello producto de una mordida a causa de unos minutos atrás-¿tú?... qué crees que ¡HAAAA!- ese grifo seguía picoteando su cuello se aferró a él con sus garras y no lo dejaba mover muy bien. El Grifo trata de quitarse a su agresor de encima Pero luego sintió un fuerte dolor proveniente de su lomo luego de sus patas traseras, eran más ponis algunos de sus secuaces que tenían la vista perdida y otros ni ojos tenían ya que se las habían quitado, andaban como tontos deambulando por toda partes pero estos al encontrarlo a él se abalanzaron encima a morderlo y picotearlo.

¿?- Ya te dije, si los insultas los hagas enojar más... mejor sucumbe y únete a ellos- las palabras del unicornio eran frías al igual que su expresión.

\- No...quítense... no ¡ahhh!, largo... a...ayuda... Ayúdenme por...favor- cada vez le era más difícil moverse sus atacantes lo tenían bien sujeto al suelo, de sus alas, de sus patas, de su cola y también lo mordían y lo picoteaba haciendo que se desangrara poco a poco.

¿?- Dijiste que no hacías negocios con los muertos- le dijo el unicornio muy cerca de él viendo como lo devoraban poco a poco- trata de negociar con él- el unicornio señala con su garra a un enorme pony de tierra que caminaba lentamente con un agujero en su costado atravesándole su pecho llegando hacia el grifo que estaba en el piso inmovilizado por otros ponis y grifos.

\- je...je...¿jefe?...¡AHHHH!- el enorme Pony se abalanza sobre su cabeza y empieza a morderle toda la cara arrancando grandes trozos de ésta, toda una carnicería. El unicornio sólo lo veía con ojos indiferentes.

¿?- tenle más miedo a los muertos que a los vivos maldito.

¿?- esa frase está muy cursi- decía una pony de tierra color rosa claro que caminaba a dónde estaba el unicornio- encontrarte no es difícil dejas muchas señales, aparte de eso ese olor es nauseabundo y es fácil encontrarte...Blade Skull- dijo la yegua que estaba a punto de ser mordida por la espalda por un portillo putrefacto que le faltaba sus patas traseras. El unicornio al notar esto, mueve su garra y el pony zombie se aleja de ella.

Blade Skull- ah, eres tú ¿tenía que ser aquí?, no es más fácil... no lo sé ¿un motel?, y quizás así nos podríamos conocer mejor.

Yegua- Siempre tan bromista Blade, sé que quieres coger conmigo pero créeme que no te daré el privilegio de disfrutar de este cuerpo. Cambiando de tema, ¿tenías que hacer todo esto?... es asqueroso.- dijo la yegua mostrando todos los cuerpos de ponis mutilados, cuerpos de ponis muertos que deambulan por toda la zona el olor era completamente hediondo, ponis con la carne en putrefacción y otros aún se comían a los secuaces de aquel pony corpulento.

Blade Skull- O.k ya entendí...- el unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno y levantó su garra, todos los engendros que habían se fueron enterrando en el suelo e incluso aquellos que fueron mordidos y comidos en ese día, cuando el último terminó de enterrarse el suelo volvió a ser de su color original y ese olor más la neblina habían desaparecido- listo ya esta señorita quisquillosa.

Yegua- Está mucho mejor y no abuses de tu poder Blade Skull o sino nuestra maestra se molestará al saber que estás abusando del don que te dio.

Blade Skull- ay sí ay sí se va a enojar... ella me envió una misión y la estoy cumpliendo, aparte de eso sólo me estaba defendiendo ellos empezaron- lo decía mientras se colocaba su bota nuevamente en su garra huesuda- además qué tiene de malo que crezca un poco mi ejército No Face... ¡Y ya quita ese aspecto, sabes muy bien que detesto a esa yegua- la yegua muestra una leve sonrisa para luego envolverse en llamas color verdes que cuando se extinguen revelan a una changeling.

No Face- toma, te envía la maestra- le arroja una bolsa con muchos bits y caen en las patas de este unicornio- también dice que tienes 10 lunas para encontrar ese libro... o de lo contrario que no te dejes ver.

Blade Skull - Qué cruel, dile a la maestra que me pondré a buscar ese libro, no es fácil ya que Los Pegasus tiene muchos barrios bajos y mucha rata que puede tener información pero será fácil también, dile que tendrá ese libro en 8 lunas- el unicornio recoge la bolsa del suelo, la tantea y la guarda dentro de su gabán- y No Face... ¿no Face?...¡rayos ya se fue!, ¡odio cuando hace eso!- el unicornio se aleja de la habitación donde estaba, sale de la casa y se dirige aún más adentro de los barrios bajos en busca de información.

Volviendo a Ponyville, otra vez en el hospital se encontraba en una habitación una yegua color lavanda discutiendo con otras ponis.

Twilight- Ya les dije que estoy bien, no era necesario que me trajeran otra vez al hospital- dice la pony color lavanda recostada en la cama.

Rarity- Twilight, cariño estuviste muy delicada después de luchar contra ese Wystic Warrior.

Applejack- Y de no ser porque Fluttershy se interpuso entre ese sujeto y tú estarías en peores condiciones.

Twilight- ¿Fluttershy?...¿ella se interpuso?- la unicornio volteó a ver a su amiga pegaso que estaba mirando por la ventana muy concentrada en lo suyo.

Rainbow- Pero el crédito no es todo de ella, el unicornio con la capucha también aportó.

Twilight- Hablando de él, debemos de dar aviso a la princesa- la expresión de la unicornio cambió drásticamente a una muy seria al hablar sobre este pony.

Applejack- ¿Y eso porque?.

Twilight- El usa alquimia, estoy segura que se trae algo entre cascos.

Fluttershy- Twilight, no sé si él traiga algo entre cascos-habló la pony pegaso aún mirando por la ventana- pero desde que llegó no he podido dejar de pensar en él.

Pinkie- alguien está enamorada- decía cantando y brincando por toda la habitación haciendo que Fluttershy se sonrojara como un tomate, pero dado a que estaba viendo por la ventana sus amigas no se dieron cuenta del rubor que tenía.

Fluttershy- No... no... no estoy enamorada- inhala fuertemente y continuó- escuchen desde el ataque del hospital me he estado preguntando por qué es el grifo me dijo esas palabras, su voz jamás se me olvidará y ahora aparece este pony con la misma voz protegiéndonos del ataque de Mystic, usando hielo y deteniendo sus ataques sólo porque yo se lo dije.

Applejack- Se lo dijiste... o se lo suplicaste.

Fluttershy- ¡Como sea, a lo que voy es que posiblemente ambos tengan una conexión!- terminó de explicar la pegaso amarilla para luego caer en cuenta de algo- bueno eso creo- volvió a ser sumisa.

Rainbow- Eso posiblemente pueda ser cierto- dijo la pony multicolor con sus patas en su mentón pensando en las palabras que había dicho su amiga pegaso.

Pinkie- No se preocupen ponis yo me haré cargo de descubrir quién es él y saber si es bueno o malo...

Rainbow- Y qué harás Pinkie... ¿invitarla a comer?.

Pinkie- No, usaré el método más sigiloso y certero que sé que jamás fallará- lo dijo sentándose y cruzándose de brazos mostrando confianza en sí misma.

**(Unos cuantos segundos de silencio después).**

Applejack- Lo vas a seguir a todas partes ¿cierto?.

Pinkie- Sip...esa es la idea.

Applejack- Bueno… suerte con eso, y tú señorita- miró a Twilight seriamente- será mejor que descanses.

Twilight- Pero si no tengo nada, cuando el destruyó la tarima y es escudo me sentí mucho mejor.

Applejack- Sí lo sé, pero quiero descartar qué no estés intoxicada por esa cosa que Pinkie te dio a beber.

Twilight- ¿Qué cosa me dio a beber?- preguntó muy nerviosa.

Pinkie- Oh nada del otro mundo, sólo un líquido extraño en una pequeña botellita que el unicornio del combate le dio a Fluttershy para que tú te lo tomarás y te sentirás mejor...¿lo dije bien Fluttershy?.

Fluttershy- Am...si, eso dijo, dijo que lo necesitabas.

Pinkie- Y cuando lo tomaste volviste en sí.

Twilight estaba confundida ¿que le dieron a beber? se preguntaba ¿quién era ese pony y porque usaba alquimia?, la yegua quería respuestas pero tenía que salir primero del hospital. Pero para poder salir de ahí tendría que darle una buena razón a Applejack ya que ella persistía en que se quedará en ese sitio.

En el mismo hospital pero en otra habitación se encuentra un muy lastimado Mystic Warrior que gracias a la ayuda prestada por Fluttershy puedo llegar a este sitio de lo contrario hubiera muerto en ese combate. Tenía su cuerpo lleno de vendas, venditas y uno que otro apósito, estaba pensando, meditando sobre la situación que estaba viviendo.

Mystic Warrior- Rayos ese maldito destruyó mi tarima y me hizo quedar en ridículo, ahora todos en este pueblo que dirán que soy un farsante.

¿?- ¿Y que no lo eres?- cuestionó una yegua que estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación del unicornio enmascarado, este al girar la cabeza vio que se trataba de una yegua de pelaje blanco, melena rosada y unos hermosos ojos color violeta grisáceo. La yegua al dar unos cuantos pasos cerró la puerta con su pata trasera, se dirigió a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas así Mystic pudo ver su cutie mark qué se trataba de una cruz roja con corazones rosa en la esquina de este.

Mystic Warrior- ¿Te atreves a cuestionarme?...

¿?- No te cuestiono, y tú lo sabes muy bien-afirmó esta yegua en sus últimas palabras- te hemos observado... Antauri.

Mystic Warrior- ¡¿Que?!... digo, me estás confundiendo señorita ¡yo soy el podero...- su dialecto fue interrumpido nuevamente por esta yegua que habló de forma sarcástica.

¿?-El poderoso mystic Warrior...Caray no pensé que ese lema fuera tan insoportable, no sé porque usaba ese dialecto se oye fastidioso- la pony por unos momentos divaga y se cuestiona por haber usado es el lema, iba nuevamente hablar pero fue interrumpida por otra enfermera que abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Enfermera- Ah, aquí estás Red heart el doctor Horse te necesita en la sala de juntas- (pony misterios al descubierto... (Sarcasmo)).

Red heart- Muchas gracias, dile que ya me acerco- contestó esta enfermera con su inusual sonrisa, la enfermera afirma con la cabeza y se retira dejando a solas a Mystic con la enfermera Red para continuar con su plática.

Mystic Warrior- Así que enfermera ¿eh?, Bueno haz tu trabajo y lárgate tengo mucho que meditar.

Red heart- ¿Meditar que? que fuiste humillado... mira Antauri tu reputación quedó en el piso después de lo de hoy... así que no me vengas a decir que casaste hidras, osas mayores y Splinters porque sabemos que no es verdad. Creaste una gran mentira y la esparciste por toda ecuestria.

Mystic Warrior- ¡No es mentira yo case a esas criaturas!- gritó el pony haciendo que la enfermera diera unos pasos atrás.

Red heart- ese es tu problema sí sigues con tu mentira, ya te descubrieron y saben que eres un farsante Antauri- contestó la yegua más calmada haciendo que este unicornio se enojara mucho más.

Mystic Warrior- ¡Ya te dije que mi nombre no es Antauri... es él...-nuevamente fue interrumpido.

Red heart- El poderoso Mystic Warrior, ¿que no te cansas de decir es el lema?... Mira ¿Sabes porque te descubrieron y perdiste en el duelo durangi?.

Mystic Warrior- Porque él hizo trampa en el duelo de magia, por eso fue que perdí y según tú me gustaría saber por qué fue que me descubrieron ya que solamente eres una enfermera- le contesto el unicornio a la enfermera en tono altanero pero Red heart muestra una mueca burlona.

Red heart- Es simple- la enfermera se acerca a una pared y pone su casco en ella, debajo de este chispea un poco y de la pared se empiezan a formar pequeños agujeros para luego convertirse en agujeros más grandes y pronunciados- porque conozco de magia y puedo usarla, también se reconoce muy bien a los embusteros- Mystic no se lo creía ¿una pony de tierra usando magia?.

Mystic Warrior- Esto es imposible.

Red heart- ¿Sorprendido?, la primera razón es que resulta que hace mucho tiempo, este pueblo desenmascaro a una unicornio que llegó con la mentira de haber derrotado a una osa mayor y ni siquiera fue capaz de combatir a una osa menor.

Mystic Warrior- ¡Ja!, eso le pasó por tonta y presumida.

Red heart- Igual como te pasó a ti, fuiste vencido en tu propio juego- Mystic Warrior frunce el ceño al escuchar ese comentario- y la segunda razón es- la enfermera se le acerca lo suficiente como para intimidarlo y le habla con un tono serio- el pony con que te enfrentaste en el último combate no anda con rodeos, para él la muerte es lo más natural que hay, te hizo mierda solamente y solamente porque insultaste a su familia y a su clan, y por último estás vivo de milagro.

Mystic Warrior- po...po...¿ porque?.

Red heart- Porque el rompió la regla sagrada del durangi, ya que durangi significa duelo a muerte y es un combate que se acaba cuando uno de los dos muere. El aceptó luchar bajo tus reglas así como tú aceptaste luchar bajos la de él, además él se detuvo por esa pegaso así que cuando la veas dale las gracias.

Mystic Warrior- Pero ¿rompió?, ¿porque dices eso?.

Red heart- ¿Eres tonto o que?- la enfermera se le acerca al oído y le dice unas palabras a este dejando al unicornio pálido y helado al escuchar esas palabras. La yegua se retira de la cama y le da la espalda para asomarse hacia la ventana, dando la espalda le vuelvo hablar al unicornio que se encuentra completamente en shock- si quieres recuperar el poco honor que te queda mi maestro te envía un reto, tú decides aceptarla o no.

Mystic Warrior- ¿Un reto, que reto?.

Red heart- Eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú- la pony se da la vuelta y nuevamente se acerca a la cama, pone su casco en su cabeza y debajo de la cofia saca un pequeño frasco con líquido color dorado- esta es tu decisión si la bebes recuperarás todas las fuerzas y todas tus heridas sanaran.

Mystic Warrior- ¿O si no?.

Red heart- Te espera un rato muy largo aquí metido- la yegua deja el frasco en la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama y antes de retirarse vuelve a colocar su pata donde produjo los agujeros en la pared nuevamente este chispea dejando la pared intacta, abre la puerta y se retira de la habitación dejando a Mystic con muchas dudas.

Cuando salió de la habitación la enfermera Red heart caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos del hospital, al doblar una esquina se apoyó junto a un muro y colocó su casco en su cabeza como si se quejara de algún dolor.

Red heart- que...me..¡ahh! no... sal... de ahí...ahh- la yegua da un grito ahogado y cae al piso con los ojos abiertos, su cuerpo comienza a brillar y de este sale una pequeña flama de color azul que se posiciona justo enfrente de su rostro para ver sus ojos color azul zafiro.

Flama- Fuiste de gran ayuda...Sólo espero que él sepa lo que hace- la flama se extingue en el aire dejando a la enfermera tirada en el piso a mitad de pasillo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del unicornio justiciero, éste se encontraba observando aquel frasco con ese líquido extraño que la enfermera le dejó.

Mystic Warrior- ¿Será verdad?... no, tiene que ser una mentira pero ¿cómo supo mi verdadero nombre? a nadie se lo he dicho- el unicornio sólo observaba el frasco lleno de dudas- ¿será que es el líquido color dorado resolver mis problemas?-aún vacilaba dudaba mucho- por desgracia ya no tengo más de esa poción que robé en Cebracea aunque ¿este líquido... será que es?-lo estuvo pensando por un buen rato y muy seguro de este toma el frasco y bebe todo su contenido.

*Toc toc toc*

Enfermera- Señor Mystic es hora de su medicina- dijo una pony de tierra entrando a la habitación del unicornio- señor Mistic...¿dónde est...¡se ha ido!- la cama estaba vacía y las cortinas de la ventana ondulaban con el viento.

Al poco tiempo va saliendo Twilight con sus amigas por las puertas del hospital aún discutiendo sobre la decisión que tomó la unicornio color púrpura.

Applejack- Quedarte en el hospital y hacerte los exámenes era lo mejor Twilight, esa cosa que te dieron no sabemos qué efecto tiene después.

Rainbow- Yo digo que es mejor buscar a este tipo y obligarlo a hablar.

Twilight- Miren chicas primero que todo no necesitó más exámenes...me siento bien o.k, y segundo hacer hablar a alguien a la fuerza no sería lo correcto.

Pinkie- Y mucho más si ese alguien usa la alquería...Eso suena a marca de productos lácteos- (si eres de Colombia entenderás el chiste).

Twilight- Alquería no Pinkie alquimia, y sí debemos de hablar con él antes de enviarle un reporte a la princesa pero primero debemos buscarlo.

Rarity- Twilight antes de empezar una búsqueda sin sentido- todas miraron a la unicornio blanca- nos podrías explicar bien lo que es la alquimia- ahora todas voltearon a ver a Twilight para esperar una respuesta.

Twilight- Bien chicas, vamos a la biblioteca allá les explicaré mejor- el grupo de ponis se dirige hacia la biblioteca y muy cerca de donde ella se estaba había un unicornio observando la situación y pensando en cómo volver a la cima de su gloria.

Mystic Warrior- ¿Alquimia?, con razón las rocas topárnicas no le hicieron daño eso ya no importa lo importante es ganarme de nuevo la confianza de todos estos pueblerinos- el unicornio sólo observa a las 6 yeguas alejarse y sin darse cuenta un potrillo se hizo detrás de él y empezó a llamarlo. el unicornio se da la vuelta para ver quién era el que lo estaba llamando y el pony quién lo llamaba insistentemente era un potrillo de color naranja de crin color menta con una cutie mark en forma de caracol y unos ojos color violeta grisáceo- Sí pequeño ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?.

Potrillo- señor Mystic ¿es cierto que usted mató a una osa mayor?-pregunto aquel potrillo inocentemente.

Mystic Warrior- ¡Así es pequeño yo no sólo casé una Osa mayor, también e exterminado hidras y splinters!- el unicornio "justiciero" infló su pecho hasta más no poder notando grandeza y superioridad.

Potrillo- Wow señor Mystic es usted fabuloso y ¿sí una Osa atacara al pueblo, usted la defendería?- aquel potro se le notaba en el rostro que quería una respuesta positiva ya que estaba fascinado con ver a este gran guerrero.

Mystic Warrior- Eh...claro, digo ¡claro pequeño!- bacilo un poco para después decirlo con mucha confianza.

Potrillo- ¿Pero usted fue vencido en su propio juego?- Mystic cambia su expresión de grandeza por una de desagrado ese comentario,no le gustó para nada.

Mystic Warrior-Te diré algo pequeño, si perdí fue porque el otro sujeto hizo trampa.

Potrillo- ¿Eh?... ¿hizo trampa?.

Mystic Warrior- ¡Así es pequeño! y te diré algo, sí una criatura viene al pueblo intenté hacerlo ¡yo el poderoso Mystic Warrior la detendré!- nuevamente infló su pecho con ese aire de grandeza con qué se caracterizaba.

Potrillo- Wow...es lo que quería escuchar-murmuró el potrillo para luego dar las gracias y salir a todo galope dejando el unicornio "justiciero" con algo de duda.

Ya era de tarde en el pequeño pueblo, la luna ya se encontraba en lo alto. Una hermosa noche estrellada sin ninguna nube que ocultara esa hermosa luna llena y en la biblioteca las mane 6 estaban hablando de lo que era la alquimia pero su conversación fue interrumpida por un rugido bastante fuerte.

Rainbow ¿Que fue eso?- preguntó la pony multicolor al escuchar ese ruido tan fuerte.

Applejack- No lo sé, pero se me hace familiar- después de otros rugidos y pisadas muy fuertes, la yeguas pudieron deducir de qué animal era el ruido y no estaba muy contenta ya que la criatura estaba atacando el pueblo no era de menospreciar. Se dirigieron hacia la ventana para ver la mejor y corroborar sus dudas y ahí estaba.

\- ¡una Osa menor!- gritaron Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity ya que Pinkie pie estaba riendo estúpidamente.

Rarity- ¿Una Osa menor?...cómo es posible que esa criatura nos ataque de nuevo, esto parece un deyabu- lo dijo la unicornio con su inusual acento dramático.

Fluttershy- Chicas...- lo dijo con su dulce tono (bajo inaudible).

Applejack- Debe de ser obra de Trixie otra vez, esa yegua no se cansa de sus farsas.

Fluttershy- Chicas...- lo dijo un poco más fuerte tratando de llamar la atención

Rainbow- Sí es ella, sólo hay una unicornio que puede vencerla por tercera vez- todas voltearon a ver a la unicornio color lavanda menos Fluttershy que seguía viendo por la ventana junto con Pinkie pie que aún continúa riendo maniáticamente. Y en cuanto a Twilight, tenía una cara de "y ¿yo porque?".

Fluttershy- ¡Chicas!...- esta vez todas voltearon al escuchar a la pegaso que habló un poco más fuerte- lo que está afuera no es una Osa menor... Es una...- fue interrumpida por Pinkie pie que gritó a los cuatro vientos lo que estaba afuera.

Pinkie- ¡Es una Osa mayor y Mystic Warrior le está haciendo frente!.

\- ¡¿Que?!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo y corrieron a asomarse a la ventana y vieron que efectivamente era el unicornio enmascarado que estaba afuera haciéndole frente a la Osa mayor.

Mystic Warrior- Este debe ser el reto que mencionó esa enfermera- pensaba el unicornio enmascarado frente a la enorme Osa mayor- no se ve tan real, de seguro es una farsa... Sí eso debe ser, él quiere que yo elimine a esta farsa, a este señuelo para que yo pueda recuperar mi gloria- eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de este unicornio mientras miraba a la imponente Osa mayor que estaba frente a él.

Dentro de la biblioteca las 6 yeguas miran por la ventana lo que pasaba afuera todas estaban a la espera de los movimientos qué haría el unicornio.

Rainbow- Bueno él dijo que a acabado a estas criaturas fácilmente... veamos de qué está hecho.

Applejack- Te diré de qué está hecho, está hecho de heno y como cerebro una manzana mordida.

Pinkie- Je...jeje...¡ jajajajaja!...¡JAJAJAJAJA! No entiendo, si su cerebro es una manzana mordida...¿cómo piensa?... jijijijiji ¡Jajaja! Pensar ¡Jajaja!.

Rarity- Al parecer el pensar no es lo suyo...

Twilight- ¡Es una gran oportunidad para ver lo que puede hacer un pony entrenado por una raza guerrera!.

Applejack- Twilight, ese pony no fue entrenado por ninguna raza guerrera, sabes muy bien que hizo trampa en los duelos que hizo hoy.

Twilight- Cierto, pero quiero ver de qué es capaz antes de salir a ayudarlo.

Todos los ponis estaban esperando Los fabulosos movimientos de este "guerrero" enmascarado, la Osa se acercaba más hacia el unicornio a paso lento cada pisada sonaba aterrador pero Mystic no se movió ni un centímetro, estaba convencido de que este era el reto que le habían impuesto. La bestia da un ruido y se lanza a embestir al pony enmascarado, este muestra una sonrisa confiada y demasiado arrogante ante la enorme bestia.

Mystic Warrior- ¡Alto criatura, yo el poderoso mystic Warrioooooooo- el unicornio fue golpeado por una garra de la Osa que lo mandó a volar varios metros de donde estaba, esta bestia de otro rugido y nuevamente sigue con su destrucción en el pueblo y todo lo que estaba a su paso aunque dentro de la biblioteca.

Rainbow- Bueno ya puedo sacar mis estadísticas.

Rarity- ¿A qué te refieres?.

Pinkie- Qué Trixie duró más tiempo en pie... jijiji pie, ¿qué cosa es eso?...

Twilight- O.k chicas es hora de actuar, usaré los mismos hechizos que se en contra de la Osa menor. Sólo necesitó ...-su dialecto fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de la biblioteca abriéndose y por esta saliendo una pegaso color amarilla a todo galope.

\- ¡Fluttershy!- gritaron todas mismo tiempo y salieron a la calle detrás de su amiga pero cuándo encontraban afuera no tuvieron pistas de donde pudo haber corrido La pegaso esta vez fue demasiado rápida para ellas. Afuera el panorama era muy desalentador ya que la Osa había destruido gran parte del pueblo, habían ponis corriendo por todos lados unos heridos por los escombros arrojados por esta criatura, otros que ella simplemente los golpeaba enviándolos a volar y terminando inconsciente o incluso con algunas heridas muy fuertes debido a los golpes que estos recibía. La Osa continúa con su destrucción-¡alto!- se oyó desde el cielo, la enfurecida criatura detuvo su destrucción y giro a su cabeza a todas partes buscando la dueña de esta voz- ¡No destruyas más, por favor!- se volvió a escuchar esta súplica un poco más fuerte. La criatura logra divisar a la dueña de esta voz que se trataba de una Pegaso color amarilla que se encontraba parada en el techo de una las casas cercanas a ésta y se dirige donde ella a paso lento pero firme- no sé por qué estás tan molesta, pero destruir el pueblo no resolverá tus problemas- la Osa se detiene a unos metros de la casa donde se encontraba la pegaso pero no le despegaba la mirada en ningún momento- por favor vuelve a tu hogar ya has causado mucho dolor aquí- la pegaso le hablaba calmadamente, en sus palabras estaban llenas de súplicas. Tenía miedo de que la Osa no la escuchará y le hiciera daño, recordó aquella ves que enfrentó a un dragón adulto para poder salvar a sus amigas, así que se estaba haciendo la idea de qué situación era similar.

En una distancia prudente se encontraban las otras yeguas que buscaban a la Pegaso color amarilla observando cómo está calmaba a la enorme bestia con sus dulces palabras.

Applejack -Creo que no necesitarás usar tu magia Twilight, Fluttershy lo tiene todo controlado.

Twilight- Eso parece, pero tenemos que estar alert...- la Osa da un enorme rugido ya que fue atacada por la espalda por un rayo mágico, todas voltean a ver de dónde provino este ataque y vieron a Mystic cargando otro ataque en su cuerno y arrojándoselo a la Osa.

Mystic Warrior- ¡Jajaja!. ¡Eso te pasa por atacarme, ahora verás maldito monstruo- el unicornio sigue con su ataque hacia la Osa y está grita dolor al recibir los impactos de esos rayos que provenían de este unicornio justiciero.

Fluttershy- ¡NOOOO!, ¡la estás lastimando... detente!- la pegaso su súplica para que el unicornio detuviera su ataque pero era inútil Mystic Warrior seguía atacando a la Osa sin piedad ataca con su técnica gatling, pero no notaba algo muy importante...la Osa se dirigía hacia él y debido a las chispas mágicas que soltaba su cuerno al disparar, no podía ver muy bien hacia el frente. La Osa mayor ya está muy cerca de él, prepara su garra para estamparla contra el unicornio realizó su ataque pero este tuve la suerte de que llegará un unicornio color lavanda y formar un escudo para salvarlos a ambos.

Mystic Warrior -¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- le reclamo el unicornio a la yegua- ¡ya estaba apunto de derrotarla!.

Twilight- Que... no...ves- no podía modular muy bien las palabras ya que estaba gastando mucha magia y estaba demasiado concentrada creando ese escudo- la Osa... te quiere...matar...mi amiga... ya tenía todo... controlado- la Osa estaba furiosa arremetía contra el escudo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que a éste se le formarán grietas.

Mystic Warrior- Sí Cómo no, de seguro están confabulados con la enfermera del hospital para que yo no puedo obtener mi victoria.

Twilight- De qué... estás .. hablando ¡ah!- la osa da un último golpe y el escudo se rompe como si fuera un cristal y golpea a ambos ponis con su garra enviándolos a volar contra una casa y continuar con su destrucción. Ambos ponis resultan heridos por el ataque, pero es Mystic quién se levanta de primero a recriminarle a Twilight sobre su supuesta victoria.

Mystic Warrior- Mira lo que hiciste, ya estaba apunto de derrotarla.

Twilight- ¿A punto de derrotarla?, si no llego y usó el escudo ya estarías muerto.

Mystic Warrior- Sí claro, mejor mira y aprende- nuevamente el unicornio ataca la Osa con rayo mágico captando su atención- ya verás maldito monstruo... ¡técnica secreta de los zeltas!- grito el unicornio captando aún más la atención de la Osa y está yendo en su dirección- ¡super duper ataque de gatling!- y otra vez varios rayos salen disparados de su cuerno hacia la Osa mayor que recibe el ataque lleno, da varios gritos de dolor pero continúa con su embestida hacia los ponis.

Twilight- ¡Detente sólo la haces enojar más!.

Mystic Warrior- ¡No!, ya va a caer- el unicornio enmascarado continúa con su ataque y no lograba ver cómo es que se acercaba la Osa, este enorme animal se lanza sobre ellos nuevamente con sus garras para golpearlos y Mystic detiene su ataque segundos antes y pone una cara de horror al ver esa garra tan cerca de él.

Twilight- ¡Hazte a un lado!- la unicornio lavanda embiste al pony en mascarado haciéndolo a un lado, pero es ella quien recibe el ataque de esta osa haciéndola estrellar contra la casa quedando demasiado herida.

La Osa mayor Busca con la vista al unicornio en mascarado y lo logra ver pocos metros de ella, se da la vuelta iba en su cacería dando largos pasos. El unicornio enmascarado correr despavorido tratando de buscar escondite pero no lo lograba otros ponis también corrían en busca de escondite un buen refugio para evitar ser golpeados o inclusive asesinados por este animal, llegó a un callejón sin salida muy asustado se dio la vuelta y vio cómo la osa estaba entrando a paso lento y lo veía con esos ojos amarillos queriendo venganza.

Mystic Warrior- Esto es imposible, se supone que yo soy más fuerte que tú. Tú solo eres un señuelo yo debo de vencerte para subir nuevamente a mi gloria.

\- ¡Grrrrr...rrrooarrrgggg!- ruge la Osa mayor.

Mystic Warrior- ¡Tú solo eres una prueba, así que mejor ríndete yo tengo que ganar!.

\- ¡rrrooarrrgggg!- la Osa se acercaba hacia el unicornio lentamente, de su hocico empezó a salir harta saliva lo quería devorar y lo quería hacer lenta y dolorosa.

Mystic Warrior- Un momento... ¿Esto no es un señuelo?... ¡es una Osa de verdad!- gritó el supuesto héroe a todo pulmón como una niña, ya veía nuevamente la garra de la Osa acercarse hacia el cerro los ojos esperando su Inevitable fin Pero... *¡BLAMM!*...- escuchó el sonido como si el golpe chocará contra algo, abrió un ojo y vio que Twilight se había tele transportado junto a él y nuevamente había creado el escudo.

Twilight- El escudo...no resistirá... mucho-se le notaba a leguas que estaba haciendo un sobreesfuerzo para generar este hechizo, se sentía muy débil estaba muy maltratada debido al ataque anterior de la Osa- ¡¿porque no... creas un escudo?!.

Mystic Warrior- Bu...bu...bue...bueno lo haría pero-el escudo nuevamente sede como un cristal. Twilight debido al agotamiento cae el piso muy débil ya no tenía casi fuerza, la Osa nuevamente iba a golpear a ambos unicornios los dos veían como la enorme agarra se acercaba, Twilight lo único que hizo fue quedarse inmóvil por el miedo esperando su fin, Mystic Warrior grito otra vez como una niña prácticamente se estaba orinando del miedo. A lo lejos Fluttershy veía con la Osa iba a golpear nuevamente a su amiga, trato de moverse pero del miedo sus patas fallaban sus alas no le respondían tenía miedo de lo que le fuera a pasar a Twilight ya que no pudo controlar a esa Osa la garra estaba muy cerca y tanto Fluttershy Cómo Twilight y Mystic cerraron los ojos esperando su fin pero...¡CLANK!. Se oyó un sonido metálico, los unicornios abren un poco los ojos y ven que frente a ellos hay un enorme muro con un dragón tallado en él y éste había detenido el ataque de la Osa.

Twilight- Mystic, ¿tú hiciste esto?-preguntó la unicornio muy lastimada en el piso ya que este escudo lo había visto cuando peleó contra el unicornio enmascarado.

Mystic Warrior- He...yo... pues- la verdad es que él tampoco lo creía, había… ¿realizado al fin el hechizo escudo dragón sin saberlo?... iba a sacar crédito de la situación y no pudo ya que escuchó una voz y sintió que le respiraban en la nuca.

¿?- No, fui yo- Twilight voltea a ver a Mystic y él estaba quieto, sus patas temblaban ya que conocía muy bien al dueño de esa voz la unicornio no ve al dueño de esa vos, miro por todas partes pero sólo había detrás de ellos un muro y en el frente de ellos el imponente escudo.

Twilight-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la unicornio pero la única respuesta que tú fueron palabras recriminatoria hacia el unicornio enmascarada.

¿?- seguiste insultándonos mequetrefe te lo había advertido antes ¿no es así?- entre las sombras se materializa la cabeza de un pony qué Lucía una capucha color negra se pueden ver un poco sus ojos color azul oscuro ya que éstos brillaban entre la oscuridad.

Mystic Warrior- No... no... no señor...yo... yo... yo- las patas le temblaba como gelatina al ver al unicornio que lo venció en su propio juego.

*Clank... Clank...Clank*, sonaba el escudo siendo golpeado por la Osa mayor y detrás de éste se encontraban tres unicornios: uno Terminando de materializarse y mostrándose muy molesto, el segundo completamente asustado viendo aquel unicornio que lo venció y la tercera se encontraba en el piso aún terminando de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿?- Será mejor que digas la verdad o de lo contrario te dejaré en las fauces de la Osa... insecto- sigue recriminando es unicornio a Mystic Warrior.

Twilight- Oye, no me ignores... Te hice una pregunta, ¿Quién eres?- dice la unicornio levantándose forzosamente del suelo, el unicornio voltea a verla con sus ojos azules que alumbraba en plena oscuridad iba a responder pero tuvo que realizar una maniobra evasiva debido a que su escudo fue atravesado por la enorme garra de la Osa- cómo lo hizo ni siquiera estaba viendo piensa Twilight al ver a ese unicornio como se hizo aún lado dejando la guerra enfrente de él. El unicornio en mascarado vuelve a dar otro grito como una niña al ver esa enorme garra atravesar es escudo optando por una posición fetal soltó una confesión que desánimo a la unicornio color lavanda.

Mystic Warrior- ¡No puedo, nunca pude no soy capaz de vencer a la Osa...todo lo que dije fue una mentira!.

Twilight- ¿Qué?, ¿de qué estás hablando?.

Mystic Warrior- ¡Todo, todo lo inventé ni siquiera soy un unicornio guerrero y tampoco fui entrenado por los zeltas... todo es una completa mentira!.

Twilight- ¿Todo lo invent...¡Espera un minuto!, ¿no eres un pony guerrero?- el unicornio enmascarado niega con la cabeza- ¿tampoco fuiste entrenado por los zeltas?- volvió a negar con la cabeza, ese supuesto guerrero lloraba a mares mientras sostenía sus patas en posición fetal entonces-todo fuera mentira...¡arriesgué mi vida sólo por una mentira!- Twilight estaba molesta, tan cerca otra vez de información y ahora resultó ser una completa mentira.

Mystic Warrior- ¡Si, no contraje matrimonio con ninguna princesa menos case esas criaturas...¡quiero a mi mami!- realmente una escena patética. Después de tantos golpes hacia el escudo la Osa logra arrancar este del suelo y arrojarlo muy lejos quedando nuevamente expuesto los tres ponis- ¡HAAAAA!- volvió a gritar como una niña- ¡señor zelta sálvame por favor!.

La Osa levanta su garra para golpear a los tres ponis ya estaba lista para soltar el golpe hasta que... es derribada por una fuerte explosión en su cara haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

\- ¡¿QUE?- dijeron ambos ponis, el pony encapuchado se para enfrente de ellos y mira ambos con una sonrisa.

¿?- Como dije antes, dependiendo las respuestas hago mis movimientos, dijiste la verdad por eso le ayudaré- decía este unicornio dándole la espalda a la bestia caída.

Mystic Warrior- Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias- lo decía arrastrándose para besarle los cascos a su salvador, el unicornio borra la sonrisa y nuevamente toma su posición fría ante la situación y detiene al unicornio enmascarado de un grito.

¿?- ¡Callate insecto no lo hice por tí-voltea a ver a Twilight que trataba de estar de pie ya que sus patas temblaban al tratar de sostener su peso- lo hice por ella que sí merece vivir dijo el unicornio misterioso viendo a Twilight dejando a esta muy confundida, ¿la estaba salvando? pensó ella ¿encontró a su caballero de...eh, ¿negra capucha?. La unicornio se estaba acercando hacia él para dar las gracias pero detuvo su marcha ya que vio aquella osa cómo levantaba su garra y golpeaba a este Pony atravesándolo de lado a lado.

\- ¡HAAAAA!- la yegua suelta un enorme grito viendo como la Osa atravesó el cuerpo del pony encapuchado, está levanta su garra y libera el cuerpo qué cae al piso y nuevamente la estampa contra el suelo aplastando al pony pero antes de que esta termina de aplastarlo simplemente desaparece en un puff, Mystic Warrior que estaba cerca vio todo en Primera fila.

Mystic Warrior- ¿Qué?... ¿como lo hizo?- el unicornio enmascarado estaba confundido al igual que Twilight, vieron la Osa como aplastó el cuerpo y éste explotaba. La Osa no paraba de ver su garra y como si fuera un acto planeado el cuerpo de la Osa mayor es atacado por múltiples flechas de luz que al contacto con el cuerpo de esta explotaban.

\- ¡GRRRRROOOAAAARR!- ruge la Osa de dolor buscando a su atacante con la mirada y lo logra ver en una casa cercana estaba este Pony encapuchado encima de un techo sobre sus patas traseras y con las delanteras atando una posición como si tuviera un arco posteriormente aparece un arco de luz frente a este un círculo arcano (si vieron la serie arjuna sabrán a qué arco me refiero).

¿?-Te tengo- dice el pony para luego lanzar otra flecha e impactar a la osa en el pecho con el mismo resultado, la Osa alcanzó a divisar a el pony y salió directo a embestirlo, ya estando lo suficientemente cerca golpe a la casa con la garra destruyéndola de un solo golpe- muy lento- dice unicornio encapuchado apareciendo frente a la Osa con su arco listo disparando nuevamente una serie de fechas de luz impactando la Osa en el rostro a quemarropa. La osa se tambaleo y cayó de espaldas por las explosiones que le causaron esas flechas- no he terminado contigo- dijo nuevamente el unicornio haciendo brillar su cuerno creando siete clones junto a él- tanpura cot Danzu... hora de morir.

Los siete clones se dispersaron alrededor de la Osa esperando a que está se levante, cuando la Osa logró ponerse de pie récipe clones arremeten contra ella coordinados para poderla golpear al último los siete saltan y en el aire disparan nuevamente sus fechas de luz acribillando este enorme animal y el unicornio original continúa parado y sus dos patas bombardeando desde un punto distante a la Osa con sus flechas de luz.

Twilight- es increíble, ¿como un pony puede durar tanto tiempo parado en sus patas traseras sin apoyo?.

Mystic Warrior- No lo sé... pero él no es un simple pony, la enfermería tenía razón… él no anda con rodeos.

Twilight- ¿Enfermera? .. ¿cuál enfermera?.

Mystic Warrior- La enfermera del hospital, la pony tierra de pelaje blanco y con Rosa.

Twilight- ¿Pelaje blanco y melena rosa?... ¿Red heart?, ¿qué te dijo ella?.

El unicornio enmascarado le iba a decir a Twilight lo que está enfermera le había dicho sobre el unicornio que estaba luchando con la Osa, pero son interrumpidos por el alarido de la Osa cayendo al suelo y quedando inmóvil con quemaduras en todo su cuerpo. El unicornio encapuchado se posiciona frente a este colosal animal viéndola de forma indiferente como si de un pedazo de basura se tratara.

¿?- No debiste venir a este pueblo a destruirlo todo- decía el unicornio a la malherida Osa- hora de partir al otro mundo que los dioses se apiade de tu alma- el unicornio estaba cargando magia en su cuerno, acumulaba tanta magia que chispeaba y las chispas hacían pequeños agujeros en el piso quemando el suelo alrededor de él la enorme oso no se movía sólo cerré los ojos esperando su final ya estaba por lanzar su hechizo cuándo...

\- ¡ALTO!- gritaron desde el aire el, pony encapuchado dirige su mirada a dónde provino la voz y vio que aterrizaba una pegaso color amarillo que se interpuso en medio de él y la Osa.

Fluttershy- ¡Alto no la asesines, es una criatura inocente!.

¿?-Tan inocente que destruyó el pueblo, lastimó ponis y trató de asesinar esos dos- lo decía señalando a Twilight y a Mystic- señorita hágase un lado para que yo pueda terminar con esto.

Fluttershy- No lo haré, el matar está mal y si está usa atacó es porque tiene un motivo.

¿?- ¿Fluttershy verdad?- la pegaste lo mira a los ojos y por momento se pierde en ellos, sacude su cabeza para poder prestarle atención al unicornio- los motivos de una bestias salvaje es destruir lo que se le atraviese.

Fluttershy- No lo creo, estas bestias salvajes como tú le dices también piensan y sienten- la pegaso se da la vuelta y toca el hocico de la enorme Osa, está abre un poco los ojos y ve el rostro amable de la pegaso que la observaba y con un tono maternal le pregunta- ¿dime porque atacaste?- la Osa sólo gruñe y jadea un poco ladea la cabeza y sigue gruñendo- Ajá...Y qué más-la enorme oso sigue gruñendo y apunta con su hocico a una dirección, el unicornio encapuchado sólo observaba la escena, tenía los ojos bien puestos en ambas criaturas tanto en la pegaso como en la Osa. Poco a poco de su cuerno se empezó a pagar la energía que se estaba acumulando para atacar al enorme animal- ¿pero quién lo hizo?- la Osa sigue gruñendo y la pegaso asiente con la cabeza- bien lo haré, disculpe...señor- la yegua se dirige al semental Que la veía hace rato- la osa dice que lo siente, que no quiso casar tantos problemas y atacar a los demás pero es que ella fue atacada primero en su cueva lastimando a su cría. vino al pueblo ya que sintió el aroma de su agresor aquí pero fue atacada por el unicornio enmascarado sin razón alguna ella sólo se estaba defendiendo.

¿?- ¿Cómo puede saberlo?, acaso ¿entiendes lo que está criatura dice?- preguntó el semental con su actitud fría e indiferente hacia la Pegaso.

Fluttershy- De hecho sí, sí la entiendo... a ella y a otras criaturas, es mi talento- con esa respuesta el unicornio quedo sin palabras cargo nuevamente magia en su cuerno pero la pegaso abre sus alas y vuela hasta quedar a una altura para poder ver el rostro del unicornio este al ver el rostro de la pegaso, se quedó perdido un rato en esos ojos color calipso oscuro veía bondad en ellos y verdad en sus palabras. El unicornio deshace el hechizo y se da la media vuelta para irse, pero antes de hacerlo dice unas palabras a la pegaso y a la Osa.

¿?-Si entiendes lo que esa dice entonces dile que no vuelva al pueblo porque no habrá otra oportunidad- el semental se empieza a desvanecer entre las sombras para dejar a solas a la yegua de la malherida Osa mayor.

**Fin del capítulo 13.**

**¡YAIBA...FUERA!.**

**¿Reviews?.**


	14. Cazadoras de respuestas

**Capítulo 14: Cazadoras de respuestas.**

Era una mañana tranquila en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville, los aldeanos hacían sus quehaceres matutinas, otros se dirigían al mercado para empezar a trabajar en sus negocios, otros a hacer compras o abastecerse de alimentos... O simplemente a curiosear. Pero había otro grupo que se dedicaban a arreglar los desastres hechos por una Osa que atacó el pueblo hace 2 días, de no ser por la ayuda de un misterioso unicornio que detuvo a la bestia él solo y a la bondadosa pueblerina de Fluttershy, que ayudó al enorme animal a sanar sus heridas para que esté volviera al bosque.

Todo estaba tranquilo en la tierra y en el aire la situación era igual… pocas nubes, buena brisa que los pegasos llevaban por encargo, ni una sola preocupación. Por las calles y en la plaza de este pueblo se podían ver a los potrillos correr para ir a la escuela algunos emocionados, otros no tanto, aunque habían algunos que se detenían para ver muy curiosos a una unicornio color lavanda escondida entre los arbustos con una libreta levitando cerca de ella esperando algo o alguien. Pero para que entiendas mejor la situación retomaremos esta historia una hora después de que vencieron a la Osa.

**_Flashback_****.**

En el hospital del pueblo se encontraban los heridos del ataque de la Osa mayor entre los heridos habían, potros, unicornios adultos yeguas de todas las edades que por desgracia tuvieron que ser rescatados debajo de los escombros por donde la Osa pasaba Y dejaba su rastro de destrucción. Entre los heridos se encontraba Twilight Sparkle que tuvo varias heridas por los ataques recibidos por parte de la Osa mayor, había otro pony, un unicornio que sobresalía de los demás; no por su físico, no por su poder... sino porque estaba custodiado por la guardia real que hizo presencia en el pueblo después de que pasara el alboroto (cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia). Antauri cómo se llama el supuesto guerrero Mystic Warrior que tuvo que confesar que era un fraude, sólo era un timador que estafaba a los ponis donde esté llegaba haciéndose pasar por el poderoso guerrero que decía ser. Retando a otros unicornios en un duelo mágico ya que siempre ganaba porque envenenaba a sus oponentes con las piedras topárnicas con que estaba construida su tarima, unas piedras que poseían un poder que absorbía la magia de los unicornios que estaban cerca a estos al efectuar sus hechizos, estás piedras lo que hacían era absorber la magia de todo unicornio que estuviera cerca absorbiendo la de ellos y reemplazar con magia envenenada haciendo que los que fueran afectados por esto quedarán débiles e incluso morían por envenenamiento mágico. Y por esto, el unicornio fue detenido pero debido a la gravedad de sus heridas fue remitido al hospital fuertemente custodiado.

En la sala de urgencias dónde estaban la mayoría de los ponis que estuvieron involucrados en el ataque se encontraban Twilight junto a tres de sus amigas Rarity, Rainbow y Pinkie pie que acompañaban a la unicornio a que le tratarán sus heridas, Applejack estaba acompañando a Fluttershy a regresar a la Osa a su cueva después de haber tratado un poco sus heridas.

Rainbow- ¿Saben?, se está haciendo costumbre el estar una de nosotras aquí metidas cada semana- bromeó la pegaso por la situación en que se encontraba su amiga unicornio.

Twilight- Ja...ja...ja… muy gracioso Rain ¡aauuuch!- se quejó la unicornio ya que una enfermera le estaba ajustando los vendajes donde tenía las heridas causas por la Osa mayor, una de ellas fue su pata izquierda trasera que debido al golpe que le proporcionó la Osa tuvo un tobillo torcido.

Pinkie- ¿Te dolió?- (pregunta la retorcida).

Rainbow- No Pinkie, simplemente está ensayando para su próximo papel en el día de los corazones cálidos.

Pinkie- ¿He?...¿tan rápido?... yo creí que sí le estaba doliendo- preguntó muy inocentemente o ¿haciéndose la tonta?... bueno Yo qué sé, sólo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie.

Rarity- Bueno, ignorando los comentarios de Pinkie...como siempre, nos puedes decir ¿porque no te retiraste cuando notaste que tu plan fallaría?- le dice la unicornio blanca a Twilight que se encontraba sentada en una camilla mientras que la enfermera realizaba su trabajo.

Twilight- La verdad mi plan no falló...solamente no lo puse en práctica ¡auch!.. ¿podría ser más amable por favor?- le dice Twilight a la enfermera ya que nuevamente la hizo gritar de dolor por el tratamiento de sus heridas.

Enfermera- Discúlpame por favor, pero es que te estás moviendo mucho y este tobillo debe quedar bien sujeto para poder qué sane, sólo dame un minuto y... ya está listo, ahora no lo fuerces mucho de acuerdo- la unicornio asiente con la cabeza, da las gracias a la enfermera y está se retira atender a otro paciente dejando a las yeguas con su plática.

Rarity- Pero tu plan funcionó con la Osa menor que trajo Trixie.

Twilight- Exacto, era una Osa menor no tendría el mismo resultado con una Osa mayor.

Pinkie-¡¿Esa cosa era una Osa mayor?!- preguntó la pony rosa llamando la atención en el hospital y como era de esperarse todos los presentes la silenciaron con un fuerte.

-¡SHHHH!.

Rainbow- Porque te sorprendes Pinkie, si tú fuiste quien nos advirtió.

Pinkie- ¿Eso hice?- todos los presentes decidieron ignorar los comentarios de Pinkie ya que algunos no vendrían al caso.

Rarity- Twilight si tu plan no daría resultado ¿porque te enfrentaste a la Osa?.

Twilight- Lo hice por él- contesto la unicornio señalando a un unicornio que estaba en una camilla con vendas en su cuerpo fuertemente escoltado por la guardia real.

Rarity- ¡¿Qué, es farsante?!, Twilight Sparkle dime una buena razón para que haya arriesgado ¡tu vida! por ese... ese... Pony.

Twilight- Porque él sabe algo que he investigado y no tenido respuesta- le responde a su amiga unicornio con una voz firme una expresión seria.

Rainbow- Y dale con eso, ese sujeto casi te mata Twilight y todo porque quería información de él. Ahora que sabemos que es un farsante ¿quieres nuevamente preguntarle?.

Twilight- Se que es un farsante, lo comprobé cuando vi que no fue capaz de crear un simple escudo para protegerse, cree el escudo para poder ganar tiempo.

Pinkie- ¿Tiempo?... ¿de aplazar tu inevitable fin?.

Twilight- Escuchen chicas, cerca de donde estábamos nosotros había una presencia mágica muy grande lo extraño es que la sentía entre los muros y ésta se movía a través de las sombras.

Rainbow- Rarity, respóndeme algo- la unicornio blanca voltea a ver a su amiga pegaso- ¿el uso excesivo de magia hace que delires?.

Twilight- No estaba delirando Rainbow Dash. Y sí, sí se puede delirar...¡ pero este no es mi caso!.

Al igual que Pinkie se oye un fuerte ¡SHHH!, al darse cuenta de esto la unicornio se sonroja un poco de la vergüenza y continúa con tono de voz más bajo.

Twilight- Miren, cuando el escudo se levantó y él y yo quedamos del otro lado, se oyó una voz que sonaba por todos partes y le recriminaba a Antauri, él se puso muy nervioso y se puso aún más cuando de las sombras salió el pony que lo venció en el duelo de magia y esa presencia le pertenecía a él.

Rarity- Bueno, supongamos que él sabe algo y te dirá la verdad...¿Qué harías tú con esa información?.

Twilight- Yo... yo...no lo sé, jamás había pensado en eso. Estuve tan concentrada en obtener respuestas que no pensé en qué haría yo con esa información.

Pinkie- Pues tendrás tiempo de sobra para saber qué hacer con esa información, porque tú mi amiga tienes una cita con Antauri y el prometió decir la verdad y toda la verdad- dice la pony rosa vestida de enfermera llevando consigo un carrito con medicamento y tomando de este un par de pastas de color blanco para luego tomarlas.

Rainbow- Pinkie ¿de dónde sacaste eso y porque el medicamento?.

Pinkie- Lo que pasa es que tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y no puedo pensar muy bien y esto-señala su uniforme y el carrito-lo encontré por ahí. Pero en serio debes de saber llegar, esos guardias son muy quisquillosos.

Twilight- Gracias Pinkie, no sé cómo lo haces pero gracias.

Pinkie- ¿Hacer que?- todas guardaron un minuto de silencio por respuesta de la alocada pony fiestera.

Twilight- O.k chicas iré entonces...Al mal paso darle prisa - la unicornio se levanta de su cama y se dirige dónde se encuentran los guardias que custodiaban al detenido, su trayecto fue algo incómodo y doloroso ya que tenía que caminar con tres patas.

Ya estando cerca de la guardia observa que hay un total de 6 guardias observándolo entre pegasos y unicornios tenía que cruzar un círculo de seguridad pero habían dos guardias pegasos, esta al tratar de cruzar tranquilamente ellos extienden sus alas cerrándole el paso inmediatamente.

Pegaso 1- ¡Alto, no puedes avanzar más!.

Pegaso 2- ¡Esta área está prohibida para los civiles!.

Twilight- Por favor señores permítanme pasar, debo hablar con el señor Antauri.

Pegaso 1- ¡¿Que no oyó?!, ¡no se permite el paso a civiles!.

Twilight- Pero necesi...- la unicornio fue interrumpida groseramente por los pegasos que la empujaron hacia atrás con sus alas haciendo que Twilight callera y lastimándose su pata herida. Esta mira a ambos pegasos con el ceño fruncido y con un tono de voz más firme se levanta y se dirige a los guardias que la acaban de agredir- miren señores...¡soy Twilight Sparkle hija de Night Light y Twilight Velvet, disip- volvió a ser empujada por las alas de pegaso que le bloqueaban el paso, todos en la sala de urgencias veían como abusaba de su cargo estos soldados.

Un tercer guardia un unicornio, paso por el medio de ambos pegasos parándose en frente de la yegua color lavanda mostrándose imponente hacia ella. Con voz firme y amenazadora le dijo unas cuantas palabras sin importar que fuera yegua o semental

Unicornio- No nos importa quién eres, puede ser la mismísima princesa banana bunesca banana vana boo tercera. Así que escúchame muy bien yegua... ¡lárgate o...

¿?- ¿o que?- interrumpió una voz femenina al unicornio que estaba enfrente de Twilight, este pony se dio la vuelta para observar a sus dos compañeros pegasos para saber quién lo había interrumpido y vio que ambos pegasos estaban temblando como gelatina, uno de ellos señala con la pata diciéndole al unicornio que se diera la vuelta cuando la da su expresión imponente cambia a una de miedo y terror completo al ver que detrás de Twilight estaba una pegaso color lila que portaba una armadura de la guardia real. Twilight al ver el comportamiento de este unicornio giró su cabeza hacia atrás y vio a la pegaso con expresión seria mirando a los tres guardias

Unicornio- Ca...ca... ¿Capitana?- el unicornio empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás chocando con los dos guardias pegasos quedando los tres juntos como Los tres chiflados. Twilight al ver a esta yegua se pone a pensar, a recordar de dónde la había visto. La pegaso pasó por un lado de Twilight y la unicornio vio que su a la izquierda era de metal, por más que quisiera saber quién era ella no la recordaba, la unicornio iba a ponerse de pie a dar las gracias pero se detuvo ya que esta yegua grito a los tres soldados haciendo que éstos temblaran aún más del miedo.

Yegua- ¿Acaso no saben quién es ella trío de tontos?...¡ella es Twilight Sparkle hija de dos grandes ponis del Consejo del palacio, hermano del príncipe de cristal! y lo mejor de todo...¡ protegida personal de la princesa Celestia trío de tarados!.

Unicornio- Es...es...¿es ella?- preguntó nerviosamente el unicornio que abrazaba a uno de los pegasos.

Yegua- Nooo...¡es tu madre imbécil, ¡claro que es ella!... ahora vayan afuera que los 3 Me pagaran con 500 vueltas.

Pegaso 2- Pero... pero... capitana Silver Wing no sabíamos que era ella- (respuesta completamente estúpida ante una situación tan delicada).

Silver- Así no sea ella, esa no es forma de comportarse ¡ahora los tres salgan y obedezcan!.

Pegaso 1- Pero...

Silver-¡ mil vueltas!.

Pegaso 2- Pero...

Silver- ¡1500 vueltas!.

Unicornio- Pero... capitana.

Silver- 4000 vueltas - Lo dijo con un tono y una expresión sombría que casi hace orinar a los guardias, estos al ver que con cada vez que hablaban su castigo se incrementaba así que decidieron hacer algo inteligente... dar un saludo militar y huir lo más rápido acatando la orden de su superior.

Twilight- Silver, ¿eres tú?- la pegaso se da la vuelta y al ver a Twilight en el suelo cambia su expresión de una seria y autoritaria a una más tranquila.

Silver- Hola Twilight, tiempo sin verte pequeña cerebrito- la pegaso se dirige dónde está la unicornio en el suelo y la ayuda a levantarse- ¿estás bien?, perdón por esos tontos me encargaré de que reciban su castigo.

Twilight- Si, estoy bien gracias pero... ¿qué pasó con tu ala?- pregunto muy preocupada la unicornio señalando el ala de metal de su amiga, está pegaso se retira su casco de la cabeza mostrando una melena corta color turquesa (corta pero femenina).

Silver- Te refieres a esto- la pegaso extiende su ala mostrandole a la unicornio que está hecha de puro metal- el ala original la perdí en un combate contra un dragón negro de ojos rojos, está hecha de una aleación de titanio y plata resistente como roca y ligera al vuelo como pluma y también le hace honor a mi nombre ¿no crees?...aparte de eso sólo tengo que preocuparme ahora solo un 50%.

Twilight- ¿Preocuparte un 50%... no te entiendo?.

Silver- Sí, sí llegó a envejecer tengo la seguridad que si me desplumó sólo será una sola ala- bromeó está pegaso sobre su ala faltante haciendo que ambas yeguas se rieran por el chiste.

\- ¡Twilight!- gritaron las amigas de la unicornio que después que Silver sacara a los tres soldados ellas se movieron para ver cómo estaba su amiga.

Rarity- Twilight, querida ¿estás bien?.

Twilight- Sí, gracias a ella- la unicornio señala a su amiga soldado- chicas quiero presentarles a una amiga de la familia ella es...- la unicornio iba a presentar a su amiga y fue interrumpida por una pegaso multicolor que salió al frente muy eufórica.

Rainbow- ¡La capitana del tercer escuadrón aéreo de la guardia de la princesa... la capitana Silver Wing! Ay que emoción Qué emoción Qué emoción Qué emoción.

Pinkie- ¿Cómo sabes de ella?.

Rainbow- ¿Saber?, todos los pegasos de Cloudsdale saben quién es ella, es un icono y un ejemplo a seguir, después de la general Firefly claro está... sin ofender.

Silver- No me ofendo, de hecho Firefly fue también mi inspiración así que gracias Raibow Dash.

Rainbow- ¿Sabes mi nombre?.

Silver- ¿Saberlo?, jejejeje. Te conozco desde la competencia de mejores voladores además Spitfire te tiene en muy buenos conceptos...no la decepciones- dicho esto la pegaso le guiña un ojo a Rainbow Dash haciendo que ésta se contuviera para luego estallar de emoción. Verbalmente... No, no es cierto.

Rainbow- ¡si los wonderbolts me conoc...!- ya saben lo que pasó después.

\- ¡Shhhh!- colectivo haciendo que la pegaso se sonrojara por esto y guardando silencio inmediatamente.

Silver- Jejeje Spitfire no se equivocó, pero cambiando de tema Twilight ¿para qué quieres hablar con el detenido?.

Twilight- Porque él sabe algo del cual está investigando y no he obtenido respuesta.

Silver- Twilight, Antauri ha sido buscado en toda Equestria por fraude, extorsión y robo, ¿que puede saber alguien que es un experto en mentir y engañar?.

Twilight- El no sabe nada, pero conoce a alguien que sí sabe lo que estoy buscando- la pegaso lo piensa un poco y mira a los ojos a su amiga unicornio, sabía que cuando a ella se le metió algo en la cabeza era muy difícil de que se lo sacaran.

Silver- (suspiro)...o.k Twilight te acompaño, que tus amigas se queden aquí.- las chicas iban a protestar pero Twilight les da a entender con la mirada que era mejor así ambas, yeguas pasaron por el medio de los otros guardias, estos al pasar la yegua daban un saludo por respeto hasta llegar a la cama del unicornio gris éste tenía varias vendas en su cuerpo, un anillo anulador en su cuerno y tenía una de sus patas delanteras esposadas a la cama para evitar que esté escapada.

Silver- ¡Oye criminal tienes visitas!- Antauri levanta la cabeza y ve a ambas yeguas junto a la cama.

Antauri- señorita Sparkle ¿aún le interesa saber sobre los zeltas?.

Twilight- Sé que no sabes nada de ellos- el unicornio gris frunce el ceño al escuchar esto- Y también sé que no entrenaste con ellos, que todo es una mentira.

Antauri- ¡Yo no miento, sí entrené con ellos!- grito fuerte provocando que muchos voltearan la vista hacia ellos, al notar esto el unicornio gris vuelve a bajar la voz- si entrené con los zeltas y también contraje matrimonio...además tenía todo bajo control con el asunto de la Osa.

Twilight- Deja de decir mentiras, confesaste todo antes de que la Osa nos volvieras a atacar- al escuchar eso el unicornio gris mira para otra parte, se le había olvidado que cuando estuvo preso del miedo frente a este animal confesó todo- pero no estoy aquí para recriminar tus mentiras, vine porque necesito saber quién es él.

Antauri- ¿él?, ¿quién?.

Twilight- El unicornio que te venció en el duelo de magia.

Antauri- No sé de quién me hablas- el unicornio se recostó de nuevo en la cama tratando de ignorar a las dos yeguas, su plan hubiera dado resultado de no ser por un dolor que hizo que se levantara rápidamente- ¿porque haces eso?- le pregunto el unicornio a la Pegaso ya que la había golpeado en una de sus heridas.

Silver- Eso es para que no nos ignores... escucha gusano- la pegaso se le acercó para tenerlo cara a cara, otra vez optó por su rol de capitana fría y eso intimidaba mucho- tienes suficiente delitos que pagar y si sigues con tus mentiras haré que te cuelguen mañana en la mañana y yo personalmente cargare con la cuerda en lo alto para ahorcarte de los testículos. Ahora si no quieres tener una muerte lenta, dolorosa y agonizante será mejor que le contestes a mi amiga con la verdad ¿te quedó claro?- Antauri tenía los ojos bien abiertos en toda su vida nunca sintió tanto pánico de una yegua y con esa amenaza más unos ojos azules de una pony rosa que lo estaba viendo a lo lejos y le hacía señas con el casco de "te estoy viendo", hizo que el unicornio se sintiera más nerviosa de la normal y empezará a cantar.

Antauri- Está bien está bien hablaré, pero sólo con la señorita Sparkle- Silver Wing iba a protestar ya que ella era la capitana del escuadrón y la responsable de lo que pasará pero Twilight le puso su casco en el hombro y le suplico que por favor lo dejara a solas con él a lo que le pegaso aceptó aunque antes de irse le dijo nuevamente a Antauri que si hacía algo estúpido se las vería con ella.

Twilight- Bueno Antauri por favor empieza.

Antauri- La verdad es que todo fue una mentira.

Twilight- Eso ya lo sabemos.

Antauri- Pero él no es una mentira.

Twilight- Te refieres a el unicornio que te venció en la arena y venció a la Osa mayor ¿cierto?- Antauri asiente con la cabeza- ¿quién es él?.

Antauri- Bueno, creo que él es...

**_Fin del flashback._**

Twilight- Silo que dijo Antauri es verdad, ese unicornio tiene que ser un zelta, además sus rasgo físicos concuerdan con las descripciones qué Decora me dio- Twilight ya llevaba más de 2 horas en aquel arbusto esperando que pasará este pony aún ella continuaba con su pata vendada pero no le impedía para caminar- ¿dónde estará?, lo seguí hasta la estación de trenes para poder abordarlo pero desapareció doblando una esquina...¿será que sabía que lo estaba siguiendo?.

Pinkie- Yo creo que sí.

Twilight- ¡AHHHH!- del susto la unicornio salió de un salto del arbusto y cayendo a un lado de este empinada como si fuera un gato- Pinkie no hagas eso... se supone que nadie debe verme.

Pinkie- Entonces busca un método mejor para ocultarte, llamas demasiado la atención.

Twilight- ¿Y eso porque lo dices?.

Pinkie- Es sencillo, en todo el pueblo sólo existe una pony que tiene los colores azul, violeta y rosa en su cola- Twilight voltea a ver de reojo su cola como...para aclarar las dudas- y también eres la única en todo el pueblo que se oculta en los arbustos cuando quiere investigar algo y además te emocionas tanto qué levantas la cola y se te sale por fuera de dónde estás escondida.

Twilight- Oye no siempre me oculto en los arbustos...y tampoco levantó la cola.

Pinkie- ¿A no?- la pony rosa señala con su casco la cola de la unicornio y Twilight vuelve a mirar de reojo y nota que era cierto lo que ella decía.

Twilight- ...O.k si lo hago, no creí que fuera tan obvio. Bueno cambiando de tema ¿lo has visto?.

Pinkie- ¿A quién?.

Twilight- Al pony que estamos buscando.

Pinkie- ¿Te refieres a ese unicornio de capa negra pelaje azul oscuro ojos azules crin plateada muy alto que venció fácilmente a una Osa mayor?.

Twilight- Si Pinkie, ese mismo- (inserte pokerface aquí).

Pinkie- No, no lo he visto... lo estoy viendo allá- la terrestre rosa señala con su casco la alcaldía donde un unicornio con capa un poco más alto de lo normal va entrando a esta oficina- si quieres atraparlo esta es tu oportunidad- la unicornio salió a todo galope hacia la alcaldía para encontrar a este pony y así salir de todas sus dudas, en el trayecto hacia la alcaldía Twilight iba pensando en las preguntas que le haría a este pony... Eso sí el es quién le dijeron que era. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando un guardia de la princesa se cruzó en su camino, ambos chocaron y cayeron al suelo.

Guardia- Señorita ¿está bien?- dice el guardia levantándose y ayudando a la unicornio, este pony era un pony de tierra color ceniza- Perdón por chocar señorita estaba distraído buscando algo.

Twilight- Si estoy bien.. Y perdón la culpa es mía, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos que no me fijé por dónde... ¿Glass eres tú?- preguntó la unicornio viendo a este pony.

Guardia- ¿Eh?, Sí señorita... ¿la conosco?.

Twilight- ¡Soy yo Twilight, Twilight Sparkle!-le respondió la unicornio al guardia con alegría al saber que conocía a este pony quién diría que al chocar con alguien sería con un amigo.

Guardia- ¿Twilight?- el pony observa a la unicornio de patas a cabeza como para tratar de reconocerla hasta que se acordó- ¡Twilight, wow mírate ya eres toda una yegua!... y muy bonita tan bien- dicho comentario hizo que la unicornio se sonrojara un poco- y ¿cómo están tus padres?.

Twilight- Están bien, gracias por preguntar pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, según lo que mi padre me comentó te enviaron a Arabia equina.

Glass-De hecho estaba allá pero debido a un ataque de una Osa mayor en este pueblo, la princesa ordenó un pequeño escuadrón de soldados a reforzar la seguridad y también estamos buscando a quien derrotó a esta criatura .¿Acaso tú sabes quién fue?.

Twilight se quedó muda, la guardia de la princesa estaba también buscando a este pony, muchas preguntas se le cruzaron por la cabeza como ¿que pasaría si lo encontraron primero? O ¿será que lo ejecutaría? o ¿se lo llevarían lejos y ya no tendría acceso a la información?. Pero unas palabras salieron de la unicornio que sin querer no lo pensó lo dijo en voz baja y con la cabeza agachada.

Twilight- ¿Y si digo que lo conozco... adiós a mi investigación?.

Glass- ¿Twilight y dijiste algo?- la unicornio sintió un frío que le recorrió toda la columna, alzó la vista para responderle a su amigo y vio que aquel unicornio que estaba buscando estaba hablando con la alcaldesa, se despidió de ella y siguió su camino a un rumbo desconocido- ¿Twilight?.

Twilight- Eh... Ah...yo... ¿qué?- contestó muy nerviosa y torpemente mientras veía como ese unicornio se alejaba.

Glass- ¿Twilight estás bien?.

Twilightm- Sí, sí estoy bien...¿ Por qué lo preguntas?- la unicornio pone una sonrisa demasiado fingida.

Glass- Porque te pusiste muy pálida y nerviosa cuando te pregunté si conocía al pony que derrotó a la Osa...¿ acaso lo conoces?.

Twilight- ¿quién yo?... No para nada, cómo crees que voy a conocer a alguien que usa una capucha para ocultar su rostro y además utiliza magia elemental.

Glass- Twilight ¿cómo sabes que usa una capucha y magia elemental?- ahora si no tenía escapatoria metió las cuatro patas hasta el fondo, la unicornio se puso más pálida de lo que estaba tenía la mirada del guardia encima sentía que poco a poco estaba ganando terreno. Twilight ya iba a hablar hasta que su salvación llegó caiga del cielo a toda velocidad.

Rainbow- ¡Aquí estás, te eh estado buscando por todas partes, Rarity tiene una de sus crisis y te está necesitando!- la pegaso voltea a ver al guardia y con una sonrisa netamente falsa- ¿te importa si me la llevo por un momento?- el guardia aun confundido por la situación iba a hablar pero- ¿no? O.k gracias- la pegaso multicolor tomó a la unicornio por los brazos y emprendió el vuelo con ella entre sus cascos, salió tan rápido que lo único que el guardia pudo ver fue una estela multicolor Azul, violeta y rosa.

Ya estando lejos del guardia a unas cuantas calles la pegaso deja a la unicornio en el suelo junto con dos de las portadoras que vestían con un gabán cada uno para ocultar su "identidad".

Twilight- Gracias Rainbow me acabas de salvar de una- lo decía respirando agitadamente vio a sus dos amigas disfrazadas y se le fueron todas sus preocupaciones y los nervios que tenía.

Rainbow- De nada pero ¿que tanto hablabas con ese guardia?.

Twilight- Su nombre Glass es un amigo de la familia, el y una escuadra de soldados también están buscando al pony que derrotó a la Osa.

Rainbow- Twilight ¿cómo es que conoces a cada guardia de la princesa?- lo dijo la pegaso con un tono pícaro haciendo que la unicornio se sonrojara como un tomate no dé vergüenza sino algo incómoda por el comentario.

Twilight- Los conozco porque viví en el palacio ¡pony mal pensada!... Y por cierto ¿dónde estás Fluttershy y Pinkie pie?.

Applejack- Fluttershy está revisando las heridas de la Osa mayor.

Rarity- Y Pinkie está de tras la pista del misterioso unicornio.

Twilight- ¿Pinkie, y como? estaba conmigo en el arbusto.

Rarity- Cuando vimos que el guardia te busco conversación vimos que ese unicornio habló con la alcaldesa y luego se fue, Pinkie al verlo se fue tras de él a seguirlo.

Twilight- Espero que Pinkie haga su mejor esfuerzo y no lo arruiné invitando a comer al sugarcube córner. Chicas encuentren a Pinkie y denle apoyo con el unicornio y Rainbow, ven conmigo haremos unas preguntas en la alcaldía y...chicas, quitesen ese disfraz llaman mucho la atención.

Applejack- ¡Te lo dije Rarity pero noooo!- la unicornio blanca frunció el ceño al escuchar las críticas sobre sus atuendos. Mientras que Twilight y Rainbow Dash salían hacia la alcaldia, Rarity y Applejack discutían sobre el disfraz y la pony rosa seguía muy de cerca a este unicornio sin que él se diera cuenta. Mientras que el unicornio se detenía a menudo para mirar en ambas direcciones o para ceder el paso a otros ponis pinkie pie lo seguía ocultandose en donde podía.

Pinky- ¿Cuál es el misterio que esconde debajo de esa capa señor pony obeso- murmuró la pony para sí misma- no Pinkie concéntrate, recuerda lo que dijo Twilight sobre los ponis que usan la alqueria.

**_Flashback_**.

En la casa de Twilight antes de que la Osa atacara, se encuentran todas las portadoras de los elementos sentadas frente a una pizarra mientras que la unicornio color lavanda iba a explicar sobre la alquimia.

Twilight- Muy bien chicas la alquimia es... bla... bla bla... bla bla bla...bla... bla bla bla bla... bla bla...bla bla bla...bla bla... bla- la habitación se empezó a llenar de cupcakes con sombreros chiquitos y bastones, por las ventanas entraban pasteles haciendo Maromas en trapecios mientras que la reina chrysalis el rey sombra y Nightmare Moon bajan por las escaleras y se posicionaron al frente de la pizarra a bailar una canción estupidamente pegajosa... El acereje. mientras que los tres villanos bailan el ritmo pegajoso la princesa Celestia pasa flotando de la nada tarareando la canción del troll, Spike al verla se fue volando detrás de ella con propulsión traseroarcoiris tarareando también aquella canción.

**_Fin del flashback._**

Pinkie- ...¡ahg!, ¡porque no te concentraste esa noche Pinkie pie, nunca te concentras!, y con hambre mucho menos soy capaz de concentrarme, y las mentas que comí que estaban detrás de la casa de Twilight no me satisfacieron completamente... como sea él no debe ¿dónde está?- la terrestre rosa alcanza a ver que este unicornio estaba doblando por una esquina- ¡noooo, no puedo fallar en esta misión!- Pinkie pie sale de su escondite y a todo galope se dirige hacia la parte por donde ingresó este unicornio, en su trayecto recordó que este era un callejón sin salida algo largo pero sin salida. Al entrar a este callejón la pony rosa detiene su galope y camina despacio mirando en dónde podría estar su objetivo, observaba las ventanas, las puertas cerradas pero nada se notaba sospechoso- ¿en donde se metió?, ni siquiera raibow Dash se pudo esconder de mí cuando fue mi fiesta sorpresa- la pony rosa sigue su trayecto hasta llegar al final del callejón encontrándolo vacío-¿qué?... pero no creo que haya entrado por una ventana es nuevo en el pueblo nadie lo conoce.

La pony de tierra sigue observando su entorno buscando posibles rutas de escape pero las paredes eran muy altas y no se veía una ventana o una puerta forzada. Pinkie se dio media vuelta para salir de este callejón, al dar unos cuantos pasos se empezó a sentir un poco extraña con un movimiento de su cola que no dejaba de moverse, la pony se detuvo estaba quieta mientras que su cola se sigue moviendo, era extraño un movimiento involuntario que la pony no podría controlar- cola agitada- murmura Pinkie- ¡cola agitada!- grita mirando hacia arriba esperando a que cayera algo. Su cola agitada, su Pinkie sentido estaba activo...el combo que indicaba que algo iba a caer del cielo pero... nada, el cielo estaba despejado. Ella busca con la mirada en todos los altos de las casas esperando que posiblemente pueda caer algo encima de ella- no lo entiendo mi Pinkie sentido jamás falla- la pony baja la cabeza y qué sorpresa la que se llevó, frente de ella estaba el unicornio que ella estaba siguiendo Pinkie iba a hablar pero es unicornio hace brillar su cuerno.

¿?- Debukelep- recita este unicornio y de su cuerno arroja una luz como si fuera un flash directo a los ojos de la pony rosa. Pinkie recibe el ataque de lleno esa luz la deja ciega por un momento, su reacción fue echar su cuerpo hacia atrás levantándose en sus patas traseras para luego caer desmayada y antes de que ella toca el suelo es envuelta en un aura color azul que la levita hasta quedar cerca del unicornio.

Este pony mira a Pinkie con seriedad, ella estaba a su merced, desprotegida, completamente expuesta. El unicornio acerca su hocico al cuello de la yegua y luego le da una fuerte inhalación a este con los ojos cerrados cuando termina de hacerlo se retira un poco para poder ver el rostro de Pinkie.

¿?- emanas una aura feliz aunque con notas tristes, pero ¿porque siento magia en tí?, es extraño... un pony de tierra con magia no es muy común de ver aunque la magia que posees es diferente y...¿qué es esto?- el unicornio toma la pata de Pinkie y observa su brazalete- ¿un brazalete denvera?. Al parecer hay un chamán de cebracea cerca- el unicornio vuelve a mirar el rostro de la pony desmayada y acaricia su rostro con su casco moviendo un poco ese fleco esponjoso para ver mejor su rostro- no sé qué espíritu esté detrás de ti pero más me gustaría saber el por qué me sigues. Aunque eso ya no será un problema- el unicornio nuevamente hace brillar su cuerno y desaparece con la yegua inconsciente a los pocos segundos de que éste pony desapareciera junto con la yegua rosada una potrilla de pelaje amarillo y melena roja llegó hasta el final del callejón y miró muy seria el entorno.

Potrilla- Ya está aquí, las escrituras de la rula se cumplirán al fin-la potrilla se da media vuelta y se aleja de callejón con una sonrisa bien marcada.

En otro punto de Ponyville Twilight y Rainbow Dash esperaban sentadas en la alcaldía una cita con la alcaldesa ya que no tenía cita previa les tocó esperar un espacio en su agenda.

Rainbow- Ya me cansé de esperar ¿porque no nos atiende?.

Twilight - Porque es una gobernante y sus agendas están siempre muy atareadas, además su secretaria dijo que si nos atendería sólo tenemos que esperar.

Rainbow- Ya llevamos más de medio día aquí.

Twilight- Rainbow sólo han pasado 20 minutos y necesitamos saber qué fue lo que él habló con la alcaldesa.

Ambas ponis seguían sentadas esperando que la alcaldesa las atendieran, a los pocos minutos la puerta de la oficina de esta gobernante se abre y ambas ponis estaban esperanzadas de que por fin las fuera a atender y poder continuar con su búsqueda, pero sus sonrisas cayeron cuando vieron salir de esta oficina a una pegaso color lila con armadura, esta yegua divisa a la pegaso multicolor y se dirige donde ella para saludarla

Silver- Rainbow ¿como éstas?- saludó a la yegua con una sonrisa.

Rainbow-Ho...ho... hola Silver Wing, ¿qué...que comentas?- preguntó muy nerviosa al tener a la capitana del escuadrón aéreo tan cerca.

Silver- Oh, nada nuevo... sólo recogiendo información y tú ¿qué haces aquí?.

Rainbow- Yo...Yo...bueno yo estoy...a...acompañando a Twilight, si eso, estoy acompañando a Twilight.

Silver- Y ¿dónde está ella?.

Rainbow- Pues... a...¿aquí?- la pegaso multicolor miró donde su amiga estaba sentada pero la silla está vacía, nuevamente voltea su cabeza hacia la pegaso color lila y notaba que esta la miraba muy seria- jejejeje yo... Bueno...ya me voy adiós- sale volando a toda velocidad dejando a la yegua de la guardia ahí parada viéndola volar muy rápido.

Silver-...si, Spitfire tenía razón sí está algo chiflada... es perfecta para mí escuadrón- la yegua se aleja de la alcaldía sin importarle el comentario que digo hacia la pegaso. A los pocos segundos la puerta de la alcaldesa se abre y por esta sale la yegua de crin canosa y se dirige hacia su secretaria.

Alcaldesa- Señorita Raven puedes decirle a la señorita Twilight Sparkle que la puedo atender ahora.

Raven- Sí señora- la secretaria miro donde estaban las dos yeguas sentadas para pasar el comunicado y notó que ya no estaban- eh, señora alcaldesa ya no están.

Alcaldesa- ¿ya no están?... bueno tenemos 10 minutos antes de que empiece la otra audiencia, descanses señorita Raven- la secretaria asiente con la cabeza y la alcaldesa ingresa a su oficina y cierra la puerta escucha una voz que le llamaba cosa que la puso los pelos de punta, al darse la vuelta vio que de la puerta estaba pegada una unicornio color lavanda como si fuera una mosca de la pared.

Twilight- Hola alcaldesa... ¿podría atenderme ahora?.

**Fin del capítulo 14.**

**!YAIBA ...FUERA!.**

**¿Reviews?.**


	15. Eventos desafortunados

**_ADVERTENCIA:_**

**_El siguiente capítulo contiene lemon._**

**Capítulo 15: Eventos desafortunados.**

Ya eran las 12:30 del medio día y algunos ponis paraban sus actividades para poder almorzar, otros con mucha más hambre ya lo habían hecho y estaban tomando una siesta para poder hacer una buena digestión. En el parque del pueblo el panorama era similar algunos comían, otros conversaban y había otros ponis que tranquilamente dormía en las bancas que tenía este parque... así como dormir pacíficamente una pony de tierra color rosa con una cutie mark de tres globos; dos Azules y uno amarillo. Esta pony estaba sumida en el sueño tranquilo, placentero hasta que...- ¡despierta- le grito otra pony con acento Campirano- ¡despierta Pinkie pie!- con este grito la pony rosada despierta muy exaltada cayéndose de la banca.

Pinkie- ¡¿Que, como, cuando?!- preguntó muy confundida al despertarse tan repentinamente.

Applejack-¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?.

Pinkie- Pues dormía...¿que no es obvio?- la pony rosa se levantó y se estiró como si fuera un gato levantando su cadera y haciendo tronar uno que otro hueso de su cuerpo- ¿porque me despiertan?... ¿pasa algo?.

Rarity- ¿Cómo que pasa algo?, Pinky se supone que estás en una misión, ¿dónde está el unicornio con la capa?- con esa pregunta la pony rosada ladea su cabeza un poco como quiere decir "de qué me estás hablando".

Applejack- Ay no te hagas Pinkie, ¿lo perdiste de vista?...

Pinkie-... les entendería mejor si me explicarán de que me están hablando.

Rarity- Pinkie pie no es tiempo para tus bromas, ¿adónde se metió?.

Pinkie- Ya les dije, no sé de qué me están hablando.

Rarity- Pinkie no sé porque cada vez que necesitamos que te pongas...- la unicornio fue interrumpida por una seña que Applejack le hizo ya que la pony rosada se mostraba confundida con lo que le estaban diciendo.

Applejack- Pinkie dime algo- Pinkie voltea a ver a Applejack prestándole toda su atención- ¿que recuerdas desde que te levantaste esta mañana?.

Pinkie- Me levanté, tomé mi desayuno, ayude a la señora cake en la tienda, me reuní con ustedes y... ¿me fui a dormir?...¡ no esperen!, me... yo...- la yegua rosa forzaba su mente para tratar de recordar los sucesos de esa mañana, se daba golpes en la cabeza, cerraba los ojos, fruncía el ceño... hacía mucho esfuerzo para recordar pero nada se le venía en mente.

Rarity- Applejack ¿porque haces esa pregunta?.

Applejack- Sólo quiero aclarar una pequeña duda, ahora Pinkie ¿dime qué recuerdas?.

Pinkie-Ya les dije...me levanté, tomé mi desayuno, ayude a la señora cake en la tienda, fui a la estación de trenes, luego me reuní con ustedes y...¿me fui a dormir?, ¡no espera!...me...yo... no recuerdo nada más- lo decía muy asustada y a la vez confundida

Applejack- Mejor no te esfuerces por qué no lo recordarás.

Rarity- ¿Porque dices eso?, Pinkie no es momento para tus bromas.

Pinkie- No es broma, sólo recuerdo hasta que me reuní con ustedes el resto es confuso.

Applejack- ¿Recuerdas la reunión que hicimos el día que la Osa mayor atacó el pueblo?.

Pinkie- Sí recuerdo eso, también recuerdo que ayer nos reunimos en la biblioteca pero no recuerdo para que- las 3 ponis siguieron hablando sobre la supuesta pérdida de memoria de la pony rosada, Rarity decía que ella sólo estaba jugando y Applejack le contradecía argumentando que sus recuerdos habían sido borrados. A los pocos minutos aterriza Rainbow Dash respirando agitada y con una cara de pocos amigos que sus amigas notará de inmediato.

Rarity- Rainbow ¿Qué te pasó?... ¿porque esa cara?.

Rainbow- Porque Twilight aparte que me hace esperar como 4 horas en la alcaldía me dejó tirada.

Applejack- Como que tirada, te puedes explicar mejor.

Rainbow- ¿Saben cuánto tiempo dure con Twilight en ese lugar?... ¡fueron más de 4 horas!.

Rarity- En realidad Estuviste con ella alrededor de 20 o 40 minutos… pero dinos, ¿como que Twilight te dejó tirada?.

Rainbow- estábamos esperando en la alcaldía un espacio para que la alcaldesa nos atendiera, la puerta de la oficina de ella se abrió y por ella salió Silver Wing, ella se acercó a mí y me preguntó que yo qué hacía en ese lugar y yo de tonta le dije que estaba acompañando a Twilight y cuando me preguntó por ella en donde estaba yo le respondí y le señale donde ella estaba. Pero Twilight había desaparecido... ¡me dejó sola con ella, tuve que huir de ahí antes de que me empezará a interrogar más!.

Rarity- ¿Y que hacía ella hablando con la alcaldesa?.

Rainbow- Según lo que me dijo estaba reuniendo información.

Applejack- Está buscando al pony que venció a la Osa, esa es la razón de que ella estuviera hablando con la alcaldesa... ¿qué otra cosa puede ser?.

Pinkie- Me pueden decir que pasa...no entiendo nada- preguntó la pony fiestera captando la atención de Rainbow Dash que no había notado su presencia.

Rainbow- ¿Pinkie... que no se supone que estaba detrás del unicornio misterioso?.

Pinkie- Pues...eso mismo me dijeron ellas.

Applejack- No le digas nada Rainbow, su mente fue borrada por ese sujeto debemos de tener cuidado cuando nos topemos con él.

Rarity- Al parecer será más rápido de lo que creen- la unicornio señala con su pata hacia una cafetería donde se encontraba comiendo un unicornio color azul oscuro crin plateada con una capa.

Rainbow- ¡Ok, es hora de las respuestas!- la pegaso iba a salir a sacar las respuestas a este unicornio a su manera, su plan hubiera da resultado de no ser porque Rarity la detuvo de la cola con su magia impidiendo su despegue.

Rarity- Ustedes dos pongan a Pinkie al tanto, mientras que yo obtendré la respuestas- dijo la unicornio moviendo su melena de forma casual y femenina.

Rainbow- Y qué vas hacer... ¿hablarle melosamente?.

Rarity- Puede ser, una dama tiene más de un método para sacarle información a un semental. Así que miren y aprendan- la unicornio se empezó a alejar de sus amigas rumbo a dónde está este otro unicornio misterioso, su forma de caminar la cambió completamente por una forma más sensual y atrevida que al hacerlo atrajo las miradas de los sementales que estaban cerca. Un cotoneo que sólo una dama de clase puede lograr al galopar.

La unicornio llegó hasta la esquina de la calle donde estaba la cafetería, ya era momento de ejecutar su plan uno simple qué ningún semental se podría resistir. A paso firme y sexy meneando sus flancos de una forma atrevida pero no vulgar empezó a caminar hacia su objetivo, su plan consistía en pasar junto a este y cuando él le arrojara algún piropo o un cumplido ella lo aceptaría y entablaría una conversación y así obtener las respuestas que necesitaba. Ya estando cerca los sementales tanto en tierra como en aire comenzaron a chiflar a la unicornio, algunos le decían cosas lindas otros muy vulgares y propuestas poco decentes, la unicornio escuchaba pero debido al profesionalismo que implicaba esta misión ella los pasaba por alto. Rarity llega hasta su objetivo, estaba cerca de él esforzaba sus caderas para llamar la atención de este unicornio cruzó junto a él y... nada, él siguió comiendo. La unicornio continuó su camino fingiendo que tendría un destino en particular hasta doblar una esquina y ahí se detuvo para analizar la situación.

Rarity- Seguramente no me vio, ha de estar demasiado hambriento ¡pero esta vez sí lograré llamar su atención!.

Rarity pone nuevamente su plan en marcha sus caderas trabajando al máximo para llamar la atención de su objetivo, nuevamente el bullicio no se hizo esperar por parte de los sementales si Spike estuviera cerca quemaría a más de uno al escuchar las obscenidades que le decían a la unicornio blanca. Ya estaba cerca de su objetivo menea las caderas haciendo que su cola se moviera de forma sensual y atrevida haciendo que su intimidad se viera un poco logrando que algunas pegasos machos abrieran sus alas a la máxima envergadura (palabra chistosa para la ocasión, en...verga...dura... *BA DUM TSS*).

La yegua nuevamente se dirige con su caminado sensual hacia su objetivo, pisaba fuerte para que escuchara sus cascos, tres metros: afinó el paso... 2 metros: templo sus muslos para que se vieran más torneados, un metro: el bullicio por parte de los machos no se hizo esperar otra vez, medio metro: llegó la hora de la verdad pensaba ella y... nada, este unicornio seguía comiendo tranquilamente ignorando la situación de su alrededor. Rarity sigue derecho ignorando como si nunca hubiera pasado por ahí vuelve a doblar la esquina con su andar sensual avanza unos metros y se detiene otra vez a analizar la situación.

Rarity- Está más concentrado en comer que mirarme, no lo estoy haciendo mal ya que los otros sementales me dicen cumplidos... e insultos- la unicornio asoma su cabeza y vio que éste ya no se encontraba comiendo- es mi oportunidad, la tercera es la vencida- y nuevamente pone en marcha su plan.

La unicornio empezó con un trote suave, demasiado delicado para ella haciendo que su figura se realzara, los sementales nuevamente chiflaban pero ella andaba con la cabeza levantada mostrándose orgullosa de su cuerpo, entre cerraba sus ojos para dar ese pequeño toque misterioso. Llegó hasta su objetivo, paso más cerca de él para que esté notará su presencia y sintiera ese delicioso aroma del perfume de la unicornio y...nada, el unicornio se encontraba con los ojos cerrados murmurando cosas qué Rarity no pudo oír.

Otra vez la unicornio trotó hasta la esquina pero no se detuvo, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para pasar otra vez frente a este pony. Parecía que estuviera en una pasarela, los piropos se hacían ya menos frecuentes y a la unicornio no le importaba eso, sólo pasaba junto a este esperando poder llamar su atención y al parecer lo consiguió ya que este unicornio giro su cabeza por donde ella estaba pasando, Rarity al notar esta reacción de este unicornio parpadeó de forma sensual varias veces captando la atención de este. El unicornio hace brillar su cuerno y bajó su vista para ver las torneadas patas de la unicornio blanca.

Rarity lo tenía dónde lo quería estaba atrapado en sus curvas, este unicornio levanta su cabeza aún con su cuerno activo y mira donde estaba la mesa y...en ella pone una moneda que se encontró en el piso, la unicornio continúo con su marcha hasta doblar la esquina pero no se devolvió... dio la vuelta a la manzana y nuevamente pasó con su cotoneo para otra vez ser de ahí estaban dos ponis de tierra y una pegaso tratando de deducir el plan de la unicornio.

Rainbow- ¿Cuál es su plan?... ¿agotarse y que él le ofrezca agua?.

Applejack- Porque simplemente no va directo al grano y le pregunta, ya ha pasado unas 5 veces.

Pinkie- 6...7 ...8...9- y seguía contando.

Rarity llegó a su vuelta número 12. Los sementales ya se habían aburrido de la situación y decidieron irse o continuar con sus actividades y algunos dueños de los locales cerca estaban preparados por si lo fueran a robar ya que está unicornio estaba muy sospechosa, la yegua vuelve a doblar la esquina, se detiene y hace lo que todos hacemos cuando algo no sale absolutamente mal.

Rarity- ¡Qué le pasa!... ¡¿es que es gay o qué?!, ¡ya me duelen los cascos y el trasero de tanto galopar y él ni siquiera me mira!- la unicornio asomó su cabeza por la esquina y ve a este sujeto por la espalda- es hora de poner el Plan B en marcha- muy decidida sale de la esquina y se dirige dónde está el unicornio, sus pasos eran firmes no mas cotoneo ni galopada sensual, no más rodeos estaba molesta. Se acercó cada vez más a ese unicornio azul que le daba la espalda él se encontraba con la cabeza agachada la unicornio se para justo detrás de él y le habla a este individuo de forma directa pero tranquila- disculpe pero ¿puede contestarme unas preguntas?- el pony levantó su cabeza y la giro para ver quién le estaba hablando, y a la unicornio se le iluminan los ojos al ver ese rostro arrugado senil y dientón de un pony de Tierra...¿anciano?.

Anciano- ¿Si...en qué te puedo ayudar jovencita?- dijo este vejestorio que al hablar su caja de dientes se le movía dentro de su hocico haciendo que la unicornio diera unas pequeñas arqueadas al ver esta escena un poco desagradable.

Rarity- ¿Eh?...¿ Dónde está el unicornio que estaba aquí hace un minuto?.

Anciano- Ese joven me cedió su puesto antes de marcharse, la cafetería está llena y tengo hambre- contestó este anciano de forma tranquila a las preguntas que le daba la unicornio.

Rarity- Está bien Señor...gracias- la unicornio se alejó de la cafetería completamente cansada, derrotada, frustrada y con una ira en crecimiento. A los pocos minutos Twilight se encuentra con sus amigas en la plaza del pueblo, ellas están viendo en una dirección en particular así que decidió hablar un poco alto para que las chicas la oyeran y no se asustaran con su presencia cuando estuviera cerca.

Twilight- Hola chicas... ¿dónde está Rarity?.

Pinkie- Ejecutando un plan algo confuso.

Twilight- ¿Un plan confuso?, un minuto... Pinkie... ¿que no estabas detrás del unicornio?.

Pinkie-Bueno, es lo que dicen también ellas.

Twilight- ¿Como que di...- su frase fue interrumpida ya que Rainbow Dash no aguantó más las ganas de una respuesta valedera del porque la dejaron tirada.

Rainbow- ¡Se puede saber porque me dejaste sola en la alcaldía!... ¡tuve que huir de Silver Wing antes de que me sacara información!.

Twilight- Perdóname por eso... también la vi así que me tele...- nuevamente fue interrumpida por una unicornio blanca algo molesta...naa completamente encabronada.

Rarity- ¡Twilight Sparkle me debes dos días completos de spa por esta ayuda tan humillante que te estamos dando!.

Twilight- Oye ¿porque tan molesta?.

Applejack- Para que mejor le entiendes te voy a actualizar Twilight.

**_10 minutos después..._**

Applejack- Y eso es todo hasta ahora.

Twilight- Posiblemente fue él, entonces sabe que lo estamos siguiendo- masculló con una pata bajo su mentón.

Rainbow- ¿Y que descubriste en la alcaldía?.

Twilight- Algo que posiblemente nos pueda servir, su nombre es Snake y aparte de fuerte parece que también es millonario, compró un terreno en las afueras del pueblo, eso fue lo que me dijo la alcaldesa.

Rainbow- Y ¿como obtuviste esa información?.

Twilight- Tengo mis métodos.

Rarity- ¿Millonario y comiendo en una cafetería?... ¿y llevando esos harapos?.

Pinkie- Quizás no quiere llamar la atención.

Rainbow- Bueno conocemos su nombre, su fuerza, su estatus... un perfil bajo de pordiosero le cae bien para no levantar sospechas. ¿Y qué más le sacaste a la alcaldesa?.

Twilight- También me enteré porque los guardias de están buscando, las osas mayores y menores son criaturas protegidas por las reservas ecuestres de flora y fauna, el ataque a uno de estos animales puede llevar a 3 años en un calabozo... lo están buscando para encerrarlo.

Rarity- eso es terrible pero, él solo protegió el pueblo.

Twilight- Eso es cierto, pero también iba a matar a la Osa de no ser porque Fluttershy se interpuso de lo contrario él lo hubiera matado, lo están buscando es por atentar contra ésta criatura.

Applejack- Ahora entiendo el porqué Fluttershy se arriesgo tanto para salvar a la Osa, ella conoce la situación y no quería que la lastimaran.

Twilight- Tenemos que encontrarlo primero y conocer cuáles son sus intenciones antes de que la guardia lo capture… ok chicas este es el plan: Rarity, Pinkie y Applejack busqué en el pueblo, si lo ven mantenga una distancia prudente sólo síganlo necesitamos saber dónde se está hospedando.

Rarity- Bueno como sé que es millonario… ya sé cómo puedo sacarle las respuestas cuando lo tenga al frente.

Pinkie- no me digas que pasarás junto a él otras 12 veces meneando el trasero- (mirada asesina por parte de la unicornio Blanca)- mejor me callo...

Twilight- Rainbow, será que puedes llevarme...si buscamos desde el aire podemos ubicarlo fácilmente.

Rainbow- Twilight... es una idea bastante alocada... ¡hay que hacerlo!- la pegaso tomó a Twilight de los brazos y la arroja hacia arriba y caer encima del lomo de Rainbow- ¡sujétate fuerte porque puede haber turbulencias!.

Twilight- ¿Que?, ¡no!...¡Rainbow Dash ve despacioooo!- salió volando a lo que dan sus alas y sólo se pudo escuchar el grito de la unicornio alejándose.

Applejack- Bueno, será mejor que nos separemos así cubriremos más terreno, y ya saben manténganse alejados de él- las tres ponis toman diferentes rumbos en busca de ese pony, cada una ingeniero un plan de cómo evitar de que éste las vea y posiblemente las ataque... obviamente a Pinkie tuvieron que decirle cómo era el físicamente para que no lo confundiera con otro pony.

En otro punto un poco más retirado de la plaza está una pegaso azul cielo de melena multicolor haciendo gestos mientras sostenía la melena de una pony color lavanda que se encontraba con la cabeza metida en un bote de basura.

Rainbow- Realmente no tienes estómago para las alturas Twilight- lo decía en un tono acusatorio a la unicornio que tenía la cabeza en el bote devolviendo su contenido estomacal, ambas yeguas tuvieron que descender por obvias razones a un callejón- eres muy floja, tampoco iba muy rápido y si tuviera alas me entenderías a la perfección.

Twilight- Ese es el punto, por si no lo has notado no tengo alas- dice la unicornio sacando un poco la cabeza del bote mostrando un hermoso tono verde en su rostro- y espero nunca te...te...ugh- nuevamente mete su cabeza al bote para continuar con su desagradable situación.

Rainbow continuaba mirando hacia otro lado mientras que la unicornio termina de llamar a los 3 Dioses del guayabo o cruda como también se le llama, en eso está divisa a un unicornio caminando por las calles, alguien que han estado buscando y les ha causado algunos problemas.

Rainbow- ¡Twilight él está aquí!- dice la Pegaso pero Twilight no le presta atención ya que estaba en una labor un poco más concentrada- ¡Twilight escucha, él está aquí...el unicornio misterioso!.

Twilight- si Rainbow, aún estoy aquí... sólo déjame terminar con... ugh- dijo la unicornio aún con la cabeza metida entre el bote.

Rainbow- ¡Twilight es nuestra oportunidad de seguirlo vamos a...! un momento... algo no está bien aquí. Sabes que, ya vengo no tardo- la pegaso alza el vuelo rápidamente dejando a Twilight aún con la cabeza metida dentro del bote de basura cuando está la saca nota que la pegaso ya no se encontraba.

Twilight- Rainbow ¿adónde fuiste?-pregunta la yegua muy desorientada y aún con su tono verde en sus mejillas.

Rainbow se esconde en un grupo de nubes para observar mejor al unicornio, ella estaba segura en el cielo alto y alejado de él... pero en tierra un grupo de 10 guardias le seguían los pasos muy de cerca, esa fue la razón por la cual la pegaso dejó sola a la yegua en ese callejón. Este unicornio al sentir la presencia de los guardias detiene su marcha y se da la vuelta para ver a los guardias incluyendo al amigo de Twilight

¿?- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar señores?- preguntó este pony muy calmado mientras que los guardias empezaban a rodear.

Guardia 1-Señor será mejor que nos acompañe... está bajo arresto.

¿?- ¿Qué cargos recaen sobre mí?- volvió a preguntar muy calmado mientras seguía viendo como los guardias seguían agrupándose alrededor de él.

Guardia 2- Perturbación al orden público, intento de asesinato a un ciudadano ecuestre, maltrato a un animal protegido...¿quieres más cargos?.

¿?- Participar en un evento circense no es perturbación al orden público, cumplir con las reglas de un duelo ancestral no es intento de asesinato y salvar a un pueblo de una destrucción por parte de una Osa mayor no es maltrato.

Glass- Estás muy gracioso amigo, pero de todas formas tienes que acompañarnos.

¿?- lo pensaré un momento, mmmm... no, no lo haré- dicho esto el unicornio se da la vuelta y sigue su camino ignorando a los guardias y valiendo huevo los delitos que se le estaban acusando.

Guardia 3- ¡Miserable, no nos tomes por tontos!- este guardia y otros 4 se abalanzaron sobre el unicornio para detenerlo, no importaba si era igual de alto a la princesa Luna...cinco contra uno es una gran desventaja. Muy cerca escondida entre nubes raibow Dash observaba como los guardias se acercaban al unicornio los 5 saltaron sobre este y apenas pudo mirar hacia atrás para ver a los cinco ponis encima de él reduciéndolo y colocándole un anillo en su cuerno.

Guardia 4- ¡Ja!, ¿con que muy fuerte?...Sin tu cuerno no puedes hacer nada ¿verdad?- dijo este guardia pateando el cuerno del unicornio con el anillo puesto, en su nube Rainbow Dash veía como reducían a este unicornio tan fácilmente.

Rainbow- Esto no es cierto, ¿aquí hay algo que no encaja?- se preguntaba la pegaso mientras observaba cómo intentaba levantar a la fuerza a este unicornio.

Guardia 5- ¡Vamos criminal, levántate o de lo contrario! ..¿eh?... está frío- dijo este guardia totalmente confundido y tratando de levantarlo del suelo.

Guardia 3- ¿Cómo qué frío?- este y los otros guardias se empezaron a acercar al unicornio que estaba en el suelo, todos menos Glass que veía a este unicornio un poco raro. Los 9 guardias se habían hecho alrededor del unicornio caído y todo aquel que lo tocará notaba que su temperatura estaba disminuyendo demasiado rápido. En el aire Rainbow Dash observaba todo, aún tenía las dudas del porque fue vencido tan fácilmente este pony, la pegaso levanto un poco la vista y vio algo que le impresionó mucho ya que arriba de una nube un poco retirado de donde ella estaba escondida estaba el unicornio mirando la escena.

Rainbow- "No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo se movió tan rápido y cómo es posible que pueda estar parado sobre una nube sin usar su magia?"- eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de esta pony ya que veía a ese unicornio parado sobre una nube y su cuerno no emanaba el aura mágica. Ella observaba a este unicornio muy sorprendida de dónde estaba ubicado y este unicornio miraba al grupo de soldados que se reunían junto al cuerpo caído, este unicornio empezó a murmurar algunas palabras que la pegaso no podía escuchar debido a la distancia, ella miraba como sus labios se movían pero no entendía nada- "¿que está diciendo, posiblemente si me acerco pue"...- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte explosión, la pegaso voltea su mirada hacia el grupo de guardias y al unicornio que estaba caído y lo único que pudo ver fue una densa niebla dónde estaban los guardias y vio el guardia Glass cubriéndose el rostro.

Cuando la neblina se fue disipando Glass y Rainbow Dash quedaron sorprendidos de ver a los soldados congelados el cuerpo del unicornio no estaba por ningún lado ya que al parecer fue un señuelo qué hizo la función de una bomba de hielo.

Glass- ¡¿Qué carajos?!... ¡el desgraciado mato a todos los guardias!- gritó este pony de tierra viendo sus compañeros congelados, este optó por una pose de defensa mirando hacia todas partes exaltado y pensando que él sería el próximo- ¡dónde estás maldito!- gritó este pony a los cuatro vientos.

Rainbow Dash observaba las estatuas de hielo muy sorprendida, ella no era una experta en magia pero por la forma en que éste ataque se efectuó no le quedaban dudas de que fue un hechizo muy poderoso. Ella vuelve a levantar su vista para ver al unicornio misterioso pero éste ya no se encontraba sobre esa nube, había desaparecido.

Rainbow- ¿Donde se metió?- murmura la pegaso, iba a sacar un poco su cabeza de la nube pero se detuvo al sentir algo que le rozó la oreja ella miro hacia arriba con cuidado y vio algo que la iba a hacer gritar de no sé porque tapó su hocico con sus cascos ya qué arriba de la nube donde ella estaba escondida se encontraba el unicornio y lo que Rainbow sintió fue un pedazo de la capa de este pony.

¿?- Sólo falta uno- dijo este unicornio para luego tele transportarse de una forma extraña y apareces frente a Glass y dejando a la pegaso escondida en la nube con el susto más grande de su vida. (la tele transportación que usa este unicornio es igual a la de Nightcrawler de Xmen).

Glass- ¡Tú!- gritó el pony señalando con su pata- ¡estas arrestado por los delitos que te mencionamos antes y ahora asesinato a la guardia real...te podridas en un calabozo!.

¿?-Yo no e matado a nadie- respondes unicornio muy serio.

Glass- ¡Ah no!... ¡y las estatuas de hielo que!, ¡¿decoración de jardín?!.

¿?- Admito que se verían genial en un jardín pero no duraría mucho ya que cuando el hielo se derrita estarían libres.

Glass- ¿Qué?.

¿?- Mejor sigue tu camino y olvida qué me has visto.

Glass- ¿Olvidar?...¡ja, imposible!.

¿?-De hecho no- este unicornio se vuelve a tele transportar dejando su rastro de humo, Glass abre bien sus ojos esperando ver las chispas que provoca una tele transportación y así adelantarse a sus movimientos, ve aparecer un poco de esas chispas a su derecha y este salta al otro lado para evitar estar cerca de este unicornio.

Glass- Necesitarás algo mejor que una simple tele transportación para atacarme- dice el pony de tierra mientras veía las chispas aparecer hasta que...¡puf!- ¿qué?...¿qué es esto?- dijo el guardia viendo lo que había aparecido en el lugar donde supuestamente aparecería el unicornio, en su lugar apareció...- ¿un pony de nieve?.

¿?- No bajes la guardia- dijo el unicornio apareciendo a lado izquierdo de Glass, este gira su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro del unicornio muy de cerca de él- ¡DEBUKELEP!- otra vez apareció el flash dejando al guardia algo desorientado para luego caer al suelo inconsciente. El unicornio se da la vuelta y se dirige dónde se encuentran las estatuas de hielo y empieza a murmurar algo que Rainbow Dash desde donde estaba escondida no podía oír, el unicornio sigue recitando las palabras mientras que su cuerno se ilumina y el hielo que tenía presos a los guardias se derrite cayendo los soldados uno por uno inconscientes y cuando el último guardia cae, este unicornio voltea a ver a una nube que estaba muy cerca de forma seria cargo su cuerno con magia y apunto a esa nube- no...sólo es cosa mía- vuelve a deshacerse el hechizo y continuar su camino a las afueras del pueblo. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, de esa nube se asoma una cabeza color azul cielo y da un gran suspiro y emprende el vuelo en dirección opuesta al unicornio.

Cerca de la plaza del pueblo se encontraba Applejack buscando a es unicornio, ella iba recorriendo por todas las calles buscando como quedó con Rarity y Pinkie Pie en eso ella ve a una unicornio color lavanda sentada en una cafetería con la cabeza recostada de la mesa y junto a ella un vaso algo largo con quién sabe qué.

Applejack- ¡Hey Twilight!, ¿que no estabas con Rainbow Dash?- dice la terrestre naranja llegando donde su amiga.

Twilight- Estaba, eso fue hasta que me di cuenta que el exceso de velocidad me marea- contestó ella sin despegar la cabeza de la mesa.

Applejack- No lo entiendo, llegaste a Ponyville en una carreta tirada por dos pegasos ¿cómo es que te marea el exceso de velocidad?.

Twilight-Porque ellos no vuelan tan rápido como Rainbow.

Applejack- Si te entiendo, la primera semana cuando la conocí ella hizo lo mismo conmigo para enseñarme el pueblo desde lo alto, la vista es bonita pero la altura da demasiadas escalofríos- las dos ponis siguen hablando sobre el tema hasta que llega una pegaso de color azul de melena multicolor muy agitada donde ambas yeguas, esta ve el vaso y lo toma bebiendo todo su contenido de una sola.

Twilight- ¡Oye yo estaba tomando eso!.

Rainbow- ¡Luego te compro otro el unicornio venció a 10 guardias y se dirige a las afueras del pueblo!.

Applejack- ¿Venció el solo a 10 guardias?.

Rainbow- ¡Si, entre esos está tu amigo Twilight!- al escuchar la palabra "amigo", la unicornio supo inmediatamente de quién estaba hablando.

Twilight- ¿Glass?... ¡¿qué le hizo Glaas?!- preguntó muy nerviosa ya que éste pony era un buen amigo de la familia y también conocía las capacidades asesinas de el otro unicornio- ¿está muy herido?.

Rainbow- ¿Que?... no, bueno no lo sé, fue muy rápido Los guardias lo rodearon a él y luego lo redujeron pero ese no era él bueno era él pero en realidad no lo era él estaba parado en una nube- la pegaso multicolor habla muy rápido y no se le podía entender nada así que Applejack pone su pata en sus labios para que dejara de hablar a la ligera.

Applejack- Sabes, sería más fácil si te calmaras primero y te explicará después...no te cogimos ni pio- Rainbow Dash empezó a inhalar y exhalar profundamente ya que también era consciente de que exaltada nadie la entendería, tardó unos minutos en conseguir que su respiración se calmara cuando lo consiguió ordenó sus ideas y continuó con lo que ya había visto más calmada.

Rainbow- Twilight, te dejes sola porque vi al unicornio, lo seguí desde lo alto para que él no me viera pero unos guardias Incluyendo a tu amigo lo interceptaron, le dijeron los delitos por el cual lo estaban buscando pero a eso a él le no le importó. Se dio la vuelta y se iba a marchar pero unos guardias lo atacaron por detrás los redujeron y le colocaron algo en su cuerno. Pero ese realmente no era él ya que él estaba encima de una nube, no sé cómo lo hizo pero también estaba abajo junto a los guardias este explotó congelando a todos los soldados.

Twilight- Era un anillo anulador, hace que el unicornio que lo posea no pueda hacer magia.

Applejack- Un minuto, un minuto... ¿que no estaba custodiado por los guardias y ahora dices que estaba sobre una nube?, ¿y ese anillo no es que anula la magia?.

Twilight- Es fácil Applejack, usó un clon...también hizo este hechizo cuando venció a la Osa, posiblemente lo hizo antes de que le colocaron el anillo.

Rainbow- Bueno sí, entonces cuando congeló los guardias tu amigo no resultó afectado porque estaba retirada pero este unicornio apareció luego a su lado, iluminó su cuerno, soltó una luz muy fuerte y Glass cayó al suelo inconsciente. Luego se dirigió a las estatuas de hielo descongeló a los guardias Y estos cayeron al piso y él siguió su camino- la pegaso terminó de dar la explicación lo más breve posible de lo que había visto y Twilight se puso a pensar tratando de recordar algún hechizo de esta magnitud.

Twilight- Rainbow... ¿recuerda las palabras que dijo cuando iluminó su cuerno?.

Rainbow- Claro, el grito debukelep...y el flash apareció- Twilight murmuraba las palabras que la pegaso le había dicho una y otra vez para dar con las palabras del hechizo empleado y conocer su resultado, pero nada se le venía a la mente, ya cansada de buscar las respuestas solicitó un papel y un lápiz al camarero cuando éste le trajo lo pedido la yegua color lavanda apunto la palabra en el papel y se lo entregó a Applejack, ella lo toma y lo mira con muchas dudas.

Twilight- Por favor llévaselo a Zecora, quizás ella sepa que signifique- le dijo Twilight a Applejack que seguía viendo el papel, pero la pony granjera deja el papel sobre la mesa devolviéndoselo a la unicornio.

Applejack- No creo que sea prudente- Twilight parpadeo varias veces en señal de duda- le prometiste a Zecora que nadie sabría de su secreto y ahora ya hay 6 yeguas qué lo saben... así que es mejor que tú se lo digas- la unicornio lo piensa por unos momentos y encuentra la verdad en sus palabras, ella se lo prometió y se vería mal si otra le diera el recado sabía que su promesa fue rota

Twilight- Tienes razón. Yo iré con Zecora, ustedes por favor ayuda a los guardias y si es posible ubiquen al unicornio...debemos saber dónde vive y así saber qué trama- las tres yeguas salen a cumplir con su misión ya que este pony está causando más estragos de lo que creía.

En el camino hacia los guardias caídos Applejack y Rainbow Dash se encuentran con Pinkie Pie y Rarity que también estaban buscando a este unicornio, Las pusieron al tanto de la situación y Pinkie se separó del grupo al escuchar que Twilight se fue a casa de Zecora. Cuando llegaron vieron que algunos guardias ya se encontraron despiertos, pero se les veía desorientados y preguntas como ¿donde estoy o qué hacemos aquí? surgía de estos soldados.

Rainbow- ok, Applejack tú vienes conmigo buscaremos a este sujeto y Rarity... inventa una excusa para que los guardias no sospechen.

Rarity- ¿Yo?...Y ¿porqué no se quedan y me ayudan con esto?, o que se quer Applejack y me ayude con la mentira perfecta para que los guardias se la crean.

Rainbow- Ese es el problema...

Rarity- ¿Cual?.

Rainbow- Applejack no es capaz de... inventar una buena historia.

Applejack- ¡cómo que no soy capaz!.

Rainbow- Applejack, ¿de qué color son mis ojos?.

Applejack- Son de color cereza...

Rainbow- No, son de color turquesa.

Applejack- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?.

Rainbow- Sólo es una pequeña prueba, di... los ojos de Rainbow Dash son de color turquesa y tienes que decirlo mirándome a los ojos.

Applejack- Ja...simple, los ojos de Rainbow Dash son turrrqueresa- dijo la pony de tierra.

Rainbow- ¿Que?.

Applejack- Que los ojos de Rainbow Dash son turrrrqueeresa.

Rarity- ¿Qué?.

Applejack- ¡Que los ojos de Rainbow Dash son color cereza!... ¡ven, lo dije!- apuntó su victoria hacia la pegaso multicolor.

Rainbow - Te dije que dijeron que eran de color turquesa.

Applejack- ¿Y yo que dije?...

Rarity- Cereza...

Rainbow- Ves... no eres capaz de mentir, Rarity encárgate de esto quieres.

Guardia- disculpe por interrumpir su juego de palabras señoritas pero...¿me pueden decir qué hago aquí?.

Rainbow- ¡Rarity son todos tuyos!- la pegaso toma a Applejack de los brazos y sale volando de la escena tan rápido que el sombrero de la pony granjera se cayó dejando a Rarity con el problema de los guardias.

La pegaso volaba rápidamente siguiendo el sendero que tomó aquel unicornio para poder alcanzarlo y saber dónde estés estaba alojando ya que sabían que había comprado un terreno en las afueras del pueblo así que posiblemente estaría construyendo una mansión.

Applejack- ¡Rainbow más despacio me voy a caer!- grita esta pony siendo elevada por los aires la pony de tierra ya se encontraba sobre el lomo de la pegaso pero aún así ella iba demasiado rápido.

Rainbow-Perdimos demasiado tiempo con Rarity debemos alcan...¡Ahí está!- dice la Pegaso frenando de golpe haciendo que Applejack se soltará por el repentino frenon, alcanzó a sujetarse del cuello de la Pegaso para quedar al frente de ella- ves recuperamos el tiempo perdido.

Applejack- ¡casi me matas y lo único que dices es que recuperamos el tiempo perdido!-le gritó en la cara tan fuerte que el unicornio detuvo su marcha al escuchar ese grito, se dio la vuelta y miró en todas partes en tierra buscando esa voz luego dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo y lo único que vio fueron varias nubes. Este unicornio mira su entorno buscando alguien cerca pero no veía a nadie estaba completamente solo, se alzó de hombros, se dio la vuelta y siguió su marcha. Arriba en el cielo escondidas en un grupo de nubes estaba una pegaso y una pony de tierra ambas tapándose en el hocico la una de la otra con su pezuña en una pose digamos...erótica ya que Rainbow tuvo que acostarse boca arriba en la nube con sus alas extendidas para soportar el peso de Applejack que estaba acostada encima de ella con sus piernas rodeando su cintura, ambos ponis retiraron sus patas de los labios de la otra sabiendo que ya no estaban en peligro.

Applejack- Eso estuvo cerca- murmuró la terrestre naranja sentándose apoyando sus patas delanteras en la pegaso.

Rainbow- De no ser por estas nubes nos hubiera descubierto- contestó la pegaso mirando de reojo hacia abajo- será mejor seguirlo desde aquí...y... ¿podría quitar tus patas de ahí?, no me deja pensar con claridad- la pony granjera gira su cabeza hacia atrás y miró para abajo para ver en donde había puesto sus patas y cuando vio donde estaban, su rostro paso de naranja a rojo en 0.5 segundos ya que sus cascos estaban sobre las ubres de la pegaso.

Applejack-Lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- ella retiró sus patas rápidamente de las ubres de Rainbow haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y para poder recuperar su postura volvió a mandar sus patas hacia atrás, pero esta vez tanteo para saber que ya no estaba tocando los pezones de la pegaso. Applejack cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro ya que casi se cae de esa altura donde se encontraba, al abrirlos vio que Rainbow estaba algo sonrojada y miraba a otra parte... Le esquivaba la mirada a la pony granjera- ¿que ocurre Rainbow?.

Rainbow-...

Applejack- Mira, perdóname no fue mi intención.

Rainbow-...

Applejack- ¿Porque no me miras?, ya te dije que no fue mi intención fue un accidente.

Rainbow- Lo sé- murmuró la pegaso, aún continuaba esquivando la mirada de Applejack, ella aún seguía sonrojada y la pony granjera no entendía el porqué.

Applejack-¿Entonces?.

Rainbow-...

Applejack- Mira, lo siento en serio y ya no estoy tocando tus ubres, moví mis cascos un poco más abajo para no poder toc...oh oh- la terrestre se quedó callada ante sus palabras, volteó su cabeza muy despacio y nuevamente baja la mirada para ver en donde había puesto sus patas y el tono rojo es su rostro no se hizo esperar ya que tenía una pata apoyada en la ingle de la pegaso y la otra estaba sobre su intimidad. Rápidamente volteó su cabeza para ver a la pegaso pero está aún seguía viendo hacia otra parte con su rostro sonrojado. Applejack iba a hablar pero Rainbow la interrumpe rápidamente.

Rainbow- Escucha...mejor no digas nada, sólo retirarlas de ahí y acuéstate en mí pecho para poder mover esta nube y hagamos de cuenta que esto jamás pasó.

Applejack hizo lo que su amiga le pidió sin rechistar, se acostó encima ella colocando su cabeza en su pecho y empezó a escuchar sus latidos, eran acelerados, realmente estaba muy avergonzada y Applejack también lo estaba. Pasaron unos minutos y la nube no se movía cosa que llamó la atención de la pony granjera, al al ver con atención noto que Rainbow tenía las alas desplegadas pero ella no movía la nube.

Applejack- ehhhh... Rainbow... ¿porque no mueves la nube?- le preguntó con el tono tímido.

Rainbow- Eso quisiera- murmuró la pegaso aún sonrojada.

Applejack- No me digas que te incomoda que esté acostada en tu pecho, y si estoy acá arriba fue porque tú me lo pediste o mejor dicho me subiste.

Rainbow- No es que me incomoda... es solo que…- volvió a murmurar.

Applejack- ¿Que?.

Rainbow- "¿Porque me siento así?, fue un accidente el que ella me tocara"- pensaba la pegaso esquivando la mirada de su amiga- "pero...¿sí fue un accidente, entonces porque me gustó?, ella es una yegua es una de mis mejores amigas... también es muy hermosa. ¡¿Que?!... ¡Espera, que te pasa Rainbow porque pienses esas cosas!"...- esas y otras preguntas se le formaban en la cabeza a la pegaso. Aún continuaba con sus conflictos mentales y esto generaba que no moviera la nube, Applejack empezó a notar algo extraño en su amiga ya que su ritmo cardíaco empezó a acelerarse demasiado.

Applejack- Rainbow en serio, ¿te sientes bien?... tu corazón está latiendo más fuerte que antes- dijo la pony de tierra al oír como el corazón de su amiga empezaba a latir más fuerte y rápido, ya mas intranquila Applejack se sienta otra vez sobre Rainbow quedando en una buena posición de misionero pero al hacerlo la pony de tierra intencionalmente frota sus ubres contra los de la pegaso haciendo que Rainbow se estremeciera un poco al sentir un corrientazo desde su nuca hasta su entrepierna y dando un pequeño gemido que fue notado por la pony granjera- Rainbow... ¿eso fue un gemido?- la Pegaso se sonroja aún más de lo que estaba hubo un largo minuto de silencio hasta que...-¡Rainbow!, ¡¿te excitó que yo te tocará?!, ¡sabes que soy hetero, no me gustan las yeguas, porque me haces esto, por que piensas que...- fue silenciada por unos labios color azul, dueña de estos labios una pegaso de color azul cielo y melena multicolor que se levantó y besó a la pony de tierra apasionadamente.

Applejack tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras veía como la pegaso cerraba poco a poco sus ojos introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la pony granjera, ella estaba en shock sentía la lengua de la pegaso en su boca y cómo poco a poco Rainbow Dash bajaba sus cascos para acariciar los flancos de su amiga, la pegaso hacia círculos en la cutie Mark de Applejack resaltando cada manzana que ella tenía en sus flancos. La Pegaso empezó a mover un poco su pelvis para hacer que ambas ubres se frotarán entre sí generando más exitación en el momento, Applejack no modulada su mente le decía que se detuviera que esto no podría estar pasando pero su cuerpo no respondía sentía como las fuerzas de ella la abandonaban dejándola a merced de la otra pony. podía ver los ojos opacos de su amiga cuando ella los habría un poco para nuevamente cerrarlos y disfrutar de ese beso, Rainbow rompe este beso dejando un hilo de saliva entre ambos hocicos, saliva que para la pony de tierra sintió dulce como un néctar o una droga que su cuerpo le pedía más y más.

Ambas estaban inmóviles Rainbow tenía la vista perdida mientras que los ojos de Applejack denotaban asombro absoluto, ella dirigió su vista hacia su amiga pegaso vio su boca, pudo contemplar como ésta se relamía los labios saboreando ese exquisito beso que había pasado, de algún modo sin que lo pudiera pensar ella se abalanzó sobre su amiga y le da un profundo beso a la pegaso, no lo puedo resistir más...ella quería más. No sabía él porqué pero su cuerpo se lo pedía, este beso fue más salvaje y más profundo que el anterior sus lenguas danzaban dentro de sus hocicos las caricias nos hicieron esperar estaban completamente excitadas, ambas cerraron sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento no les importaba si las veían o no sólo eran ellas dos, Applejack tumba a su amiga pegaso en la nube para empezar a besar su cuello dando pequeños besos, lamidas...haciendo que Rainbow abriera más sus alas dando pequeños gemidos de placer que para la pony de tierra resultó ser estimulante escuchar esto.

Rainbow Dash no desaprovechó el momento, metió uno de sus cascos delanteros entre sus piernas y empezó a estimular toda la zona prohibida de su amiga, Applejack dio un grito ahogado arqueando su espalda un poco despegándose de ese beso, ninguna decía nada sólo se dejaban llevar por el momento la lujuria y la excitación. La vagina de Rainbow estaba tan húmeda que empezó a gotear, sus fluidos mojaban toda su zona íntima haciendo que la pegaso al sentir estos fluidos cómo se escurrían diera gemidos de placer y para hacer que la pegaso entrada aún más en su climas, Applejack se sentó otra vez y empezó a masajear toda la zona íntima de la pegaso introduciendo su casco un poco, masajeando su clítoris, frotando su ano dándole gran placer a su amiga está ya no gimoteaba sino que daba enormes gritos que ahogaba un poco al morder una de sus pezuñas. Applejack sentía como Rainbow se estremecía por sus caricias, la pony de tierra subió la intensidad al utilizar ambas patas mientras acariciaba sus ubres y la otra masajeaba la zona íntima de la pegaso hasta que...

Rainbow- ¡HAAAA!- dio un enorme grito al correrse haciendo que la nube se empapada con sus fluidos pero eso no la detuvo, ahora era Rainbow quien estimulaba a la pony granjera al utilizar ambos cascos delanteros en la zona íntima de Applejack ella la estimula muy fuerte, no era nada delicada cosa que a Applejack le fascinó...le gustaba el sexo salvaje, en su mente se vino la imagen de ella cuando lo hizo Caramel Apple volvió a besar a la pegasso mientras que Rainbow no dejaba de acariciarla sentía una enorme presión entre sus piernas ella lo retenía haciendo que se excitara mucho más hasta que...

Applejack- Haaa- da un grito ahogado mojando toda la pelvis de la pegaso. La pony de tierra se recuesta nuevamente del pecho de su amiga pegaso podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, era un sonido muy relajante... respiraban agitadas, no importaba nada, ambas tenían un tono rojizo en sus mejillas ninguna decía nada, ambas cerraron los ojos era un momento extraño tal vez se sentían arrepentirás de lo que habían hecho, o sólo disfrutaban del momento. No lo sabían, sólo sus cuerpos se movían por sí solos en esa nube que gracias a los fluidos que Rainbow Dash soltaba empezó a tener un tono rojizo y ambas yeguas no lo notaban, sumidas en un aparente sueño eran desconocedoras de su entorno. Poco a poco la nube se fue tornando más de un color rojo y repentinamente unos tentáculos fueron apareciendo de esta nube, su objetivo era único y sin piedad arremetieron contra ambas yeguas.

\- ¡HAAAAAA!- gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo de dolor al sentir esas cosas dentro de ellas, los tentáculos empezaron a moverse entrando y saliendo muy fuertemente haciendo que gritaran primero de dolor para convertirse luego en gritos de placer, gritos tan fuertes que si estuvieran cerca del pueblo sería un gran espectáculo porno. Las yeguas estaban completamente excitadas nuevamente se acarician y se besaban mientras que estos tentáculos hacían su labor penetrándolas sin piedad haciéndolas excitar llegando a su clímax. No les importaba nada sólo su juego de lujuria era lo único importante en ese momento, ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que se había iniciado su juego ambas continuaban en la misma pose, una encima de la otra estaban sudadas, extasiadas, sus ojos cerrados o con la vista opaca cuando los abrían, su rostros tan cerca que sus labios se rozaban, sentían la respiración de la una a la otra, respiración completamente agitada por el placer que daban los tentáculos al entrar en ellas. Unas esferas brillantes del tamaño de canicas pasaban por dentro de los tentáculos alojándose dentro de las ponis hasta que nuevamente ambas dieron un enorme grito debido a que se corrieron.

Ambas yeguas respiraba agitadamente, Rainbow tenía sus alas abiertas en su máxima envergadura mientras que con sus patas acariciaba la melena dorada de su compañera que se encontraba acostada en su pecho poco a poco los tentáculos fueron saliendo de ellas soltando todo sus fluidos en los traseros de estas ponis. Al igual como aparecieron estos se fueron desvaneciendo en el aire como si fueran parte de una nube como si nunca hubieran existido y la nube donde ella se encontraban fue retomando su color original de ese rojo intenso a un blanco suave.

Applejack se empezó a levantar apoyándose de su amiga debido a que está muy cansada le costó mucho levantarse Rainbow tenía los ojos cerrados al parecer estaba dormida en cambio su compañera tenía los ojos entrecerrados su rostro denotaba una amargura máxima como mostrando un arrepentimiento de lo sucedido y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas que se desbordaban por sus mejillas y caían en el pecho de su amiga.

Applejack- T...Twi...light...a...a... ayu...- no lo resistió más y cayó pesadamente sobre el pecho de la pegaso quedando inconsciente sobre esa nube.

**Fin del capítulo 15.**

**Qué les pareció este capítulo, quise meter algo de Yuri y tentacles, espero que me haya resultado, en mi opinión fue gracioso pero ustedes son los que toma la última palabra. Es todo y gracias por leer.**

**¡Yaiba... fuera!.**

**¿Reviews?**


	16. Respuestas dudosas

C**apítulo 16: Respuestas dudosas.**

Zecora- En tu cara veo preocupación, ¿hay un nuevo enemigo que Equestria dará destrucción?- pregunto la cebra al ver el rostro que traía Twilight cuando entró a su casa/árbol.

Twiligt- Eso no lo sé aún Zecora, pero hay un pony nuevo en el pueblo y es demasiado misterioso tanto en su forma de vestir cómo actuar.

Zecora- En su aspecto no le prestes atención, tómame como ejemplo que pase por la misma situación.

Twilight- Eso es verdad- musitó desviando la mirada algo apenada al recordar el incidente que tuvieron al conocer a la cebra- pero este es diferente, viste con una túnica que lo cubre todo no importa si es de día o de noche... Además venció fácilmente a una Osa mayor- con esta revelación la cebra queda muda con los ojos abiertos, al ni tener respuesta, la unicornio volteo a ver a la cebra- Zecora, ¿estás bien?.

Zecora- ¿Como es él?...

Twilight- Bueno... es unicornio, muy fuerte y rápido, es igual de alto a la princesa Luna... y también manipula la alquimia, aparte de otros hechizos muy complejos.

Zecora- Por la descripción que me has dado significa que no es un pony que nació por estos lados- la cebra ya se veía muy seria y en sus palabras también se notaba algo de miedo que Twilight no notaba- dime una cosa más, ¿su pelaje es claro como el de los demás?.

Twilight- ¿Pelaje?...Bueno, es un azul oscuro y su melena es color plata.

Zecora- es un pony bastante inquietante... cómo son sus ojos... ¿son intrigantes?.

Twilight- ojos, ojos... son de color azul, pero investigué con alguien y me dijo que él es un Zelta- al escuchar el color de ojos la cebra se calma un poco y da un suspiro.

Zecora- Quién te dio esa información... ¿te la dio con alguna condición?- pregunto más calmada al escuchar descripción de este pony.

Twiligh- No Zecora, quién me dio la información es un farsante que se hacía pasar por un luchador, él conoce muy bien a esta especie ya que se hacía pasar por un miembro de ellos, así que él fue el que me dijo que él era uno- al escuchar la explicación de la unicornio la cebra muestró una sonrisa burlona cosa que a Twilight le dio curiosidad- Zecora, ¿porque esa expresión?.

Zecora- Quién te dio la información sólo lo hizo por diversión, ya que un verdadero zelta no tiene esa descripción.

Twilight- ¡QUE!... pero... si el venció a una Osa mayor fácilmente, además sentí su poder mágico, usa alquimia, puede manipular magia elemental, el puede clonarse... sólo los unicornios que llegan a ese poder ya están muy viejos y él no lo aparenta- dijo la unicornio muy alterada al darse cuenta que la información que le habían dado fue completamente falsa.

Zecora- El poder de un unicornio del todo no puedo comprender ya que las habilidades son únicas en cada ser.

Twilight- Si eso es cierto Zecora, pero entonces... si él no es un zelta... ¿entonces cómo luce uno?. Esta situación ya me está empezando a dar dolor de cabeza- la cebra sólo miraba a Twilight como éstas se sentaba y coloca sus patas en su cabeza exactamente en la sien en señal de mucha frustración al darse cuenta que todo lo que investigado se estaba yendo por la borda. Zecora al darse cuenta por la frustración que estaba pasando la unicornio da un enorme suspiro y empieza a contarle un poco más sobre esta raza.

Zecora- Un zelta es fácil de reconocer, ya que sus pelajes son oscuros como cuando cae el anochecer... y sus ojos son de una sola coloración ya que el rojo es el que predomina en su situación- concluyó la cebra dejando a la unicornio con un sabor amargo en su boca ya que confirmó que su fuente de información resultó ser un completo fiasco, pero ¿que se le puede esperar a un criminal que es un experto en engañar?. Ambas yeguas continuaron con su plática sobre esta raza, Zecora se le notaba ya más calmada y le comentaba a Twilight las costumbres de estos ponis hasta que fueron interrumpidas ya que alguien tocó a la puerta y sin permiso de la dueña entra a esta morada dando pequeños saltos.

Pinkie- ¡Hola Twilight!... Zecora.

Twilight- ¿Pinkie?... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, porque no estás ayudando a las chicas?.

Pinkie- no le vi la necesidad... 4 yeguas con un grupo de guardias machos no es una buena imagen para una dama- habló en un tono igual al de Rarity cosa que confundió a Twilight y Zecora, pero tratándose de Pinkie Pie prefirieron pasarlo por alto. Pero mientras que Pinkie hablaba, Zecora la miraba fijamente al rostro colocando una cara de intriga y duda. Así que la cebra se levantó de dónde estaba y se mueve donde la pony rosada se encontraba, parándose justamente al frente de ella acercando su rostro tanto que Pinkie sintió los labios de la cebra junto a los de ella.

Twilight- ¿Entonces no sabes si están bien?.

Pinkie- Claro, están con Rainbow Dash y Rarity y... huh... Zecora, sé que suena raro pero normalmente soy yo la que invade el espacio personal... ¿sucede algo?- preguntó ya un poco incómoda al tener a la cebra tan cerca de ella.

Zecora- En tu vista hay algo diferente, ¿te has expuesto a una luz fuerte últimamente?.

Pinkie- No que yo recuerde- con lo que dijo Zecora Twilight se quedó muda, su mente empezó a trabajar al máximo a tratar de encajar las piezas del rompecabezas que se había formado en su mente desde que encontraron a Pinkie pie dormida en el parque, recordó lo que le dijo Applejack sobre la pérdida de memoria de su amiga y en eso la unicornio recuerda algo más importante.

**_Flashback…_**

Rainbow- Apareció a su lado, iluminó su cuerno y soltó una luz muy fuerte y Glass cayó al suelo inconsciente….- el grito debukelep y el flash apareció.

**_Fin del flashback…_**

Twilight- ¡Zecora, dices que la vista de Pinkie se ve diferente debido a la exposición de una luz muy fuerte ¿cierto?!- la cebra asintio- ¿me podrías hacer un favor?. Esta frase la grito este unicornio al arrojar un hechizo de luz, ¿me puedes traducir estas palabras?- la unicornio le acerca el papel con la palabra que dijo Rainbow Dash y la cebra al verlo se sorprende demasiado cosa que no pasó por la unicornio ni por la pony rosa- ¿es algo malo cierto?...Zecora por favor dime qué significa.

Zecora- Son palabras para un hechizo en común, quien las pronunció ¿está en el pueblo aún?.

Pinkie- Rainbow dijo que se dirigía a las afueras del pueblo- la cebra observaba la palabra inscrita en este papel lo miraba con determinación y con un poco de miedo conocía su significado no era otro idioma, era el idioma de los guerreros legendarios- Zecora ¿estás ahí?- dijo la pony rosa moviendo su casco frente al rostro de la cebra, está vuelven Sí y continúa.

Zecora- Debukelep es un hechizo permanente, se emplea para borrar recuerdos de las mentes Aunque sólo los zeltas lo usan para ocultarse cuando alguien los ve presentes- la cebra estaba confundida la descripción de este pony y con todo lo que le habían indicado no daba para ser uno de los guerreros legendarios.

Twilight- Zecora el idioma de ese hechizo es salem ¿cierto... y que significa?.

Zecora- En eso han acertado y sin recuerdos y su significado. Aunque debo de reconocer que misterioso si es este ser- la cebra empieza a notar Cómo Twilight se sumergía en sus pensamientos, posiblemente el si era un zelta...pero la descripción física que le decía la cebra no le dio, no concordaba con la de este unicornio. ¿Sino es un zelta, porque está usando un hechizo en este idioma?, ¿será otro farsante como Antauri?... no, su poder mágico es diferente y su estilo de combate no es de un simple unicornio ya que ella al ser uno sabía que su especie siempre se valía de ataques mágicos, nada de contacto físico ya que en fuerza son débiles. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se asustó un poco al sentir que le tocaban el hombro.

Zecora- Veo que dudas en ti se han creado, por el momento déjalo a un lado- le dijo la cera en un tono más calmado mostrando un rostro comprensible al ver que Twilight se estaba llenando de dudas y eso es prácticamente una bomba de tiempo.

Twilight- Lo siento Zecora, cre...creo que será lo mejor. Es que me deprime mucho, cada vez que doy un paso adelante siempre doy dos hacia atrás y ahora tú me dices que él no es uno de esos... ponis- culmina su frase diciendo lo último con un enorme suspiro- será mejor informarle a la princesa.

Zecora- La princesa tu reporte puede esperar, reúne información para no poderte equivocar.

Twilight- Tienes razón, será mejor hablar primero con él y conocer sus intenciones antes de enviar un reporte...Muchas gracias Zecora, realmente es bueno contar con la sabiduría de alguien como tú. Muy bien Pinkie hora de irnos y... Gracias de nuevo Zecora- ambas ponis salen de la casa de la cebra rumbo al pueblo para saber qué información reunieron sus amigas, Zecora sale hasta la puerta para despedir a las yeguas pero su rostro estaba serio pensaba en las descripciones de este unicornio.

Zecora- Sólo hay un zelta con esa descripción pero él desapareció hace miles de años sin dejar rastros, ni explicación- murmuró para sí misma la cebra al yá no tener a las dos ponis a la vista, esta entran en su casa a meditar sobre el asunto.

**_Mientras tanto cerca del pueblo…_**

Guardia- Entonces...¿estábamos descansando?.

Rarity- Así es querido, entrenaron tanto que perdieron el conocimiento- les "explicaba" la unicornio al grupo de guardias que había sido noqueados por el unicornio misterioso.

Guardia 2- ¿Pero que tanto nos esforzamos?.

Rarity- Ahy no lo sé, sólo vi que ustedes apuestos caballeros entrenaban muy duro... Creo que tenían una apuesta o algo así.

Guardia 3- ¿Apuesta?...¿que apuesta?.

Rarity- Pues... La... Apuesta es...

Guardia 4- ¿Sí?...- los soldados se acercaban a la unicornio blanca y la veía de forma curiosa, ella está inventando una excusa un poco creíble y algunas guardias incluyendo a Glass ya estaban frunciendo el ceño.

Rarity- La Apuesta... es... ¡el último que quedará en pie ganaba!- lo dijo tan rápido y firme, qué pensándolo bien fue lo peor que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Y aún así la seguían viendo de forma sospechosa.

Glass- ¿Así?...y quién ganó.

Rarity- Fuiste tú querido.

Glass- ¿Yo?- dijo el pony algo sorprendido.

Rarity- Así es, de hecho barriste con ellos... ¡y no me pregunten que apostaron porque no lo sé!- grito la unicornio confundido más al grupo de guardias- muy bien caballeros, si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer... ¡Adiós!- se despidió la unicornio dándose La media vuelta y saliendo rápidamente de ahí. Rarity cabalgo de regreso al pueblo pero no dejaba de pensar en sus dos amigas.

**_Flasback…_**

Era la noche en la que la Osa mayor atacó el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville, las mane 6 se encontraban reunidas en la biblioteca; Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Pinkie Pie. Se encontraban frente a una pizarra y Twilight estaba a punto de explicar lo que era la alquimia. Aunque Pinkie se notaba un poco rara... más de lo normal, tarareando una canción algo extraña y riendo estúpidamente.

Twilight- Muy bien chicas presten atención ... La alquimia es la antigua ciencia metafísica/mística del arte de manipular y alterar la materia mediante el uso de la energía natural. Este acto se conoce como "transmutación" y su secuencia se describe como:

1\. Comprensión.- Comprender la estructura y las propiedades inherentes de la composición atómica o molecular del material que se transmuta, como el flujo y equilibrio de la energía cinética y potencial en su interior.

2\. Descomposición.- Uso de energía para romper la estructura física del material identificado en un estado más maleable con el fin de ser fácilmente reconfigurado en una nueva forma... ¿Hasta el momento han entendido?.

Fluttershy- Si.

Applejack- Creo que sí.

Rarity- Sí, creo que entendí.

Rainbow- si yo también- dijo la mirando hacia varias partes.

Twilight- ¿Y tu Pinkie?...

Pinky- de je be tu dejebere seivinouba majavi an de bugui an de güipidipí... ¡Jajajajaja!.

Silencio incómodo...

Twilight-... Tomaré eso como un Sí, bueno el tercer paso es... Reconstrucción. Continuando con el flujo de energía a fin de reformar el material a una nueva forma. La correcta aplicación de este arte requiere no sólo una comprensión completa de la química y la teoría de la alquimia antigua, sino también una especie de talento natural hacia el reconocimiento y la manipulación de los objetos físicos con la energía, que requieren niveles poco comunes de inteligencia y aptitud. A los ponis notables, que fueron capaces de estudiar y practicar la alquimia se les conoció como "alquimistas". Hubieron muchos caminos por los que los alquimistas pudieron transmutar las sustancias en diversas regiones de Equestria, con algunos alquimistas que transmutaron a través de los cuatro elementos clásicos (agua, tierra, fuego y aire) y algunos a través de los tres principios esenciales (sal, azufre y mercurio), pero el principio básico en la base misma en todos es el intercambio equivalente.

Rainbow- Muy bien Twilight estos son los 3 pasos, pero dijiste que el problema era con la regla la equivalencia de intercambios. ¿Qué tiene de peligroso?.

Twilight-La práctica mística de la alquimia para crear objetos a partir de materia prima o girar un objeto en otro se cree que es capaz de cualquier cosa - de hecho la alquimia fue a menudo vista como algo mágico o milagroso para los que no estaban familiarizados con el arte - pero es una ciencia y como tal está sujeta a ciertas leyes y limitaciones, todos los cuales caen bajo el concepto de intercambio equivalente "con el fin de obtener o crear algo, algo de igual valor debe perderse o destruirse".

Rarity- Entonces ¿sí es mágica o no es mágica?. ¿Pero porque dices que es prohibida?, con lo que acaba de decir sirve más que el daño que dices que hace.

Twilight- De hecho la alquimia era recibida muy bien, pero hubieron unos unicornios que quisieron jugar con ella al formar criaturas llamadas quimeras... quería jugar a ser los creadores- cuando Twilight se reveló este punto toda sintieron un frío recorrer su espalda.

Fluttershy- ¿Qué clase de criatura es una quimera?- preguntó muy tímida más de lo normal.

Twilight- Una quimera, es un ser sintetizado alquímicamente al unirse dos o más seres vivos diferentes en una forma nueva y completa visualización de los atributos de sus "componentes". A pesar de ser una rama legítima de la bio-alquimia, la investigación quimérica fue experimental teniendo muy pocos avances en la historia. Al principio empezaron a experimentar con animales salvajes, luego quisieron hacer algo mucho más atrevido secuestraban ponis de tierra, pegasos, otros unicornios y los transmutaban con otros seres creando a estas bestias. Celestia al enterarse de esto prohibió inmediatamente la práctica de estas ciencias y ejecutando aquellos que se negaban. Aunque algunos siguieron haciendo todo a escondidas, secuestrando más ponis y haciendo a estas quimeras incluso hubieron ponis alquimistas que intentaron resucitar algunos ponis muertos y debido a la falta de experiencia y poder terminaron perdiendo alguna extremidad de sus cuerpos o incluso sus vidas ya que la alquimia no perdona que no se cumplida la equivalencia de intercambios.

**_Fin del flashback..._**

Rarity- Applejack, Rainbow Dash... Tengan cuidado por favor- pensaba la unicornio mientras seguía galopando rumbo hacia el pueblo.

En las afueras del pueblo un extraño fenómeno estaba ocurriendo, uno que para un humano (si lo hubiera) sería lo más normal pero para los ponis sería algo completamente aterrador ya que las nubes se estaban moviendo solas hacia una parte formando figuras hechas por el viento, las nubes se van agrupando formando nubes más grandes y densas que iban cambiando su color blanco a uno grisáceo. Pronto los truenos y Los Relámpagos no se hicieron esperar cosa que sacó de un sueño a una pony terrestre que abrazaba a una pegaso, este par de yeguas se encontraban tranquilamente dormidas sobre una de esas nubes que formaban este gran nubarrón. Tranquilas una sobre la otra descansando siendo desconocedoras de su entorno poco a poco la pony terrestre empieza a despertar debido a Los fuertes truenos.

Applejack- ¿Que?... ¿qué pasa... Dónde estoy?- se pregunta la yegua muy desorientada saliendo de su sueño, ella mira en todas direcciones notando un entorno gris- ¿que es este lugar?- la pony sigue mirando a su alrededor y sólo lo veía todo de color gris. Varios destellos se ven a lo lejos seguido por ruidos leves, su melena se empezó a ponerse dispareja y a sentir su pelaje un poco raro generándole algunas cosquillas en su cuerpo- ¿qué es esta sensación tan extraña?...¿eh?...-Applejack mira hacia abajo donde se encuentra acostada y ve el cuerpo de su compañera de nube- Rainbow Dash despierta- la yegua ve a la pegaso a dormir y la mueve un poco para despertarla, sus alas ya no estaban extendidas por lo que con los pequeños empujones que le daba la pony granjera está se dio la vuelta para quedar boca abajo Y al hacerlo hizo que Applejack perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de ella y de la nube. Pero al contar con buenos reflejos ella extiende sus brazos y se aferra del cuello de la pegaso dormida, aferrándose tan fuerte con su vida dependiera de ello... caso que era verdad.

Applejack- ¡Rainbow despierta!- la pegaso sigue dormida en un sueño profundo- ¡por amor a Celestia Rainbow Dash Abre esos ojos!- gritaba la pony de tierra aferrándose del cuello de su amiga sintiendo cómo poco a poco se resbalaba.

Rainbow- ¿Ah?... ¿que?...5 minutos más mamá- balbuceaba la yegua aún con los ojos cerrados.

Applejack- ¡no soy tu pinche madre yegua holgazana, Abre esos putos ojos y Date la maldita vuelta de una jodida vez!- (se le salió lo arriero).

Rainbow- ¿Qué?... Applejack déjame dormir... ya despeje el cielo- seguía balbuceando mientras que Applejack se resbalaba de su cuello.

Applejack-¡Rainbow despierta...me estoy resbalando!- la pony granjera vio hacia abajo, estaban demasiado altos... una caída desde esa altura sería su inevitable fin- vamos Applejack piensa en algo piensa en algo tu vida depende de ello- pensaba la pony de tierra mientras sentía que sus cascos ya no aguantarían más el agarre.

Applejack luchaba por aferrarse de la pegaso dormida, al ser carente de dedos se le era mucho más difícil. Hasta que logró hacer algo que ella jamás pensó que lo haría, le tomó algo de tiempo pero lo hizo debido a que su vida dependería de las siguientes palabras.

Applejack- ¡Rainbow los Won...los Won...- tomó aire y cerré los ojos, inhaló fuertemente y lo dijo sin volverlo a pensar- ¡los wonderbolts te están buscando para que vueles con ellos!- con estas palabras Rainbow Dash abre sus ojos de golpe y se para sobre la nube en sus cuatro patas, abrió sus alas para elevarse y lo hizo un poco de esa nube para buscar a sus héroes, y ya que debido al peso extra que llevaba perdió el control y cayó de espalda y encima de ella la yegua terrestre que ya no era color naranja sino que era un hermoso color blanco.

Rainbow- ¿Applejack... Qué haces acá arriba?.

Applejack- ¡¿Cómo que qué hago acá arriba, que ya se te olvidó para que me subiste?!.

Rainbow- Asi.. y el unicornio misterioso- lo dijo simple y descomplicadamente, seguiría así de relajada de no ser por unos puntos que empezaron a llamarle la atención- Applejack ¿porque hueles tan raro?.

Applejack- ¿Yo?... tú eres la que huele raro-la pony se calma retomando su color original y sesienta nuevamente sobre su amiga, pero esta vez pone sus cascos sobre el abdomen de la pegaso pero al hacerlo sintió el pelaje que tenía en medio de las piernas algo áspero como si algo viscoso se hubiera secado hay-¿qué es esto?- se pregunta para ella misma.

Rainbow- ¿Qué es que?.

Applejack- Siento mi pelaje de... allá abajo un poco aspero, como si me hubiera derramado encima néctar de manzana... y el tuyo también.

Rainbow- ¿Que?...- la pegaso baja su vista y mueve sus cascos para tocarse e intencionalmente toca las ubres de la pony granjera.

Applejack- Oye, oye ten cuidado donde tocas, ya tengo suficiente con esta extraña sensación en mi pelaje y melena como para sentir otra cosa rara- lo dijo algo sonrojada desviando la vista para que su compañera de nube no la viera.

Rainbow- Jamás te tocaría con malas intenciones Applejack... Que te pasa, y es lógico que tu pelaje y melena se sienta raro...es por la estática, ocurre cuando se está muy cerca de una nube de tor...men...¿ta?- la pegaso lo dijo con los ojos cerrados pero luego los abrió rápidamente y miro la melena de Applejack y notó que tenía parte de ella elevada por la estática, luego miró su entorno viendo grandes nubes grises, algunas brillando y tronando otra se le veía pequeños relámpagos y se percato que su pelaje y melena también estaban algo elevadas por la estática- ¿tormenta?... ¡¿cómo nos metimos en una nube de tormenta?!.

Applejack- Yo que se tú eres la del clima...¿Y ahora qué hacemos?.- Rainbow se pone a pensar en cómo podría sacar ilesa a Applejack de ahí, ella estaba acostumbrada a que le cayer relámpagos mientras acarreaba nubes de tormenta... Al parecer los cuerpos de los pegasos soportaban las descargas o eso ella creía. La pegaso encontró una ruta de escape pero antes de alzar vuelo Applejack la detiene- ¡espera!...¿no oyes eso?.

Rainbow-¿Oír qué?... truenos y Relámpagos que pueden rostizar nuestros traseros.

Applejack-No eso no, suena como... un canto- la pegaso afina más su oído tratando de escuchar lo que la pony granjera escuchaba pero no lograba oír nada.

Rainbow- No oigo nada...Applejack tenemos que salir de aquí.

Applejack- Espera un minuto- la pony de tierra cierra sus ojos y empezó a mover sus orejas tratando de oír mejor de dónde venía ese sonido- ¡está debajo de nosotras!- lo dice abriendo los ojos de golpe y mirando a su compañera de altura. Rainbow Dash vuelve a afinar su oído pegándolo a la nube para poder oír mejor y...

Rainbow- ¡El está debajo de nosotras!- dice la pegaso mientras que los relámpagos se hacían más fuertes- escucha Applejack me daré la vuelta y a medida que vaya girando tú te vas moviendo hasta qué quedes en mí lomo...¿entendido?- la terrestre naranja a firmar con la cabeza a la vez que su melena se eriza más de lo que estaba debido a la estática- bien, ahora hagámoslo- la pegaso empieza a girar en su punto parecía cerdo en el lodo pero era la única forma de darse la vuelta y así no tira a Applejack. Por fin pudo darse la vuelta y la pony terrestre quedó encima del lomo de la pegaso tal como ella quería- O.k Applejack bajaremos un poco para ver qué es lo que está haciendo... Luego nos largamos porque estas nubes se están colocando peligrosas.

Applejack vuelve a sentir con la cabeza y Rainbow empieza a descender a través de la nube como si estuviera acabando cuando no sintió más nube debajo de sus cascos se detuvo y ambas yeguas sacaron sus cabezas por debajo y pudieron ver la enorme nube de tormenta en donde estaban metidas y que ninguna de las dos sabía cómo es que habían llegado ahí. Pensarían en eso después ya que debajo de ellas en el medio de un enorme círculo que brillaba de un color azul estaba este unicornio diciendo unas palabras en un idioma que ellas no entendía y haciendo unos movimientos extraños con sus cascos delanteros.

Rainbow- ¿Que está haciendo...y diciendo?- murmura la pegaso multicolor.

Applejack- Creo saber qué es- responde la terrestre en el mismo tono haciendo que Rainbow la volteara a ver- no sé que está diciendo... Pero lo que está haciendo con sus patas es un ritual.

Rainbow- ¿Ritual?... ¿ritual de qué?.

Applejack- Tal vez te parezca tonto o gracioso, pero los ponis de tierra y mucho más si trabajamos en el campo, hacemos un ritual de petición a la tierra para que esta nos pueda proveer- la pegaso iba a responder pero Applejack se le adelanta con su argumento- sé que ustedes pegasos no creo en el destino o en supersticiones, pero esto es sólo cosa de ponis de tierra.

Rainbow- Hablaremos luego de eso, por el momento...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas ya que ese unicornio grito muy fuerte, ambas yeguas voltean a ver a este semental que seguía gritando en un idioma que ellas no entendían. El círculo que antes era de color azul cambio a un color rojo y debajo del unicornio salió una luz en línea recta que chocó contra el borde del círculo Y al hacerlo está rebotó en otra dirección que al final terminó revelando una estrella de 5 puntas. El círculo se expande un poco creando un círculo un poco más grande y encima del círculo principal y en los espacios entre círculo y círculo, aparecieron unas ruinas que llenaron los espacios en blanco.

¿?- ¡KIPTO JATATARI...ENEPTI KUTSMA JATMA, UMPELA WATAKU HOMORO RUSA!- a medida que pronunciaba las palabras movía sus patas delanteras siguiendo un patrón con ellas- ¡PETRALI BOCACZU RUMPU ERICDI!- con estas palabras las nubes empezaron a moverse solas o eso ella es creía, pues el unicornio tenía un aura tenue en su cuerno y estás hacía mover las nubes.

Rainbow- Ya vimos demasiado es hora de salir de aquí.

Applejack- ¿No podemos quedarnos y saber qué trama?.

Rainbow- ¡No, es muy peligroso... estas nubes se están cargando con demasiada electricidad. Si una de esas cosas nos logra impactar adiós a nuestra existencia!.

Applejack- ¿Y cómo sabes que estás nubes tienen demasiada electricidad?- dicho esto un relámpago sale encima de sus cabezas a tan sólo 50 centímetros de la pony granjera impactando a tan sólo 10 centímetros dónde estaba el unicornio.

Rainbow- ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?.

Applejack-...

Rainbow- Eso supuse... ¡ahora en marcha!- la pegaso se elevó un poco de la nube de dónde estaba y rápidamente emprende el vuelo esquivando Los relámpagos que caían- ¡esta nube está muy densa, lo mejor es subir...Applejack sujétate fuerte porque esto será peligroso!- la pony granjera obedece y se sujeta fuertemente de la melena de la pegaso mientras que ella atravesaba las nubes yendo hacia arriba.

El trayecto fue difícil debido a la lluvia, los fuertes vientos y los relámpagos que caían o Cruzada entre las nubes, a la pegaso le costó trabajo pero logró salir de esa tormenta. Ambas estaban mojadas debido a la lluvia y pudieron ver mejor el enorme cúmulo de nubes que se formaron para esta gran tormenta, pero lo extraño es que sólo era una parte... las nubes se movían en círculos y no tomaban dirección alguna.

Applejack- ¿Crees que él esté haciendo todo esto?.

Rainbow- Es lo más seguro- la pegaso ve en tierra unos arbustos cerca de la tormenta y por ende cerca de este unicornio- hey Applejack, nos ocultaremos en esos arbustos así estaremos más cerca de él y podremos saber qué es lo que está tramando- la pony de tierra asiente con la cabeza y Rainbow empieza a descender rápidamente hasta los arbustos, al llegar a ellos ambas se ocultan en estos y veían como aquel unicornio como movía loa cascos delanteros a la vez que gritaba esas extrañas palabras. La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte y los fuertes vientos se hicieron mas fuertes. Los truenos iluminaban el lugar, los relámpagos caían más seguido y pasó algo que dejo a ambas yeguas boquiabiertas... un relámpago cayó directo al cuerno de este unicornio, una tan fuerte que mataría a cualquier pony que lo recibiera pero en cambio este unicornio se levantó en sus patas traseras quedando completamente erguido cosa que extraño a las 2 ponis ya que mostraba un excelente equilibrio aún con el relámpago en su cuerno.

Rainbow- Applejack, ¿cuánto tiempo te puedes quedar en dos patas?- pregunto la pegaso viendo asombrada a este unicornio.

Applejack- No más de un minuto o dos.

Ambas ponys estaban sorprendidos de ver cómo este unicornio aparte de soportar las descargas eléctricas se podía parar en sus dos patas traseras con un equilibrio que sólo Pinkie Pie en ocasiones lo hacía, el pony continuó con sus palabras en ese idioma que no comprendía hasta que dos relámpagos cayeron justo en sus cascos delanteros impresionando más a las dos yeguas. Pero este unicornio toca su cuerno con sus patas uniendo los tres relámpagos y gritó otras palabras para luego estampar sus patas con los relámpagos en ellas en el centro del círculo que estaba debajo de él creando una enorme honda qué replegó todas las nubes de tormenta dejando un cielo completamente despejado como si nunca hubiera habido tormenta.

Rainbow- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- murmuró la pegaso al no entender nada de lo que había pasado.

Applejack- El realizó un ritual de petición, estoy segura...pero lo otro...-guardo silencio al sentir algo extraño que sólo alguien con experiencia en el área agrícola entendería- algo va a brotar-murmuró la pony.

Rainbow- ¿Que?- y como si hubiera sido llamado por la pony granjera en el centro del círculo donde estaba el unicornio empezó a brotar un tronco a gran velocidad saliendo de la tierra directo al cielo, a medida que crecía se hacía más grueso y sus ramas se asomaban llenándose de verdes hojas, las dos ponis no lo podían creer un árbol de ese tamaño le tomaría años incluso siglos en llegar a esa altura y el lo logró en tan sólo minutos.

Cuando el árbol llegó a ser tan alto como un viejo secoya pasó algo que ni la madre naturaleza sería capaz de hacer. El tronco empezó a ganar más groso mientras se encogía un poco, sus ramas se hacían más extensas y unas hermosas flores de color amarillo y rojo empezaron a salir en una época que no era primavera, cuando todo esto terminó el árbol tenía el diámetro y la altura de la granja Apple. Era extraño y a la vez hermoso ver ese árbol que ni el bosque everfree lo poseía.

Rainbow- O.k se acabó la función...es hora de irnos- la pegaso toma a Applejack y se eleva lo más rápido que podía sus alas abandonando el lugar. Mientras que el unicornio sólo observaba ese gran árbol que era bañado por los rayos del sol y las aves que pasaban se posaban en sus ramas como si este árbol siempre hubiera existido hay.

¿?- Espero que les haya gustado la función... señoritas- murmura este pony con una sonrisa que dejaba ver unos colmillos mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y el círculo que estaba en el suelo se ilumina de un color rojo trazando todas las líneas que tenía este círculo cubriendo por completo el árbol en un domo color rojo que cuando se claro ni el árbol ni el pony estaba en ese sitio, tan solamente había una extensa pradera de verdes pastos.

**Fin capítulo 16.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Es todo... por ahora.**

**¡Yaiba...fuera!.**

**¿reviews?.**


	17. Frustraciones

C**apítulo 17: Frustraciones.**

Apple Bloom- Muy bien crusaders con esto tendremos nuestras cutie marks…

Scootaloo- ¿Estás segura de esto?... Tengo la sensación de que ya lo habíamos hecho…

Sweetie belle- ehhh... ¿me podrían explicar otra vez porque estamos en la colina?- pregunto la pequeño unicornio a no tener la más mínima idea del porqué estaban en ese sitio.

Apple Bloom- Ya te lo habíamos dicho, trataremos de obtener nuestras cutie marks como ponis de descenso en rapel.

Scootaloo- sigo creyendo que esto ya lo habíamos hecho antes.

Apple Bloom- Cómo crees, esto no lo hemos intentado... Además, ¿cómo vamos a saber si somos buenas en esto si no lo hemos intentado?- dijo la pequeña pony de tierra pasándole unos arneses improvisados con lazos para que sus amigas se los colocan al igual que unos cascos- listo crusaders ¿están listas?, ¡porque yo sí!.

Scootaloo- ¡Ahg!... está bien, pero sigo teniendo mis dudas.

Sweetie belle- yo no…- y así las tres pequeñas ponis se prepararon para descender esa colina, tenían un espíritu aventurero, el entusiasmo de un experto y las ganas de un principiante. Todas esas emociones estaban mezcladas para poder conseguir lo más anhelado para un pony y dejar de ser la burla de algunos por sus costados en blanco.

**_40 segundos después…_**

Apple Bloom- Ahora que lo recuerdo... esto ya lo habíamos hecho- lo dijo muy decepcionada por la forma en que habían terminado.

Scootaloo- ¡Te lo dije pero no quisiste escucharme!.

Sweetie belle- ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?- preguntó la pequeña unicornio en un estado digamos... Suspendido, así como la última vez ella y sus amigas de cruzada intentaron conseguir sus marcas de la misma forma y por ende obtuvieron el mismo resultado... Suspendidas a mucha altura.

Scootaloo- ¡Agh!, ya no podemos llorar sobre la leche derramada... ¡debemos bajar de aquí lo antes posible!.

Apple Bloom- Sí, pero la última vez Derpy nos ayudó a bajar.

Scootaloo- Eso pasó porque ella iba de paso y nos vio.

Sweetie belle- ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?...

Apple Bloom- aún no Sweetie belle- las niñas estaban colgando al vacío enredadas en la cuerda y en sus arneses, de no ser por estos sería una caída a una muerte segura. Las pequeñas ponis empezaron a discutir del por que habían hecho nuevamente una idea del cual no había resultado antes y mucho menos ahora, de pronto la cuerda se empieza a mover hacia arriba, las estaba jalando con movimientos suaves pero constantes.

Scootaloo- Al parecer alguien nos vio, o nos escucho- dijo la pequeña pegaso muy contenta ya que por fin las sacarían de ese apuro. Cuando las terminan de subir lo primero que vieron fueron unos enormes músculos que tenía la cuerda entre sus patas delanteras, las niñas se movían como si fuera un móvil dando vueltas una por una, y cada uno al dar la vuelta se topaban con otra pony, una yegua que miraba de forma severa a las tres pequeñas potrancas.

Apple Bloom- ¿Eh?... Sweetie Belle ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo la pequeña pony amarilla muy nerviosa al ver la expresión que tenía esta yegua, cuando Sweet belle abrió sus ojos se encontró con una mirada reprobatoria seguía de un fuerte...

Rarity- ¡En qué estabas pensando Sweetie belle!- exclamó la unicornio blanca, estaba demasiado molesta al ver como su hermanita expone a su vida al tratar de conseguir algo tan anhelado como una cutie mark.

Sweetie belle- Pues... verás... Sólo estábamos tratando de conseguir nuestras cutie marks como ponis de descenso en rappel, y las cosas no resultaron muy bien- concluyó bajando la mirada y cerrando sus ojos,sus palabras estaban cargadas de tristeza y frustración, Rarity continuaba en su posición firme y molesta viendo a las tres pequeñas girar enredadas en la cuerda entre Los cascos del pony musculoso.

Rarity- Bulk, podrías bajarlas por favor.

Bulk- ¡SIII!- el enorme pony hizo lo que la unicornio le pidió bajando a las niñas suavemente al suelo para luego hacer un ademán e irse.

Rarity- ¡Gracias Bulk!... Ahora señoritas ¿porque hacen todo esto?, ¿arriesgar sus vidas por una cutie mark?- Scootaloo y Apple Bloom bajaron la cabeza y tiraron sus orejitas hacia atrás en son de arrepentimiento mientras que Sweetie belle mantenía la cabeza baja y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados- niñas estoy esperando una respuesta- la voz de Rarity realmente sonaba molesta, no se necesitaba gritar para dar entender lo que se transmitía con su tono de vos y una mirada reprobatoria, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom levantaron un poco la cabeza para ver a la unicornio blanca, ellas iban a empezar a explicar lo que estaban haciendo hasta que la pequeña Sweetie belle empezó a murmurar algo cosa que llamó la atención de las 3 yeguas.

Sweetie belle- Tú no entiendes…- murmuró la pequeña unicornio.

Rarity- ¿que dijiste señorita?- habló la unicornio en un tono de regaño pero moderado, su pequeña hermana levantó rápidamente su cabeza para ver a la unicornio blanca a la cara... Ella tenía los ojos rojos y sus mejillas completamente empapadas.

Sweetie belle- ¡Dije que tú no entiendes!- gritó la pequeña impresionando a sus dos amigas y a su hermana.

Rarity- Swee...

Sweetie belle- ¡No hermana escúchame!... ¡todos los días nos molestan por tener nuestros costados en blanco, todos los días nos molestan en la escuela, todos los días tratamos de conseguir nuestras marcas para dejar de ser la burla de otros ponis, todos los días hacemos cosas simples o complicadas con tal de obtener nuestras cutie marks y todos los días fallamos!... ¡¿cómo crees que nos sentimos?!- terminó rompiendo en llanto y haciéndose bolita en el suelo.

Sus amigas estaban completamente impresionadas, ella es una pony tímida y tierna, jamás pero jamás la habían visto estallar de esa manera. Rarity también estaba completamente impresionada, su hermana nunca había demostrado esta faceta, sí la había visto triste en algunas ocasiones pero no con una frustración tan grande como ésta.

Rarity- Apple Bloom, Scootaloo pueden dejarnos un momento... por favor- las dos potras recorrieron todo lo que habían llevado para su cruzada y se retiraron sin decir ni una palabra dejando a ambas hermanas solas en esa colina- Sweety... hermanita la unicornio Blanca toma a su pequeña hermanas de la barbilla haciendo que está la viera a los ojos, Sweetie Belle tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar cosa que a Rarity la hizo sentir un dolor en su corazón, a ella no le gusta ver a su hermanita triste y desde que ella y sus amigas la llevaron al hospital. Su vínculo de hermanas era mucho más fuerte.

Sweetie belle- Por favor no me veas- dice la pequeña unicornio entre sollozos desviando la cabeza a un lado soltándose el del toque de su hermana pero Rarity la vuelve a tomar y la gira delicadamente para verla a los ojos.

Rarity- Sweetie belle... no estoy molesta, estaba muy preocupada viéndote colgar de esa manera, sé que tú y tus amigas se sienten frustradas al no obtener sus marcas, también sé que lo han intentado todo por conseguirlas- mientras que la unicornio blanco hablaba los ojos de Sweetie belle se inundaban más en lágrimas ya que cada palabra era dolorosamente cierta- no soy nadie para decirles no hagan esto o no hagan aquello para lograr conseguirlas, pero, ¿se han puesto a pensar en lo arriesgado y peligrosas que se han vuelto sus cruzadas?.

Sweetie belle- no son tan arriesgadas- dijo en un tono muy bajo y desviando la mirada pero Rarity alcanzó a oír lo que digo.

Rarity- ¿A no?... hermanita sé que casi te ahogas cuando quisieron ser ponis de buceo- la pequeña unicornio levanta la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos- también sé lo del acantilado con el parapente, el globo de aire caliente que casi quema la escuela, la catapulta que usaron para lanzar a Scootaloo y muchas otras locuras más- concluyó la unicornio blanca, sus palabras eran suaves y comprensivas, ya no estaba molesta con su hermana; ella entendía a la perfección lo que ellas querían conseguir, una marca que las acompañaría por el resto de sus vidas pero es una marca que las haría saber cuál es su lugar en la vida- y como dije antes, no soy nadie para intervenir en su búsqueda, pero sí me preocupa mucho en cómo se arriesgan con tal de conseguirlas.

Sweetie belle no lo soporto más se abalanzó y abrazó a su hermana hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Rarity para desahogarse, empezó a sollozar primero para luego convertirse en un llanto completo. Lágrimas y lágrimas salían de sus pequeños ojos mojando el pecho de su hermana que en otras circunstancias a Rarity le hubiera importa demasiado en tener su pelaje húmedo, pero debido al momento para ella eso no le importó. Su hermana estaba liberando toda la frustración que sentía al querer su cutie mark y no tener los resultados que buscaban.

Sweetie belle- No quiero que te preocupes, no quiero que te preocupes- era lo único que decía con la voz entrecortada.

Rarity- No lo haré más, pero prométeme que buscarán otra manera de buscar sus cutie marks algo... no tan arriesgado- Sweetie belle afirmó con la cabeza débilmente mientras que Rarity acariciaba su melena- estoy segura de que conseguirás tu marca, recuerda que siempre contarás conmigo... hermanita- ambas hermanas se abrazaron muy fuertes en esa colina, una soltando la frustración que sentía y la otra dejando a entender que estaba ahí para ella siempre.

En otro punto muy alejado del pueblo se encontraban dos yeguas sumergidas en un pequeño estanque, una pegaso color azul cielo y una pony de tierra color naranja. Ambas ponis se encontraban dándose en la espalda lavando sus cuerpos después de estar metidas en una tormenta, pero no era el olor a ramas o a barro lo que les incomodaba... Era uno en específico que incomoda más a la pony de tierra que a la pegaso.

Applejack- ¿Porque no se quita?- se repetía a sí misma una, y otra vez, y otra vez mientras tallaba su cuerpo con sus cascos muy fuerte.

Rainbow- Sí lo sé, el olor a barro es difícil de retirar... dímelo a mí cuando se embarran mis alas.

Applejack- ¡No es el olor a barro lo que me molesta!... ¡¿que no lo sientes?!- exclamó mientras continuaba tallando su cuerpo y repitiendo las mismas palabras.

Rainbow- Me extraña de ti Applejack, trabajas muy duro en la granja y te quejas por un simple olor a tierra y hojas.

Applejack- Rainbow ya te dije que no es el olor a tierra u hojas lo que me molesta- le respondió a su amiga entre dientes mientras seguía tallando su cuerpo.

Rainbow- ¿A no?... ¿Y entonces qué es?- dijo la pegaso saliendo del estanque y sacudiéndose como un perro para quitarse el exceso de agua de su cuerpo (no me recriminen vi Twilight hacelo en el episodio de los boletos de la gala XD).

Applejack- ¿Que no sientes otro olor a parte de tierra y ramas?- la yegua habló seriamente, se detuvo por un momento aún dándole la espalda a la pegaso esperando la respuesta de esta.

Rainbow- Si hay otro olor... Pero no me molesta.

Applejack- ¡olemos a sexo Rainbow Dash, a sexo!-lo dijo girándose rápidamente mostrando unos ojos inundados en lágrimas, su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de sentimientos, disgusto, frustración y confusión cosas que sorprendió a la pegaso.

Rainbow- ¿Sexo?... ¿acaso tuvimos sexo?... Naa cómo crees Applejack, sabes bien que soy una pony de libres pensamientos pero en hacerlo contigo no se me a cruzó por la cabeza. Además si hubiéramos tenido sexo lo recordaría y no estaría actuando tan normal como ahora... No te preocupes no hicimos nada- respondió la pegaso muy tranquilamente mientras que su compañera se notaba cada vez más inquieta.

Applejack- ¿Como sé que no me estás mintiendo?... sabes bien que yo no puedo mentir, en cambio tú... tú…- su voz la tenía entrecortada, estaba al borde del llanto debido a la desesperación de no saber que lo que había pasado.

Rainbow- Oye tranquilízate, cómo crees que te podría mentir... en que tú seas el elemento de la honestidad no significa que nosotras no podamos ser también honestas. Ya te dije no hicimos nada porque no eres buena Pony y trata de recordar lo que pasó en esa nube.

Applejack- ¡es lo que me disgusta!, ¡no recuerdo que hayamos tenido sexo, no tecuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que pasó!... ¿y si no y lo hicimos?, ¡porque olemos a que si!- Applejack se sentó en el estanque con la cabeza baja, se empezó a escuchar un leve sollozo proveniente de la pony naranja esta empezó a golpear la superficie del agua con sus cascos delanteros salpicando agua por todas partes. Estaba frustrada quería descargarse de ese peso así que...- ¡HAAAAAAAA!...- dio un enorme grito y después puso sus patas delanteras en su cara y comenzó a llorar a mares- ¿si no lo hicimos porque olemos a que si?, no me gustan las yeguas ¡no me gustan!- su voz sonaba entre corta debido a su llanto Rainbow Dash desde la orilla observa todo en su mente se preguntaba ¿lo habían hecho?... y si es así, ¿porque ella tampoco lo recordaba?, Applejack sabía que a ella le gustan tanto las yeguas como los sementales pero Rainbow se prometió a sí misma nunca hacerle daño a una de sus amigas. Applejack le parecía hermosa al igual que Fluttershy pero ella es una yegua de principios y estaba primero su hermosa amistad con ellas que la pérdida de una con un corazón roto y una herida difícil de sanar.

La pegaso se elevó y entró de nuevo al pequeño estanque sentándose al frente de la pony naranja, no le importó mojarse nuevamente... Ella necesitaba consolar a su amiga, no románticamente sino como una verdadera amiga. Tomó a Applejack de los hombros y la atrajo hacia ella abrazándola con sus patas delanteras y sus alas.

Rainbow- Applejack... Somos amigas hace mucho tiempo y te conozco muy bien así como tú me conoces a mí ¿cierto?- la pony granjera asiente levemente con su cabeza- entonces respóndeme... ¿Crees que tú y yo tuvimos sexo en esa nube?. Respira profundo, trata de calmarte y respóndeme honestamente- la voz de la pegaso sonaba tranquila y relajada, quería hacer que su amiga se calmara y respondiera honestamente con el corazón más no con la cabeza.

Applejack- Pero olemos a que si- dijo en un tono muy bajo sin despegar el rostro del pecho de la pegaso.

Rainbow- Ignora el olor, también lo estoy haciendo... no creo que tú y yo lo hayamos hecho, así que mi respuesta es no, no lo hicimos y te lo estoy diciendo de corazón y si no me crees mírame los ojos y sabrás que no te estoy mintiendo- Applejack no volvió a decir nada, tardó un poco en calmarse pero hizo lo que su amiga le pidió. Se despegó del abrazo y levantó su cabeza para ver esos ojos color cereza.

Applejack- No Rainbow, no me estás mintiendo... ¿pero, este olor?- Aún se notaba confundida, no lloraba pero se podía ver en su rostro

Rainbow- Ignora el olor, recuerda que estuvimos metida en una nube de tormenta quizás alguna nube pegajosa cosas de Discord que se yo… además recuerda que estuve hospitalizada por una supuesta violación que resultó ser que intencionalmente me masturbe hasta quedar inconsciente...eso no suena nada bien ahora que lo digo- dicho comentario hizo que la pony granjera se riera un poco.

Applejack- Je, eso es cierto... Perdóname por dudar de ti. Pero este olor Rainbow, es que realmente olemos a eso.

Rainbow- Después investigaremos qué fue lo que pasó en esa nube, por ahora sal...- fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión muy cerca de donde estaban, ambos miran al norte y ven salir una columna de humo- creo que el momento cursi terminó.

Applejack- ¡Oye estamos tratando de aclarar un problema, además estuve diciéndote lo que me frustraba!.

Rainbow- Y lo hiciste bien... ¡Ahora vayamos a ver qué fue esa explosión!- dijo la pegaso elevándose en el cielo dejando a la pony de tierra en el estanque, esta muestra una pequeña sonrisa al saber que contaba con una buena amiga.

Applejack- Si, eso jamás pasó... ¡oye Rainbow Dash espérame!- dijo la pony de tierra saliendo del estanque siguiendo a su compañera a dónde provino la explosión.

En la plaza del pueblo de Ponyville más exactamente en una heladería se encontraban sentadas una unicornio color lavanda y una pony color rosa, la primera tenía la cabeza pegada de la mesa no levantaba la vista ni para ver su malteada encima de esta mesa y la segunda ya iba por su tercer vaso de malteada.

Pinkie- ¡Mesero, mesero!- el mesero se acercó donde ambas yeguas con una libreta levitando frente a él - por favor me puede traer otra ronda de malteada de fresa- el mesero asiente con la cabeza y se alejó anotando la orden de Pinkie- en serio Twilight debes de comer algo, no te traje a este lugar simplemente para que tengas la cabeza pegada de la mesa como una mosca sobre un cupcake.

Twilight- Es que no lo entiendes Pinkie, desde que tuviste ese sueño y fuimos a visitar a Zecora empecé con esta investigación y cada vez que estaba tan cerca llegaba a un callejón sin salida y ahora resulta que la información qué medio Antauri es completamente falsa- dijo la unicornio levantando levemente la cabeza y cuando terminó su frase la volvió a pegar fuertemente sobre la mesa.

Pinkie- si entiendo el punto Twilight, pero ya debes dejarlo pasar... Haz de cuenta que nada de esto ha pasado, además que se podía esperar de un pony embustero.

Twilight- Es que realmente no puedo- lo dijo levantándose y apoyando sus patas fuertemente sobre la mesa- Pinkie, ustedes me dijeron que fui secuestrada por un grifo llamado Infernus, que tuve un diario que respondía a mis preguntas... Tuve respuestas de ese libro, eso significa que esta raza es real y lamentablemente mi memoria fue borrada y aparte de eso soy una pony que no puede dejar de un lado un asunto hasta resolverlo definitivamente... ¡es un odioso problema que tengo desde potranca!- volvió a desplomarse sobre la mesa aunque esta vez con su cuerno atrajo la malteada y bebió un poco de esta, tal vez para refrescar su garganta después de este larga aclaración.

Pinkie- Twilight en serio tienes que calmarte, recuerde las crisis que te dan cuando no logras cumplir tú cometido... Sólo recuerde las locuras que cometes cuando no encuentras respuestas y tiene que venir la princesa arreglarlo todo... ¿o quieres enviar otro reportera princesa sobre eso?.

Twilight- Gracias pero no Pinkie, aprendí mi lección con lo de smarty pants en convertir algo tan simple en un enorme problema.

Pinkie- Ahí tienes la respuesta. sólo relájate y disfruta de esta malteada que si algún evento ocurre seremos las primeras en enterarnos... Al fin y al cabo siempre somos las primeras en enterarnos si Ecuestria tiene problemas- terminó de decir la pony rosada dando otro gran sorbo de su malteada para continuar con la segunda y esperar las qué le hacían falta.

Twilight- Sí tienes razón, dejaré el tema de los zeltas a un lado- la pony rosa afirmó con su cabeza con los ojos cerrados- pero empezaré una nueva investigación sobre este unicornio ya que debo informarle a la princesa lo acontecido. Posiblemente sea un criminal- (pal face por parte de Pinkie).

Applejack y Rainbow Dash llegaron al sitio de la explosión y lo primero que vieron fue una escena no muy alentadora ya que lo que primero que observaron fue la cabeza de un pony, pero no cualquier pony ya que se tenía puesto un casco de la guardia real. Ambas ponis evitar las ganas de vomitar debido a lo masacrada que estaba esta cabeza.

Pasando de largo la cabeza se encontraron con más guardias algunos heridos otros por desgracia estaba agonizando y otros que lastimosamente murieron en el lugar con grandes heridas o les faltaban pedazos de sus cuerpos o tenían enormes hoyos en ellos.

Applejack- ¿Pero que corrales pasó aquí?- preguntó la pony granjera al ver su entorno que pareciera como si hubiera habido un combate ambas yeguas siguieron adentrándose en este terreno, encontraron a un guardia que se estaba arrastrando y la pegaso se acercó y le dio la vuelta para ver horrorizada cómo le faltaba medio pedazo de cara.

Guardia- A...yu...- fue lo último que suspiro para luego ladear su cabeza pesadamente hacia dónde estaba el agujero haciendo que parte de su cerebro se saliera. La pegaso por instinto soltó el cuerpo y retrocedió unos pasos con el corazón en la garganta de ver una escena tan cruda como esa. Ambas yeguas observa un poco más y vieron que más adelante había una especie de carreta pero está tenía unos barrotes las dos yeguas se acercaron a esta y notaron que se trataba de una jaula de metal pero está estaba completamente destruida sus barrotes estaban doblados y las ruedas estaban destrozadas dejando la enorme jaula tirada en el piso con un destrozado pony partido por todos sus miembros dejando el mero tronco atado al arnés.

Rainbow- Applejack trata de auxiliar a los heridos que encuentres, yo iré por ayuda- la pony de tierra asiente con la cabeza mientras que la pegaso se elevó rápidamente dirigiéndose al pueblo. Applejack no era una experta en medicina pero si tenía conocimientos básicos en tratar heridas, se acercaba a uno por uno, revisaba las heridas de los guardias, tomaba su presión y confirmaba si estaban respirando.

Lamentablemente le tocó toparse con algunos ponis agonizantes qué murieron poco después mientras que ellas revisada sus heridas sintiendo como la vida de estos guardias se iba entre sus cascos, sin embargo siguió revisando a los ponis y encontraba a unos muy mal heridos pero aún con signos de vida; ella los dejaba donde estaban y simplemente los recostaba en la mejor posición para que descansaran mientras llegaba la ayuda. Se encontró con un guardia que aún estaba muy débil, se sentó junto a él y lo tomo entre sus brazos pero éste le dijo algo a la pony naranja que con mucho esfuerzo soltó unas palabras que puso muy nerviosa a Applejack.

Applejack- Calma, no te esfuerces... la ayuda ya viene en camino- dijo ella a este pony que estaba muy mal herido sin embargo el continuo hablando en voz baja.

Guardia- Ca...ca...capit... tan- decía este guardia con dificultad.

Applejack- ¿Eres capitán?- el soldado respondió débilmente con su cabeza dando entender que no lo era y sólo señalaba la carreta- lo siento pero el pony que tiraba la carreta ya no está con nosotros- musitó en un tono muy triste cosa que esté soldado seguía negando con la cabeza.

Guardia- No... Ca... Ca... Capi... Capita..na... es... es- no dijo más, fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos y ladeando su cabeza dejándola descolgada en lo brazos de la pony granjera.

Applejack- Hey... oye, no te duermas soldado...¿soldado?- la pony granjera sacudió al guardia pero éste no reaccionaba, por desgracia era otro pony que moría entre sus cascos. Applejack bajó al guardia hasta el suelo cuidadosamente y se retiró su sombrero para luego ponerlo en su pecho como señal de respeto al caído, estaba asustada por que fuera lo que fuera que atacó los guardias podría estar cerca. Se puso su sombrero y miró a dónde se encontraba la jaula, "capitana"… es lo que ella pensaba observando aquella carreta destruida. A paso lento y temeroso se acercó a esta observó el arnés dónde estaba el guardia despedazado haciendo arqueadas y evitando las ganas de vomitar- qué bueno que Fluttershy no está aquí, ella no tendría estómago para soportar esto- la pony naranja observó bien la carreta como sus barrotes estaban doblados y deduce que fue atacada brutalmente, las ruedas destruidas pero la base intacta y levemente inclinada, Applejack se agacha un poco y vio que debajo de ésta había un pony "¿otro herido?" se preguntó, lo vio un poco más y notó como este respiraba- ¡Aún está con vida!... descuida, te sacaré de ahí.

Applejack le dio la vuelta a la jaula buscando una forma de entrar por este pony, la observaba de arriba abajo pero no encontraba un punto de acceso, así que se dio la vuelta junto a esta y puso sus patas traseras en ella y empezó a aplicar presión para poder deslizarla de ese lugar y así sacar a este pobre pony que se encontraba debajo. Empezó a aplicar presión sobre esta jaula para que está lograra moverse, logró moverla solo un poco y se le estaba dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro al saber que su esfuerzo estaba dando frutos pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito desgarrador de quien fuera que estuviera debajo.

Applejack- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... no fue mi intención- dijo la pony muy angustiada al saber que lo que estaba haciendo sólo estaba lastimando a quien estaba ahí debajo- ¿cómo te sacó de ahí?- se preguntó la pony naranja, volvió a rodear la jaula tratando de encontrar un punto fácil para sacar a quien estuviera debajo miro cada centímetro muy desesperada hasta que en una esquina de la jaula vio él porque estaba un poco inclinada, Era una pequeña roca que sobresalía de la tierra y parte de esta jaula recaía sobre esta, Applejack se acerca a esta esquina y se agachó para saber quién era que estaba debajo- ¿puedes oírme?- no tuve respuesta- ¿hola... Quién eres?- como respuesta sólo tuvo un leve quejido cosa que esperanza un poco más a la pony granjera- ¡escúchame te sacaré de ahí, mi amiga fue por ayuda al pueblo y volverá pronto... Por el momento no quiero que te duermas, quiero que estés siempre conmigo ¿entendido?!- nuevamente obtuvo un leve quejido cosa que la pony granjera lo tomo como un sí.

La pony campirana se levantó y metió sus patas delanteras y trabó sus cascos en el pequeño espacio que había entre la roca y La jaula para tratar de levantarla, flexionó sus patas y aplicó su fuerza en sus potentes patas para lograr mover la pesada jaula, su rostro estaba rojo debido a la fuerza que estaba haciendo levantó un poco la tarima del suelo pero pasó algo que ni ella se lo esperaba... La jaula se le resbaló de sus cascos delanteros y ella tenía trabada sus herraduras en la esquina de la jaula para tener un mejor agarre y debido al peso de la jaula sus herraduras fueron brutalmente arrancadas de sus cascos provocando daños muy serios en estos incluso una herradura se le llevó un pedazo de sus casco.

Applejack- ¡Haaaaaaa...maldición mis cascos!- decía la pony granjera cayendo a un lado de la jaula al no tener equilibrio con sus cascos sangrando, ellas los observa con los ojos llorosos y sus brazos temblando y ve que el derecho tenía una enorme grieta que sangra poco mientras que el izquierdo le faltaba un pedazo y sangraba más que el otro-en qué estaba pensando cuando metí mis cascos debajo de esta cosa, no tengo la fuerza de un minotauro... ¡en que rayos pensabas Applejack!- cerró sus ojos fuertemente debido al dolor que sentía se seguía cuestionando en porqué había hecho eso.

¿?- A... A... Ayuda- decía débilmente quién fuese que estuviera debajo de la jaula y por la voz se trataba de una yegua. Applejack al escuchar la voz abrió los ojos y miró la base de esta jaula- a... Ayu... Da- cada vez se oía más débil la voz, la pony granjera dejó de preocuparse por sus cascos por un momento y se arrastró hasta la pequeña abertura qué había entre la base de la jaula y la pequeña roca.

Applejack- ¡Escúchame, la ayuda viene en camino... Sólo necesito que por favor no te duermas. ¿dime cómo te llamas?!.

¿?- Te... Te... ten...go...sueño- decía muy suave.

Applejack- ¡No escúchame, no te duermas no... te... duermas!.

¿?- Si- su voz se oía muy cansada cosa que desespero mucho más a Applejack.

Applejack- Me dijeron que eres capitán, ¿cómo te llamas?.

¿?-Ca...pi...tán.

Applejack- Si eres capitán, ¿cómo te llamas?.

¿?- Si... Si... Si...

Applejack- sí, ¿cómo te llamas?.

¿?- Si... Sil... Ver- cada vez sería más agotada sus fuerzas poco a poco la estaban abandonando.

Applejack- Muy bien Silver dime algo... lo que sea.

Silver- Soy... Silver...capitana.

Applejack- O.k capitana Sil... Un momento... ¡¿Silver Wing?!... ¡¿eres tú?!.

Silver- Sí... soy... yo- dijo débilmente, Applejack quedó muda por un momento… la pony que se encontraba debajo era la amiga de Twilight, ahora sí que necesitaba sacarla rápidamente de ahí.

Applejack- Silver escúchame, piensa en Twilight, piensa en la señora Velvet... Piensa que tienes que volverlas a ver- Applejack le decía que recordará a su familia y también palabras de aliento para la pegaso que se encontraba debajo de esa jaula, ahora sí que necesitaba sacarla de ahí pero con sus cascos lastimados sólo podía hablar con la capitana y tratar de que ésta no perdiera el conocimiento. Mientras que la pony hablaba la pegaso le respondía débilmente Applejack le preguntaba cosas triviales contar de qué Silver wing no se quedara dormida, necesitaba ganar tiempo para que la ayuda viniera pronto... Estaba tan concentrada en la conversación con Silver que no notó la presencia de alguien que estaba detrás de ella, la pony granjera seguía hablando hasta que se percató de una sombra que la cubría por completo giro un poco su cabeza lentamente y vio unas patas de color azul oscuro, se le quedó viendo un rato y notó que estás tenían unas extrañas marcas color negro que se mimetizan con su tono de pelaje miro un poco hacia arriba y vio el rostro de este pony y sus ojos azules con una expresión seria. Applejack sabía de quién se trataba pero debido a su condición no le quedó más de otra que dejar la investigación a un lado y concentrarse en lo que realmente era necesario.

Applejack- ¡Por favor ayúdame, hay una amiga aquí debajo y se esta muriendo!- el pony vio la jaula y luego las heridas graves de las patas de la pony naranja, Applejack al notar que él estaba viendo sus patas trato de ocultarlas sin ningún éxito- yo estoy bien, por favor sácala de ahí- lo dijo tratando de que este no viera más sus patas, el unicornio alzó la vista y vio a su alrededor notando los cuerpos destrozados de los guardias y aquellos que supuestamente estaban heridos.

¿?- Ella es la única sobreviviente- dijo este pony viendo todo su entorno pero manteniendo su actitud seria.

Applejack- No, hay unos guardias por allá... Están heridos pero se encuentran bien.

¿?- ella... es la única sobreviviente- repitió sus palabras frunciendo el ceño, volvió su vista a Applejack y se le acercó manteniendo su misma expresión- necesitas ayuda también.

Applejack- Yo estoy bien pero ella... no durará mucho, por favor sálvala- el unicornio no respondió nada sólo bajo la mirada y vio la condición en que se encontraban los cascos de la pony granjera, la observó detenidamente y notó como esta poco a poco mostraba un aspecto más cansado.

¿?-Morirás en ese te atienden esos cascos... Olvídala a ella.

Applejack- ¡No la voy a olvidar, es una amiga y jamás me perdonaré si ella muere aquí!.

¿?- Estás diciendo que prefieres que la salve a ella en lugar de a ti.

Applejack- Mis amigas y yo hemos arriesgado mucho nuestras vidas en muchas ocasiones para salvar a Equestria... Honestamente moriría feliz si la salvarás a ellas- había escuchado bien, ¿sacrificaría su vida por salvar la de otra?. Pese a la sorpresa de las palabras de Applejack el unicornio aún se mostraba con su expresión seria pero las palabras se le quedaron en su mente "salvar a Equestria, moriría feliz".

El unicornio aún miraba como Applejack poco a poco iba cerrando sus ojos hacía un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta ya había perdido demasiada sangre estaba a punto de ceder y éste no mostraba señal de hacer algo repentinamente el cuerno del unicornio se empezó iluminar con un tenue brillo azul y así como La jaula que estaba junto a la Pony granjera poco a poco La jaula se fue elevando revelando a una pegaso en un estado demasiado delicado, su cuerpo tenía muchas heridas y golpes aparte de que su ala de metal estaba rota. La jaula cae pesadamente a unos cuantos metros dónde estaban ambas yeguas haciendo un fuerte sonido y levantando algo de polvo.

Applejack- Gra... Gracias... Muchas graci...- la pony de tierra dejó de hablar y fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos, la falta de sangre había hecho que perdiera el conocimiento mientras que éste unicornio observaba ámbar yeguas en sus estados tan delicados. Sin girar su cabeza este pony dirigió su mirada a un punto porque sintió una presencia de un individuo giro un poco su cabeza y vio a una pegaso color amarilla que estaba en estado de shock absoluto.

Muy cerca del lugar un grupo de ponis estaban llegando a todo galope a la zona de la explosión encabezados por la pegaso Rainbow Dash, entre el grupo se encontraban Big Mac, Thunderline, el doctor Whooves, Orion. Estos 4 Machos tiraban la carreta para poder transportar a las heridos y junto a ellos Twilight, Pinkie que se toparon con la pegaso cuando ambas salían del bosque everfree y entre las 3 reunieron el grupo de rescate y otros ponis que no nombraré ya que serán de relleno XD...

Cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron con una triste escena los guardias estaban tirados por todas partes unos completamente irreconocibles otros destrozados habían guardias que estaban heridos pero por desgracia fallecieron, no lograron resistir mucho tiempo aquellos que eran débiles de estómago vomitaron enseguida otros se aguantaron las ganas inmediatamente el Doctor Whooves empezó a chequear a los que estaban heridos o supuestamente heridos mientras que cierta pegasso notaba que algo no encajaba.

Rainbow- ¡Applejack ¿dónde estás?- gritaba está pegaso a no ver a la pony naranja- ¡Applejack ¿dónde estás?!.

Pinkie- Dijiste que ella se quedó con los heridos.

Rainbow- Y así fue- respondió la pegaso mientras que con su mirada desesperada buscaba a Applejack.

Twilight- Esto es realmente lamentable, tendré que informarle inmediatamente a la princesa de inmediato.

Rainbow- ¡Olvídate de la princesa por un momento, tenemos que encontrar a Applejack... Ella debería de estar aquí!- ya en sus palabras se notaba el desespero por encontrar a su amiga tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado.

Twilight- Tienes razón Rainbow, pero esto también lo tiene que saber la princesa, además tú dijiste que ella quedó aquí junto...- no terminó la frase ya que fueron interrumpidas por el doctor que llamó la atención de los presentes

Dr Whooves- lamento decirles... Que llegamos tarde- dice el doctor terminando de chequear los signos vitales de un pony que estaba a un lado de él, los había revisado a todos pero siempre mostraban el mismo resultado.

Rainbow- No... No... ¡Applejack!- gritó la pegado elevándose para ver mejor. Pinkie también llamaba a la pony granjera pero tenía el mismo resultado qué la pegaso.

Dr Whooves- Señorita Twilight- la aludida voltea a ver quien la llamaba- se que usted tiene contacto permanente con la princesa Celestia, por favor póngala sobre aviso de lo que pasó aquí.

Twilight- Lo haré, es una pena lo qué paso aquí- dijo la unicornio muy triste en ver cómo habían muerto esos soldados, sentía lastima por ellos y pesar por sus familias. Pero una duda le cruzó por la cabeza... ¿a quien llevaban o que transportan? para que los masacraran de esa forma.

Todos estaban cabizbajos por lo acontecido, decidieron guardar un minuto de silencio por respeto a los caídos que fue roto por un pony que habla poco. Estas palabras entraron cómo dagas en los corazones de Pinkie, Twilight y Rainbow mientras que a otros les calló cómo un balde de agua fria. Todos voltearon a ver a éste pony que estaba junto a un pequeño cráter viendo hacia el suelo unas herraduras manchadas un poco de una sustancia roja, pero estas herraduras eran un poco diferentes a las demás ya que tenían un grabado muy singular... Unas manzanas, eran herraduras personalizadas y este pony conocía al dueño de éstas. Muy triste y con la voz quebrada volvió a decir las mismas palabras un poco más fuerte sin dejar de ver las herraduras.

Big Mac- Applejack está herida.

-¡¿QUE?!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, Big Mac se da la vuelta y muestra unos ojos inundados en lágrimas y con la voz entrecortada habla más fuerte .

Big Mac- A... Apple... Applejack está herida, ¡mi hermanita está herida!.

**Fin capitulo 17.**

**¿les gustó?...**

**¡YAIBA... FUERA!.**

**¿reviews?**


	18. Actos y consecuencias

C**apítulo 18: Actos y consecuencias.**

Ya había caído la noche en toda Equestria , la Princesa Luna elevó su astro mostrando una hermosa luna llena en un cielo completamente despejado de nubes para que aquellos que admiraran la noche se maravillarán con su espléndido manto nocturno, pero en los barrios bajos de la ciudad de las Pegasus está pasando un extraño acontecimiento ya que dos ponis, un pegaso con sus alas desgarradas y un unicornio con su cuerno roto corrían desesperados por las calles y callejones de este lugar.

Pegaso- ¡date prisa, ¿o quieres que esas cosas no se encuentren?.

Unicornio- ¡voy tan rápido como puedo además me duele mucho el cuerno!.

Pegaso- ¡yo tengo las alas vueltas mierda pero es mi vida la que estoy tratando de salvar, así que no te quejes y corre!- ambos ponis corrían por los callejones a lo que sus patas le daban, doblaban esquinas, cruzaban por los largos callejones buscando una salida que los sacara de esos barrios... Pero nada- ¡¿dónde está la maldita salida?!- gritaba el pegaso muy frustrado de tanto correr, correr y correr y no lograr salir de ese sitio.

Unicornio- No sé tú pero creo que ya pasamos por esta calle... ¿crees que estamos dando vueltas en círculos?.

Pegaso- ¡No seas tonto, de donde partimos había una extraña neblina y esas cosas nos atacaron! y ahora mira que no hay rastro de eso.

Unicornio- Pero hay algo raro, las paredes y el suelo están de color rojo... ¿porque no vuelas y ves dónde estamos?.

Pegaso- ¡Porque no usas tu magia y nos sacas de aquí pendejo!.

Unicornio- Toushé...- ambos ponis llegaron a un callejón muy amplio y decidieron parar para tomarse un respiro después de huir de lo que fuera que los estaba atacando, estaban heridos pero aún más el pegaso que con sus alas desgarradas hacía que perdiera sangre rápidamente haciendo que éste se marea un poco. Era consciente de que si no se le trataban esas heridas moriría desangrado- ya llevamos huyendo como una hora, ya deberíamos de haber llegado a la salida de este lugar... Sigo creyendo que estamos huyendo en círculos.

Pegaso- No digas tonterías - el pegaso se mueve un poco y se tambalea por la pérdida de sangre pero recupera su postura rápidamente sacudiendo su cabeza- debemos continuar, no quiero terminar como Clove Powder- el pegaso siguió su marcha pasando junto al unicornio que se quedo quieto viendo cómo pasaba este pony, se adelantó un poco pero detuvo su marcha al escuchar un grito del unicornio que estaba a pocos metros de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio con horror como unas garras salieron del suelo y se clavaron en las patas del unicornio.

Unicornio- ¡HAAAAA... suéltame, suéltame!- gritaba este pony al sentir esas garras que se aferraban fuertemente de sus patas haciéndolo sangrar por el agarre- ¡ayúdame Greenstone!.. por favor ayúdame - suplicaba el unicornio a su amigo pegaso, está el ver cómo de suelo surgían dos grifos putrefactos que empezaron a picotear al unicornio por todo su cuerpo dio pasos hacia atrás alejándose más del unicornio- ¡Greenstone, Greenstone ayúdame!, ¡HAAA mis ojos mis ojos- gritaba el unicornio sin poder moverse o defenderse ya que el par de grifos estaban sobre el picoteando de todo el rostro, los ojos e incluso dentro de su hocico cuando esté gritaba.

Greenstone- Lo siento amigo pero tu sacrificio no será en vano- dijo el pegaso de forma burlona y salió a todo galope del lugar y lo único que se alcanzó a escuchar del unicornio fueron gritos de ayuda y un último grito desgarrador que retumbó por toda el área.

El pegaso continuaba galopando por las calles y doblando las esquinas de los callejones, estuvo galopando por un buen rato pero bajó su ritmo a un trote suave y luego a un caminar lento debido a la pérdida de sangre y sumando el cansancio que tenía hacía que se tambaleara en ocasiones y llegase a tropezar con sus propios cascos varias veces pero su instinto de supervivencia era mayor ya se paraba rápidamente y continuaba con su marcha. Dobló otra esquina y vio un pasadizo largo sin dudarlo dos veces se adentro en este revelando una luz al final que siguió a paso lento pero firme o lo más que podía, tardó en salir y creyó que al fin estaría lejos de los barrios bajos y de esos monstruos pero...

Greenstone- ¡¿Qué... Pero... Pero... Cómo es posible?, esto no puede ser verdad!- el pegaso estaba en la entrada de un callejón muy amplio pero lo que le impacto y frustró fue ver a dos grifos putrefactos picoteando una masa deforme de carne con sus entrañas esparcidas por todo el suelo y a un lado la cabeza de un unicornio con su cuerno roto a medio roer mostrando su cráneo con las cuencas vacías. En una parte alta alejada de todo peligro se encontraba un unicornio viendo todo tranquilamente mientras su cuerno y emanaba una aura de color verde.

¿?- ¿No crees que es demasiada tortura para ese pobre diablo?, hacerlos correr en círculos Blade- dijo una pony tierra color rosa que se acercaba dónde estaba el unicornio que al oír esa voz su expresión tranquila pasó a ser fría.

Blade- Se lo merece por tratar de engañarme, ¡y ya te dije que a esa yegua la detesto No face, cambia de apariencia o les haras compañía!.

No Face- Qué delicado- murmuró la pony para luego cubrirse en llamas color verdes revelando su verdadera apariencia.

Blade- A decir verdad creí que ya te habías ido.

No Face- ¿Estás loco si me iría tan rápido?, esto es las Pegasus, no desperdiciaría una oportunidad cómo está... Y ¿qué le digo a la maestra, que fallaste en tu misión?.

Blade- No le digas nada, aún tengo tiempo.

No face- Cómo quieras... debo volver a terminar el trabajo que empiece con Q'.

Blade- ¿Q'?... ¿dónde está esa montaña de músculos sin cerebro?- respondió fastidiado al escuchar ese nombre el unicornio.

No Face- No lo sé, él siempre desaparece y como nunca dice nada y...ah ya veo, sigues molesto porque no fuiste capaz de vencerlo con tus zombies ¿cierto?- dice esta en un tono burlón.

Blade-... Iré a sacarle información a ese idiota- el unicornio se tele transporta cerca de donde estaba el pegaso que aún continúa viendo impactado lo que le hacían al cuerpo del unicornio.

Greenstone- No... No- decía el pegaso retrocediendo lentamente para escapar pero sintió que chocó contra algo, gira su cabeza lentamente y vio a un enorme Pony zombie con un hoyo en su pecho- ¡Haaaaa, aléjate!- el pegaso se aleja a un paso lento ya que no era capaz de galopar por el cansancio y la pérdida de su sangre, trato de huir por la otra salida pero 2 zombis más le bloquearon el paso. Poco a poco más zombis entre ponis y grifos salían de la tierra y rodeaban a este pegaso- ¡aléjensen, no se acerquen!.

Blade- ¿si quieres que pare?, dime lo que quiero saber o devuélveme el dinero... Y como sé que no lo tienes apégate a la primera opción- dijo el unicornio que entraba al lugar abrirse paso entre los zombies.

Greenstone- Blade Skull por favor haz que paren- suplicaba este pobre diablo mientras era acorralado por los engendros del unicornio.

Blade- ya te di las dos opciones ¿tú cuál decides?.

Greenstone- Pero... Pero, no tengo el dinero y mi jefe me matará si te digo esa info...- se tapó rápidamente el hocico con su casco cosa que Blade notó de inmediato.

Blade- sin dinero, mmmm no hay problema dame la información.

Greenstone- No puedo- cuando esté pony dijo eso un pequeño potrillo zombi se escabulló entre los otros llegando por la derecha sin que se diera cuenta y lo mordió fuertemente- ¡quítenmelo, quítenmelo!- gritaba el pegaso con el pequeño pegado a su pata derecha delantera generándole un terrible dolor y un sangrado más fuerte que el que tenía sus alas. El pequeño zombi se alejó de este y con un trozo de carne de su pata en su hocico que le había quitado de la mordida al pegaso, Blade skull se le acerca para volver a preguntar a un pony que se estaba cubriendo una herida con su pata sana.

Blade- Estoy perdiendo mi paciencia Green, dime lo que sabes.

Greenstone- No puedo, ¡no puedo!.

Blade- Muy bien- dicho esto 4 ponys zombies rodearon al pegaso y sin piedad empezaron a morderlo en las patas haciendo qué este gritara por el dolor- no tengo tiempo Green dime lo que sabes y dímelo ahora- decía el unicornio muy molesto y apunté perder la paciencia con él pegaso.

Greenstone- ¡está en Canterlot!- gritó mientras los zombies se le comían sus patas, al oír esto Blade Skull movió su garra huesuda y los zombies que estaban atacando el pegaso se detuvieron y dieron marcha atrás retrocediendo lenta y pausadamente dejando al Pegaso tirado en el piso con sus patas completamente heridas incluso les faltan pedazos de carne dejando descubierto el hueso.

Blade- ¿Canterlot?... Estuve ahí y no encontré nada- dijo el unicornio viendo indiferente al mal herido pegaso.

Greenstone- Si, está en Canterlot... En el palacio... Celestia lo tiene, por favor déjame ir Blade.

Blade- ¿Estás seguro?.

Greenstone- Sí... Muy seguro, de hecho mi jefe está planeando un golpe al palacio para robarlo y venderlo al mejor postor.

Blade- ... O k Green, gracias por la información- dice este unicornio con una sonrisa dando la vuelta y empezó a alejarse del mal herido Pegaso pero éste hace que tenga su marcha con una pregunta.

Greenstone- Blade... Me... ¿me puedo ir?.

Blade- ¿qué?, oh si... Tienes un minuto- dijo una forma muy sombría.

Green Stone- ¡QUE!- el unicornio salió del lugar dejando al pegaso en el suelo con muy mal sabor de boca y rodeado de zombies, desesperado se empezó a arrastrar dejando una marca de sangre por donde pasaba pero estos zombies no se movía, sigue moviéndose lo más rápido que podía a través de estos zombies y pasado el minuto todos estos monstruos voltearon a verlo y se dirigieron hacia él a paso lento. Greenstone voltea su cabeza y vio que los zombies se le acercaban a él- no... A... Aléjese... No... No... ¡NOOOOO HAAAAAA!- fue lo último que se escucho mientras que Blade skull se alejaba y su cuerno dejó de brillar cuando ya no se oían los gritos del pegaso dejando el lugar como si nunca hubiera pasado nada..

En la granja de los Apple estaban reunidas todas las portadas de los elementos excepto Applejack que no sabía dónde estaba y Fluttershy que no tenían N.P.I en dónde se había metido, la última vez que supieron de ella es que estaba curando las heridas de la Osa mayor, la abuela Smith al enterarse de que su nieta estaba herida y desaparecida tubo una crisis nerviosa provocándole un desmayo que por suerte Rarity sabía cómo hacer que reaccionara (obviamente una experta en la materia tratándose de asuntos de desmayos) aún así la noticia sigue haciendo trágica. A los pocos minutos ingresó a Twilight y detrás de ella Spike ambos reflejando mucha tristeza en sus rostros.

Twilight- Ya informe a la princesa Celestia de lo acontecido, es un lástima cómo murieron todos esos soldados.

Rainbow- Sólo la dejé para pedir ayuda- decía la pegaso en un tono bajo mirando hacia el piso. De todas las presidentes ella era la más afectada sintiéndose muy culpable por haberla dejado sola además, era muy mala demostrando sus sentimientos pero estaba completamente destrozada y frustrada al no saber nada de Applejack.

Pinky- no fue tu culpa Dashie- dijo la Pony Rosa colocando su pata encima de su hombro.

Rainbow- ¡si lo fue, fui yo quien se la llevó a perseguir a ese tonto unicornio, fui yo la que le dijo que fuéramos ahí!... fui yo quien la abandonó- lo último lo dijo en un tono muy bajo y triste con algunas lágrimas tratando de desbordarse sus ojos.

En la sala de la casa de los Apple sólo se sentía un ambiente de tristeza, angustia y frustración por no saber nada de su amiga, todos guardaron silencio ya que no sabían que decir, fue largo e incómodo hasta que cierto dragón eructo un pergamino cosa que llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Twilight- Spike, ¿respondió la princesa Celestia?.

Spike- Déjame ver... - el dragón retira el sello que tenía el pergamino y le da una pequeña ojeada- si Twilight, es de la princesa Celestia y dice...ejem. querida Twilight, es lamentable y triste lo que ha sucedido con los guardias, le informaremos a los familiares de éstos de su trágico incidente y también tomaremos acciones de inmediato. Por otro lado enviaré un grupo de soldados a reforzar la seguridad del pueblo, también enviaré a un grupo de investigadores para dar con el paradero de la portadora del elemento de la honestidad la Pony Applejack. Por favor debes de mantener la calma tú y tus amigas y los familiares de la señorita Apple pues ya que encontraremos a los responsables de esa barbarie y les caerá encima todo el peso de la ley... es todo- dice el dragón enrollando el pergamino que ya había leído para luego dar nuevas arqueas y eructar otro pergamino- creo que no...- lo tomó y procedió a leerlo- estimada Twilight, acabo de tener una pequeña junta con algunos ponys del consejo de los cuales me han aconsejado en enviar a unos soldados que le sirvan de escolta a cada una de ustedes ya que posiblemente tú y tus amigas al tratarse de una de las defensas más poderosa que tiene Equestria estén en peligro. Por otro lado, me acaba de llegar una información de quién era el pony que transportaban en la jaula que encontraron destrozada- todas prestaron sumamente atención cuando escucharon la palabra "pony" y empezaron hacer especulaciones de quién era, tenía que ser alguien muy importante entre los delincuentes para que mataran de esa forma a todos los guardias, ¿habrá sido algún jefe de la mafia de Coltalia?... y si es así, ¿que hacía cerca de Ponyville?. Cada una tenía su propia hipótesis de quién podría haber sido este delincuente Aunque detuvieron sus especulaciones y dejaron que el dragón prosiguiera- el prisionero era buscado por toda Equestria por múltiples delitos que cometía en todas las ciudades y se ordenó el traslado de este a la prisión de Dodge City por tierra para no levantar sospechas pero lamentablemente no fue así. Este pony fue capturado en el pueblo de Ponyville hace unos días atrás después de un incidente con una Osa mayor, el fugitivo se hacía llamar así mismo ¡¿Mystic Warrior?!...- el dragón detuvo la lectura para ver la cara de sorpresa que tenían todos los presentes, el fugitivo no era otro más que el mismísimo Mystic Warrior o Antauri cómo se llama este unicornio.

Rarity- Pero ¿cómo es posible, como un simple cirquero puede tener aliados tan crueles?.

Twilight- Eso no lo sé, Spike ¿qué más dice?.

Spike- Aquí dice... según información declarada por el criminal de nombre Antauri o más conocido como Mystic Warrior, él siempre ha trabajado solo y no tenía a ningún cómplice para realizar sus fechorías en las ciudades donde iba- terminó de leer la carta y las especulaciones nuevamente no se hicieron esperar, ¿si no tenía aliados... Quien o quienes lo rescataron?. Mientras que las ponis discutían no se percataron que una pequeña potra se había salido y ya se encontraba algo retirada de la granja.

Apple Bloom- Mientras ustedes discuten yo buscaré a mi hermana- dijo la pequeña que a paso firme se retiraba de Sweet Apple Acres para adentrarse en los caminos junto al bosque..

Todo era borroso y una sensación extraña sentía en todo su cuerpo, aparte de que su cabeza le dolía y le daba vueltas... Intentó moverse pero algo la sujetaba, trató de apartar a quien fuese que la sujetaba pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes- tranquila, estás a salvo- escucho unas palabras que vinieron en eco- todo estará bien- volvió a escuchar esa voz, por más que tratará de identificarla no podía, hasta que nuevamente todo se fue poniendo oscuro y el silencio reinaba de nuevo.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado ya que sus sentidos estaban despertando nuevamente, aún se sentía débil y no era capaz de poder mover bien sus extremidades. Intentó mover sus patas pero no pudo, intentó abrir sus ojos pero aún sentía los párpados muy pesados pero podía moverlos adentro, intento mover sus patas delanteras pero no pudo se sentían tiesas, no importaba cuánta fuerza usada ¿estoy muerta? se preguntaba. Trató de modular palabras pero le fue imposible, sentía la garganta seca y la lengua pesada. Pudo sentir una sensación en una parte de su cuerpo lo supo reconoce rápidamente, era su hocico... Primero fue un viento caliente que iba y venía, luego un roce en estos "alguien me está tocando" pensó inmediatamente, sintió algo en sus labios como un roce... No sabía qué era pero escucho de nuevo esa voz-¿porque tiene que ser así?- dijo esa voz de forma suave pero se oía preocupada- porque está demasiado débil ya ha perdido mucha...- escucha otra voz y ésta era un poco más gruesa, no pudo escuchar muy bien lo que decía con mucha claridad porque lo siguiente que sintió fue algo que rozó sus labios, "¿me están besando?" se preguntaba "¿quién eres infeliz?". Fueron las palabras que cruzaron por su mente ya que no podía mover su cuerpo ni abrir sus ojos. Quería forcejear pero eran intentos en vano y nuevamente otra sensación extraña... Sintió un líquido bajar por su garganta, era tibio y algo espeso, fuese lo que fuese se lo había tragado y lo que fuese que estaba tocando sus labios se alejó muy suave. Sintió otra sensación extraña como un hormigueo en sus cascos delanteros, no sabía que era pero no se detenía. Después sintió su cuerpo caer en algo tibio y peludo, se sentía muy suave y demasiado cómodo y antes de perder nuevamente el conocimiento logró escuchar otra vez esa voz suave que se oía preocupada- ¿despertará mañana?- fue lo último que escuchó.

Ya eran aproximadamente las 8:30 de la noche y en los caminos que conducían a las afueras del pueblo va "galopando a paso firme" una pequeña pony de tierra color amarillo, melena color rosa fuerte con un moño atado en ella. Esta pequeña se encamino a una meta que se propuso alcanzar pero ahora...

Apple Bloom- ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidí venir sola por aquí?- se cuestionaba la pequeña muy asustada viendo por toda parte y aparte de eso temblaba del miedo como una gelatina- Lo bueno es que no estoy en el bosque... ¿verdad?... A quién quiero engañar no veo más allá de la punta de mi nariz, ni siquiera sé dónde estoy- la pequeña siguió avanzando en "línea recta" ya que por ahí "estaba el sendero", pero sin poder ver nada Applebloom se estaba entrando al Bosque Everfree, poco a poco todo se fue poniendo más oscuro y la poca luz de la luna que entraba se había ido; así que decidió detenerse en el medio de la nada y observar su entorno- bu... Bu... Bueno, se... Será... M... M...Mejor... Q... Que... regrese a... A casa... N... N... No creo po... Po… poder... En... En... En... Encontrar a mi hermana ¡haaa que frio!- Decía ya temblando del miedo aparte del frío que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo pero un ruido llamó su atención, movió sus orejas hacia la dirección donde provenía ese ruido- qué... qué ¿qué fue eso?- lo dijo entre una mezcla de miedo e impotencia al no poder ver nada, luego los ruido se hicieron un poco más fuertes junto con unos pasos qué se sentía al parecer de alguna criatura pesada hasta que un aullido hizo click en su cerebro- ¡timberwolf... no puede ser estoy en el bosque...- tapó su boca con sus cascos para mermar el ruido pero fue en vano ya que empezó a sentir un olor a fango y a madera podrida y enseguida de eso unos puntos de color verde que alumbraban a lo lejos moviéndose sigilosamente hacia donde ella se encontraba- "tengo que salir de aquí tengo que salir de aquí ¡tengo que salir de aquí!"- pensaba la pequeña al ver que los lobos se detenían y olfateaban el aire. Empezó a moverse hacia atrás de forma lenta para no ser detectada, logró ver 5 lobos de madera en su lenta huida... Ahora sí que necesitaba salir rápidamente de ahí ya que su vida dependería de cómo se moviera.

En la granja Apple las cosas ya están un poco más calmadas pero no significaba que aún se sintiera ese ambiente tenso ..

Twilight- Chicas... les pido que por favor me perdonen- habló la unicornio color lavanda rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la casa y captando la atención de los otros ponis- todo esto...todo esto es mi culpa, por favor perdóname- lo dijo en un tono neutral bajando su cabeza para no mostrar su rostro. Luego levanta su cabeza y sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas- ¡todo esto es mi culpa por favor perdóname!.

Rarity- No tienes la culpa de nada Twilight, ¿porque deberíamos de perdonarte?- Twilight al escuchar esas palabras cerró sus ojos con fuerza y nuevamente bajo la cabeza, no tenía el valor suficiente para ver a sus amigas a la cara.

Twilight- Porque es mi culpa que Applejack este desaparecida- dijo la unicornio en un tono bajo- ¡todo es mi culpa!- Twilight levantó la cabeza mostrando ya sus ojos más húmedos y sus mejillas empapadas por sus lágrimas que se desbordaban hasta llegar al suelo- sí chicas todo esto es mi culpa... ¡Pinkie por mi culpa te borraron la mente, fuiste atacada!... y lo peor es que no sé que te pudieron haber hecho por querer ayudarme- su voz estaba empezando a quebrar empezó a sentir más culpa a parte de lo que estaba pasando.

Pinkie- Descuida, me siento muy bien- dijo en un tono amable. Pero no funcionó ya que y Twilight sigue culpándose y diciendo lo que ha hecho con sus amigas.

Twilight- Rarity...- la aludida Voltio prestándole atención- Perdóname por hacer que te humillaras para tener esa información.

Rarity- Descuida cariño, si fue algo... Humillante, pero fue un sacrificio para poder ayudarte con tu investigación- al oír esa palabra la unicornio sintió más culpa que la que sentía antes, volvió a bajar la cabeza y cerro fuertemente sus ojos y apretó los dientes, sabía que tenía que decirlo pero reunir el valor en esta situación era complicado. Por otro lado Rainbow Dash no decía nada, se mantenían distante parada junto a la ventana con su cabeza baja debido a la tristeza y la frustración que sentía por no estar con su amiga grajera... Pero esa tristeza y frustración se fue convirtiendo en enojo al escuchar unas palabras de la unicornio color lavanda que con mucho esfuerzo logró reunir el valor para poder decirlas.

Twilight- (suspiro), chicas la razón por la cual me siento así... Hay algo que deben saber, él no... No... No es un zelta- con esta aclaración Rarity y Pinkie abren sus ojos por la sorpresa- Zecora me confirmó que él no es un zelta, ya que su descripción física no concuerda- dijo la unicornio aún viendo hacia el suelo tuvo valor para decirlo más no para ver a sus amigas pero también sentía que estaba quitando un peso de encima o una parte de ello al confesarle eso a sus amigas ya que fue ella que envió a Applejack y Rainbow Dash a buscar a los soldados heridos y en efecto a este pony. Pinkie no dijo nada, simplemente cerró sus ojos e inhaló muy fuerte- Lo siento chicas... Rarity iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por las palabras que empezaron en un tono bajo y fueron elevándose pero muy cargadas de ira.

Rainbow- Lo sientes, lo sientes, ¡lo sientes!- dijo la pegaso elevando su rostro con sus ojos rojos, ella estaba llorando en silencio un poco apartada para que no la molestaran- ¿es lo único que dices, que lo sientes?- Rarity estaba perpleja, era la primera vez que veía a Rainbow en ese estado. Esa mirada reflejando odio y enojo que iba en aumento, la pegaso se levantó y pasó junto a la unicornio Blanca acercándose poco a poco hacia Twilight- ¿no tienes otra cosa que decir?- dijo estas palabras en un tono un poco amargo y sombrío quedando unos cuantos metros de la unicornio color lavanda.

Twilight- Lo siento Rainbow pero en una investigaci...- no pudo continuar con su frase debido a que Rainbow salió disparada hacia ella tomándola por sus hombros y arrinconando la contra una pared quedando ambas yeguas paradas en sus patas traseras.

Rainbow- ¡una investigación fallida! .. ¡¿eso es lo que ibas a decir?!.

Twilight- ¡Lo siento Rainbow Dash .. Pero así son las cosas cuando se investigan!- decía la unicornio muy asustada con sus ojos llorosos- ¡fue un error, me equivoqué con este pony!- su voz se quebró por completo, Rarity y Pinkie iban a separarlas pero pasó algo que ninguno de los presentes se lo esperaban, fue un momento tan rápido que ninguna lo vio venir; la pegaso retrajo su brazo hacia ella misma y soltó toda su frustración y enojo en la nariz de Twilight enviándola al piso y haciéndola sangrar con sólo este golpe.

Rarity- ¡Twilight!- dijo la unicornio muy impresionada por lo que acaba de pasar.

Pinkie- ¡Dashie... ¿qué hiciste?!- dijo la Pony rosada completamente inmóvil de la impresión.

Rainbow- ¡investigación!... ¡¿es lo único que te importa?!... ¡muchos murieron hoy, tenemos a una amiga perdida y herida y lo único que dices es lo siento fue una investigación fallida!- nuevamente su ira iba en aumento, sus cascos temblaban de la ira que sentía estaba molesta consigo misma por haber dejado sola a la pony granjera y ahora está más molesta al saber que todo eso había sido en vano- ¡nos usaste como simples fichas para tu tonta curiosidad porque eso fue lo que fuimos ¿cierto?.

Twilight- Rai... Rain...bow... Yo.

Rainbow- ¡noooo... Púdrete cerebrito... Púdrete Twilight Sparkle!- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir disparada por la puerta dejando a una Rarity impactada, una Pinky con su melena lacia y triste y a Twilight en el piso con sus nariz sangrando... Aparte de Big Mac y la abuela Smith que se mantuvieron al margen de la situación pero también atónitos por lo que acababa de pasar.

En los alrededores del bosque Everfree todo estaba demasiado callado, la luna se había abierto pasó nuevamente entre las nubes dando una luz tenue de color azul en los pequeños claros que se podían ver iluminado aquellos sitios que no tuviera árboles que le obstaculizaban el paso, pero este silencio fue roto por unos gritos de auxilios proveniente de una pequeña pony que corría por su vida.

Apple Bloom- ¡Auxilioooo... Por favor que alguien me ayude!- gritaba la pequeña corriendo a lo que sus cascos le daban, intentó huir de 5 timberwolf que había visto anteriormente merodeando por donde ella estaba oculta, intento hacer el menor ruido posible en su huida pero tuvo la mala suerte de pararse sobre una pequeña rama que se quebró con su peso y alertando a los lobos de su ubicación. Ahora se encontraba huyendo guiándose con la poca luz que entraba y vendo de seguido hacia atrás para ver a sus perseguidores- ¡ayuda por favor!- la pequeña Applebloom no lo sabía pero en su afán por huir se adentraba más en el bosque, siguió en su huida... Hasta que tropezó con una rama haciéndola caer, trato de levantarse y seguir pero...- ¡auch, mi tobillo...creo que me lo torcí!- intento levantarse de nuevo pero el dolor en su pata izquierda trasera era demasiado fuerte, escuchó un aullido cerca de donde estaba, eso significaba que sus perseguidores estaban demasiado cerca. Ya presa del miedo intentó arrastrarse hacia unos arbustos cercanos pero su suerte está jugando en su contra ya que por entre estos arbustos salto un timberwolf quedando a 5 metros de distancia de donde ella estaba. Al poco tiempo llegan sus otros cuatro perseguidores encerrándola en el círculo quitándole toda opción de escape- jejeje... lindos lobitos, lindas lobitos- decía ella presa del miedo sintiendo su corazón latir en su garganta, aunque se negaba a admitirlo estaba cerca de su fin. Estaba lejos de casa, lejos de su familia, lejos de cualquiera que la pudiera ayudar y lo peor de todo moriría sin haber encontrado a su hermana.

Los lobos se acercaba lentamente cerrando aún más el círculo dejándola en el centro, sabía cómo actúan gracias a una clase con su maestra Cherry lee en la escuela y sabía que sería muy lenta y dolorosa su muerte. Uno de los lobos dio un aullido al cielo eh inmediatamente los otros cuatro se abalanzaron sobre la pony y ella hizo lo que todo pony asustado haría cuando algo le va a caer encima. Gritó muy fuerte y se cubrió su rostro con sus patas delanteras echando sus orejas hacia atrás, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos para esperar el golpe. Lo último que oyó fue el gruñido de los lobos que se acercaban rápidamente al acecho hasta que no oyó nada más, sólo silencio y más silencio. Luego de eso sintió como si cayera a un vacío todo fue rápido, no sintió nada de dolor... ¿tal vez su maestra se equivocó con ese punto?, después de tanto silencio éste fue roto por un grito de alguien que ella creyó conocer.

\- Dashie... ¿que hiciste?- levantó un poco sus orejas ¿había escuchado bien?, Luego de eso se escucha otra voz pero ésta se oía muy enojada- ¡noooo... Púdrete cerebrito...Púdrete Twilight Sparkle!- levanto más sus orejas había oído demasiado bien pero tenía dudas.

Apple Bloom- ¿Que?... esa fue... ¿Rainbow Dash?- pensó en ese momento luego empezó abrir poco a poco sus ojos sin despegar sus patas de su rostro, al hacerlo bajo sus patas delanteras de golpe al darse cuenta dónde estaba- ¿pero cómo llegué aquí?, se supone que estaba en el bosque- se preguntaba la pequeña pony viendo a su alrededor encontrándose en su alcoba más precisamente en su cama- ¿fue un sueño... Todo... Ese tiempo... Estuve soñando?- se preguntaba en voz baja viendo todo su alrededor, no recordaba cuando se había ido a la cama. Aún confundida salto de esta y al caer el piso...- ¡HAAAAA!- dio un enorme grito de dolor que la hizo tirarse al suelo y tomar su pata trasera izquierda con ambos cascos delanteros- cómo duele, cómo duele- decía entre dientes con sus ojos cristalinos de las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir rodando por sus mejillas.

Tras este grito por la puerta de su habitación casi derrumbándola entró un enorme pony de color rojo muy asustado, este al ver a su hermana en el piso corrido donde ella estaba para ayudarla a levantar y acomodarla en su lomo para luego acomodarla en su cama e hizo algo que poco hace.

Big Mac- Applebloom... ¿estás bien, estás herida, te hiciste daño... estás bien?- preguntó nuevamente. Obviamente un hermano qué dice poco pero que se preocupa mucho por su familia y eso hace hablar de más al que sea.

Applebloom- calma Big Mac, estoy bien sólo... Me caí de la cama- decía la pequeña sentada en la cama aún sobándose su tobillo cosa que llamó la atención de su hermano.

Big Mac- Déjame ver.

Applebloom- Estoy bien...-dijo la pequeña, así que el pony rojo levanto su pata y tocó el tobillo que Apple Bloom se acariciaba haciendo que ella mostrará un rostro de dolor que le fue imposible ocultar.

Big Mac- Iré por las vendas, ese tobillo está muy mal- el enorme pony se dio la vuelta para salir a buscar las vendas para su hermanita Y ya en la puerta detuvo su marcha y vio de reojo a Apple Bloom- ¿donde estuviste hoy en la tarde?- con esta pregunta la pequeña le presta atención ¿a que venía esa pregunta? se preguntaba.

Applebloom- ¿lo dices después de la escuela?- el enorme Pony asiente con su clásico "sip"- estuve con Sweet belle y Scootaloo intentando obtener nuestras cutie marks aquí en el pueblo.

Big Mac-¿Fueron al Bosque?- la pequeña negó con su cabeza y hace un ademán del porque la pregunta- hueles a lobelia... Y esa planta sólo crece en el bosque- dijo el pony rojo antes de salir a buscar las vendas para su hermanita dejando a Apple Bloom muy pensativa en las palabras de su hermano. Así que empezó a olfatear su cuerpo y en efecto olía a esa flor.

Apple Bloom- No lo entiendo...- decía la pequeña a un olfateando y tocando su cuerpo, pasó sus cascos por su melena hasta que sintió algo puntiagudo enredado en ella, asustada por no saber qué era se bajó de la cama y lentamente camino hasta su espejo para ver y volver a buscar, y lo que encontró la dejó aún más confundida. Ella con cuidado retiro de su melena una pequeña ramita que estaba enredada junto a su moño, la tomó entre sus cascos y la observa detalladamente llenando de dudas su cabeza- entonces no fue un sueño- murmuró la pequeña pony de tierra mientras miraba esta ramita.

En el castillo abandonado de las dos hermanas se encontraba en una de sus habitaciones destruidas un pony de color gris oscuro sentado frente a una fogata comiendo tranquilamente una serpiente, este poseía una capa muy desgastada y vieja pero no le importaba ya que al parecer lo cubría del frío de la noche. Este pony se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de su cena y aún así se le salía el humo por el rabillo de estos, frente a él estaba una flama de color azul danzando un poco debido al viento que entraba en la habitación estuvieron así durante unos minutos hasta que esté pony habló con una voz gruesa.

¿?- ¿Porque esa cara?- dijo el pony con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de su alimento- ¿qué te molestas para que tengas esa expresión de enojada?.

Flama- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo esa expresión?, si no tengo rostro- contesto de forma altanera- además no me estás viendo.

¿?- No necesitamos verte, sentimos tu energía... ¿que te molesta?- este pony dio otra mordida a su serpiente y continúa hablando con el hocico lleno- a veces olvidamos que fuiste herbívora pero ya debes de estar acostumbrada a nuestra alimentación...¿Hace cuánto que estás con nosotros... 2000, 2500 años?.

Flama- He estado con ustedes hace 4500 años y no me molesta ver de qué se alimentan, pero lo que quiero saber es porque me mintieron- decía esta flama, más que una pregunta era como un reclamo- el pony termina de comer su serpiente y toma una copa con abolladuras que tenía agua y la bebé ignorando las palabras de La flama- Respóndeme, ¿porque no me dijeron que eran un demonio?...¡¿porque no me dijeron que eran Anunrama?!- dice esta flama de forma severa haciendo que el pony abriera sus ojos y manteniendo una expresión calmada pero calculadora.

Anunrama- Si te hubiéramos dicho quiénes somos, ¿hubieras aceptado el trato?- la flama se quedó callada ante esta pregunta- eso creímos...- el silencio reino durante unos minutos hasta que La flama volvió a hablar.

Flama- Entonces me mintieron, todo lo que me dijeron fue una mentira... Es cierto, ¡¿todo lo que me dijeron fue una mentira?!.

Anunrama- Te ofrecimos otra oportunidad, de no ser por nosotros ya estarías en el tártaro pagando tus pecados- respondió calmadamente viendo a la flama, aunque sólo era fuego él podía ver el ser que alguna vez fue, su cuerpo, su rostro, podía ver su expresión y la flama mostraba una expresión de tristeza e impotencia. Pero para los otros sólo era una flama que levitaba y danzaba con el poco viento que entraba.

Flama- Me prometieron que purificarían mi alma si les ayudaba, ¿eso también es una mentira?, me prometieron que iría a las praderas eternas ¡¿también es una mentira?!- la flama preguntaba de forma triste y mostrándose algo inquieta, moviéndose de un lado al otro haciéndole reclamos a este pony hasta que ella dijo algo que no debería- ¡fueron 4500 años que estuve vagando con ustedes por todas partes, fueron 4500 años que estuve errando por toda Equestria viendo mis antepasados, mis familiares... Viendo mi pasado, mis errores!-la flama se empezó a escuchar más frustrada y triste de lo que estaba...- ¡tuve que volver a ver cómo el maldito de mi padre mató a mi madre y abusaba de mí!... y ahora estamos aquí escondidos como ratas en este castillo abandonado frente a esta tonta fogata...¡y viendo que hace la estúpida de Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas!- gritó esta flama muy frustrada haciendo que aumentará de tamaño que mandó un poco su entorno con unas llamas de color azul- ¡¿realmente Qué quieres de mí Anunrama?!... ¡¿Qué quieres de mí demonio?!- cuando dijo eso el pony convirtió su pata delantera derecha en una garra y golpeó la flama extinguiéndola para luego bajar su pata y cerrar sus ojos.

Era un lugar oscuro, tenía paredes de concreto y se escuchaba el goteo del agua el suelo, estaba cubierto por un extenso charco dándole al lugar un aspecto lúgubre. Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos y con la poca luz trato de ver a su alrededor, se levantó del único sitio seco en que estaba y dio unos pasos escuchando el sonido del agua bajo sus cascos cosa que llamó su atención.

¿?- ¿Qué?, ¿pero qué?- decía una pony mientras observaba sus cascos, los miraba detalladamente como si nunca hubiera tenido unos- ¿dónde estoy?- murmuró la pony sin dejarte ver sus patas.

\- ¡estás en nuestra mente!- se escucharon dos voces al mismo tiempo eh inmediatamente una luz muy fuerte lleno el lugar haciendo que la pony se cubriera sus ojos con su pata para que el resplandor no los lastimara, cuando la luz fue más tenue la pony bajo su pata y vio con horror que frente a ella estaba un fénix gigante de colores amarillos y rojos con ojos negros de pupila roja rasgada y humillantes para el rabillo de este.

Pony- A... A... Anun... Rama- dijo esta pony retrocediendo por el miedo de ver al enorme demonio-y...yo...yo no...

Anunrama- ¡silencio!- gritó la colosal ave haciendo que la pony se sentara mojándose un poco- ¡¿cómo te atreves a insultarme pony?!

Pony- Yo... Yo... Yo no quise... Pero ustedes...-

Anunrama- ¡silencio!- gritó el ave haciendo que la pony empezará a temblar del miedo- te atreviste a insultarme, ¡¿crees que no tendrás un castigo por esto?!.- el enorme Fénix se empezó a acercar hacia la temerosa pony haciendo que ésta del miedo que sentía fuera incapaz de moverse. Pero una voz más calmada detuvo al enorme ave haciendo que ésta entrecerrara sus ojos para ver que detrás de la pony había otro pony, un macho alto como la princesa Luna.

¿?- déjame arreglar esto... Por favor- dijo este pony, la yegua que estaba en el piso giró a ver quién había hablado y vio a este pony, miró hacia arriba y notó su cuerno en su frente. Anunrama fija su vista nuevamente en la yegua y después vuelve a ver el pony, de mala gana se dio la vuelta para dejar a los dos ponis solos

Anunrama- Tienen 10 minutos- dicho esto la enorme ave abre sus alas y desaparece en una gigantesca bola de fuego. Ya cuando quedaron solos, el pony que estaba detrás de la yegua se empezó a mover pasando junto a ésta y ésta quedó completamente asombrada al ver un par de alas en los costados de este pony.

Pony- Eres... ¿un alicornio?z dijo la yegua en el suelo demasiado impresionada.

Alicornio- Más o menos, pero por eso no te he traído hasta aquí- dijo el alicornio de forma seria, la pony se levantó y pudo ver al alicornio que tenía al frente, sus ojos rojos, su pelaje color azul marino y su melena plateada. Este alicornio nuevamente se movió y ella inmediatamente miro sus flacos y notó que no tenía cutie mark, iba a preguntar sobre la falta de ésta pero cayó cuando escucho una pregunta algo confusa-¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevo haciendo que Anunrama no destruya a Equestria?- dijo este alicornio que después de pasar por un lado de la yegua hizo su pregunta dándole la espalda.

Pony- No lo sé, pero... Mi cuerpo... ¿porque?- preguntó ella observando su cuerpo viendo que había recuperado sus colores tanto en su pelaje azulado y en su melena color cian grisáceo con celeste.

Alicornio- Es porque estás en nuestra mente y aquí nuestros cuerpos se pueden materializar.

Pony- Pero... Si eh estado unida con ustedes varias veces, ¿por que ahora si puedo ver mi cuerpo?- preguntó sorprendida de ver su cuerpo después de tanto tiempo.

Alicornio- Porque te recluimos en otro punto de nuestras mentes... Pero aún no has contestado a mi pregunta.

Pony- No lo sé... ¿el tiempo que llevamos deambulando?.

Alicornio- Es más de lo que crees- contestó este aún dándole la espalda- y en todo este tiempo lo he convencido para que no mueva un agarra y lo destruye todo hasta el día señalado después de eso...no podre hacer nada- dijo las últimas palabras en voz baja y con un aire de tristeza- pero no te trajimos para hablar sobre eso, querías saber si no te estamos mintiendo. Pues no, no lo estamos... Te trajimos porque necesitamos de tu ayuda o mejor dicho necesito de tu ayuda.

Pony- No lo entiendo, dijeron que purificarían mi alma y que regresaría a las praderas eternas si les ayudaba- dijo está pony en voz baja y viendo hacia el suelo- pero... No me han dicho en qué tengo que ayudar y cuando partiré.

Alicornio- Aún falta tiempo para que te ayuda sea efectiva- este pony se da la vuelta mostrando un expresión serena y tranquila que transmitía confianza- si te prometimos que irías a las praderas eternas es porque así será, además con éste exilio Nama no podrá hacer nada y tu paso a las praderas eternas será mucho más fácil- la pony lo vio directo a los ojos y encontró sinceridad en ellos, él no mentía en lo absoluto- pero tienes que ser paciente.

Pony- He sido paciente durante 4500 años, ¿cuánto tiempo debo de esperar más?.

Alicornio- Falta poco... ¿sabes?, en un tiempo alguien alguna vez me dijo "la paciencia es amarga... Pero su fruto es dulce".

Pony- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?.

Alicornio- Que tu paciencia será bien recompensada por el tiempo que estuviste esperando- dijo este ser con una pequeña sonrisa que luego la borró por una expresión seria- escucha, se qué tú y Twilight junto con sus amigas tuvieron sus problemas aunque más con Twilight- al oír eso la pony agacha sus orejas- si te digo esto no es para que te sientas mal, te lo digo es por que se qué hicieron las pases en tú último día de lo que habías hecho, dime... ¿como te sentiste después de eso?.

Pony- yo… sentí que me quitaba un enorme peso de encima.

Alicornio- Se llama arrepentimiento y fue el rencor lo que dejaste morir ese día. Y ahora no quiero que ese rencor reaparezca y arruine tu paso a las praderas eternas- la pony lo piensa por unos momentos, levantando su cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pony- Tienes razón, pero... ¿cuantos años más faltan?- pregunto esta pony.

Anunrama- doce años a partir de hoy- dijo el enorme fénix aterrizando junto a los ponis.

Alicornio- dijiste diez minutos y creo qué todavía falta... Creí que eras alguien de palabra- dice este dándole la espalda al demonio.

Anunramo- Y sabes que lo soy... Pero tenemos visita- dicho esto el alicornio frunció el ceño y voltea a ver a la enorme fénix y con la mirada le da a entender que le diera un minuto y que luego atenderían a su "visitante", el enorme Fénix captó la señal se dio media vuelta e iba a desaparecer como la vez anterior pero...

Pony- ¡Anunrama!- grito la yegua haciendo que el fénix volteara su cabeza- ¡sólo quiere decir!... ¡lo siento, no fue mi intención insultarte, estaba confundida y algo estresada no pensé muy bien lo que decía así que lo siento!- dijo la pony y la enorme ave nuevamente giro su cabeza hacia el frente y desapareció en esa bola de fuego sin decir nada- ¿será que aceptó mis disculpas?- preguntó muy nerviosa al alicornio.

Alicornio- Claro que lo hizo- dijo esté abriendo sus alas y preparándose a volar.

Pony- ¿cómo lo sabes?.

Alicornio- Aún estás aquí ¿no?- dicho esto en alicornio se le va desapareciendo en el aire dejando a la pony can cara de "¿eh".

En el castillo abandonado de las dos hermanas Anunrama abre los ojos y nota que la fogata estaba apagada, una ventisca se siente en este lugar y aún si levantarse el pony muestra una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Anunrama- Así que ahora trabajas para Nama- dijo este pony y detrás de él a unos cuantos metros apareció un pegaso de color azul oscuro y su melena tenía tres colores de azul en escala: cian, azul acero y azul rey. Este pegaso portaba un yelmo de color negro con un relámpago en su pecho pero sus alas eran de color blanco y estaban a unos cuantos centímetros despegados de su cuerpo y sobre su cabeza una aureola.

Pegaso- ¡He venido a terminar con tu existencia demonio, prepárate para ser erradicado!- dijo esté tomando pose de ataque.

Anunrama- Siempre yendo directo al grano, eso me gusta- Anunrama se levantó y se dio la vuelta para ver a su atacante aún teniendo esa expresión burlona en su rostro- quiero ver que lo intentes... Comandante Hurricane.

**Fin capitulo 18. **

**¡hasta el próximo viernes se despide su servidor Yaiba Akatsuki!.**

**P.D:**

**N.P.I significa:**

**Ni**

**Puta**

**Idea**

**¿Reviews?**


	19. Una noche agitada

C**apítulo 19: Una noche agitada.**

Rarity- Cielos, no creí que Rainbow Dash fuera a actuar de esa manera... mira cómo te dejó- decía la unicornio blanca limpiando la herida que tenía Twilight en su cara- yo también estoy preocupada por Applejack pero esta no es forma de actuar.

Pinkie- y eso que sólo usó un casco, Dashie estaba asustada y siente también culpa por lo que pasó- la pony rosa estaba viendo por la ventana de la granja Apple, aún continuaba con su melena lacia y al ver el rostro que tenía Rainbow la puso en un estado aún más triste ya que el rostro de la pegaso reflejaba una mezcla de emociones, frustración, enojo y se le sumaba el de vergüenza por haber golpeado a Twilight. Pero la pegaso era muy orgullosa y no daría su casco a torcer- es la primera vez que veo a Rainbow Dash en ese estado, ella tiene un carácter fuerte pero nunca lastimaría a alguien que le importara.

Rarity- ¿a no?... mira como dejó a Twilight ¿eso hacen las amigas?.

Twiligh- No Rarity, no la juzgues... Lo tengo merecido, no debí meterlas en esto- decía la unicornio lavanda en un tono bajo, aunque no lo demostrará sintió mucho miedo al ver el rostro de Rainbow Dash y mucho más cuando la golpeó pero aún así no la culpaba. Pensó en ese golpe como parte de su castigo por haberlas metido en su investigación.

Esmith- Conozco a esa pegaso desde hace mucho tiempo y no creí que pudiera actuar de esa manera- la abuela ya estaba más calmada gracias a las infusiones que Raritiy sabía hacer, pero todavía estaba triste ya que uno de sus nietas estaba desaparecida. La anciana traía consigo una bandeja con algodón, alcohol y otros medicamentos para tratar el golpe de Twilight- y por la forma en la que actuó fue porque ella lamenta mucho el haber no estado ahí para ayudar a mi nieta, está asustada y frustrada, el comportarse de esa manera sólo demuestra lo que siente.

Rarity- Pero actuar de esa forma tan bárbara no es estar asustado, es ser simplemente un salvaje.

Smith- El actual agresiva es una manera de ocultar nuestras emociones, ella también está asustada y al golpear a Twilight vi que su rostro se llenó de remordimiento, no quiso hacerlo pero necesitaba soltar su frustración y sus miedos... Apuesto a que ella en estos momentos debe estar pensando en lo que pasó- y la anciana no estaba equivocada ya que en una casa hecha de nubes...

Rainbow- ¡HAAAAAAAA!... ¡¿porque lo hiciste Rainbow Dash porque lo hiciste?!- se cuestionaba está pegaso lanzando todo lo que tenía a su alcance, después de golpear a Twilight ella salió lo más rápido que podía de ese lugar pensando en lo que había hecho y dicho. Se sentía tan mal y creyendo que con arrojar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance cambiaría todo su enojo... Pero era todo lo contrario se sentía más enojada, más frustrada y más mal consigo misma.

Rainbow- ¡fui una tonta... ¿como pude golpear a Twilight?!... No tenía porque, ¡no tenía porqué!-la pegaso golpea con sus patas traseras una mesita que tenía cerca de ella destrozándola por completo, pero también lastimándose un poco su pata al también destrozar el vidrio que estaba sobre esta mesita estrellándose fuertemente contra una pared quedando su contenido esparcido por todo el suelo. Pero ella se agachó y sujetó su parte fuertemente debido al dolor, era una cortadura a la altura del tobillo aunque no fue profunda molestaba al caminar. Pero en las cosas que hizo volar vio algo que le llamó la atención, arrastrándose debido al daño que tuvo su pata se acercó a este objeto que era un pequeño frasco color naranja con algunas píldoras, ella se sienta junto a este pequeño frasco y lo toma entre sus cascos con muchas dudas en su cabeza- risperdal...- dijo casi en susurro viendo el nombre de dichas pastillas en la etiqueta, en eso a ella le viene un pequeño recuerdo.

**_Flashback..._**

En una sala de paredes blancas y dibujos pintados en ellas, dibujos de pequeños potros jugando en un parque junto con otras especies en su infancia como Diamond dogs, minotauros y grifos. Pero estos dibujos dejaban un mensaje muy claro; tolerancia y respeto hacia los demás, aunque también ese cuarto tenía un espejo muy grande en una de sus paredes para que aquellos infantes se pudieran ver. En esta sala se encontraba una pequeña pegaso de no más de 8 años de edad sentada jugando con unos bloques, la pequeña pegaso apilaban los bloques en forma de pirámide con mucho cuidado.

\- muy bien Rainbow Dash, ¿ves que sí eres capaz?- decía una pony de tierra de pelaje blanco como la nieve, melena castaño y ojos color miel. Esta pony usaba una bata blanca y a un lado de ella había una libreta de apuntes.

Rainbow- Con cuidado, con cuidado- decía la pequeña pegaso arcoiris mientras acomodaba los bloques, en eso sin querer dio la vuelta para tomar otros bloques y con su cola derribó varios bloques de la pirámide que estaba haciendo con mucho esfuerzo- ¿que?... ¡no, no puede ser!- grita la pequeña sorprendida y algo molesta con lo que acaba de pasar.

\- tranquila fue un accidente, a cualquiera le puede pasar- decía la pony con la bata de forma calmada y brindándole una sonrisa.

Rainbow- No... No me gusta, ¡no me gusta!- dice La pequeña dándole una patada a la pirámide destruyéndola por completo y enviando los bloques por toda la sala- ¡tontos bloques, no se tenían que haber caído!- la pequeña Rainbow se aleja de la pony con la bata a todo galope hacia una estantería con peluches y empezó a tirarlos al piso uno por uno en unas desespero que acompañaba con gritos- ¡tontos, tontos... ¿porque siempre tienen que estar sonriendo, que tiene de divertido?!- decía la pequeña entre gritos de ira y golpeando los muñecos con sus pequeñas patas. De pronto sintió una pata en su hombro y ella al girar su cabeza con su rostro que denotaba irá y enojo vio a aquella yegua de pelaje blanco y melena castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios, su expresión transmitía paz y tranquilidad a todo aquel que estuviera cerca.

\- porque actúas así Rainbow Dash... dime- dijo esta yegua, sus palabras eran cálidas y su tono demasiado maternal cosa que surtió efecto en la pequeña potra que fue cambiando su expresión de enojo por una más serena y luego por una de tristeza absoluta derramando lágrimas de sus ojos. se dio la vuelta completamente para aferrarse al pecho de esta yegua y hundiendo su rostro para comenzar a llorar.

Rainbow- Lo siento... Lo siento... Yo... Lo siento- decía la pequeña en llanto descargando toda esa frustración y miedo que tenía, la pony con la bata sólo la abrazaba y sobaba su lomo para que ella sintiera que no estaba sola... Que tenía una amiga a su lado.

Al otro lado del espejo estaban dos ponis todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, uno de ellos era un unicornio algo anciano de color amarillo pálido y de crin canosa y la otra una pegaso color azul pálido de larga melena escarlata claro y naranja . Ambos ponis veían el comportamiento de la pequeña pegaso por medio de este espejo mientras que el unicornio anotaba todo lo que pasaba en una tabla de apuntes.

Unicornio- Bien señora, este es el último examen que su hija tenía prescrito y por las acciones que acabamos de ver me dan como resultado dos hipótesis sobre el comportamiento de su hija- dijo este unicornio mientras seguía apuntando notas en su libreta.

Pegaso- ¿que tiene mi pequeña doctor?- dice esta yegua muy angustiada viendo el comportamiento que su hija tuvo hace un momento.

Unicornio- Bueno... Su hija puede padecer de...

**_Fin del flashback..._**

Rainbow- "Después de visitar a la doctora en ese día, mamá me dijo que debería de comer uno de estos dulces para que no me sintiera enojada, que eran pastillas para la felicidad, que me haría sentir feliz y contenta"- pensaba ella aún observando ese pequeño frasco- pero luego de tomar estas pastillas durante 3 años diariamente supe para qué servía, y qué hacían... No eran dulces, son un medicamento para un trastorno emocional. Después de que supe eso reduce su consumo una pastilla cada dos semanas sin que mamá se enterara. Ja... Ahora entiendo porque lo decía pastillas para la felicidad- decía ella en voz baja abriendo el pequeño frasco y colocando todas las pastillas en su casco, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de tristeza y amargura y trataba de buscar razones para tratar de detener lo que iba a hacer pero su mente por más vueltas que le daba no encontraba ni una sola razón- soy una bomba de ira, y... Será mejor desactivar esta bomba de raíz antes de que vuelva a hacer daño- le dice aún con sus ojos derramando lágrimas y voz entrecortada, después de pensarlo varias veces hizo algo que no tenía marcha atrás, introdujo todas las pastillas en su boca y las masco y tragándolas completamente, quería detener esa bomba de ira como ella la llamaba. Después de eso se tiró al piso en posición fetal y nuevamente comenzó a llorar en silencio soltando esas lágrimas de angustia y arrepentimiento- Twilight... Applejack... Pinkie... Chicas, perdóname, perdóname por favor- decía la pegaso entre llantos echada en el piso de su destruido hogar.

Volviendo a Sweet Apple Acres, sólo se encontraban Rarity, Twilight, Big Mac y la abuela Smith... Excepto Spike y Apple Bloom qué por ser los más pequeños los enviaron a dormir (pa' que afinen y no se metan en conversaciones adultas XD). Pinkie pie se retiró un poco antes con la excusa de que tenía que hacer algo de suma importancia, no dijo que sólo se retiró de la granja a paso lento y aún con su melena lacia perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Mientras que las otras ponis hablaban de la situación.

Rarity- Twilight...-la aludida voltea a ver a la unicornio blanco e hizo una pequeña mueca tratando de no burlarse de la unicornio color lavanda ya que ella aparte de tener su nariz algo inflamada por el golpe, tenía un par de taponcitos hechos con papel en sus fosas nasales para detener la hemorragia. Está al de la expresión que tenía Rarity sólo contestó de forma plana "qué" ,pero debido a los taponcitos su voz sonaba graciosa y eso no ayuda mucho en la situación.

Twilight- Rarity entiendo que quieras sacar un momento divertido en esta ocasión, pero no es el momento.

Rarity- Lo siento mucho querida- la unicornio blanca inhaló fuertemente para tratar de controlarse, luego exhaló y procedió con su pregunta- Twilight ¿a quienes crees que van a enviar?.

Twilight- ¿te refieres a las tropas para la seguridad del pueblo o a nuestros escoltas?.

Rarity- En parte, pero me intriga más en saber a quiénes serán los investigadores que van a enviar a la búsqueda de Applejack.

Twilight- No lo sé, de lo único que estoy segura es que mañana será un día agitado.

Rarity- No estarás pensando en ir a las afueras del Bosque... ¿o sí?. Porque si esa es tu intención cuenta conmigo.

Smith- Sé que quieren ir en busca de mi nieta, pero olvida algo muy importante que acaban de mencionar- ambas unicornios voltean a ver a la anciana pony cuando está habló- como dijo la carta que envió la princesa Celestia, mañana vendrán sus escoltas y dudo mucho que ellos las dejé ir a un lugar tan peligroso como es el bosque y sus alrededores- ambas ponis se ponen a pensar en esa situación y tenía razón, al haber perdido a una de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía estás tendrían seguridad continúa y sus movimientos estarían completamente restringidos.

Twilight- Pero tenemos que hacer algo, no me quedaré de cascos cruzados esperando una mala noticia... Saben que, les guste o no a mí supuesto escolta iré a buscar a Applejack- dijo la unicornio muy decidida con todo y sus taponcitos de papel.

Rarity- ¡tienes razón Twilight, y hemos superado muchos obstáculos y estos escoltas no serán la excepción!... Pero en serio ¿a quién crees que van a enviar?- (palm face).

El lugar era extraño, no porque estaba dentro de un árbol sino por la decoración que éste tenía, unas máscaras en las paredes y otros extraños artilugios. No le era de extrañar ya que tenía una amiga con una decoración similar... Sentada en una silla algo rústica con una tapicería que no lograba descifrar estaba una pegaso de pelaje amarillo y melena Rosa viendo todo el lugar de una manera entre extrañar y fascinada ya que el árbol donde vivía Twilight sólo tenía una sola pieza, ya que el resto era cocina servicios y biblioteca, pero está tenía 2 habitaciones abajo y unas escaleras que suben en espiral por toda la pared hacia lo que ella creía un segundo piso, mirando hacia arriba se alcanzaba a ver un balcón dentro de la casa le permitía la vista al primer piso. Pero algo llamó su atención, muy alto en una de las paredes de esa casa/árbol fue una marca en la madera, no era pintura, no estaba tallado... Así que con mucha curiosidad se levantó de la silla y elevó el vuelo hacia esta marca sin dejar de verla. Al llegar al lugar de esta marca la ve mucho mejor- parece un marco...- lo decía en voz baja la pegaso pasando su casco por encima de esta marca- no está pintada, es propia de la madera- la pegaso de la vuelta y notó que al frente de esta marca estaba el balcón, pero también tenía dos líneas verticales, dos manchas en la madera que tenía la pared, el balcón y el barandal de esta.

Con su curiosidad desbordándose esta pegaso se acerca hacia el barandal y pasa su casco por este al igual que el balcón y la pared- también son de la madera, es algo extraño... No, más bien coincidencia- decía ella viendo la línea que tenía esta madera. Ya con su curiosidad satisfecha la pegaso se aleja de este balcón y vuela un poco más arriba y giró un poco su cabeza para quedar sorprendida ya que en el primer piso estaba un unicornio de pelaje azul marino, crin plateada portando una capa que lo cubría todo el cuerpo, pero este pony la estaba viendo directamente a los ojos. Ella un poco asustada y apenada empezó a descender lentamente pero vio algo que no había notado antes en el suelo de este lugar, en sala donde ella estaba había dibujado un extraño círculo con unas marcas que no pudo reconocer y otras dos líneas en el piso donde el unicornio estaba parado.

Fluttershy- Lo... Lo siento, no quise abusar de tu confianza- dijo la pegaso cuando término de descender quedando junto a este unicornio ocultando su rostro en su largo fleco, este pony al ver el comportamiento de la pegaso suelta un suspiro como para tratar de no enojarse con ella.

¿?- no es nada... Necesito tu ayuda- dice el unicornio captando la atención de la pegaso- sígueme, debemos actuar rápido- el unicornio se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia una de las puertas del primer piso seguir de una tímida pegaso que aún seguía pensando en esas marcas ya que las del suelo del primer piso, las de las paredes y el balcón junto a su barandal se conectaban formando una especie de camino que empezaba en la pared del balcón y terminaba en esa extraña mancha con forma de marco. Estaba tan concentrada en esas marcas que casi choca con el unicornio que estaba al frente de la puerta de una de las habitaciones del primer piso- te llamas Fluttershy ¿cierto?- dice este ahondando en la espalda parado frente a la puerta.

Fluttershy- En... Si, ese es mi nombre- dice ella aún con su cabeza baja de forma suave pero audible, por una extraña razón ella se sentía nerviosa cuando tenía de cerca a este pony.

¿?- Bien, señorita Fluttershy la pegaso ya se encuentra estable, pero esa era de metal tendrá que ser reemplazada.

Fluttershy- Me alegra mucho saber que está bien- contesta esta aún en su tono bajo un poco más animada.

¿?- pero la pony de tierra está muy mal- Escuchar esto, Fluttershy siente un frío recorrer su espalda y levanta rápidamente su cabeza con sus ojos bien abiertos debido a la noticia.

Fluttershy- ¡¿Applejack?!... Q... Q... ¡¿Qué tiene, que le pasa?!- dijo muy preocupada al escuchar el estado de su amiga.

¿?- como te dije está muy mal, perdió mucha sangre y aquí me tengo los medios para ayudarla... Así que deberás llevártela al pueblo- al escuchar eso Fluttershy sintió un enorme vacío en su estómago y su corazón en su garganta.

Fluttershy- P... Pe... Pero está muy lejos, morirá en el camino... y no tengo la fuerza suficiente para volar hasta allá- dijo las últimas palabras en voz baja agachando nuevamente su cabeza.

¿?- Y si se queda aquí morirá- dice este abriendo la puerta y entrando a la habitación dejando a la pegaso ahí parada- entra no tienes mucho tiempo- la pegaso obedeció y entró a paso lento con su cabeza baja acercándose a una cama algo extraña ya que está flotaba un poco del piso y era cubierta por una extraña tela peluda y encima de ésta yacía una pálida pony de tierra color naranja con melena rubia. Esta pony se encontraba inconsciente con sus cascos delanteros envueltos en vendas manchadas de color rojo, y junto a esta un cúmulo de nubes que sostenían a una dormida pegaso color lila de melena color turquesa, aunque tenía varias vendas al rededor de su cuerpo y cabeza. En su camino hacia la pony granjera ve a la pegaso y muestra una pequeña sonrisa al saber que Silver Wing se está recuperando.

Pero su pequeña sonrisa desapareció cuando estuvo cerca de Applejack y nota cómo está el estado de salud de la pony de tierra. Ya cerca de esa extraña cama, Fluttershy baja su cabeza aun más al igual que sus orejas.

Fluttershy- Applejack... Yo... Yo te...- su voz estaba entrecortada y el ver estado de salud de al pony granjera la deprimía mucho, y mucho más en el saber de qué no llegaría rápido al hospital, estaba acostumbrada a cargar animales pequeños como conejos y hurones pero... ¿un pony?... Llevarlo le costaría mucho trabajo y tal vez no llegaría a tiempo. Fluttershy se sentía frustrada, se culpaba por ser la más débil del grupo, se sentía miserable, sentía vergüenza de sí misma al pertenecer a una raza de fuertes guerreros cómo eran los pegasos. Apretó fuerte sus ojos y sus dientes debido a cómo se sentía pero unos movimientos en la cama la sacaron de sus pensamientos haciendo que levantara un poco su cabeza y vio que Applejack se estaba moviendo un poco- tranquila...- dijo sollozando- estás a salvo- la pony granjera sólo gimoteaba y se movía- todo estará bien...- aún continúa sollozando tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible cosa que al parecer funcionó ya que Applejack se que otra vez quieta y ella pudo hundir el rostro en aquella extraña cama para llorar, tratando de llorar en silencio o eso creía ya que el unicornio sólo la miraba como movía sus hombros cuando gimoteaba pero un ruido hizo que ambos movieran sus orejas y fluttershy levantara su cabeza dejando ver un rostro demasiado triste - ¿qué fue eso?- dijo sollozando- y el ruido se hizo más fuerte y entendible- parecen... timberwolf.

¿?- No parecen... son- dice este pony dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación en dirección a la sala, Futtershy al ver que el unicornio salió ella salió detrás de él tratando de alcanzar su paso- que haces debes, de irte ahora- dice este aún en su marcha.

Fluttershy- No puedo, hay timberwolf afuera y si salgo con ellos hay no solo lastimarían a Applejack me matarían también, sería un intento en vano para llevarla al pueblo- dijo ella en un tono desesperado pero ese unicornio sólo seguía su marcha.

¿?- eres una pegaso puede salir volando.

Fluttershy- ¡no puedo volar con ella soy muy débil y no soy capaz de volar con más peso!- gritó ya desesperada tirándose al piso y llorando por la situación pero el unicornio sólo le daba la espalda- por favor... Por favor, sé que puedes ayudarnos... ¡por favor te suplico tu ayuda!- dice ella levantando su cabeza con sus orejas bajas soltando todo lo que sentía en ese grito con su rostro expresando tristeza y frustración. Ya algo fastidiado por los lamentos de la pegaso el unicornio frunce el ceño y voltear rápidamente su cabeza para expresar su enojo pero quedo callado y sorprendido de ver al frente de él a una pegaso color crema de melena color lavanda y violeta, con unos ojos color calipso y tenía un rostro suplicante... sacudió su cabeza con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos observa nuevamente a Fluttershy en el piso con su rostro suplicante, algo confundido el unicornio voltear de nuevo su cabeza y continúa su marcha hacia una mesa que tenía una urna de cristal con un pequeño árbol dentro y debajo de este árbol un círculo arcano con una estrella de 6 puntas y en cada punta tenía una vela, luego procede a levantar la urna y comenzó a encender las velas- por favor ayúdame, Te... Te... Te ofrezco lo que quieras- decía con la voz entrecortada pero este unicornio sólo estaba con el pequeño árbol encendiendo las velas que tenía la estrella- ¡te ofrezco mi cuerpo si así lo deseas!- al oír eso el unicornio se da la vuelta rápidamente completamente impactado por las palabras de la pegaso- ¡así es, soy una yegua virgen y si eso es lo que buscas... te ofrezco mi cuerpo sin oponer resistencia!, a cambio de que por favor ayudes a mi amiga- dijo las últimas palabras bajando su cabeza para que el unicornio no viera su expresión.

¿?- serías capaz de sacrificar algo tan importante como tu pureza... ¿a cambio de ayuda?- dice este unicornio cambiando su expresión a una más calmada y tranquila.

Fluttershy- Incluso mi vida de ser necesario- dijo ella aún con su cabeza gacha movió un poco sus ojos y se dio cuenta que el unicornio estaba justo al frente de ella, levanto su cabeza y observó a través de su largo fleco que esté la observaba con su ojo destapado ese ojo de color azul oscuro y un rostro que mostraba una actitud seria.

¿?- dame un minuto- dijo este unicornio dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose nuevamente al pequeño árbol que ya tenía 3 de las 6 velas encendidas, Fluttershy se levantó suavemente y se acercó por detrás de él notanto ese extraño dibujo en la capa del unicornio, "¿si estamos adentro porque no se la quita?" pensó ella pero su atención se dio rápidamente al pequeño árbol con las velas encendidas.

Fluttershy- ¿para qué es eso?- dijo en un tono suave.

¿?- Es un escudo para mi hogar cuando dijo esto el unicornio encendió la última vela y puso nuevamente el cristal para alejarse otra es de la Pegasso Mientras ella observaba A qué círculo con la estrella de 6 puntas y el pequeño árbol en el centro, muy pensativa no encontraba en que funcionaba esto- date prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo- al oír eso la expresión de fluttershy cambió por una más alegre, se dio la vuelta y vio que el unicornio está parado justo al frente de la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Applejack y sin pensarlo dos veces corre justo donde estaba el unicornio esperándola para entrar juntos.

.

.

Ya estaban cerca de la plaza del pueblo en este punto Rarity se despide de Twilight y Spike este último subido en el lomo de la unicornio color lavanda, Twilight ya no tenía sus tapones en la nariz pero si tenía un hermoso color morado en esta.

Spike- ¿Segura que no quiere ir al hospital?, está más morada que el resto de tu cuerpo.

Twilight- Estoy bien Spike, sólo quiero llegar a casa y descansar... Hoy no ha sido un buen día.

Spike- Sí lo dices por Rainbow Dash, creo que ella te debe una disculpa.

Twilight- No Spike... De hecho soy yo quien tiene que pedir disculpas. Rainbow tiene razón, las use como simples fichas y el resultado fue devastador- decía la unicornio caminando y viendo el suelo- esta curiosidad por saber de una raza que posiblemente no exista fue demasiado lejos.

Spike- Pero Zecora dijo que si existen... Bueno eso fue lo que tú dijiste (bostezo).

Twilight- Si eso dije, también dijo que se mantenían en el anonimato y sinceramente así tiene que seguir- Twilight a paso lento llegó con su asistente número uno a la puerta de la biblioteca, allí el dragón se baja de su amiga ambos ingresar en esta, estaban cansados y el dragón pregunta si se le apetece algo de comer a la unicornio lo cual ella niega con su cabeza para seguir derecho al segundo piso con su cabeza va.

Spike- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó muy preocupado por su amiga Ya que en todo el camino la notó con esa expresión de tristeza.

Twilight- Sólo voy al baño Spike yo... Necesito pensar- lo dijo en un tono bajo y muy deprimida continuando su camino hacia el baño, ya en este la unicornio cierra la puerta con seguro y entró en la tina, abrió la ducha con agua fría y sólo se quedó ahí. No le importó la temperatura de esta, sólo se quedó quieta mientras que el agua mojaba su cuerpo poco a poco; el agua mojó todo su rostro haciendo que su melena se pegara de su pelaje al igual que aquel copete que tenía en la frente quedando empapado y cubriendo sus ojos.

No pasó Ni 5 minutos y la unicornio se sentó en la ducha con la llave abierta, bajó un poco su cabeza y apretó sus dientes, de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas que se mezclaban con el agua y un leve gimoteo se empezó a escuchar, levantó un poco su rostro y dejó ver en su cara una mezcla de emociones: ira, frustración, miedo y sobre todo... culpa.

Twilight- Chicas... Lo siento, en verdad... Lo siento- murmuraba estas palabras para después colocarse a llorar en silencio soltando todo lo que sentía.

.

.

Nuevamente en la casa/árbol del unicornio, Fluttershy y éste estaban parados frente a la extraña cama donde estaba Applejack. Ambos observaban a la Pony de tierra que estaba muy pálida y con respiración lenta de pronto el unicornio sacó debajo de su túnica un pequeño frasco con un líquido color dorado, la Pegaso al verlo se impresionó ya que sabía que era ese extraño líquido.

Fluttershy- Ese... Ese es el mismo líquido que me diste para que se lo diera a beber a Twilight después del duelo contra Mystic Warrior ¿cierto?.

¿?- Así es, se llama néctar vital y sirve para revitalizar tu energía o curar algunas heridas- contesto este pony viendo el pequeño frasco, luego Applejack es envuelta en esa aura color azul levitándola de la cama y colocándola en posición horizontal frente a ellos luego éste unicornio le pasó el néctar vital a Fluttershy y ella lo toma con sus cascos observándolo con algo de dudas- necesito que lo pongas en su boca y lo trague, pero tiene que ser despacio o le podrás parar el corazón.

Fluttershy- Muy bien- la pegaso retiro el corcho de esta botella y empezó a acercar al hocico de la pony de tierra pero el unicornio aleja a Applejack antes de que fluttershy empezará a vaciar su contenido- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto confundida.

¿?- Debes de poner el néctar en tu hocico y dárselo a ella a través de un beso, así ella lo beberá sin derramar una sola gota y también lo podrás dosificar.

Futtershy- ¿porque tiene que ser así?- pregunto muy preocupada y nerviosa ya que tenía que besar a Applejack, ella nunca ha besado a una yegua, de hecho nunca ha besado a un pony y quería que su primera vez fuera con ese pony especial no con una yegua... No con una conocida... No... Con Applejack.

¿?- porque está demasiado débil y ha perdido mucha sangre y si se lo damos directamente sólo lo derramaría oh ocurriría el riesgo de ahogarse- tras esta aclaración Fluttershy estaba roja como tomate y está junto a este pony la ponía nerviosa y no sabía él porque, también estaba el tener que besar a Applejack y lo peor... Tener que besarla frente a este unicornio. Se armó de valor e hizo una seña al unicornio para que acercar a la pony granjera y este inmediatamente pasó a Applejack al frente de ella.

Fluttershy- O.k... O.k...pri... Primero... Tra... Tra... Trataré de besarla (Suspiro) y luego haré que beba el néctar- dijo con muchos nerviosismo y sonrojada por la situación, se acercó al hocico de Applejack y suavemente respiró encima de este, luego intentó besarla frotando sus labios con los de ella eh intentó unirlos pero... se retiró inmediatamente- sé que es de vida o muerte pero jamás he besado a alguien y ver a Applejack... Bueno, no soy capaz de besar a una yegua- lo dijo en voz baja y muy sonrojada cosa que el unicornio escucho. Estaba inexpresivo levitando a la pony granjera pero en su mente... (mejor no lo pondré, ya saben... Clasificación de fanfic). Así que este unicornio tomó con su magia el pequeño frasco y puso en su hocico todo el contenido, luego acomodó a la pony granjera cerrando sus ojos y la beso haciendo que ella tomará todo el líquido. Tardó en hacerlo porque debido al estado delicado de Applejack tenía que hacer que ella tomará dosis muy bajas, cuando terminó un delgado hilo de saliva unia sus hocicos cosa que hizo que Fluttershy abriera sus alas en su máxima envergadura. Después de eso los cascos vendados de la pony granjera comenzaron a humear y éste pony devolvió a Applejack en esa extraña cama para cubrirla con una manta del mismo material, Fluttershy pudo controlar sus hormonas y volvió a plegarse sus alas antes de que este unicornio se diera la vuelta y la notara dio un enorme suspiro y se acercó donde su amiga en esa extraña cama.

Fluttershy- ¿despertará mañana?- lo dijo muy preocupada al ver que su amiga no se movía más.

¿?- Así es, por el momento debe descansar y tú también-dijo este unicornio viendo de reojo a Fluttershy- por cierto... ¿porque abriste las alas?.

.

.

Muy cerca del castillo de las dos hermanas Va cayendo de forma precipitada un pegaso de pelaje azul oscuro impactando fuertemente contra la tierra de este bosque creando un pequeño cráter, y desde las alturas estaba un unicornio color gris oscuro sentado sobre una nube, su crin estaba hecha humo y se movía con el viento de la noche al igual que el humo que le salía del rabillo de sus ojos.

Anunrama- ¿Cuándo empezar a atacarnos en serio?- dice este aún con su sonrisa burlona, en tierra Hurricane se levantaba con algo de esfuerzo y vio a su oponente con una determinación en sus ojos cosa que el unicornio nota fácilmente- hhmm, ya se está desesperando, ni muerto cambia su actitud... Típico de él- el unicornio desaparece en forma de humo y reaparece a unos cuantos metros del cráter- ni muerto eres capaz de controlar tu ira, cómo pretend...- no terminó su frase ya que un muro de color grisáceo con un dragón tallado en este se levantó a su lado derecho atajando una potente bola de fuego- ataque sorpresa... No has perdido el toque... Firerfly- dicho esto el muro con el dragón tallado se convirtió en arena y se desarmó dejando ver a unos cuantos metros a una pegaso de pelaje color rosado con su melena en llamas pero sus alas eran blancas algo retirado de su cuerpo- Gaia tiene que estar muy desesperada para acudir a Nama y brindarle a estos pegasos poderes elementales... Sabía que ella no saldría de sus ratonera a atacarme directamente.

Firerfly- ¡De algo que me he arrepentido cuando estuve viva fue no haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero ahora puedo remediar eso!- dicho esto la pegaso se eleva un poco y el agitar sus alas salen dos bolas de fuego disparadas hacia el unicornio que las esquiva fácilmente convirtiéndose en humo y apareciendo a unos metros alejados de cráter.

Anunrama- ¿Aún estás molesta porque te dejamos plantada?- dijo con su sonrisa burlona

Firerfly- cállate no es por eso que te destruiré- la pegaso dirige su vista al crater y ver cómo poco a poco el pegaso de color azul oscuro salía de este hueco- ¡Hurricane, ¿estás bien testarudo?- gritó ella sin bajar la guardia.

Hurricane- ¡Siii!... Pero no me digas testarudo- dice este entre dientes levantándose y abriendo nuevamente sus alas para atacar.

Anunrama- jejeje... Ahora sí será divertido- ambos pegasos salieron en contra de su enemigo Mientes te cambiaba su sonrisa burlona por una de felicidad.

.

.

Fluttershy se encontraba en el piso de la habitación donde estaban Applejack y Silver wing, aquel unicornio misterioso le presto una tela peluda blanca para que ella se acostara la cual hizo debido al cansancio pero al descubrir que la dichosa tela peluda era una piel de un oso polar sintió un frío recorrer su espalda y sintió aún más escalofríos cuando preguntó si la cama donde estaba la pony granjera era también pie a lo que éste simplemente contestó "son pieles de oso que cubren una nube, Igualmente lo es la manta" y con esa respuesta Fluttershy dudó mucho en acostarse pero debido al frío no tuvo de otra que acurrucarse en está cubriéndose un poco, pero ella no estaba dormida, estaba pensando en muchas cosas y una de ellas era "¿en que pensaba este unicornio cuando le quitó la piel a estos animalitos?". Pero esos pensamientos pasaron a segundo plano cuando recordó algo que prometió, muy indecisa eh insegura se levantó de esa piel y se acercó donde Applejack estaba. La pony de tierra ya tenía mejor color y su respiración se habían regularizado aunque aún continuaba con sus cascos vendados, la pegaso ve el rostro de la pony de tierra tan tranquila y relajada que le retira parte de la melena que le cubría su rostro y le da un beso en su frente.

Fluttershy- Debo hacerlo... Lo prometí... por tu vida- la pegaso le susurró estas palabras a la dormida Applejack para dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Afuera en la sala se encontraba aquel unicornio de pelaje azul marino, crin plateada y ojos azules bebiendo algo caliente en una taza hecha de madera, estaba sentado en una de esas sillas rústicas y junto a él estaba una mesita con un mapa de Equestria con varios puntos marcados. Fluttershy al verlo suelta un gran suspiro y se acerca donde esté con la cabeza baja, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de él esté habla sin despegar sus ojos del mapa.

¿?- ¿no tienes sueño?- dijo de forma neutral bebiendo otro sorbo de su taza.

Fluttershy- Emm... no, no tengo... sólo... yo sólo quería darte las gracias por salvar a mi amiga- dijo en un tono bajo pero audible levantando un poco la vista y viendo que el unicornio sólo seguía viendo el mapa, así que a paso lento eh inseguro se fue acercando más al unicornio hasta quedar demasiado cerca de él pero éste no le prestaba atención, sólo miraba el mapa murmuraba cosas y de daba sorbos de su taza.

¿?- Dime qué se te ofre...- dijo volteando a ver a la pegaso pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos labios color amarillo que se posaron en los de él, el unicornio tenía los ojos bien abiertos y de la impresión suspendió su magia haciendo que su taza ya vacía cayera al suelo mientras que de los ojos de Fluttershy brotaban algunas lágrimas, ella rompió el beso suavemente y se alejó un poco con su cabeza baja y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al unicornio que aún seguía con los ojos abiertos por la reacción de esta tímida pegaso.

Fluttershy- s... soy... soy una yegua... de... de palabra- trataba de sonar calmada pero eran esfuerzos inútiles- prometí algo... y lo cumpliré- dijo en voz baja para luego agacharse un poco, levantar su cadera y poner su larga cola a un lado mostrándole toda su intimidad al unicornio del cual éste no parpadeaba de ver a la pegaso en esa pose. Este muy anonadado contemplo un poco su figura (o mejor dicho se estaba saboreando de ver semejante banquete... Trollface), el unicornio cambió su expresión de asombro por una más relajada al ver a la pegaso en esa pose pero también miraba como ésta temblaba un poco.

¿?- abre un poco tus alas- dijo con vos neutral a lo que Fluttershy obedece abriendo las tímidamente, ella estaba asustada y realmente no quería hacerlo pero se lo prometió a este unicornio a cambio de la vida de su amiga- mueve un poco la cadera- ordenó con la misma voz y Fluttershy haciendo lo que le pedía. Luego éste pony se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió dónde los flancos de la pegaso quedando detrás de ellos, sólo los miraba mas no los tocaba, y su rostro reflejaba esa expresión neutral. Sin previo aviso este se montó en ella haciendo que Fluttershy se sobresaltara un poco al sentirlo encima. Después de eso este unicornio puso sus cascos en la nuca de la pegaso y empezó a bajarlos suavemente por toda su espalda pasando por el medio de sus alas haciendo que ella arquear un poco su espalda por el roce de estos cascos sintiendo sensaciones agradables- hace mucho que no hago esto- le dijo en voz baja y acercándose a la oreja de Fluttershy- haré que te sientas bien- le susurro en el oído a la pegaso haciéndola olvidar de esas sensaciones placenteras y enviándola de nuevo a la cruda realidad. nuevamente movió sus cascos en el lomo de la pegaso para levantarse un poco pero al hacerlo estimuló unos puntos en la espalda de Fluttershy haciéndola que se sonrojara y diera pequeños suspiros... pero la verdad era otra, a pesar de lo que estaba sintiendo ella tenía miedo, estaba asustada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y su cuerpo empiezo a temblar por que no sabía lo que él le haría. De pronto sintió una leve presión en su vagina haciéndola gritar lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Fluttershy- ¡se gentil!... Por favor- dijo lo último en voz baja cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y derramando lágrimas amargas que rodaban por sus mejillas esperando la embestida de este pony qué acabaría con su pureza.

¿?-Lo seré- lo dijo en voz baja mientras se movió un poco hacia atrás y...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin capitulo 19.**

**¿les gustó?...**

**¡YAIBA... FUERA!.**

**¿reviews?**


	20. Protección inesperada

C**apítulo 20: Protección inesperada.**

Ya había llegado el amanecer en toda Equestria, la monarca del sol se encargó de elevar su astro para dar paso a un nuevo día mientras que la princesa de la noche hizo descender el suyo para ir a tomar un merecido descanso después de andar por el mundo de los sueños ayudando aquellos ponis con sus pesadillas y tratando de localizar a la pony granjera a través de sueños.

Celestia- ¿tuviste éxito?...- preguntó la princesa del sol mientras terminaba de subir su astro.

Luna- No...- contestó soltando un suspiro debido al agotamiento- estuve en muchos sueños pero no pude encontrar rastros de ellas y la puerta de sus sueños estaba bloqueada.

Celestia- ¿bloqueada?... ¿eso qué significa?.

Luna- Existen dos hipótesis para que una puerta de sueños esté bloqueada, la primera es porque su dueña está en un estado demasiado débil o inconsciente haciendo que su cerebro no logré conectarse con dicha puerta y la segunda...- la princesa calló y miró a su hermana de una forma triste- espero que sea la primera.

Celestia- También lo espero hermana... Ve a descansar que yo organizar y a las tropas para reforzar la seguridad de Ponyville, así como los investigadores y los escoltas de Twilight y sus amigas.

Luna- Está bien hermana... Pero, sigo creyendo que sólo las vas a incomodar.

Celestia- Yo también lo creo, pero es por la seguridad de ellas y la de toda Equestria. Además esa presencia mágica tan poderosa que se sintió anoche no es nada normal.

Luna- También la sentí, pero no podía hacer nada en el lugar donde estaba, traté de buscar a su dueño a través de los sueños pero no tuve éxito... Pero cambiando de tema, ¿ya tienes pensado a quien enviar como escoltas?- con esa pregunta la princesa del sol le guiña un ojo a su hermana dándole a entender algo muy claro- oh no, no pensarás...

Celestia- Si estoy segura, son un escuadrón de élite... Son perfectos para esta misión y ellos hace mucho tiempo que no van a una.

Luna- (Suspiro), creo que estás exagerando con todo esto.

Celestia- No estoy exagerando- dice la princesa en un tono serio dando media vuelta para comenzar su día a día- "desde el ataque de Infernus me di cuenta que tan vulnerables somos, no pienso arriesgar a Twilight... no de nuevo"-pensaba mientras se retiraba del balcón dejando a su hermana sola.

.

.

El sol entraba por la ventana de una habitación, la luz de esta le daba directo en la cara a una pony de color cian y melena multicolor. Esta al sentirlos se da la vuelta tapándose de cabeza a cola con las mantas que la arropaban del frío de la noche anterior- awww... 5 minutos más- murmuró está pony, pero había algo que no la dejaba descansar más que al principio no le prestó importancia pero a medida de que pasaban los minutos se empezaba a volver molestó- ¿qué es ese olor?- se preguntaba aún tapada con las mantas. La pony empezó a dar vueltas en la cama tratando de buscar una posición cómoda para seguir durmiendo aunque el olor que sentía no la dejaba estar calmada, hasta que no soporto más y se quito las mantas algo molesta sentándose en la cama- ¡a qué rayos!...¿huele?... ¿donde estoy?- se preguntaba muy confundida observando su alrededor, habían paredes de color rosa al igual que aquella cama donde estaba acostada. Siguió mirando su entorno y tratando de recordar cómo había llegado Ahí hasta que se percató de un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto, en la cabecera de la cama tenía unos globos atados- esto es... ¿la habitación de Pinkie?.

¿?- veo que ya despertaste- la pony de color cian giro su cabeza al escuchar esa voz qué provenía de la puerta de la habitación y justo cuando ésta se abre entra una pony de tierra color rosa al igual que su lacia melena- ¿dormiste bien Rainbow Dash?- pregunto esta yegua entrando completamente con una bandeja en su lomo.

Rainbow- ¿Pinkie?, te ves... ¿estás bien?- preguntó muy confundida ya que lo último que recordaba era estar destruyéndolo todo en su casa y ver a Pinkie Pie con su melena lacia la hacia dudar de lo que había hecho anoche.

Pinkie- Si Rainbow Dash... estoy bien- dice con voz neutra y dejando la bandeja junto a una mesita cerca a su cama y en eso la pegaso ve qué se trataba de un tazón con frutas y un vaso con al parecer es jugo de zanahoria. La pegaso se iba a levantar de la cama y en eso siente una molestia en su pata trasera, se retira la manta de sus cascos y nota que uno de ellos se encuentra vendado- ¿aún te duele? volvió a preguntar la pony pero esta vez en un tono triste viendo de reojo como la pegaso se tomaba su pata.

Rainbow- Sólo un poco, pero ¿cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó la pegaso levantando la vista hacia la pony rosa pero está nuevamente baja la cabeza y gracias a su larga melena la pegaso no pudo ver su rostro.

Pinkie- Yo te traje- contesto en el mismo tono triste y con esa respuesta Rainbow Dash confirmó que si había tenido su ataque de ira. Bajó su cabeza completamente sintiéndose mal por lo que había ocurrido- no fue fácil pero no podía dejarte ahí- dijo en el mismo tono dando media vuelta y subiéndose a la cama para sentarse frente a la pegaso y así Rainbow no sólo vio su melena lacia, sino también unas ojeras bien marcadas aparte de unos ojos enrojecidos, pero la pony rosa se sentó de una manera algo extraña ya que puse sus patas delanteras contra su pecho y ocultaba su rostro en su larga melena. Con estas señales la pegaso comenzó a encajar las piezas en su mente: despertó en la cama de Pinkie, ella le trajo el desayuno, sus ojos enrojecidos y con ojeras más actitud tímida sólo le daban una hipótesis.

Rainbow- Pinkie... Tú... y yo.

Pinkie-Antes de que digas lo primero que se te pasó por tu retorcida mente te diré que no pasó nada... pero, si quiero saber es ¿porqué?- ¿porque?, ese ¿porque?... de esa palabra se desprende muchas preguntas así que dijo lo más obvio para ella en un tono tosco.

Rainbow- ¡si te refieres porque golpe a la cerebrito sólo te diré que se lo tiene bien merecido!.

Pinkie- sé que Twilight hizo mal al usarnos de esa forma como tú crees, pero eso no contesta mi pregunta- respondió en el mismo tono triste ocultando su rostro bajo su larga melena.

Rainbow- Pinkie porque no eres más directa y me dices que quieres- la pony rosa solamente bajo sus patas de su pecho colocándolos encima de la cama y deslizó sus cascos delanteras hacia la pegaso, Rainbow al ver este comportamiento... La forma en que ella tenía sus cascos era porque ocultaba algo debajo de estos.

Pinkie- quiero saber ¿por que?- dice ella separando sus cascos delanteros mostrando un pequeño frasco color naranja vacío que la pegaso reconoció rápidamente.

Rainbow- Mis pastillas- murmuró viendo el pequeño frasco, aún observando este objeto empezó a fruncir el ceño y levanto su cabeza de golpe- ¡Pinkie porque tiene!...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una bofetada que le propinó la pony rosa, algo aturdida Rainbow Dash giro su cabeza para reclamar por ese golpe pero recibió otra bofetada en la otra mejilla. Nuevamente giro su cabeza y vio la expresión de tristeza y los ojos inundados en lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de la pony rosa haciendo que la ira que crecía dentro de ella desapareciera.

Pinkie-¿porque lo hiciste Dashie... porque intentaste suicidarte?- dice la pony rosa entre sollozos- todos tenemos problemas pero con quitarse la vida no soluciona ninguno... Ante los empeoras... Yo también estoy muy triste y muy preocupada por Applejack y no te justificare tu forma de actuar ante Twilight. Pero si te reprochare esto que querías hacer porque... Porque... ¡Porque esto no es una solución!- con este grito la pony rosa se tiró en su cama y empezó a llorar a más no poder, Rainbow Dash observaba atónita cómo Pinkie lloraba sintiendo como se le partió el corazón de ver a su amiga en ese estado- ¿cómo crees que se estaría sintiendo Rarity... Cómo crees que se estaría sintiendo Applejack al saber que te quitaste la vida?... ¿como se sentiría Fluttershy cuando se enterara de tu muerte?- se alcanzaba a oír entre sollozos y llanto cosa que hizo que la pegaso empezará a recapacitar de lo que había hecho. Dio un vistazo hacia atrás desde lo sucedido con Twilight hasta haber tomado todas las pastillas y calló en cuenta que con todo lo que había hecho sólo lastimaba a los que más quería.

Rainbow- Pinkie, yo...- la pegaso se abalanzó sobre el lomo de Pinkie y la abrazó con sus patas y alas- Pinkie... Lo siento... En verdad lo siento...- decía con lágrimas en sus ojos que cerró fuertemente para que rodaran por sus mejillas, después comenzó con un leve sollozo que se convirtió en todo un llanto- ¡Pinkie no quiero que llores... Por favor... no... no... no quiero... que estés triste por mi culpa- decía llorando y abrazando a la pony rosa, pero Pinkie se levantó y vio el rostro de la pegaso cómo transmitía esa tristeza, sus ojos se enrojecieron debido al llanto al igual que el rostro de Pinkie. Se estuvieron viendo por un momento y se abrazaron nuevamente comenzando a llorar otra vez.

.

En la biblioteca de Ponyville.

Twilight- Ah... Ah...AHHH... ¡CHUUU!... ¡Auch mi nariz!- la unicornio se encontraba sentada en una silla que Spike bajo de la habitación para que ella se pudiera sentar en la biblioteca un poco más cómoda.

Spike- Salud...- dijo el dragón pasándole un pañuelo desechable a la unicornio- eres la única que conozco que se duerme dentro de una tina con agua fría.

Twilight- Ya te lo dije Spike, no sé en qué mo... mo... mo...- para evitar estornudar se puso su casco sobre su nariz y así lo pudo apaciguar- momento me quedé dor... dor... dor...¡aht...chuu!... ¡auch!... Eso me dolió más- se quejó tocando su nariz, por suerte la biblioteca tenía el letrero de "cerrado" que el dragón puso antes de que la unicornio despertará, Twilight se había quedado dormida después de tanto llorar en la ducha y Spike al no sentirla después de 2 horas en el baño subió para cerciorarse qué es lo que había pasado, pero al encontrar la puerta con seguro lo asustó tanto que quemó la cerradura para entrar y encontrar a la unicornio metida en la tina con la llave de la ducha abierta y está durmiendo completamente empapada- ahtchu... Ahtchuu... Ah... Ah...¡AHT...CHUUUU!... Ahww, ¿porque Rainbow mejor no me golpeó el trasero?, hubiera sido menos doloroso en estos momentos.

Spike- Ya Twilight deja de lamentarte... mejor toma esto y vete otra vez a la cama- el dragón le pasó a la unicornio unos analgésicos y descongestionantes para los males que ella estaba pasando, los cuales los tomó y pasó con agua para luego levantarse de la silla donde estaba y dirigirse a la puerta- ¿se puede saber a dónde vas?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

Twilight- quedé con Rarity en verme en la plaza para pasar por Fluttershy si es que está en su casa, para ir a bus... bus... bus..- puso su casco nuevamente en su nariz y evitó otro estornudo.

Spike- no lo sé Twilight, no estás en las mejores condiciones en estos momentos... Además muy pronto llegarán los soldados y sus escoltas al pueblo.

Twilight- Es por eso que debemos actuar rápido Spike, si llegan nuestros escoltas no nos dejara ir al bosque.

Spike- Twilight... Por primera vez en mi vida te diré que no te apoyaré en esto- la unicornio levanto una ceja mientras que el dragón pasaba junto a ella y le colocaba seguro a la puerta.

Twilight- Spike ¿qué estás haciendo?.

Spike- Asegurándome de que no salgas de aquí para ir al bosque- decía el dragón pasando otra vez por un lado de la unicornio con la llave en su garra. Twilight iba a protestar pero el pequeño dragón se le anticipó- dije que no irás Twilight Sparkle, tienes un fuerte resfriado, una fiebre de 38 grados y un golpe en la nariz que te haces sonar gracioso cuando hablas... además el bosque es muy húmedo y eso empeoraría tu resfriado.

Twilight- Spike abre esa puerta, sabes que debo hacerlo- dijo tratando de sonar sería pero debido a los ojos llorosos, la voz chillona y estar moqueando debido a su resfriado no le favorecían mucho.

Spike- ¿quieres que me tragué la llave?... Sabes que puedo hacerlo- la unicornio estuvo insistiendo un rato más pero el dragón nos dio su brazo a torcer. Así que la unicornio derrotada no le quedó de otra que subir a su habitación- ¡y si necesitas algo avísame!- gritó el dragón desde el primer piso- ¡excepto abrirte la puerta para que vayas al bosque!- y como respuesta sólo recibió un fuerte portazo.

.

.

Nuevamente en Sugarcube corner, las cosas ya estaban más calmadas, Rainbow hizo todo lo que podía para calmarse y de paso calmar a Pinkie Pie, después de tanto llorar ya estaban más calmadas y platicaban de lo que había pasado en la granja Apple el día anterior.

Rainbow- y ese fue el detonante Pinkie, Twilight solo no usó como simples fichas.

Pinkie- no lo creo, desde que fui con Zecora y ella me dio este brazalete. Twilight quiso investigar sobre esta raza y en ningún momento nos obligó a realizar tareas que no quisiéramos, ella sólo nos pedía el favor y nosotros lo hacíamos, estaba en nuestra decisión hacerlo o no pero como somos buenas amigas siempre quisimos ayudarla- con estas palabras la pegaso encontró algo que estaba ignorando debido a su ira.

Rainbow-... Es cierto, ¡Twilight en ningún momento nos obligó!... Y yo lo único que hice fue hacerla sentir mal, más mal de lo que estaba... Ay no, ahora sí que metí las 4- lo dijo tirándose en la cama boca arriba y colocando sus patas delanteras en su cabeza- ahora sí que le debo una disculpa Twilight por lo de... un momento. Pinkie, ¿si tomé todas las pastillas para morirme de una sobredosis... porque aún sigo viva?... y ¿cómo supiste que tomaría las pastillas?- con esas preguntas la pegaso se levantó de golpe y vio a la pony rosa que solamente cerró sus ojos y dijo una sola palabra.

Pinkie-... Pinkie sentido.

Rainbow-... Bueno eso tiene algo de lógica. Y ¿cómo supiste lo de las pastillas?.

Pinkie- Contestaré tú pregunta con otra pregunta... ¿Hace cuánto que tomas el risperdal?.

Rainbow- ¿eh?... a qué viene esa pregunta.

Pinkie- sólo contesta la pregunta- lo dijo de forma suave y aún estando algo triste.

Rainbow- bueno, creo que desde lo años... ¿porque?.

Pinkie- y… ¿desde hace cuánto notaste un sabor diferente?.

Rainbow- ¿sabor diferente?... las primeras que empecé a tomar tenía un sabor amargo, pero las que he consumido desde hace tres años hacia acá saben a...

Pinkie- ¿naranja?- interrumpió la pony a Rainbow Dash que la miraba con asombro al saber el sabor de este fármaco.

Rainbow- sí... ¿cómo lo supiste?.

Pinkie- fácil...- Pinkie se levantó de la cama con dirección a su guardarropa, allí junto a su cañón de fiestas estaba una caja de tamaño mediana la cual jaló arrastrando hasta la cama para que la pegaso pudiera ver su contenido- esto Rainbow Dash en lo que has estado tomando durante 3 años- dijo abriendo la caja mostrando muchas cajitas de...

Rainbow- ¿caramelos de naranja?... no lo entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver tus caramelos con mi medicamento?.

Pinkie- ¿aún no lo entiendes Rainbow?... tus medicamentos saben a caramelo de naranja es porque ¡son! caramelos de naranja.

Rainbow- ¡qué!... pero ¿como?...

Pinkie- ¿cómo es que son caramelos de naranja?- dijo cerrando sus ojos- ¿recuerdas la fiesta que organicé se hace 3 años para Flitter y Cloudchaser aquí en Sugarcube corner?- preguntó nuevamente abriendo sus ojos pero manteniendo su expresión seria.

Rainbow- Como no olvidarla, bebí tanta sidra qué... qué... ¿qué hice ese día?- dijo rascándose la nuca y viendo a la pony rosa que continuaba con la misma expresión. Mirada seria y melena lacia cosa que incomodaba a Rainbow Dash- Pinkie, ¿aún estás triste?... tú melena está... diferente.

Pinkie- no Rainbow Dash, ya no estoy triste.

Rainbow- ¿entonces?...

Pinkie- estoy seria.

Rainbow- Pues no te queda, me gusta más la Pinkie alocada y fiestera- dijo tratando de romper el hielo que se estaba formando.

Pinkie- no negaré que amo las fiestas y organizarlas para mis amigas me llenan de alegría... pero hay momentos en la vida en que la risa no es una solución y hay que tomar las cosas con madurez- terminó su dialecto manteniendo la misma expresión de Maud.

Rainbow- ¿sabes?, la Pinkie seria da más miedo que la Pinkie triste.. Oh la Pinkie normal Jejeje- rio incómodamente pero la pony rosa continuaba con su misma expresión- ¡ya Pinkie, dime qué hice para que cambiarás de actitud!.

Pinkie- me abrazaste y quisiste besar…

Rainbow- eso no tiene nada de malo.

Pinkie- en los labios...

Rainbow- … ok, eso sí es algo malo- dijo volteando la mirada algo apenada y para no ver la expresión intimidante de Pinkie- y ¿qué tiene que ver la fiesta?- dijo tímidamente tratando de que la pony rosada dejara de verla con esa expresión.

Pinkie- Porque en esa fiesta supe que eras medicada.

**_Flashback…_**

**_P.O.V PINKIE..._**

-Ya era de tarde y la fiesta había comenzado muy temprano pero quisimos extenderla para tener diversión extra ya que como siempre lo habían solicitado. Me encontraba hablando con una de las gemelas ya que me estaban dando las gracias de las fiestas que realizaba para ella y para su hermana.

Flitter- Es una gran fiesta Pinkie, muchas gracias por organizarla.

\- Lo hice con mucho gusto, pero tendrás que estar en la que realizaré la próxima semana para el cumpleaños de Cherry lee... ¡tengo un gran as bajo la manga!... si es que tuviera mangas pero en sí va ser genial- hablaba muy tranquilamente con ella ya que su hermana... Bueno- y ¿dónde está Cloudchaser?.

Flitter- Bueno...- respondió con algo de pena Aunque yo ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no quería decir nada ya que no quería arruinarle la fiesta pero su hermana llegó por su espalda y...

Cloudchaser- ¡Fritter!... Cuomo es *hip* eshtas hermuanita *hip*- o.k lo diré, ella está alcoholizada hasta la médula ya que quiso participar en una competencia de quién soportaba más alcohol, pero yo sabía que perdería ya que sus contrincantes eran Rainbow Dash y Berry Punch.

Flitter- Cloud, no me hables tan cerca tu hocico huele feo.

Cloudchaser- ¡baah!, shiembre *hip* shiembre griticuando... *hip*... nunca dices... na... na.. *hip*... nada guonito.

Flitter- Cloud, ¿cuánto bebiste?- Fitter le hizo una pregunta simple a su hermana y lo gracioso fue que la vi enumerando parte de sus cascos como si tuviera garras.

Cloudchacer- no másh que esto- ella le enseñó su casco casi en la cara, aunque Flitter y yo sabíamos que estaba completamente ebria preferimos tratar de ignorarla- ¿Porque tan, tan *hip* nuda... She te olguido contar?- vimos como sus ojos tratado de permanecer abiertos realmente estaba muy alcoholizada y aparte de eso también tenía sueño, ya era muy tarde y eran pocos los ponis que quedaban en la fiesta. Así que Flitter dio un gran suspiro para después ponerse a un lado de su hermana y meterse por debajo para que ella quedara encima de su lomo.

Flitter- Creo que acabó la fiesta para nosotras también, gracias de nuevo Pinkie y disculpa a mi hermana.

Cloudchacer- ¡shiiiiiiii! ... *hip* Pinkiiiiiiiieeeee... Dishculpa a... a... mi hermana la agua... agua... ¿agua?... ¿que shigue?- si, está muy ebria. Eso me recuerda...

Rainbow- ¡les guane a las tres!- gritaste llegando con tu compañera de bebida a la cual se le veía más sobria- ¡shiiii, te gane a ti!- señaló a ya una inconsciente Cloudchacer- ¡a ti!- ahora señaló a Berry Punch- ¡y a esa tonta puegaso que estaba allá!.

Berry Punch- Rainbow, ya te dije que era un espejo- habló con total Claridad no sé cómo le hace para beber tanto y no tener efectos.

Rainbow- Con qué *hip* ashi she llama… ¿eehh?... ¡pues *hip* dile a espejo que la beto a una cuarruera!.

\- creo que las fiesta también terminó para ti Dashie- te dije e hice lo mismo que hizo Flitter con su hermana, me metí debajo de ti y te acomode en mi lomo- iré a llevar a Rainbow arriba, luego bajaré nos vemos luego- me despedí primero de Cloudchacer y Flitter...Bueno más de Flitter que Cloud ya que estaba muy dormida o demasiado ebria. Bueno, me despedí de ambas hermanas para llevarte a mi habitación pero en el camino se te aflojó la lengua por tanta cidra qué bebiste.

Rainbow- Pinkie... yo * hip* yo te quiero mucho... e... eres como... como una hemuanita... Y tú trasero es lindooooo- eso último me puso muy nerviosa ya que empezaste a tocar mis flancos porque querían reventar esos globos, cuando llegamos a mi habitación intentaste besarme en los labios ya que todo el trayecto so lo hablabas, me besa as las mejillas. Así que de un movimiento rápido te abalance a mi cama. Pero por desgracia tiré tu alforja al suelo y esparcí en el piso lo que había en ella.

\- espero no haber roto nada- me acerqué a tu alforja y comencé a guardar todo y fue cuando hay y las vi, era un frasco pequeño con píldoras- ay no Rainbow... ¿te estás drogando?-fue lo primero que pensé, luego encontré la nota médica y la leí, al principio no lo pude entender pero después de leer la nota por tres veces memoricé el nombre de las pastillas y guarde todo en tu alforja excepto las pastillas, algo me decía que eso era algo malo. Así que me puse a investigar al día siguiente y encontré para qué servían... Al principio no lo podía creer pero recordé lo que pasó en la carrera de las hojas del año pasado y pude entender para que las tomabas- eso es horrible esto no es felicidad verdadera, esto sólo te dopa evitando disfrutar la vida- en mi investigación descubrí que tanto tomar ese medicamento te haría dependiente a él y también supe que el consumo en altas dosis te podría matar. Me sentí muy triste, pero tú necesitas de este medicamento, pero tenía miedo de que tuvieras una recaída y las tomarás todas de una sola... Así que se me ocurrió algo descabellado... reemplace tus pastillas por caramelos de naranja ya que tenían la misma forma y tamaño, quería iniciar un nuevo tratamiento para ti sin que te dieras cuenta y también encontré una nota en dónde autorizaban a Derpy en reclamar el medicamento y llevártelo a casa. En ese entonces creía que hacía lo correcto. Modifique la nota haciendo que Derpy me trajera tu medicamento y cuando lo reemplazará la enviaba a tu casa para que no sospecharas.

**_Fin del flashback…_**

Pinkie- por eso se del medicamento y sus efectos, la terapia que implemente en ti funcionó ya que creías que tomando ese risperdal controlaría tu ira y era todo lo contrario. Tú controlas tus emociones, tú controlas tu vida no ese fármaco- respondió la pony rosa dejando a la pegaso dejando la sorprendida en como ella había cambiado sus pastillas para evitar que se volviera adicta a éstas, pero le surgió otra pregunta.

Rainbow- Pinky, y ¿cómo sabías que tomaría una sobredosis?.

Pinkiw- Sabía que llegaría el día en que estallarías y conociendo los síntomas del trastorno que padeces, supe qué tomarías la primera opción que se vendría a la cabeza- Rainbow estaba sorprendida, ella había bajado la dosis que le habían recitado, y ahora resulta que lo había tomado durante los últimos años eran caramelos- ahora que sabes que todos estos años no has dependido de un fármaco, por favor Rainbow... Por favor no decaigas, todo está en la mente- Pinkie puso una expresión suplicante, sus ojos enrojecidos y ojeras debido a la larga noche de llanto le dio a entender a Rainbow Dash que todo lo que había hecho era por su bien, entonces la pegaso le muestra una sonrisa acercándose le un poco.

Rainbow- pinkie pie, gracias... Gracias por cuidar de mí todos estos años- dice la pegaso abrazando a su amiga- sin ti no sé qué había hecho- le susurra esta casi al oído.

Pinkie- seguir hacia delante- contesta esta correspondiendo al abrazo, luego ambas rompen el abrazo y se miran a los ojos con una sonrisa- mejor desayuna, hoy será un día largo.

Rainbow- tú mandas- la pegaso se acerca a la bandeja y toma el tazón para empezar su desayuno, en eso la señora cake Llama a Pinkie desde abajo diciéndole que Rarity la estaba esperando.

Pinkie- hablaré con Rarity para saber que necesita... Aunque creo saber qué es- en eso la pony rosa se empieza a alejar a la salida y Rainbow iba a exclamar algo pero ella se le adelanta aún dándole la espalda- descuida, tú secreto está a salvo conmigo- giró su cabeza y le enseñó a Rainbow una pequeña sonrisa- amiga...- al oír eso y ver la pequeña sonrisa Rainbow se la devuelve y empieza su desayuno cuando Pinkie salió de la habitación.

.

.

En uno de los jardines de del palacio de Canterlot hay un grupo de soldados divididos en escuadras preparándose para salir a una misión muy importante, cada comandante escuadra preparaba a sus hombres o ponis en este caso para pasar el mandó al oficial a cargo.

¿?- ¡todos firmes!- grito el comandante del primer grupo que era un pony unicornio de pelaje gris y crin color azul claro, este pony portaba una armadura de color púrpura de bordes plateados, este grupo estaba conformado por 60 ponis siendo el Escuadrón más grande o mejor dicho Los dos pelotones para la seguridad del pueblo, con ese grito los ponis se colocaron firmes y quietos como estatuas mientras que el comandante de su grupo se secaba a su superior que era un pony unicornio de pelaje blanco con una crin de color Azul eléctrico, este pony portaba una armadura de color púrpura con bordes dorados al igual que su casco- ¡permiso para hablar señor... Capitán buenos días, se encuentra en formación los pelotones de la tercera división de la guardia real para la seguridad del pueblo de Ponyville, 20 de cada especie señor!- pasó el dato este pony a su capitán que ya sabrán de quién se trata.

Shining- Gracias Teniente Sword, rompan fila- con esta orden el comandante de estos pelotones pasa junto a Shining y se cuadra a su lado izquierdo. Al poco tiempo se acerca otro pony, uno de tierra qué vestía igual que el pony anterior, se pone firme al igual que el teniente Sword.

¿?- ¡permiso para hablar capitán... Señor buenos días, se encuentra en formación las unidades de investigación, búsqueda y rescate conformada por 15 ponis señor!- al igual que el teniente Sword, Shining le ordena romper filas y este se posiciona al lado izquierdo de Sword.

Shining- Creo que falta un escuadrón... Sword ¿que la princesa no ordenó sacar a los escoltas de tu pelotón?.

Sword- ¡No señor, la princesa Celestia sólo me ordenó sacar dos pelotones para la seguridad del pueblo señor!.

Shining- entiendo- murmuró el unicornio blanco y su mirada al otro Pony que estaba cerca a Sword- Teniente Yill, ¿sabe usted algo?.

Yill- ¡no señor, sólo se me ordenó organizar el escuadrón de búsqueda y rescate ya que los investigadores fueron llamados por la propia princesa Celestia señor!- con esta aclaración el unicornio blanco le entraron varias dudas, ¿será que la princesa se le pasó por alto o quizás canceló a los escoltas?, preguntas como esa se le venían a la cabeza ya que la seguridad de su hermanita menor estaba en juego. Pero escuchó una voz que en vez de alegrarlo lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

¿?- ¡Perdón por la tardanza "príncipe", pero mis muchachos necesitaban algo de ejercicio!- dice este pony que a paso lento se abría paso por entre los soldados, los tres oficiales giraron sus cabezas a dónde provenía la voz y vieron con algo de enojo al pony que salió de entre los soldados; era un unicornio de pelaje café y de crin color verde y de ojo color verde oliva ya que tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Este no tenía una armadura, portaba un traje de steel con un chaleco impidiendo ver su cutie mark.

Shining- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Strong rock?!-pregunto con una mirada de enojo.

Strong Rock- ¿que no es obvio?... Fuimos convocados para ir al pueblo ya que entre toda la guardia no existe ningún pony capacitado para protección personal que yo y mis muchachos- contesto de forma engreída a lo que Shining iba a contestar pero éste se le adelantó- antes de que formes una pataleta, aquí está a la orden- dijo sacando un rollo de su chaleco que con su magia se lo colocó al unicornio blanco casi en la nariz a lo que es él la tomó con su magia para desarrollarlo y leerlo, cuando terminó dio un gran suspiro de derrota y bajo el pergamino dirigiéndose al unicornio café.

Shining- Muy bien capitán Strong Rock, no puedo negarme a una orden de la princesa Celestia, así que pásame el reporte de tus soldados para comenzar con esto y poder iniciar con el operativo- el unicornio café vio la expresión de derrota de Shining y con una sonrisa burlona se dio media vuelta.

Strong Rock- ¡cascos negros!... En formación ahora!- grito este pony eh inmediatamente salieron galopando de detrás de las formaciones dos ponys de tierra, uno de pelaje color negro, crin blanca y ojos azul acero y el otro era de pelaje blanco con crin negra y sus ojos también eran de color azul acero. Ambos con traje de stell color gris oscuro impidiendo ver sus kutie marks y con un chaleco encima y se cuadraron al frente de la formación a unos pasos de Strong rock.

¿?- White Wildcard- dijo el pony negro.

¿?- Black Wildcard- dijo el pony blanco.

\- ¡Los Hermanos break bones reportándose señor!- dijeron ambos ponis al mismo tiempo.

Strong Rock- muy bien jóvenes- dice el pony para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a Shining armor- ¡comandante, los hermanos break bones se encargan de la seguridad de las dos yeguas terrestres, el elemento de la risa Pinkamena Diane Pie y el elemento de la honestidad Applejack... Si la encuentran- dijo lo último en voz baja para nuevamente dar media vuelta y volver a gritar- ¡unidad mágica al frente!- después de ese grito se fue formando en el cielo un grupo de nubes de tormenta que disparó un Relámpago rojo que cayó muy cerca de White Wildcard, cuando El Relámpago se desvaneció apareció un unicornio con una túnica con capucha de color negra en dónde éste había caído dejando a algunos soldados con la boca abierta, este unicornio era de pelaje color cian ya que su hocico era lo único que salir de la capucha y con una voz algo afónica se dirigió a su superior.

¿?- Death Ray... reportándose señor- dijo este pony a lo cual Strong rock se da la vuelta otra vez y se dirige a Shining armor.

Strong Rock- ¡comandante, Deaht Ray se encargará de la yegua unicornio... Elemento de la generosidad Rarity- nuevamente se dio la vuelta y gritó otra vez... Pero esta vez no a la formación, grito al cielo- ¡unidades aéreas reportesen!- del grupo de nubes de tormenta de dónde salió Death Ray, a toda velocidad cruzó por el medio de estas una pegaso que luego descendió por encima de los soldados para nuevamente volar hacia el cielo. Death Ray al ver a la pegaso se mueve un poco a la derecha haciendo un espacio entre él y White Wilcard. De una de las torres salió otro pegaso, un macho que se dirigió con su compañera pegaso para ambos caer en picada y frenar su caída medio metro del suelo y pararse en medio de Death Ray y Whithe Wilcard. Ambos tenían puestos trajes de stell pero a comparación de que portaban los hermanos break bones, estos tenían una máscara que les permitía sacar su hocicos, orejas y melena aparte de que los trajes tenía los colores negro en la máscara hasta el cuello y tobillos y púrpura en el resto del cuerpo hasta los tobillos y donde se unían ambos colores tenían unas líneas amarillas en forma de relámpagos. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas de color negras y lentes amarillos.

¿?- Nightshade- dijo la yegua que era de pelaje azul grisáceo y melena color azul marino.

¿?- Stratus- dijo el pegaso con voz gruesa, este era de pelaje color gris claro y una melena color azul acero y cian y en su hocico tenía una cicatriz que recorría todo su lado izquierdo de forma vertical.

\- ¡reportándose señor!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo a lo que Strong Rock sonrió maliciosamente y se dio la vuelta otra vez para dirigirse a su superior.

Strong Rock- quizás no lo recuerdes capitán Armor, pero estos dos conocen muy bien a la portadora del elemento de la lealtad la pony pegaso Rainbow Dash así que... Oh, qué tonto soy, ¿recuerdas a los Shadowbolts?- dijo este a lo que Shining y los dos tenientes se sorprendieron al oír eso- bueno, aquí está su capitana y teniente haciendo parte de la seguridad de las portadoras... ¿no es genial?.

Shining- ¡Strong Rock, los shadowbolts son...

Strong Rock- ¡los shadowbolts son unidades de élite a cargo de la princesa Luna, y ahora están a mi cargo para protección de las portadoras de los elementos te guste o no!- Shining sólo apretó los dientes al oír eso, no podía hacer nada ya que era una orden directa de la princesa así que no tenía opción de protestar, dirigió su mirada a que el escuadrón y noto algo que le intrigó.

Shining- capitán Strong rock, sólo hay presentes cinco de los seis escoltas, ¿dónde está el escolta del elemento de la magia?- al oír eso el unicornio café mostró una sonrisa burlona parándose firme como un simple soldado.

Strong rock- ¡señor, sí señor... Capitán Strong Rock reportándose al servicio como escolta de la portadora del elemento de la magia, la pony unicornio Twilight Sparkle señor!- con esta aclaración los ojos del unicornio blanco se abrieron demasiado de la impresión. Nuevamente iba a protestar pero Strong Rock se le adelanto de nuevo- ¡los escoltas están listos señor, partiremos de inmediato ya que es prioridad la seguridad de las portadoras!...aclarado esto ¡cascos negros... ¡rompan filas!- y cómo llegaron se fueron dejando sólo al unicornio calor café frente a Shining y sus dos tenientes mientras que el unicornio blanco apretaba los dientes, Strong Rock sólo mostraba una sonrisa burlona y Shining no aguantó más.

Shining- ¡capitán Strong Rock, usted no puede ser escolta de Twilight Sparkle ya que al tratarse...

Strong Rock- ¡tú no eres nadie para decirme que puedo y no puedo hacer Armor, son órdenes directas de la princesa Celestia. además no toleraré que uses ese tono conmigo... aunque estés a cargo de esta operación aún sigo siendo el capitán más antiguo de la guardia y por ende debes respetarme... ¿te quedó claro soldado?- Shining sólo apretaba los dientes y miraba con desprecio a este unicornio, aunque fuera príncipe y comandante de la guardia real Strong Rock seguía siendo el más antiguo y en la jerarquía militar así sean del mismo Rango la antigüedad pesa- ¡con su permiso "comandante", iré a cumplir mi misión!- Strong Rock se tele transportó quién sabe adónde dejando al unicornio blanco con una ira en crecimiento en su interior que todos los presentes notaron pero prefirieron callar y disimular.

.

.

En la biblioteca del pueblo acababa de entrar Rarity Pinkie y Rainbow, ya que la unicornio blanca fue por Pinkie para poder esperar a Twilight en la plaza, pero se topó con la sorpresa de que Rainbow Dash estaba allí... Después de una larga serie de disculpas y tapando una que otra verdad, Rarity perdono a la pegaso color cian y así las tres yeguas se dirigieron a la plaza para esperar a la unicornio color lavanda y al notar que está no aparecía decidieron ir a la biblioteca para saber de ella pero al entrar y preguntar por ella, se encontraron con un dragón muy decidido que sólo decía...

Spike- No...

Rarity- Spikey wikey necesitamos a Twilight- le hablaba la unicornio Blanca en un tono meloso tratando de que diera su brazo a torcer pero...

Spike- Dije que no.

Rainbow- Pero, porque no Spike.

Spike- Porque Twilight se resfrío anoche y esta muy delicada... además, tú no me tienes contento señorita golpe amigas, ¡ y no quiero que te le acerques!- apunto el dragón haciendo que la pegaso se sintiera mal pero Pinkie aún con su melena lacia salió en su defensa.

Pinkie- Spike dime algo- el aludido volteó a ver a la pony rosada- ¿te juzgamos el día que tu codicia te controlo?.

Spike- Eh... no... pero...

Pinky- ¿te juzgamos cuando utilizaste ese polvo para estornudar sobre los cupcakes y resultó que a causa de eso hubieron muchos ponis que terminaron en el hospital?.

Spike- No, no lo hicieron- dijo el dragón desviando la mirada.

Pinkie- ¿Te juzgamos el día que te comiste todas las gemas de la boutique de Rarity?.

Spike- No, me perdonaron por todo lo que pasó y...

Pinkie- Me gustó que hayas dicho esa palabra Spike, porque deberías de ponerla en práctica en estos momentos- todas quedaron calladas ante las palabras de la pony rosada, en eso Rarity le susurra a Rainbow Dash en su oreja.

Rarity- ¿esta es la Pinkie triste?- dijo en susurro a lo que Rainbow simplemente contesto.

Rainbow- no, es la Pinkie seria y madura.

Rarity- da más miedo que la Pinkie triste o normal.

Rainbow- También lo creo.

¿?- Pinkie tiene razón Spike, no se debe juzgar a nadie por lo que hizo sin intención- escucharon todas la voz de la unicornio lavanda que bajaba por las escaleras, todas notaron sus ojos enrojecidos, su melena hecha un desastre a causa de su malestar y cuando terminó de bajarlas se paró frente a sus amigas, hubo un silencio muy incómodo que fue roto por el sonido de los cascos de la pegaso color cian que se acercaba a Twilight. Esta al verla que se acercaba dio unos pasos atrás algo asustadas cosas que Rainbow y todas las presentes notaron, así que la pegaso color cian se detiene para no asustarla más y se sentó con su cabeza baja a una distancia prudente.

Rainbow- Twilight... Yo... Lo siento, realmente no quise... Lo siento- no sabía cómo decirlo pero la unicornio aún permanecía alejada de la pegaso pero escuchaba las palabras que ella trataba de decir.

Twilight- Rainbow... Lo que pasó anoche... No te culpo, pero sólo... - no termina su frase ya que la pegaso levanto su cabeza y aún con los ojos cerrados se abalanzó sobre la unicornio.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash!- gritaron todos al ver que la pegaso salió volando en dirección hacia Twilight, ella por instinto cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando otro lo golpe pero lo que sucedió fue otra cosa.

Rainbow- Perdóname por favor... perdóname, estaba asustada, frustrada y desquite me enojo con una buena amiga... Por favor Twilight perdóname- le decía la pegaso abrazando a la unicornio en pleno llanto. Twilight también la abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su larga melena consolando a la pegaso haciendo que ésta llorará más desahogándose sobre el hombro de Twilight.

Twilight- También te pido perdón Rainbow Dash- dijo aún acariciando la melena de la pegaso, levantó su vista y vio a sus amigas- también a ustedes, chicas perdóname por usarlas- musitó con sus ojos cristalinos a punto de ponerse a llorar junto con Rainbow.

¿?- Em... ¿me perdí de algo?- dijo una voz muy suave, todas voltearon hacia la puerta de donde había provenido esta voz y ahí estaba parada.

\- ¡¿Fluttershy?!- gritaron todos a la vez al ver a la pegaso color amarilla parada junto a la puerta.

**Fin capitulo 20.**

**¡YAIBA... FUERA!.**

**¿reviews?**


	21. Revelaciones

**apítulo 21: revelaciones.**

Shining- ¡maldición!... ¿Cómo es que lo eligieron para ser el escolta de Twilight?, ¡porque tenía que ser él!- muy enojado el capitán de la guardia real ya estaba en la habitación que se le fue otorgada para su estadía pateando todo lo que tenía a su alcance tratando de quitarse ese enojo- ¡y lo peor es que la princesa lo autorizó... maldita sea!- dijo arrojando un rayo de su cuerno que por desgracia se refleja en un espejo regresando a su punto de origen, sólo tuvo tiempo de ponerse de lado para que el yelmo le sirviera como escudo pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar casi hasta la puerta de su habitación- ¡ahg!... tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejar que esté cerca de Twili- exclamaba este semental en el piso de su habitación.

¿?-Y... ¿porque no puede estar cerca de Twilight?- el unicornio giro su cabeza y lo primero que vio fue un cuerno color rosa, siguió bajando su vista y notó una tiara, sigue girando su cabeza y vio un rostro de una yegua con una expresión de duda- ¿dime por qué no quieres que el capitán Strong rock proteja a Twilight?.

Shining- ¡Cadence!... al ver a su esposa, este pony se levanto de golpe y trató de disimular una sonrisa- ¿que… que… que te… trae por aquí?.

Cadence- ¿Es un chiste o una pregunta?- dice la yegua aún con su expresión de duda viendo al unicornio cómo este trataba de forzar una sonrisa, luego volteo su vista observando toda la habitación destrozada- Cariño ¿estás bien?… y no me digas que sí porque este lugar demuestra otra cosa- dijo ella antes qué Shining dejando al unicornio con el hocico abierto que luego ella con un toque suave se le cerró para entrar a la alcoba- vi tu reacción cuando el capitán Strong rock se nombró escolta de Twilight, hasta donde yo sé él es muy buen soldado y se toma muy en serio su labor… Entonces dime ¿por qué no quieres que sea su escolta?- dice la alicornio dándose la media vuelta y viendo nuevamente a su esposo.

Shining- No es que yo no quiera que sea su escolta, hay varios que pueden ser, es sólo que…- el unicornio vio la cara de su esposa y esta ya no tenía su expresión de duda sino más bien que estaba seria- (Suspiro) no soy bueno mintiendo ¿cierto?- la yegua sola niega con su cabeza- cariño, no quiero que Strong sea el escolta de Twilight es que él…-decía con duda en sus palabras esquivando la vista de Cadence para que ella no hubieran su expresión de enojo. Cerro fuertemente los ojos y apretó los dientes debido a la furia que estaba creciendo en su interior pero un leve toque en su mentón hizo que abriera los ojos para dejarse guiar el rostro hasta el de su esposa que ya lo veía con preocupación.

Cadence- Puedes decírmelo Shining… no sé lo que está pasando por tu mente, pero sea lo que sea tiene que ver con el capitán Strong rock y eso te está haciendo mucho daño. Por favor cariño ¿que pasa?- el unicornio nuevamente cerró sus ojos y bajo sus orejas en total sumisión ante su esposa y dijo unas palabras que dejó a la princesa del amor completamente impactada.

Shining- Cariño… Strong rock abuso de Twilight.

.

.

En la biblioteca todas estaban sorprendidas por la aparición de la pegaso amarilla ya que duró un día desaparecida y ella no era de ese tipo de ponis, pero está al ver la nariz de Twilight salió volando a su dirección muy preocupada.

Fluttershy- ¡Twilight…tu nariz… ¿qué pasó, porque está así?… ¿quién te hizo esto?- preguntaba ella muy alterada acariciando el rostro de la unicornio.

Twilight- larga historia, pero… ¿tú dónde estabas?, te buscamos en tu casa pero no estabas allí ¿a dónde te metiste?.

Rarity- y lo último que supimos de ti fue que estabas curando las heridas de esa Osa mayor, pero cayó la noche y tú nada que aparecías… nos tenías muy preocupadas.

Fluttershy- Sí estuve haciendo eso, perdón por preocuparlas, pero es que estuve ocupada toda la noche y no podía interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo.

Spike- Fluttershy, como ninguno por lo que veo tiene el valor de decirte yo te lo diré- dice el dragón entrando en la conversación- Fluttershy ha ocurrido algo terrible, el día ayer y como no te encontrábamos creíamos que te había pasado algo también.

Fluttershy- Oh no, ¿que sucedió?- preguntó ella con temor y Spike continuó explicando la situación que había pasado.

Spike- El día de ayer...- pero el dragón fue interrumpido por Twilight que le puse su pata en el hombro al dragón, él la volteó a ver y con la mirada le dejo claro que ella sería quién le daría la fatal noticia.

Twilight- Fluttershy, ayer fue atacada una caravana de guardias que transportaban a un criminal… por desgracia todos los soldados murieron asesinados- terminó la unicornio haciendo que todas colocaran una expresión de tristeza absoluta- pero ahí no termina todo, Applejack y Rainbow Dash encontraron a los soldados heridos, los pocos que habían y Rainbow dejó sola a Applejack para pedir ayuda al pueblo- la pegaso voltea la vista y pone una expresión entre tristeza eh impotencia al recordar lo último que le dijo a la pony de tierra- y cuando llegamos con la ayuda encontramos a todos los soldados muertos, habíamos llegado tarde pero, lo que más nos impactó y nos tiene muy destrozadas… fue que encontramos las herraduras de Applejack junto a un gran cráter.

Rarity- Big Mac nos confirmó que esas eran sus herraduras, y por la forma que fueron arrancadas de sus cascos suponemos que está herida- decía la yegua blanca entre sollozos recordando lo que había encontrado.

Pinkie- herida y desaparecida- dice está aún en su estado Pinkamena.

Fluttershy- de hecho chicas… estuve en la escena de los soldados- al escuchar las tristes palabras que produjo la pegaso, todas le prestaron atención- es una verdadera lástima lo que pasó… no sé… qué decir, sus familiares, sus amigos- dijo ella ya con la voz entrecortada al recordar lo que vio- pero lo bueno es que hubo un sobreviviente.

Rainbow- ¿un sobreviviente?… no estás escuchando tus propias palabras Fluttershy, ¡Todos murieron y Applejack está herida y desaparecida!- gritó la pegaso color cian haciendo que Fluttershy retrocediera un poco pero Pinkie pone su pata sobre el hombro de Rainbow y le susurra al oído unas palabras haciendo Rainbow diera un gran suspiro y se fue calmando poco a poco- lo siento Fluttershy, no tuve una buena noche- dijo desviando la mirada.

Fluttershy- Descuida, pero lo que les acabo de decir es cierto y Applejack también se encuentra bien.

-¡QUE!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo excepto Pinkie qué se le acercó a paso lento a la pegaso amarilla manteniendo su expresión. Fluttershy al ver esos ojos penetrantes empezó a sentir algo de temor ya que en el estado Pinkamena Todo es impredecible.

Pinky- Fluttershy… nos… ¿nos estas diciendo la verdad?- preguntó con un tono esperanzador.

Fluttershy- Así es, Applejack está bien… está con una pegaso que estaba debajo de una pesada jaula. Ella es la sobreviviente que les estoy diciendo, no sé cómo se llama pero tiene un ala de metal- escuchar esa descripción Twilight sintió un frío recorrer toda su espalda ya que se trataba de su amiga. Pero, ella dijo que estaba bien entonces las preguntas no se hizo esperar.

Twilight- Fluttershy esa pegaso es Silver wing, es una amiga… ¿cómo se encuentra ella… está bien… Applejack, cómo está ella…en dónde están?.

Fluttershy- En casa del señor Snake, él fue quien nos ayudó.

\- ¡QUE!- nuevamente gritaron todos los presentes al enterarse que ambas yeguas estaban con el unicornio misterioso, poco a poco la sonrisa de todas se empezaron a dibujar en sus rostros al saber que las ponis estaban fuera de peligro, entonces una melena que estuvo lacia durante mucho tiempo se esponjo como un algodón de azúcar y su portadora…

Pinky- ¡es fabuloso, Applejack está bien, está a salvo!- brincaba la pony rosa por toda la biblioteca de la felicidad al saber el estado de su amiga- ¡ella está a salvo, ella está a salvo, ella está…- se detuvo abruptamente quedando suspendida en el aire (¿como?, yo que se) y luego cayó al piso para hacer una pregunta que todos y cuando digo todos (también me refiero a los lectores de este fanfic que los deje esperando durante 3 semanas para conocer el desenlace del capítulo 20, ¡muajajajaJAJAJAja!…¿eh?… así, perdón)- Fluttershy ¿cómo terminaron ahí?- con esta simple pregunta todas voltearon a ver a la pony amarilla.

Fluttershy- Bueno…

**_Flashback_**_**...**_

La pegaso amarilla se encontraba revisando las heridas de la Osa mayor, cambiando los vendajes manchados de sangre por unos limpios y aplicando ungüento en las heridas para qué cicatrizara más rápido.

Fluttershy- Estás heridas van sanando muy bien, en pocos días estarás como nueva- le decía ella de forma maternal al enorme animal y éste le responde con gruñidos a la pegaso y ella asiente con su cabeza escuchando cada gruñido de este animal- eso es cierto, pero si vas a un pueblo buscando venganza estarás haciendo el mismo daño que quién te atacó… pero dijiste que quién te atacó fue ese unicornio ¿cierto?- la Osa nuevamente gruñe- entiendo, si lo veo haré que te dé una disculpa- dice ella en el toro más firme para nuevamente cambiar su expresión por una más cálida- bueno debo irme, tengo otros asuntos que atender muy importantes pero descuida volveré- le dice al enorme animal saliendo de su cueva y en prendiendo el vuelo.

En el camino hacia su casa la pegaso pensaba en muchas cosas que decirle a este unicornio cuando lo tuviera al frente, pero sus pensamientos sobre cómo iniciar un sermón cambiaron cuando recordó lo acontecido en el hospital. Se detuvo de golpe en el aire cuando recordó aquellos palabras de ese grifo.

Fluttershy- Bondad… por favor no interfieras- murmuró esas palabras acariciando su rostro donde esté puso su garra- cuando oí esa voz tuve la sensación de que lo conocía- volvió a murmurar la pegaso retomando el vuelo- "y ahora que aparece este unicornio con su misma voz… no lo entiendo, ¿porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él?"- pensaba ella mientras volaba por encima de los árboles. Desde la aparición de Infernus, Fluttershy trataba de recordar en donde había escuchado esa voz, o donde había visto a ese grifo… ¿porque la caricia?, ¿porque no le hizo daño cuando pudo?, ¿y porque esa voz le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién?… y ahora con la llegada de este unicornio con su misma voz la confundía aún más- ¿tendrán alguna conexión?.

La pegaso siguió volando hasta que escuchó una explosión un poco cerca de donde ella estaba e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió… buscar una nube cerca para esconderse, cuando todo pareciera haberse calmado Fluttershy asomó su cabeza de esta nube y vio como algunas aves volaban asustadas y también notó una columna de humo.

Fluttershy- ¿que fue eso?- se pregunta muy asustada- será buena idea ir… o ¿mejor seguiré?… Ay no sé qué hacer- poco a poco la columna de humo se fue disipando y la pegaso decidió salir de su escondite y descender para seguir su camino a pie- creo que ya pasó, mejor continúa hacia mi casa- dijo la pegaso para continuar por su camino pero un pequeño grupo de ardillas salieron en su camino y empezaron a mover sus pequeñas patas captando la atención de la pegaso- ¿Qué sucede pequeñitas?- pregunto a estos animalitos con su dulce tono de voz, pero estos sólo seguían moviendo sus patas señalando en una dirección y hablando en su idioma (…¿ardillesco?…qué sé yo, sólo ella las entiende)- quieren decir que hay ponis heridos- los animalitos afirmaron- oh no, que hago, que hago- se preguntaba ella llenándose de terror pero una de las ardillas sube hasta su cabeza y le dice que se calme y mejor fuera ayudar a esos ponis a lo que ella con mucho miedo se dirigió en esa dirección.

Cuando llegó se encontró con un panorama nada agradable para ella ya que habían cuerpos mutilados por todas partes, estaba completamente asustada de ver tantos ponis muertos y en la forma en como estos murieron. Empezó a mover su cabeza hacia los lados buscando algún pony que se estuviera moviendo, posiblemente algún sobreviviente pero se topó con la desgracia de ver a una yegua color naranja tiradas sobre un charco de sangre, se petrificó en el acto viendo como se encontraba esta pony que tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

Fluttershy- Applejack- fue un susurro lo que salió de sus labios- ¡Applejack!- gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas saliendo a todo galope dónde está se encontraba, al llegar donde la Pony caída está se tiró al piso rápidamente tomándola entre sus cascos- ¡Applejack… ¿qué te pasó?, por favor responde, por favor háblame Applejack!- decía muy desesperada sacudiendo un poco a la pony de tierra tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, movio su vista y vio en el carácter a una pegaso en estado muy delicado- por Celestia ¿que ha pasado aquí?.

¿?- no lo sé, pero tengo un acuerdo que cumplir- Fluttershy estaba tan preocupada por Applejack que no se había dado cuenta que este unicornio estaba junto a ella haciendo levitar a Silver wing.

Fluttershy- ¿un acuerdo?… ¿que acuerdo?- preguntó ella tímidamente.

¿?- Un acuerdo que hice con esta pony de salvar a esta pegaso- dice el unicornio de forma seria (que a esta altura del partido ya sabemos que se llama Snake XD)- vida por vida, un acuerdo de sangre- dice este dándose la media vuelta y empezando a caminar suave con la inconsciente pegaso levitando junto a él.

Fluttershy- ¡espera!- dio un grito demasiado desesperado qué hizo que el unicornio detuviera su paso-¡por favor ayúdala, se morirá sino la ayudas también!.

Snake- No es mi problema, le di dos opciones… ella ya decidió- respondió aún dándole la espalda.

Fluttershy- Son vidas de lo que estamos hablando, no se trata de decidir o no. Si hay tiempo para salvarlas este ¡es el momento!… por favor no quiero que ella muera- ya tenía la voz quebrada sus ojos estaban empezando a inundarse de lágrimas debido a la frustración que empiezo a sentir.

Snake- Ya te dije que no es mi problema. Ella quiso sacrificar su vida para salvar a esta pegaso… ahora cumpliré con su voluntad.

Fluttershy- Por favor… por favor… te lo suplico, ayúdala- la pony ya estaba en llanto, su desespero se hizo mayor ya que no recibiría la ayuda de este unicornio.

Snake- Ki ni naru ponī…-dijo este unicornio pero se quedó sorprendido ya que le respondieron en el mismo idioma.

Fluttershy- ¡Hai, watashi wa mottomo yakkaina ponī Ecueatria gozen... Anata wa meiwaku o kangaete, hoka no ponī no inochi o koimasu!- el unicornio giro sorprendido y vio que la pegaso estaba de pie con una cara de frustración, con sus ojos emanando lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y caían a la tierra- ¡Anata wa hijō ni ponī to hijō ni zankokudesu!- le gritó a más no poder con sus ojos cerrados, Snake al escuchar esto se empezó a acercar a paso lento, su expresión de asombro cambio a una más seria. Cuando Fluttershy escucho sus pasos abrió sus ojos y notó la mirada fría de este unicornio rápidamente está se tira sobre el cuerpo de su amiga abrazándola y cubriéndola con sus alas sin despegar la vista de este pony-gomennasai, gomennasai… Watashi ga okora seru tsumori wa nakattadesu, Shikashi…Shikashi- dice ella muy desesperada viendo cómo se acercaba este unicornio, cuando Snake estaba cerca de ellas, Fluttershy simplemente cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando algún tipo de agresión por parte de este unicornio pero Snake sólo bajo su cabeza y colocó su cuerno en la frente de la pegaso por unos segundos y luego éste se retira viendo como la pegaso temblaba.

Snake- Veré qué puedo hacer- cuando el unicornio pronunció estas palabras Fluttershy abrió sus ojos y levantó su rostro viendo a este unicornio, en sus labios se empezó a formar una sonrisa ya que recibiría la ayuda que ella necesitaba. Snake hace brillar su cuerno un poco más fuerte y en cuestión de segundos el cuerpo de Applejack es envuelta por un aura color azul y empieza a levitar hasta quedar cerca de Silver wing- no prometo nada…- dice este unicornio para darse la media vuelta y emprender la marcha con ambas yeguas levitando encima de él, a los pocos segundos Fluttershy comienza a caminar detrás de este temiendo por la seguridad de sus amigas.

**_Fin del flashback..._**

Fluttershy- Después de que levito a Applejack y a esa pegaso nos dirigimos a una parte en las afueras del pueblo, no sabía adónde nos llevaba… sólo lo seguí hasta que llegamos a un árbol muy grande- terminó de explicar la pegaso a sus amigas.

Pinkie- ¡un momento! …- dijo la pony rosada captando la atención- ¿hablas japonis?.

Fluttershy- sí, creí que ya lo sabían.

Rarity- Hasta ahora me entero de que hablas ese idioma, creí que eras de Cloudsdale.

Rainbow- Ella es oriunda de Japoni chicas, se mudó a Cloudsdale cuando ingresó a la academia de vuelo… ¿es que no habían notado sus facciones o su apellido?- todas voltearon a ver a la pegaso detenidamente haciendo que se sintiera algo incómoda- pero retomando el tema… Fluttershy dime, ¿ese árbol es más grande que la biblioteca de Twilight?- la pegaso amarilla sólo asintió con la cabeza- Applejack y yo vimos cómo creció esa cosa, fue ese unicornio… primero hizo unos movimientos muy ridículos con sus patas delanteras cantando en un idioma que no entendíamos y luego las puso sobre la tierra y empezó a moverlas en círculos… para ser alguien tan fuerte se veía ridículo haciendo esos movimientos. Y después de eso ¡Boom…el árbol estaba creciendo.

Pinkie- Rainbow…- la aludida voltea a ver a la pony rosa al igual que las demás y miraron como Pinkie movía sus cascos delanteros de forma ridícula- ¿estos son los movimientos que viste?- la pegaso color cían afirma con su cabeza embolsando una sonrisa burlona viendo como Pinkie pie movía sus cascos y tarareaba una canción.

Rainbow- sí Pinkie, esos son los movimientos… ¿de dónde los aprendiste?.

Pinkie- esto mi estimada amiga son los pasos que se efectúan al realizar un ritual de petición- cuando oyó eso la pegaso borró su sonrisa burlona ya que Applejack le había dicho lo mismo.

Raritie- Pinkie pie ¿te podrías explicar?- exclamó la unicornio ya que también le sorprendió la respuesta que dijo la pony rosada, igualmente estaba Twilight, Spike y Fluttershy con la duda ya que solamente Rainbow dash había visto junto con Applejack los pasos que hizo este unicornio.

Pinkie- Pooor supuesto, primero…Rainbow, ¿crees en el destino?.

Rainbow- Claro que no, el destino no existe. Eso sólo lo creen los ponis de tierra y los unicornios- respondió la pegaso color cian luego Pinkie voltea a ver a Fluttershy.

Pinkie- Bien, y ¿Fluttershy?.

Fluttershy- Em… bueno, mis padres me decían que nosotros somos responsables de nuestro futuro.

Pinkie- ¿eso es un sí o un no?.

Fluttershy- creo que… no.

Pinkie- Es lo que quería saber- la pony rosa comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro como si fuera un comandante explicando una misión a sus soldados- cada raza posee algo de magia aunque no lo crean…

Twilight- Pinkie, eso todos lo sabemos.

Pinkie- ¿puedo terminar mi explicación?- la yegua rosada miró a Twilight con una cara un poco seria, se veía gracioso ya que su melena estaba esponjada a lo que Twilight simplemente afirmó con la cabeza- gracias… ¡los pegasos!…- señaló a Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash- al poseer huesos huecos, tienes la magia de poder volar y mover las nubes como quieran acomodando el clima en todos los lugares de Equestria- esta vez la que iba a interrumpir era Rainbow ya que su explicación fue demasiado obvia, pero quedó con las palabras en su hocico ya que la pony rosada simplemente dijo…- preguntas al final de la clase por favor… bien, ¡los unicornios!- esta vez señaló a Twilight y a Rarity- tiene la magia más notoria de todas, ¿por que son capaces de hacer levitar objetos, cambiar cosas eh incluso tele transportarse?... eso se debe a sus cuernos, ya que la magia que tiene sus cuerpos la pueden canalizar en estos y así poder hacer uso de ella, pero si eres unicornio debes de tener mucho pero mucho pero mucho pero mucho cuidado de no golpearte en el cuerno- rápidamente Pinkie se la acercó y quedó en medio de ambas yeguas unicornios y con un movimiento rápido golpea sus cuernos haciéndolas echar en el suelo y sujetarse sus cuernos- porque sentirás un dolor no agudo pero sí muy molesto en ellos que les impida usar su magia por un período corto de tiempo… continuó.

La pony se alejó unos cuantos pasos mientras que Rainbow ayudaba a levantar a Twilight y Spike ayudaba a levantar a Rarity, luego Pinkie se dio la vuelta y se para en dos patas mostrando una pose demasiado orgullosa.

Pinkie- ¡los ponis terrestres!- dijo a todo pulmón- ya que no poseemos ni un cuerno ni unas alas, nos valemos por nuestra fuerza física, y para nadie es un secreto que tenemos una conexión con la tierra… ¡pero aquí es donde viene la parte divertida!… Twilight, ¿dime cuántos unicornios o pegasos pasaron a la historia siendo buenos en el área agrícola?- después de que su dolor de cuerno pasará, la unicornio se puso a pensar mientras que Spike se dirigió a un librero y tomó un libro de historia.

Twilight- Pinkie, según lo que se… no ha habido ninguno- contestó ella atrayendo las miradas de las otras yeguas.

Rarity- ¿ninguno?, ¿qué hay de Gold banner?.

Spike- Gold banner no fue un pony agrícola, fue un unicornio que pasó a la historia al encontrar rocas toparnicas y crear anillos anuladores de magia para detener a los unicornios que cometían crímenes en Equestria y por lo que esto dice… no hay ninguno-concluyó el dragón devolviendo el libro en su sitio y volviendo con los demás ponis.

Twilight- Pinkie, ¿cómo es que sabes todo esto?- preguntó la unicornio a la pony rosada muy sorprendida de oír el conocimiento que está poseída.

Pinkie- Púes leyendo tontita- dice está con su tono juguetón que cambió por uno más serio- pero chicas les diré un secreto que sólo sabemos los ponis de tierra- al oír eso, todas le prestaron atención a la pony rosada, ¿un secreto?… pensaban todas sobre eso- hace mucho tiempo existió una tribu de sólo ponis terrestres, trabajaban arduamente en la tierra para que esta diera sus frutos…

Twilight- Pinkie, es la historia de los corazones cálidos, de cómo fue que las tres razas se juntaron para poder derrotar a los windigos y así fundar Equestria.

Pinkie- Twilight esta historia es mucho más antigua que la unión de las tres razas- la unicornio quedó sin palabras, ¿una historia más antigua que esa?… pero Pinkie continuó con su relato- todos los ponis trabajaban arduamente pero éstas eran tierras muy áridas y muertas, eran esfuerzos en vano. Un día el jefe de la tribu decidió tomar cartas sobre el asunto y le suplicó a la guardiana de la tierra su ayuda para que estos ponis no murieran de hambre.

Rarity- Perdona por interrumpir tu historia Pinkie pie, pero ¿cuál guardiana?, ¿quién es ella?.

Pinkie- Bueno… en sí no es una guardiana, más bien es como un espíritu de la tierra. su nombre es Gaia- al oír esto Twilight exclamó fuertemente ya que también Zecora la había mencionado.

Twilight- ¡¿Gaia?!… ¡¿la misma Gaia que Zecora mencionó?!.

Pinkie- La misma. Sé lo que estás pensando Twilight y si no dije nada sobre ella es porque es un secreto de ponis terrestres- Twilight decidió callar, realmente eso era algo muy personal así que le hizo un ademán a Pinkie para que continuará con su relato dejando de lado el nombre de este espíritu- cuando el jefe de esta tribu contacto a Gaia, ella le enseñó a realizar unos movimientos y unos cantos para así poder darle un tributo a la tierra y así poder pedir lo que en esta sembrara. El jefe de la tribu aprendió a hacer estos movimientos y los compartió con sus ponis. Al poco tiempo esas tierras secas dieron frutos y de ese día todos los ponis de tierra prometieron no decir nada acerca de ella; Esto fue pasando de generación en generación hasta que solamente los ponis que trabajaban la tierra podrían hacer esta petición haciendo uso de su magia con la conexión con la tierra- terminó de explicar la Pony rosada dejando a todas las yeguas con la boca abierta.

Rainbow- Haber si entendí, los ponis de tierra poseen la magia de hacer crecer las plantas ¿correcto?- Pinkie pie afirmó con su cabeza- eso quiere decir que Bon Bon y Cherry lee pueden hacerlo también.

Pinkie- Podrían hacerlo, pero las cutie marks tienen mucho que ver en eso, pueden que sean pony de tierra y poseen la magia pero al no ser ponis agrícolas su magia simplemente no saldrá de sus cuerpos- terminó de explicar la pony rosada dejando algunas dudas entre los presentes.

Rarity- Bueno, Applejack aplica ya que su cutie mark los representa, pero la tuya Pinkie no representa labores en el campo. Pero, ¿puedes hacer crecer plantas?.

Pinkie- Por supuesto, soy una pony de tierra ¿no?.

Fluttershy- Pero dijiste que las cutie marks tienen mucho que ver y la tuya… es… em…

Rainbow- tu cutie mark no representa nada con el campo agrícola, ¿cómo es que puedes hacer eso?.

Pinkie- Se te olvidó que crecí en la granja de rocas, aunque mi cutiemark dice lo contrario también soy una pony granjera- exclamó ella llenando su pecho de orgullo- y ese dato no lo encontrarás en ningún libro… por favor prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie de lo que le dije ya que no quiero pasar a la historia por revelar un secreto tan importante como ese- lo dijo rápido y llenándose de temor mirando a sus amigas.

Twilight- Descuida Pinkie, tienes mi palabra.

Rarity- y la mía.

Fluttershy- Em… yo no diré nada.

Rainbow- Con cerrojo o si no arrojó un pastelito a mi ojo- lo dijo haciendo la mímica de la Pinkie promesa a lo cual Pinkie Pie le respondió todas con una enorme sonrisa.

Pinkie- Muchas gracias chicas, Ahora sí… Fluttershy, ¿Snake te ayudo a curar a Applejack?.

Fluttershy- Bueno… más bien él fue quien las curó a las 2, pero para que ayudará a Applejack no fue nada fácil convencerlo ya que el primero me dijo que no tenía los medios para ayudarla. Salvo a tu amiga Twilight debido al trato que hizo con Applejack, pero a ella le costaba más trabajo sanarla ya que Applejack había perdido mucha sangre… quería que la llevara al hospital- la pegaso bajo su cabeza para que las demás no vieran su expresión de vergüenza- sé que no soy capaz de cargar más que mi propio peso o máximo con un simple conejito, así que tuve que suplicarle que la ayudara pero él solo se negaba, decía que no tenía los medios para hacerlo.

Pinkie- Eso es muy cruel.

Rarity- pero al final lo convenciste… ¿cierto?- la pegaso aún con su cabeza baja afirmó levemente- ¿que le ofreciste para que te ayudará?.

Fluttershy- Mi cuerpo…- respondió ella aún con su cabeza baja creando un silencio completamente incómodo entre las presentes.

Twilight- Spike, por favor nos puedes dejar a solas- el dragón sin rechistar salió de la biblioteca dejando a las 5 yeguas en este pesado ambiente.

Rarity- tú… tú… cue… ¿tú cuerpo?… ¡Fluttershy eres una yegua virgen!, estás en celo, ¡¿cómo pudiste ofrecerle algo como eso?!.

Fluttershy- No tenía opción el solo se negaba a ayudarla y cuando se lo propuse accedió, no me importa nada en esos momentos… creo que fue una decisión desesperada- la pegaso aún hablaba con su cabeza baja escondiendo su rostro en su larga melena.

Rainbow- ¡¿ese maldito te violó?!… ¡ahora sí lo mato!- dijo la pegaso dirigiéndose a la salida completamente enojada a buscar al unicornio, su ira iba en tal aumento que resoplaba humo por sus fosas nasales.

Pinkie- ¡Rainbow Dash espera!… ay no, ahora sí necesito el risperdal- dice está muy nerviosa.

Twilight- ¿eh?…

Pinky- Nada, no dije nada Twilight… ¡Rainbow espera!- la pony rosa salió detrás de la pegaso para detenerla, Rainbow ya estaba a punto de salir pero Fluttershy apareció volando y se atravesó entre ella y la puerta aún con su cabeza baja ocultando su rostro.

Rainbow- Fluttershy hazte a un lado- dijo está entre dientes tratando de controlar su ira pero era evidente que no podía. Al poco tiempo llegó Pinkie pie y la abrazo tratando de hacerla calmar.

Fluttershy- Rainbow, ¿qué vas hacer cuando lo encuentres?.

Rainbow- ¡lo golpearé tantas veces que necesitaré cambiar mi cerraduras… ya Pinkie suéltame!- decía está tratando de alejar a la pony rosada de ella pero está seguía aferrada a su cintura.

Fluttershy- No vas hacer nada de eso- dice ella en un tono calmado aún con su cabeza baja.

Rainbow- ¡Y porqué no, Fluttershy el te violó!… ¡¿y tú ahora lo estás defendiendo?!.

Fluttershy- Yo nunca dije que me violó- dice la pony amarilla levantando su cabeza mostrando un rostro tranquilo confundiendo a Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie que eran las que estaban más cerca, Igualmente lo estaban Rarity y Twilight que no quisieron atajar a la enojada pegaso.

Rainbow- ¿qué?… ¡pero, si dijiste que tú le ofreciste tu cuerpo!.

Fluttershy- Pero nunca dije que él me tomó.

Pinkie- Estoy confundida, ¿te violó o no te violó?.

Fluttershy- Mejor les explicaré- la pegaso amarilla se alejó de la puerta y se reunió con las dos unicornios seguido detrás de ella Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash- lo que pasó…

**_Flashback…_**

Fluttershy- ¡se gentil!… por favor- dijo lo último en voz baja cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y derramando lágrimas amargas que rodaban por sus mejillas esperando la embestida de este pony que acabaría con su pureza.

Snake- Lo seré- dijo en voz baja mientras se movía un poco hacia atrás y… se bajó de ella para dirigirse a su silla y seguir mirando el mapa de Equestria, mientras que la pegaso continuaba en esa pose con sus ojos cerrados- ¿te vas a quedar así toda la noche?- al oír esas palabras Fluttershy levantó las orejas y giró suavemente su cabeza y viendo al unicornio sentado en la silla.

Fluttershy- ¿ya?…

Snake- Así es, ya terminé… ve a descansar- respondió a un mirando el mapa.

Fluttershy- Eso… eso fue rápido- dijo algo apenada.

Snake- ni tan rápido, tuve que hacer algo de esfuerzo pero lo logré.

Fluttershy- creí que sería más… bueno, doloroso y que duraría más- dijo con un leve sonrojó caminando hacia el unicornio quedando a unos pasos de él- lo debe de tener pequeño- murmuró la tímida pegaso haciendo que el unicornio moviera un poco sus orejas e hizo que el comentario le diera un tic en el ojo izquierdo, pero Fluttershy no pudo verlo ya que esté aún continuaba dando la espalda observando el mapa.

Snake- Señorita Fluttershy, si no sintió nada no es porque lo tenga pequeño- musitó entre dientes y si fuera anime le pondría una vena en su cabeza- es porque ¡no… lo… hicimos!- dijo el unicornio dándose la vuelta con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza por el comentario de la pegaso.

Fluttershy- ¡QUE!…- exclamó algo sorprendida por la reacción de Snake que la hizo sentar de golpe- pero… pero yo te dije se gentil, y tu murmuraste lo seré… cuando sentí algo de presión allá atrás- la pegaso al decir eso y recordar esa sensación se sonrojó un poco. Snake al ver cómo actúa la pegaso inhaló fuertemente y exhaló para continuar con una pregunta simple.

Snake- Señorita Fluttershy dígame cómo sientes sus hombros, lomo, alas y cintura- con esa pregunta la pegaso ladeo un poco su cabeza algo confundida- veo que no has entendido mi pregunta, seré más directo. ¿sientes dolor en el cuello y hombros?- Fluttershy sólo negó con su cabeza- ¿lomo y articulaciones de las alas?.

Fluttershy- No, no siento nada de dolor me siento…relajada.

Snake- Es lógico, porque lo que realice fue un simple masaje en su cuerpo. Hice presión en ciertos puntos y más en tus hombros y cuando sentiste la presión en tu zona íntima fue cuando me estire un poco para masajear tu cuello y quitarte todo el estrés que tenías- la expresión de Fluttershy era épica, tenía su hocico abierto de la impresión al escuchar cada palabra que Snake decía hasta que tuvo un sape mental que la volvió a la realidad.

Fluttershy- ¡Qué tonta soy, por favor perdóname estaba confundiendo las cosas creí…creí que usted me tomaría y…y como no lo sentí creí que lo tenía pequeño- al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, la pegaso se agachó en el piso más avergonzada de lo que estaba y empezó hace reverencias- 1000 disculpas, 1000 disculpas, no era mi intención insultarlo, no es que lo tenga pequeño eso no lo sé… lo que… ahh- Fluttershy estaba demasiado nerviosa y cada vez que trataba de disculparse sólo empeoraba las cosas o eso ella creía. Snake dio otro suspiro y mostró una expresión tranquila y a paso lento se le acercó a la pegaso que continuaba haciendo reverencias y extendió su casco para ayudar a levantarla, ella lo acepto con algo de nervios y Snake la ayudó a levantar y quedando al frente de él.

Snake- Señorita Fluttershy, sería un desgraciado sí hubiera accedido a su petición, sería un miserable si tomaría su cuerpo sin su consentimiento ya que usted está iba a hacer algo que no quiere. ¿o me equivoco?- Fluttershy sólo bajo sus orejas y miró al piso con mucha pena- ¿porque creyó que abusaría de usted?.

Fluttershy- Porque me prestaste atención cuando te lo propuse- lo dijo en voz baja pero el unicornio alcanzó a oírla- Applejack es una buena amiga, haría lo que fuera para poder ayudarla a ella o a mis otras amigas. Incluso daría mi vida de ser necesario.

Snake- Es usted muy bondadosa señorita, en sus palabras encuentro que serías capaz de hacer eso y muchas otras cosas más por ellas- le dice este con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que Fluttershy Pudo notarla ya que levantó un poco su vista Snake se dio la vuelta y regresó a la silla y nuevamente tomó asiento- me rehusé al principio porque no tengo los medios suficientes para ayudarla, en la pegaso use analgésicos naturales y le di a beber un poco del néctar pero a tu amiga terrestre… por la pérdida que tuvo de sangre sería un suicidio lo que hicimos, fue muy arriesgado pero dio resultado.

Fluttershy- ¿Pero porque accediste luego de que te negarás?.

Snake- Porque me recordaste algo muy valioso que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo… ve a descansar que mañana tus amigas estarán bien y podrán regresar.

Fluttershy- Te lo agradezco con todo el corazón- dice ella con una sonrisa de felicidad dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al cuarto a descansar, pero detiene su marcha y giro su cabeza para ver a este unicornio nuevamente- disculpa pero podría saber el nombre del pony que salvó a mis amigas. Claro… si no te molesta.

Snake- Snake, Black snake…señorita- respondió el unicornio volteando a ver a la pegaso.

Fluttershy- Señor Snake, gracias…muchas gracias por lo que hizo hoy y también por habernos salvado a mí y a mi amiga Twilight de ese loco de Mystic- dice la pegaso aún manteniendo su sonrisa- qué tenga buenas noches- dice la pegaso en un tono demasiado amable para continuar su marcha hacia la habitación donde se encuentran las otras dos yeguas y se acostó nuevamente sobre la piel del oso quedando dormida casi de inmediato debido al momento que pasó.

**_Fin del flashback…_**

Fluttershy- Y eso fue lo que pasó- después de esa explicación todas estaban sorprendidas por la decisión que tuvo que tomar la pegaso.

Rarity- Osea, ¿tuvo la oportunidad y no la aceptó?.

Rainbow- ¿y a cambio te dio un masaje para calmarte?.

Fluttershy- Sí, fue muy caballeroso y respetuoso con nosotras.

Pinkie- Es todo un semental… ¡debo de hacerle una fiesta por lo que hizo y aparte de eso también que tengo que hacerle una fiesta de "bienvenido a Ponyville y gracias por salvar a mis amigas!- eufórica y desenfrenada como siempre.

Rainbow- O… solamente darle las gracias por lo que hizo cuando lo veamos…bueno, vamos por Applejack y Silver wing- dijo la pegaso más animada.

Fluttershy- No es tan fácil ubicar su casa- dice esta ya en su tono bajo pero audible.

Rainbow- ¿cómo no va a ser fácil?, es el árbol más grande que se puede ver por el camino.

Fluttershy- Rainbow el árbol si es grande, pero tiene un hechizo que si no se sigue un camino correcto no se podrá encontrar.

Twilight- Es un hechizo de camuflaje, puede que lo esté usando pero ¿porque?- Twilight se puso pensativa con el asunto del árbol camuflado, ¿porque lo oculta, que secreto guarda?, la expresión que tenía la unicornio color lavanda hizo que cierta pony color rosa la empujara un poco para hacerla volver a la realidad.

Pinkie- sé lo que estás pensando Twilight y dijiste que no investigarías más… en serio deja eso a un lado.

Twilight- Claro que lo dejaré a un lado Pinkie Pie, no volveré a cometer otro error- dijo abrazando a la pony rosada.

Fluttershy- Bueno chicas, debo irme… tengo que ir a Sweet Apple Acres a dar la buena noticia y de paso que me presten una carreta para poder traer a Applejack.

Rainbow- Iré contigo- la pegaso amarilla asiente con su cabeza y ambas pegasos salieron de la biblioteca no sin antes despedirse de las demás ponis.

.

.

En Canterlot se sentía un ambiente tenso en una de las habitaciones del palacio ya que había una alicornio completamente impactada a causa de una revelación qué le dijo su esposo y esta aún no salía del asombro.

Cadence- Cariño… lo que me dices… es… es… ¿cierto?.

Shining- Así es, es por eso que me siento así.

Cadence- Pero… ¿porque no lo habías dicho antes… porque te guardaste este secreto y no habías dicho nada?- preguntó un poco más alterada ya que al haber sido la niñera de Twilight también le dolió al saber esta aclaración.

Shining- No soy el único, mis padres también lo saben y cuando mamá sepa que ese canalla está cerca de Twilight… no quiero ni pensarlo- decía el unicornio completamente derrotado bajando su cabeza ya que el documento qué Celestia envío lo respaldaba como su escolta.

Cadence- Shining… ¿cómo lo supiste?- dice la alicornio en un tono suave y comprensivo haciendo que el unicornio la volteara a ver y viera en ella que contaba con todo su apoyo.

Shining- (suspiró), fue hace años apenas era un alférez y mis padres me visitaron en la academia.

**_Flashback…_**

**_P.O.V Shining Armor…_**

Ya llevaba varios meses fuera de casa y el capital Strong rock en ese entonces era el teniente más antiguo, él estaba a cargo de la compañía de los cadetes.

Strong- muy bien señoritas, hoy es su día de visitas después de casi un año de estar recluidos aquí, por fin se verán con sus familiares… pero no quiero nada de niñitas llorona ¿entendido?.

\- ¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!- respondimos todos al mismo tiempo, estábamos contentos de poder ver a nuestros familiares después de tanto tiempo.

Strong rock- ¡como su comandante me veo en la obligación de velar por la seguridad y el bienestar de mi tropa, así que cómo protocolo el día de hoy pasaré a saludar a sus familias … y de paso haber si me consigo una yegua bonita- con ese chiste todos en la tropa reímos un poco, pero no sabía que ese comentario me marcaría de por vida.

La hora esperada al fin había llegado, nuestros padres entraron a la academia y mis compañeros se reunieron con sus familiares, al poco tiempo vi que mamá estaba buscándome con la mirada- ¡mamá!…- grite para llamar su atención y lo conseguí ya que vi como ella embozo una sonrisa al verme y galopó rápidamente donde yo estaba.

Velver- ¡hijo, que alegría verte!- me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, ya extrañaba el calor de hogar- aunque … te ves delgado y ojeroso, ¿estas comiendo y durmiendo bien?.

Nigth light- ¿comiendo y durmiendo bien?… cariño, esto es la academia de oficiales, aquí no se come ni se duerme bien- dijo mi padre en un tono gracioso, pero a mi madre no le agradó el comentario ya que su semblante cambio a uno muy triste, así que rápidamente cambié el tema para evitar que no se sintiera triste.

\- Mamá… ¿como le está yendo a Twili en la academia de unicornios superdotados?.

Velvet- Tú hermana está progresando muy bien- me responde ella con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿por qué no le preguntas lo que hicieron está semana?.

\- ¡claro!, pero ¿donde está?- pregunte inocentemente al no ver a Twilight, ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscarla al igual que mi padre.

Velvet- Night light, Twilight estaba contigo… ¿donde está?.

Night light- Estaba aquí hace un momento … ¿donde se metió esta niña?, ¡Twilight, Twiligth sal de dónde estés!.

Velvet- ¡Twilight, sal cariño por favor- pero Twilight no aparecía, mis padres se empezaron a angustiar y desesperar al no aparecer.

\- Será mejor que nos separemos, así cubriremos más terreno y si ven a algún guardia pónganlo al tanto… ellos también ayudaran cuando sepan quien es esa potrilla- así los tres nos separamos para buscar a Twilight. Empecé por los alojamientos ya qué mí hermanita es muy curiosa, pero no encontré nada… luego busqué en las duchas, en la enfermería, en el casino de soldados… pero no había rastro de ella; Incluso busqué en el casino de oficiales pero no la encontraba. Hasta que por casualidad pasé por una vieja oficina algo retirada de donde nos ubicaron para estar con nuestras familias y hay escuché unos ruidos que me llamaron la atención, me pegué a la puerta para tratar de escuchar mejor.

¿?- No… por favor, eso… eso… eso se siente raro- escuché la voz de una niña que provenía del interior de la oficina, su voz sonaba como si estuviera asustada.

¿?- Tranquila, mejor relaja esos pequeños flancos y déjame saborear tú dulce néctar- esta vez oí la voz de alguien más, hablaba en voz baja pero por lo que alcancé a oír se trataba de un semental.

¿?- Se… se… mmm… señor … yo… yo no… ah…

¿?- ¿siii, que decías?.

¿?- Yo no soy una flor y no tengo néctar- la voz de la niña sonaba raro, creía que era por las paredes pero la voz de la niña sonaba como agitada.

¿?- Que buena idea, juguemos a las abejas … tu eres la flor y yo te polinizo, tú sólo te acuestas, abres un poco tus patitas y yo polinizo tu flor… ¿te parece?- no oí respuesta de la niña pero al oír las palabras del semental, algo en mi cabeza me decía que tenía que entrar de inmediato.

¿?- ¡no señor, por favor … no me gusta este juego… por favor señor… pare!- después de ese grito reconocí rápidamente la voz.

\- ¡Twilight!… - grité y entré derribando la puerta de una fuerte patada y lo que vi me dejó completamente impactado- ¿teniente?…

Strong rock- ¡¿Armor?!

Twilight- ¡hermano!…

**_Fin del flashback..._**

Shining- Lo encontré enzima de mi hermanita, Twilight estaba acostada sobre una mesa y el la tenía toda afuera, quería violar a Twilight- el unicornio apretó los dientes por la ira que estaba sintiendo al recordar ese día- traté de golpearlo, pero el fue mas rápido. Arrojó un rayo que me segó el tiempo suficiente para golpearme y dejarme aturdido, cuando recupere la compostura él ya no estaba; Twilight estaba tirada en el piso, corrí rápidamente donde ella pero estaba dormida. Hablé con mis padres de lo qué vi y mi mamá se desmayó por lo que dije y cuando Twilight despertó dijo que no recordaba nada, se hicieron varias audiencias pidiendo justicia … pero sin el testimonio de ella no podemos hacer nada… siempre salía bien librado.

Cadence- ¿por que dices que sin el testimonio de Twilight no habría justicia?.

Shining- Era mi palabra contra la de él, lo único que me podía respaldar era el testimonio de Twilight y ella al no recordar nada…- el unicornio guardo silencio, se sentía impotente al no poder detenerlo.

Cadence- Cariño … ¿ya le contaste a mi tía Celestia..

Shining- No tiene caso, sin el testimonio de mi hermana él seguirá libre la única forma de que este tras las rejas es que el confiese.

¿?- Ósea atrapado en el acto ambos ponis dirigieron su vista a la puerta y junto de ella estaba la princesa de la noche- también eh tenido mis sospechas acerca del comportamiento del capitán Strong rock, ya que se ha visto involucrado en casos donde se le acusa de abuso sexual, pero sale bien librado por falta de pruebas … y ahora con lo que acabo de oír confirmo mis sospechas- dice la princesa Luna entrando a la habitación quedando al frente de la pareja pony- entiendo su enojo y tiene justificación capitán Armor, pero la orden esta dada.

Shining- Pero no quiero que este cerca de Twilight, no quiero qué la vuelva a tocar- decía el semental con un tono suplicante, pero la princesa serró los ojos y dio un suspiro.

Luna- Lo siento capitán, pero la orden la dio mi hermana para la protección de las portadoras de los elementos- Shining bajo su cabeza sintiéndose otra vez derrotado- pero eso no significa que pueda tomar cartas sobre el asunto- al oír eso, el unicornio levantó la cabeza y se topó con una sonrisa de la princesa Luna.

mientras que el tren avanzaba hacia Ponyville …

Strong rock - No te escaparas de mí esta vez … mi pequeña flor.

**Fin capitulo 21.**

**Estas son las líneas que tuvieron Black snake y Fluttershy en japonés traducidas al español cortesía Google.**

**Snake-Ki ni naru ponī…[que pony más molesta].**

**Fluttershy- ¡Hai, watashi wa mottomo yakkaina ponī Ecueatria gozen... Anata wa meiwaku o kangaete, hoka no ponī no inochi o koimasu![sí suplicar por la vida de otros ponis te parece una molestia … entonces yo soy la pony más molesta de Ecueatria] -¡Anata wa hijō ni ponī to hijō ni zankokudesu! [eres un pony muy malo y muy cruel ]- gomennasai, gomennasai… Watashi ga okora seru tsumori wa nakattadesu, Shikashi…Shikashi - [lo siento , lo siento…no era mi intención ofenderlo, pero …pero].**

**¡YAIBA... FUERA!.**

**¿reviews?**


	22. Del alba al ocaso parte 1

**_ADVERTENCIA:_**

**_El siguiente capítulo contiene lemon._**

**capítulo 22: Del Alba al ocaso parte 1.**

-Pist… pist… despierta- murmuraba una yegua y al mismo tiempo que movía a una pony de tierra color naranja- oye despierta- volvió a murmurar y nuevamente movió a la yegua naranja tratando de despertarla.

¿?- ¿eh?...¿que?…- balbuceaba esta pony despertando poco a poco del sueño en que estaba, ella miró a todas partes notando objetos que le eran familiares pero no eran en el lugar donde los había visto- ¿donde estoy?.

¿?- No lo sé, pero debemos salir de aquí- decía la yegua a la pony de tierra que estaba encima de una extraña cama cubierta por una extraña tela peluda que flotaba. La pony de tierra aún desorientada tocaba la superficie dónde estaba acostada sintiendo su suave textura hasta que notó algo en su pata con la que estaba tocando la tela.

¿?- ¿porque tengo el casco vendado?- se miro su otra pata- ¿porque tengo los cascos vendados… y esto rojo es?…- comenzó a olfatear su pezuña hasta que el olor que impregnaba sus vendajes hizo click en su cerebro- ¡esto es sangre, mis patas están man!…- su exclamación fue interrumpida por la otra yegua que tapó su hocico para evitar que no la oyeran, la pony de tierra fija su vista en la yegua que le tapaba el hocico y notó benditas en su cara y cuerpo, su cerebro empezó a funcionar mejor después de ésta impresión y reconoció a la pony que le estaba tapando el hocico- ¿filfer fuin?… filfer fin frafías a felestia esftas fien- decía está muy feliz de ver a la otra pony de pie.

Silver- ¿que?…- la pony de tierra le hizo señas para que ella retirara su pata de su hocico y así poder hablar mejor- te la quitaré si prometes no gritar- la pony afirmó y la pegaso le retiro su casco destapando una sonrisa de la yegua naranja- ¿porque esa sonrisa?- la pegado no le prestó atención y comenzó a mirar por todo el lugar.

¿?- porque me alegra que estés bien, ¿cómo te sientes Silver Wing?- preguntó la pony color naranja mientras que la pegaso miraba todo el lugar buscando una ruta de escape.

Silver- Estoy bien, sólo un poco magullada… dejémonos de char… ¿como sabes mi nombre?- volteó a ver a la pony naranja un poco asombrada.

¿?- Al parecer no me recuerdas, soy Applejack la amiga de Twilight… nos conocimos en el hospital cuando la Osa atacó el pueblo.

Silver- … ya decía yo que tu rostro se me hacía familiar, bueno mucho gusto… ahora vamos en salir de aquí, baja y ayúdame a buscar una salida- la pegaso se alejó buscando una ventana para escapar pero esta yegua dijo algo que llamó la atención de la pony pegaso.

Applejack- me temo que yo no podré hacer eso- Silver Wing giró su cabeza y la ladeó en señal de duda ante esas palabras- ya recuerdo porque tengo los cascos vendados- decía la pony granjera muy angustiada observando sus vendajes- Silver ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?.

Silver- ¿recordar que?.

Applejack- Recordar cómo fue que terminaste debajo de esa jaula casi muerta- al oír eso Silver Sing se da la vuelta por completo y ve a la pony de tierra de forma pensativa.

Silver- Recuerdo… a una pony- al decir esto se expresión cambió por una de absoluta tristeza- está pony estaba con otros dos ponis y entre los tres acabaron con mi escuadrón, nos acabaron como si fuéramos moscas- la pegaso agachó su cabeza para que la pony granjera no hubiera su tristeza creciente.

Applejack- ¿sólo tres ponis acabaron con todos?- preguntó ella muy sorprendida y la pegaso sólo asiente mientras apretaba los dientes debido a la frustración que sentía.

Silver- Ninguno era un pony normal, ella… la pony que me venció… tenía un cuerno.

Applejack- ¿una unicornio?- Silver negó con la cabeza mientras que lágrimas de tristeza y frustración llenaban sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas.

Silver- una alicornio…-con estas palabras la pony granjera abrió su boca a más no poder por la impresión.

Applejack- "¿una alicornio?… se supone que las únicas alicornios son las princesas y los zeltas que está investigando Twilight"...-pensaba Applejack muy impresionada

Silver- creí … creí que sólo las princesas lo eran pero está apareció junto con esos otros dos… nos acabaron fácilmente sin piedad… vi todos mis soldados morir de forma atroz- decía tratando de no llorar al frente de la pony granjera pero le fue imposible ocultar lo que sentía- traté de luchar contra ella pero fue mucho más rápida y fuerte, igualmente esos otros dos monstruos… un pony de tierra no puede crear hoyos tan grandes como una casa… un pony de tierra no puede transformar su cuerpo en agua, ¡¿cómo puede ser eso posible?!- decía está en total frustración con sus ojos derramando lágrimas debido a la ira y tristeza que sentía.

Applejack- No sé qué clase de sufrimiento pudiste haber pasado al enfrentarte a esos sujetos, pero Rainbow y yo vimos la explosión… galopamos lo más rápido que pudimos, pero cuando llegamos…- la pony granjera bajó su cabeza al igual que sus orejas- vimos muchos soldados agonizando, no sabíamos qué había pasado… tratamos de auxiliarlos pero sus heridas eran muy graves. Luego de que Rainbow se fuera a pedir ayuda, vi la jaula, el pony que la llevaba murió horriblemente… pero un soldado que agonizaba me dijo que tú estabas debajo de esa pesada carreta, intenté moverla pero me lastimé los cascos con mi herraduras… creí que sería capaz de moverla pero falle, metí mis cascos para levantarla pero era muy pesada y lo único que hice fue que mis herraduras volarán con parte de mis cascos… ahora entiendo el porqué las vendas- decía observando las vendas que cubrían sus patas delanteras- no llores más Silver la princesa demás que estará informada y nos estará buscando- la pegaso lloró un poco más para después inhalar y exhalar para calmarse tratando de bloquear el dolor que estaba sintiendo para poder huir de ese sitio.

Silver- Ya lo que está hecho, hecho está- decía está con una voz monótona- ahora…- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una voz de un semental, ambas yeguas voltean a ver la puerta de la habitación y ahí estaba parado un unicornio con una capa encima que le cubría el lomo y una capucha que le cubría el rostro.

Snake- Veo que ya despertaron, pronto vendrán por ustedes- dice el unicornio antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación- en 5 minutos estará el desayuno… lo necesitan-se retiró por completo dejando a ambas yeguas con muchas dudas.

**_Plaza de Ponyville, 9:20 a m._**

Después de que se retiraran Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy de la casa de Twilight, Rarity y Pinkie Pie también se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares ya más calmadas, pero quedaron todas en pasar por la unicornio color lavanda para ir por ambas yeguas a la casa de Snake. Pero cerca de la biblioteca estaba un pony de color gris con una capa con capucha muy desgastada y a los pocos segundos aparece detrás de él una unicornio de pelaje color menta y melena color turquesa grisáceo y blanca con los ojos color violeta grisáceo. Esta yegua se para a un lado del unicornio y empieza a ver a dónde el pony miraba.

¿?- Anunrama ¿dime otra vez porque tengo que ver a Twilight?- preguntó está un tanto fastidiada a el pony encapuchado.

Anunrama- No a Twilight, más bien al dragón… necesitamos un escama de él para poder completar una teoría.

¿?- ¿Y tiene que ser él… no se puede otro dragón?.

Anunrama- No, tiene que ser él… y por cierto, te felicitamos… ya han pasado diez minutos y aún sigues en ese cuerpo.

¿?- Sí lo sé, todo depende de la mente del ser que poseo y esta mente es muy débil- alardeaba la pony sobre su control que tenía sobre esta unicornio. En eso la puerta de la biblioteca se abre y por esta sale una unicornio color lavanda y detrás de ella un dragón muy molesto.

Spike- ¿porque no dejas que vayan las demás?, ya sabemos que están bien, no ganarás nada en ir al bosque… o si ganarás algo, enfermarte más.

Twilight- Debo de ir también Spike, no sólo por Applejack también por Silver… "y porque posiblemente pueda obtener las respuestas que eh estado buscando durante mucho tiempo"-pensó lo último la unicornio con una mirada un tanto esperanzadora.

Spike- Conozco esa mirada, aún sigues tratando de Investigar sobre el temita de los zeltas ¿cierto?- Twilight volteó a ver a Spike con los ojos abiertos y trató fe modular palabra pero no salió nada de su hocico, el dragón había acertado- debí haberme tragado esa llave- murmuró el dragón cruzándose de brazos molesto por la decisión que estaba tomando Twilight.

Twilight- No te preocupes estoy bien.

Spike- ¡Claro que lo éstas, tienes los efectos de los analgésicos pero nada más espera a que se te pase el efecto y si no te cuidas te vas a empeorar!- responde este un tanto alterado.

Twilight- Spike, sólo iremos por Applejack y Silver Wing después de eso nos regresaremos… te compensare si me dejas ir.

Spike-¿quieres compensarme?… ¡vuelve la cama y descansa jovencita!.

Twilight- Por favor no me pidas eso, sabes qué…

Spike- ¡sabes que Twilight haz lo que quieras!- concluyó el dragón dando media vuelta entrando a la biblioteca cerrando con un fuerte portazo.

Twilight- (suspiro) genial, ahora tendré que arreglar las cosas con él… no sé porque se molesta si ya estoy mejor- decía la yegua mirando la puerta de la biblioteca. A los pocos minutos llegaron las otras ponis y Rainbow Dash llevaba un arnés puesto con una carreta detrás de ella, entre todas saludaron nuevamente a Twilight y las 5 partieron por sus amigas a la casa del unicornio misterioso. Toda esta escena fue vista por Anunrama y la unicornio que estaba cerca de él, esté con una sonrisa observa como todas se alejan de la biblioteca dejando sólo al dragón.

¿?- La pony rosa tiene el trasero grande- dice la yegua después de ver la sonrisa del unicornio.

Anunrama- Lo sabemos, pero no es a ella a quién vemos.

¿?- Eso lo sé, sólo quería romper este silencio incomodo… mejor Iré por la escama esta pony tiene algo que me pone nerviosa- la yegua color menta al ver que ya no se veían las Mane 5 se dirigió a la biblioteca y tocó la puerta varias veces y al poco tiempo esta fue abierta por el pequeño dragón.

Spike- ¿si?… ah, hola Lyra ¿qué se te ofrece?- saludó amablemente a la pony que tocaba.

Lyra- Hola Spike, ¿hoy hay servicio?.

Spike- Claro… adelante pasa- la unicornio entró a la biblioteca y el dragón serró la puerta cuando esta pasó.

Anunrama- excelente, ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo para tener es escama- decía el pony con una sonrisa mientras veía la biblioteca.

Adentro de esta, Lyra observaba todos los estantes con libros de toda clase, fascinada de ver tantos tomos de magia como de cultura en general.

Lyra- Ya veo porque me venció tan fácilmente cuando vine por primera vez al pueblo- murmuraba la yegua pero sin querer llamó la atención de El pequeño dragón con lo que dijo.

Spike- ¿te venció?… ¡¿Twilight te venció Lyra?!- preguntó algo impresionado por lo que había dicho la unicornio.

Lyra- ¿eh?… no… no cómo crees, me refiero a… a otra unicornio que me venció en un juego de cartas, Si eso es- dijo la unicornio tratando de fingir una sonrisa- ¿cómo crees que me voy a enfrentar a Twilight? Spike, me acabaría en un parpadeo.

Spike- Admito que Twilight es bueno en combates mágicos y conoce mucho de cultura, es una unicornio demasiado inteligencia y por el momento, no ha habido unicornio tan fuerte como ella- dice este inflando el pecho y mostrándose orgulloso de decir eso de la unicornio color lavanda- pero es terca a veces sabes… ¿puedes creer que se fue al bosque enferma?.

Lyra- ¿enferma… que tiene?- preguntó la yegua fingiendo preocupación.

Spike- naa no es nada… sólo 40 grados de temperatura y un resfriado aterrador, poca cosa según ella- en eso Lyra ladeó su cabeza fuertemente y cerró su ojo izquierdo como si tuviera un dolor soltando un pequeño quejido- ¿estás bien?…- preguntó preocupado al ver que la pony se mandó su casco a la cabeza y empezó a frotar su cíen mostrando una expresión de dolor.

Lyra- Si… estoy…bien- dice ella con dificultad- no te preocupes… no es nada… Spike, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- dice la yegua bajando su pata y tratando de retomar su postura sin abrir su ojo izquierdo, pero cuando está lo abre el pequeño dragón da un grito aterrador- ¿qué sucede?- preguntó al ver la reacción del dragón.

Spike- Tú… tú… tú… tú ojo, ¡tú ojo está diferente!- dijo señalando el rostro de la unicornio.

Lyra- ¿diferente?…- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Spike- ¡Si está diferente!… ahora que lo veo, ¿porque tus ojos son Violeta, que te hiciste?. Hasta donde yo sé tus ojos son naranja- con esta aclaración Lyra se puso un poco nerviosa ya que eso sólo significaba una cosa, el verdadero dueño de ese cuerpo estaba reaccionando y tomaría control de este nuevamente.

Lyra- No te preocupes, son… unos lentes nuevos que estoy usando y tú fuiste el primero en notarlos, ¿cómo me veo?- dice está forzando una sonrisa a lo que el dragón le da pulgar arriba- gracias, creí que no le gustaría a ningún pony… ahora sí Spike…

Spike- ¿no vas a buscar el lente faltante?, porque te ves rara así… ¿si quieres te ayudo?.

Lyra- No tranquilo, lo buscaré luego ya que son difíciles de encontrar cuando se caen… pero volviendo a lo que te iba a decir, ¿podrías hacerme un favor… algo personal?-con esta pregunta el dragón se puso colorado y demasiado nervioso ya que la unicornio monstruo unos ojos seductores.

Spike- Qué…qué qué… clase de… de favor- preguntó muy nervioso y más nervioso se puso cuando la unicornio se le acercó caminando de forma sensual manteniendo su mirada seductora haciendo que el dragón diaria varios pasos hacia atrás y cayendo de espaldas mientras veía como lyra se le acercaba y cuando estuvo cerca de ella simplemente dijo…

Lyra- Oh, nada en especial. Sólo necesito…-se la acercó a su oído para susurrar estas últimas palabras- una escama de tu cuerpo- haciendo que el dragón bombeara más sangre a cierta área y exponiéndola fuera de sus escamas, cosa que la unicornio notó y diera una sonrisa pícara- dragón malo…- le dijo en tono juguetón haciendo que Spike se levantará y corriera al otro lado de la biblioteca muy agitado- calma Spike, sólo estoy jugando.

Spike- ¡¿jugando?!, ¡Lyra con eso no se juega!- dice este muy avergonzado y tratando de que su miembro se retrajera debajo de sus escamas- vamos, vamos ¿porque no entra?… qué vergonzoso- se decía a sí mismo dándole la espalda a la unicornio que no sintió cuando ésta se le acercó y con su hocico empezó a frotar la nuca del dragón provocándole un corrientazo en su columna y haciendo que su… erección fuera un poco más fuerte- Ly… Ly… Ly…Ly…

Lira- Shhh… sólo necesito esto- dice ella en susurro retirándole suavemente 2 escamas de la nuca del dragón- gracias es todo lo que necesitaba- continúa la yegua hablándole en un tono meloso y seductor al dragón cosa que lo tenía paralizado de los nervios- Spike ¿te podría pedir un último favor?- nuevamente le susurro en el oído el dragón cosa que le hizo sentir un poco más de presión allá abajo- no le digas nada a Twilight…bebé- al terminar estas palabras la pony le da un beso en la mejilla dejando al dragón más paralizado de la impresión de lo que estaba. Lyra se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero su paso fue interrumpido por un corrientazo que sintió desde la punta de su cola hasta la punta de su nariz, este pequeño espasmo lo produjo un roce de una garra en toda su zona íntima. Esta al girar su cabeza un poco ve cómo el dragón estaba rojo de la vergüenza mirando su garra derecha y con la izquierda trataba de cubrirse su miembro, luego este centra su vista al rostro de la unicornio que lo veía algo sorprendida y Spike al ver la reacción de Lyra entró en sí.

Spike- ¡lo siento… lo siento… lo siento, yo no quise… es sólo que… Lyra por favor perdóname!-estaba demasiado alterado y asustado el dragón por lo que había hecho a la unicornio, ella gira completamente viendo como el pequeño dragón estaba mirando hacia el piso rojo de la vergüenza y tapando su miembro con ambas garras.

Lyra- Oh Spike…- la unicornio le habló en un tono calmado acercándosele al pequeño dragón bajando su cabeza y con su hocico retira las dos guerras que cubría el miembro erecto de éste y le da un beso en el glande, luego levanta su cabeza mirando al dragón Justo a los ojos con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo- jamás pasó ¿o.k?…- Spike asiente con su cabeza suavemente y la yegua se da la vuelta para salir de la biblioteca, al cerrar la puerta detrás de esta el dragón sintió el zape mental que lo hizo aterrizar en esa confusa realidad.

Spike- ¡a ver a ver ¿qué pasó?!- se preguntó esté muy confundido por lo que acaba de pasar.

Ya afuera, Lyra trotaba tranquilamente con las dos escamas levitando junto a ella llegando a un callejón y ésta se detiene en la entrada mirando hacia adentro de este y en las sombras que se proyectaban sale Anunrama mostrando como siempre sus ojos de serpiente humeantes.

Lyra- ¡taraaan!…-dice esta triunfante mostrando las escamas frente al unicornio pero éste al verla a ella frunce el ceño- se lo que vas a decirme pero créeme que él no dirá nada… y con lo que acabo de hacer mucho menos- responde ella en un tono pícaro.

Anunrama- Lo hiciste de nuevo ¿cierto?...

Lyra- ¿de nuevo?… ¿te refieres a que tuve sexo con él como lo tuve que hacer con Rough diamond para poder obtener la muestra?.

Anunrama- Sólo necesitábamos un mechón de su melena, no era necesario que tuvieras sexo con ella.

Lyra- ¡oye, ella no quiso cooperar y se estaba haciendo la difícil!, además no volveré a poseer el cuerpo de un semental, realmente manejar esa…esa… cosa, es complicada. Además se siente una sensación extraña cuando eso…

Anunrama- Sabemos lo que quieres decir, no son necesarios los detalles… a veces tus métodos nos ponen nerviosos, pero siempre cumples con tus objetivos- dice este cerrando los ojos y tomando las escamas para luego guardarla debajo de su desgarrada túnica- debemos volver, sentimos la presencia de los perros de Gaia- Lyra comenzó a quejarse y a mandar sus cascos hacia su cabeza luego el cuerpo de la unicornio cae al piso con sus ojos abiertos y después comenzó a brillar para salir de ella una pequeña flama de color azul que levita hasta quedar cerca del unicornio.

Flama- ¿qué vas hacer con esas escamas?.

Anunrama- Si nuestra teoría es correcta entrenaremos a un dragón para un combate- el unicornio muestra su pata delantera y La flama se posiciona sobre esta para luego ambos desaparecer como humo dejando a Lyra tirada en ese callejón.

**_Casa de Snake, 7:30 a m._**

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos desde que el unicornio azul marino visitara a las dos yeguas y este les dijera que salieran a desayunar, pero ambas yeguas permanecían en la habitación a la defensiva o más que todo la pegaso mantenía en la defensiva.

Silver- El tiene que trabajar para esa alicornio, no confío en él y que hay de eso de "pronto vendrán por ustedes"- dice esta sentando y haciendo comillas con sus patas.

Applejack- Debes de calmarte Silver wing, ya te lo dije… él venció a ese tal Mystic warrior, salvó al pueblo del ataque de la Osa y fue quien nos ayudó y evitó que muriéramos- dice esta contemplando sus patas sin sus vendas, estaba muy asustada al encontrarse con unas enormes grietas en estas pero se sorprendió al verlas sin ninguna cicatriz. Solamente le faltaban las herraduras, pero la pony granjera dijo unas palabras que llamó la atención de la pegaso soldado.

Silver- ¿venció a Mystic… salvo al pueblo de…?- ¡Applejack el es el pony que estamos buscando!- exclamó la pegaso al recordar la orden de búsqueda que se le había dado ya que esté atacó a un animal protegido.

Applejack- Eh… bueno, sí… pero, él no atacó a la Osa sólo por atacarla, lo hizo porque ese animal estaba destruyendo el pueblo y además iba a atacar a Twilight y a ese tonto de Mystic Warrior quién fue el que atacó a la Osa en primer lugar- ambas pony siguieron hablando de lo que había pasado esa noche, hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando al unicornio misterioso aún con su rostro cubierto por esa capucha. En eso ambas yeguas lo voltean a ver y fue Silver la que preguntó de forma tajante y directa.

Silver- ¡tú… ¿quién rayos eres?!- pero este permaneció calmado como si no hubiera escuchado esa pregunta- ¡Oye te estoy hablando ¿quién rayos eres?!.

Snake- El que salvó tu trasero de morir aplastada por una pesada jaula y que gracias a ella-señaló a la pony granjera- estás viva- dijo manteniendo su expresión neutral- señorita Applejack ¿cierto?- la pony granjera asiente con la cabeza suavemente- ¿cómo siguen sus cascos?.

Applejack- ¿mis cascos?- la pony observa sus patas detalladamente buscando alguna cicatriz pero no encontró nada- están como nuevos. Pero, si yo salve a Silver Wing… ¿quién es algo a mi?.

Snake- La señorita Fluttershy- con estas palabras Applejack lo voltea a ver muy impresionada y asustada y se puso a pensar en que había hecho Fluttershy, pero otra duda más perturbadora cruzó por su mente ¿Fluttershy vio la escena?, de ser así estaría muy traumatizada- por la expresión que tiene diría que está pensando si la señorita Fluttershy vio a los soldados muertos ¿o me equivoco?- la pony de tierra no dijo nada y sólo miraba a este unicornio sorprendida- será mejor que salgan a desayunar pronto vendrán por ustedes- dicho esto el unicornio se retiró dejando a ambas yeguas solas, a los pocos minutos Applejack y Silver wing salieron de la habitación y efectivamente había un desayuno de fruta picada en la sala y sin decir más ambas yeguas se acercaron a desayunar pero no había señal del unicornio.

Silver- Este sujeto no me trae buena espina.

Applejack- Ya cálmate Silver, mira que de no ser por él ya estaríamos muertas. Mejor desayunamos que esto se ve normal.

Silver- ¿tú confías en él?.

Applejack- Pues… confiar del todo, no… pero si conoce a Fluttershy diría que es un pony que no tiene malas intenciones.

Silver- … le daré el beneficio de la duda, por ahora desayunemos que aquí entre nos… muero de hambre.

Applejack- Yo también…- ambas yeguas comenzaron a comer tranquilamente mientras que el unicornio estaba observándolas desde el balcón que tenía su casa en el interior.

Snake- Primero la pony rosa, luego la pegaso amarilla y ahora tú… esto me confunde, ¿si no son unicornios porque siento magia en ustedes?- dice esté observando ambas yeguas luego se da media vuelta y entra en la habitación que estaba junto a este balcón.

**_Vías en las afueras de Ponyville, 12:30 pm._**

Las 5 yeguas viajaban a paso medio por estas vías alejadas del pueblo, todas estaban hechas un desastre ya que sus melenas estaban alborotadas untadas de barro y muchas ramas, igualmente sus pelajes estaban demasiado sucios y dos de ellas llevan cara de pocos amigos.

Fluttershy- Perdón chicas, pero esos castores necesitaban de nuestra ayuda- dice está con su cabeza baja andando un poco más atrás que el grupo.

Twilight- Descuida Fluttershy, hicimos un buen trabajo en ayudarlos.

Pinkie- ¡siiiiii!, eso implicó embarrarnos todo el cuerpo para construir una represa ¡fue taaaan divertido!… ¡hay que hacerlo de nuevo!.

Rarity- Sí Pinkie muy divertido- dice está en tono sarcástico tratando de zafarse las ramas que tenía enreda en su estilizada melena- no sé porque tiene que usar tanto lodo y tantas ramas para construir eso, es la Primera y última vez que ayudó a castores.

Rainbow- Fluttershy ¿dónde está la entrada?- preguntó muy malhumorada ya que estaba trotando junto a sus amigas y no podía volar debido a la cantidad de barro que tenía en sus alas- terminemos esto rápido sólo quiero llegar a mi casa y quitarme este barro… tardaré mucho en limpiar mis alas- entre dientes la Pegaso murmuraba toda palabra y maldición posible que se le cruzaba por su cabeza.

Fluttershy- Perdóname Rainbow Dash por involucrarse en la construcción de La represa- decía la pegaso en un tono muy bajo y triste, cosa que la pegaso color cian notó inmediatamente y cambió su semblante por uno más feliz para evitar que Fluttershy se sintiera mal por haberlas arrastrado a ese lodazal.

Rainbow- No te sientas mal Fluttershy, de todas maneras necesitaba hacerlas bien y qué mejor momento que éste, pero… ¿estamos cerca?.

Fluttershy- Sí, de hecho tiene que estar por aquí- dice la pegaso tratando de ubicar la entrada que Snake le indicó,todo buscaban por los alrededores donde a Fluttershy le habían indicado. Todas menos comenzaron a buscar por los alrededores la posible entrada, todas menos una pony rosa que estaba observando en una dirección.

Rarity- Pinkie pie no es momento para distraerse y ayudas a buscar la entrada.

Pinkie- ¿para qué?.

Rarity- ¿como que para qué?, ¿es que no quieres reunirte con Applejack?- la pony afirma sin darse la vuelta- ¡entonces ayúdanos a buscar la entrada!.

Pinkie- No hay necesidad ya el árbol está allí- dice la alocada pony fiestera señalando un enorme árbol que estaba cerca de donde estaban buscando, todas al escuchar las palabras de Pinkie dejaron de buscar y miraron la dirección que señalaba la pony rosada quedando impresionadas por el tamaño de este, excepto Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy que ya lo habían visto.

Rarity- Es… enorme…- dijo impresionada por lo que estaba viendo.

Twilight- Es mucho más grande que la biblioteca, Rainbow dijiste que el lo creo- la pegaso afirma mientras que la unicornio no salía del asombro.

Pinkie- Sip, es toda una ¡un minuto!- con ese grito todas nuevamente voltearon a ver a la pony fiestera.

Fluttershy- Em… Pinkie, ¿ocurre algo?.

Rainbow- Seee Pinkie, ¿porque el grito?.

Pinkie- ¿que no ven que aquí hay algo que no encaja?- su expresión alegre cambió por una más seria señalando el árbol.

Twilight- Y ¿qué es lo que no encaja?.

Pinkie- el árbol...- lo dijo más seria de lo que estaba cosa que confundía a las otras ponis- eso no encaja.

Rarity- Pero si Rainbow dijo que él lo creo. Admito que se ve raro ya que este árbol no lo había visto antes ni mucho menos crecer en el bosque Everfree.

Pinky- Si eso es cierto, pero en sí no es el árbol… sino quién lo creo.

Rainbow- Pinkie, ya te dije que fue ese extraño unicornio.

Fluttershy- Se llama Snake, Rainbow.

Rainbow- … Ya te dije que lo creo ese unicornio que se llama Snake… ¿contenta Fluttershy?- la pegaso amarilla rodó los ojos e hizo una pequeña mueca.

Pinkie- Esa es la palabra que no encaja.

Rainbow- cuál, ¿Snake?.

Fluttershy- ¿crear?…

Pinkie- ¡nooo!, ¡unicornio… esa palabra no encaja!.

Rarity- ¿unicornio Snake?.

Twilight- ¿qué Snake significa serpiente en otro idioma?.

Pinkie- ¡NOOOO!… ¡AGH!… ¡¿cómo me explico?!… haber, Snake es un unicornio ¿correcto?- todas asienten- el posee magia ¿correcto?.

Rarity- Pinkie, Twilight y yo somos unicornios y también poseemos magia.

Twilight- ¿a dónde quieres llegar?.

Pinkie- Que él es un unicornio y vive en un árbol que creó.

Twilight- …Pinkie… yo vivo en un árbol.

Pinkie-¡NOOO!…bueno si, tú vives en un árbol pero lo que quiero decir es que creó ese árbol usando el ritual de petición que sólo hacemos los ponys de tierra no importa cuál poderosa sea la magia de un unicornio Gaia jamás accedería a realizar el nacimiento de un árbol por medio de ¡la magia!- se explico tan rápido y sin respirar que cayó al suelo con la cara azul y respirando agitadamente.

Twilight- eso es… cierto, no lo había pensado antes. ¿como él pudo haber creado eso sí solamente lo pueden hacer los ponis de tierra.

Snake- Con años de estudio y práctica- habló tan cerca de las ponis que todas dieron un grito del susto ya que no sintieron llegar al unicornio- perdón por asustarlas, veo que la señorita Fluttershy les informó de la situación- dice este calmadamente mientras pasa por el medio de todas e hizo brillar su cuerno para zafar el arnés de la carreta que Rainbow Dash y ponerlas encima de su lomo. Pero lo que llamó la atención de las chicas fue que esté aún continuaba con esa capa negra que tenía esas extrañas figuras en sus flancos y aún poseía la capucha que cubría su rostro- ustedes esperen aquí, señorita Fluttershy acompáñame- dice ese tirando de la carreta dejando a las yeguas aún con su susto.

Fluttershy- Esperen aquí por favor- dijo la tímida pegaso amarilla haciendo que sus amigas salieran de esa impresión que les dio.

Rainbow- ¡olvídalo Fluttershy, no permitiré que ese te ponga un casco encima… primero tendrá que matarme!.

Fluttershy- No seas exagerada Rainbow dash, estaré bien… por favor esperen aquí- después de estas palabras la pegaso se dio la vuelta y siguió al unicornio hasta el árbol, acto seguido una pony rosa que salió galopando a lo quedaban sus cascos detrás de Flluttershy y Snake, ya estaba a punto de alcanzarlos cuando de repente esta se estrella contra algo quedando pegada como una calcomanía.

-¡Pinkie!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo para empezar a galopar a dónde estaba la pony rosada.

Pinkie- Auch… mi nariz… ¿que es esto?- decía ella tocando una especie de barrera con un casco, en eso llegan las otras yeguas y la ayudan a levantar.

Rainbow- ¿estás bien, qué pasó?.

Pinkie- Choque contra esto- decía ella mientras golpeaba la barrera, Rainbow y Rarity empezaron a golpear la barrera al igual que Twilight y ésta no demoró en sacar su conclusión.

Twilight- Es un escudo Pinkie, y por lo que parece es muy resistente.

Pinkie- ¿pero porqué choque?, si estaba casi detrás de ellos.

Twilight- Ya olvidaron lo que dijo Fluttershy, sólo se puede acceder siguiendo el camino correcto- mientras que las 4 yeguas seguían afuera del escudo, el unicornio ya estaba a un lado del árbol y se retira el arnés que sostenía la carreta y Fluttershy se posiciona junto a él y ambos entraron a esa extraña casa cerrando la puerta aislándose en el mundo exterior.

Ya adentro ambos ponis llegaron hasta la sala Y Fluttershy nuevamente empezó a sentirse nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca y éste al notarlo a simple vista dio un suspiro cerrando y sus ojos.

Snake- Señorita Fluttershy ya le dije que no tiene nada que hacer por saldar la deuda.

Fluttershy- Eso lo sé, y se lo agradezco. Es es sólo que… tengo unas preguntas- la pegaso miró tímidamente a este unicornio y él continuaba con su expresión sería observando la puerta donde estaban ambas yeguas- creo… que será para otro día… claro, si usted está de acuerdo- el unicornio miró de reojo a la pegaso y vio esa expresión tímida que le hacía a ver un poco tierna.

Snake- Sera para otro día, por el momento sus amigas esperan- dice esté señalando la puerta donde estaban ambas yeguas, sin decir más palabras la pegaso amarilla avanza hasta la puerta y la abre encontrando a Applejack y Silver Wing platicando y es la pony granjera quién ve a la pegaso y una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro.

**_Estación de trenes de Ponyville, 2:30 pm._**

El tren se había demorado un poco debido a un pequeño derrumbe que obstruyó las vías del tren demorando un poco más de lo esperado el trayecto que hay desde Canterlot al pequeño pueblo, cuando llegaron a la estación los ponis que habían cerca quedaron sorprendidos de ver la cantidad de soldados que bajaban de éste y entre los soldados había un grupo que sobresalía sobre los demás ya que no portaban armadura sino unos trajes de stell con unos chalecos aparte de un unicornio completamente encapuchado. pero en este grupo habían dos pegasos que los ponis al verlos empezaron a murmurar cosas sobre ellos pero esto no les importó a ninguno de los dos pegasos, un unicornio café qué estaba pasando por un lado del pequeño grupo escuchó alguno de los comentarios y puso una mueca burlona en su rostro.

Strong Rock- Veo que son populares Shadowbolts- dice este en su tono burlón pero no hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de los pegasos- ok terminemos con esto, ¡cada uno tiene un permiso escrito por la princesa Celestia e indicaciones de cómo actuar ante el peligro, también poseen información básica de las personas que deberán cuidarle la espalda ¿les quedó claro?.

\- ¡Señor sí señor!- dicen todos a la vez parándose en firmes.

Strong Rock- Así me gusta… ¡cascos negros, rompan filas!- con ese grito cada miembro de este escuadrón tomó un rumbo diferente y el capitán Strong mostró una sonrisa que para aquel que lo estuviera viendo diría que estaba tramando algo, cosa que era lo correcto.

**Continuará…**

**Qué tal mis queridos lectores de nuevo su escritor no sé si favorito, lamento la demora pero tuve un pequeño problema con mi compañía de internet en los cuales los muy desgraciados me estaban cobrando más tarifa por lo que yo estaba consumiendo y estaba pagando. Así que tuve una demora en esto al quedarme sin internet, pero aproveché el internet de otra parte para montar la otra historia "frío otoño". Espero que les haya gustado, por el momento es todo… trataré de subir otro episodio el próximo viernes.**

**YAIBA...FUERA.**

**¿Reviews?.**


	23. Del alba al ocaso parte 2

C**apítulo 23: Del Alba al ocaso parte 2.**

**_Estación de trenes de Canterlot, 11:20 a m._**

Shining- Conoces muy bien los riesgos de esta misión, deberás de reportarme lo que pase con ese sujeto todas las noches. Si no puedes tener contacto personal conmigo usa una carta con el seudónimo de señor azul y la haces llegar con algún guardia ¿entendido?.

¿?- No se preocupe su majestad, mi señora depositó su confianza en mí para realizar esta labor. Usted tenga por seguro que tendremos pruebas para encerrar a ese miserable y por lo de su hermana… tiene mi palabras que estará a salvo- dice esta pony qué vestía un gabán de color rojo, un sombrero del mismo color de ala ancha con una cinta negra y encima una pluma de fénix, esta pony también usaba unos lentes de color rojo que le impedían ver sus ojos- antes de abordar ¿hay alguna recomendación qué deba saber su majestad?.

Shining- Si hay una, Trata de no ser vista ya que este miserable conoce un hechizo para borrar mentes.

¿?- Lo tendré en cuenta, pero ¿usted no estará dirigiendo el operativo en el pueblo?.

Shining- Iré más tarde, por ahora debo realizar unos pendientes aquí- la pony realiza un saludo militar que fue correspondido de la misma forma para luego ingresar a uno de los vagones del tren y posteriormente salir directo al pueblo a cumplir una misión asignada, mientras que Shining veía partir el tren recordaba la plática que tuvo con la princesa de la noche.

**_Flashback…_**

Shining- ¿un espía?- preguntó algo confundido.

Luna- Así es capitán, un espía es la solución a su problema. Cómo pudo notar en las filas de Los cascos negros están Stratus y Night shade dos de los integrantes de los shadowbolts.

Shining- Sí lo sé su majestad- dice este volteando la vista mostrando un poco de desagrado ante el comentario de los dos pegasos.

Luna- como ya se habrá enterado, los Shadowbots son mi grupo de élite… ponis entrenados para trabajos extremadamente difíciles que a veces ningún soldado diurno se atrevería a realizar… sin ofenderlo capitán.

Shining- Tranquila su majestad, conocemos nuestras capacidades y de lo que podemos hacer si nos lo proponemos.

Luna- ¿porque cree que están estos dos en las filas de Los cascos negros?.

Shining- a decir verdad no lo sé su majestad, creo que Strong Rock los seleccionó para fastidiarme el día- dice el unicornio bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con mucha fuerza debido a la ira que tenía.

Luna- Se equivoca capitán Armor- al escuchar estas palabras Shining levanta la vista mirando a la princesa a los ojos- convencí a mi hermana de unirlos a este grupo para la seguridad de las portadoras de los elementos. Pero ese no es el verdadero objetivo- al escuchar estas palabras, Luna no sólo obtiene la atención del unicornio, si no también la de Cadense- los uní para realizar labores de inteligencia a los miembros de este escuadrón, no sólo Strong rock tiene cargos, también los tienen Death Ray y Black Wilcard. Uno por violación y el otro por trafico de armamento, drogas y extorsión.

Cadence- Pero, qué clase de escuadrón es ese, y ¿cómo es que mi tía no los ha jugado?.

Luna- Desgraciadamente salen bien librados por falta de pruebas, no sé cómo es que lo hacen pero cada vez que tiene un juicio sus testigos jamás se presentan, las pruebas desaparecen o nunca llegan. Aparte de eso los resultados que arrojan en sus misiones asignadas son excelentes… pero por eso mi hermana no ha olvidado los cargos de los cuales se les acusan digamos que… como dicen ahora están en "remojo", y para el capitán Strong Rock, tengo a la pony indicada para este trabajo, ya que me a arrojado resultados espléndidos en las misiones de inteligencia que le asignado.

Cadence- ¿Y quién es ella tía?…

Luna- Ella es…

**_Fin del flashback..._**

Shining- "Espero que resulte"- piensa el unicornio viendo partir el tren hacia el pueblo.

**_Castillo de las dos hermanas, 12:35 pm._**

Anunrama se encontraba en una de las habitaciones destruidas de este castillo con las dos escamas que le retiraron de Spike, esta vez viéndolas detalladamente al parecer tratando de encontrar algo en ellas- ¿y bien?…- pregunto una voz cavernosa entrando a la habitación, el unicornio mirar de reojo y ve a un timberwolf parado justo en la puerta de la habitación, pero a comparación de los otros de su especie este tenía los ojos de color violeta grisáceo y no verdes como es debido.

Anunrama- ¿cuánto tiempo te tardaste en poseerlo?.

Timberwolf- No mucho… como 5 segundos, su mente es muy diferente a la de un pony.

Anunrama- ¿Y qué información nos tienes?- preguntó volviendo su vista a las escamas.

Timberwolf- cómo lo predijiste, Twilight y sus amigas están con Black Snake en estos momentos, pero ellas están afuera y la única que entró fue la pegaso amarilla.

Anunrama- Black Snake es muy desconfiado en estos momentos. Aunque comenzará confiando poco a poco en Hasunohana… después en las otras portadoras. Tenemos otra misión para ti- el timberwolf se sienta junto a la puerta mientras que el unicornio se daba la vuelta por completo- en el pueblo, más exactamente en la granja Sweet Apple acres hay algo que necesitamos.

Timberwolf- Necesitas manzanas ¿o qué?.

Anunrama- No… en el huerto norte dónde luchamos contra Q', encontrarás unas flores de color rojizas, necesitamos esas flores y no te preocupes por los ponis de la granja ya que estarán ocupados en otro asunto.

Timberwolf- Si necesito ir a ese lugar entonces debo de tomar el cuerpo de algún pony de esa granja, creo saber a quién… ¿cómo es que se llama?.

Anunrama- Jejejejeje…

Timberwolf- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó algo ofendido el lobo de madera.

Anunrama- Que si es el pony que estamos creyendo jamás podrás controlar su mente.

Timberwolf- ¿a no… Y eso porque?.

Anunrama- ¿es que ya se te olvidó?…- el lobo se quedó callado ante este comentario y se levantó para salir de la habitación, pero antes de retirarse el unicornio habló captando su atención- 3 de la tarde, esa es la hora en la que puedes ir a la granja, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos- el timberwolf asiente con su cabeza y se retira dejando sólo al unicornio, este nuevamente se giro y siguió observando las escamas, pasado 2 minutos este las guardo debajo de su maltrecha capa- ¿A qué debo tu desagradable visita… Gaia- por las mismas puertas por dónde salió el timberwolf entró la ciervo manteniendo su expresión tranquila viendo al unicornio por la espalda.

Gaia- Necesito que me contestes algo- dijo la ciervo manteniendo su expresión tranquila pero con voz firme.

Anunrama- ¿que?… sólo dos intentos de matarme y ¿ya entran con diálogos de paz?. Jejeje, tienen que estar muy desesperados… pero no sentimos generosos el día de hoy, ¿que deseas saber?- el pony se dio la vuelta para poder ver al espíritu de la tierra y así responder sus preguntas.

Gaia- ¿cómo hiciste para salir de tu prisión?.

Anunrama- hmmmm… ya vemos, tu bisutería mágica está fallando al parecer.

Gaia- El espejo nunca miente- dice está en un tono un poco elevado de vos, pero eso no molesto al unicornio… antes lo tomo como si fuera un chiste.

Anunrama- ¿Y nosotros que somos… una mentira materializada?, esa cosa que compraste en ese bazar te salió defectuosa. Además, debes de estar muy confundida y Nama muy desesperada al darle poderes a unos pegasos muertos que por cierto, ¿cómo siguen?- preguntó en un tono burlón haciendo que Gaia frunciera el ceño- no creemos que les haya dolido mucho, en fin ya están muertos.

Gaia- ¡suficiente!- gritó la ciervo arrojando una potente llamarada de su hocico envolviendo al pony en es letal ataque, cuando las llamas se disiparon no había rastros del unicornio- ¡sal cobarde, ¿porque no te enfrentas a mí?!- la ciervo se adelantó un poco buscando al unicornio pero fue derribada por la espalda por una enorme garra azotando su cabeza fuertemente contra el piso creándole una enorme grieta, era el fénix que tenía presionada la cabeza de la ciervo como si fuera un ratón.

Anunrama- ¿vienes a dialogar o a luchar?- preguntó la enorme ave acercando su pico a la cabeza de la ciervo- sí es la primera opción podemos escucharte y si es la segunda prepárate para sufrir- dicho esto la enorme ave se levanta un poco levantando su pata sosteniendo a Gaia por la cabeza y la arrojándola contra una pared haciendo que ésta la atravesada por completo- ¡estamos esperando tu respuesta!- al poco tiempo de que Gaia atravesó esa pared, 8 ponis entraron y se pusieron en posición para atacar al enormes Fénix, todos eran unicornios con alas de color blanco un poco retiradas de sus cuerpos. Pero entre los ponis había uno que le llamó la atención a Anunrama ya que este era un pegaso de pelaje color canela, ojos de color verde y de bigote color gris al igual que su crin y usaba un uniforme militar de gala- vaya vaya vaya tiempo sin verte Purple dark- pero este no dijo nada y el y los otros ponis se lanzaron al ataque pero.

Gaia- ¡alto!…- todos se detuvieron ante la orden del espíritu del bosque, fijaron su vista en la pared por dónde está había atravesado y ella salía con la misma expresión tranquila sin ningún rasguño.

Purple dark- ¡pero mi señora él…

Gaia- él sólo se defendió ante un ataque mío, vine a hablar no a luchar.

Anunrama- pues creímos que era todo lo contrario, de todos modos estamos preparados- el enorme Fénix volvió a su apariencia de pony pero sin bajar la guardia ante los guardias que lo estaban rodeando.

Gaia- Me disculpo por eso, fue un momento de ira. Como te dije antes vine a dialogar… quiero una audiencia- exclama la ciervo ante el unicornio, este al escuchar estas palabras da una pequeña mueca burlona.

Anunrama- Entonces habla.

Gaia- Pero no contigo, solicitó la audiencia… con la otra parte que está contigo.

**_Sweet Apple acres, 3:15 pm._**

En la entrada de la granja se encontraba un pony de tierra de pelaje blanco y de crin negra, este tenía puesto un traje de stell y encima de este un chaleco. El pony se sienta y de uno de los bolsillos del chaleco sacó un pergamino que desenrolló y comenzó a leerlo mentalmente, pero antes de hacer eso saludó amablemente a un pony de tierra de pelaje color ámbar luminoso, y crin color grisáceo tangelo… ( no es mi culpa colocar nombres tan complicados de colores pero son los datos que me arroja Wikipedia) y unos ojos color violeta grisáceo, este pony llevaba consigo una alforja que se le se le salían unas florecitas de color rojizas y se alejaba de la granja trotando tranquilamente.

¿?- bien veamos, nombre: Applejack, elemento blablabla, padres fallecidos, blablablá, número de ponis que viven en el predio… ¿4?…- levantó la vista y no todos los campos de manzanas que tenía la granja- ¿sólo 4 ponis para todo esto?, tienen que ser ponis muy grandes y fuertes. Veamos quiénes son- el pony nuevamente observa el manuscrito buscando información que necesitaba- familia de granjeros, extensión del predio blablabla, número de parientes cercanos… ¿120?… es casi la mitad de la población de Appleoosa. Ah, aquí está… mmm, El capitán sí que supo hacer inteligencia. Nombre: Applejack, edad: 18 años, ocupación: granjera y comerciante de manzanas, estado actual: soltera y lo demás es relleno, acá y otro dato; nombre: Big Macintosh, edad 25 años, estatura… cielos, es todo un caballo… será mejor no molestarlo. Ocupación: granjero y comerciante manzanas, estado actual: soltero. Siguiente …nombre; Apple Bloom, edad: 8 años, ocupación: estudiante… por lo que esto dice al parecer el único macho es ese tal Big Macintosh, ya que el último miembro de la familia… bah, es un vejestorio; nombre: Madeleyne Smith Apple, edad: 70 años, ocupación: ninguna, estado actual: viuda, otro dato: hija única de los ponis pioneros del pueblo. Bueno, con eso doy iniciar mi misión- se dijo a sí mismo y continuando su camino hacia la granja.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo pero más en el centro del pueblo un pony de tierra de pelaje color negro y crin de color blanco también usando un traje de stell con un chaleco encima, este pony está parado a unos cuantos metros de una casa algo diferente de las demás- ¿vive aquí?…- se preguntó este pony mirando el lugar- esto parece sacado de un cuento para potros- el pony sigue mirando el lugar un tanto intrigado pero este entre cierra los ojos y salta hacia un lado rápidamente y justo donde estaba parado cae fuertemente una pegaso de pelaje color gris- ¿estás bien?- preguntó el pony a la pegaso ayudándole a levantar, esta al abrir sus ojos deja ver una coloración amarilla en estos pero lo que le llamó la atención al pony fueron sus ojos- ¿segura que estás bien?.

¿?- Si, estoy bien… gracias por preguntar y perdón por aterrizar así- respondió esta pegaso con una sonrisa.

¿?- Si a eso le llamas aterrizar- murmuró este pony para después sacar un rollo de su chaleco y darle una pequeña ojeada, se dirigió a la pegaso que lo veía con sus ojos desorbitados- Disculpa, pero ¿sabes si en esa casa vive Pinkamena Diane Pie?.

¿?- ¿Quién?…- preguntó ladeando un poco su cabeza.

¿?- Pinkamena Diane Pie.

¿?- mmm, no hay sólo viven los señores cake y Pinkie pie.

¿?- Entiendo -…dice el pony colocando un rostro de confusión mientras miraba el documento, pero un extraño objeto se interpuso Entre él y el Rollo que leía al aclarar un poco su vista notó que era un…

¿?- ¿Muffin?- dijo la pegaso cerrando sus ojos y colocando una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿?- Je, Gracias- dice ese tomando el pastelillo y dándole una mordida- está delicioso, muchas gracias- responde Igualmente con una sonrisa a la pegas de ojos graciosos.

¿?- Un muffin siempre me alegra el día. Bueno fue un gusto hablar contigo, lamento no poderte ayudar pero necesito entregar estas cartas- dice la yegua abriendo sus alas lista para despegar de nuevo.

¿?- ¡espera!… gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda.

¿?- ¿eh?… pero si no hice nada- responde la yegua un tanto confundida.

¿?- me alegraste el día con tu pequeño presente. oh, que modales los míos- se mandó un casco a la frente debido a la falta de atención- me llamo Wilcard, Black Wilcard señorita…- lo dijo extendiendo su casco amablemente a esta pegaso la cual ella lo toma y lo agita muy enérgicamente.

¿?- Derpy, Derpy Hooves- respondió la pegaso con su inusual sonrisa agitando el casco de este pony.

Black Wilcard- Señorita Hooves muchas gracias- el pony se dio la vuelta listo para marcharse pero esta vez fue Derpy quién lo llamó.

Derpy- ¡espera!…- Black Wilcard se dio la vuelta y vio a la pegaso sentada con sus patas delanteras extendidas al frente sosteniendo otro muffin- para que tu día sea doblemente feliz- el pony mostró una sonrisa y aceptó el presidente de esta pegaso que después que Wilcard lo tomará alzó el vuelo rumbo a quién sabe dónde.

Black Wilcard- Bueno, de vuelta al trabajo- dice este dándole una mordida al pastelillo y comenzando a leer los datos del pergamino que le habían entregado- nombre: Pinkamena Diane Pie, edad: 15 años, ocupación organizadora de fiestas y repostera, nombre de los padres: Igneous Rock y Cloudy Quartz, pareja de ponis de tierra dueños de una granja de rocas… ¿eso existe?. Número de hermanas: 3; Maud pie, edad: 23 años, ocupación: geóloga, nombre: Limestone pie, edad 18 años, ocupación: administradora de la granja de rocas. Sip, eso existe… Y yo que creí que trabajó de exprimidor de nubes era raro… nombre Marbler pie, edad 15 años ocupación ayudante de la granja de rocas- el pony siguió mirando los datos de toda la familia pie, supo el nombre de sus tres hermanas y a qué se dedican. Mejor dicho, la información que tenía de ella era muy completa hasta que vio un punto muy importante que lo había pasado por alto- Pinkamena Diane pie empezó a laborar como repostera en la pastelería de Sugarcube Corner dos semanas después de haberse mudado al pueblo, debido a su forma de ser tan espontánea, hiperactiva, alegre y sumado a lo buena organizadora de eventos fue apodada como Pinkie Pie recordando su nombre debido a su color de pelaje y su forma de ser, haciéndolo fácil de aprender para ubicarla. Con razón Derpy no la conocía por su nombre original, todos la conocen como Pinkie- dice este dándose la vuelta y mirando a la repostería- ok, iniciando misión.

**_Vías que conducen a Ponyville, 3:45 pm._**

Pinkie- y entonces ella dijo ¡buaaaa!- con ese chiste todos los ponis empezaron a reír pasando un pequeño rato agradable, todos excepto 2. Unicornio de pelaje azul marino crin plateadas y una pegaso de pelaje color lila y melena color turquesa. El primero llevaba una carreta con dos yeguas en sobre ella y la segunda encima de la carreta mirando de vez en cuando al unicornio que tiraba de esta.

Rainbow- Pinkie ese chiste estuvo bueno- dijo la pegaso volando bajo para no dejar a sus amigas atrás, el barro que cubría sus alas se secó bastante debido al calor y está lo único que hizo fue agitarlas para retirar el barro seco, aunque aún quedaba el tono color café y un pequeño olor que invadía el ambiente, pero esta ve a la pegaso que estaba en la carreta junto a Applejack y nota que tenía la mirada seria con la que estaba sin dejar de despegar la vista del unicornio que tiraba de esta carreta- oye Twilight…- le susurro a la unicornio color lavanda a la vez que descendía cerca de ella- deberás de hablar con Silver, desde que salimos no le ha quitado los ojos de encima a Snake.

Twilight- Por lo que me dijo Applejack ella cree que él hizo parte de los ponis que ayudaron a escapar a Antauri y asesinar a los guardias. Además ella ya sabe que fue él quién atacó a la Osa- le respondió en susurro a la pegaso color cian- hablaré con ella, Rainbow ¿podrías subirme por favor?.

Rainbow- hecho- la pegaso tomó a Twilight por debajo de sus hombros y la subió a la carreta dejándola junto a Applejack pero Silver ni se dio cuenta por estar mirando a Snake cuando Twilight subió a esta carreta.

Twilight- Silver ¿podemos hablar?.

Silver- Ahora no Twilight, quiero saber… ¿Twilight, cómo subiste?- preguntó la pegaso volteando a ver a la unicornio color lavanda ganando la atención que ella quería.

Twilight- Rainbow Dash me subió- susurró a la vez que miraban de reojo a Snake- Silver me preocupas, desde que salimos no has dejar de mirarlo, ¿ocurre algo?- susurró estas palabras para que el unicornio azul no las ollera.

Silver- Twilight fue él quien venció a la Osa ¿cierto?- lo dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Twilight- Así es, pero era mi vida la que estaba en riesgo… él me salvó y de paso salvó al pueblo de la destrucción- ambas yegua sólo susurraban aunque Applejack escuchaba prefirió que hacen fuera de la conversación- pero eso no es todo lo que te molesta y se te puede ver en la cara… Silver ¿qué ocurre?.

Silver- Enseguida te contesto… ¡Oye tú!- con ese grito el unicornio giro un poco su cabeza para ver a la yegua que lo había llamado- ¡sabes que irás a la cárcel por tratar de asesinar a un animal protegido y yo me encargaré de llevarte!.

Applejack- ¡Silver Wing que corrales está diciendo, mira que él nos salvó la vida!- con estos gritos las demás ponis prestaron atención a lo que ocurría en la carreta, incluso Pinkie que se la había pasado todo el camino muy contenta saltando detuvo sus altos y empezó a proseguir su paso tranquila prestando atención a lo que ocurría- cierto el atacó a ese animal pero lo hizo defendiendo Ponyville- pero la pegaso no prestó atención y continuó con la acusación hacia el unicornio.

Silver- ¡el haber atacado a un animal protegido te dará varios años de prisión!… ¡¿cómo te declaras?!.

Snake- Inocente…- respondió tranquilamente girando su cabeza al frente para ver por donde caminaba.

Silver-… ¡que no oíste, tenemos las pruebas suficientes para enviarte a un calabozo!.

Snake- lo se…-sólo contestó esto haciendo que la pegaso frunciera el ceño y apretar los dientes- pero tu orgullo está herido y no dejará que eso pase. Aparte de eso no tienes como saldar tu deuda conmigo, pero eso no me importa ya que en estos momentos puedes que quieras enviarme a prisión pero dadas las circunstancias tu orgullo en estos momentos está luchando contra tú lógica para saber qué es lo correcto en estos casos, entonces te pregunto ¿me enviarás a presión después de salvar tu vida?- con esta pregunta la pegaso abrió los ojos y quedó muda de inmediato, iba a hablar pero sus palabras no salían, era como si su cerebro se negara a soltar alguna respuesta. Después de varios minutos el unicornio volvió hablar sin mirar hacia atrás- ahora te debes de sentir frustrada y confundida ya que tu orgullo y tu lógica no han podido concretar algo, pero se te acaba de sumar la razón, que tratará de tomar la decisión correcta junto con tú orgullo dejando tu lógica a un lado… así que dime ¿qué respondes?.

Silver- … yo… yo… (suspiro), haré de cuenta que jamás te he visto- dijo está bajando la cabeza sintiéndose derrotada ya que él supo cómo se sentía sin ni siquiera preguntarle, pero otra pregunta salto de los labios de la pegaso que con voz quebrada dijo para saber la verdad- di… di… dime algo, ti… ti… tienes, ¿tienes que ver con el ataque hacia mí… y mis soldados?- el silencio nuevamente reino, aunque la pegaso tenía la cabeza baja, Twilight pudo ver cómo caían lágrimas de sus ojos, lágrimas de frustración e impotencia, Applejack también cambio su semblante ya que tuvo varios soldados que fallecieron entre sus cascos- r… res… respóndeme por favor- pero el unicornio detuvo su marcha al oír eso, todas creyeron que con esa pregunta él se había sentido mal de haber "ayudado" en esa masacre, pero el unicornio empezó a mover sus orejas y a ladear un poco su cabeza.

Rarity- ¿Qué sucede?.

Rainbow- ¡si, ¿tuviste algo que ver?!- preguntó esta en un tono un poco elevado pero el unicornio continuó haciendo lo mismo- ¡oye te estamos…!.

Snake- Shhh- dice este callando a la pegaso color cian.

Rainbow- ¡Oye qué te pasa!- exclamó muy ofendida.

Pinkie- ¡si, estar en silencio por mucho tiempo es!…

Snake- ¡Shhh!, ¿no oyen eso?- preguntó esté a todas las yeguas, todas guardaron silencio tratando de escuchar lo que el unicornio escuchaba hasta Silver que detuvo su llanto mudo para tratar de escuchar pero no oían nada.

Applejack- No oigo nada.

Rainbow- Yo tampoco.

Rarity- En lo absoluto.

Pinkie- Nop.

Silver- Sólo escuchar las hojas moviéndose por el viento.

Twilight- Señor Snake no se escucha nada, ¿qué es lo que usted escucha?.

Fluttershy- Yo… oigo algo- todos voltearon a ver a la tímida pegaso que no había dicho nada en todo el camino, esta también movía sus orejas tratando de ubicar el ruido y se acercó caminando hasta quedar al lado izquierdo del unicornio.

Snake- ¿lo oyes?- preguntó mirando hacia una dirección en específico.

Fluttershy- Creo… creo que sí.

Rainbow- ¿nos pueden decir que oyen?- ambos ignoraron la pregunta de la pegaso y continuaron moviendo sus orejas pero el unicornio ya miraba hacia un punto.

Fluttershy- Parece… un llanto… y viene de…

-Allí- dijeron Fluttershy y Snake al mismo tiempo. El unicornio usó su magia y soltó el arnés que lo unía a la carreta por si tenía que luchar y éste se fue acercando a unos arbustos que eran de dónde provenía el llanto hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros, mientras que las demás ponis lo miraba desde una distancia prudente alrededor de la carreta, rápidamente este hace brillar nuevamente su cuerno y abrió un poco los arbustos de forma violenta y lo que estaba ahí o mejor dicho quién estaba ahí dio un grito de miedo y se movió arrastrándose tratando de huir del unicornio.

¿?- ¡por favor, por favor… no me lastimes!- decía una pequeña potra unicornio tratando de huir del unicornio azul, pero esta al ver qué él usaba una túnica que lo cubría por completo dio otro grito desgarrador y siguió arrastrándose hasta topar con un árbol- ¡no, no más por favor, no quiero que me toque más… por favor vete!- gritaba la pequeña en llanto.

Snake- Calma pequeña, no te haré daño- dice este de forma suave tratando de calmar a la pequeña pony, pero le era imposible porque la pequeña unicornio sólo gritaba y pedía ayuda. El unicornio al ver que no podía acercarse a la pequeña optó en llamar a una de las yeguas que lo acompañaban pero antes de hacerlo notó algo raro en la pequeño unicornio- ¿que tienes ahí?- dijo señalando unas pequeñas líneas rojas que tenía la unicornio en el lado interno de sus patas traseras- la pequeña al notar dónde el unicornio señalaba se cubrió con su cola, Snake notó el comportamiento de la pequeña y vio que algo en él le provocaba miedo, Así que éste se descubrió su rostro para que la pequeña lo pudiera notar mejor- dime pequeña ¿que tienes ahí?.

¿?- No… no… no es nada, Por favor… déjame ir- decía la pequeña con su voz entrecortada y sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Snake- Creo que eso no será posible- este sin despegar la vista de la pequeña llama a las yeguas con un grito- ¡necesito un poco de ayuda aquí, pero sólo dos o tres de ustedes… no Vengan todas, tranquilas no hay peligro!- la pequeña unicornio al escuchar que este estaba pidiendo ayuda, se puso muy nerviosa e hizo un movimiento forzoso para salir huyendo pero sus patas traseras le fallaron y sólo se arrastró un poco alejándose de Snake. El unicornio al ver esto levanta a la pequeña con su magia evitando que ésta se lastimara al tratar de huir arrastrándose.

¿?-No por favor, no quiero más… no quiero que me lastimes más- decía muy asustada y llorando. Al poco tiempo se acercaron Rainbow, Twilight y Pinkie donde el unicornio y vieron quién era la que gritaba, pero la pequeña solo fijo sus ojos en una pony en común- ¿Pinkie pie eres tú?- dijo la pequeña entre sollozos dejando de forcejear entre la magia del unicornio y centrando toda su atención en la pony rosada.

Pinkie- Sunny Daze, ¿qué haces aquí?…- pregunto la pony rosada muy preocupada, pero la pequeña unicornio no aguanto más y soltó todo su llanto extendiendo sus patas para tratar de alcanzar a Pinkie, Snake al ver las intenciones de la niña la cerca hasta la pony rosada y deshacer un hechizo de levitación para que Sunny Daze abrazará a la pony rosada y llorará a más no poder. Pero este abrazo cargado de dolor y llanto tuvo una reacción en Pinkie ya que su expresión cambio a una muy triste y su melena se puso lacia rápidamente.

Pinkie- Sunny ¿qué sucedió, cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó con su voz quebrada al sentir toda la tristeza de la potrilla. Twilight, Rainbow y Snake veían como la pony rosada soltaba lágrimas en silencio mientras que la pequeña lloraba a mares.

El unicornio se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a dónde estaba la potrilla y Rainbow al verlo lo siguió para saber lo que hacía y quedó confundida al ver que Snake estaba olfateando el suelo donde estaba la pequeña unicornio, luego olfateo el aire como si de un sabueso se tratara.

Rainbow- ¿eh?… ¿qué haces?- no aguantó más las curiosidad y soltó esa pregunta que el unicornio ignoró por completo y siguió olfateando todo lo que encontraba, encontrando unos puntos rojos en unas hojas de un arbusto que estaban cerca y este las olfateo frunciendo el ceño- ¡Oye sé que eres fuerte y toda la cosa, pero ¿me puedes decir que estás haciendo?, porque te ves extraño haciendo eso!- Snake al oír las palabras de la pegaso la voltea a ver con su ceño fruncido y le hace señas para que ésta se acerque donde él estaba. Ella todavía confundida por la forma de actuar del unicornio se acercó a él a paso lento y cuando llegó el unicornio sólo le señalaba una parte de la tierra

Snake- Huele…- dijo él señalando la misma parte.

Rainbow- ¿huele?… ¡¿quieres que huela a tierra?!.

Snake- Sólo hazlo, quiero una segunda opinión- con estas palabras la pegaso aún confundida y sólo olfateo el punto donde el unicornio le indicaba, mientras tanto Sunny Daze ya estaba más calmada pero no dejaba de abrazar a Pinkie Pie.

Twilight- Pequeña ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, estas perdida?- la pequeña unicornio asistió suavemente- ¿viniste sola o…alguien te trajo?- con esas palabras la pequeña se aferró más a la pony rosa, pero está con un tono maternal le hablo tratando de que contestar a esa simple preguntas.

Pinky- Sunny, estás a salvo… estás conmigo, nadie te hará daño. Ahora dime, ¿cómo llegaste?- la pequeña tardó un poco pero contestó la pregunta con su voz quebrada.

Sunny- El… él me trajo…

Twilight- ¿él… quién?.

Sunny- El unicornio malo de la capa completa.

Twilight- ¿el unicornio malo de la papa completa?… ¿es él?- dijo señalando a Snake que hablaba con Rainbow Dash pero la pequeña negó sin mirar- él no te trajo, pero entonces ¿quién te trajo y para qué?.

Sunny- El dijo que íbamos a jugar y luego me trajo aquí, yo… yo… yo no quería jugar a lo que él quería- dice la pequeña nuevamente sollozando cosa que hizo que Twilight tomará un semblante triste por la forma en que la potrilla se expresaba y Pinkie al sentir que la niña nuevamente estalló en llanto la volvió a abrazar más fuerte.

Pinkie- Sunny, recuerda que estás conmigo… Yo te protegeré de ese pony malo ¿de acuerdo?- la pequeña se calma un poco y nuevamente a siente con la cabeza- ahora dime ¿que jugaron para que estés tan triste y llorando?.

Sunny-… a… a los… a los pollitos.

Pinkie- ¿a los pollitos?, no entiendo.

Sunny-… yo era un pollito y el la mamá gallina, y… y…- nuevamente la pequeña no soporto más y volvió a llorar dejando a ambas yeguas con la duda, en eso se acercó donde ellas Rainbow y Snake que miraba a la niña de forma seria.

Snake- Escúchame con atención- se dirigió este a la pegaso inmediatamente ella lo voltea a ver- haré algo indebido para confirmar mis sospechas, trata de que tus amigas no interfieran.

Rainbow- ¿y exactamente qué harás?.

Snake- Ella dijo no quiero jugar más cuando la sostuve cerca, tengo una hipótesis y espero que no sea esa… y créeme que no me gustara para nada lo que haré, pero es un método para confirmar lo que estoy sospechando- cuando dijo eso el unicornio encendió su cuerno y el cuerpo de la pequeña se cubrió en un aura azul y fue arrebatado bruscamente de los brazos de Pinkie y la pone cara a cara con el unicornio azul que mostró un rostro desfigurado y una sonrisa psicópata- vamos a jugar- le dijo a la pequeña con esa expresión retorcida. En eso Pinkie y Twilight reaccionaron y fueron a ayudarla, pero Rainbow interfiere en su camino bloqueándoles es el paso.

Twilight- ¡Rainbow Dash ¿Qué estás haciendo?!- exclamó muy molesta por la actitud de la pegaso.

Pinkie- ¡sí Dashie ¿qué te pasa?!- pero la pegaso no decía nada, se movía bloqueando el paso a sus amigas sin decir absolutamente nada. Mientras tanto el unicornio aún levitando a la pequeña le dio la vuelta para ver sus flancos levantando con su magia la cola de la pequeña para poder observar toda su intimidad.

Sunny- No… no… por favor, no quiero jugar- murmuraba la pequeña presa del miedo pero Snake sólo la observaba, miraba su tono enrojecido a igual que unas líneas rojas que tenía cerca y que bajaban por entre sus pequeñas patas, todas miraban indignadas he intrigadas la escena incluso las yeguas que estaban en la carreta y junto de ella.

Rarity- ¿que está haciendo?.

Applejack- Parece… que está… ¡lamiendo a la niña!- exclamó pony granjera especulando desde donde ella estaba.

Silver- ¿lamiendo?, o sea ¡¿está abusando de ella?!… ¡se acabo, me pudo haber salvado el trasero y todo eso pero un abuso infantil!, ¡eso no lo acepto!- la pegaso color lila saltó a la tierra demasiado enojada y galopó donde estaban las otras reunidas, inmediatamente todas salieron detrás de ella incluso Applejack que no le importó la falta de sus herraduras para bajarse de la carreta En dónde se encontraba Twilight.

Twilight- Rainbow hazte a un lado, ¿porque haces esto?- pero la pegaso no respondía hasta que todas voltearon su cabeza al escuchar los gritos de la pequeña.

Sunny- !no por favor, no quiero más gusano, No quiero más ese gusano feo, por favor señor no! Gritaba ella ya que el unicornio la colocó en el piso con sus flancos elevados y él sólo se puso encima de ella dejándola debajo de él entre sus patas, esa imagen fue muy impactante para las yeguas que creyeron que él iba a abusar de ella aunque el unicornio no le hacía nada a la pequeña, éste sólo se puso encima de ella observando el comportamiento que tenía la pequeña- ¡por favor no quiero más gusano feo…No quiero más gusano!- la mente de la unicornio color lavanda empezó a trabajar a raíz de las palabras que decía Sunny Daze, hasta que encajó todas las piezas y al ver la expresión que tenía la niña está le gritó al unicornio al comprender lo que él estaba haciendo.

Twilight- ¡Snake detente, le provocarán un infarto!- al escuchar estas palabras el unicornio levanto a la pequeña y vio el rostro de terror que tenía en esta, su cuerno se iluminó un poco más fuerte soltando un resplandor como si fuera un flash en el rostro de Sunny Daze.

Snake- Zeridak…- dijo el unicornio cuando arrojó el flash en el rostro de la pequeña dejando a Sunny Daze inconsciente mientras era la invitada. Snake aún con la pequeña flotando delante de él se acomoda su capucha cubriendo nuevamente su rostro y se dirige dónde se encuentraban las 5 yeguas que cada una tenía un rostro diferente: Applejack confusión, Rarity intriga, Pinkie tristeza, Fluttershy preocupación, Silver wing determinación y enojo, Rainbow Dash duda y Twilight seriedad y comprensión- aclare mis dudas y ella…

Twilight fue violada…-dijo la unicornio captando la atención de todas- usaste una terapia de shock para conocer por lo que ella había pasado ¿cierto?- el unicornio asintió con la cabeza- ahora entiendo porque decía jugamos a los pollito y el gusano feo. fue violada ¿cierto Snake?- Concluyó la unicornio color lavanda con un aire de demasiada tristeza e impotencia.

Snake- Así es, hay olor a sangre y fluidos cerca de donde la encontré, hay rastros de fluidos en la tierra y en su intimidad- explicó de forma seria- cuando vi por primera vez vi, estas líneas de sangre entre sus patas traseras- el unicornio acercó a la pequeña yegua donde las ponis y haciendo uso de su magia abre las piernas de Sunny Daze para que ellas observaran lo que el unicornio decía.

Rainbow- Así que esta es la razón por la cual me dijiste que olfatear a la tierra y también porque me dijiste que harías algo indebido.

Snake- necesitaba una segunda opinión- el unicornio vio a Rainbow y esta le asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que lo que él suponía era cierto- necesitaba ver la reacción de la pequeña para corroborar mis dudas… una terapia de shock es la mejor forma de revivir los temores del pasado y así poder sacar un diagnóstico más acertado- concluyó este dejando a Silver Wing un poco impresionada eh igualmente a las demás yeguas ya que no sabían exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo.

Fluttershy- ¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto muy asustada viendo como la pequeña era levitada inconsciente.

Snake- Sólo está dormida, pero desgraciadamente tiene un trauma demasiado grande.

**_Plaza de Ponyville, 2 35 pm._**

La plaza del pueblo estaba llena de soldados, todos esperando las órdenes de su superior para comenzar con la misión que les fue asignada en Canterlot. Después de varios minutos los soldados se dividieron en los bloques que fueron acomodados, unos patrullaban el pueblo cómo se les fue ordenado, otros se dirigieron al bosque a buscar pistas de la presencia mágica que había aparecido el día anterior. Igualmente el bloque de búsqueda para encontrar a la pony Applejack junto con los investigadores… todos dispuestos a cumplir las órdenes de la princesa Celestia y en eso muy cerca de donde estaban los escuadrones, un unicornio usando una capa con capucha de color negro deambulaba por los alrededores buscando algo, en eso éste se detiene cerca de una casa con forma de carrusel y debajo de su capa sacó un rollo qué desenrollo y comenzó a leerlo sólo diciendo los puntos que le interesaban.

¿?- Rarity… edad 17 años… Sweetie Belle, edad 7 años …- al decir esto el unicornio se relamió los labios y mostró una sonrisa- creo que ya tengo la información que necesito- dijo con su voz afónica dirigiéndose a paso lento a la boutique, pero antes de llegar le llamó la atención un ruido, una risa. Este busca con su mirada hacia el ruido que le había llamado la atención y muy cerca de donde estaba había una pequeña pony unicornio que jugaba con una pelota, el unicornio sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hacia ella y con su misma voz afónica se dirigió a la pequeña potranca- hola, ¿cómo estás?.

Potrilla- Muy bien señor, ¿Qué le pasó a su voz?- preguntó muy inocente la pequeña a ver al unicornio que le estaba hablando.

¿?- No es nada, no te preocupes… veo que te estás divirtiendo con esa pelota, ¿puedo jugar contigo?.

Potrilla- claro señor- la pequeña le arrojó la pelota al unicornio y este la hizo levitar con su magia alrededor de él envolviendo la pelota en un aura que despedía varios colores cosa que fascinó demasiado a la pequeña potrilla- ¡wow! ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?.

¿?- Con práctica pequeña- dice éste con su sonrisa- aunque quizás podríamos jugar otra cosa- la pequeña muy entusiasmada viendo la pelota afirma con su cabeza sin despegar los ojos de ésta- ¿qué tal si podemos jugar?… a los pollitos…

**Continuará…**

**Hola queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este episodio ya que fue toda una Odisea acomodar los episodios de esta manera. No son cronológicos pero quise meter intervalos de tiempo para darle un poco más de… sabor a la cosa, por así decirlo. Espero estar haciendo bien mi trabajo.**

**YAIBA...FUERA.**

**¿Reviews?.**


	24. Del alba al ocaso parte 3

**C****apítulo 24: Del Alba al ocaso parte 3.**

**_Plaza de Ponyville, 2:55 pm._**

¿?- ¡mi niña, ¿dónde estás cielo?!… ¡cariño, sal por favor!- pero no había respuesta alguna, una yegua muy preocupada y empezando desesperarse estaba buscando a su pequeña potrilla, esta yegua galopaba por todas partes repitiendo las mismas palabras esperanzada en que la pequeña la escuchará y llegará entre sus brazos, pero no tenía ninguna respuesta. Entre su búsqueda encontró a dos guardias que patrullaban cerca y sin pensarlo dos veces galopó donde ellos estaban- ¡por favor tienen que ayudarme no encuentro a mi hija, ya la busqué por todos lados… y… y…!- pero esta madre fue sujetada por los hombros y sacudida un poco por uno de los guardias tratando de calmarla.

Guardia 1- señora cálmese por favor, le entenderemos mejor si se calma y no se explica qué le pasa- la yegua tomó aire varias veces tratando de calmarse cosa que le era imposible- ¿está mejor?- la unicornio asintió con los ojos cerrados respirando fuertemente- bien… primero, ¿cómo se llama usted?.

¿?-Tulip…

Guardia 2- bien señora Tulip, explíquenos mejor cuál es el problema.

Tulip- mi hija está desaparecida, hace unos minutos que estaba jugando con una pelota mientras yo hacía unas compras… la dejé 5 minutos sola mientras que entraba a comprar víveres en el local de allí- señaló con su casco el local donde esta había ingresado- y cuando salí no la vi, su pelota estaba abandonada- de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas descontroladamente debido a la frustración y el miedo que sentía al no encontrar a la pequeña- por favor… por favor ayúdenme a encontrarla- decía está ya en llanto.

Guardia1-No se preocupe señora, nosotros la buscaremos- dice el guardia muy decidido en ayudarla- primero dígame ¿cómo se llama la pequeña y cómo son sus rasgos?, para poder informarle a nuestros compañeros y que nos colaboren en la búsqueda.

Tulip- Ella… ella es una unicornio de 8 años de edad su pelaje es de color amarillo claro, su melena es de color blanca… sus ojos son azul celeste y su nombre es Sunny Daze- mientras que la infortunada madre daba los datos de su hija perdida una pegaso de color rosa y melena verde oliva escuchó todo mientras pasaba cerca y cuando estaba algo retirada mostró una sonrisa burlona.

**_Casa de Rainbow Dash, 4:40 pm._**

Nightshade- es lo que más odio de este trabajo, tener que esperar- la pegaso ya llevaba alrededor de dos horas esperando a que la dueña de esta morada llegué para así comenzar con la misión que le fue asignada- ¿dónde rayos se habrá metido?… agh, ¡si no fuera porque la princesa Luna me lo ordenó ya estaría con mi trasero al aire tomando el sol en la Bahía de horse shoe!… ¡pero no, estoy aquí asándome dentro de mi uniforme bajo este sol!- la pegaso miró directo al cielo y…- ¡sin ninguna jodida nube que lo tape, Celestia bájale un poco!- se quejó mientras maldecía su suerte y trataba de mantener su postura cosa que con el sol no ayudaba- veamos qué inteligencia hizo el idiota de Strong Rock- sacó debajo de su ala izquierda el pergamino que el capitán le había dado a cada miembro de su escuadrón y comenzó a leerlo- nombre: Rainbow Dash, elemento de la lealtad… con razón no se nos unió cuando le dimos la oportunidad, qué looser. Edad: 15 años… aún tiene pelusa en las alas, hija única, soltera, aspirante a wonderbolt… uy si, le besaras el trasero a Speed Firer, ¡aquí no hay nada importante!- lo dijo haciendo el documento bolita de papel y arrojarlo lejos para que este tuviera caída libre al vacío para luego cruzarse de cascos frente a la puerta con un mal humor en crecimiento.

**_Vías cerca de Ponyville, 4 pm._**

Después de que pasara la conmoción de el método que usó el unicornio para saber si la patrulla había sido violada, ahora se encontraban todos tomando un descanso debajo de un árbol mientras que la pequeña dormía tranquilamente en la carreta custodiada por Silver Wing y alrededor de ésta se encontraban las otras yeguas ya que Snake se hizo un poco aparte echándose en el suelo y quedando en una posición estática, no sabían si tenía sus ojos abiertos ya que la capucha no la dejaba ver.

Rarity- ¿qué vamos hacer con la pequeña?.

Twilight- Lo primero será llevarla al hospital para que traten sus daños a causa de… ya saben.

Fluttershy- Pero… ¿quien pudo ser tan cruel y hacerle eso a una niña?.

Silver- algún malnacido, y cuando ella declare me encargaré personalmente de golpearlo en esa ¡asquerosa cosa que llama miembro hasta volverlo mier…!.

Applejack- ¡ya entendimos, ya entendimos!… no era necesario tantos detalles- interfirió la pony granjera tapando los oídos de una dormida Sunny Daze con sus cascos.

Silver- (suspiró)… Lo siento, pero es que estas cosas me molestan mucho, me enoja saber que hay ponis que hacen tanto daño a unos seres indefensos.

Rainbow- Pero ¿quién pudo ser ese miserable?.

Pinkie- Ella dijo "unicornio malo con capa completa", y hasta ahora el único unicornio con esa descripción es Snake.

Applejack- El podría ser un sospechoso, pero queda completamente descartado ya que él estuvo con nosotras todo este tiempo.

Rarity- Tenemos que esperar a que la pequeña despierte para que nos pueda dar más detalles.

Rainbow- Cierto, pero el uso es hechizo para dormirla, no tenemos idea de cuando despertará… "o que posiblemente le haya borrado la mente"- pensó las últimas palabras la pegaso al recordar cómo fue que venció a todos los soldados que lo iban a arrestar y él uso un hechizo similar a ese.

Silver- hablando un poco de él, desde el ataque de la Osa mayor se introdujo un grupo de inteligencia para dar con el paradero del agresor de este animal y no obtuvimos ninguna pista, ¿como es que ustedes saben todo eso?- al escuchar esas palabras todas sintieron un escalofrío en su espalda- y además, ¿como conocen su nombre?.

Snake- También me gustaría saber eso.

\- ¡AHHHH!- gritaron todos a la vez ya que el unicornio estaba recostado junto a la rueda de la carreta sin que nadie lo viera.

Rarity- ¿pero como?, hace un minuto estaba allá y ahora…

Snake- Estoy aquí, siempre eh estado aquí, pero la pregunta de ella también me intrigó. ¿como saben mi nombre si no nos hemos presentado?- todas las yeguas voltearon sus miradas evitando el contacto visual con el unicornio, todas excepto Fluttershy y Silver Wing ya que la primera supo el nombre de él gracias a la ayuda que le brindó y la segunda sabía porque Twilight así lo llamaba- porque no dice nada, me llamaban por mi nombre ¿quién se los dijo?- ninguna tenía contacto visual por temor a flaquear y decir todo lo que sabían gracias a la información que les brindó la alcaldesa. De pronto los ojos del unicornio se clavaron en la pony granjera que estaba arriba de la carreta para tratar de hacerlas sucumbir y si el elemento de la honestidad hablaba no podría mentir y tendrían qué decir toda la verdad, Applejack no sabía a dónde mirar el juego de miradas continuó un poco más hasta que…

Applejack- ¡no aguanto más, sabemos tu nombre porque!…

Fluttershy- Porque yo se los dije cuando tú me habías ayudado a salvarle la vida a ellas y como usted y yo nos presentamos simplemente le dije a mis amigas- dijo la pegaso amarilla que saltó en defensa de Applejack antes de que metiera las cuatro patas, Snake dirigió su vista a la pegaso que lo veía con una sonrisa nerviosa aunque en parte era verdad.

Silver- Si ese es el caso, soy Silver Wing capitana del tercer escuadrón de la princesa Celestia- se presentó extendiendo su casco hacia el unicornio y éste no tardó en dar un buen apretón, el unicornio se dio la vuelta para ver a las otras ponis y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos azules muy cerca y una respiración encima de su hocico.

Pinkie- ¡yo soy Pinkie pie y como no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor le daré la bienvenida a Ponyville!, y la organiza una ¡súper duper mega fiesta dem mmm!- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas gracias a la pegaso color cian que la jaló de su melena, tapando su hocico con su casco y arrastrándola lejos del unicornio encapuchado.

Rainbow- Sí Pinkie ya los saludaste, ahora deja que las demás se presenten también y no lo asustes presentándote de esa manera- el unicornio sólo veía como retiraban a la pony rosada de esa forma extraña arqueando una ceja confundido por la situación.

Rarity- ignóralo querido, siempre se comportan así… es un gusto, mi nombre es Rarity y permíteme decirte que es el logo en tu capa es…- interesante- Snake bajó un poco su vista para ver a la unicornio blanca que lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa, este dio un paso atrás y tomó la pezuña de la unicornio para luego darle un beso en su casco haciendo que ésta se sonrojara un poco por la forma de actuar del unicornio.

Snake- Le plaisir est pour moi Mademoiselle- dichas palabras hicieron que Rarity se sonrojara más de lo que estaba soltando una pequeña risita jocosa, todas la voltearon a ver y ella sintió el peso de esas miradas y trato de buscar la salida de esa situación qué le pareció incómoda.

Rarity- E… e… ella es Rainbow Dash… la pecosa digo la pegaso que… qué… ¡Rainbow saluda, no seas descortés!- dijo la modista señalando a la pegaso color cian que luchaba por tratar de mantener a Pinkie tranquila.

Rainbow- ¡qué onda!…- palabras simples que salieron de la pegaso dejando a Rarity sin aire. Snake centro su vista ahora en la unicornio color lavanda ya que sintió su mirada no es su rostro sino en los logos que tenía la capa en sus flancos.

Snake- ¿si?…- al escuchar esto, la unicornio centro su vista en el rostro del unicornio que la miraba de forma seria.

Twilight- jejeje- rio de forma incómoda pero el unicornio continuaba con su mismo porte- *ejem*… mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y no estaba mirando sus flancos ¡quiere decir el logo que tiene su grupa ¡digo la capa!… el logo de la capa… ¿qué significa?- el unicornio giro su cabeza hacia sus flancos y luego hacia la yegua color lavanda que lo miraba como cuando un niño le van a dar un helado.

Snake- Significa denryu o clan del relámpago.

Twilight- y ese clan ¿son?… "que sea un zelta, que sea un zelta, ¡que sea un Zelta!"- pensaba muy emocionada la unicornio con la esperanza de que su búsqueda hubiera arrojado el resultado que esperaba ya que lo que le había dicho Antauri fue una gran mentira y confirmado Zecora, pero ella aún guardaba las esperanzas ya que este unicornio se mostraba demasiado sospechoso y los hechizos que utilizaba no eran muy comunes para un unicornio cualquiera.

Snake- Bueno, ellos…

Twilight- "¿sí!".

Snake- Son…

Twilight- "que sea cierto por favor".

Snake- Un grupo de hippies que conocí en Applewood- ( inserte sonido de cristales rompiéndose aquí)- me la obsequiaron como muestra de su hospitalidad y… ¿huh?, señorita ¿está bien?- la expresión de la unicornio era de un sin sabor enorme, sólo le faltaba el aura negra y estar metida en el rincón de frustración por otro fracaso en su búsqueda.

Applejack- Déjala caramelo, siempre se pone así cuando algo no le sale bien- al oír esta voz, el unicornio giró su vista hacia la carreta y vio a la pony de tierra color naranja quitándose el sombrero en forma de saludo- soy Applejack, y nuevamente gracias por salvar mi vida… te estrecharía el casco pero me siento desnuda sin mis herraduras.

Pinkie- ¡pero si siempre estamos desnudas mira, siempre lo estamos!- decía la pony rosada moviendo su cadera al frente de Snake después de escaparse del agarre de la pegaso color cian- ¡y si no fuera por nuestras colas se verían todas nuestras! mmm… mmm- nuevamente Rainbow le tapó el hocico con su casco para evitar un comentario fuera de lugar, detrás del rostro serio del unicornio había un sinfín de WTF con esta pony, así que mejor cerró sus ojos y tomó aire evitando hacerse una escena mental que le pudiera perturbar, después de abrirlos posó su vista en la pegaso amarilla y está al sentirla ocultó su rostro en su larga melena.

Fluttershy- So… soy… Fluttershy- lo dijo en el tono bajo inaudible que la caracteriza a ella cuando tiene que presentarse.

Snake- No necesita presentarse señorita Fluttershy, ya conocía su nombre desde lo que hizo por salvar a su amiga en el duelo mágico. Pero de todas formas es un placer conocerla he Igualmente a todos ustedes. Mi nombre es Snake, profesor Black Snake señoritas.

Pinkie- ¡y nosotras somos las Power Rangers!- un silencio altamente incómodo se formó en el ambiente debido a ese comentario fuera de lugar.

Applejack- ¿las po qué cosa?.

Pinkie- Ya saben, esos seres que salvan el planeta de lord Z- (recordemos: … los Power Rangers segunda generación, que en lo personal se parece a la primera de la siguiente, y de la siguiente, y de la siguiente, y de la siguiente… y de la siguiente, y la siguiente y toda la misma mierda hasta llegar a la última generación)- ¿que no se acuerdan?.

Rainbow- Pinkie Pie ¿de qué estás hablando?.

Pinkie- ¡Pues de…!- la alocada pony fiestera se dio la vuelta y de su larga y esponjosamente enredada melena sacó un libreto y empezó a murmurar las líneas que éste tenía- ups, creo que me equivoque de historia- (nervios nivel Dios)- ¿y ahora cómo salgo de esta?… Yaiba, ayúdame.

Yaiba- tú te metiste tú te sales.

Pinkie- ¡qué!… ¿me vas a dejar morir?.

Yaiba- eso te pasa por mantener jugando con los multiuniversos chica lista.

Pinkie- Por favor no seas así… sácame de esta y te regalo un cupcake.

Yaiba- si quisiera comer carne en un pastelito, iría donde doña Marina a comerme unas cuantas papitas rellenas… sabes que, te quedas sola.

Pinkie- ¡ERES UN HIJO DE!…

Mientras que Pinkie Pie discutía al parecer con… su sombra, los demás vean la escena un tanto intrigados observando como la pony rosada amenazaba con su casco al aire haciendo señas obscenas no apta para niños.

Silver- ¿eh?… ¿siempre es así?.

\- Siiii- respondieron todas al mismo tiempo muy apenas por el comportamiento de Pinkie pie.

Twilight- y mejor no trates de descubrir su forma de actuar porque te fundirás el cerebro al tratar de comprenderla- después de que la pony rosada discutiera sola lanzando uno que otro madrazo y luego arrodillándose pidiendo clemencia, volvió con las demás mirando hacia atrás con una expresión de enojo.

Pinkie- Bien, no somos las Power Rangers- lo dijo haciendo pucheros- ¡pero si somos las portadas de los elementos de la armonía!- lo dijo con su misma energía que siempre la ha caracterizado.

Silver- ¿elementos de la armonía?… ¡¿son ustedes, ustedes fueron las que detuvieron a Nightmare Moon?!.

Rainbow- las mismas- respondió la pegaso inflando su pecho de orgullo- y también detuvimos a Discord golpeando su serpentesco trasero.

Fluttershy- Pero él ha cambiado, ya no es malo- saltó la tímida pegaso en defensa del espíritu del caos.

Snake- ¿me pueden explicar por favor?- dice este en son de duda.

Twilight- Yo lo haré, cada una de nosotras representa un elemento de la armonía Fluttershy representa el elemento de bondad, Rainbow Dash el elemento de la lealtad, Rarity el elemento de la generosidad, Applejack el elemento de la honestidad… yo representó el elemento de la magia y…

Pinkie- ¡y yo representó el elemento de la risa!… ¿que no se me nota?- decía esta apareciendo de la nada tomando al unicornio del rostro y colocándolo a su altura para clavar sus enormes ojos color azul sobre los de él. En eso la pony rosa es cubierta por un aura color violeta y alejada del rostro de Snake.

Twilight- Jejeje… perdónala, se… toma su elemento muy en serio.

Silver- Ya lo creo.

Snake- "Ahora entiendo porque siento magia en ellas, son portadoras de un poder muy antigua y poderoso"- pensaba el unicornio viendo a las ponis como reprendían a Pinkie Pie por su comportamiento.

Silver- ¡Oigan!- todos voltearon a ver a la pegaso que estaba junto a una dormida Sunny Daze- ¡debemos llevar a esta pequeña al hospital, está empezando a tener fiebre y muy alta!- todos se acercaron a la carreta y notaron como la pequeña tenía un leve sonrojó en sus mejillas y su respiración estaba poniéndose muy agitada.

Rainbow- ¡fin del Descanso, hora de movernos!- grito dela pegaso para acercarse hacia el arnés y ponérselo pero Snake ya lo tenía puesto.

Snake- si no quieren quedarse atrás será mejor que suban todas y se sujeten fuertemente- todas las yeguas se miraron entre sí confundidas ante las palabras del unicornio.

Silver- ¡que esperan, suban ya!- todas subieron después de ese grito, todas menos Rainbow Dash que empezó a volar bajo junto a la carreta- ¡qué harás "profesor"!- dijo la pegaso viendo como éste pony sólo se quedaba quieto con el arnés encima de él.

Snake- buystvo rezhim- murmuró el unicornio para luego empezar a galopar demasiado rápido rumbo al pueblo dejando a Rainbow Dash rezagada por la impresión que le dejó esta velocidad.

Rainbow- Pero ¿qué?… ¡espérenme!- salió demasiado rápido dejando su particular estela multicolor.

**_Casa de Fluttershy, 5:10 pm._**

Todos los pequeños animalitos que cuidaba la tímida pegaso estaban ocultos en sus madrigueras viendo a un pegaso qué portaba un uniforme negro y púrpura parado a un lado de la puerta de la cabaña de Fluttershy. Este semental utilizaba unos lentes de color amarillo que le impedían ver sus ojos pero la cicatriz que tenía en su hocico le daba a entender a esas pequeñas criaturas que no era un pony de fiar.

¿?- … no hay nadie…

**_Entrada del pueblo de Ponyville, 5 pm._**

Snake- ¡sujétensen!- grito el unicornio deteniendo su galopada derrapando 6 metros debido a la velocidad que llevaban- ¿se encuentran bien?- dice el unicornio retirándose el arnés y acomodando la capucha en su cabeza que se cayó debido a la velocidad, este pony camino junto a la carreta para ver a las demás yeguas y notó que todas tenían cara de WTF. A los pocos segundos descendió Rainbow Dash también impresionada por la velocidad con que esté galopó.

Rainbow- pero, ¡¿qué fue eso?!.

Snake- Galopar rápido- contestó como si nada.

Rainbow- sí pero, ¿a esa velocidad?… bueno, no fue tan rápido como yo pero… ¿a esa velocidad?. Eres un unicornio, no se supone que…

Snake- ¿que sólo somos fuertes con la magia y débiles en fuerza física?, hay que romper los creencias señorita Dash, y ya que eres la más rápida en el aire- tomó a la pequeña con su magia y la puso al frente de la pegaso- no hay tiempo- lo dijo de forma seria y Rainbow comprendió a lo que se refería y tomó a la pequeña entre sus cascos y emprendió el vuelo al hospital a toda velocidad perdiéndose en el cielo- bueno hasta aquí llegó yo, fue un gusto conocerlas- dijo dando la media vuelta y devolviéndose por donde vino, y con estas palabras sacó a los otros yeguas de su asombro absoluto.

Fluttershy- ¡espera!- el unicornio detuvo su paso y giró su cabeza a donde la pegaso amarilla que aún continuaba en la carreta mientras que las demás bajaban de ésta.

Snake-¿Sí?, señorita Fluttershy.

Fluttershy- Em… bueno… lo que pasa… es que está anocheciendo y bueno…-balbuceaba tímidamente ocultan su rostro en su melena y mirando de vez en cuando.

Pinkie- Lo que Fluttershy está tratando de decir es que te da las gracias por toda la ayuda que nos brindaste el día de hoy y te quiere invitar a una cena romántica como muestra agradecimiento.

Fluttershy- ¡QUE!… cena… ¿romántica?… Pinkie… po…po… porque dices eso- la pegasos se puso roja como un tomate al escuchar la "interpretación" de lo que ella estaba tratando de decir.

Pinkie- ¿qué?, ¿no es lo que querías?… conocerlo más a fooondo- ( autoestima en el piso + palabras de doble sentido + mirada del pony que por un alguna extraña razón te pone nerviosa = desmayo)- ¿estás bien Fluttershy?.

Rarity- *Ejem*…-el unicornio centro su vista en la unicornio blanco que caminó unos pasos quedando al frente de él- lo que Fluttershy trataba de decir es que estamos muy pero muy agradecidas con todo lo que hiciste por salvar a Applejack, Silver Wing y a la pequeña Sunny Daze. Pero aparte de eso, es que ya está cayendo la noche y su casa queda bastante lejos y podría pasarle algo en el camino.

Snake- Bueno, por la posición del sol yo diría que deben de ser alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, sé que el camino es largo pero si me apresuro…- decía esté mirando al cielo pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por la unicornio blanca.

Rarity- Ay no no no no, el camino es largo y peligroso. Yo… le ofrezco quedarse esta noche en mi casa, ¿que dice profesor?… digo, si usted quiere- habló casi igual que Fluttershy y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Snake- Agradezco su especialidad, pero no quiero ser una molestia.

Rarity- Ay profesor jijijijiji, no será una molestia… al contrario, será un placer tenerlo en mi morada- la unicornio habló con un suspiro en sus últimas palabras, así que el unicornio muy caballeroso tomó su pata nuevamente y le dio un beso en el casco cosa que puso a la unicornio más roja de lo que estaba.

Snake-Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité Mademoiselle, Mais je dois en suspens et je ne peux pas les manquer- soltó la pata de Rarity y está quedó… se puede decir que con corazoncitos en sus ojos debido a las palabras de este semental, y las otras ponis lo miraban extrañados por lo que había dicho- muy bien señoritas, me retiro. Pasaré en unos días para conocer el progreso de la pequeña.

Twilight- lo mantendré informado profesor, y nuevamente gracias por ayudar a mis amigas- el unicornio se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de todas las ponis hasta que…

Silver- ¡espera!- con ese grito el unicornio nuevamente detiene su paso- sabes que estás bajo arresto por atacar a un animal protegido ¿cierto?.

Snake- cierto, pero sé que no dirás nada y harás de cuenta que jamás me has visto- todas voltearon a ver a la pegaso que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido muy preocupadas por lo que esta iría hacer.

Silver- Je, maldito desgraciado… ¡Será mejor que te cuides porque no habrán segundas oportunidades ¿me oíste?!.

Snake- … hasta pronto capitana- dicho esto el unicornio continuó con su marcha perdiéndose en lo lejos.

Applejack- Alguien me puede explicar qué corrales dijo, no entendí ni una sola palabra.

Silver- Fue yeguanses, al parecer este sujeto es una cajita de sorpresas.

Rarity- es todo un caballero, lástima que ya se fue- decía esta suspirando viendo el camino por donde esté así había ido.

Fluttershy- ¿ya se fue?- dijo levantándose de golpe y preguntando sorprendida.

Pinkie- ¡despertaste!, bueno si él ya se fue, hablo en yeguanses, y yo que creí que sólo hablaba japonis. Después de todo es un maestro ¿no?.

Las yeguas continuaron hablando sobre este unicornio y a los pocos minutos pasó un grupo de guardias qué patrulla cerca, vieron la carreta con las ponis y decidieron investigar qué era lo que pasaba.

Guardia 1- ¿podemos ayudarlas?.

Silver- Si soldado, soy la capitana Silver Wing- al oír esto el pequeño grupo de soldados se pararon firmes- descansen soldados, ¿quien está a cargo?.

Guardia 2- El teniente Sword y el teniente Yill señora.

Guardia 3- Disculpe señora, pero creíamos que estaban muerta.

Silver- Sí soldado estaba, pero ya no lo estoy. Muy bien llévenme con ellos, debo crear un reporte lo antes posible- la pegaso se bajó de la carreta y se dio la vuelta para despedirse de las mané 6, pero estás tenían el rostro de preocupación- descuiden, soy una yegua de palabra… no diré nada- la pegaso le regaló una sonrisa haciéndolas calmar por lo que estaba pasando. Luego se despidió de todas y se alejó con los soldados.

Rarity- Bueno chicas, yo también me retiro a mi hogar, me espera un baño para retirarme toda esta mugre.

Twilight- Creo que todas lo necesitamos, además debo arreglar las cosas con Spike.

Pinkie- En ese caso- la pony rosada metió su casco en su melena y saco de esta un rubí de fuego bastante grande- toma, es una ofrenda de paz para que te puedas acercar a él más fácil.

Applejack- Pinkie ¿como metiste eso hay?.

Pinkie- De la misma forma que cargo mi bolsa con monedas y una que otra chuchería, pero cambiar de tema te llevaré a la granja, dudo mucho que te sientas cómoda andando sin herraduras Applejack.

Fluttershy- Yo también te acompaño.

Pinkie- Gracias Fluttershy… hagamos esto rápido, quiero saber cómo sigue Sunny Daze - todas guardaron silencio al recordar suerte que corría la pequeña unicornio- y de paso te puedo te puedo dar uno que otro consejito para que puedas invitar al profesor- nuevamente palabras fuera de lugar y la pegaso amarilla estaba rija cómo un tomate.

Twilight- Informar a la princesa de inmediato para que pueda iniciar una investigación lo antes posible- concluyó la unicornio color lavanda y cada una se despidió y se retiró a sus respectivos hogares, Pinkie y Fluttershy llevaron la carreta con Applejack encima y por el camino platicaron del porque estaban tan sucias a lo cual la pegaso le explicó sobre el asunto de los castores. Mientras tanto cerca de la biblioteca, Strong Rock estaba observando el árbol esperando que llegara la dueña de esta morada.

Strong rock- Ya tienes 15 años pequeña flor, ya han pasado 8 años y no eh olvidado el sabor de tu néctar- concluyó este con su sonrisa maliciosa.

**_Castillo de las dos hermanas, 12:45 pm._**

Anunrama- ¿una audiencia y no conmigo?.

Gaia- Así es, solicitó una audiencia con la otra alma con la que compartes ese cuerpo- el unicornio ve de forma desafiante a la ciervo y esta estaba tranquila y los soldados atentos a los movimientos de aquel demonio. Anunrama cierra sus ojos por unos momentos quedando en completo silencio y quieto, luego los abre mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Anunrama- Bien… te daremos tu audiencia, pero sólo serán 5 minutos.

Gaia- Es más que suficiente.

Anunrama- Y a solas- la ciervo miró fijamente a los ojos del unicornio y quiso leer su mente pero se detuvo ya que sabía que sería inútil, está lo piensa por unos minutos hasta que…

Gaia-… acepto- el espíritu del bosque cerró los ojos como si pensara en las preguntas que diría en ese corto periodo de tiempo- soldados déjenos a solas por favor

Purple dark- Pero… mi señora…

Gaia- Estaré bien, sólo háganlo- los ponis que llegaron a auxiliar a la ciervo se miraron mutuamente pero acataron la orden del espíritu del bosque y se empezaron a retirar quedando Purple Dark de último.

Purple Dark-Si te atreves atacarla nuevamente te juro que te acabaré- expresa este de forma desafiante a lo que el unicornio simplemente muestra una sonrisa burlona.

Anunrama- Otra promesa que no cumplirás jejeje- el pegaso sólo frunció el ceño y desapareció dejando solos ambos en el castillo abandonado.

Gaia- Estamos a solas como pediste.

Anunrama- Y nosotros somos de palabras- el unicornio se cubrió de fuego aumentando un poco de tamaño, cuando éste se disipó quedó un alicornio de color azul marino y melena color plata alto como la princesa Luna, y al abrir los ojos reveló que estos eran de color rojo- será un honor responder sus dudas mi señora- dice este abriendo las alas y haciendo una reverencia.

Gaia- Ahórrate los modales- dice está molesta al ver cómo ese alicornio hacía esa reverencia como burlándose de ella- primero, ¿quién eres?- el alicornio cerró sus ojos levantándose y cerrando sus alas.

Anunrama- Sólo te puedo decir que soy el emperador relámpago- contestó este con los ojos aún cerrados muy tranquilamente.

Gaia- El emperador relámpago está vivo y se llama Black Stone. Así que déjate de juegos.

Anunrama-… cierto, él está vivo… pero soy el resultado de los pecados de mi padre.

Gaia- tú parecido es igual al príncipe del relámpago, pero él en estos momentos se encuentra en una misión. Así que dime quién eres en realidad.

Anunrama- Ya te lo dije, soy el emperador relámpago y es lo único que te puedo decir- abrió los ojos mostrando una expresión sería cosa que molestó un poco a la ciervo.

Gaia- dijiste que eres el resultado de los pecados de tu padre, acaso eres ¿Black Hawk?.

Anunrama- Te agradecería que no me compares con esa basura- respondió en un tono agresivo pero el espíritu del bosque lo pasó por alto- ya te dije quién soy, si no me crees es tu problema.

Gaia-… de acuerdo "emperador". Siguiente pregunta, ¿que quieren y porque no han destruido todo?.

Anunrama- La paciencia es una virtud que muchos poseen y pocos emplean, que queremos el tiempo lo dirá, ¿quieres destrucción?… todo a su debido tiempo. Nama y tu aventaron profecías sobre los zeltas en un libro que a mi parecer es una maldición, diciendo que es lo que va a pasar a través de los escritos que profetizaron los antiguos guerreros apegándose a esos párrafos sólo para morir de forma absurda. Así que si quieres saber cuándo atacaremos busca ese maldito libro y él te dará las respuestas- concluyó mostrándose un poco molesto ante lo que acababa de decir.

Gaia-Sí el libro desapareció de entre los cascos de los antiguos sacerdotes zeltas, pasó porque se confiaron demasiado y habían perdido el rumbo de lo que ellos tenían que hacer.

Anunrama-De hecho no está tan perdido como crees, esta en poder de la monarca del sol- Gaia abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras que el alicornio pronunció.

Gaia- ¡Sabes don!…

Anumrama- Se donde esta el libro, su dueña actual y de los guerreros. Los zeltas han permanecido ocultos durante milenios y aún lo siguen haciendo, el príncipe de relámpago está en búsqueda de ese libro y lo va a encontrar tarde o temprano y en el vera lo que es un destino cruel y desgraciadamente se apegará a esto.

Gaia- Como ya dijiste antes, lo tiene la monarca del sol… está a salvo entre los cascos de la princesa Celestia, aunque sabemos muy bien que él fue enviado a recuperarlo, también sabemos que fracasará en su búsqueda ya que este libro será entregado dentro de unas generaciones más dejando los pasajes que están pasando en estos momentos como un simple recuerdo y una profecía más realizada.

Anunrama… je… ¿segura que está a salvo?…

Gaia- ¿eh?…- este alicornio se paró en sus patas traseras y agitó su a la derecha arrojando de ella tres plumas color rojo como si fueran dagas que pasaron cerca del rostro de la ciervo quedando clavadas junto a un muro dentro de la habitación, luego estás explotaron fuertemente enviando a volar cerca de Gaia a una unicornio de pelaje verde claro con alas blancas y una aureola en su cabeza con múltiples heridas mortales- ¡Terra!- gritó la ciervo mirando a la unicornio en el piso que empezó a emitir una luz cálida y fragmentándose como si fuera un diente de león en una fuerte ventisca.

Terra- … lo… lo… siento- fueron sus últimas palabras antes desintegrarse por completo, Gaia fijó su vista con furia al alicornio y en su lugar estaba el enorme fénix.

Anunrama- Audiencia a solas ¿eh?- dicho esto el fénix se cubre por completo en llamas que al extinguirse revelan que este había desaparecido dejando al espíritu del bosque con un soldado menos en sus filas.

**_Castillo de Canterlot, 5:50 pm._**

La princesa Celestia estaba en su alcoba descansando de un largo día de trabajo, tuvo que atender a ponis qué solicitaban de su ayuda, otros discutiendo sobre territorio y ella sirviendo como intermediaria y cosas triviales. Pero ahora se encontraba en la comodidad de su cama leyendo un libro o mejor dicho, tratando de traducir un libro algo viejo, grueso y desgastado.

Celestia- Hace 50 años que tengo este viejo libro y no puedo traducir ni una página… padre, ¿porque les enseñaste esa lengua a ellos y a nosotras no… porque los creaste tan misteriosos?- dice la licornio cerrando el libro al igual que sus ojos por la frustración que sentía- dijiste que ellos estarían en las sombras protegiéndonos, pero… de ser así… ¿porque permitieron que Luna?…- calló por unos instantes recordando el trágico incidente de Nightmare Moon, a pesar de que se habían pedido disculpas ella aún se sentía culpable por la contenida esta noche. Nuevamente abrió el libro y continuó con su lectura o tratando de traducir lo que éste tenía escrito- acary… vuytio… molit… sertrejo…Scorpan se… Tirek… en las primeras frases no entendí nada, pero esto lo dice muy claro Scorpan y Tirek… de Scorpan no hemos sabido nada de él hace mucho tiempo, pero de Tirek… él está preso en el tártaro- pero su lectura fue interrumpida ya que llamaron a la puerta y ella tomó el viejo libro y lo ocultó debajo de su almohada- adelante…- dijo la princesa de forma tranquila. Las puertas se abren y por estas entra un unicornio de pelaje azul acero y ojos amarillos portando una armadura- ¿sí, que sucede teniente?- dice la princesa al reconocer la armadura que este portaba.

Unicornio- La princesa Luna la espera para descender el sol su alteza.

Celestia - Dime algo soldado, ¿eres el nuevo teniente, y cómo te llamas?- habló la alicornio con su tono característico.

Unicornio- eh… si… digo, si su alteza, me llamo Aspen- bacilo en las primeras palabras para después ponerse firme y decir las últimas muy seguro.

Celestia- … de acuerdo teniente Aspen, por favor dígale a mi hermana que enseguida estaré con ella- dice la alicornio muy tranquila pero este soldado sólo se le quedo viendo la cama donde Celestia estaba acostada- ¿pasa algo?.

Aspen- no… *ejem*, no su majestad… permiso me retiro- el unicornio se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse pero la princesa notó algo que le llamó la atención en este pony.

Celestia- ¿Teniente?- el unicornio detuvo su marcha sin voltear a ver a la princesa- me puede decir porque cubre su pata con esa bota- el unicornio se dio la vuelta despacio mostrándose un poco nervioso ante la princesa Celestia, un comportamiento algo fuera del caso ya que éste supuestamente tendría que ser un soldado entrenado.

Aspen- Lo… lo que pasa su majestad es… que… qué…

\- ¡Atacan el ala norte, necesitamos refuerzos!- gritó un pegaso en los jardines del palacio muy cerca de la alcoba de Celestia, ella y el unicornio galoparon hasta el balcón y vieron varios ponis caminando muy despacio de una forma extraña y que atacaban a los que estaban cerca de ellos con embestidas y mordiscos.

Celestia- luego me responde soldado, por el momento ponga en sobre aviso a las demás unidades- la alicornio abrió sus alas y voló para ayudar a los soldados que estaban siendo atacados en el jardín.

Aspen- ¡enseguida!… su majestad- dijo embolsando una sonrisa retorcida dándose la media vuelta y observando la cama donde estaba acostada la princesa Celestia.

**Fin del capítulo 24.**

**-¡Hola a todos, soy Gunny Wang!, Yaiba no pudo estar para despedirse debido a qué está ocupado creando el próximo capítulo, así que me pidió el favor a mí de hacerlo, esperamos que les halla gustado este episodio ya que el próximo..**

**Pinkie- ¡estará cargado con acción, drama y comedía!… cómo les gusta a ustedes.**

**\- ¿que haces aquí caballo?.**

**Pinkie- ¡no soy un caballo!, soy una pony señorita fenómeno.**

**\- ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS FENOMENO BURRO PARLANTE!.**

**Pinkie- ¡QUE NO SOY UN BURRO, SOY UNA PONY!.**

**\- … bueno ¿a qué viniste?**

**Pinkie- Vine a decirles qué el próximo capítulo tendrá acción, drama y comedía.**

**\- Eso lo dijiste cuando me interrumpiste.**

**Pinkie- ¿eso hice? … bueno, también vine a decirles que nos sigan en facebook**

**\- El no tiene facebook.**

**Pinkie- ¿twitter?.**

**\- No.**

**Pinkie- ¿youtube?.**

**\- No.**

**Pinkie- ¿Instagram, badoo, hot mail, whatsapp?**

**\- Nada de eso.**

**Pinkie-… ¿redtube?…**

**-¡¿como te atreves a promocionar una pagina porno?!.**

**Pinkie- Se me agotaron las opciones, no conozco otra red social… no creí que fuera tan antisocial.**

**\- !ERES UNA…!**

**A' June- (suspiro), mientras que esas dos arreglan sus… diferencias, yo les doy las gracias por seguir esta historia ya qué se superó el número de visitas que se tenía previsto y todo fue gracias a ustedes y como dice el señor Akatsuki nos leemos el próximo viernes.**

**¡A' JUNE… FUERA!.**

**¿Reviews?.**

**NOTA.**

**estas son las lineas que dijo Snake traducidas de frances al español cortesía google.**

**Snake- Le plaisir est pour moi Mademoiselle- [el placer es todo mío señorita].**

**Snake-Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité Mademoiselle, Mais je dois en suspens et je ne peux pas les manquer- [agradezco su hospitalidad señorita, pero tengo asuntos pendientes y no puedo faltar a ellos].**

**Dato extra: "grupa" significa flancos en España.**


	25. Cartas de presentación

**C****apítulo 25: Cartas de presentación.**

**_Hospital de Ponyville, 5:50 pm._**

Rainbow- Mendigos doctores, si traje a la pequeña para que le revisaran. Bueno, aunque si lo atendieron rápido, y eso es bueno pero… ¡¿me tenían que correr?!- estaba la pegaso color cian en la entrada del hospital discutiendo con él guarda de seguridad por haberla corrido luego de haber ingresado a la pequeño unicornio por urgencias.

Guarda- Mire señorita, la dejaría pasar con mucho gusto si no oliera a vómito de hidra. Y para empezar Esa fue la razón por la cual le pedimos amablemente que saliera pero usted se negó a hacerlo.

Rainbow- … ¡pero sí estuve ayudando a crear una represa con unos castores!.

Guarda- Su historia está muy buena señorita, pero me gustan más las de vaqueros. Ahora sí es mucha molestia se puede retirar… su olor está empezando a inundar el hospital y eso es malo. Si desea ingresar primero deberá tomar una ducha y con mucho gusto la dejar entrar.

Rainbow- ¡Eres un hijo de…!

Twilight- ¡Rainbow Dash…- gritó la unicornio antes de que la pegaso terminar su frasecita- ese léxico no te lo conocía- la unicornio llegó donde la pegaso y el guarda, pero Rainbow sólo miraba de forma asesina a este empleado- ¿que pasó y Sunny Daze?.

Rainbow- Ella se encuentra dentro en estos momentos, la están atendiendo y a mí me corrieron a penas la recibió un doctor.

Guarda- Te corrimos por qué hueles a cabuya de mico… y no es mi culpa, te pedimos el favor amablemente pero te negaste… son las reglas del hospital yo sólo las cumplo.

Twilight- Él tiene razón Rainbow Dash, si es el reglamento no podemos hacer nada- a los pocos segundos la puerta se abre y de esta va saliendo la enfermera Red Heart y ve a ambas yeguas junto con él guarda.

Red Heart- ¡Twilight, ¿cómo…- se tapó la nariz con un casco debido al olor que emanaban ambas yeguas- están?…

Twilight- Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar pero dinos ¿cómo está la pequeña?.

Red Heart- Está en cuidados intensivos, su fiebre es muy alta aparte de eso tiene una hemorragia en su…

Rainbow - Fue violada, eso es lo que iba a decirles pero ustedes me corrieron antes de yo pudiera decirles que era lo que le pasaba- dice la pegaso dándose la vuelta y sentándose dejando al guarda y a la enfermera sin palabras- busquen a su madre y póngala al tanto… no será agradable dar la noticia pero alguien tiene que hacerlo- esta se levanta y da unos pasos alejándose del grupo para después abrir sus alas.

Twilight- Rainbow Dash ¿a dónde vas?.

Rainbow- A casa… debo quitarme este olor a vómito de hidra, y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo si es que quieres entrar- la pegaso da un fuerte aleteo y se alejó del hospital dejando una pequeña huella olorosa fácil de seguir junto con su particular estela arcoíris.

Red Heart- le informare a los doctores para hacer los exámenes correspondientes luego… le informare a Tulip sobre lo que pasó con su hija- dijo lo último muy triste regresando al interior del hospital no sin antes despedirse de Twilight y la unicornio siguió su camino a su casa.

.

.

La bienvenida de Applejack no fue de orquesta ni de desfile, fue más bien una embestida tipo Tiger a la carreta donde ella estaba destrozándola por completo por parte de Big Mac para abrazar a su hermanita luego de todo un día de estar desaparecida.

Applejack- Yo también te extrañe hermanito pero, ya no me abraces tanto… me estás… dejando sin aire- decía está ya esforzándose por respirar debido al fuerte abrazo de su hermano esté al escucharla simplemente lo rompe dándole una cálida sonrisa. Luego de esto Big Mac subió a su hermana en su lomo debido a la falta de sus herraduras y después de platicar un poco más Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy se despidieron alejándose de la granja mientras que Big Mac llevaba a su hermana al interior de la granja para ser recibida por la pony anciana y la pequeña Apple Bloom reuniéndose en un gran abrazo familiar cargado de alegría y felicidad que después de romperlo la abuela Smith dijo algo dejando a la pony granjera algo pensativa.

Smith- Esta tarde vino un joven y preguntó por ti, se veía un poco raro con esa vestimenta.

Applejack- ¿y no dijo para qué me necesitaba?.

Apple Bloom- Sólo dijo que vendría más tarde ya que sólo necesitaba hablar contigo.

Applejack- ¿serán de negocios…quién podrá ser?, Big Mac ¿lo conoces?.

Big Mac- Nop.

Smith- Y Caramel también estuvo por aquí, no sea a que por qué no entró a saludar, creo que también debe de estar preocupado por ti… es muy tímido ese chico.

Applejack- ¡¿Caramel estuvo por aquí?!- preguntó con un leve sonrojó que no pasó desapercibido por ningún miembro de la familia- digo…eh de suponer que también estaba preocupado, bueno… ustedes lo conoce él se preocupa por todos y es algo tímido- no logró la distracción que quería ya que todos la miraban con cara de "aja"- bueno… me… me… me voy a dar un baño y lu … luego me pondré mi herraduras, me siento rara sin ellas- en eso y lo enorme pony nuevamente la tomó de la cintura y la movió rápidamente acomodándola en su lomo- ¿Big Mac?.

Big Mac- Te lastimaras los cascos si sigues andando sin tus herraduras, te llevaré a tu habitación- el pony rojo subió las escaleras con su hermana en su lomo y la dejó en su habitación y el mismo tiempo que Big Mac y Applejack estaban en el segundo piso alguien llamó a la puerta del primero.

Smith- Apple Bloom pequeña a ver quién llama- la pequeña potrilla se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un pony de tierra de pelaje blanco y crin negra portando un extraño traje con chaleco.

¿?- Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra la señorita Applejack?.

.

.

En la boutique, Carrusel la pony modista se encontraba en la tina de su baño dándose por cuarta vez un relajante baño de burbujas para quitarse el olor a fango y tierra que tenía su cuerpo al haber trabajado para crear la represa. Esta se encontrada sumergida hasta el cuello mirando hacia el techo inmensa en sus pensamientos dirigidos a cierto unicornio de pelaje azul marino.

Rarity- no sé qué es lo que tenga pero ese acento es tan romántico, aparte de eso guarda ese aire misterioso con esa capucha … y esa voz… -la unicornio suspira perdiéndose aún más en las palabras que este le había dicho haciendo que riera como una pequeña potrilla mandándola a imaginarse cosas con este unicornio, cenas románticas, paseos a la luz de la luna… inclusive matrimonio. Pero toda esta fantasía fue rota por una pequeña unicornio que entró sin permiso y tocándole el hombro sacando a Rarity de sus pensamientos de un enorme susto- ¡Sweetie Belle!… ¿dónde quedaron tus modales?.

Sweetie Belle- En casa de mis padres quisquillosa- dice está entre dientes y en voz baja.

Rarity- ¿que dijiste?.

Sweetie Belle- Nada, que abajo hay un pony raro que te está buscando y cuando te digo raro me refiero a que es muy raro… hasta en cómo viste.

Rarity- Sweetie Belle que te dicho de hablar mal de otros ponis.

Sweetie Belle- pero sí es la verdad, se ve raro con esa capa.

Rarity- ¿capa?… ¿tiene también una capucha?- la pequeña afirma haciendo que la unicornio blanca empezar a sentirse nerviosa- Sweetie Belle quédate aquí y no bajes a menos que yo te diga ¿entendido?- la pequeña notó el cambio de actitud de su hermana y no dijo nada por la orden que está le había dado. Rarity salió de la tina secando su cuerpo rápidamente para salir del baño y dirigirse al primer piso y ahí estaba parado junto a la puerta un unicornio completamente encapuchado y sólo se le asomaba parte de su hocico y su cuerno color cian.

¿?- ¿señorita Rarity?- preguntó con su voz afónica o lo que la unicornio asistió suavemente sin despegarle la vista a este sujeto y manteniendo una distancia prudente.

.

.

Pinkie- ¡ya llegué!… grito la pony rosada entrando a la repostería de súbito a los pocos segundos salió la señora cake para recibirla con su característica sonrisa.

Señora cake- Hola Pinky Cómo…- (insertar sonido de cristal rompiéndose aquí)- te fue…- terminó la frase con el casco en su nariz debido al mal olor que emanaba la pony rosada.

Pinkie- Ah muy bien, fuimos por Applejack y Silver Wing… y en el camino nos encontramos a Sunny Daze- al decir esto su semblante cambio rápidamente y la señora cake prefirió no preguntarle más, porque el cambio de ánimo repentino significado que no era nada bueno.

Señora cake-… entiendo, ve y date un baño de burbujas querida… pero no demores ya que hay alguien que te está esperando desde esta tarde- dice está las últimas palabras en voz baja y señalando a un pony que se encontraba en uno de los últimas mesas leyendo un periódico. Mientras que la pony rosada subía al segundo piso para asearse y poder atender a su visitante, en la biblioteca las cosas estaban un poco…

Spike- ¡no tardo, sí cómo no!… mira la hora a la que has llegado Twilight, no te voy a durar toda la vida. Además ¿tenías que jugar con lodo?, hueles muy mal.

Twilight- No estaba jugando con lodo, y si llegué a estas horas es porque pasó algo grave- se excusaba la unicornio frente al dragón testarudo que no daba su brazo a torcer.

Spike- ¿grave?… ¡grave se va a poner la cosa mañana… iba a saber que tenía toda la razón de no dejarte ir al bosque Twilight!.

Twilight- Ya Spike no me regañes más, pareces a mi mamá.

Spike- Pues sí la señora Velvet estuviera aquí te daría un buen sermón por irresponsable jovencita, no sabes lo preocupado que estuve al no saber nada de ti- concluyó el dragón cruzándose de brazos y optando por un rol autoritario.

Twilight- (Suspiro), perdón por preocuparte pero pasaron cosas que no esperábamos- pero Spike sólo cerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza a un lado ignorando lo que la unicornio decía- está bien Spike tú ganas, me daré un baño e iré al hospital a ver a alguien- el dragón miro a Twilight un tanto molestó e iba a exclamar- te compensare si no dices nada de acuerdo- lo dijo tratando de negociar pero el pequeño dragón puse su garra en su barbilla pensando en lo que había dicho la unicornio y poco a poco una sonrisa perversa se le fue apareciendo en su cara.

Spike- muy bien Twilight, no me enojaré si vuelves a salir y acepto tus disculpas por llegar a esta hora.

Twilight- ¡Gracias Spike sabía que!…

Spike- ¡pero!… como dijiste que me compensarías. Quiero un Rubí de fuego, "a ver cómo te zafas de esta pe-que-ña"- pensaba el dragón aun con su sonrisa perversa- "un Rubí de fuego en esa época no se puede conseguir jejeje".

Twilight- un… ¿rubí de fuego?.

Spike- Así es, se que tienes varias gemas guardadas, así que quiero un Rubí de fuego… si me lo das podrá salir o de lo contrario te irás derechito a tu cama a descansar…" lo que no sabes es que ya se donde esconder las gemas y vi que no tienes ningún Rubí jejejeje".

Twilight- … está bien- la unicornio se alejó del dragón dirigiéndose a la puerta y junto a ésta había una estantería con varios libros, usó su magia y detrás de los estantes sacó la joya que Pinkie le había dado para luego mostrársela a Spike- no sé, quizá le falta madurar más… pero creo que esto sirve ¿no?.

Spike- …

Twilight- Y por la expresión que tienes creo que no te lo esperabas. Así que tengo mi permiso e iré al hospital… "te vencí en tu propio juego pe-que-ño"- musitó la unicornio colocando la joya dentro del hocico de Spike dejándolo solo en la sala mientras que ella subía las escaleras. En eso alguien tocó a la puerta sacando al dragón de su trance- si es para mí diles que no estoy disponible Spike- y siguió su camino al baño para poder hacerse mientras que el dragón se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un unicornio color café y en su rostro tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

Spike- ¿puedo ayudarlo?…

.

.

Rainbow- Ya estoy cerca, sólo unos cuantos metros más y podré quitarme esta peste de encima- se decía así misma volando rumbo a su hogar, en el trayecto vio a varios ponis que cuando ella pasaba cerca su reacción era taparse la nariz- con esta peste no soy 20% más cool, creo qué soy…- se detuvo en seco en el aire y puso un rostro lleno de temor- 60% menos cool… ¡debo darme prisa!- Rainbow Dash siguió su camino un poco más rápido para darle fin a su oloroso problema, ya estaba cerca cuando noto la silueta de alguien en la entrada de su casa- ¿visitas hasta ahora, quién será?- se preguntaba Rainbow y siguó volando hasta llegar a los jardines nube que tenía su hogar y se dirigió a este pegaso que le estaba dando la espalda- disculpa, ¿puedo ayudarla?- el pegaso se dio la vuelta al oír que le había hablado y Rainbow notó que era una hembra, su pelaje era de color azul grisáceo y su melena era de color azul marino, pero sus ojos eran amarillos Limón y está tenía una expresión muy molesta.

¿?- ¡Dónde estabas!- exclamó está pegaso- ¡llevo toda la tarde aquí parada para que tú llegues… *sniff, sniff*… ¡Guácala qué asco!, ¡¿donde estuviste metida?!- Rainbow no sabía que responder, ¿quién era esta yegua porque el reclamo?- pensaba la pegaso.

Rainbow- Disculpa, pero… ¿te conozco?.

¿?- ¡claro qué no me conoces, y me presentaría como se debe si no te hubieras tardado tanto!.

Rainbow- ¿que?.

¿?- Me reconocerías mejor si tuviera mi uniforme puesto, pero como te tardaste tanto y sumado el calor qué está haciendo no me quedó de otra que quitármelo- lo dijo señalando un uniforme de colores oscuros qué estaba tirado en un rincón.

Rainbow- Te… te… ¡¿te desnudaste en frente de mi casa?!- gritó sorprendida por lo que había hecho la pegado.

¿?- Lo dices como si fuera un pecado, y no lo hubiera hecho ¡si no te hubieras demorado tanto!.

Rainbow- ok, suficiente… primero, ¿quien eres y porqué me éstas haciendo reclamos?… y segundo… ¡¿por que te desnudaste en frente de mi casa?!- ya no estaba sorprendida sino molesta, esta yegua desconocida le estaba haciendo reclamos sin saber porque. Así que la pegaso color grisáceo se movió hasta donde estaba su uniforme y Raibow Dash no le despegaba la vista, estaba atenta a cualquier cosa que fuera a hacer esta pegaso.

¿?- La segunda ya te lo dije, tenía calor y me quité el uniforme… y la primera- tomó su uniforme con ambos cascos y lo enseñó para qué Rainbow lo pudiera ver mejor- ¿te acuerdas de aquella noche en el puente del castillo de las dos hermanas?- Rainbow Dash se puso a pensar en las palabras qué le había dicho esa pegado de pelaje azul grisáceo hasta que su mente le hizo click.

Rainbow- ¡eres una shadowbolt!- la pegado color cían tomó una pose de defensa preparada para lo qué fuera a hacer la shadowbolt- ¡¿que haces aquí?!- preguntó de forma desafiante, pero la otra yegua ni se mostró interesada en la forma qué Rainbow estaba cuadrada.

¿?- ¡no creas qué para mí es un placer hacer esto, pero sólo sigo órdenes… y antes de que empieces una pelea sin sentido, toma- la pegaso le tiró un pergamino enrollado a los cascos de Rainbow y esta lo miró con algo de duda- ahí esta todo lo que necesitas saber.

.

.

Fluttershy por fin llegaba a su casa, todo un día por fuera lejos de esta le preocupaba y no por ella, sino por los animalitos que tenia a cargo. Pero eso en estos momentos estaba en segundo plano, ya que sólo quería llegar a su casa, tomar un buen baño para retirarse el lodo seco de su cuerpo y luego a dormir debido al cansancio que sentía, pero al aterrizar junto al puente que conduce a su casa vio a un pony parado junto a la puerta de su casa. Temerosa se fue acercando y notó que detrás de ella se iban acercando un grupo de animalitos, ardillas, conejos y otros pequeños animales muy temerosos que se ocultaban detrás de sus patas traseras.

Fluttershy- ¿que sucede?- dijo la tímida pegaso viendo cómo se aglomeraban estos animalitos, una pequeña ardilla salto hasta su cabeza y comenzó a hablar en… bueno, el idioma las ardillas- pero, ¿él las agredió?…- lo dijo viendo al pony que estaba justo en su casa y la ardilla continuó con sus chillidos- pero si él no las atacó ¿porque le temen?…- la ardilla siguió hablando y haciendo señas con sus pequeñas patas explicando la situación que había pasado desde que se pony llegó a su casa- entiendo, iré a hablar con él y a saber qué es lo que quiere- Fluttershy se fue acercando más a su casa y notó que el pony era un semental, un pegaso que portaba un traje de colores oscuros y en su cara llevaba puesto unos lentes de color amarillo que le impedían ver sus ojos- em… disculpe señor, ¿puedo ayudarlo?- dijo acercándose a él no lo suficiente como para salir huyendo si la situación lo ameritaba, pero este pegaso se movió un poco hacia ella quedando a unos dos metros de distancia. Ella pudo notar la cicatriz que tenía en su hocico y esto la puso un tanto temerosa, entonces éste pegaso se le acercó aún más y sacó un pergamino y comenzó a leerlo haciendo unas preguntas a Fluttershy que la dejaron un tanto nerviosa.

¿?-¿tu nombre es Fluttershy?.

Fluttershy- Em… yo… sí señor.

¿?- ¿Tu edad son 16 años?.

Fluttershy- Sí, pero…

¿?- ¿Tus padres se llaman Feathershy y Kindhearted?- con esta pregunta la pegaso comenzó a sentir mucho temor- ¿tu hermano se llama Zefphir Breeze?- la pregunta final para que Fluttershy se convirtiera en un manojo de nervios, eran tanto su temor que sus cascos traseros empezaron a temblar suavemente.

Fluttershy- Em…sí, pero… ¿cómo sabe usted todo esto?- ella quería salir volando de ese sitio pero debido al miedo que empezó invadirla, sus alas se pegaron de su cuerpo. Este sujeto conocía la información de toda su familia ¿quién era, porque la estaba esperando? Se preguntaba a sí misma. El pegaso dejó de leer el pergamino y luego lo arrugó haciéndolo bolita arrojándolo al piso para después tomar otro pergamino que sacó debajo de su ala y se lo extendió a Fluttershy para que ella lo leyera.

¿?- Por la expresión que tiene diría que está asustada, lee esto y comprenderás el porqué de mi presencia.

.

.

Pinkie se encontraba en la tina de su casa pensando por primera vez en mucho tiempo en otra cosa que no fueran fiestas, sus pensamientos están dirigidos hacia Sunny Daze y en lo qué le había pasado a la pequeña, en eso recordó el sueño que tuvo hace varias semanas y que también la involucraba a ella pero de una forma más cruel y las palabras de Diamond tiara resonaron nuevamente en su cabeza.

Pinkie- "jate comori katepa wapa yami… do vulama"- en eso ella miró su brazalete y se perdió en los detalles que se tenía- ¿será que está ocurriendo?, primero fue Sunny en desaparecer en mi sueño, y ahora ella fue la primera en desaparecer… gracias a Celestia que no la encontramos muerta… pero, ¿será posible?…- la pony rosa dejó de observar su brazalete y empezó a mirar hacia fuera por la pequeña ventana que tenía el baño perdiéndose en los tonos naranjas qué el cielo tenía- hablando de Celestia, ¿porque el sol sigue en lo alto?- y así era, la monarca el sol no había hecho descender su astro… no porque ella no quisiera, no por pereza, sino por…

Celestia- ¡disparen a la cabeza, ese es su punto débil!- exclamó monarca que junto con su hermana y un grupo de unicornios disparaban rayos de sus cuernos a una onda de ponis zombis que atacaban el castillo, este ataque había comenzado aproximadamente hace hora y media y que por desgracia ya entre las filas de zombis se encontraban algunos soldados que fueron infectados y ahora luchaban en contra de la corona- ¡no permitan su avance, cierre las puertas del castillo!- en eso ella ve a un pegaso volando bajo con una lanza entre sus cascos- !soldado!…- el aludido volteó a verla y nuevamente giró su cabeza al frente- ¡necesito que comuniqué a las demás unidades lo acontecido y que reaccionen de inmediato, esas cosas no pueden salir del Castillo. Informe a todos los que estén disponibles y comuníqueles que los ataquen en la cabeza, es la única forma de detenerlos, rápido… si esas cosas salen a la calles e infectan a otros ponis tendremos un gran problema!.

Guarda Pegaso- ¡si su majestad!- y se alejó volando para dar aviso a sus compañeros.

Luna- ¡hermana son demasiados y lo peor es que no siento la presencia del necromante que invocó estas cosas y sin su líder sólo deambularán destruyendo todo lo que esté a su paso!- todos estaban muy concentrados en los ataques de los ponis que estaban en tierra pero no notó que un grupo de 6 pegasos zombis se estaban empezando a balancear sobre ellos desde el cielo.

¿?- ¡Cuidado!- gritó una pegaso de pelaje amarillo y melena color naranja oscuro y naranja claro portando un uniforme azul claro con relámpago que comenzaba en su cuello y descendía por todo su pecho alertando a todos los unicornios que estaban en tierra, dos de ellos alcanzaron a girar y empezaron a disparar sus rayos hacia arriba derribando a cuatro de lía seis atacantes, los otros dos se estaban dirigiendo hacia las princesas Pero nuevamente esta pegaso logró embestirlos derribándolos al suelo. Luna teniéndolos en su Rango de alcance disparó rayos de su cuerno que impactaron en las cabezas de éstos zombis matándolos de inmediato, pero un zombi se abalanzó sobre la pegado e intentó morderla, ella reaccionó rápido y comenzó a forcejear con éste engendro evitando que éste la mordiera, ambos estaban en dos patas luchando mientras que los otros unicornios mantenían a raya a los otros zombis. Nuevamente Luna atacó con sus rayos al zombi que trataba de morder a la pegaso, y sus ataques impactaron en el lomo de este, volvió a disparar otra serié y esta vez impactaron en las patas haciéndolo caer, pero uní de sus rayos logró impactar el la cabeza del zombi y por desgracia también impactó a la pegaso en su estómago enviándola a volar un tanto lejos chocando contra un muro fracturando su ala y con una herida mortal.

Luna- ¡maldición… ¿Spitfire estás bien?!- la pegaso se levantó como pudo con sus cascos temblando pero vomito sangre y cayó nuevamente al suelo sujetándose donde el rayo la había impactado, estaba muy lastimada debido al golpe que tuvo contra el muro, su ala estaba en una posición que no debía y su herida empezó a sangrar y eso empezó a traer más zombis. varios de ellos empezaron a rodearla y Luna al ver esto utilizó su magia elevándola del suelo y atrayéndola hacia el grupo mientras que los otros unicornios junto con Celestia trataban de detener su ascenso- perdón por atacarte, realmente lo siento- lo dijo en un tono de tristeza y culpa.

Spitfirer- No… hay problema… su majestad, es… estos son los gajes del… oficio- decía está con vos muy forzada debido al dolor que sentía. Siguió goteando sangre y los zombis se empezaron aglomerar dónde estaba el grupo que defendiendo la zona.

Celestia- al parecer la sangre los atrae- el grupo de zombis continuó avanzando pero fueron derribados por una fuerte explosión que provino del interior del castillo, y por la onda explosiva por una las ventanas salieron ocho zombis sin cabeza quedando completamente inmóviles, por la ventana salto el capitán Shining Armor y cuatro unicornios más uniéndose al grupo disparando sus rayos desde su cuerno- capitán Amor, es un gusto tenerlo aquí … ¿no me diga que también están dentro del palacio?.

Shining- No sólo adentro, están en todas partes… el capital Soul está deteniendo a los que están tratando de salir del palacio.

Luna- ¿y los empleados?- pregunto muy preocupada por la seguridad de estos.

Shining- están a salvo en una de las habitaciones custodias por el soldado Cassius y el capital Mystic Night- muy pronto el lugar se llenó de estos engendros superándolos en número- al parecer aquí es donde se concentra la mayoría de esas cosas, ¿pero que las atrae?.

Spitfirer-la sangre…

Soldado- ¡princesa nos están superando en número, ¿que hacemos?- los demás unicornios ya se estaban poniendo nerviosos al ver la cantidad de zombis que estaban inundando el lugar pero Celestia estaba tranquila, Luna observaba a todos y disparaba rayos de su cuerno matando uno por uno pero no era suficiente.

Luna- ¡hermana, debemos retirarnos o nos eliminaran… ya no podemos detenerlos, son demasiados!.

Celestia- Eso es bueno…- todos miraron a la princesa incrédulos después de escuchar lo que ella había dicho- capitán Armonía, ¿es capaz de crear un escudo que soporte un ataque nivel siete?.

Shining- La última vez que probé la capacidad de mis escudos logre soportar uno de nivel 6… quedaré muy agotado pero lo intentaré.

Celestia- ¡los demás salgan de aquí y Capitana Spitfirer, ve con ellos, necesitas atención!.

Spitfirer- No… por lo que veo… en su mirada majestad… está planeando algo, y lo que vaya hacer… necesitará que la mayoría… de esas criaturas estén aquí… Yo… yo me quedaré, así las podré atraer con mi… sangre.

Celestia- Siempre testaruda… bien, los demás regresen al palacio y no permitan que los que queden adentro salgan y si se encuentran con mas de esas cosa elimínenlas, ni permitan que salgan a la ciudad…

-¡si su alteza!- gritaron los otros soldados y empezaron a galopar arrojando rayos de sus cuernos abriéndose paso entre los zombis que trataban de atacarlos. Ya adentro los guardias, los zombis perdieron interés sobre estos y se fueron acercando a paso lento dónde estabas Shining, las princesas y Spitfirer. Celestia miro Luna y le hizo señas para que ambas emprendieran el vuelo, al hacerlo Shining Armor se le acercó a Spitfirer y empezó a crear un poderoso escudo quedando ambos adentro mientras que las princesas se elevaba. Poco a poco los ponis zombis empezaron a rodear el escudo tratando de morder a quienes estaban adentro.

Luna- ¿que tienes en mente hermana?.

Celestia- Luna, ¿aún recuerdas el hechizo que nuestros padres nos enseñaron en caso de que fuéramos invadidas?.

Luna- Claro que lo recue… ¡no estarás pensando!.

Celestia- No veo otra opción hermana, son ellos a nuestro reino- ambas princesas siguieron elevando hasta quedar a una gran altura para realizar el hechizo, pero del suelo surgieron pegasos zombis que salieron de la tierra y empezaron a volar dispuestos a atacar a las dos princesas. Los unicornios que estaban adentro vieron como del suelo surgían estos pegasos pero antes de llegar donde ellas dos, una serie de rayos mágicos los interceptó golpeando algunos en la cabeza muriendo en el acto y a otros los golpeó en las alas haciéndolos caer en picada justo al suelo, todos miraron de dónde habían provenido ese ataque y vieron que de una de las ventanas del palacio estaba un unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin púrpura y ojos color avellana con su cuerno humeando.

Shining- ¡Cassius!- gritó el unicornio al ver cómo derribó a estos pegasos.

Cassius- no en mi guardia…- el jardín se fue llenando de más zombis entre ponis y grifos qué intentaban por todos los métodos entra dentro del escudo de Shining, pero habían otros que empezaron a tomar vuelo para atacar a las princesas.

Shining- ¡Cassius, las princesas crearan un hechizo muy poderoso, no permitas que esos monstruos las intercepten pero cuando él hechizo esté completo aléjate de la ventana!.

Cassius- ¡a la orden capitán!… je, al fin algo de diversión- el unicornio observó como estos engendros tomaron vuelo acercándose donde las princesas, este hizo brillar su cuerno envolviéndolo en un aura color cian- así me gusta… ¡gatling!.

Mientras que el unicornio derribaba zombis, Shining y Spitfire eran rodeados por estos engendros y las princesas empezaron a concentrarse cerrando los ojos y sus cuernos empezaron a emitir una pequeña luz que se mezclaban con sus auras, pero al mezclarse el aura de sus cuernos cambiaron por completo. El aura que le pertenecía a la princesa Luna era del color de Celestia y el de Celestia era del color de Luna.

Luna- Tú que fuiste creada del corazón de una estrella agonizante.

Celestia- Tú que fuiste desterrada a los más oscuros rincones del universo.

Luna- Tú que fuiste venerada por emanar luz y amor.

Celestia- Tú que fuiste odiada por transmitir oscuridad y terror.

-Solicitamos de tu ayuda para acabar con los dolores y angustias que nuestros corazones reflejan y así formar parte de lo que alguna vez fuimos, deshaciéndonos de todo lo material y desnudando nuestras almas- recitaban las dos al mismo tiempo mientras que sus cuerpos se cubrían con el aura que emanaban sus cuernos, ambas alicornios juntaron sus cuernos y el aura que cubrían sus cuerpos se redujo a sus cuernos pero cada una ya tenía el aura que le correspondía, pero al estar recitando el hechizo no fue lo que sorprendió a los que estaban presentes sino la apariencia que tenían ambas princesas.

Shining- ¿qué…es esto?.

Cassius- in… creíble.

Spitfirer- "será posible".

Ambas habían aumentado de tamaño Celestia tenía puesto un yelmo color dorado y su melena era fuego puro al igual que su cola y su cutiemark brillaba y Luna se había transformado en Nightmare Moon.

\- ¡nosotras somos testigo, jurado y juez, este es el veredicto para aquellos que la paz quieran corromper, por el poder que los creadores nos concedieron sométanse… AL JUICIO DE LAS DOS HERMANAS!- todo el lugar sino en donde una luz muy fuerte quemando a todos los zombis que estaban en el jardín, Cassius al ver esta luz entró rápidamente y cerró la ventana para que esa luz no lo afectará, pero lo extraño es que todos los zombis que estaban adentro del castillo al recibir al menos algo de luz empezaron a quemarse desapareciendo por completo. Cuando la luz dejó de brillar no quedó rastro de ningún zombi, todos habían sido eliminados por completo y al ver que ya no habían peligro, los soldados que estaban adentro salieron al jardín mirando hacia arriba sorprendidos de ver a sus dos princesas en esas formas hasta que el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose los sacó de su asombró y al girar su vista hacia abajo notaron que el escudo donde se encontraban Shining y Spitfire comenzó a fragmentarse hasta romperse mostrando al unicornio respirando agitadamente con líneas de sangre saliendo de sus orejas y nariz.

-¡capitán!- gritaron todos los soldados y galoparon rápidamente donde el unicornio y la pegaso se encontraban notándosele el esfuerzo que hacia por mantenerse de pie.

Shining- Cre… creo… que no podré viajar esta noche- el unicornio se desplomó al suelo quedando completamente inconsciente debido al esfuerzo que había hecho al crear ese escudo, a los pocos segundos llegaron los soldados y levantaron al unicornio blanco acomodándolo en el lomo así como a la pegaso para llevarlos rápidamente a la enfermería. Pero antes de que estos partieran las dos princesas aterrizaron y algunos soldados tomaron posición de ataque al ver a la yegua de la luna.

Nightmare Moon- Al parecer no se han acostumbrado nuestra presencia soldados.

Soldado- ¿que le hiciste a la princesa Luna? monstruo.

Nightmare Moon- ¡A quién llamas monstruo insolente, su princesa está el frente de ustedes y…- pero el ala de Celestia se abrió tapando el rostro de la yegua a la luna y dejando sorprendido a los guardias por este acto- ¿hermana?.

Soldado- ¿princesa Celestia?…

Celestia- No somos Celestia- habló con una voz que transmitía tranquilidad- mi pequeño pony, ¿también me agredirás si estamos en esta forma?.

Soldado- Eh… no princesa, a usted la respetamos mucho… pero esa es…

Celestia- Esa es la forma suprema de la princesa Luna al igual que esta es la nuestra… deben de respetarla cómo lo hacen con nosotras.

Nightmare Moon-Nova déjalo, (suspiro) entendemos que no nos quieren- la yegua de la luna bajo su cabeza notándose triste ante lo que esté guardia decía- ellos no entienden que fuimos purificadas por los elementos de la armonía.

Nova- Pues si nosotras te perdonamos así como ustedes nos perdonaron a nosotras… no vemos el porque ellos no pueden hacer lo mismo… ¿ciertos soldados?- ante estas palabras todos los guardias empezaron a mirarse entre sí muy dudosos.

¿?- ¡No veo porqué dudan soldados!- todos voltearon a ver y vieron que de las puertas que conducían al palacio salían dos unicornios, uno de pelaje azul marino, crin color cian con mechones negros y ojos de color púrpura y el otro era de pelaje gris oscuro, crin gris claro y ojos color amarillos, ambos portaban armaduras de color azul oscuro con bordes negros y en pecho el logo de una luna en cuarto creciente, cuando estuvieran cerca del grupo ambos ponis hicieron una reverencia.

Nightmare Moon- capitán Soul…- se dirigió al unicornio de color azul- capitán Mystic night- se dirigió al otro unicornio.

Mystic night- no vemos porque dudan soldados, la princesa Luna siempre ha estado para ayudarnos a todos y no vemos porque le temen a su contraparte- pero otro pony que estaba dentro del grupo arremetió contra estos dos sin medir sus palabras.

Soldado- ¡ustedes son ponis nocturnos, que saben de…

Soul- ¡¿qué sabemos de que soldado?!, ¡no somos bat ponis por si no lo has notado, somos ponis normales que aman a sus princesas y la respetan sobre todo!. No importa que pasado hayan tenido- concluyó sus palabras mirando a Nightmare Moon y regalándole una sonrisa haciendo que ésta se sintiera conmovida- nuestra princesa de la noche a vuelto y eso es lo que cuenta, los bat ponis estuvieron esperando su regreso, la guardia nocturna estuvimos esperando su regreso… y no sólo el de Nightmare Moon, también el suyo, grandiosa Nova… monarca del sol- nuevamente ambos hicieron una reverencia pero esta vez dirigiéndose a la princesa Celestia o en este caso a Nova.

Nova- sus palabras son conmovedoras y nos llenan de felicidad al ver que nuestras hermanas son adoradas no sólo por ponis nocturnos- la princesa cambió su forma original desapareciendo el yermo que la protegía y reduciendo su tamaño al de siempre- sino también por ponis diurnos- los soldados bajaron su cabeza avergonzados pensando en las palabras que había dicho estos capitanes y el pony que inició agrediendo a Nightmare Moon dio unos pasos hacia delante quedando al frente de las princesas.

Soldado- Ellos tienen razón- hizo una reverencia quitándose el casco haciendo que su pelaje cambiara de color- mis más sinceras disculpas su alteza, nos dejamos llevar por su apariencia y pasado no por sus acciones y la ayuda que nos ha dado en el presente- todos los soldados hicieron una reverencia a las dos princesas- mostrando el respeto por ambas pero aún más por la yegua de la luna que era la que estaban atacando.

Nightmare Moon- Gracias por su comprensión soldados, pero…- volvió a su forma original-¡capitán Soul, capitán Mystic night, necesitamos un reporte de las bajas de ambas guardias y los daños que hubieron.

\- ¡Cómo ordene princesa!- ambos capitanes hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron a cumplir la orden dada por su princesa.

Celestia- ustedes busquen a un superior y dígale que organice un grupo de búsqueda para que patrullen por las calles de la ciudad y se encuentran alguna de esas cosas la destruyeran sin dudar… y ustedes soldados lleven a los capitanes Shining Armor y Spitfirer a la enfermería, necesitan atención de inmediata.

\- ¡Cómo ordené princesa!- los soldados se alejaron dejando a las dos hermanas solas en el jardín, después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio Celestia tomó la palabra enbosando una pequeña sonrisa.

Celestia- Creo que este día fue más largo de lo normal- la princesa del sol iluminó su cuerno y comenzó a bajar su astro.

Luna- Je…¿tú crees?…- lo mismo hizo la princesa de la noche, iluminó su cuerno y comenzó a elevar su astro para dar inicio a otra noche de estrellas en el cielo.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de Ponyville, Twilight ya se había terminado de dar su baño y se disponía a salir nuevamente, pero al bajar las escaleras al primer piso se encontró con un pony de color café que vestía un traje algo extraño qué miraba algunos libros de la estantería.

Twilight- Disculpa, ¿te puedo ayudar?…- el pony se dio la vuelta al oír estas palabras y la unicornio vio que el pony era un unicornio y notó que traía un parche en su ojo izquierdo.

¿?- de hecho señorita Sparkle, yo le ayudaré a usted- dijo el unicornio acercándose a la yegua y de su chaleco sacó un rollo y se lo pasó a Twilight, está lo tomó con su magia para luego desenrollarlo y leer su contenido.

**_Nota._**

**_Este segmento es simultáneo con las otras ponis… espero que me salga como quiero._**

Twilight- Saludos Twilight Sparkle, elemento...

Rarity- De la generosidad, debido a los acontecimientos sucedidos hace algunos días..

Rainbow- Yo, la princesa Celestia junto con los ponys del consejo, tomamos la decisión…

Pinkie- De brindarles seguridad las 24 horas del día, esto se debió a los actos terroristas…

Fluttershy- Que sufrió el pueblo que dejaron lastimadas a las portadoras de los elementos de…

Applejack- La lealtad, la honestidad y la magia. también sumado el ataque de una Osa mayor y el ataque a un convoy…

Twilight- Que transportaba a un criminal muy peligroso que dejó el saldo de…

Rainbow- 35 ponis muertos Incluyendo a dos tenientes y un capitán. Por ese motivo decidimos tomar las medidas preventivas…

Rarity- Enviando a un grupo entrenado y capacitado para su servicio…

Pinkie- Son ponis que fueron seleccionados por su desempeño en esta área mostrándose...

Fluttershy- Muy profesionales ante cualquier situación de amenaza o peligro…

Applejack- Sin más preámbulos, yo la princesa Celestia…

Twilight- Gobernante de Equestria. Me permito presentarle al Capitán Strong Rock…

Applejack- Sargento White Wilcard…

Rarity- Teniente Death Ray...

Rainbow- Capitana Nightshade…

Pinkie- Sargento Black Wilcard…

Fluttershy- Teniente Stratus Cómo su…

-¡¿escolta personal?!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo leyendo el comunicado que la princesa les había enviado.

Strong Rock- Así es señorita Sparkle, la princesa ordenó la protección de ustedes con un complejo grupo de soldados, de hecho en estos momentos mis tropas deben de estar con sus amigas presentándose y llevándose muy bien.…

Rainbow- ¡me niego a que seas mi escolta me oíste!.

Nightshade- ¡A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de ser tu escolta, pero son órdenes de la princesa y toca obedecerlas te guste o no!- ambas se miraron fijamente de forma asesina debido a las circunstancias en que se habían conocido antes estas dos- será mejor que abras esa puerta ya qué está cayendo la noche y necesito cuidarte el trasero… pero primero lávalo que hueles horrible- Rainbow Dash sólo apretó los dientes ante ese comentario y por la situación que estaba metida ahora.

.

.

Applejack - Entonces Señor Wilcard, ¿usted será mi escolta?.

White Wilcard- Así es señorita Applejack, es mi obligación velar por su seguridad y ya que tuvo un atentado tendré que reforzar la seguridad de usted y de paso para su familia.

Apple Bloom- ¡es fantástico te veras como una pony importante hermana, ¿no lo crees Big Mac?!.

Big Mac- Sip.

Smith- Ya que usted se quedará con nosotros jovencito- la anciana se le acercó y le picó las costillas al pony- tendrá que alimentarse mejor, porque no quiero que un debilucho cuide de mi nieta y yo me encargaré de eso.

White Wilcard- Muchas gracias señora.

Smith- ¡nada de señora jovencito!… llámame abuela- dice la anciana retirándose a la cocina regalándole una sonrisa antes de partir.

White Wilcard- Je, de acuerdo abuela.

.

.

Pinkie- ¡Bienvenido a Ponyville Black Wilcard!- dice la alocada pony fiestera disparando su cañón de fiesta que sacó de no se donde dejando al pony negro confundido al no saber de donde ella sacó ese enorme cañón- ¡y para el día de mañana organizaré la super duper mega fiesta de todos los escoltas en una súper mega fiesta de seguridad!- y nuevamente accionó su cañón llenando la repostería de confeti.

Black Wilcard- ¿eh?… "el reporte decía personalidad alegre y espontánea… pero no me imaginé que a esta escala"- pensar muy sorprendido por la forma de ser de Pinkie Pie.

.

.

Rarity-Bueno señor Ray, si será mi escolta deberá lucir algo más adecuado que…- la unicornio lo observó de arriba abajo- esa capa.

Death Ray- Mil disculpas pero la capa es parte de mi uniforme y no me la quitaré- dice este pony con su voz afónica- además no notarás mi presencia señorita Rarity, de mí aspecto y vestimenta no debe de preocuparse.

Rarity- Hmmm. O.k hagamos algo, le creare un atuendo más acorde a la ocasión y si es desagrado lo usará para protegerme… ¿que le parece?.

Death Ray- … la idea no suena mal, aceptó su trato señorita- la unicornio le mostró una sonrisa mientras daba la vuelta pero este debajo de su capucha observaba a la pequeña Sweetie Belle qué bajaba por las escaleras y coloca una sonrisa en su cara.

.

.

Fluttershy- Em… Osea… que, ¿usted me protegerá?- dice la pegaso muy tímida al ahora nombrado su escolta, pero éste no dice nada… sólo contesta con un simple.

Stratus-… si…

Fluttershy- Bueno, y… ¿qué debo hacer ahora?, digo… usted me protegerá así que ¿qué tengo que hacer?.

Stratus- … ingresé a la vivienda, se está haciendo de noche- responder este de forma cortante manteniendo su porte frío eh inexpresivo.

Fluttershy-o-k- la pegaso pasó junto al Shadowbolt muy asustada con sus orejas bajas hacia la casa y cuando abrió la puerta los primeros en ingresar fueron los animalitos de forma salvaje y apresurada, Fluttershy giro su cabeza y ve a este pegaso aún dándole la espalda- gusta…

Stratus- No…- dice de forma tajante haciendo que la pegaso entrara sintiéndose "segura" con la protección que ahora le brindaba este pony.

.

.

Twilight- Entonces capitán Strong Rock, la princesa le encargó a usted la tarea de protegerme después de los ataques que sufrió el pueblo ¿cierto?.

Strong Rock- cierto señorita Sparkle, de ahora en adelante hasta nueva orden es mi responsabilidad así como la de mis colegas velar por la seguridad de todas ustedes. Y no se preocupe por su espacio personal, somos muy profesionales en eso.

.

.

Rainbow- ¡¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?!- preguntó muy sonrojada la pegaso color cian al ver a la shadowbolt ingresar al baño y luego meterse en la tina llena de agua, la pegaso exclamó de esa manera por dos cosas: la primera, el baño es un sitio de privacidad que solamente lo usa una sola pony en este caso ella. Y la segunda: la pegaso estaba en la tina lavándose el cuerpo antes de que Nightshade ingresará.

Nightshade- No seas paranoico, ya te dije que tuve que quitarme el uniforme porque sudé demasiado ¡esperando a que tú llegarás!.

Rainbow- …pero… pero… ¡estoy usando la tina, porque no esperas a que yo termine!- exclamó más sonrojada de lo que estaba.

Nightshade- Ahw… ¿te pones nerviosa con otra pony en la tina?- dijo la Shadowbolt sumergiéndose por completo y luego saliendo completamente empapada haciendo que su melena se pegara de su pelaje y cuello haciéndola ver un tanto sexy cosa que hizo qué Rainbow Dash tuviera una reacción por este acto- ¿hmm?… ah ya entendí, veo que te excita ver a una yegua empapada… eres mala Dashie- dijo la pegaso con una mezcla de palabras lujuriosas, pícaras y burlonas al ver a la pegaso color cian roja como un tomate y con sus alas completamente desplegadas- aprovechemos esas alitas abiertas, ¿qué te parece?- habló nuevamente con palabras pícaras y sensuales, se acercó donde ella y pasó sus patas por los lados del cuello de Rainbow Dash quedando tan cerca que sus hocicos se tocaban.

Rainbow- que que que ¿qué pretendes?- sus palabras tartamudas fueron silenciadas por el casco de la Shadowbolt en sus labios. El corazón de la pegaso estaba a mil por hora, sus alas no se plegaban y un sonrojó extremo inundaba toda su cara, aparte de eso pensamientos eróticos comenzaron a llenar su mente- Nig Nig ¿Nightshade?- fueron susurros en vez de palabras, Nightshade se acercó hasta su oreja y Rainbow puedo sentir el aliento tibio de la pegaso azul-grisáceo.

Nightshade- Tranquila, será rápido… ¿y sabes porqué?- susurró nuevamente en el oído de la pegaso color cian a lo que está negó débilmente con su cabeza- porque…- la shadowbolt se alejó de ella rápidamente tomando a Rainbow de los hombros y girándola para que ésta le diera la espalda- ¡porque apestas demasiado y no tolero ese horroroso olor que emanas, además esas plumas tienen que ser tallas muy bien o de lo contrario apestaras toda una semana y yo no le cuidaré el trasero a una pony que huele a vómito de hidra!- concluyó la Shadowbolt tallando fuertemente las alas de la pegaso haciendo que Rainbow Dash tuviera uno que otro espasmo y arqueara su espalda debido a… ya saben, sensibilidad en las alas de los pegasos. Mientras tanto en canterlot…

Mystic night- Estas son las bajas que tuvimos sus majestades- dice el capitán nocturno a las princesas, ahora se encontraban en la sala del trono y el unicornio levito con su magia una tabla de apuntes con los datos solicitados por las princesas y es Celestia la que mira la tabla tomándola con su magia- está clasificada entre soldados, oficiales y suboficiales sus altezas.

Celestia-… son muchos ponis- se expresó de forma triste pero manteniendo su serenidad que la caracterizaba.

Luna- ¿Crees que fueron ataques planeados por ese tal Infernus?.

Celestia- No lo sé hermana- al poco tiempo ingresaron varios ponis que se cuadrado a los lados del tapete que conducía a los tronos formando una calle de honor, y en el centro se acomodó el capitán Soul haciendo una reverencia antes de dirigirse a sus gobernantes.

Soul- ¡sus majestades, estos son los oficiales- señaló el grupo que estaba en la derecha dividido en dos segmentos- y los suboficiales que estaban de turno cuando el ataque comenzó!.

Luna- ¿Aun quedan más de esas cosas?.

Soul- No su alteza, se revisaron todos los rincones del palacio Incluyendo los calabozos- Celestia observó a ambas filas desde su trono como si estuviera buscando a alguien pero debido a Los cascos mágicos que éstos tenían los hacía lucir exactamente iguales. la monarca del sol se levantó de su trono y se dirigió dónde estaba el grupo de los oficiales, más exactamente dónde estaban los tenientes y los observó más de cerca haciendo que uno que otro se pusiera nervioso de tenerla tan cerca.

Celestia- Por favor retírese en los cascos- habló la yegua de forma suave haciendo que los soldados cumplieran la orden dada. Cuando lo hicieron sus pelajes al igual que sus crines cambiaron de color, dejaron de tener sus pelajes grises y sus melenas azules claro para pasar a sus colores originales y Celestia observó a cada uno de forma detallada pero no encontraba lo que estaba buscando.

Soul- ¿sucede algo su alteza?.

Celestia- Así es capitán, no veo al teniente nuevo… creo que se llama Aspen.

Soul- Ah… ¿el teniente Aspen?, ya lo recordé… ¿Mystic?.

Mystic Night- El no está en la lista de los caídos, sé lo que estás pensando y probable…

Soldado- ¡capitán, capitán!- entró de forma precipitada un soldado llegando hasta donde el capitán Soul ignorando a los demás oficiales y suboficiales- ¡tiene que ver esto!.

Luna- ¿qué sucede soldado?- el soldado aun nervioso dirigió su vista hacia el trono y notó a la princesa Luna, luego giró su cabeza y vio a la princesa Celestia junto a los tenientes con el rostro de duda.

Soldado- ¡mis más sinceras disculpas sus altezas por mi comportamiento!, pero encontramos algo muy espeluznante… será mejor que se los enseñe- el soldado se retiró de la sala del trono seguido por las princesas y los otros ponis que estaban ahí, corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación que estaba medio abierta- antes de entrar les advierto que no es nada bonito lo que hay aquí adentro- el guardia abrió la puerta mostrando toda la habitación en orden- por favor, pasen- sólo ingresaron las princesas, los tenientes y los capitanes Soul y Mystic night.

Luna- Todo está en orden, ¿que es lo espeluznante que quería enseñarnos soldado?.

Soldado- es esto… el soldado cerró la puerta y detrás de esta estaba un pony unicornio de pelaje color naranja y crin color verde clavado en la pared de sus cuatro patas con una enorme cortada que empezaba desde su garganta y bajaba hasta su ingle dejando expuestos todas sus órganos, la mayoría no tuvo estómago para soportar esta imagen tan cruel además el olor a sangre que inundaba el lugar que salieron para vomitar a fuera de la habitación. Pero por la expresión que tenía el pony se supo que fue torturado hasta morir, y a un lado de éste y escrito con al parecer sangre estaba la palabra "Skull".

Luna- qui… ¿quién es él?- pregunto la princesa muy impactada tratando de aguantar las ganas de salir corriendo y vomitar.

Mystic Night- Aspen su alteza… el teniente Aspen- al oír estas palabras todos quedaron completamente impactados por la forma tan bárbara en la que murió este soldado, era el soldado que hacía falta en las filas, el qué Celestia estaba buscando hasta que…

Celestia- ¡no puede ser!…- su cuerno se iluminó desapareciendo de esa habitación dejando a todos los presentes intrigados por la forma en que actuó su princesa, Celestia apareció en su habitación y notó que todo estaba en orden… todo menos su cama que estaba hecha un desastre completo, sus sábanas esparcidas por el piso al igual que sus almohadas. Pero el colchón estaba junto a una pared recostado y con letras rojas estaba escrito "gracias por el libro zorra"- no… no… ¡NOOOOO!- gritó con la voz real de Canterlot haciendo que la ciudad entera retumbara y los ciudadanos giraron su vista al castillo al oír semejante grito. Mientras tanto en uno de los vagones del tren que salió de Canterlot rumbo a Baltimore, estaba un unicornio de pelaje azul acero, melena blanca y ojos color amarillos sonriendo al escuchar el grito de la princesa Celestia.

Blade Skull- ya recibió mi mensaje, no sé porque grita tanto si sólo era un colchón- dijo de forma burlona- en fin, a mi maestra le gustará este presente- este unicornio embozo una sonrisa tocando su alforja la cual le sobresalía un libro bastante grueso.

**Fin del capítulo 25.**

**!YAIBA ...FUERA!.**

**¿Reviews?.**


	26. Dime con quién andas

C**apítulo 26: Dime con quién andas.**

Nightshade- Ya deja de quejarte y compórtate como una yegua madura- recriminaba la shadowbolt a una Rainbow Dash que caminaba a unos cuantos pasos alejada de ella con sus patas temblando como gelatina, cabizbaja y un rostro rojo como un tomate- no sé porqué te cohíbes tan feamente, si tan sólo fue un orgasmo que le pasa cualquier pegaso cuando lavas sus alas a fondo- explicó esta de una forma simple y sin tapujos haciendo que la pegaso color cian levantara su cabeza y mirara a todas direcciones cerciorándose de que no hubiera ningún pony cerca que oyera ese comentario.

Rainbow- ¿un orgasmo?… ¡¿un orgasmo?!… ¡me provocaste cuatro orgasmos!- exclamó muy sonrojada debido al vergonzoso momento qué pasó con la otra pegaso en la tina.

Nightshade- Bueno… ya supéralo, yo también e tenido mis episodios vergonzosos cuando lavo mis plumas, pero no le presto atención. Y a todo esto, ¿a dónde vamos si se puede saber?.

Rainbow- No te importa- lo dic entre dientes pasando junto a la shadowbolt con su andar gracioso debido a sus patas temblorosas.

Nightshade- ¡error, si me importa!… recuerda que estás bajo mi protección y lo que te pase es mi responsabilidad- Rainbow sólo apretó los dientes y los rechino debido al enojo y vergüenza que aún sentía, pero lo que Nightshade dijo era cierto y lo peor, eran órdenes directas de las princesas. Así que tenía que soportarla… o soportarla.

Rainbow- Iremos al hospital- volvió hablar entre dientes.

Nightshade- ¿que?, ¿al hospital?… ¿no me digas que necesitas un psiquiatra después de lo que pasó en la tina?.

Rainbow- ¡no esa clase de hospital!- volteó a ver a Nightshade de una forma asesina cosa que aterro un poco a la Shadowbolt.

Nightshade- está bien está bien no te enojes… cielos, para representar un elemento de la armonía eres muy cascarrabias- Rainbow solo bufó y siguió su camino tan rápido como sus temblorosas patas le permitían- y ¿a quién vamos a visitar?… no me digas, ¿acaso la portadora del elemento de la honestidad apareció y está internada con múltiples heridas?- dijo la pegaso azul-grisáceo continuando con su marcha detrás de Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow- Por lo que dices estás atrasada de noticias, Applejack apareció sana y salva pero a quién vamos a visitar es una pequeña potrilla que está pasando por algo muy malo- al oír esto, Nightshade se detiene en seco pero Rainbow no lo notó y siguió adelante- si te digo cuál fue su trágico accidente que involucra a un mal nacido semental, de seguro te reirás de ella… al fin y al cabo así son ustedes, soldados crueles, fríos y sin corazón- al escuchar estas palabras Nightshade abrió sus alas y voló directo donde Rainbow tacleándola y arrastrándola hasta una pared quedando ambas yeguas paradas en sus patas traseras. Mientras que Rainbow tenía una expresión de asombro y miedo Nightshade tenía una de enojo- ¡Oye qué te pa!…

Nightshade- ¡cállate!… tú no sabes nada de nosotros, ¿crees que porque usamos un uniforme diferente al de los wonderbolts nos hace unos monstruos?, ¿crees que por que actuamos en las sombras nos hace fríos y crueles?… ¿crees que porque servimos a la princesa Luna o ha Nightmare Moon somos soldados sin corazón?. Para que sepas somos soldados normales a cargo de la princesa de la noche, su grupo de élite… ponis que fuimos acogidos bajo su ala después de haberlo perdido todo o ser huérfanos simplemente porque sus padres los abandonaron porque no los querían, ponis que quisieron simplemente desaparecer ya que su vida fue completamente arruinado y no tenía sentido y a nadie le importaban si morían- los cascos de Nightshade empezaron a temblar de la ira que estaba conteniendo por el comentario de Rainbow, pero la pegaso color cian pudo notar como una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por una de sus mejillas, no sabía si era por la ira que contenía o porque le dolió el comentario- fuimos entrenados para que ningún pony con familia se arriesgará a ir a misiones casi suicidas, fuimos entrenados para no sentir lástima y misericordia ante nuestros enemigos, fuimos entrenados para no sentir dolor por la caída de nuestros camaradas… si, tenemos sentimientos y nos duele lo que nos pasa. Y tenemos un código que respetamos y seguimos al pie de la letra ni yeguas y potros. ¡así que no me vengas a decir que me reiré al escuchar que una pequeña fue violada por algún desgraciado!…¡entiendes!- los ojos de Nightshade no aguantaron más y dejaron salir esas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas descontroladamente, aún tenía una expresión de furia y Rainbow ya no la veía con miedo sino con tristeza y compasión.

Rainbow- también te violaron ¿cierto?- al escuchar eso la shadowbolt abrió sus ojos como platos y miraba a esta pegaso con asombro- ¿es cierto Nightshade?, lo veo en tu cara… debió ser horrible haber pasado por eso. Así que ya sabes cómo se debe estar sintiendo esta pequeña - Nightshade no sabía que contestar, sólo miraba a Rainbow con sus ojos bien abiertos aún soltando esas lágrimas. Así que la pegaso color cian retiró suavemente el agarre de la shadowbolt volviendo las dos en sus cuatro patas para después regalarle un abrazo cosa que sorprendió aún más a la pegaso color grisáceo- lo siento, debí medir mis palabras… realmente lo siento, creo qué tuviste qué soportar toda clase de humillaciones cuando abusaron de ti, así que de corazón te pido perdón por mis palabras- dijo esta casi en el oído de Nightshade u la shodowbolt sólo cerró sus ojos soltando más lágrimas- Escucha…- se retiró un poco para verla a los ojos y notó como los tenía de irritados y prosiguió hablando de forma suave y cuidando sus palabras- yo me burlo de los accidentes tontos que tienen mis amigas así como ellas se burlan de mis fracasos aéreos, pero hay temas que son muy delicados y jamás me burlaría de algo tan delicado como eso. Y al parecer por tú reacción, tú tampoco lo harías…- Nightshade veía confundida a la pegaso color cian, ella supo algo de ella sin tener que decírselo o ¿acaso fue tan obvia?- no me mires así, no sé cómo se siente ni qué tan vulnerable uno queda después de eso, pero si quieres hablarlo y quizás con eso te quites un enorme peso de encima tenemos toda la noche, ahora sígueme al hospital… quiero saber cómo sigue la pequeña y por tu expresión creo que tú también- la pegaso color cian sigue su camino aún con sus patas temblorosas mientras que la Shadowbolt la veía alejarse- ¡qué esperas date prisa!.

Nightshade- "a pesar de ser una presumida y egocéntrica tiene buen corazón"… je, creo que nos llevaremos bien- se limpió las lágrimas con su casco y siguió su camino detrás de la pegaso de melena arcoíris.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, Celestia caminaba de un lado para otro dentro de su habitación muy angustiada y frustrada a la vez ya que el libro que tenía fue robado y lo peor tuvo a ladrón en su nariz todo ese tiempo.

Celestia- Cómo pude ser tan tonta y no darme cuenta, ¿si era un teniente? su pelaje debería de haber cambiado debido al casco mágico, pero continuaba con sus colores originales- se cuestionaba la monarca del sol por ese punto que pasó por alto cuando entró ese "soldado" a su habitación, se preguntaba ella cómo es que esté sabía del libro, ¿quién se lo había dicho?. Poco a poco Celestia fue recordando las expresiones que tuvo este individuo cuando estaba frente a su presencia- su forma de mirar, sus nervios, su forma de expresarse… además esa extraña bot…- se detuvo de súbito al darse cuenta de algo muy importante- ¡el usaba una bota con runas… él es el necromante… estuvo en mi nariz todo este tiempo y no lo detecte, maldición!… pero, ¿para que el libro?, esa lengua no es comprensible en ningún idioma.

Luna- ¿cuál libro hermana?… preguntó la princesa de la noche entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Celestia- ¡Luna!… ¿cu cu cuál libro hermana?.

Luna- El libro que acabas de mencionar.

Celestia- Yo… yo…yo no he mencionado ningún libro.

Luna- Aja… tia ¿me estás mintiendo?.

Celestia- ¡que!… como que es que te mentiría hermana.

Luna- No lo sé, seguramente por tu desaparición inesperada, tu grito de frustración, tu alcoba desordenada y ese mensaje que dice "gracias por el libro zorra" en tu colchón- Celestia quedó de piedra- ¿que me ocultas hermana?- la princesa del sol Suspiro derrotada, había sido muy obvia debido a su comportamiento y sumado al mensaje que estaba en el colchón y lo destrozada que estaba su habitación. Pero antes de empezar una larga explicación a su hermana, frente a ella se materializó un pergamino. Celestia lo desenrolló y comienzo a leer su contenido y mostró una sonrisa de felicidad pero cambió a una de seriedad a seguir leyendo el contenido.

Celestia- Tal parece que ya encontraron a la portadora del elemento de la honestidad.

Luna- Eso es bueno.

Celestia- pero no todos son buenas noticias. Applejack se encontraba con una sobreviviente del atentado del convoy, la capitana Silver Wing, según lo que dice Twilight ellas fueron ayudadas por un unicornio, un profesor Black Snake que les brindó auxilio y cobijo en su hogar hasta que la capitana estuviera mejor.

Luna- eso es una excelente noticia hermana pero, ¿porque dices que todo no son buenas noticias?.

Celestia- En el trayecto rumbo a Ponyville encontraron a una pequeña unicornio que estaba perdida, pero lo trágico es que la pequeña fue violada- al escuchar eso, Luna quedo completamente sorprendida- no hay muchas pistas ni detalles ya que la pequeña describe a su agresor como el unicornio malo de la capa completa. Debo informar al grupo de búsqueda de Ponyville que detengan la investigación sobre el paradero de la portadora del elemento de la honestidad e inicien esta investigación- Celestia se empezó a alejar de Luna ella hizo brillar su cuerno abriendo las puertas de su alcoba, pero estas puertas son cubiertas por un aura color azul y cerradas fuertemente impidió que Celestia saliera de esta habitación- ¡Luna!…- dice está dándose la media vuelta encontrando a la princesa con el ceño fruncido.

Luna- No saldrás de aquí hasta que me expliques qué libro fue robado y porque es tan importante para ti- dice de forma seria- y no quiero más secretos Celestia.

.

.

Twilight se encontraba caminando hacia el hospital seguida por el capitán Strong Rock, pero éste no llevaba su uniforme puesto dejando expuestas varias cicatrices en todo su cuerpo debido a los años en batalla. Twilight de vez en cuando las observaba de reojo pero no decía nada para no hacer sentir incómodo al unicornio.

Strong- puede preguntar con toda confianza señorita Sparkle.

Twilight- ¿que, a qué se refiere?.

Strong- Desde que salimos no ha dejado de ver mi cuerpo y las cicatrices que lo adornan, puede preguntarme si gusta… no me incomoda hablar de ello- dice este dándole una sonrisa a la unicornio pero ella aún no se sentía con la confianza suficiente para preguntar algo tan personal en eso, ambos ven a Pinkie dirigiéndose a la misma dirección que Twilight, pero a su modo ósea dando saltitos y detrás de ella y cabizbajo un pony de tierra de pelaje negro y crin color blanca- discúlpeme un momento señorita… ¡Wilcard ¿que significa ese porte?!- el pony giro su cabeza y vio a Twilight y a su escolta acercándose donde ellos estaban.

Black Wilcard- Saludos señor…- musitó haciendo el saludo militar pero en sus palabras se escuchaba agotado.

Strong Rock- ¿Qué sucede soldado, porque tiene esa cara?.

Black Wildcard- Lo que pasó señor…

Twilight- yo le responderé capitán- interrumpió la unicornio y el capitán vuelto a ver a Twilight levantando una ceja, pero la unicornio color lavanda gira su vista a la alocada Pony fiesteras que aún seguía brincando pero en el mismo punto- Pinkie ¿le diste a comer pastel bomba?- la pony rosa afirma enérgicamente con su cabeza- y ¿ya lograste estabilizar la receta?…

Pinkie- Aún no, sigo practicando para encontrar el balance perfecto entre chocolate blanco, chocolate de leche, chocolate amargo, arequipe, leche condensada, mantequilla de maní, crema de avellanas y mermelada de frutos rojos… ¡estoy tan cerca de lograrlo!… ¿cierto señor escolta don Black Wilcard?.

Black Wilcard- Me duele el estómago…

Strong Rock-Y ¿cuánto comió, porque debido a su aspecto tuvo que haber sido demasiado ¿no es así soldado?.

Pinkie- De hecho sólo fueron dos rebanadas- con esta aclaración El capitán quedó sin palabras.

Black Wilcard- Al principio sabe a gloria- lo dijo de forma pesada- pero despuw… Necesito una caneca- alcanzó a decir y salió galopando a donde sea que se haya ido pasando junto a Rainbow Dash y Nightshade pero por la velocidad con que iba no las notó.

Nightshade- ese era Black Wilcard.

Rainbow- ¿quién?.

Nightshade- Es uno de los escoltas de tus amigas pero, no se veía nada bien.

Rainbow- Creo saber qué le pasó- la Shadowbolt la voltea a ver muy incrédula- tal parece que Pinkie pie volvió a experimentar con su pastel bomba.

Nightshade- ¿pastel bomba, y eso que es?.

Rainbow- Es una empalagosa mezcla de chocolate blanco, chocolate de leche, chocolate amargo, arequipe, leche condensada, mantequilla de maní, crema de avellanas y mermeladas… al principio es agradable sólo las primeras dos mordidas pero después…

Black Wilcard- ¡aún lado necesito un baño!- grito nuevamente pasando de largo a las dos yeguas.

Rainbow- Es una tortura.

Nightshade- Más bien parece el pase un coma diabético, mejor continuemos ¿estamos cerca?.

Rainbow- Doblando la esquina…- ambas pegasos continuaron su marcha hacia el hospital afortunadamente las patas de Rainbow ya no temblaba y la dejaban avanzar de forma normal al lado de su escolta, al doblar la esquina se encontraron como pinkie pie, Twilight y Strong que se frotaba las sienes con su casco.

Nightshade- Lindo tu soldado Strong, no llevan un día y ya salió huyendo.

Strong rock- Ahora no Nightshade- masculló entre dientes avergonzado por lo que acaba de pasar.

Pinkie- ¿eh?…y quién es tu amiga Dashie.

Rainbow- Ella… volteó a ver a la Shadowbolt eh Igualmente Nightshade la voy a ver al mismo haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran- Ella es una amiga- dichas palabras dejaron a la pegaso color grisáceo muy impresionada.

Strong rock- Ya te hiciste amiga de ella tan rápido capitana de los shadowbolts- con esas palabras Pinkie y Twilight voltearon a ver a Nightshade muy sorprendida al escuchar quién era la pegaso, ella al sentir las miradas de estas dos yeguas desvió la suya y de reojo miraba a Strong que tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro pero luego sintió un toque en su lomo y al girar un poco su cabeza se encontró con un ala color cian que la cubría como si fuera un abrazo.

Nightshade- Rainbow Dash…-murmuró volteando a ver a los ojos a la pegaso.

Rainbow- Sí es cierto, ella es la capitana del escuadrón de los shadowbolts, pero a mí no me importa eso, a mí no me importa tu pasado, y si hiciste algo malo fue solamente por qué seguías órdenes- la pegaso voltea a ver a ambas yeguas que la veían muy sorprendida- los shadowbolts son la fuerza élite de la princesa Luna… y si ella nombró a su capitana mi escolta… es porque la princesa confía plenamente en ella, en sus capacidades y por lo que es… no por lo que fue. Así que ¿que dicen?, a mí no me importa y ¿a ustedes?- ante estas palabras las dos yeguas se miraron mutuamente tratando de saber qué es lo que pensaba cada uno y nuevamente sus vistas se centraron en la Shadowbolt, después en la pegaso que la seguía abrazando. Poco a poco sus expresiones se fueron poniendo más cálidas y le regalaron una sonrisa a la pegaso de pelaje color grisáceo.

Twilight- Sí la princesa Luna confía en ti yo no veo por qué desconfiar, además pasado es pasado.

Pinkie- ¡seas bienvenida a ponyville!- dijo la alocada pony saltando encima y tumbando ambas pegasos, Nightshade no hizo nada para quitarse a esa pony de encima, pero sí vio a Strong Rock con una sonrisa sincera y éste la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Después de unos minutos de estar abrazada los cinco ponis ingresaron al hospital no sin antes pasar por la seguridad del hospital que era el mismo guarda que había corrido a Rainbow por su olor y adentro Twilight se dirigió a la recepción donde fue atendida por una pony de tierra de pelaje color habano y melenas color rosa pálido.

Twilight- Disculpe, nos gustaría saber si la pequeña Sunny Daze ya salió de cuidados intensivos.

Enfermera- Déjeme ver…- esta pony empezó a buscar en los registros que tenía para saber si la pequeña ya había salido de esa área.

Tulip- ¡Twilight!- grito la infortunada madre captando la atención de la unicornio y de todos los que habían llegado con ella, la unicornio giro su cabeza y Tulip se abalanzó para abrazar descargar todo el dolor que sentía por lo que estaba pasando su hija- ¿quien pudo haber hecho esto Twilight… quien pudo haber atentado contra mi hija de esta manera?- decía la madre en un tono muy triste descargando todo el dolor sobre el hombro de la unicornio.

Twilight- No lo sé, ya informe a la princesa Celestia e iniciara la respectiva investigación… daremos con el paradero de quién hizo esto- concluyó la unicornio abrazando y acariciando la crin de la desconsolada madre.

Tulip- Sólo… sólo… la dejé 5 minutos… sólo fueron cinco minutos y cuando salí y no la vi dónde estaba… no le he hecho mal a nadie… ¿que hice para que mi pequeña tuviera ese castigo?- se decía la destrozada madre haciendo que Pinkie pie y Rainbow se entristecieron al igual qué Nightshade, pero dado a su profesionalismo no lo demostraba.

Strong Rock- Je, creí que sería algo más grave- murmuró el capitán cosa que nadie lo oyó o eso creía.

Enfermera- Lo siento, pero la pequeña aún se encuentra en cuidados intensivos por el momento no se le permiten visitas.

Twilight- Pero ¿ya despertó?…- la recepcionista iba a contestar esa pregunta pero en esos momentos apareció la enfermera Red Heart junto a un pony de tierra de pelaje color gris claro, crin castaña y ojos azules vistiendo una bata pero este pony cojeaba de su pata derecha delantera, este pony iba hablar al grupo que estaba preguntando por la pequeña unicornio pero fue callado de forma tosca por Red Heart arrebatándole una libreta de apuntes que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su bata.

Red Heart- Si dices una incoherencia Horse te asesino… *ejem*. Señora Tulip, Twilight… hicimos los exámenes correspondientes y esto es lo que muestran los resultados-la pony se sentó y abrió la libreta para comenzar a explicar lo que en ella había- hallazgos: himen anular, desgarro parcial antiguo a tres horas, denotando desfloración en el área afectada. Mostrando tonicidad y pliegues no conservados, lesiones y signos de acto contranatural. Las lesiones descritas en el himen de la potrilla se relacionan a una penetración a través de la membrana del himen, de tal manera que ha ocasionado la lesión de la membrana al sobrepasar su capacidad de distensibilidad, sin embargo la posibilidad que esta lesión se haya producido por un miembro erecto , si bien el acto sexual fue posible, se produjo lesiones importantes en los genitales de la menor… desgarro vaginal, equimosis en las paredes vaginales internas, desprendimiento del útero causando hemorragias. Además: en su ano muestra tonicidad disminuida, dilatación espontánea reflejada del esfínter anal externo de aprox. 2 cm. Borramiento de pliegues no cicatrices. Signos de acto contranatural recientes- después de que la pony diera está breve explicación, miró a todos los presentes y todos tenían cara de no haber entendido ni una sola palabra.

Horse- ¡ay ya déjate de palabras enredadas y de protocolos absurdos que ellos no entendieron ni la más mínima frase de lo que acabas de decir!- recrimino este pony a la enfermera para dirigirse nuevamente a aquellos que la estaban prestando atención- miren, la pequeña fue brutalmente violada no solamente vaginal sino que también anal por algún miserable que no encontró a una yegua madura para satisfacerse, entonces buscó a una criatura indefensa que le producirá placer a él y causar daños muy serios a una pequeña en toda su área íntima. Pero obtuvimos unas muestras de semen del útero dañado de la pequeña y con esto nos ayudará a localizar a este bastardo- todos tenían la boca abierta por lo que había dicho o mejor dicho… como lo había dicho este pony, horse volteo a ver a Red Heart que tenía un casco en su frente debido a como el explico lo acontecido- la forma sencilla es más dolorosa pero la que mejor se entiende… mejor me retiro, por mi propia seguridad- este pony se dio la vuelta y se alejó del grupo cojeando lo más rápido que podía antes de que Red Heart cumpliera con su promesa.

Red Heart- (Suspiro), después me ocuparé de él… a lo que vamos es que con la toma de muestras podemos dar con el pony quién la atacó.

Tulip- Y ¿cuánto demorará eso?- preguntó La angustia la madre tratando de no llorar más.

Red Heart- bueno… eso… puede tardar mínimo… un mes.

Tulipanes- ¡¿que?!, mi hija fue violada y usted me dice que tengo que esperar un mes para saber quién fue el desgraciado?!.

Red Heart- señora por favor cálmense, esos resultados toman tiempo- se excusó la pony enfermera pero Tulip se estaba acercando hacia ella con una cara muy amenazante pero Twilight se interpone entre los dos abrazándola y evitando que se siguiera acercando, la yegua aún con su rostro que denotaba enojo empiezo a tomar nuevamente un semblante triste para estallar otra vez en llanto en el hombro de la unicornio.

Twilight- Por favor trate de que sea lo más rápido posible- dice esta ya de forma triste a lo que la enfermera comprendiendo el dolor de la madre responde con un "hará lo que pueda". Red Heart se despidió de todos y se dio la vuelta para atender a otras pacientes dejando un aire demasiado triste en los que estaban en la recepción, en eso la Shadowbolt se la acercó a Rainbow y le murmuró algo al oído a la cual esta le señaló con su casco y por donde la pegaso le señaló Nightshade salió caminando normal.

Pinkie- ¿y ella dónde va?.

Rainbow… al baño, dijo que iría al baño.

Strong Rock- Señorita Sparkle…- habló el capitán llamando la atención de todos los presidentes- lamento molestarla pero tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde y tengo órdenes de que no este mucho tiempo en la noche por fuera… y le aconsejo señorita Pie haga lo mismo, enviaré a su escolta… si la encuentro. Y señorita Dash, cuando la capitana Nightshade vuelva por favor haga lo mismo- ya que por desgracia los escoltas estaban a cargo de ellas no pudieron quedarse en el hospital para hacerle compañía a una desconsolada madre, Pinkie pie y Twilight se retiraron con el capitán Strong Rock dejando sola a Tulip con Rainbow Dash y a los pocos minutos apareció la shadowbolt que le hizo señas a la pegaso para que ambas salieran del hospital, ya afuera Rainbow pudo ver el ceño fruncido y la actitud seria que tenía está pegaso, pero esta emprende el vuelo y nuevamente le hace señas para que Rainbow la siga cosa que hizo inmediatamente poniéndose a par junto a ella.

Rainbow- Eh… Nightshade, el escolta de Twilight dijo que volviéramos a la casa.

Nightshade- Si eso dijo pronto lo haremos- dijo esta aún continuando con el vuelo- Dash, ¿la pequeña dijo algo de su agresor?.

Rainbow- ¿eh?… bueno, según lo que twilight dijo, ella decía unicornio malo de la capa completa- la pegaso azúl-grisaseo quedó pensativa ante estas palabras y Raibow lo notó fácilmente- ¿qué estás tramando, y a dónde vamos?.

Nightshade- Pronto lo sabrás- ambas pegasos continuaron volando por un largo rato hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblo y luego aterrizaron en un claro- es aquí - Nightshade empezó a silbar a la nada siguiendo un ritmo que la pegaso color cian no comprendía, a los pocos segundos su silbido fue correspondido de la misma forma y de un grupo de nubes salió otra pegaso de melena color lila y blanca portando también el uniforme de los Shadowbolt y descendió rápidamente hasta quedar al frente de las dos pegasos y Rainbow pudo notar por el color del pelaje de su hocico era de color lavanda.

¿?- ¡Starry Skies reportándose señora!- dijo haciendo el saludo militar que le fue correspondido por Nightshade.

Nightshade- Lleva esta muestra a Chemical Potion, necesito un examen de identificación de ADN, que busque en los registros que tenemos y dile que necesito el resultado en tres días- lo dijo sacando un pequeño tubo que contenía un líquido de color rosa dentro de él y pasándoselo Starry Skies, la pegaso tomó el tubo y salió volando rápidamente.

Rainbow- Nightshade, ¿eso era?…

Nightshade- Sólo una parte, un mes es demasiado tiempo para saber quién fue el desgraciado y darle caza.

Rainbow- ¿y quieras cuando sepas quién fue?.

Nightshade- ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?- respondió con una voz de ultratumba y una mirada sombría a la cual sólo tuvo una negativa con la cabeza de parte de la otra pegaso.

.

.

En la casa de Fluttershy la pegaso se encontraba sumergido hasta el cuello en su tina, tomando un relajante baño pero su cuerpo no era lo único que estaba sumergido ya que también lo estaba en sus pensamientos. Manteniéndose tranquila y con sus ojos cerrados, a los pocos segundos entró su pequeño conejo Ángel y brincó hasta el borde de la tina y con sus pequeñas patas golpeó la cabeza de Fluttershy llamando su atención, la pegaso abrió sus ojos y giro su cabeza un poco para mirar el pequeño conejo que movía sus patas en círculos.

Fluttershy- ¿que sucede Ángel?- el conejo dejó de hacer ese movimiento para bajar al piso y empezar hacer otros movimientos, una mímica fingiendo que tenía alas y volando en círculos que luego hizo un pequeño salto dentro del círculo imaginario que formó señalando el techo de la casa- ¿quieres decir que el señor Stratus estuvo sobrevolando alrededor de la casa y ahora es se encuentra sobre el techo?- el pequeño conejo asintió con la cabeza- bueno es normal… creo, es lo que hacen las escoltas ¿no?, velar por la seguridad de quiénes protegen. Aunque me pone algo nerviosa su forma de ser… gracias por la información en Angel ahora ve a descansar y por favor cierra la puerta cuando salgas- el pequeño conejo hace un saludo militar retirándose del baño dejando a la pegaso nuevamente sola y en silencio absoluto qué hizo qué otra vez su mente le empezar a bombardear de pensamientos, hundió su cabeza en el agua dejando solamente su rostro fuera de ella ya que los pensamientos se intensificaron más así como algunos recuerdos aparecieron- no lo entiendo… murmuró está pegaso.

**_Flashback.._****.**

Applejack- ¡Twilight correr ahora!- la unicornio aún cansada capta el mensaje, busca una salida y ve la ventana de la habitación.

Infernus- ¡Aisupurizun!- fue lo que gritó el grifo al estampar su garra contra el piso y largas picas de hielo salieron debajo de ésta atrapando a todos los ponis en el hielo.

Guardia 1- ¿Que es esto, un grifo con magia?.

Guardia 2- ¡imposible!.

Guardia 3-No puedo... moverme.

El grifo se dirigió hacia la ventana pero se detiene donde la pegaso amarilla, la volteo a ver y se le acerco.

Infernus- Bondad- fue lo que dijo antes de levantar su enorme garra.

Rainbow- ¡Déjala en paz maldito!- gritó la pegaso atrapada en el hielo forcejeando por liberarse.

Applejack- ¡No te atrevas a tocarle ni un cabello de su crin!- la pony obrera también hacía esfuerzos por liberarse pero eran inútiles.

Rarity- ¡Aléjate de ella rufián!- eran las protestas que decían las yeguas. Fluttershy estaba asustada, veía esa enorme garra muy cerca de su rostro, presa del miedo cerró los ojos esperando aquel golpe pero... nunca llegó. Sólo sintió una caricia en sus mejillas, el enorme grifo deja de acariciarle el rostro, mueve su garra y el hielo que la tenía presa se derrite atrapando a la pegaso en el aire y colocándola en el piso delicadamente, luego se le acercó y le dijo en un tono suave pero sólo sonó una sola voz.

Infernus- Bondad...por favor no interfieras- fue lo que dijo el enorme grifo antes de asomarse por la ventana y destruirla para poder salir.

**_Fin del flashback…_**

Fluttershy- "tuvo la oportunidad de hacerme daño pero no lo hizo, ¿porque?… pero, su voz"…

**_Flashback.._**.

Snake- señorita...Fluttershy ¿cierto?- dijo el pony sin mirarla haciendo que Fluttershy asintiera con la cabeza pero sin modular palabra alguna, el unicornio mete su pata debajo de su túnica y saca un frasco con líquido color dorado que se lo pasa a la pegaso haciéndolo levitar hasta ella con su magia, ella lo toma con sus cascos y lo mira con desconfianza ya que el contenido de este es misterioso y algo extrañada nuevamente mira al pony- dele a beber este frasco a su amiga unicornio...lo necesitará, con eso estará mejor ahora bajé por favor.

.

.

Fluttershy- ¡Noooo!- salió volando muy rápido y se puso frente a Mystic que yacía en el piso, ella se para en dos patas y abre sus alas al Igualmente que sus brazos como cuando protegió a Twilight, lo estaba protegiendo a él. El unicornio misterioso se detiene a pocos centímetros con su casco chispeando a punto de tocar su pecho- por favor...ya basta...no más-lo decía la pegaso con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas- ¡te lo suplico!.

Snake- Señorita... por favor hágase a un lado.

Fluttershy- No... ya déjalo, ya ganaste- la pegaso aún continuaba con sus brazos y sus alas abiertas estaba completamente asustada pero no se quería mover de ahí.

Snake- Señorita... está interrumpiendo un ritual, hágase a un lado- le decía este unicornio alejándose un poco de ella pero sin dejar de deshacer el hechizo en su casco.

Fluttershy- Tomar la vida de otros no es un ritual y no es debido- ya hablaba con la voz entrecortada, estaba llorando, estaba asustada, tenía miedo de lo que le fuera a pasar a ella. A los pocos segundos llegaron sus amigas a todo galope parándose abajo de la tarima.

Applejack- ¡Fluttershy que cascos que es que haces, baja de ahí!.

Fluttershy- ¡No bajaré hasta que él le perdone la vida!- la pegaso estaba cerrada en su decisión, no quería abandonar a este unicornio mal herido.

Rainbow- Fluttershy ¿que no te acuerdas que es ese sujeto lastimó a Twilight?.

Fluttershy- ¡Por supuesto que no se me ha olvidado Rainbow Dash!- la pegaso mira a los ojos del unicornio misterioso- y tampoco se me ha olvidado que se perdonar- este pony estaba inmóvil, esa débil pegaso ¿le estaba haciendo frente con argumentos?.

Snake- El durangi no puede ser interrumpido- dijo este unicornio a la tímida pegaso.

Fluttershy- no sé qué significa eso pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que ya ganaste, toma el dinero y por favor perdóname la vida- Fluttershy no se movía sus ojos estaban puestos en los ojos de aquel unicornio- ¡se lo suplico!- grito muy fuerte Mystic estaba sorprendido, una yegua lo está protegiendo el otro semental estaba perdido en esos ojos color calipso, esos hermosos ojos que estaban cristalinos de tanto llorar, de tanto suplicar misericordia por la vida de otro ser. El unicornio misterioso bajó su casco y la electricidad desaparece, nuevamente se pone la capucha y baja su cabeza.

¿?- De acuerdo señorita, usted gana.

**_Fin del flashback..._**

Fluttershy- "cuando estuvimos en su casa, su cambio de ánimo… se sorprendió mucho al verme suplicar pero, esos ojos… esa mirada… pareciera que hubiera visto a alguien más y por todo el tiempo que estuve escuchando su voz era la misma que la de ese grifo… por Celestia ¿Qué significa esto?"- pensaba aún sumergida debajo del agua- "grifo Infernus, profesor Snake, sentí ambas caricias muy similares… y eso me gustó… ¡un momento!, ¿me gusto?… ¿me gustó que ellos me acariciaran?… ¿me gusto que Snake me acariciara?…¿porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él, porque no puedo sacarlo de mi mente?!"- en eso otro recuerdo cruzó por su cabeza rápidamente y fue cuando ella beso al unicornio para poder saldar su deuda. La pegaso se sentó en su tina abruptamente chapoteando un poco de agua al piso, cuando el agua de la tina se calmó ella pudo notar su reflejo en está colocando su casco donde el grifo la había acariciado y luego en su cuello donde el unicornio la había masajeado- acaso ¿me gusta el profesor Snake?… (suspiro), este celo me está volviendo loca, nunca antes me había sentido así. Será mejor salir de aquí antes de que me convierta en una pasa y estos pensamientos me hagan hacer algo tonto- la pegaso se levantó para salir de la tina pero notó que sus alas aun continuaban con esa coloración marrón- (suspiro), no me gusta esta aparte de hacerme pero tengo que hacerlo- nuevamente ingresó a la tina y tomó una esponja que sumergió en el agua jabonosa, tomó una de sus alas y con esponja comenzó a tallar la punta de esta y a media que las tallaba un sonrojó fue apareciendo en su rostro.

.

.

En las profundidades de una cueva iluminada con pocas antorchas, estaba una potrilla de color negro sentada en su trono con una expresión muy seria. Esta sólo observa como las llamas de las antorchas danzaban con las pequeñas corrientes de aire que entraba en esa caverna, ya aburrida deja de mirar las antorchas para luego centrar su vista en el fondo de esta cueva.

Potrilla- ¿Toxic qué noticias me tienes?- del medio de la oscuridad de la cueva va apareciendo la pony anciana acercándose a paso lento hasta quedar a cierta distancia para agacharse haciendo una reverencia a esta potrilla.

Toxic- Tengo buenas noticias mi señora

Potrilla- ¿Ya terminaste de entregar los elementos restantes?.

Toxic - Aún no mi señora- al oír eso la potrilla frunció el ceño viendo de forma severa a la terrestre anciana- No Face está en el pueblo y por la información que me envió el pueblo tiene muchos soldados que Celestia envío para reforzar la seguridad después del ataque de una Osa mayor y de un convoy que fue destruido, mi señora ¿usted tiene algo que ver con ese ataque?.

Potrilla- En lo absoluto, al parecer alguien más quiere jugar jejeje. Pero esa no es la noticia buena ¿o sí?.

Toxic- No mi señora. también tengo noticias de Blade Skull, al parecer ya dio con la localización del libro.

Potrilla- ¿y en dónde está exactamente?.

Toxic- En estos momentos él se debe de estar dirigiendo hacia Canterlot ya que Celestia tiene el libro según la información que le fue suministrada.

Potrilla- ¡jajajajaja, estos sí son buenas noticias!- la pequeña continúo riendo de forma desquiciada mientras que la pony anciana la veía de forma nerviosa- Toxic, necesito que terminen de entregar los pedidos que faltan.

Toxic- Le informare sobre su orden a No Face mi señora, con su permiso- la pony anciana nuevamente hace una reverencia para luego levantarse y retirarse de esta recámara dejando a la potrilla con una sonrisa siniestra.

.

.

En la casa nube de Rainbow Dash, la pegaso se preparaba para irse a dormir, tenía puesta su pijama de color verde con unas pequeñas tortugas y unas pantuflas con tortuguitas como decoración, se encontraba en su habitación preparando su cama pero unas palabras resonaron en su mente que había dicho esta tarde provocando que detuviera lo que estaba haciendo.

**_Flashback_**_**…**_

-también te violaron ¿cierto?.

\- ¿es cierto Nightshade?, lo veo en tu cara… debió ser horrible haber pasado por eso. Así que ya sabes cómo se debe estar sintiendo esta pequeña.

\- lo siento, debí medir mis palabras… realmente lo siento, creo qué tuviste qué soportar toda clase de humillaciones cuando abusaron de ti, así que de corazón te pido perdón por mis palabras.

**_Fin del flashback..._**

Rainbow- "es la primera vez en mi vida que realmente siento la necesidad de dar una disculpa"… digo, me he disculpado sí pero con ella… sentí que realmente lo necesitaba hacer- la pegaso miró hacia su puerta esperando que posiblemente Nightshade estuviera del otro lado prestando su servicio de escolta así que Rainbow se dirigió a ésta y al abrirla notó que ella no se encontraba- ¿dónde estará?- se preguntó saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose al primer piso y justamente en la sala se encontraba la yegua de color azul grisáceo acomodando una delgada colchoneta en el piso- ¿que haces?… la aludida levanta su cabeza y ve a esta pegaso con una pijama con tortugas como adorno al igual que sus pantuflas.

Nightshade - ¿tortugas?… je, jamás lo creí para alguien que le fascina la velocidad- Rainbow sólo rodó los ojos ante este comentario- ¿que necesitas Rainbow Dash?.

Rainbow- Bueno… sólo quería…- pero una corriente de aire se coló a la casa y enfrió un poco la sala, como la pegaso color cian tenía puesta su pijama no lo sintió pero Nightshade tembló un poco al sentir esa corriente de aire y Rainbow noto como ésta se estremeció un poco- ¿y con qué vas a dormir?… bueno, sé que tienes esa colchoneta pero ¿con que te vas a cubrir?.

Nightshade- con nada, soy una soldado de élite… el frío no me afecta- le contestó muy segura en sus palabras pero otra corriente de aire ingreso nuevamente haciendo que la pegaso nuevamente temblara del frío.

Rainbow- "Sí cómo no, si no te afectará no estarías temblando cómo una gelatina"- pensó la pegaso al ver la reacción del cuerpo de Nightshade- ¿segura que puedes soportarlo?.

Nightshade- claro… ya te lo dije, esto es muy normal. Además mi uniforme está creado con un material que permite guardar el calor corporal y así el clima no es un impedimento- pero la pegaso miró a la yegua de arriba abajo y se dio la vuelta y desapareció rápidamente dejando a Nightshade muy intrigada por el comportamiento de ésta, a los pocos minutos volvió con una tela doblada entre los cascos- ¿y eso qué es?.

Rainbow- Son zanahorias y pepinos ¿que no estás viendo?.

Nightshade- … ¿estas siendo sarcástica? …

Rainbow- … es un chiste, es una pijama- dijo la pegaso extendiendo sus cascos con una pijama de color rosa con blanco- es para que la uses ya que está haciendo mucho frío.

Nightshade- ¡¿y yo para qué quiero una pijama?!, ¡no la necesito, además ya te dije que mi uniforme me protege del frío!

Rainbow- ¿cuál uniforme?, si te refieres a ese trapo de colores oscuros que está en la lavado ya que olía a perro mojado dudo mucho que te sirva para esta noche. No seas quisquillosa y póntela- la pegaso nuevamente ofreció la pijama y Nightshade miraba con el ceño fruncido a la pijama y luego a Rainbow. Intentó exclamar pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas y sólo salió un suspiro de derrota y aunque se negara a admitirlo Rainbow tenía razón, sin su uniforme puesto el frío de la noche la maltrataría.

Nightshade - Está bien, aceptó tu ayuda- lo dijo mirando la pijama fijamente- pero no tienes algo menos… bueno… ¿rosa?.

Rainbow- Es esta u otra más rosa y con tortugas.

Nightshade- Te estás vengando por lo de la tina ¿cierto?.

Rainbow- hmmm, no lo había visto desde ese punto… sabes qué, mejor te traeré la rosada de tortugas- lo dijo con una sonrisa algo macabra dándose la media vuelta dispuesta a salir volando.

Nightshade-¡QUE!… ¡no espera!- la pegaso azul grisáceo voló rápidamente quedando al frente de Rainbow arrebatándole la pijama rosada y comenzó a ponérsela- pagarás por esta humillación Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow- De nada, y cuando termines con eso te espero en la cocina- la pegaso color cian se retiró de la sala dejando a una malhumorada y vengativa Nightshade poniéndose una pijama rosa, pero es expresión cambio a una de duda cuando entendió las palabras que le dijo Rainbow.

.

.

En Sweet Apple Acres todos disfrutaban una buena cena incluyendo al escolta de Applejack al joven pony White Wilcard que a pesar del profesionalismo que tenía, aún se sentía nervioso de tener a un enorme ponis de color rojo tan cerca que no les despegaba la vista a pesar de su expresión tranquila, Wilcard se sentía cohibido y aparte de eso unos grandes ojos de color naranja que lo miraban con asombro y fascinación.

Smith- ¿quieres más pie de manzana jovencito?.

White- No… no señora, muchas gracias- dijo este algo forzoso ya que estaba para reventarse debido a tanta comida que le ofreció la pony anciana.

Smith- ¿en qué quedamos con lo de señora?- la abuela aplicó una mirada un tanto asesina en el terrestre blanco que lo puso más nervioso de lo que estaba- sólo por eso te comerás otra rebanada y sin protestar mira que estás muy flaco- la anciana sirvió otra rebanada del pie a Wilcard y éste no tuvo de otra que empezar a comer, pero no aguanto más el peso de las miradas y preguntó aquella que lo observa más que el pony rojo.

White- ¿Sí señorita Apple?- preguntó volteando a ver a la pequeña.

Apple Bloom-¿porque usa esa ropa extraña y no una armadura como todos los soldados?.

White- Es porque no soy un simple soldado de la guardia de la princesa Celestia.

Apple Bloom- ¿no eres un soldado, entonces que eres?.

White- Sí soy un soldado, pero pertenezco a un escuadrón especial que sólo seleccionan a lo mejor de lo mejor.

Apple Bloom- ¡wow…-sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar esas palabras- ¿eso significa que tienes talentos especiales?- el pony blanco asintió con la cabeza aún comiendo el pie-¿como cuáles?.

White- Como estos- el pony estiró su pata hacia adelante y por dentro de la manga del uniforme salió una enorme daga que se cuadro al frente de su casco impresionando a todos los que estaban en la mesa

Apple Bloom- ¡eso fue fantástico no la vi venir!, ¿donde la tenías escondida?.

White- Siempre anda conmigo, no se sabe cuando la vaya a usar- con un movimiento de su muñeca la daga nuevamente se guardo entre su uniforme- y no sólo es ésta, tengo muchas más.

Applejack- Y se las podrás enseñar después, por el momento es hora de dormir jovencita- Apple Bloom al escuchar esto puso una expresión muy triste, ella quería seguir platicando o mejor dicho bombardear de preguntas a este pony.

Smith- Y eso va para todos, el día de ayer y hoy no se cosecharon manzanas.

Applejack- ¡¿eso significa que hay trabajo acumulado de 2 días?!.

Big Mac- Sip.

Applejack- ¡esto es malo esto es malo!…- empezó a entrar en pánico caminando en círculos.

Smith- Cálmate… no es malo, sólo tendrán que levantarse más temprano. Ve a descansar que yo me encargo de levantar la mesa y ocuparme de nuestro invitado- la pony naranja al escuchar esto se tranquilizó un poco.

Applejack- Gracias abuela- la pony granjera voltea a ver a su hermano qué ya tenía presión nerviosa- ¡Big Mac mañana trabajaremos como si fuera temporada applebuck!.

Big Mac- … sip…

.

.

Pinkie pie ya se encontraba en su habitación acostada boca arriba en su cama, el viaje al hospital no resultó muy alentador debido al diagnóstico que dio el doctor Horse sobre el estado de Sunny Daze y sumado la tristeza de Tulip no daba un buen resultado. Estaba cansada, no se sentía así de exhausta desde la última vez que organizó una fiesta por tres días de seguido y fueron tres días sin dormir… por ese cansancio no era sólo físico sino también mental y eso no la dejaban conciliar el sueño. se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la ventana para observar la luna y las estrellas ya que a veces eso la relajaban, pero extrañamente eso no pasó esta noche ya que la luna no se veía tan brillante como las otras veces y las estrellas se apagaban una por una.

Pinky- Creo que no soy la única que esa triste esta noche - la pony rosada se retiró de la ventana y la serró para dirigirse nuevamente a su cama, se sentó en el borde y se puso a pensar… pero alguien llamó a su puerta con unos golpes suaves- sí, ¿quién es?.

¿?- Soy yo señorita Pie, su escolta… Black Wilcard- aún se escuchaba cansado y algo maltratado debido al pastel "que casi lo mata".

Pinkie- Señor Wilcard, perdón por enfermarlo con mí pastel- espectro la pony rosada con palabras muy tristes.

Black Wilcard- No se preocupe señorita no fue nada, estaré en la habitación continua por si me necesita- el pony se marchó a la habitación de enseguida organizada por la señora Cake y luego se escuchó como la puerta se cerraba. Pinkie Pie nuevamente volvió a sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar algo de alegría para poder pasar ese amargo sabor que tenía, pero no se le cruzaba nada… hasta que vio esa pequeña caja junto a su cañón de fiestas, la misma que semanas atrás le había dado un supuesto admirador. Sin nada que perder la, pony rosada se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al armario donde estaba esa caja junto a su cañón, la tomó y se la llevó otra vez a la cama pero ocurrió algo extraño… su brazalete comenzó a brillar apenas tuvo la caja entre sus cascos Y eso llamó la atención de la alocada pony fiestera.

Pinky- ¿sabes?… me pone nerviosa cuando brillas de la nada- le habló a su brazalete que después ignoró y prosiguió a abrir la caja y ver el contenido de esta. Lo que su supuesto admirador le había regalado era una espátula de nylon para repostería, al igual que una manga pastelera, una batidora manual y unas cucharas medidoras- quien quiera que seas sabes qué es lo que me gusta… creo saber como levantarme el ánimo, y es posible… ¡levantar mis ganas de dormir!- Pinkie tomó la caja y la puso en su lomo para salir después de su habitación y dirigirse a la cocina, ya abajo dejo la caja en una mesa y se fue a alistar todos los ingredientes que necesitaba y mientras que su brazalete brillaba con más fuerza cada vez que ella pasaba cerca de la caja, la pony rosada sólo estaba concentrada en hacer lo que quería. ya con todo listo la pony se le acercó a la caja qué su admirador secreto le había enviado, tomó las herramientas mientras que su brazalete brillaba con más intensidad- Oki doki loki vamos hacer cupcakes…

**Fin capitulo 26.**

**¡YAIBA... FUERA!.**

**¿reviews?**


	27. Recuerdos de antaño parte 1

**_ADVERTENCIA:_**

**_El siguiente capítulo contiene lemon._**

C**apítulo 27: Recuerdos de antaño parte 1.**

La noche ya había caído en toda Equestria y todos los ponis se disponían a ir a sus hogares para tomar un merecido descanso debido a un largo día que extrañamente fue más extenso que los demás, otros ya se encontraron con sus familias para poder cenar juntos. Pero habían otros ponis diurnos que sólo salían en la noche para festejar… como los que vivían en la gran ciudad de Las pegasus, donde el día y la noche son prácticamente igual debido al entretenimiento y las atracciones que esta ciudad brindaban a sus ciudadanos y turistas que quisieran pasar un rato de esparcimiento. Pero esta noche era diferente ya que Las Pegasus tenía programado lluvia por parte de los pegasos del clima, eran pocos los que estaban por fuera resguardándose del fuerte aguacero que caía sobre esta ciudad, sólo había uno que otro pony pero estaban resguardado en algún establecimiento, y los demás estaban en la comodidad de sus hogares u hospedados en los hoteles de esta ciudad. Pero en los límites de la ciudad y caminando bajo la lluvia viajaban 4 ponis, dos yeguas y dos sementales de los cuales tres llevaban puestos capas que los protegía de este fuerte aguacero. Pero el que no poseía la capa era una de las yeguas y no le importaba mojarse ya que brincaba muy alegremente tarareando alrededor de los otros ponis.

¿?- ¡agh!,Tonta lluvia- se quejaba una de los ponis que viajaban debajo de este fuerte aguacero- ¿Ya llegamos, falta mucho, tengo hambre… A dónde vamos?.

¿?- Tienes que ser paciente o de lo contrario ella se va a molestar- dijo la pony que brincaba debajo de la lluvia sin su capa- ¡¿porque no te relajas y disfrutas de esta maravillosa lluvia?!.

¿?- ¿Maravillosa lluvia?… ¡está lloviendo a cántaros, ¿cómo uno se puede rela?… oh, Es cierto…que tonto soy, olvide que eres parte del agua… ¡y por eso no te molesta este estúpido aguacero niña!.

¿?- ¡Oye no estúpida, es divertido!, sólo tienes que ver lo del buen modo.

¿?-Y ¿cuál es el buen según tú?.

¿?- Disfrutarla al máximo.

¿?-¡¿Eres tarada o qué?!.

¿?-¡Oye no soy ninguna tarada señor aburrido!- mientras que ese par discutían sobre los pro y contras de la lluvia, los otros dos ponis se alejaron un poco evitando la discusión, una con una expresión seria mirando al completamente al frente mientras que el otro tenía cara de pocos amigos.

¿?-Mi señora ¿era necesario sacarlo de esa jaula?- preguntó el pony a su compañera de viaje qué era un poco más alta que los otros, su tamaño era igual al de Fleur de Lis.

¿?- Oui… el posee algo que necesitamos- respondió la yegua, (su acento es similar cuando un francés habla español sólo que en este caso vendría siendo yeguanses y ecuestre)- sólo tenle paciencia, pronto ya no será de utilidad.

¿?- He sido paciente desde que lo sacamos, me tiene hasta la coronilla con toda la basura que habla… sólo me dan ganas de aplastar su cabeza contra una roca.

¿?- A mí también me dan ganas de sacarle el corazón… pero sabes que tenemos órdenes de protegerlo a toda costa- respondido esta con su acento caminando y mirando hacia el frente. De pronto un trueno iluminó el lugar y la pony más alta detuvo su marcha y centró su vista en un punto entre aquella oscuridad, el otro pony que estaba junto a ella siguió de largo pero al notar que la yegua no se movía y también detuvo su marcha dando media vuelta y regresando donde ella.

¿?- ¿sucede algo mi señora?- preguntó él pony debajo de su capucha empapada, luego volteó a ver donde la pony miraba y cuando otro trueno iluminó el lugar reveló una pequeña casa en medio de la nada. La pony se empezó a mover hacia la casa a paso lento sin despegar su vista de ella como si fuera atraída por algo, un relámpago cayó cerca de donde ella estaba pero ni se inmutó y continúo en su camino hacia aquella casa- ¿mi señora?…- a los pocos minutos los dos ponis que discutían llegaron donde el otro pony que estaba parado y detienen su discusión y miraron a aquella yegua como avanzaba de forma hipnótica.

¿?- ¿Qué le pasa a la señora Avalanche?- preguntó la yegua al pony que estaba junto con la yegua alta pero este pony se gira por completo observando a los otros dos de una forma asesina.

¿?-¡Ya te dije que no me llames Avalanche!- la tierra empezó a temblar suavemente para luego convertirse en un fuerte temblor y eso captó la atención de la yegua alta que giró a ver a los otros tres ponis.

¿?- ¡Cab Ya basta!- con ese grito el pony miró a aquella yegua y notó la forma en que está lo miraba para tomar una posición sumisa a la vez que el temblor se detenía, la yegua se tele transporto a un lado del grupo y el pony mantenía aún su posición sumisa- (suspiro), no quiero gritar pero la idea es pasar desapercibidos… ¿cuál es el problema ahora?.

¿?- se puso enojón porque lo llamé Avalanche- respondió la otra yegua chocando sus cascos y haciendo pucheros, pero su actitud cambió rápidamente- y como mi señora dijo que debíamos mantener un perfil bajo quise cambiar nuestros nombres- respondió de forma divertida dándole una sonrisa a la yegua alta- mi señora, ¿cierto que el nombre Avalanche le queda bien?… ya sabe, porque él puede manipular la tierra- la yegua alta miró a Cab que aún mantenía su posición sumisa. Aunque miraba hacia arriba de vez en cuando encontrándose la mirada seria de la yegua alta.

Cab- me… me disculpa mi señora por mi comportamiento, no volverá a pasar- la yegua alta aún seguía viendo de forma seria a este pony, luego cambió su expresión a una masa suave.

¿?- Varuna…- la yegua sin la capa volteó a mirar a aquella yegua alta con una sonrisa- ¿qué nombre te pusiste?.

Varuna- Bueeeeno…- la yegua se alejó un poco del grupo dando saltitos y chapoteando en los charcos que se habían formado quedando alejada del grupo- como mi habilidad es esto- señaló aquél líquido vital que caía a cántaros que se fue reduciendo a un simple goteo en el espacio donde ella estaba y después comenzó a nevar mientras que los demás estaban bajo el fuerte aguacero- quiero llamarme… ¡Winter!…- gritó su nombre parándose en sus dos patas y extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba a la vez que los copos de nieve se transformaban en granizo, luego volvió en sus cuatro patas y se reunió con el grupo dejando el espacio donde ella estaba con la granizada- ¿cierto que es un buen nombre mi señora?.

¿?- ¿Winter?… es un buen nombre al igual que el tuyo Cab- volteó a ver aquel pony con su mirada tranquila.

Cab- Si a usted le gusta, entonces lo tomaré… de ahora en adelante me llamaré Avalanche.

¿?- Entonces yo me voy a llamar princesa Celestia- bromeó el otro Pony echándose a reír a las carcajadas, pero su risa fue interrumpida de forma abrupta por un simple comentario de Varuna ahora autonombrado Winter.

Winter- ¿princesa Celestia?… ¿que tu seudónimo no era el payaso Mystic warrior?- dijo está dando saltitos alrededor del pony encapuchado.

Mystic warrior- ¡Cállate, no soy ningún payaso … yo soy el poderoso…

Winter- Mystic warrior… y si eres "tan poderoso", ¿porque no escápate antes de esa jaula?- nuevamente comenzaron a discutir y la yegua alta ya harta de escuchar esa discusión dio un pisón bastante fuerte sacando estacas de roca y hielo del piso separando a Winter y a Mystic.

¿?- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos, no quiero escucharlos discutir más, todo el trayecto solamente se la han pasado peleando y ya me estoy cansando de eso…- esta pony se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar nuevamente hacia la pequeña casa- seuls ces vivent parce qu'il a besoin de vous ou non, je vous ont déjà déchiré le cœur- dijo estas palabras entre dientes, luego se giro para ver a los otros tres ponis y les hizo señas para que la siguiera- encontré un lugar donde quedarnos y pasar la noche.

Mystic warrior- ¿y porque la señorita "invierno" no detiene esta lluvia estúpida?, sería mejor.

Winter- ¡la lluvia no es estúpida es divertida!- dice esta gritándole al semental.

¿?- ¡arrêtez et les deux!- gritó volteando a ver a Winter y a Mystic cosa que colocaron una cara de duda al no saber qué es lo que ella les estaba diciendo- (Suspiro), ya te lo explicado Antauri y no lo repetiré otra vez ahora todos a la casa y Winter deshace esa hechizo.

Winter- ¡a la orden!- dio un saludo militar y miro el espacio donde estaba antes e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y el granizo se detuvo, nuevamente empezó a caer la lluvia como estaba cayendo en toda el área- los cuatro ponis se empezaron a mover hacia la pequeña casa y al estar más cerca vieron el estado deteriorado que esa tenía, la puerta estaba caída, las ventanas estaban rotas, las paredes tenían algunos agujeros y un enorme agujero en el techo.

Mystic- ¡pero si esto es una pocilga!.

Avalanche- ¿quieres pasar la noche afuera?- el unicornio no dijo nada- eso creí - los dos ponis machos entraron de primero dejando a ambas yeguas afuera, mientras que Winter bailaba bajo la lluvia la pony alta otra vez se quedó perdida viendo la casa- il était si longtemps- murmuró está pony.

**_Flashback…_**

En la bella ciudad de Potrorson o "ciudad del amor", llamada así por sus lugareños debido a la arquitectura que está poseía dándole un ambiente muy bello y romántico a aquellos turistas qué la visitaban, sumado también el lenguaje natal de estos ponis, "el yeguanses". Hacía qué los sementales los consideraban muy románticos y a las yeguas les daba un toque coqueto, y todo aquel que visitar a esta pequeña ciudad ubicada en el otro contiene junto con el reino Minotauro, Arabia equina, Cebracea entre otras ciudades a algunos kilómetros del Norte del océano de Luna.

Y en uno de los tantos parques que esta es la tenía está una yegua pegaso de color verde manzana melena amarilla pálido y unos ojos de color verde esmeralda caminando tranquilamente, su cutiemark no se podía distinguir ya que lleva puesto un hermoso vestido largo Y eso la hacía blanco de las miradas de todos los que pasaban junto a ella o de los que estaban en dicho parque, pero sólo la miraba no por su atuendo o por su belleza… más bien la miraban porque con ella está una potrilla unicornio de unos 8 años de edad de pelaje negro como la oscuridad, melena gris oscuro y ojos amarillos. Eso era lo que se podía ver ya que la pequeña tenía una capa que la cubría por completo inclusive su cabeza, ya qué también tenía puesta una capota y lo único que se podía ver era su rostro y algo de melena… pero la pequeña se mostraba con un semblante triste andando con su cabeza agachada, las dos ponis siguieron su camino por el parque y la pequeña levantaba la vista de vez en cuando para ver a otros potrillos jugar muy felices con sus padres o en algunos casos con su padre, la pequeña bajo nuevamente la cabeza y soltó un suspiro que llamó la atención de la pegaso que la acompañaba.

Pegaso- ¿huh?… ¿que sucede?- preguntó la yegua pero no tuve respuesta- cariño, ¿que tienes?- nuevamente le hizo la pregunta a la pequeña pero esta sólo ignoraba las palabras de la yegua y continuaba con su paso- ¡Noir!…- hablo un poco más fuerte sacando a la pequeña de lo que fuera que estaba pensando y voltear a ver a la pegaso. ( Noir es una palabra en francés y se pronuncia Noar).

Noir- ¿sí?…- respondió la pequeña tratando de embozar una sonrisa que fracasó a los 5 segundos, (el acento de la niña es como si en francés hablar a español).

Pegaso- Pregunté que qué te pasa, Noir… desde hace unas semanas estás muy triste. Dime ¿qué pasa?- las paradas de la yegua eran cálidas pero la pequeña no pronunciaba ni una palabra- Noir ¿quieres hablar de esto?.

Noir- Comme si vous parle , il reviendra- respondió la pequeña en voz baja y agachando nuevamente la cabeza.

Pegaso- Noir, por favor háblame en ecuestre sabes que no entiendo el yeguanses- la pequeña no pronunció más palabras y sólo giró un poco su cabeza al escuchar las risas de unos potros que jugaban con sus padres y esto lo notó la pegaso- pequeña… (suspiro), tu madre… bueno… él… él no está con ustedes porque…

Noir- Soy un monstruo-habló en voz baja interrumpiendo a las yegua.

Pegaso- ¿que?…

Noir- soy un moustro…-lo dijo un poco más fuerte pero sollozando.

Pegaso-… ¿qué dijiste?.

Noir- ¡Que soy un monstruo!- gritó pequeña sorprendiendo a la pegaso y llamando aún más las miradas de los curiosos- ¡soy un monstruo, esa es la razón por la que él nos abandonó!.

Pegaso- ¿Noir?… tú no eres un monstruo.

Noir- ¡Sí, sí lo soy… sólo Mírame!- la pequeña tomó un extremo de su capa con su hocico y de un fuerte tirón se la quitó de encima reventando los broches de ésta, dejando su cuerpo expuesto y extendiendo sus alas revelando que no era un unicornio sino una alicornio- ¡soy un monstruo… no soy un pegaso ya que tengo un cuerno, no soy un unicornio porque tengo alas… y no soy un pony DE tierra porque tengo ambas!- la pequeña comenzó nuevamente a sollozar bajando su cabeza mientras que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y empapaban sus mejillas- soy un monstruo…- lo dijo ya en voz baja y llorando. La pegaso se le acercó para darle un abrazo que la pequeña uso para llorar más fuerte en el pecho de esta yegua.

Pegaso- Noir, no eres un monstruo… eres una pony muy tierna y especial. Todos te queremos, tu madre te ama… yo también te amo- las palabras de esta yegua eran muy maternales haciendo qué pequeña dejara su llanto poco a poco.

Noir- Pero… ¿porque nos abandonó?…- preguntó aún sollozando sin despegarse de la pegaso y la yegua no encontraba las palabras para explicarle a la pequeña alicornio. Ambas continuaron abrazadas bajo las miradas de los curiosos que llegaban sólo para ver a la alicornio de color negro, La pegaso notó a todos estos ponis cómo se empezaban a aglomerar y murmuraba cosas sobre Noir, dentro de los ponis había un pony de tierra que tenía una cámara fotográfica colgando en su cuello y antes de que éste tomará la cámara, la pegaso agarró la capa de la pequeña colocándosela encima y luego la tomó por debajo de sus brazos y salió volando rápidamente del parque. Después de volar por un largo rato la pegaso descendió unas calles alejadas del parque.

Pegaso- Creo que no nos siguió- decía está muy asustada mirando en todas direcciones apartándose de la alicornio para ver un poco mejor.

Noir-… vez a lo que me refiero, no puedo andar por la calle sin nada puesto porque todos los ponis comienzan a verme como un bicho raro- la pegaso se dio la vuelta y miró como ésta potrilla tenía nuevamente su semblante triste.

Pegaso- Noir… ¿quieres un helado?- dijo también triste pero tratando de mantener una sonrisa de ver a la pequeña en ese estado.

Noir- … no… Pear Seed… Llévame a casa por favor- la pegaso vio que no había forma de levantarle el ánimo, así que se le acercó y la montó en su lomo para comenzar a volar. Ya en el aire ganó un poco más de altura volando despacio y alto ya que sabía que a la pequeña le gustaba el vuelo y a que pegaso no… sentir la suave brisa en el rostro, el viento a través de sus melenas y alas…una sensación completamente de libertad que sólo el cielo puede brindar.

Pear Seed- ¿te sientes mejor?…- no obtuvo respuesta- sé que te gusta esto y te diré algo, algún día tus alas serán tan fuertes que podrás volar sola.

Noir-… me gustaría que mamá volara conmigo- dijo en un tono triste y la pegaso sintió como la pequeña posaba su cabeza en medio de sus alas empapando su lomo con lágrimas.

Pear Seed- Noir… tu madre… sabes que ella no puede, ella…

Noir- lo sé, (suspiro)… es una pony de tierra- al escuchar esas palabras llenas de tristeza de la pequeña, la pegaso puso una expresión más triste de lo que tenía y volaron en silencio hasta llegar a una pequeña casa de un solo piso algo apartada o mejor dicho en las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando descendieron la pequeña alicornio bajó de lomo de la pegaso y ambas se dispusieron a entrar a la casa, la primera en ingresar fue el alicornio pero Pear Seed antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta, miró en todas direcciones cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie cerca- estaré en mi habitación- dijo la pequeña dirigiéndose a su habitación y cerrando la puerta, la pegaso cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta escuchando lo que dijo la pequeña.

Pesar Seed- (Suspiro), criar a una pegaso es complicado, criar a una unicornio es difícil, pero… criar a un alicornio es todo un reto- la yegua abrió sus alas en su máxima envergadura colocando una mueca de dolor y luego las plegó para dirigirse a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena para ella, Noir y la madre de Noir.

Ya había caído la noche y la pegaso se encontraba en el sofá de la sala leyendo una revista y de vez en cuando levantaba su vista para ver si la pequeña alicornio salía de su habitación, pero nada… está nuevamente suelta un suspiro y continuó con su lectura y mirando de reojo un pequeño reloj que había en la pared. Ya marcando las 7 de la noche se escuchó como alguien abría la puerta y Pear s

Seed centró toda su atención en ella, y cuando la puerta se abrió por completo lo primero que vio entrar fue un trasero de una yegua muy torneado de pelaje color amarillo con una cola larga trenzada de colores rojo y naranja.

Pear Seed- Es una de las caras que más me gusta ver de tí- al oír eso la pony que estaba entrando se quedó quieta por un momento sintiendo un corrientazo por toda su columna y luego prosiguió entrando por completo, cerrando la puerta y dándose la vuelta con la cabeza agachada- aww… siempre tan sensible- la pegaso se levantó del sofá y se le acercó a esta pony para poner su casco en la barbilla de la otra yegua y levantándole la cabeza para que pudiera verla a los ojos, revelando unos ojos color calipso- y eso es lo que más me gusta de tí- dijo para luego plantando un beso en los labios de la pony color amarillo que ella aceptó con mucho gusto, duró pocos minutos ya que fue roto por falta de oxigeno- ¿cómo estuvo tu día Summer?…

Summer- ¡uff!, hoy estuvo muy pesado, fueron más clientes de lo normal- respondió mientras que ambas se dirigían al sofá y se sentaban, (el acento de esta pony también es como si un francés hablara español)- y ¿Noir?…

Pear Seed- Ella… está en su habitación, salí con ella para distraerla… pero no resulta muy bien qué digamos- respondió cambiando su semblante a uno triste bajando la cabeza recordando lo qué había pasado en el parque- pero… yo… a partir de mañana entrenaré mis alas.

Summer- ¿huh?… ¿entrenar tus alas, y para qué?.

Pear Seed- le cumpliré un deseo a Noir, volar las tres juntas- respondió alzando la vista y regalándole una sonrisa- ella desea volar contigo, entrenare mis alas para poder cargarte y así cuando ella esté lista, las tres podremos volar juntas.

Summer- Es muy lindo de tu parte pero, sabes que no puedes cargar mucho peso.

Pear Seed- eso lo sé, pero de todos modos quiero entrenarlas o… ¿no me dirás que estás cansada de galopar trayectos tan largos al trabajo?- Summer iba a contestar esa pregunta perola voz de la potrilla llamó su atención, la pequeña salió de su habitación y galopó rápidamente a los brazos de la yegua de pelaje amarillo.

Noir-¡maman, maman comment vous êtes bon à la maison!.

Summer- ¡Moi aussi, je suis très heureux de voir mon petit!… ¿vous avez du plaisir avec Pear Seed?.

Noir- Oui, il m'a emmené dans le parc…- pero es la expresión cambio a una muy triste- Je suis très triste de voir d'autres poulains de jouer avec leurs parents- la pequeña hundió su rostro en el pecho de su madre y está sólo el abrazo, sabía muy bien cómo se sentía.

Summer- Noir… nous en avons parlé et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi il est pas avec nous- respondió está en un tono triste pero qué cambio a una sonriente para que la pequeña no se sintiera más triste de lo que estaba- mais vous avez moi et Pear Seed , et vous savez que tous les deux vous aime beaucoup… ¿droit?- la yegua tomó a la pequeña y la subió al sofá acostando la boca arriba si empiezo a hacerle cosquillas en su barriguita haciendo que esta riera- ¿droit… Oui, c'est vrai?.

Noir- ¡jajajaja oui maman… et pour plaire!- decía la pequeña entre risas.

Pear Seed- ¡no es justo, saben que no entiendo ni una sola palabra cuando ustedes dos hablan en yeguanaes!- protestaba la pegaso llamando la atención de las otras dos ponis-… ¡ya sé, creare mi propio idioma para que ninguna de las dos lo puedan entender- dice está inflando su pecho orgullosamente.

Noir- ¿eh?… Pero si tú vas a crear un idioma, solamente lo entenderás tú… no tendrás a nadie con quien hablar ya que ni mamá ni yo te podremos entender.

Pear Seed- Pues… ¡rayos!- decía está inflando los cachetes y cruzándose de cascos mientras madre e hija comenzaban a reír por lo que la pegaso había dicho, había sido un momento muy divertido para esta familia que nunca han de olvidar.

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde ese día, la potrilla ya podía volar por su propia cuenta y Pear Seed había entrenado sus alas cargando peso para poder llevar a Summer a volar, al principio le costó mucho ya que el dolor que sentía no la dejaba avanzar por largos trayectos, pero debido a su fuerza de voluntad y al esmero que le ponía, logró superar este obstáculo fortaleciendo sus alas, aún que aún no había llevado a su mare a volar, pero pensaba hacerlo muy pronto.

La potrilla ya no veía a la pegaso como "la amiga de mamá", ya la miraba como otra madre; Noir ya tenía su cutie mark…era un poco extraña ya que esta era una estrella de 6 puntas color blanca con fuego en el centro como si fuera un jin Jan (debido a su pelaje las líneas de la estrella era de color blanca, el yin yang era un lado resaltado de blanco y el otro completamente blanco). Todas se sorprendieron cuando su cutie mark apareció incluso la misma potrilla ya que la obtuvo en uno de sus tantos paseos al parque observando como unos ponis unicornios realizaban trabajos con su magia, ella simplemente los veía y en casa trataba de copiarlos; hasta que un día apareció debajo de su capa y solamente se dieron cuenta cuando volvieron a casa.

La noche ya había caído y la pequeña se encontraba en su alcoba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que unos fuertes ruidos la despertaron, debido a que aún se encontraba adormilada tardó un poco en saber qué pasaba afuera, pero pasando los minutos y ya más despierta pudo escuchar mejor que era lo que pasaba.

Summer- ¡tú no tienes ningún derecho de reclamar nada, mejor lárgate y no regreses!.

Noir- "Esa fue mamá… ¿será que estará discutiendo con Pear?- pensaba la potrilla muy atenta a lo que estaba pasando afuera.

¿?- ¡tú no eres nadie para decirme que puedo y que no puedo hacer!…- respondió una segunda voz pero ésta era de un semental- ¡la niña debe de estar con su padre, con su raza…con los de su clase… no con un par de asquerosas lesbianas!.

Pear Seed- ¡¿cómo nos llamaste mal nacido?!.

¿?- ¡Les dije asquerosas lesbianas, porque eso es lo que son… un par de sucias, asquerosas y repugnantes lesbianas!.

Summer- ¡a nosotras no respetas Crow!- después de esas palabras sonó una fuerte bofetada, Noir creía que sus dos madres estaban discutiendo pero al escuchar la voz de ese semental supo que ellas no discutían entre sí. Pero, unas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, él dijo…"la niña debe de estar con su padre"… su mente le empezó a dar vueltas, pensamientos sobre su padre se estaban aglomerando cada vez más, ¿será posible?, ¿será que volvió?… ¿me reconocerá después de tanto tiempo?. Se encontraba nerviosa ya que se estaba volviendo realidad algo que siempre había anhelado. Noir se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, ya estaba a punto de salir a ver hasta que…

Crow- ¡yegua mal nacida!- después de ese grito se oyó como si un rayo mágico fuera disparado y luego un objeto golpeara una de los muros de la casa fuertemente, Noir reconoció a la perfección el sonido de un rayo al ser disparado de un cuerno, pero no supo qué fue lo que se estrelló contra el muro de la casa.

Pear Seed- ¡Summer!- al escuchar El grito por parte de la pegaso, la potrilla abrió los ojos a más no poder y no aguantó más su curiosidad, abrió la puerta de su habitación y encontrando a su madre tirada en el suelo inconsciente y la pegaso junto a ella moviéndola, tratando de que reaccionara.

Noir- mamá… ¡mamá!- gritó llamando la atención de Crow y Pear Seed. La alicornio corrió donde estaban ambas yeguas y empezó a mover a la pony de tierra que yacía en el suelo inconsciente- mamá háblame por favor… mamá despierta… ¡mamá!- gritaba angustiada la pequeña al ver que su madre no se movía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas temiendo lo peor, pero al notar que está movía su vientre se calmó un poco al verla respirar.

Crow- Así que es verdad…- murmuró observando a la pequeña sin nada puesto, viendo detalladamente sus alas y su cuerno- ¡¿Noir?!…- la pequeña aún con su vista llorosa volteó a ver a este pony quedando sorprendida ya que este era alto como la princesa Luna pero usaba una capa que cubría su cuerpo, este era de pelaje color negro, crin verde oscuro y unos ojos color magenta- la potrilla no modulada palabras sólo miraba detalladamente a este pony: su estatura, su físico… su cuerno-¿Acaso no me recuerdas?.

Pear Seed- ¡qué te va a recordar, si las abandonaste antes de que ella naciera!.

Noir- Acaso… acaso… ¿eres mi padre?…- preguntó la pequeña muy dudosa viendo a este enorme semental.

Crow- Claro pequeña, ¿no te has preguntado porque tienes alas y un cuerno?- Noir afirmó débilmente con su cabeza sin dejar de ver a este pony- eso es porque…- Crow hizo brilla su cuerno con un aura color roja y su capa se fue retirando de su cuerpo, y al hacerlo este abrió sus alas en su máxima envergadura.

Noir- No… no es cierto- murmuró la pequeña alicornio viendo a ese semental sin la capa qué lo cubría.

Crow- mírame y mírate, somos iguales- la potrilla quedó impactada de ver a alguien igual a ella, era la primera vez que veía a otro pony con alas y cuerno igual a ella, sabía de la princesa Celestia y Luna por las revistas de sus madres y estas le explicaron que ella era una alicornio como ella- te estarás preguntando, ¿era la única en mi especie aparte de la princesa?… o me equivoco.

Noir- sí…- respondió impresionada de ver a otro como ella y el alicornio mostró una sonrisa grande de ver la expresión de la pequeña.

Crow- se que debes de estar confundida, pero sino me crees … pregúntale a ella- Crow señaló a las dos yeguas y la pequeña volteó y miró a la pegaso que la miraba con sus ojos llorosos mientras abrasaba a Summer.

Pear Seed- … Noir… es cierto… él… él es tu padre…- la alicornio quedó sin palabras, sentándose en el piso con su cabeza baja.

Noir- Pa… ¿papá?…- la pequeña giró su cabeza para ver al alicormio que tenia detrás.

Crow- Así es pequeña, soy tu padre, y… eh venido por ti- musitó mostrando una sonrisa mas grande que la qué tenía y comenzando a caminar hacia los lados como si fuera un predador impaciente por su presa. Pero Noir vio un punto qué le dio desconfianza de este pony, ya qué al caminar de lado, la alicornio pudo ver su cutie mark y esta era una especie de estrella de seis puntas cómo la de ella, pero estaba tachada con una cicatriz en forma de "X"- es hora de irnos y qué estés con los tuyos, con tu familia- el alicornio se detuvo y extendió su pata para qué Noir la aceptara y la pequeña sólo miraba a éste pony como si estuviera hipnotizada.

Pear Seed- ¡Noir, no lo escuches!… ¡nosotras somos tu verdadera familia!.

Noir- Pero él… él es mi papá, también es mi familia… siempre lo he querido conocer- la pequeña se levantó y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el alicornio.

Crow- Pues aquí estoy pequeña, vine para que estés con nosotros… con los de tu clase.

Pear Seed- ¡Noir por favor no lo escuches, tu madre y yo te amamos!… ¡sabes que hemos estado siempre para ti, te hemos protegido de todos los males!- exclamaba la pegaso muy desesperada evitando que la alicornio se le acercara a Crow.

Crow- escondiendo la de todos ¿cierto?, tratándola como si fuera un bicho raro… somos una raza guerrera, ¡no necesitamos estar ocultos de nadie!- decía este muy orgulloso en sus palabras.

Pear Seed- ¡hasta donde sé tú tampoco puedes andar exponiéndote!.

Crow- ¡Ese es mi problema asquerosa lesbiana!… ¡Noir, por tus venas corre sangre de guerrero!, Noir, ¿te preguntas porque a veces sientes esas ganas de combatir, de luchar?… de sentir la adrenalina de una verdadera batalla, siempre piensas en eso, ¿cierto hija?- el alicornio extendió aún más su pata para que la potrilla la aceptara, la pequeña miró a este alicornio al rostro y nota como le regalaba una sonrisa, luego miró su pata como la tenía extienda para que la tomara. Noir estaba a punto de tomar la pata eh irse con Crow pero…

Summer- No… Noir…- al escuchar a su madre ella se detuvo y giró su cabeza rápidamente para ver a la yegua apoyada en el lomo de Pear Seed- hi… hija, no lo escu… ches… él…sólo te traerá desgracia.

Noir- ¿mamá?…- murmuró la pequeña alicornio bajando su pata y dando pasos hacia atrás alejándose de Crow sin despegar su vista del alicornio, miró otra vez a ambas yeguas con un rostro de tristeza y luego bajó su cabeza quedando en una posición estática.

Crow- Se lo que piensas pequeña, estas muy confundida por lo qué está pasando, pero descuida, te lo podré explicar todo cuando nos marchemos, quieres estar con tu familia… ¿o me equivoco?.

Noir- No… no te equivocas- dijo la pequeña en voz baja y Crow mostró una sonrisa más grande- tengo que estar con mi verdadera familia… eso sí es cierto…

Crow- Claro pequeña, tienes que estar con los de tu clase.

Noir- la… la… la familia… tiene que permanecer unida.

Pear Seed- ¡Noir, no lo escuches!.

Summer- No…ar…

Noir- la… la… la familia… tiene que… permanecer unida- ya su voz se escucha entrecortada y el piso debajo de sus cascos se empezó a salpicar con gotas.

Crow- Claro mi amor, debemos estar unidos como una familia.

Noir- entonces… entonces… ¡¿en dónde has estado?!- la pequeña levanta su cabeza mostrando un rostro lleno de tristeza y sus ojos inundados en lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas hasta terminar en el suelo, Crow borró su sonrisa después de escuchar ese enorme grito por parte de la pequeña alicornio colocando una expresión seria- ¡¿donde estuviste estos 12 años?!… ¡siempre me había estado preguntando quién era mi padre, donde estaba, porque no estaba con nosotras!… pero ahora veo la razón por la cual no estuviste… eres un egoísta que sólo piensa en si mismo, además le hiciste daño a mamá…

Crow- ¡No uses ese tono de voz conmi!…

Noir- ¡eres el peor padre que jamás quise conocer!… ¡¿crees que porque también tienes alas y un cuerno dejaré a mi verdadera familia por irme contigo?!…¡pues no, no lo haré!, ¡¿estuviste ahí para mí?!… ¡jamás, no estuviste para mí nunca, no estuviste para nosotras!… y ahora apareces de la nada y ¿quieres que abandone mi familia?… ¡pues estás muy equivocado!- la alicornio giró su cabeza hacia atrás para ver ambas yeguas y estas reflejaban en su rostro una mezcla de emociones entre asombró, felicidad y tristeza ya que ambas sabían que la pequeña quería conocer a su padre pero no de esta forma, Noir volvió a mirar al frente pero esta vez tenía el ceño fruncido- eres alguien que no le importa nada ni a nadie y también que maltrata a las yeguas… ¡me oíste… golpeaste a mí mamá y eso jamás te lo perdonaré, no eres mi padre, no eres nada para mí… largo de aquí y déjanos tranquilas!- después de escuchar esas palabras el alicornio bajo su cabeza sintiéndose algo triste pero…

Crow- Je … jeje… ¡jajajajaja!, que gra… ¡jajaja!… gracioso ¡jajaja!.

Noir- ¡que es tan gracioso?- preguntó confundida al ver la reacción de su "padre".

Crow- Sí que tienes mis genes pequeña… ¡jajaja! (Suspiro), bueno ya, eso fue gracioso. Ahora despídete qué los nuestros esperan- dijo cambiando su actitud a una más seria dando pisadas más fuertes hacia las yeguas, Noir empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás muy asustada de ver a éste alicornio hasta qué quedó a una distancia entre las yeguas y Crow.

Pear Seed- cariño, ¿te sientes mejor?- murmuró la pegaso en la oreja de la pony de tierra viendo al alicornio como se acercaba.

Summer- Oui …

Pear Seed- Que bien, por que hay que sacar a nuestra hija de aquí.

Summer- no alcanzaremos a huir las tres con Crow aquí- respondió en voz baja llenándose de miedo al ver cono el alicornio se acercaba.

Pear Seed- Lo sé … por eso, yo lo detendré mientras que ustedes escapan- al escuchar esas palabras, la pony de tierra abrió los ojos a más no poder volteando a ver a la pegaso- usa el pasadizo secreto que está en nuestra alcoba …

Summer- que… pero…

Pear Seed- Gracias Summer por esos maravilloso años que me permitiste amarte- la pegaso le dio un beso a en la mejilla a la pony de tierra mientras que de sus ojos salían lágrimas- cuida muy bien de nuestra pequeña, y dile a Noir… que la amo mucho- sin más palabras la pegaso abrió sus alas y se impulsó fuertemente pasando con mucha velocidad por un lado de Noir embistiendo a Crow contra una pared ya qué éste estaba desprevenido mirando a la alicorno mientras que se acercaba- ¡que esperas, sácala de aquí!- Summer reaccionó y galopó rápidamente donde la pequeña estaba, de un movimiento rápido la subió en su lomo haciendo un gesto de dolor para luego dirigirse rápidamente hacia su alcoba.

Crow- ¡a donde creen que van!- exclamó empujando a la pegaso y tirándola al piso, pero Pear se levantó rápido y otra vez embistió al alicornio aferrándose de su cuello y mordiendo su oreja derecha haciendo que éste gritara de dolor mientras que Summer pasaba junto de él con la potrilla en su lomo y Noir veía los esfuerzos qué hacia la pegaso para mantener a raya a Crow.

Noir- ¿que?… ¡no espera mamá, ¿que haces?!.

Summer- Cumpliendo el último deseo de tu madre mi amor- musitó galopando con los ojos llorosos a la alcoba, ya adentro Summer cerró la puerta con seguro para ganar tiempo mientras que afuera se escuchaban los gritos de la pegaso y también se escucha cuando Crow la lanzaba contra las paredes. La pony de tierra aún escuchando los gritos de su amada cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes dirigiéndose a la cama y detrás de una de las mesitas de noche había un agujero donde introdujo el casco y bajo una pequeña palanca haciendo correr la cama a un lado y revelando unas escaleras que conducían hacia abajo- cariño… vámonos, no hay tiempo.

Noir- ¡noo¡… ¡no podemos dejarla sola con él, la va a matar!- la alicornio tenía una mirada entre tristeza y frustración al escuchar los gritos de la pegaso.

Summer- ¡se lo que está pasando allá afuera Noir!… cielo, escúchame… ella está haciendo tiempo para que yo pueda sacarte de aquí… no hagas que su sacrificio sea en vano- dijo esas últimas palabras con la voz entrecortada, la alicornio apretó los dientes con más fuerza y cerró sus ojos derramando lágrimas de frustración dando media vuelta y galopando hacia la puerta secreta. Al entrar, Summer entró detrás de ella bajando las escaleras; ya abajo jaló otra palanca haciendo que la puerta se cerrará y la cama se acomodará dónde estaba- hay que continuar mi amor…

Summer encendió una linterna de aceite que se colgó en su cuello para tener su hocico libre y ambas yeguas galoparon a través del túnel rápidamente alejándose cada vez mas de donde estaba su padre y su madre. Un poco más adelante Noir se detuvo en seco al escuchar un grito desgarrador por parte de la pegaso y giró su cabeza hacia atrás viendo la oscuridad del túnel de donde estaban..

Noir- ¿mamá?…

Summer- Sigue adelante mi cielo- dijo la yegua con la voz entrecortada y con los ojos llorosos. Siguieron galopando hasta llegar a otra puerta que la pony de tierra abrió entrando a una recámara y cerrando posteriormente detrás de ellas, después de ponerse unos vestidos largos haciendo que la alicornio pareciera una unicornio, Summer tomó una alforja que contenía bits para luego abrir otra puerta saliendo en un punto muy alejado a la casa y comenzaron a galopar hasta el muelle donde ahí compraron unos tiquetes para abordar luego un barco con destino a la bahía de Vanhoover en Equestria y dejando todo lo que tenían atrás con mucho dolor.

Habían pasado 3 años desde que madre e hija salieron huyendo de su hogar por culpa de Crow y habían llegado a Equestria, estuvieron deambulando por varias ciudades hasta llegar a Las Pegasus o mejor dicho a los límites de esta ciudad donde con el poco dinero qué les quedaba lograron conseguir una pequeña casa. Noir ya era una yegua adolescente y su madre trabajaba extensas jornadas obteniendo poco dinero, Aunque varias veces la alicornio le propuso a su madre conseguir ella un empleo pero debido a lo peligroso que era revelarse ante la sociedad y además al estar ocultas del padre de la joven, Summer se negaba a que ella hiciera algo así. Así que en el tiempo que tenía libre la alicornio (que era todo el día), practicaba los hechizos que conocía y otros que aprendía gracias a un libro que su madre le había llevado.

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y la joven alicornio se encontraba echada junto a la puerta de su casa leyendo el libro de hechizos que su madre le había regalado, escucho unos pasos a lo lejos y vio a un pony encapuchado, ella rápidamente ingresó a la casa y tomó una capa para cubrir sus largas alas y salir para ver de quién se trataba, ya cuando estuvo cerca el pony que se acercaba hizo señas con su casco dando entender quién era.

Noir- ¡madre!…- la alicornio galopó donde la pony de tierra dándole un fuerte abrazo y notó que tenía dos alforjas llenas que ella tomó con su magia para quitarle el peso a la yegua - ¿cómo estuvo tu día?, ¿y esto?.

Summer- ¡estuvo excelente!- gritó alegremente-conseguí un mejor empleo con mejor pago, el dueño del local me adelantó un salario y pude comprar víveres, dentro de muy poco nos podemos mudar de esta vieja casa y vivir en mejores condiciones hija.

Noir- jijiji, Ay madre… no me quejo de la casa, bueno si es algo vieja pero nos ha dado cobijo… le he tomado cariño.

Summer- Jejeje… Ay hija- dijo la yegua regalándole una tierna sonrisa, poco a poco gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer haciendo que ambas yeguas entrarán a la casa para después comenzar un fuerte aguacero.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas y la lluvia no paraba pero la noche había llegado y con ella su oscuridad, Noir hizo brillar su cuerno encendiendo unas esferas de cristal que había creado con su magia dándole luz al pequeño hogar mientras que Summer preparaba los alimentos en un caldero ya que por desgracia era lo único que tenía la casa.

Summer- Dentro de muy poco no tendré que utilizar más este caldero y por fin podré cocinar en una cocina de verdad- dijo muy contenta por su nuevo empleo y sus nuevos ingresos.

Noir- me alegra mucho escuchar que estés feliz madre… *toc toc toc*… madre… acaso hiciste… ¿amigos nuevos y los invitaste?.

Summer- Cariño, sabes que no puedo traer amigos a esta casa… no sé quién sea- dijo la pony de tierra muy insegura en sus palabras.

*toc toc toc*.

Noir- ¿madre?…- ya se estaban poniendo nerviosas.

Summer- de hecho cariño, nunca le he dicho a nadie donde vivimos- los golpes persistieron por un poco más de tiempo asustando a las yeguas y así cómo empezaron cesaron- quizás sólo era el viento- la pony de tierra se dirigió a la puerta a cerciorarse que era lo que la estaba golpeando, pero fue devuelta por una fuerte explosión de ésta.

Noir- ¡madre!- la alicornio galopo rápidamente dónde cayó la yegua ayudándola a levantar- ¿estás bien?.

¿?- si estoy bien, mejor que bien- madre e hija mirando hacia la puerta que era de dónde provenía la voz, y al dispersarse el humo las esferas que había creado la alicornio dejaron ver el pony que estaba ahí parado. Era uno de pelaje color negro, alto como la princesa Luna que vestía una capa qué lo cubría por completo- cariño….

\- ¡Crow!- gritaron a las yeguas empezando a sentir temor al ver al unicornio parado justo en la puerta.

Crow- Fue difícil encontrarlas, cuánto tiempo fue ¿dos años, tres años?… pero eso ahora no importa. No quiero conflictos Summer, entrégame a la niña.

Summer- ¡Primero muerta!- la pony de tierra se puso de pie ubicándose al frente de su hija encarando a este alicornio.

Crow- ¿Primero muerta?… hecho- el alicornio disparó un rayo de su cuerno atravesando el pecho de la yegua, todo fue tan rápido que ninguna de las dos lo vio venir. Noir estaba atrás de su madre y ella sólo pudo ver cómo ésta se desplomaba al piso y de su cuerpo comenzaba a salir sangre.

Noir- ma… má… ¡mamá!- la alicornio salio de su estado de shock y se acercó donde estaba su madre, la sujeto de su cabeza apoyándola en su brazo para que la pudiera ver- mamá… no por favor… no.

Summer- No… No… Noir- decía débilmente.

Noir- sí… mamá… estoy aquí- la alicornio ya tenía sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y la voz entrecortada viendo como poco a poco su madre se estaba tornando pálida y fría.

Summer- te… ten…go… tengo… frío.

Noir- mamá, por favor no me dejes… por favor… te recuperaras y volaremos juntas, como lo habíamos planeado, mis… mis… alas son más fuertes ahora…volaremos juntas mamá- Summer levanta su casco y acarició el rostro de su hija y esta la toma con su patas aferrándose de el, cerrando sus ojos dejando que las lágrimas se desbordaran.

Summer- siem…pre… tan… bella- sus ojos se fueron colocando opacos mientras deslizaba su casco por el rostro de su hija sintiendo como sus fuerzas la abandonaban- Pear… allá… voy- su casco cayó al suelo pesadamente mientras que la alicornio estaba a su lado en una posición estática.

Noir- ¿mamá?…- movía su brazo agitando un poco la cabeza de su madre pero esta no reaccionaba- ¿mamá?… ¡KIIIAAAAAAAA!- gritó fuertemente para luego abrazar el cuerpo de su madre y llorar a mares debido al dolor de la pérdida de la única pony que la acompañó durante toda su vida.

Crow- Agh, qué escandalosa… ya supéralo… eres hija de un guerrero. Mejor vámonos, el camino es largo- masculló el semental dando media vuelta.

Noir- no…- murmuró a un estando junto al cuerpo de su madre.

Crow- ¿qué dijiste?- masculló el alicornio mirando por encima de su hombro.

Noir- ¡dije que no iré con usted despreciable moustro!- la alicornio se levantó y estampó sus patas delanteras fuertemente mientras que su cuerno era cubierto por u aura de color morado creando una enorme estaca de roca que atravesó el techo de la casa y luego otras estacas de roca y hielo que crecían y se dirigían hacia el alicornio, Crow saltó hacia afuera de la casa rápidamente antes de ser empalado por una de esas estacas.

Crow- ¡cómo te atreves, soy tu padre… me debes!…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas ya que una Estaca de hielo lo atravesó por debajo elevándolo varios metros del suelo, este aguantó las ganas de gritar del dolor que sentía viendo como la alicornio se acercaba a él con una mirada completamente diferente- No… Noir…

Noir- ¡cállate!- dijo la yegua saliendo de la casa, aunque su rostro denotaba mucho odio, de sus ojos seguían saliendo esas lágrimas que empapaban todas sus mejillas y se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia- ¡me arrebataste lo que más quería!- otras estacas crecieron atravesando las patas traseras del alicornio- ¡Me quitaste lo que más amaba!- más estacas de hielo y rocas salían de la tierra atravesando al alicornio por todo su cuerpo- ¡destruiste mi familia!- dos rocas afiladas salieron del suelo cortando las alas Crow, y antes de que esté gritara otra estaca salió atravesándolo en su hocico de lado a lado- ¡destruiste toda mi vida maldito monstruo!- Noir ajuntó sus patas y las separó rápidamente haciendo que todas las estacas que tenían atravesado a Crow lo despedazaran por completo esparciendo todos sus restos por todas partes cubriendo su cuerpo con la sangre del alicornio. Después de que hiciera eso su cuero dejó de brillar y se quedó completamente estática jadeando fuertemente, no le importaba la lluvia o que su estuviera cubierta de sangre, estaba completamente en shock y jadeaba por lo que había hecho, pero luego en su rostro se empezó a formar una sonrisa retorcida- je… jeje… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- reía desquiciadamente mientras observaba lo qué había hecho a la vez qué su cutie mark brillaba apareciendo dos símbolos llenando los espacios vacíos de la parte de arriba y abajo de la estrella, ignorando todo lo que pasaba dio un enorme grito para después tirarse al suelo a llorar descontroladamente, a su alrededor estaban los restos de aquel alicornio que era su padre y detrás de ella la casa que había compartido con su madre junto con su cuerpo a la vez qué los truenos iluminaban el lugar h los relámpagos caían cerca.

**_Fin del flashback..._**

Winter- Señora Noir… señora Noir… ¡Noir!- por mas que le hablaban esta no reaccionaba- mí señora Noir… ¡Noir!…

Noir- ¿eh?… ¿que?…

Winter- mi señora, ¿está llorando?- Noir pasó su casco por su rostro extrayendo una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla y observa está de forma nostálgica- ¿mi señora?…

Noir- No, no es nada…- dijo bajando su casco he ingresando a la casa para resguardarse de la lluvia seguida por Winter.

.

.

En el pueblo de Ponyville todos los ponis ya estaban en sus camas descansando después de un largo día, Tulip aún se encontraba en el hospital muy angustiada esperando noticias de su hija que aún se encontraba en cuidados intensivos. En la casa de Rarity, la unicornio yacía en su cama descansando de una larga jornada de haber ayudado en una represa y aparte de eso haber ido por su amiga Applejack, todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio hasta que…- ¡AHHHHHH!.

Rarity- ¡Sweetie Belle!- gritó la unicornio levantándose rápidamente de su cama, estaba a punto de abandonarla pero su puerta fue abierta de golpe y entrando por esta rápidamente la pequeña unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena bicolor saltando a la cama y ocultándose debajo de las mantas- Sweetie belle… ¿qué ocurre, dime qué ocurre?- pero la pequeña no modulada palabra alguna, sólo se mantenía oculta debajo de las mantas hecha bolita. A los pocos segundos apareció en la puerta de la habitación Death Ray con su cuerno encendido mirando dentro de esta habitación.

Death Ray- ¿está todo bien?, escuché un grito… ¿todo está en orden señorita rarity?.

Rarity- Sí… todo está bien señor Ray, mi hermana… sólo tuvo una pesadilla, le pasa a menudo.

Death Ray- … estaré abajo por si me necesita- el unicornio dejó de iluminar su cuerno se alejó de la puerta y Rarity usó su magia para cerrarla y posteriormente colocarle seguro.

Rarity- Sweetie cariño, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?- la pequeña aún estaba hecha bolita debajo de las mantas y no respondía a las preguntas de su hermana- ¿Sweetie belle?.

Sweetie Belle-… no lo sé, lo sentí tan real- contestó aún debajo de las mantas.

Rarity- ¿sentiste?… ¿a qué te refieres con sentiste?…

Sweetie Belle-…

Rarity- Sweetie, puedes confiar en mí… dime qué fue lo que pasó.

Sweetie Belle- No lo sé- la pequeña se retiró las mantas que la cubrían mostrando unos ojos llorosos y un sonrojó en sus mejillas- sentí… que tocaba mis pequeños botones, tocaron mi conejito hermana… sentí una sensación extraña y agradable cuando pasó eso, pero tuve miedo, tuve mucho miedo después de ver esos ojos brillantes- la pequeña puso sus cascos en su cara comenzando a llorar- fue tan real - Rarity le dio un gran abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su melena para poder calmarla ya que la pequeña empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

Rarity- Calma hermanita, sólo fue una pesadilla… si quieres puedes dormir conmigo esta noche- la pequeña afirmó con su cabeza sin modular ni una palabra acostándose junto a su hermana cubriéndose por completo, pero la unicornio tenía una corazonada… un mal presentimiento y desconfianza hacia cierto unicornio.

.

.

En otra parte más alejada del pueblo se encontraba Snake trotando en medio de la oscuridad del Bosque, olfateando el suelo de vez en cuando como si buscara algo; este unicornio levantó la vista hacia el interior del bosque mostrando unos ojos azules que brillan en la oscuridad que le servían para guiarse y no tropezarse con algo en esta noche opaca sin luna, el unicornio siguió adentrándose en el bosque y saliendo hacia los caminos olfateando el suelo como si fuera un sabueso.

Snake- Es aquí…- el unicornio olfateo unos arbustos y luego pasó por el medio de ellos para después dar la vuelta y queda al frente de estos, cerró sus ojos y su cuerno empezó a brillar mientras murmuraba unas palabras, en un idioma extraño, cuando termina de murmurar estas palabras levanto su pata delantera derecha estampándola fuertemente contra la tierra y al hacer eso creo un círculo arcano de color azul debajo de sus patas- tú que todo lo ves pero lo ignoras… tú que todo lo oyes pero lo callas… siempre pasando desapercibida por unos y venerada por otros, solicitó de tu ayuda divina señora para que me enseñes lo que calla lo que has creado para así poder dar con aquel que tus dominios a manchado- a medida que el unicornio recitaba las palabras unas líneas en forma de tribales comenzaron a aparecer en su cara empezando por las extrañas líneas que tenía sus patas para luego dirigirse hacia arriba de sus rodillas inundando todo su cuerpo pero como tenía puesta su capa no se podían ver las marcas en su cuerpo, de pronto una mantícora apareció entre los arbustos y se puso detrás de él observándolo y saboreándose, empezó a acercarse poco a poco… muy despacio para no ser escuchado, ya cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca se agachó tomando una posición más cómoda para acecharlo, pero el comportamiento de esa creatura cambio rápidamente ya que agachó de sus orejas y tomó una posición más sumisa retrocediendo lentamente- buen chico…- dijo dando la espalda a la criatura y sin abrir sus ojos. El unicornio se concentró más y el círculo se iluminó con más intensidad, el lugar donde Snake estaba comenzó a fragmentarse como si fuera un cristal cambiando por completo la noche por el día, continuó con sus ojos cerrados pero comenzó a fruncir el ceño cuándo empezó a escuchar unas voces.

¿?- Vamos pequeña sigue comiéndote el gusano… eres una buena pollita- decía este pony con su voz afónica

¿?- humg… humg…-

¿?- Si pollito sí, comete todo es el gusano…

¿?- hummg… mmm- Snake abrió los ojos lentamente revelando que estaban completamente blancos, sin brillo alguno y empezó a mover su cabeza y vio las siluetas que hacían estos ruidos. Lo primero que alcanzó a divisar fue a un pony grande… no pudo ver aún su color, simplemente su silueta; cuando logró materializarse por completo notó que esté pony usaba una capa negra, estaba acostado boca arriba mientras que con su magia sostenía a una pequeña unicrnio. Snake reconoció de inmediato a la pequeña, era Sunny Daze … pero al otro pony no lo podía ver debido a la capucha qué le cubría el rostro, mientras que ella le practicaba una felación, la pequeña tenía un rostro de desagrado y sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras que las lagrimas brotaban de ellos hasta que esté pony retira su miembro del hocico de la pequeña corriéndosele en toda su carita- iagk!, que asco…-se quejaba la pequeña la vez que era bañada por ese fluido mientras se escurría por su pequeño cuerpo. Ella se retiraba esos fluidos con sus cascos de su cara agitándolos esparciendo ese líquido blancuzco por todos los árboles y arbustos que estaban cerca, incluso llegó a salpicase un poco más el cuerpo haciendo qué el pony grande la viera provocativa- ¿qué es esto?- preguntó la pequeña con sus ojos aguados y su voz entrecortada mientras seguía quitándose ese fluido.

¿?- No te preocupes, esto sólo es lechita… también los pollitos toman leche ¿sabes?, y se ven muy tiernos cuando son cubiertos por esa leche, pero ellos también lo toman por aquí- unicornio se paró en sus cuatro patas levantando a la pequeña y colocándola con su cadera levantada sobre una roca para que quedara mas alta, acarició sus pequeños flancos mientras se relamía los labios y puso su hocico entre los flancos de la pequeña lamiendo toda su intimidad y chupando su pequeño clítoris cómo si fuera un caramelo.

Sunny Daze- mmm, no… por favor ya pare, no…quiero juga… mmm ahh más, mí … mamá… ¡ahhhh debe se estar preoc…upada por mí!- pero éste sólo seguía estimulando a la pequeña y también usaba su casco para masturbarla, Snake sólo apretaba los dientes y fruncía el ceño de ver lo que ese canalla le hacía a la pequeña, se sentía frustrado e impotente al no poder detenerlo ya que lo que estaba viendo eran los hechos qué habían quedado grabados en el tiempo. luego el pony grande movió la pequeña cola de Sunny con mucho cuidado haciéndola a un lado para ver mejor su intimidad, y sin previo aviso y bruscamente ingreso en la pequeña.

Sunny Daze - ¡KIAAAAAAAAA!- la Potrilla dio un grito desgarrador al sentir el enorme miembro de un pony adulto dentro de ella. Snake al ver esta escena apretó aun más sus dientes y frunció mucho el ceño haciendo marcar las venas de su frente debido a la ira que estaba creciendo- ¡no por favor, AHHH no más… sácala… sácala duele, por mmmmnnn ahhh, favor sácala… No quiero más gusano ¡OHHH AHHH!... ¡NO!… ¡QUERO JUGAR MAAÁS SACALA POR FAVOR!… ¡NO QUIERO MÁS!… ¡AHHHHHH!.- gritaba la pequeña demasiado fuerte abriendo por completo sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y con una expresión de dolor mientras era violada, por sus pequeñas piernas se escurría la sangre que provenía de su pequeña flor al ser destruida por éste miserable.

De las embestidas tan fuertes que le daba a la pequeña se le cayó su capucha revelando ser un unicornio con un rostro bastante cicatrizado de color azul cian, de crin violenta con una sonrisa de satisfacción completa y era lo que el profesor Snake quería. El lugar se tornó oscuro y el círculo donde el unicornio estaba parado se fue apagando y al pasar esto la noche volvió con su calma mostrando nuevamente oscuridad absoluta que era rota por unos ojos azules que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Snake- Pagarás por lo que hiciste desgraciado.

**Continuará…**

**¡YAIBA... FUERA!… **

**¿reviews?**

**Estas son las líneas que tuvieron Noir y Summer en francés traducidas al español cortesía Google.**

**Noir- Oui [sí]- seuls ces vivent parce qu'il a besoin de vous ou non, je vous ont déjà déchiré le cœur [Sólo estas vivo porque él te necesita o de lo contrario, yo ya te hubiera arrancado el corazón]- ¡arrêtez et les deux! [¡ya callense los dos!]- Comme si vous parle , il reviendra [cómo sí hablando con usted él volverá].-¡Maman, maman comment vous êtes bon à la maison! [mamá, mamá que bueno que éstas en casa].**

**Summer- ¡Moi aussi, je suis très heureux de voir mon petit!… ¿vous avez du plaisir avec Pear seed? [también me alegra verte mi pequeña … ¿te divertiste con Pear seed?]**

**Noir- Oui, il m'a emmené dans le parc [sí, me llevó al parque]-Je suis très triste de voir d'autres poulains de jouer avec leurs parents [pero me entristece ver a otros potrillos con sus padres].**

**Summer- Noir… nous en avons parlé et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi il est pas avec nous [Noir… ya hablamos de eso, y te explique el porqué él no está con nosotras]- mais vous avez moi et Pear Seed , et vous savez que tous les deux vous aime beaucoup… ¿Droit… oui, c'est vrai? [pero me tienes a mí y a Pear seed, y sabes qué las dos te queremos… ¿cierto… verdad qué sí?]**

**Noir-¡jajajaja oui maman… et pour plaire! [jajajaja sí mamá… ya para por favor]**


	28. Recuerdos de antaño parte 2

**C****apítulo 28: Recuerdos de antaño parte 2.**

Celestia- Debo informar al grupo de búsqueda de Ponyville que detengan la investigación sobre el paradero de la portadora del elemento de la honestidad e inicien esta investigación- Celestia se empezó a alejar de Luna ella hizo brillar su cuerno abriendo las puertas de su alcoba, pero estas puertas son cubiertas por un aura color azul y cerradas fuertemente impidió que Celestia saliera de esta habitación- ¡Luna!…- dice está dándose la media vuelta encontrando a la princesa con el ceño fruncido.

Luna- No saldrás de aquí hasta que me expliques qué libro fue robado y porque es tan importante para ti- dijo de forma seria- y no quiero más secretos Celestia.

Celestia- Luna este no es el momento para discutir, sí quieres podemos hablar en otro momento más adecuado- las puertas nuevamente son cubiertas por el aura de Celestia y dio media vuelta para salir nuevamente de su habitación, pero otra vez son envueltas en el aura azul y cerrándolas otra vez fuertemente. Luego Celestia es cubierta por la misma aura y levitada hasta una silla donde fue dejada mientras que la princesa de la noche se posaba en frente de ella con el ceño fruncido.

Luna- ¿porque me ignoras hermana?- preguntó de forma calmada pero en sus palabras se notaba que estaba molesta.

Celestia- No te estoy ignorando luna es sólo que este no es el momento.

Luna- ¿y según tú cuándo es el momento?…- Celestia desvío la mirada evitando tener contacto visual con su hermana dejándola a "entender" un punto claro para ella- eso creímos…- murmuró la princesa bajando su cabeza como sus orejas, pero Celestia pudo escucharla y giró su vista notando como la melena de la Princesa Luna dejaba de moverse a voluntad propia y las estrellas se iban apagando una por una retomando su color azulado corto.

Celestia- ¿Luna?…

Luna-… hace… hace mucho tiempo quisimos platicar contigo acerca de algo que me estaba incomodando… algo que apuñalada mi corazón y me hacía sentir muy triste, excluida e ignorada.

Celestia- Luna…yo…- pero la princesa levantó su casco al frente indicando que se detuviera, Celestia calló inmediatamente y Luna volvió a bajar su pata.

Luna- años atrás… cuando empezamos con este reino, el reino que nuestros padres nos dejaron a cargo… gobernamos juntas, a par; haciendo todo lo posible para que nuestros súbditos tuvieran lo que necesitaban para poder vivir felices. Mientras que nosotras hacíamos lo que nos habían enseñado… tú te encargabas del día levantando el sol para que sus rayos iluminan todo nuestro reino, y yo… yo de la noche… para que estos ponis descansaran tranquilamente, pero nunca era tomada en cuenta- las palabras de la princesa Luna empezaban a sonar entrecortadas y Celestia supo inmediatamente a lo que ella se refería. Intento hablar pero luna prosiguió interrumpiéndola con lo que iba a decir- todos los días me esforzaba para que la noche fuera hermosa para que nuestros ponis las admirarán y se sintieran fascinados por lo que yo hacía… pero no, no lo hacían.

Celestia- Hermana, entiendo muy bien por lo que pasaste en esos tiempos…pero ahora…

Luna- Por favor déjame terminar- dijo la princesa en un tono suplicante entrecortado haciendo que Celestia callara nuevamente- quise brillar por mi cuenta, pero tú brillabas más que yo… quise demostrarme ante ellos, pero tu sombra me cubría opacando mi existencia hacia los otros ponis… quise hablar contigo, expresarte lo que sentía y cómo me sentía… pero estabas tan ocupada recibiendo reverencias y halagos de nuestro súbditos que me ignoraste por completo. Tuve celos, envidia y mucho odio… y ambas sabemos cuál fue el resultado…- aunque la princesa Luna tenía la cabeza baja, Celestia pudo ver cómo caían lágrimas en el piso. La princesa del sol se levantó de la silla para abrazar a su hermana pero Luna se levantó donde estaba dando media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y mirando a través de ella notando como sus preciadas estrellas se apagaron una a una en el firmamento nocturno.

Celestia- Luna… lo que pasó hace mil años, sé que tuve la culpa por no escucharte y fueron mil años que estuve lamentándome por no haberte escuchado y esperando a que llegará el día para que pudieras perdonarme… yo…- Celestia cerró los ojos y desvió su cabeza notándose demasiado triste recordando aquel incidente en el castillo de las dos hermanas que las separo durante tanto tiempo.

Luna- No tienes por que lamentarte hermana, yo ya te perdone… así como tú me perdonaste- al escuchar esas palabras, Celestia miró nuevamente a Luna, pero está aún seguía dándole la espalda viendo por la ventana- pero en esos mil años que estuvo exiliada, siempre me hacía la misma pregunta… será… será… ¿que mi hermana confía en mí?.

Celestia- Claro que confío en tí.

Luna- …

Celestia- Luna confío plenamente en tí, ¿porque lo dudas hermanita?.

Luna- Sí confías en mí… ¡¿entonces porqué me mientes?!- la princesa dio la vuelta mostrando unos ojos inundados en lágrimas que se desbordaban por sus mejillas y caían al piso, Celestia se impresionó al ver la expresión de tristeza que tenía su hermana que dio dos pasos atrás- ¡¿si confías tanto en mí entonces Porqué me mientes?!… ¡Celestia siempre has tenido secretos y en cambio yo te he comentado todo lo que me pasa, sabes todo sobre mí!… te desconozco Celestia, desde mi llegada han pasado cosas de las cuales te pregunto pero tú me ignoras o cambias el tema- Luna volteó su cabeza hacia otra parte y cerró sus ojos con fuerza haciendo que sus lágrimas brotaran más rápido- ¿porque tantos secretos?…- murmuró entrecortado, pero luego sintió el abrazo de su hermana seguido de un goteo tibio en su nuca.

Celestia- Luna… lo siento mucho… En verdad lo siento… por favor no llores- hablaba con la voz entrecortada mientras que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de tristeza.

Luna- ¿no… no confías en mí?.

Celestia- Claro que confío en ti querida hermana.

Luna- ¿entonces porque tanto misterio… tantos secretos?…- la princesa Celestia se puso a pensar en la situación que estaba viviendo y en todo lo que había pasado desde la llegada de su hermana. Cada vez que Luna le preguntaba dónde estaba o que hacía ella respondía con una evasiva, pero la verdad es que ella estaba concentrada en el libro que leía antes de ser robado…la princesa del sol soltó un fuerte suspiro rompiendo el abrazo que le daba su hermana tomó su barbilla con su casco e hizo que ella la mirara a los ojos.

Celestia- Jamás he tenido secretos contigo Luna, cada vez que me preguntabas que hacía a donde estaba yo te respondía que estaba leyendo o investigando algo…no te mentía querida hermana.

Luna- ¿y qué es lo que tanto investigadas para que me ignoraras de esa manera?…

Celestia- (suspiro)… Luna… ¿qué sabes acerca de los zeltas?.

.

.

Rainbow Dash miró a la yegua azul grisáceo de arriba abajo y se dio la vuelta y desapareció rápidamente dejando a Nightshade muy intrigada por el comportamiento de ésta yegua, a los pocos minutos volvió con una tela doblada entre los cascos.

Nightshade- ¿y eso qué es?.

Rainbow- Son zanahorias y pepinos ¿que no estás viendo?.

Nightshade- … ¿estas siendo sarcástica? …

Rainbow- … es un chiste, es una pijama- dijo la pegaso extendiendo sus cascos con una pijama de color rosa con blanco- es para que la uses ya que está haciendo mucho frío.

Nightshade- ¡¿y yo para qué quiero una pijama?!, ¡no la necesito, además ya te dije que mi uniforme me protege del frío!

Rainbow- ¿cuál uniforme?, si te refieres a ese trapo de colores oscuros que está en la lavado ya que olía a perro mojado, dudo mucho que te sirva para esta noche. No seas quisquillosa y póntela- la pegaso nuevamente ofreció la pijama y Nightshade miraba con el ceño fruncido a la pijama y luego a Rainbow. Intentó exclamar pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas y sólo salió un suspiro de derrota y aunque se negara a admitirlo Rainbow tenía razón, sin su uniforme puesto el frío de la noche la maltrataría.

Nightshade - Está bien, aceptó tu ayuda- lo dijo mirando la pijama fijamente- pero no tienes algo menos… bueno… ¿rosa?.

Rainbow- Es esta u otra más rosa y con tortugas.

Nightshade- Te estás vengando por lo de la tina ¿cierto?.

Rainbow- hmmm, no lo había visto desde ese punto… sabes qué, mejor te traeré la rosada de tortugas- lo dijo con una sonrisa algo macabra dándose la media vuelta dispuesta a salir volando.

Nightshade- ¡QUE!… ¡no espera!- la pegaso azul grisáceo voló rápidamente quedando al frente de Rainbow arrebatándole la pijama rosada y comenzó a ponérsela- pagarás por esta humillación Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow- De nada, y cuando termines con eso te espero en la cocina- la pegaso color cian se retiró de la sala dejando a una malhumorada y vengativa Nightshade poniéndose una pijama rosa, pero es expresión cambio a una de duda cuando entendió las palabras que le dijo Rainbow. Cuando la pegaso terminó de ponerse la pijama se miró a sí misma cómo le quedaba está puesta y puso una cara como si tuvieran náuseas, luego se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba la pegaso color cian sentada en un banco alto junto una mesa y encima de ésta había dos tazas, Rainbow al escuchar los pasos de la Shadowbolt volteó a verla por donde ella entraba- te queda muy bien capitana Shadowbolt- dijo la pegaso aguantando las ganas de reír.

Nightshade- Te juro que te haré pagar por esta humillación Rainbow Dash- lo dijo entre dientes mientras que la pegaso color cian la invitaba a sentarse en el otro banco a un aguantando las ganas de reír. La Shadowbolt se acercó volando al banco y tomó asiento mientras que Rainbow le colocaba al frente la otra tasa que contenía un líquido oscuro humillante con una especie de goma blanca que flota dentro de él- ¿que es esto?.

Rainbow- Son zanahorias y pepinos…

Nightshade-… ¿continúas con el sarcasmo?… ¿es tu especialidad o qué?.

Rainbow- Por favor Nightshade… es chocolate caliente.

Nightshade- ¡Ya sé qué es chocolate caliente!, pero yo pregunté por esto- señaló la goma blanca que flotaba en el chocolate y Rainbow la miró poniendo cara de Poker Face.

Rainbow-… Es broma…

Nightshade-…

Rainbow- Es un malvavisco.

Nightshade- ¿malvavisco?…- la pegaso miró el malvavisco muy confundida y luego volteó su mirada hacia Rainbow Dash- y ¿para qué sirve?.

Rainbow- ¿como que para qué sirve?… ¿es que te metes debajo de una piedra cuando no estás en servicio?.

Nightshade- Ja… ja… ja… muy graciosa Dash- la pegaso grisácea miro otra vez el malvavisco con muchas dudas, y con la punta de su casco lo golpeó suavemente sumergiéndolo y este saliendo a flote otra vez- ¿lo tengo que hacer a un lado?.

Rainbow- ¡Nightshade por favor, el papel de tonta no te queda. ¿que no sabes para qué es un malvavisco?!.

Nightshade- …

Rainbow… es broma cierto… la Shadowbolt infló sus cachetes, giró su cabeza con el ceño fruncido y con un leve sonrojó de vergüenza que la pegaso color cian notó fácilmente- "¿será cierto… no saben lo que es?, ella no parece ser una pony de bromas"- pensaba mientras observaba a esta pegaso cómo observaba el chocolate de reojo y al sentir la mirada de Rainbow volvió a mirar al frente- Nightshade, muérdelo- le habló de forma tranquila.

Nightshade- ¿que?…- volteó a ver a Rainbow después de que ella le hablara.

Rainbow- Muérdelo, el malvavisco… el chocolate caliente lo pone suave y algo chicloso.

Nightshade- Ósea… ¿que eso se come?- la pegaso color cian afirmó con su cabeza regalándole una cálida sonrisa, Nightshade tomó la taza y se dispuso a beber el chocolate y al sentir el malvavisco tocar sus labios está le da un pequeño mordisco saboreando el dulce, suave y chicloso sabor del el… pero al sentir esto sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus pupilas se dilataron inmediatamente como si estuviera asombrada, puso nuevamente la taza sobre la mesa aun manteniendo su rostro de impresión.

Rainbow- ¿eh?… Nightshade… ¿estás bien?- preguntó la pegaso con una ceja arqueada por el comportamiento de la Shadowbolt- ¿hola, Hay alguien ahí?- Rainbow se acercó y agitó su pata al frente de la nariz de Nightshade, pero está parecía estar en un trance- ¿así de mal…- no terminó su frase ya que vio una lágrima salir de los ojos de la pegaso color grisáceo- ¿Nightshade?…

Nightshade- Mamá… -murmuró la pegaso mientras sus ojos se cristalizaron, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y se bajó del banco retirándose de la cocina.

Rainbow- ¿A dónde vas?…

Nightshade- … yo… estaré… estaré en la sala- a paso lento se retiró de la cocina dejando a la pegaso color cian muy dudosa por el comportamiento de esta yegua, así que su curiosidad le ganó y se levantó volando hacia la sala para ver qué es lo que ella hacía y ahí estaba, Nightshade se encontraba sentada en esa delgada colchoneta dándole la espalda con la cabeza agachada. Rainbow no hacía ningún ruido, sólo aleteaba para mantenerse a flote en el mismo punto, estuvo observando a Nightshade por un tiempo y la yegua no hacía nada más… sólo estaba sentada dando la espalda con su cabeza agachada.

Rainbow Dash no le prestó más atención y se dio la vuelta proponiéndose a retirarse a su alcoba dejando sola a Nightshade en la colchoneta, pero un leve gimoteo captó nuevamente su atención. Se dio la vuelta y vio como los hombres de la pegaso azul grisáceo se movían a forma como ella gimoteaba. Aún volando bajo se acercó donde esta yegua lo suficiente como para escuchar las palabras que la shadowbolt murmuraba entre sollozos.

Nightshade- Ma… mamá *sniff* co… como * sniff*… te extraño …

Rainbow- ¿Nightshade?…- al escuchar su nombre, la Shadowbolt levantó sus orejas al igual como su cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con el casco tratando de disimular que no había pasado nada, se dio la vuelta encontrando a Rainbow volando bajo a un metro de distancia de ella- ¿estás bien?…

Nightshade- Claro que lo estoy Dash, y le estaría mucho más si no fuera por esta cosa rosada- lo dijo apuntando la pijama que traía puesta tratando de mostrarse seria, pero debido a sus ojos rojos de llorar no lograba su cometido.

Rainbow- … Sí claro, Nightshade ¿quieres hablar al respecto?.

Nightshade- ¿hablar de qué?.

Rainbow- Hablar de ti… desde que me enteré que fuiste… bueno, violada… tu comportamiento conmigo cambió por completo; y ahora en la cocina lo hiciste de nuevo… dime qué es lo que te pasa ya que hablando se liberan las cargas.

Nightshade- Estoy perfectamente bien Dash, ahora sí me disculpas estaré aquí prestando guardia- la pegaso nuevamente se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la colchoneta dándole espalda a Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow- ¿eh?… ¿sabes que si miras a una pared no sabrás lo que pasa alrededor cierto?- dicho esto la shadowbolt se le marcó una vena en la cabeza para después levantarse girarse un poco y sentarse otra vez pero mirando en otra dirección- ¿ehh?…

Nightshade- ¿que?…

Rainbow- ¿qué pasó con tu madre?…

Nightshade- … nada, no pasó nada- lo dijo de forma cortante sin despegar su vista al frente.

Rainbow- ¡no me mientas, tus expresiones hablan por sí sola!… escucha, yo también soy muy orgullosa y no comento lo que me pasa con nadie…pero lo que realmente me afecta lo conversó con una amiga para que eso no me haga tanto daño.

Nightshade- Ya te dije que no pasó nada- ya hablaba entre dientes sintiendo como su ira iba creciendo.

Rainbow- !No seas testaruda!… sea lo que sea qué te está afectando, se te nota a leguas.

Nightshade- ¡te dije que no me pasa nada!- la pegaso volteó rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre Rainbow dispuesta a embestirla, pero la pegaso color cian fue más rápida y con un movimiento de sus patas delanteras aplicó una técnica de yudo usando la fuerza de Nightshade en su contra, tomando una de sus alas arrojándola contra un de los muebles de la sala. La Shadowbolt se reincorporó rápidamente y miró a la pegaso con mucho enojo- !ah!... ¿con qué quieres pelear señorita elemento de la armonía?… ¡pues bien, te daré tu merecido!- Nightshade nuevamente arremetió contra la pegaso color cian volando rápidamente para taclearla, ya estaba cerca de Rainbow Dash pero esta rápidamente se hizo a un lado y cuando Nightshade pasó justo por donde estaba ella, la pegaso color cian nuevamente tomó su a la derecha y gira en su propio eje enviando a Nightshade nuevamente hacia el sillón quedando de cabeza sobre este- ¡¿que demo…?!.

Rainbow- No creas que porque no soy una pony guerrera no sé movimientos de combate, después de la batalla que tuvimos contra Nightmare Moon y Discord aprendí una que otra cosita para defensa personal… tus movimientos son lentos y descoordinados, eso se debe a que hay algo que no te deja concentrar y pensar con claridad y sólo actúas por impulso. !ahora dime qué pasó!.

Nightshade- !Ya te dije que no pasó nada!- la pegaso otra vez se levantó y voló donde Rainbow intentando golpearla, pero el resultado fue el mismo… un movimiento con sus cascos y la Shadowbolt terminaba en el sillón, estuvieron así durante un buen rato… hacía lo mismo varias veces, intentaba golpear o embestir a la pegaso color cian pero está aplicaba sus movimientos y la devolvía al sillón o la arrojaba a la colchoneta para que no se lastimaron con el golpe. Después de varios minutos Nightshade se encontraba otra vez en el sillón de cabezas, jadeaba pesadamente debido al cansancio y miraba a la pegaso color cian con el ceño fruncido apretando los dientes debido a la ira que tenía- crees…que ya… ganaste…

Rainbow- En ningún momento he tratado de ganarte Nightshade, ni tú misma te estás dando cuenta que estás atacando mal y en ningún momento te dije que fuéramos a luchar para saber quién es más fuerte… escucha, sólo quiero que te calmes y te desahogues conmigo, ¡soy tu amiga maldita sea!.

Nightshade- ¡soy la capitana del escuadrón élite de los Shadowbolt, no necesito amigas, no necesito que alguien me diga cómo comportarme!- la pegaso salió volando otra vez a envestir a Rainbow Dash y esta hizo lo mismo, salió disparada chocando mutuamente en el aire, Nightshade intentó golpear a la pegaso, pero esta bloqueaba sus movimientos con sus cascos y aplicaba las técnicas de yudo arrojando a la shadowbolt contra los sillones de la sala destrozándola y desordenándola por completo. Nightshade se levantó rápidamente y voló hacia Rainbow y antes de que está aplicara su movimiento se hizo hacia un lado tomándola por la espalda y cayendo en picada para aterrizar sobre el sillón más grande y destrozarlo por completo, luego rodó a un lado y se paró en posición de ataque- ¡¿quieres un poco más?!- Rainbow se levantó algo adolorida al haber aterrizado sobre el mueble este impidió que se lastimara mucho, esta miraba a la Shadowbolt con el ceño fruncido, pero no estaba molesta, trataba de mantenerse en control ya que sabía que al no tomar su medicamento podría causar un gran desastre, ladeo su cabeza haciendo que está tronada tratando de infundir miedo sobre su oponente pero estás solo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Rainbow- Muy bien… hagamos esto parejo, ya no trataré de bloquear tus golpes… ¿quieres un verdadero enfrentamiento?… ok, lo tendrás… y espero que con esto te calmes y hables.

Ambas pegasos nuevamente se lanzaron a golpearse, Rainbow utiliza la fuerza de sus alas para ir más rápido que Nightshade y darle una patada justo en la cara pero está antes de caer se reincorporó y utilizó esa fuerza para golpear a Rainbow en la nuca haciéndola dar vueltas en el aire y cayendo pesadamente al suelo, Rainbow se levantó y nuevamente se arrojó hacia la Shadowbolt queriendo golpear su cara pero Nightshade bloqueaba sus golpes con sus cascos… pasaba uno que otro golpe así como ésta golpeaba a la pegaso color cian. Estuvieron así durante varios minutos destrozando la sala, arrojándose contra las paredes y golpeando sus cuerpos… prácticamente destruyeron toda el lugar. Ambas ya se encontraban en el suelo respirando agitadamente viéndose mutuamente tratando de adivinar qué movimiento haría la otra, siendo ya muy impacientes nuevamente salieron volando para envestirse en el aire teniendo un gran choque forcejeando para tratar de derribarse una a la otra.

Rainbow- Será… mejor… que te rindas.

Nightshade- Jamás… haré que… te tragues… tus palabras… y lamentaras… haberme retado…

Rainbow- Esto no… hubiera pasado… si hubieras…accedido… hablar primero.

Nightshade- quieres que… hable… tendrás que… vencerme primero.

Rainbow- … no hay… problema- la pegaso color cian cerró sus alas haciendo que Nightshade cargará con el peso de ambas desestabilizando su vuelo, al caer Rainbow abrió las suyas y usó sus brazos para cerrar las alas de Nightshade aferrándose de piernas y brazos quedando ella arriba y cayendo rápidamente al suelo, por suerte ambas cayeron sobre el destrozado sillón de la sala pero debido al golpe Nightshade quedó aturdida haciendo que Rainbow soltara su agarre y sujetara los brazos de la Shadowbolt arriba de su cabeza y colocó todo su cuerpo en medio de las piernas de esta yegua quedando en la posición un tanto comprometedoras pero segura para que no se pudiera mover.

Nightshade- ¡suéltame!- decía forcejeando pero debido al cansancio y al azote no tenía suficiente fuerza.

Rainbow- ¡no hasta que me digas qué fue lo que pasó!… ¡y por lo que creo, tiene que ver con tu madre!.

Nightshade- ¡no pasó nada pegaso tarada, ya suéltame!- seguía forcejeando pero con los ojos cerrados y con lágrimas desbordándose de estos.

Rainbow- ¡Dímelo y te suelto!.

Nightshade- ¡no!…

Rainbow- ¡Nightshade!.

Nightshade- ¡no!…

Rainbow- ¡dilo!

Nightshade- ¡que no!.

Rainbow- ¡Nightshade!.

Nightshade- …

Rainbow- ¡HABLA YA!…

Nightshade- ¡QUE NO!

Rainbow- ¡Nightshade!.

Nightshade- ¡la mataron frente a mis ojos!- Rainbow se impresionó demasiado al escuchar esta revelación, su reacción fue tal que aflojó el agarre en los brazos de la shadowbolt y está al sentir la falta de fuerza, empujó fuertemente a la pegaso retirándola de encima de ella… se colocó de pie y miró al Rainbow con el ceño fruncido pero con sus ojos derramando lágrimas- es lo que quería saber, que vi cómo mataban a mi madre enfrente de mis ojos… !pues ya lo sabes… ¿está satisfecha?… ¡ahora déjame tranquila!- la pegaso se retiró volando de la sala al segundo piso llorando, dejando a Rainbow muy impactada por las palabras de su escolta.

.

.

En Canterlot ambas princesas se encontraban en la habitación de Luna ya que la habitación de la monarca del sol estaban un grupo de investigadores buscando pistas para saber más sobre este unicornio ladrón. Celestia estaba mirando por la ventana la noche triste que estaba dando su hermana mientras que la princesa de la noche estaba echada en unos cojines en el suelo con el ánimo en el piso.

Celestia- Hermana, ¿tienes la respuesta a la pregunta que te hice en mi habitación?- preguntó aún observando como las noche se opacaba y las estrellas se apagaban, pero la respuesta de su hermana jamás llegó- ¿Luna?…

Luna- Por más que lo pensamos no encontramos la respuesta.

Celestia- No tengo idea del porqué no lo recuerdas, pero es algo que nuestros padres nos contaron de pequeñas.

Luna- desde que fuimos purificadas por los elementos de la armonía, muchas cosas que sabíamos las olvide por completo… es como si en vez de purificarnos nos hubieran separado y Nightmare se hubiera llevado parte mis recuerdos- contestó la princesa aún mirando el suelo, Celestia se dio la vuelta y se acercó hasta dónde estaba su hermana y se echó al lado de ella cubriéndola con una de sus alas.

Celestia- Mi conocimiento es poco, pero lo poco que sé es que nuestros padres dijeron que jamás estaríamos solas.

Luna- ¿solas… a qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó muy confundida mirando a Celestia.

Celestia- (Suspiro), después de tu destierro a la luna, estuve investigando el por qué nuestro guardián no estuvo en nuestra batalla impidiendo ese fatídico incidente qué…

Luna- ¿un guardián?… ahora sí que estoy confundida.

Celestia- ¿puedo continuar?…

Luna- ¡oh!, sí claro… perdona.

Celestia- Después de que nuestros padres crearan a las tres razas, crearon una raza de ponis guerreros que servirían como nuestros guardianes. Ellos tomaron lo mejor de cada raza para formarlos… la fuerza y el valor de un pony de tierra, la agilidad y el coraje de un pegaso y la magia y sabiduría de un unicornio…

Luna- ¡¿son alicornios?!- aparte confundida estaba sorprendida- pero, ¿porque nuestros padres querían algo así?… digo, eso significa que también son Inmortales.

Celestia- No hermana, ellos pueden tener fuerza, volar y magia. Pero no son alicornios, son longevos ya que también comparten un vínculo con otra criatura.

Luna- ¿y qué criatura es?- Celeste a guardia silencio negando con la cabeza- ¿no lo sabes?…

Celestia- No hermana, padre jamás nos contó de que otro ser estaba compuesto este pony… pero lo que sí dijo es que entre ellos estaría uno para protegernos, uno que fuera diferente a los otros, un elegido ya que su fuerza sería superior al de los demás y este lo llamarían el guardián astral.

Luna- ¿guardián astral?… ¿y donde permanece?.

Celestia- hasta donde tenía entendido él permanecería junto a nosotras oculto en las sombras, ni muy lejos para no estar desprotegidas… y ni muy cerca para no notar su presencia.

Luna- Pues hizo muy bien su trabajo hace mil años- masculló molesta mirando hacia otro lado al recordar cómo fue su destierro.

Celestia- Sí él hubiera estado cerca posiblemente no hubiera pasado nada de eso hermana… y las cosas que pasan es por algo- respondió la monarca tomando la barbilla de Luna y haciendo que esta la mirara para regalarle una sonrisa que calmó a la princesa de la noche.

Luna- Pero no estuvo… se supone que nos cuidaría.

Celestia- Eso es lo que estaba investigando antes de mudarme de nuestro antiguo Castillo, estaba investigando en todos los libros acerca de los zeltas, pero ninguno me arrojaba los datos que quería- la princesa Celestia se levantó de dónde estaba y se acercó nuevamente a la ventana para ver la noche triste que había afuera- pasaba el tiempo y mi investigación no daba frutos… pero encontré en uno de los escritos de Starswirl el barbado que mencionaba a un grupo de ponis con cuernos y alas no alicornios, ya que habían ancianos entre ellos y eso llamó más mi atención.

**_Flashback.._**.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Luna fue desterrada a su Astro, Celestia ya tenía su castillo en Canterlot pero se la pasaba metida en la biblioteca del castillo de las dos hermanas buscando información sobre estos ponis. Ella siempre iba escoltado por un grupo de guardias a ese lugar ya que extrañamente el bosque Everfree había tomado posesión de estos terrenos inundándolo de criaturas muy peligrosas. Celestia se encontraba en este momento en la biblioteca de dicho castillo buscando información que le fuera de utilidad, sentada junto a una mesa colmada de libros leídos y por leer.

Celestia- ¿Cómo es posible que no haya ningún dato acerca de ellos?, recuerdo muy bien cuando padre nos presentó a la primer guardiana… pero no logro recordar su nombre- la princesa cerró el libro que estaba leyendo donde trataba de buscar información que le fuera útil, pero sus horas de investigación fueron en vano. Tomó otro libro y comenzó a leerlo y cuando finalizó, tomó otro, y otro y otro… hasta que su frustración la hizo desistir cerrando el último libro fuertemente que supuestamente la biblioteca tenía, soltó un suspiro de derrota y frustración frotando su sien con su pata debido al arduo trabajo perdido- tantos libros… tanto conocimiento impreso… pero… ¡ninguno tiene las respuestas que busco!- la princesa golpeó fuertemente la mesa tirando todos los libros que esa tenía y se apoyó en ella respirando agitadamente mientras que su melena pasaba de ser multicolor a tornarse amarilla y roja humeante y la mesa en donde estaba apoyada empezara a humear- no… calma Celestia…Nova no puede… no debo dejar… que la ira me controlé- decía entre jadeos la princesa. Cerró sus ojos y tomaba aire profundamente para lograr calmarse, al poco tiempo su melena volvió a tornarse en el tono multicolor y Celestia ya respiraba más tranquila. Tomó todos los libros que tiró con su magia y se dirigió a la estantería depositándolos donde pertenecía, ya estaba por retirarse cuando notó algo que no encajaba, ya que en el marco de la puerta había un libro, voló hasta la puerta de acceso a la biblioteca y justo encima del marco estaba un libro bastante viejo, pero logró leer su portada- alicornios ¿realmente extintos?… ¿que es esto?… por Starswilr el barbado…- tomó el libro y salió de la biblioteca reuniéndose con sus guardias para luego partir rumbo a Canterlot.

**_Fin del flashback..._**

Celestia- En ese libro encontré muchas respuestas, como… cuánto es su expectativa de vida, cuánto poder pueden tener, costumbres sobre sus clanes… incluso encontré un dato que te alegraría mucho hermana- Celestia se dio la vuelta mostrándole una sonrisa a su hermana.

Luna- ¿y qué dato es?- preguntó muy ansiosa como si fuera una potrilla.

Celestia- Jijiji… que todos ellos adoran la noche veneran la luna y a su creadora- con esta revelación Luna quedó sorprendida, no sabía que aparte de los batponis había otra raza que adoraba la noche. Su expresión fue cambiando poco a poco por una de felicidad, fue tanto que hasta su melena recupero el tono nocturno así como las estrellas del firmamento empezaron a brillar.

Luna- ¿es en serio hermana?…- Celestia Afirmó con su cabeza- ¡esto es increíble!…- empezó a brincar como una potrilla dando saltitos y a veces aleteando para suavizar su caída.

Celestia- Jijiji, me alegra que estés de mejor de humor querida hermana, el libro decía qué aparte de adorar la noche y la luna, todos alababan a su diosa.

Luna- - Tú… ¿cierto?- Luna dejó sus brincos y prestó atención a su hermana haciéndole un ademán para que está continuará y Celestia negó con su cabeza- ¿yo?…

Celestia- No hermana, a quién alaban la llaman Nama. Pero el libro no me arrojó todas las respuestas que quería. Starswilr en su libro no puso qué aspecto qué tiene Nama, o en donde vive esta raza llevándome a un callejón sin salida otra vez, pero mencionó dos libros que les pertenecen a ellos, él los describió como libros de profecías y hechizos muy poderosos, aunque fueron muy reservados al no dar detalles.

Luna- ¿y supiste cómo son o cómo se llaman esos libros?… posiblemente después de tanto tiempo haya una copia en alguna biblioteca.

Celestia- No hermana, son libros únicos… y este libro los llaman el touga jakashi, y la rula delus zeltas.

Luna- Son nombres raros.

Celestia- Es la lengua de ellos- Celestia nuevamente se dio la vuelta y observó otras por la ventana notando la bella noche que había creado a través de la felicidad de su hermana, embozó una sonrisa y continuó con sus relato- al escuchar sobre esos libros empecé a investigar nuevamente en todas las bibliotecas de Equestria, creyendo así como tú dijiste que posiblemente habría una copia. Pero mis búsquedas eran en vano, no tenía ninguna respuesta… hasta hace 50 años que un extraño el libro con supuestos profecías apareció en Manehatta.

**_Flashback..._**

**_P.O.V Celestia..._**

\- El libro estaba en exhibición en el Museo de historia de esta ciudad, cuál enterarme de este llegué volando rápidamente en el carruaje, ingresé al museo como una simple visitante, mis planes eran saber qué libro era y cómo había llegado… una vez que entré me dirigí donde estaba exhibido el libro y al verlo quedé completamente impresionada ya que su portada se veía vieja y desgastada pero sus hojas se notaban intactas. Eso era lo que alcanzaba a ver ya que al estar exhibido detrás del cristal de protección no podía ver mucho, aunque leí el nombre que tenía encima aclarando muchas de mis dudas ya que éste decía…- rula delus zeltas… así que si existe- murmuré en voz baja impresionada viendo este libro ya que era uno de los dos ejemplares que mencionaba Starswilr el barbado- es un gran descubierto.

¿?- Sí que lo es su majestad…- giré mi cabeza y me topé con otro pony que estaba observando el libro.

¿?- Permítame presentarme Su Majestad, mi nombre es Mud's relic y soy el encargado del museo.

\- El gusto es mío señor Relic, y este libro se nota que es una verdadera antigüedad.

Mud's relic- sin duda lo es su Majestad, ya que quién lo trajo a esta exposición también descubrió varios artilugios sobre una tal raza de guerreros, con todo respeto su majestad… ¿sabía usted algo? - al escuchar eso hice dé cuenta como si no supiera nada, no quería que los demás ponis supieran de su existencia.

\- En lo absoluto mi querido pony. Pero, ¿quien descubrió el libro y a esta raza?.

Mud's relic- Fue el profesor Yearling en una expedición en el otro continente.

-… ya veo- muchas preguntas llenaron mi mente en ese momento, pero ya tenía un indicio… ellos se encontraban en el otro continente, no podía tomar el libro sin el permiso de su dueño, aunque me moría de ganas de leerlo- y el profesor ¿dónde se encuentra?.

Mud's relic- siendo honesto su majestad no lo sé, el profesor sólo nos dejó el libro a cargo hasta que él llegué ya que mantiene viajando. Al ser un arqueólogo es difícil ubicarlo ya que mantiene viajando, descubriendo nuevas culturas y nuevos lugares- Aunque mi expresión era la misma de siempre, por dentro estaba completamente deprimida al saber que no podía tener ese libro y continuar con mi búsqueda. pude haber utilizado la influencia de la corona y decir qué libro le pertenecía ahora a la realeza ya que el profesor trabaja para mí, pero eso no sería lo correcto ya que estaría abusando del poder que nuestros padres nos dieron- pero el profesor dejó a alguien a cargo…- al oír esas palabras una nueva esperanza me había llegado.

\- ¿así, y quién es?.

Mud's relic- Es alguien del otro continente que según el profesor traduciría el libro, aunque aquí entre nos… cobró mucho por hacerlo y creo que eso no es debido… ¿usted qué piensa Su Majestad?.

\- Quizás éste cobrando por sus servicios … ¿y de quién se trata, algún pony que viajó con el profesor?.

Mud's relic- ya que lo menciona por ese punto creo que tienes razón, pero sigo creyendo que fue demasiado dinero. Y quién va a traducir el libro no es un pony Su Majestad, es una cebra que el profesor conocido en uno de sus viajes en el otro continente… creo que se llama Mauri.

\- Me encantaría hablar con el señor Mauri, ¿de casualidad no tendrás la dirección donde él se está hospedando?.

Mud's relic- Lamento decirle su majestad que no la tengo, pero si gusta puede esperarlo ya que él comenzará con la traducción el día de hoy… no demorará en venir- después de conversar con el señor Relic estuve observando las otras exhibiciones que poseía el museo, y como dijo el encargado a la hora apareció el señor Mauri, era una cebra macho de aproximadamente 30 ó 35 años y antes de dirigirse a mí estuvo hablando con el señor Relic que al parecer le dio mi recado, luego se acercó donde yo estaba e hizo una reverencia.

Mauri- Saludos princesa del sol, es un honor conocerla. Mi nombre es Mauri y soy el encargado de traducir el libro que el profesor Yearling encontró.

\- El gusto es mío joven Mauri.

Mauri- por favor dígame en qué le puedo servir princesa del sol.

\- Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado si es posible.

Mauri- No hay ningún problema princesa del sol, ¿en dónde le gustaría hablar?.

\- Qué le parece en mi carruaje.

Mauri- cómo usted lo deseé princesa del sol- ambos salimos del museo y abordamos el carruaje que había llevado, lo bueno es que estaba usando el carruaje que es completamente cubierto y así no tendríamos problemas sí algún pony nos hubiera visto …- y dígame princesa del sol, ¿de que quería hablarme?…

\- Primero, me gustaría saber porque me llamas princesa del sol y no por mi nombre y segundo, será que usted sería tan amable de compartir conmigo la traducción de este libro.

Mauri- discúlpeme si estoy siendo grosero, pero de donde yo vengo siempre la hemos venerado y respetado por mover ese enorme astro que ilumina nuestros días ya que gracias a su luz nuestras cosechas son más abundantes y la segunda pregunta, ¿a qué se debe tanta curiosidad por el libro de ésta raza extinta?.

\- He oído del libro por parte de mi padre y creí que sólo era un mito- al escuchar que mencioné a padre, Mauri se sorprendió demasiado- y dígame joven Mauri, ¿este libro es que se encuentra en otro idioma?.

Mauri- Así es princesa, la lengua que está plasmada en sus hojas sólo la entendemos algunas cebras ya que no es suajili si no salem, una lengua muy antigua que según lo que nos cuentan nuestros chamanes perteneció a un grupo de grandes guerreros… con todo respeto creí que usted sabía de ellos.

-En lo absoluto, cómo le mencioné hace rato, escuché del libro por parte de mi padre… pero creí que era un mito y ahora veo que es verdad… joven Mauri, ¿él salem es fácil de aprender?.

Mauri- me temo que no princesa… ya que este idioma maneja como base el concepto raíz, mezclando las palabras de los idiomas de Equestria y del otro continente, aparte de eso pueden hablar cualquier idioma de manera fluida, resulta difícil comprenderlo… se requieren demasiados años para poder conocer algo de su idioma… y no es por alardear, pero me he demorado 20 de mis 30 años de vida en conocer esa lengua.

\- … creo que dejaré lo de aprender el idioma por el momento, entonces ¿sería tan amable de compartir su traducción conmigo?.

Mauri- Sería un honor princesa del sol…

**_Fin del flashback…_**

Celestia- Después de que nos despedimos ese día, acordamos vernos donde él se estaba hospedando. Utilice un hechizo de camuflaje reduciendo mi tamaño para verme como una pony unicornio, y también cambie mi nombre a Celeste…

Luna… Que original- musitó rodando los ojos, Celestial giró su cabeza con el ceño fruncido debido al comentario de su hermana y Luna sólo se río nerviosamente- está bien ya entendí.

Celestia- mantuve mi mismo color de pelaje pero cambié mi melena por la que tenía antes para no levantar sospechas ya qué él también me había pedido el favor de no comentar esto con ningún otro pony porque también necesitaba usar un perfil bajo, no sabía el porqué pero accedí a su petición así como este accedió la mía. A la primer semana que estuve con él, tradujo cinco profecías porque resultó que el libro era de más profecías qué de hechizos. Las profecías que tradujo me dejaron muy impresionada ya que se habían cumplido tres de las cinco que él había traducido.

Luna- ¿y cuáles había traducido?...

Celestia- Al principio no podía comprenderlas ya que se trataban de metáforas, frases relacionadas con la naturaleza, castillos, tronos y cosas similares. Pero después de analizarlas a fondo se revelaban las profecías dichas… y una de ellas…fue tu destierro a la luna hermana- dijo la princesa mirando a los ojos a su hermana, Luna quedo completamente impactada ante esta revelación- al escuchar eso pregunté cómo sabía de ese destierro y por simple curiosidad le dije si es que esos guerreros no tenía nada que ver con nosotras, a lo que él me contestó que las acciones escritas en estas hojas ellos la siguieron al pie de la letra y qué posiblemente sí, ya qué la profecía que nos nombraban decía de la siguiente manera: "dos orugas que se convirtieron en mariposas, juntas bebían de la misma flor y no se despegaban estrechando un lazo de amistad difícil de romper, pero una de ellas voló más alto qué la otra haciendo que su sombra opacara a la mariposa que no voló alto, esta tomará las corrientes de aire mas fuertes para poder alcanzar a la otra mariposa y sobre pasarla y de ser posible superarla… pero no contaba con qué las corrientes de aire fueran fuertes en las alturas. Cumplió su objetivo pero pagando un precio muy caro"…

Luna- ¡o sea que ellos sabían sobre Nightmare Moon, ¿y no hicieron nada para impedir nuestra batalla?!.

Celestia- tal parece que así fue, yo también quedé sorprendida al descifrar esa profecía. Y las otras dos fueron la toma al poder del rey Sombra en el imperio de cristal, y la era del caos de Discord.

Luna- ¡eso es increíble… ¿Cómo es que sabían que eso iba a pasar?.

Celestia- Eso no lo sé querida hermana, también me pregunté cómo fue que ellos supieron de lo que iba a pasar muchos años antes de qué tú y yo gobernáramos.

Luna- ¿pero esa tal cebra logró traducir el libro por completo?.

Celestia-… no…- lo dijo cerrando sus ojos y bajando su cabeza- tanto él como yo estamos demasiados interesados, pero no pudo terminarlo ya que…

**_Flashback…_**

**_P.O.V CELESTIA…_**

Ya habíamos llegado al séptimo día de estar traduciendo el libro, aún tenía puesto el hechizo de camuflaje y así pasar desapercibida en la ciudad. Recuerdo que esa noche entré al hotel donde se hospedaba y llegue a su habitación pero al estar junto en la puerta noté algo raro, esta estaba rota.

-Hola joven Mauri ¿estás aquí?- no tuve respuesta, abrí la puerta de la habitación y noté como ésta se encontraba destruida como si hubiera pasado un tornado, me puse muy nerviosa al encontrar la habitación en ese estado- ¡joven Mauri soy yo Celeste!- aún no tenía respuesta entre muy precavida buscando a la cebra por todas partes pero no la veía hasta que llegue al estudio… y lo que vi me dejó impactada- Santo cielo ¿Qué pasó aquí?… ¡Mauri!- el cuerpo de la cebra estaba sentado en una silla muy golpeado, tenía su rostro completamente maltratado con cortaduras, sangrando por su nariz y sus orejas, tenía un enorme agujero en su pecho y su corazón encima de la mesa, todavía palpitando… tenía las arterias conectadas y lo escalofriante era que aún respiraba… él seguía con vida- ¡Mauri!…- galopé rápidamente donde él se encontraba- o no, que hago que hago que hago…- estaba entrando en pánico, era la primera vez en mí larga vida qué había visto una escena tan escalofriante como esa. Lo moví un poco a ver si éste podría contestarme- !Mauri, Mauri Contéstame por favor!… Mauri te sacaré de aquí me oíste, te llevaré un hospital de inmediato- utilice mi magia para tratar de levantarlo pero al hacerlo el dio un enorme grito de dolor, así que me di cuenta que moverlo no era una opción. Deje de usar mi magia y me puse a pensar cómo podía llevarlo al hospital, pero el abrió sus ojos y volteo su cabeza mirándome con esos ojos inyectados en sangre, me dio mucho escalofrío de ver cómo me miraba.

Mauri- C… Cel…

\- Por favor no hables, iré por ayuda- pero el meneo la cabeza diciéndome que no- pero ¿porque no?, te vas a morir si no eres tratado de inmediato- pero él seguía negando, con mucho esfuerzo vi que levanto su pata y señalaba el librero… yo lo miré nuevamente al rostro y él con su cabeza me hizo señas que mirara hacia el librero- ¿qué?… ¿que tiene el librero?- pero él sólo seguía señalando- Mauri ¿hay algo en el librero?- él débilmente me afirmó con su cabeza. Me dirigí hacia el librero y empecé a buscar ese algo que él me mostraba, pero sólo veía libros rasgados, deshojados o apunto de caer al piso, no sabía que es lo que estaba buscando- Mauri dime qué es lo que tengo que buscar, aquí sólo hay libros dañados- me di la vuelta y vi que bajó su pata y señalaba la parte de abajo- ¿quieres que busque abajo?- el afirmó débilmente. Empecé a buscar en la estantería de abajo pero el resultado era igual, libros rasgados y desordenados- Mauri dime qué tengo que buscar por favor- me dirigí hacia donde él estaba y con vos muy débil me dijo…

Mauri-… a… a…abajo… no… d…deb…ba…jo…

\- ¿abajo, debajo del librero?- el nuevamente afirmó, corrí hacia la estantería y metí mí pata por debajo del librero empezando a buscar ese algo qué él quería, hasta que toque algo grueso… no pude usar mi cuerno ya que no veía que era lo que estaba tocando, metí un poco más mi pata arrastrando ese bulto que estaba debajo del librero, cuando lo saque quede sorprendida… era el libro… la rula delus zeltas. Lo tomé con mi magia y me acerqué donde la cebra nuevamente- ¿qué quieres que haga?.

Mauri-… lléva… telo…rápido… cu… cuídalo como… si fu…fera…tu vida…

\- ¿que?… ¿llevármelo?… pero, Mauri… esto le pertenece al profesor, además notarán la ausencia de él en el Museo… no puedo quedármelo.

Mauri- …no te… preo…cu… pes… el libro ti…ene… una co… copia… en… en… en estos mo… mentos… es… tá en el museo… exhibido… está… ma… más seg… guro… en tus… cascos- lo dijo cerrando sus ojos y colocando una expresión tranquila

\- Pero…- escuchamos como alguien más entraba la habitación, giré mi cabeza para cerciorarme si era justamente pasos lo que estaba escuchando, iba asomarme por la puerta pero Mauri me detuvo colocando una de sus patas en mi cola, al voltearlo a ver él tenía ya una expresión inquieta… tenía sus ojos muy abiertos mirando hacia el otro cuarto- ¿Mauri?…

Mauri- … por… favor ve… vete ya- la expresión que él ahora tenía era de miedo al ver que yo aun continuaba junto a él, rápidamente me di la vuelta y tomé una alforja que había en el suelo metí el libro en ella.

\- ¿Mauri?…

Mauri- Sal… rápid… zelt… sinos… no pie…dad- no comprendía bien sus palabras, pero me tele transporte rápidamente a la calle y empecé a galopar lejos del hotel, luego escuché un ruido de un cristal rompiéndose y cuando miré hacia atrás era el cuerpo de Mauri que caía desde la ventana de su habitación. Cerré los ojos con mucha fuerza sintiéndome impotente dejando el cuerpo de la cebra tirado en la calle y yo huyendo como una cobarde.

**_Fin del flashback…_**

Celestia- Mauri no puedo traducir el libro por completo… hubo una rueda de prensa ya que la forma en que él fue asesinado fue demasiado brutal, se hicieron investigaciones de las cuales me fue entregado el reporte, pero no hubo ningún sospechoso… no lo querían con vida… al parecer no querían que él hablara acerca de este libro. Cumplí con su última petición quedándome con el libro original mientras el falso era exhibido por toda Equestria. Intenté traducirlo pero no entendía ni una sola palabra que estaba escrita en el.

Luna- ¿y porque no devolviste el libro al profesor?, quizás él hubiera conocido a otra cebra que pudiera traducir este libro.

Celestia- El deseo de Mauri era que yo me quedara con ese libro, al parecer él quería que nadie supiera de ellos.

Luna- y ese fue el libro que se te fue robado ¿cierto?- Celestia afirmó con su cabeza de forma seria- ¿y qué crees qué harán con el?.

Celestia- No lo sé hermana… no lo sé…

.

.

En la casa nube de la portadora del elemento de la lealtad el ambiente estaba algo tenso debido a una dura revelación por parte de Nightshade, Rainbow se encontraba echada en la colchoneta que le pertenecía a la pegaso color azul grisáceo observando el desastre que ambas habían hecho en su pequeño encuentro. Se sentía de alguna manera culpable por lo que la Shadowbolt estaba pasando, bajo su cabeza y las palabras de Nightshade resonaban una y otra y otra vez en su mente haciendo que la pegaso se sintiera más culpable.

Rainbow- Ella… ella dijo… estamos entrenados para no sentir dolor… pero, este dolor es diferente… es una cicatriz que no sana tan fácilmente…- decía la pegaso muy decaída- "¡por Celestia ¿porque me siento así?!"- pensaba la pegaso levantando su vista y viendo el desmadre que habían hecho- debo hablar con ella…- la pegaso color cian se levantó y subió al segundo piso buscando a la Shadowbolt.

El segundo piso de la casa de Rainbow no era muy diferente a la de los demás ponis, sólo contaba con cuatro habitaciones de las cuales tres estaban copadas con reblujos y cosas inservibles que coleccionaba la pegaso… y la otra era su habitación. Pero las alcobas mantenían con las puertas abiertas y solamente había una que tenía la puerta cerrada, ella se acercó a esta puerta y movió la manija tratando de abrirla pero tenía puesto seguro.

*toc toc toc*

Rainbow- ¿eh?… ¿Nightshade?…

Nightshade- ¡vete, déjame sola!- respondieron del otro lado de la habitación.

Rainbow- ¿Nightshade?…

Nightshade- ¡vete!… por favor- sus últimas palabras fueron en voz baja pero Rainbow alcanzó a oírlas. La pegaso color cian intentaba abrir la puerta pero ésta se encontraba con seguro así que romperla no era una opción ya que le costaría dinero y cada vez que le preguntaba a Nightshade que le abriera siempre obtenía la misma respuesta negativa. Ya cansada por esas respuestas, Rainbow salió volando por una ventana que había cerca he ingresando a la habitación que tenía seguro por la ventana que conducía afuera encontrando a la Shadowbolt en posición fetal en un rincón.

Rainbow- ¿Nightshade?…- la pegaso color azul grisáceo levantó su cabeza volteando a ver dónde la habían llamado encontrando a Rainbow ahí parada.

Nightshade- ¡que no te dije que me dejarás sola!… ¡¿porque no te vas a tu habitación?!.

Rainbow- ehhh, Nightshade… esta es mi habitación…- la shadowbolt quedó muda al oír eso y sólo se levantó con la cabeza baja dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¿a dónde vas?.

Nightshade- Iré a prestar guardia, para eso estoy aquí- la Shadowbolt estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero Rainbow voló rápidamente parándose en dos patas bloqueando la salida y bajando su cabeza- ¿que haces?- preguntó muy desanimada.

Rainbow- No saldrás de aquí hasta que hablemos al respecto.

Nightshade- No tenemos nada de qué…

Rainbow- Perdóname…

Nightshade- ¿huh?…

Rainbow- Por favor perdóname por lo que dije- dijo la pegaso levantando la mirada mostrando unos ojos llorosos

Nightshade- Rainbow Dash… ¿porque sigues molestándome?- decía está con la voz entrecortada, ya no podía disimular su seriedad… sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel- ¿porque no me dejas…- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un abrazo inesperado de Rainbow. Nightshade quedó completamente impactada por ese acto de afecto, aunque ella ya lo había hecho antes cuando se disculpó por insultarla cuando se dirigieron al hospital… pero este abrazo lo sentía muy diferente- ¿Rainbow?…

Rainbow- Por favor perdóname, ya no llores más… perdóname por favor…no quiero que sientas más dolor por mi culpa- Rainbow abrazó fuertemente a la pegaso color azul grisáceo y esta sintió ese abrazo muy maternal, se estaba disculpando con ella aunque no tuviera nada que ver con su pasado. Nightshade cerró los ojos y aceptó el abrazo aferrándose aún mucho más al cuello de la pegaso color cian empezando con leve gimoteo- ¿Nightshade?…

Nightshade- Mamá…- balbuceo y Rainbow sólo acarició su melena e hizo más fuerte el abrazo para que ella sintiera que no estaba sola.

Rainbow- Llora Nightshade… no dejes que ese dolor te siga lastimando… no dejes que ese recuerdo que sigas torturando- la shadowbolt no aguanto más y descargó todo su llanto en el hombro de la pegaso color cian llorando a mares como si fuera una potrilla…

.

.

Mientras tanto en una habitación del hospital de ponyville, una pequeña potrilla unicornio se encontraba durmiendo con una bolsa de suero intravenoso unida a una de sus pequeñas patas, a los pocos segundos entró una enfermera y se acercó a esta cama tomando una tabla de apuntes que se encontraba en la parte de abajo revisando el diagnóstico de la paciente.

Enfermera- Sólo eres una niña, ¿quien pudo haberte hecho algo así?- musitó con mucho pesar observando la pequeña y su diagnóstico en la tabla de apuntes. Dejó la tabla en su lugar y se dirigió donde la pequeña retirando las sábanas que la cubrían mostrando que tenía puesto una especie de pañal que estaba empapado de sangre- pobrecita…- dijo la enfermera con mucha lástima y pesar en sus palabras. Esta se acerca una mesa y de ella abrió un cajón sacando otro pañal y nuevamente se acercó a la pequeña efectuando el cambio de estos retirando el que está completamente empapado de la pequeña y colocándole el limpio. Luego volvió a la mesa y tomó una jeringa con un líquido extraño y la inyectó en la bolsa de suero mezclando su contenido- con esto te sentirás mejor por esta noche, espero que para mañana te sientas un poco mejor… te espera una cirugía- la enfermera cubrió y vio por última vez a la pequeña con lastima retirándose de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Cuando la enfermera se retiró de entre las sombras se vieron dos puntos azules muy brillantes que se fueron convirtiendo en pupilas a al vez que un rostro se materializaba, de estas sombras va saliendo un unicornio de color azul marino con una capucha puesta encima que ve esta pequeña con seriedad.

¿?- Buscaré y le daré caza a quién te hizo esto, no merece vivir… te lo prometo- este unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno y se fue acercando a la frente de la pequeña- imsora debukelep manari… furita soo unkele nara, taren abad fortuita riaja unicorn savius exala- cuando terminó de pronunciar estas palabras su cuerno se iluminó un poco más fuerte y Sunny Daze empezó a fruncir el seño y apretando los dientes fuertemente- tranquila… no sentirás más dolor- la habitación se iluminó con un fuerte flash que cuando este cesó ya no habían rastros del unicornio y la pequeña tenía un rostro tranquilo y junto a ella en la mesita una pequeña botella vacía junto con una esfera que brillaba color azul y blanco con una nota doblada.

**Continuará…**

**Buenas a todos, aquí les dejo el nuevo episodio, tengo algo entre garras para todos los cloppers que leen historia… Espero que me resulte. Nos volveremos a leer cuando San Juan bajé el dedo.**

**¡YAIBA... FUERA!.**

**¿reviews?**


	29. Recuerdos de antaño parte 3

**_ADVERTENCIA:_**

**_El siguiente capítulo contiene lemon._**

**capítulo 29: Recuerdos de antaño parte 3.**

El día estaba soleado y habían pocas nubes en el cielo de las afueras del pequeño pueblo de Ponyville, por estas sendas se movilizaba un convoy de 35 soldados de la guardia diurna de Celestia, todos muy atentos mirando a sus alrededores en busca de cualquier peligro que los pudiera acechar ya qué estaban escoltando una jaula bastante pesada con un pony en su interior.

¿?- Señores sería mucho mejor sí nos hubiéramos movilizado en tren y no por estos caminos, y este carruaje es algo tosco y es de muy mal gusto- se quejaba el pony que se encontraba en el interior de la jaula- además no hay bocadillos y el viaje ya se está haciendo demasiado largo.

Soldado #1- ¡Ay ya cállate!… ¡tus quejidos enloquecen a cualquiera!- reprochaba uno de los soldados que escoltaban la jaula.

¿?- No me quejaría tanto si hubiéramos ido en tren en primer lugar.

Soldado #2- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- este soldado era el que jalaba la jaula con un arnés que lleva puesto, era un pony de tierra algo corpulento que movía esa jaula como si fuera una simple carreta vacía- esto es mucho mejor que ir en tren, se aprecio un buen paisaje, buena compañía… ¡se disfruta todo, inclusive la suave brisa!.

¿?- ¿Suave brisa?… pero si no siento nada.

Soldado #2- ¿a no?- este pony aceleró el paso pasando del simple trote a todo un galope y se metió por un pequeño sendero con muchas rocas en el camino haciendo que la jaula se sacudiera bruscamente y cuando vio que el pony que estaba dentro se tambaleaba, freno en seco derrapando por el peso de esta jaula provocando que el pony que estaba dentro de la jaula se golpeará contra los barrotes justo en la cara dejándolo un poco aturdido- ¿mucho mejor?…

¿?-In… feliz- se quejaba el pony mientras se levantaba, pero todos los soldados se empezaron a reír por su desgracia- ¡Cómo se atreven a tratarme así, puede que sea un prisionero pero yo soy…

\- ¡El poderoso Mystic warrior!- dijeron todos los soldados al mismo tiempo en un tono algo monótono para luego echarse una reír del infortunio de este pony.

Mystic Warrior- Desgraciados- habló entre dientes, pero los soldados siguieron burlándose de él.

¿?- ¡¿Este es el comportamiento de los soldados de la guardia diurna de las princesa Celestia?!- al escuchar esa voz todos los soldados guardaron silencio y miraron hacia arriba de donde descendían una yegua pegaso portando una armadura un tanto diferente al de los otros soldados mostrando que esta poseía un rango más elevado. Esta yegua aterrizó encima de la jaula con una expresión muy seria observando a todos los soldados de una forma reprobatoria y estos al sentir el peso de esa mirada continuaron vigilando los alrededores, luego la pegaso observó al soldado que tiraba la carreta y este se puso muy nervioso al sentir la mirada de esta pony- ¿soldado?…- el pony de tierra sintió un frío recorrer todo su lomo al escuchar la voz de esta yegua, lentamente giró su cabeza y vio cómo está pony lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

Soldado #2-… sí… sí… ca… capitana Silver- tartamudeaba este pony observando a la yegua pegaso de pelaje color lila y melena color turquesa y su característica más notoria… su ala de metal.

Silver- ¿tienes ganas de galopar con peso?… soldado- sus palabras eran simples pero en cierto modo atemorizantes.

Soldado #2- ¡No!, digo si, digo no, digo… ¡no señora!.

Silver- Eso pensé, porque si quieres hago que galopes hasta Dodge City con todo el convoy encima de la jaula- amenazaba está pony sin bajarse de encima de la jaula.

Soldado #2- !no señora, no es necesario!… por favor- dijo lo último casi en un susurro muy nervioso. Silver miró a los otros soldados y estos voltean sus cabezas para "vigilar los alrededores"… o no toparse con la mirada severa de la capitana.

Mystic Warrior- Pues a mí no me molesta que estés encima de la jaula- masculló el prisionero mirando hacia arriba- es más, desde aquí tengo una bonita vista…- Silver al escuchar eso miró hacia abajo encontrando al prisionero mirando hacia arriba y no precisamente a su cara- sip, es un excelente vista. Te puedes quedar tooodo el tiempo que quieras muñeca- la yegua abrió sus alas y despegó fuertemente hacia arriba y luego embistió la jaula de lado tan fuerte que la movió haciendo que el prisionero se golpea con el otro extremo de la jaula, luego Mistic sintió como lo pararon en sus patas traseras debido a una llave al cuello por parte de Silver wing atajando su respiración- es… est… está bien… retiro… lo… dicho- la pegaso soltó la llave y luego agarró la cabeza del unicornio y lo golpeó varias veces contra los barrotes de la jaula. Cuando lo soltó el unicornio cayó muy aturdido por los golpes, pero al darse la vuelta pudo ver como la capitana tenía un sonrojo de vergüenza en su cara.

Silver- Sí vuelves a decir otro comentario estúpido Antauri… ¡juro por la princesa Celestia que te entregaré a la primer mantícora que encuentre!.

Mystic Warrior-… te han dicho que enojada te ves más bonita.

Silver- ¡eres un!…- la yegua trataba de alcanzarlo metiendo sus patas por entre los barrotes, pero otro soldado pegaso la detuvo y la alejó de la jaula para impedir que esta matara al unicornio.

Soldado #3- ¡capitana cálmese!, muerto no le sirve a la princesa… por favor contrólese- decía el pegaso sujetando a Silver para que no golpeará más al unicornio- ¡capitana!.

Silver- ¡está bien está bien, ya me calmo- dijo la yegua dejando de forcejear aún sonrojada y muy molesta, el soldado pegaso la dejó en el suelo y se retiró volando para vigilar desde el cielo, esta mira de reojo al unicornio y se movió rápidamente posicionándose al frente del convoy guiándolo hacia el lugar donde dejarían a Antauri- espero que llegamos rápido… o de lo contrario mataré a ese idiota- murmuraba apretando los dientes.

Mystic warrior- ¡desde aquí puedo ver tu bello trasero!.- la pegaso quedó estática y sintió cómo se le marcaba una vena en su cabeza por otro comentario fuera de lugar.

Silver- ¡Ahora sí te ma!… ¿dónde está?- gritó dándose la vuelta pero su expresión de ir a cambio a una de duda al ver que no había nadie detrás de ella, ni siquiera los soldados-¡soldados salgan de donde estén! ¿cómo hicieron para mover la jaula sin hacer ruido?… ¡soldados, no es tiempo para bromas!- pero ningún pony salía- ¡se están buscando un buen castigo, y saben que soy muy reconocida por eso!- pero ningún soldado salía, la pegaso comenzó a buscar con su cabeza devolviéndose por dónde venía el convoy, miraba en el cielo y tampoco estaban los soldados pegasos- ¡soldados, esto… esto no es gracioso!- ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa al sentirse tan sola- ¡estarán todos castigados sí no salen cuando cuente hasta tres.1… 2… ¡3!…-Pero ni una señal de vida a su alrededor-… ¡soldados… Antauri!… ¡¿hola?!…

¿?- ¡jijiji!- Se escuchó la risilla de alguien por todo el lugar, la yegua comenzó a buscar con su mirada el dueño de esa risa pero no tuvo ningún éxito.

Silver- ¡¿quién está ahí?!…

¿?- ¡jijiji!…- se escuchó más fuerte pero esta vez detrás de la pegaso, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y no vio a nadie… nuevamente escucho la risa desde el cielo y hacía eco en todo el área haciendo que la pegaso dirá vueltas tratando de encontrar al dueño de esa risa.

Silver- Parece ser… una yegua…- murmuró asustada buscando a la dueña de esa risa, la pegaso miraba en todas las direcciones tratando de encontrar algún soldado pero no había nadie cerca.

¿?- ¡jijiji… Qué divertido!- se escuchó detrás de ella.

Silver- ¡¿Qué es diver?!…- gritó dándose la vuelta pero cayó de inmediato al ver soldados tirados en el suelo completamente destrozados, otros empalados en estacas de roca o hielo y algunos tratando de arrastrarse con sus miembros amputados o con sus viseras fuera de sus cuerpos quedando quietos después de cierto tiempo, dio varios pasos hacia atrás viendo esa brutal escena, pero detuvo sus pasos al escuchar un goteo junto a ella. Silver Wing miró hacia el suelo y vio que había gotas de color rojo que seguían cayendo- ¿qué significa esto?…- se preguntaba mirando esas gotas que no paraban de caer, luego sintió algo tibio que bajaba por la parte izquierda de su rostro y empezó a gotear en el suelo, por instinto ella mandó su casco a su rostro deslizándolo por su mejilla izquierda y al ver lo qué era quedó impactada- ¡esto es sangre!… ¡¿qué está pasando?!…

¿?- ¡jijii!.

¿?- ¡jejeje!- ahora se escucharon dos risas diferentes, una era de una yegua y la otra le pertenecía a un semental que se oyó detrás de ella. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y notó que todo el lugar estaba oscuro como si fuera de noche, sólo era un negro infinito y nada más.

Silver- ¡¿Quién está ahí?!- no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, sólo aquellas risas que se escucharon por todo el lugar- ¡¿ustedes hicieron esto?!… ¡de ser así en el nombre de las princesas quedan arrestados!- como respuesta a eso obtuvo más risas entre ellas una nueva que sonó detrás de la pegaso, se dio la vuelta notando que también estaba obscuro quedando atrapada en ese negro infinito- ¿Qué significa esto, donde estoy?…- la yegua daba vueltas en el mismo sitio buscando una salida mientras que la risa sonaban en todo lugar- ¡esto no es gracioso, salg! ¡ahg!…-se quejó sujetando su pecho con su casco ya que era donde le dolió, al retirarlo vio que estaba cubierto con un líquido rojo. Era extraño ya que el lugar estaba oscuro pero pudo ver que era ese líquido- ¡sangre… pero!…¡ahg!…- nuevamente sintió ese dolor en su pecho eran como si clavaran agujas en su corazón.

¿?- ¡jijiji!.

¿?- ¡jejeje¡.

¿?- ¡JAJAJAJA!- escuchó las dos primeras risas por todo el lugar y la tercera se escucho otra vez detrás de ella analizó las risas y se dio cuenta que la tercera le pertenecía a otra yegua giro rápidamente y se asustó demasiado al ver unos enormes ojos color amarillos que brillaban entre todo esa oscuridad y estos la observaban haciendo que la pegaso sintiera mucho miedo dando pasos hacia atrás en ese enorme vacío de oscuridad.

Silver- A… a… ¡aléjate!… ¡aléjate de mí!- la pegaso se agachó para tomar impulso y salir volando, dio un gran saltó pero cayó pesadamente al suelo- ¡¿pero qué?!- miró a sus lados notando su yelmo destrozado y sus alas muy heridas o mejor dicho su ala muy herida ya que sus ala de metal estaba completamente destruida- ¿pero?… ¡ahg!- nuevamente sintió ese dolor en su pecho.

¿?- ¡JAJAJAJA!- retumbó por todo el espacio oscuro llenándose de ojos de color amarillo que miraban a la pegaso haciendo que ésta se llenará de miedo sintiendo el peso de todas esas miradas.

Silver- ¡nooo, basta!… ¡basta!… por fav… buaaaarrghh- interrumpió sus palabras agachándose y vomitando una gran cantidad de sangre, se empezó a sentir muy débil y y empezó a sentir su cuerpo muy pesado saliéndole heridas por todas partes, haciéndola tirar al piso y cerrando sus ojos por el extenso dolor que estaba sintiendo mientras que se desangraba.

¿?- ¡jijiji!.

¿?- ¡jejeje!

¿?- ¡JAJAJA!.

La pegaso intento moverse pero debido al dolor le era imposible, sentía como sus músculos ardían de alguna manera extraña. Alzó su cabeza y abrió un poco su ojo izquierdo y vio como una pesada jaula destrozada aún con los restos del pony que tiraba de ésta se dirigía donde ella estaba, y por instinto hizo lo que todos los ponis hacen cuando tienen miedo… cubrir su rostro con sus cascos y esperar ese golpe.

Silver- ¡AHHHHH!.

.

.

.

\- ¡AHHHH!- se levantó muy asustada respirando agitadamente y sudando demasiado, esta aún con su corazón en la garganta miró su cuerpo y empezó a tocarlo con sus patas notando que estaba sin ningún rasguño, muy confundida levanto su vista encontrando algunas camas vacías y otras con ponis qué dormían tranquilamente. Ya sabiendo dónde estaba puso su pata en su pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente.

Silver- Estoy en los alojamientos- murmuró la pegaso- Sólo fue una pesadilla…- se decía a sí mismo tratando de calmarse, retiró el casco de su pecho y extendió sus alas tocando luego su a la derecha sintiendo la sensación qué producía el toque de su casco en su plumaje… luego miró a su izquierda notando la ausencia de su ala y en el lugar donde debería estar había una pequeña placa de metal con una barra hidráulica incrustada también de metal con agujeros para poder unir una a la metálica- (suspiro), ¿quiénes son esos ponis?, ninguno era normal- recordando a quienes atacaron el conboy que transportaba al unicornio Antauri, frunció el ceño apretando la sábana que la arropaban de la ira que estaba sintiendo- excepto la alicornio… pero, su sola existencia… ¡rayos!…- se acostó nuevamente en la cama con muchas dudas en su cabeza- esto no puede ser verdad, se supone que sólo las princesas son alicornios- giró su vista a una pequeña mesa que estaba junto a la cama en ella había un reloj que marcaban las 1:25 am- es muy temprano para buscar respuestas…

.

.

Casi a la misma hora pero en la biblioteca del pueblo, la unicornio color lavanda se encontraba dormida en su cama moviéndose de un lado al otro al parecer por un mal sueño que no la dejaba tranquila y de vez en cuando soltando un gemido o un suspiro…

Twilight- No… por… mmm…yo no soy… em~~…no soy una flor… no…ah-la unicornio continuó con su molestia por un poco más de tiempo dando vueltas y frunciendo el ceño, colocando a veces un rostro de dolor, otras veces de molestia y a veces uno de placer. Luego de dar vueltas durante un buen rato y estar haciendo esos extraños ruidos, al fin Twilight se había quedado quieta boca arriba… al parecer su sueño había terminado, pero de pronto empezó a jadear de forma excitada y soltando una que otro quejido de placer.

Una luz brilló afuera como si fuera un trueno iluminando un poco la habitación y la cama de la unicornio dónde esta estaba aún boca arriba sin sus mantas puestas mientras que con su pata izquierda delantera tocaba sus ubres y con la derecha masajeaba su vagina mientras que estás brillaban con una leve aura de color verde claro.

Twilight- …mmm… ohh… ngh… ahh…- dio un grito ahogado al estar llegando a su clímax, pero esto no la detuvo ya que continúo introduciendo la punta de su casco en su flor para más placer y al sentir este estímulo cerró sus piernas mientras que en su rostro se marcaba un leve sonrojo. Un segundo trueno iluminó la habitación mientras que la unicornio se elevaba un poco de su cama envuelta por esa aura de color verde claro dando la vuelta en el aire mientras ella seguía dormida con sus cascos acariciando su intimidad y sus ubres para luego ser depositada suavemente boca abajo con sus caderas apuntando hacia la cabecera de la cama y colocando sus patas delanteras junto a su rostro, luego sus flancos fueron envueltos por esta aura levantando un poco su cadera al igual que su cola y dejando expuesta toda su zona íntima.

Una nueva luz iluminó la alcoba mostrando el rostro de la unicornio con un sonrojó en sus mejillas y arriba de su nariz mientras fruncía un poco el ceño por el placer que estaba sintiendo, Ya que en medio de la oscuridad de su alcoba había dos objetos de forma cilíndrica cubiertos con una obra color verde claro que se movían de forma lenta adelante y hacia atrás mientras que uno avanzaba el otro retrocedía. Otra luz iluminó la habitación revelando que los objetos cilíndricos eran dos consoladores que entraban y salían en su vagina y en su ano de forma suave dándole gran placer a la unicornio por el estímulo de estos, pero esa luz mostró un objeto entre las piernas de la unicornio, un enorme bulto que estaba debajo de ella… prácticamente dónde van sus ubres, mientras que una sombra acariciaba sus flancos al parecer de forma suave y delicada. Twilight estuvo en esa posición por mucho rato mientras que las luces iluminaban su alcoba mostrando a la unicornio con un rostro qué reflejaba placer, jadeando de forma excitada, soltando suspiros por lo que estaba sintiendo hasta que…

*¡tum tum tum!*

Golpearon la puerta principal demasiado fuerte provocando que los consoladores que Twilight tenía en sus partes entraran bruscamente en ella haciéndola arquear la espalda y…

Twilight- ¡KYAHHHHHHH!- diera un enorme grito al sentirlos, abriendo sus ojos al máximo y el bulto que estaba debajo de ella desapareció en un destello verde claro, pero ese grito no sólo provocó que el bulto desapareciera sino que también despertará a Spike de forma brusca.

Spike- ¡¿que como, cuando donde?!- el pequeño dragón mandó sus garras a un lado de su sesto y tomó una linterna que encendió e iluminó la cama de la unicornio donde ella se encontraba a un boca abajo con sus caderas levantadas y su cola a un sobre su lomo, esa postura extraña llamó la atención del pequeño dragón que con su linterna iluminó el rostro de la unicornio notando que está tenía un sonrojo en toda la cara, una expresión de susto y la respiración muy agitada- Twilight ¿estás bien?- la unicornio no le contestó nada- Twilight ¿estás bien?- aún no tuvo respuesta, ella parecía estar en shock- encenderé la luz para…

Twilight- ¡no lo hagas!- exclamó haciendo que el dragón la viera con una ceja arqueada- por favor… no la enciendas.

Spike- ¿porque?, ¿pasa algo malo?- ella negó con su cabeza- ¿entonces?…

Twilight- … ¿podría salir un momento por favor?.

Spike- ¿salir?…- iluminó su reloj marcando las 2:15 a.m- es muy temprano…- lo dijo haciendo una Poker Face.

Twilight- … pero… lo que pasa es que… bueno… yo, necesito- por primera vez en su vida no era capaz de concentrarse para dar una respuesta lógica.

Spike- ¿hacer cosas de yegua?- preguntó con la misma Poker Face.

Twilight- ¡Sí, eso!- respondió de forma nerviosa- ¿podrías hacerme el favor Spike?.

Spike- Está bien- lo dijo de mala gana levantándose de su sesto aún con su linterna en su garra, el pequeño dragón estaba apunto de salir de la habitación cuando un resplandor verde claro apareció en el cuarto, dicha luz segó un poco a Spike que movió su linterna apuntando al rostro de quien había parecido y sólo se escuchó un grito y el dragón con el susto soltó la linterna haciendo que ésta rodará lejos de él.

¿?- ¡AHHHHH MI OJO!.

Spike- ¡AHHHH!.

Twilight- ¡AHHHHH!.

¿?- ¡Estoy ciego!.

Spike- ¡AHHHH un ladrón.

Twilight- AHHHHH!.

¿?- ¡¿Ladrón, dónde?!.

Spike- ¡AHHHH.!.

Twilight- ¡AHHHHH!.

Spike- ¡AHHHH!.

Twilight.- ¡AHHHH!.

¿?- ¡Ya Cállense los dos!- con ese grito el dragón y la unicornio se quedaron callados observando la silueta de la criatura que los acompañaba- mucho mejor, señorita Twilight ¿se encuentra bien?.

Twilight- ¿capitán?…

¿?- Si soy yo, Strong Rock señorita… ¿se encuentra bien?, oí un grito… ¿porque la luz está apagada?.

Twilight- (suspiro), falsa alarma capitán, sólo fue que tuve una pesadilla… es todo.

Spike- Y no quiere que yo encienda la luz… dijo que necesitaba hacer cosas de yeguas.

Twilight- ¡Spike!…

Spike- ¡¿que?!, si eso dijiste.

Strong-… ¿ok?… no entendí nada, pero bueno… joven Spike mejor salgamos, la señorita Twilight necesita… privacidad- cuando ambos salieron y cerraron la puerta, Twilight encendió la luz con su magia y miró muy asustada hacia atrás viendo y sintiendo como sus caderas estaban alzadas y temblaban un poco, también notó que su cola estaba sobre su lomo. Aún con su respiración agitada por el susto de hace rato y un sonrojó en su rostro, la unicornio bajó su cola de su lomo y bajo sus caderas de forma rápida pero al hacerlo sintió una gran presión en su zona íntima que la hizo soltar un grito ahogado y por instinto levanto otra de sus caderas.

Twilight- ¿Pero… qué?- hablaba entre jadeos por la sensación que tuvo. Se movió a un lado de su cama pero al mover sus parte trasera sintió esa extraña sensación placentera de nuevo que la hizo sonrojar y dar pequeños gemidos. Después de moverse giró su vista a la almohada y en la parte de arriba de la cama notando como ésta estaba mojada al igual que sus sábanas- ¿qué es esto?… huele a…- tomó la almohada con su magia para cerciorarse mejor y comienzo a olfatearla- ¿orgasmo?… pero como, no soy de esas yeguas que se la pasan auto complaciéndose… ni mucho menos es mi época de celo… ¿acaso?…

**_Flasback…_**

Twilight- Spike ya en serio, me estoy empezando a enojar. Yo sólo quiero recordar pero tú siempre evades cada pregunta...¿porque no me dices?- la unicornio ya estaba con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal, pero eso cambió por la respuesta que el dragón le dio di un grito de frustración

Spike- ¡Te masturbaste con ese libro!.- gritó el dragón de forma desesperada por la presión que su compañera le ejercía.

Twilight- Spike como broma es de muy mal gusto- ya estaba roja de la ira pero pasó a un hermoso rojo vergüenza cuando el dragón continuó.

Spike- No es broma, bajaste por él te lo llevaste hasta tu habitación no se cuando fue eso y te masturbabas tan fuerte que gritaste. Así que subí a ver que te pasaba y tú...Bueno...hacías eso.

**_Fin del flashback…_**

Twilight- Desde que fui secuestrada por ese tal Infernus hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo, y al parecer me masturbo sin querer… ¿será que lo hice otra vez sin darme cuenta?… Ay no, qué vergonzoso esto es mmm~~~- la unicornio sintió otra vez esa sensación al moverse un poco seguido de un palpitar en su zona íntima, trató de ponerse de pie pero debido al temblor de sus patas traseras que no aguantaron su peso y cayó otra vez a la cama pesadamente abierta de piernas… pero al caer se escuchó un click seguido de un zumbido y posteriormente un grito que sonó ahogado ya que mordió su pezuña para minimizar el ruido y abrió al máximo sus ojos- q… q… ohh… qué… ngh…- no era capaz de modular palabra debido a la sensación que sentía, intentó otra vez levantar su cadera pero estar en alto sintió más fuerte esa sensación placentera dentro de ella y una estimulación en su clítoris con ese extraño zumbido- no… no… no pue… oh ah… qué… bien…mmm se siente… ¡ohh!… no… creó … creó …- la unicornio cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el placer sexual que misteriosamente sentía, un sonrojo y un jadeo de placer inundaba su alcoba ahogando sus gritos con su almohada sobre su cara a la vez que el consolador en su vagina funcionaba. En la parte de abajo de la biblioteca el unicornio se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro mientras que el dragón estaba parado en la puerta mirando hacia todas partes.

Strong Rock- Ya déjalo joven Spike, posiblemente puede haber sido algún bromista quién haya tocado la puerta y nos haya despertado.

Spike- yo escuché que alguien tocó la puerta fuertemente pero no le preste atención, lo que me despertó en sí fue el grito que dio Twilight- dijo el dragón cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose donde el unicornio- ¿quién crees que pudo haber sido?.

Strong Rock- No lo sé, de hecho yo iba a abrir la puerta pero cuando escuché el grito de la señorita Twilight, así que mejor subí a cerciorarme que estuviera bien.

Spike- Y hablando de ella, ¿qué crees que está haciendo?, ya lleva bastante tiempo- preguntó el dragón mirando hacia arriba .

Strong Rock- Aún eres muy joven para comprender a las hembras joven Spike.

Spike- ¡comprendo a Rarity!- exclamó el dragón muy firme en sus palabras, pero el unicornio bajo el libro y arqueo la ceja de su ojo descubierto- Bueno… eso creo.

En la habitación de la unicornio estaba sucediendo un acontecimiento no muy normal, Twilight… por primera vez en su vida estaba haciendo algo sin usar la razón ni su lógica, sólo disfrutaba de ese extraño placer que estaba sintiendo sin importarle ¿el que… el cómo, o el porque? le estaba pasando. Ya había hecho varias poses y en estos momentos estaba boca arriba sosteniendo sus patas traseras en alto sujetadas con sus brazos mientras que su cabeza descolgaba por un extremo de la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, su melena desarreglada y un sonrojó extremo… jadeaba fuertemente y aguantaba las ganas de gritar.

Twilight- mmm, no… aguanto…más…esta… presión- la unicornio abrazo sus piernas en alto para evitar que estas se abrieran y sintió más fuerte esa vibración- ya… ya… me… ¡co!... mmmm…- uso su magia y trajo su almohada manchada para cubrir su rostro y ahogar su grito de excitación mientras se corría liberando todo lo que había aguantado. Su almohada dejó de brillar y soltó sus piernas que cayeron abiertas pesadamente mientras que su respiración se marcaba agitada en su pecho, pero aún se escuchaba el zumbido que provenía dentro del cuerpo de la unicornio qué permanecía inmóvil. La ventana de su alcoba fue abierta y por esta entró una pony que vestía un gabán rojo al igual que su sombrero, esta pony se acercó donde la unicornio y retiró la almohada de su cara mostrando una vista perdida, un sonrojó extremo y una sonrisa estúpida.

¿?- Le sacaste buen jugo a ese juguete señorita Sparkle- la pony observó la parte de abajo de Twilight y rodeo la cama para ver mejor la zona íntima de la yegua completamente expuesta y vio un pequeño hilo de sangre que manchaba el pelaje del interior de una de sus patas- creo que fue suficiente diversión por esta noche- esta pony tomó una foto, luego levantó su pata y tocó la vagina de Twilight y con mucho cuidado fue retirando el consolador encendido que al salir de ella éste se movía en círculos y se revolcaba como si fuera un gusano. La pony le puso una pata encima y con la otra movió el interruptor haciendo que éste se detuviera y mostrara su forma con anillos y puntos de silicón Para mayor placer… aparte de eso tenía una pequeña protuberancia en la base para que cuando fuera introducido este estimulara al clítoris de quien lo usará- (silbido), sí que gozaste, pero…- la pony tomó las patas de Twilight y las llevó hasta su pecho para ver su trasero, luego puso su pata debajo de su ano y lo presionó un poco para salir de ahí una base con forma redonda color naranja. Poco a poco la pony fue masajeando alrededor del ano de la unicornio y el objeto iba saliendo de ella de manera lenta debido a las verrugas de silicón que tenías, cuando terminó de salir de su cuerpo cayó en la cama y esta pony vio el enorme tamaño de los dos consoladores que tenía Twilight entre su cuerpo- por Luna… son enormes…- la pony metió su pata dentro de su gabán y sacó de ahí un par de bolsitas donde empacó los consoladores para después guardarlos en uno de los bolsillos de su gabán, luego tomó a la unicornio y la dejó en el suelo para retirar las sábanas y cambiarlas por unas limpias, observó la almohada que le retiró a Twilight de la cara muy de cerca y encontró cabello que no coincidía con los tonos de la melena de la unicornio- je… ya eres mío- sacó otra bolsa debajo de su gabán y ahí metió la funda que era de la almohada eh Igualmente hizo lo mismo con las sábanas, doblándolas para guardarlas en otras bolsas es demasiado- *toc toc toc*- ¿eh?.

Spike- Twilight, ¿puedo pasar?.

¿?- Rayos… murmuró está pony tomando a la unicornio y colocándola en la cama.

Spike- ¿Twilight?…- al no tener respuesta, el dragón entró a la habitación y vio todo en orden, se acercó a la cama y vio a la unicornio durmiendo tranquilamente- sea lo que sea que hayas hecho creo que ya terminaste-estaba por salir avísale a Strong Rock que todo estaba en orden con la unicornio, pero vio la ventana medio abierta, este se le acercó y miro hacia fuera encontrando un cielo sin nubes lleno de estrellas y una luna resplandeciente, después de cerrar la ventana salió de la alcoba para informarle a Strong que todo estaba en orden y que Twilight se encontraba dormida.

.

.

Horas antes en la casa de la pegaso Rainbow Dash, había pasado una pequeña batalla y luego de eso un momento muy angustiante… ahora ambas yeguas se encontraban otra vez en la cocina, Nightshade estaba en el banco junto a la mesa cabizbaja mientras que la pegaso color cian se acercaba con dos tazas con chocolate caliente.

Rainbow- Toma…- acercó la taza con chocolate frente a la pegaso azul grisáceo- no supe si ponerle el malvavisco ya que esa cosa saca tu lado cursi.

Nightshade- Je, ¿sigues con tu chiste después de llorar tanto?… eres admirable- lo dijo tomando la taza y viendo la ausencia del malvavisco en ella.

Rainbow- Naaa, no es para tanto… sólo hago lo que Pinkie pie hace.

Nightshade- ¿la pony rosada bipolar con adicción al azúcar?- lo dijo de forma monótona.

Rainbow- ¡hey!… sí, esa.

Nightshade- ¿y qué es lo que hace para ser tan feliz siempre?.

Rainbow- Reírse de todo lo malo en la cara para que eso no le afecte… pero…, la pegaso puso sobre la mesa una enorme bolsa de malvaviscos- por si acaso quieres…- la Shadowbolt levantó un poco su cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa algo forzada y de esta bolsa sacó un malvavisco que depositó en su chocolate para luego darle un sorbo de este, y cuando bajó la tasa mostró una sonrisa más cálida- Nightshade… yo… (suspiro), yo no quería que recordarás eso… lo que te pasó de potrilla, pero…

Nightshade- No Rainbow Dash, tienes razón… me estuve guardando esto por tantos años que no sabía cual daño me estaba haciendo- la pegaso hablaba sin despegar su vista del chocolate perdiéndose en el malvavisco que flotaba dentro de su bebida caliente. Apretó la tasa para disimular un poco su tristeza eh impotencia que sintió en ese fatídico día- después de lo que has hecho por mí… tienes derecho a saber- nuevamente sus ojos estaban cristalizando al recordar su trágico pasado, Rainbow notó la tristeza que estaba reflejando su escolta y amiga.

Rainbow- ¿estás segura?…- Nightshade afirmó con su cabeza- ¿qué pasó?- la Shadowbolt soltó un enorme suspiro y levantó un poco su cabeza perdiendo su vista en el techo de la cocina de la pegaso color cian cómo tratando de recordar los momentos antes de que lo malo pasará.

Nightshade- Eso es de jamás olvidar… lo recuerdo siempre como si hubiera sido ayer. Vivía en Vanhoover junto con mis padres y mis hermanos, mi padre era de Coltalia y mi madre de Cloudsdale. Tenía 6 años y estaba con mi hermana gemela Berry Night cuando los primeros indicios se mostraron.

Rainbow- ¡¿tienes una hermana gemela?!…- preguntó muy eufórica, pero Nightshade cambió su semblante a uno más tristeza al escuchar esta palabra, Rainbow notó inmediatamente su cambio de ánimo creyendo que con lo que había dicho nuevamente le había hecho daño- perdona si dije algo que no debía…- lo dijo bajando su cabeza al igual de que sus orejas sintiéndose muy avergonzada.

Nightshade- tranquila Rainbow, no tienes nada de qué disculparte… tú no tienes la culpa de nada… pero él la tuvo toda.

**_Flashback…_**

**_P.O.V Nightshade..._**

Estábamos en el parque compartiendo un buen día familiar como cualquier otra familia, mí madre había dado a luz a mi pequeño hermano Cranberry apenas hace dos meses, jugaba con mi hermana apostando carreras para saber quién era la más rápida… je, no sé cuál es la manía de los padres de vestir igual a sus hijos gemelos, ya que ambas estamos usando un vestido largo con enaguas que nuestra madre compro dos días atrás… aparte de eso el vestido venía con unas largas, incómodas y ajustadas medias qué cubrían nuestras patas traseras hasta el muslo… y cómo cereza en el pastel, unos botines de charol… realmente odiaba ese atuendo, pero a mí madre le gustó y en contra eso no se puede luchar. Pero no fue un impedimento para poder divertirme con mí hermana.

\- ¡¿lista hermana?!…

Berry Night- ¡lista!…- ambas estamos apunto de salir a todo galope, hasta que nuestro padre nos llamó, oímos sus cascos que se acercaban por detrás de nosotras e hicimos lo que más nos gustaba hacerle…jugarle una broma.

Padre- Niñas vengan a almorzar, las estamos esperando.

Berry Night- vamos papá…

\- pero primero…- nos dimos la vuelta al mismo tiempo con nuestros ojos cerrados.

\- ¡tienes que adivinar quién es quién!- lo dijimos al mismo tiempo para confundir más a nuestro padre, no podemos ver su expresión pero sabíamos que era de duda pura.

Padre- Niñas… ¿porque me hacen esto?- lo dijo soltando un suspiro, sabíamos que él nunca fue capaz de diferenciarnos excepto cuando teníamos nuestros ojos abiertos, ya que los míos son de color amarillo y los de mi hermana eran de color frambuesa- mmm… ¡ya sé… ya sé cómo descubrir quién es quién!… ¡que la verdadera Berry Night abra sus alitas para reconocerla!

\- ¡eso jamás!…- lo dijimos al mismo tiempo- ¡sabemos que Berry Night tiene unas plumas blancas debajo de sus alas y hacer eso sería trampa!- nuevamente hablábamos al mismo tiempo para confundir más a nuestro padre.

Padre-¡¿ehhh?!, eso no es justo.

Madre- Jijiji… ¡¿no has podido reconocerlas cariño?!- gritó nuestra madre sentada en el mantel esperando a que papá supiera quién era quién.

Padre- ¡No mi amor… y estas niñas cada vez me la ponen más difícil!, y ni abren sus alas para diferenciarlas- aunque tengas un hermano gemelo siempre habrá algo que los hace diferentes, y Berry poseía unas plumas blancas debajo de sus alas y otras pequeñas señales que tenía.

Madre- ¡eso te pasa por qué no pasas tiempo con ellas…- oímos el aleteo de mamá que se detuvo a un lado de nosotras- pero te ayudaré…sólo por esta vez- no teníamos escapatoria, mamá siempre nos había reconocido- mmm… Nightshade… lo dijo tocando mi cabeza… y Berry Night.

\- ¿cómo lo sabes?…-hablábamos siempre al mismo tiempo para tratar de confundirla pero…

Madre- Jijiji, lo sé porque soy su madre y he pasado todas sus vidas criándolas, a mí no me pueden engañar tan fácilmente pequeñas.

\- ¿Y si esta vez estás equivocada?- nuevamente le hablamos a ambas al mismo tiempo.

Madre- Nop, no lo estoy… y les voy a decir porque… porque Berry Night aparte de sus plumas blancas, tiene un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo y eso la diferencia mucho de ti Nightshade.

\- ¡Eso es cierto!-ambas gritamos al mismo tiempo y abrimos los ojos y la sorpresa que papá se llevó fue que nuestra madre sabia reconocernos.

Berry Night- ¡mamá a ganado, más suerte para la próxima papi!.

Padre- ¿un pequeño tic?- papá se le acercó mirándole al rostro muy detalladamente- yo no veo nada.

Madre- ahí cariño, tienes que pasar más tiempo con ellas… mejor vamos que la comida se enfría- dijo nuestra madre retirándose a la sabana junto con nosotras detrás de ella riendo de otro intento fallido de nuestro padre, nos daba mucha risa ver cómo papá sufría a tratar de reconocernos. Ese día todo fue maravilloso, comimos, jugamos… nos divertíamos como una familia cualquiera. Seguí jugando con mi hermana apostando carreras, hasta que en la lejanía vi a 3 ponis, unicornios para ser exacto sus pelajes eran de color verde, negro y azul… y no estaban viendo de una forma extraña y algo intimidante.

\- ¿Papá?…- mi padre me miró yo le hice señas para que viera a los ponis que nos estaban viendo y cuando mi padre volteó a ver hacia dónde estaban esos ponis su expresión cambió por completo. Se nos acercó aún viendo estos ponis pero se notaba algo raro.

Padre- Nightshade, Berry Night … quiero que vaya donde su madre ahora.

Berry Night- ¿porque papi… quiénes son ellos?.

Padre- Vayan donde mamá… papá volverá en un momento- mi padre avanzó donde esos ponis y nosotras volvimos galopando rápido dónde estaba nuestra madre y cuando llegamos donde ella, volteamos a ver a nuestro padre y vimos como el hablaba con esos ponis… pero por sus gestos suponía que no era nada bueno ya que se veía muy nervioso.

Berry Night- Mami ¿quiénes son esos ponis?.

Madre- No lo sé cariño, quizá… sean amigos de tu papi.

¿?- ¡oh! Claro que lo somos- escuchamos una voz detrás de nosotras, dimos la vuelta y vimos a este unicornio de pelaje color cian y melena color violeta parado detrás de nosotras observándonos de forma lujuriosa- tranquilas… sólo estaré aquí mientras que su esposo habla con sus amigos señora- su voz jamás se me olvidará ya que se escuchaba afónica y su forma de mirarnos… me daba mucho miedo, sentía que me desnudaba con la mirada.

-…¿mami?…- estaba nerviosa, estaba asustada… la forma que ese pony nos miraba me hacía sentir muy pero muy aterrada.

Madre- Tranquila mi cielo, mami está aquí- lo dijo protegiéndonos con sus alas. Los tres ponis siguieron hablando con mi padre y uno de ellos levantó su pata señalándonos y cuando mi padre nos vio su rostro cambio por una de miedo absoluto, no sabíamos de qué hablaban pero por su expresión tenía que ver con nosotras… ese día no sabía qué tan ciertas eran mis pensamientos.

Dos semanas después de ese incidente creí que todo volvería a la normalidad… pero no fue así, mis padres empezaron a discutir prácticamente por todo. Papá llegaba de trabajar y las discusiones comenzaba, no entendíamos los motivos… simplemente comenzaban a discutir y no paraban durante un buen rato. Berry siempre tomaba a nuestro pequeño hermano y nos retiramos de donde ellos estaban discutiendo, encerrándonos en nuestra habitación pero aún así los oíamos gritar.

Madre- ¡¿porque no me dijiste nada… porque me engañaste durante todo este tiempo?!… ¡de haber sabido no me hubiera casado contigo!.

Padre- ¡no sabía que esta situación se me saldría de los cascos, debes entenderme!.

Madre- ¿entenderte?… ¡¿entenderte?!… ¡te entendería a la perfección sí desde un principio me hubieras dicho que eres un gangster de Coltalia, y así jamás hubiera enredado mis patas contigo!.

Padre- ¡pues no te quejaste cuando nos enredamos las patas la vez que te monte en la taberna donde trabajabas!.

Madre- ¡eres un miserable!.

Padre- ¡y tu una!… ¡ahg!, ¡maldición… no sacó nada con discutir contigo, así no llegaremos a ninguna parte.

Madre- ¡eres un tonto!.

Padre- ¡Ya basta!… ¡Por amor a Celestia, no sacamos nada con discutir el uno con el otro!… escucha, no soy un matón cómo estás creyendo, solo…

Madre- ¿que les debes?…

Padre- ¿qué les debo?…

Madre- Droga ¿cierto?.

Padre- …

Madre- ¿cuánto?…

Padre- ¿cuánto que?…

Madre- ¡no te hagas el imbécil, ¿les debes drogas a la mafia de Coltalia?!.

Padre-… bueno, drogas drogas… no exactamente.

Madre- Entonces es dinero lo que les debes ¿cierto?.

Padre- …

Madre- ¿de cuánto dinero estamos hablando?.

Padre-… sólo te diré que también tú disfruta…

Madre- ¡no me cambies el tema, ¿cuánto dinero les debes?!.

Padre- 500.000.

Mientras que mis padres discutían mi hermana y yo escuchamos cada palabra, pero debido a nuestra edad no entendíamos muy bien de lo que hablaban… de pequeña se cree que toda la vida es algodón de azúcar y no ve la cruda realidad.

\- Berry, ¿de que drogas o de qué dinero habla mamá?…

Berry- No lo sé, al parecer es el dinero de algún medicamento.

\- ¿Crees que sea el jarabe para la tos de hace un mes?.

Berry- ¿tú crees?…- mi hermana y yo dejamos de hablar ya que nuestros padres siguieron discutiendo, estábamos muy asustadas y muy tristes de escucharlos discutir todas las noches. Creíamos que discutían por nuestra culpa, pero escuchamos algo que nos dejó muy confundidas algo que dijo madre.

Madre- ¿mudarnos?…

Padre- Así es, mudarnos… no tengo todo ese dinero para pagarles ahora, pero si huimos con el tiempo podré ajustar el dinero que les debo y pagarles la totalidad para que no nos molesten más.

Madre- ¿huir?… pero, ¿a dónde?…

Padre- Pues a Cloudsdale a dónde crees que más… escucha todos ellos son unicornios o ponis de tierra, no podrá encontrarnos en las nubes.

Madre- no lo sé…

Padre- que dices, es perfecto.

Madre- ¿no te has puesto a pensar que ellos ya saben que te vas a escapar sin pagarles y en el primer lugar en donde irán a buscarte será en las nubes?… tú dices que ellos no son pegasos, pero tienen secuaces que podrán serlo ¿o me equivoco?.

Padre- … cierto, entonces ¿dónde sugieres que nos podamos mudar?.

Berry- ¿mudarnos?… interrumpió mi hermana la conversación que tenían nuestros padres, ellos se sorprendieron al vernos a los tres hay para dos, Bueno mi hermana y a mí ya que Cranberry estaba en mí lomo.

Padre-… eh… esto… así es pequeña, nos mudaremos a…

Madre- Manehattan mi amor.

\- A Manehattan, ¿porque?.

Padre- Porque papi consiguió un empleo en la gran ciudad cariño.

\- Pero papi ¿cuando partiremos?.

Padre- Mañana- esa respuesta nos cayó como un baldado de agua fría a mi hermana, a mi madre y a mí.

\- ¡que!- gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo.

Berry- ¡Pero nuestros amigos, ¿que pasará con ellos?!.

Padre- Harás más amigos allá amor… ahora vayan a empacar que saldremos mañana temprano- y sin decir más mi hermana y yo nos volvimos a nuestra habitación a empacar todo, nos sentíamos muy tristes porque no nos podríamos despedir de nuestros amigos, vecinos y compañeros en la escuela. Vanhoover era mi vida… fue mi infancia.

Muy temprano en la mañana ya estamos en la estación de trenes de esta ciudad, tomamos un tren qué se dirigía a Galloping gorge, y luego abordamos otro tren rumbo a Manehattan y comenzar con una nueva vida.

Pasaron dos años y mi familia había vuelto a ser la de antes papá alquiló una casa en los suburbios y nos pareció muy acogedor. Mis padres ya no discutían… al parecer papá había solucionado el problema con el jarabe para la tos que debía,… je, realmente sí que éramos inocentes. Papá nos había hecho inscribir en la escuela de Manehattan para no abandonar nuestros estudios, mí pequeño hermano estaba en el jardín infantil en la misma escuela que nosotros, todo estaba muy bien ya que los "amigos de papá" ya no nos molestaban… o eso creía.

Recuerdo que era una mañana de otoño, no pude asistir a la escuela por culpa de un resfriado de plumas que con traje, así que mi hermana y mi pequeño hermano si pudiera asistir. Yo me quedé en cama bajo el cuidado de mi mamá mientras que papá trabajaba… no sabía en qué, sólo sabía que salía en la mañana y llegaba en las tardes. Estaba tratando de dormir hasta que mi madre llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

Madre- Nightshade, cariño… ¿estás despierta?.

\- Sí mamá, adelante- mi madre abrió la puerta entrando con una bandeja en sus cascos que la dejó junto a mi mesita de noche- ¿que es eso mami?… acaso… ¡¿es más medicina amarga?!.

Madre- jijiji, no cariño… aún es hora de tu medicamento… es chocolate caliente- me contestó de una forma tan tierna y con una sonrisa que jamás olvidaré- ¿y adivina que?…

-¿Qué mami?…

Madre- Tiene mi toque secreto…

\- ¿Toque secreto?… ¡Dime cuál es mami, dime dime!.

Madre- Jejeje, si te digo cual es ya no sería un secreto ¿no es así?…- siempre creíamos que mamá le colocaba magia a los chocolates, ya que en el interior de este siempre había una estrella o una luna… hasta ahora me vengo a enterar que su toque especial eran pequeños malvaviscos con formas- adelante bébelo mientras está caliente y tiene algo extra- tome el chocolate de la bandeja que ella me había traído, estaba caliente… ella me miraba con esa tierna sonrisa que sólo una madre puede dar, Pero antes de beberlo miren lo que había dentro era algo que ella sabía que me gustaba.

\- ¡Mami esto es una luna y una estrella…Qué bonito!, muchas gracias mami.

Madre- Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado cariño, ahora bébelo antes de que se enfríe.

\- Sí mamá…- empecé a beber el chocolate que ella me trajo sintiendo ese dulce sabor que malvavisco le daba- ¡está delicioso!- mi madre me regaló una tierna sonrisa y luego salió de mi habitación dejándome en la cama tomándome el chocolate, creo que luego me quedé dormida después de tomarlo… no sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero me sentía mucho mejor después de dormido. Cuando desperté salí de la habitación y encontré a madre sentada en una silla en la cocina… pero su rostro denotaba mucha preocupación, mire un reloj que había en la pared y veo que marcaba las 5:50 pm, había mucho silencio en la casa… algo no andaba bien- ¿mamá?…

Madre- … ¡Nightshade!- volteó a verme y ella me regaló una sonrisa, pero en su cara veía mucha preocupación- ¿te sientes mejor amor?.

\- sí mami, pero qué sucede… ¿porque estás tan triste?… ¿acaso no ha llegado Berry night y Cranberry?…

Madre- Aún no cariño, ya deberían de haber llegado, al igual que tu padre.

\- ¿papá tampoco ha llegado?- ella me negó con la cabeza, realmente se veía muy triste y preocupada.

Madre- tus hermanos nunca se habían tardado tanto en llegar.

-Tal vez Berry tuvo una tarea está donde una…

¿?- ¡MAMAAAAAAA!- escuchamos la puerta al cerrarse de golpe seguido de un grito desgarrador- ¡mami esa fue Berry Night!- no se dijo nada más y ambas salimos de la cocina y vimos a mi hermana Berry parada en la puerta con una pequeña caja amarrada en su lomo… pero, no estaba feliz… su sonrisa había desaparecido y había sido reemplazada por una expresión de miedo y dolor, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por llorar y su melena estaba hecha todo un desastre al igual que su pelaje.

Berry- ¡mamá mamá!.

Madre- ¡por Celestia, mi amor ¿qué te pasó?!.

Berry- ¡mamá mamá!…- no parecía que fuera mi hermana estaba completamente en shock y sólo repetir esas palabras.

Madre- Calma cariño, aquí estoy… ¿dónde está tu hermano?…- mi madre trato de acercarse a abrazarla pero ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás y por su expresión se notaba que nos tenía miedo- bebé, soy yo mami… ¿que pasa?…

Berry- ¡NOO mama… mama!…

Madre- ¡Berry Night!- tras escuchar ese grito, mi hermana nos prestó atención… al parecer ya nos había reconocido y su expresión de miedo fue cambiando a uno de tristeza. Yo logré acercarme con mucho cuidado de no volverla a asustar y comencé a desatar el nudo que tenía atada a la caja sobre su lomo, pero las cuerdas tenían un sabor raro. Cuando logré desatar el nudo mi hermana galopó rápidamente hasta donde mi madre aferrándose a ella aunque noté algo raro en su galope.

Berry- ¡mamá, mamá!…- mi hermana lloraba a mares aferrándose al pecho de mi madre dejándonos a ambas muy confundidas por su comportamiento- fue…horrible mami… ¡fue horrible!.

Madre- Ya mi cielo cálmate, por favor… mamá está aquí- mi madre también comenzó a llorar al ver el estado de mi hermana, me uní a su abrazo notando su pelaje algo tosco, más en su lomo. Aparte de lo desarreglado que estaba se sentía algo… pegajoso- ya mi amor, cálmate por favor… Berry, ¿dónde está tu hermano?- tras esa pregunta mi hermana comenzó a hiperventilar para luego soltar un grito desgarrador y volver a llorar descontroladamente, yo me separé del abrazo para qué mamá la abrazara.

\- Berry, hermanita, ¿dónde está… ¡mamá Berry ni tiene alas!- por eso sentía el pelaje de su lomo tosco, sus alas habían sido mutiladas y la sangre se había secado en ella.

Madre- ¡¿que?!…- mi madre se separó del abrazo y observó los costados de mi hermana viendo la ausencia de sus hermosas alas- ¡Pero… ¿quién… quién te hizo esto?…- mi hermana bajo la cabeza y empezó a llorar nuevamente creyendo que mamá se había enojado con ella.

Berry- Lo siento mamá… lo siento…

Madre- Cariño… no tienes nada de qué disculparte… dime ¿quién te hizo esto?- pero mi hermana sólo lloraba. Por otro lado al no escuchar una respuesta de dónde estaba Cranberry, me dirigí hacia la caja que ella tenía en su lomo ya que el olor que está tenía llamo un poco mi atención, cuando la destape quedé horrorizada… sentí como la sangre se me helaba y las lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

\- … ma… má…- mi madre voltea a verme viendo mi rostro pálido y los ojos inundados en lágrimas, ella se acercó donde yo estaba y vio la caja que yo había abierto y ella quedó peor que yo…

Madre- Esto… no… no… ¡NOOOOOO!- dio un grito desgarrador y se echó en el piso a llorar ya que la caja tenía la cabeza de mi pequeño hermano- ¡¿quién… quién puede haber hecho esto?!… ¡Berry ¡¿dime quién te hizo esto… quién les hizo esto?!- mí madre había perdido la cordura, estaba desesperada, angustiada y muy temerosa.

Berry- ¡fueron unos ponis malos… torturaron a mi hermanito… vi como lo cortaban mamá, vi cómo lo cortaban vivo…el gritaba, yo no pude defenderlo… no podía hacer nada… porque porque!…

\- ¡Hermana habla ya!- también estaba temerosa, estaba muy asustada y al parecer no medí mis gritos hacía mi hermana que estaba muy lastimada, ya que ella me observó con unos ojos de temor al oírme. Al darme cuenta desvíe mi mirada derramando aún esas lágrimas por la muerte de mi pequeño hermano- hermana… porque… no lo ayudaste…

Madre- Berry Night, por favor dime ¿quién te hizo esto?…

\- Hermana por favor…

Berry- fueron…fueron… *sniff*… ¡fueron los amigos de papá, los de Vanhoover!.

Madre- ¡que!.

Berry- ¡Sí mamá, fueron ellos… *sniff*… no pude salvar a mi *sniff* hermanito… porque ellos me estaban montando!- al escuchar esas palabras llenas de dolor de lo que le había pasado a mi hermana, mí madre se sentó de golpe muy pálida con una expresión de miedo en su rostro- * sniff* sí mamá… no pude ayudarlo… ellos me montaron *sniff* metieron… me metieron algo grande y duro por mi florecita mamá… me dolió mucho… me duele mucho mi flor mami- con cada palabra que mi hermana decía sentía como una daga se clavaba en mi corazón, no salía de mi asombro… aún éramos muy pequeñas para comprender lo aterrador y cruel que puede ser el mundo exterior, pero mi hermana tuvo la desgraciada suerte de toparse con esa crueldad primero. Observe a mi madre, y en su rostro se veía la impotencia y la ira que estaba creciendo por lo que le habían hecho a mi hermanita- también *sniff* también sentí… también sentí una cosa que llenaba mi barriguita, era caliente mamá… y uno de ellos metió su cosa en mi hocico… yo no quise *sniff* pero él me obligó… me golpeaba mucho * sniff*… ¡corto una de mis alas y cuando grité y la metió en mi hocico! … ¡waaaaaaa!…

Madre- Cariño por favor no llores más- eran palabras en vano de mi destrozada madre.

Berry- *sniff* luego soltó algo blanco y salado, yo lo escupí porque sabía feo y él me golpeó… dijo que tenía *sniff* que tomarlo… él dijo que era leche mami… sólo las mamás tienen leche…

Madre- mi bebé… mi bebé…- mi madre estaba ya en el límite, giró su vista hacia donde yo estaba y vio la expresión de miedo, tristeza y dolor que también tenía. Miró nuevamente a mi hermana- cariño déjame revisarte- mi madre trato de levantar la cola de mi hermana pero ella nuevamente puse una expresión de mucho miedo y se alejó de nosotras caminando de esa forma extraña y al hacerlo reflejaba mucho dolor.

Berry- ¡no… no lo hagas, no me mires por favor!- estaba alterada, aterrada… la destruyeron, le quitaron lo más puro que se tiene a esa edad. Mi madre nuevamente logró hacer que Berry la abrazara y yo me uní nuevamente a ese abrazo. No me importaba su pelaje pegajoso o sangriento, no me importaba el olor a semen que emanaba de su hocico- me duele mucho mami.

Madre- Nightshade escúchame, ve a tu habitación y trae las capas que la abuela le regaló a ambas… tu padre ya nos ha hecho mucho daño-murmuró esas palabras pero alcancé a oírlas.

\- ¿Papá?… ¿que tiene que ver papá?.

Madre- Nada mi cielo sólo… ve y trae lo que te dije

\- Sí mamá…- no quise preguntar más, quería saber las respuestas pero dadas las circunstancias era obvio que mí madre no daría los detalles, sólo la obedecí. No tarde mucho en volver con las capas que la abuela nos había dado, le di una a mi madre y yo enseguida me puse la mía.

Madre- muy bien, ya es hora de irnos- mamá cubrió a Berry Night con la capa que la había llevado y luego la montó en su lomo ya que mi hermana no era capaz de galopar rápido y por su condición lo dudo. Estamos a punto de salir y al abrir la puerta nuestro paso hacia quién sabe dónde fue bloqueado… eran los tres unicornios del parque de Vanhoover, estaban parados hay en la puerta como si no estuvieran esperando.

Unicornio azúl- ¿a dónde creen que van?…- sentimos mucho miedo al ver a esos unicornios, pero mamá era la que más miedo se le notaba, lo podía ver en su rostro que palideció de inmediato y su cuerpo como temblaba. Dimos pasos hacia atrás a la vez que ellos entraban a nuestra casa.

Unicornio verde- ¿se van tan rápido?… ¿pero porque?- sentimos mucho más miedo de ver a esos unicornios. Ellos nos miraban de forma lujuriosa, estamos aterradas con solamente verlos hay parados.

Madre- Por favor déjenos salir, ustedes… ustedes buscan a… a mi esposo, yo… nosotras no tenemos nada que ver con sus negocios…

Unicornio negro- Lo sabemos muy bien señora… este unicornio posó su vista sobre mi hermana con una sonrisa burlona y ella tenía una expresión de terror absoluto.

Berry- no… no… ¡mami… ¡no… no dejes que me toquen otra vez por favor, no dejes que me metan esa cosa mami… te lo suplico, No dejes que me toquen!- mi madre volteó a ver a mi hermana observando su rostro de miedo.

Madre- Cariño, ellos…- silenció y procesó lo que mi hermana había dicho, giró su vista hacia estos tres unicornios mostrando un rostro de mucho enojo- ¡ustedes violaron a mi hija y mataron a mi hijo, son unos monstruos… haré que los encierren de por vida mal nacidos!- no parecía la misma, sacó algo de coraje y les insultó lo suficiente. Aún observaba sus patas temblar, pero su rostro refleja mucha ira del cual también a mí me asustó, pero ese valor… ese coraje que mi madre sacó se esfumo Igual de rápido cómo apareció, porque ellos comenzaron a reír fuertemente como si mi madre les hubiera echado algún chiste- ¡¿que es tan gracioso?!.

Unicornio verde- Ay señora, pero si nosotros no le hicimos ningún daño a su hija.

Berry- ¡ustedes sí fueron, ustedes me metieron algo por mi florecita y llenar mi barriguita con algo caliente… yo les decía que no pero ustedes no paraban!.

Unicornio azul- Señora créanos que nosotros jamás tocaríamos a su hija… ¿cierto muchachos?…

Unicornio negro- Muy cierto.

Unicornio verde-Nooo para nada.

Unicornio negro- Jamás la tocaremos… a no ser de que su padre la haya ofrecido como parte de pago y como si lo hizo pues…nosotros accedimos.

Madre- ¡¿que?!… ¡eso no es cierto, eso es una mentira!.

Unicornio azul- si es una mentira, ¿entonces ella porque está así?.

Unicornio negro- ¿Porque mejor no le pregunta a su esposo? quizá se le responda algunas preguntas.

Madre- él no se encuentra con nosotras.

Unicornio negro- ¡oh cierto señora, que tonto soy!… deme un minuto- ese pony se alejó a la puerta y llamó a alguien que marcó mi vida para siempre- ¡oye Rd, trae al "pequeño"- cuando ese pony se hizo a un lado vimos pasar al "pequeño"…era mi padre, entró a la casa y detrás de él el unicornio que nos custodio en el parque, el que me desnudaba con la mirada- Oye "pequeño", ¿porque no le aclaras a tu esposa que ¡tú! ofreciste los cuerpos de tus hijos a cambio de una parte de tu deuda- mi padre no nos miraba, tenía la cabeza baja… no sé si era por remordimiento o porque esa escoria no tenía el valor de vernos a la cara.

Madre- Dime que no es cierto… por favor dime qué no ofreciste a nuestros hijos a cambio de tu deuda.

Padre- …

Madre- ¡Respóndeme por favor!- mi madre ya no aguantaba más, ya lo que decía no parecía un reclamo… más bien una súplica.

Padre-…

Madre- ¡Respóndeme maldito infeliz!.

Padre- Sí… sí lo hice- jamás lo había creído. Sus palabras… sus palabras fueron frías y sin remordimiento, yo había quedado en shock y mi hermana comenzó a llorar al saber que nuestro progenitor la había cambiado por una deuda, y mamá… no sé cómo escribir su expresión, sólo sé que su rostro reflejaba desilusión y otros sentimientos encontrados.

Rd- Bueno, ya te puedes ir "pequeño", pero recuerda que todavía no debes 20.000 bits.

Padre- Dijiste que quedábamos saldados si les entregaba a las yeguas- aún me negaba a creerlo, él realmente no había cambiado por su deuda o sólo por una parte, y lo que más me dolió… lo que más nos destrozó a todas fue que no nos dijo familia… nos llamó yeguas, como si solamente fuéramos mercancía para él.

Rd- Siéntete afortunado, te rebajamos casi el total de tu deuda. Además…- habló con esa voz afónica mirándome, sentí el pelaje de mi nuca erizarse del miedo de sólo pensar que él me tocaría- sólo son tres yeguas, si el pequeño hubiere sido yegua estaríamos a casco.

Madre- ¿porque… porque… dime porque nos haces esto?… ¿es lo que realmente somos para tí, sólo mercancía?- madre no aguanto más y estalló en llanto, estaba completamente destrozada y nuestro padre… no, no nuestro padre… ese maldito que nos dio la espalda y nos cambió sólo dijo…

Padre- …adiós…- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir y ese tal Rd cerrara la puerta dejándonos a merced de todos esos matones.

Rd- Bueno chicos…su cuerno se iluminó y mi cuerpo fue envuelto en un aura color azul oscuro y me separara del lado de mi madre quedando suspendida al frente de él, intenté moverme pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado- yo me quedaré con esta, ustedes disfruten de esa yegua vieja y de la otra.

Madre- ¡devuélveme a mi hija canalla?- mi madre iba a salir galopando a mi rescate, pero uno de esos unicornios la embistió de lado haciéndola caer y tirar a mi hermana lejos de ella.

\- ¡Mami… Berry!…

Rd- Cálmate pequeña - me acercó más olfateando mi cuerpo y lamió mi mejilla dejándola empapada de su asquerosa saliva- ¿te habían dicho que hueles a frutos del Bosque?, a mí me encantan los frutos del bosque… diviértanse chicos, no me molesten que estaré comiendo algunas frutas.

Unicornio verde- No se preocupe, que con la diversión que tengamos aquí usted no va hacer molestado- rápidamente el unicornio negro y el azul galoparon donde mí adolorida madre, invocaron unos lazos mágicos con los cuales ataron a mi madre de cascos y de alas mientras que yo era levitada por la magia de este unicornio.

Madre- ¡NOOO… no toquen a mis bebés … tómenme a mí sí quieren, seré su esclava sexual pero por favor no toquen a mis niñas!- eran las súplicas qué escuchaba de mi mamá antes de ser metida a la fuerza a mi habitación y ser azotada contra la cama.

Rd- Muy bien pequeña, sólo… ¿eh… a dónde vas?- habló con esa voz afónica mientras que yo estúpidamente me ocultaba detrás de unos cojines- se buena chica y sal de ahí, te prometo que no te haré ningún daño. Solo disfrutarás y te convertiré en una verdadera yegua.

-Tú… tú solo… me… me harás daño… así como a… ase… asesinaste a mi… mi hermanito y… y… y lastimaste a mi herma… hermanita- mis palabras eran tartamudas, tenía miedo… mucho miedo de lo que estén unicornio pudiera hacerme.

Rd- Yo no maté a tu hermano ni lastimes a tu hermanita, fueron los tres unicornios de afuera, yo simplemente cerré el trato con tu padre… pero seré amable contigo- ese tal Rd empezó a moverse hacia un lado después de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió hasta nuestro armario para abrirlo y empezó a buscar algo dentro de él- te seré sincero pequeña, desde la primera vez que te vi en el parque no he podido dejar de pensar en tí, ese atuendo que traías me éxito demasiado- No comprendía ni una palabra de lo que él me decía- no encuentro lo que estoy buscando… dime pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?- volteo a verme regalándome una sonrisa…una cínica sonrisa.

-Night… shade. Nightshade…

Rd- ¿Nightshade?… bien, te diré algo… si encuentras es ese conjunto de vestido más las medias blancas que traías ese día en el parque, puede que sea amable contigo.

\- ¿me vas a dejar ir?…- fue la pregunta más inocente y tonta de mi vida y el solo asintió. Rápidamente salí de mi refugio y me dirigí al armario y comencé a buscar el atuendo que mamá nos había regalado, aliste todo: el vestido, las medias y los botines de charol- ¿y ahora qué hago?…

Rd- póntelos…- rápidamente me dirigí hacia la cama y me senté abriéndome de piernas para poder ponerme las medias, de reojo observaba como él se relamía los labios pero yo con el afán de salir huyendo no le prestaba atención, me puse mi vestido por completo quedando organizada para salir.

\- Ya cumplí con mi parte así como tú lo dijiste… ahora cumple con lo tuyo por favor.

Rd- No tan rápido pequeña, quiero que modeles.

\- ¿modeles?… ¿quieres que modele?…- él nuevamente asintió con su cabeza regalándome nuevamente su sonrisa cínica- de… de acuerdo…- muy insegura comencé a moverme de un lado hacia otro alrededor de la cama viendo como él sonreía por mis torpes pasos.

Rd- Lo haces muy bien Nightshade, ahora hazlo encima de la cama- obedecí su petición y me subí a la cama haciendo lo mismo, él se acercó hacia la cama sin dejar de observarme- continúa, no te preocupes… lo estás haciendo muy bien- se sentó allí y comenzó a observarme pero me di cuenta que él no miraba a mi rostro… más bien mis pequeños flancos.

\- Señor, ¿por cuánto tiempo estaré haciendo esto?.

Rd- mmm… puedes detenerte si quieres- obviamente obedecí su petición- pero ahora quiero que des la vuelta.

\- la… ¿vuelta?.

Rd- sí, la vuelta…vamos- otra vez hice lo que él me pidió me di la vuelta dando en la espalda, sentí un escalofrío cuando tocó mi cola- tranquila no te haré daño… inclínate un poco- hice lo que él me pidió inclinándome un poco hacia el frente levantando mi cadera no sabía qué era lo que él iba a hacer- esto se ve delicioso- murmuró pero alcancé a escuchar, luego de eso sentí algo húmedo y caliente entrar en mi vagina.

\- ¡ohhh!… q… qué… mng…mng hace- él continuó lamiéndome, sentía una sensación diferente, algo nuevo para mí. Admito que fue placentero pero tenía mucho miedo al sentir algo como eso por primera vez, después de que terminó de lamerme me oculte otra vez detrás de mis cojines temblando del miedo mandé mi casco a mi entrepierna y la sentí completamente húmeda, creo que me estaba humedeciendo o no sabía si también era su asquerosa saliva.

Rd- ¿te gustó pequeña?- preguntó cínicamente… a que niña le va a gustar algo a la fuerza…a qué niña le va a gustar que alguien toque sus partes.

\- !nooo, eso se sintió raro… mami dijo que ningún pony puede tocar mi flor!…

Rd- Pero mami no está aquí, ¿cierto?- vi como su cuerno se iluminó y nuevamente mi cuerpo fue cubierto por esa aura de color azul oscuro y sacada a la fuerza de mi escondite quedando al frente de él boca arriba con mis patas levantadas.

Berry Night- ¡KYAAAAAAA… NOOOOO… SACALA… SACALA… NOOOO… DUELE… MAMI, MAMIII!…

-!Berry Night!…

Rd- Al parecer tu hermanita ya empezó a disfrutar… tú y yo nos estamos tardando- su voz se tornó algo fría luego sentí como el vestido me apretaba, resulta que él estaba ejerciendo presión sobre este hasta que lo rasgo sobre mi cuerpo, después retiró mis botines dejándome sólo las medias para después levitarme un poco, para clavarme sin previo aviso sobre su cuerno. abrí los ojos como nunca antes lo había abierto, las lágrimas se desbordaron sin control por mis mejillas, y yo solo…

\- ¡KYAAAAAAA!- fue un grito completamente desgarrador, sentí que se me había desprendido el corazón… este desgraciado comenzó a moverme de arriba abajo, a violarme con su cuerno mientras que sentía como del interior de mi vagina salía algo tibio y escurría por su cuerno.

Rd- ¡qué sorpresa eres virgen!… esto lo voy a disfrutar al máximo- me siguió moviendo de arriba abajo de forma brusca, yo trataba de aguantar las ganas de gritar pero eran inútiles ya que mis gritos al parecer lo excitaba. Estuvo así durante un rato hasta que sentí algo tibio dentro de mí para luego arrojarme fuertemente a la cama, me acurruqué y tape mi intimidad con mis cascos y cubriéndola por detrás con mí cola cerrando fuerte mis ojos por el dolor y ardor qué sentía, luego los abrí y gire a verlo y vi como su cuerno estaba cubierto de mi sangre y este goteaba magia… era asqueroso.

Rd-… eso fue… sensacional Nightshade… pero… quiero más- hablaba entre jadeos, yo por saber que me había hecho, saqué uno de mis cascos delanteros de mi vagina porque sentí algo tibio y viscoso. Al verlo de lo que estaba cubierto me exalté demasiado.

\- ¡ESTO ES SANGRE, ES SANGRE.… DIJISTE QUE SERIAS AMABLE CONMIGO Y QUE ME DEJARIAS IR!- le decía mostrándole mi tembloroso casco con sangre. Él sólo se dirigió a la cabecera de la cama y se recostó boca arriba con sus patas abiertas para qué yo pudiera ver su enorme pene.

Rd- Yo sólo dije que sería amable…

\- ¡pero yo te pregunté si me dejarías ir y tú afirmaste con la cabeza!…

Rd- cierto…- lo dijo mientras acariciaba su pene y su cuerno volvía a iluminar- pero no te dije cuando- su cuerno iluminó más fuerte y mi cuerpo fue cubierto otra vez por su aura, arrastrándome hasta quedar cerca de su miembro- tus labios son seductores Nightshade, y tu rostro es hermoso … pero ¿sabrás usar ese hociquito?… - sentí presión en mi cabeza, cosa que me hizo gritar … pero mi grito fue interrumpido ya que él metió todo su pene en mi hocico … no era capas de hablar ya que lo sentía en la garganta- no te atrevas a morderme por qué te juro que te arranco las alas- lo miraba con mucho miedo, mis ojos emanaban lágrimas de dolor, ira e impotencia.

Sentí cómo cogió mi melena con su magia para qué yo comenzara a chupar. De afuera sólo escuchaba gimoteos y gritos ahogados por parte de mí madre y hermana dejándome claro que estaba sola. Mientras que yo se la chupaba a ese malnacido acariciaba mi rostro y revolcaba mi melena como si fuera una yegua callejera, me retiró un poco y yo comencé a toser por todo el presemen que había tragado.

\- *cof cof cof*… ¡esto sabe feo!…- mis lágrimas caían sobre su miembro y él sólo embozaba una sonrisa- déjame ir ya por favor.

Rd- pero que dices… si apenas estamos comenzando- él me hizo señas para que yo siguiera chupando, le negué con la cabeza pero sentí un fuerte tirón en mis alas que me hizo dar un grito ahogado- no lo repetiré dos veces- del miedo qué tenia sólo me le acerqué cómo una perra sumisa y comencé a lamer su miembro sintiéndome muy sucia, lo miré al rostro mientras practicaba ese asqueroso acto y el sólo sonreía- para ser tú primera vez lo haces muy bien- tomó mi cabeza con ambas patas y metió otra vez todo su miembro hasta mi garganta, la movía de arriba a abajo para que se la chupara rápido… hasta qué se corrió dentro de mi hocico, pero no la sacó … se aferró de mí cabeza como si no hubiera mañana ahogándome con su semen.

Ya veía borroso, me faltaba el aire y el no la sacaba … sólo hacia más presión para no despegarse mientras llenaba mi hicico y yo me tragara su semen… creo qué perdí el conocimiento ya qué no oía, hasta que por fin la sacó dejándome caer sobre la cama y poder respirar y toser por la falta de oxígeno.

\- *cof cof cof*…-con cada vez que tosía expulsaba ese asqueroso fluido, inhalaba fuerte para llenar mis pulmones y tosía y escupía para sacar esa cosa, luego de u rato me quedé tirada respirando agitada, me sentía muy débil.

Rd- Creí que te habías dormido- tomó mi inerte cuerpo y lo cuadro en la orilla de la cama dejando mis flancos colgar de allí mientras el resto de mi cuero reposaba sobre mí cama, después sentí cómo se posicionó encima de mí- porque no eh terminado… - sentí su enorme miembro entrar destrozando todo mi interior.

\- !KYAAAAAAAA!- abrí los ojos al sentir ese enorme dolor, grité tan fuerte que me quede si aire de nuevo.

Rd- ¿que?… ¡no te quedes callada grita, grita!- me decía mientras me envestía muy fuerte, yo trataba de recuperar el aliento pero debido a la agresividad con que me violaba no me dejaba retomar aire- ¡grita pequeña perra, grita!…- creo que se arto de qué yo no gritara, así que la sacó de mi vagina y la metió muy fuerte por mí ano.

\- ¡AHHHH!… ¡AHHHH!- di un grito ahogado seguido de un enorme grito por sentir algo tan grande allá atrás- ¡SACALOOOOO!.

Rd- !sí puedes gritar pequeña perra ¿eh?!- continuó con su vaivén eyaculado varias veces dentro de mí, la sacaba de mí ano y la metía en mí vagina igualmente eyaculado… llenándome de sus fluidos. Y para qué yo no dejara de gritar, me golpeaba en la cabeza, me nalgueaba o mordía mis alas.

No se cuanto tiempo fui torturada de esa manera por que a lo último ya no sentía sus golpes, sus mordiscos o sus embestidas… giré mí vista a la puerta de mi habitación y vi entrar a un pony de forma apresurada, forcé un poco mí vista y pude ver que se trataba del pony azul.

Rd- ¡¿que?!…

Pony azul- ¡Rd, la guardia real está por llegar!- habló de forma precipitada.

Rd- !diablos!- sacó su pene de mí y me arrojó al piso como sí fuera un trapo viejo, respiraba agitadamente, no sentía mi cuerpo… sólo quería estar muerta. Rd me tomó con su magia y me arrastró hasta la sala y me dejó junto al sofá- ¿que le pasó a la pequeña?… al oír eso, moví un poco mis ojos y vi a mi hermanita tirada en un rincón abierta de piernas y de sus partes salía mucho semen mezclado con sangre, pero su expresión era horrible… tenía los ojos muy abiertos y un gesto de dolor absoluto.

Pony negro- Nada malo… no aguantó mi trote, le dio un infarto al quinto polvo y todavía no eh podido quitarme esta erección.

Pony verde- Te dije que no tomaras una doble dosis pero no hiciste caso.

Rd- Eso ya no importa, desaten a la puta de su madre qué aquí ya terminamos- luego miré a mi mamá y ella estaba atada de cascos a un extraño banco con su lengua fuera de su hocico y su vista perdida. Cayó pesadamente al piso cuando la desataron… aún respiraba, eso me calmo un poco, después levitaron mi cuerpo y levantaron mi cabeza para que presenciara lo que harían después- mira muy bien zorrita…- Rd hizo una especie de seña y entre los tres empezaron a patear a mi madre, la pateaban muy fuerte … ella ni se movía, sólo recibía las patadas. De mis ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas de ver cómo la trataban.

Después el pony verde se retiro y luego volvió con una hacha levitando y se puso detrás de mi madre, volteó a verme con una sonrisa burlona para comenzar a picar a mi madre con esa hacha… fue horrible, ese pony sólo arremetía con esa hacha al cuerpo de mi mamá salpicando todo el lugar con su sangre… mi mamá aun respiraba cuando estaba siendo mutilada, pero no gritaba… y ese pony disfrutaba haciendo eso.

¿?- ¡esta es la casa!.

¿?- ¡rodéenla, no permitan que nadie salga!.

Pony verde- ¡mierda, y aun no acabo!.

Rd- Ya déjalo así- el pony negro hizo brillar su cuerno y comenzó a arrojar bolas de fuego de su cuerno comenzando un incendio dentro de la casa.

Pony negro- ¡ya Rd, ese pedazo de carne ya no sirve.

Rd- … tienes razón …- me levitó un poco más alto del suelo y me vio con una expresión demasiado fría, luego de su cuerno arrojó un rayo que atravesó justo en mi pecho para luego soltarme cayendo de lleno al piso y comenzar a desangrarme- muy bien, vámonos…- fue lo último que dijo, yo aún estaba viva… ese rayo que el creyó que me daría en el corazón solamente me atravesó un pulmón. Los cuatro ponis se reunieron y ese tal Rd iluminó su cuerno y luego desaparecieron todos en un flash… se tele transportaron de la casa dejándome tirada para que el fuego me consumiera junto con mi madre y mi hermana.

¿?- ¡la casa se incendia, la casa se incendia!- era lo que alcanzaba escuchar, saqué fuerzas de no sé dónde y comencé a arrastrarme lejos del fuego dejando una marca de sangre y semen por donde pasaba. Llegué hasta la cocina ya que era la única parte donde aún no había fuego, aún en el piso buscaba una salida pero no encontraba ninguna… hasta que recordé el ducto por donde se tiran las basuras. Con mucho esfuerzo me levanté en mis cuatro patas para abrir la compuerta del ducto de basura y arrojarme por ahí cayendo al contenedor… quedando inconsciente dentro de ese basurero.

**_Fin del flashback..._**

Nightshade- Cuando recobre el conocimiento me encontraba en el hospital, no recordaba mi nombre ni lo que había pasado… tenía mi cuerpo lleno de vendas y sólo escucha murmurar a los doctores diciendo algo sobre un desgarre, pero nunca supe relacionarlo con qué ya que cuando ellos entraban y me preguntaban qué es lo que había pasado yo no sabía responder. Creían que era uno de los tantos ponis que vivían en las calles… Así que las enfermeras al no saber cómo me llamaba me nombraron "Lime" por el color de mis ojos. Creo que tarde como dos meses en el hospital y para cuando mis heridas sanaron me enviaron a un orfanato. Todas las noches lloraba sin saber el porque, tenía la misma pesadilla una y otra vez… me levantaba llorando, asustada… llamando a alguien… llamando una tal Berry Night. Pero no sabía qué a quien llamaba era mi hermana. Pasaron creo que como 4 meses, y una noche de golpe llegaron todos los recuerdos de lo que pasó ese día, levantándome de golpe y sintiéndome muy triste por lo que había pasado con mi madre y mis hermanos. los psicólogos intentaban hablar conmigo pero siempre tenían evasivas de mi parte- terminó de relatar la historia mirando hacia la taza con el chocolate que Rainbow le habían llevado, sus ojos emanaban lágrimas y su voz estaba entrecortada al recordar ese fatídico día.

Rainbow- ¿y porque no hablabas con ellos?, te podían haber ayudado con tu problema- pero la shadowbolt sólo negó con su cabeza.

Nightshade- Tenía mucho miedo y me daba mucha vergüenza… temía que ellos se burlaban de lo que a mí me había pasado o solo me juzgaran- dijo Nightshade recostándose sobre la mesa y comenzando a llorar a mares como nunca antes lo había hecho- ¡fue horrible Rainbow Dash… escuchar como mi hermana suplicaba por ayuda *sniff*, escuchar como mi madre se ofrecía para que no nos lastimaran!… ¡escuchar a ese tal Rd cómo disfrutaba de mí y se excitaba con mi dolor!… jamás olvidaré su voz… jamás olvidaré su rostro…- Rainbow se le acercó y puso su ala sobre su lomo como si fuera un abrazo, pero esta giro rápidamente y utilizó el hombro de la pegaso para desahogar todo ese dolor que había acumulado durante tantos años.

Rainbow- Realmente eres una yegua muy valiente Nightshade, aún sigues en pie después de todo lo que pasó, pero debes de estar orgullosa de ti… haz que tu madre se siente orgullosa de ver dónde estás ahora, de los logros que has alcanzado. Tu madre y tus hermanos jamás morirán si siempre lo recuerdas en aquellos momentos felices.

Nightshade- *sniff*, gracias Rainbow- lo dijo saltándose un poco del abrazo- eres una tonta.

Rainbow- ¡oye!…

Nightshade- ¡sí!…- lo dijo frunciendo el ceño para después suavizarlo por una sonrisa cálida- porque gracias a tú insistencia siento que me quité un enorme peso que tenía.

Rainbow- Para eso son las amigas…- la pegaso se apartó de la Shadowbolt y se estiró dando un gran bostezo- tú historia es muy interesante pero ya está muy tarde… así que es hora de descansar.

Nightshade- Tienes razón, ve a descansar…estaré aquí abajo prestando guardia.

Rainbow- ¡eso no, te vienes conmigo!- la pegaso color cian voló y tomó a la Shadowbolt de los brazos y voló rápidamente al segundo piso ingresando a su habitación- muy bien a descansar- dijo la pegaso dejando a Nightshade en el lado izquierdo de la cama mientras que ella volaba al lado derecho.

Nightshade- ¿por qué me trajiste a tú habitación?.

Rainbow- Porque vamos a dormir, ¿o me vas a decir que no estás cansada después de nuestro encuentro?.

Nightshade- Sólo un poco- Rainbow puso una mirada algo severa en la pegaso color azul grisáceo como diciéndole "No te creo"- está bien, si estoy cansada… iré por mi colchoneta para prestar guardia aquí sí es lo que quieres.

Rainbow- ¿tu colchoneta?… ¡nada de eso, tú vas a dormir y lo harás en mi cama!.

Nightshade- ¿en tu cama?… pero, ¿en dónde dormirás tú?…

Rainbow- Pues en la cama contigo- respondió de la manera más fresca posible.

Nightshade- ¡¿que?!- se le marcó un sonrojó en su rostro debido al comentario de Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow- Ahw… ¿te pones nerviosa con otra pony en la cama?.

Nightshade- ¡¿que?!… ¡no!… es que… yo… bueno… esto…- tenía la lengua demasiado enredada mientras que su sonrojo se hacía más notorio.

Rainbow- ¡jajaja ¿qué te pareció algo de tu propia medicina?!… ya cálmate y súbete a dormir- dijo la pegaso subiéndose a la cama seguida de una sonrojada Nightshade.

.

.

En otra parte del pueblo en una habitación de color rojo debido a su iluminación, se encontraba una pony sumergiendo unos papeles en un líquido y luego sacándolos para después colgarlos en unas cuerda y de éstos se empezaron a revelar unas imágenes.

¿?- Esto es oro… realmente esto es oro- una sonrisa algo siniestra se le marcó en su rostro al ver las imágenes que estaba revelando estos papeles

**Fin del capítulo 29.**

**Tubo una que otra bajeza por ahí… pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**!YAIBA ...FUERA!.**

**¿Reviews?.**


	30. Muñecas de porcelana

**_ADVERTENCIA:_**

**_El siguiente capítulo contiene lemon._**

**C****apítulo 30: Muñecas de porcelana.**

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y algunos rayos del sol se colaban para caer sobre un campo lleno de girasoles para dar un día cálido acompañado de una fresca brisa creando un día perfecto para cenar al aire libre y disfrutar en familia, pero en este campo está una potrilla pegaso de más o menos 8 años de edad jugando con un cachorro que le fue regalado días atrás. La pequeña pony se divertía corriendo entre los girasoles haciendo que su cachorro la persiguiera y ladrara detrás de ella.

Potrilla- ¡Jajajaja!, ¡vamos Hikari ven por mí!- la pequeña jugaba muy feliz con su cachorro dando brincos entre los girasoles y cayendo suavemente debido al aleteo de sus pequeñas alas- ¡vamos que esperas… ¿si quieres una recompensa? tendrás que alcanzarme!- la potrilla siguió jugando con su perro que la perseguía por ese extenso campo de girasoles, muy cerca de este campo había una casa de tamaño mediano y de esta salía una joven pegaso que puso su pata en su frente para evitar que los pocos rayos del sol bloquearan su vista.

Pegaso- ¡Cariño ¿dónde estás?!- gritaba la yegua buscando con su mirada, de pronto entre los girasoles se asomó la cabeza de la pequeña y le regaló una sonrisa haciendo que la yegua también sonriera- ¡no te vayas lejos ¿de acuerdo?!.

Potrilla- ¡sí mamá, estoy con Hikari!.

Pegaso- ¡está bien, sólo no te sumerjas tanto entre los girasoles… recuerda que la última vez terminaste con abejas entre de tus plumas!- la pequeña le volvió a regalar una sonrisa y se sumergió dentro de girasoles como si fuera agua- ¡qué te acabo de decir!.

¿?- Ya déjala amor…- la yegua se dio la vuelta y vio que detrás de ella había un unicornio bastante alto regalándole una sonrisa- déjala que se divierta, plantar esos girasoles no fue nada fácil. Además lo hice porque sé que a ella le gusta, al igual que a tí- dijo acercándose y plantando un beso en los labios de la yegua- debo ir al pueblo por víveres porque extrañamente hay muy poca comida.

Pegaso- Eso es porque comes mucho mi amor.

Unicornio- jejeje, no comería tanto si no cocinaras tan delicioso, además la niña también come mucho.

Pegaso- Eso es porque ella está en crecimiento… o me vas a decir que tú también lo estás ¿hmm?.

Unicornio- Em… ¿sí?.

Pegaso- Jejeje, eres un pilluelo- musitó besando los labios del unicornio transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía por él- no tardes por favor.

Unicornio- ¿y porque no vienen conmigo?, así pasaremos un día en familia.

Pegaso- No amor, estoy algo cansada. Quiero estar en casa… además nuestra hija se está divirtiendo mucho con su mascota.

Unicornio- ¿segura?…- ella afirmó con su cabeza sobre su decisión- está bien, no tardaré en el pueblo- le dio un último beso a la pegaso y se fue al pueblo a conseguir los víveres dejando a madre e hija en esas bellas tierras. Antes de perderlas de vista, el unicornio se dio la vuelta y levanto su pata en forma de saludo agitan su casco al aire del cual fue correspondido por la pegaso para luego darse la vuelta y seguir su camino.

Pegaso- (Suspiro), que Celestia te proteja querido- murmuró la yegua alzando un poco el vuelo para ver mejor a su amado. Se quedó observando por donde el unicornio se había ido hasta perderlo de vista colocando un rostro muy nostálgico. Luego se dio la vuelta para ver dónde estaba la pequeña pero se encontró con un panorama diferente… el cielo está cubierto con nubes negras que no dejaban pasar los rayos del sol, la casa estaba destruida y los escombros cubiertos con unas extrañas llamas de color verde. Su rostro cambió a uno de terror viendo su destruida casa- ¿pero… que pasó?…- murmuró muy impactada. Giró su vista al campo de girasoles notando este como estaba completamente quemado- ¡dulce Celestia… cariño, hija!- gritaba la pegaso muy asustada al no ver a su hija por ninguna parte- ¡amor, ¿donde éstas?!…- pero la pequeña no aparecía ni mucho menos respondía, desesperada descendió y comenzó a galopar entre las cenizas del campo quemado buscando a su hija pero no había señales de ella- ¡mí cielo respóndeme por favor!.

¿?- ¡GRRRR!…

Pegaso- ¡¿que fue eso?!- grito mirando a los alrededores pero no vio nada, desesperada por no encontrar a su hija siguió galopando entre el quemado campo hasta llegar a un acantilado creyendo que posiblemente su hija se hubiera caído, sobrevoló un poco y vio que solamente estaban las olas chocando contra La roca pero no habían rastro de su hija- ¡amor por favor respóndeme!- gritaba ya muy angustiada. Escuchó como si tronara algo, como si fueran ramas secas que alguien las pisaba, empiezo a buscar con su mirada por dónde provenía ese sonido pero no supo de dónde provenía… nuevamente comenzó a volar sobre el campo quema de girasoles y llegó hasta su casa que aún estaban siendo consumida por esas llamas verdes.

¿?- ¡GRRROOOOAAARRRGGG!- se escuche más fuerte y cerca de donde ella estaba. Al no ver a su hija la pegaso se dio la vuelta para comenzar de nuevo a buscar a su hija, pero sus pasos fueron interrumpidos ya que algo cayó cerca de donde ella estaba, giró a su derecha donde oyó caer dicho objeto y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver que se trataba de la cabeza del perrito, pero a esta le faltaba un pedazo de su cara.

Pegaso- Hi…kari…- murmuró muy impactada de ver la cabeza de la mascota de su hija, nuevamente escuchó ese extraño rugido pero esta vez provenía del cielo, levanto su vista y observó que había un par de puntos rojos que se divisaban dentro de ese enorme cúmulo de nubes negras y estos al parecer la estaban observando.

¿?- ¡GGRRROOOOAAAARRRRGG!- se escuchó muy fuerte y la pegaso se empezó a llenar de mucho miedo, de pronto por este gran cúmulo de nubes se va asomando un rostro alargado completamente oscuro que abrió sus enormes fauces dejando ver unos enormes dientes afilados, esta criatura clavó su vista sobre la joven pegaso que lo observaba completamente en shock- NO hay escapatoria- habló la enorme bestia con una voz gruesa y cavernosa haciendo que la joven pegaso sintiera mucho miedo, luego de esto esa enorme bestia se abalanzó contra la pegaso abriendo sus fauces y de esta emanando un humo de color verde a la vez que preparaba una gran llamarada.

Pegaso-…no… no… auxilio- eran palabras muy bajas las que salían de su hocico a la vez que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Pero esta bestia continuo en picada para poder devorarla, ya estando cerca esta creatura exhaló una potente llamarada de color verde envolviendo por completo el cuerpo de la pegaso haciéndola gritar por lo gran dolor causado por las llamas.

Pegaso- ¡KYAAAAAA!-salió galopando envuelta en llamas tirándose al suelo y comenzando a dar vueltas para poder extinguirlas, logró extinguir gran parte de las llamas que envolvía su cuerpo y estás al apagarse reveló quemaduras muy seriasen en su cuerpo. el plumaje de sus alas completamente quemada dejándola muy vulnerable al no poder volar.

¿?- ¡JAJAJAJA!… hora de morir- se escuchó por todo el lugar, la pegaso cómo pudo giro su cabeza hacia el cielo viendo descender nuevamente es enorme rostro y cuando estuvo cerca abrió sus enormes fauces nuevamente mostrando sus grandes y afilados dientes a la pegasso que se encontraba en el suelo quemada completamente indefensa emanando Lágrimas de sus ojos debido al dolor y al la impotencia que sentía.

Pegaso- A…yu…da… a…yuda…- pero estaba completamente sola, la bestia la atrapó entre sus grandes fauces tirándola al aire como si fuera un juguete para que esta cayera dentro de su hocico. Aunque él no espero y voló atrapando a la pegaso en el aire cerrando sus fauces fuertemente haciendo que los dientes se clavaran entre la carne de la pobre yegua- !KYAAAAAA!…

.

.

.

\- ¡MMMMM!- fue un grito ahogado lo que se escuchó, levantándose abruptamente de su cama con una almohada que cayó de su cara cuando ésta se levantó reveló unos ojos de color calipso inundados en lágrimas que se desbordaban por sus mejillas, tenía la mirada perdida cuando sintió que la golpeaban con una almohada en su rostro sacándola de su trance- ¿Angel?… pronuncio este nombre la pegaso Fluttershy con sus delicada voz observando al pequeño conejo que tenía una cara de pocos amigos sentado junto a ella con otra almohada entre sus pequeñas patas- esto… estaba gritando de nuevo ¿cierto?…- el pequeño conejo afirmó con su cabeza e hizo un ademán como quiere decir "que pasó"- fue… tuve… tuve una pesadilla, bueno… no una nueva, más bien la misma de siempre… el campo de girasoles, la pegaso, la niña, el monstruo… - dijo lo último estremeciéndose de miedo- ¿crees que significa algo?- pero el pequeño conejo solamente se encogió de hombros y luego frunció el ceño dejando la almohada a un lado para hacerle unas señas a la tímida pegaso, pero por la forma de expresarse se puede decir que era de forma autoritaria- sé que está muy temprano, pero es el mismo sueño y siempre termina en la misma parte… no lo sé Angel, necesito saber qué significa… no es normal que se tenga la misma pesadilla siempre y terminando en el mismo punto- pero el conejo tomó la almohada que había dejado y se la arrojó en el rostro a la pegaso, para cuando está cayó Fluttershy observó al conejo y éste la observaba de muy mala gana golpeando suelo con una de sus patas- está bien Ángel, es algo que dejaremos para mañana- cerró sus ojos eh inhaló fuerte mente para luego exhalar y logra calmarse- mejor ve a… ¿Angel?…- al abrir sus ojos no vio al pequeño conejo ya que éste se fue después de que la tímida pegaso cerrara los ojos. Se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana de su alcoba para ver esa hermosa noche que había brindado la princesa Luna, en eso bajo su vista hacia el bosque y junto a su gallinero vio la silueta de un pony que estaba observando hacia la casa- quién será- se preguntó observando esa silueta, estaba apunto de abrir su ventana para observar mejor a este pony, pero una sombra cruzó rápidamente por el frente de la ventana asustando a Fluttershy que se alejó de la ventana rápidamente, luego asumo un poco su cabeza y vio que se trató de otra sombra… un pegaso que se paró al frente de la casa y éste observaba a la silueta que estaba en el gallinero. Abrió la ventana para ver mejor a ambas siluetas y pudo reconocer la que estaba cerca de su casa gracias a la luz de la luna- ¿señor Stratus?.

Stratus- ¡Será mejor que no salga!- el Pegaso miro de reojo hacia la ventana y luego centro su vista en aquel pony- ¡Será mejor que se identifique!- pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, este pony se dio la vuelta y se empezó alejar del gallinero tranquilamente ignorando la petición del shadowbolt- ¡ a dónde crees que vas!…- exclamó el pegaso impulsándose fuertemente con sus alas contra la otra silueta, pero éste pony cambió su rumbo y se dirigió detrás del gallinero… a los pocos segundos llegó Stratus, pero el pony no estaba… sobrevoló el gallinero para tener mejor vista y así localizar a este intruso pero había desaparecido- tch… malditos unicornios- musitó del pegaso dando vuelta y regresando a la casa de la tímida pegaso.

Fluttershy- Emm… a… ¿quién era…señor Stratus?- preguntó con su tímida y característica forma de ser.

Stratus- … no lo se, desapareció detrás del gallinero… posiblemente haya sido un unicornio- respondió con su peculiar forma de ser… fría- mejor que se aleje de las ventanas, no se sabe que pueda suceder con alguien rondando la casa.

Fluttershy- …sí señor, pero usted…

Stratus- Prestaré guardia toda la noche, no se preocupe- el pegaso abrió sus alas y voló hasta el techo de la cabaña donde se sentó para prestar guardia como lo había dicho. la tímida pegaso cerró la ventana y sus cortinas para luego dirigirse a la cama muy pensativa por su extraño visitante y los acontecimientos que involucraron a sus amigas.

Fluttershy- Quizás la princesa tenga razón de enviarnos seguridad… primero atacaron a Rarity, después a Rainbow Dash… luego ese grifo atacó a Twilight…- dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana notándose ya algo preocupada- sea quien sea que esté planeando estos ataques sabe muy bien quiénes somos, pero… el ataque a los soldados… de no ser por el profesor Snake, Applejack no estaría viva… Snake…- en eso la pegaso tuvo un pequeño flashback de cuando Snake besó a la pony granjera para que ella bebiera el néctar. Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza para sacarse esa imagen ya que la última vez que vio eso…- necesito calmarme y dejar de pensar cosas obscenas porque de lo contrario…- giró su vista a su derecha notando algo de su cuerpo muy extendido que con la ayuda de sus cascos comenzó a forcejear- estás… alas… no… ¡ciérrate!- desplegó sus alas en su máxima envergadura gracias a una excitación provocada por su celo- (suspiro), soy una yegua pervertida…- lo dijo en voz baja muy avergonzada por lo que le estaba pasando a la vez que se sentaba en la orilla de su cama a esperar que sus alas se plegaran y así poder descansar.

Pasaron 5 minutos y las alas de la pegaso seguían igual de rígidas, pasó su casco por una de estas sintiendo como el músculo estaba muy tenso, volvió a dar otro suspiró bajando su cabeza muy avergonzada por su situación… después de 3 minutos intentó nuevamente cerrar sus alas sin ningún éxito ya que cuando las tocaba sin querer se estimulaba a sí misma debido a lo delicadas que eran sus alas. Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación y antes de que ella contestara esta fue abierta y detrás de este estaba parado su escolta con una cara de pocos amigos con un pequeño conejo que no dejaba de patearlo en la cabeza.

Stratus- Sería tan amable de decirle a este cone…- calló observando a la pegaso con sus alas desplegadas y su rostro rojo como un tomate- … volveré luego…- lo dijo antes de cerrar la puerta aún con el conejo pateando su cabeza dejando a la tímida pegasso en sus "asuntos". Fluttershy estaba quieta con una estatua, y sin despegar la vista de la puerta estiró su pata y tomó la almohada que tenía cerca...

Fluttershy- ¡AHHHHH!- dio un enorme grito que ahogó con la almohada- ¡qué vergüenza con el señor Stratus!- continuo con sus gritos ahogados con su almohada en su rostro, estuvo gritando durante un minutos y cuando retiró la almohada su cara esta estaba roja de la vergüenza que sentía- esto… esto… creerá que me estaba tocando… qué vergüenza- ¡y es por culpa de ustedes!- les recriminaba a sus alas desplegadas apuntándoles con el casco, luego soltó un suspiro de derrota y bajó su brazo pesadamente- parezco tonta discutiendo con mis alas… a quién engañó… ¡soy una pervertida!- lo dijo tirándose fuertemente hacia atrás quedando acostada boca arriba en su cama aún con sus alas extendidas. Pasaron varios minutos y la pegaso seguida en la misma posición con el problema en sus alas, tenía sus ojos cerrados tratando de conciliar el sueño pero por la presión que sentía en estas no la dejaban en paz.

*toc toc toc*.

Fluttershy- ¿eh?… ¿sí?…- se levantó cómo pudo y miro hacia la puerta.

Stratus- Estaré patrullando por el perímetro, sí me necesitas toque el silbato que le dejo en el picaporte de la puerta- escucho la voz del pegaso y el rostro de Fluttershy se encendió nuevamente como un bombillo.

Fluttershy- Em… ah… bu bu bueno…- escuchó los cascos del semental alejarse de su puerta y nuevamente se acostó en su cama boca arriba clavando la vista en el techo de su alcoba, inhaló y exhaló fuertemente cerrando sus ojos para tratar de aclarar su mente y hacer que sus alas se cerraran. En eso una serie de imágenes comenzaron a bombardear su cabeza y más precisamente cuando estaba con el unicornio de la capa.

**_Flashback_**…

Snake- Dime qué se te ofre...- dijo volteando a ver a la pegaso pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos labios color amarillo que se posaron en los de él, el unicornio tenía los ojos bien abiertos y de la impresión suspendió su magia haciendo que su taza ya vacía cayera al suelo mientras que de los ojos de Fluttershy brotaban algunas lágrimas, ella rompió el beso suavemente y se alejó un poco con su cabeza baja y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al unicornio que aún seguía con los ojos abiertos por la reacción de esta tímida pegaso.

Fluttershy- s.. soy... soy una yegua... de... de palabra- trataba de sonar calmada pero eran esfuerzos inútiles- prometí algo... y lo cumpliré- dijo en voz baja para luego agacharse un poco, levantar su cadera y poner su larga cola a un lado mostrándole toda su intimidad al unicornio del cual éste no parpadeaba de ver a la pegaso en esa pose. Este muy anonadado contemplo un poco su figura, este unicornio cambia su expresión de asombro por una más relajada al ver a la pegaso en esa pose pero también miraba como ésta temblaba un poco.

Snake- abre un poco tus alas- dijo éste con vos neutral a lo que Fluttershy obedece abriéndolas tímidamente, ella estaba asustada y realmente no quería hacerlo pero se lo prometió a este unicornio a cambio de la vida de su amiga- mueve un poco la cadera- ordenó con la misma voz y Fluttershy haciendo lo que le pedía. Luego éste pony se levanta de su asiento y se dirige dónde están los flancos de la pegaso quedando detrás de ellos, sólo los miraba no los tocaba y su rostro reflejaba esa expresión neutral y sin previo aviso este se montó en ella haciendo que Fluttershy se sobresaltara un poco al sentirlo encima. Después de eso este unicornio puso sus cascos en la nuca de la pegaso y empezó a bajarlos suavemente por toda su espalda pasando por el medio de sus alas haciendo que ella arquear un poco su espalda por el roce de estos cascos sintiendo sensaciones agradables- hace mucho que no hago esto- le dijo en voz baja y acercándose a la oreja de Fluttershy- haré que te sientas bien- le susurro en el oído a la pegaso haciéndola olvidar de esas sensaciones placenteras y enviándola de nuevo a la cruda realidad. Este nuevamente mueve sus cascos en el lomo de la pegaso para levantarse un poco pero al hacerlo estimula unos puntos en la espalda de Fluttershy haciéndola que se sonroje y diera pequeños suspiros... pero la verdad era otra, a pesar de lo que estaba sintiendo ella tenía miedo, estaba asustada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y su cuerpo empiezo a temblar por que no sabía lo que él le haría. De pronto sintió una leve presión en su vagina.

**_Fin del flashback…_**

Fluttershy- "aunque sólo fue un masaje y estaba muerta den miedo, una parte de mí quería ser poseída, quería saber que se sentía que un semental me montará"- pensaba la pegaso con los ojos cerrados a la vez que se abrazaba a sí misma- " sé que sí las alas de un pegaso macho son grandes eso significa que su miembro también lo puede ser… ¿será que eso también aplicará para los unicornios?, ya que su cuerno es bastante… largo… ¡Fluttershy deja de pensar en eso!"-abrió los ojos y se sentó muy sonrojada al estar pensando en esas obscenidades- Admito que cuando el profesor Snake masajeó mí lomo se sintió muy agradable, pero esa no era la intención de él… sólo quería que me relajara, en ningún momento él quería…yo sí quería…¿yo?… la…- muy confundida volvió a acostarse y cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa no fuera el unicornio, pero le era imposible- "creo que en el fondo si quería que Snake me montara… quería saber… quería sentirme una verdadera yegua"- pensaba la pegaso mientras se abrazaba nuevamente a sí misma apretando sus brazos contra su cuerpo- eso… esto… se siente tan bien… por favor no pares…- murmuraba la pegaso mientras te abrazaba y tocaba su lomo y los músculos de sus alas extendidas, sacó su pata delantera derecha y la puso entre sus piernas apretándolas fuertemente sintiendo la atención de sus muslos al apretar su casco- mmm … mmm… oh…- comenzó a dar pequeños gemidos y a cruzar sus piernas apretando más su casco delantero entre ellas. Fluttershy cómo pudo se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo con sus patas traseras algo separadas mientras que con su pata delantera derecha tocaba sus labios mayores sintiendo como éste se humedecía por sus fluidos comenzando luego a masajear su clítoris sumergiéndola en ese éxtasis que sólo el toque de esa zona tan delicada puede dar- mng… mng… oh sí… Snake… soy tuya… soy ¡oh! - introdujo un poco la punta de su casco moviendo su pata en círculos suavemente estimulando mucho más esa zona dándose mucho más placer haciendo que sus alas se tensaran más. Prosiguió levantando su cadera sin dejar de estimularse ya que estaba alcanzando su clímax- sí… sí… sí… ¡oh sí!… mng- mordió su casco y frunció el ceño por el placer que sentía al masturbarse hasta que alcanza su punto y…- ¡mmmmmmm!…- ahogó su grito hundiendo su rostro en su cama mientras que se corría haciendo que sus fluidos se bajaran por entre sus piernas mojando su pata delantera que no dejaba de estimular esa delicada zona. Sus patas traseras comenzaron a temblar y al no aguantar su peso cayeron pesadamente, sus alas se plegaron y la pegaso se acostó de lado aún con su pata tocando suavemente su intimidad. Cerró sus ojos y después de unos minutos de quedar en esa posición quedó completamente dormida con una sonrisa satisfactoria junto con un sonrojó en su rostro.

Mientras que las Mane 6 descansaban tranquilamente, sus escoltas estaban completamente atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso: en la boutique Carrusel, Death Ray deambulaba por toda la casa a oscuras, encendiendo su cuerno de vez en cuando para orientarse y no chocar con los maniquís que Rarity tenía para poder trabajar. En Sweet Apple acres, White Wilcard descansó un poco después de que la abuela Smith lo obligada a comer más de la cuenta haciendo que cuando esté tocó la cama quedará noqueado enseguida, pero debido a su profesionalismo durmió poco tiempo y ahora se encontraba patrullando por los alrededores de la granja buscando anomalías.

En la biblioteca, el capitán Strong Rock descansaba en el primer piso… no durmiendo ya que movía sus orejas cuando escuchaba el más mínimo ruido. Aún con su ojo cerrado él permanecía atento, ya que con los años de experiencia en la milicia había ganado un oído muy agudo, además había una frase muy popular entre las líneas "el soldado no duerme, descansa". En Sugarcube corner, Black Wilcard no estaba dormido, estaba en cama sudando frío y con mucho malestar debido a un pastel experimental que le brindo la alocada pony rosada. Ahora él escuchaba su alocada risa y uno que otro grito de ella, pero conociendo su historial no le prestó atención. En la cabaña de Fluttershy, Stratus sobrevolaba los alrededores muy atento ante cualquier cosa después de que tuviera "visitas" en esta noche. el Shadowbolt no baja la guardia, manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier situación… y en la casa nube de la pegaso Rainbow Dash, ambas yeguas se encontraban en la cama dándose la espalda, la pegaso color cian con los ojos cerrados completamente dormida mientras que la shadowbolt tenía los ojos abiertos y un sonrojó en su cara debido a la pena que sentía.

Nightshade- "rayos, ¿porque me siento así?"- pensaba la yegua sin mover ni un solo músculo para no despertar a Rainbow- " esta tonta tenía razón… me siento mucho mejor después de haber hablado con ella pero… ¿porque me siento tan nerviosa?. Mi orden es protegerla no dormir con…"- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que Rainbow se dio la vuelta abrazándola y subiendo su pata trasera encima de ella haciendo la clásica postura de "cucharita", cosa que hizo que Nightshade abriera demasiados los ojos y su ritmo cardiaco aumentará-"¡maldición… sí la princesa Luna me viera en estos momentos estaría demasiado decepcionada!… tengo que hacer algo"- Rainbow despierta… Rainbow…- le hablaba en susurros y la movía un poco tratando de despertar a la yegua o al menos dejar que está dejará de abrazarla- pist… despierta…- pero la pegaso sólo se acomodo un poco más y comenzó a hablar dormida abrazando más fuerte a la pegaso azul-grisáceo ahora con sus patas delanteras.

Rainbow- ahora no mi cielo… déjame descansar 5 minutos más…

Nightshade- "¡¿mi cielo?!"…-lo pensó muy sorprendida con su corazón en la garganta por el abrazo de la pegaso color cian- "Ay no, he dormido con yeguas en otras ocasiones… pero créeme que es… ¡Ay… ¿que estoy pensando?!"… Rainbow despierta por favor- volvió hablar en voz baja moviendo a la pegaso para que dejara de abrazarla.

Rainbow- ¿eh?… wa wa flow wa… *zzzzzzzz*.

Nightshade- ¿que?… está pero bien ida… Rainbow despierta- pero la pegaso continuaba en su sueño bien profundo, (o en coma) aferrándose más a Nightshade. Pero su mala suerte no paró ahí, ya que sus nervios y su ritmo cardíaco aumentaron aún más ya que la pegaso color cian comenzó a bajar su casco delantero desde su pecho y a tocar suavemente sus ubres por encima de la piyama qué traía puesta- "¡Ay no, esto es malo esto es malo!"… Rainbow Dash despierta, despierta… me estás tocando donde no se debe.

Rainbow- No mamá~~~ la pimienta se acaba porque Wonder se la come~~~…

Nightshade- ¿pimienta?… no Rainbow despierta- intentó alejar su pata ya que Rainbow continúo masajeando sus pezones y acomodó su cabeza detrás de la nuca de la Shadowbolt haciendo que ésta se estremeciera un poco al sentir el aliento tibio de la pegaso color cian detrás de ella provocándole un leve palpitar en sus alas y un pequeño recuerdo viniera a su mente.

**_Flasback…_**

Nightshade ya se encontraba en el orfanato después de haber pasado un buen rato en el hospital, aún no recordaba absolutamente nada debido a su pérdida memoria… así que todavía la llamaban Lime. Nightshade o "Lime" se encontraba en el alojamiento dónde dormían todas las potrancas, estaba sentada en su cama con su cabeza baja al igual que sus orejas ya que nuevamente fue burla de otros potros de éste orfanato por no tener su cutie mark.

Lime- (Suspiro), ya la mayoría de los ponis aquí tienen su cutiemark, yo aún no tengo la mía y ya voy para… no sé ¿10 años?, y aún sigo con mi costado en blanco- sus palabras eran entrecortadas y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos ante su frustrante situación- y lo peor… lo peor…- cubrió ojos con sus cascos soltando lágrimas que se desbordaron por sus mejillas.

¿?- ¡Lime, ¿estás aquí?!.

Lime- ¿eh? -levanto sus orejas al igual que su cabeza y seco sus lágrimas tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien, giró su cabeza hacia la puerta y allí vio a una pony unicornio color blanco, melena de color rojo en escala y de ojos color amatista- ¿Rubymoon?…- la pony al encontrar a la pequeña pegaso se fue acercando hacia ella a paso lento y notó su estado de ánimo en el piso y con sus ojos llorosos.

Ruby Moon- Lime, ¿qué pasa?… otra vez te molestaron esos bravucones ¿cierto?…

Lime- No, no es nada… estoy bien… yo sólo… pero la pony la miraba fijamente con una ceja arqueada- a quién engañó, soy mala mintiendo- lo dijo bajando su cabeza nuevamente al igual que sus orejas sintiéndose muy mal.

Ruby Moon- (suspiro), Lime… no puedes salir huyendo cada vez que te molestan, debes enfrentar tus problemas o de lo contrario te seguirán molestando.

Lime- … lo sé, pero ellos tienen razón.

Ruby Moon- ¿en que tienen razón?.

Lime- En que soy una inútil y que no tengo mi cutie mark.

Ruby Moon- ¡¿y eso es tener la razón?!… ¡la mayoría de esos tontos tampoco tiene la suya!… Escuchar Lime yo soy una de las ponis con más tiempo en este orfanato y tampoco yo tengo mi cutie mark.

Lime- pero tú tienes, no sé ¿10, 11 años? y a ti te respetan. En cambio yo ni siquiera sé qué edad tengo.

Ruby Moon- Lime tengo 12 años y estoy aquí desde los 4 y desde el primer día he tenido que defenderme por mí misma… (suspiro), sabes muy bien cómo llegué aquí ya que te dije que mis padres murieron en un accidente.

Lime- Eso lo sé, y lo lamento mucho…en cambio yo ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí. Ellos dicen que posiblemente fue porque mis padres ya no me querían…y que… simplemente- Nightshade comenzó a sollozar mandando sus cascos a sus ojos para que la unicornio no la viera.

Ruby Moon- escucha Lime, somos conscientes que ese no es tu verdadero nombre…

Lime-… eso lo sé… pero quizás ellos tengan razón- respondió muy desanimada aún con su rostro cubierto

Ruby Moon- ¡sabes que eso no es cierto!.

Lime- ¡es lo que no sé!…- descubrió su rostro y gritó tan fuerte qué Ruby Moon dio unos pasos hacia atrás al ver la expresión de angustia que tenía la pequeña pegaso- ¡no sé si lo que dicen es cierto o no!, ¡no recuerdo nada… y si recordaría algo se los estregaría en sus feas caras, pero no lo recuerdo!… ¡no sé nada, no lo sé!…- nuevamente puso sus cascos en su cara y comenzó a sollozar debido a la frustración que sentía- no sé quién soy… y tam… tampoco sé en… qué soy… b b buena *sniff*, aún tengo mis costados en blanco… y no tengo la menor idea *sniff* de quiénes son mis padres… ¡soy una completa inútil!…- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo acostándose en su cama y nuevamente comenzó a llorar a mares.

Ruby Moon-¡no digas eso!… la unicornio se abalanzó y la abrazó fuertemente haciendo que su llanto cesara de golpe al igual que sus lágrimas abriendo sus ojos a más no poder- no eres un inútil- respondió entre sollozos- eres una gran amiga… ¡mi amiga!… no sabemos nada de tu pasado, pero eso no significa que te podamos conocer bien en el presente… - Ruby Moon rompió el abrazo y se alejó un poco para ver a la pegaso al rostro, pero notó como a Nightshade se le marcó un sonrojó en su cara- Lime, ¿estás bien?…

Lime- ¿eh?… sí, sí lo estoy… ¿po, por qué lo preguntas?.

Ruby Moon- Pues… tu llanto paró de golpe y eso es bueno, ya que no me gusta verte llorar- y con estas palabras hicieron que su sonrojo aumentará- y aparte eso tus alas… están bien abiertas.

Lime- ¿mis alas?…- giró su cabeza un poco viendo como sus pequeñas alas estaban bien abiertas- mmm, no lo sé, últimamente me está pasando más seguido- dijo la pequeña pegaso como si no fuera nada- pero… no puedo… ¡uhg!- intentaba cerrarlas con su casco pero no era capas de serrarlas- ¡¿porque… no se sierran?!.

Ruby Moon- ¿te sientes bien?…

Lime- si, ¿porque?…

Ruby Moon- Porque tú rostro está… algo rojo… más que ahora.

Lime- sí sí sí, estoy bien… sólo necesito… cerrar… estas… ¡alas!… ¡agh!, ¡no cierran!.

Ruby Moon- Te ayudo si quieres- la joven unicornio se acercó donde la pegaso y ésta se levantó de su cama dándole la espalda a su compañera, y enseguida Ruby se levantó sobre sus patas traseras apoyándose en el lomo de Nightshade viendo las cicatrices en sus alas a causa de las mordidas dadas por Rd- "Lime ¿cómo te hiciste esto?"- pensaba viendo sus heridas y colocando sus cascos suavemente sobre sus alas y haciendo presión tratando de acomodarlas- están… bien… duras…

Lime- Ru… by… de… ten…- no era capaz de modular bien las palabras ya que la unicornio estaba tocando mucho sus alas y respirando sobre su nuca al estar haciendo presión haciendo que su pelaje se erizara a causa de esto- Ru… by…

Ruby Moon- Nop, no pude- lo dijo bajándose y caminando hasta quedar al frente de ella- no sé cómo es que funcionan las alas de los pegasos, pero creo que lo tuyo es un calambre… sabes, ¿porque mejor no le dices a?…¿ehh?… ¿Lime, estás bien?… ¿Lime?… hoooolaaaa- le hablaba agitando su casco al frente del rostro de la pequeña pegaso y está estaba completamente inmóvil- ¿Lime… que tienes?…- pero Nightshades se alejó galopando rápidamente de ahí dejando a Ruby muy confundida por este comportamiento- ¡Lime!- pero la pegaso no se detuvo hasta salir del alojamiento y cerrar la puerta fuertemente dirigiéndose a uno los patios del orfanato donde se detuvo después de su extraña huida.

Lime- Pero… ¿que me pasó?- se decía a sí misma también muy confundida por haber actuado de esa manera frente a su amiga.

Tiempo después de haber pasado ese extraño incidente, Nightshade se encontraba jugando con otras potrancas del orfanato con una pelota, todo estaba bien hasta que a lo lejos la pegaso color azul grisáceo vio pasar a la unicornio haciendo captar todas atención hasta que…

Potrilla- ¡Lime cuidado!...

Lime- ¿qué?…- la pegaso giró su cabeza cuando escuchó su nombre y teniendo la mala suerte de que la pelota le diera justo en la cara haciéndola sentar de golpe- ¡auch!… ¡Oye eso dolió!- se quejaba sobándose la nariz.

Potrilla #1- Lo siento, pero tú tienes la culpa por distraerte.

Lime- ¡Oye yo no estaba distraída!- exclamaba levantándose del suelo aún con su pata sobre su nariz.

Potrilla #2- Te distrajiste cuando viste a… ahhh ya entiendo- sus últimas palabras las dijo de forma pícara- te gusta Ruby Moon- volvió a usar su tono pícaro haciendo que Nightshade se sonrojara al escuchar esto.

Lime- ¡¿qué?!… co… co… cómo piensas eso.

Potrilla #1- cierto, ¿cómo le puede gustar Ruby Moon?. Ella es una yegua al igual que ella… si fuera macho…- observó a la potrilla qué estaba hablando con otra unicornio y riendo quién sabe porque- sería lindo.

Potrilla #2- ¿Entonces te gustaría más que ella fuera un macho?.

Lime- Sí, ¡digo no!… digo… ¡agh!… ¡ustedes ya me confundieron!.

Potrilla #2- jijiji, a Lime le gusta Ruby, a Lime le gusta Ruby… Lime y Ruby Moon, sentada debajo de un árbol be… sán…do…se- cantaba la pequeña ala vez que daba pequeños brincos haciendo enojar a la pequeña pegaso azul grisáceo.

Lime- ¡que nooo!. ¡ella es una yegua por si ya se te olvidó!, y las yeguas no puede enamorarse de otra yeguas.

Potrilla #- Pero si te gustaría que fuera macho.

Lime- ¿ehh?…- su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate por ese pequeño comentario- ¡¿que no me estás escuchando?!, ella es una yegua, y dos yeguas no pued…

Potrilla #1- entonces si te gusta.

Lime- ehhh… ¡qué no me!…

Ruby Moon- ¡hola chicas, ¿de que hablan?!- preguntó inocentemente acercándose al grupo por detrás de Nightshade y la pegaso al escuchar su voz quedo completamente muda y sus alas se abrieron a voluntad propia.

Potrilla #2- nada en especial. Sólo sacando una hipótesis.

Ruby moon- ¿una hipótesis?… y ¿se puede saber de qué?.

Potrilla #1- Sip, creemos que le gustas a alguien.

Ruby Moon- ¿en serio?…- pregunto algo impresionada ya que ella era una de las yeguas que pertenecía a la delgada línea que separa a una niña de un adolescente ósea una preadolescente, (ósea… tiene Entre 10 y 15 años… como para no explicar tanto ya que me tocaría resumir eso de la pubertad, el acné, cambio de hormonas, crecimiento de bellos por todas partes, periodos menstruales y otras cosas más que… ¡sí ven ya me desvíe del tema carajo!)- ¿Y quién es?.

Potrilla #1- Pues ella cree que se trata de Lime- respondió está señalando a la otra potrilla.

Ruby Moon- ¿Lime?…

Potrilla #2- Sip, la misma… también cree que eres linda- ahora el sonrojó era por parte de la pony unicornio- y si no me crees… Lime, ¿cierto que?… ¿Lime?- voltearon a ver dónde se encontraba la pegaso pero ella ya no estaba por ningún lado- … a veces pienso que ella no es una pegaso sino una alicornio ya que sabe como desaparecer sin hacer ningún ruido.

Potrilla #1- y eso que aún no sabe usar sus alas.

Ruby Moon- Sí es algo rápida.

Podrías #2- y con esa huida dejo mí hipótesis aclarada, le gustas a Lime.

Ruby Moon- ¡mejor no digas nada o nos meterás en problemas.

Potrilla #1- ¿entonces a ti también te gusta Lime?…

Ruby Moon-… repito, no digan nada o nos meterán en problemas- la pony comenzó a alejarse de ambas potrillas deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de ella- y no me gustan las yeguas para que les quede claro- lo dijo sin voltear a ver para luego continuar con su trayecto.

Mientras tanto dentro de un tubo en unos juegos infantiles, se encontraba Nightshade respirando muy agitada mientras trataba de cerrar sus alas ya que volvió a tener otro "calambre".

Lime- ¿qué me pasa… porque actúo así?… ¿porque me pongo nerviosa cuando ella está cerca?… acaso… acaso… ¿me gusta?- nuevamente se preguntaba así misma por su extraño comportamiento. Después de que sus alas se cerrarán, Nightshade salió de ese tubo y durante todo el día evadió a la joven unicornio muy confundida del porqué actuaba así.

El tiempo transcurrió nuevamente hasta llegar a la época invernal, y esa noche todas las potrillas se encontraban en el alojamiento durmiendo tranquilamente mientras afuera caía una fuerte estaba en orden hasta que se empezó a escuchar un leve gimoteo, y entre todas las yeguas que habían en ese alojamiento… sólo una levantó sus orejas para escuchar mejor ese ruido. luego se sentó en su cama y dirigió su vista hacia dónde se escuchaba este gimoteo, se paró y camino suavemente para no hacer mucho ruido hasta quedar cerca de dicho ruido y cuando estaba cerca notó la expresión de dolor y sufrimiento, más unas lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de la pony que hacía esos ruidos.

Ruby Moon- ¿que estará soñando?- murmuró observando los gestos que hacía la pequeña Nightshade dormida.

Lime- no… Berry… no… por favor…

Ruby Moon- "¿Berry… quién es Berry?"- se preguntaba observando los gestos de dolor que no paraban al igual que sus lágrimas- "será mejor despertarla"… Lime… Lime- la pony unicornio movía suavemente a Nightshade tratándola de despertarla a la vez que susurraba su nombre para no despertar a las demás ponis. pero Nightshade abrió sus ojos de golpe sentándose en la cama con una expresión de dolor, cosa que hizo que Ruby Moon se sentara de golpe.

Lime- ¡Berry, Berry!…- miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta dónde se encontraba y luego su expresión cambio a una muy amarga para después cubrir su rostro con sus patas y bajando su cabeza al igual que sus orejas para comenzar a llorar en silencio.

Ruby Moon- ¿Lime?- la pequeña pegaso levantó sus orejas y luego volteo muy despacio su cabeza a la vez que retiraba las patas de su rostro para encontrar un rostro de preocupación por parte de la joven unicornio. Sin decir otra palabra Ruby Moon se paró y se acercó donde Nightshade que la observaba con sus ojos llorosos y luego esta le dio un tierno abrazo acomodándose su cabeza en el cuello de la pegaso y acariciando su melena- tranquila, estoy aquí…- sus palabras eran cálidas haciendo que la pegaso se sonrojara un poco y cerrará sus ojos para dejar caer esas lágrimas de tristeza- no sé que estabas soñando, pero sea lo que sea… recuerda que no estas sola…- estuvieron abrazadas por un largo rato hasta que Nightshade se calmó- ¿te sientes?…- preguntó después de estar un largo rato abrazadas.

Lime- Sí… gracias Ruby, creo… creo que lo necesitaba- lo dijo rompiendo el abrazo y observando a la pony unicornio al rostro.

Ruby Moon- Me alegro- musitó cerrando sus ojos y regalándole con una sonrisa- si quieres hablaremos mañana en la mañana, me gustaría iniciar una plática contigo pero esta no es la hora.

Lime- … cierto…- dijo bajando la cabeza al igual que sus orejas sintiéndose un poco extraña, Ruby afirmó con su cabeza dándose la vuelta para retirarse a su cama y …-¡Ruby Moon espera!- gritó llamando la atención de la joven unicornio, y ésta se detuvo girando su cabeza viendo como Nightshade que tenía un leve sonrojó pero con la mirada desviada- se… rá… que… podrías… ¿podrías dormir conmigo esta noche?- dicha pregunta hizo que la pony unicornio se sonroja un poco- ¡no me malinterpretes!… lo que pasa… es que… me siento… sola y… tengo algo de frío- aún no se atrevía a mirarla al rostro pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta, lentamente giro sus ojos hacia lugar donde debería estar la joven unicornio pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí- ok… lo entien…

Ruby Moon- sí no te acuestas ahora me quedaré con toda la manta- Nightshade abrió sus ojos y volteó a ver detrás de ella viendo que la joven unicornio ya estaba acostada en su cama- es tarde ven y duérmete jovencita- lo dijo de forma cómica cosas que hizo que la pequeña pegasso le regalara una sonrisa y se acostara en la cama cubriéndose ambas con las mismas manta quedando boca arriba creando un momento algo tenso- bue… buenas noches Lime.

Lime- Bu… bu… buenas noches Ruby Moon- respondió la pegaso a la vez que le daba la espalda para tratar de descansar.

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos y Nightshade no había logrado conciliar el sueño, levantó un poco su cabeza y vio a su compañera de cama dormir tranquilamente boca arriba perdiéndose por un momento en su rostro con algo de melena qué lo cubría, lo hizo a un lado con su casco para observar mucho mejor las facciones faciales de esta pony.

Lime- "las demás tienen razón, tu rostro es lindo y tu personalidad es muy tierna… si fueras un semental serías muy apuesto. Aunque cómo yegua a también eres muy… ¿hermosa?… ¡¿en serio estoy pensando en eso?!- se exaltó un poco la pequeña al pensar en eso viendo dormir a la joven unicornio tranquilamente- "bueno si eres linda eso lo admito… y tus ojos son muy… ¡aahhg!"- muy confundida por sus pensamientos se dio la vuelta otra vez dándole la espalda y sintiendo su corazón en la garganta mientras sentía su rostro algo caliente. Comenzó a pensar en otras cosas tratando de aclarar algo su mente para por fin descansar, pero Ruby Moon se dio la vuelta abrazando a Nightshade y acomodando la cabeza en su nuca haciendo que el pelaje de la pegaso se erizara de los nervios al sentir la respiración tibia de la joven unicornio tan cerca- "¡cálmate Lime cálmate!, ella no sabe lo que está haciendo… está inconsciente… además sólo te está acompañando como tú sé lo pediste… no va a pasar nada ¡maa~~!- se estremeció al sentir como la pony unicornio suspiró en su nuca mientras usaba sus patas delanteras para abrazarla y apretarla contra su cuerpo haciendo qué se sintiera otra vez extraña a la vez que sus alas de desplegaban de su cuerpo a voluntad propia- "¡Ay no, otra vez… qué hago qué hago qué hago!".

Ruby Moon- ¿mmm?… ¿Lime, qué pasa?…- preguntó muy somnolienta aflojando un poco el abrazo que Nightshade aprovechó para saltar de la cama como sí tuviera un resorte y callera de pie como un gato dándole la espalda- ¿Lime?…-preguntó muy confundida por ese extraño comportamiento.

Lime- es… es… estoy bien…

Ruby Moon- Pues no lo pareces, te escuchas como si estuvieras nerviosa.

Lime- …no… no es nada, estoy bien… tra… tranquila- apenas era capaz de responder ya que sentía su corazón en la garganta y trataba de calmarse para hacer que sus pequeñas alas se plegaran

Ruby Moon- y si estás tan bien, ¿porque estás fuera de la cama?.

Lime- …

Ruby Moon- Lime… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.

Lime- sí… claro…

Ruby Moon- …yo… yo… ¿te gusto?…-con esta pregunta la pequeña pegaso se dio la vuelta rápidamente muy sonrojada y con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Line- ¡¿qué?!.

Ruby Moon- shhhh… baja la voz, despertarás a las demás- Nightshade envío su pata a su hocico y miró en todas las direcciones buscando alguna pony que estuviera despierta, pero por suerte todas aun continuaban dormidas- Lime respóndeme por favor, ¿acaso… yo te gusto?.

Lime- Bu… bu… bueno… yo…- la pegaso respondía sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, tenía un sonrojó en su rostro que no sabía él porqué este estaba allí, pero lo que sabía era que no quería tener contacto visual con la joven unicornio.

Ruby Moon- ¿Lime?…- la pegaso no la miraba- ¿Lime?…- ella tenía su corazón a mil por hora- ¿Lime?…- Nightshade tomó el poco valor que le quedaba y giro su cabeza lentamente, perdiendo el valor que con mucho esfuerzo reunió de ver tan cerca el rostro de la joven unicornio, tan cerca que sus hocicos se rozaban y la pequeña pegaso se perdió en el hermoso rostro de Ruby Moon quedando hipnotizada hasta que una sensación en sus labios la regresaron a la tierra y la enviaran mucho más alto, observó como la joven unicornio se retiraba un poco de ella después de plantar un beso en sus labios. Un beso que hizo que su mente abandonara su cabeza dejando simplemente un cascarón vacío al frente de esta pony- ¿te… te gustó? …- preguntó la joven unicornio muy nerviosa y Nightshade no modulada palabra, estaba completamente en shock con sus ojos abiertos- ¿Lime?…- no obtuvo respuesta alguna haciendo qué Ruby Moon desviara su mirada y agachar a su cabeza al igual que sus orejas sintiéndose muy mal- … qué tonta fui… sabía que esto no funcionaría- lo dijo saliendo de la cama y galopando rápidamente a la salida dejando a la pegaso hecha una completa estatua que reaccionó cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse fuertemente.

Lime- ¿Ruby?…- preguntó girando su cabeza pero la yegua ya no estaba, su mente era todo un caos… no sabía porque se sentía así, estuvo pensando durante un buen rato y llegó a la conclusión que su extraño comportamiento tenía que ver con cierta unicornio. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de aclarar su mente, tomó su manta cubriéndose del frío nocturno y galopó rápidamente a la puerta tratando de buscar a la joven unicornio.

Estuvo buscando por todo el orfanato, entraba a las otras habitaciones, a los otros alojamientos. pero no había rastros de ella… sintió una corriente de aire provenir de una ventana que estaba baja lentamente se acercó hacia ella notando que estaba ajustada, la abrió un poco y observó unas marcas de cascos en la blanca nieve.

Lime-… Ruby…- murmuró la pequeña pegaso para agacharse y tomar impulso para salir por esta ventana. Estuvo buscando en el exterior, en los juegos, en los parques, en las casetas que habían cerca pero no la encontraba … no le importaba el frío que su pequeño cuerpo sentía, sólo quería encontrar a su amiga y aclarar unas cuantas dudas. La estuvo buscando por todo el patio hasta que junto a un árbol se encontraba ella, con algo de nieve que caía sobre su blanco pelaje estaba la unicornio blanca dándole la espalda temblando un poco por el frío- ahí está…- muy nerviosa y a paso lento se fue acercando hacia dicha pony, tragó saliva tratando de calmarse pero debido a los nervios sentía que no le pasaba, su respiración se marcaba en el aire y sus alas ya estaban plegadas por el frío que sentía… su caminata fue larga eh incómoda ya que por su cabeza pasaban miles de preguntas. Quería respuestas y sólo esa pony se las daba. Caminó dejando sus pisadas en la blanca nieve hasta que llegó a quedar a unos metros de distancia observando el cuerpo de aquella pony que le había dado su primer beso, soltó un último suspiro y prosiguió para aclarar sus dudas-Ruby Moon…- la joven unicornio levantó su cabeza pero no tuvo el valor de voltear a verla- ¿quiero saber porque lo hiciste?.

Ruby Moon- …

Lime- ¿Por qué me besaste?… Respóndeme por favor.

Ruby Moon- …

Lime- Sé que debes de estar confundida, créeme… yo también lo estoy, esto… eso fue algo nuevo para mí, pero quiero saber una cosa- la joven unicornio le seguía dando la espalda- Ruby por favor date la vuelta.

Ruby Moon- Lo siento mucho Lime… no fue mi intención herirte.

Lime- No sé de qué estás hablando, pero por favor… date la vuelta- pero la unicornio seguía en su misma posición, bajó su cabeza temblando aún mucho más el frío que sentía

Ruby Moon- Lo sien… lo siento mucho… Lime… yo…yo no quería … confundirte más… de lo que estás… por… por favor… perdóname-hablaba entrecortado ya que comenzó a llorar por lo bajo, luego sintió como si algo cubriera su cuerpo… giró un poco su cabeza sorprendida de sentir eso sobre ella y vio la manta que Nightshade tenía puesta. Volteó a ver a la pegaso y está la miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

Line- sí… me gustó…

Ruby Moon- ¿eh?… ¿qué… cosa?.

Lime- El beso que me diste, me preguntaste sí me gustó y sí, me gustó mucho… Ruby, ¿acaso yo te gustó?.

Ruby Moon- Lime, debes de estar confundida… yo…

Lime- créeme, no lo estoy… después de que me besaste estuve pensando en todas las cosas que me pasaban cuando tú estabas cerca, mis extraños sonrojos, mis nervios, la sensación extraña en todo mi cuerpo… y comprendí que todo eso se debía a tu presencia Ruby Moon. Te lo preguntaré de nuevo… ¿te gustó?… y por favor sé sincera.

Ruby Moon-… yo… tú… la verdad… es que…- no pudo completar su frase ya que Nightshade se acercó donde ella sin que ésta se diera cuenta y le plantara un beso en los labios cuando volteó a mirarla dejando a la joven unicornio muy impactada que luego fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco para disfrutar de ese tierno momento.

Lime- porque tú sí me gustas- le susurro después de romper el beso.

**_Fin del flashback…_**

Nightshade- "esta es la misma sensación que sentí ese día… ¡Ay no por Luna… me estoy excitando!… no puedo dejar que esto pase"… lo siento Rainbow Dash pero si te hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias me dejaría llevar- la Shadowbolt tomó cuidadosamente la pata de la pegaso color cian y la retiro de sus ubres al igual que la pata trasera que le había subido quedando libre de su agarre, comenzó arrastrándose hasta quedar en la orilla de la cama y luego con mucho cuidado bajó de esta, se dio la vuelta para ver a una Rainbow dormir tranquilamente, no sin antes pasarle la almohada que estaba usando para que la pegasso color cian la abrazará y efectivamente Rainbow lo hizo- después de Ruby Moon eres la segunda pony que me ha considerado su amiga, eres muy hermosa… pero no estoy lista para dar un paso que posiblemente pueda arrepentirme ya que lastimara a los que me importa. Me hubiera gustado conocerte mucho mejor Rainbow Dash… y si la las cosas fueran diferente, iniciaría algo más hermoso contigo… pero no puedo… soy una shadowbolt, mi vida debe ser solitaria ya que mi senda siempre está llena de peligros- abrió sus alas pero antes de agitarlas para salir de allí se acercó hasta la mejilla de la pegaso y plantó un beso en ésta- dulces sueños… Dashie…- se dio la vuelta aleteando un poco y despegando del suelo, pero no ascendió mucho ya que sintió como algo la tenía sujeta del piso- ¿qué es esto?- murmuró observando su pata trasera izquierda notando que estaba enredada con papel- ¿y esto de dónde salió?-intentó sacarlo pero no tuvo ningún éxito, movía su pata, usaba sus cascos delanteros pero no lo podía quitar. Ya harta de esta situación, descendió y comenzó a retirar este papel que extrañamente salía debajo de la cama de la pegaso- debes hacer aseo más a menudo a esta habitación, creo que me topé con un monstruo que sale debajo de tu cama- murmuraba la pegaso azul grisáceo en son de chiste tratando de retirar ese extraño tentáculo de papel. luego escuchó un suspiro algo ronco e inmediatamente volteó a ver a Rainbow y notó que aún continuaba dormida. Otra vez sonó ese extraño ruido que hizo eco en la habitación y la shadowbolt optó por una posición de defensa- ¡quien quiera que seas sal de inmediato!- pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

En su pose de defensa con sus alas desplegadas y pendiente ante cualquier situación, comenzó a dar pasos hacia adelante llegando hasta cierto límite ya que el tentáculo se tenso arrastrándola hasta la cama nuevamente mientras más tentáculos salían y se enredaban en sus patas traseras dejándolas rígidas. Volteó a verlas notando como ambas patas estaban enredadas con esos extraños papeles.

Rainbow- wawe wawui~~~*zzzzzz*…

Nightshade- … realmente entras en coma- se dijo a sí misma viendo a la pegaso color cian no despertarse después de que ella gritó y chocó contra su cama al ser arrastrada hasta la base- al parecer es un unicornio… pero no eres muy listo- murmuro abriendo su ala derecha y comenzó a agitarla un poco y entre sus plumas salía la punta de una daga que tomó con su hocico y se disponía a cortar sus ataduras. Pero antes de hacerlo tres tentáculos salieron de debajo de la cama y dos de ellos se enredaron en sus patas delanteras mientras que el tercero la golpeaba en el rostro tan fuerte que hizo soltar su daga, luego fue levantada en el aire para después ser azotada contra la cama dejándola muy aturdida mientras que sus patas delanteras eran subidas hasta su cabeza atándolas contra la cabecera de la cama y sus patas traseras eran liberadas para ser tomadas por dos tentáculos y abrirlas, luego otros tentáculos rasgaron su piyama dejando su intimidad al descubierto. de la fuerza de este azote la pegaso color cian se elevó un poco y cayó encima de Nightshade aun dormida. La Shadowbolt sacudió su cabeza para recuperar un poco su postura y comenzó a forcejear con sus ataduras sin ningún éxito- ¿pero qué significa es?…-sus palabras fueron silenciadas por unos labios de color cian dejando a Nightshade muy sorprendida por este acto que duró poco de un minuto y cuando se separó de ella dejó un delgado hilo de saliva.

Rainbow- sé que me deseas…- hablaba con una voz sensual aún manteniendo sus ojos cerrados- desde que tocaste mí cuerpo en la tina sentí como me deseabas…

Nightshade- Rain…bow… esto… no…

Rainbow- Shhhh…- puso su pezuña delicadamente en los labios de una impactada Nightshade haciendo que ésta dejara de hablar- ¿sabes?… me gustó mucho cuando me tocaste…- aún mantenía su tono sensual a la vez que habría un poco sus párpados revelando unos hermosos ojos color cereza opacos- así que menos charla y más acción…- Rainbow se agachó un poco y comenzó a besar el cuello de la pegaso azul grisácea haciéndola estremecer por la sensación que le estaban dando, continuo con sus besos a par que comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo con sus cascos, luego se sentó en su cadera y comenzó a abrir los botones de la blusa de la shadowbolt dejándolo su pecho descubierto y al hacerlo, Rainbow continuó con sus besos.

Nightshade-…mmm… Rain…bow… esto… mmm está… mal…por favor- pero sus palabras eran ignoradas ya que la pegaso continuó besando su cuello, sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer desde el pecho bajando justo hasta sus ubres haciendo que Nightshade arqueara la espalda al sentir esta estimulación- de… tente… no…

Rainbow- no creí ver pezones tan hermosos…- se relamió los labios observando las ubres de la pegaso- y deliciosos…- dijo para muwgo comenzar a lamerlos haciendo que Nightshade cerrara los ojos y apretara los dientes para no soltar ningún grito de excitación, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano al sentir como Rainbow comenzó también a masajear su clítoris.

Nightshade- ¡oh!…¡ahh!…mng… ¡ahh!- r…ra… Rainbow…

Rainbow- No te aguantes… y disfrútalo- lo dijo parándose y bajando un poco a lamer toda la intimidad de la pegaso haciéndola abrir sus ojos al máximo al sentir todo ese placer. Estuvo jugando con su zona íntima durante mucho tiempo, masajeando, introduciendo la punta de su casco dentro de su intimidad a la vez que chupeteaba su clítoris y sus pezones. Hasta que Nightshade no aguanto más y se corrió en la cara de la pegaso- eres una chica mala…- musitó lamiéndose los fluidos que la habían caído junto a sus labios- y eso me gusta- lo dijo alzando un poco el vuelo y retirándose la piyama para luego abalanzarse sobre ella para plantar otro beso a una anonadada impactada Nightshade.

A medida de que la besaba, la pegaso color cian empezó a mover un poco su cadera haciendo que ambas ubres se frotarán para estimularse y excitarse a la vez, mientras que unos extraños tentáculos de papel salían debajo de la cama y comenzaba a envolverse en el cuerpo de ambas apretándolas.

Nightshade se enteró de esto es tentáculos y comenzó a forcejear sus ataduras pero eran esfuerzos en vano. La pegaso azul cian rompió el beso y se dirigió a una de las orejas de la pegaso azul grisáceo, comenzando a morderlas sensualmente haciendo que Nightshade se estremeciera al sentir esa sensación. Pero sus ojos estaban pendientes de los tentáculos que salían debajo de la cama.

Nightshade- Rainbow… detente… mira qué…

Rainbow- Shhh, calma … sólo ignóralos. Ellos están aquí ya que nos darán una gran diversión- respondió la pegaso en un tono muy sensual.

Nightshade- di… ¿diversión?, A qué te refieres con dive!eeeee!- sintió una fuerte sensación que la hizo gritar y arquear su espalda ya que había dos tentáculos que estaban estimulando su año y su clítoris.

Rainbow- sólo deja que ellos hagan su trabajo- dice está sentándose en el vientre de la shadowbolt- sólo… mira- un tentáculo que estaba asomándose por detrás pasó por entre las piernas de la pegaso color cian estimulando toda su zona íntima recorriendo por el medio de sus ubres y rodeando su cuerpo hasta quedar a un lado de su hocico y está lo tomó con sus patas delanteras y empezó a chuparlo como si fuera un caramelo al frente de una anonadada Nightshade haciendo que una especie de fluido de color amarillo viscoso saliera de este y goteara en todo el cuerpo de la pegaso color grisáceo- ¿quieres un poco?…- lo dijo sacándose el tentáculo del hocico a la vez que esté eyaculaba en su rostro.

Nightshade- ¿dime quién eres?, tú no eres Rainbow Dash… ¡qué hiciste con ella!.

Rainbow- Por supuesto que soy yo- se señalaba a sí misma con el tentáculo de papel botando ese líquido de color amarillo y abriendo un poco sus ojos revelando su color cereza opaco- es sólo que te quiero dar algo que tú estás deseando… pero es algo de lo que tú ya probaste como me dijiste anteriormente.

Nightshade- no… mhp en…tiendo- hablaba frunciendo el ceño debido a la estimulación que estaba teniendo en su zona íntima haciendo que poco a poco se fuera excitando y mojando con sus fluidos aquellos tentáculos que la estaban tocando.

Rainbow- ¿que no entiendes?… me dijiste que a los hermosos, dulces y sensuales 8 años lo habías hecho con un semental… y lo disfrutaste al máximo- dichas palabras sorprendieron demasiado a Nightshade, ella había abierto su corazón revelándole una parte de su cruda niñez y ella simplemente se estaba burlando de eso.

Nightshade- Pero… qué dices… ¡eso fue una tortura, fui violada Rainbow… cómo te atreves a decir que disfrute eso a mis 8 años…que te pasa!- la shadowbolt dejó de sentir placer para empezar a sentir un gran enojo y una ira con sí misma- creí que eras mi amiga…- estaba poniéndose triste y enojada, hablaba entrecortada ya no sentía estimulación debido a la ira que estaba sintiendo ante la burla de la pegaso color cian.

Rainbow- no te sientas mal contigo misma amiga, naciste para ser una perra y lo demostraste al disfrutarlo a tu corta edad. Pero esto que viene a continuación… Nightshade sintió un poco de presión en su vagina ya que un gran tentáculo de papel estaba forzando sus paredes vaginales queriendo entrar al igual uno que estaba entrando lentamente por su ano y otros dos jugaban con sus ubres, Rainbow paso si lengua por sus labios al ver los gestos que estaba haciendo la pegaso color grisáceo así que se acercó hasta su mejilla lamiéndola por completo hasta su oreja y susurrándole en este- es el clímax…- al pronunciar estas palabras los tentáculos que estaban en la intimidad de Nightshade entraron bruscamente al igual que otros que entraron en la intimidad de Rainbow haciéndola gritar de placer mientras que Nightshade gritaba de dolor.

Nightshade- ¡KYAAAAA…AHHHH… detente… detente… MMMM AHHHH…sácalas…detente rainbow… Diles que se detengan!.

Rainbow- ¡ohh! mmm…para que… disfru…talos mng… es como hacerlo… con tres ponis ¡oh!… a la vez…- ambas yeguas continuaron siendo violadas por estos tentáculos, Rainbow lo disfrutaba mientras que Nightshade negaba con su cabeza y gritaba por el dolor que se fie convirtiendo poco a poco en gritos de placer. El tentáculo que estaba junto a la cara de Rainbow empezó a tocar la cara de la pegaso color azul grisáceo soltando aquel fluido de color amarillo viscoso en su cara y recorriendo toda esta, embarrando aquel asqueroso líquido hasta que empezó a subir por el lado izquierdo de su hocico y entró en este para que Nightshade comenzará a chuparlo- saboréalo… saborea su dulce sabor, déjate llevar, deja que la lujuria domine tú cuerpo.

Nightshade- mmm… mmm… mmm…- eran los sonidos que salían de su ocupado hocico hasta que dio un grito que ahogó con el tentáculo que tenía metido. Su orgasmo fue debido a causa de toda la estimulación que tuvo en su zona íntima y a los pocos segundos el tentáculo que estaba chupando salió de su hocico eyaculando más de esa sustancia sobre su rostro, Nightshade giró su cabeza y cerró sus ojos respirando agitadamente.

Rainbow- Ya…te… ¿can… saste?-hablaba entre jadeos ya que ella aún continuaba con los tentáculos entrando y saliendo en un vaivén con mucha intensidad- será mejor… que te recuperes… ya… porque estos… bebés no pararán… hasta dejarnos en… coma…

Nightshade- … pagarás… por esto… disfrutaré cada… segundo. torturándote… hasta morir.

Rainbow- ¡KYAAAA!-dio un enorme grito cayendo pesadamente sobre el pecho de la pegaso azul grisáceo respirando agitadamente mientras que los tentáculos eyaculaba dentro de ella y se escapaba este fluido cayendo sobre el vientre de Nightshade - eso…estuvo sensacional… pero- nuevamente los tentáculos arremetieron contra la intimidad de la Shadowbolt haciendo que esta abriera los ojos de golpe, arqueara su espalda y apretar a sus dientes debido a la brusquedad de tal embestida- no hemos terminado….

El vaivén continuo durante un buen rato mientras que los tentáculos sólo acariciaban la intimidad de Rainbow mientras que a Nightshade la embestían bruscamente, luego los tentáculos que estaban acariciando la intimidad de Rainbow volvieron a ingresar en ella suavemente para comenzar nuevamente con su vaivén. Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora y media y ambas pegasos ya habían tenido varios orgasmos, incluso simultáneos… pero estos tentáculos no mermaban el ritmo. Ahora Rainbow se encontraba acostada con sus ojos cerrados sobre el pecho de Nightshade mientras que el Shadowbolt tenía la mirada perdida, su cabeza ladeada y babeaba en exceso mientras que estos tentáculos continuaban embistiendor a ambas yeguas, de pronto unas esferas de color dorado pasaron por entre estos tentáculos y se introdujeron en el interior de ambas yeguas y al hacer esto aumentaron el ritmo de manera drástica haciendo qué Rainbow arquear la espalda debido a la excitación mientras que Nightshade era un cascarón sin vida, ya que con la brusquedad con que la embestida había quedado inconsciente hace rato. Hasta que nuevamente eyacularon dentro de ellas ese líquido viscoso y salieron de sus cuerpos esparciendo esa cosa por todo sus cuerpos. Rainbow cayó otra vez pesadamente respirando muy agitada a la vez que sus cuerpos eran bañados. Poco a poco los tentáculos se fueron aflojando de sus cuerpos y ocultando nuevamente debajo de la cama mientras que la pegaso color cian cerraba sus ojos quedando profundamente dormida.

¿?- jejeje, vaya escolta la que resultaste ser- murmuró una pegaso de pelaje amarillo y melena color rojo y amarillo que estaba posada en la ventana observando dicho espectáculo, esta pony se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a tierra y cuando tocó el suelo su cuerpo fue envuelto por llamas de color verde revelando su verdadera apariencia- entre más súbditos tenga mi maestra más fácil será su conquista- dijo está retomando la apariencia de un unicornio de pelaje café y melena turquesa caminando tranquilamente hacia el pueblo.

.

.

El sol se abría pasó sobre las montañas irradiando sus rayos entre las nubes matutinas que quedaron de una hermosa noche creada por la princesa Luna, los ponis que iban al trabajo ya se encontraban saliendo de sus hogares así como aquellos que tenían un puesto en el mercado que desde muy temprano estaban despiertos acomodándolos para poder realizar las ventas del día y los hermanos Apple no eran la excepción. Y esta regla tampoco era la excepción para repostería del pueblo que desde muy temprano en la mañana se sentía ese dulce olor de los cupcakes, magdalenas y otros productos que ofrecía sugarcube corner…- ¡AHHHH POR CELESTIA!- gritó una pony de pelaje color turquesa y melena de dos tonos de rosado muy impactada de ver un gran destrozó en la cocina de esta repostería, después de escuchar ese grito, rápidamente bajó el señor Cake a ver el porqué de ese grito.

Sr cake- ¿qué sucede amor?, estás… ¡dulce Celestia ¿qué pasó?…-exclamó muy impactado por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, a los pocos segundos apareció Black Wilcard al también escuchar el grito por partir de la pony repostera.

Black Wilcard- ¿Qué su?… ¡maldición!- exclamó muy fuerte al ver semejante desastre, pero lo que le preocupaba no fue la mezcla esparcida por toda la cocina, ni las sillas destruidas, ni mucho menos ese extravagante olor a dulce qué inundaba la casa… sino por una pony de tierra de color rosa al igual que su lacia melena con sus patas abiertas mostrando su intimidad y de está escurriendo un líquido de color rojo muy espeso, esta yegua se encontraba recostada junto al horno con su cuerpo cubierto de harina, mezcla y mermelada. Pero lo más aterrador fue ver la expresión de esta pony ya que tenía la mirada perdida mientras que sus ojos seguían brotando lágrimas y sus facciones faciales mostraban una mueca de dolor a la vez que se escuchaba una leve risilla por parte de la alocada pony rosada, la señora Cake tuvo un desmayo de ver semejante escena mientras que el señor Cake corrió para evitar que esta se golpea la cabeza al caer. Mientras que el escolta de Pinkie se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a moverla un poco- ¡señorita Pinkie, señorita Pinkie!- no obtuvo respuesta, la pony rosada solo continuaba en esa posición riendo levemente dejando a su escolta muy impotente por no haberla protegido- ¡Maldita SEA!- gritó a todo pulmón debido a la frustración de haber fallado en su misión.

**Fin del capítulo 30.**

**!YAIBA ...FUERA!.**

**¿Reviews?.**


	31. Temas delicados

C**apítulo 31: Temas delicados.**

Shining- ¡agh!, mí cabeza… no volveré a hacer otra locura cómo esa- se decía así mismo el capitán y príncipe al despertarse de golpe pero manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y sobando su cabeza, después de unos minutos abrió sus ojos reconociendo el lugar dónde se encontraba- la enfermería …- murmuró observando los blancos muros que adornaban esta habitación, en eso tiene un breve recuerdo del porque el se encontraba en ese lugar- ya lo recuerdo … ese ataque fue muy poderoso… puedo matarme.

¿?- quizás estás en lo cierto…

Shining- ¿eh?…- giró su cabeza a su derecha y vio a la pony que había hablado- ¡Cadence!… ¡agh!- cerró sus ojos con fuerza sosteniéndose fuertemente su cabeza debido al dolor que sentía, la princesa del amor se acercó hacia él a paso lento hasta que cerca de la cama, pero cuando Shining pudo abrir un ojo, observó a su esposa que estaba ocultando su rostro bajo su melena- ¿qué sucede amor… porque tienes esa cara?.

Cadence-… no, no es nada… todo está bien… pero dime, ¿cómo te sientes?.

Shining- Como si hubiera estado bebiendo sidra durante una semana de seguido- lo decía mientras sobaba su cabeza- al igual que mí cuerno, me duele.

Cadence- Es lógico que te duela cariño, usaste demasiada magia para crear un escudo para protegerte de un hechizo muy poderoso.

Shining- No fue para tanto, la princesa me dijo que era de nivel siete… puede soportarlo- decía con aires de mucho orgullo.

Cadence- No te sientas tan orgulloso de eso-le recriminaba ya un poco molesta- pudiste haber muerto al usar tanta magia. ¿que no sabes lo que puede ocurrir cuando se usa magia en exceso?… Shining te sangraba la nariz y los ojos, tuviste mucha presión en el cerebro debido al uso excesivo de magia, eso puede ocasionar daños irreparables… incluso la muerte.

Shining- tranquilízate cariño eso fue… bueno, admito que fue difícil, yo puedo soportar un ataque de nivel seis, pero ya me di cuenta que tendré que entrenar más para no quedar inconsciente al recibir un ataque de nivel siete.

Cadence- ¡eso no fue un ataque de nivel siete!… ¡no se trata simplemente de entrenar y soportar ataques, ¿que no te das cuenta que casi mueres!- gritó un poco molesta y algo frustrada por la respuesta de su esposo, pero al hacer eso más el movimiento de su cabeza dejó descubierto el lado de su rostro que cubría su melena, y el unicornio blanco pudo notar algo que le llamó la atención en la mejilla de su esposo.

Shining- cariño ¿que te pasó en el rostro?- preguntó un tanto preocupado por la marca que tenía su esposa en la mejilla. Cadence al darse cuenta de que su esposo ya lo había notado, nuevamente oculto su rostro bajo su fleco y evitó su mirada.

Cadence- No… no es nada, mejor tom…

Shining- Es un golpe- interrumpió el unicornio a la princesa del amor mientras que ella con su magia levitaba unas pastillas y un vaso con hasta dónde estaba su esposo- ¿quién lo hizo?- preguntó más serio olvidando por un momento el dolor de cabeza que tenía al haber usado su magia en exceso, pero Cadence sólo lo ignoraba acercando hacia el el vaso y las pastillas.

Cadence- Calma cariño, toma este medicamento te hará sentir mejor, y en muy poco tiem…

Shining- Cadence no me ignores, ¿quién te golpeó?.

Cadence- Ya pasé a ver a Spitfire, se encuentra en mejor estado. Realmente sus heridas fueron muy graves, pero lo que hizo por ayud…

Shining- ¡que no me ignores!… ¡agh… rayos!- nuevamente sujeto su cabeza con fuerza, apretó los dientes y cerró sus ojos por el dolor que sintió.

Cadenc- Ves, mejor no te alteres o te dolerá más la cabeza… vamos toma esto, te hará sentir mejor- la alicornio insistió con el medicamento ayudando a su esposo a tomar las pastillas y el vaso de agua ya qué Shining aun no podía usar su magia- descansa mi amor, te lo mereces- lo dijo dándole un beso en la frente y dando media vuelta alejándose de la cama. Abrió la puerta con su magia y estaba apunto de salir de la habitación… pero…

Shining- Dijiste… quizás estás en lo cierto…- con esas palabras la princesa del amor detuvo los pasos quedando quieta como una estatua- sé que me estás ocultando algo amor, aparte de quién te golpeó y eso me molesta… Cadence tengo preguntas y al parecer tú tienes algunas respuestas, y por la forma en que actuaste hace rato deduzco que tienen que ver con las princesas.

Cadence- Descansa mi amor, esto… sólo fue… (suspiro)… no te voy a mentir, este golpe tiene que ver con mis tías y lo merezco- le respondió aún dando la espalda y agachando su cabeza- puede que sea princesa, pero también es mi familia y no tengo ningún derecho de tratarla de esa manera- murmuró estas palabras para que el unicornio no escuchar nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

Shining- Entonces dime qué pasó- al escuchar la voz del semental tan cerca la alicornio levantó su cabeza y la giró hacia atrás viendo a su esposo parado detrás con una expresión que denotaban preocupación. Shining se puso justo al lado de ella, levantó su pata y tomó su rostro acariciándolo un poco y luego movió aquella melena que cubría su mejilla para ver mejor el golpe que tenía mientras que Cadence cerraba los ojos para no ver a su esposo a la cara debido a la vergüenza- fue Celestia ¿cierto?- ella asiente en silencio- ¿porque lo hizo?- pregunto serio al ver la marca que tenía en su cara.

Cadence-… fue porque… yo…esto… ¡por favor Shining Armor no la juzgues que esto es la consecuencia de mi imprudencia!… lo tengo bien merecido- recito las últimas palabras en voz baja agachando nuevamente la cabeza- mereces una explicación de lo que pasó.

Shining- Pues espero que tu explicación sea bastante convincente, porque no me importaría pasar una temporada en un calabozo por insultar a una princesa- con delicadeza levantó su rostro para que ella lo viera a los ojos- nadie, pero nadie agrede a mi esposa.

Cadence- Eres muy tierno por preocuparte por mí, pero fue una preocupación mía la raíz de todo ese problema.

**_Flasback…_**

La princesa Cadence se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del palacio junto con algunos empleados que encontraron ese lugar como un refugio debido al ataque de los ponis zombies comandados por Blade Skull. El capitán Mystic Night y el soldado Cassius había guiado a los empleados hacia dicha sala sin saber que en esa se encontraba resguardada la princesa del amor pero eso a ella no le importó ya que estaba por prioridad el bienestar de todos ellos. Ambos unicornios se quedaron en la puerta de dicha habitación repeliendo los zombies que trataban de entrar y contamina a todos los que estuvieron adentro.

Cassius- ¡malditas cosas, ¿porque será que no se detienen?!…

Mystic Night- Por que son zombies soldado… muertos que fueron resucitados a través de magia necromante con el único objetivo de destruir todo lo que esté a su paso, no piensan ni razonan, sólo actúan con movimientos involuntarios.

Cassius- Pero no lo entiendo- arrojó un rayo que impactó en la cabeza de un zombie haciéndola explotar y deteniendo el avance de éste- si los de hace un rato estaban quietos pero cuando nos vieron comenzaron a moverse hacia nosotros. ¿sí sus movimientos son involuntarios, cómo saben donde estamos?

Mystic Night- la única razón por la cual ellos se mueven es por el calor de nuestros cuerpos- arrojó un rayo que impactó en una de las patas de otro zombie, pero antes de caer este dispara otro rayo dándole justo en la cabeza- al ser carentes se visión son guiados por nuestro calor y el olor de nuestra sangre… aparte de eso, el ruido en exceso hace que también sean conducidos a dicha fuente. Y cuando alguien es mordido de gravedad este es perseguido hasta ser acorralado, los que se encuentran alrededor al detectar las sangre también se unen a su cacería.

Cassius- ¡pues me tienen hasta los cojones!- su cuerno comenzó a brillar tenuemente ganando más brillo a la vez que esté cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes, comenzó a iluminar más fuerte mientras que la magia se desbordaba de este- oooaa¡aaahhhgg!…- cargó su cuerno con magia y lo apuntó hacia dichos engendros-

Mystic Night- ¿eh?… ¡No Cassius espera!…

Cassius- ¡boltcroait!- disparó un potente rayo que arrasó con varios zombies desintegrándolos en el acto, pero el rayo chocó contra una pared creando una gran explosión seguida de una densa cortina de polvo- listo, problema resuelto- se felicito así mismo por un trabajo bien hecho, pero cuando la cortina se fue disipando mostró que todavía habían criaturas que no fueron alcanzados por su ataque. Aunque aquellos que no fueron alcanzados por su hechizo, sólo mutiló extremidades de sus cuerpos y aún así siguieron su avance.

Y por desgracia… el potente rayo hizo un agujero en la pared creando un acceso para que entraran los zombies que estaban deambulando por los otros pasillos del palacio siendo ahora guiados por el estruendo de dicho ataque mas el calor corporal que ellos emanaban

Cassius- •_•'… creo que metí la pata.

Mystic Night- ¿tú crees?…

Cassius- mmm ¿no?…

Mystic night- ¡mejor no te distraigas y sigue atacando!.

Cassius- ¡agh!… ¡odio a los muertos!.

Mientras que el capitán y el soldado disparaban rayos de forma cadenciada a las cabezas de los que intentaban llegar a ellos. Dentro de la habitación, la princesa del amor se encontraba custodiada por cuatro guardias pegasos en caso de que los dos unicornios fuera derrotados, pero Cadence estaba algo molesta con sus escoltas por dos razones: la primera era qué la tenían separada de los demás empleados y no se explicaba el "porque", y la segunda: no la dejan luchar dejandola frente a los demás como una debilucha y mimada.

Cadence- No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras que todos están arriesgando sus vidas defendiendo el castillo, soldados hágase a un lado y déjeme ayudar- decía la princesa a uno de sus escoltas, pero estos permanecían en su posición firme.

Soldado 1- por favor su alteza perdóname por ignorar sus órdenes, pero tenemos órdenes del capitán armon de protegerla a toda costa.

Cadence- Y lo están haciendo muy bien, pero como princesa debo luchar por el bienestar de Ecuestria y no escondere mientras que los demás lucha hasta morir.

Soldado 1- Entendemos como se siente, pero la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna están luchando también, y en el fatídico caso que esperamos que no suceda… ellas caigan deberá de haber alguien que mantenga la paz y la armonía en nuestra sociedad- Cadence miró fijo al guardia de una manera seria y este apartó su mirada para no toparse con esa vista acusadora, la princesa del amor lo pensó en pocos segundos y encontró algo de cierto en esas palabras dándole un punto a favor de guardia… pero ella anhelaba que ese punto jamás llegara. Además ellos están cumpliendo con órdenes específicamente dadas por su esposo cosa que se la ponía muy difícil para que la dejara hacer algo. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido debido al grito de una de las mucamas que estaba viendo por la ventana captando la atención de todos en la habitación.

Mucama- ¡se van a comer al capitán Armor!- con ese grito, tras éstas palabras Cadence corrió rápidamente hacia la ventana y muy horrorizada vio como su esposo era rodeado por los zombies mientras que él se protegían con uno de sus escudos para evitar que estos entraran.

Cadence- ¡nooo…Shining!- la alicornio estaba apunto de abrir la ventana y salir al rescate de su amado, pero dos de los cuatro guardias la detuvieron y comenzaron a alejarla sutilmente- ¡¿pero que hacen?!- exclamaba tratando de liberarse de sus guardias.

Soldado 2- Perdónenos su alteza, pero no es seguro de que esté en la ventana… podría pasarle algo- se excusaba uno de los guardias alejando a la alicornio de la ventana

Cadence- ¡pero Shining necesita ayuda!.

Soldado 3- Perdón su alteza, pero nuestra prioridad es su seguridad, por favor compréndalo- mientras que la princesa del amor discutir con sus guardias no notaron cuando un unicornio que vestía la armadura de la guardia diurna se acercaba hacia la ventana y la abría de una fuerte patada de par en par, sólo el ruido de la ventana abriéndose y el de su casco caer contra el suelo alertó a los soldados que cuidaban de Cadence ya que los empleados lo observaban muy anonadados.

Soldado 4- ¿que fue eso?…- todos los guardias dirigieron su mirada hacia la ventana pensando que posiblemente los zombis hayan entrado por ahí pero para fortuna de todos no era lo que pensaba sólo un unicornio que había abierto la ventana exponiendo a todos los que estaban en el interior de la habitación- ¡Cassius pedazo de idiota, ¿que crees…!

Cassius- ¡cállate insecto!… ¡que no ves que el capitán necesita ayuda!- el unicornio observó como del suelo, comenzaron a salir ponis zombies y luego empezaron a volar hacia arriba, el unicornio observó el escudo y luego miro hacia arriba viendo a las dos princesas que al parecer estaban tratando de hacer algo ya que se veían concentradas mientras que sus cuerpos brillaban un poco- No sé lo que pretenden pero evitaré que se les acerquen- su cuerno comenzó a brillar bastante fuerte y apuntó su cabeza a una distancia entre el suelo y las princesas esperando el momento preciso a que estos zombies voladores pasarán y…- ¡Atom kalashnikov!- una ráfaga de rayos bastante fuertes comenzaron a salir desde su cuerno generando una gran presión en su cuerpo del cual tuvo que aferra sus patas contra el suelo para no perder el control del hechizo, y tuvo gran efecto… ya que a algunos les dio en la cabeza y caían quedando completamente inertes mientras que a otros, sólo los golpeó en las alas y caían de súbito al suelo pero se levantaban para seguir atacando así fuera a arrastras. Shining que estaba usando su magia para crear el escudo y proteger a Spitfire y así mismo, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y ahí pudo ver al unicornio con su cuerno humeante.

Shining- ¡Cassius!- gritó el unicornio al ver cómo derribó a estos pegasos.

Cassius- no en mi guardia…- dijo el unicornio observando hacía el jardín, Cadense al oír esto, respiró algo aliviada sabiendo que ése soldado estaba ayudando así esposo. El jardín se fue llenando de más zombies entre ponis y grifos qué intentaban por todos los métodos entra dentro del escudo de Shining, pero habían otros que empezaron a tomar vuelo para atacar a las princesas.

Shining- ¡Cassius, las princesas crearan un hechizo muy poderoso, no permitas que esos monstruos las intercepten pero cuando él hechizo esté completo aléjate de la ventana!.

Cassius- ¡a la orden capitán!… je, al fin algo de diversión- el unicornio observó como estos engendros tomaron vuelo acercándose donde las princesas, este hizo brillar su cuerno envolviéndolo en un aura color cian- así me gusta… ¡gatling!.

Mientras que Cassius disparada desde la ventana para ayudar a Shining Armor y el capitán Mystic Night repelía a los que podía para que no entrarán a la habitación. Cadence se notaba ansiosa moviéndose de un lado a otro buscando una salida de sus escoltas que le bloqueaban el paso ese soldado estaba ayudando a Shining pero eso no la hacía calmar por la situación que estaban pasando. Ya frustrada de no ayudar en esa situación decidió encarar a sus protectores.

Cadence- Soldados me quieren proteger ¿cierto?.

Soldado 4- Así es su alteza, son órdenes de…

Cadence- Mi esposo… bueno, aquí va una orden real… superior a la de su capitán. Les ordenó que no interfieran y me dejen participar.

Soldado 2- Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero…

Cadence- ¿cuestionas mis órdenes soldado?- parecía otra pony, su semblante tranquilo pasó a ser uno serio y autoritario, cosa que hizo que sus escoltas se sorprendieron por ese cambio de actitud- las princesa Celestia y Luna están luchando y ustedes me tiene aquí sin hacer nada… ¿acaso creen que soy débil?.

Soldado 2- …no, no su majestad … no es eso, es sólo…- respondió muy nervioso ante una princesa del amor con un semblante que daba miedo.

Cadence- Es sólo nada soldado, estoy cansada de que me traten como la más débil de las alicornios… soy la princesa del amor pero eso no significa que no pueda dar unos buenos golpes, ahora me iré a luchar y si he de caer caeré el luchando. Así que mejor…- pero su diálogo fue interrumpido por la misma pony mucama que gritó algo que hizo que todos los que estaban en la habitación sintieran más miedo del que ya tenían.

Mucama- ¡no puede, ser Nightmare Moon a vuelto!.

\- ¡Qué!…- gritaron todos al unísono.

Mucama- ¡y no viene sola!… ¡ahhhh!- de la impresión que tuvo al ver a la yegua de la luna, esta pony se desmayó… pero las palabras que dijo captó la atención de todos que corrieron a las ventanas para ver a Nightmare Moon y a su aliada. Cadence se olvidó por un momento de sus escoltas y corrió hacia la ventana que estaba abierta quedando detrás de Cassius y vio a la yegua de la noche en su forma suprema junto a la monarca de sol en su flameante forma.

Cassius- in…creíble.

Cadence- "Nightmare Moon y… ¿Nova?… la situación debe de estar muy mal para que mi tía Celestia invocara a Nova, pero lo que están haciendo… es…"- pensaba la princesa del amor observando a sus tías como acumulaban magia hasta que dedujo cuál era la intención de ambas alicornios- ¡"oh no, cielos… usarán el juicio de las dos hermanas- al saber que era la intención de sus tías Cadence comenzó a sentir mucho miedo por el bienestar de su esposo ya que ellas harían un hechizo muy poderoso- ¡Shining no soportar a un ataque nivel 10!… ¡cariño, huye … huye ahora!- estaba muy desesperada viendo combo ambas princesas finalizaban su hechizo para poder ejecutarlo. Una luz muy fuerte comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de las gobernantes de Equestria llenando todo el lugar- ¡ noooo Shining!…- la princesa del amor abrió sus alas para salir volando dónde estaba su amado pero un guardia pegasso se abalanzó sobre ella y evitó su despegue- ¡¿qué haces soldado?!- su tono de voz ya no era autoritario sino más bien suplicante.

Soldado 3- Cumpliendo con mi misión su alteza- respondió este de forma seria pero desviando la mirada. Cuándo la luz se intensificó, Cassius entró rápidamente cerrando la ventana detrás de él y alejándose de esta.

Todos los de esa habitación cubrieron sus ojos debido al fuerte resplandor que produjo ese hechizo y cuando éste fue cesando, el soldado soltó a Cadence y se paró mirando en otra dirección mientes que la alicornio lo fulminaba con la mirada emanando lágrimas de sus ojos.

Cadence- Soldado…

Soldado 3- Comprenderé si quiere castigarme su alteza, pero quedaré con la conciencia tranquila de haber cumplido con la misión que me fue encomendada por el príncipe Shining Armor- Cadence no dijo nada sobre las palabras que había dicho este guardia, enojarse con él por cumplir una orden seria ilógico. En silencio se dio la vuelta alejándose de este mientras que los otros tres guardias no movían ni un músculo al ver el rostro de tristeza que tenía la princesa del amor, abrió la ventana de par en par usando su magia y vio a su esposo tirado en el suelo junto con otro pony que no reconoció debido a la sangre que cubría su cuerpo… y sintió como una aguja atravesara tu corazón.

Cadence- No…Shining…- murmuró la princesa muy impactada por lo que estaba viendo. Cassius y Mystic Night también se acercaron para evaluar la situación pero también quedado algo impresionados de ver el estado en el que estaba el unicornio blanco y el pony que estaba cubierto con sangre- debo de estar con él… tengo que estar con él…- nuevamente murmuró, pero el capitán de la guardia nocturna escuchó sus palabras y la observó de reojo notando como empezaba a colocarse ansiosa.

Mystic Night- … Cassius lleva a la princesa a su recámara y brindarle protección junto con los escoltas que le fueron otorgados, también dile a una de los empleados que le prepare algo para los nervios.

Cadence- ¿que?… ¡no, no pueden hacerme esto!, ¡no puedo dejar a Shining sólo, está muy grave y ésta…

Cassius- Consiente… después de haber soportado ese ataque de las dos princesas… él aún está consciente, si me permite decirlo su alteza… su esposo es un pony difícil de derrotar, debe sentirse orgullosa de él- lo dijo mirando de reojo a la princesa y regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora- por favor sígueme su majestad- concluyó el unicornio dando la media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia los empleados para que preparara la infusión para ella y luego con sus escoltas pegados.

Mystic night- el soldado Cassius tiene razón su alteza, el capitán Armor aún se encuentra con vida, su nivel mágico es muy bajo… debe haberse quedado sin energía después de crear un escudo para cubrirse de ese ataque tan poderoso- después de explicarle a la princesa del amor sobre la situación del príncipe de cristal, ambos continuaron observando la escena desde la ventana aunque el ambiente abajo se estaba tornando un poco tenso ya que habían unos soldados que estaban atacando a Nightmare Moon cosas que hizo que el capitán de la guardia nocturna se molestará, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de la habitación.

Cadence- ¿sucede algo capitán?- preguntó al observar el cambio de humor de este pony.

Mystic night- no es nada su alteza, la mantendré informada del avance del capitán Armor- concluyó el unicornio de la guardia nocturna retirándose por completo. Cadence nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia el jardín y se molestó un poco al ver cómo habían soldados diurnos que aún no aceptaban a la princesa Luna en su forma suprema a los pocos minutos apareció el capitán Mystic Night junto con su compañero de guardia nocturna, El capitán Soul en defensa de su tía Luna… y eso la tranquilizó demasiado al ver que habían ponis diurnos que respetaban a la princesa de la noche así como su tía Celestia.

Cassius- Cuando usted lo desee se puede retirar su alteza, ya están listos todos los preparativos- la princesa del amor se retiró de la ventana cuando al fin se habían llevado a Shining Armor y a Spitfire hacia la enfermería.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de tres horas y la princesa del amor ya le había dado la vuelta por lo menos unas 60 veces a su habitación. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, sentía una mezcla de emociones al no tener noticias de su esposo, y las quince tazas de infusión de hierbas para los nervios no le habían hecho ni cosquillas. Pero, también estaba algo molesta con sus tías por usar un hechizo de ese nivel. Sabía que su esposo podía soportar hechizos fuertes y salir ileso, pero… "el juicio de las dos hermanas" estaba a otro nivel. Ya algo cansada de dar tantas vueltas se dirigió a su cama y se sentó en el borde de esta a pensar sobre si sus tías le habían explicado la magnitud del hechizo… porque así tenía que haber sido para que su esposo se ofreciera a quedarse para soportar ese acto casi suicida. Sus pensamientos fueron rotos ya que alguien tocó sutilmente a la puerta de su alcoba y Cadence respondió con un "adelante", luego la puerta se abre un poco entrando uno de los guardias pegasos que Shining Armor le había asignado.

Soldado- Su Majestad, el capitán Mystic Night desea hablar con usted.

Cadence- Dígale que puede seguir, muchas gracias - el guardia pegaso realiza un saludo militar y abre la puerta un poco más dejando entrar al unicornio, que hizo una reverencia al estar frente a ella mientras que el guarda pegaso cerraba la puerta dejándolos solos- ¿Qué noticias me trae capitán?- por encima se le podía ver la ansiedad que tenía.

Mystic Night- El área ya es segura, no hay rastros de más zombies su alteza.

Cadence- Me alegra escuchar esa noticia.

Mystic Night- Sin embargo las bajas fueron demasiadas para ambas guardias.

Cadence- Realmente es una lástima oír eso- respondió en un tono muy triste pero aún se notaba ansiosa.

Misty Nght- Y el capitán Shining Armor ya se encuentra estable al igual que la capitana Spitfire, aunque ella tenía heridas muy graves.

Cadence- ¿Spitfire… que no es la capitana de los wonderbolts?.

Mystic night- ella era la pony que estaba junto al Capitán Shining.

Cadence- ¿pero porque los wonderbolts estaban reaccionando también?.

Mystic night- Según el reporte dado por el teniente Soarin, varios zombies pegasos y grifos atacaron las barracas donde se encontraban alojados algunos reservistas infectándolos y uniéndolos al enemigo y después de eso, comenzaron un ataque a escala desde el aire a las torres. Igualmente hubieron varios que entraron por debajo de la tierra y contaminaron algunos guardias tanto diurnos como nocturnos y así sucesivamente hasta formar un gran ejército y atacar dentro del palacio. Pero estos ataques dejaron muchas incógnitas- Cadence miro al capitán con un rostro lleno de dudas que fueron respuestas de inmediato- quién nos atacó sabía muy bien los puntos débiles del palacio, a qué escuadrones atacar primero para reducir fácilmente nuestras defensas.

Cadence- ¿un traidor?…

Mystic Night- no lo sabemos su alteza, estamos recogiendo pistas y datos que se convertirán en materia de investigación para tratar de descubrir quién fue el responsable de este acto terrorista. Pero cambiando de tema princesa… si desea ver al capitán ya se encuentra en una las habitaciones de la enfermería.

Cadence- Muchas gracias por el dato capitán Mystic Night- el unicornio hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación- ¡capitán espere!…- el unicornio nuevamente se giró observando a su princesa- ¿sabe dónde están mis tías?.

Mystic Night- vi asus tías dirigirse a la habitación de la princesa Luna- nuevamente la princesa del amor le dio las gracias nuevamente al capitán que fue correspondido por otra reverencia para luego salir de la habitación dejando a Cadence sumergida en sus pensamientos. A los pocos minutos salió de su recámara dirigiéndose a los aposentos de la princesa de la noche no sin antes discutir con los escoltas pegasos ya que Cassius solo dijo "siga usted princesa" , conocía el camino pero se le hizo largo ya que su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas pero, cuando llegó tocó sutilmente la puerta y se escuchó un "adelante" por parte de la dueña de esta habitación. Antes de entrar inhaló y exhaló varias veces tratando de calmarse hasta que por fin abrió la puerta he ingresó a esta recámara cerrando posteriormente la puerta detrás de ella, pero… su semblante estaba demasiado serio.

Celestia- ¿sucede algo querida?- preguntó con su característico tono maternal que transmitía paz, pero extrañamente no funcionaba esta vez con la princesa del amor.

Cadence- ¿porque?…

Luna- Por qué, qué sobrina.

Cadence- ¿porque usaron el juicio de las dos hermanas?- preguntó aun manteniendo esa expresión seria cosas que extraño a las princesas

Luna- ¿como sabes de?…

Cadence- ¿de ese hechizo?, tía también soy una alicornio… he vivido durante mucho tiempo, no tanto como ustedes pero si lo suficiente como para conocer sus hechizos más fuertes y el nivel al que pertenecen. Pero me estoy desviando del tema, lo que quiero saber si es que le dijeron a Shining Armor que realizaría un ataque de nivel diez- las princesas guardaron silencio sorprendidas por lo que acababa de decir la alicornio color rosa. Poco a poco ese silencio se fue tornando incómodo y al no obtener una respuesta de ninguna de las dos, sus sospechas se habían confirmado haciendo que su ira fuera en aumento hasta perder el control de esta y… ¡¿acaso están locas?!… ¡mi esposo pudo haber muerto por su culpa!.

Celestia- Cadence, mi pequeña… trata de cal…

Cadence- ¡No me digas que me calmé Celestia!… ¡¿que pretendías, sacrificar la vida de Shining simplemente para poder quedar como una heroína?!.

Luna- ¡Cadence?!- volteó a ver a su sobrina muy impresionada por la forma en la que le estaba hablando a la monarca del sol.

Celestia- Sabes que eso no es cierto, jamás he sacrificado la vida de ningún pony y sí usamos el hechizo de l juicio fue porque no tuvimos otra opción está primero la seguridad del reino y tú lo sabes muy bien querida sobrina- no importaba la actitud que la princesa del amor tenía hacia sus tías, Celestia mantenía su forma de hablar, la misma de siempre… calmada, maternal y sin perder los estribos. Pero Cadence era otra cosa, su tono tranquilo y dulce habías desaparecido a causa de la ira que sentía.

Cadence- Sí claro, eso lo sé cuando lanzaste ese hechizo sobre mi esposo que se quedó como carne de cañón por sus mentiras, porque de haber sabido él no se hubiera quedado a soportar tal ataque.

Celestia- Si el capitán Shining se quedó fue porque quería proteger la paz del reino, además convencí a Luna para realizar ese hechizo porque no teníamos otra opción. Conocemos las capacidades de Shining Armor ya que es un pony que no le gusta decepcionar a los demás y eso es de admirar.

Cadence- ¿así como conocidas las capacidades de Onyx Black Star?, que falleció a causa de veneno de cuatro mantícoras?- Celestia desvío la mirada y cerró sus ojos recordando ese fatídico día y cuando el joven pegaso murió a causa de las mantícoras.

Luna- ¿como sabes de eso?- preguntó con un tono de voz muy apagado.

Cadence- Leí los registros en las bitácoras archivadas en el Imperio de cristal cuando buscábamos información del grifo que secuestró a Twilight. Pero eso no fue lo único que encontré… dime una cosa Celestia, ¿el nombre de Iron Hoof no te suena?- la monarca del sol volteó a ver a Cadence con los ojos muy abiertos y cristalinos hasta que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda muy solitaria. La princesa del amor debido a sus comentarios no notaba la actitud de Celestia pero Luna sabía que estaba tocando un tema muy delicado para su hermana.

Luna- Cadence basta, y te pido por favor de que no toquen más ese tema.

Cadence- ¿porqué no tía Luna?… fueron ponis que se sacrificaron por ustedes, fueron ponis que dieron su vida al servicio de la corona, pero se les olvidó que también son ponis que tenían familia y que estos lloraron su perdida Y no sólo de ellos dos… y lo mismo pasó hoy, así como hace más de mil años.

Luna- Cadence, basta- su tono de voz aparte de triste se sentía molesta mientras que la princesa del sol no molaba palabra alguna y continúa con su semblante triste.

Cadence- Iron Hoof y su escuadrón jamás volvieron, obedecieron su orden sin rechistar enviándolos a una muerte segura en el valle de Keldria- con cada palabra que Cadence decía, Luna se sentía más molesta mientras que Celestia era todo lo contrario… cada vez más triste- fueron hijos, esposos, padres… ponis que jamás volvieron a sus hogares y todo por una orden que tú les dijiste. ¿y así tienes el descaro de decirme que no sacrificas la vida de ningún pony?.

Luna- ¡princesa mi amore cadenza Ya basta!.

Cadence- ¡¿porque tía Luna… dime porque?!… ¡¿porque tengo que callar así como callaron las demás familias?!. ¡Shining casi muere debido a ese ataque… no saben cómo me sentí de ver a mi esposo en ese estado, ¡de sentirme impotente observando a mi esposo crear un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar su vida. Está frustración que yo sentí debió haber sentido las familiares de aquellos valientes que perdieron su vida a cambio de nada!…- lo siguiente que se escuchó dentro de esa habitación fue una fuerte bofetada por parte de la monarca del sol hacia la princesa del amor, Luna quedó impactada de ver reaccionar a su hermana de esa manera ya que ella siempre se mostraba una pony sabia, tranquila y que era capaz de controlar todo tipo de situación. La princesa del amor tardó un poco en asimilar lo que había pasado, se colocó su casco en la mejilla donde Celestia la había golpeado y giró su cabeza lentamente para encarar a la monarca del sol, pero sus ganas por hacer reclamo alguno se esfumaron cuando vio los ojos de Celestia inundados en lágrimas que se desbordaban sobre un rostro que denotaba angustia y dolor absoluto.

Celestia- no sabes nada… no sabes cómo me he sentido todos estos años… no sabes el dolor y la tristeza que he tenido que cargar desde ese día Cadence… tú no has sentido el dolor ni la impotencia de perder a alguien y no hacer nada no porque no quisieras sino porque no podías. Estuve con esos ponis desde que inició ese trágico incidente… después estuve con sus familias poniendo la cara porque estaban a mi cargo- Celestia nuevamente había mostrado su lado más sensible, las palabras que la princesa del amor había dicho le habían dado en lo más profundo de su corazón abriendo una cicatriz muy doloroso para ella- sentí todo el dolor de esas familias … sentí toda la tristeza de esas familias al saber que no volverían a ver a ninguno de sus seres queridos… jamás he puesto mis intereses por encima de los demás ponis, cada pony que se encuentra debajo de mi alma siempre hago mi mayor esfuerzo para protegerlo y eso también incluye ambas guardias del Castillo… he vivido durante mucho tiempo… he visto partir a decenas de buenos amigos, ponis que he amado con todo mi…-ya no era capaz de pronunciar más palabras, estaba a punto de reventar en llanto frente a su hermana y a su sobrina. Con la voz entrecortada miro a Luna y ella tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas, cosa que no le gustó porque creía que su hermana sufría por su culpa, verla triste por su culpa- no puedo… no puedo continuar…- su cuerno brilló por un momento y se tele transportó fuera de esa habitación dejando a ambas alicornios a solas. Cadence miro a su tía Luna al rostro y está desvío su mirada cerrando sus ojos y agachando su cabeza mostrando la tristeza que sentía, de igual manera la princesa Cadence desvío su mirada reflexionando de lo que había dicho y trataba de encontrar en qué punto había ofendido y lastimado a su tía Celestia, fueron minutos de un incómodo silencio, pero…

Luna- Durante los años siguientes después de ese día, mi hermana entró en una depresión que tardó demasiado tiempo en superar- Cadence volteó a ver así tía, pero ella seguía mirando a otra parte- ella estuvo al frente del escuadrón dónde estaba Iron Hoof, eran su responsabilidad… pero las tierras eran vírgenes he inexploradas por ningún pony. Así que mi hermana fue con ellos para brindarles protección para que siguieran seguros… pero no contaban con qué esas tierras estaban plagadas de splinter- hubo un enorme silencio en la habitación después de este comentario, Cadence había leído sobre ellos y se encomendaba siempre a los creadores de que nunca se fuera a topar con un monstruo de estos, pero lamentablemente a su tía le tocó- dime algo Cadence, ¿qué sabes sobre estas misteriosas criaturas?.

Cadence- No mucho tía, sólo sé qué son como parásitos y necesitan un huésped para poder sobrevivir, normalmente buscan criaturas como minotauros o cabras.

Luna- los minotauros y cabras sólo son segundas opciones, lo que un splinter anhela tener cómo huésped es un pegaso- los ojos de Cadence se abrieron a más no poder al saber esto- sí mí hermana hubiera contado con esa información antes de organizar la escuadra de reconocimiento, no hubiera involucrado pegasos ni tampoco hubiera ido a ese sitio, ya que nosotras al ser alicornios compartimos lazos con los pegasos así que también somos vulnerables ante estas criaturas. Además mí amado Onyx falleció no porque mí hermana no hubiera enviado tropas, sino que el ataque fue repentino donde él estaba prestando- giró su cabeza revelando unos ojos inundados en lágrimas- luchó con corazón y alma para defender el castillo… y así como a mí…- terminó la explicación la princesa Luna con una voz monótona mientras qué lágrimas solitarias resbalaban por su mejilla- Cadence, gracias por abrir unas heridas muy, muy viejas.

Cadence- tía Luna… yo… lo siento, lo siento mucho- decía la princesa del amor con sus ojos llorosos y la voz entrecortada, comenzaba a arrepentirse de las palabras que había pronunciado, palabras que hirieron y lastimaron a los seres que ella amaba- no creí que la historia fuera está, pero lo reportes…

Luna- Los reportes de lo que sucedió ese día en el valle de Keldria fueron creados por un unicornio que salió… o mejor dicho sacó ilesa a mi hermana, y se pacto modificar lo sucedido, argumentando que esas tierras estaban envenenadas para que ningún pony se fuera a acercar a ese valle.

Cadence- Pero ¿porque se modificó el reporte y porque fueron a ese Valle?.

Luna- Eso es algo que sólo Celestia puede contar- la princesa luna se levantó donde estaba y se dirigió a su armario y comenzó a hurgar en este buscando algo, a los pocos minutos se dio la vuelta con una pequeña caja de madera entre sus cascos, cosa que le causó mucha curiosidad a la alicornio rosa del porque su tía no usaba la magia para transportar el cofre.

Cadence- ¿porque no usas tu magia?.

Luna- Porque éste es el tesoro que más aprecio y siempre me gusta tenerlo entre mis cascos y no sostenerlo enfrente de mí- dijo la princesa acercándose donde la alicornio rosa y sentándose al frente de ella- querida sobrina, entendemos muy bien cómo te sientes, creíste que perderías a tu esposo por nuestra culpa ¿no es así?- Cadence asintió levemente con su cabeza- ¿qué tanto de conoces de ese hechizo?.

Cadence- pertenece al nivel diez, el más alto entre los estándares de magia. Un hechizo que destruye al enemigo dejándolo completamente vulnerable porque no tiene escapatoria debido a su luz.

Luna- Eso es cierto, pero estás olvidando algo muy importante- Cadence parpadeo varias veces en señal de duda, ¿que es él estaba olvidando?- Qué es un juicio… el hechizo es un juicio, y sólo afecta a quién va dirigido.

Cadence- ¿que?, pero… ¿porqué?… no lo entiendo, ¿porque el escudo?, si el hechizo solamente iba dirigido hacia los zombis.

Luna- mi hermana le dijo a Shining Armor que creara el escudo ya que la capitana Spitfire sirvió como señuelo para atraer a todos los zombies qué más podía al jardín. No le dijimos nada al capitán Armor ya que toda la guardia tuvo un entrenamiento y se les explicó Cómo se vería el juicio de las dos hermanas. Celestia le dijo que creara un escudo de nivel 7 para que soportar a la horda de zombies que irían a llegar al jardín y cómo la capitana estaba muy mal, era lógico qué todos esos muertos embestirían el escudo con todas sus fuerzas ya que el cuerpo de un zombie incrementa su fuerza y no le importará destruirse con tal de obtener lo que busca. Jamás estuvo en peligro por el hechizo… mi hermana jamás sacrificaría la vida de algún pony para salvar la suya y mucho menos alguien tan importante para ti sobrina.

Cadence- … yo… tía… (suspiro), fui una tonta al dejarme llevar por mi ira… merezco la bofetada y muchas otras cosas más… tía Luna, por favor perdóname- al saber realmente la intención de las dos hermanas la princesa del amor bajó su cabeza murmurando las últimas palabras realmente se sentía mal por haberse dejado guiar por la ira y decir cosas que lastimaran mucho a sus seres queridos.

Luna- Tu forma de actuar sólo significó una cosa, te da mucho miedo perder a alguien importante para tí- la princesa del amor asintió levemente mientras que unas pequeñas y goteras caían desde su rostro al piso-es normal sentir miedo a perder a alguien Cadence, y mucho más miedo se siente cuando no se tiene el conocimiento de lo que está pasando. Eso hace que se actúe de una manera precipitada he irresponsable causando más daño del que haría otro enemigo.

Cadence- Perdóname tía…no era… mi intención herirte- hablaba con la voz entrecortada sin tener el valor para mirar a la princesa de la luna a los ojos. Cadence comenzó a sollozar por lo bajo tratando de desahogar todo lo que sentía, esa frustración que sentía la estaba carcomiendo por dentro… nunca se había portado así… nunca había herido a ningún miembro de su familia y eso la hacía sentir muy mal, ya que pensaba… "¿en dónde quedaba mi titulo como princesa del amor?"… si lo que estoy repartiendo es dolor. Pero sintió algo sobre su lomo cómo si la cubrían con algo, miró hacia su derecha y vio a la princesa de la noche sentada junto a ella cubriéndola con una de sus alas- tía…

Luna- No te torturas más querida sobrina, todos cometemos errores… yo tuve los míos y he aprendido a superarlos y no dejar que me derroten. Celestia comprenderá mucho tu forma de actuar.

Cadence- Perdóname tía.

Luna- No es a mí a quién debes de pedir perdón-Luna retiró su ala del lomo de Cadence y se levantó tomando nuevamente El pequeño cofre con sus patas delanteras, usó sus alas para dirigirse ala cama y acostarse allí- fuiste muy severa con mi hermana al recordarle algo que le costó mucho enterrar. Así que si quieres disculparte con ella será mejor que esperes hasta mañana, así tendrás tiempo para pensar en una buena forma del disculparte.

Cadence- Sí tía, lo haré…pero, ¿puedes decirme qué hay en el cofre?.

Luna- Ya te lo dije, es lo más preciado que tengo en la vida-la princesa de la noche abrió el pequeño cofre he introdujo sus cascos en este, no usaba su magia para levitar aquello que estuviera adentro y sacarlo más fácil, pero prefirió usar sus cascos. Poco a poco fue retirando del interior de esta pequeña caja un collar bastante simple… no era de oro, tampoco era de plata… ni tenía diamantes incrustados… sólo era un simple collar hecho con entrenudos de bambú con la mitad de una luna y una estrella talladas en madera como adorno de este collar. La princesa al verlo se le dibujó una sonrisa nostálgica mientras que Cadence observaba aquél collar con una ceja arqueada- Este es mi tesoro más preciado- dijo la princesa tomando el collar con ambas patas y apretándolo contra su pecho.

Cadence- ¿bambú?… tía, ¿quién te dio ese collar?.

Luna- este fue un regalo de mi amado Onyx… me lo obsequio dos días antes de fallecer- Luna cambió su expresión por una de tristeza tras las palabras qué le había confesado a su sobrina

Cadence- Lo siento tía… yo no quería…

Luna- No necesitas disculparte más Cadence, entiendo cómo te sientes.

Cadence- Lo siento- la princesa Luna le regaló una sonrisa tras haber dicho eso- ¿puedo verlo tía?- Luna le pasó con sus cascos aquel collar que la princesa del amor también lo tomo con sus cascos sin usar su magia por respeto al difunto, era simple, era sencillo, no tenía valor comercial pero tenía un elevado valor sentimental- es muy hermoso, pero… ¿no está roto?- lo dijo señalando el borde de la estrella y la luna que estaban incompletos.

Luna- No… y así lo estuviera seguiría siendo muy hermoso. Es un collar para tu pony muy especial- (collar para enamorados dos cadenas y un dije partido en la mitad qué al unirse forman una sola figura)- él posee la otra mitad ya que juramos que sí algunos de los dos fallecida primero sería enterrado con este collar y esperaría al otro en las praderas eternas… sé que soy una alicornio y que viviré por mucho tiempo pero puedo morir en combate, y si eso pasa… estoy preparada para cuando llegue ese día y poder verlo nuevamente.

Cadence- Es muy lindo lo que piensas tía Luna, (Suspiro), no sé si estoy preparada para perder a Shining- la princesa del amor le regresó el collar a la princesa Luna y esta lo guarda nuevamente en su pequeño cofre, pero esta vez usó su magia para llevar el pequeño cofre hasta el armario.

Luna- Cadence, tu tía y yo hemos vivido durante mucho tiempo del cual hemos visto fallecer a nuestros seres queridos mientras que nosotras continuamos adelante- Luna puso su pata en la barbilla de la alicornio rosa para que está la viera los ojos- sólo te puedo dar un consejo… y es que disfrutes al máximo del tiempo con Shining, ya que llegará el día en que no esté a tu lado… pero sería inmortal siempre y cuando lo recuerdes como yo con mi amado Onyx…

_**Fin del flashback…**_

Shining-… entonces… ¿encaraste a tus tías sólo por defenderme?.

Cadence- Así es amor… pero no me siento muy bien de haber herido a mi tía Celestia, no sé si ya me haya perdonado.

Shining- ¿ya le pediste disculpas?.

Cadence- Así es, lo hice esta mañana. Sin embargo… ¿sabías sobre el hechizo que implementaron mis tías?.

Shining- ¡así, eso!… jejeje- comenzó a reír nerviosamente bajo una mirada severa de su esposa- creo… creo que lo olvide por el calor de la batalla.

Cadence- … (suspiro), está bien te creo.

Shining- una pregunta cariño.

Cadence- ¿sí?.

Shining- Dijiste que también habías vivido durante mucho tiempo, así qué … ¿cuántos años tienes?…

Cadence- (inserte mirada supermega asesina aquí).

Shining- Jejeje… "¿Cómo salgo de esta?"…- pero su plegaria llegó en forma de soldado pegaso que traía un sobre bajo su ala.

Soldado- Perdón por interrumpirlos sus altezas.

Cadence- ¿sucede algo soldado?.

Soldado- No su alteza, todo está en orden… es sólo que llegó este sobre con el escudo de la princesa Luna.

Cadence- seguramente es correspondencia de mi tía Luna.

Soldado- bueno su alteza, el sobre no lo envío la princesa Luna, este lo trajo un soldado que vino desde ponyville.

Cadence- ¿Ponyville… y no dice quién lo envía?.

Soldado- Sí princesa, dice…- el soldado se sentó y tomó el sobre que tenía debajo del ala observando para quién iba dirigido- para Shining, de señor azul- y recuperando la energía perdida, y sin importarle el dolor de cabeza… pero al no poder todavía usar magia, el unicornio azul salto de la cama quedando en medio de Cadence y el soldado con una increíble velocidad.

Shining- ¡es para mí es para mí es para mí!- parecía un potrillo pidiendo dulces, su actitud fue tal que el soldado y la alicornio rosa lo miraron con una ceja arqueada- •_•'… digo… (ejem)… es para mí soldado, ¿no la han abierto?.

Soldado- No señor.

Shining- Hicieron bien soldado- El guardia le entregó en los cascos el sobre al unicornio blanco y éste observaba dicha encomienda como cuando te regalan una PS4 con una tarjeta para que puedas comprar los juegos originales a precio de huevo. El soldado observaba algo intrigado el comportamiento de su capital pero decidió pasarlo por alto, realizó una reverencia por respeto para luego retirarse y dejarlos solos- ¡al fin llegó!…- decía muy emocionado, pero este sobre es envuelto en un aura color azul cielo arrebatándolo de los cascos de Shining Armor- ¿Cadence?…

Cadence- Me puedes decir que… *sniff sniff*… ¡esto huele a perfume!- (inserte mirada asesina aquí… nuevamente)- muy bien Shining, ¿qué es esto?.

Shining- Es algo importante cariño, ¿me lo puedes re?…

Cadence- ¿porque huele a perfume?…

Shining- No lo sé, quizás sea del soldado… ya sabes, se impregno al traerlo bajo su ala.

Cadence- ¿de yegua?… a menos que ese soldado sea rarito y le guste el perfume de ¡yegua! cosa que lo dudo, tendrás que buscarte una mejor escusa "señor azul".

Shining- No sé porque huele a perfume de yegua, pero ese sobre creo que contiene unas fotos que estaba…

Cadence- ¡fotos!…-preguntó muy alterada- ósea, ¡hay otra yegua!.

Shining- ¡¿qué?! ¡no!, ¡¿como puedes pensar en?!…

Cadence- Siii claro… todo es bonito los primeros meses y te montan hasta que te dejan sin aliento… pero después piensan en desecharte como un trapo viejo… todos son iguales.

Shining- ¡Oye yo no he hecho nada de eso… ¡ni mucho menos lo he pensado!, si tan solo…

Cadence- ¿quién es ella?… ¿es una pony de tierra, una pegaso, un unicornio?… ¿una alicornio?.

Shining-… bebé…

Cadence- ¿su melena es de un solo color?, ¿te cansaste de mi melena? … se puede teñir sabes … ¿es bonita, es joven?…

Shining- … chiquita…

Cadence- ¡claro, eso es!, ¡es alguien más joven!… ¡por eso preguntaste qué edad tengo, es más joven que la vieja de Mi Amore Cadence!- ahora sí estaba molesta.

Shining-… cielo…

Cadence- ¡¿es Aquarius cierto?!… ¡lo sabía, sabía que no aceptaría que tú me hayas elegido y ahora nuevamente te está coqueteando!.

Shining- … amor…

Cadence- Esa yegua fácil se está buscando que le enseñe cuantos pares son tres moscas.

Shining- … cariño…

Cadence- la desollare viva..

Shining- ¡Cadence!.

Cadence- ¡QUE!.

Shining- no es ninguna pony, no es ninguna alicornio y tampoco es Aquarius- respondió el unicornio de forma tranquila.

Cadence- Entonces explícate- hablaba entre dientes, la paciencia de la alicornio estaba en su límite. Se enfrentó a sus tías, Se ganó una bofetada y un problema con su tía Celestia sólo por defender a un pony que le estaba siendo infiel… o eso es lo que ella creía.

Shining- El sobre dice de "señor azul" ¿correcto?.

Cadence- Aja…

Shining- Y solamente hay una yegua que…

Cadence- ¡aja lo sabía!… ¡hay otra yegua!- la encabronada princesa del amor se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con el sobre levitando frente a ella mientras que sus ojos eran fuego puro.

Shining- ¿a dónde vas?…

Cadence- Iré a casa de Aquarius ¡a matar a Aquarius!.

Shining- ¡que no es Aquarius!… ¡agh!…- se quejó debido al dolor de cabeza que le estaba propinando esa discusión ya que aún no se había recuperado del todo de su dolor de cabeza por exceso de magia- ¡es una bat pony!- gritó con sus ojos cerrados.

Cadence- ¿una bat pony?- preguntó mientras se regresaba donde su esposo aún manteniendo su actitud de "matar y comer del muerto"- Shining Armor Sparkle jamás lo creí de ti.

Shining- ¿Qué… cosa?- fue lo que alcanzó a musitar abriendo un poco sus ojos aún sosteniendo su cabeza.

Cadence- Que lo estuvieras haciendo con una bat pony- (palm Face) por parte del semental-… ¿es Shira?.

Shining- ¿quién?.

Cadence- Shira, la asistente personal de mi tía Luna, ella es una bat pony.

Shining- no otra vez…- murmuró manteniendo el palm face.

Cadence- Admito que es bonita… y su cuerpo es muy torneado, aunque sus ojos tienen la pupila rasgada … tiene… una mirada seductora … oh…- su actitud "de inclínense ante Megatron" se fue desinflando como una pelota de playa y ser reemplazada por una postura tipo Fluttershy mezclada con Chise de saikano, (obviamente antes de que ella se encabrone porque después es cosa seria)- si querías… hacerlo colgado de cabeza, yo… yo… yo podría haber practicado… entrenar mi cola para soportar el peso y te podía haber complacido para que no buscarás a otras yeguas- la princesa del amor reventó en llanto tras saber cuáles eran las "intenciones de su esposo", el unicornio se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó transmitiéndole todo su amor y comenzó hablarle suavemente a la oreja para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Shining- No sé porque piensas que quiero buscar a otra yegua.

Cadence- porque… *sniff* porque… una yegua te *sniff* envió sus fo… fotos- Shining comenzó a reír levemente por el comentario que había dicho su esposa que la confundía un poco- ¿qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó con su voz entrecortada y haciendo pucheros.

Shining- que hace unos minutos eras una pony que encaraba a las princesas y qué desollaría otra pony, pero ahora veo a una potrilla que tiene miedo de quedarse sola. Cariño, nunca habrá alguien mejor que tú.

Cadence… pero, ¿las fotos?.

Shining- Las fotos las envió Midnight, la espía que nos recomendó la princesa Luna y señor azul es su reporte hacia mí.

Cadence- ¿Ósea que no estabas buscando otras yeguas?- pregunto un poco más animada a lo que el unicornio blanco simplemente le respondió negando con su cabeza y regalándole una sonrisa.

Shining- para nada, jamás te sería infiel. Estas fotos sí es lo que creo que es, son la prueba para encerrar a Stron Rock de por vida- los ojos de la princesa del amor se iluminaron ante esta revelación y acto seguido …

Cadence- ¡Perdóname Shining!… yo (suspiro), no sé qué me está pasando. Últimamente estoy metiendo mucho la pata.

Shining- Por supuesto que te perdono- exclamó el unicornio regalándole otro abrazo grande y muchos besos en sus mejillas y con mucha delicadeza en la mejilla que tenía el golpe- pero quiero que me compenses- lo dijo en un tono pícaro.

Cadence- Claro, dime qué quieres…- palabras muy nerviosos por parte del alicornio rosa.

Shining- Tranquila no es algo fuera de este mundo.

Cadence- (Suspiro)… y ¿qué es?.

Shining- … ohh nada raro, es.

Cadence- ¿sí?…- preguntó más nerviosa.

Shining- ¿qué edad tienes?.

Cadence- •_•' hmmmm.

**Fin del capítulo 31.**

**!YAIBA ...FUERA!.**

**¿Reviews?.**


	32. Al salir el sol parte 1

**_ADVERTENCIA:_**

**_El siguiente capítulo contiene lemon._**

**Capítulo 32: Al salir el sol parte 1.**

Applejack- arriba vaquero, ya es hora de levantarse- exclamaba la pony de tierra de pelaje color naranja, rubia melena y con acento campirano a un pony de tierra color blanco y crin negra que dormía de una manera extraña en una silla.

¿?- mmmm~~…

Applejack- No sé porqué usaste esa silla como cama, pero ya necesito iniciar mis labores.

¿?- ¿hmmm?… mmm… voy…- respondía aún con sus ojos cerrados.

Applejack- ¿me está respondiendo en serio o está bien noqueado?… señor White, señor White- llamaba al pony mientras que lo seguía moviendo pero éste no mostraba señales de vida alguna- por mis corrales … señor White…

White- …

Applejack- señor White.

White- …

Applejack- Señor White despierte.

White- …

Applejack- ¿señor White?…

White- …

Applejack-…

White- …

Applejack- …

White- … *zzzz*.

Applejack- ¡White Wilcard!…

White- ¡¿eh?!… ¡¿que?!…- miró a su alrededor encontrándose un rostro de unos enormes ojos de color verde qué lo adornaban unas lindas pecas a los lados de estos- … ¡rayos, me quedé dormido!- exclamó el pony levantándose de golpe y nuevamente mirando a su alrededor muy asustado hasta que se pudo concentrar mejor y se topó con la pony de tierra que lo veía con una sonrisa- señorita Applejack ¿se encuentra bien?.

Applejack- Jajaja, claro que sí vaquero… me encuentro bien… no te alarmes.

White- Perdón por quedarme dormido, nunca antes me había pasado.- respondió muy apenado ante esta situación.

Applejack- Jajaja, claro que me encuentro bien vaquero, no te alarmes.

White- No es eso señorita Applejack, yo no puedo quedarme dormido… usted está bajo mi protección.

Applejack- descuida, es normal que cualquiera se quedé dormido después de cenar tanto.

White- … claro, por cierto ¿qué hora es?.

Applejack- Son las tres de la madrugada.

White- ¡qué!… pero, es muy temprano, ¿no debería estar durmiendo?.

Applejack- Ayer quedamos en despertarnos temprano porque hay que cosechar, ¿que ya se te olvidó?.

White- no, no se me olvidado… pero, ¿a las tres de la mañana?.

Applejack- Ya saben lo que dicen, al que madruga Celestia le ayuda.

White- También dicen que al que madruga nada encuentra abierto.

Applejack- Jeje… también lo he oído, mejor vamos a la cocina, comeremos algo caliente y saldremos a cosechar- los dos pony de tierra se dirigieron a la cocina y en ella estaban el semental rojo bebiendo algo en el comedor y la anciana Smith preparando algo en la estufa.

Smith- Nunca creí ver a un pony dormir de esa manera en una silla, realmente tienes un equilibrio excelente muchacho… ¿no estás entumecido?.

White- no señora…- la abuela Smith volteó a ver a el semental blanco con una mirada asesina que le helaría la sangre al mismísimo Discord- di… di… digo no… no abuela… estoy… bien… jejejeje- rió nerviosamente bajo ese ataque de mirada que luego pasó a ser una más calmada para girarse otra vez y seguir con lo que estaba preparando, ambos ponis se dirigieron al comedor y se sentaron en el y los pocos minutos la pony anciana les llevó a cada uno un desayuno de rollos de manzana con chocolate caliente, obviamente White Wilcard tenía porción triple debido a su contextura- emm, señ…- (inserte mirada asesina aquí)- se … se… ¡se ven deliciosos!- el pony blanco tomó el primer rollo aún caliente y le dio una enorme mordida deleitándose y quemándose con el exquisito sabor de este bocadillo- ¡está delicioso, muchas gracias abuela!.

Smith- Me alegro que te hayan gustado muchacho, te los comes todos ya que estás muy flaco… bueno, me iré a la cama otro rato, ya saben… estos viejos huesos ya no resiste mucho y además hay que despertarse temprano para levantar a Apple Bloom para que vaya a la escuela- la pony anciana se despidió de los tres jóvenes ponis y se retiró de la cocina dejando a los tres terrestres terminar su bocadillo nocturno.

Applejack- Estuviste demasiado cerca.

White- Da mucho miedo cuando usa esa mirada.

Big mac- Siip.

Applejack- Mejor terminemos de comer, cosecharemos hasta las cinco de la madrugada, cargaremos hasta las 5:30… y nuevamente desayunaremos, para estar en el mercado a las seis de la mañana para comenzar a vender- después de este orden de tareas, los tres ponis términos de comer y salieron de la casa observando la oscuridad del paisaje, recibiendo el frío aire de la noche, pero a ninguno de los tres pareció molestarle. Los hermanos Apple llevaban consigo una carreta con canastas para poder depositar las manzanas mientras que el escolta de la pony obrera tenía puesto su traje de stell y debido a la oscuridad sólo se le veía su cabeza.

White- Y bien… ¿ahora a dónde?.

Big Mac- Los huertos este y norte están listos para cosechar…

Applejack- Excelente… Big Mac, tú encárgate del huerto este y yo me encargaré del huerto norte- el semental rojo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse de los dos ponis perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche que luego fue rota por la luz de una lámpara de aceite que el gran pony rojo encendió para guiarse- muy bien vaquero, al huerto norte.

White- Estaré detrás de usted señorita- Applejack y White Wilcard comenzaron a movilizarse al huerto norte, pero a comparación de Big Mac, la pony obrera no encendió la lámpara para guiarse a pesar de la oscuridad del terreno- eh… señorita Applejack, ¿porque no enciende la lámpara?.

Applejack- Porque esta parte está infestada de murciélagos arcoíris, normalmente estaban adueñados de todo el lado norte… pero extrañamente se fueron desplazando hasta esta parte de aquí y no salen. Así que para evitar más daños en todos los manzanos decidimos no molestarlos- explicaba mientras galopaban suavemente y señalaba los manzanos que estaban cerca- pero si te sientes perdido puedes morder mi cola para poder guiarte… a mí trase…- se tapó su hocico con su casco rápidamente y volteó a ver al semental blanco muy avergonzada que gracias a la oscuridad, este no puedo ver su sonrojo.

White- Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?.

Applejack- nada, nada… salgamos de estas hectáreas y encenderemos las lámparas… "¿qué te pasa Applejack, porque te le insinuaste de esa manera?"- pensaba muy apenada y extrañada por la propuesta que le ha hecho al semental blanco. Cuando salieron de las hectáreas que ocupaban los murciélagos, Applejack encendió las lámparas para poder ver mejor por dónde iban y le pasó una al pony blanco para que éste la llevara y se pudiera guiar, Aunque White notó su comportamiento un tanto extraño decidió pasarlo por alto. Siguieron su camino rumbo al huerto norte y ya llegando algo llamó la atención de White.

White- Señorita Applejack, ¿porque falta árboles en esta parte?.

Applejack- A defir ferdad no lo sfé, algún fony los desfruyó fólo for maldad.

White- No creo que un pony destruya esto por maldad- el pony blanco se le acercó a un árbol y lo iluminó con su interna viendo unas marcas en el tronco- lo que pasó aquí fue un combate… y uno muy severo.

Applejack- ¿um fombafe?… ¿fómo fo fabes?…- preguntó con su linterna en su hocico.

White- Observa este árbol…- musitó su escolta señalando el árbol que estaba observando, la pony obrera se acercó donde y comenzó a observar el árbol con la ayuda de su linterna que sostuvo con sus cascos para poder iluminar mejor- estos agujeros fueron hechos con garras, quizás intentó encajarlos en algun pony y falló… dos veces- explico alumbrando un poco más arriba donde estaba el tronco donde hay y tenía unas marcas de unos zarpazos junto con los agujeros.

Applejack- ¿entonces?… ¿dices que dos ponis estaba luchando contra un grifo?… ¿cómo sabes eso si este desastre fue hace muchos días?.

White- para empezar, sólo había un pony… y bastante grande- el escolta de la pony obrera señaló unas marcas de herraduras junto a Applejack y está los alumbró con su linterna quedando sorprendida por su tamaño.

Applejack- ¡son bastante grandes!… ¡ni siquiera la pezuña de mi hermano es de ese tamaño!… pero como no pude ver esto, estuve con Big Mac recogiendo los escombros de este lugar.

White- Se te pasó por alto- musitó con desinterés, el pony de tierra comenzó a observar en todas direcciones y luego a avanzar hacia atrás mirando a los lados y a su espalda.

Applejack- ¿qué haces?…

White- Busco un anillo de seguridad personal.

Applejack- Un… ¿qué cosa?…

White- un círculo de seguridad personal, es el radio de distancia que se encuentra entre un individuo y otro. Entre más extenso sea más rápido se puede reaccionar sea en defensa o en ataque- explicaba el pony dando pasos hacia atrás y mirando hacia los lados.

Applejack- Ohh… creo que entiendo, ¿cómo se mide?- el terrestre blanco detuvo sus pasos y volteó a ver a la pony obrera de forma seria, luego comenzó a acercarse a ella de forma amenazante quedando frente a frente rosando sus hocicos- se… se… ñor Wilcard… este… creo que… es… está mu… muy cerca, inva… invade mí… espacio … personal …

White- Exacto, acabo de violar tu espacio personal… tú circulo de seguridad íntimo.

Applejack- y no será mejor que violes mí…- nuevamente puso su pata en su hocico muy exaltada deteniendo lo que estaba murmurando.

White- ¿violar tu qué? …

Applejack- ¡no!… jejeje… digo … que violaste mí círculo íntimo… jejeje… ¿te… puedes explicar mejor?…- exclamó una sonrojada Applejack.

White- … claro…- el pony de tierra se alejó un poco quedando a unos tres metros de distancia de la pony obrera- cuando estuve cerca, violé tu círculo de seguridad íntimo, a esa distancia las probabilidades de resultar con heridas mortales es total… pero a esta distancia, estoy en el rango de tu círculo de seguridad personal, a esta distancia las opciones de defensa o ataque están ligadas a una sola opción, ¿entiendes lo que digo?.

Applejack- "¡pues claro que me gustaría ligar contigo y tam… ¡¿que henos te pasa Applejack?!… ¡¿por que se te ocurre ligar con él?!"- pensaba a la vez qué un sonrojo mas fuerte se hacia evidente- creo qué sí- el pony blanco se alejó un poco más quedando a una distancia de seis metros de la pony obrera y mientras que este miraba hacia atrás para no tropezar con nada Applejack se quitaba su sombrero y se abanicaba su rostro para mermar un poco su calor interno.

White- Ahora estoy en tú círculo de seguridad confiable, a esta distancia puedes ingeniar rápidamente una estrategia de ataque o defensa. Y después de los seis metros es un círculo de seguridad infinito, distancia suficiente para que puedas planear un ataque, una defensa o una huida.

Applejack- Entonces… ¿entre más grande sea el radio… mayores son mis opciones de ingeniar una estrategia o huir?.

White- Exacto, y es el círculo que exactamente usaron nuestros amigos. ninguno de los dos planeó la huida- lo dijo muy serio observando unas marcas en el suelo- señorita Applejack quién atacó el pony no fue otro pony, fue otra criatura.

Applejack- ¿otra… criatura?-pregunto muy nerviosa ante esa revelación mientras se ponía nuevamente su sombrero- ¿y qué criatura puede ser?- el semental blanco le hizo señas para que ella se acercara donde él estaba y señaló unas marcas que estaban en el suelo, Applejack se acercó y con su linterna iluminó aquellas marcas quedando sorprendido ya que eran dos pares diferentes, dos cascos y dos garras de ave- quizás no sea una criatura extraña, digo… tal vez sea un pony y un grifo- respondió un tanto temerosa y White negó con su cabeza.

White- si fuera un pony y un grifo serían ocho marcas en total, cuatro cascos, dos garras de León y dos garras de águila. Y aquí sólo hay cuatro marcas… dos cascos y dos garras de de ave.

Applejack- Tal vez se levantaron sobre sus patas traseras, ya saben… para verse más grandes.

White- … no lo creo, el grifo tendría que estar sobrevolando con sus garras delanteras en tierra dándole una pose muy ridícula mientras que el pony debería estar tambaleándose en sus patas traseras, y ya que tú y yo sabemos que nuestros cuerpos no están hechos para durar tanto tiempo equilibrados en dos patas, sería tonto. Y si ese fuera el caso, tendrían que haber dos marcas de más cuando se abalanzaron para enfrentarse- finalizó su explicación con un aire de sabiduría.

Applejack- "deberías conocer al profesor Snake, él tiene un equilibrio perfecto"- pensaba recordando cuando ella y Rainbow Dash espiaron al unicornio- mejor sigamos que debo empezar a recolectar para poder vender.

White- te sigo…- ambos ponis continuaron hasta un punto en donde la pony obrera bajó las cestas de la carreta que llevaba y comenzó a patear árboles. Pasaron alrededor de una hora y Applejack seguía pateando con la misma fuerza con que había comenzado mientras que su escolta la observaba y giraba su vista a los alrededores buscando alguna anomalía, pero aún pensando en aquellas huellas. De pronto una simple pregunta le llegó a sus oídos haciéndolo obtener toda su atención.

Applejack- ¿tienes hermanos?…

White- ¿huh?… ¿que si tengo hermanos?.

Applejack- Sip…- dio otra patada al árbol derribando sus frutos- ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas?.

White- Así es señorita, tengo un hermano… gemelo para ser exacto.

Applejack- ¿un hermano gemelo?- detuvo su labor por un momento para observar al semental blanco- ¿y es igual a ti, dónde está?.

White- Él también pertenece al grupo de escoltas, está protegiendo a la señorita Pie.

Applejack- ¿protegiendo a Pinkie?…- el semental blanco afirmó con su cabeza- ¿crees que está bien?.

White- ¿estar bien?, ¿porque lo dices?.

Applejack- bueeeeeno…

**_Mientras tanto en Sugarcube corner…_**

Black- Owwwnnn… mi estómago… creo que hablaré con el capitán- (rugido de un estómago lamentándose)- voy a reportarme enfermo… debo de pedirle la receta a la señorita Pie para usarla como método de tortura- el semental negro daba, y daba, y daba vueltas en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño debido al dolor que sentía. Aparte de eso los gritos de la alocada pony rosada no paraban- Y para colmo está pony ni en la noche tiene sosiego y no deja dormir-(sonidos de estómago extremadamente indigesto he indispuesto)- ¿porque no me traje una sal de frutas?…

**_Volviendo al huerto de manzanas…_**

White- Seee, estará bien… él es muy profesional.

Applejack- No lo hubiera imaginado… un hermano gemelo y también soldado- la pony obrera dio otra fuerte patada al árbol derribando los últimos frutos que éste tenía- deberías de llamarlo y poder hacer un trío- murmuró la pony obrera recogiendo las manzanas que no habían caído en el cesto.

White- ¿Trío?… ¿qué trío señorita Applejack?- al escuchar eso, la pony obrera dejó caer una manzana que estaba recogiendo y sintiendo un frío recorrer todo su lomo, giró su cabeza poco a poco a dónde estaba parado el semental blanco y éste la miraba con una ceja arqueada… ella nuevamente se la había insinuado.

Applejack- … este… bueno sí… trío, ósea tres… yo… me… me refiero a qué… qué somos tres … aquí en… la… ¿granja?- sonrió nerviosamente ante una mirada intrigante de White.

White- ¿se refiere a la señorita Apple Bloom, al joven Big Mac y usted?.

Applejack- ¡sí eso!… ¡mis hermanos, o sea… el trío!… nosotros tres… jejejeje- los nervios eran evidentes y no comprendía porque estaba sucediendo esto.

White-… cierto, ustedes son tres… ya entendí- la pony obrera le dio otra sonrisa nerviosa y continuó con su recolección mientras que el semental blanco continuó observando los alrededores buscando alguna amenaza hacia su protegida.

Aún no había salido el sol pero se estaba aclarando bastante bien, así que ambos decidieron Apagar sus lámparas ya que con la luz que estaba proyectándose en la mañana que se aproximaba era más que suficiente. Applejack continuó con sus golpes hacia los arbustos de manzanas para que los frutos de estos cayeran y en eso el semental blanco observó la forma en que esta pateaba dichos árboles con la misma fuerza con que había iniciado su labor, y la pony obrera tuvo esa sensación de que la estaban observando y giró su cabeza hacia su escolta y efectivamente este era el que la miraba.

Applejack- ¿sí señor White?…

White- ¿no te duelen los cascos de patear tantos árboles?

Applejack- No para nada, ya me acostumbré a ello.

White- se ve complicado.

Applejack- ¡nooo cómo crees!, es muy simple… ¡sí quieres ven acá y podrás montarme!- respondió la pony obrera con los ojos cerrados mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que se fue borrando poco a poco, abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

White- ¿montarte?… ¿disculpa?…

Applejack- jejejejeje- río nerviosamente mientras comenzaba a sudar- creo que estoy… muy cansada de patear árboles… jejeje… ¡¿dije montarme?!… ¡no!, lo que quise decir es… mostrarte… ¡sí mostrarte!… ven acá y te puedo mostrar cómo se debe patear bien un árbol.

White- No gracias… será para otra ocasión señorita… estaré patrullando por… allá, ¿sí me necesita?, grite- el pony blanco se alejó un poco a dar una ronda para conocer mejor el terreno mientras qué …

Applejack- "claro que te necesito… para que me hagas gritar"- pensaba mientras el semental se alejaba…- ¡claro, pero no te alejes mucho que ya casi es hora de volver!- como respuesta sólo obtuvo un movimiento de pata al aire cómo queriendo decir "está bien". Ya cuando White no estaba cerca, la pony obrera se giró al árbol que estaba pateando y se paró sobre sus patas traseras apoyando las delanteras del tronco y efectuó una acción muy madura - ¡¿que?!… (cabezazo) … ¡te!… (cabezazo)… ¡¿pasa?!… (cabezazo)… ¡Applejack!… (cabezazo)(cabezazo)(cabezazo)…- dejó su cabeza apoyada del tronco y cerró sus ojos para reflexionar un poco… (y también por el dolor de cabeza de tantos golpes)- te gusta Caramel, no tienes porqué insinuártele a otros ponis y menos a uno qué ni siquiera conoces… tú no eres una yegua fácil, eres honesta y sincera pero no fácil…- se decía a sí misma- vamos a calmarnos, creo que la perdida de sangre me afectó un poco, además no dormí el tiempo suficiente y me estoy esforzando más de la cuenta… sí, eso debe ser- Applejack se volvió a poner en cuatro patas y siguió recolectando las manzanas que no habían caído al cesto.

La hora acordada para volver a la granja y cargar las manzanas para el mercado había llegado, y los ponis ya se encontraban en camino rumbo a granero… Big Mac tenía su carreta hasta el tope y la movía sin ningún problema al igual que su hermana Applejack pero ésta no tenía el suficiente valor para mirar hacia el frente ya que allí, guiando a los dos ponis se encontraba White Wilcard muy atento ante la protección de la Pony obrera; para Applejack el viaje al granero se le había hecho extrañamente incómodo y largo aunque estaba acostumbrada a ese trayecto pero esta vez se le hizo más largo de lo normal, así que para amenizar un poco más el viaje decidió hablar con su hermano.

Applejack- Tenías razón Big Mac cuando dijiste que fueron dos días que no se habían cosechado…

Big Mac- Sip…

Applejack- Eso significa que también estaremos hasta tarde en el mercado.

Big Mac- Sip…- después de esa… extensa conversación, los tres habían llegado al granero y allí se retiraron sus arneses dejando las carretas listas para ser transportada a una carreta más grande y partir hacia el mercado.

Applejack- muy bien, ahora vamos a comer ya que no quisieron comerme…- el semental rojo volteó a ver a White con una mirada asesina mientras que éste lo miraba con una ceja arqueada y se alzaba de hombros- esto… yo… jejeje… hip…-y lo único que se vio de ella fue una gran cortina de polvo que levantó debido a lo rápido que salió huyendo del lugar.

Big Mac- … ¿me puedes explicar?…

White- Yo iba a preguntar lo mismo…

La pony obrera entró a la casa como un bólido y se dirigió al baño, más precisamente a la ducha donde entró en éste, se retiró su sombrero y abrió el grifo dejando caer el agua fría mojando su cuerpo para calmar un poco su desorden hormonal y aclarar su mente.

Applejack- "¿que me está pasando?… a un no es mi época de celo… ¿ porque estoy actuando así?" - pensaba la pony obrera bajo el agua fría, pero lo que ella ignoraba era que su "problema" era más grande que eso.

Después de que Applejack se duchara, bajó al comedor donde se encontraban todos excepto a Apple Bloom que se levantaría un poco más tarde para ir a la escuela. La abuela Smith nuevamente les preparó algo de comer y los cuatro se sentaron para disfrutar de este desayuno, aunque fue silencioso e incómodo para la pony obrera ya que se sentía muy avergonzada y frustrada debido a lo que había dicho en el granero y las palabras que había dicho en el huerto; al sentir el ambiente tenso la abuela Smith rompió el silencio con la pregunta más coherente.

Smith- ¿acaso sucedió algo mientras cosechaban?.

Big Mac- Nop…

White- No abuela…

Applejack- Para nada abuela, todo está en orden.

Smirh- ¿entonces porque están tan callados?, hay más ruido en un funeral.

Applejack- No es nada abuela.

Big Mac- ¿nada es insinuarte a tú escolta?…

Applejack- ¡Big Mac!

Big Mac- ¿porque me recriminas?, sí eso es lo que estabas haciendo.

White- wow wow wow wow, joven Big Mac… ¿de dónde saca la teoría de que quiero ligar con su hermana?, eso sería una completa locura… no es por decir que ella no sea bonita, es sólo que mi misión implica protegerla… no hacerle daño.

Applejack- ¡eso es cierto Big Mac, ¿qué te pasa?!.

Big Mac- Dijiste… no quisieron…

Applejack- ¡estaba hambrienta y se me enredó la lengua!… sabes que a veces digo incoherencias cuando tengo hambre, ¿crees que soy una yegua fácil?.

Big Mac- … este…no, yo solo digo…

Smith- mejor no digas nada- intervino la anciana antes de que esta situación se complicara un poco más, ninguno volvió a pronunciar palabra y la pony obrera comenzó a alejarse hacia la salida.

White- ¿señorita Applejack?.

Applejack- Estaré afuera organizando todo para salir, debemos estar en el mercado a las seis de la mañana- se retiró a realizar lo que había dicho dejando a los dos sementales y a la anciana en el comedor.

El tema murió en ese desayuno debido a que el escolta de Applejack comentó lo que había encontrado en el huerto norte dejando al semental rojo y la pony anciana muy impresionados por esta teoría y todo siguió su marcha como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Después de unas excusas por parte del semental rojo, los hermanos Apple terminaron de cargar la carreta y partieron hacia el mercado mientras que el semental blanco trotaba detrás de ellos a una distancia prudente para no hacer sentir incómoda (más de lo que estaba) a Applejack con su presencia. Cuando llegaron a su destino comenzaron a organizar su mercancía para su pronta evacuación bajo los primeros rayos del sol que la princesa Celestia brindaba dando paso a un nuevo día, White Wilcard estaba algo retirado del puesto para darle espacio a su protegida ya que él también noto su nerviosismo ante su presencia; todo estaba en orden hasta que a la lejanía el pony blanco observó a un pony de tierra de pelaje negro llevando en su lomo a todo galope un bulto de color rosa..

White- Ese es…- de su traje de steel sacó unos pequeños binoculares (o prismáticos como también se le dicen) y observó mejor a dicho pony- ¿hermano?… pero, ¿qué?- se dijo a sí mismo viendo como el semental negro galopaba a lo que le daban sus cascos con la alocada pony rosada en su lomo- esto no está bien…

Black Wilcard- ¡WHITE!… ¡tengo un terrible problema!…- gritó el pony a la vez qué se acercaba donde el semental negro.

.

.

En la cabaña de la tímida pegaso, el ambiente estaba algo tenso … no por una amenaza de peligro, no por una situación delicada, ni mucho menos por un fuerte combate en que se vio afectada la dueña de esta morada… no, el ambiente estaba con esa atmosfera debido a los animalitos que Fluttershy cuidaba, ya que ninguno tenía el valor de pasar junto a una muralla alada que vestía un traje de colores oscuros que estaba posado junto a la puerta principal custodiando el acceso a esta. Sin embargo, en la habitación de la pegaso la cosa estaba similar.

Fluttershy- Ok… ok… calmante Fluttershy, lo único que tienes qué hacer es asomarte por la ventana y preguntarle que es lo que quiere para desayunar… así de simple- la pegaso llevaba al rededor de una hora sentada en su cama ganando valor para realizar esta difícil ya que aún se sentía muy apenada por el malentendido de la noche anterior, después de sentirse segura de su próximo movimiento, bajó de la cama y con los cascos firmes se dirigió hacia la ventana con el único propósito de derrotar a ese enemigo de muchos llamado "falta de confianza"- vamos Fluttershy, tú puedes … pon en práctica lo que aprendiste con Iron will y saldrás victoriosa- ya estaba cerca de la ventana, la miró con determinación, inhaló y exhaló para calmarse, el momento estaba cerca… levantó su pata con el fin de correr la cortina y abrir la ventana y …- ¡no puedo hacerlo!… ¡¿que tal qué él halla tomado también el curso y reaccione violentamente?, o… ¿quizás halla tomado una clase más intensa qué la que tomé yo y el resultado sea más devastador?…o quizás él… - Fluttershy no terminó de expresar su frustración ya que sintió qué algo la golpeó levemente en su cabeza, giró rápidamente y vio a (el mal reencarnado en un roedor) su conejito Angel parado en el marco de la puerta con una bellota en su pata lista para ser arrojada- ¿que sucede Angel?…- el pequeño conejo empezó a mover sus patas delanteras recreando una mímica y señalaba la ventana a la vez que imitaba volar- oh… no puedo hacer eso- nuevamente Angel hace otra mímica como sí estuviera pateando un balón y señalaba la ventana en repetidas ocasiones- Angel, debes de entenderme… no puedo echar de la casa al señor Stratus. Es mi escolta asignado por la princesa Celestia, sacarlo de aquí significaría desobedecer una orden real… y ni quiero desobedecer una orden real.

El pequeño conejo soltó la bellota y se acercó a la ventana dando sus característicos saltos y abrió un poco la cortina para ver hacia el exterior, todo estaba en orden … una hermosa mañana, pocas nubes en el cielo, y los otros animales que no se acercaban a la casa por la mole alada que estaba parado justo delante de la puerta. Angel cerró la cortina y miró nuevamente a la tímida pegaso con el ceño fruncido mientras movía sus patas delanteras y señalaba hacia afuera de la casa.

Fluttershy- Él no es tan malo, sólo es un poco… ¿tímido?- el conejo la miró nuevamente con una ceja arqueada- bueno, tal vez no sea tímido… pero tampoco es una piedra sin sentimientos ni emociones… eso creo- Angel comenzó a señalar su panza y señalaba hacia afuera de la casa y luego hacia abajo cómo queriendo decir "yo tengo hambre y los de afuera también y el sujeto que está abajo nos matará sí nos acercamos"- por favor Angel él no los va a asesinar, el señor Stratus puede que tenga un semblante frío y amenazante… aún que esa cicatriz le da un aspecto de gánster de Coltalia, pero él no es malo y te lo voy a demos¡TRAAAAAAR!- la pegaso se asustó y cayó sentada de golpe al abrir la cortina y ver volando frente a la ventana al shadowbolt con el mismo porte de asesino de Coltalia, sólo qué esta vez llevaba sus googles en su frente dejando expuesta una mirada fría con ojos color verde manzana- se… se… señor Stratus… yo…- el pegaso abrió la ventana hacia afuera haciendo rechinar sus bisagras e ingresando a la habitación y parándose al frente de una asustada Fluttershy mientras que el valiente conejo salió huyendo lo más rápido que daban sus patas- yo… yo…

Stratus- paso algo anoche, e involucra el elemento de la risa.

Fluttershy- ¿Pinkie… qué le pasó?…- se sorprendió más de lo qué estaba al escuchar el nombre de la pony fiestera.

Stratus- No lo se, se encuentra en el hospital.

Fluttershy- ¡por Celestia, debemos informarle a las demás!.

Stratus- … saldremos el diez minutos- concluyó el pegado retirándose por la ventana por donde había ingresado dejando a la tímida pegaso muy preocupada.

.

.

En la boutique Carrusel, la unicornio fashionista despertaba de una larga noche de dormir… en el piso, ya que Sweetie belle tenía una peculiar forma de dormir. Aún así, se levantó del suelo tan rápido cómo sus entumecidas extremidades le permitían; abrió sus cansados párpados adornados por unas marcadas ojeras junto con unas enormes bolsas mostrando unos ojos irritados por una "excelente" noche de sueño reparador. Por primera vez en su vida, Rarity… la unicornio con clase y glamour, se estiró cómo un gato, levantando un poco su cola y haciendo tronar los huesos de su delicado cuerpo. Acto seguido clavó una mirada asesina sobre su hermanita que dormía envuelta en sus mantas, muy cómoda y abrigada del frío nocturno.

Rarity- Esta fue la peor noche qué he tenido en mí vida y todo gracias a tí Sweetie belle.

Sweetie belle- mmm… Rarity podrías bajar un poco la voz… quiero dormir- habló arrastrando sus palabras mientras se acomodaba más de lo qué estaba en la mitad de la cama.

Rarity- ¿dormir?… ¿te incomodan mis palabras Sweetie belle?- la unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno con intensidad y la manta con la que estaba cubierta la pequeña unicornio fue envuelta en un aura color azul claro, levantándola de golpe haciendo que Sweetie belle diera varias vueltas en el aire antes de caer nuevamente en la cama despierta y completamente desorientada.

Sweetie belle- ¡¿que como cuando donde?!… ¿ahh?… ¡Rarity, ¿que te…?!- exclamaba a la vez que su cabeza terminaba de dar vueltas, luego centró su vista sobre su hermana- … wow, te vez terrible… ¿dormiste bien hermana?…

Rarity- ¿que sí dormí bien?… ¡¿que sí dormí bien?!… ¡no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche!.

Sweetie belle- ¿y porque?…-preguntó con su inocente forma de ser.

Rarity- ¡¿porque?!… ¡¿como qué porque?!, ¡te adueñaste de toda la manta y no parabas de dar vueltas en la cama, me tumbaste más de tres veces, y cómo sí fuera poco… pateas mientras duermes!.

Sweetie belle- ¡eso es!… cierto- bajó la cabeza sintiéndose muy avergonzada- mamá también dice lo mismo, y no se como detener ese mal habito… perdón Rarity- al notar este cambio de actitud, la unicornio fashionista dejó de fruncir el ceño y se calmó un poco dando un enorme suspiro.

Rarity- No te preocupes hermanita… con un poco más de sueño mas tarde podré estar como nueva. Pero hay algo que me está intrigando, ¿exactamente qué fue lo que soñaste para que acudieran a mí?- Sweetie belle levantó la cabeza y observó a su hermana con los ojos abiertos luego desvió su mirada agachando la cabeza nuevamente evitando el contacto visual- Sweety cariño, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, dime que fue lo que soñaste.

Sweetie belle- realmente… no sé cómo explicártelo…- respondió aún evadiendo la mirada de su hermana.

Rarity- dijiste que sentiste que tocaban tus partes íntimas, posiblemente fue una pesadilla.

Sweetie belle- no… no pudo ser una pesadilla porque aún no estaba dormida.

Rarity- Cariño, una pesadilla puede ser muy real … incluso se puede confundir con lo cotidiano y crear la ilusión de no estar dormido.

Sweetie belle- Rarity no estaba dormida- giró su cabeza viendo a su hermana muy seria y firme en sus palabras.- estaba en mí habitación acostada en la cama pensando que haría hoy después de la escuela con Apple Bloom y Scootaloo, la luz estaba apagada y sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco mí cama.

Rarity- ¿dejaste la ventana abierta?.

Sweetie belle- No, sólo abrí las cortinas- Rarity asiente con su cabeza y le dice que prosiga- estaba mirando el techo y de un momento a otro comencé a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo aquí- la pequeña unicornio señaló la cara interna de sus piernas.

Rarity- aja, ¿qué más?.

Sweetie belle- me senté rápidamente y miré a mis patas creyendo que posiblemente seria algún bicho que estaría andando pero no había nada, me volví a acostar y a los minutos la sensación regresó. No le preste atención ya qué esta vez era una sensación relajante y cómo tú me diste un enorme sermón sobre los cambios que mí cuerpo presentaría ya que estoy en crecimiento, asimilé esa sensación con uno de los cambios que me dijiste. La sensación se extendió hasta… eh… ahh… ¿cómo se llama la parte en donde se une las patas traseras con el resto del cuerpo?.

Rarity- se llama ingle.

Sweetie belle- Sí, eso… ahí; fue un cosquilleo placentero, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por esta sensación pero poco a poco empecé a sentir una leve presión, algo en mí…bueno tú sabes. Era como si me masajearan… mí… conejito- lo dijo en voz baja debido a la vergüenza que sentía pero su hermana lo escuchó a la perfección y decidió no corregirla- empezó leve y suave y eso hacía que me sintiera bien, aunque era extraño. No sé porqué pero me sentía así, no sé cómo describirlo Rarity.

Rarity- "te estabas excitando hermanita, ¿será que te estabas masturbando?… no, Sweetie belle es muy pequeña para estar haciendo esas cosas. Por otra parte, Death Ray no me trae buena espina"- pensaba a media máquina la unicornio blanca tratando de encajar las piezas con lo que le estaba relatando su hermana- ajá… ¿y qué más pasó?… ¿tú no te estabas tocando o sí?.

Sweetie belle- Bueno ese cosquilleo era… ¿tocándome?… ¿y para qué querría yo tocarme ahí?- preguntó muy confundida tras la pregunta de su hermana.

Rarity- Bueno, verás… a veces los ponis suelen tocarse ahí los unos a los otros, obviamente para darsen placer sex…- inmediatamente calló al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo a su hermana, eso era tema de mayores y Sweetie belle aún era una niña muy inocente pero como toda niño… la curiosidad gana.

Sweetie belle- ¿tocarse para que?, no lo entiendo. ¿qué tiene de agradable que un pony te toque ahí abajo?, a mí me daría asco tocar las partes de otro pony- concluyó la pequeña con una mueca de asco.

Rarity- Ignora lo que dije, debe ser la falta de sueño que me está haciendo decir tonterías jejejeje- río nerviosamente ante una mirada curiosa de una niña con poco conocimiento del cruel mundo exterior- pero continúa…

Sweetie belle- Está… bien, poco a poco mis botones se empezaron a poner duros, ¿eso es normal? …

Rarity- Después te explico, pero continúa.

Sweetie belle-… claro, mis botones se empezaron a poner duros a medida de que me masajeaban allá, hasta que sentí algo grande queriendo entrar por mí… allá abajo, hacía presión y me dolía un poco… eso me asustó así qué abrí los ojos y me topé con esos enormes ojos brillantes eso me asustó más de lo que estaba, así que grité y salí corriendo de mi habitación y el resto de la historia tú ya la conoces- terminó su historia a la vez que miraba a otra parte- Rarity…- preguntó muy insegura- ¿porque?… ¿porque me gustó lo que sentí?, ¿sí mamá dice que nadie te puede tocar ahí?.

Rarity- Sweetie… mí pequeña hermana, nadie te estaba tocando… fue una pesadilla nada más.

Sweetie belle- Ya te dije qué no estaba dormida.

Rarity- Escucha… estabas sola en tú habitación ¿correcto?.

Sweetie belle- Sí…

Rarity- Y tuviste la sensación de que te tocaban y te gustó, ¿no es así? …

Sweetie belle- sí pero…

Rarity- Y también te asustó esos ojos brillantes.

Sweetie belle- Sí hermana, pero…

Rarity- Eso me da a entender que sí tuviste una pesadilla, primero fue algo relajante con las cosquillas que sentiste, y luego se fue poniendo más duro y doloroso hasta llegar a asustarte. Y cuando te oí gritar significa que despertaste de ese mal sueño- terminó de explicar usando un tono de voz adecuado para no confundir más a la pequeña- ¿o tuviste otra pesadilla cuándo dormiste a mí lado?…

Sweetie belle- no… tienes razón, fue una pesadilla, pero… ¿porque me gustó que me tocaran?…

Rarity- es simple…- dijo la unicornio cerrando sus ojos y alejándose un poco de la cama- te estabas excitando mientras te masturbaban, estimulando tú clítoris hasta llegar a un punto en donde quieres que un macho te meta su enorme ver…- calló rápidamente mientras abría sus ojos mirando fijamente a la puerta, fue girando su cabeza lentamente hacia atrás para ver a una pequeña unicornio sentada en la cama con una expresión entre duda y asombro.

Sweetie belle- ¿masa que?… ¿estimular mí clí?… clo… ehhh ¿cle?…

Rarity- ¡OOO JOJOJO!… ignora lo qué dije hermanita jejeje- la unicornio cerró nuevamente sus ojos mientras que Sweetie belle tenía la cabeza ladeada muy confundida oír las palabras de su hermana- hagamos algo mejor ¿quieres?- preguntó abriendo un poco sus párpados revelando unos ojos opacos- se que aún tienes dudas si fue un sueño o no, así que para estar segura, date la vuelta que yo te voy a revisar.

Sweetie belle- Tú me vas a revisar, claro no hay… ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE MUESTRE MÍ CONEJITO?!…

Rarity- Pues claro, ¿cual es el problema?.

Sweetie belle- Esto… pues… me da vergüenza.

Rarity- Por favor Sweetie, ambas somos yeguas- le habló a su hermana con palabras llenas de lujuria a la vez qué se acercaba a ella y la pequeña unicornio no entendía muy bien la forma en que está hablando a su hermana- mamá, tú y yo tenemos lo mismo… nuestro cuerpos son idénticos … además soy tú hermana mayor, y me preocupa tú bienestar.

Sweetie belle- Eso es cierto, pero… mamá dice…

Rarity- Lo que mamá dice es que ningún semental te puede tocar y yo no soy un semental…

Sweetie belle- Bueeno eso es cierto… esta… bien- la pequeña unicornio muy dudosa accedió a la petición de su hermana dando la vuelta y acercándose a la orilla de la cama y levantando su cola- ¿así?…

Rarity- Baja el cuerpo y levanta un poco la cadera- fueron palabras muy lujuriosas mientras se relamía los labios y la pequeña unicornio hizo lo que su hermana le pidió- se ve delicioso- murmuró sus lujuriosas palabras observando la intimidad virgen de su hermana.

Sweetie belle- Rarity, ¿cómo me vas a revisaaa ~~~- se fueron sus palabras al sentir el toque del casco de su hermana en medio de sus labios mayores y acto seguido empezó a moverlo estimulando esa zona- Ra… ri… ty…

Rarity- Shhh… sólo dime, ¿esto sentiste?- decía la unicornio de forma suave y sensual mientras estimulaba la zona íntima de su hermana.

Sweetie belle- S… s… sí mmm… ya… de… detente… Rarity…

Rarity- Tranquila hermanita, esto es muy normal, sólo relaja esos flancos- la unicornio continuó con su trabajo moviendo su casco un poco mas rápido haciendo que la pequeña unicornio cerrara sus ojos con fuerza y apretara sus dientes para no soltar ningún ruido a la vez que su rostro se sonrojara y sus caderas comenzaron a temblar, pero eran esfuerzos en vano- Sweetie cariño, relaja esos bellos flanco… estas muy tensa.

Sweetie belle- co… cómo… quieres que… ohhh… mmmm… me rela… mph… relaje sí tú… ¡estas haciendo eso!… ¡Rariry para!.

Rarity- ¿parar… porqué?- la intimidad de Rarity ya estaba húmeda y comenzó a gotear ese fluido por sus patas hasta el suelo y por cada gota que caía un pequeño charco se iba formando y brillaba tenuemente- somos yeguas, hembras… somos la parte opuesta de un semental, y sólo nacimos para ser sometidas- introdujo un poco la punta de su casco haciendo que Sweetie belle diera un grito ahogado mientras abría sus ojos y arqueaba su espalda- no importa la edad.

Sweetie belle- Ra… rity… para… por… mmmm favor… me… siento… extraña … ahhh.

Rarity- Eso mí pequeña lolita- el cuerno de la unicornio brilló y el cuerpo de Sweetie belle fue cubierto por el aura de su hermana haciéndola levitar en el aire y acomodada en la cama boca arriba mostrando un rostro sonrojado con expresión de miedo y una respiración agitada, Rarity se puso encima de la pequeña unicornio mirándola con sus ojos opacos y cargados de lujuria haciendo que los ojos de Sweetie belle se llenaran de lágrimas de miedo de ver la expresión de su hermana- se llama placer- la unicornio volvió a cerrar sus ojos y trató de besar a la pequeña unicornio en los labios, pero Sweetie belle giró su cabeza haciendo que el beso fuera en su mejilla. Pero eso no impidió que Rarity comenzara a lamer su mejilla.

Sweetie belle- Rarity para… esto me asusta y es asqueroso, además no es normal q… - sus palabras fueron silenciadas a par que abría sus ojos a toda su capacidad al sentir los labios de Rarity en los suyos y posteriormente la lengua de su hermana en el interior de su hocico. Fue un beso largo y apasionado… para una de las dos, ya que la otra estaba en shock tratando de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, la unicornio fashionista rompió el beso dejando un hilo de saliva que se deshizo al caer sobre los labios de su pequeña hermana mientras loa fluidos de Rarity goteaban de su húmeda intimidad pero no humedecían las sábanas, sino que se deslizaban hasta unirse hasta un pequeño charco qué se estaba formando en el piso y brillaba mas fuerte.

Rarity- Tus labios son dulces …- la unicornio abrió un poco sus ojos mostrando estos carentes de brillo.

Sweetie belle- Rarity… ese… ese… ese fue mí primer beso- hablaba manteniendo la mirada perdida.

Rarity- Y no será el último mi pequeña pony…- cerró sus ojos de nuevo y se acercó al hocico de Sweetie belle para besarla otra vez, pero la pequeña unicornio extendió sus patas delanteras deteniendo el avance de su hermana- ¿que sucede Sweetie?…

Sweetie belle- ¿quien eres?…

Rarity- ¿quien soy? … púes soy tú hermana.

Sweetie belle- Tú no eres Rarity, ¿quien eres?.

Rarity- Ya te lo dije, soy tú querida hermana mayor.

Sweetie belle- Dime quien eres o gritaré.

Rarity- Adelante… grita…- la unicornio abrió sus ojos y Sweetie belle pudo ver la falta de brillo en estos haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido por el miedo que sentía- que entre más grites, más excitante es el momento- la unicornio puso su pata delantera en su hocico humedeciéndolo con su saliva, cosa que hizo que Sweetie belle pusiera una cara de asco.

Sweetie belle- ¿que… vas a… hacer?…- Rarity saco su pata y lamió la punta de su casco y puso una mirada sexi sobre la pequeña unicornio que sentía su corazón en la garganta debido al miedo del momento.

Rarity- Oh… nada raro… solo esto- rápidamente metió su pata entre el cuerpo de su hermana y el de ella para alcanzar el clítoris de Sweetie belle y comenzar a estimularlo de forma brusca haciendo que la pequeña unicornio tratara de cerrar sus debido a ese "placer", pero como Rarity estaba sobre ella eso no le permitía hacerlo. Las pupilas de Sweetie belle se dilataron ante tal estímulo y su respiración se cortó quedando completamente callada- ¿que pasa pequeña hermana?, ¿porque tan callada?…

Sweetie belle- … ¡KYYYAAAAAAAAA!- fue un grito demasiado fuerte del cual Rarity rió jocosamente por el alarido de su pequeña hermana- ¡detente… detente… detenteeee!.

Rarity- ¿detenerme?… antes debes de estar agradecida te estoy haciendo una yegua- la pequeña unicornio cerró sus ojos mientras que las lágrimas se desbordaban, su rostro tenía un sonrojó bien marcado pero era algo que a ella no le gustaba, al contrario… estaba sufriendo debido a lo que su hermana le estaba haciendo fuerte y muy rápido. Era algo que una niña tan inocente nunca había sentido.

Sweetie belle- ¡Rarity… perdóname por haberte arrojado de la cama, no quise hacerlo…créeme no quise hacerlo… no volveré a buscarte cuando tenga otra pesadilla, lo prometo!… pero por favor, ¡detente ya no me gusta esto!.- del charco que se formó a partir de los fluidos de Rarity fue saliendo una extraña criatura, tenía el tamaño de un pony adulto, sólo que no tenía ojos ni boca era completamente Blanco y su piel parecía que estuviera hecha de tela. Sweetie belle vio a esta extraña criatura cómo miraba su entorno hasta que clavó la mirada sobre ella y aunque no tenía ojos la pequeño unicornio sintió el peso de esa mirada- ¡Rarity Hay alguien ahí alguien- pero la unicornio no la escuchaba, ella continuaba estimulando la maltratada zona de su pequeña hermana.

La extraña criatura continuó observando a Sweetie belle y no sé interesó en Rarity, aún con la mirada sobre la pequeña unicornio comenzó a rodear la cama sin despegar su vista de Sweetie belle, lo extraño era que al caminar no se escuchaban sus cascos, era como si no tuviera. Y con ese extraño pasó rodeó la cama quedando al lado de ambas yeguas; Rarity ni se inmutó a voltear a ver, parecía que ya sabía sobre su presencia mientras que la pequeño unicornio observaba a esta criatura muy asustada mientras gruñía un poco por el estímulo de su hermana. Este extraño ser se paró en dos patas sobre la cama sacando un enorme tentáculo entre sus patas traseras cosas que le hizo dar más miedo del que tenía la pequeña Sweetie belle y captar la atención de la unicornio fashionista.

Rarity- Pero qué es esto, al parecer ha llegado a la hora exacta mi pequeña hermana… ¿sabes qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- la pequeña unicornio negó con su cabeza a par que las lágrimas se escurrían de su rostro, pero en su mente se le habían venido varias imágenes, cosas que había escuchado y algunos argumentos que su madre le había dicho alguna vez. Ese extraño tentáculo se fue dirigiendo justamente al hocico de Rarity y empezó rozar sus labios segregando un líquido viscoso de la punta mientras que ella le daba pequeños besos- hay no no no no no no, yo no quiero… hoy eres de mí hermanita- y como si tuviera mente propia ese extraño tentáculo volteó a ver a la pequeña unicornio mientras que de su punta seguía saliendo ese líquido que goteaba sobre el cuerpo de Sweetie belle. Rarity sacó su casco y tomó ambos brazos de su hermana y los aferró arriba de su cabeza mientras que poco a poco ese tentáculo descendió por el lomo de Rarity hasta detrás de ella y comenzó a meterse en medio de su intimidad haciendo que la unicornio hiciera varios gestos de placer. Luego se movió hasta la intimidad de la pequeña y se introdujo solo la punta, no lo suficiente para destruir su himen… pero sí para hacerla gritar de miedo.

Sweetie belle- ¡KYYAAAAA!… ¡basta, basta por favor!- el tentáculo salió de donde estaba y comenzó a subir pasando por su clítoris y esta sintió su áspera textura haciéndola estremecer, luego siguió subiendo como si estuviera raptando sobre el cuerpo de la pequeño unicornio dejando el rastro viscoso por donde pasaba. Sweetie belle al sentir ese tacto intentó con todas sus fuerzas zafarse del peso y agarre de su hermana y salir huyendo pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Rarity- No te resistas y verás que no te dolerá tanto- murmuró esas palabras casi al oído de su aterrada hermana mientras que esa cosa intentaba entrar a su hocico y untaba de ese líquido viscoso los labios de la pequeña unicornio, pero no le era posible ya que Sweetie belle tenía su hocico bien cerrado y apretando los dientes para no abrirlo

Sweetie belle- nnnn…

Rarity- Aceptarlo…

Sweetie belle- nnnn…- se negaba la pequeña con sus ojos cerrados y derramando lágrimas de miedo, impotencia y frustración

Rarity- Vamos, disfrutarlo …

Sweetie belle- nnnn…

Rariry- ¡abre ese hocico!.

Sweetie belle- ¡NOOOO!…-su cuerno se iluminó con una aura verde clara y expulsó un pequeño golpe de magia enviando a volar a su hermana y a esa extraña criatura, cuando Rarity cayó se dio un golpe en su cabeza no muy fuerte para noquearla pero sí lo suficiente para sacarla de ese trance.

Rarity- Aauww… ¿q… qué pasó?- se decía a sí misma levantándose un poco y sobando su cabeza debido al golpe, giró su vista a la cama y…- ¡AHHHHH!- dio un enorme grito al ver una extraña criatura que parecía un pony pero completamente blanco con unos tentáculos que salían de su cuerpo y su entrepierna y sostenían colgada de las patas delanteras a una inconsciente Sweetie belle mientras que el tentáculo que salía del medio de sus patas traseras rodeaba el cuerpo de la pequeña y entraba en su hocico para que la pequeña lo chupara- ¡Suéltala asquerosa bestia!- exclamó muy enojada la unicornio, esta extraña criatura giró su vista sin dejar de hacerle lo que le hacía a la pequeña unicornio y de su hocico se fue formando una línea que se fue abriendo poco a poco como si fuera una boca mientras que dos tentáculos más salían de su cuerpo y rápidamente arremetieron contra la unicornio blanca tomándola de sus patas delanteras y arrastrándola hacia él para después levantarla y verla Justo a los ojos- ¡te lo advierto sucio monstruo, quiero qué sueltes a mí hermana ahora!- exclamaba muy enojada la unicornio blanca pero éste ser ni se inmutaba, antes movió a la unicornio blanca para que quedara frente a la inconsciente Sweetie belle para que ella viera como ese tentáculo salía del hocico de la pequeña expulsando esa sustancia viscosa en el rostro de la pequeña a par que salía también de su hocico- ¡ohhhh!… eso… no… te… lo ¡PERDONARÉ!- la unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno y arrojó un potente rayo al rostro de esta extraña criatura haciéndola retroceder y gritar, muy molesta este extraño ser azotó a Rarity contra la cama y la arrojó contra una pared haciendo que ésta se golpea fuertemente la cabeza y sacando el aire de sus pulmones dejándola aturdida.

Criatura- ¡rrrrroooooooaaaaarrrrrgggg!.

Rarity- … no… no puedo… debo… ayudar… a mi hermana- se decía a sí misma tratando de ponerse de pie aún aturdida de ese golpe.

La criatura comenzó a acercarse hacia Rarity a paso lento mientras que la unicornio trataba de reincorporarse de ese golpe, estaba cruzando por el frente de la puerta cuando está es destruida por una fuerte explosión y detrás de esa cortina de humo salió un potente rayo de color azul oscuro impactando a la criatura en el pecho luego un fino Rayo del mismo color cortó los tentáculos que tenían aprisionada a Sweetie belle haciendo que la pequeña cayera al piso de forma tosca. Este extraño ser comenzó a gritar mientras que de sus tentáculos cortados salía un extraño líquido color dorado como si fuera sangre y detrás de la cortina de humo se va asomando un unicornio completamente encapuchado, la unicornio blanca centro su vista en su salvador y aún con su vista nublada y muy aturdida logró descubrir al pony que la estaba rescatando.

Rarity-… pro… fesor… Snake?…

¿?- no sé cómo entraste pero déjame decirte que fue un gran error- sentenció este unicornio con su voz afónica a esta criatura- señorita Rarity, ¿se encuentra bien?…

Rarity- Esa voz… esa voz es de…- sacudió su cabeza para tratar de aclararla un poco y luego centró su vista a aquel misterioso pony y descubrió de quién se trataba- Death Ray …- murmuró estas palabras observando a su escolta haciéndole frente a ese ser extraño.

Death ray- señorita Rarity ¿se encuentra bien?- repitió la pregunta sin dejar de ver a esta criatura a lo cual la unicornio afirmó con su cabeza y con un débil "sí"- bien… ¡te daré dos opciones: uno, me dices quién eres y qué quieres… o dos, mueres…

Criatura- ¡rrrrrroooooooaaaaarrrrrgggg!…

Death ray- Siempre escogen la opción dos- el cuerno del unicornio comenzó a brillar y con un movimiento de su cabeza creo un círculo de electricidad frente a él y tomándolo con la pata derecha delantera, lo arrojó contra su oponente y luego disparar otro potente rayo de su cuerno. El círculo de electricidad impactó en la criatura comenzando a electrocutarla y dejándola inmóvil mientras gritaba y sus tentáculos se movían de forma descontrolada y el potente rayo lo golpeó en el pecho enviándolo a volar hacia fuera atravesando la ventana de la habitación de la pony fashionista. Death Ray y Rarity empezaron a escuchar los gritos afuera de aquella criatura y el unicornio se acercó hacia la ventana a paso lento mientras que la pony modista se levantaba y hacía lo mismo para ver ambos hacia afuera y notar a este ser como era quemado por los rayos del sol hasta convertirse en cenizas y no quedar nada de él, y a los pocos segundos apareció galopando rápidamente un pony de tierra de pelaje blanco y negra crin que se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla desesperadamente pero los dos unicornios estaban más concentrados en la mancha que había quedado en donde esa criatura se había quemado.

Rarity… ¿se ha ido?…

Death ray- Así es, ya no siento su poder mágico… fue extraño, sólo pude sentirlo después de que usted gritara.

Rarity- Pero no entiendo, ¿cómo fue que entró ese monstruo?… y ¿cómo fue que no me di cuenta cuando tomó a Sweet… ¡por Celestia, Sweetie belle!- grito muy asustada y rápidamente giro su cabeza donde estaba tirada la pequeña unicornio, rápidamente se acercó donde ella tirándose al piso sin importarle como maltrataría sus bellas pezuñas, tomó a la inconsciente potrilla entre sus brazos y con su casco limpio algo de ese asqueroso líquido que tenía sobre su rostro y goteaba de su hocico- Sweetie belle hermanita, háblame por favor… ¡Sweetie belle!- pero la pequeña no respondía.

*TUM TUM TUM*… *TUM TUM TUM*- golpeaba en la puerta fuertemente llamando la atención desde el primer piso.

Rarity- ¡despierta por favor Sweet belle no me hagas esto!…

*TUM TUM TUM*… *TUM TUM TUM*.

Rarity- ¡¿quién podrá ser?!, ¡que no entiende que aquí hay una situación muy delicada!- exclamó muy exasperada ante el constante golpeteo en su puerta.

Death Ray- … iré a atender la puerta, mientras tanto acomode a la pequeña en la cama- dijo el unicornio dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose al primer piso. Mientras tanto, Rarity intentó usar su magia para levitar a Sweetie belle hacia la cama pero por alguna extraña razón no era capaz, así que cansada de intentarlo optó por poner a su hermana suavemente sobre su lomo y dirigirse hacia la cama donde también estaban esos asquerosos pegotes que ese ser dejo cuando su escolta mutiló sus tentáculos.

Rarity- Esto es asqueroso…- tomó un extremo de la sabana y la retiró dejando el colchón libre de ella donde depositó suavemente a la inconsciente unicornio- Sweetie belle… cariño, por favor abre los ojos… respóndeme mi pequeña hermana… por favor respóndeme- ya hablaba con la voz entrecortada pero la pequeña seguía inconsciente- tuve que estar ahí para protegerte pero… lo siento ni siquiera sé cuando él entró… ni siquiera estuve para protegerte cuando ese asqueroso monstruo te vío… no… no no no no no, no pienses en eso Rarity… ese monstruo no pudo haber abusado de tú hermana, él no pudo haber violado a tu pequeña hermana- se decía a sí misma entrando en pánico.

Death Ray- Señorita Rarity tome a su hermana debemos ir al hospital lo antes posible- dijo el unicornio entrando a la habitación.

Rarity- Tienes razón, debemos hacer eso rápido… quiero descartar que ese monstruo le haya hecho algo a mi pequeña hermana.

Death Ray- En eso tienes toda la razón, pero nuestra visita es por otro asunto.

Rarity- ¿otro asunto?… ¡¿qué puede ser peor que un monstruo entre a mí habitación e intenta violar a tu hermana y de paso violarme a mí?!.

Death Ray- Eso no tiene comparación, lo que usted y su hermana vivieron fue realmente muy malo y me disculpo por no poder entrar a defenderla con anticipación. Pero como le dije, sólo sentí la presencia de esa criatura cuando usted grito… pero nuestra visita al hospital tiene que ver con el elemento de la risa.

Rarity- ¿con Pinkie?… ¡¿qué le sucedió?!.

Death Ray- White Wildcard no me dio muchos detalles, sólo me dijo que su hermano falló en la misión de protegerla y esta fue atacada en la noche.

Rarity- ¡¿QUEEEE?!.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**¡YAIBA… FUERA!..**

**¿reviews?.**


	33. Al salir el sol parte 2

**C****apítulo 33: al salir el sol parte 2.**

Soldado- (bostezo nivel Dios)… no puedo creer que tengamos que prestar guardia a esta hora, realmente no sucede nada este pueblo… es demasiado tranquilo- se quejaba un soldado de la guardia diurna que estaba haciendo guardia con un soldado nocturno enviado por la princesa Luna como apoyo para la protección nocturna en el pacífico pueblo.

Guardia nocturno- De qué te quejas si yo estoy aquí contigo… además, admira esta hermosa noche… la princesa Luna debe de estar de muy buen humor.

Guardia - Sí la noche está muy bonita y toda la cosa, pero antes de venir a prestar estaba patrullando… ¡estoy cansado quiero irme a dormir!.

Guardia nocturno- No te quejes, yo también estoy despierto desde las dos de la tarde y mírame aquí estoy contigo.

Soldado- Pero apuesto que sí el comandante te dice que tienes que quedarte despierto hasta las cuatro de la tarde del día de hoy ¿como estarías a esa hora?.

Guardia nocturno-… toushe… sabes que, ya vengo… iré por algo de café.

Soldado- ¿el bat pony tiene sueño a esta hora?…

Guardia nocturno- Pues el mío es para calentarme, en que sea un bat pony no significa que no pueda gustar de un buen café… pero si no quieres uno para mantenerte despierto allá tú.

Solsado #2- sin azúcar el mío- dijo otro soldado diurno que estaba prestando guardia que se iba acercando donde los otros dos soldados. El bat pony se fue alejando mientras escuchaba las peticiones de sus compañeros dejando a los dos soldados diurnos en el mismo puesto mientras que el iba por la deliciosa bebida… (sí, soy colombiano y me gusta el café… ¿que tiene de malo?).

Soldado # 2- ¿ya te enteraste de lo que pasó en Canterlot?.

Soldado- No, ¿que sucedió?.

Soldado #2- Atacaron el castillo, fue una verdadera toma pero con zombies.

Soldado- ¿zombies?… sí claro y también utilizaron monos con alas ¿cierto?.

Soldado #2- No es broma, atacaron el castillo anoche, hubieron muchas bajas y por lo que alcancé a escuchar el capitán Armor y la capitana Spitfirer también salieron heridos en ese ataque.

Soldado- Wow, para que el capitán Armor saliera herido realmente fue un ataque devastador- los dos soldados continuaron con su plática durante un buen rato, pero uno de ellos se percató que alguien se acercaba- ¿quién anda ahí?- preguntó tomando su lanza y apuntando hacia dicho lugar y en medio de la oscuridad se fue acercando un pony que vestía con un gabán de color rojo al igual que su sombrero.

Soldado #2- ¿qué se te ofrece?- preguntó de forma altanera a este visitante.

¿?- … ¿quien está a cargo?- preguntó este misterioso pony que por la voz los dos soldados se dio cuenta que se trataba de una yegua.

Soldado- ¿para qué quieres saberlo, acaso vas a ofrecer tus servicios?-con ese comentario ambos soldados se echaron a reír pero la pony permanecía seria.

¿?- Preguntaré nuevamente, ¿quien está a cargo?.

Soldado #2- Mira yegua, en estos momentos no te podemos atender. ¡así que vete con tus servicios sexuales a otra parte ya que estamos de guardia!. Así que si no es mucha molestia te pued…- pero fue callado por un grito colérico de parte de la pony.

¿?- ¡cómo qué servicios sexuales semental estúpido!, ¡¿que acaso no sabes con quién estás tratando?!… ¡exijo hablar con tu superior ahora!.

Soldado- Escuche señora, señorita, vagabunda, suripanta o lo que seas. Será mejor que te largues o no seremos responsables de nuestros actos.

¿?- ¿aparte de insultarme me retas caballito de feria?- dijo bajando un poco los lentes que adornaban su rostro mostrando unos ojos color amarillos de pupilas rasgadas.

Soldado- ¿caballito de feria?… ahora sí yegua mal nacida te voy a dar tu…

¿?- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- exclamó un soldado que se iba acercando hacia los tres ponis, los tres giraron su vista hacia donde había provenido el grito y observaron que venía otro soldado, pero ese era diferente al de los demás ya que también se trataba de un bat pony, cuando esté soldado se acercó al grupo los dos soldados se pusieron firmes mientras que la yegua los veía indiferentes- preguntaré de nuevo, ¿qué sucede aquí?.

Soldado #2- ¡nada señor, eso lo que estamos alejando a está trabajadora sexual señor- respondió enérgicamente optando su posición firme de buen soldado, el bat pony volteo a ver a la yegua y esta sólo se retira sus lentes para después mostrar una sonrisa revelando unos pequeños colmillos. El bat pony al ver ese rostro se sorprendió mucho que miró rápidamente a los dos soldados frunciendo el ceño.

¿?- ¿quién fue el que dijo que era una trabajadora sexual?.

Soldado- ¡ambos señor, suponemos que es una trabajadora sexual ya que vino directo hacia nosotros preguntando por alguno de nuestros superiores, señor!.

¿?- ¡¿y eso la hace alguna trabajadora sexual dúo de tarados?!- ambos soldados quedaron callados ante las palabras de este bat pony que al parecer era un superior- ¡sí ella está preguntando por quien esta a cargo es porque debe tener alguna razón!.

¿?-Teniente Axel, sería tan amable y decirme cuál de los superiores diurnos está a cargo- el bat pony se dio la vuelta y se puso firme al igual que los otros dos soldados cosas que tomó por sorpresa a los otros dos guardias.

Axel- ¡en estos momentos está a cargo el teniente Sword señora!.

\- ¡¿señora?!…- dijeron los dos soldados muy incrédulos ante lo que dijo el teniente nocturno.

Axel- Así es soldados, dije señora… ella es la capitana Midnight- ambos soldados se pusieron demasiado pálido y nerviosos después de lo que el teniente Axel había comentado. Así que ambos hicieron lo que uno hace cuando realmente la embarra.

\- ¡por favor discúlpenos capitana, no sabíamos que era usted… lo que pasa es que… bueno… por favor discúlpenos, suplicamos perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón- parecían coordinados cosas que le causó gracia a la bat pony.

Midnight- Acepto sus disculpas soldados, ahora sí me disculpan debo hablar con el teniente Sword… ¿Axel?…

Axel- Por aquí señora- musitó el bat pony haciéndose un lado he invitando a pasar a su capitana dirigiéndose al cuartel improvisado dónde se encontraba dicho pony.

Soldado #2- (suspiro) de la que nos salvamos… y tú insinuando que era una suripanta.

Soldado- ¡¿yo?!… ¡tú también insinuaste mismo!. Más bien agradece de que no nos puso un castigo como la capitana Silver Wing, porque de lo contrario ya estaríamos volteando como ratas.

Soldado #2- en eso tienes razón- musitó este sintiendo un frío recorrer su lomo, pero…

Midnight- ¡soldados!…- gritó desde lejos y ambos soldados voltearon a verla- ¡ambos me deben cuatro mil vueltas!- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa para nuevamente darse la vuelta y seguir con el capitán Axel a dónde iban.

Soldado #2- Sí tienes razón, no es como la capitana Silver Wing… es mucho peor- terminó sus palabras con un suspiro de derrota y resignación.

Guardia nocturno- ¿de qué me perdí?-dijo aterrizando con la bandeja con los tres cafés… ( mmm… café).

.

.

Después de lo sucedido con Cadence y la princesa Celestia, Luna continuó su noche haciendo su labor… vigilar el mundo irínico y velar para que aquellos ponis tengan noches tranquilas y sin pesadillas, estaba por terminar su labor para poder irse a descansar cuando algo llamó su atención tras cerrar la puerta de los sueños de un potrillo que tenía pesadillas.

Luna- ¿eh?… pero… ¿esta puerta de dónde salió?, jamás la habíamos visto- se preguntó a sí misma observando una puerta un poco más grande que las otras pero a comparación de las además, esta estaba hecha de hierro y bastante oxidado, la princesa de la noche comenzó a acercarse hacia dicha puerta y a medida que se acercaba esta iba aumentando de tamaño- pero qué significa esto, es la primera vez que una puerta se comporta de esta manera- murmuró mientras se iba acercando hacia la enorme puerta de hierro. Ya cuando estuvo cerca notó el gran tamaño que está poseía aparte de unas runas marcadas en ella- algo aquí no está bien…- Luna levantó su casco y lo puso sobre esta enorme puerta dándole un leve empujón para poder abrirla pero está no se movió ni un poco, intento usando un poco más de fuerza pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo-¿pero qué?…- se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y empezó a ejercer más presión para tratar de abrir esta puerta usando toda su fuerza- nnhh vamos… ábrete… ábrete.

¿?- Yo no haría eso si fuera tú- se escuchó la voz de una femenina en todo el lugar, la princesa Luna dejó de hacer presión y se puso nuevamente sobre sus cuatro patas volteando a ver en todas direcciones tratando de buscar la dueña de esta voz, pero sólo veía las puertas y el espacio irínico.

Luna- Debió haber sido nuestra imaginación…- la princesa nuevamente centró su vista sobre esa puerta y nuevamente se levantó sobre sus patas traseras apoyando las delanteras sobre esta para hacer nuevamente presión y tratar de abrirla.

¿?- es en serio, si sigues haciendo eso el resultado no va a ser nada agradable- Luna aún apoyada sobre la puerta giró su cabeza hacia atrás y vio parada a una distancia a una yegua unicornio de pelaje azulado, melena color cian grisáceo con celeste y unos ojos color violeta grisáceo, pero lo raro de esa pony era que no tenía cutie mark.

Luna- ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?- pregunto desafiante viendo a esta unicornio mientras regresaba en sus cuatro patas.

Unicornio- Pues estaba visitando a alguien, ¿y quién soy?- las puertas que estaban a los costados de ambas yeguas se empezaron a mover y cuando se detuvieron la unicornio señaló una con su pata una de las puertas, la princesa Luna miro de reojo y notó que esta puerta era de madera cómo las demás, del mismo color que el pelaje de la unicornio, con una imagen de una varita con una estrella en la punta con una estela mágica- soy ella…

Luna- Querrás decir un sueño de ella, no sé cómo saliste pero no puedes estar aquí- la princesa Luna hace brillar su cuerno por un instante cerrando sus ojos para concentrar su magia, pero su cuerno se apaga repentinamente y esta abre los ojos de golpe observando nuevamente aquella pony y nota que no tiene cutie mark- tú no eres un sueño y tampoco una pesadilla… eso significa que eres un alma errante… ¡¿dinos quién eres?!- preguntas de forma desafiante a aquella misteriosa pony pero lo unicornio permanecía tranquila.

Unicornio- … y dicen que yo hablaba en tercera persona- divago esta pony y la princesa Luna continuó observándola de forma seria e intimidante- ya te di mí respuesta… y sí, estoy muerta… larga historia, te la contaría pero tardaría alrededor de unos 3000 años en resumirla. Así que si me disculpas debo volver a esa puerta- lo dijo señalando la enorme puerta de hierro.

Luna- ¡Sí quieres regresar a esa puerta primero tendrás que decirnos qué hay detrás!- hablo utilizando la voz real de Canterlot tratando de infundir un poco más de miedo sobre esta pony pero ella ni se inmutaba ya que continuó con su mismo semblante- ¡esta puerta no pertenece al reino de los sueños… dinos porque está aquí!.

Unicornio- Oye no es necesario gritar, estoy muerta no sorda… pero no puedo decir nada por el momento. Pero por tu bien, mejor aléjate de la puerta… él detesta que Ibadán su mente sin su permiso.

Luna- me estás amenaza…un momento… ¿él?… ¿quién?…

Unicornio- Pues el dueño de la puerta duh- lo dijo de forma burlona haciendo que la princesa de la noche se enojara más de lo que estaba- oye no te enojes… sabes qué, mejor…- la unicornio mueve su pata y del fondo del reino irínico llegó flotando una puerta de marco dorados con un logo del sol en el centro- encárgate de esto, ella te necesita- al ver la puerta, la princesa de la noche se sorprendió mucho ya que ella era la única que podía mover las puertas de esa forma, pero la puerta que trajo era la de su hermana.

Luna- ¿como hiciste eso?- preguntó muy sorprendida.

Unicornio- Al no tener un cuerpo físico puedo mover los planos astrales a mi antojo… pero por respeto no lo hago.

Luna- ¡muy bien, suficiente!… ¡no vas a entrar a esta puerta a menos de que nos digas quién eres! o ¡¿porque usas esa apariencia?!.

Unicornio- ¿quién soy?, es más que obvio, ¿porque está apariencia?, sencillo… no tengo otra… carai, he pasado demasiado tiempo con él ya hasta se me han pegando alguna de sus frases- respondió lo último en forma cómica haciendo que la princesa de la noche levantar a una ceja en son de duda.

Luna ¿eh?…

Unicornio- perdón estaba divagando… pero en serio, en serio… debes de entrar a esta puerta y alejarte de esa, es por tu bien- insistió la unicornio evadiendo las preguntas de una furiosa princesa de la noche que fue cambiando su semblante aún no más tranquilo al sentir algo mal en la puerta que ya tenía detrás. Poco a poco del cuerpo de esta pony comenzó a emerger unas llamas de color azul hasta consumirla por completo dejando solamente una flama de ese mismo color.

Luna- ¡espera!… exclamó la princesa antes de que está flama desapareciera.

Flama- ¿dime?…

Luna- ¿Quién es él y qué hay detrás de esta puerta?…

Flama- Ya te lo dije, no puedo decirte nada… no por el momento- la flama salió disparada hacia la puerta cruzando por un lado de la princesa de la noche entrando en esta sin abrirla, luna se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver por dónde es que la flama había entrado, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa de que la puerta ya no se encontraba detrás de ella.

Luna- ha despertado…- murmuró mirando el lugar donde se encontraba aquella puerta, se dio la vuelta para ver la puerta que la misteriosa unicornio le había puesto al frente y notó que también no se encontraba- también ha despertado… pero ella dijo que me necesitaba… el cuerno de la princesa se iluminó mientras que ella se echaba y ese mundo se fue tornando oscuro cómo cuando se apagaron las luces, cuando todo se fue tornando nuevamente más claro, la princesa se encontraba echada sobre su cama… abrió sus ojos suavemente observando como aún era de noche, miro un reloj que tenía junto a su mesa de noche viendo como aún era de temprano- pero si son las 4:30, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?…- algo preocupada, la princesa de las noche bajó de su cama y se dirigió a la salida de su habitación en busca de la habitación de huéspedes en donde su hermana se encontraba descansando ya que su alcoba se encontraba todavía estaba un grupo de investigadores buscando pistas sobre el responsable del ataque al castillo.

En el trayecto de su alcoba a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana se topó con varios guardias nocturnos, bat ponis para ser exacto. Que hicieron una reverencia al tener a su princesa al frente a lo cual Luna les respondía con un asentamiento de cabeza y una sonrisa. cruzó por la habitación en donde había sido sacrificado aquel soldado novato y eso es la lleno de mucha tristeza al recordar como éste había sido torturado hasta morir. Cuando llegó a la puerta en donde su hermana se encontraba levantó su casco para tocarla sutilmente pero se detuvo al sentir un leve gimoteo detrás de ésta, muy curiosa pegó su oreja a la puerta y escuchó efectivamente lo que sucedía ahí adentro.

Luna- está llorando…- murmuró escuchando el leve gimoteo de su hermana, sin más demora la princesa de la noche se retiró un poco de la puerta tocándola sutilmente llamando la atención de quién estaba dentro, pero la inquilina de esta habitación calló de inmediato al escuchar el golpeteo en su puerta- hermana soy yo, abre por favor- pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna- Celestia sé que estás despierta, por favor abre la puerta- pero la monarca del sol no respondía a lo que decía a su hermana. La princesa continuó llamando a la puerta pero no obtuvo ningún resultado.

Un poco cansada de que su hermana la ignorara esta se alejó de la habitación para abrir una de las ventanas del pasillo y volar hacia la puerta del balcón de la habitación en dónde estaba hospedada su hermana; luna se acercó hacia la puerta haciendo el mínimo ruido que producían sus cascos y observó a través de la ventana como su hermana se encontraba acostada boca abajo en la cama pero de inmediato supo que no estaba durmiendo ya que observó cómo se movían los hombros de la princesa Celestia.

Luna- ¿será que ese espíritu errante le hizo algo mientras que estuve ocupada en el sueño de otro pony?… no, no lo creo. Celestia es fuerte… además ese espíritu dijo que ella me necesitaba- el cuerno de Luna brillo suavemente mientras que su cuerpo se convirtiendo en neblina… la misma con la que se movía Nightmare Moon para ingresar por debajo de la puerta y nuevamente se materializó cuando estuvo adentro. Se dirigió a paso firme quedando a un lado de la cama de Celestia sin que está se percatara su presencia- ¿hermana?… al escuchar su nombre Celestia levantó su cabeza de golpe y sin tiempo para limpiarse le enseñó a su hermana unos ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar- ¿qué ocurre?…- preguntó de forma suave al ver la expresión de que tenía su hermana.

Celestia- Tranquila hermana, no pasa nada… estoy bien.

Luna- ¿no pasa nada?… Dime eso cuando estés comiendo tú sola un enorme pastel, ahí te creeré que no pasa nada- Celestia mostró una pequeña sonrisa tras este comentario pero se le fue borrando poco a poco debido a lo que sentía- en serio hermana ¿qué es lo que tienes?, me preocupas.

Celestia- Es sólo… no, olvídalo… sólo es algo insignificante.

Luna- Celestia… ¿en qué quedamos sobre los secretos?…- dijo esta en un tono serio a lo que su hermana desvío la mirada algo apenada- por favor no me ocultes nada, quiero saber qué es lo que pasa, quiero saber porque te sientes así… creo saber el porqué, pero quiero escucharlo venir de tus labios.

Celestia- Sí es lo que crees estas en lo cierto- respondió sin darle la cara a su hermana.

Luna- ¿fue por lo que dijo Cadence?- Celestia asentó levemente- ¿fue más por lo que dijo de Iron Hoof?.

Celestia- ¡sabes que eso no es cierto, de haber sabido que ese lugar era un sitio plagado de splinters jamás los hubiera enviado a ese lugar!- giró su rostro con una expresión de angustia.

Luna- Eso es cierto, de haber sabido no hubieran ido a ese sitio. Pero tú tampoco lo sabias y también fuiste- respondió su hermana muy tranquila y midiendo sus palabras para no herir más a Celestia. La monarca del sol nuevamente bajó su cabeza sintiéndose muy mal consigo misma.

Celestia- de haber sabido hubiera ido yo sola.

Luna - ¿y crees que Iron Hoof te hubiera dejado ir sola?…

Celestia- …

Luna- Eso pensé … hermana fue una misión suicida… eso es verdad, pero ni tú ni ningún soldado se hubiera quedado de cascos cruzados por salvar a esa pequeña- Celestial comenzó a sollozar otra vez recordando un episodio muy triste de su pasado, poco a poco la tristeza se fue apoderando de ella haciendo que su melena dejara de moverse a voluntad propia quedando quieta y sin brillo, hasta que no aguantó más lo que sentía y comenzó a llorar a mares como una potrilla, tirándose nuevamente en la cama soltando todo ese dolor. Luna no sabía qué hacer para consolar a su hermana ya que para esas cosas era… bueno… digamos que no era muy buena- hermana cálmate … mira qué … escucha, yo… la cuestión es… tal vez sí… bueno si tuviste algo de culpa… eso no ayuda- murmuró la princesa observando como Celestia se desboronaba aún más- por favor no llores…

Celestia- ¡todo fue mí culpa!- un enorme grito acompañado de un llanto incontrolable.

Luna- no fue tú culpa hermana, hiciste lo que nuestros padres harían, luchar por el bienestar de nuestros ponis… sin importar… el precio.

Celestia- ¡fue un precio muy alto, les fallé como gobernante!… soy una pésima gobernante…

Luna- "vamos Luna piensa, eres capaz de solucionar problemas en el mundo irínico … puedes decir algo bueno para que se sienta mejor, rayos su melena se torna mucho más opaca… esto está muy mal"- pensaba la princesa un poco angustiada y desesperada- ¡no digas eso!, sí… fue un error que…- Celestia levantó el rostro mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de más lágrimas, nuevamente bajó la cabeza sintiéndose peor de lo qué estaba y continuando con su llanto- no, no me malinterpretes… déjame terminar. Fue un error que se pudo haber evitado si se tenía el conocimiento del área, pero no teníamos ningún dato… (suspiro), escucha hermana… no té mortifiques por algo que pasó hace mas de mil años, los familiares de los soldados caído te dieron su perdón y…

Celestia- Aún lo extraño- murmuró aun echada en la cama.

Luna- ¿dijiste algo?…

Celestia- Aún lo extraño- la monarca del sol levantó un poco el rostro volteando a ver a su hermana con esa expresión de tristeza absoluta- aún lo extraño Luna, después de tantos años aún lo sigo extrañando, a pasado mucho tiempo y no eh podido sacarlo de mí corazón- Luna comprendió a la perfección el porqué la reacción de su hermana con Cadence, lo qué más le había dolido no fue recordar ese fatídico día, sino recordar a quien perdió ese día.

Luna-… yo también extraño a mí amando Onyx hermana, pero no podemos aferrarnos a un pasado que lo único que nos causa es dolor. Se lo mucho que amabas a Iron Hoof y también lo mucho que el té amaba, pero debes recordarlo por los momentos lindos que pasaron juntos, por las veces que te hizo sonreír, por cada momento qué té hizo sentir especial, por esas bellas noches que pasaron juntos. No por los malos momento, ni por su última despedida, tampoco por la vez que te escupió en la cara debido al chiste que le comentaste cuando estaban cenando… o mucho menos por el tamaño de su pene- dijo lo último desviando la mirada y casi en susurro, pero Celestia la alcanzó a escuchar y soltó una pequeña risita por éste comentario.

Celestia- Realmente no eres muy buena para levantar los ánimos- le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y su hermanas le devolvió el gesto con la misma expresión cálida. Celestia se levantó de la cama y con su magia tomó su tiara que estaba junto a la mesa de noche, está comenzó a observarla con un semblante nostálgico pero con una sonrisa dibujada, Luna no comprendía muy bien que lo que estaba haciendo, esa era la misma corona que siempre llevaba, pero… ¿porque era miraban de esa forma? se preguntaba la princesa de la noche.

Luna- ¿hermana?…

Celestia- siempre lo llevo conmigo… jamás me he separado de el ya que es mí mayor tesoro.

Luna- ¿estas hablando de nuestras tiaras?… siempre las hemos llevado.

Celestia- La tiara es sólo un pedazo de metal que adorna nuestras cabezas querida hermana, lo que más atesoro es esto…- Celestia dejó su tiara en la cama y su magia se centró en la cresta mas alta de esta, la del medio. Y un poco más arriba de la joya que la adornaba, comenzó a girar una pequeña sección… un anillo; que a medida que giraba iba saliendo de la cresta. Cuando el anillo salió se la tiara, la monarca del sol lo observó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que una última lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla- éste es mí mayor tesoro querida hermana.

Luna- hermana… eso… ¡¿eso es lo que creo que es?!- exclamó algo sorprendida a lo qué la princesa Celestia afirmó con la cabeza- pero… ósea… que él…

Celestia- Dos días antes de enterarnos de la desaparición de la pequeña, Iron pidió mí pezuña en matrimonio… acepté sin dudar y ese fue el día mas feliz de mí vida.

Luna- Ahora entiendo el por que de ese día tan molestamente caluroso- murmuró Luna mirando para otra parte mientras que Celestia se perdía en ese anillo.

Celestia- Pero él ya no esta aquí, y a dejado un enorme vacío en mí- concluyó la princesa tornándose triste nuevamente.

Luna- Pero tienes su anillo, una hermosa muestra de lo que significaste para él… hermana no opaques su memoria con recuerdos tristes, has que viva en tus recuerdos felices. No están juntos en cuerpo pero sí en espíritu, y mientras lo recuerdes con alegría, él siempre vivirá en tú corazón- Celestia no dijo nada, estuvo en silencio por unos minutos que para Luna fueron incómodos minutos.

Después de ese eterno momento, Celestia movió una pata haciéndole señas a la princesa de la noche para qué se acercara a ella. Luna sin decir nada se fue acercando a la cama donde estaba su hermana y pasó algo que Luna creyó que jamás pasaría… rápida cómo Rainbow, Celestia abrió sus alas y se abalanzó sobre su hermana enviándola al suelo de espaldas con las patas abiertas y con una enorme alicornio blanca encima.

Luna ¿Celestia?…

Celestia- ¡te quiero hermanita, te quiero, te quiero mucho!- dijo la princesa muy aferrada de su hermana menor con la voz entrecortada- gracias por todo lo que me dijiste… gracias por hacerme sentir mejor.

Luna- no fue nada, siempre estaré aquí para ti hermana- fueron palabras suaves y sinceras mientras acariciaba la larga melena de su hermana qué volvía a tener ese brillo característico. Después de unos minutos de muestras de afecto, Celestia aun continuaba aferrada a Luna, pero ya no lloraba- emm… Celestia…

Celestia- ¿sí hermana?…

Luna- no es qué no me gusta que me abraces y nada por el estilo, pero…

Celestia- Sí, ¿que pasa?…

Luna- Pues… ¿té puedes levantar?, no me siento muy cómoda en esta posición.

Celestia- ¿que?… ¡oh sí, claro!- la monarca del sol se levanto algo apenada por su comportamiento desviando la cara seguida de Luna que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona- perdón por embestirte, sabes qué no soy así.

Luna- No te preocupes, sabes qué conmigo puedes demostrar tus sentimientos, no necesitas siempre ser seria o cara dura.

Celestia- Lo se hermana, son pocos los ponis que me han visto llorar.

Luna- Sí vamos al pasado diría qué aparte de nuestros padres tambien esta Iron Hoof, pero como no lo estamos… somos sólo dos- Celestia volteo a verla con una ceja arqueada- ay no te hagas hermana, sabes qué decimos la verdad.

Celestia- Según tú ¿quienes son esos ponis?…

Luna- … Twilight sparkle y nosotras- Celestia quedó muda al oír eso, iba a hablar pero sus palabras no salieron- no necesitas decir nada, sabemos lo mucho que aprecias a esa pony- respondió con unas palabras suaves y un rostro tranquilo.

Celestia- En eso tienes razón, Twilight la veo más que mí alumna, desde que llegó a la escuela le he tomado mucho cariño, tanto como sí fuera…

Luna- Tú hija…

Celestia- … ¿acaso te molesta?- preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

Luna- a decir verdad eso no nos molesta… cuando volvimos de mí exilio noté la forma cómo la tratabas, la mirabas, tu forma de actuar cambiaba completamente a una más maternal y feliz con su presencia, y antes de que me dijeras que era tú alumna ya sabía que ella significaba mucho más para tí.

Celestia- Cuando Twilight se convirtió en mi alumna comencé a sentirme diferente, desde el primer día en que estuvo cerca de mí sentí algo diferente… sentí una sensación calidad, como si quisiera protegerla siempre… algo muy maternal…

Luna- Hermana… esa es tu decisión, no soy nadie para luchar ni quitarte algo que te hace feliz.

Celestia- Gracias querida hermana- ambas princesa nuevamente se abrazaron uniéndose en una muestra de afecto y amor que se tenían, pero esta vez duró poco y fue Celestia quién rompió el abrazo- creo que ya es hora de levantar el sol.

Luna- Así es querida hermana, iré a descender la luna para poder descansar- dijo la princesa dando media vuelta y retirándose de la habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta giro su cabeza viendo a su hermana Justo a los ojos- anoche hablé con Cadence y créeme está demasiado arrepentida, hablara contigo más tarde.

Celestia- la atenderé más tarde y no te preocupes, ya me siento mucho mejor… no le tengo rencor con lo que dijo, sé que estaba muy dolida y preocupada por qué creyó que casi pierde a su esposo. Yo en su lugar también hubiera hecho lo mismo… descansa Luna.

Luna- Eso haré, buen día querida hermana- dijo la princesa abriendo la puerta y saliendo por esta. Celestia mientras tanto abrió la ventana del balcón que tenía la habitación e hizo iluminar su cuerno con una enorme sonrisa.

Celestia-hoy es un día diferente…es un nuevo día- después de esas palabras comenzó a hacer ascender su astro. Mientras que la Princesa Luna se dirigía a su alcoba haciendo brillar su cuerno y hacia descender el suyo sin necesidad de mirarlo, Pero tenía un semblante serio muy diferente con el que se despidió de su hermana, aún pensando en dicha pony que fue capaz de burlarla en su propio mundo.

.

.

Los rayos del sol entraba por la ventana de una casa nube que adornaban los cielos de ponyville, una gran casa de donde descendía una cascada de arcoíris, con una hermosa arquitectura tipo colonial, dueña de esta, una pony pegaso oriunda de Cloudsdale que descansaba tranquilamente en su cama abrazada a un enorme bulto de mantas y sábanas, aferrada a esto como sí su vida dependiera de ello, su melena estaba hecha un desastre debido a una excelente "noche de sueño".

Pero en medio de esa delgada línea de estar dormido y despierto, la pegaso se estiró un poco… soltando aquél bulto y corriéndolo a la orilla de la cama con sus patas a empujones para hacerse más espacio para estirarse mejor y luego acurrucándose para continuar con su descanso dándole la espalda a aquél bulto. De repente el bulto comenzó a moverse y a gimotear por lo bajo, levantándose un poco de la cama y luego cayendo pesadamente haciendo mover el colchón dónde descansaba tranquilamente la pegaso rompiendo esa delgada línea de sueño.

La pegaso oriunda de Cloudsdale frunció el ceño ante este brusco movimiento… pero no le prestó atención y continuó con su descanso dándose la vuelta, soltando un gran suspiro y abrazando de nuevo a el bulto de sábanas y mantas. Poco a poco el sol entraba más en la habitación iluminando cada rincón de esta haciendo qué tanta luz fuera molesto para sus ojos, pero esta yegua se negaba ha aceptar que ya había amanecido, aferrándose más de el bulto de mantas y sábanas sintiendo su aire tibio ir y venir pausadamente… pero, algo le llamó la atención, ¿que era esa corriente de aire tibio que venia suavemente?… lentamente fue abriendo sus párpados mostrando sus hermosos ojos color cereza y lo primero qué vio con sus somnolientos ojos fue un hocico color azul grisáceo.

¿?- … je, que labios más sensuales… sería grandioso que algún pony los besara- pronunció estas palabras con desinterés mientras se daba la vuelta y colocaba la almohada en su cabeza para bloquear los rayos. Hasta qué…- ¿labios… sensuales?- retiró la almohada de su cabeza y volteo a ver al bulto que estaba junto a ella con los ojos muy grandes y efectivamente pudo ver mejor los labios y el hocico de pelaje color azul grisáceo que sobresalían de el bulto- pero… ¿que?…- suavemente con su pata golpeó un poco más arriba de dónde sobresalía el hocico obteniendo una respuesta casi inmediata.

¿?- hhmmm…

¿?- ¿eh?…- volvió a golpear y otra vez la respuesta fue la misma. Estuvo haciendo lo mismo por varios minutos hasta que golpeó fuertemente esa área obteniendo una respuesta diferente.

¿?- ¡AAUUCH!… ¡¿QUE TE PASA DASH?!- exclamó el enorme bulto mientras se levantaba en la cama haciéndose más grande que antes y asustando a la pegaso de ojos color cereza que dio un grito ante esta reacción y saltó afuera de la cama mientras que el bulto se tambaleaba cómo gelatina y caía cómo un árbol afuera de la cama- ¡aauuuchhh!… ¡¿porque me golpeas?!- grito de nuevo el bulto retirándose a la fuerza las sábanas y las mantas que tenía, revelando a una pegaso de pelaje azul grisáceo, melena azul marino despelucado y unos ojos furiosos color amarillo Limón.

Rainbow- ¿Nightshade?…

Nightshade- ¡noooo soy Laurent Faust!, ¡por supuesto que soy yo!- exclamó mientras se sobaba la frente debido al golpe que le había dado la pegaso color cían.

Rainbow- ¿y se puede saber qué haces en mi cama?.

Nightshade- ¿como que qué hago en tu cama?, que ya se te olvidó que tú me dijiste que durmiera contigo.

Rainbow- A sí… cierto.

Nightshade- Además, te fuiste de juerga anoche. Sabes que estas bajo amenaza y sí te pasa algo será mí culpa.

Rainbow- ¿que?… no estuve afuera, estuve aquí toda la noche, ¿porque me acusas de esa manera?.

Nightshade- Pues… porque no tienes puesta tú pijama, además hueles bastante raro y tu melena está hecho un caos- dijo señalando la pijama de tortugas que Raibow tenía tirada junto a una silla. La pegaso color cían volteó a ver su cuerpo notando la falta de estas prendas y sintiendo ese olor característico de una noche de ajetreo, luego volteó a ver su pijama tirada junto a la silla, miró de reojo a la shadowbolt qué la veía del otro lado de la cama con una cara seria.

Rainbow- Púes… tú tienes la blusa abierta y no tienes pantalones - al escuchar eso, la shadowbolt volteo y observó su cuerpo notando la falta del pantalón de la pijama color rosa con blanco que Rainbow le había prestado, además se preguntaba porque su blusa estaba abierta y aparte de eso también sintió un olor de una buena noche de "deporte". Algo sorprendida pasó su casco por su vientre sintiendo el pelaje de esa zona muy tosco, como si algo pegajoso se hubiera secado allí. Buscó el pantalón de la pijama que tenía puesta y sólo encontró una parte de éste hecho harapos; por la falta de esta mas el extraño olor, volteo su mirada justo a los ojos de la pegaso color cían mientras que un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

Nightshade- ¿que le pusiste al chocolate?.

Rainbow- ¿que?…

Nughtahade- ¡sí Dash!, ¡¿que le pusiste al chocolate?!.

Rainbow- ¡como que ¿qué le puse?!, ¡fue lo de siempre, leche y chocolate!.

Nightshade- ¡he sido soldado por mucho tiempo y eso me hizo tener oído de tísico, además mí sueño no es profundo!… debiste ponerle algún somnífero o alguna planta rara al chocolate para que me durmiera, y como dices que no saliste esto sólo puede tornarse a una sola cosa… ¡tu abusaste de mí noche y me drogaste para qué yo no me diera cuenta!.

Rainbow- ¡oye oye oye!… ¡para empezar no tengo ninguna de esas cosas en mí casa!, ¡y tomamos del mismo chocolate por si no te acuerdas!… además ¡¿como que abusar?!… no soy de esa clase de pony.

Nightshade- Leí tu expediente, sé que eres bisexual- ante esta revelación la pegaso color cian quedó muda inmediatamente- sí querías pasar una aventura me lo hubieras dicho sin necesidad de drogarme.

Rainbow- Cierto… soy bisexual, pero eso no significa que abuse de tí anoche. Aún no te tengo la suficiente confianza como para hacerte una propuesta de ese calibre… te respeto Nightshade créeme, te respeto y mucho pero no para pedírtelo en la primera noche- la shadowbolt estuvo analizando las palabras que le decía y no encontró nada de malicia ni mentira en estas, observó sus ojos tratando de saber si le estaba mintiendo pero nuevamente hizo otra pregunta.

Nightshade- ¡¿entonces dime por que no tengo pijama?!.

Rainbow- ¡yo que sé, talvez te la quitaste dormida!, como pusiste tanto pero en ponértela qué la hiciste pedazos tratando de quitártela - Nightshade miró a Rainbow con los ojos entrecerrados como queriendo decirle "no te creo", aún no encontraba ese pequeño factor qué le decía que ella está mintiendo ya que la princesa Luna le había enseñado cómo conseguir que algún pony dijera la verdad con sólo verla a los ojos, ya que como dicen: "los ojos son el espejo del alma"… pero por extraño que pareciera ella no mentía- por cierto, me debes una pijama … y ya deja de mirarme así, ya te dije que no te hice nada.

Nightshade-… esta bien, te creo … entonces … ¿por que no tenias tu pijama puesta?, sí sólo te acostaste a… dormir … con… ¿migo?- sus palabras fueron perdiendo fuerza al enterarse de ese pequeño detalle- ¡¿dormimos juntas sin pijamas?!- exclamó muy sonrojada al enterarse que durmió con su protegida sin prendas que cubriesen su cuerpos llegando a imaginar que posiblemente mientras que estaban dormidas se acariciaban mutuamente… (aunque la verdad no veo por qué tanto alboroto sí siempre están sin ropa)- ¡Rainbow, acaso… tú… y yo!…

Rainbow- Tuvimos sexo… naaa como crees, te dije que no soy de ese tipo de pony que abusa mientras que el otro duerme, y ya te dije que te respeto mucho… ¿a caso te dan delirios de persecución todas las mañanas?. Después de que te dije que te acostarás quede dormida de una, tener sexo contigo no está en mis planes- respondió con desinterés mientras comenzaba a volar acostada boca arriba y con sus patas delanteras detrás de su nuca.

Nightshade- me estas mintiendo- fue una acusación de forma directa y con un semblante serio qué optó ya que sabía que ella no mentía pero algo le decía que estaba ocultando información- algo le pusiste al chocolate para que yo no despertara.

Rainbow- Muy bien señorita "detective", ¿y se puede saber para qué yo quería drogarte?- preguntó en un tono burlón haciendo que la shadowbolt frunciera el ceño- oh vamos Nightshade, sigues pensando qué realmente te drogué y Abusé de tí.

Nightshade- No se me ocurre otra cosa- ahora sí tenía toda la atención de la pegaso color cían- por sí no lo has notado olemos a orgasmo, segundo, tú pijama está tirada en ese rincón y la que yo estaba usando está rasgada allí. Y tercero… siento una extraña sensación allá abajo que me pasa sólo cuando tengo sexo- la pegaso color cían iba a contestar eso, pero otras preguntas la dejaron sin palabras- sino tuvimos sexo, entonces ¿por que no tienes puesta la pijama?, ¿porque la que yo usaba esta destrozada?, ¿porque nuestras melenas están hechas un caos?. Y la más importante… ¿porque nuestros pelajes están ásperos y huelen como cuando un semental se te corre encima?, eso sin contar con el sabor extraño que siento en el hocic… ¡¿metiste a un semental para qué me violara e hiciéramos un trío mientras que yo estaba dormida?!- Rainbow efectuó un fuerte palm face.

Rainhow- ¡pero qué cosas estás diciendo, jamás haría algo así!… aún soy una yegua virgen no entregaría mi pureza a cualquiera!… (suspiro), escucha Nightshade, hay algo que…

Nightshade- ¿que cómo se qué se siente que un semental se te corra encima?… pfff, por favor Dash, en que mi infancia fue traumática por culpa de un desgraciado semental no significa que no pueda pasar una buena noche con un macho.

Rainbow- … sabes, eso no era lo que yo iba a preguntar, no era necesaria tanta información… gracias por la imagen mental Nightshade, eso va a ser difícil se borrar-hablaba a la vez que sentía un frío recorrer su columna mientras que Nightshade desviaba su vista y se rascaba la nuca- no se en que te basas para acusarme…

Nightshade- Dijiste que mía labios son sensuales- interrumpió a la pegaso color cían haciendo que esta arqueara una ceja- no me veas así, eso dijiste, te dije que tengo el sueño liviano.

Rainbow- sí… eso dijiste, y lo de los labios fue porque aun estaba dormida.

Nightshade- ¿ósea que no lo son?- habló casi igual a Fluttershy, muy pero muy retirada de la forma se ser de esta pegaso.

Rainbow- … sí que eres bipolar. Escucha no pasó nada ok, no te drogue, no entré a nadie, ni mucho menos abusé de ti, y el porqué de nuestros aspectos es por que… no lo se, realmente no encuentro una buna explicación… pero hay algo que me esta encajan… ¿vas a llorar ?- preguntó al ver a una pegaso con los ojos vidriosos.

Nigthshade- no… es sólo que me entró una basurita a los ojos.

Rainbow- sí tú lo dices… escucha, te contaré algo que paso hace unos días, y me pasó con mí amiga Applejack y también fue …- pero su conversación fue interrumpida porque estaban golpeando la puerta casi al punto de derribarla- ¿quien será?…

Nightshade- ¿no esperas visitas?.

Rainbow- No el día de hoy- la pegaso color cían se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación para abrirla y bajar a atender a quien llamaba tan desesperadamente- ¡ya voy!… cielos, que intensos- el golpeteo cesó dejando a entender a ambas yeguas que el visitante ya se había marchado- solamente hay una clase de ponis que tocan a la puerta tan temprano…

\- creyentes del sol- dijeron ambas ponis al mismo tiempo de forma monótona y fastidiosa, la pegaso color cían se asomó por la ventana de su alcoba para ver sí efectivamente se tratara de algún representante de este grupo religioso, pero no había nadie. (cualquier parecido con los testigos de Jehová, pentecostales, evangélicos y cualquier grupo religioso que tocan a la puerta de las casas en el cómodo horario de las 6am es pura, mera, neta coincidencia… en serio).

Rainbow- No se porque madrugan tanto- dice esta ingresando nuevamente y mirando a la pegaso azul grisáceo- ¿que tiene de especial despertar a los demás tan temprano?.

Stratus- Porque según sus creencias tienen como misión convencer a los que más puedan en el intervalo de dos horas a partir de que el sol se levante para que la reina Sunshine regrese y los lleve a la tierra prometida.

Rainbow- ¡DAHHHHHH!- grito muy fuerte al sentir la voz del semental detrás de ella haciendo que volara muy rápido y ocultándose detrás de su escolta- ¿quien… eres?.

Nightshade- Teniente, ¿que sucede?- el pegaso ingresó por la ventana parándose firme después de ingresar y aterrizar- ¿donde está su protegida?.

Rainbow- ¿protegida?… ¿teniente?- preguntó saliendo de detrás de la shadowbolt.

Stratus- Se encuentra fuera de peligro custodiada por los hermanos Wilcard señora.

Nightshade- ¿algún reporte de la misión "B"?…

Stratus- No señora, sucede qué… *sniff sniff*… si gusta volveré en diez minutos- dicho comentario hizo qué ambas yeguas se colocarán rojas y miraran para otra parte mientras que el semental se daba la vuelta y abría sus alas para salir nuevamente por la ventana

Nightshade- ¡no es necesario teniente espere!…- respondió rápidamente tratando de estar seria, pero gracias a su aspecto y el olor que emanaban ella y Rainbow no ayudaba mucho pero logró su cometido haciendo que Stratus se diera la vuelta- ¿alguna novedad para que hayas abandonado su puesto? .

Stratus- La portadora del elemento de la risa se encuentra en el hospital, fue atacada anoche.

Rainbow- ¡¿que?!… ¡¿Pinkie está en el hospital?!- la preocupación fue inmediata en Rainbow ante esta noticia aunque la pegaso azul grisácea frucio el ceño.

Nightshade- Regresa con tú protegida y refuerza la seguridad, no permitas que galope o vuele sola.

Stratus- Sí señora- el pegaso se dio la vuelta y salió por la ventana dejando ambas yeguas con la mala noticia.

Rainbow- debo ir al hospital Nightshade y poner al tanto a las demás.

Nightshade- No veo la necesidad de informar a tus amigas de lo sucedido- Rainbow iba a protestar pero la shadowbolt continuó hablando- sí Stratus dejo a la pegaso amarilla con los hermanos Wilcard, significa que ya están enteradas.

Rainbow- entonces ¿que hacemos?.

Nightshade- primero que todo darnos un baño y quitarnos este olor y este pegote antes de que piensen que tuvimos sexo- Rainbow quería salir así como se había levantado rumbo al hospital, pero ella tenía razón.

.

.

La enfermera Red Heart caminaba por los pasillos del hospital con un rumbo fijo observando una tabla de apuntes que llevaba consigo, la pony a medida que leía el reportes se mostraba cada vez más triste, ya que dichos apuntes eran la historia clínica y los resultados de algunos exámenes que le habían tomado a la pequeña Sunny Daze, tras haberle leído el resultado a la madre de la pequeña, había quedado bastante triste y aparte de eso sentía la impotencia por no poder agilizar los resultados de la muestra de ADN que se habían enviado a Canterlot. Pero unos extraños ruidos la sacaron de su concentración, una risas para ser más exactos; la enfermera Red Heart apresuró su paso hacia la ubicación donde se dirigía mientras que está risa se intensificaba y se escuchaban más fuertes, dobló la esquina de los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación a la que se dirigía y es en esta de dónde salían la risa, abrió la puerta un poco e introdujo su cabeza para mirar qué es lo que está pasando y vio a una pequeña pony unicornio brincando felizmente sobre la cama desconectada de todos las máquinas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales.

Red Heart- ¿pero qué haces?, no deberías de estar haciendo eso estás muy delicada.

Sunny Daze- ¿delicada?… pero me siento muy bien. De hecho, ¿porque estoy aquí?- preguntó la pequeña dejando de brincar y mirando a la enfermera un poco confundida- ¿dónde está mi mamá?.

Red Heart- tu madre se encuentra abajo, sí quieres la llamo- la pequeña niña asiente con su cabeza a un muy confundida del porque estaba allí, la enfermera antes de retirarse nota la pequeña esfera, la botella vacía y la nota doblada que estaba encima la mesa- eso no estaba allí anoche- murmuró esta acercándose hacia dichos objetos. La pony de tierra observa los tres objetos muy detalladamente buscando una explicación lógica del porque eso estaba allí, observó la esfera de color azul y blanco que brillaba perdiéndose en esos colores por poco tiempo, luego centró su vista hacia la pequeña botella, acercó su hocico y la olfateó un poco sintiendo su olor dulce, luego vio la nota y la tomo entre sus cascos abriéndola y murmurando lo que está decía- la niña se encuentra bien, no necesita más exámenes, por favor hacer llegar la esfera a la monarca del sol, se debe usar un hechizo de ilusión de nivel cuatro para poder ver lo que contiene… no lo entiendo.

Sunny Daze- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- preguntó la pequeña, cuando la enfermera se dio la vuelta vio que la niña estaba detrás de ella observando también esos tres objetos-¿qué es lo que no entiende señora?.

Red Heart- Dime una cosa pequeña. ¿cómo te sientes, te duele algo?- la pequeña negó con su cabeza manteniendo su expresión de duda- te haré un examen de rutina, si estás aquí fue porque tu mami te trajo por algo. Así que por favor súbete a la camilla y acuéstate boca abajo y levanta la cadera, debo revisar una pequeña área en medio de tus patitas traseras ¿esta bien?- la pequeña sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la camilla donde se subió y tomó la posición como la enfermera le había dicho, tuvo confianza ya que su mamá le había comentado en múltiples ocasiones que los doctores y enfermeros eran ponis de bien, que no le haría ningún daño ya que solamente le ayudarían cuando estuviera enferma. Después de que la pequeña estuviera en la posición para que la enfermera la revisará, está se acercó hasta su parte íntima y con su casco hizo la cola de la pequeña a un lado, luego comenzó a revisarla abriendo un poco sus labios y dándose la sorpresa de que no tenía ninguna cicatriz y que su himen estaba intacto como si nunca hubiera sido violada- esto es imposible- murmuró muy sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo, ladeó un poco su cabeza para ver a la pequeña al rostro viendo como ella la miraba aún con algo de temor ya que ella la estaba tocando en una parte donde su propia madre le dijo que nadie la podría tocar- dime algo pequeña, ¿te duele?… ¿alguna molestia?- pero Sunny Daze negaba con su cabeza- bien, puedes… quédate acostada un momento, ya vuelvo- la enfermera se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia dónde estaba la pequeña esfera de luz, la botella vacía y la nota; observando esos tres objetos con mucha curiosidad.

Sunny Daze- ¿estoy bien doctora?- preguntó la pequeña, obviamente ella no se conocía muy bien la diferencia entre una doctora y una enfermera.

Red Heart- ¿recuerdas qué fue lo que pasó ayer?- pregunto sin necesidad de voltear.

Sunny Daze- Recuerdo que estaba jugando con mí pelota mientras que mí mamá hacía unas compras y luego pues… ahhh…no sé, ¿se me olvidó?.

Red Heart- … Quédate aquí, iré por tu madre- dice está retirándose de la habitación dejando los tres objetos encima la mesa. Ya afuera comenzó a galopar tranquilamente buscando al doctor Horse que era el que llevaba el caso de la niña, pero su sorpresa fue tal al ver tantos ponis doctores y enfermeras galopar desesperados hacia la salida del hospital- ¿pero qué sucede?… - pero ninguno pareció escucharla ya que todo el que pasaba por un lado de ella seguía derecho. En medio del ajetreo de ponis que corría vio a alguien que sabía que se detendría a explicarle- ¡Health Potion!…- y entre todo la aglomeración que había, sólo una yegua unicornio de pelaje color morado claro y melena color morado oscuro con franjas turquesa frenó en seco volteando a ver donde la habían llamado.

Health Potion- ¿Red Heart?…- la unicornio se fue acercando hacia la enfermera de pelaje blanco con un rostro de preocupación cosa que también preocupo a la terrestre enfermera.

Red Heart- ¿qué sucede, porque tanto alboroto?.

Health Potion- es Pinkie Pie, fue atacada noche en Sugarcube corner.

Red Heart- ¡¿Pinkie Pie?!… pero ¿cómo?- exclamó muy sorprendida al saber que una de las ponis más queridas de Ponyville había sido atacada en su casa, hasta donde ella tenía entendido nunca había tenido algún enemigo, problemas en el pueblo o algún pony que quisiera hacerle daño.

Health Potion- también me sorprendió cuando me contaron la noticia, pero eso es tema para otra ocasión en estos momentos debemos ayudarla- la enfermera terrestre asentó con su cabeza y salió galopando rápidamente junto con la unicornio a atender la emergencia, pero su galope lo detuvo en seco derrapando un poco por el pasillo del hospital al recordar algo que tenía que hacer primero- ¿qué sucede?…

Red Heart- había olvidado algo muy importante, tengo que informarle a la madre de Sunny Daze que su hija ya despertó.

Health Potion- Eso es bueno, pero se puede esperar.

Red Heart- Si eso es bueno, pero hay algo muy extraño… la pequeña está bien, no tiene ninguna cicatriz, no tiene ningún signo de haber sido violada y tampoco recuerda lo que sucedió.

Health Potion- Es normal que no recuerde lo que le haya pasado ya que fue algo demasiado traumático.

Red Heart- Sí eso puede ser, pero me puedes explicar cómo es posible que su himen está intacto y que no muestre ninguna seña de haber sido abusada- Health Potion iba a realizar otra pregunta pero la enfermera terrestre se adelantó argumentando otros puntos que tenía la pequeña según su reporte- en el día de ayer ella había ingresado en un estado muy deplorable, su útero estaba destruido al igual que sus paredes vaginales y anales, pero ahora están completamente intactos. Cuando entré a la habitación, de hecho acababa de salir de ahí cuando te encontré; ella estaba saltando en la cama… ni la yegua más valiente después de que sale de un parto puede hacer eso. Además habían tres objetos que no estaba en el día de ayer allí y entre ellos hay una esfera de luz junto con una nota qué dice que se le debe entregar a la monarca del sol.

Health Potion- ¿para la princesa?…- Red Heart asiente con la cabeza- eso sí es extraño. Mejor hagamos esto: infórmale al doctor Horse sobre el estado de la niña y también pon al tanto a la madre de la pequeña sobre el estado de su hija, mientras que yo me ocuparé de atender a Pinkie Pie y la esfera… déjala de momento que yo la vea… ya que no quiero que el tonto de Horse meta sus cascos en esto y saque una tonta teoría sobre conspiración mágica- ambas rieron un poco ante este comentario, un pequeño momento de risa pero retomaron su postura y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas labores, una atender a la pony fiestera y la otra a notificarte lo que había descubierto.

.

.

Mientras que las portadoras de los elementos se dirigían junto con sus escoltas al hospital, un unicornio con una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo incluyendo su cabeza por la capucha que llevaba, estaba parado en frente de la boutique Carrusel mientras que con su casco removía la tierra que estaba ennegrecida junto a la tienda, tomando un poco con su casco y olfateándola.

Snake- esto huele a magia oscura, y muy poderosa- el unicornio centro su vista en la casa de la pony modista dirigiendo su mirada al segundo piso, justamente viendo la ventana rota por donde esté monstruo había sido arrojado- tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a suceder- murmuró el profesor observando la casa de la pony modista.

Sin que éste se diera cuenta, el profesor Snake era observado desde una nube por un pony con una capa completamente desgastada y junto a este una flama que danzaba por los vientos de la mañana.

Flama- Anunrama, ¿de qué está hablando?.

Anunrama- … él se refiere a la noche eterna que muy pronto caerá…

Flama- ¿noche eterna?… te refieres a…

Anunrama- Sí, a eso… solamente faltan que caigan dos elementos para que la noche eterna de inicio- dicho esto el pony levanta su pata delantera derecha y es cubierta por una flama de color amarillo que al extinguirse se muestra una garra de águila donde se posa la flama de color azul y este la sierra extinguiéndola- la noche eterna será inevitable jejeje- dicho esto convirtió su cuerpo en neblina desapareciendo poco a poco a medida de que reír suavemente.

**Fin capitulo 33.**

**¡YAIBA... FUERA!.**

**¿reviews?**


	34. ¿Conspiración mágica?

**C****apítulo 34: ¿conspiración mágica?.**

Strong Rock- ¡¿como demonios paso esto Wilcard?!, ¡se suponía que estaba bajo tú protección!… ¡¿dime que es lo que le voy a decir a la princesa Celestia cuando me solicite un informe?!- hablaba de forma histérica el comandante de los cascos negros al responsable de la misión fallida, Black Wilcard se encontraba al frente de su hermano y de Death Ray ya qué Stratus y Nightshade aún no llegaban. Estaba en posición firme como todo un buen soldado escuchando cómo su superior lo reprimía por su falla, pero por dentro quería salir huyendo- ¡¿que tienes que decir en tú defensa soldado?!…

Black- Pues… ¿que el pastel bomba es un excelente método de tortura?…

White- (palm face).

Strong Rock- ¿te estas burlando de mí muchacho?- le habló en un tono frío con un rostro ensombrecido.

Black- no señor- su postura se fue al carajo, sus orejas se echaron para atrás y en su rostro se le dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa al tener al capitán tan cerca con esa expresión.

Stron Rock- ¡ENTONCES DAME UNA RESPUESTA COHERENTE!.

Red Heart- ¡PODRIA BAJAR EL TONO DE VOZ, ESTA EN UN HOSPITAL, TENGA MAS RESPETO!…- habló "sutilmente" la enfermera que llegaba junto con el pony de tierra de pelaje color gris claro, melena castaña que cojeaba de su para derecha delantera, no otro más que el doctor Horse. Strong indignado por la forma que les habían gritado se giró para encarar a quien le había gritado con el mismo semblante con el que le hablo a el semental negro.

Strong Rock- ¡¿me hablas a?!… ihgk!- sus palabras se esfumaron al ver una expresión más atemorizante qué la que el infundía.

Red Heart- Sí, le hablo a usted señor, ¿podría usted hacerme ese pequeño favor?.

Strong Rock- S… s… sí…

Red Heart- … sí qué…

Strong Rock- Sí… señora- dice este en una posición sumisa dando pasos hacia atrás quedando junto a Black.

White- nunca creí ver una expresión más aterradora que la del capitán.

Horse- Y eso qué no la has visto cuando esta en celo…- (inserte mirada super mega asesina aquí)- em… esto… ¡sí ya voy!- gritó el doctor a uno de los pasillos y salió galopando tan rápido como sus tres patas y media (ósea la coja) le permitían.

Red Heart- Después me encargaré de él- murmuro la enfermera viendo como este experto galeno realizaba su graciosa huida, nuevamente giró su cabeza para ver a el pequeño escuadrón y les brindó una cálida sonrisa- bien, si desean hablar fuerte, por favor háganlo afuera… este es un hospital- (inserte mirada de ultratumba aquí)… tengan respeto- (inserte mirada tierna, cálida y amable aquí)- gracias.

Mientras que los cascos negros se retiraban para afuera del hospital (por su propio bien), del cielo va descendiendo el pegaso shadowbolt Stratus, pero sin su uniforme, mostrando su corpulento cuerpo, (no tanto como el de Bulk biceps pero sí con un buen físico). El pegaso descendió quedando detrás de la escuadra mientras que el unicornio de un sólo ojo miraba de forma reprobatoria al terrestre negro.

Stratus- Teniente Stratus reportándose señor.

Strong Rock- ¿ya tú superiora tiene conocimiento de la situación?.

Stratus- Afirmativo señor, la capitana Nightshade llegará con su protegida muy pronto… debido a lo acontecido se me ordenó reforzar la seguridad del elemento de la bondad … me retiró señor- Strong sólo asiste con la cabeza y el shadowbolt realizó un saludo militar para después ingresar al hospital.

Black- Pero capitán, Death Ray también falló y su protegida fue atacada.

Strong Rock- La señorita Rariry fue atacada, eso es cierto pero Death Ray reaccionó a tiempo y evitó que ella saliera herida.

Death Ray- Sólo la hermana de la señorita Rarity salió lastimada. Pero eso no me importa, mí misión es proteger solamente a la portadora del elemento de la generosidad, lo demás me da igual. Pero esa cosa no era un pony… era algo creado con un hechizo de sombras ya que se desintegró con el sol dejando una marca en la tierra.

Strong Rock- hmmm… hechizo de sombras, ¿magia oscura, arcana, necromante… alquímica?…

Death Ray- No tuve tiempo de analizarla ya que White llegó con la noticia, y aparte de eso salimos rápidamente para que trataran a la pequeña.

Strong Rock- … entiendo… sea quien sea se está tomando el tiempo de atacar… ¡Death Ray!- el mencionado chocó sus cascos poniéndose firme- vuelve al lugar de los hechos, sí puedes encontrar algún rastro de magia analízala a fondo, quiero saber que tipo de magia es para esclarecer quien esta detrás de todo esto.

Death Ray- ¡sí señor!- el mencionado puso su pata en la frente saludando a su superior y dio media vuelta alejándose del grupo.

A los pocos minutos que el unicornio se retirada del grupo, descendió una pegaso tan rápido que al aterrizar levantó algo de polvo mientras qué los tres miembros de los casco negros observaban a la yegua con un poco de asombro, a los pocos minutos descendió otra pegaso que a comparación de la primera se notaba un poco más cansada.

Nightshade- … te… dije … no … tan … rápido … Rainbow Dash- hablaba entrecortado debido al cansancio de tratar de alcanzar a la mejor voladora de Ponyville.

Rainbow- Te escuche las primeras tres veces, no era necesario repetir tanto esa palabra.

Nightshade- Sí me… escuchaste … por… ¿porque?… ¿porque no te detuviste… o mermado… la velocidad?… ufff.

Rainbow- Perdón por dejarte atrás, pero mí amiga fue atacada, estoy muy preocupada por ella…

Strong Rock- ¡señorita Dash!- ambas pegasos voltearon sus cabezas y vieron con el semental con el parche se acercaba a ellas.

Rainbow- oye, tú eres el escolta de Twilight.

Strong Rock- Así es señorita Dash, me llamo… rock capitán Strong Rock.

Rainbow- ahh, ya veo… y capitán, ¿donde está Twilight?…

Strong Rock- … bueno…

**_Mientras tanto en la biblioteca…_**

Twilight- A… a… AHHH… CHHUUUUU… que frío~~~…- se quejaba la ahora unicornio color… ehh, (¿que color sale del lavanda y el blanco?… bueno cómo sea). La pálida unicornio color lavanda arropada completamente mientras estaba acostada con un termómetro en su hocico.- ¡AHH CHUUU… A… A CHUU… ouw.

Spike- ¡te lo advertí, yo te lo advertí pero nooo!, el haber ido al bosque hizo que te enfermaras más, sí la señora Velvet estuviera aquí…

Twilight-me me me daría … un se se ser sermón… ¡achuu! * sniff sniff*- Spike le retiró el termómetro y ve la temperatura que la unicornio poseía en ese momento.

Spike- Rayos, 38.5… esperó que no vuelvas a salir estando enferma señorita- dice este colocándole una compresa fría en la frente de la unicornio para tratar de bajar su fiebre.

Twilight- Pero sí necesito… ver a Pinkie… que frio~~~.

Spike- ¿ver a Pinkie?… y vuelve la mula al trigo, ¡ni siquiera puedes dar dos pasos y aun así quieres ir al hospital!- le recriminó con el ceño muy fruncido por este comentario haciendo que la unicornio se hiciera bolita.

Twilight- Ojalá hubiera una forma para sentirme mejor.

Spike- Bueno, leí en un libro sobre algo- los ojos de la unicornio se iluminaron con esta noticia, tanto que se levantó como un corcho de su cama - es una receta del reino de Griffistone.

Twilight- y… ¿que es?…

Spike- bueno no se si te la tomes…

Twilight- vamos dilo, es una infusión, un brebaje, una poción… lo que sea me lo tomaré.

Spike- ¿segura?…

Twiligth- claro, con tal de levan… a… a… AAA… (suspiro)… AHT CHUUU~~~… con tal de levantarme de aquí.

Spike- Es una sopa…

Twilight- Con más ganas me la tomo.

Spike- De pollo…

Twilight- … ¡NI LOCA ME TOMARÍA ALGO COMO ESO!

Spike- ¿y qué esperabas de un reino que se consume carne?… sabes qué, olvidarlo… mejor quédate en cama y espera a que se te pase un poco- dijo el dragón dando media vuelta y retirándose de la habitación- buen descanso, te traeré unos analgésicos y algo para tú resfriado más tarde- lo dijo antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a una decaída y malhumorada Twilight.

Twilight- Carnívoros, todos son iguales … ¡AHHH CHUUU!… ¡AHHHHH!.

**_Volviendo al hospital…_**

Raibow- … ya veo, Nightshade estaré adentro- la pegaso azul grisáceo afirma levemente con su cabeza y Rainbow se dirige hacia dicho lugar.

Nightshade- ¿como paso Strong?- preguntó la pegaso cuando su protegida entró a las instalaciones.

Strong Rock- Según lo que este tarado dice fue que no escuchó nada.

Nightshade- ¿y que tan mal está?.

Strong Rock- Eso es lo extraño… ¿Black?…- el mencionado da un paso adelante de su hermano colocándose firme.

Black- La señorita Pie no muestra heridas o contusiones en su cuerpo, solamente estaba en estado de shock riendo levemente con la mirada pérdida- la shadowbolt se llevó su casco a la barbilla analizando las palabras del sargento- es cómo si su agresor solamente quisiera verla sufrir, ya que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una sustancia roja y pegajosa, y de sus genitales escurría algo igual.

Nightshade- Mmmhhmmm… ya, ¿Strong no crees que esto es algo raro?.

Strong Rock- ¿en que sólo las torture?.

Nightshade- Sí, digo … ¿porque no matarlas si tiene la oportunidad? y en cambio sólo las tortura.

Strong Rock- No lo se, de hecho me preguntaba lo mismo… sin embargo, el otro atacante fue más directo- la pegaso miró seriamente al unicornio del parche tras oír y acento levemente dándole a entender a éste que prosiguiera- anoche fue un ataque simultáneo, la señorita Rarity también fue atacada pero Death Ray detuvo al agresor. En estos momentos Death Ray se dirige a la casa de la señorita Rarity para investigar más a fondo.

Nightshade- … entiendo…- la pegaso comenzó a alejarse dirigiéndose a la entrada del hospital muy pensativa.

Strong Rock- ¿a donde vas?…

Nightshade- Adentro, debo reforzar la seguridad de mí protegida… no quiero realizar un reporte explicando por que fallé- exclamó ingresando a por las puertas dejando al unicornio algo molesto.

Cuando la pegaso color cían entró, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la recepción pero antes de llegar a esta a solicitar la información de su amiga fiestera le llamó la atención un ruido fácilmente reconocible… un llanto, uno que ella podría reconocer fácilmente entre muchos lloriqueos, ya que solamente había una pony con ese timbre de voz al llorar.

Rainbow- ¿Rarity?…- murmuro la pegaso retomando el camino directo hacia donde provenía el ruido que coincidencialmente salía desde el lugar de donde ella creía que debería ir sí le hubiera pedido información a la recepcionista, a paso lento se fue acercando a esta puerta de color blanco con una línea de color roja que cruzaba en medio de esta, sentía su corazón en la garganta al escuchar el llanto de esta pony hacerse mas fuerte presintiendo que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su mejor amiga.

Rainbow levantó la mirada leyendo mentalmente la palabra que estaba encima del marco de la puerta que tenía al frente mientras otro grito desgarrador resonó detrás de esta para continuar con un llanto colérico infundiendo mas temor en la pegaso qué ya dudaba si entrar o no, un miedo comenzó al invadir todo su ser en tan sólo pensar que su mejor amiga ya había partido a las praderas eternas y por lo desgarrador que fue el grito hacia sus pensamientos mas sólidos. comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás como acto reflejo de ese pensamiento, alejándose de esa puerta que conducía al área de urgencias, poco a poco se alejaba de ese sitio, pero eso no impedía que el llanto cesara o disminuyera. Luego… algo toco su hombro, la pegaso ante este tacto no se sobre exaltó pero detuvo sus pasos… lentamente giro su cabeza donde había sentido que la tocaron y vio una pesuña apoyada ahí, movió un poco su vista y vio luego una pata de color azul-grisáceo, continuó recorriendo esta extremidad hasta toparse con un rostro que la miraba con algo de preocupación.

Nightshade- sino entras no sabrás que paso realmente.

Rainbow- Nightshade…- murmuró la pegaso saliendo de ese pequeño trance en el que estaba, volvió a mirar al frente aun temerosa pero ya con una decisión tomada, avanzó ante esta puerta empujándola con su casco e ingresando a la unidad de urgencias y detrás de ella una pegaso que comenzó como una enemiga, luego en una odiosa escolta. Pero que al desnudar su alma mostró que detrás de ese uniforme de aspecto frío y aterrador se encontraba una pony fuerte en carácter pero frágil y vulnerable en emociones, pero eso no importó para que la pegaso color cían la tomara como una buena amiga. Ambas yeguas cruzaron la puerta y ven un panorama típico de urgencias, ponis con sus cabezas vendadas u otra parte de sus cuerpos, algunos sentados mientras que se terminara la bolsa de suero que tenia intravenoso, otros con un simple resfriado. Pero entre todos estos ponis la pegaso color cían no lograba ver a quien buscaba, pero eso no fue un impedimento ya que el llanto aun continuaba, y siendo dirigido por este Rainbow comenzó a moverse mientras que la shadowbolt permaneció quieta en la entrada- que esperas, vamos- dice la pegaso para que su escolta no se quedara atrás.

Mientras que ambas se movían por los pasillos del área de urgencias notaron que entre más se adentraban más ponis se encontraban y en peores condiciones incluso llegaron a ver a una yegua que lloraba recostada de una camilla y encima de esta estaba un cuerpo de un pony completamente tapado con una sábana blanca.

Nightshade- ¿ya vamos a llegar?- pregunta con un nudo en la garganta y un poco incomoda por el entorno.

Rainbow- Je… ¿a la shadowbolt le da cosa ver un cadáver?.

Nightshade- Eh visto muchos cadáveres en las misiones que eh asistido y a criaturas muertas de la forma más horrible, ver a un pony cubierto con una sábana no es nada… pero un hospital es uno de los pocos lugares en que me gusta estar… ¿y exactamente a donde vamos?.

Rainbow- Sólo sigue el llanto, nos guiará al lugar correcto- ambas pegasos continuaron el recorrido por el área de urgencias hasta llegar a otra puerta igual que la anterior, sólo que esta decía encima U.C.I. (**U**nidad de **C**uidados **I**ntensivos… para los que no conocen las siglas).

Pinkie- o los ignorantes …

Yaiba- ¡VUELVE A LA CAMILLA EN ESTE INSTANTE O DERPY SERÁ EL NUEVO ELEMENTO DE LA RISA!.

Pinkie- Ya voy ya voy… (enciendan motores…¡GO!)…

Yaiba- … aunque la idea no esta mal.

Pinkie- ¡estoy en la camilla estoy en la camilla!… ¡por Celestia mírame estoy en la camilla! *sniff sniff*… ¡WAAAA HAHA!.

Gunny- ¿en serio está llorando?…

Yaiba- Jejeje… ¿en que me quede?… oh sí.

Ambas yeguas cruzaron la puerta encontrándose un pasillo largo con una sola puerta al lado derecho y junto a esta un enorme cristal que dejaba ver el interior del cuarto. Pero el pasillo no estaba sólo, sentadas en unas sillas frente al cristal se encontraban cuatro ponis, una de ellas llevaba puesto un sombrero de vaquero y tenía un semblante serio, mientras que la otra, una pegaso de melena rosado claro trataba de consolar a una unicornio blanca con una melena muy desarreglada, nada común en ella. Y de pie en una posición tan firme como una estatua, un pegaso macho de pelaje gris claro con una expresión de pocos amigos.

Rainbow- ¿cómo está Pinkie?…- hablo la pegaso llamando la atención de la pegaso y la pony con el sombrero la cual esta hace un movimiento con su cabeza señalando el cristal, Rainbow y Nightshade voltearon a ver el cristal y comenzaron ha acercarse a el a paso lento quedando al frente de este para luego observar con detalle a quienes estaban detrás de este.

No tardaron mucho en ver postrada en una camilla a una pony de pelaje rosado así como sú lacia melena conectada a un respirador artificial y en una de sus patas delanteras tenía conectada una sonda intravenosa que la mantenía hidratada aún cuando estaba dormida.

Rainbow- Pin… Pinkie- murmuró con su voz entrecortada al ver como estaba su mejor amiga- ¿cómo paso esto?…

Nightshade- Según lo que dijo Black, fue más un ataque psicológico que físico ya que no presentó golpes ni contusiones.

Rainbow- ¿entonces porque no despierta?, si no la golpearon ¿porque no despierta.

Stratus- Un trauma psicológico puede ser peor que un golpe en la cara- habló el semental captando la atención de las presentes excepto de la unicornio blanca que aún continuaba con sus cascos en sus rostro sollozando- Aunque tendremos que estar alerta ya que faltan dos de ustedes para ser atacadas.

Applejack- ¿Dos… de nosotras?-preguntó de forma insegura temiendo por lo que este pueda decir.

Nightshade- Así es, puede que lo que vaya a decir suene algo tosco pero solamente faltan tú … y ella - dijo señalando a Fluttershy que al enterarse su rostro empezó a palidecer- no te preocupes estás en buenos cascos, Stratus reforzar a la seguridad para que nada malo te pase.

Rarity- ¡¿Entonces porqué no lo hicieron desde un principio?!- exclamó la unicornio de melena casi estilizada levantando su rostro mostrando lo demacrado que estaba debido a la noche que había pasado- ¡tiene que siempre pasar algo malo para que refuercen la seguridad!, ¡¿es la forma de trabajar de todos ustedes?!… ¡¿porque simplemente no hacen bien su trabajo?!, ¡sino que tienen que esperar a que alguien salga herido para poder tomar otras medidas!… ¡son todos unos ineptos!.

Nightshade- ¡Oye!…- Nightshade iba comenzar una batalla verbal con la destrozada unicornio de melena púrpura, pero a sentir un toque en su hombro por parte de Rainbow y negando con su cabeza con una expresión demasiado triste decidió callar y dar un enorme suspiro para calmar sus impulsos- escucha, lamento lo de tu amiga en serio, lamentó que haya sido atacada en la noche y el tonto que tuvo como escolta no pudo reaccionar a tiempo… y también lamento que te hayan atacado- Rainbow Dash al escuchar lo que la shadowbolt estaba diciendo abrió sus ojos en completo asombro- pero lo que escuché de el capitán Strong Rock fue que tu atacante fue neutralizado.

Rainbow- Rarity, ¿fuiste atacada?- la unicornio asienta levemente- ¿estás bien no te hicieron daño?- la unicornio Al escuchar estas palabras no pudo aguantar más y nuevamente se agachó cubriendo su rostro con sus cascos para comenzar a llorar descontroladamente. Ella estaba bien sólo tenía un leve golpe en la cabeza debido al fuerte azote que tuvo en las dos ocasiones de las cuales sólo recordaba una ya que en la otra estaba bajo la influencia de la magia oscura- tranquila Pinkie se pondrá bien, sabemos que ella es fuerte- pero la unicornio continuo llorando mucho más fuerte de lo que ya estaba.

Fluttershy- ¿que no lo sabes?…

Rainbow- ¿saber que?…-Applejack y Fluttershy guardaron silencio desviando sus miradas- ¡saber que chicas, qué es lo que ocurrió!.

Fluttershy- Bueno…

Applejack- … pues…

Rarity- ¡qué Sweetie Belle fue violada!- exclamó en un grito muy desgarrador haciendo qué tanto Rainbow como Nightshade abrieran sus ojos al escuchar eso.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la escuela, la maestra Cherry lee estaba dando sus clases como lo hacía normalmente, algunos potrillos se encontraban ya cabeceando pese a que las clases apenas llevan algunas horas de haber iniciado, mientras otros prestaban suma atención a las enseñanzas de esta pony, pero dentro del grupo se encontraba una potranca, una pony de tierra de pelaje amarillo y melena roja sumergida en sus pensamientos, fue tanto que se olvidó que estaba en clase; absorbida completamente en sus pensamientos debido a algo que ella creyó que le sucedió días atrás hasta que…

Cherry lee- señorita Apple Bloom, señorita Apple bloom… ¡Apple Bloom!.

Apple Bloom- ¡ahhh!… ¡dos más dos es cuatro, la raíz cuadrada de diez es cinco, Celestia es un alicornio!- respondió de forma automática haciendo que la clase se riera debido a sus respuestas y causando un palma face a una pegaso de pelaje color naranja- ¿eh?… ¿sí señorita Cherry lee?.

Cherry lee- Apple Bloom, ¿puedes repetir algo de lo que acabo de decir?…

Apple Bloom-… pues… éste… yo… ¿me puede repetir la pregunta por favor?- nuevamente ocasionó las risas de sus compañeros de clase en especial por dos potrancas terrestres (que todos sabemos que son un dúo zorras).

Cherry lee- (suspiro), Apple Bloom por favor presta más atención.

Apple Bloom- Lo siento señorita Cherry lee, pero es que noté que Sweetie Belle no vino a clase hoy.

Diamond tiara- Vaya qué buena amiga eres, ya llevamos dos horas de clase y apenas te has dado cuenta de que ella no está- nuevamente las risas y las burlas no se hicieron esperar haciendo sentir un poco mal a la pequeña pony terrestre.

Cherry lee- Clase es suficiente, luego me enteraré del porque ella no vino… por el momento todos presten atención y cuando digo todos me refiero a todos ¿entendido?.

\- Sí señorita Cherry lee- respondieron todos los estudiantes al mismo tiempo mientras que la maestra se daba la vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente a la pizarra, pero en ese pequeño lapso mientras la maestra se dirigía a la pizarra…

Scootaloo- ¿qué te pasa Apple Bloom?, te noto muy distraída.

Apple Bloom- Tranquila, no es nada.

Scootaloo- ¿no es nada?… sé que algo te incomoda y no es porque Sweetie Bellle no haya venido a clase, dime qué es lo que sucede.

Apple Bloom- bueno, quizá suene algo tonto lo que te vaya a decir y posiblemente no me creas pero… creo que me tele transporte…

Scootaloo- … ¿volviste a comer de esas mentas que crecen detrás de la casa de Twilight?, porque si es así recuerda lo que dijo Applejack, que no debíamos comernos eso.

Apple Bloom- Soy consciente de lo que dijo mí hermana señorita crusader de medicina alternativa, estuve todo el día viendo elefantes color rosa después de haber comido eso; pero lo que te digo es la verdad… o eso creo.

Scootaloo- Y en qué te basas para suponer que realmente te tele transportaste, no tienes un cuerno por si no lo has notado señorita pony terrestre, además para hacer esa clase de cosas ¿no se necesita aprender un hechizo primero?.

Apple Bloom- Eso lo sé, pero yo no estudiado nada… y conozco a la perfección mí cuerpo señorita pegaso de tierra.

Scootaloo- ¡oye!…

Apple Bloom- Tú empezaste…- la pequeña pegaso la miró con una expresión de pocos amigos y después le hizo señas para que continuar con su historia- escucha, ¿recuerdas el día que mi hermana se perdió en el bosque?…

Scootaloo- Ajá…

Apple Bloom- Esa noche Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Rarity se reunieron en la granja y mientras que ella discutían yo me escabullí y me dirigí al bosque. Pero tuve la mala suerte de que me perdí y mientras que eso pasaba tuve que correr por mi vida ya que unos timberwolf me querían comer, galope tanto que tropecé y me lastimé una pata, pude ver como esos animales se acercaban, así que del susto cerré los ojos esperando a que ellos atacaran pero nunca llegó su ataque… cuando abrí los ojos poco a poco vi que me encontraba en mi habitación, prácticamente estaba en mi cama…

Scootaloo- Entonces si estaba soñando.

Apple Bloom- es lo que no lo sé, me bajé de mi cama pero al hacerlo sentí un gran dolor en mi pata y al revisarla fue la misma que me lastimé cuando huía de los timberwolf. Además encontré unas ramitas enredadas en mi melena y Big Mac me dijo que esas plantas sólo crecen en el bosque Everfree.

Scootaloo- Eso sí está muy extraño Apple Bloom… digamos que te creo.

Apple Bloom- Ese "digamos" me sonó a no te creo.

Scootaloo- Lo siento Apple Bloom pero es que es algo difícil de creer, qué tal si hacemos esto… después de clase vamos por Sweetie belle y si te acuerdas del lugar exacto donde fue que estuviste, podemos inspeccionarlo y quizás encontramos alguna marca o algo… no sé, referente a que hayas hecho un hechizo.

Apple Bloom- De acuerdo, me parece lógico. De todas formas también necesito quitarme esta duda…- y ya con un plan creado… (otro estúpido plan que sabemos todos que va a resultar mal), Apple Bloom y Scootaloo tendría la tarde ocupada no sin antes saber qué fue lo que había pasado con la pequeño unicornio.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la sala de urgencias más exactamente en el área de U.C.I, el ambiente se sentía demasiado tenso debido a la aclaración que dio Rarity del porque se sentía tan triste, su dolor aparte de sentirlo por Pinkie pie que estaba inconsciente, también lo reflejaba al no tener noticias de su pequeña hermanita.

Rainbow- Rarity… ¿cómo… que violaron… a Sweetie Belle?.

Rarity- Como me acabas de escuchar Rainbow- dice esta en un tono colérico- desperté del otro lado de la habitación, me dolía la cabeza… no sé porqué, pero cuando vi ese monstruo sostenerla de esa manera… junto con sus asquerosos tentáculos tocándola, entrando en su hocico…fue tan… fue tan…- la unicornio fashionista no aguantó más y nuevamente hundió su rostro entre sus cascos llorando nuevamente. La pegaso de pelaje color cian se acercó hacia la unicornio a paso lento con una expresión demasiado triste sentándose al frente de ella para luego abrazarla y transmitirle que contaba con ella en todo momento, mientras que la shadowbolt se dio la vuelta y observó a la pony rosada que aún se encontraba dormida a través del cristal con un semblante serio y analítico.

Nightshade- Dime cómo fue que ingreso esa criatura sin que Death Ray se diera cuenta- preguntados sin necesidad de darse la vuelta ya que a través del cristal observaba lo que ocurría a sus espaldas.

Rarity- Quizás haya ingresado ayer en la noche, ya que mi hermanita corrió hacia mí muy asustada después de que sintiera como algo abusaba de ella- hubo un silencio en el cuarto mientras que la shadowbolt analizaba las palabras. Sabían que tenían una misión "B", que era desenmascarar a este unicornio, pero sin las pruebas no tenían como y ahora con la llegada de esta supuesta criatura hecha de magia negra se le complicaban un poco más las cosas.

Nightshade- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?…-dice la Shadowbolt dándose la media vuelta y dirigiéndose al grupo de yeguas.

Rarity- ¿acaso eres detective?…

Nightshade- Soy un poco de todo, ahora dime cómo fue que inició todo…- la unicornio dudaba en decirle, para ella… la pegaso de pelaje azul grisáceo era una completa extraña, no tendría porqué saber. Además, ¿un poco de detective?… ese poco no es nada, hasta que sintió como un ala cubrió su lomo, miró de reojo encontrándose a Rainbow Dash dándole una calidad sonrisa infundiendo la confianza en ella para poder que le dijera a Nightshade lo que había pasado.

Nightshade- Necesito pistas para empezar investigar, necesito saber cómo fue que empezó todo con esta criatura.

Rarity- (suspiro), Sweetie Belle me comentó ayer en la noche que algo le había tocado… me dijo que sintió como la estaban manoseando y cuando despertó vio unos enormes ojos que la miraban. no le creí mucho y la convencí de que eso fue una pesadilla… pero lo que vimos esta mañana fue demasiado real. vi a mi hermana en las garras de ese monstruo y yo ni siquiera pude ayudarla… ¡fui una completa inútil!- nuevamente la unicornio cayó en llanto después de haber comentado lo que había visto, Nightshade quedó analizando claramente sus palabras buscando algún indicio que indicará que había algo más atrás de esto.

Nightshade- ¿no notaste alguna otra cosa diferente?… algún olor, un cambio de energía…- la pegaso iba a continuar con sus preguntas para lograr una hipótesis mejor, pero en eso la puerta de la sala de cuidados intensivos se abre y por está saliendo la enfermera Red Heart que al ver a Rarity mostró una sonrisa, las yeguas al notar su presencia se levantaron de las sillas aunque no le importó a Rarity mostrar su rostro demacrado ya que la preocupación por la pequeña Sweetie Belle era más grande en esos momentos.

Rarity- Por favor dime cómo sigue mi hermanita…

Red Heart- tengo buenas y malas noticias de su hermanita señorita Rarity, las buenas son que su hermanita está fuera de peligro, hicimos los exámenes correspondientes y no encontramos signos de que hubiera sido violada.

Rarity- Eso sí es una buena noticia-dijo la unicornio sentándose de golpe soltando un enorme suspiro mientras una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios- pero cuáles son las malas noticias y otra cosa que no entiendo. Sí vi que esa cosa tenía su… bueno… ese asqueroso tentáculo dentro de su hocico y también vi cuando él le… ehh…

Rainbow- ¿eyaculó?…

Rarity- Si eso… aunque no quería pronunciar la palabra- lo dijo entre dientes mientras miraba la pegaso con unos ojos algo asesinos pero continuó- vi que esa cosa eyaculó dentro del hocico de mi pequeña hermana y su cuerpo también fue salpicado por esa cosa, es más mi habitación olía mucho a fluidos de semental y a noche de sexo- al decir eso hubieron dos yeguas que entre cerraron los ojos ya que algo similar había sucedido algunos días atrás y otra que miró fijamente a la unicornio vaquera- Entonces por qué me dices que ella no presenta ningún síntoma de haber sido violada… lo vi todo.

Red Heart- bueno, los análisis que hicimos muestran que su cuerpo no tiene síntomas de haber sido violada… su himen está intacto al igual que su ano. Pero si presenta golpes y pequeños cortes en los labios vaginales- Rarity no sabía que pensar en qué momento, ¿esa cosa le hizo todo ese daño a su pequeña hermana?… cómo era posible; se juzgaba, se echaba la culpa de no haber ayudado a su pequeña hermana. Sin embargo la enfermedad prosiguió contando algo que les dejó un poco intrigadas- pero hay algo que nos tiene consternado a todos aquí, tanto el cuerpo de Pinky pie y como el de la señorita Sweetie Belle presentaban los mismos síntomas, retiramos de sus cuerpos una sustancia de la cual al principio creímos que sería semen o alguna otra clase de fluido corporal, pero al analizarlo un poco más a fondo nos dimos cuenta de que eso era magia.

\- ¿Magia?…- respondieron las yeguas al unísono excepto Nightshade que se notaba pensativa.

Red Heart- Así es, magia… aún no sabemos qué tipo de magia es, la estamos estudiando pero el primer resultado nos arrojó de que era magia condensada.

Rarity- ¿y mi hermanita dónde está, cómo sigue?.

Red Heart- en unos minutos ella será trasladada aquí al área de cuidados intensivos, aún no despierta… pero la estaremos revisando periódicamente viendo cómo evoluciona- la enfermera se acercó un poco más hasta quedar frente a Rarity- tranquila, ella es una niña muy fuerte y saldrá de esta … no te preocupes- concluyó la enfermera dando media vuelta e ingresando nuevamente por la puerta que estaba junto al cristal para posteriormente cerrarla.

Rarity sentía un sabor agridulce con esta noticia, por una parte se sentía aliviada de Sweetie Belle no fue violada. Pero por otra parte le inquietaba saber en qué momento ese monstruo la había ocasionado ese daño en los genitales de su hermanita y también estaba la duda de que la sustancia que tenía el cuerpo era magia, pero… ¿Pinkie Pie también?… ¿qué significaba eso?, además… ¿si eso era magia?, ¿por qué olía a semen?. Esa y muchas preguntas le cruzaban a la unicornio por la cabeza, se fue metiendo tanto en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Applejack paso por un lado de ella quedando prácticamente al frente.

Applejack- Dijiste que eras una detective ¿no es así?- habló en un tono serio mirando a la pegaso azul-grisáceo.

Nightshade- Dije que soy un poco de todo.

Applejack- ¿puedes encontrar pistas fácilmente?.

Nightshade- si el área no ha sido movida sí, ¿porque?, ¿qué estás tramando?.

Applejack- Me gustaría que vieras algo, pero solamente tú- la forma en que la pony vaquera estaba hablando y expresándose era algo misterioso, Nightshade se volteó a ver a su protegida y ésta aún con su semblante triste asentó con la cabeza afirmando de que la acompañara.

Nightshade- Stratus…

Stratus- Cómo ordene señora- dijo éste semental con su voz gruesa e imponente comprendiendo qué es lo que debía hacer sin necesidad de recibir una orden. Ambas yeguas comenzaron a alejarse de la zona de cuidados intensivos para salir del hospital y encaminarse a un sitio en que sólo Applejack sabía, ya que no modulada palabra alguna mientras que Nightshade la seguía.

Dentro del hospital se encontraban varios galenos, seis ponis para ser exactos en una sala sentados junto a una mesa discutiendo sobre un tema en particular del cual no tenían ninguna respuesta lógica. Sobre la mesa se encontraban dos carpetas de las cuales tenían la información y la historia clínica de dos yeguas que habían ingresado anteriormente. De pronto las puertas de esta sala se abren de par en par y por está entrando un pony de tierra de pelaje gris claro y melena castaña cojeando de una de sus patas delanteras, este semental ingresa a la sala observando a cada uno de los galenos que estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa. se le figura una mueca algo arrogante en su rostro dirigiéndose a una silla en particular para luego tomar asiento

Horse- Muy bien, ¿que tenemos?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a moverse un poco buscando una posición más cómoda para poder levantar sus patas traseras y apoyarlas encima de la mesa- porque debemos de tener algo ¿no es así?…- Entre el grupo de ponis se levantó una yegua pegaso, la más joven entre todo el grupo, de pelaje verde oliva y melena color negro azul, de lentes al frente de sus ojos color miel, con rasgos faciales un tanto diferentes al de los demás ponis que se encontraban en la sala- ¡y la palabra la tiene la señorita oriunda de Japony, Yukiko!… adelante pequeña, ¿que tienes para aportar?-… (no hay necesidad de explicarlo, ya sabemos que fue sarcasmo).

Yukiko- Tenemos a dos yeguas con aparente estado de pérdida de conocimiento al haber sido atacadas, se encontraron en ambos cuerpos una sustancia extraña en el cual se ha estado investigando y a la hora no se ha tenido un resultado concreto. En la primer paciente que entró, la señorita Pinkamena Diane Pie, se encontró que en su cuerpo y genitales aparte de tener esa sustancia pegajosa, también se encontraron residuos de productos de repostería, pero lo que más nos preocupa fue que este producto se encontró dentro del útero de la señorita Pie ocasionándole una infección al tener un cuerpo extraño dentro de ella, aunque esto se fue tratado con antibióticos y…

Horse- bla bla bla bla, se lo que se encontró dentro del cuerpo de esta yegua, fue mermelada de fresa, algo amarga pero al fin mermelada… al parecer la señorita Pie tiene un fetiche con productos de repostería.

Yukiko- Conozco a la señorita Pie y estoy segura de que ella no tiene ninguno fetiche, estoy segura de que el doctor Gelderland también puede dar fe de eso- dice esta mirando a uno de sus colegas, un unicornio de pelaje café y crin negra.

Gelderland- Eso es cierto Horse, conozco a Pinkie desde el primer día que se mudó aquí a Ponyville, ¿entonces también me vas a decir que la niña tiene un "fetiche" ya que se encontró prácticamente la misma sustancia en su pequeño cuerpo?.

Horse- No degusté de la sustancia que se le sacó a la pequeña, pero si doy fe de que ella no tiene ningún fetiche… es una niña ¿no?- (silencio sepulcral)- por favor, no están pensando que yo fui a tocar los genitales de una niña, que me aproveche de ella mientras esta inconsciente… en que están pensando pervertidos… y ya deja de mirarme así Light cloudy.

Light cloudy- Entonces no te hundas tú solo el puñal bocón- reprochó esta yegua, una pony de tierra de pelaje color lila, melena color turquesa y ojos color Zafiro- después de que Health potion y yo atendiéramos a Pinkie pie portadora de uno de lis elementos de la armonía, a los 10 minutos entró la pequeña Sweetie Belle… hermana de la señorita Rarity, portadora de uno de los elementos de la armonía… aunque no falta decir más, ya sabemos quién es ella y sus amigas pero eso no viene al caso. Después de atender a la pequeña nos dimos cuenta que ambas yeguas en sus cuerpos tenían las mismas marcas y antes de que las enfermeras lavaran sus cuerpos, la doctora Health Potion tomó muestras tanto de los genitales de ambas como el de sus cuerpo y los resultados fueron prácticamente los mismos, la sustancia que tenía en sus cuerpos era magia, magia condensada.

Horse- Entonces ambas fueron atacadas por unicornios… creo que seré monótono y repetitivo pero esto no les parece una conspiración mágica.

Gelderland- por amor a Celestia Horse, ¿vuelves con eso?…

Horse- Denme otras bases y cambiaré mi teoría.

Gelderland- ¿y en qué te basas para desarrollar esa teoría?…

Horse- … fácil… tenemos a dos yeguas que fueron atacadas, ambas tienen algún enlace con la corona de Ecuestria no directo pero lo tiene: la primera, la señorita Pie, como aquí ya la doctora Cloudy mencionó es una de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía creo que es el elemento de la risa cosa que lo personifica muy bien debido a la hiperactividad de esta yegua… pero ese no es el caso. La segunda: tenemos a la hermana de otra de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, no recuerdo de qué elemento pero sé que también es una las portadoras. También posee una conexión no directa con la corona, así que estamos ante una situación que posiblemente puede ser peligrosa y quién está atacando puede ser alguien que no esté tramando nada bueno y tiene pleno conocimiento de a quién atacar y cómo atacar ¿no lo creen?, ya que la sustancia que se le extrajo a la señorita Pie si era magia condensada, pero no cualquier tipo de magia… eso era magia oscura y de la fuerte.

Gelderland-¿ cómo sabes que es magia oscura?…

Horse- … simple… la mermelada estaba amarga, ni siquiera cuando se daña se pone de ese sabor, ni mucho menos cuando se mezclan con fluidos vaginales. La magia oscura altera el olor, color y sabor de las cosas… puede que sea un pony de tierra pero eso no significa que no pueda distinguir la clase de magia que se usa cuando atacan a otro pony con esta … o sino explíqueme ¿como diantres puede una pony hembra introducirse algo tan compacto cómo la mermelada dentro de su cuerpo por medio de su vagina y sin destrozar su himen?… ¿violación?, no creo.

¿?- Hmmm… creo que la teoría de Horse tiene algo de cierto- dijo una yegua unicornio que estaba analizando las palabras del semental terrestre- al introducirse algún objeto por medio del canal vaginal hasta el útero, inmediatamente el himen es roto… cosa que no lo vimos y fuimos nosotros quién rompió esta membrana al realizar el lavado, y si la pequeño unicornio también tenía eso sobre su cuerpo debemos realizar un examen para poder descartar de que la pequeña no tenga residuos de magia oscura en su útero.

Yukiko- Doctora Tree, ¿está sugiriendo de que introduzcamos una sonda tras vaginal en su cuerpo?…

Tree- debemos descartar cualquier indicio, además si ambas yeguas presentaron el mismo problema eso significa que posiblemente tenga magia oscura en su interior, debemos efectuar un análisis para luego realizar la limpieza antes de que esa magia infecte su torrente sanguíneo.

Yukiko- Pero una sonda puede ser demasiado grande para su canal vaginal, la va a desgarrar por completo.

Gelderland- Yukiko tiene razón, una sonda es demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo, antes le ocasionaríamos más daño, es mejor realizar una ecografía pélvica.

Tree- su útero es mi pequeño una ecografía pélvica no nos arrojara un resultado concreto.

Horse- es mejor proceder con un ultrasonido y un análisis de sangre. Someter el plasma al hechizo de purificación si este sale contaminado debemos efectuar el debido lavado… y espero que por Celestia salga negativo, porque dudo mucho que los padres autoricen realizar dicho proceso.

Tree- no tenemos tiempo de eso Horse, si la pequeña posee un hechizo a base de magia oscura en su torrente sanguíneo es posible que esto la perjudique a futuro, no podemos arriesgarnos y debemos actuar de inmediato.

Horse- Por si se te olvido, hay reglas que cumplir- dijo de forma monótona haciendo que la unicornio frunciera el ceño- no me mires así sabes que es la verdad, no podemos realizar exámenes sin él debido consentimiento de los padres.

Gelderland- Viniendo de ti suena raro, aunque tienes razón.

Horse- inicien con el ultrasonido y continué posteriormente con el análisis de sangre, es mejor realizar este proceso ya que no se necesitan el permiso de los padres y llegado el caso… deberemos realizar el lavado.

¿?- No creo que ni lo uno ni lo otro sean necesarios- todos los presentes voltearon a ver hacia la puerta y allí estaban paradas dos ponis, una pony de tierra de pelaje blanco y melena rosada junto a una unicornio de pelaje morado claro y melena morado oscuro con franjas turquesa y esta era la que había hablado mientras que la pony de tierra que estaba junto a ella le hacía señas con el casco de "te estoy viendo" al doctor Horse cosa que lo intimidó un poco.

Tree- Health Potion…- murmuró entre dientes al ver a la unicornio doctora parada en la puerta

Health Potion- Mientras que todos ustedes discutían aquí metidos, yo realice los debidos exámenes.

Gelderland- ¿Y qué exámenes realizaste?, sí introdujiste una sonda dentro de su vagina…

Health Potion- por favor Gelderland no voy a ser tan negligente de introducir algo tan grande en un cuerpo tan pequeño, haría más daño que bien, además se debe de realizar con el debido permiso de los padres. Ella está convaleciente y no la voy a torturar con algo tan bárbaro como eso.

Tree- ¿y se puede saber qué método utilizaste?- exclamó de forma grosera hacia la unicornio colega, esta ni se inmutó en responder de la misma manera, simplemente dijo algo que hizo que la sangre de Tree hirviera un poco más.

Health Potion- Nada fuera de lo común, simplemente un ultrasonido y un examen de sangre para someter el plasma a un hechizo de purificación que gracias a Celestia los resultados salieron negativos.

Horse- ¡al fin un pony que sabe cómo hacer las cosas en éste hospital!- exclamó de forma alegre y sarcástica captando la atención se los presentes y unas cuantas miradas de asesinato- y también habrás hecho un cultivo de plasma para descartar hechizos parásitos.

Health Potion- Así es doctor, realice todos los hechizos de purificación para descartar el hechizo parásito… los resultados saldrán para el día de mañana.

Horse- ¡y se hizo la luz en este hospital!… te felicito doctora y no es sarcasmo lo que estoy diciendo.

Health Potion- Lo sé… porque si hubiera sido sarcasmo ya estarías galopando en silla de ruedas.

Horse- O_O … bueno juiciosos, se me cuidan y ahora vuelvan a sus actividades que debo de revisar a otra paciente, ya que esta si es algo misteriosa, y porque no… hay detrás de esto una conspiración mágica.

Gelderland- Sabes que te vuelves irritante con eso de la conspiración mágica.

Horse- Por si no me creen escúchenlo por ustedes mismo… enfermera Red Heard, por favor dígale a mis colegas de forma resumida cuál fue el diagnóstico con que ingreso el día de ayer la pequeña Sunny Daze.

Red Heart- el día ayer ingreso la pequeña al área de urgencias con signos de haber sido violada brutalmente vía vaginal y anal, provocando hemorragia severa y desprendimiento de útero, y no alcancé a decirle a la madre sobre el daño irreparable en su cadera.

Yukiko- Leí el reporte acerca de lo que le pasó a la hija de la señora Tulip, pero… ¿que es lo raro?.

Horse- Tranquila mi pequeña saltamontes, que hasta aquí todo va normal… pero… respetada enfermera, sería usted tan ama…- no terminó de decir su frase ya que observó como la enfermera Red heart lo miraba con una expresión de asesina- sería tan amable y decir cómo encontró a la paciente esta mañana- habló con un tono un poco más sumiso.

Red Heart- sólo diré que esa niña está más sana que todos nosotros juntos, hace ver el reporte del día ayer como si fuera un mal chiste- todos guardaron silencio al escuchar esto, solamente se escucharon los cascos del semental gris acercándose hacia la salida quedando junto a las dos yeguas que estaban paradas en esta puerta.

Horse- ¿alguno de ustedes me podría explicar qué fue lo que sucedió entonces?, yo tengo mi teoría… no sé ustedes si se niegan aceptarlo o no, pero iré a revisar personalmente a esta pequeña… ¿enfermera?…- Red Heart afirmó con su cabeza haciéndose a un lado y saliendo a par con el doctor rumbo hacia la habitación de la pequeña Sunny Daze.

Health Potion- No sé ustedes pero a mí me mata la curiosidad de que un sanación de ese calibre se haya efectuado en este hospital, porque no creo que ninguno de nosotros tenga magia curativa tan poderosa- dijo esta dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose también hacia dicho lugar dejando a los ponis que estaban en esa sala con muchas dudas, sólo una tenía ira.

.

.

Applejack- Te preguntaré algo antes de llegar y por favor respóndeme con la verdad- exigía la pony granjera a Nightshade mientras se dirigían a aquel lugar.

Nightshade- no sé qué es lo que me quieras preguntar pero adelante, no hay ningún problema- respondió está sin interés mientras observaba los alrededores de cómo algunos ponis la observaban de forma curiosa- no sé qué es lo que me ven, ¿acaso tengo algo en la cara?…

Applejack- En la cara no pero si en tus flancos…

Nightshade- ¿mis flancos?…- se preguntó deteniendo su galopada para voltear a verlos- ¿que tienen?… ¿están flácidos?… hago ejercicio para mantenernos en forma.

Applejack- ¡no es tu figura!- dijo deteniendo también su galopada y dándose la media vuelta viendo a la shadowbolt al rostro- es tu cutie mark, ningún pony de por acá había visto una semejante a la tuya, ¿una rosa negra cerrada rodeada por un tallo espinoso?… ¿qué significa, cuál es tu talento?.

Nightshade- ¿esa es la gran pregunta? … Je… y yo que no quise utilizar mi informe se steel en el día para no llamar la atención.

Applejack- ¿uniforme de steel?… ¿que no eres uno de los soldados de la princesa Celestia que enviaron para nuestra protección?, ¿y porque no usas una armadura?

Nightshade- Sí, sí soy un soldado… y no me gustan las armaduras, son muy incomodas. Pero ¿te has detenido a preguntarme al menos quién soy?, desde que salimos del hospital no habíamos intercambiado palabras hasta ahora.

Applejack- Pues…- la pony granjera quedó sin habla, había sacado a una extraña y solicitado un favor muy grande y ni siquiera sabía realmente quién era ella, sólo la vio llegar con Rainbow- tienes razón, estuve tan concentrada en llevarte a Sugarcube corner que nunca te pregunte cuál era tu nombre. ¿dónde quedaron mis modales?… creo que la preocupación por Pinkie me hizo olvidar de todo eso- respondió retirando su sombrero y colocándolo en su pecho en son de disculpas pero la shadowbolt continuo con su semblante, el mismo de siempre con el que había iniciado con Rainbow.

Nightshade- no hay problema.

Applejack- De hecho si lo hay, fue una falta de respeto de mí hacia ti con lo que hice, ¿eres la escolta de Rainbow?- Nightshade simplemente acento con su cabeza sin modular palabra alguna- ves, te aleje de tu labor de proteger a mi amiga simplemente para que me acompañarás a donde vive Pinkie Pie y me ayudarás a investigar algo, aparte de eso no fue mi mejor comportamiento, creó que estoy estresada por lo que está pasando. Así que de corazón te pido una disculpa, es que estoy muy preocupada por ellas.

Nightshade- Ya te dije que no hay problema, ahora sigamos adelante… tantas miradas ya me están incomodando…

Applejack- Está bien, pero primero déjame presentarme… *ejem*… soy Applejack administro la granja de manzanas Sweet Apple Acres, me gustan las labores de campo en especial el cultivo de manzanas cómo lo indica mi cutie mark- terminó su pequeña carta de presentación embozando su característica sonrisa, pero la shadowbolt simplemente arqueo una ceja y le hizo señas para que Applejack se acercara- ¿sí?…

Nightshade- Soy la capitana Nightshade- lo dijo susurrándole al oído.

Applejack- Si…

Nightshade- Soy una soldado de la Princesa Luna- nuevamente le habló susurrado.

Applejack- Aaaaajá…ya entendí con lo del uniforme.

Nightshade- soy una Shadowbolt… hablaba susurrado cosa que con cada palabra Applejack habría un poco más sus ojos y comenzaba a ponerse pálida.

Applejack- ¿que?…

Nightshade- Y mi talento especial es sembrar rosas… y asesinar ponis.

Applejack- ¡¿QUÉ?!…- exclamó dando pasos hacia atrás muy asustada mientras que Nightshade embozo una sonrisa algo perversa debido a la reacción de esta pony. Pero esta reacción llamó aún más la atención de quienes las estaban observando- este… ¡no pasa nada pueblo! Jejeje… tranquilos- decía la pony granjera con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, para no llamar mucho la atención, en cambio la pegaso azul grisáceo…

Nightshade- jejeje, no seas paranoica- decía la shadowbolt entre risas viendo como Applejack cambiaba a un color pálido al tenerla tan cerca- relájate, no te haré daño… estamos aquí para protegerlas.

Applejack- ¡¿cómo pretendes que me relaj?…- tapó su hocico con sus cascos al darse cuenta de la escena que estaba formando al elevar su tono de voz, miró nuevamente a la pegaso azul grisáceo y continuó con sus quejas pero en un tono un poco más mermado- ¿Cómo pretendes que me relajé?, eres una asesina.

Nightshade- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

Applejack- ¿malo?… ¿como qué malo?, es malo en todo el sentido de la palabra … ¿que no te das cuenta que al hacer eso le haces mucho daño a la familia de ese pony?.

Nightshade- ¿crees que asesinó al azar?…- Applejack Afirmó enérgicamente con su cabeza- estás equivocada, los objetivos que nos asignan son aquellos que le han causado gran daño a una familia o ha Equestria, tenemos una regla de oro y nunca la romperemos… y ya cambia esa cara, está llamando mucho la atención… además, lo que dije fue una broma- concluyó la pegaso tomando nuevamente el camino buscando a Sugarcube corner- no te quedes que tú eres la que sabe a dónde vamos.

Applejack- ¿en serio lo que dijiste fue en broma?- preguntó un tanto nerviosa retomando en paso detrás de la Shadowbolt.

Nightshade- Así es…- lo dijo naturalmente.

Applejack- ¿lo de asesinar ponis?…

Nightshade- … no… lo de sembrar rosas- nuevamente Applejack quedó de piedra, la pegaso al no sentirla cerca se giró para ver detrás de ella encontrándose nuevamente a una pálida pony de tierra- ¿otra vez?…

.

.

Mientras que ambas yeguas se dirigían a la repostería, en la parte de afuera de la casa de Rarity se encontraba el unicornio Death Ray al frente de la mancha negra que estaba en el suelo ocasionada por el mostro que los había atacado en horas de la mañana, este unicornio tenía su mirada posada en dicha mancha pasando su casco de vez en cuando por encima de este para ponerlo frente a su nariz y hacer iluminar su cuerno buscando rastros de magia que le pudieran decir qué tipo hechizo fue implementado. Ya había pasado una hora desde que la orden se le fue entregada y hasta el momento no tenía ningún resultado.

Death Ray- es extraño, puedo sentir magia oscura pero no puedo identificar de que clase … eres un pony muy astuto- se decía así mismo el unicornio sarcásticamente al no tener ninguna respuesta- creo que será mejor entrar a la habitación, ahí podré encontrar un poco más- dijo el unicornio haciendo brillar su cuerno, pero no brillaba de la misma forma que los otros unicornios ya que éste comenzó a chispear con destellos de color azul para luego convertir su cuerpo en energía y llegar rápidamente hasta la ventana en forma de rayo donde entró y nuevamente se materializó- aquí es más fuerte, debí haber empezado desde aquí desde un principio- se decía el unicornio comenzando a caminar alrededor de la cama de la unicornio Rarity- ambos olores se mezclan a la perfección, el de yegua madura con el de la pequeña… qué delicia- decía este con frases lujuriosas tomando las sábanas de la cama y olfateándolas- debí haber actuado rápido el día de ayer en su habitación y haber aplicado el hechizo del sueño antes de que despertara y corriera. Y ahora apareció esta cosa y violó a la pequeña… ¡debí de haber sido yo!- exclamó con cólera tirando las sábanas al piso y disparando un rayo de energía que impacto en una foto que estaba cerca rompiéndola en pedazos- esa pequeña debió haber sido mía, se veía sumamente deliciosa y su galopar coqueto, esa forma de menear los flancos me exito mucho… ahora su cuerpo está sucio con esa repugnante magia negra, no meteré mi miembro en algo tan asqueroso como ese cuerpo- el unicornio hizo nuevamente y brillar su cuerno invadiendo la habitación de un color azul qué se expandió como si fuera una burbuja, comenzó a recorrer el cuarto con la mirada hasta que nuevamente puso su vista a un lado de la cama encontrando algo que le llamó la atención, aún sosteniendo el hechizo se fue acercando hacia dicho lugar y ahí puedo ver una mancha como si se hubiera secado un gran charco- así que esta es tu raíz desgraciado…- levantó su casco derecho delantero y éste comenzó a chispear para luego envolverse en un aura de color azul que se fue alargando como si fuera un sable de luz y después introdujo su pata alrededor del charco cortando el pedazo de madera donde se hallaba esta marca, deshizo el hechizo de luz y nuevamente su cuerno se iluminó pero esta vez para tomar las fundas de las almohadas de la cama de la unicornio fashionista para poder meter ese pedazo de madera que había cortado- sí es magia negra no le podrá dar luz, creo que con esto será suficiente para no tener un contacto directo con esta porquería- dijo metiendo el pedazo bajo su túnica y saliendo por el marco de la destrozada puerta de la habitación para bajar hacia el primer piso donde se notaba todo en completa oscuridad debido a que las gruesas cortinas estaban cerradas, pero ni se inmutó en abrirlas… simplemente se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrirla hizo sonar su campanilla pero éste al salir serró con un fuerte portazo haciendo que está campanilla se rompiera y sus partes cayeron al suelo. No tardó ni diez segundos cuando nuevamente la puerta fue abierta abruptamente ingresando otra vez el unicornio y observando la habitación detalladamente- debió haber sido mi imaginación, creo que estar cerca de esta porquería hace que imagina cosas- nuevamente salió cerrando otra vez con un fuerte portazo dirigiéndose hacia el hospital.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo dentro de la de la unicornio fashionista. El segundo piso más exactamente en su habitación quedó con un enorme hueco debido al trozo de madera que se le había arrancado, el primer piso era completa oscuridad gracias a las gruesas cortinas que está poseía, de pronto en la parte más oscura… dos puntos azules se fueron visualizando en medio de la oscuridad para luego detrás de estos materializarse un rostro qué emergía entre las sombras, debido a la oscuridad del sitio solamente se alcanzaba a distinguir su silueta alta que comenzó a deambular en el primer piso guiándose como si fuera de día gracias al brillo de sus ojos para dirigiéndose a las escaleras para poder subir al segundo piso, ya arriba se dirigió hacia una habitación que tenía su puerta destrozada, al Ingresar ahí la luz le dio directo al cuerpo mostrando que este llevaba puesto una túnica de color negro y su pelaje era de color azul marino, parpadeo un par de veces haciendo que sus ojos dejaron de brillar para luego con un casco mover un poco su crin soltando un fleco que tapó su ojo izquierdo ocultando su cicatriz. Este pony no era más que otro que el profesor Snake qué ingreso a la habitación olfateando el aire.

Snake- Así que de aquí viene esa fuerza mágica, está impregnada en todo este sitio… pero quiero saber el porqué- Snake cerró sus ojos y su cuerno empezó a brillar mientras murmuraba unas palabras, en un idioma extraño, cuando terminó de murmurar estas palabras levanto su pata delantera derecha estampándola fuertemente contra el suelo de la habitación y al hacer eso creo un círculo arcano de color azul debajo de sus patas- tú que todo lo ves pero lo ignoras… tú que todo lo oyes pero lo callas… siempre pasando desapercibida por unos y venerada por otros, solicitó de tu ayuda divina señora para que me enseñes lo que calla lo que has creado para así poder dar con aquel que tus dominios a manchado- a medida que el unicornio recitaba las palabras unas líneas en forma de tribales comenzaron a aparecer en su cara empezando por las extrañas líneas que tenía sus patas para luego dirigirse hacia arriba de sus rodillas inundando todo su cuerpo pero como tenía puesta su capa no se podían ver las marcas en este, el unicornio se concentró más y el círculo se iluminó con más intensidad y el lugar donde Snake estaba comenzó a fragmentarse como si fuera un cristal cambiando por completo su entorno, de la habitación iluminada por la luz del sol a una un poco oscura, la ventana que estaba rota Se fue regenerando hasta quedar completamente intacta como si nunca hubiese sido dañada. Continuó con sus ojos cerrados pero comenzó a fruncir el ceño cuándo empezó a escuchar una voz conocida por él.

\- Esta fue la peor noche qué he tenido en mí vida y todo gracias a tí Sweetie Belle- fue lo que escucho el unicornio, poco a poco empezó a abrir sus ojos mostrando estos completamente blancos y brillantes pero podía ver lo que estaba a su alrededor o mejor dicho… podía ver lo que había sucedido horas antes, y lo que estaba viendo hizo que se le dibujar a una sonrisa en los labios ya que la imagen estaba presenciando era la de la unicornio fashionista con su mal humor mañanero recriminándole a su pequeña hermana.

Sweetie Belle- mmm… Rarity podrías bajar un poco la voz… quiero dormir.

Rarity- ¿dormir?… ¿te incomodan mis palabras Sweetie Belle?- la unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno con intensidad y la manta con la que estaba cubierta la pequeña unicornio fue envuelta en un aura color azul claro, levantándola de golpe haciendo que Sweetie Belle diera varias vueltas en el aire antes de caer nuevamente en la cama despierta y completamente desorientada.

Snake- jejeje, parece que lo hubieran ensayado todo el tiempo- el unicornio sigue observando las imágenes que proyectaban en la habitación prestando mucha atención a cada palabra que ambas decían hasta que Rarity tocó el tema de la supuesta pesadilla que había tenido Sweetie Belle y en como ésta lo negaba diciendo que no había sido una pesadilla. ambas yeguas siguieron platicando y el unicornio prestaba atención a cada palabra, a cada movimiento y gesto que ambas hacía, incluso quedó hasta algo pensativo cuando la pequeño unicornio tocó el tema de que la estaban manoseando hasta que de un momento a otro Sweetie Belle exclamó algo que también sorprendió al unicornio de pelaje azul marino.

Sweetie Belle- Tú me vas a revisar, claro no hay… ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE MUESTRE MÍ CONEJITO?!…

Snake- Sí no entiendo, ¿para qué quieres que te muestre su intimidad?…

Rarity- Pues claro, ¿cual es el problema?.

Sweetie Belle- Esto… pues… me da vergüenza.

Rarity- Por favor Sweetie, ambas somos yeguas.

Snake- un momento… eso sonó… lujurioso, algo aquí no está bien.

Rarity- mamá, tú y yo tenemos lo mismo… nuestro cuerpos son idénticos … además soy tú hermana mayor, y me preocupa tú bienestar.

Sweetie Belle- Eso es cierto, pero… mamá dice…

Rarity- Lo que mamá dice es que ningún semental te puede tocar y yo no soy un semental…

Sweetie Belle- Bueeno eso es cierto… esta… bien- la pequeña unicornio muy dudosa accedió a la petición de su hermana dando la vuelta y acercándose a la orilla de la cama y levantando su cola- ¿así?…

Snake- Por mucho que te preocupes por su bienestar ella no puede mostrar… ¿qué?… ¿que acabas de decir?…

Rarity- Baja el cuerpo y levanta un poco la cadera…se ve delicioso.

El unicornio no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo sus ojos, ¿realmente eso había pasado?… se preguntaba una y otra vez viendo en como la unicornio con clase que había conocido el día anterior abusaba sexualmente de la pequeña Sweetie Belle y lo que más lo frustró fue escuchar a esta pequeña unicornio como suplicaba que ella se detuviera.

Snake- Esto no puede ser cierto, realmente no lo puedo creer… creí que eras una yegua con clase pero veo que sólo un momento… ¿que es eso?- se preguntó al ver como su intimidad goteaba y sus fluidos resbalaban por entre sus patas hasta formar un charco en el piso de donde comenzó a surgir un monstruo con forma de pony completamente blanco, Snake no pronunció ni una sola palabra más y simplemente se quedó como un espectador para tratar de sacar una conclusión de lo que sus ojos veían, fue testigo de cómo ese monstruo comenzó a abusar sexualmente de ambas yeguas para después la pequeño unicornio expulsar la potente onda mágica que la había dejado sin sentido. Snake pudo notar como el semblante de Rarity había cambiado, sus ojos ya no eran opacos sino que se vean cansados pero ya bien recuperado su brillo y vio horrorizada en como es el monstruo abusaba de su pequeña hermana. La unicornio trató de rescatarla pero éste monstruo la aventó contra una pared de un golpe, luego este monstruo comenzó a acercarse hacia ella de forma intimidante mientras que la unicornio trataba de reponerse de ese golpe que había recibido. De pronto La puerta explotó seguido de varios rayos que impactaron a la criatura y por medio de esta ingresó el unicornio Death Ray, Snake supo su nombre cuando Rarity lo murmuró, luego este le preguntó por su estado a lo que ella respondió débilmente. Cruzó unas palabras con el monstruo pero esa criatura sólo rugió y Death Ray continuó con su ataque hasta hacerlo atravesar la ventana. Después de ver esas imágenes el lugar comenzó a fragmentarse como un cristal y se rompió volviendo al profesor Snake al presente dentro de la habitación con la puerta destrozada, el agujero en el piso y la ventana rota- ahora lo entiendo, no estabas abusando de tu hermana a conciencia… te estaban controlando pero, ¿quién?… y para que te llevaste el fragmento que poseía aún rastros de esa magia oscura… ¿qué vas hacer con eso desgraciado?… pero hay algo que aún me intriga- dice este dándose la media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación para acercarse a otra puerta que estaba un poco alejado del marco destrozado, Snake simplemente empujó la puerta encontrándose con una habitación un tanto infantil. El unicornio entró como si nada encontrando todo en orden, los dibujos en las paredes, la cama sin organizar y las cortinas medio abiertas. Nuevamente este cerró sus ojos y recito las mismas palabras para invocar el hechizo que había hecho en la habitación de Rarity, sólo que esta vez todo se tornó más oscuro, comenzó a escuchar un leve gimoteo como si alguna yegua se estuviera excitando, pero sus sonidos eran muy agudos para pertenecer a una yegua adulta abrió sus ojos nuevamente revelando estos de color blanco brillante y lo que vio hizo que funciona el ceño de forma inmediata mostrando una expresión de ira absoluta- ¡estás muerto desgraciado!.

**Fin del capítulo 34.**

**!YAIBA ...FUERA!.**

**¿Reviews?.**


	35. Es mejor una dulce mentira que

**C****apítulo 35: Mejor una dulce mentira que una amarga verdad.**

En Canterlot todo transcurría normalmente en horas de la mañana, la princesa Celestia después de levantar su astro se dirigió al comedor real para tomar su típico desayuno. Pero antes fue abordada por la princesa del amor, que prácticamente llorando le suplicó perdón y pidió disculpas por la forma en que había tratado la noche anterior. Cadence era ignorante de la situación que Celestia pasó en ese entonces, pero la princesa Luna le comentó lo que había sucedido y ella al ser la princesa del amor se sintió muy mal ya que por desgracia la monarca del sol había perdido a un ser amado ese día. Después de aquella plática tanto ella cómo Cadence se sintieron mejor. Después de su desayuno Celestia se quedó en el comedor real leyendo el periódico y viendo las noticias amarillistas de lo que supuestamente había pasado la noche anterior, la noticia no estaba tal y cual había ocurrido simplemente fue un resumen amarillista tras una larga columna de mentiras.

Todo estaba tranquilo pero aún quedaba la espina de quién fue el atacante en la noche anterior que dejó grandes bajas en la guardia real y se había llevado un objeto de suma importancia para ella. Pensó en el mercado negro qué tanto ha tratado de desarticular, pero descartó esa posibilidad ya que el libro aparte de tener profecías, tiene hechizos que nadie puede realizar a estar escrito en esa lengua extraña. Pero, ¿entonces quien lo necesita Y para qué?… quién haya enviado a robar ese libro es alguien que realmente conoce su contenido, porque de lo contrario, ¿para que un ataque masivo al castillo por un simple libro?. Recordó las palabras que Mauri dijo antes de dárselo a cuidar.

**_Flashback…_**

Celestia- ¿Mauri?…

Mauri- Sal… rápid… zelt… sinos… no Pie…dad.

**_Fin del flashback_**…

Celestia- ahora que pienso bien en sus palabras, él me estaba previniendo… quiso protegerme, fueron zeltas quienes lo asesinaron… ellos iban por el libro. Pero … Luna dijo que fue un necromante quien nos atacó, además era un unicornio no era un Zelta…- serró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro de frustración, estaba realmente confundida con el asunto del libro y su atacante, trató de despejar su mente y tener un poco de paz gracias a ese silencio que había, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió su momento de calma que tanto quería.

Mucama- Disculpe princesa Celestia- dijo esta metiendo su cabeza entre la puerta y el marco, la monarca del sol abrió sus ojos y gira su cabeza completamente mostrando su calidad expresión, Aunque por dentro deseaba matar a esa pony que interrumpió su pequeño momento de paz ya que sus días siempre eran muy ajetreados- uno de los investigadores desea hablar con usted.

Celestia- Muy bien, hazlo pasar… muchas gracias- la mucama realizó una reverencia y se hizo a un lado abriendo un poco más la puerta para que entrara este pony, un unicornio de edad avanzada con una alforja en un costado que al estar al frente de su gobernante hizo también una reverencia-y bien detective Clue…

Clue- registramos todo el castillo y no encontramos rastro alguno de magia necromante ni siquiera en su alcoba su alteza.

Celestia- Entonces ¿de dónde fue que salieron todo eso zombis?.

Clue- encontramos un agujero en uno de los jardines del palacio, en el de las estatuas… demasiado grande, es más… uno de mis muchachos ingreso en el y salió en una de las casas que esta cerca al palacio, suponemos que por ahí pudieron haber entrado. Pero también encontramos algo muy inusual dónde encontraron a aquel soldado muerto, ¿cómo es que se llamaba?…

Celestia- Aspen, el teniente Aspen… estaba recién graduado de la escuela de oficiales.

Clue- Pobre muchacho, tenía toda una vida por delante … es una verdadera pena…

Celestia- Eso es cierto detective, pero ¿qué pasó en esa habitación?.

Clue- Cuando retiramos el cuerpo había un extraño círculo dibujado con sangre en la pared, no supimos qué clase círculo era ya que éste no tenía los patrones indicados para ser un círculo mágico ni tampoco uno arcano. Su alteza, usted me podría decir a qué clase de magia pertenece este círculo- el detective sacó de la alforja una foto que levito hasta estar frente a Celestia, ella la tomó con su magia para observar mejor la foto y al ver que lo que contenía abrió sus ojos como platos- ¿sucede algo?…

Celestia- No… no es nada, Dime algo detective, ¿este mismo círculo estaba también en la casa que conectaba con el túnel de jardín?…

Clue- Así es su alteza, de hecho mi muchacho se llevó una gran sorpresa ya que dentro de esa casa aún había un zombi custodiando este túnel- Celestia se exaltó mucho Al escuchar nuevamente la palabra "zombi", sintió un frío en su lomo de tan sólo pensar que nuevamente atacarían el palacio- disculpe su alteza, pero su expresión muestra que no le gustó para nada escuchar esta palabra. Pero antes de que se preocupe aún más, le debo decir que fue erradicado… mí muchacho actuó a tiempo liquidando a este engendro y sin ser infectado… Pero nuevamente le preguntó, ¿conoce usted a qué tipo de magia pertenece este círculo?.

Celestia- por desgracia lo desconozco, buscaré en la biblioteca y sí encuentro algo referente ese círculo se lo haré saber, muchas gracias por todo detective Clue.

Clue- estaremos inspeccionando en la casa que conecta el túnel al jardín, permiso me retiro su alteza- el pony anciano realizó su reverencia retirándose del comedor dejando a la princesa nuevamente a solas cosas que aprovechó nuevamente para pensar

Celestia- Debo de hablar con Luna acerca de esto, alguien está jugando nuevamente con magia peligrosa- Celestia nuevamente se recostó de su sillón cerrando sus ojos para tratar de recordar la imagen de este pony, aquel impostor que había robado su libro.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba Celestia también en el Palacio, se presentaba una situación un tanto diferente ya que…

Shining- Por favor cariño, ábreme la puerta…

Cadence- ¡no!… ¡jamás saldré de aquí, jamás te daré nuevamente la cara!.

Shining- Vamos preciosa tienes que salir de ahí, no puedes pasar encerrada toda tu vida.

Cadence- ¿y porqué no?…

Shining- Bueno… la verdad es que… te tomaría demasiado tiempo… ya que eres inmortal- murmuró las últimas palabras rascándose la nuca, peeeero…

Cadence- ¡¿lo ves?!, ¡ese es el problema… soy inmortal, lo que significa que soy demasiado vieja aún para ti!… ¡soy una pedófila!… *snif snif*…

Shining- No eres vieja ni pedófila…

Cadence- ¡tengo 280 años y tú sólo tienes 25!…

Shining- Por favor Cadence, se han reportado casos de bodas en qué uno de los dos tiene más edad que el otro… eso no ayuda…

Cadence- ¡soy una yegua vieja que persigue ponis jóvenes!- gritó desconsolada desde donde estaba encerrada- … debí haberme casado con el rey sombra ya que él tenía un poco más de edad que yo…

Shining- ¡¿acaso te gustó el rey sombra?!-preguntó un tanto indignado.

Cadence- ¡No para nada!…pero es que… él es un poco más viejo que yo… y…

Shining- ¡ay Cadence… por favor,! abre la puerta… realmente necesito usar el baño… no puedes estar toda tu vida ahí metida… ¿cómo vas a realizar tu labor en el Imperio de cristal?…

Cadence- Tú eres el príncipe de cristal, tú te encargadas de esas labores… desde ahora te delego las funciones de príncipe encargado.

Shining- ya tengo mis labores en el Imperio así como tú tienes las tuyas.

Cadence- Bueno… puedo gobernar desde aquí ¿no?…

Shining- 0_0

Cadence- No creo que vaya a tener problemas, aquí está el baño y la ducha.

Shining- ¡suficiente!- el semental blanco se alejó un poco de la puerta dirigiéndose al armario donde tenían algunas prendas- tiene que estar por aquí… ¡AJA!…- dijo este sacando dos de sus condecoraciones de un pequeño baúl que se encontraba ahí metido y arrancando el gancho que estos tenían para anclarlo de su uniforme, nuevamente se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño y organizó los gancho para que quedara en forma de llave y comenzó a introducirlos dentro de la cerradura- algo bueno tuve que haberle aprendido al idiota de Strong Rock en todos esos años que estuve bajo su mando- poco a poco el unicornio movía aquellos alambres violando la cerradura de la puerta al dichoso trono hasta que *click*- ¡victoria!…- abrió la puerta de golpe encontrando a su esposa metida en la ducha con un enorme pastel de chocolate y su cara completamente embarrada por el betún.

Cadence- no me veas, ¡no me veas!... ¡no me veas!.

Shining- … luego- hizo brillar su cuerno cubriendo con su aura a la frustrada alicornio y sacándola del baño arrastrada con las patas hacia delante para luego cerrar la puerta fuertemente.

Cadence- ¡hey!…- exclamó molesta y la puerta se abrió nuevamente y cubierta con la misma aura del unicornio blanco salió levitando el enorme pastel qué lo soltó afuera pero la princesa del amor lo envolvió con su aura justo a tiempo antes de caer al suelo para nuevamente cerrarse la puerta fuertemente.

Shining- ¡AHHHHHH!hhhh…

Cadence- ¿Shining?…

Shining- ¡que!… descanso…

Cadence- ¿Shining?…

Shining- He vuelto a vivir, ya me sabía a cerveza el hocico.

Cadence- … ¿Shining?.

Shining- ¿sí?

Cadence- qué piensas hacer después de haber visto las fotos de Twilight con… bueno, tú viste lo que hizo Strong.

Shining-… ¡haré lo más lógico, iré inmediatamente a Ponyville a castrarlo y luego disfrutaré cuando lo ejecute con mis propios cascos!- habló desde el baño mientras sentía como le volvía el alma al cuerpo.

Cadence- ¡¿y eso te parece lógico?!- exclamó un tanto alterada mientras aún seguía comiendo de su "anti depresivo"- ¿dime qué ganarás tú si haces eso?.

Shining- ¡aparte de castrarlo y ejecutarlo tendré la satisfacción de que habrá una escoria menos en Equestria!.

Cadence- Cariño escúchate, estas hablando cómo todo un criminal, no sacarás nada bueno si piensas de esa forma- la puerta del baño se abrió y saliendo por esta un unicornio con una expresión de descanso absoluto aun con sus ojos cerrados quedando un poco cerca de la alicornio- entiendo muy bien cómo te sientes, pero tomar justicia con tus propios cascos no es lo correcto.

Shining- Entonces dime qué es lo que puedo hacer, la princesa Luna dijo que siempre salen bien librados, que extrañamente las pruebas que los acusan se extravían o nunca llegan los testigos.

Cadence- Pero esta vez es diferente, es la palabra de dos princesas contra la de un capitán. Además tenemos también el testimonio de la espía de mi tía luna.

Shining- …

Cadence- Amor entiendo tu impotencia, pero realizar eso no sería lo correcto… piensa en Twilight.

Shining- He pensado en ella desde que supe que él sería su escolta… debí haber viajado el día de ayer a Ponyville.

Cadence- Pero no pudiste, viste muy bien lo que ha ocurrido aquí… además tu magia aún está muy débil - el semental azul abrió sus ojos y miró a su esposa algo ofendido debido a este comentario- no te molestes, escucha… digamos que hipotéticamente viajas y lo enfrentas en este momento, ¿cuál crees que sería el resultado?.

Shining- Lo vencería fácilmente…- la princesa del amor arqueo una ceja mirando a su esposo con un rostro serio- por favor Cadence no me mires así, sabes que también soy fuerte…

Cadence- Levanta la cama…

Shining- ¿que dijiste?…

Cadence- Dije que levantarás la cama, haz que levite- el unicornio azul abrir su hocico nuevamente para preguntar otra cosa pero la princesa del amor se le adelanto a esta acción- solamente quiero ver sí eres capaz de levitar la cama, de ser así no me opondré en tú decisión de ir a enfrentar a Strong Rock- el unicornio giró su vista hacia la cama de la habitación y nuevamente miro a su esposa y ésta le hace señas con la cabeza de que lo hiciera, Shining se alejó de la princesa del amor dirigiéndose hacia la cama para quedar al frente de ella, cerró sus ojos y empezó a concentrar su magia en volviendo esta cama con su aura, logró hacerla levitar sólo 2 centímetros del suelo pero en su rostro se notaba que estaba haciendo mucha . De pronto la cama dejó de ser en vuelta por el aura del unicornio azul y cayó al suelo mientras que Shining armor se sentó de golpe respirando agitadamente.

Shining- Pero… ¿qué?…- nuevamente cerró sus ojos concentrándose otra vez en la cama, pero de su cuerno sólo salían chispas.

Cadence- ¿vez a lo que me refiero?, hiciste un hechizo muy poderoso el día de ayer. Aún no estás en condiciones ni siquiera para levitar algo tan sencillo como una cama… (suspiro), cariño por favor escúchame, no podemos tomar las cosas a la ligera… sé que te sientes muy mal e impotente, yo también estoy preocupada, pero créeme… Twilight no es ninguna tonta. Además Midnight la está protegiendo- pero estas palabras No surtieron efecto en el unicornio blanco, ya que nuevamente se paró y vio a la cama con mucha determinación, cerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño haciendo nuevamente sacar chispas de su cuerno y envolviendo la cama con una aura muy tenue- ¿cariño?…

Shining- … puedo… hacerlo…debo proteger… a Twilight…- decía el semental blanco sudando a mares y esforzándose por tratar de levantar la cama, poco a poco comenzó a sangrar de sus orejas y su nariz pero eso a él no le importó. Siguió concentrando su magia haciendo mover la cama, no mucho ya que se estaba esforzando demasiado al a un estar débil- tengo… que levantarla… tengo qué… ¡agh!…- detuvo el hechizo y colocó sus patas delanteras en su cabeza ya que comenzó a sentir nuevamente un dolor muy punzante- mal… dición…- hubo un incómodo silencio en el que el semental blanco se sujetaba la cabeza aún soltando gotas de sangre a través de sus orejas y su nariz, silencio que fue roto por el sonido de unos cascos en movimiento. Shining aún no habría los ojos pero sintió como se aferraban de su cuello y cubría su lomo, abrió un poco los ojos encontrándose con un cuello de color rosa- Cadence…- murmuró viendo el cuerpo de la alicornio abrazando el suyo.

Cadence- por favor detente, sé que quieres protegerla pero en este estado sólo te lastimas tú- rompió el abrazo y miró al unicornio justo a los ojos con un semblante de tristeza y preocupación- no me gusta verte triste, pero tampoco me gusta ver como sufres… en este momento sé que está sufriendo… pero… por favor mi amor, tienes que calmarte… el sobre esforzar tu magia te provocará daños irreparables, lo sabes muy bien… por favor, no lo hagas más … te lo suplico…- la princesa del amor nuevamente abrazo al unicornio haciendo que su pelaje se manchara un poco con las gotas de sangre que caían de la nariz de Shining, el unicornio soltó un suspiro y devolvió el abrazo a su esposa aún con su cabeza palpitando debido al dolor.

Shining- Está bien mi amor, me iré a descansar. Tampoco me gusta verte triste- se separaron un poco y el unicornio aun con su cabeza palpitando del dolor le regalo una tierna sonrisa a lo que la alicornio aún con su rostro embarrado por el betún le devolvió el gesto- sabes algo, ese color negro en tu rostro se mezcla muy bien con tu pelaje rosado- la alicornio río por lo bajo soltando una risa algo jocosa, pero lo que Shining estaba ignorando era que el cuerno de la princesa brillaba hasta que de un movimiento rápido embarró todo el pastel en la cara del unicornio- ¿eh?…

Cadence- Pero el blanco tampoco se queda atrás- después de haber hecho esto ambos comenzaron a reír suavemente, Shining se detuvo debido al dolor de cabeza que sentía más fuerte- ve a descansar, te traeré otros analgésicos. No te preocupes tanto por Twilight ella está bien, está protegida y no me refiero por Strong- la princesa del amor se dirigió al baño donde lavó su rostro para retirarse el betún que tenía embarrado, después de salir de ahí se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella pero el unicornio blanco miro nuevamente la cama y frunció el ceño. Se dio la vuelta también para dirigirse al baño y lavar su rostro, ya cuando esté estaba limpio se observó en el espejo frunciendo nuevamente el ceño

Shining- "debo recuperarme rápido, no quiero que Strong esté más cerca de Twilight… confío en Midnight pero… ella debe de estar de encubierto. Twilight… cómo estarás en estos momentos"- pensó el unicornio mientras observaba su reflejo, salió del baño he ingresó en la cama para recostarse y esperar los medicamentos que su esposa le traería aún pensando en el bienestar de su hermana. Pero alguien llamó a la puerta captando la atención de este pony- adelante…- tras estas palabras las puertas de la habitación se fueron abriendo ingresando dos unicornios que él conocía muy bien un macho y una hembra, ambos con un rostro de preocupación- ¿mamá, papá?… ¿qué hacen aquí?.

Velvet- Supimos lo del ataque al palacio, ¿te encuentras bien hijo?- preguntó ella con un tono de preocupación absoluto, pero en su rostro se notaba que esa preocupación no simplemente era por el unicornio blanco, Pero Nightlight tenía un semblante diferente era una mezcla entre miedo y Furia.

Shining- Yo estoy bien mamá, gracias por preguntar pero… papá, ¿ocurre algo?.

Nightlight- ¿Es cierto que Strong Rock esta otra vez cerca de Twilight?- con esta pregunta se formó un silencio demasiado incómodo en la habitación donde reposaba el príncipe de cristal.

.

.

Mientras que Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow y Stratus se encontraban en el hospital. En las afueras de éste se encontraba Strong Rock junto con los Hermanos Wilcard prestando Guardia, sabían que adentro se encontraba el shadowbolt así que no necesitaban ingresar, estaba muy atentos debido a lo acontecido en la noche anterior con la pony de color rosa. Pero Nightshade y Applejack se dirigían a realizar una investigación a Sugarcube corner y en el trayecto la pony obrera vio a alguien del cual se sentía en deuda después de haberle salvado la vida.

Applejack- Nightshade discúlpame un momento debo de hablar con alguien- la pony obrera se alejó a todo galope hacia dicho pony hasta quedar al lado de él… ¡hola profesor Snake!.

Snake- ¿hmm?… oh, buenos días … señorita… Applejack ¿cierto?- respondió el unicornio aún llevando puesto su capa y la capucha que cubría completamente su rostro dejando expuesto sólo su cuerno

Applejack- Sip, esa soy yo, ¿que lo trae al pueblo a esta hora de la mañana?.

Snake- A decir verdad estaba buscando un lugar donde podía comprar unas telas, ya sabes… mi casa no tiene muchas cortinas que digamos y la luz del sol en horas de la mañana puede ser tedioso. Pero aparte de eso estoy buscando la biblioteca, ¿sabes dónde está?.

Applejack- ¿es que le gusta despertarse tarde, y sus labores como maestro?.

Snake- Siempre me levanto temprano señorita, pero estoy de vacaciones… ¿a que voy a despertarme temprano?.

Nightshade- ¡Applejack…- voltearon a ver quien gritó y vieron a la pegaso que se acercaba hacia ambos ponis- recuerda que no tenemos tiempo, debemos ir a el lugar donde me dijiste- entró hablando con su semblante de soldado, frío y directo.

Snake- Disculpe señorita, ¿es usted amiga de la señorita Applejack?.

Nightshade- No, no soy su amiga, su amiga es su amiga yo simplemente soy una conocida- el unicornio arqueo una ceja al escuchar esto y miró a la pony de tierra.

Applejack- Jejeje, qué graciosa eres. Lo que ella quiso decir es que aún no somos buenos amigos, apenas nos estamos conociendo. Ella es amiga de mi amiga Rainbow Dash… recuerdas la Pegaso de pelaje azul.

Nightshade- ¡Applejack!- la pegaso de pelaje azul grisáceo miró de forma reprobatoria a la pony de tierra pero no se dio cuenta que una sombra muy alta la estaba cubriendo, giró su vista y se encontró a Snake de frente a lo que éste simplemente levanto su pata Y tomó la de ella para darle un beso en su pezuña- pero… ¿que?…

Snake- Mucho gusto señorita, es un placer conocerla, soy el profesor Snake.

Nightshade- … el placer… es mío… soy Nightshade… " no soy de pensar obscenidades acerca de los machos pero, su cuerno es demasiado largo… eso significa que… ¡concéntrate Nightshade,, no es momento para que pienses en esas cosas!".

Snake- ¿sucede algo señorita Nightshade?…

Nightshade- Esto… no sucede nada, todo está bien- lo dijo retirando su pezuña de la pata del unicornio azul demasiado rápido y desviando su mirada para otra parte- Applejack Será mejor que nos vayamos, debemos ir donde tú me dijiste que deberíamos ir- pero pasó algo que ninguno de los tres se lo esperaba, el estómago de la shadowbolt comenzó a sonar demasiado fuerte haciéndola sonrojar un poco y cubriendo su rostro con su melena para que ninguno de los otros dos la viera

Snake- Jejeje, sí tienes razón. Es muy temprano y yo tampoco he desayunado, así que ustedes dos señoritas están cordialmente invitadas a desayunar conmigo.

Applejack- no no no, profesor muchísimas gracias. Estamos algo apuradas- en eso el estómago de la pony granjera también rugido- Jejeje… qué cosas- lo dijo desviándose mirada y abanicándose el rostro con su sombrero.

Snake- No se diga más, las llevaría al restaurante donde estoy acostumbrado pero a esta hora aún se encuentra cerrado, no habrá una cafetería cerca, una pastelería o algo…

Applejack- Bueno… si quieres podemos ir a Sugarcube corner los señores cake deben de tener abierto, siempre abren muy temprano.

Snake- Bueno entonces que así sea, serías tan amable de poder guiarnos- la pegaso y la pony de tierra comenzaron a movilizarse hacia dicho lugar dejando al unicornio un poco atrás de ellas, y ya que ambas estaban juntas, Nightshade aprovechó para preguntar un poco sobre este extraño unicornio.

Nightshade- Oye, ¿de donde conoces a este sujeto?- hablaba en voz baja para que el unicornio no la pudiera escuchar volteando de vez en cuando para tratar de ver el rostro bajo esa capucha.

Applejack- Es una historia un poco larga.

Nightshade- Pues te escucho, hay algo en él que no me trae buena espina- la terrestre naranja la miró levantando una ceja- no me veas así sé que oculta algo, además su estatura no es normal

Applejack- ¿qué tiene de raro su estatura?, es sólo un unicornio alto… tienes que ver a mi hermano, él es un pony pero tiene la estatura de un caballo… bueno casi es así de grande.

Nightshade- … tengo que ver para creer. Pero volviendo al tema, ¿de dónde lo conoces?- con esta simple pregunta Applejack se sintió completamente acorralada ya que gracias a su elemento le era imposible mentir. Así que tendría que soltar todo lo que ella sabía acerca de ese unicornio, lo que más temía era que posiblemente Nightshade lo acusara con la princesa, cosa que no hizo Silver Wing para poder saldar su deuda.

Applejack- (suspiro), te contaré pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a hacer nada.

Nightshade- ¿acaso es un criminal?…

Applejack- Para nada…- la pegaso azul-grisáceo le hizo señas como queriendo decir "y entonces ¿que?"- tienes que prometerme que no eras nada.

Nightshade- Está bien lo prometo, ahora sí dime cómo lo conociste.

Snake- Le salve la vida a ella y a una soldado de la guardia real- al escuchar la voz del semental detrás de ellas, Applejack dio un salto a un lado por el susto mientras que Nightshade giró su cabeza un tanto impresionada, iba a modular palabra pero el unicornio se le adelanto- perdón por interferir en su plática pero ustedes estaban hablando de mí…

Nightshade- Pero… ¿cómo es que?…

Snake- ¿las pude escuchar?… jeje,… señorita soy un profesor, tantos años ejerciendo esta labor han hecho que mi oído sea muy agudo para poder escuchar aquellos que quieren hacer trampa cuando los esté evaluando.

Nightshade- "¿cómo fue que se movió tan rápido?… no pude escuchar el sonido de sus cascos"- pensaba la pegaso azul grisáceo observando el unicornio.

Applejack- Eso es cierto, él me salvó a mí y a Silver Wing… él nos encontró ya que quise salvar a la capitana pero resulta que se encontraba debajo de una jaula muy pesada y al tratar de moverla me ocasiona un daño muy grave, me estaba desangrando y él fue quien nos rescató a ambas.

Nightshade- ¿a Silver Wing?…

Applejack- ¿acaso la conoces?…

Nightshade- ¿conocerla?, je… claro que conozco a esa tonta. Es la única que se le ocurre enfrentar sola a un dragón negro de ojos rojos… eso hasta nosotros sabemos que es prácticamente un suicidio.

Applejack- a decir verdad no sé cómo se ve un dragón negro de ojos rojos, el único dragón con el que he tratado a sido Spike y además Ponyville es paso de la migración de los dragones y los admiramos cuándo pasan por encima de nosotros. Hay de muchos colores y tamaños Pero uno negro de ojos rojos jamás lo he visto.

Snake- Y espero que nunca lo veas, un dragón negro de ojos rojos es una criatura con la cual no se puede razonar, ya que su sed de sangre y destrucción es muy grande y una vez que comienza su ataque es difícil de que se detenga y si es contra algún oponente no descansará hasta no verlo muerto- explicó el unicornio azul con un semblante demasiado serio.

Applejack- Mejor no preguntaré más- dijo está con un poco de temor en sus palabras- ya estamos cerca, aquí doblando la esquina.

Snake- Una pregunta señorita Applejack, ¿de casualidad no sabes dónde se encuentra la biblioteca?.

Applejack- Claro que sí caramelo… es más, mi amiga Twilight es la que la atiende junto con Spike.

Snake- ¿Twilight?… ¿que no es la unicornio que se frustró sin razón alguna el día ayer?, ¿y además convive con un dragón?…

Applejack - La misma… créeme cuando te digo que Spike es inofensivo … ¿me pregunto porque Twilight no habrá ido al hospital?.

Nightshade- Strong dijo que tenía un fuerte resfriado…

**_Mientras tanto en la biblioteca…_**

Twilight- Eppike…Eppike ¿tonte epta?…ah … ah… ¡ahh!… ¡chuu!~~… ¿tonte te metio epte tagon?- se preguntaba la pálida unicornio color lavanda mientras que sus fosas nasales segregaban una viscosa y verde fluorecente mucosa- ¡Eppike!…

Spike- ¡ya voy ya voy!… esto es genial- se quejaba el dragón mientras hacía sus quehaceres matutinos en la parte de abajo.

Twilight- ¡Eppike!…- gritaba la unicornio desde su habitación, un sonido se empezó a escuchar en aumento como si subieran las escaleras, la unicornio color lavanda giró su vista hacia la puerta y por está ingresó el dragón con un balde de agua y adentro de este unos paños.

Spike- Ahora dime qué es lo que se te ¡ahhhhh!… Twilight, ¿eres tú?.

Twilight- ¿como que toy dio?, Pog tupuetto que toy dio Eppike… ¿pog que do pegunta?…

Spike- Es que te ves un poco… diferente.

Twilight- tifedente ¿enm qué?, acato… a… a… ¡AHH!… (suspiro)… ¡AHHHT CHUUUU!~~… ¿tengo dos cuegnos?

Spike- pues… no…

Twilight- ¿entontet?…

Spike- Para empezar ya no eres color lavanda, estás demasiado pálida. Aparte de eso tus ojos están rojos y llenos de lagañas… además tu nariz está muy irritada y esa mocosa ni de que hablar.

Twilight- ouw… treo que habeg ido al Boque do fue una puena idtea.

Spike- ¿en serio?…- Twilight lo volteo a ver tratando de fruncir el ceño, pero debido a su malestar no surtió efecto- Mejor dime qué es lo que se te ofrece Twilight.

Twilight- ¿me puedes taed po favod ota caja de panuelos?- el pequeño dragón asiento con su cabeza y se dio La media vuelta para salir de la alcoba de la unicornio- ¡edpera Eppike!, hay ota cosa- el dragón se giro un poco para ver al rostro de la unicornio y realizando un ademán para que prosiguiera- ¿la topa de pollo tabe muy mal?…

Spike- … te traeré la caja de pañuelos y luego iré al hospital a traer un doctor, realmente lo necesitas- concluyó el dragón retirándose de la alcoba de la unicornio para traer la caja de pañuelos y luego terminar sus quehaceres.

**_Volviendo con Applejack, Nightshade y el profesor Snake…_**

Snake- No debió de haber ido al Bosque, la humedad pudo haberle afectado demasiado.

Applejack- Así es ella, siempre quiere ayudar a los demás sin importarle su propio bienestar- los tres ponis siguieron avanzando en silencio hasta que lograron divisar el edificio que estaban buscando.

Nightshade- ¿qué es eso?.

Applejack- Sean bienvenidos a la mejor pastelería de todo Ponyville, Sugarcube corner.

Nightshade- Parece sacado de un cuento para potros.

Applejack- Si, la decoración es algo que yo aún no puedo entender… pero tiene los mejores pasteles del pueblo- los tres pony se fueron acercando hacia dicho lugar pero lo raro es que aún estaba cerrado. Applejack tocó la puerta sutilmente y después de unos minutos esta se abre un poco dejando ver el rostro de la señora cake que al verla abrió la puerta completamente- buenos días señora cake.

Sra cake- Muy buenos días Applejack, ¿que los trae por aquí?.

Applejack- a desayunar señora cake.

Sra cake- Lo siento Applejack, pero el día de hoy creo que no podremos abrir.

Applejack- ¿fue por lo que sucedió con Pinkie- la señora cake afirmó con su cabeza dándole a entender que si era por ese motivo- bueno, señora cake ella es Nightshade, es una de las escoltas que nos asignaron y va a investigar un poco… ¿nos permite pasar?…

Sra cake- Por supuesto querida, adelante esta yegua se hizo a un lado para que Nightshade y Applejack pudieron entrar, pero se percató también de la presencia del unicornio- disculpa Applejack pero, ¿él viene con ustedes?- Snake al escuchar que nuevamente estaban hablando de él se retiró su capucha para que está yegua lo pudiera ver mejor y la señora cake al reconocerlo soltó un grito ahogado- ¿pero si tú eres?…

Snake- shhhh- el unicornio movió los ojos señalando a la Shadowbolt en eso la señora cake entendió que no podía mencionar lo que él había hecho el día que salvó el pueblo de la Osa mayor.

Sra cake- sea bienvenido, pase por favor- el unicornio ingreso a este local y con su mirada busco la mesa donde se encontraban ambas yeguas, encontrándolas en una de las mesas que se encontraban al rincón, a paso moderado se fue acercando hacia esta mesa tomando asiento junto a las dos yeguas a los pocos segundos llegó la señora cake.

Sra cake- No creo que abramos hoy, pero eso no significa que no los pueda atender. ¿y bien que desean ordenar?…

Applejack- Yo quiero dos muffins y jugo de zanahoria…

Nightshade- Yo también quiero dos muffins pero con café- la señora cake volteó a ver al semental de pelaje azul para conocer qué es lo que deseaba comer, pero éste no decía absolutamente nada y tenía su mirada perdida a la cocina.

Sra cake- Disculpe señor…- pero Snake no dijo nada antes, frunció un poco el ceño haciendo que la terrestre de pelaje color turquesa se pusiera un tanto nerviosa.

Snake-para mí dame una taza de café por favor- dijo sin voltear a ver a la yegua aún manteniendo esa expresión seria.

Sra cake- ¿desea algo más ?… pastel, muffins?…

Snake- ¿no tienen algo que no sea tan dulce?- respondía sin mirar a la señora cake, sus ojos están enfocados más que todo en la cocina.

Sra cake- … bueno, tenemos pan de canela y pasas.

Snake- entonces deme dos porciones por favor junto con el café…- al tener la orden lista la señora cake se retiró dejando a los tres ponis en la mesa, pero el unicornio no dejaba de mirar hacia la cocina.

Applejack- ¿ocurre algo profesor?…

Snake- no, no ocurre nada.

Nightshade- lo sientes ¿cierto?…- preguntó la pegaso ya que ella iría investigar lo que había sucedido con Pinkie Pie, no tenía la capacidad de sentir la magia de forma natural como los unicornios pero tenía su método y conocía las señales que esto hacían al sentirla- dígame algo profesor, ¿qué tipo de magia es la que siente?.

Snake- No lo sé, es algo confuso… y a decir verdad… no tengo conocimiento de porque se siente- Applejack frunció en ceño y Nightshade lo vio directo al ojo que tenía descubierto, analizó su rostro ya que no tenía puesta su capucha- ¿eh?… ¿tengo algo en el rostro?…

Nightshade- ¿que materia es la que enseña?.

Snake- Caray, de una invitación a desayunar a un interrogatorio.

Applejack- A decir verdad yo también tengo curiosidad digo, curó mis heridas y nos ayudó a movilizar a la pequeña que violaron, de no ser por esa velocidad con que llegamos al pueblo no se que hubiera pasado con ella… ¿que es lo que enseñas? … no creo que sea matemáticas.

Nightshade- ¿entonces prácticas magia?.

Snake- No, soy maestro de idiomas eh historia en la universidad de Manehattan ,y lo de practicar no lo hago, se uno que otro hechizo que me ha servido muy bien, además fue su amiga la pegaso señorita Applejack quien se llevó la niña al hospital.

Nightshade- "está diciendo la verdad"- pensaba mientras observaba el unicornio azul.

Applejack- "Ahora entiendo porque fue que le habló a Fluttershy y a Rarity en esos idiomas . Pero, ¿su forma de luchar, la creación de ese árbol con el ritual?, ese extraño líquido que usó con Twilight y creo que también lo utilizó conmigo… hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de él y por más que lo analizó no he podido encontrar que esté mintiendo"- pensaba la pony obrera, a los pocos minutos llegó la señora y el señor cake con el encargo de estos ponis y luego de tomar el desayuno, Snake se despidió de ambas diciendo que debía ir a la biblioteca ya que necesitaba encontrar una información.

Nightshade- es un poco extraño no lo crees…

Applejack- Admito que es algo intrigante su forma de vestir y su comportamiento, pero por más que analizo sus palabras no encuentro que esté mintiendo… creo que está diciendo la verdad.

Nightshade- También yo… bien, ¿qué es lo que me querías mostrar aquí?.

Applejack- O sí, cierto… ¡señora cake!…

.

.

Sunny Daze- ¿ya puedo bajar la cola?, no me siento muy bien si todos están mirando mi cosita- exclamaba por lo bajo la pequeña unicornio en la habitación del hospital al ser revisada por el doctor Horse y teniendo como testigos a todos los galenos que estaban en la sala de juntas hace unos minutos, y de los cuales ninguno de se daba crédito a lo que estaban viendo, también se encontraba la madre de la niña muy confundida por la recuperación tan rápida que había tenido su pequeña.

Horse- Esto realmente no lo puedo creer, está completamente curada… como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Sunny Daze- Y ¿qué fue lo que me pasó?…

Yukiko- según lo que el reporte dice, es que …- la yegua guardó silencio rápidamente al ver que la doctora Heart Potion le hacía señas de que no dijera absolutamente nada.

Heart Potion- pequeña, ¿dime qué es lo qué recuerdas?.

Sunny Daze- ¿recordar?…- la pequeña miró hacia el techo como tratando de hacer memoria de lo que había pasado, Tulip iba a comenzar a narrar lo que había sucedido antes de que ella desapareciera pero la enfermera Red Heart puso su casco en su hombro y le hizo señas de que no hablara hasta que la niña dijera algo.

Sunny Daze- … recuerdo… recuerdo… recuerdo que estaba jugando con mí pelota mientras que mi mamá hacía unas compras, y luego de eso… no recuerdo nada más…- terminó su pequeño relato volteando a ver a los galenos con un rostro de absoluta duda- ¿porque estoy aquí?…

Horse- ¿es todo lo que recuerdas?…- la pequeña Sunny Daze afirmó con su cabeza aún confundida del porque estaba en ese sitio- bien te lo diré- al escuchar estas palabras de los labios del doctor, todos los de la sala palidecieron. Conocían los métodos que usaba este galeno y en la mayoría no eran… muy alentadores- Yukiko permíteme la historia clínica de la pequeña.

Yukiko- doctor, no creo que sea…

Horse- Estoy solicitando la historia clínica de la pequeña no tu opinión señorita Yukiko, ahora… ¿serías tan amable de permitírmela?- la joven pegaso se acercó donde el doctor entregandole la historia clínica y viéndolo un poco molesta- gracias, ella debe saber la verdad- al recibir la historia le guiño el ojo cosa que confundió un poco a la pegaso.

Gelderland- Horse no creo que sea conveniente de qué…- pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por este galeno.

Horse- De qué ¿qué?, ¿qué le ocultemos la verdad?. ¡ella es una paciente y tiene muchas preguntas y está muy mal de que nosotros ocultemos la verdad y cambiemos las respuestas!, ella quiere saber porque está aquí… pues yo se lo diré- es el doctor se volteó a ver a la pequeña mientras que ella lo miraba aún muy confundida- escucha, el día ayer fuiste ingresada a la sala de urgencias ya que por accidente un tonto te embistió haciendo que te golpea contra una pared muy fuerte mientras que jugabas, el golpe fue tal que perdiste el conocimiento y no despertaste hasta ahora.

Sunny Daze- ¿otro pony me golpeó?.

Horse- Así es pequeña, el muy tonto y descuidado no se fijó por donde galopaba y sin querer chocó contigo.

Sunny Daze- ¿pero porque mirabas mi conejito?… ¿porque todos miraban mi conejito?- preguntó muy confundida, si le estaban diciendo que había perdido el conocimiento por un golpe… ¿porque todos miraban sus genitales?.

Horse- Porque del golpe tan fuerte que tuviste caíste sentada y obviamente te lastimaste un poco la columna y tu pequeño trasero- todos miraron al doctor con los ojos de asesino por ese comentario- bueno, creo que es todo por ahora… enfermera…- lo dijo volteando a ver a Red Heart- necesito que por favor le programen una ecografía pélvica a la niña, necesitamos saber si el golpe no la haya afectado mucho, y que le prepare un desayuno muy nutritivo, no creo que unas simples bolsas de suero le calmen el hambre que debe de tener- concluyó el doctor devolviéndole a Yukito el historial de la niña y retirándose de la habitación, a los pocos segundos salieron detrás de él todos los galenos Incluyendo a la enfermera. Tulip un poco confundida le dijo a su pequeña hija que espera un momento, que necesitaba hablar una cosa con el doctor y salió detrás de los galenos para abordar al doctor Horse.

Gelderland- Dime a qué juegas Horse.

Tree- crees que es divertido jugar con los sentimientos de los demás?- le recriminó esta yegua en un tono molestó por la forma en que el doctor había "explicado" el diagnóstico.

Tulip- doctor Horse…- al escuchar la voz de la yegua todos los galenos voltearon a ver dónde esta se encontraba, la madre de la pequeña unicornio se fue acercando a paso lento hasta quedar cerca del doctor mencionado- ¿porque le mintió a mi hija acerca de lo que le había pasado?, no lo entiendo… ¿porque quiere ocultar algo tan trágico? … ¿cómo se lo voy a explicar yo?…

Horse- de eso no tiene de qué preocuparse señora, al parecer su hija sufrió de amnesia post-traumatica.

Tulip- ¿amnesia post-traumatica?…

Horse- La amnesia post-traumática se manifiesta de muchas maneras en función de los daños sufridos, el pony está muy confundida y en este caso su hija, le cuesta mantener la información en la cabeza de un día para otro. El hecho de no recordar el accidente puede estar motivado por varias causas, entre ellas que el cerebro, en el momento del impacto, no registró lo sucedido.

Tulip - ¿significa que no recordará nada?…

Gelderland- Los ponis que han sufrido una lesión grave suele tener una sensación extraña, les gustaría recordar lo que pasó en el accidente pero no lo recuerdan, y muchos no lo llegan a recordar porque en ese momento el cerebro no ha registrado la información.

Tilip- Olvidar lo reciente- murmuro un poco animada.

Horse- La otra explicación a esta ausencia de memoria está en la manera en que se fijan los recuerdos. La amnesia post-traumática suele incluir el olvido de algunos episodios tanto anteriores como posteriores al accidente. El pony no solo no recuerda el impacto sino que ni siquiera recuerda haber sido golpeado, por ejemplo. Un fuerte traumatismo puede provocar que la información registrada en ese periodo de tiempo no se consolide en la memoria a largo plazo y que, por lo tanto, el paciente no sea capaz de recuperarla- la yegua ladeó la cabeza en son de no tener ni idea de lo que le estaban hablando.

Gelderland- La memoria a largo plazo no se almacena al instante, sino que debe pasar un cierto tiempo antes de quedar fijada. Durante ese tiempo en el purgatorio de los recuerdos se requiere que una estructura, el hipocampo, se encuentre funcionando correctamente. Si durante ese tiempo el encéfalo sufre algún tipo de trauma, esos recuerdos no se guardarán correctamente.

Tulip- Perdón pero, creo que no entendí. Se que la amnesia es la pérdida de memoria, pero ella aun me recuerda.

Horse- le explicaré fácilmente: Cuando algún pony, grifo, minotauro o dependiendo de la especie que sea tiene un accidente muy fuerte, lo que olvida normalmente es lo que ha pasado inmediatamente antes, no los nombres de sus familiares, ni su pasado. Lo que parece que "se pierde", es la memoria muy reciente que por decirlo de una manera muy simple, está por ahí dando vueltas en el cerebro y aún no está almacenada, y este recuerdo por lo general se pierde y el paciente jamás sabrá como fue su accidente, o en este caso… su violación, y es mejor continuar así.

Tulip- ¿me está diciendo que usó el pretexto de la amnesia simplemente para que mí hija no supiera la verdad?- exclamó algo molesta al saber la intención de este doctor- ¡dígame usted cómo le puedo explicar a ella cuando me pregunté porque le duele tanto sus genitales!.

Horse- no tiene que explicar nada por que no hay nada que explicar.

Tulip- no entiendo…

Horse- su hija si tiene amnesia post-traumatica, es bueno ya que extrañamente también esta sana.

Tulip- la enfermera también me dijo lo mismo, pero me dijo que era necesario una segunda opinión.

Horse- escuche señora, no sé quien, que o como pasó, pero las heridas de la pequeña no están, como sí simplemente lo de ayer hubiera sido una mala broma. Ordené la ecografía para descartar daños internos aunque se que ese proceso es pérdida de tiempo. No se si llamarlo milagro o conspiración mágica

Gelderland- (palma face).

Horse- Pero esa niña esta más sana que todos nosotros juntos- Tulip bajó su cabeza pensando mucho en todas las palabras que había dicho este galeno, ¿cómo había sido posible?… no se lo podían explicar. Pero su hija, su tesoro más preciado estaba sana; de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y resbalar por sus mejillas cayendo al suelo, levantó su mirada mostrándoles una sonrisa a todos los galenos que estuvieron presentes en el diagnóstico de su hija.

Tulip- Gracias, muchas gracias… no sé cómo podré pagarles lo que han hecho.

Gelderland- Es nuestro trabajo señora, ahora vaya a donde su hija… debe de estar esperando muy preocupada- la yegua volvió a dar las gracias y dio media vuelta para regresar al cuarto donde se encontraba su hija, dobló la esquina perdiéndose de la vista de los doctores- Horse, ¿porque no le dijiste sobre la esfera, la nota y el frasco vacío?.

Horse- Porque la nota decía que la esfera le pertenece a la princesa Celestia, quien halla hecho eso tiene conocimiento de lo que le pasó a la pequeña y al parecer también fue el que le borro la memoria. Y creo que la esfera posee los recuerdos de la violación de la pequeña… torturar más a la madre viendo cómo fue abusada no es mi especialidad.

Tree- creí sí lo era…

Horse- tengo mis límites doctora, además lo poco que lograron extraer de es frasco está en estudio, quien sea que haya utilizado ese líquido conoce muy bien sus cualidades cicatrizantes- concluyó el galeno con una mirada muy seria.

Tulip llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hija dónde quedó parada sin entrar, pasó sus cascos por sus ojos para limpiarse un poco las lágrimas que habían salido, tomó un fuerte respiro e ingreso a esta habitación encontrando a su pequeña terminando de desayunar y esta al verla mostró una inocente sonrisa pero la cambió al ver los ojos hinchados de su madre.

Sunny daze- ¿qué pasa mamá, porque estás triste?.

Tulip- No es nada cariño, mamá está bien.

Sunny daze- Pero estabas llorando, ¿qué te dijo el doctor?…

Tulip- Dijo… que te vayas preparando, nos iremos a casa- dijo esta regalándole una sonrisa a lo que la pequeña se la devolvió con inocencia.

.

.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de cuatro horas desde que el profesor Snake había dejado a ambas yeguas en Sugarcube corner, después de haber tomado el desayuno Nightshade se puso cascos a la obra buscando pruebas de lo que pudo haber pasado, después de recoger algo de información del señor y la señora cake de cómo fue que encontraron a Pinkie. La shadowbolt comenzó con su investigación empezando por el primer lugar donde habían encontrado a la pony rosada, luego continuó buscando por toda la cocina recolectando unas pequeñas muestras de masa, unos recipientes que ella utilizó y una espátula que le llamó mucho la atención. Pero aparte de eso no encontraba ninguna otra pista y se centró en el único lugar donde posiblemente pudo haber ocurrido algo y ese lugar era…

Applejack- Explícame otra vez porque no te entendí a la primera, ¿qué tiene que ver lo que encuentres en el horno con lo sucedido con Pinkie?- preguntó la terrestre naranja al ver como la mitad del cuerpo de la pegaso se encontraba dentro de ese lugar.

Nightshade- Según lo que dijo el tonto de Black y la información que obtuve aquí con los señores cake, ella tenía en su cuerpo una sustancia de color rojo. Mermelada de fresa, así que quién la pudo haber atacado tuvo que haber sido un unicornio… Estoy buscando Rastros de magia, la espátula que tenemos separada posee algo de eso rastros. Quiero saber si… oh una galleta *crak* mmm… manzana.

Applejack- ¿que?…

Nightshade- En el reporte médico que nos dieron, dijeron que su cuerpo tenía una sustancia pegajosa la cual era magia condensada, pues bueno… todo lo que he encontrado tiene algunos rastros de magia… son muy débiles pero los tiene- respondió la yegua mientras se giraba boca arriba. Applejack volteo a ver lo que tenía la shadowbolt separado, le pareció un tanto extraño de que lo que ella separó poseyera magia.

Applejack- ¿está segura?, aquí sólo veo masa, el tazón con que ella trabaja y esa espátula, ¿y cómo puede sentir magia si eres una pegaso?.

Nightshade- por mis herraduras…- respondió mientras se giraba boca abajo dentro del horno para buscar más pistas, Applejack muy confundida comenzó a observar las patas traseras de la yegua notando que sus herraduras eran normales, ya con la curiosidad arriba se acercó un poco más para observar dichas herraduras notando las piernas torneadas de esta yegua junto con su movimiento de cola haciéndola sonrrojar debido al pensamiento obsceno qué se le cruzó por su mente. Sacudió su cabeza ya que el episodio que había tenido en la mañana había sido algo extraño y se alejó un poco sin despegar la vista de esas herraduras- creo que encontré algo, ¿será que puede sacarme?- después de haberle dicho a la pony granjera fue a sacarla, la pegaso se dio la vuelta nuevamente quedando boca arriba para poder salir fácilmente. Applejack esta vez se acercó pero un tanto temerosa y muy confundida del porque se sentía así para tomar a Nightshade de su cintura y ayudarla a salir, pero al estar cerca de ella sus ojos giraron rápidamente para ver sus ubres mientras que sentía como le latía el corazón tan fuerte que lo podía escuchar en su cabeza, sentía como se sonrojaba y extrañamente su temperatura corporal se elevaba. Muy asustada por lo que estaba sintiendo comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás chocando con la mesa y tirando al piso las pistas que Nightshade había recogido- ¿qué fue eso?…

Applejack- ¡no fue nada!…- respondió de forma automática mientras recogía lo que había tirado- ¿encontraste algo?…

Nightshade- Sí, ayúdame a salir de aquí quieres.

Applejack- Sí… sí, ya voy- antes de acercarse a la pegaso soltó un enorme suspiro tratando de alejar esos pensamientos obscenos que extrañamente le llegaban a la cabeza, se acercó hasta quedar cerca de la estufa tomando Nightshade de la cintura y automáticamente sus ojos giraron para ver nuevamente sus ubres soltó la cintura de la yegua cayendo sentada y respirando agitadamente- porque no mueves el cuerpo y así podrás empujar la bandeja para que salgas deslizada…

Nightshade- Si te estoy pidiendo de que me saques es porque no tengo muy buen espacio para poder moverme. Además tengo mis cascos delanteros ocupados- la pony naranja volvió a soltar otro suspiro ya que debería estar cerca de ella, pero noto que debajo de sus flancos sobresalía un pedazo de esta bandeja. Bajó un poco su sombreros para tapar su vista ya que extrañamente al estar viendo el cuerpo de esta pegaso la hacia reaccionar de esa manera, lo que menos quería ver en estos momentos era la intimidad de aquella pegaso y hacer que su mente volviera a pensar obsenidades. Poco a poco comenzó a jalarla hacia afuera para sacar a Nightshade del horno y cuando sintió que la bandeja no salía más se retiró rápidamente y acomodó su sombrero para pretender que no había pasado absolutamente nada. La shadowbolt levantó sus patas traseras doblando un poco su columna para tomar impulso y levantarse sin necesidad de usar sus cascos delanteros, utilizó la fuerza de ese movimiento haciendo que su cuerpo diera una vuelta, ya en el aire abrió sus alas y estabilizo su vuelo para quedar enfrente de Applejack con un gran trozo de masa gelatinoso qué extraña mente cambiaba de color.

Applejack- ¿qué es eso?- preguntó muy intrigada de ver cómo esa trozo de masa cambiaba de color.

Nightshade- No lo sé… pero dame otra bolsa que necesito guardar estos rápidamente… créeme, quema- rápidamente Applejack le pasó otra bolsa donde estaban guardando lo que encontraban, la Shadowbolt introdujo lo que había encontrado dentro del horno mientras que Applejack lo cerró rápidamente, giró su vista para ver qué hacían Nightshade y vio que ésta se soplaba sus cascos delanteros ya que se encontraban humeando- creo que con estas será suficiente.

Applejack- no lo entiendo, si el horno está apagado hace horas cómo es posible que eso aún esté caliente- volteó a ver dónde estaba la masa encontrando que el plástico se encontraba intacto- si estaba caliente ya tuvo que haber quemado una parte de la bolsa.

Nightshade- no sé qué tipo de magia sea pero … quema y mucho.

Applejack- ¿qué piensas hacer con eso?…

Nightshade- Lo enviaré a un laboratorio, si nos enviaron para protegerlas quiero saber contra que nos estamos enfrentando… y por lo que sentí sé que es alguien bastante fuerte- concluyó la pegaso observando como sus cascos delanteros aún seguía humeando mientras que sus herraduras daban un tenue brillo azulado.

.

.

Las horas pasaban y la pequeña Sweetie belle aún no despertaba, Igualmente Pinkie pie, tras el reporte médico que le habían dado a Rarity ella se relajo un poco, pero aún no estaba muy tranquila al saber que su hermana aún no despertaba. Rainbow Dash no se había despegado del vidrio desde que Nightshade se había retirado, esperando por lo menos ver que su amiga moviera por lo menos un músculo para darle alguna esperanza… pero nada. De pronto la pony rosada comenzó a mover una pata levemente cosas que no pasó desapercibida por la pegaso color cian que abrió un poco más sus ojos al ver la reacción que estaba teniendo esta pony.

Rainbow- ¡chicas chicas!…- llamó a las otras ponis quienes levantaron la vista donde estaba la pegaso de melena arco iris- ¡es Pinkie, se está moviendo!… - al escuchar esas palabras las dos yeguas se levantaron de las sillas dirigiéndose al cristal, Rarity antes de ver hacia dónde estaba Pinkie, observó la camilla dónde se encontraba su pequeña hermana que aún permanecía dormida. Movió su vista dónde se encuentra a Pinkie y vio que ella estaba moviendo su pata delantera derecha, la que tenía conectada la sonda de suero- ¡al parecer va a despertar!- la pony rosada continúo con sus movimientos leves en su pata delantera derecha así como también empezó a mover su pata trasera izquierda con movimientos leves cosas que estaba llenando de emoción a la pegaso color cian al saber que su amiga comenzaba a reaccionar, Rarity también le gustaba mucho ver la evolución que estaba teniendo su amiga fiestera, pero lo que ella realmente quería era ver a su hermanita despierta.

Rarity- qué alivio que ya está reaccionando, sólo espero que recuerde algo. Que no vaya a tener su mente en blanco como la tuvimos tú y yo Rainbow, y nos pueda decir qué fue lo que le pasó- la pegaso color cian volteó a ver a su amigo unicornio. Ella tenía razón, ambas habían sido atacadas y no recordaban absolutamente nada. Fluttershy permaneció callada observando los movimientos de su amiga terrestre, pero su rostro no reflejaba que estuviera contenta más bien parecía algo intrigada. Escucho los cascos de alguien acercarse a ella y giró su cabeza viendo a Stratus que se acercaba observaba a la pony rosada a través del cristal con su mirada fría, mientras que Rainbow Dash y Rarity tenía una pequeña plática sacando hipótesis de que posiblemente Pinkie pie no pueda recordar nada así como ellas, Fluttershy no le despegaba sus ojos a la mirada de Stratus ya que veía algo diferente en esa mirada, algo que le inquietaba. De pronto el semental entrecerró un poco sus ojos cómo un pequeño tic mostrando una mirada más seria. Fluttershy al ver esto giró su vista nuevamente hacia Pinkie y vio que la pony rosada comenzaba a moverse estrepitosamente.

Fluttershy- Está convulsionando…-murmuró muy asustada- ¡chicas Pinkie está convulsionando! habló un poco más fuerte, Rainbow y Rarity detuvieron su charla y giraron su vista observando muy aterradas como el cuerpo de la pony rosada se movía tan bruscamente.

Rarity- ¡por Celestia Pinkie!… ¡¿que hacemos?!…

Stratus- Empezar por llamar a los doctores…- tras escuchar eso Rainbow abrió sus alas y salió tan rápido como podía en busca de un doctor mientras que la la pony rosada convulsionada bruscamente.

Rarity- ¡debemos hacer algo, los doctores no llegarán a tiempo!.

Fluttershy- Quizás yo pueda estabilizarla pero necesito entrar…- al decir estas palabras el semental de pelaje gris comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta que estaba junto al cristal ya que está conducía hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, se dio la vuelta y la pateo tan fuerte que la destrozó por completo dejando a ambas yeguas con su hocico bien abierto.

Stratus- Que la descuenten de mi sueldo si quieren, pero es mejor que se muevan…- ambas yegua salieron de su shock y galoparon rápidamente ingresando a esta sala. Rarity fue la primera en entrar y pasó por un lado de la camilla dónde se encontraba su hermanita pero debido al estado en que se encontraba la pony rosada no se detuvo, Fluttershy antes de pasar le regaló una sonrisa a este pegaso del cual él permaneció siempre con su mismo porte frío. La tímida pegaso ingresó a la sala rápidamente y se dirigió dónde se encontraba Pinkie pie mientras que Stratus se quedó custodiando la entrada a esa sala.

Rarity- ¡Fluttershy dime qué hago, está convulsionando muy fuerte… se morderá la lengua.

Fluttershy- Busca una funda limpia, tiene que haber un armario o un gaveta cerca donde guardan todo- la unicornio salió a todo galope a buscar algo semejante, algo para poder que la pony rosada dejará de abrir y cerrar su hocico con fuerza y evitar que se hiciera daño. Mientras que Fluttershy se alejó de ella buscando en los cajones cerca, en los botiquines en los gabinetes algo que podría ayudarla en ese caso. A los pocos minutos llegó Rarity con varias fundas de almohada levitando al frente de ella, Fluttershy al verlas se dirigió nuevamente donde la unicornio- Gracias Rarity debemos hacer que ella muerda la almohada, a la cuenta de tres yo le sostendré su cabeza mientras tú le metes la funda enrollada y así ella la morderá.

Rarity- estoy lista querida…- ambas ponis se dirigieron donde Pinkie pie, Fluttershy empezó a sobrevolar y con sus patas sostuvo la cabeza de la pony color rosado pero ésta se movía bruscamente- Fluttershy necesito que se quede quieta para poder meter la funda en hocico…

Fluttershy- eso intento… pero se mueve… muy fuerte.- ambas se encontraban en la situación un poco apretada ya que los movimientos de la pony de tierra se hacían cada vez más fuertes y debido a la fuerza con que cerraba su hocico se estaba mordiendo los labios haciendo que éstos sangraran. Stratus volteó a ver de reojo lo que ambas yeguas estaban haciendo eh hizo un gesto de desagrado por lo que ellas trataban de hacer, se dio media vuelta ingresando a la sala llegando dónde las yeguas y con fuerza tomó la cabeza de Pinkie pie- ¿señor Stratus?…

Stratus- Hazlo ahora o no lo hagas- lo dijo mirando a Rarity- y tú busca una ampolleta de fenobarbital…- Fluttershy acento con su cabeza y se alejó del grupo rápidamente dirigiéndose otra vez hacia los botiquines buscando este medicamento, en eso Stratus sostuvo a la pony rosa de sus patas delanteras ya con la funda enrollada dentro es hocico evitando que está se lastimara más.

Fluttershy- Fenobarbital fenobarbital fenobarbital…-murmuraba el nombre de este fármaco qué le fue encomendado ya que habían muchos medicamentos con diferentes nombres y muy complicados, (si fuera un botiquín de Colombia solamente habría acetaminofén *ba dum tss*)- ¡lo encontré! exclamó la pegaso dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia dónde se encontraba Rarity y Stratus con una pequeña caja entre sus cascos. Rápidamente destapó aquella pequeña caja sacando una jeringuilla con un líquido en su interior.

Stratus - Debe de inyectarlo directamente en su cuerpo justo en la vena aorta…

Fluttershy- ¡¿que?!… ¡pero, la matará!… ¡hará que su corazón se detenga!- exclamó muy asustada con la jeringuilla entre sus cascos.

Stratus- Y si no lo haces morirá de un ataque cardíaco- la pegaso se encontraba en un dilema, el medicamento era muy fuerte para ser inyectado de manera directa, lo podría disolver entre el suero pero su efecto sería muy retardado. Tomó un fuerte bocanada de aire y miró ambos ponis con determinación.

Fluttershy- Necesito que tenga su cuerpo, señor Stratus por favor sostenga la cabeza debo aplicarle esto en su cuello- Rarity se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Pinkie y ancló sus patas traseras y delanteras a los extremos de la camilla para poder inmovilizarla, mientras que Stratus aplicó una llave en su brazo y cabeza para estirar su cuello, a Fluttershy no le agradó para nada la idea que él aplicara esta llave con su amiga, pero era efectiva ya que la pony rosada no se me movía tanto. Con una gran precisión y rapidez Fluttershy inyectó la jeringuilla en el cuello de Pinkie aplicando este líquido en su torrente sanguíneo- por favor amiga vuelve con nosotras…- murmuró la tímida pegaso en un tono nostálgico- poco a poco el medicamento se fue esparciendo por el cuerpo de la pony rosada haciendo que sus músculos dejarán de moverse de forma involuntaria hasta que finalmente se quedó completamente quieta respirando normalmente Stratus soltó su cuello y su brazo, y Rarity se bajó de ella y se dirigió hacia su cabeza para acariciar su lacia melena y murmurar a su oído.

Rarity- por favor amiga, vuelve con nosotros… no nos abandones por favor- sus palabras se escuchan entrecortadas, tenía miedo, estaba asustada y pensar que perdería a una de sus amigas le carcomía el corazón- a los pocos minutos llegó un grupo de enfermeros que salieron al llamado Al escuchar una de las alarmas de los instrumentos que Pinkie tenía conectado, y al ver que habían tres ponis que no pertenecían al gremio de enfermeros los hizo enojar mucho y uno de ellos, un semental muy arrogante se acercó a donde estaban ambas yeguas con un rostro de pocos amigos.

Enfermero- ¿se puede saber qué hacen aquí?…

Rarity- entramos a ayudar a nuestra amiga, esto era un caso de vida o muerte.

Enfermero- ¿acaso ustedes saben de medicina?- preguntó de forma altanera viendo como unas simples alimañas a este par de yeguas.

Rarity- Pues, no… pero…

Enfermero- ¡claro que no lo saben porque son un par de yeguas ignorantes!, cómo se les ocurre haberse metido en nuestra campo.

Rarity- ¡oye!…

Fluttershy- Lo siento…- Se disculpó ocultando su rostro debajo de su larga melena- nosotras solamente…

Enfermero- ¿lo sientes?, ¡claro que lo sientes!, que no ves que… ahh, ya me preguntaba yo de dónde es que te conocía… eres esa pony rara que vive a las afueras del pueblo junta el bosque Everfree ¿cierto?…- Fluttershy desvío su mirada ante este comentario- ¡sí eres tú!, la que conviven llena de animalitos. Claro, no te basta con traer tu presencia al hospital sino que también quieres contaminar todo este entorno con su asquerosa peste… ¿porque no te devuelves a tu madriguera rarita?- Fluttershy bajó por completo sus orejas así como su cabeza sintiéndose muy mal por las agresiones de este pony.

Rarity- ¡oye qué te pasa!, ¡eres un grosero porque la!…

Enfermero- Ay qué asco, tú ni me hables que sí te juntaste con ella significa que también debe estar llena de bichos… guacala- Rarity quedo sin palabras y con la boca abierta al escuchar tantas bajezas que esté sementales decía, comenzó a reírse levemente por la forma en que trataba este par de yeguas, pero sus risas fueron cortadas abruptamente ya que alguien de un golpe lo mandó hacia el aire a unos cuantos metros para luego ser azotado fuertemente contra el piso sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones. abrió sus ojos y trató de exclamar alguna grosería contra su atacante pero calló rápidamente al ver esos ojos color verde manzana que lo miraban con una expresión fría y sombría. Mientras que el enfermero se encontraba en el piso boca arriba Stratus lo sostenía con una pata sobre su cuello mientras abría una de sus alas y la agitaba un poco para sacar de ahí una enorme daga.

Enfermero- ¡qué esperan ustedes ayúdenme!- exclamaba este semental después de recuperar un poco de oxígeno que perdió debido al azote al grupo de enfermeras que lo estaban acompañando- ¡que no están oyendo es una! agh…- no completó su frase ya que el semental gris hizo un poco más de presión en el cuello de este pony cortándole a una su suministro de aire, Stratus miraba de forma indiferente a este pony, bajo su ala con la daga hasta ponerla encima del cuello del enfermero que tenía sometido haciendo que estés se llenará de miedo.

Stratus- Señorita Fluttershy desea ojos o lengua- al escuchar esto el enfermero comenzó a temblar temiendo por lo que tenía pensado hacer el pegaso.

Rarity - hmmm… los ojos serían una buena idea, pero esa asquerosa lengua viperina es una mejor opción, ¿tú qué opinas Fluttershy?- el enfermero al escuchar lo que está unicornio estaba hablando comenzó a orinarse del miedo haciendo retroceder a las enfermeras que lo acompañaban dejándole a entender que estaba completamente solo-¡guácala qué asco!- dijo la pony modista observando como mojaba su pelaje con su orina.

Fluttershy- No, nada de eso… fue grosero cierto, pero con tomar Justicia con nuestros propios cascos he insultarlo sería rebajarnos a su nivel… señor Stratus por favor suéltelo- el shadowbolt sin decir ni una sola palabra retiro de su pata del cuello de este enfermero y nuevamente agitó su ala ocultando la daga entre su plumaje y haciéndole un poco de espacio para que esté pony se levantará. El enfermero al sentirse libre se giró rápidamente pero no se levantó, antes se arrastró alejándose de Stratus para ponerse de pie y ya cuando estaba lejos de él su valor volvió.

Enfermero- ¡ustedes cómo se atreven!.

¿?- Mejor dime tú cómo es que te atreviste…- se escuchó una voz femenina, todos giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta de la sala de U.C.I y ahí estaba la doctora Potion juntos con el doctor Horse y Rainbow Dash.

Enfermero- Doctora, lo que pasa es que…

Health Potion- ahórrate tus excusas ya te había sentenciado dos strikes y este fue el tercero, tu comportamiento no es aceptable en este hospital así que te daré dos opciones: o pasas tu carta de renuncia ahora mismo o espera a que yo la presente por ti para demostrarle a las directivas de lo negligente que eres- el enfermero no dijo nada, simplemente bajo su cabeza y se fue retirando de la sala pasando por un lado del par de doctores.

Horse- Una cosa más, antes de que te retires limpia lo que hiciste… contaminaste esta sala por no manejar muy bien tus esfínteres.

Enfermero- Para eso está el personal de aseo, que suden su salario…

Health Potion- Horse ya vengo, debo realizar un reporte.

Enfermero- ¡yo lo haré yo lo haré yo lo haré!- salió lo más rápido que puedo en busca de implementos de aseo para limpiar lo que él había hecho, después de que este semental saliera el doctor Horse y la doctora Potion voltearon a ver a los tres ponis que están junto a Pinkie pie mientras que Rainbow se acercaba lentamente hacia dicha yegua, el grupo de enfermeras también se acercó rápidamente para mirar los signos vitales de la pony rosada por medio de los aparatos que tenía conectado. los dos galenos también comenzaron a acercarse dónde se encontraba el grupo de yeguas pasando por un lado de la camilla de Sweetie Belle hasta llegar donde la pony rosada.

Horse- ¿y bien?…- preguntó esté a una de las enfermeras que estaba revisando tus monitores.

Enfermera- Ritmo cardíaco estable, presión sanguínea normal… todo indica que está fuera de peligro doctor- dio su diagnóstico haciendo que las tres yeguas dieran un suspiro de alivio, pero tanto Rarity como Fluttershy se pusieron muy nerviosas al ver como la doctora Health Potion levitaba con su magia aquella pequeña caja.

Health Potion- ¿quién de ustedes dos fue la que utilizó esto?…- preguntó de forma tranquila pero severa, la pegaso color amarilla dio un paso hacia delante con su cabeza gacha con mucho temor de ver a la doctora al rostro.

Fluttershy- …yo… yo lo hice…

Health Potion- ¿sabes para qué sirve esto?…

Fluttershy- Emm… se… utiliza para los pacientes… que están convulsionando…- le respondía a la doctora sin mirarla al rostro.

Health Potion- ¿estás segura de ello?…- Fluttershy acento levemente con su cabeza- pero si estás segura, ¿por qué dudas de tus palabras?-preguntó en un tono más tranquilo.

Fluttershy- Tengo conocimiento en medicina veterinaria, pero… esto es diferente…

Health Potion- ¿y como las suministraste?.

Stratus- Le dije que la suministrara en su torrente sanguíneo por medio de su vena aorta- interrumpió el semental captando la atención de todos los presentes.

Horse- Sabes que lo que acabas de hacer es prácticamente un suicidio.

Stratus- Hubiera sido un suicidio si hubiéramos inyectado una dosis más alta incrementando los miligramos que está poseyera, eso destruiría su torrente sanguíneo y le generaría un ataque cardíaco de forma rápida, pero al tener unos miligramos tan bajos se puede aplicar directamente en el torrente sanguíneo haciendo que su efecto sea más rápido evitando que la paciente tenga un ataque cardíaco debido a sus convulsiones- todos en la sala quedaron callados y sorprendidos escuchando cómo es que este semental explicaba el método que usó para aplicar el medicamento y sus consecuencias.

Fluttershy- señor… Stratus… es que usted…

Stratus- Soy el doctor de la unidad élite- respondió este de forma cortante. sin decir más el shadowbolt comenzó alejarse dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para salir de la sala de urgencias y Fluttershy y Rainbow lanzaron una rápida mirada a su flanco viendo su cutiemark antes de que este saliera, eran tres escudos de color azul con una cruz blanca que cruzaba de extremo a extremo en cada escudo.

Rainbow- Su cutie mark no se parece a la de un doctor- le murmuro la pegaso ala unicornio blanca

Fluttershy- Práctica medicina… las cruces en los escudos representan su talento- murmuró viendo como el semental se alejaba.

¿?- mmm… d… don… donde …estoy…- se escuchó un pequeño quejido dentro de la sala de cuidados intensivos, todos los que estaban presentes giraron su vista a la camilla donde reposaba la pequeña unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena de color rosa claro y púrpura pálido.

Rarity- ¡sweetie Belle!… - gritó mientras galopaba rápidamente hacia la camilla dónde se encontraba su hermanita para darle un enorme abrazo, prácticamente asfixiándola por la alegría de verla despierta- estás despierta estás despierta…- repetía muy feliz aferrándose al cuello de su hermana mientras lo empapaba por tus lágrimas.

Sweetie Belle- ¿Rarity?… no… puedo… respirar…

Rarity- ¡oh!… lo siento…- dice está aflojando el abrazo y secándose las lágrimas con su casco, la pequeño unicornio comenzó a mirar todo su entorno con mucha curiosidad ya que no reconocía esa área.

Sweetie Belle-… ¿en dónde estoy?…

Rarity- Estás en un hospital.

Sweetie Belle- ¿en un hospital?… y ¿porque estoy aquí?…- Rarity no supo que responder en ese momento, recordaba con mucha dolor cómo fue que ese monstruo la tenía y abusaba de ella. Cerró sus ojos y soltó un enorme suspiro… iba a comenzar a contar lo que había pasado, del porque ella estaba metida en ese lugar, hasta que el doctor horse se le adelantó.

Horse- Hola pequeña, dime cuál es tu nombre…

Sweetie Belle- Mi nombre es Sweetie Belle señor…

Horse- muy bien Sweetie Belle, ¿recuerdas porque estás aquí?- Rarity iba a responder esa pregunta pero la doctora Potion se adelantó y colocó su casco sobre su hombro negándole con la cabeza. Sweetie Belle miro hacia el techo sumergiéndose en su mente tratando de recordar, encontrar una respuesta concreta pero no- ¿no lo recuerdas cierto?…- al escuchar la voz del doctor la pequeña unicornio bajo su cabeza observando al doctor y negando muy despacio- bien te lo diré… te encuentres aquí porque ayer en horas de las noche tropezaste y rodarte por las escaleras de tu casa…

Sweetie Belle- ¿tropecé?…

Rarity -¿tropezó?…- la unicornio iba a exclamar el porque estaban diciéndole mentiras a su querida hermana pero nuevamente la doctora Potion negó con su cabeza confundiendo la aún más.

Horse- Según lo que leí en el diagnóstico simplemente fue un golpe leve, no te hiciste mucho daño después de rodar tantos escalones… así que por el momento te voy a recetar unos analgésicos y en unas cuantas horas volverás a tu casa, qué te parece…

Sweetie Belle- …está bien doctor… creo… ¿gracias?…- respondió la pequeña con su inocente forma de ser, pero su hermana estaba completamente indignada. La doctora potion al ver la reacción que está estaba teniendo le susurro al oído que necesitaba hablar con ella afuera, Rarity acentuó y luego se acercó donde su hermana dándole un beso en la frente y prometiéndole que más tarde se vería. La unicornio salió detrás de la doctora y detrás de ella el doctor Horse que antes de cruzar el destrozado marco de puerta miró de reojo a los que estaban adentro.

Horse- Será mejor que todos salgan de aquí, todos los civiles… esta no es una área en donde no se puede entrar sin ser esterilizado, así que salgan ahora o esperen a que seguridad los corra…- las dos yeguas empezaron a salir de la sala de cuidados intensivos para reunirse en dónde se encontraba la unicornio blanca que estaba platicando con la doctora Potion.

Pero al notar los gestos que esta hacia decidieron esperar a que terminaran su plática, duraron varios minutos y los gestos que Rarity hacía se fueron suavizando hasta colocar uno más comprensivo, al final esta cerró los ojos y mostró una sonrisa a la doctora, después de eso le dio un abrazo. La doctora rompió el abrazo para luego decirle otras palabras a la unicornio blanca y está afirmar nuevamente con su cabeza manteniendo su sonrisa. Health Potion se dio la vuelta despidiéndose de esta yegua para dirigirse al par de puertas blancas que conectaban con la sala a urgencias pero al pasar junto a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se giró y le guiño un ojo a la pegaso amarilla dándole a entender que lo que había hecho fue un buen trabajo para después cruzar ese par de puertas a seguir con sus labores. Ambas yeguas se acercaron donde la unicornio blanca que se notaba mucho más tranquila… demasiado a comparación de cómo había iniciado su día.

Fluttershy- Rarity… ¿qué te dijo?…

Rainbow- Si Rarity, ¿qué te dijo?… ¿porque ese doctor dijo todo eso hay adentro?…

Rarity- Algo que mi hermanita no debe enterarse jamás… y es mejor así- respondió con su sonrisa transfiriendo la confianza a sus amigas

¿?- ¡AHHHHHH!…

\- ¡Sweetie Belle!…- gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo y corrieron nuevamente hacia la puerta que conectaba a la sala de cuidados intensivos. Cuando ingresaron miraron la camilla donde Sweetie Belle estaba y la pequeña estaba temblando y al ver a su hermana junto a las dos pegasos señaló hacia la otra camilla y las 3 ponys giraron su vista y muy horrorizadas viendo como el grupo de enfermeras trataba de estabilizar nuevamente otra convulsión que estaba teniendo la pony rosada.

**Fin del capítulo 35.**

**¡YAIBA FUERA!.**

**¿reviews?.**


	36. Problemas extraños soluciones extrañas

**C****apítulo 36: Problemas extraños… soluciones extrañas.**

Doctor- ¡despejen!…- ordenó el doctor para poder usar el desfibrilador en la pony rosada aplicando un poco de gel sobre las paletas y colocándolo sobre el pecho, luego activando esta maquina haciendo que el cuerpo de Pinkie se sacudiera un poco por la descarga.

Enfermera- ¡doctor aún no responde!- exclamó la enfermera observando el monitor que indicaba el ritmo cardíaco de Pinkie Pie mostrando una línea constante seguido de un sonido agudo.

Doctor- ¡pongan a cargar de nuevo ese aparato, procederé con masajes cardiovasculares, inyecten adrenalina, no podemos perderla!- mientras que el doctor trataba de reanimar a la pony rosada, Rainbow y Fluttershy estaban detrás del cristal observando de manera impotente los procedimientos de reanimación en su amiga, Stratus se mantenía pendiente de los procesos que realizaban pero no modulaba palabra alguna. Sweetie Belle fue trasladada de manera rápida a una habitación para que no viera lo que los galenos le hacían a el cuerpo de una pálida pony de tierra y Rarity subió junto con su pequeña hermana al no soportar ver como su amiga fiestera convulsionaba para luego entrar en un paro cardíaco.

Enfermera- ¡está listo doctor!…

Doctor- ¡despejen!…- el instrumento médico fue accionado de nuevo y el cuerpo de Pinkie sacudiéndose por cuarta vez.

Enfermera ¡doctor no responde!…

Doctor- …

Enfermera- ¡doctor!…

Doctor- …

Enfermera- ¿doctor?…

Doctor- … registren la hora y la fecha de fallecimiento, desconecten los instrumentos … que su viaje a las praderas sea en paz- ordenó el doctor con un aire de derrota y pesar.

Rainbow- ¡¿que?!… ¿por que se aleja?… ¿que está pasando?- dijo la pegaso color cían apoyada en el cristal viendo cómo el doctor se alejaba cabizbajo y una enfermera comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo desde la cola con una sábana blanca- ¡pero que hacen!, ¡¿por que la cubren?!… ¿Fluttershy?- preguntó volteando a ver a la tímida pegaso, pero ella tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras derramaba lágrimas- Flu… ¿Fluttershy?…

Stratus- ella se ha ido…

Rainbow- ¿se ha ido?, cómo que se ha ido ¡¿que significa eso?!…

Stratus- ellos hicieron todo el protocolo de reanimación, pero no fue suficiente…- concluyó el pegaso observando a través del cristal siempre con su actitud fría.

Rainbow- no es cierto…- murmuró mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- ¡NO ES CIERTO!…- la pegaso se dirigió a la entrada que unía la sala de espera con la sala de U.S.I., entrando sin importarle lo que les habían dicho sobre la higiene de esta sala sólo para llegar a la camilla en donde estaba el cuerpo cubierto de Pinkie y con un fuerte tirón destapó a la pony rosa.

Enfermera- ¡oye!, ¡no hagas eso!- exclamó la enfermera al ver a la pegaso junto al cuerpo destapado. Rainbow sintió cómo su tristeza se incrementaba al sentir el frio cuerpo de su amiga al tocar uno de sus patas.

Rainbow- esto no es cierto… estas jugando ¿verdad?… bien Pinkie, ya nos diste un gran susto… ahora abre los ojos- pero la pony continuaba inerte, solo se escuchaba ese sonido agudo de la máquina que leía sus pulsaciones cardíacas, las enfermeras aún no habían retirado la sonda del suero y los electrodos de este aparato haciendo que dicho sonido se clavara como una daga en el corazón de la pegaso- Pinkie… abre los ojos, esto no es gracioso…- decía la pegaso con la voz entrecortada y llena de tristeza.

Enfermera- señorita… lo siento, pero hicimos lo que pudimos.

Rainbow- Pinkie Pie… abre los ojos.

Enfermera- señorita, por favor puede retirarse, ella se ha ido… tengo que desconectar…- pero la pegaso volteó a ver a esta pony con una mirada asesina mientras que sus ojos derramaban lágrimas sin control.

Rainbow- ¡ella no está muerta!- exclamó tan fuerte como su voz entrecortada le permitía, miraba a la enfermera con ojos asesinos… pero lo que la enfermera veía era un rostro de tristeza y cargado de dolor- ella… no está muerta- habló con su voz muy quebrada, nuevamente se volteó a ver a la pony rosada sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y una cólera por no haber estado junto a ella cuando el incidente paso. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza derramando esas lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro y mojaban la camilla, bajó un poco su cabeza para que ninguna viera su expresión.

Enfermera- lo siento mucho, pero hicimos lo que pudimos… ahora por fa…

Rainbow- creía que era fuerte, que no había nada que pudiera afectarme, creía que era imparable y rápida… pero apareciste tú. Tú personalidad es única y tu alegría es incomparable… me igualabas o superabas y no se como lo hacías- hablaba en voz baja mientras hacia fuerza en el borde de la camilla con sus cascos, las enfermeras dejaron que la pony se desahogara ya que comprendían el dolor que estaba sintiendo- tus fiestas son de nunca olvidar, tus gracias, tus chistes, tus bromas… eres la pony más feliz que he conocido…- levantó su rostro mostrando esa expresión absoluta tristeza, de sus ojos salían más lágrimas de dolor que resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían en el borde de la camilla junto a la pata de su amiga. De pronto su expresión fue cambiando por una de enojo… un enojo que no era capaz de controlar y explotó de una forma que asustó a los presentes ya que le gritaba al cuerpo de la pony rosa- ¡tú no puedes hacernos, esto Eres nuestra amiga, La alegría del grupo, eres la que menos se preocupa cuando la situación está difícil porque sabes que todo saldrá bien, eres la que nos alienta a seguir gracias a tu forma de ser viendo el lado positivo de las cosas, todas te necesitan!…- su expresión cambio nuevamente a una de tristeza agachando nuevamente su cabeza- yo te necesito…- susurro estas palabras derramando aquellas lágrimas que caían sin control mojando sus mejillas y terminando en la camilla.

*pip*… *piiiiiii…*

Rainbow- ¿eh?…

Enfermera- ¿que?…

*piiiiii… pip*…

Rainbow- …Pi… Pin… ¿kie?…- se preguntó muy incrédula por lo que estaban escuchando sus orejas.

*pip*…- todos los presentes dentro de la sala voltearon a ver la pantalla del cardiógrafo viendo muy atónitos un pequeño resalto en la línea que marcaba las pulsaciones de su detenido corazón- *pip…pip*

Rainbow- ¿Pinkie?…

Enfermera- ¿aún esta viva?…- la enfermera galopó rápidamente y puso su pata en el cuello de la pony de tierra revisando sus pulsaciones de forma manual, también puso su oreja cerca de su hocico sintiendo un leve respirar y después puso si oreja sobre el pecho para escuchar su corazón- ¡aún está viva, rápido llamen al doctor!- una de las enfermeras salió rápidamente a buscar a este galeno mientras que otra apartaba a la pegaso color cían para que tuvieran espacio en atender a la pony rosa.

Rainbow- ¡no, suéltame!… ¡mi amiga aún está viva!…

Enfermera- eso vimos, ya fue una compañera a llamar al doctor.

Rainbow- ¡suéltame!- Rainbow apartó de un empujón a la enfermera acercándose otra vez a la camilla de la pony rosa mientras que la enfermera que atendía a Pinkie le daba masajes cardiovasculares- ¡se que me estas escuchando Pinkie Pie, se que puedes oírme!…

*piiiiiiii… pip… piiiiii…*

Detrás del cristal la pegaso amarilla levantó sus orejas y luego su cabeza al escuchar el alboroto que había en la sala, parpadeó un par de veces al no tener idea que era lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro, volteo a ver a Stratus y este miraba fijamente la camilla de la pony de tierra, pero ella vio algo diferente en su mirada, algo que la hizo voltear a ver lo que él veía.

Fluttershy- se… señor Stratus, acaso… ella…

Stratus- aún esta viva, su corazón late débilmente…

Fluttershy- ¡¿esta viva?!… ¡¿Pinkie aun vive?!…- preguntó muy sorprendida y a la vez feliz, pero su felicidad duró poco.

Stratus- pero no será por mucho, el doctor no esta presente…

Fluttershy- no… eso es malo- la pegaso giró su vista a la camilla viendo cómo la enfermera continuaba con la reanimación y la pegaso hablando cerca de la oreja de Pinkie, volteó de nuevo para ver al semental que continuaba con su expresión fría pero atento a lo que pasaba adentro- señor Stratus usted ayudó antes, puede hacerlo de nuevo… por favor salve a mi amiga.

Stratus- …

Fluttershy- por favor.

Stratus- las probabilidades de que viva son muy bajas.

Fluttershy- pero existen ¿verdad?…

Stratus- …

Fluttwrshy- señor Stratus, sólo a pasado un día que lo conozco y ya se que es muy responsable y amable a pesar de su forma de ser…- el semental vio de reojo a la pegaso y esta lo miraba justo a los ojos con una expresión de preocupación- veo en sus ojos que ella tiene probabilidades de vivir, usted dijo que era el doctor de su unidad, ella sólo… sólo necesita un poco de ayuda, un poco de su ayuda… por favor …- el semental volvió a mirar al frente manteniendo siempre el mismo semblante, miraba muy detalladamente lo que hacían las enfermeras y en cómo Rainbow dash le gritaba cosas a la pony rosa- por favor señor Stratus…

Stratus-… no prometo nada…

Fluttershy- ¡gracias!…- al escuchar estas palabras, la pegaso se elevó un poco y abrazó por el cuello al semental, pero este ni se inmuto en devolver el abrazo o en verla- ¡gracias gracias gracias, muchas gracias!.

Stratus- si no me sueltas no podré hacer nada.

Fluttershy- ¡oh!… perdón …- respondió la tímida pegaso soltando al semental y desviando la mirada- lo siento…- Stratus no dijo nada y se dirigió a la sala para atender a Pinkie Pie. Cuando entró la enfermera seguía con los masajes para reanimarla, también puso la careta para que le diera oxígeno a sus pulmones y la pegaso color cían seguía diciéndole cosas alentadoras, pero Stratus no se dirigió a la camilla… su paso lo desvío hacia el botiquín y luego hacia otro desfibrilador que estaba apagado junto a otra camilla.

Enfermera- vamos… vamos… muéstrame… que… quieres… vivir- decía la enfermera con cada estímulo que le daba al corazón de Pinkie.

Rainbow- vamos Pinkie, piensa en el señor y la señora Cake, piensa en sus hijos… piensa en tu familia… hazlo por ellos…hazlo por los que te importa, ¡hazlo por quienes te aman! - Rainbow volteó a ver a la enfermera y luego al desfibrilador que estaba encendido pero no lo usaban- ¿por que no usas esa cosa?- fue más un reclamo que una pregunta.

Enfermera- por… que… no… estoy… autorizada… en… usarlo- la enfermera detuvo su trabajo al ver que la pantalla seguía teniendo los mismos pequeños picos de pulso cardiaco- no, su pulso es muy débil … ¡Drops!- se dirigió a la otra enfermera que trato de detener a Rainbow- ¡busca a la doctora Potions o al doctor Horse rápido!- la enfermera asiente y sale galopando en busca de estos galenos. Cuando la enfermera giró su vista vio al semental inyectando algo en la bolsa de suero de Pinkie- ¡¿que haces?!- exclamó la enfermera muy asustada por las cuatro jeringuillas de diez milímetros que tenia clavadas la bolsa de suero de la pony rosa, Rainbow estaba tan distraída animando a Pinkie que no se dio cuenta cuando este pegaso se le acercó y le inyectó las jeringuillas a la bolsa.

Rainbow- ¿que?, ¡no!… ¡la mataras si…

Stratus- ¡CALLENSE! …-con ese grito la enfermera y la pegaso enmudecieron de inmediato- sí no van a ayudar no estorben.

Fluttershy- ¡Rainbow!…- la pegaso giró su cabeza y vio a Fluttershy parada en la entrada, rápidamente la tímida pegaso entró colocándose junto a la camilla observando la pantalla del cardiógrafo- ¿que debo hacer?- preguntó muy decidida volteando a ver al pegaso.

Stratus- pon un desfibrilador en su máxima potencia y el otro con el voltaje normal, cuando estén listos me avisas, tú…- señaló a la enfermera- necesito que suministres estas dos jeringuillas de forma lenta, primero cinco milímetros de clexane, luego tres milímetros de fenobarbital, ¿te quedo claro?…

Enfermera- s… si…

Stratus-y tú- señaló a la pegaso color cian- suministra cuatro milímetros de morfina y dos milímetros de adrenalina. Pero tienen que ser muy exactas o de lo contrario la matarán.

Rainbow- yo yo yo yo no puedo, no puedo hacerlo, no estudie medicina… ¡no quiero que Pinkie muera por mí culpa!- Rainbow comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás muy nerviosa por lo que le estaban pidiendo empezando a perder el control- quiero ayudar a Pinkie pero no quiero que muera, no me siento capaz… ¿que tal que suministre la dosis incorrecta y la mate?, moriría por mi culpa, no sería capaz de vivir con eso- en eso la pegaso color amarilla se le acercó de manera suave manteniendo su expresión de tristeza, cuando estaba cerca y sin previo aviso, le dio una bofetada a la pegaso color cían, este acto tomó por sorpresa a la pegaso y a la enfermera

Rainbow- Flu… ¿Fluttershy?…- le preguntó muy atónita por la bofetada que le dio mientras que ella se acariciaba la mejilla con el casco.

Fluttershy- no eres la única que tiene miedo Rainbow, yo también lo tengo… anoche alguien estuvo merodeando por mi casa y el señor Stratus lo ahuyentó, me dio mucho miedo cuando nos enteramos que Rarity fue atacada de nuevo…- la pegaso desvío la mirada derramando algunas lágrimas que secó con su casco- tuve miedo cuando te encontré convulsionando en tu casa hace unos días.

Rainbow- Fluttershy… yo…

Fluttershy- ahora tengo miedo Rainbow- la pegaso amarilla volteó a ver de nuevo a Rainbow pero sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de nuevo de lágrimas- tengo miedo de perder a Pinkie, tengo miedo de que alguna de ustedes muera en un ataque, tengo miedo de que yo sea la próxima, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar mañana…- Fluttershy cerró sus ojos y dio una fuerte inhalación para calmarse un poco, pero al abrirlos su semblante era otro, estaba seria- pero este no es el momento de tener miedo… ni mucho menos para estar asustada, ahora te lo preguntarle Rainbow Dash… ¿contamos contigo para que Pinkie viva?…

Mientras que la situación estaba tensa el la sala de cuidados intensivos, en una habitación del hospital se encontraban las hermanas Sweetie Belle y Rarity. La primera recostada en la cama con el ceño fruncido y de cascos cruzados mientras que la otra recorría el cuarto arreglando los pequeños detalles que encontraban.

Rariry- creo que ya esta, ahora si tu estadía aquí sera mas agradable.

Sweetie Belle- el doctor dijo que ya me podía ir- respondió en un tono molesto que fue ignorado por la unicornio blanca- Rarity… Rarity… ¡Rarity!…

Rarity- dime querida hermanita…- respondió la unicornio regalándole una sonrisa.

Sweetie Belle- ¿por que no te quedaste abajo?…

Rarity- subí por que tu subiste y me preocupas.

Sweetie Belle- nooo, subiste por que no quisiste ayudar a Pinkie te da cosa verla en ese estado.

Rarity- por favor Sweetie… de donde sacas esa teoría, ¡oh! Mira que jarrón tan bonito, creo que a este jarrón le vendría muy buen unas flores- dijo tomando con su magia un jarrón de color blanco muy simple vacío que había sobre la mesa y se lo enseñó a su hermana.

Sweetie Belle- ¡suelta eso!- la pequeña se levantó de la cama para luego saltar al suelo- ¡¿por que subiste y no te quedaste con Rainbow y Fluttershy?!… y no me vengas con que subsiste por que te preocupo.

Rarity- pero mira que es muy bonito el…- no terminó frase ya que la pequeña unicornio golpeó el jarrón haciendo que este se rompiera al caer al suelo- ¡Sweetie Belle, mira lo que hiciste!… ¡¿por que rompiste ese bello jarrón?!.

Sweetie Belle- ¡ese jarrón era horroroso y tú lo sabes mejor que yo!- respondió la pequeña muy enojada haciendo que Rarity desviara la mirada- hermana, Pinkie es tú amiga, es la amiga de todos en el pueblo… en estos momentos ella esta abajo luchando por sobrevivir y tú la abandonaste.

Rarity- yo no la he abandonado- murmuró sin tener el valor de ver a su hermana al rostro.

Sweetie belle- ¿entonces por que no estas abajo?…

Rarity- ¡por que tú estas acá arriba!- gritó a la vez que volteaba a ver a su hermana al rostro- ¡subí por que tú me importas Sweetie Belle, subí por que velo por ti, subí porque me preocupó por tú bienestar!…

Sweetie Belle- ¿y no te preocupas por el bienestar de Pinkie, acaso ella no te importa?- la unicornio quedó muda con esta pregunta, abría su hocico pero de el no salían palabras- dime hermana, ¿acaso velarías por ella?

Rarity- claro que me importa…- murmuró bajando su cabeza y dando media vuelta dirigiéndose a la ventana no sólo ella… todas me importan, pero tu me importas más …- fue casi un susurro de lo bajo que habló, de pronto se empezaron a escuchar sollozos, Sweetie Belle ladeó su cabeza en son de duda aún manteniendo su distancia. La pequeña dejo de fruncir el ceño al escuchar mas claro el sollozo de su hermana ya que se había convertido en un gimoteo.

Sweetie Belle- ¿Rarity?…- el cuerpo de la pequeña unicornio fue cubierto por un aura de color azul claro y atraída hacia la unicornio que se dio la vuelta atrapando a Sweetie Belle entre sus brazos dándole un abrazo muy fuerte- ¿Rarity, estas?…

Rarity- ¡tengo miedo Sweetie Belle, tengo miedo!- respondió rompiendo en llanto- ¡han sido unos dias muy extraños tengo mucho miedo!…

Sweetie Belle- calma hermana…- dijo la pequeña acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de la unicornio.

Rarity- primero fue Rainbow y yo, después Twilight… y ahora Pinkie…- Rarity apretó un poco mas a la pequeña entre sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ella- "y por último tú"…- pensó la unicornio mientras que con sus lágrimas mojaba el lomo de Sweetie Belle. Duraron abrazadas por unos minutos hasta que la pequeña rompió en abrazo para que la unicornio la mirara al rostro.

Sweetie Belle- Rarity, hermana… se lo que estás sintiendo, también tuve miedo cuando te encontré en el piso ese día… pero mis amigos más motivaron para que te sacara de ahí. Rainbow y Fluttershy están abajo muy pendientes de la evolución de ella, no sólo tú tienes miedo… yo también tuve cuando ese monstruo entró en la habitación- Rarity abrió los ojos de la impresión por lo que había dicho su hermana- tuve miedo cuando me tocaba mis cositas con esos tentáculos babosos…- su corazón se aceleró por los nervios sintiendo un frío recorrer su lomo- y más miedo me dio cuando los quiso meter en mi hocico, esa baba estaba salada…- Rarity sudaba a mares con lo que ella decía, no había duda alguna… Sweetie Belle no se tragaría esa mentira de que tropezó y rodó por las escaleras- pero… que bueno que solo fue una pesadilla, debo aprender a reaccionar mas calmada, asustarme por una simple pesadilla y salir galopando como una loca no es una buena idea- dijo la pequeña mostrando una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos y se rascaba la nuca ante una unicornio atónita con un tic en su ojo izquierdo mientras sentía como le regresaba en alma al cuerpo- pero en serio hermana, ella te necesita, todas son un equipo así como lo son Applebloom y Scootaloo para mí.

Rarity- Sweetie… hermana, lo que nos está pasando a nosotras…

Sweetie Belle- es muy delicado y peligroso, eso lo se… pero en estos momentos ella necesita de todas ustedes, vamos hermana… no dejes que tus temores te dominen, ve abajo y dale apoyo- la unicornio fashionista no sabia que decir, ella tenía toda la razón; Pinkie las acompañó el día en que ella y Rainbow estaban internadas.

Rarity- tienes razón Sweetie Belle, somos un equipo, Pinkie es mi amiga- lo dijo con un aire de seguridad- aunque a veces me saca de quicio… ¡pero iré, una amiga me necesita!- la unicornio se dirigió a la puerta y abrió esta para bajar donde la pony rosada- ¡no tendré más miedo, pase lo que pase… estaré allí para mis amigas… por que yo soy Rarity la unicornio, portadora del elemento de la generosidad!- concluyó la yegua cerrando la puerta de golpe dejando sola a la pequeña unicornio.

Sweetie Belle- … no era necesario tanto drama…

.

.

*toc toc toc… toc toc toc*

Snake- parece que no hay nadie- dijo el semental al tocar a la puerta de la única casa-árbol y no ser atendido- ¿será que me equivoqué?… no lo creo, Applejack dijo que era el único árbol habitable del pueblo- el semental volvió a golpear un poco mas fuerte pero esta vez obtuvo respuesta, una voz algo ronca y opaca- ¿será el dragón? …- la puerta se abrió un poco mostrando la cabeza de una pálida unicornio con sus ojos irritados y la nariz de un bello color rojo.

Twilight- ¿di… ed que te pueto adudar…- dijo la unicornio mirando al suelo,

Snake- ¿eh?… Twilight ¿cierto?.

Twilght- di *sniff* toy yo… *sniff*- levantó su cansada vista y se sorprendió al ver quien era su visitante- ¿profetor Snape?… ¡¿en que pueto ayudalo?!- preguntó muy feliz de ver al unicornio (la verdad no se por que)

Snake- no te vez muy saludable, mejor vuelvo otro día- el unicornio se dio la media vuelta para retirarse pero sintió que su capa se había atorado con algo, giró su cabeza y vio a la unicornio lavanda mordiendo la punta de esta, Twilight soltó la capa cuando vio que llamó la atención de este pony- ¿dígame señorita Twilight?.

Twilight- di udted vino aqui es poque be netetita.

Snake- de hecho solo necesito un libro, pero veo que usted no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones para atenderme, volveré otro día.

Twilight- ¡do, eppede! *cof cof cof*… puedo atedded da pipioteca, do te peopupe *sniff*-pero el semental sólo arqueó una ceja viendo como esta unicornio trataba de hacer un esfuerzo por permanecer de pie- edtoy pien…- la unicornio se tambaleo un poco mientras cerraba sus ojos, pero luego se paró firme y sacudió su cabeza con fuerza- ¿guta una taza te café?…

Snake- ¿perdón?…

Twilight- tigo… pase pof favof *cof cof*- la unicornio se hizo a un lado mientras que el profesor ingresaba a la biblioteca, una vez adentro la unicornio cerró la puerta para poder atender a su huésped- pog aquí potesor- indicó la unicornio donde se podía sentar para poder leer mas cómodo, Snake avanzó un poco observando biblioteca, los libros en sus estanterías, como Twilight tenia los libros por orden alfabético hasta llegar a la mesa de estudio que tenia la unicornio- que libo… netetita… potesor… *¡hat chuu!*…

Snake- ¿segura que estas bien?.

Twilight- ti… tolo *sniff sniff* et un deppiado, ¿que libo netetita?… ¿o detea paticar?…

Snake- me gustaría platicar con usted pero por el momento no tengo tiempo señorita, estoy buscando algo de historia de Ecuestria y hechizos arcanos señorita Twilight- la unicornio se deprimió un poco al escuchar esa respuesta pero cambio si semblante rápidamente y continuó con su labor de bibliotecaria.

Twilight-ti, teo que tememog algo hati, tiebtate cómodo- la unicornio se dio la vuelta para acercarse a una estantería que tenía la letra "H" en la parte de arriba, tardó unos segundos hasta que uno de los libros se cubrió con un aura color lavanda y salió levitando del librero- ette et hittoria te ecuettia- pero el aura lavanda se desvaneció del libro haciendo que este cayera al suelo ante una mirada confusa de la unicornio- jejeje pegdon *cof cof cof*- la unicornio concentró su magia y nuevamente el libro fue cubierto con su aura pero a comparación de la habitual esta era mas clara lo dejó sobre la mesa cerca del unicornio.

Snake- señorita Twilight será mejor que se vaya a descansar realmente no se ve muy bien, puede o volver otro día- exclamó el unicornio viendo el rostro pálido de la unicornio y en como ella se esforzaba por estar de pie.

Twilight- tanquilo, ettoy… bi… en…- la unicornio cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se desplomaba al piso pero antes de tocar el suelo su cuerpo es envuelto en un aura de color azul evitando su caída, Snake se levantó de donde estaba con su cuerno cubierto por el aura azul y levitó a Twilight cerca de él notando de inmediato el mal estado en que se encontraba la unicornio color lavanda.

Puso su pata sobre la frente de Twilight sintiendo su temperatura muy elevada, pero para estar mas seguro acercó su frente a la de ella. El aire de la unicornio era mas tibio de lo normal y respiraba con dificultad y aparte de eso el cuerno de Twilight segregaba una especie de baba que el unicornio no había visto ya que era del mismo color que su cuerno, y al unir su frente con la de Twilight para sentir mejor su temperatura ambos cuernos se rosaron y un poco de esta baba se unió al cuerno del semental y rápidamente una serie de imágenes en forma de flash bombardearon la mente de Snake. Fueron varias las imágenes, entre ellas la derrota a Nightmaremoon, la invasión a Canterlot por Crisalys, la coronación de Twilight como alicornio, la llegada de Tirek y su batalla contra la alicornio, un enorme dragón con escamas de hielo atacando el imperio de cristal, un árbol de cristal con las marcas del sol, la luna y las estrellas en su tronco, una enorme bola de fuego dirigiéndose a Canterlot, un fénix de gran tamaño atacando el palacio y la destrucción de Equestria por un enorme monstruo que sólo se veían sus tentáculos caer de un cielo completamente nublado. Se retiró de golpe haciendo que estas imágenes se detuvieran mientras se tambaleaba y trataba de recuperar el equilibrio, sacudió su cabeza y miró a la unicornio muy sorprendido. Frunció el ceño y acercó su nariz al hocico de Twilight oliendo su aliento, al principio puso una cara de duda pero volvió a hacer esta acción y al sentir su aliento se retiró de golpe.

Snake- esto… ¿será posible?…- Snake comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones algo desesperado hasta que vio las escalas que llevan al segundo piso, rápidamente se dirigió allí con una desmallada unicornio levitando detrás de él hasta llegar a una puerta que al abrirla vio adentro un armario, un telescopio junto a la ventana, varios libros apilados y otros tirados en el suelo y una cama sin organizar- je… eres la típica adolescentes…- dijo sin interés, luego galopó hasta la cama y allí la dejó suavemente, nuevamente olfateó su aliento mientras que con su pata delantera tocaba el pecho de la unicornio hasta llegar a su corazón sintiendo sus suaves latidos, luego retiro su pata y puso su cabeza en su pecho cerrando los ojos mientras que otra vez ponía su pata sobre el cuerpo y la movía por el suave pelaje de la unicornio hasta llegar hasta sus ubres que al sentirlas retiró su pata rápidamente y levantó de golpe su cabeza- ¿como es posible?, se supone que…- calló a la vez que movía su orejas, giro un poco su cabeza para ver hacia la ventana pero ahí no había nadie- … quizás fue mi imaginación…

Volvió a mirar a la unicornio mientras que su cuerpo se elevaba un poco cubierto por un aura color azul y era acomodada boca abajo sobre la cama, Snake se apoyó sobre esta y con un casco comenzó a tocar el lomo de Twilight empezando desde su columna. Lo movió por toda la columna hasta la base de su cola y al hacerlo la unicornio soltaba pequeños gemidos de dolor, pero se detuvo de nuevo mientras movía sus orejas otra vez pero esta vez no volteó su cabeza, miro fijo a la pared y fruncía el ceño mientras que la unicornio era cubierta otra vez por su aura y puesta boca arriba, Snake puso su pata sobre las ubres de Twilight y cerró sus ojos a la vez que su cuerno era cubierto por su aura. De pronto este desapareció como si fuera humo (recuerden que la tele transportación que él usa es la misma que la de Nightcrawler de x- men) dejando a la unicornio sola en la cama… Paso al rededor de un minuto y por la ventana de la habitación de la unicornio entró rompiendo esta un pony que vestía con un gabán de color rojo estrellándose contra el suelo fuertemente. Se puso de pie muy aturdido por el golpe pero fue envestido por el unicornio de pelaje azul marino que lo arrinconó contra una pared levantándose ambos en sus patas traseras haciendo que el sombrero que traía puesto cubriera su rostro, Snake colocó su pata izquierda en el cuello de este pony mientras que la derecha la retraía hacia él y su casco se cubría de hielo hasta formar una estaca que acercó hasta el cuello de este pony.

¿?- ¡agh!…¡suéltame!…

Snake- ¡silencio!… yo seré quien haga las preguntas- dijo de forma seria con una mirada fría.

¿?- ¡será mejor que me sueltes semental tonto!… exclamó muy molesto pero el unicornio hizo más presión en el cuello con su pata.

Snake- te dije que yo seré el que…-el semental entre cierro los ojos mirando al rostro cubierto por ese sombrero, usó la estaca de hielo para retirarlo del rostro de este pony y se sorprendió de ver caer una larga melena de color azul oscuro y unos ojos de color amarillos con pupilas rasgadas en un rostro que denotaba cansancio- ¿una pony nocturna en el día?… ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?…

¿?- eso no te incumbe …

Snake- cierto, lo que me incumbe es saber por que me espías- preguntó acercando la estaca al cuello de esta pony

¿?- yo no te estoy espiando…

Snake- entonces que hacías mirando por la ventana.

¿?- disfrutaba del espectáculo que estabas haciendo- respondió con un tono sarcástico- ¿por que no sigues abusando de ella pervertido?.

Snake- yo no estaba abusando de ella y no soy un pervertido… si no me dices quien eres en estos momentos sentirás un pequeño frío recorrer tu cuello seguido de algo tibio salir de el- amenazó acercando la estaca al cuello de la bat pony.

¿?-… je… no me harás daño. Lo veo en tus ojos- respondió muy segura en sus palabras.

Snake-… cierto…- el cuerno de Snake se iluminó y en cuerpo de la bat pony fue cubierto paralizándola contra la pared mientras que él deshizo la estaca y se alejaba de ella, la bat pony intentó moverse pero le fue inútil.

¿?- ¿que harás, dejarme como espectadora mientras abusas de ella?… ¡detente en este instante!.

Snake- ya te dije que no abusare de ella- respondió mientras se acercaba a la cama

¿?- no te detendrás ¿he?- murmuró mirando al unicornio- ¡en nombre de la princesa Luna te ordenó que te detengas!- con estas palabras el unicornio detuvo su marcha- como me oyes, si le tocas un solo cabello de su melena te podrirás en una celda por el resto de tu vida- Snake se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente a esta pony para después comenzar acercarse hacia ella, la yegua nocturna no era capaz de moverse debido al hechizo de parálisis que el unicornio había aplicado sobre ella y cuando estaba cerca Snake se levantó sobre sus patas traseras mostrándose más grande ante esta yegua nocturna- no me asustas- dijo de forma retadora pero el unicornio no dijo absolutamente nada, solamente cerró sus ojos mientras que su cuerno brillaba un poco más fuerte y lo fue acercando hacia la frente de esta yegua qué sin ninguna una otra opción tuvo que dejar que tocará su frente, no tardó ni dos minutos hasta que el unicornio se retiró suavemente y deshizo el hechizo dejando libre a esta pony.

¿?- ¿que aras?… ¿me matarás para que no hable?…

Snake- te pido disculpas capitana Midnight…

Midnight- see claro q… ¿como supiste mí nombre?…- dijo muy sorprendida por lo que había escuchado.

Snake- no sólo tu nombre, también tu rango y tu misión… lamento haberte atacado.

Midnight- sí también conoces mí misión sabrás que no dejaré que la toques y abuses de ella- dijo tomando una posición de defensa y abriendo sus alas.

Snake- ya te dije que no abusare de ella… si no me crees toma su temperatura, está ardiendo en fiebre- el semental se hizo a un lado para que está pony pasara, Midnight lo dudo un poco pero dirigió su mirada hacia la cama viendo como la unicornio respiraba agitadamente, cerró sus alas y camino directo hacia la cama y ya cerca de ella puso su pata en la frente de Twilight sintiendo su alta temperatura pero no fue lo único que ella pudo percibir.

Midnight- pero… se supone que esta enfermedad no llega hasta Equestria- volteó a ver al unicornio muy sorprendida- ¿cómo es posible que ella está contagiada de…

Snake- fiebre de sueño caminante…- la pony asintió con su cabeza y luego volvió a mirar a Twilight muy preocupada- ¿como sabes de esa fiebre?…

Midnight- sólo… sólo se que se transmite por la picadura de un insecto en que habita en las tierras de Sauren y Cebracea

Snake- lo raro es que no encuentro la picadura, y la parte más caliente proviene de su zona íntima.

Midnight- no solamente se obtiene por la picadura del mosquito, también se puede contagiar al tener contacto con cualquier fluido corporal de un infectado como saliva o sangre, también se puede transmitir al tener contacto con un objeto que esté contaminado, que halla sido usado por un pony y luego usado por otro… pero dices que su parte más caliente es la zona íntima, sé que dónde está más caliente es dónde proviene la picadura o donde se pudo haber conta…- calló de inmediato al recordar lo que había enviado a analizar- ese miserable…- exclamó entre dientes.

Snake- ¿sucede algo?…

Midnght-… no… no es nada, ¿como bajamos la fiebre?- preguntó sin despegar su mirada de la unicornio.

Snake- por el momento es mejor bajar su temperatura sumergiendo su cuerpo en agua helada.

Midnight- muy bien, tú encárgate de traer el agua helada- el unicornio la miró con una ceja arqueada- no me veas así, puedes crear hielo ¿no?, eso significa que para ti poner el agua a temperatura muy baja no es ningún problema- sin decir ni una sola palabra el unicornio se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación dejando sola a la bat pony y a la unicornio. Midnight voló un poco hasta la puerta para no hacer ruido con sus cascos y se cercioró que el unicornio ya estaba abajo, rápidamente volvió a la cama y comenzó a observar las partes íntimas de Twilight notando cómo estaban de irritadas e inflamadas- ese desgraciado… los consoladores que uso en ti estaban contaminados con esa fiebre, sabrá Celestia con quién los usó antes que a ti… te undiste más de la cuentas Strong Rock- la bat pony siguió revisando el cuerpo buscando más señales de esta enfermedad. Revisó todo el cuerpo y solo notó su temperatura elevada, pero al revisar sus ojos voy como la esclerótica estaba tomando un color negro- rayos… ¡oye… unicornio, muévete no tenemos mucho tiempo!- exclamó mirando hacia la puerta

Snake- ¿no tenemos tiempo?… ¿por que lo dices?- preguntó ingresando con un enorme cubo de agua.

Midnight- la fiebre ha avanzado muy rápido, sus ojos ya comenzaron dormir- el semental dejó el cubo y se acercó donde las yeguas, Midnight abrió los ojos de Twilight mostrándole lo que ella decía, Snake miró los ojos de la unicornio y luego se dio media vuelta mirando el cubo de agua- ¿sabes si aquí hay semillas de flor de dragón o broma venenosa?

Midnight- no soy de aquí, pero hay un bosque cerca del pueblo- el cuerno del unicornio brilló mientras que el cubo de agua era envuelto en su aura y levitaba. Poco a poco el cubo comenzó a toma un tamaño más grande hasta tener el tamaño de una tina, luego brilló un poco mas fuerte y la bat pony cubrió sus ojos por el resplandor. El brillo cesó y ya habían dos tinas, pero un fuerte reproche se escuchó en la habitación de la unicornio.

Midnight- ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!.

Snake- ¿hacer que?…- preguntó sin interés.

Midnight- ¡usar un hechizo de luz, ya tengo más que suficiente con soportar la luz del día, o por lo menos me hubieras avisado!…

Snake- tú lo dijiste, no tenemos tiempo. Además no encontré algo grande para que cupiera un pony.

Midnight- ¿y la tina del baño?…

Snake- solo es una, necesito dos para el tratamiento- el cuerpo de la unicornio fue cubierto por el aura del semental y levitado hasta quedar cerca de él, luego Snake sumergió su pata derecha delantera en una de las tinas y poco a poco la superficie del agua se fue escarchado para después sumergir a la unicornio en la tina hasta el cuello, luego se dirigió a la otra tina e hizo lo mismo. Pero el agua comenzó a humear un poco, retiró su pata y la metió debajo de su capa sacando una pequeña botella con un liquido color dorado que vacío en el agua.

Midnight- ¿que es eso?… preguntó al ver al unicornio vaciar el contenido y sumergido su pata para mezclarlo con el agua.

Snake- algo que nos ayudará a ganar tiempo, creo que está listo… ahora quítate la ropa…- lo dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la bat pony.

Midnight- ¡¿QUE?!…

Snake- que te quistes la ropa.

Midnight- ¡NO ME QUITARÉ LA ROPA PERVERTIDO!- exclamó muy sonrojada ante esta petición dando pasos hacia atrás.

Snake-… no se por que te alteras, son pocas las veces que usamos una prenda que cubran nuestro cuerpos- respondió el semental como demostrando lo obvio.

Midnight- si lo se… p p pero, ¿por que no lo haces tú?- preguntó mientras que su sonrojo se hacia mas fuerte.

Snake- por que yo iré al bosque por las plantas y por lo que leí de tú mente ella es alguien muy importante para la monarca del sol, tu misión es protegerla e informar a la familia de cristal como a la princesa de la noche- Midnight quedó con el hocico abierto sin saber que decir, supo casi toda su misión con solo que él tocar su frente con su cuerno- si no te apresuras ella morirá.

Midnight- … esta bien, pero date la vuelta, no quiero que me veas mientras me quito la ropa- el semental rodó los ojos ante esta petición y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la bat pony- ¿por que quieres ayudarla?, no la conoces- preguntó mientras aflojaba el cinturón de su gabán.

Snake- digamos que aprendí algo hace unos días, ¿lista?…- el unicornio se dio la vuelta y frente a el estaba Midnight sin su gabán pero muy sonrojada y mirando a otra parte- ¿de que te avergüenza?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Midnight- es… bueno, a pasado mucho tiempo que un semental me dice que me quitará la ropa…

Snake- por la forma en que lo dices me hace pensar que te da pena salir sin nada puesto- Midnight no dijo nada pero si giró su cabeza a otro lado- no te cuestionare. Escucha con atención, el agua de esta tina- señaló la que humeaba- pose unos aceites revitalizantes, necesito que te sumerjas por completo para que tu cuerpo absorba estos aceites, pero necesito que estés por diez minutos.

Midnight- … aja… y luego me darás un masaje en cuello y alas.

Snake- ¿siempre eres tan sarcástica?…

Midnight-…

Snake- (suspiro) … escucha, sumérgete en la tina por 10 minutos, luego sal de ella y toma a la señorita Twilighit y acuéstate con ella en…

Midnight- ¡CREES QUE SOY LESVIANA O QUE!… ¡NO ME ACOSTARE CON ELLA PERVERTIDO!.

Snake- déjame terminar… el agua donde ella está sumergida esta helada para bajar su fiebre, pero al estar inconsciente y en el agua por mucho tiempo correrá el riesgo de sufrir de hipotermia. Tu cuerpo estará tibio e impregnado con el aceite, le ayudará a calmar los malestares y retrasar el avance de la fiebre. Debes abrazarla y calentar su cuerpo con el tuyo y si puedes abrazarla con tus alas será mucho mejor.

Midnight- … y también quieres que le acaricie la melena y le de besos en el cuello para calentarla más rápido- respondió de forma sarcástica- ¡soy heterosexual. Y no intimaré con ella así este consciente pervertido.

Snake- ¡ya deja de llamarme pervertido y escucha bien lo que te estoy pidiendo!- grito irritado por lo que la bat pony decía- si no quieres ayuda dímelo de una vez y me voy y tú solucionaras sola esto. ¿acaso quieres que muera?- la bat pony abrió cómo platos los ojos con esta pregunta.

Midnight- ¡no… no quiero, haré lo que dijiste!…- respondió de forma desesperada y rápida- por favor ve por las plantas… no quiero que muera.

Snake- … recuerda, sólo diez minutos- el unicornio miró el rostro de la yegua y luego la observó de arriba abajo-… que sean veinte- la bat pony voló hasta la tina y se sumergió lento para no salpicar agua, se sumergió completamente aguantando la respiración por veinte segundos, luego sacó su cabeza con parte de su melena pegada al rostro.

Midnight- debo admitir que esto no esta mal. Pero falta su dragón asistente, salió y no tarda en llegar … se supone que estoy de encubierto.

Snake- ¿que edad tiene el dragón?…- preguntó con un tono de voz un poco frío.

Midnight- no mas de ocho o diez años, fue al hospital por un doctor.

Snake- … aun es un bebé, no creo que le presten mucha atención. Iré al bosque, no te relajes mucho- el unicornio uso su hechizo de tele transportación desaparecieron como si fuera humo dejando a ambas yeguas en las tinas. Midnight miró un pequeño reloj que la unicornio tenia sobre su mesa de noche, luego volteó a ver a Twilight colocando un semblante muy nostálgico de ver como la unicornio haciendo débiles muecas de dolor y respiraba agitada mientras que mantenía un sonrojo por la elevada fiebre, levantó su mirada al techo de la habitación y quedó callada, solo escuchando las cigarras que estaban afuera en ese silencio tan relajante, hundió su cabeza en el agua dejando solamente su hocico por fuera para poder respirar; cerró sus ojos por un instante y en eso la bat pony tuvo un recuerdo que creyó qué había enterrado.

**_Flashback…_**

Era una noche de luna llena en las tierras de Sauren en el otro continente y tres bat ponis, una potranca, un semental y una joven yegua daban un paseo nocturno muy tranquilos bajo la luz que daba este hermoso astro.

¿?- jajaja… que bonito, ¡mira allí hay luciérnagas!- exclamó una pequeña bat pony de pelaje gris oscuro, melena púrpura y ojos de color verde lima mientras galopaba para ver a estos luminosos insectos más cerca.

¿?- ¡Blossom, no galopes tan rápido, te puedes caer!- exclamó una yegua bat pony de pelaje gris oscuro como el de la pequeña, solo que ella tenia la melena de color azul oscuro y sus ojos eran de color amarillo.

¿?- jajaja, déjala Midnight, vinimos a disfrutar… es una coincidencia que tus vacaciones y las mías fueran en la mía fecha, relájate cariño y deja que ella disfrute- dijo el macho de pelaje color negro, crin gris oscuro y ojos color magenta.

Blossom- ¡papá, mamá, vengan a ver esto!…

Midnight- te esta llamando, ve… es una orden de tú superiora soldado Eagle…

Eagle- je, tú rango no tiene validez aquí teniente- dijo el semental de forma graciosa haciendo que la bat pony sonriera- y si me niego…- le dijo de forma coqueta mientras se acercaba para empezar a darle besos en el cuello.

Midnight- b… bas… basta… so… sol… sold… E… Eagle… mmm

Eagle- conozco tú punto débil teniente… y se que te gusta- le murmuró las ultimas palabras al oído mientras que la yegua cerraba sus ojos y gemía por lo bajo para luego sucumbir a los besos de su amado que prosiguió en besarla en los labios.

Blossom- ¡guacala!, eso es asqueroso!- dijo la pequeña junto a la pareja que se separaron de golpe al escuchar la voz de la pequeña- por lo menos esperen a que yo me duerma- musitó la pequeña mientras que ambos ponis se sonrojaban.

Eagle- eh… esto.

Midnight- b… bueno… ¿que era lo que querías enseñarnos cariño?.

Blossom- que encontré un campo muy lindo, hay un lago que huele feo, pero tiene muchas luciérnagas.

Eagle- y que estamos esperando, vamos a verlo- dijo el bat pony regalándole una sonrisa a la pequeña para luego subirla sobre su lomo, comenzaron a avanzar hacia el lugar que había dicho la pequeña Blossom, pero un llamado hacia la yegua hizo que se detuvieran y miraran hacia arriba en donde vieron descender a un soldado nocturno.

Soldado- ¡teniente… teniente Midnight!…

Midnight- ¿si soldado?…- preguntó la yegua cuando el soldado aterrizó al frente de la familia.

Soldado- t… t… teniente… Mid…

Midnight- tome aire soldado y luego me dice que sucede- dijo la yegua en un tono más serio, el soldado respiró hondo varias veces y luego optó por la posición firme.

Soldado- traigo un mensaje del cuartel señora.

Midnight- ¿no pudieron esperar a que terminara mis vacaciones?- preguntó en un tono elevado denotando el enojo que crecía en ella.

Soldado- en el cuartel son conscientes de sus vacaciones señora, pero es muy importante que venga conmigo.

Midnight- ¡y que es tan importante cómo para interrumpir mi descanso y arruinar las vacaciones de mi familia! …

Soldado- Candy Bloody señora- la bat pony abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar ese nombre.

Midnight- Eagle… ve con Blossom para que te enseñe las luciérnagas- la voz de la yegua fue monótona y el bat pony sabia que cuando ella usaba ese tono de voz era por que la situación era delicada.

Eagle- vamos mi cielo, enseñame esas luciérnagas.

Blossom- pero quiero que mamá también las vea- exclamó la pequeña haciendo un leve puchero.

Eagle- mamá las verá mas tarde, me las puedes enseñar a mí y yo se las enseño a mamá ¿que te parece?…

Blossom- pero… son vacaciones en familia, quiero que mamá las vea con nosotros…

Eagle- mamá estará ocupada un poco, tiene que acudir a un llamado de la princesa Luna.

Blossom- ¡pues me parece que la princesa es muy grosera al interrumpir las vacaciones de mamá- dijo la pequeña completamente indignada saltando del lomo de su padre y dándose la vuelta.

Eagle- no digas eso cariño, la princesa nos quiere y nos cuida a todos, nos favorece con la suave luz de su luna, la comparte con todos nosotros para que podamos admirarla… ella no es grosera- respondió el padre con un tono suave para que la pequeña entendiera.

Blossom- pero… mamá está descansando, ¿no puede hacerlo otro?- respondió muy triste la pequeña bat pony, pero Midnight se le acercó y tomo su barbilla con su pata para que Bloosom pudiera verla al rostro- ¿mamá?…

Midnight- … vamos a hacer esto, lleva a tu padre para que puedan ver las luciérnagas y yo cuando me desocupe te prometo que comeremos un delicioso helado.

Blossom- ¡¿con chispas de chocolate y jarabe de cereza?!…

Midnight- jejeje, con lo que quieras mi amor- respondió la yegua brindándole una sonrisa.

Blossom- ¡siii!… ¡vamos papá que mamá tiene que trabajar, y las luciérnagas se pueden ir!- gritó en jubilo la pequeña mientras arrastraba a su padre de una pata.

Midnight- jejeje- rio por lo bajo, pero su semblante cambió por uno serio y se dio la vuelta mirando de nuevo al soldado- dame el reporte …

El recuerdo cambió a uno un más triste para ella, ahora se encontraba sentada en una silla de una sala de espera en un hospital, levantó su rostro que marcaba señales de agotamiento hacia un reloj que estaba en una pared, sus manecillas hacían eco en el silencioso cuarto marcando las 3 de la tarde, volteó su vista a la ventana e hizo una mueca de desagrado por ver tanta luz del sol que para la mayoría de los ponis seria un excelente día. Pero para un bat pony es toda una tortura, ya que sus pupilas se contraen más de lo normal para adaptarse a la luz y eso era una molestia… pero no tenía opción de huir de tanta luz, no tenia opción de buscar un lugar oscuro y poder descansar, ya llevaba tres días despierta… tres días de seguido de ver ascender y descender la luna que su princesa les daba con mucho cariño, así como de ver el mismo proceso del radiante astro de su hermana Celestia. Giró su vista nuevamente al reloj y vio que tan solo habían pasado 5 minutos, soltó un suspiros y agachó su cabeza cerrando sus cansados para tratar de que tanta luz no fuera molesta, ya llevaba tres días esperando noticias de su hija y su amado que fueron internados en hospital a causa de una extraña fiebre que comenzó poco después de estar en las tierras de Sauren, poco a poco los sonidos de las manecillas del reloj se hicieron inaudibles sumergiéndola en un extraño silencio… escuchó un ruido y movió sus orejas, fue como un murmullo pero no le prestó atención; nuevamente escucho ese ruido pero esta vez fue un poco mas fuerte y mas claro, "señora Midnight"… fue lo que escuchó. Trató de ignorarlo de nuevo pero su nombre fue pronunciado otra vez seguido de una leve sensación en su hombro, levantó su cabeza de golpe y vio quien era la que la llamaba.

Enfermera- señora Midnight…- era una pony de tierra, una enfermera que la estaba llamado… algo confundida dio un rápido vistazo al reloj y vio que marcaba las 5:40, talló sus ojo y miró nuevamente al reloj para confirmar la hora.

Midnight- es… ¿es esa hora?…

Enfermera- así es señora, son las 5:40 de la tarde- no lo podía creer, pasaron casi tres horas en ese pequeño momento que cerró sus ojos, no le prestó mas atención a ese punto y volteó a ver a la enfermera.

Midnight- c… como sigue… como sigue mi familia.

Enfermera- la verdad… es… será mejor que el doctor le diga- respondió la enfermera en un tono algo triste.

Midnight- que pasa… ¡por que no me dice!- exclamó muy colérica.

Enfermera- me gustaría decirle, pero no se que es en verdad, el doctor me dijo que la llamara- al escuchar eso la bat pony se calmó pero no lo suficiente.

Midnight- quiero ver a mí familia…

Enfermera- señora, por el momento no es posible, ellos…

Midnight- ¡dije que quiero ver a mi familia!- la enfermera enmudeció y desvío la mirada debido al gritó de esta yegua, volvió a mirar a Midnight y en su cansado rostro aunque con el ceño fruncido se notaba lo preocupada que estaba, la expresión de la bat pony cambio a una de dolor y angustia - por favor, deje que los vea…

Enfermera-… (suspiro)… esta bien, pero debe ponerse un traje esterilizado- sus ojos se iluminaron por la emoción, después de tres días al fin podía ver a su familia, Midnight no entendió muy bien de eso de "traje esterilizado" pero no le importo, si se tenia que poner una armadura con tal de ver a su esposo e hija lo haría. La enfermera guío a la bat pony hasta un cuarto en donde le dieron un traje completamente blanco y sellado, ni siquiera habían los agujeros para que los ponis con alas como ella pudieran sacar sus alas y eso la incomodaba, se sentía atada… pero iba a ver a su familia y sentir esa pequeña molestia por un momento no se comparaba con la espera que ya llevaba.

Después de que se colocara el traje, la enfermera guío a Midnight hasta otra puerta un poco alejada de la zona en donde se encontraban, se le hizo extraño ya que esa parte del hospital ella ya la conocía ya que en ese sitio estuvo un soldado en cuarentena debido a una gripe de plumas que le da a los pegaso. Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza al pasar por esa zona temiendo que su familia estaba contagiada con esa gripe, ya que al no tener plumas sus alas les salían yagas que eran muy dolorosas e incluso perder la membrana de estas. Pero su temor aumentó cuando a todo galope pasó junto a ellas un doctor que se dirigió a una puerta doble que estaba en el fondo del pasillo he ingresó de manera apresurada, la enfermera miró de reojo a la bat pony y notó su mirada de terror y conforme se acercaban a esa puerta su expresión se hacia más notoria.

Enfermera- por aquí…- dijo ella señalando otro pasillo junto a la puerta por donde había entrado el galeno, Midnight miró de frente al pasillo viendo que al fondo había otra puerta- yo la puedo acompañar hasta aquí, debo ayudar al doctor que acaba de ingresar a esta sala- dijo de forma nerviosa pero la bat pony no le prestó atención y simplemente dio las gracias y comenzó a avanzar- ¡señora!…- Midnight giró su cabeza para ver a la enfermera- por favor, vea lo que vea y pase lo que pase… no se quite el traje, es por su bien…- dijo la enfermera entrando por puerta.

La bat pony vio de nuevo al frente y continuó su marcha hacia la puerta, su corazón latía a mil por hora; por una parte estaba feliz de verlos y por la otra estaba nerviosa al saber que su familia estaba en una zona de cuarentena. Llegó hasta la puerta abriendo esta suavemente haciendo que sus bisagras rechinaran para encontrar solo una camilla, un cardiógrafo que marcaba débiles pulsaciones y varias bolsas de suero suspendidas en lo alto unidas a las sondas que finalizaban entrando a un bulto cubierto con sábanas sobre la camilla, se acercó y vio que la sábana no lo cubría todo sino hasta el cuello, avanzo de forma lenta haciendo que sus cascos hicieran algo de eco en la habitación y quedo sin aire con lo que vio, sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo de ver a aquel ser que estaba en la camilla.

Midnight- Bl… Blossom…- su voz fue baja y melancólica, su felicidad fue opacada por la tristeza y el dolor de ver el estado de su pequeña, tenia una sonda en su nariz que le suministraba oxígeno, su pelaje estaba opaco mientras que su rostro marcaba señales de agotamiento, sus ojos estaban cerrados… posiblemente estaba bajo los efectos de algún calmante y en sus mejillas pudo ver unas manchas en forma de líneas serpenteantes de color rojo que empezaban desde sus oídos. Con paso lento se fue acercando más hacia la camilla y la pequeña bat pony movió sus orejas al escuchar el sonido de los cascos de Midnight y acto seguido se movió un poco dejando claro a la yegua que la pequeña estaba despierta.

Blossom- q… quien… ¿quien esta ahí?…- dijo la pequeña con una voz cansada y arrastrada.

Midnight- s… soy yo hija… soy yo cariño…- musitó la yegua nocturna aguantando las ganas de llorar de ver a su pequeña en ese estado.

Blossom- ¿mami?…

Midnight- si cariño, ¿como te sientes mi amor?…

Blossom- me duele la cabeza… no siento mis alitas…- respondió la pequeña haciendo que la yegua se sintiera peor de lo que estaba- mami… ¿por que no encienden la luz?… soy una… bat pony… pero está muy oscuro y… mis ojitos ven muy bien en la oscuridad… pero esta muy oscuro y tengo miedo- dijo la pequeña confundiendo a la bat pony, la luz estaba encendida y le era incomodo, pero la pequeña decía que las habían apagado. Midnight no había visto un pequeño detalle cuando empezó a hablar con su hija y era que ella hablaba con los ojos cerrados.

Midnight- jeje, cariño … es lógico que veas todo oscuro… tienes los ojos cerrados- dijo la yegua mostrando una sonrisa forzada en un tono juguetón tratando de animar a la pequeña, pero esa expresión cambio por una de asombro y miedo cuando ella abrió sus ojos.

Blossom- entonces… ¿por que veo todo oscuro mami?… ¿por que no hay luz, por que no puedo ver nada?- exclamó tan fuerte como su agotado ser le permitía, Midnight sintió que su corazón se detenía y su aire se le iba al ver los ojos negros y sin brillo de su hija, estaban opacos y completamente negros, tanto su esclerótica como su pupila y retina, de sus bellos ojos color verde lima no quedaba nada, solo una mancha negra y opaca como la grea- mami… mami… ¿estas ahí?…

Midnight- si mi amor… aquí estoy respondió la bat pony con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas que se desbordaban por sus mejillas y una voz entrecortada- estoy aquí cariño.

Blossom- mami… ¿estas… llorando?…

Midnight- no… no cariño, estoy feliz de verte.

Blossom- mami… ¿puedes encender la luz?… también quiero verte…- esas palabras fueron como dagas en su corazón, su hija le estaba pidiendo algo que ya era imposible.

Midnight- lo siento cariño… pero… pero el doctor dijo que por el momento tienes que estar a oscuras… es por tu bien… tus ojos… están muy sensibles- respondió la yegua aguantando las ganas de estallar en llanto, pero su voz entrecortada le era imposible disimular.

Blossom- mami… ¿estas llorando?- preguntó la pequeña con voz somnolienta.

Midnight- no bebé… mami no esta llorando… es sólo … que estoy feliz de verte…

Blossom- que bien… yo también estoy feliz de escucharte- dijo la pequeña serrando sus ojos- mami… tengo frío y mucho sueño…- concluyó la pequeña con sus ojos cerrados y respirando mas pausadamente, el pitido que marcaba las pulsaciones en el cardiógrafo se hicieron menos constantes y Midnight no se había dado cuenta de ello ya que estaba mas concentrada en su hija que en su entorno, solo vio que su pequeña se acomodo mientras daba débiles movimientos de su pecho al respirar.

Midnight- ¿cariño?…- pero la pequeña no respondió- bebé, háblame por favor, he esperado mucho para verte- el pecho de la pequeña dejó de moverse y esto preocupo a la triste madre- ¿hija?… Blossom, Blossom respóndeme por favor- pero la potranca seguía dormida, Midnight puso su pata en el hombro de la pequeña dando leves empujones para despertarla y sintió algo que le heló la sangre- está fría…- murmuró sintiendo la temperatura corporal de su pequeña hija. Un miedo empezó a crecer en ella y giró su vista rápidamente al cardiógrafo viendo muy horrorizada esa línea en la pantalla de este instrumento médico junto con su singular sonido que daba al ya no recibir las debidas pulsaciones- no… no… no no no no ¡NO!… ¡BLOSSOM DESPIERTA!- gritaba muy desesperada empujando a su hija- ¡BLOSSOM, BLOSSOM!… ¡BLOSSOOOOM!.

**_Fin del fhasback…_**

La bat pony aún estaba debajo del agua con sus ojos cerrados, su rostro ya no se veía tan agotado como antes, dejándose llevar por el silencio de la habitación de la unicornio que continuaba dentro de la tina con agua helada, Midnight abrió sus ojos viendo el techo de la habitación sin ningún punto en específico pero aun pensando en ese fatídico día… en ese día que perdió todo lo que la hacia feliz.

Midnight- "el parte medico fue exacto, según la necropsia ambos habían muerto por una extraña enfermedad que destruyó sus órganos, en Equestria no se sabe nada de la fiebre del sueño caminante… sólo ese médico grifo me supo dar la respuesta que estaba buscando… sus síntomas, como se manifiesta a través de un contagio indirecto y directo, el insecto que la propaga…- Midnight se acomodó sentándose en la tina y bajando su rostro para ver su reflejo en el agua que era revuelta por las goteras que caían desde su rostro, volteó a ver a la unicornio y esta continuaba con el mismo semblante; luego miró aquel reloj sobre la mesa de noche y vio que ya habían pasado 25 minutos desde que se sumergió- "no permitiré que mueras el día de hoy Twilight Sparkler"…- pensó muy decidida saliendo de la tina completamente empapada dejando un gran charco en en piso de na habitación- je… tengo que estar muy desesperada como para confiar en un desconocido, aunque no se que le puso al agua por que me siento mucho mejor… jeje… que irónica es la vida, confiar en alguien que casi me mata.

La bat pony tomó a Twilight sacándola de la tina tiritando del frío pero aun dormida, para ahorrar fuerzas Midnight usó sus alas elevándose un poco y cargando a la débil unicornio hasta la cama dejando el rastro de goteras en su paso. Twilight tiritaba por su baja temperatura haciéndose bolita de forma inconsciente mientras que la bat pony volvió a la tina en donde estaba sumergida para darse otro chapuzón quedando más empapada ya que al agitar sus alas al volar secó un poco su pelaje y el unicornio dijo que tenia que estar completamente empapada, salió de la tina y se dirigió a la cama quedando junto a esta, observó el cuerpo de la unicornio como temblaba y soltó un suspiro de resignación para acostarse detrás de ella y tomarla entre sus cascos.

Twilight- q q… que… fr… fri… o…- murmuró la unicornio entre los brazos de la bat pony que se sentía incomoda de tener a otra yegua tan cerca de ella en una cama.

Midnight- aun que estés semi inconsciente no me siento muy cómoda abrazándote… - dijo la bay pony mirando a otra parte.

Twilight- t… t… ten… go… fr… fri… o…

Midnight- sí, se que éstas fría … créeme que lo se…- divagó la yegua nocturna con un tono que denotaba desagrado- no me mal entiendas, pero no me siento muy cómoda con otra yegua en la misma cama, digo se que es tu cama y que te tengo que abrazar… no es que seas fea… pero que estoy diciendo…es sólo que…

Twilight- ma… má…- dijo débilmente haciendo que la bat pony callara y girara su cabeza- ma… má… te… ten… go… fri… o…- la unicornio calló al pronunciar esas palabras, Midnight abrió sus ojos mientras que su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte trayéndole a la mente las palabras de su hija en sus últimos minutos de vida- frunció el ceño y su expresión cambió por una de determinación, soltó a la unicornio para acomodarse boca arriba y extendió sus alas para luego tomar a Twilight y acomodarla encima de ella quedando ambas en una posición algo comprometedora. Aunque mientras la acomodaba, la unicornio daba leves gemidos de dolor.

Midnight- shhh… calma pequeña… mamá esta aquí- dijo la bat pony en un tono muy maternal cerrando sus alas arropando a la unicornio con ellas y dándole el calor corporal para poder calentar el frío cuerpo de la delicada unicornio- espero que no tarde, porque si llega Strong o Spike será un verdadero problema- murmuró la yegua cerrando sus ojos sintiendo los débiles latidos del corazón de Twilight.

.

.

Spike- disculpen… sería tan… disculpe enfermera pero podr…- trataba de pedir ayuda el joven dragón en área de urgencias del hospital de Ponyville, pero como toda área de urgencias las ponis enfermeras y doctores pasaban de largo y no se detenían a escuchar al dragón- ¡¿alguien por favor me podría prestar atención?!- pero ninguno se detuvo a escuchar a Spike, soltó un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió a la parte en donde tenía que haber ido en primer lugar… la recepción. El dragón salió de esa agitada sala pasando por la puerta que conducía al área más tranquila que era la de citas previas, llegó hasta la recepción y se empinó lo más que pudo para que la enfermera que estuviera allí lo pudiera ver- disculpe… hola…

Enfermera- si, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?- respondió la pony con una voz muy aguda casi molesta… miento, muy molesta- si tiene cita previa sea tan amable y tomar asiento.

Spike- ¿que?… no, yo no vine a una cita, necesito a un doctor…

Enfermera- los doctores de esta área están todos ocupados, si necesita un doctor que esté disponible tiene que buscarlo en el área de urgencias- respondió la pony con su aguardentosa voz.

Spike- pero…

Enfermera- en urgencias…

Spike- pero…

Enfermera- en urgencias…

Spike- pero…

Enfermera- en urgencias…

Spike- pero…

Enfermera- ¡en urgencias!…

Spike- ¡agh!… ¡esta bien!- refunfuñó el dragón dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la puerta de la sala de urgencias, dio un gran suspiro y empujó la puerta aventurándose de nuevo a que lo escuchen.

Mientras que Spike busca quien pueda ayudarlo, en la sala de U.C.I la pegaso de color cían se sentía entre la espada y la pared con lo que Fluttershy le estaba pidiendo, por una parte quería salvar a la pony rosada pero por otra parte estaba el temor que por culpa de ella muriera.

Fluttershy- Rainbow… ¿contamos contigo?…

Rainbow- … por favor Fluttershy… no me obligues a elegir…

Fluttershy- no es una elección lo que te estoy pidiendo, es una respuesta para salvar una vida- respondió la tímida pegaso, aunque su voz era suave tenia ese tono autoritario que ponía nerviosa a la pegaso color cían- Rainbow no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Rainbow- yo… yo…- los ojos de la pegaso se inundaron en lágrimas, quería salir huyendo pero su elemento estaba jugando en su contra, no podía dejar a Pinkie así, pero le daba miedo perder a su amiga. Varios recuerdos felices con la alocada pony rosada inundaron la mente de la pegaso, muchos de ellos eran en momentos en que ambas se divertían haciendo bromas, fiestas o divirtiéndose juntas. Pero un recuerdo le llegó de golpe, y fue cuando supo que Pinkie la había cuidado durante todos esos años que ella tomaba su medicamento suplantado por los caramelos de naranja. Y eso le dio motivos para no abandonar a su amiga, puso un rostro de determinación, frunció el ceño y mostró una sonrisa a la pegaso color amarilla llena de confianza, fue un gesto que no se necesitó preguntar más para saber cual era su respuesta.

Stratus- si ya terminaron será mejor que se muevan…

Rainbow- explícame cómo lo tengo que hacer, solo tendremos una oportunidad ¿cierto?…- preguntó muy segura y llena de confianza, confianza que Fluttershy y Stratus necesitaban para que no hubieran errores, el semental acentuó con su cabeza manteniendo ese porte que lo caracterizaba

Stratus- suministra cuatro milímetros de morfina y dos milímetros de adrenalina- miró a las tres yeguas y luego a los desfibriladores- haré una descarga en su máxima potencia, cuando retire las paletas apliquen las dosis que les dije, luego usaré el otro desfibrilador y cuando termine inyecten todas las jeringas al mismo tiempo…

Enfermera- ¡pero… una sobredosis podrá matarla!, ¡¿sabes al menos lo que haces?!…

Stratus-… si, ahora todos a trabajar- la pegaso color cían y la enfermera se dirigieron hacia la camilla de la pony rosa tomando las jeringuillas que les correspondía, Fluttershy se iba ha acercar a la camilla pero el semental la detuvo abriendo su ala.

Fluttershy- ¿señor Stratus?…- el pegaso sacudió un poco el ala que extendió y de ella salió una jeringuilla con un liquido de color negro que retiró con su casco y lo ofreció ala tímida pegaso- ¿que es eso?…

Stratus- es el plan "B"… si pasan veinte segundos y ella no reacciona inyecte esto en su corazón… y si reacciona de forma brusca inyecte la otra jeringa que está junto a su cabeza, es un sedante para aplacar un poco los efectos de esta- Fluttershy tomó la jeringuilla con sus cascos observando ese extraño líquido, el método que el semental uso de primero para calmar sus convulsiones le pareció muy loco y extraño. Pero esto era de otro nivel.

Fluttershy- esta bien… por Pinkie- dijo muy segura guardando la jeringa bajo su ala y dirigiéndose al lado del desfibrilador. El semental se unió al grupo de yeguas observando el cuerpo de Pinkie pie como si buscará algo, luego coloco su casco en el pecho de la pony y su herradura comenzó a brillar un poco, el semental entrecerró los ojos y movió su pata hasta la cabeza en donde la herradura brilló mas fuerte.

Rainbow- ¿ehhhh?… ¿que significa eso?…

Strtus- que la solución que daremos solo es temporal- respondió de forma monótona tomando las paletas del desfibrilador que estaba en su máxima potencia, miró a la enfermera y a Rainbow acentuando con su cabeza y ambas yeguas hicieron lo mismo- listas… ¡AHORA!…- el semental accionó las paletas haciendo que el cuerpo de Pinkie se sacudiera de forma violenta por la descarga mientras que ambas yeguas aplicaron luego las primeras dosis de los medicamentos- gradúa el voltaje al mínimo de este- le dijo a Fluttershy pasándole las paletas he indicándole de donde se graduaba y luego tomó las otras paletas y realizó el mismo proceso con menos voltaje- ¡apliquen todo ahora!…- las dos yeguas suministraron el resto de los medicamentos en el suero mezclando todos esos fármacos y bajando hasta el interior del cuerpo de la pony.

Rainbow- ¿dio resultado?…- preguntó muy nerviosa y ansiosa volteando a ver el cardiógrafo que continuó marcando esos débiles latidos. De pronto el cardiógrafo marcó esa linea que todos temían seguido de ese singular sonido inquietando a la pegaso- ¿que?… ¡no!… eso… ¡esa máquina esta descompuesta, Pinkie no!…

Stratus- ¡CAYATE!… solo espera…

Rainbow- ¡esperar que!…- exclamó muy desesperada. De pronto el cardiógrafo comenzó de nuevo con los sonidos de pulsaciones y todas las ponis voltearon a ver la pantalla viendo como los picos en la línea se hacían presentes.

enfermera- ¡no puedo créelo!…

Fluttershy- ¡funcionó!…

Rainbow- ¡está viva!- exclamó la pegaso a todo pulmón de la felicidad.

Enfermera- no lo entiendo, se supone que un pony con esa cantidad de medicina moriría en …- pero calló de inmediato observando una irregularidad- su ritmo cardiaco esta aumentando…¡su ritmo cardiaco esta aumentando!

Fluttershy- ¿que?… ¡no!…

Rainbow- ¡nooo!… ¡Pinkie pie!- el cuerpo de la pony comenzó de nuevo a convulsionar de forma violenta mientras que una espuma salía de su hocico- ¡Pinkie… Pinkie… Pinkie resiste!- le gritaba muy desesperada ante la acción involuntaria de la pony rosa.

Fluttershy- ¡señor Stratus!…

Stratus- ¡prepara la jeringa que te di!…- gritó tomando las paletas del desfibrilador y colocándolas en ambos lados de la cabeza de Pinkie, Fluttershy extendió su ala y sacó la jeringuilla que el semental le había dado y la puso sobre el desenfrenado pecho de la yegua que palpitaba fuertemente.

Fluttershy- ¡estoy lista!…

Rainbow- ¡¿Fluttwrshy que es eso?!…- gritó muy desesperada mirando el contenido de la jeringuilla.

Fluttershy- nuestra última opción- murmuró cerrando los ojos mientras derramaba unas lágrimas- ¡sujeten sus patas!- la enfermera y Rainbow sujetaron las para de la pony rosa mientras que Fluttershy retiraba el capuchón que protegía la aguja y se preparaba para aplicar esta inyección.

Stratus- ¡ahora!…- Fluttershy hundió la aguja en el pecho de la pony rosada suministrando ese extraño liquido en su corazón- ¡alejasen!…- exclamó el pegaso y todas las yeguas soltaron el cuerpo que continuaba convulsionando, en eso Stratus- accionó las paletas pasando una leve descarga al cuerpo de Pinkie desde su cabeza.

*pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…*- fue el sonido que dio el cardiografo junto con la línea recta en su monitor.

Rainbow- no…- murmuró mientras que sus ojos se inundaban- no es cierto… ¡no es cierto, Fluttershy que…

Pinkie- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó la pony rosada con los ojos muy abiertos y colocando las patas en su pecho. El grito fue tan fuerte que todos en la sala de urgencias callaron y voltearon a ver hacia la puerta de cuidados intensivos.

Enfermera- ¿pero que fue eso?.

Doctor- provino de la sala de cuidados intensivos- dijo un médico que estaba prestando los servicios a una pegaso.

Spike- ¡esa fue Pinkie!…

Doctor ¿eh?… ¿Pinkie?…- dijo en galeno volteando a ver al pequeño dragón.

Drops- ¡doctor!…- el doctor y el dragón voltearon a ver a la yegua que paró frente a ellos respirando muy agitada- al fin… lo… lo encuentro.

Doctor- ¿que pasa?…

Enfermera- es… la pony…- dio una fuerte inhalación y exhaló para recuperar el aliento, ya un poco más calmada continuó con el mensaje- es la pony que fue atacada anoche, aun esta viva.

Doctor ¿sigue viva?…

Spike- ¡¿como que sigue viva?!… ¡claro que está viva, ¿que no la oyó gritar?!- exclamó muy enojado el dragón, el doctor y la enfermera salieron a todo galope hacia el área U.C.I y detrás de ellos Spike.

El pegaso se abalanzó sobre ella retirando las patas del pecho y extendiéndolas a los lados con mucha fuerza ya que Pinkie se estaba retorciendo mientras seguía gritando.

Stratus- ¡inyecta el sedante!- Fluttershy no perdió tiempo y tomó la jeringuilla que estaba junto a la cabeza de Pinkie y retiró el capuchón para inyectar esta solución en el suero de Pinkie. Poco a poco la pony rosada dejo de gritar y de retorcerse, cerrando sus ojos y relajando el cuerpo quedando nuevamente inmóvil, pero el cardiografo aun mostraba los mismos resultados.

Rainbow- ¡LA MATASTE… MATASTE A MI AMIGA!…¡ERES UN…

Stratus- ¡cállate!… antes de juzgar mira con atención- el semental señaló la pantalla del cardiógrafo que seguía emitiendo esa línea con su singular sonido.

Raibow- ¡si lo que me quieres mostrar es!…

*pip*… *pip*… *pip*…

\- ¿eh?…- dijeron las tres yeguas, la enfermera se acercó a la pantalla y observó muy incrédula lo que este decía.

Enfermera- no… lo… puedo creer, esta completamente estable. ¿como lo hizo?- preguntó volteando a ver al semental.

Stratus-… debe permanecer sedada- fue lo único que dijo el semental mientras galopaba hacia la puerta, en el marco de esta se topó con la enfermera y el doctor que declaró a la pony rosa fallecida- si quieres que viva no la molestes, quedo claro …- fueron palabras con un tono amenazante a las cuales el doctor asintió nerviosamente para después el pegaso salir de la sala.

Spike- ¡Fluttershy, Rainbow!…

-¡¿Spike?!- dijeron ambas sorprendidas de ver al dragón.

Rainbow- ¿Spike?, ¿que no deberías estar con Twilight?…

Spike- lo estaba, pero ella está demasiado enferma. Vine por un doctor pero nadie me presta atención… sabía que sí iría al Bosque se enfermaría peor pero no me hizo caso… hum… es una yegua muy testaruda- concluyó el dragón cruzándose de garras- y a todo esto, ¿cómo sigue Pinkie?, la oí gritar.

Rainbow- ella…

Fluttershy- ella aún sigue en coma, su grito fue algo espontáneo… una reacción involuntaria- dijo la tímida pegaso desviando la mirada, Rainbow captó lo que Fluttershy quería y cambió el tema por uno que le interesaba al dragón.

Rainbow- oye Spike, ¿sabias que Rarity también fue atacada anoche?…

Spike- ¡¿Rarity también fue atacada?!… ¿está bien, está sana, dónde está- preguntó muy desesperado ante esta pregunta.

Rainbow- ella está bien, no le pasó nada… pero quien recibió daño fue Sweetie Belle …

Spike- ¡por Celestia eso es terrible!- exclamó tapando su hocico con sus garras- ¿en que habitación están ellas?.

Rainbow- ¿por qué no preguntas en la recepción?, ahí posiblemente te pueden dar la respuesta. Y una cosa mas, no comentes absolutamente nada… sólo síguele el juego a Rarity- dijo guiñando un ojo dándole a entender que había algo más y que Sweetie Belle no debería de saberlo. El pequeño dragón se retiro rumbo a la recepción para pedir la información que necesitaba y poder estar cerca de su amada.

Fluttershy- Rainbow… ¿porque no le dijiste lo de Pinkie?…

Rainbow- porque él ya tiene demasiadas preocupaciones encima- volteó a ver a la pony de tierra que dormía tranquilamente por el sedante- y no sería correcto darle otra preocupación…

.

.

En las afueras del pueblo, tres yeguas se encontraban reunidas, dos pegasos y una Pony terrestre. Las dos pegasos estaban teniendo una conversación aunque la pony de tierra se sentía algo incomoda al estar cerca de ambas pegasos pero no tenía opción de retirarse de ese lugar ya que una de las dos pegaso tenia la orden de protegerla.

Nightshade- necesito los resultados dentro de dos días- ordenó las shadowbolt a la pegaso Starry skies pasándole unos paquetes.

Starry skies- permiso para hablar señora…

Nightshade- permiso concedido…

Starry skies- ¿porque está ayudando a estos ponis?, señora…

Nightshade- sólo estoy cumpliendo con una misión encomendada por nuestra princesa soldado, las órdenes que te dé no deben de ser cuestionadas, y necesito absoluta reserva- respondió de forma fría y directa.

Starry skies- ¡señora sí señora!…

Nightshade- una cosa más… ¿como va la investigación que le encomendé a Chemical Potion hace dos días?.

Starry skies- él ha avanzado, calculo un avance del 70% señora.

Nightshade- bien… puedes retirarte …

Starry skies- ¡señora si señora!- dijo la pegaso tomando los paquetes y emprendiendo el vuelo.

Applejack- ¿ehhhh?… ¿se puede saber de que investigación estas hablando?…- preguntó la pony terrestre después de sentirse excluida en una conversación algo extensa.

Nightshade- no es la gran cosa, sólo son unos resultados que estoy esperando- respondió dando media vuelta dirigiendo nuevamente al pueblo- será mejor que volvamos.

Applejack- y qué resultados son si se puede saber…

Nightshade- sólo son unos resultados para concretar algo del cual he sospechado- Applejack decidió no preguntar más ya que sentía que la pegaso estaba siendo algo cortante con sus respuestas, no era de forma grosera pero había algo en su tono de voz que le daba a entender que no quería hablar más de la cuenta.

Applejack- ¿crees que sean unicornios los que están detrás de estos ataques que nos están haciendo?…

Nightshade- la verdad no sé, sólo espero que los objetos que envié den buenos resultados… sé que tienen magia oscura pero necesito saber qué tipo de magia es para hacernos a una idea a quién nos estamos enfrentando, además…- detuvo su galope volteando a ver a la terrestre naranja muy seriamente- sólo faltas tú y tu amiga la pegaso tímida. Lo bueno es que ella está bien protegida, Stratus es un soldado de fiar al momento de realizar una misión… pero de tu escolta no tengo buena información, y si es como el idiota de su hermano será mejor que tú también estés alerta…-Applejack decidió no tocar más el tema por temor. Ella tenia razón, solamente faltaba ella y Fluttershy; pero la pregunta siempre le daba vueltas en la cabeza… ¿por que solo las torturaba y no las mataba?- Applejack… oye Applejack… ¡Applejack!.

Applejack- ¡ah!… ¡¿que?!- se exaltó un poco al volver a la realidad.

Nightshade- ¿ese que va a ya no es tu amigo?…- preguntó la pegaso señalando a lo lejos un pony que se dirigía hacia el bosque Everfree, Applejack entrecerró los ojos viendo en la dirección en que la shadowbolt señalaba y efectivamente era el unicornio con la capa.

Applejack- si es él… quizá se dirige hacia su casa, vive en las afueras del pueblo ¿sabes?…

Nightshade- ¿y vive con alguien?…

Applejack- no que yo sepa.

Nightshade-… "misterioso, solitario y vive en el bosque… algo oculta"- pensó la pegaso retomando su paso hacia el pueblo- ¡date prisa!…- la pony obrera siguió al unicornio con la vista hasta perderlo en lo profundo del bosque para después retomar su galope y quedar a par con la pegaso.

Mientras que ambas yeguas regresaban al pueblo, el unicornio se adentraba más y más en este peligroso bosque en busca de las plantas para poder salvar a Twilight Sparkle, él no solamente iba concentrado en conseguir los ingredientes para poder salvar a la unicornio sino que también estaba pensando en las imágenes que pudo ver al tener contacto con ella. Detuvo su paso quedando quieto en medio del bosque y comenzó a mover sus orejas escuchando los sonidos que lo rodeaban, frunció el ceño y desapareció con si fuera humo y reapareció sobre una nube en lo alto, miró hacia abajo y vio pasar a una manada de tinberwolfs que se detenían a olfatear el aire y continuaban su camino.

Snake- hoy no seré su cena perritos…- murmuró viendo alejarse a la manada. Nuevamente uso su hechizo para descender y continuo con su búsqueda, llegó a una parte mas boscosa de lo que estaba el resto del lugar y vio campo de flores de color azul, se fue acercando a estas plantas y cuando ya estaba junto a ellas y preparando su pata para tomar algunas, una voz detrás de él lo detuvo

¿?- su belleza es de admirar y no tocar, ya que al hacerlo un mal día te hará pasar…- Snake bajó su pata sin voltear a ver quien le había hablado- la flora y fauna del bosque es bella y abundante, pero adentrarse sin precaución es arriesgar la vida en un instante- aunque le hablaban, el unicornio seguía dando la espalda- por tu atuendo veo que quieres pasar desapercibido…

Snake- ¿como la sabes?- preguntó con un tono muy serio.

¿?- es lo que estoy viendo amigo mío…

Snake- jejeje…- el unicornio soltó una pequeña risa que la otra criatura que estaba cerca de él logró escuchar, pero su risa no era sarcástica.

¿?- estabas serio hace un instante, ¿ahora te ríes como un infante?… me dejas confundida, ¿puedes decirme porque esa risa divertida?…

Snake- lo siento …- dice este en un tono más tranquilo- es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no había escuchado rimas tan fluidas. Solo existe una criatura que habla de esa forma- Snake se dio la vuelta sonriendo un poco, pero al hacerlo mostró sus pequeños colmillos- dime cebra, ¿que haces tan lejos de tus tierras?- la cebra se sobre exaltó un poco al ver los colmillos de este pony, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el unicornio la sorprendió realizando una reverencia- ¿puedo saber el nombre de aquella equina portadora de tan puro poder espiritual.

¿?- ah… esto… Zecora me han llamado, pero… ¿puedo preguntar el nombre de aquel que me ha reverenciado?.

Snake- claro…- respondió el pony levantándose- soy el profesor Snake, es un placer conocerla señorita Zecora.

Zecora- el gusto es mío respetado profesor, aunque no entiendo por que quiere tocar esa flor… ¿tiene alguna razón?.

Snake- si la tengo, en el pueblo hay un brote de una enfermedad muy peligrosa que si no se trata a tiempo puede convertirse en una pandemia- respondió en un tono más serio mirando a la cebra a los ojos- ya hay un caso y está en cuarentena, pero la idea es que ella no muera.

Zecora- ¿ella?…

Snake- así es, no se como se contagió ya que esa enfermedad sólo se presenta en el otro continente, necesito la broma venenosa junto con savia de arce y semillas de flor de dragón para crear una cura para…

Zecora- fiebre de sueño caminante- respondió la cebra interrumpiendo y mirando muy serio al profesor- de Cebrasea y Sauren nunca a salido, no entiendo como es que hasta Equestria se ha extendido.

Snake- eso no lo se, pero la pony que lo padece ya esta revelando los síntomas.

Zecora- es una pena por lo que ella esta pasando…- lo dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos- ¿y quien es la pony que su vida esta enfermedad esta acabando?…

Snake- es la bibliotecaria del pueblo, su nombre es Twlight Sparkle- Zecora abrió los ojos como platos así como su hocico por la noticia que el unicornio le acababa de dar- por tú expresión veo que conoces a esta pony.

Zecora- Twilight Sparkle es una pony de buen agrado, a Equestria muchas veces a salvado, pero no ha visitado el otro continente como para haberse enfermado.

Snake- así que aparte de bibliotecaria es una guerrera conocida… y quien la ve

Zecora- de sus aventuras hablaremos en otra ocasión, debo visitarla y ver su condición- la cebra dio media vuelta para dirigirse al pueblo, pero su cuerpo fue inmovilizado por un aura de color azul deteniendo su avance para luego ser liberada, Zecora volteó a ver al unicornio y este se acercaba a ella a paso lento.

Snake- galopar hasta el pueblo es una buena idea, pero en este caso no lo es, no tenemos tiempo- el cuerno del unicornio fue cubierto por su aura mientras cerraba sus ojos- no respires …- y como si fueran humo ambos equinos desaparecieron del bosque y reapareciendo en el cuarto de la unicornio. Midnight movió sus orejas y luego giró su cabeza a su derecha y vio al unicornio y a una cebra con los ojos cerrados- llegamos…

Zecora abrió los ojos y observó rápidamente el interior de la habitación finalizando en la cama, no perdió tiempo y comenzó acercándose hacia ella donde las dos ponis yacían acostadas abrazadas. Midnight en todo momento no le despego la vista a la cebra estando siempre atenta a los movimientos de esta equina hasta que se acercó donde ellas mirándola con el ceño fruncido y apretando sus alas como si fuera un escudo para la unicornio.

Zecora- respira agitadamente ¿hace cuánto está entre tus cascos afectuosamente?.

Midnight- ¿que estas insinuando?…- preguntó muy seria ante esta pregunta.

Zecora- yo no vine a insinuar, solo valoro su estado para poderla salvar. Ya que tú cuerpo emana un olor floral y frutal que solo se obtiene al estar en aguas de dulce manantial.

Midnight- ¿que?… ¿aguas de dulce manantial?… un minuto, ¿tu quien eres, y que es eso de las aguas?

Snake- su nombre es Zecora y es la única que puede salvarla, y las aguas es el baño que te dije que tomaras. Revitalizan el cuerpo y la mente.

Midnight- ¿y por que no la metiste a ella en esas aguas en primer lugar?- fue más un reclamo que una pregunta.

Snake- por que tú lo necesitabas más que ella, además si hubiera sumergido su cuerpo en las aguas sólo empeoraría las cosas. Los aceites del dulce manantial ahora están en tu cuerpo, tu calor corporal los activa y los transfieres a su cuerpo de forma segunda haciendo que estos actúen como un calmante.

Zecora- abre tus alas y déjame ver donde está la picadura para poder empezar a aplicar la cura- la bat pony miró de forma desconfiada a la cebra y luego voltio su cabeza para ver al unicornio y este le acentúo con la cabeza.

Midnight- (suspiro), esta bien… pero que él no esté presente mientras la revisas- dijo la bat pony volteando a ver a Zecora y luego al unicornio mientras que este arqueaba una ceja- es mi propuesta, ¿la tomas o la dejas?…

Snake- … estaré afuera si me necesitan…- en unicornio se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación saliendo esta y cerrándola al estar del otro lado.

Midnight- bien, ahora…

Zecora- veo que es grave la situación como para pedirle a él esa petición- dijo la cebra de forma seria mirando a los ojos a la bat pony, Midnight abrió sus alas dejando ver el cuerpo de la unicornio y se sorprendió al ver como había perdido masa muscularen muy poco tiempo dejando ver sus costillas marcadas y su respiración agitada- retrasaron mucho la infección, pero las aguas no son la solución, ahora dime porque quisiste que él saliera de la habitación.

Midnght- el sabe que su fiebre no fue provocada por una picadura, sólo sabe que la tiene. Yo… soy soldado de la princesa Luna, y mi misión es protegerla de su escolta. Pero ese no es el punto… ella ayer en la noche fue violada… acosada sexualmente con unos consoladores por su escolta, y al parecer estos estaban contaminados- Zecora no pronuncio palabra alguna pero en su rostro se le notaba lo impactada que estaba- se de la fiebre por que… por…- los ojos de la bat pony se inundaron en lágrimas ante una atónita cebra, Midnight dio un gran suspiro para tratar de calmarse y continuar- la fiebre me quitó a mi familia, no quiero que ella muera de esa forma, no quiero que otra familia sufra como yo sufrí…- la cebra se dirigió a la parte de atrás de Twilight levantando su cola y tocando su zona intima sintiendo el calor de esa área y la irritación que esta tenia- ¿y bien?…

Zecora- esta irritada y en partes ennegrecida, eso significa que por su vagina la fiebre fue transmitida, debemos llevarla a mis aposentos para poder curarla de todos estos tormentos.

Midnight- ¡no podemos sacarla, se supone que ella se quedó en casa ya que está muy enferma!- exclamó la bat pony ante esta respuesta.

Zecora- y si no lo hacemos su muerte será inminente, ¿serias capaz de vivir con eso en tú mente?- Midnight quedó sin palabras con lo que había dicho la cebra, no sabia que hacer; si movían a Twilight preocuparía mucho a Spike y a Strong, aun que no le importaba si el semental fallaba ya que estaría más segura lejos de sus cascos- se que es una difícil decisión pero en estos momentos no hay otra solución. Llevar a Twilight a mi hogar es la mejor opción, para liberarla de esta situación.

Midnight- (suspiro) esta bien … pero como la llevamos- preguntó mientras se quitaba a la unicornio de encima y se levantaba de la cama, en eso la puerta fue abierta y por esta ingresando el profesor con un rostro serio.

Snake- ¿y bien, como está?.

Midnight- está muy grave.

Snake- ¿ya decidieron que hacer?…

Midnight- la llevaremos a la casa de Zecora… no debe de vivir lejos- respondió mientras levantaba su ropa y la acomodaba sobre su lomo.

Zecora- en eso estas equivocada, no vivo en el pueblo sino en una parte más alejada.

Midnight- ¿y en donde es eso?…

Zecora- alas afueras del pueblo debemos llegar, más exactamente en el bosque esta mi hogar.

Midnight- ¡¿en el bosque?!… ¡no soportará un viaje tan largo.

Snake- de llevarlas hasta allá yo me encargo, pero hay que apresurarnos… vi a un unicornio con un parche llegando a la puerta.

Midnight- ¡es Strong!… si nos vas a teletranportar hazlo ahora, el no debe saber que estamos aquí.

Snake- entonces es hora de irnos- el cuerpo de la unicornio es cubierto por el aura de Snake haciéndola levitar de la cama mientras que el se acercaba donde Zecora al igual que las tinas levitaban al mismo lugar, Midnight se acercó rápidamente mientras movía sus orejas.

Midnight- ya entró, y se dirige para acá.

Snake- sintió mi magia pero no podrá seguirnos-el cuerno del unicornio brillo con más intensidad y desaparecieron dejando una estela de humo y al mismo tiempo la puerta fu derribada por un rayo mágico y por esta entrando el unicornio del parche en el ojo notando la estela y la ausencia de la unicornio.

Strong Rock- no… ¡MALDITA SEA!.

**Fin del capítulo 36.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, realmente hacer que Zecora rime es complicado… pero se hace lo que se puede :p**

**¡YAIBA… FUERA!**

**¿reviews?**


	37. Nubes de tormenta

**C****apítulo 37: Nubes de tormenta.**

El sonido de unos cascos hacían eco por los pasillos del palacio de Canterlot, un galopar demasiado rápido y desesperado de una pony con un pergamino junto con una esfera que brillaba de color azul y blanco con una nota adherida eran levitados por un aura amarilla en frente de ella, dicho afán en su galope hacía que todo aquél que estuviera cerca o en su camino se apartará inmediatamente notando en su rostro una preocupación inmensa qué ningún sirviente o guardia había visto antes en lo que llevaban trabajando en el castillo, está pony dobló una esquina y chocó contra la pared debido a la velocidad que llevaba haciendo que los artilugios que traía cayeran al suelo, sacudió su cabeza recuperando su postura, miró los objetos y nuevamente los tomó con su magia para continuar con su rápido galope. Más adelante se sintió un poco extraña al dar sus pisadas... giró su cabeza hacia abajo notando que faltaba una de sus zapatillas doradas, se detuvo abruptamente y miro hacia atrás pero ya estaba demasiado lejos del punto donde se había estrellado, nuevamente giró su cabeza al frente ya sin darle importancia a la pérdida de esta y continuó con su marcha a un sitio en particular.

Dos guardias diurnos custodiaban una puerta de color azul con un símbolo de una luna creciente tallado en ésta, uno de ellos se le notaba la experiencia ya que sus canas en su crin y su pelaje color ceniza revelaban un poco su edad, mientras que el otro tenia la melena de color uva y un pelaje de color magenta ya que ambos no tenían puestos sus cascos. Los guardias estaban platicando tranquilamente pero al escuchar el sonido de aquellos cascos resonar muy cerca a ellos, dejaron de hacerlo y se pusieron en posición de defensa, cuando vieron a lo lejos que se trataba de la monarca del sol se pusieron firmes esperando la llegada de su princesa, e hicieron una reverencia al tenerla ya cerca.

Celestia- mi… herma... mi herma... Mi... hermana… mi hermana…- hablaba entre jadeos por lo cansada que estaba de galopar.

Guardia #1- ehhhh… ¿pregunta si su hermana esta despierta?…- preguntó el guardia joven y Celestia asintió mientras recuperaba el aliento- no su alteza, aún esta dormida…- Celestia da una fuerte inhalación y exhaló de forma suave recuperando el aliento después de galopar por todo el palacio, trató de poner el semblante de siempre pero debido a la angustia que sentía no le fue posible.

Guardia #2- ¿se encuentra bien princesa?…- preguntó el anciano notando la preocupación en el rostro de la alicornio blanca.

Celestia- si soldado...-respondió más calmada- … ¿puedo pasar?…

Guardia #1- disculpe princesa, pero tenemos…

Guardia#2- ¡claro su majestad! …- exclamó el guardia anciano abriendo una de las puertas para que Celestia pudiera entrar.

Guardia #1- pero… si…

Celestia- muchas gracias…- musitó la monarca del sol entrando a la habitación y posteriormente la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Guardia #1- ¿que estas haciendo anciano?, tenemos ordenes del capitán Soul de que la princesa no debe ser molestada- exclamó el joven pony al anciano y este lo único que hizo fue darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su casco- ¡AUCH!…¿y eso porque?- preguntó sobando su cabeza.

Guardia #2- por idiota… ¿como es eso que le ibas a negar la entrada a la princesa?…

Guardia #1- pero… el capitán…

Guardia #2- conozco la orden del capitán muchacho, pero eso aplica para la guardia, la servidumbre y/o visitas de otros ponis, ¡no la de su hermana!… tarado. Mejor ponte el casco, no quiero que nos llamen la atención después- mientras que ambos guardias seguían con su labor, Celestia estaba parada junto en la puerta del interior de la alcoba de su hermana, los colores azules oscuros más las cortinas cerradas daban una oscuridad única y un aire de tranquilidad y comodidad a la hora de dormir en el día para la princesa de la noche, Celestia no alcanzaba a ver mas allá de la punta de su nariz gracias a la tenue luz que emanaba la pequeña esfera y su cuerno al usar su hechizo.

Celestia- Luna… Luna despierta- decía la princesa a aquella oscuridad, pero la respuesta jamás llegó- Luna despierta, soy yo Celestia.

Luna- mmnmnnnnmnn- fue lo que escuchó la monarca del sol en aquella oscuridad.

Celestia- ¿Luna?…

Luna-… zzzzzzzzz- Celestia comenzó a dar pasos en aquella oscuridad no encendía más su cuerno para no molestar a su hermana, pero debía llegar donde ella para informarle algo muy importante. Entrecerró los ojos y bajó su cabeza para estar muy pendiente del suelo para no tropezar o pisar a algo, dio unos cuantos pasos más pero sintió que algo crujió bajo sus cascos, se detuvo en seco y miro el piso notando unos pequeños puntos blancos con un centro amarillo. Acercó la esfera para brillar más y quedó algo sorprendida con lo que estaba pisando ya que todo el suelo estaba cubierto por esas pequeñas cosas.

Celestia- pero… ¿qué?…- uno de estos objetos fue envuelto por el aura amarilla de la monarca del sol y lo acercó a sus ojos para verlo de cerca- esto es…- olfateo varias veces sintiendo un suave olor muy familiar para ella- ¿mantequilla?…- dio otro paso y por poco cae al suelo ya que puso su casco sobre algo que le hizo perder el equilibrio, pero estampó sus pesuñas con fuerza al suelo provocando más crujidos de estos objetos y la cosa con que se tropezó chocó contra la base de la cama de la princesa de la noche dando un sonido como si fuera algo de vidrio- ¡es todo!… ¡Luna, tenemos que hablar!…- el cuerno de Celestia brilló un poco más fuerte y las cortinas de la recamara de la princesa de la noche se abrieron de par en par para que la luz del sol inundara cada rincón de esta alcoba, Celestial cerró los ojos para no lastimarlos por tanta luz que entro en la habitación- perdón por irrumpir tu descanso hermana pero hay algo que ¡cielo santo, que es este chiquero!- exclamó la monarca del sol al abrir lo ojos y ver la habitación de las princesas de la noche, habían varios libros esparcidos en el piso junto con muchas palomitas de maíz y varias botellas de refresco de manzana. Celestia giró su cabeza y puso una mirada asesina al bulto de mantas, envolturas de frituras y más botellas de refresco vacías que estaban sobre la cama, sabía que ella estaba allí ya que solamente se alcanzaba a ver la punta de un cuerno azulado sobre salir entre todo eso- ¡despierta de una vez y me explicas que es este desorden!.

Luna- zzzzzz…- al no tener respuesta, Celestia tomó una almohada con su magia y tiró fuerte de la manta haciendo que Luna diera varias vueltas en el aire y cayera en la cama despierta pero un poco mareada… y para terminar, Celestial le arrojó la almohada en la cara para que reaccionará mas rápido, pero esta le quedó colgando del cuerno- ¿eh?… ¿que?…¿cómo?...- volteó a ver a Celestia y esta la miraba con el ceño fruncido- ¿hermana?… ¿por que esa cara, ya es hora de elevar la luna?- preguntó arrastrando sus palabras mientras se frotaba los ojos y se retiraba la almohada.

Celestial- aun no es hora Luna.- respondió en un tono autoritario- ¿me puedes decir que es este basurero?- señaló todo el desorden que había regado en suelo- no parece la habitación de una princesa.

Luna- …carai...es cierto…- musitó mirando el desorden- parece la habitación de una adolescente de dieciséis años.

Celestia- ni una adolescente es capaz de vivir en este basurero, además tú ya no tienes dieciséis años…

Luna- pero parecemos de una…- Celestia frunció más el ceño haciendo que su hermana tomara una posición sumisa- esta bien, respuesta equivocada… les diremos a las mucamas que limpie mi habitación más tarde. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿porque nos despertaste a esta hora?…

Celestia- acabo de recibir noticias de Ponyville, noticias muy malas- dijo sentándose en el piso pero al hacerlo se sintió un poco incómoda ya que se sentó sobre varias palomitas, cosas que hizo que se levantará como un resorte y mirara sus flancos notando varias palomitas adheridas ahí.

Luna- jejeje...- se rió nerviosamente- mejor siéntate en la cama…- musitó la princesa en un tono sumiso mientras se hacía hacia a la orilla, Celestia se subió a la cama junto a su hermana pero antes se quitó las palomitas que estaban pegadas de su trasero- dinos… ¿a qué te refieres con noticias malas?…- la monarca del sol fue cambiando su expresión poco a poco, dejó de fruncir el ceño colocando una expresión más triste, sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas- ¿hermana?…- preguntó muy nerviosa por la actitud de Celestia, pero ésta se abalanzó contra su hermana para comenzar a llorar de forma imparable- hermana… ¿que ocurre, sucede algo es muy malo?.

Celestia- Strong Rock fallo… Strong Tock falló en su misión hermana- exclamó la princesa lo más claro que su entrecortada voz le permitía- Twilight… Twilight fue secuestrada esta mañana… no se sabe su paradero…- la princesa de la noche abrió sus ojos ante estas palabras.

Luna- lo... lo... lo sentimos hermana, lo sentimos mucho…- murmuró la princesa acariciando la melena de la monarca del sol, tratando de consolar y calmar su imparable llanto- pero, aparte de eso… creemos que hay más malas noticias. ¿que ha sucedido en Ponyville?…- Celestia aún llorando en el hombro de su hermana levito frente a su rostro el pergamino enrollado, Luna lo tomó con su magia y lo desenrollo comenzando a leer lo que dijiste decía- "su majestad, este es el reporte de el día de ayer sobre la llegada del grupo de escoltas asignados para la protección de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. Las unidades encargadas de la seguridad de ellas realizó su presentación sin ningún problema. Pero desgraciadamente una de las unidades fallo, el soldado Black Wilcard que se encuentra a cargo de la protección de la yegua portadora del elemento de la risa, Pinkamena Diane pie falló en su misión ya que en altas horas de la noche fue atacada y su agresor fue completamente sigiloso abordando a su víctima y realizando su fechoría y huyendo del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno. El soldado a cargo de su protección se enteró en horas de la mañana y posteriormente dándome aviso y a las demás unidades, pero antes llevó a la portadora de la risa al hospital para que fuera evaluada. En estos momentos su diagnóstico reservado"… no sabemos que decir hermana…- respondió rompiendo el abrazo y mirando el triste rostro de su hermana.

Celestia- no sólo eso… la amiga de Twilight, Rarity también fue atacada… su escolta reaccionó a tiempo y logró impedir que la agredieran. Pero la hermana menor de ella salió herida…- Luna continuó leyendo el papiro, el informe dado por el capitán Strong era muy detallado, inclusive contó cómo fue secuestrada Twilight Sparkle junto con algunos detalles de sus secuestradores. Luna dedujo un poco de quién se trataba al leer la palabra bat pony hembra y se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa qué borró al instante de ver la pequeña esfera con la nota pegada que levitaba junto a su hermana.

Luna- Celestia… ¿y esa esfera?…- la monarca del sol giro su vista a la pequeña esfera para después cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y fruncir el ceño, luna notó ese cambio de expresión. Se veía molesta pero también se veía triste- ¿que pasa hermana?…

Celestia- uno de los escoltas… el que salvó al elemento de la generosidad…

Luna ¿si?…

Celestia- mejor velo por ti mismo…- Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno con un poco más de intensidad y la esfera comenzó a brillar más fuerte, poco a poco su luz fue inundando la habitación de la princesa para luego está empezar a fragmentarse como si fuera un cristal. La princesa de la noche estaba sorprendida de ver tanto poder en tan pequeño objeto, la luz se fue disipando y ya ambas princesas ya no se encontraban en la habitación… todo el cuarto había sido reemplazado por vegetación y árboles en un día soleado, lo único que quedaba de la recamara de Luna era la cama en donde ambas estaban sentadas.

Luna- pero… ¿qué es esto, en dónde estamos?…- preguntó muy sorprendida bajándose de la cama- hermana, ¿acaso nos tele transportaste?…

Celestia- no lo hice hermana, la esfera que te mostré es una proyección, un recuerdo… es una prueba qué me sirve para encerrar de por vida a uno de los soldados del capitán Strong…- cuando Celestia terminó de explicar lo que consistía aquella pequeña esfera la princesa de la noche comenzó a deambular alrededor de la cama y a alejarse de esta, pero detuvo su paso al escuchar unos gemidos, lloriqueos y una súplicas de una potrilla, Celestia bajó sus orejas y función el ceño en completa señal de frustración e impotencia al escuchar eso, pero Luna siguió su camino a donde se escuchaba esos ruidos. Cruzó unos arbustos y abrió los ojos como plato sintiendo como estos se inundaban en lágrimas al ver como un semental abusaba sexualmente de una pequeña. Su voz se fue por completo mientras esas lágrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas y sus labios temblaban.

Luna- suficiente …- susurró muy horrorizada mientras las lágrimas seguían mojando su rostro- suficiente...- habló más fuerte sintiendo como su ira aumentaba al escuchar las súplicas de la pequeña y en ver cómo ese miserable disfrutaba de lo que hacia - ¡suficiente!…- gritó usando la voz real de Cabterlot cerrando los ojos pero eso no evitó que sus lágrimas se desbordaran sin control, Celestia deshizo el hechizo regresándolas a la habitación desordenada, pero Luna se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza agachada - ¿como puede?… ¿como puede?… ¿como hacerle eso a una niña?… ¿qué clase de enfermo puede hacer eso?…

Celestia- ambas conocemos la respuesta, enviaré un comunicado a la guardia en Ponyville para que apresen inmediatamente Death Ray …

Luna- ¿quién te envió eso?…- trataba de reponerse pero las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas y su voz era entrecortada.

Celestia- no dice quién la envió, pero da fe de que Twilight y sus amigas estuvieron presentes cuando rescataron a la pequeña y un doctor del hospital de Ponyville dio su parte médico afirmando este acto- Celestia desdoblo la pequeña nota que tenía adherida la esfera- escucha lo que dice… "saludos monarca del sol, el día de ayer fue encontrada una pequeña en los alrededores del Bosque Everfree. La niña se encontraba abandonada asustada y con signos de haber sido violada, la señorita Twilight Sparkler junto con sus amigas fueron testigos de cómo está pequeña trataba de huir ante nuestra presencia con temor de un nuevo ataque, para evitar que se lastimara aún más fue necesario usar un hechizo para dormirla y llevarla lo más rápido posible al hospital del pueblo. Fue valorada y efectivamente las hipótesis que todas temían fueron completamente afirmadas por el doctor de este hospital, llegado la noche y para evitar más traumas en la pequeña me vi en la necesidad de borrar sus recuerdos pero antes de hacerlo cree la esfera que está en sus cascos para que tuviera pleno conocimiento de quién fue el responsable de este acto y pueda ser sometido ante su justicia"… es todo lo que dice.

Luna- comprendo muy bien lo que sientes, pero enviar el comunicado a la guardia que está allá le daría motivos para huir. Te sugiero esperar a que la noche llegue para poder actuar...

Celestia- está bien, tienes razón pero… aún queda el caso de Twilight…- Luna se levantó del piso limpiandose las lágrimas y dio la media vuelta para dirigirse dónde se encontraba su hermana, iba a comenzar a modular palabras pero un humo de color azul entró por su ventana quedando al frente de ella para luego materializarse en un sobre- Luna… ¿acaso tienes un dragón mensajero? pregunto Celestia muy impresionada por la forma en que apareció esta encomienda ya que fue la misma forma en que ella recibe los mensajes que es Spike le envía.

Luna- no hermana, estos son flamas artificiales creadas con un hechizo, se parecen a las que usa el dragón asistente de Twilight para enviarte los reportes pero solamente una de mis soldados tiene acceso a este medio- la princesa de la noche abrió el sobre sacando de este una carta pero, sintió que él sobre pesaba un poco más. Miró a dentro del mismo encontrando unas fotos pero primero se centró en la carta, comenzó a leerla mentalmente mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro para luego borrarla y abrir sus ojos de sorpresa al finalizar lo que esta decía y muy sorprendida volteó a ver a su hermana.

Celestia- ¿pasa algo?…

Luna- Twilight Sparkle está sana y salva…

Celestia- Luna... como broma me parece de muy mal gusto- masculló la princesa frunciendo el ceño.

Luna- no es broma… ella se encuentra con Midnight y una cebra, en una especie de casa/árbol en las profundidades del Bosque Everfree.

Celestia- ¿con la chaman de Cebracea?…

Luna- ¿la conoces?…

Celestia- Twilight me a hablado de ella y sus reportes de amistad, su nombre es Zecora, pero... ¿que hace ella allí y junto con uno de tus soldados?…

Luna- no te mentiré hermana, según lo que me comentó Cadence y Shining Armor, Twilight había sido abusada de niña por Strong…- el rostro de la monarca del sol fue de puro asombro- así que envié a Midnight como espía para que me trajera las pruebas para encerrar a este canalla.

Celestia- a… a… ¿abusada?… ¿abusó de Twilight?… ¿fue víctima de abuso?- preguntó muy sorprendida y la princesa Luna afirmó con su cabeza- conozco las acusaciones que recaen sobre el capitán Strong Rock, pero en sus audiencias nunca se han encontrado las pruebas que lo incriminen quedando libre… pero esto…

Luna- pero no esta vez, es diferente…- Celestia ladeó la cabeza- según su reporte ella está padeciendo una de las enfermedades del otro continente, la fiebre del sueño caminante- al escuchar esto Celeste sintió un frío recorrer su lomo, fue tanta su impresión que su cuerno dejo de brillar haciendo que la esfera y la nota cayeran a la cama- pero gracias a esta cebra y a otro unicornio lograron estabilizarla y eliminar esta enfermedad de su cuerpo… hermana, hay algo que debes de saber.

Celestia- ¿que puede ser peor que el secuestro de Twilight y que ella tenga esa enfermedad? …

Luna- que Strong abusó de nuevo a Twilight, pero esta vez la violó con unos juguetes sexuales contaminados con esta enfermedad- el rostro de Celestia era una mezcla de sentimientos: irá, dolor, frustración, repudio y enojo. - sé que es difícil de cree, pero Midnight me envió su reporte junto con una copia de las fotos que tomó cuando estaba abusando de ella... estas fotos también las tienen Cadence y Shining... y aparte de eso, los juguetes sexuales se encuentran en el laboratorio para...

Celestia- quiero verlas...- interrumpió con un tuno firme.

Luna- ¿está segura herma?...

Celestia- ¡dije que quiero verlas!...- gritó la princesa con su voz entrecortada. Luna dio un gran suspiro y le pasó el sobre levitado con su magia y Celestia lo tomó con su magia, dudó un poco en abrirlo pero cerró sus ojos y sacó todas las fotos del sobre haciendo qué estás levitaran frente de ella, abrió sus ojos un poco para luego abrirlos como platos de ver como su alumna, casi hija, su pequeña Twilight era sometida a esas bajezas por ese unicornio- esto... esto... esto es mentira... dime qué es mentira..- preguntó mirando a su hermana con un rostro lleno de angustia mientras que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Luna- me gustaría que fuera mentira hermana, pero eso sucedió noche... él aprovechó a que ella estuviera dormida...- respondió la princesa cerrando sus ojos y mirando hacia el piso. Ella no era muy unida con Twilight, pero era algo que le impactaba mucho a su hermana y eso le impactaba también a ella. Celestia tomó una de las fotos con sus cascos y ésta era en donde se podía ver mejor cómo Strong Rock introducía aquellos artefactos en los genitales de la unicornio.

La monarca del sol miraba estupefacta esta foto mientras que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, poco a poco los bordes de la foto comenzaron a tener una coloración castaña y humeante al mismo tiempo, Luna sintió un pequeño olor a quemado y giró su vista rápidamente notando la melena de su hermana cómo perdía su brillo y comenzaba a ganar una coloración amarillenta y rojiza, las lágrimas que caían sobre la foto perforaban está dejando un pequeño agujero como si se tratara de ácido mientras que la foto se empezaba a consumir en llamas.

Luna- ¡maldición!...- exclamó la princesa de la noche levantándose de inmediato y dirigiéndose rápidamente dónde su hermana para tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla- ¡Celestia por favor reacciona!... ¡tú controlas a Nova, no ella te controla a ti!.

Celestia- debe morir... nosotras tomaremos justicia con nuestros cascos...- habló de forma monótona mientras su transformación seguía y miraba a la nada.

Luna- ¡no harás nada de eso, escúchate no eres tú!... por favor hermana entre sí...

Celestia- tú misma viste lo que le hizo a nuestra Twilight... debe morir- respondió volteando a ver a la princesa de la noche mientras que sus ojos pasaban a un color amarillento con la esclerótica negra.

Luna- ¡¿y tú crees que Twilight estaría muy orgullosa de ver a su maestra tomar la vida de otro pony?!...- los ojos de Celestia se abrieron más- ¿dime qué pensará ella?... te tiene mucho respeto, mucho cariño... ¡¿cómo reaccionaría ella sí presencia eso?!...

Celestia- Twilight... mí Twilight...no quiero... no quiero que me vea cómo un monstruo- cerró sus ojos con fuerza derramado más lágrimas. Poco a poco su melena se fue apagando y tomando nuevamente sus colores para luego caer desplomada sobre los brazos de su hermana y comenzar a llorar a mares, la Princesa Luna la abrazo e hizo que su hermana colocara su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro para desahogarse mientras que ella acariciaba su melena.

Luna- calma hermana... Según el reporte de Midnght, ella no recordará nada si es que presenció algo, la chaman usó medicina natural... ya está fuera de peligro. Esta noche enviaremos por ambos... tienen mucho que explicar- dijo la princesa de la noche muy seria y firme en sus palabras- le escribiré a Midnight para que proteja a Twilight y me esté reportando de su avance con su enfermedad...- la monarca del sol sólo asintió con su cabeza mientras abrazaba mucho más a su hermana.

.

.

Apple Bloom- ehh... ¿será que Rarity está rediseñando el estilo de su casa?...

Scootaloo- no lo sé... ¿por qué lo preguntas?...

Apple Bloom- yo creo que sí, y además le pidió el favor a Sweetie Belle de que la ayudara, y por esa razón no asistió a la escuela.

Scootaloo- ¿si lo dices por la ventana rota?... es lo más seguro- las dos pequeñas cruseiders se encontraban en frente de la casa de la pony fashionista, todo estaba cerrado excepto la ventana de la habitación de Rarity que fue destruida cuando Death Ray sacó a ese monstruo por ésta. Apple Bloom nuevamente continuó tocando la puerta esperando que alguien les abriera pero nada ocurría- olvídalo Apple Bloom no están...- la pequeña terrestre dejó de tocar la puerta y se acercó nuevamente donde la pequeña pegaso para continuar su búsqueda de su amiga de cruzada, pero una conversación de un par de yeguas terrestres que pasaban cerca de ellas captar la atención de ambas dándole una idea en dónde puede estar Sweetie Belle.

Bon Bon- ¿entonces eso fue lo que pasó?...- preguntó muy impresionada la terrestre de pelaje color crema y melena en dos tonalidades.

Junebug- así es, por esa razón Sugarcube er no abrió el día de hoy, vi a ese semental galopar como alma que se lleva Discord con Pinkie en su lomo... se veía muy mal, y como si fuera mucha coincidencia, Rarity tampoco abrió ya que esta mañana la vi que entró galopando directo al hospital con su pequeña hermana en el lomo y detrás de ella un pony muy extraño, vestía con una capucha- respondió la terrestre de pelaje amarillo claro y melena color naranja.

Apple Bloom- ¡oíste eso, Sweetie Belle está en el hospital!...

Scootaloo- y no sólo eso...- la pequeña pegaso galopó rápidamente alcanzando a el par de yeguas- disculpe, ¿pero me pueden decir porque Sugarcube Corner no abrió el día de hoy?...

Junebug- ¿que no te enseñaron a no meterte en las conversaciones de los mayores?- lo dijo de forma un poco altanera.

Scootaloo- si me enseñaron y me disculpo por eso, pero es que Pinkie iba a realizar una fiesta en la escuela... y al escucharte que dijiste que Sugarcube corner no abrió nos preocupa y mucho más si se trata de Pinkie pie... ¿ella está bien?.

Junebug- ...hmmm... la verdad no se, vi que él llevaba prisa.

Scootaloo- ¿y Sweetie Belle?...

Junebug- ¿quien?...

Bon bon- es la hermana menor de Rarity...

Junebug- No lo sé, sólo vi que ella la tenía en su lomo y también entró al hospital esta mañana.

Scootaloo- ... bueno, muchas gracias- musitó la pequeña y galopó nuevamente donde Apple bloom- al parecer Sweetie Belle si tuvo un accidente ya que me dijeron que Rarity la llevó al hospital en horas de la mañana

Apple Bloom- así que por eso no asistió a clase... bueno vamos a visitarla- dijo la pequeña pony terrestre para luego salir ambas galopando a este lugar. No tardaron mucho ya que el hospital está cerca de la casa de Rarity pero para acortar camino ingresaron por un callejón ya que era un atajo para llegar más rápido a este lugar, iban salir de ahí cuando un pony encapuchado se les cruzó por su camino. Las pequeñas detuvieron su galope y miraban a este equino tratando de observar su rostro debajo de su capucha, pero sólo veían su hocico que mostraba una sonrisa.

Scootaloo- ehhh... ¿podemos ayudarle señor?.

¿?- no pequeña, de hecho yo las ayudaré a ustedes- respondió con la misma sonrisa y su voz afónica.

Scootaloo- señor... ¿usted es?...- preguntó de forma temerosa ya que la manera en que sonreía éste pony era algo siniestra y las ponía nerviosas.

¿?- permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Ray...- el pony se levantó un poco su capucha mostrando unos ojos brillantes, las dos pequeñas no pudieron despegar su vista del brillo que estos emanaba... poco a poco sus ojos se fueron tornando opacos mientras que su expresión cambiaba a un rostro cansado. Las orejas de ambas se echaron para atrás y alas de Scootaloo cayeron como si no fuera capaz de sostener su peso- mi nombre es Death Ray niñas... ¿cómo se llaman mis pequeñas?...- pregunto nuevamente con esa voz afónica mientras ingresaba al callejón y detrás de él las dos pequeñas.

Apple Bloom- mi nombre es Apple Bloom...- su voz fue monótona, el semental giró su vista a la pequeña pegaso e hizo la misma pregunta.

Scootaloo- mi nombre es Scootaloo...- respondió de la misma forma. El pony se acercó más donde las pequeñas y con su pata movió la cola de ambas descubriendo sus intimidades haciendo que su sonrisa fuera mas grande, pero ninguna de las dos pequeñas movió un músculo.

Death Ray- ¿quieren jugar algo divertido?...- ambas pequeñas afirmaron con su cabeza- el juego se llama soy un pollito, tienen que buscar un gusano... y luego comerlo...- decía el semental mientras daba vueltas alrededor de las pequeñas.

Apple Bloom- ¿y si no queremos jugar?... el semental detuvo sus pasos viendo a la pequeña terrestre- ¿y si no queremos jugar y ser abusados por ti?...- respondió pero su voz aún se oía cansada y monótona. Death avanzó hasta quedar al frente de Apple Bloom y notó sus ojos carentes de brillo.

Death Ray- pero sí es un juego divertido, ya verás que nos divertiremos mucho.

Apple Bloom- no... solo tú te divertirás con nuestros cuerpos, ya que Scoot y yo pasaremos por un dolor muy fuerte, mientras tu gozaras y reirás al ver como nosotros suplicamos que te detengas...- Death Ray quedo sin palabras ante lo que la pequeña había dicho, abrió su hocico y tratar de modular palabras pero de este no salió nada- vamos Scootaloo, una amiga nos necesita...- y como si fuera un zombi la pequeña pegasso comenzó a alejarse de el semental seguida de la pequeña terrestre dirigiéndose a la salida del callejón.

Death Ray- ¡esperen yo no les he ordenado que se fueran!...- exclamó muy enojado pero las pequeñas comenzaron a salir del callejón, iba a seguirlas pero detuvo sus pasos al ver que en la entrada estaba parado un unicornio de pelaje azul marino, melena color plateado y sólo se veía su ojo de color azul que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras que las dos pequeñas pasaban por un lado de él, siguió a las pequeñas con la vista y luego se centró nuevamente en aquel pony encapuchado- ¿qué desea pueblerino?...- dijo de forma altanera mirando también con el ceño fruncido a este unicornio.

Snake- Kon'ya anata ga mijimeda inu no yō ni shinudarou...- después de decir eso se dio la vuelta retirándose de la entrada, el unicornio encapuchado galopo rápidamente pero al salir del callejón ya éste no se encontraba en los alrededores al igual que las dos pequeñas potrillas. Su cuerno brillo mientras cerraba sus ojos haciendo que el lugar se cubriera con una luz azul cálida que se desvaneció a los pocos segundos para abrir sus ojos de nuevo y fruncir el ceño.

Death Ray- se ha ido...- masculló muy molesto dándose la vuelta entrando nuevamente al callejón. Apple Bloom y Scootaloo ingresaban tranquilamente al hospital, las puertas se abrieron dando ingreso a este par de potrillas pero cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellas, la pequeña pony terrestre parpadeo varias veces recuperando el brillo de sus ojos.

Apple Bloom- esto... que... ¿pero?...- cerró sus párpados y sacudió su cabeza fuertemente y al abrirlos se veía desorientada pero sus ojos comenzaron a tener el brillo de siempre- ¿cómo llegamos aquí?...- murmuró mirando a su alrededor y se sorprendió de ver dónde estaban. Giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia su compañera y notó que ella aún tengo la mirada perdida- ¿Scootaloo?...

Scootaloo- si... seré una buena pollita, yo sí quiero comer- musitó con su voz monótona haciendo que Apple Bloom arquear una ceja y la tomará por los hombros.

Apple Bloom- Scootaloo...- pero la pequeña continuaba con su vista perdida- ¡Scootaloo reacciona!...- decía mientras sacudía a la pequeña pegaso a tal punto de desorbitarle los ojos.

Scootaloo- ya... de... ten.. tente... Apple... bloo... oom...- la pequeña terrestre dejó de sacudirla haciendo qué Scootaloo se tambaleara mientras sus ojos daban vueltas para luego plantar sus cascos firmes y sacudir su cabeza recuperando su postura- ¿por qué hiciste eso?...- preguntó algo molesta sujetando su cabeza con un casco.

Apple Bloom- porque mira en dónde estamos, y la verdad no recuerdo cómo llegamos aquí...- dijo señalando el área para que su amiga viera su entorno. Scootaloo giró su vista a su alrededor notando que estaban dentro del hospital, giró su vista hacia la pequeña terrestre también colocando un rostro de duda.

Scootaloo- ¿como llegamos aquí?...

Apple Bloom- ves a lo que me refiero, fue igual que cuando me sucedió el ataque de los timberwolf... lo último que recuerdo antes de llegar aquí fue que estábamos entrando por un callejón...

Scootaloo-... ¿no estarás insinuando que nos tele tranportaste hasta el hospital?.

Apple Bloom- ¿tienes otra teoría?...- la pequeña pegaso guardó silencio y entrecerró los ojos viendo a la terrestre amarilla - ¿que?... por favor Scootaloo... si tú no recuerdas nada y yo no recuerdo nada debe de ser lo más lógico...

Scootaloo-... está bien, digamos que sí.

Apple Bloom- ese digamos me suena a no te creo...

Scootaloo- ya te lo había dicho antes Apple Bloom, a menos de que te vea con mis ojos desaparecer no podré creer que realmente puedas usar magia...- se acercó donde la pequeña terrestre y con su casco comenzó a tocar su frente- ya que no tienes un cuerno tu historia no puede ser muy convincente... le creería más en estos momentos a Sweet Belle y eso que todavía no ha aprendido a usar su magia... mira, dejemos las cosas así y no pensemos más en eso. Mejor preguntemos en dónde está Sweetie Belle elle...- masculló la pequeña pegaso dirigiéndose hacia la recepción seguida de Apple Bloom que soltó un enorme suspiro mientras se dirigía hacia ese punto.

Momentos antes de que el unicornio azul se encontrará con las pequeñas, este junto con Midnight y Zecora entraron de forma apresurada a la casa árbol de la cebra y levitando detrás de ellos una unicornio de color lavanda por una condición deplorable. Su pelaje se veía muy opaco y su físico era demasiado delgado dejando notar sus huesos debido a la enfermedad. La cebra no perdió tiempo y desocupó una mesa que tenía cerca tirando al piso algunos platos y recipientes que está tenía para luego correr a unos estantes y tomar de ahí unos recipientes junto con un balde y acomodarlos en esta mesa, luego volteó a ver a Snake que levitaba a Twilight junto con las dos tinas de agua.

Zecora- necesito el agua fría para preparar esta infusión y así puede retrasar el mal que a ella le está dando destrucción- el unicornio sin pensarlo dos veces acercó la tina con el agua fría y la cebra mezcló varios brebajes en el balde para luego depositarlo dentro del agua fría. Luego galopo rápidamente hacia afuera de su casa pasando por un lado de ambos ponis, tardó unos minutos pero volvió con tres extraños tallos en su hocico qué dejó sobre la mesa para luego utilizar sus dientes y arrancar ambos extremos de estos tallos. Tomó uno y lo midió con sus cascos para poner una marca a cierta distancia dela base de este dejándolo aparte de los otros dos, después eso se dirigió rápidamente a la parte de arriba de su casa y se empezó a escuchar cómo arrojaban cosas al suelo.

Midnight- ¿qué crees que va hacer con esos tallos?...- preguntó viendo a la cebra bajar galopando y agregar otro frasco con un extraño líquido dentro de la tina para luego devolverse galopando por donde vino.

Snake- son juncos de río, y sí estoy en lo correcto creo que los usará como sondas...- Zecora tardó alrededor de 10 minutos en bajar nuevamente de la habitación de arriba, pero esta vez traía en su lomo una alforja. Hizo señas al unicornio para que metiera a la unicornio de pelaje lavanda dentro del agua fría, snake acentuó con su cabeza y levitó a Twilight hasta la tina donde la introdujo lentamente dejando sólo su cabeza por fuera del agua. La cebra tomó dos de aquellos tallos y los introdujo dentro de su nariz para luego sacar de la alforja una especie de pasta que aplicó sobre la nariz y el hocico de la unicornio sellandolos para luego sumergir la cabeza de Twilght por completo y solo dejar los juncos por fuera.

Midnight- ¡¿estás loca?!.. ¡¿la piensas ahogar?!...- exclamó muy preocupada al ver cómo Zecora aplicó el ungüento y sumergió a la unicornio, abrió sus alas para volar rápidamente dónde Twilight pero el unicornio de pelaje azul la retuvo con su magia- ¡¿qué haces?!... ¡suéltame!...- exclamó muy molesta volteando a ver al semental y forcejeando tratando de liberarse.

Snake- ¿quieres que ella viva?- preguntó con un tono muy serio.

Midnight- ¡sí pero!...

Snake- entonces deja que la chaman haga su trabajo...- la bat pony cerró sus alas muy resignada dejando de forcejear, cuando el unicornio vio que ya se calmó la dejó libre pero Midnight no se movió de donde estaba.

Zecora- del aire en sus pulmones no debes de preocuparte, ya que los juncos en su nariz se encargará de esa parte... pero para lo que haré a continuación necesito de tu colaboración...- miró a la bat pony de forma seria- y que el semental se retire de la habitación... Snake se acomodó su capucha y comenzó a salir por la puerta principal.

Midnight- ¡no te alejes mucho, necesito enviar un reporte a la princesa Luna y tú testimonio es crucial!- el semental detuvo sus pasos al oir eso.

Snake- ese es asunto tuyo... no mío, mi trabajo aquí termino... nos veremos luego capitana Midnight- respondió dándoles la espalda y luego salir del hogar de la cebra dejando a las yeguas solas. Cuándo el semental se retiró la bat pony soltó un suspiro y cerro sus ojos.

Zecora- es un pony misterioso e interesante- mientras hablaba seguía sacando frascos de la alforja-no te preocupes, nos toparemos con el más adelante.

Midnight- espero que así sea, le debo las gracias por revitalizarme...- abrió sus ojos y volteo a ver a la cebra- dime en que puedo ayudarte...

Zecora- para acabar con su tormento debemos suministrar este medicamento...- le enseñó una pequeña botella que tenía un color dorado que luego mezcló con otra pequeña botella que contenía un líquido de color blanco- y esta mezcla debemos aplicarla directamente adentro...

Midnight- entonces consigo una jeringa, una sonda... ¿algo para aplicarla entre sus venas?, ya que ese junco es muy grueso y no penetrara su piel- la cebra negó con su cabeza y le pasó el último junco, el que ella marcó. Midnight lo tomó con sus cascos y lo veía con curiosidad - ¿que se supone que hago con esto?.. - Zecora se dio la vuelta y de su alforja sacó un pequeño embudo que dejó sobre la mesa.

Zecora- por sus venas no dará solución, se debe aplicar directo donde surgió la situación... y como en su útero está la infección, deberás sondearla con el junco para aliviar esta complicación .

Midnight- ... ohhh... creo que ya entendí. Como la fiebre inicio en el interior de su intimidad, sólo debo son... de... ar... su...- sus palabras se fueron quedando hasta enmudecer por completo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al comprender que era lo que la cebra le estaba pidiendo- ¡¿QUIERES QUE INTRODUZCA ESTO POR SU VAGINA?!...- la cebra afirmó con su cabeza y Midnight miró de nuevo el junco que tenía en sus cascos- pero... pero...

Zecora- la fiebre del sueño caminante no da espera y sino actuamos rápido es seguro de que Twilght muera.- sus palabras fueron serias, pero la bat pony aun estaba shock.

Midnight- pero... pero... ¡aghh!...- soltó un suspiro de resignación y acomodó el junco con sus patas no muy feliz por que estaba a punto de hacer- ¿cómo lo hago?...

Zecora- debes meterlo hasta el punto señalado para que la medicina tenga el efecto esperado...

Midnight-... muy bien... aquí voy- la bat pony puso el junco en su hocico mientras que sus patas delanteras las metió en la tina y tomó a Twilight de la cintura e hizo salir sus flancos fuera del agua. Luego introdujo el tallo en la intimidad de la unicornio hasta el punto que Zecora había marcado. Luego la cebra acomodo el pequeño embudo en el otro extremo para después verter en este esa mezcla que había elaborado para que llegara hasta el útero de la unicornio lavanda.

Zecora- con esto a de bastar... ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que ese malestar pueda sanar.

Midnight- te lo agradezco... la princesa Celestia estará muy agradecida de que haya salvado a su alumna- masculló sentándose en el piso y soltando un enorme suspiro- ahora debo de realizar un reporte para la princesa Luna y explicarle la situación.

Zecora- cuando lo hayas elaborado te sugiero que descanses ya que te lo has ganado... el agua en dónde está Twilight tendrá una superficie dura, no te preocupes por eso ya que es la cura. Midnight acentuó con su cabeza mientras de su gabán sacaba un pergamino y se acercaba a la mesa, la cebra le acercó una pluma y un tintero para que pueda realizar el reporte para la princesa de la noche.

Después de que salió de la casa de Zecora, el unicornio de pelaje azul marino se había tele transportado cerca de la biblioteca del pueblo. Estuvo galopando por los alrededores mientras pensaba en si entrar o no a la biblioteca y usar su hechizo para ver lo que la bat pony decía. Ya con su decisión tomada se acercó hasta la puerta pero se detuvo y giró su cabeza viendo hacia la plaza del pueblo... frunció el ceño y comenzó a galopar rápidamente haciendo que su capucha se cayera dejando al descubierto su melena plateada haciendo que todo pony que estuviera cerca reconociera a aquel que venció a un unicornio farsante. Pasó cerca de dos guardias que patrullaban y estos al verlo decidieron seguirlo ya que se veía sospechoso, estuvo galopando hasta doblar una esquina en donde los dos guardias lo siguieron pero al llegar ya no se encontraba. Se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a buscar a este unicornio mientras que él los veía desde el techo de una casa para luego tele transportarse nuevamente a la plaza del pueblo.

Snake- al parecer mi búsqueda terminará en este pueblo... siento su presencia- el unicornio comenzó de nuevo a galopar por donde había ido antes, estando muy atento de no encontrarse a los dos guardias, galopó cerca del hospital pero esa presencia se hizo un poco más fuerte por los alrededores, hasta que dejó de percibirla. Bajó el ritmo de su galope y cruzó por la entrada de un callejón en donde se detuvo a unos metros más adelante y se dio la vuelta regresando tranquilamente... al llegar a la entrada, dos pequeñas potrillas una pegaso de pelaje naranja y melena color uva junto con una pony de tierra de pelaje color amarillo y melena rojiza salían de este callejón y doblaron una esquina rápidamente mientras que el unicornio las siguió con la mirada, luego giró su cabeza al interior de este callejón y frunció el ceño al ver al unicornio encapuchado.

Death Ray- ¿qué desea pueblerino?...- preguntó de una forma altanera.

Snake- Kon'ya anata ga mijimeda inu no yō ni shinudarou...- después de decir eso se dio la vuelta retirándose de la entrada para tele transportarse después de dar unos cuantos pasos y reaparecer en el tejado de una casa cercana, de allí pudo ver como el unicornio encapuchado salió del callejón y comenzó a buscarlo luego vio como el lugar se iluminaba de un color azul que luego se desvaneció para luego regresar al interior del callejón.

.

.

Después de que Applejack y Nightshade le entregará las muestras a Starry Skies para que fueran estudiadas, las dos se dirigieron al pueblo rápidamente para llegar al hospital y saber sobre el avances que tenía la pony fiestera. Pero al llegar a la sala de cuidados intensivos solamente estaba ella sola en la cama teniendo leves convulsiones que eran aplacadas por un brillo que expedía su cuerpo pero no había rastro alguno de los demás ponis, ambas miraban a través el cristal pero mientras que una tenía un semblante triste la otra tenía una expresión firme y serie.

Applejack- ¿pero en dónde se habrá metido?, ¿y porque el cuerpo de Pinkie brilla de esa manera?... ¿y Sweetie Belle?...

Nightshade- en dónde están no tengo ni idea, pero sí sé sobre el brillo de tu amiga...- la pony obrera volteó a ver rápidamente a la pegaso- es obra de Stratus...- ambas ponis siguieron pegadas del vidrio viendo a la pony rosada en la cama, luego a esta sala entró una unicornio de pelaje morado claro melena de color morado oscuro con franjas turquesa portando una bata blanca que se acercó hasta la parte de abajo de la camilla en donde estaba acostada la pony rosada, con su magia tomó la tabla que tenía el diagnóstico de Pinkie pie para conocer el avance que había tenido desde su última visita. Luego giró su vista hacia el vidrio notando la presencia de las dos yeguas, dejó la tabla en dónde estaba y se dirigió hacia la ya arreglada puerta para hablar con ellas.

Health Potion- Buenas tardes... ¿ustedes son amigas de la señorita Pie?

Applejack- así es somos sus amigas... ¿cómo sigue doctora?- preguntó en un tono muy triste.

Health Potion- su diagnóstico es reservado, ni yo misma sé qué es lo que tiene... algunos doctores están buscando al pegaso que estaba con la señorita Fluttershy, pero no lo hemos podido encontrar para que nos explique qué fue lo que le hizo, ya que amenazó a un doctor exigiendo que no la fueran a tocar...

Nightshade- Jeje... típico de Stratus- la doctora y la pony obrera voltearon a ver a la pegaso algo incrédulas- no se preocupe ella está bien, si el doctor ordenó eso es mejor que le hagan caso.

Health Potion- ¿doctor?... ¿pero qué fue lo que le hizo?, no es normal de que ella, bueno... brille.

Nightshade- no se preocupen, si Stratus utilizó lo que creo que utilizó es porque debe de tener razones muy fuertes para haberlo hecho.

Health Potion- ¿y qué fue lo que utilizó?...

Nightshade- es información clasificada no estoy autorizada para decirlo...- lo dijo de forma altanera y alzándose de hombros, Applejack lanzó sobre ella una mirada severa por la forma que acaba de responder- oye no me mires así, son órdenes de la princesa Luna... no puedo decir nada...

Applejack- ...(suspiro), está bien... son órdenes y eso no puedo cuestionarte- se giró para ver a la doctora- disculpe pero, ¿tiene alguna idea en dónde pueden estar Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy?.. son las tres yeguas que estaban junto con el semental que están buscando.

Health Potion- a ellas las vi en la cafetería del hospital, creímos que estaban junto con el pegaso que hizo la intervención de la señorita pie... pero él no está con ellas.

Nightshade- a Stratus no le gustan mucho las aglomeraciones, él está cerca de su protegida pero a la vez está lejos para darle su espacio.

Health Potion- está bien...- lo dijo soltando un enorme suspiro- si llegan a verlo por favor dígale que el consejo médico le gustaría hablar con él.

Nightshade- está bien... si llegó a verlo le daré su recado, aunque no creo que el asista...- la doctora se despidió de ambas yeguas y estas dos dieron la vuelta para dirigirse a la cafetería. Pasaron por la recepción en donde la pony obrera vio a su hermana hablando con la encargada de esa área... o eso intentaba

Applejack- Apple Bloom, ¿qué haces aquí?...- las dos niñas se dieron la vuelta viendo al par de yeguas que se acercaban donde ellas.

Apple Bloom- supimos que Sweetie Belle tuvo un accidente esta mañana así que venimos a visitarla- la pony obrera casi le da un infarto, su hermana ya sabía que Sweetie Belle se encontraba en el hospital- sabemos que esa pony es propensa a los accidentes, y como vimos la ventana rota...

Scootaloo- supusimos que estaría aquí...

Apple bloom- y la pony de la recepción no nos dice en qué habitación se encuentra...

Applejack- mejor vengan con nosotras, Rarity se encuentra en la cafetería...de seguro ya les puede explicar mejor y les diga en qué habitación está...- respondió en un tono triste. Apple Bloom y Scootaloo se unieron con las dos yeguas para ir a buscar a la cafetería y en el trayecto se toparon con otro pony, un unicornio uno con una capucha que también está buscando a la unicornio de pelaje blanca.

Nightshade- ¡oye Death Ray!...- el unicornio se dio la vuelta viendo a las cuatro yeguas pero sus ojos se enfocaron luego a las dos pequeñas- ¿no deberías de estar afuera vigilando junto con Strong Rock y los dos idiotas?

Death ray- El capitán está en la biblioteca, fue a ver cómo estaba la señorita Twilight, y los hermanos Break bones se encuentran patrullando alrededor del hospital.

Midnight- entiendo... una pregunta soldado, ¿haz visto a Stratus?.- preguntó mientras desviaba su vista al lo profundo del pasillo.

Death Ray- no lo he visto- respondía sin despegarle la vista a las dos pequeñas.

Apple Bloom- ehhh... ¿puedo ayudarlo señor, tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó la pequeña de forma inocente al sentir el peso de su mirada.

Death ray- no, non succede nulla bambina un po 'arrabbiato per non avere il tuo corpo- murmuró desviado la mirada pero la pegaso azul grisáceo abrió los ojos como platos y giró rápidamente su cabeza para ver al unicornio.

Apple bloom- ¿que?...- preguntó mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

Death Ray- perdón, tan sólo le iba a preguntar a tú hermana si ha visto la señorita Rarity... pido disculpas, a veces hablo en mi lengua natal - respondió con su tono de voz afónico pero con un toque del idioma de Coltalia.

Applejack- según lo que nos dijo la doctora que está atendiendo a Pinkie, fue que ella junto con Rainbow y Fluttershy se encuentran en la cafetería del hospital.

Death ray- Así que aún sigue aquí... bueno, seguiré cumpliendo con las órdenes dadas por mi capitán, estaré afuera capitán a Nightshade- Finalizó el unicornio retirándose hacia afuera del hospital dejando a la shadowbolt con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Applejack- ¿sucede algo Nightshade?...

Nightshade- no, todo...todo está bien... mejor vamos- musitó y comenzó a moverse, pero Applejack sabía que estaba mintiendo, había algo y ese algo podía estar relacionado con ese soldado.

Las ponis siguieron por los pasillos en un incómodo silencio hasta que llegaron a la cafetería y efectivamente ahí se encontraban Rarity, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash conversando en una de las mesa, tenían una expresión triste debido por lo que le estaba pasando a Pinkie, pero la pony fashionista ya se veía más tranquila. Las dos pequeñas galoparon rápido hasta la mesa pero a mitad de camino gritaron al unísono el nombre de la unicornio blanca. Las tres yeguas voltearon a ver y no sólo vieron a las dos potrillas si no que también a las dos jóvenes yeguas.

\- ¡¿en que habitación se encuentra Sweetie Belle?!...- preguntaron al unísono cuando llegaron donde ellas.

Rarity- ¿cómo supieron que esta aquí?...

Scootaloo- escuchamos a Junebug cuando hablaba con Bon Bon, ella te vio salir con Sweetie Belle en tú lomo.

Applebloom- ¿qué le pasó esta vez?...- Rainbow y Fluttershy desvían la mirada, aunque tenían pleno conocimiento de lo que se le había dicho a Sweetie Belle, pero Applejack estaban un tanto nerviosa ya que no sabía la historia que le había comentado a la pequeña unicornio- Rarity... ¿acaso se cayó por la ventana que está rota?.

Rarity-¿que?... no niñas, esa ventana...esta rota...porque...

Rainbow- está remodelando...

Rarity- ¡si eso!...estoy remodelando mi alcoba- respondió rápido para que no se le notara tanto los nervios- ella rodó por las escaleras ya que tuvo una pesadilla y no se fijó por donde galopaba... fue lo único que le pasó- respondió cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro. al abrirlos notó como Applejack la miraba con una ceja arqueada- ella está en el tercer piso... habitación 304 por si quieren visitarla- fue más la demora en decir esas palabras que las niñas en salir galopando a dicho lugar.

Applejack- Bueno ya que ellas no están nos puedes explicar porqué les mentiste...

Rariti- sólo estoy diciendo lo que el doctor dijo que dijera... al parecer Sweetie Belle tuvo amnesia por lo que pasó, el doctor hizo unas preguntas y ella no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió y es mejor así, además los resultados dieron negativas. No fue violada... bueno, sí abusada pero no violada y eso es un gran alivio. Debo sostener esta mentira ya que es algo que la puede traumar de por vida- concluyó soltando un enorme suspiro y recostándose en dónde estaba sentada- sé que esta mal... Pero es lo mejor, Applejack te lo pido de corazón, no le digas nada... por favor.

Applejack- (suspiro), te lo prometo... pero sabes que esta mal.

Rarity- lo se... te lo agradezco...

Rainbow- aclarado ese punto, ¿ustedes dos dónde estaban?

Applejack- estuvimos en Sugarcube corner...

Rainbow- ¡Pinkie hospitalizada y ustedes dos pensando en comida!- preguntó muy molesta levantándose de la silla y estampando sus cascos en la mesa.

Applejack- estás muy equivocada Rainbow, si fuimos a ese lugar fue para investigar. Sugarcube Corner no abrió el día de hoy.

Rainbow- ¿investigar qué cosa?...

Applejack- lo que atacó a Pinkie...

Rarity- ¿lo que atacó?... no querrás decir quien la atacó...

Applejack- no, lo que la atacó... le pedí el favor a Nightshade de que investigará el lugar donde Pinkie fue hallada y encontró objetos que emanaban algún tipo de magia, y lo peor es que pude sentir el olor de una noche de buen ajetreo junto con un aroma que no he podido descifrar...

Rarity- ¿y que hay con eso?...

Applejack- que es el mismo olor que sentí cuando fui a investigar en tu casa el día en que tu hermana te trajo al hospital con signos de haber sido violada- tanto Rarity como Rainbow dieron un grito ahogado tapando sus hocicos con sus pezuñas- lo que sea que las atacó tiene que ver con magia negra o algo así... Nightshade, ¿puedes explicarles?...- pero la pegaso estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y no respondió nada- ¿Nightshade?... ¡Nightshade!...

Nightshade- ¿eh?... ¿que?...- volteó a ver a las tres yeguas y estás las miraban con una ceja arqueada.

Rainbow- ¿te sientes bien?...

Nightshade- sí claro me siento bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas Dash?...

Rainbow- porque estás distraída y no eres así...

Nightshade- estaba pensando en algo pero no es que esté distraída... ¿qué es lo que querías preguntar?...

Applejack- que ¿qué fue lo que descubriste con esas muestras?... la verdad no te entendí muy bien.

Nightshade- puede que suene extraño pero encontré unos utensilios de repostería contaminados con magia negra muy poderosa. al igual que trozos de masa dentro del horno, tomé unas muestras y la envié a analizar en el laboratorio que tenemos... en unos días saldrán los resultados y nos daremos cuenta con qué tipo de unicornio estamos tratando.

Rarity- entonces si hay un pony detrás de todo esto...

Nightshade- es sólo una teoría pero no lo podemos descar...- calló de inmediato al ver por una ventana de la cafetería a Death Ray, que cruzaba por fuera. la pegaso lo siguió con la mirada hasta que éste se le perdió de vista debido a una pared. Comenzó a escuchar un susurro, como un eco que se hacia mas fuerte hasta que se volvió más claro.

Rainbow- ¡NIGHTSHADE!... La pegaso volteo a mirar a las yeguas y estas la miraban algo preocuparas- ¿segura que estas bien?...

Nightshade- sí... estoy bien... yo... yo... estaré afuera por si me necesitas... voy a asegurar el perímetro- la pegaso sin decir más palabra se retiró de la cafetería y las otras tres yeguas continuaron hablando de lo sucediendo, pero una de ellas quedo con la duda del comportamiento de la capitana shadowbolt.

Apple Bloom y Scootaloo ya se encontraban en el tercer piso del hospital, buscaban la habitación que Rarity les había dicho pero no habían podido dar con ella. Daban vueltas por todo el piso eh incluso entraban a otras habitaciones sin la autorización de quien estaba en esta.

Apple Bloom- es doblando a la izquierda por este pasillo, por aquí tiene que estar.

Scotaloo- creo que ya pasamos por este pasillo...

Apple Bloom- claro que no, este es diferente- Scootaloo observó el pasillo pared a pared, de arriba abajo.

Scootaloo- ¡es exactamente igual que los otros tres pasillos!...

Apple Bloom- es diferente...

Scootaloo- ¿como estas tan segura?...

Apple Bloom- por que soy una Apple... siempre estoy segura.

Scootaloo- ¿así como la vez que creíste que esa yegua era un semental disfrazado y le levantaste la cola para probarlo?.

Apple Bloom- acordarnos no volver a hablar de eso...- masculló entre dientes lanzando una mirada asesina a la pequeña pegaso- mejor le preguntamos a una enfermera...así llegamos mas rápido. ¿no lo crees?.

Scootaloo- ¿a cual enfermera?...¿a la de este cartel?- señaló una publicidad de una enfermera avisando una jornada de vacunación, y la pequeña terrestre sólo frunció el ceño- no creo que halla una por aquí- comenzó a alejarse del pasillo donde se encontraban saliendo en donde los pasillos se dividían.

Apple Bloom- ¡esto no parece un hospital sino un laberinto!.

Scootaloo- calma... ya ni hay necesidad de ayudada, Sweetie Belle está cuatro habitaciones de aquí.

Apple Bloom- ¿y como lo sabes si tú estas más perdida que yo?...- preguntó la pequeña terrestre llegando donde Scootaloo, la pegaso naranja puso un semblante serio y solo señaló con su pata un letrero que decía "habitaciones 300 a la 316"-... ehhh... esto...

Scootaloo- tomaré eso como un retiro lo dicho Scoot... mejor no discutamos más y vamos donde Swetie Belle...

Las dos pequeñas guardaron silencio por "respeto" ya que habían causado mucho alboroto en la búsqueda de la unicornio. Encontraron la habitación pero no tocaron la puerta sino que abrieron encontrando una escena un tanto incomoda ya que Sweetie Belle estaba acostada boca arriba mirando su intimidad a través de un espejo, la pequeña unicornio levantó un poco su mirada y a través del espejo pudo ver a sus dos amigas... una con cara de duda mientras que la otra tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Sweetie Belle le- ¡ahhhhhhh!...¡no miren, no miren!...- exclamó la pequeña dándose la vuelta mientras su rostro pasaba de ser blanco a rojo.

Apple Bloom- sé que hemos hecho cosas muy extrañas para obtener nuestras cutie marks, pero esto... creo que está a otro nivel, ¿podrías explicarte?.

Sweetie belle- no estaba haciendo nada raro... es sólo que... bueno... me arde un poco allá debido a que caí sentada cuando rodé por las escaleras. Entonces yo... eh... Scootaloo, ¿estás sonrojada?- preguntó ladeando su cabeza en son de duda viendo el leve sonrojó de su amiga pegaso.

Scootaloo- ¿que?... yo... ¡no para nada!, Jejeje... ¿porque eh de estarlo?...

Apple Bloom-... bueno como sea, y ¿cómo te sientes?.

Sweetie Belle- Yo estoy bien, bueno... un poco adolorida allá... por eso me estaba revisando. Además ya me dieron de alta, es sólo lo que estoy esperando a mi hermana.

Scootaloo- Rarity está abajo junto con Applejack y Rainbow, pero también escuchamos qué Pinkie está internada- al escuchar eso Sweetie Belle puso un semblante triste, bajando sus orejas al igual que su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos, recordando como la pony terrestre convulsionaba- Sweetie Belle... ¿que ocurre?.

Sweetie Belle- no sé que sea, pero cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue a Pinkie retorcerse mientras que de su hocico salía espuma... muchos doctores estuvieron con ella para tranquilizarla.

Scootaloo- lo que escuchamos fue que a ella la sacaron de Sugarcube corner en ese estado.

Apple Bloom- ¿y luego qué pasó?...

Sweetie Belle- no lo sé... me sacaron de ahí antes de que supiera que le pasó a ella- respondió en un tono triste- escuchaba a Rainbow gritar su nombre muy desesperada. Me hizo recordar la vez que encontramos a Rarity en el suelo de la boutique, ella también olía de esa manera... no sé qué clase de enfermedad tenga o quien la atacó, pero se veía que sufría...

Scootaloo- o tal vez no sea una enfermedad... quizás...- las dos potrillas voltearon a ver a la pegaso y esta se notaba pensativa.

Apple Bloom- ¿quizás que Scoot?...

Scootaloo- quizás Pinkie no esté enferma, ¿recuerdan lo que dijo Zecora?...

Apple Bloom- Zecora dice muchas cosas.

Sweetie Belle- y muchas de ellas sin sentido.

Scootaloo- ¡noooo!... bueno sí, pero me refiero a lo que le dijo el día que le ayudamos con su problema.

Apple Bloom- ...

Sweetie Belle-...

Scootaloo- cuando necesitaba saber el significado de esas palabras que soñó.

Apple bloom- ...

Sweetie belle-...

Scootaloo- las que tradujo Zecora.

Apple Bloom- ...

Sweetie Belle-...

Scootaloo- cuando le dijo que estaba siendo perseguida por un espíritu maligno...

Apple Bloom- ...

Sweetie Belle-...

Scootaloo- ¿los ponis guerreros, Nama?...

Apple Bloom- ...

Sweetie Belle-...

Scootaloo-... los zeltas...

-ahhh... ellos- exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo .

Scootaloo- no hablo tanto de ellos, sino de Do Vulama... el espíritu que dijo que atormentaba a Pinkie.

Apple Bloom- espera... no estarás pensando...

Sweetie Belle- ¿que ese espíritu feo de Maluma o como se llame la esta atacando?.

Spike- ¿espíritu?...¿cual espíritu ?- preguntó el dragón saliendo del baño.

Apple Bloom- ¿Spike?...

Scootaloo- ¿Spike?...

Apple Bloom...¿hace cuanto llevas ahí metido?...- preguntó la terrestre frunciendo el ceño- ¿acaso nos están espiando?.

Sweetie Belle- él no nos está espiando, llegó un poco antes de que ustedes llegaran, estaba en el baño mientras... que yo... me revisaba- finalizó un poco sonrojada.

Spike- ¿de qué espíritu están hablando?..

Apple Bloom- no creo que sea prudente decirlo ya que es un secreto qué le prometimos guardar a Zecora.

Spike- pues ya no es ni tan secreto, escuché algo desde el baño y tiene que ver con Pinkie...- las potrillas se miraron entre sí muy inseguras en decirle o no de lo que le puede estar pasando a la pony rosada ya que seria contar el secreto a otro pony... o en este caso dragón- ¿niñas?...

Apple Bloom- esta bien Spike, te diremos lo que sabemos. Pero debes prometer guardar el secreto...

Mientras que las niñas le explicaban al dragón, en la parte de afuera del hospital, Nightshade estaba junto a un árbol prestando guardia... o eso intentaba, por que cada vez que pasaba Death Ray lo seguía con la mirada muy atenta hasta perderlo de vista. Un poco cansada de no poderse concentrar, se levantó y voló hasta un cúmulo de nubes que estaban bajo para prestar más atención en la zona que la rodeaba. Pero sentía algo que no podía entender, una sensación extraña que no lo sentía desde que era niña, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y nuevamente vio a aquél unicornio hablando con los hermanos Break bones. Sentía ganas de volar hasta donde él estaba para poder calmar esa inquietud que sentía, pero por otra parte sentía algo de miedo que no podía comprender. Su mente trabajaba a toda máquina buscando una respuesta lógica del porque se sentía así cada vez que veía al unicornio después de que él hablara en coltiano; sus orejas se movieron un poco y entrecerró sus ojos para después darse media vuelta muy rápido y someter a una pony que iba a tocarla lanzándola sobre la nube para luego agitar su a la derecha y de allí sacar una de sus dagas y ponerla sobre el cuello de pelaje color cian de forma amenazante que quién la iba a tocar.

Rainbow- ¡espera espera soy yo!- exclamó de forma desesperada, la shadowbolt al ver quién se trataba retiro de forma rápida la daga del cuello.

Nightshade- ¿Dash?... no vuelvas a hacer eso, provocaras que te maten...- la shadowbolt se hizo al lado de la nube dando espacio para que la pegaso color cían se pusiera de pie mientras que la shadowbolt agitaba nuevamente su ala ocultando la daga- ¿que pasa?... ¿porque me quieres tomar por sorpresa?...

Rainbow- no lo hubiera hecho si hubieras respondido o al menos voltearme a ver los primeros tres minutos que te estuve llamando... ¿qué te ocurre?...

Nightshade- no me ocurre nada... respondió de manera cortante.

Rainbow- sabes, el ser amiga de alguien que le es imposible mentir te enseña a reconocer señales de alguien que miente u oculta algo- la pegaso de manto azul grisáceo guardó silencio ante lo que había dicho Rainbow, desvío su mirada para que esta no la viera a los ojos dándole más razones para qué le preguntarán más.

Nightshade- ¿qué es lo que necesitas Dash?...

Rainbow- veo que no dirás nada que te molesta... de nuevo. Al parecer la única forma de que te desahogues es luchando contra mí.

Nightshade- jejeje... muy graciosa... ya en serio, ¿para que me necesitas?.

Rainbow- sólo te estaba buscando para decirte qué iremos a almorzar, ya es demasiado tarde... además Rarity ya va a sacar a su hermana para regresar a su casa y Applejack se quedará un poco más junto con Fluttershy ya que después yo vendré en la tarde para ver cómo sigue Pinkie, así que... ¿vamos a comer?... yo invito.

Nightshade- ... esta bien. Sí, tienes razón... creo que un poco de comida me vendría bien...- ambas pegasos abrieron sus alas y volaron hacia el centro del pueblo en busca de un restaurante, aunque en el trayecto la pegaso de pelaje color cian miraba de vez en cuando a la capitana shadowbolt y esta continuaba con su misma expresión.

.

.

Spike- ¿entonces ese brazalete la protege de esa tal Do Vulama?- preguntó muy sorprendido después de haber escuchado a Apple Bloom sobre lo que les confesó Zecora.

Apple Bloom- así es, desde ese día Pinkie lo porta para que ese espíritu no la atormente.

Spike- no lo sé...- lo dijo muy pensativo- según lo que dijo su escolta fue que ella fue atacada pero no encontró rastros de que no la haya agregado físicamente.

Sweetie Belle- y si la forma en que Maluma ata...

Scootaloo- Do Vulama...- corrigió la pegaso a su amiga unicornio mientras que Sweetie Belle le lanzara una mirada asesina.

Sweetie Belle-... Do Vulama... ataca de forma psicogo...psicoco...psilocogi...

Apple Bloom- ¿psicológica?...

Sweetie Belle- si eso...

Scootaloo- puede ser, pero para que Do Vulama la ataque ella no debe de tener puesto su...- guardó silencio y abrió sus ojos ante lo que acababa de descubrir- Sweetie Belle, ¿no te fijaste si Pinkie tenía puesto su brazalete?.

Sweetie Belle- no me fije... creo que lo debe de tener.

Apple Bloom- muy bien, este es el plan... vamos donde esta Pinkie y revisaremos sus patas para saber si tiene el brazalete.

Scootaloo- ¿y si no lo tiene?...

Apple Bloom- pues esperemos a que si lo tenga, ya que Zecora le dijo que no selo podía quitar.

Spike- muy bien yo voy...esperen aquí, mientras bajo a revisarla- el dragón se dirigió a la puerta para salir y al abrirla estaba la unicornio fashionista con su pesuña lista para tocar, y por acto reflejo el dragón actuó de la forma más madura que podía- hola Rarity...- con cara de idiota mientras que unos corazoncitos le salían- Rainbow me dijo que estarías aquí y no te vi...

Rarity- de hecho lo estuve, pero eso fue hace tres horas.

Spike- el tiempo si que vuela- musitó dando un enorme suspiro aun manteniendo esa expresión.

Rarity- por cierto Spike, muchas gracias por quedarte con Sweetie Belle- acercó su rostro al del dragón y le plantó un beso en su mejilla- estoy muy agradecida... será mejor que regreses a la biblioteca, si Twilight está muy enferma lo más seguro es que te necesite.

Spike- seeee...fue lo que balbuceó para luego salir flotando ante la vista de todas.

Apple Bloom- bueno... adiós al plan.

Rarity- ¿plan?... ¿qué plan?...- preguntó volteando a ver a las niñas- ¿no estarán pensando en realizar una de sus cruzadas aquí en el hospital?.

Sweetie Belle- ¿cómo se te ocurre que haríamos eso aquí hermana?- preguntó de forma inocente haciendo que la unicornio fashionista simplemente arqueo una ceja.

Apple Bloom- Rarity, ¿no notaste si Pinkie tenía en su pata un brazalete?.

Rarity- ¡¿están pasando cosas muy malas y ustedes preguntan simplemente por bisutería?!...- fue más un regaño que una pregunta, las niñas abriendo sus ojos al notar el tono en que había hablado la unicornio y está al darse cuenta de un gran suspiro calmándose de forma inmediata- lo siento niñas, no era mi intención gritarlas. Ha sido un día muy difícil y extraño... y eso que no ha terminado, y aparte por lo que está pasando Pinkie...

Sweetie Belle- descuida hermana, te entendemos, ¿pero notaste si ella tenía o no un brazalete?...

Rarity- no se si Pinkie tenía tal objeto, ya que no es su estilo. ¿pero que hay con eso?.

Sweetie Belle- nada... solo curiosidad.

Rarity- ... de acuerdo... Sweetie, hermanita prepárate... ya es hora de irnos- la pequeña se bajó de la cama y pasó por un lado de sus amigas para reunirse con su hermana, está la tomó con su magia acomodándola sobre su lomo y nuevamente volteó a ver a las dos pequeñas - es mejor que no estén solas... últimamente las cosas han estado muy peligrosas y no solo para nosotras- concluyó la yegua saliendo de la habitación dejando en esta a las dos potrillas.

Scootaloo-... ¿y ahora que?, estamos solas en esto.

Apple Bloom- entonces seremos nosotras las que revisaremos a Pinkie, ¡vamos!- concluyó la pequeña galopando fuera de la habitación y Scootaloo salió detrás de ella para no perderle el paso. Las niñas galoparon rápidamente hasta llegar a la recepción para preguntar, pero de pronto Apple Bloom fue halada de la cola y subida a un lomo de pelaje naranja- ¿que?... ¡Applejack!.

Applejack- lo siento caramelo pero ya debemos volver a casa.

Apple Bloom- pero debemos saber algo primero, no podemos irnos ahora a la granja... es muy importante.

Applejack- Apple Bloom la situación está muy complicada y no podemos exponernos mucho... además un hospital no es un buen lugar para que hagan una de sus cruzadas.

Apple Bloom- no sé porque piensan que haremos una de nuestras cruzadas en un hospital, ¿quién te metió esa idea?- preguntó muy indignada cruzándose de cascos.

Applejack- no lo sé... será su largo historial de aventuras en lugares inhóspitos y arriesgadas o sin autorización de ingresar- la pequeña terrestre guarda silencio ante lo que dijo su hermana- escucha caramelo, hoy ha sido un día demasiado raro, largo y agotador y eso que no ha terminado. Estoy cansada... además tampoco hemos terminado el trabajo en la granja y no pudimos vender manzanas el día de hoy y sumado a los días que se atrasó el trabajo cuando estuve recuperándome.

Apple Bloom- sólo fue un día...- respondió de forma indiferente y aburrida.

Applejack- es más que suficiente para mí... bueno Fluttershy, ya debo marcharme.

Fluttershy- descuida, yo no tengo nada pendiente, así que estaré aquí hasta qué Pinkie se mejore, les estaré informando si su condición cambia.

Applejack- te lo agradezco...- la pony obrera comenzó a alejarse con la pequeña terrestre sobre su lomo, Apple Bloom no podía hacer nada porque sería desobedecer a su hermana mayor. Pero con la mirada y un asentamiento de cabeza le dejo claro a la pequeña pegaso que la misión estaba en sus cascos.

Scootaloo- de acuerdo...-murmuró mostrando una sonrisa- Fluttershy, ¿me podrías llevar donde se encuentra Pinkie?- preguntó dándose la vuelta y mirando a la pegaso de pelaje amarillo de forma determinante.

Fluttershy- Scootaloo, no creo que ver a Pinkie en estos momentos sea buena idea. Además no creo que ella quisiera que los niños la vieran en ese estado.

Scootaloo- vamos Fluttershy, es urgente... depende de mi saberlo.

Fluttershy- ¿saber que?...

Scootaloo- saber de... esto... no puedo.. decirlo- puso una posición sumisa al decir esas palabras- lo siento, pero es una pinkie promesa. Pero debo verla, de lo que averigüe dependerá su vida.

Fluttershy- no se que tan importante sea, pero una Pinkie promesa es una Pinkie promesa... pero tienes que explicarme eso que acabas de decir.

Scootaloo- te lo agradezco Fluttershy, si ella se recupera que sea ella que les diga... la verdad no se cómo explicarlo.

Fluttershy- bueno, ella está en la sala de cuidados intensivos, es una puerta blanca en la sala de urgencias... trata de que no te vean para que no te corran

Scotaloo- ¡gracias Fluttershy!- la pequeña pegaso se alejó galopando rápidamente mientras que Fluttershy la veía algo dudosa, a los pocos minutos una enorme sombra cubrió su cuerpo y algo temerosa se dio la vuelta encontrando detrás de ella su escolta asignado.

Fluttershy- señor Stratus, ¿en dónde estaba?...- el enorme semental no dijo absolutamente nada, permaneció con su mirada fría viendo hacia donde se había ido Scootaloo. Fluttershy giró su vista a dónde estaba viendo y notó que era la dirección en donde se había ido la pequeña pegaso- también está preocupada por Pinkie- soltando un enorme suspiro pero Stratus no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente dio unos pasos hacia delante dirigiéndose a la salida de la cafetería.

Stratus- cuando guste irse me avisa...- salió de la cafetería dejando a la tímida pegaso sola.

Scootaloo ya se encontraba en la sala de espera de la unidad de cuidados intensivos, logró cruzar ese zoológico que era el área de urgencias ya que los doctores estaban muy atareados no notaron que ella se dirigía hasta esta sala con paso restringido. Cuando llegó lo primero que vio fue el enorme cristal y a través de este podía ver a la pony rosada acostada en la cama teniendo leves convulsiones que eran aplacadas por un extraño brillo que emanaba su cuerpo, tenía las sábanas hasta el cuello impidiéndole ver sus patas. Trato de ingresar pero la puerta estaba cerrada... podía ver otra puerta adentro pero no tenía conocimiento por donde se ingresaba a ésta, así que daba vueltas como si fuera un animal esperando su presa recorriendo la ventana de un lado a otro tratando de tener una mejor visión a las extremidades de Pinkie Pie. Pasó aproximadamente treinta minutos y Pinkie continuaba haciendo esos movimientos, Scootaloo esperaba a que en alguno de esos movimientos descubrieran sus patas y poder calmar esa curiosidad... pero nada.

Scootaloo- ¡agh!... ¡esto es inútil, desde aquí no alcanzó a ver nada!...- exclamó exasperada de no poder lograr su objetivo de ver las patas de Pinke o encontrar la forma de entrar- creo que ya llevo una hora y no he visto al primer doctor entrar a esa sala... ojalá hubiera un método de poder entrar- suspiró apoyándose del cristal.

Fluttershy- tal vez yo pueda ayudar...- la pequeña pegaso giró su vista encontrándose a la tímida pegaso de pelaje amarillo junto con el semental de pelaje gris claro- no voy a cuestionar tus motivos de no hablar ya que estás bajo una Pinkie promesa.. pero sea lo que sea creo que es algo que tiene que ver con la salud de Pinkie- Scootaloo afirmó con su cabeza para luego volver a ver a la pony rosa. El pegaso de pelaje gris claro se acercó a la puerta de esta sala y le dio un fuerte cos abriéndola por completo; Scootaloo no perdió tiempo y galopó a la camilla y descubriendo el cuerpo de un sólo tirón y comenzó. A revisar sus patas.

Scootaloo- no está...- murmuró revisando por segunda y una tercera vez las patas de la pony rosa- ¡no está!... ¡el brazalete no está!- gritó muy desesperada.

Flutershy- ¿de que brazalete hablas?...

Scootaloo- es un brazalete que Pinkie debe de llevar siempre para que su vida no corra peligro...

Fluttershy- ¿te puedes explicar mejor?...- preguntó con su tono maternal haciendo que la pequeña pegaso soltara un suspiro de derrota y tomará asiento.

Scootaloo-... hace unos días Pinkie tuvo una especie de sueño premonitor o eso fue lo que explicó Zecora, y detrás de este sueño estaba la presencia de un espíritu maligno que no dejaría en paz a Pinkie. El brazalete que ella traía puesto era para protegerla de ese espíritu ya que sin el está completamente vulnerable.

Fluttershy- ¡oh dulce Celestia!...

Stratus- la teoría de la niña puede ser cierta- ambas pegasos voltearon a ver semental de pelaje gris claro, este tenía sus cascos a una altura de dos centímetros del pecho de la pony rosa mientras que sus herraduras comenzaban a humear- el efecto de la solución que le suministramos ya está pasando.

Fluttershy- ¡oh no!... ¡¿volverá a convulsionar como antes?!.

Stratus- puede incluso morir...- la pegaso de pelaje amarillo quedó impactada, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y resbalar por sus mejillas.

Scootaloo- no hay tiempo que perder, Fluttershy busca aquí que fue en donde la atendieron ¿cierto?... yo iré a buscar en Sugarcube Corner... debemos hallar ese brazalete.

Fluttershy- ¿pero como es?, ¿qué forma tiene?...

Scootaloo- son como unas piedras de color amatista, es fácil de reconocer- la pequeña se dio la vuelta y salió galopando rápidamente mientras que Fluttershy sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a buscar en los alrededores de la camilla de la pony rosada.

.

.

En Canterlot más exactamente en uno de los jardines del castillo, había una escuadra de soldados formados comandados por Shining Armor listo para salir a una misión en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville. Su rostro estaba completamente neutro asumiendo el rol de un buen comandante, pero en su interior se está desatando todo un infierno ya que estaba contando los minutos para ir a Ponyville a matar al miserable de Strong.

Shining- ¡escuchen... partiremos dentro de muy poco para estar en Ponyville cuando ya haya caído el sol!.

\- ¡Señor sí señor!...- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

Shining- ¡la misión es sencilla... vamos a capturar al capitán Strong Rock por orden de la princesa Celestia y al teniente Death Ray por órdenes de la Princesa Luna...- los murmullos en las filas no se hicieron esperar- ¡silencio soldados, son órdenes de las princesas!... ¡y si ellas solicitan la captura de estos dos ponis es porque tienen sus motivos y razones!... ¡los veré aquí dentro de una hora!. !soldados, rompan filas!- La escuadra de soldados realizó el saludo militar para luego romper filas e irse a descansar. El unicornio soltó un suspiro y agachó su cabeza a la vez que se sentaba en el césped, aún se sentía agotado por el hechizo que realizado... movió sus orejas al escuchar el sonido de unos cascos cosa que lo hizo ponerse de pie tomando una posición de defensa qué deshizo al ver a dos unicornios que la miraban con un rostro de preocupación- ¿mamá... papá?...

Night light- ¿estás seguro de que quieres ir hijo?...

Shining- estoy muy seguro papá, no permitiré que él se salga con la suya de nuevo...

Velvet- pero aún estás débil hijo... se te puede ver en la cara...

Shining- estoy bien mamá no te preocupes, tomaré un buen descanso en cuanto él esté tras las rejas.

Velvet- Shining, hijo... por favor dime, ¿volvió a abusar de Twilight?...- el semental de pelaje blanco desvío la mirada, no quería contarle con detalles el por que fue que surgió la orden de captura por parte de la princesa- tu silencio confirma mis sospechas...- dijo la yegua con palabras muy tristes cerrando sus ojos.

Shining- mamá... él... solo... sólo surgieron nuevas pruebas y evidencia de sus actos, una agente secreta de la princesa Luna tomó unas fotos y gracias a eso tenemos las pruebas necesarias para encerrarlo de por vida... esta vez no quedará libre- Velvet asintió con la cabeza pero no había quedado del todo convencida, por una parte estaba feliz ya que después de tantos años se iba a hacer justicia, pero aún le quedaba la intriga en las palabras que su hijo le había dicho. En cuanto supo que él sería su escolta, no dudó que intentaría tocar las partes privadas de su hija otra vez. ¿o fue algo más grave cómo para que la princesa Celestia desplegara todo ese operativo?... tenía la sospechas.

La hora establecida llegó y Shining junto con la escuadra de soldados partieron en un tren al tranquilo pueblo de Ponyville mientras que Twilight Velvet, Night Light y Cadence los despedían en la estación de trenes, pero desde lo alto en la torre estaba la princesa Celestia observando todo desde su telescopio.

Luna- se hará justicia hermana, debes de estar tranquila- la princesa del sol se dio la vuelta viendo a la alicornio nocturna llegando al balcón y colocándose al lado de ella- ya es hora...

Celestia- así es hermana... giró nuevamente su vista hacia el horizonte mientras que su cuerno se cubría por su aura haciendo descender el enorme astro. La princesa Luna levantó su cabeza siguiendo con la mirada el sol mientras descendía detrás de las montañas y luego su cuerno fue cubierto por su aura haciendo ascender aquel astro azulado en lo alto del cielo trayendo una hermosa noche con pocas estrellas.

.

.

Momentos antes de que el sol descendiera, Scootaloo se encontraba en Sugarcube Corner buscando dicho brazalete, les había comentado a los señores cake sobre esta bisutería más no quién se los había dado y para que servía, haciendo que la pareja de ponis terrestres le ayudarán en su búsqueda. Fluttershy también buscaba desesperadamente mientras que el pegaso de pelaje gris claro realizaba masajes cardiovasculares a una pony de pelaje rosado que había tenido un paro cardíaco. La doctora Potion junto con dos enfermeras más ayudaban al shadowbolts a estabilizar a Pinkie usando sus conocimientos para que ésta se aferrara a la vida.

Health Potion- ¡despejen!- ordenó la doctora mientras accionaba el desfibrilador en el pecho de la pony terrestre para luego girar su vista al cardiógrafo notando esa leve línea en picos junto con el sonido que da esperanza de vida- gracias a Celestia aún sigue con nosotros...- lo dijo soltando un enorme suspiro para luego ver a el shadowbolt- déjeme a ver si entendí... ¿usted quiere que todos los galenos y enfermeras busquen un brazalete porque supuestamente es la clave para que ella despierte y cesen en sus convulsiones?

Stratus-...sí...

Health Potion- no es un argumento muy sólido y convincente. Además... ¿tiene pleno conocimiento que al hacer eso estaríamos frenando todo el sistema de salud del hospital?...

Stratus- ¿y usted tiene pleno conocimiento de que si ella muere los elementos de la armonía no tendrán el mismo poder?... aparte de eso se estaría abriendo una investigación en su contra por negligencia ya que ésta pony está protegida por la corona.

Health Potion- ... hablaré con los administrativos para que también nos ayudan a buscar este objeto...- la unicornio se retiró a todo galope para poder pasar este comunicado a la parte administrativa mientras que el semental se dio la vuelta observando a la pony rosada respirar un poco más agitado.

El sol se oculta por el horizonte mientras que la luna se elevaba trayendo la noche. Rarity se dirigía con su hermana y su escolta hacia el hospital, necesitaba saber como la pony terrestre había evolucionado pero no tenia idea de lo que pasaba en el hospital. E unicornio encapuchado permanecía atento a todo lo que lo rodeaba ya qué horas antes el capitán de los cascos negros había pasado el comunicado a sus soldados sobre la desaparición de la unicornio color lavanda y como consigna era no decirles nada a las demás portadoras. Antes de llegar al hospital el unicornio se fue quedando atrás dejando a las dos yeguas seguir adelante, pero al no sentir sus pisadas Rarity detuvo su galope y volteó a verlo.

Rarity- ¿sucede algo señor Ray?...

Death Ray- no pasa nada, tranquila... todo está en orden...- la unicornio se dio la vuelta y continuó hacia el hospital dejando al unicornio encapuchado muchos pasos atrás pero no lo suficiente como para que él no las perdiera de vista. Finalmente habían llegado al hospital y Rarity junto con Sweetie Belle ingresaron pero nuevamente la pony fashionista desde la puerta se dio la vuelta observando al unicornio un poco retirado.

Rarity-¿ se quedará afuera?...

Death Ray- así es señorita, yo permaneceré afuera ya que adentro se encuentra Stratus... vigilaré el perímetro...- la unicornio blanca asintió he ingresando nuevamente al hospital dejando al semental sólo- muy bien... dime qué es lo que quieres- preguntó a la nada- sé que llevas rato espiándome, ¿porque no te apareces y terminamos todo esto de una buena vez?...- en medio de las sombras de un callejón cercano fue apareciendo un pony de la misma estatura de la princesa Luna con una vestimenta similar a un traje ninja y aparte de eso su rostro lo tenía cubierto con una máscara kitsune de color negro con unas líneas azules que cruzaban por la frente hasta el hocico - je... así que un zorro... de acuerdo, ¿quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?...- preguntó desafiante pero este pony no respondió, simplemente se movió un poco saliendo más de callejón- ¡¿no piensas decir nada?!...

¿?-...

Death Ray- ¡habla!...- pero el pony no respondió, antes tomó una pose de pelea- ¡JAJAJAJA!... ¿así que eso es lo que quieres?...

¿?-...

Death Ray- je... esto será divertido...- respondió mostrando una sonrisa retorcida mientras tomaba una pose de batalla.

¿?- jejeje...- fue lo que se alcanzó a escuchar muy bajo para luego lanzarse en contra del unicornio encapuchado.

**Fin del capítulo 37.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este episodio ya que tuve demasiados bloqueos mentales y percances para poder realizarlo. Dejó después de las palabras traducidas de Snake y Death Ray según San Google.**

**Snake-**Kon'ya anata ga mijimeda inu no yō ni shinudarou -**(esta noche morirás como el perro miserable que eres).**

**Death ray- **no, non succede nulla bambina un po 'arrabbiato per non avere il tuo corpo- **(no, no pasa nada pequeña niña un poco molesto por no tener tu cuerpo).**

**¡YAIBA...FUERA!**

**¿reviews?**


	38. Duelo de relámpagos

**C****apítulo 38: Duelo de relámpagos.**

Ya era un poco más de medio día en el reino de Ecuestrita, el sol estaba brillando muy fuerte dando luz y calor que los ponis de este pacífico reino gustaban. A pesar de la carta que la princesa Celestia había recibido notificando el secuestro de su alumna y las barbaries que había hecho el escolta de la unicornio lavanda a ella, el brillo de este astro no se vio afectado… y la luz de ese día era muy bien aprovechada por un grupo de ponis que recorrían las vías férreas desde Baltimore buscando un tren que había partido el día de ayer en horas de la tarde desde Canterlot con destino a esta ciudad.

La búsqueda se puso en marcha ya que dicho tren debía de haber llegado a la estación de trenes en horas de la mañana, exactamente a las 7 am; transcurrieron diez minutos de la hora acordada y los encargados tomaron esto como un pequeño retraso, posiblemente por algún derrumbe o falta de carbón en la máquina ocasionando su retraso. Pero al pasar dos horas y no recibir ningún reporte se dispararon las alarmas y se les informó a las autoridades que tomarán cartas sobre el asunto ya que posiblemente se pudo haber sido un secuestro y fuese desviado a la ciudad continua, Filly Delphia. Ya había una bifurcación en las vías que venían desde Canterlot separando ambas ciudades; se les informó a las autoridades de esta ciudad de lo ocurrido haciendo que entrarán en estado de alerta he igualmente desplegaron un operativo para dar con el paradero de esta máquina.

En medio del sol un grupo de ponis pertenecientes de la ciudad de Baltimare galopaban de forma tranquila por las vías férreas buscando pistas o el tren en si, estaba conformado por dos unicornios, dos ponis terrestres y dos pegaso. Todos portando un uniforme similar al de la policía menos un unicornio de pelaje habano y crin café claro y de ojos café oscuros que portaba una gabán de color amarillo al igual que su sombrero y una alforja a un costado, éste era el que estaba a cargo y dirigía la búsqueda por esos terrenos. La búsqueda se volvió prioritaria ya que en esta máquina no sólo viajaban ponis del común, también viajaban ponis muy importantes y acaudalados de la ciudad capital, doctores muy reconocidos y consejeros de la corona. Pero para el unicornio encargado estos ponis eran uno mas del común, lo que a él realmente le preocupaba era que en ese tren también viajaban un grupo de potrillos que estaban en la capital de excursión en el castillo.

Ya llevaban mucho tiempo galopando por estas vías hasta que llegaron a la bifurcación aún obteniendo resultados negativos, cosa que hizo que el unicornio soltara un grito de frustración y pateó algunas piedras que estaban junto a los durmientes de estas vías férreas

Unicornio- ¡esto es imposible!... ¡¿como un tren de ocho vagones desaparece sin dejar rastros?!...

Pegaso- según el último dato que nos arrojaron de Filly Delphia, ellos tampoco encontraron nada en la ciudad señor.

Unicornio – hmmm… esto no me gusta en lo absoluto….

¿?- ¡al parecer su búsqueda tampoco arrojó buenos resultados!- exclamó una voz masculina muy cerca de donde ellos estaban haciendo que todos optaran una posición de defensa. El unicornio movía sus orejas tratando de buscar de dónde provenía aquella voz, hasta que el crujir de la grava hizo que todos voltearan a ver hacia las vías férreas que llevaba a Filly Delphia notando un pequeño grupo de cinco ponis , todos ponis de tierra que venían con un galope moderado acercándose a ellos. El unicornio entrecerró los ojos y movía sus orejas mientras que los ponis de su grupo aún estaban atentos a los otros ponis que se acercaban hacia ellos, hasta que de reojo el unicornio miró hacia arriba y notó a un pegaso que sobrevolaba cerca de ellos haciendo que el unicornio dejará su pose de defensa al ver la vestimenta del pegaso.

¿?- ¡señor son las autoridades de Filly Delphia!...- exclamó uno de los ponis de tierra dentro del grupo del unicornio.

Unicornio- lo sé murmuró…-sin despegar la vista del pegaso- ¡¿eres quien está a cargo del grupo de búsqueda de Filly Delphia?!...

Pegaso- así es…-respondió descendiendo a unos metros alejado del grupo, el grupo de Baltimare giró su vista al escuchar la graba crujir por Los cascos de este equino al aterrizar viendo a un pegaso macho de pelaje verde esmeralda, melena color menta y ojos amarillos vistiendo un uniforme similar al de ellos pero en su costado izquierdo portaba una tonfa- soy el cabo Green Hornet, y estoy a cargo del grupo de búsqueda de Filly Delphia, ¿sería tan amable de identificarse?...-preguntó mientras el resto de sus colegas llegaban donde el otro grupo manteniendo su distancia.

Unicornio- soy el teniente Big Band, detective de la ciudad de Baltimare…. Y ellos son mi grupo de búsqueda cabo- al escuchar su rango, el pegaso y su grupo se pusieron firmes- ¿alguna novedad en esas vías?.

Green- negativo señor, esta mañana se nos informó de un tren desaparecido proveniente de Canterlot con destino a Baltimare, pero el tren jamás llegó a la ciudad… se sospecha de un secuestro ya que en el tren venían ponis muy acaudalados y este fuese desviado a nuestra ciudad. Pero según información dada por el personal ferroviario el tren jamás arribo a la estación de trenes. Así que se organizó este grupo de búsqueda para inspeccionar las vías férreas señor.

Big Band- los idiotas adinerados no me interesan…- murmuró colocando su pata debajo de su barbilla- hmm… así que tampoco llegó a Filly Delphia… quizás...

¿?- ¡señor encontré algo!...- exclamó una voz femenina descendiendo desde el cielo, todos los ponis giraron su vista y vieron descender a una pegaso hembra de pelaje gris y melena rubia ceniza respirando de forma agitada- se… se… señor… creo... creo que…ufff… creo que encontré...

Big Band- descanse señorita- dijo acercándose donde la yegua y sacando una botella de agua de su alforja, la pegaso aceptó la botella y bebió su contenido de forma rápida calmando su sed- ¿mucho mejor?...- la yegua afirmó con su cabeza a un regulando su respiración.

Yegua- muchas gracias señor ehhh…

Big Band- Big Band señorita, soy el Sargento Big Band… detective de la ciudad de Baltimare señorita.

Green- Cloudy Sky que encontraste?- preguntó el semental a la pegaso y está dejo de ver al unicornio y se centro en el pegaso de pelaje verde poniéndose firme eh inhalando y exhalando me fuerte hasta empezar a respirar de forma normal- ¿y bien?...

Cloudy Sky- junto a las vías férreas cerca de Rambling rock ride encontré unas marcas muy irregulares en la tierra junto de las vías, la seguí hasta adentrarme en el bosque y en un pequeño claro encontré un tren de 8 vagones aparentemente abandonado, lo inspeccione desde el aire y noté gran deterioro en el metal como si llevara muchos años en ese lugar...

Green-… interesante.

Big Band- ¿pudiste ver su lateral?...

Cloudy Sky- más o menos, en la parte superior del cuarto de máquinas noté un 85… no lo pude distinguir más ya que estaba muy deteriorado.

Green- Cloudy, ¿está segura?...- preguntó un tanto incrédulo a lo cual la pegaso acentúo con su cabeza- según el reporte que nos enviaron desde Canterlot, el lateral del tren que estamos buscando es el 1857.

Cloudy Sky- fue lo único que alcancé a ver desde el aire…- respondió la pegaso haciendo que Green Hornet pusiera su pata bajo su mentón y analizar a sus palabras, luego volteó a ver al unicornio y éste se notaba muy serio.

Green- ¿señor?...

Big Band- mmmm ya, señorita Sky… ¿podría guiarnos por favor?...

Cloudy Sky- por supuesto señor, aunque está a una hora y media volando dos a galope cuánto mucho.

Big Band- entonces no hay tiempo que perder, cabo Green Hornet…- el aludido se puso firme al escuchar su nombre- tomaré el mando de tu grupo, así que ve y dile a tus muchachos que acaten mis órdenes…

Green- ¡cómo ordene señor!...- el pegaso realizó un saludo militar y se alejó del unicornio y la pegaso para acercarse a su grupo y estos al verlo se pusieron firmes- ¡señores por el momento estaremos a cargo del Sargento Big Band de Baltimare para unirnos a su grupo de búsqueda! ... ¡¿entendido?!...

-¡Señor sí señor!..-gritaron los ponis al unison mientras que el unicornio se acercaba a su grupo y los dirigía para que se unieran al grupo de Filly Delphia. Ya cuando ambos grupos formaron uno solo, Big ben se hizo al frente de ellos mientras que Cloudy Sky y The Green Hornet permanecieron fuera de las filas.

Big Band- tú y tú…-señaló a dos ponis de tierra, uno de cada grupo que dieron un paso al frente a ser llamados- regresen a la ciudad e informe lo que hemos descubierto hasta el momento, luego se dirigen al hospital e informe la novedad al director de este centro… que estén listos por si encontramos heridos- ambos ponis efectuaron un saludo y salieron a todo galope por las vías férreas a sus ciudades para cumplir con la orden dada- Señorita sky cuando guste…- la yegua abrió sus alas y elevó el vuelo seguido por Green Hornet que comenzaron a volar sobre las vías férreas- ¡el resto sigan a esos pegasos!-exclamó saliendo a todo galope seguido por los otros ponis en tierra mientras que los dos pegasos que del grupo de Baltimare emprendieron el vuelo para no quedarse atrás.

Como había dicho Cloudy Sky tardaron alrededor de dos horas en llegar al punto que había encontrado, la demora se debió a las unidades en tierra que tuvieron que galopar por las vías férreas y todos notaron aquellas marcas cerca del cañón de rambling rock ride al llegar. El cabo Green Hornet comenzó a analizar marcas en la tierra pasando su casco y sintiendo la tierra removida, luego miró las vías y nuevamente un sendero por donde se perdían aquellas marcas.

Green- bueno… si son las marcas de las ruedas de un tren, y a juzgar por la tierra y por la profundidad supongo que el maquinista no tuvo tiempo de disminuir la velocidad al tomar aquella curva haciendo que el tren se descarrila- concluyó con su teoría señalando una curva que había más adelante en las vías.

Big Band- su teoría puede ser cierta cabo, pero está olvidando algo.

Green- ¿y que señor?...

Big Band- la curva está a más o menos 200 metros de distancia de estas marcas, si hubiera sido por exceso de velocidad estas marcas estarían como mínim máximo 5 metros de la curva- concluyó el unicornio haciendo que el pegaso analizará su teoría y encontrará que lo que decía el unicornio era cierto- Señorita Sky, usted dijo que el tren está finalizando estas marcas…

Cloudy Sky- así es señor, a más o menos 500 metros adentro del Bosque finalizando estas marcas se encuentra el tren…

Big Band- ...ok. ¡pegasos, los quiero en el aire hasta que lleguemos a ese punto… informen cualquier anomalía que encuentre, serán mis ojos en el cielo. unidades terrestres, oídos despiertos y ojos bien abiertos ya que esta parte está lindando con el bosque Everfree... así que puede que nos topamos con alguna sorpresa!...¡¿les quedó claro?!...

-¡ señor sí señor!...- respondieron al unísono.

Big Band- muy bien… en marcha- las unidades aéreas despegaron manteniendo una altura considerable para poder vigilar los alrededores y mantener el grupo en tierra a la vista, mientras que los ponis en tierra permanecían atentos ante cualquier amenaza; seguía las marcas en la tierra y observaban una senda de árboles destruidos o arrancados por completos de raíz posiblemente hechos por el paso del tren descarrilado. Siguieron la zenda hasta que llegaron a un claro y Todos quedaron impresionados de ver el tren que Cloudy Sky decía, sus vagones estaban abollados, tenía marcas de óxido, los cristales en la ventana rotos y otros no tenían; además habían vagones que les faltaba parte del techo.

Green- tal como dijiste Cloudy… parece que llevará años aquí…- murmuró observando el tren. Comenzó a sobrevolar esta máquina viendo el gran deterioro y sorprendiéndose un poco por la forma en que el techo de algunos vagones fue removido, se acercó hasta el cuarto de máquinas y con su casco removió un poco de hollín que se encontraba en el techo quedando muy sorprendido al ver el número 1857 impreso allí- se… señor… - mascullo volteando a ver al unicornio.

Big Band- tu expresión no me genera confianza cabo- murmuró en un tono serio al ver al pegaso palidecer en el aire- ¡escuchen todos, ningún pony sube a ese tren ya que esto ya no pasó de ser un simple accidente o un secuestro… busquen en los alrededores algún sobreviviente y se encuentra alguno lo traen de inmediato!- exclamó dándose la vuelta y viendo el grupo.

-¡señor sí señor!...- nuevamente gritaron al unísono.

Big Band- ¡señorita Sky usted se queda con nosotros!... !el resto repliéguense y tengan cuidado!...- mientras que la pegaso descendía las demás unidades se replegaron dentro del bosque para buscar algún sobreviviente luego el unicornio se volvió a girar viendo al pegaso descender frente al tren- ¡Green que encontraste!- grito mientras encaminaba junto con la pegaso.

Green- señor según el reporte, el lateral de este tren coincide con el que partió ayer desde Canterlot.

Big Band- eso es imposible, este tren está muy viejo y deteriorado, eso no es normal de un tren que partió el día de ayer.

Green- eso lo sé señor, pero nunca existen dos laterales iguales y estoy 100% seguro de que éste es el tren que estamos buscando… además no sólo este deterioro no es normal sino que la teoría que usted mencionó que es correcta.

Cloudy Sky- ¿es correcta?... ¿a qué te refieres?...

Green- que el tren no se descarriló por exceso de velocidad- decía mientras que Cloudy y Big Band se acercaban donde él estaba pero Green descendió del otro lado para que los dos ponis dieran la vuelta a la locomotora y quedaran muy sorprendidos de ver el otro lado del cuarto de máquinas completamente destruido- se descarriló porque fue embestido por algo muy grande…- los ponis no daban crédito de lo que estaban viendo no sólo el cuarto de máquinas sino que también algunos vagones tenía marcas como si fueran garras, algunos vagones les faltaba una parte que al parecer fue arrancado según las señales que tenía- tal vez una hidra o un dragón…

Cloudy Sky- o tal vez un oso insecto.

Big Band- no lo creo, estas tierras no son territorios de un oso insecto y estamos muy lejos del Pantano froggy bottom para que una hidra ataque.

Green- entonces sólo nos queda la teoría de un dragón…

Cloudy Sky- no lo creo…- ambos sementales voltearon a verla pegaso y esta observaba la destrucción con un rostro serio- por si no lo han notado los vagones a pesar de que están destruidos no lo están por completo, un dragón sólo hubiera dejado unos cuantos tornillos. Además estos emanan un asqueroso olor a fango y a vegetación en descomposición y sólo las hidras tienen ese aliento y dejan esas marcas al atacar.

Green- ¿que no oíste al sargento Cloudy?... estamos muy lejos del Pantano foggy bottom- musitó con un tono molesto volteando a ver a la pegaso.

Big Band- aunque ella tiene un punto a favor.

Green- ¿eh?...- volteó a verlo muy sorprendido.

Big Band- aunque estemos lejos del pantano no debo descartar a esta criatura ya que las marcas coinciden con la descripción de este monstruo… pero que eso no lo esclarezca las unidades de investigación, por el momento ustedes dos entren por el primer vagón... yo entraré por el último y no baje la guardia, no sabemos con que nos podemos topar ahí adentro- concluyó el unicornio dirigiéndose al último vagón mientras que los dos pegasos realizaron un saludo y luego comenzaron a subir a la puerta del primero.

Cloudy y Green comenzaron a inspeccionar el primer vagón o lo que quedaba de este ya que su interior estaba completamente destruido, tenía muchas abolladuras y la tapicería completamente acabada, algunas sillas destruidas en su totalidad o solamente les faltaba un pedazo, también estaba su interior con muchas manchas rojas y ese olor a fango y vegetación en descomposición; pero también sintieron un olor que no reconocían haciendo que sumado al aliento de la supuesta hidra formarán un aire pesado y desagradable al respirar. Terminaron con el primer vagón sin encontrar ningún pasajero, abrieron la compuerta que conectaba a la intersección de vagones para poder ingresar al segundo vagón dejando entrar aire fresco que los dos aprovecharon para calmar un poco sus ganas de vomitar.

Ambos ponis quedaron en la intersección tomando aire fresco durante varios minutos para poder continuar con su búsqueda, Green abrió la compuerta del segundo vagón haciendo que ese olor a fango y vegetación en descomposición saliera de allí, mientras que él se adentraba notó las mismas marcas que había visto en el primer vagón. Pero al dar unos pasos pateó algo con sus patas delanteras y por acto reflejo miro hacia abajo y abrió sus ojos en su máxima capacidad.

Green- Clo… Cloudy, tienes que ver esto….

Cloudy Sky- si es el mismo chiste que me contaste en la oficina para hacerme voltear y ver tus genitales, te prometo que te las pateare tan fuerte que sentirás tus testículos en la garganta…- dijo sutilmente parada en la intersección de vagones a un llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco.

Green- ehhhh…no, esta vez es enserio... tienes que ver esto- la yegua inhaló por última vez y se acercó donde su compañero del cual le enseñó lo que había pateado quedado también muy sorprendida.

Cloudy Sky- Green...eso…eso... eso son…- balbuceo sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

Green- pezuñas…- respondió de forma seria- estaban junto a la puerta, al parecer trataba de huir y lo que sea que lo haya atacado lo alcanzó tratando de abrirla y lo devoró sólo dejando sus pezuñas…

Cloudy Sky- ¿entonces sí crees que pudo haber sido una hidra quién lo devoró?...

Green- a este no lo creo…- movió un poco las pezuñas- mira tiene pequeñas marcas de dientes.

Cloudy Sky- ¿un timberwolf?...

Green- no lo sé… mejor continuemos, esto ya no me está gustando…

Cloudy Sky- ¿ya no te está gustando?... a mí no me ha gustado desde que puse una pata dentro de esta cosa- musitó la yegua sintiendo como el pelaje de su nuca se erizaba, ambos continuaron inspeccionando el vagón encontrando varias extremidades e incluso medio cuerpo sin cabeza de lo que parecía ser un pony con sus entrañas esparcidas sobre un charco de sangre seco. Salieron de este vagón e hicieron lo mismo que cuando salieron del primero, se pararon en los extremos de las uniones a respirar un poco de aire limpio.

Mientras tanto el detective Big Band ya había recorrido los vagones ocho y siete encontrando escenas similares en ambos, cuerpos mutilados sobre charcos de sangre seco o extremidades equinas en un estado de descomposición y rodeadas por las moscas o con algunos gusanos comiendo a un su carne putrefacta haciendo que olor que emanaban se mezclara en el aire con el olor a fango y vegetación en descomposición y fuera muy difícil de respirar. Pero el unicornio daba pasos firmes sin inmutarse por lo que estaba viendo, aunque sentía un poco de malestar al toparse con varios cuerpos con sus entrañas expuestas y con un rostro deformado debido al sufrimiento que pudieron haber pasado a causa de una muerte lenta... pero lo extraño es que algunos cuerpos tenían marcas de mordeduras parejas cómo que quién los atacó no tuviera colmillos. Prosiguió abriéndose camino entre los cuerpos que encontró hasta llegar a la compuerta que unían a los vagones para quedarse allí por unos minutos y respirar un poco de aire fresco; sintiéndose un poco mejor ingresó al sexto vagón y al dar unos pasos dio la vuelta y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo hasta la unión de vagones en donde vomitó todo lo que tenía por lo que había visto.

Big Band-esto… *cof cof*… esto no fue hecho por animales salvajes…- tardó unos minutos en asimilar lo que había visto ya que fue algo que lo impacto demasiado respiró profundo y se giro de nuevo a la compuerta de este vagón abriéndola muy despacio y adentrándose para ver más detallada dos cuerpos crucificados en los costados del vagón.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él mientras avanzaba a paso lento hasta quedar en medio de ambos cuerpos que estaban crucificados en los costados de la mitad del destrozado vagón, se volteó a la derecha viendo el primer cuerpo de una joven yegua unicornio de color crema con su pelaje manchado y desgarrado como si fuera una tela, de melena color violeta con enormes manchas de sangre dándole una tonalidad de dos colores; por el tamaño de su cuerpo y rasgos faciales asimiló que tendría entre 14 años 16 cuánto máximo, faltaba la mitad de su cuerpo hacia abajo haciendo que sus intestinos quedarán a la vista colgando aún de ella. Su flanco derecho estaba intacto dejando ver su cutiemark que eran dos racimos de uva formando un corazón, y a pesar de cómo estaba su cuerpo ésta no mostraba signos de dolor, aunque en sus mejillas se evidenció un par de líneas rojas que empezaba desde sus ojos cerrados. Con su magia movió un poco hacia un lado la cabeza de la joven yegua notando como éste le faltaba la parte de atrás y notó su cráneo vacío, posiblemente sus ojos también fueron extraídos por ahí; luego se giró para ver el otro cuerpo, también de una yegua, de pelaje verde manzana y melena azul turquesa. Pero éste revelaba tener más edad, Entre 30 a 40 años o eso es lo que él creía al ver su rostro con esa expresión de dolor y sufrimiento, sus orejas estaban clavadas al tren impidiéndole mover su cabeza, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y enrojecidos mirando hacia arriba mientras que unas líneas resaltaban desde sus ojos por todas sus mejillas… posiblemente lágrimas. Su hocico estaba abierto en su máxima capacidad dándole a entender al unicornio de que ella gritó hasta morir.

Se fijó en su frente y notó que se trataba también de una unicornio pero su cuerno estaba roto, bajó un poco más su mirada centrándose en el tronco de la yegua o más bien en su vientre, detallando aquella incisión que sólo un cirujano con experiencia podría realizar dejando sus órganos en el suelo esparcidos, sus intestinos a un colgaban de ella, pero el unicornio centro más vista en una pequeña bolsa recubierta de membranas que reconoció de forma rápida al ver un pequeño cordón carnoso que sobresalía de esta bolsa; apretó los dientes y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas debido a la cólera que crecía en su interior. Cerró sus ojos y giró su cabeza con fuerza al no aguantar más lo que veía y siguió avanzando tratando de sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza y antes de llegar a la compuerta para entrar al quinto vagón vio otro cuerpo en el suelo a un lado de la puerta, se trataba un pegaso macho… pero a comparación de los otros éste no tenía tantos signos de tortura; tenía un agujero en su costado izquierdo justamente donde iba el corazón y era tan grande que se alcanzaba a ver hasta el otro lado, no tardó en deducir que le faltaba su corazón.

Pero no fue el cuerpo lo que más llamó su atención, fue lo que estaba escrito en la pared junto a la puerta con su sangre, ya que al parecer usó sus últimas fuerzas para escribirlo, ya que la última letra la largo hasta que su casco descanso en el suelo. Era una simple palabra pero está entró en su mente y se incrustó en lo más profundo para que jamás la pudiera olvidar. Murmuró aquellas palabras y continuó su camino saliendo de este vagón y adentrándose en el siguiente para encontrar un panorama no muy alentador pero sí muy diferente al que había visto ya que también tenía algunos cadáveres, soltó un suspiro e ingreso mientras que la compuerta se cerraba detrás de él.

Terminó el recorrido y abrió la compuerta del cuarto vagón y simultáneamente ambos pegasos ingresaron por el otro extremo, aunque Green Hornet llevaba sobre su lomo a una desconsolada Cloudy Sky que lloraba como una potrilla. Las miradas de ambos sementales y cruzaron y comenzaron a acercarse de forma lenta mientras que ambas puertas se cerraban detrás de ellos, este vagón a comparación de los otros no tenía tantos daños ya que sus muebles estaban en perfectas condiciones; tenían pocas manchas de sangre pero no se comparaban a cómo estaban los vagones que estos ponis habían recorrido, era más lujoso que los otros siete ya que se trataba del vagón V.I.P. (Very Important Ponis). Continuaron danto pasos hasta que llegaron al centro del vagón y el pegaso de pelaje verde realizó un saludo mientras que la yegua sólo sollozaba sobre el lomo de este semental.

Big Band- ¿que le sucede a ella cabo- preguntó viendo a la desconsolada yegua.

Green- bueno señor… recorrimos los vagones uno y dos encontrando varios cuerpos mutilados, pero al entrar al tercero...

Cloudy Sky- ¡ERAN NIÑOS!... ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE MONSTRUO ASESINA NIÑOS SACANDO SUS CORAZONES DE SUS CUERPOS MIENTRAS SEGUÍAN LATIENDO AÚN CONECTADO A SUS VENAS?!- exclamó rompiendo en llanto nuevamente, el pegaso la bajó de su lomo para luego abrazarla y la yegua lo acepto para hundir su rostro en el pecho de él y seguir llorando mientras que Green Hornet acariciaba su melena.

Big Band-Green explícame por favor.

Green- el tercer vagón habían varios potrillos crucificados en el suelo, encontramos a uno que aún agonizaba…

Cloudy Sky- me pidió ayuda... y yo… yo... no supe cómo… me sentí como una inútil- se recriminaba la pegaso en medio de su desconsolado llanto- sólo eran niños…

Big Band- debió ser una escena muy horrible señorita… entiendo cómo se siente…- musitó el unicornio sentándose al frente de la desconsolada yegua. Pasaron varios minutos y el llanto de la yegua se había pasado a un simple sollozo- mejor larguémonos de aquí, por desgracia esta cosa está vacía…- ambos pegasos acentuaron y los tres comenzaron a moverse para salir por la parte de abajo por una de las intersecciones, pero de repente la pegaso se detuvo quedando muy quieta mientras sus orejas se movían.

Green- Cloudy que ocu...

Cloudy Sky- shhh…

Green- oye ten más respeto, soy tu su…

Cloudy Sky- shhh... ¿no oyeron eso?...- ambos sementales guardaron silencio y comenzaron a mover sus orejas tratando de escuchar lo que ella había escuchado hasta que los tres al mismo tiempo giraron sus cabezas a una parte del vagón que tenía muchos escombros y cojines.

Green- puedo oírlo…- murmuró el pegaso frunciendo el ceño.

Big Band- Igual yo…- los tres ponis con mucha cautela se fue acercando hacia este punto escuchando mucho más claro a que el sonido- parece un gimoteo…- habló en voz baja el semental de pelaje color habano- señorita Sky neesito que sobrevuele ese espacio y esté lista para un ataque sorpresa de ser necesario- la pegaso acentuó para luego abrir sus alas y debajo de su a la izquierda tomó una ballesta con su hocico que luego pasó a sus cascos ya cuando estaba en el aire, voló de forma suave quedando sobre los escombros muy atenta a lo que fuera a salir de allí. Big Band hizo brillar su cuerno con su aura haciendo que los escombros que estaba viendo comenzaran a ser removidos muy despacio descubriendo un baúl de tamaño mediano con unos topes en la tapa evitando de que éste se cerrará por completo haciendo que el sonido que escuchaban se oyera más fuerte.

Green- ¿señor?...- musitó el pegaso abriendo su ala izquierda y desenfundando su tonfa con su hocico.

Big Band – voy abrir el baúl a la cuenta de tres, ambos estén listos ante cualquier cosa… uno, dos… ¡tres!...

¿?- ¡por favor no me lastimen!...- exclamó una voz cuando el unicornio abrió la tapa del baúl encontrando dentro de este algo cubierto con un trozo de tela que decoraba el interior del vagón manchado un poco de rojo y temblando como gelatina- por favor… no me lastimen- suplicó de nuevo aquella voz qué provenía desde allí. Ambos sementales estaban muy atentos de lo que fuese a salir de allí, uno con su cuerno brillando y el otro listo con su tonfa, pero al escuchar aquella voz, Cloudy descendió y guardó su ballesta mientras se acercaba al baúl.

Green- ¿Cludy Sky qué crees que haces?...

Cloudy Sky- enfunde su tonfa cabo, no hay peligro- dijo la yegua volteando a ver a los dos sementales, se giró de nuevo hacia la maleta mientras que su expresión se suavizaba- sal de ahí pequeña, nadie te lastimara... te lo prometo.

-¿pequeña?...- se preguntaron ambos sementales.

Cloudy Sky- vamos pequeña, sal por favor…- pero no hubo respuesta alguna- ¿dime a qué le temes?...

¿?- su cuerno... brilla muy fuerte… me da mucho miedo…- al escuchar esas palabras la yegua giró su cabeza de nuevo a los dos sementales manteniendo esa expresión cálida.

Big Band- … Green, enfunde su tonfa y sígueme- masculló el unicornio deshaciendo el hechizo de su cuerno y dirigiéndose a la salida por el quinto vagón seguido del pegaso que cumplió con sus órdenes sin cuestionar- señorita Sky, cuando se vaya a retirar salga por la unión de los vagones… no recorra los otros vagones con ella- concluyó el unicornio retirándose con el pegaso detrás de él dejando a ambas yeguas solas. Cloudy giró de nuevo su cabeza al baúl y notó cómo rápidamente se ocultaba debajo de la tela una pequeña cabeza de pelaje color amarillo.

Cloudy- Jejeje... bien los dos machos ya se fueron, así que pues salir de allí pequeña ya no peligro, nadie te hará daño… además mira, yo no tengo un cuerno que te puedo lastimar…- dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa mientras tocaba su frente con su casco. Con mucha cautela la pequeña fue asomando de nuevo su cabeza de pelaje amarillo con un pequeño cuerno que sobresalía de su frente seguido de una larga melena color magenta, por su rostro Cloudy dedujo que no tendría más de 8 años. La pequeña miró a la pegaso con sus enormes ojos color cereza y luego miró hacia ambos lados buscando a los dos sementales pero estos ya se habían marchado, o eso creía la pequeña ya que seguía mirando por todo el vagón; y mientras lo hacía la pegaso notó sus ojos enrojecidos, sus mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas y aparte de eso unas enormes bolsas ojerosas producto posiblemente de estar despierta toda la noche- vez... estamos solas, puede salir de allí.

¿?- ¿ ya se fueron?...

Cloudy Sky- así es…

¿?- mi hermana… no la veo…

Cloudy Sky- ¿tu hermana?...

¿?-Si, mi hermana… ella me ocultó en la maleta para que ese pony malo no me encontrara, dijo que iría por mi mami y saldríamos de aquí...- decía la pequeña mirando en todas las direcciones- ¿acaso la has visto?...-preguntó en un tono inocente volteando a ver a la pegaso, Cloudy sintió un nudo en la garganta y como su corazón era atravesado ya que en su recorrido y por lo que dijo el detective, ella era la única que estaba viva dentro de ese tren.

Cloudy Sky- no pequeña... no la he visto…-respondió con su voz entrecortada tratando de no llorar- ¿como te llamas pequeña?...

¿?- ¿mi nombre?, bueno... Yo me llamo Dewdrop señorita- dijo la pequeña saliendo del baúl y comenzando a caminar torpemente debido al entumecimiento por estar allí metida toda la noche alejándose de la pegaso.

Cloudy Sky- ¿Dewdrop?... es un bonito nombre, ¿y cómo lucen o como se llaman?... en caso de que las vea.

Dewdrop- eh?... mi hermana se llama Grape Heart, es una unicornio como yo… su pelaje es de color crema, su melena de color violeta y su cutiemark son dos racimos de uva formando un corazón…- finalizó la pequeña deteniéndose y sacudiendo su cabeza, luego continuó caminando torpemente mientras soltaba un enorme bostezo- mi mami se llama Blue Flower… y mí…(bostezo) mí… nuevo…- se tambaleó de nuevo hasta casi caer al suelo, pero estampó sus pequeños cascos para evitar esto- eh?... jejeje… lo siento...

Cloudy Sky- ¿estás bien?...

Dewdrop- Sí (bostezo)… sólo estoy un poco cansadita… buscaré a mi mami y a mi hermana… y luego los cuatro nos vamos (bostezo)… nos vamos a casa…- dijo la pequeña entre bostezos y arrastrando sus palabras.

Cloudy Sky- espera, ¿como que los cuatro?... ¿que no sólo son tu mamá tu hermana y tú?- preguntó galopando hasta dónde estaba la pequeña y notara como ella tenía sus ojos adormecidos y su cuerpo se tambaleaba- ¿Dewdrop?...

Dewdrop- ¿eh?...- volteó a mirar a la pegaso para luego sacudir su cabeza- jijiji… mi mami tendrá muy pronto (bostezo)… un be… bé…- arrastró sus palabras hasta que su cuerpo no aguanto más y se desplomó al suelo.

Cloudy Sky- ¡Dewdrop!...- exclamó muy asustada tomando a la pequeño entre sus brazos y con su casco derecho retiró la melena de su rostro- Dewdrop, dime al…

Dewdrop- zzzzzzzz.

Cloudy Sky-…(Suspiro)... qué susto me diste, sólo estás dormida…- dijo la pegaso abrazando a la pequeña muy fuerte sintiendo lástima por ella ya que era la única sobreviviente de ese tren- gracias a Celestia no corriste con la misma suerte de los otros niños…- tardó unos minutos más abrazando a la pequeña hasta que luego se paró y la tomó en brazos para abrir sus alas y salir del vagón como el sargento le había recomendado.

Afuera un poco alejados del tren estaban los dos sementales hablando y analizando los daños que los vagones tenían, uno de los ponis que estaba buscando por los alrededores perteneciente al grupo de Filly Delphia se acercó donde los dos sub oficiales y realizó un saludo para luego argumentar que su búsqueda había arrojado resultados negativos, a los pocos minutos otro pony pero perteneciente al grupo de Baltimare se acercó donde estaba este grupo de ponis argumentando también que su búsqueda no había arrojado buenos resultados. Big Band y Green Hornet soltaron un suspiro de derrota al escuchar estos argumentos, pero el unicornio al ver salir del tren a la pegaso, ordenó a las dos unidades buscar el resto del grupo para volver a sus ciudades; ambos ponis dieron un saludo y se alejaron para cumplir la orden mientras que Cloudy Sky descendía con la pequeña en brazos.

Big Band- ¿que averiguaste?- preguntó cuando la pegaso estuvo cerca observando a la pequeña desmayada en sus brazos.

Green- ¿qué le pasó a ella?...

Cloudy Sky- ella está bien, sólo está dormida…- dijo con voz maternal acomodando a la pequeña- ¿y que averigüe?, no mucho… después de que ustedes dos salieran logré sacar la del baúl, al parecer estuvo toda la noche despierta ahí metida.

Green- eso se ve en su cara… ¿que más supiste?.

Cloudy Sky- antes de que cayera rendida por el sueño, me dijo que fue su hermana quién la escondió en ese baúl para que un pony malo no la encontrará, dijo también que ella iría por su madre y las cuatro saldrían de aquí…

Green- ¿las cuatro?...

Cloudy Sky- su madre esta embarazada…- al escuchar eso el sargento entrecerró los ojos- de la madre no supe mucho, sólo su nombre... Blue seed.

Green- ¿y de la hermana?...

Cloudy Sky- su hermana se llama Grape Heart, es un unicornio de pelaje color crema y melena color violeta, su cutiemark es…

Big Band- dos racimos de uvas formando un corazón- interrumpió el semental en un tono serio mientras apretaba los dientes.

Cloudy Sky- eh.. Si, cómo lo…

Big Band- señorita Sky lleve a la pequeña al hospital de su ciudad, que aparte de un médico la valore un psicólogo… informe a sus superiores de la aparición de la pequeña, traten de ubicar a sus familiares. También que esté bien custodiada ya que quizás sea la única testigo de toda esta masacre.

Cloudy Sky- ¡a la orden señor!- exclamó abriendo sus alas y emprende el vuelo de regreso a su ciudad.

Green- están muertas, ¿cierto?...- preguntó al no Ver a la pegaso.

Big Band- en el sexto vagón hay dos cuerpos crucificados de dos yeguas, uno de ellas coincide con la descripción dada por la pequeña…- el pegaso quedo sin palabras al escuchar esto- la otra yegua posiblemente sea su madre… y no sólo la crucificaron- musitó apretando los dientes y sintiendo gran cólera por lo que había visto.

Green- no me digas que...

Big Band- así es… su vientre fue abierto y su pequeño robado, y por la expresión que tenía supongo que lo hizo mientras ella aún estaba con vida… Green, creo que esto no fue hecho por animales salvajes… algún malnacido tuvo que ver con esta masacre.

Green- maldita sea… ¿pero quien pudo haber hecho esta barbarie?- pregunto muy sorprendido e igualmente indignado.

Big Band- el nombre Skull te suena?...

Green- no señor, pero buscaré en los archivos y si encuentro algo se lo notificaremos.

Big Band- se lo agradezco cabo. Ok… (suspiro) aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer, esperemos a que nuestros muchachos regresen ya que esto es trabajo de criminalística…- el pegaso acentuó con su cabeza y se dio la vuelta para ver a los alrededores del bosque mientras que uno a uno fueron apareciendo los ponis del grupo de búsqueda y reunirse con quién estaba a cargo y así parte nuevamente a sus ciudades con los cascos vacíos.

.

.

En Ponyville las cosas no mejoraban en lo absoluto, aunque todos en el pueblo seguían con sus vidas cotidianas solamente preocupados por pequeños problemas con una fácil solución. Un grupo de yeguas sentían que las cosas no eran así ya que una de sus amigas… la pony más querida de todo el pueblo se encontraba luchando por su vida en el hospital; aunque todos estaban muy atentos a los avances que daba la alocada pony rosada, Applejack y Rarity decidieron regresar a sus casas acompañadas de sus hermanas y escoltas, Fluttershy se había quedado en el hospital con su escolta muy atenta a la evolución médica que daba Pinkie Pie. Aunque la yegua no convulsionaba como antes, los galenos mantenían muy atentos chequeando sus signos vitales pero no suministraban ningún medicamento ya que el doctor de la unidad élite shadowbolt les dijo "sutilmente" que no tocarán a su paciente.

Rainbow se había retirado con Nightshade a comer algo porque debido a la noticia que Stratus había llevado en horas de la mañana, hizo que ninguna de las dos tuviera tiempo de desayunar. Ambas pegasos se encontraban en una cafetería cerca del hospital y Rainbow Dash ya llevaba su tercera ración de ensalada verde y heno frito mientras que la shadowbolt había perdido sólo un sándwich de margarita, pero a comparación de la pegaso color cian está tan sólo le había dado una pequeña mordida ya que estaba sumergida por completo en sus pensamientos. Estaba tan sumergida que no notó como su melena se llenaba de pequeñas tiras de color habano y haciendo que la pegaso color cian se fuera enojando hasta que…

Rainbow- ¡NIGHTSHADE!...

Nightshade- ¡ahhhhh!...- gritó la pegaso saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos a la vez que cubría su oído derecho con su casco ya que Rainbow le había gritado prácticamente a quemarropa, debido al grito elevó el vuelo un poco quedando suspendida en el aire- ¡¿qué te pasa Dash, acaso quieres dejarme sorda?!...

Rainbow- entonces presta atención…

Nightshade- ¿qué es lo que quieres?...

Rainbow- se acabó mi tazón de heno…- dijo mostrando su tazón vacío.

Nightshade- ¡pues pide ot!...- giró su cabeza de forma lenta observando como todos los que estaban en la cafetería las miraban con la ceja arqueada haciendo que la pegaso color azul grisáceo mostrara una sonrisa nerviosa- ehhhh….esto….. jejeje... lo siento, lo siento…- al escucharla nuevamente los ponis que estaban en aquella cafetería dejaron de observarlas y se centraron en sus alimentos, giró de nuevo su cabeza hacia la pegaso color cian y notó cómo esta aguantaba las ganas de reír- ¿qué es tan gracioso?...- pregunto muy seria.

Rainbow- te vez graciosa con mi heno en tu melena…- la shadowbolt parpadeo varias veces en son de duda y pasó su casco por su melena sintiendo como tenía algo atorado en ella, comenzó a agitarla con su casco haciendo que algunas de estas tiras de heno cayeran sobre la mesa y otras al suelo.

Nightshade-…. muy bien, aparte de querer dejarme con el tímpano dañado... ¿se puede saber porque me arrojaste heno?...

Rainbow- necesitaba llamar tu atención.

Nightshade- ¿y no es más fácil que hubieras tocado mi hombro?...

Rainbow- la última vez que intente llamar tu atención tocando tu hombro terminé con una daga en mi cuello…

Nightshade-….. no discutiré sobre ello, dime qué es lo que quieres Dash…- habló más suave sentándose de nuevo.

Rainbow- mejor dime qué es lo que tú quieres, ese sándwich lleva más de treinta minutos en ese plato y tan sólo las dado una mordida… ¿que te ocurre?...

Nightshade- no me ocurre nada… sólo estoy pensando…- musitó para luego darle otra mordida a su sándwich.

Rainbow-... aja, no sabía que poner una expresión de una paciente a la que le hayan practicado una lobotomía es estar pensando. Ya Nightshade, escupe lo que tienes… esa misma expresión pusiste anoche con el chocolate y además he notado tu cambio de actitud cuando pasaba el escolta de Rarity- Nightshade bajo sus orejas y desvío su mirada sintiéndose un poco apenada.

Nightshade- maldición… ¿en verdad soy tan obvia?...- Rainbow asintió con la cabeza.

Rainbow- tu expresión es de una chica ruda pero cambia completamente cuando algo te aflige y ese algo tiene que ver con tu infancia…- Nightshade abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida, en verdad estaba haciendo muy obvia. Cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro, y eso fueron acciones que le dieron a entender a la pegaso azul cian que había dado en el clavo y que necesitaba de ella para que las shadowbolt soltará algo de esa carga; puso su pata sobre el hombro de Nightshade y ella al sentir el tacto abrió sus ojos de forma suave viendo el casco de Rainbow sobre ella- sabes que cuenta conmigo para librar tus cargas amiga…- musitó con una voz suave haciendo que la pegaso azul grisáceo embozara una pequeña sonrisa.

Nightshade- (suspiro) es… no sé cómo explicarlo…

Rainbow- sólo dilo, no creo que sea difícil de entender… ¿o necesitas otra batalla contra mí?.

Nightshade- jejeje... no, no es necesario… (suspiro) hace rato en el hospital cuando Applejack y yo las estuvimos buscando, nos encontramos con Apple Bloom y Scootaloo en la recepción preguntando por Sweetie Belle para…

Rainbow- espera espera espera espera...¿como sabes de las cruseiders?...

Nightshade- leí el reporte de todas ustedes antes de que se me fuera entregado el tuyo, es más… se cuando vuelves a estar en celo- lo dijo con una expresión pícara haciendo que Rainbow se sonrojara un poco.

Rainbow- je… si claro, y según tú cuándo es…¿hmm?...

Nightshade- … dentro de veinte días a partir de mañana- la expresión de Rainbow no tenía precio ante este comentario- por tu expresión me di cuenta de que le atiné... y espero no está cerca ya que posiblemente te conviertas en una zorra ninfómana y tienes que encadenarte a una de las patas de la cama para no cometer una tontería con el primer semental que encuentres ya que…- movió un poco su cabeza para ver los flancos de la pegaso color cian- cómo tienes un trasero tan bello Jejeje…- el rostro de Rainbow paso de ser cian a rojo en menos de dos segundos mientras movía sus alas de forma lenta y cubrían su rostro con ellas- sabes… tu actitud me confirma que lo que dije es cierto.

Rainbow- ehhhh… hihk….

Nightshade- mejor continuó, no quiero que te desmayes de la vergüenza y tenga que cargar tu trasero hasta la casa…

Rainbow- por favor…- fue una petición con un tono de voz tipo Fluttershy.

Nightshade- jejeje… o.k, luego nos encontramos con Death Ray y éste no le despegaba la vista a las niñas o más bien a Apple Bloom, y lo que dijo y como lo dijo me dejó muy pensativa…

Rainbow- ¿y qué fue lo que dijo?...- preguntó ya sin su sonrojo y plegando sus alas.

Nightshade- él dijo… "no, non succede nulla bambina un po 'arrabbiato per non avere il tuo corpo"

Rainbow- ….. aja…

Nightshade- Dash, habló en coltiano ...

Rainbow- ¿entonces te molesta que hablé en otro idioma y tú no lo puedas entender?...

Nightshade- no me molesta que el hable en otro idioma y pude entender lo que dijo a la perfección, recuerda que mi padre es de Coltalia y además me enseñó ese idioma... pero lo que dijo no son palabras que se le dicen a una niña…-finalizó con un tono serio haciendo que Rainbow prestara más atención a lo que decía.

Rainbow- traduce…

Nightshade- él dijo: "no pasa nada pequeña, sólo un poco molesto por no tener tu cuerpo"… es como si la hubiera intentado tocar.

Rainbow- ¡¿queee?!...- exclamó tan fuerte que nuevamente los presentes las voltearon a ver- digo…. ¡Jajaja que buen chiste Jajaja!...- después de que escucharon a la pegaso reír todos dejaron de prestarle atención y continuaron con sus actividades- *fiu*… eso estuvo cerca.

Nightshade- entonces baja la voz para que no llames la atención con tus gritos.

Rainbow- lo siento… pero presiento que eso no es todo, ¿hay más?...

Nightshade- cuando escuché su voz hablando en ese idioma… su acento... fue igual… fue igual a la voz de RD…- la pegaso color cian se exaltó tapando su hocico con ambas patas para no Llamar otra vez la atención.

Rainbow- Nightshade… acaso… acaso… acaso él es… él es el que…

Nightshade- no estoy segura si sea él o no ya que todos los que vienen de ese país se les nota un poco el acento…

Rainbow- quizás por lo que pasaste lo estés confundiendo…

Nightshade- puede ser… Rd debe ser un anciano o ya está muerto, aunque con Death Ray es diferente... y es mi misión espiarlo y encontra pruebas acusatorias para encerrarlo por unos crímenes que recaen sobre él…- dijo mirando su sándwich, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo que no debía decir y miró de forma rápida Rainbow- espera, igno…

Rainbow- muy tarde, así que escupe lo que sabes…

Nightshade- lo siento Dash, pero es ultra secreto… ordenado por la corona de Equestria.

Rainbow- pues dejó de serlo al decirme que una de mis amigas está siendo custodiada por un pedófilo, ahora entiendo... tomaste algo de la muestra que le extrajeron a la pequeña para ver si él fue quien la violó cuando ustedes llegaron al pueblo. Además le preguntaste a tu compañero sobre los resultados del Plan "B" cuando nos avisó lo de Pinkie … ¿él a quién está espiando?...- Rainbow frunció el ceño y miró de forma seria a su escolta mientras que está tenía una expresión neutra, tardar alrededor de unos minutos con ese juego de miradas hasta que la Shadowbolt cerró sus ojos y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Nightshade- jejeje... eres muy lista Rainbow Dash. Está bien, lo que te diré no lo debe saber ni tus amigas… ¿te quedó claro?...

Rainbow- con cerrojo o si no arrojó un pastelillo a mi ojo…- dijo la Pinky promesa efectuando la mímica dejando a la Shadowbolt con cara de "¿qué?"- luego te explico.

Nightshade- oooooookey…. el grupo que está custodiando a tus amigas se llaman los cascos negros. Aparte de los wonderbolts, estos son la fuerza élite terrestre de la princesa Celestia.

Rainbow- Wow… entonces sí que estamos "bien protegidas" ya que el escolta de Pinkie falló

Nightshade- tú y tu amiga pegaso están bien protegidas ya que nosotros sí nos tomamos en serio nuestras misiones, del grupo que cuida a tus amigas tres de ellos están siendo investigados por violación, tráfico de armamento, extorsión, drogas, desaparición forzosa entre otros. Death Ray tiene cargos por acceso carnal con menor de 14 años y desaparición forzosa…

Rainbow- qué buen grupo el que enviaron... pero dijiste que tres de los cuatro escoltas están siendo investigados, ¿acaso el otro es el escolta de Applejack?...

Nightshade- sobre White no recae ninguna acusación, sin embargo está en la mira como sospechoso por posiblemente encubrir a su hermano Black Wilcard que tiene delitos de extorsión, tráfico de armamento, tráfico de drogas y secuestro.

Rainbow- ¡son unos delincuentes!...-exclamó nuevamente ganando la mirada de todos- digo... ¡deberían de darle prisión a ese sujeto, alguien con un cargo político no puede estar robando al pueblo!... ¿o ustedes que opinan?...- preguntó señalando aquellos que las estaban mirando del cual no tuvo ninguna respuesta ya que volvieron con lo que estaban haciendo- ufff… debo evitar sorprenderme tanto…

Nightshade- ¿en serio?...- la pegaso color cian se encogió de hombros de forma sumisa-… si sigues gritando me quedaré callada y no te contaré más- dijo muy seria haciendo que la oegaso se sonrojara y rascar a su nuca.

Rainbow- jejeje… perdon…. entonces… ¿el tercer investigado es el escolta de Twilight?...- la shadowbolts afirmó con su cabeza- ¿y qué cargos tiene él?

Nightshade- acceso carnal contra menor de 14 años, compra de testigos, desaparición forzosa… y tiene una investigación secreta por haber abusado sexualmente de Twilight Sparkle cuando tenía siete años…

Rainbow- ¡¿hmmmmm?!...- antes de que exclamaba de asombro, la pegaso azul grisáceo puso su casco en el hocico de Rainbow evitando otro grito que llamará la atención de los presentes.

Nightshade- ¿tienes que gritar por todo lo que digo?...

Rainbow – fo fiemfo...

Nightshade- ¿que?...-Rainbow señaló la pata en su hocico- oh claro…- la Shadowbolt retiró su pata y la pegaso aún continúaba con esa expresión de asombro- sé que estás pensando y tienes toda la razón, es un completo bastardo… pero él también está…- no completó su oración ya que la pegaso color cian abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo de forma rápida- ¡Rainbow Dash!... ¡maldición!...-exclamó a la vez que abría sus alas y emprendió el vuelo detrás de ella. Rainbow volaba con la velocidad por la cual era conocida en el pueblo dejando aquella estela multicolor por donde pasaba, aunque la pegaso color grisáceo era rápida pero no se comparaba con la velocidad de Rainbow- ¡Rainbow Dash détente ahora mismo!... ¡Rainbow Dash!...- pero la pegaso color cian ignoraba lo que le decía y continuaba volando en una dirección que Nightshade dedujo por lo que le había contado.

Rainbow ya estaba cerca de su objetivo que era la biblioteca del pueblo y la Shadowbolt aceleró su vuelo ya que si ella hacía un mal movimiento todo estaría acabado, la pegaso color cian pasó por un grupo de nubes y en esta había una pequeña nube de tormenta que hizo que el pelaje de su cuerpo al pasar muy cerca de ella se erizara y eso Nightshade lo notó y al pasar por este cúmulo de nubes. Tomó la pequeña nube con sus patas y comenzó a moldearla mientras agitaba más rápido sus alas para lograr igualar la velocidad de la voladora más rápida de Ponyville, Nightshade esforzó mucho más sus alas quedando a unos metros más cerca de Rainbow y le apuntó con la nube que ya tenía una forma cilíndrica.

Nightshade- "no me dejaste otra opción… lo siento"…-pensó y luego presionó muy fuerte la base de la nube haciendo salir un relámpago de está por el otro extremo e impactando a la pegaso color cian en su a la derecha.

Rainbow- ¡ahhhhh!...- gritó al sentir el choque eléctrico en su ala y posteriormente la energía recorrer su cuerpo haciéndola perder el control de su vuelo y terminar estrellándose sobre unas nubes, Nightshade no perdió tiempo y al ver donde la pegaso se había estrellado soltó la nube y voló más rápido. Rainbow se estaba levantando pero fue fuertemente embestida por la shadowbolt debido a la velocidad que llevaba haciendo que ambas rodarán sobre las nubes y cuando se detuvieron la pegaso azul grisáceo sometió a Rainbow de la misma forma en que ella la había sometido el día que se enfrentaron- agh… suel… tame…

Nightshade- no… acaso… eres… estúpida…- hablaba entre jadeos debido al esfuerzo y a la distancia recorrida pero no aflojaba su agarre sobre la pegaso.

Rainbow- ¡suéltame… Nightshade!... agh mi ala… ¡me arrojaste… un relámpago!... ¡¿cómo te atreves?!...- exclamaba aún forcejeando el agarre.

Nightshade- no lo hubiera… hecho... si me hubieras… escuchado… ¡ya quédate quieta Dash!...

Rainbow- ¡suéltame... debo advertirle a Twilight…que está en peligro!...

Nightshade- ¡eso no… servirá!.

Rainbow- ¡claro que... sí... además le… romperé su…asquerosa cara!...

Nightshade- ¡que te calmes maldita sea!...- exclamó a la vez que soltó su pata derecha delantera y abofeteó muy fuerte a la pegaso de melena arcoiris haciendo que Rainbow dejará de forcejear debido a la impresión mientras seguía con su cabeza girada a la izquierda. Se generó un silencio muy largo e incómodo mientras que una procesaba lo ocurrido y la otra recuperaba el aliento, la Shadowbolt se levantó de encima de Rainbow acostándose a un lado aún jadeando pero sin verla al rostro; muy lentamente Rainbow fue mirando al frente y colocando su casco delantero donde Nightshade la había golpeado… el silencio Se hizo más extenso e incómodo y la pegaso color cian dejó caer sus brazos de forma pesada aún manteniendo la misma expresión- según el expediente que la princesa Celestia tiene sobre este caso, todo sucedió un día en que Twilight y sus padres visitaron al príncipe Shining armor a la escuela de oficiales cuando éste era un cadete…- dijo la pegaso pero Rainbow aún mantenía aquélla expresión mirando el cielo- Shining lo sorprendió y lo enfrentó… pero no pudo derrotarlo, pero si evitó que la violara. Cuando le preguntaron a Twilight Sparkle lo sucedido ella no recordaba nada…- volteó a mirar a la pegaso de reojo y está aún continúa mirando hacia el cielo- si le hubieras dicho una sola palabra a ella no te lo hubiera creído y Strong se enteraría de que lo estamos investigando…- Rainbow se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas y abrió ambas alas tomando una pose para salir volando- lo hubieras echado todo a perder… hubieran sido más de 3 años de investigación tirados a la basura…-al escuchar eso, sus alas se fueron cerrando de forma lenta y se sentó sobre las nubes ahora con una expresión pensativa.

Rainbow- ¿como lo investigan si ustedes dos no nos dejan ni un solo minuto?...- preguntó con un tono vacío.

Nightshade- no lo abordamos directamente ya que tendrá conocimiento de que lo estaremos observando, pero algo que Strong no sabe es que él está siendo observado por un espía de la princesa Luna…- con esa respuesta Rainbow volteó a mirar a la Shadowbolt de forma rápida e impresionada- mientras que tú y yo estamos sobre esta nube él está siendo vigilado y todo lo que le haga a ella será recopilado y enviado con material probatorio para…- se detuvo mientras movía sus orejas, con mucho sigilo se dirigió al borde de la nube y seguida detrás de ella la pegaso color cian para ver qué de la casa/árbol salía un pequeño dragón muy furioso y detrás de él el semental del parche en el ojo.

Spike- sólo la dejé por un rato mientras traía a un doctor... ¡como pude ser tan tonto y dejarla sola!...

Rainbow- de qué está hablando…- murmuró desde la nube observando hacia abajo.

Strong- usted hizo lo que creyó correcto joven Spike no es su culpa… ella necesitaba un doctor y usted salió a buscarlo- dijo el semental tratando de calmar al pequeño dragón.

Rainbow- tengo un mal presentimiento Nightshade…- habló un poco más fuerte comenzando a sentir su corazón en la garganta.

Nightshade- habla un poco más bajo que te puede escuchar…- murmuró sin despegar la vista del dragón y el unicornio.

Spike- es mi culpa todo es mi culpa… se supone que la cuidaría mientras que usted estaba en el hospital, era algo sencillo de hacer y e fallado…y ahora… ahora … - bajó a su cabeza y apretó sus garras muy fuertes sintiendo como lo que sentía se acumulada.

Nightshade- "pasó algo... esto no me gusta"…- pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Strong- calmese joven Spi…

Spike- ¡cómo quiere que esté calmado sabiendo que Twilight fue secuestrada!

Rainbow- QUE…..- su exclamación fue silenciada abruptamente.

Strong- ¿hmm?...- musitó mirando hacia arriba observando el cúmulo de nubes en el cielo soleado.

Spike- ¿pasa algo?...- preguntó muy desanimado.

Strong- escuché algo... pero debió ser mi imaginación- respondió analizando el cielo en busca de alguna anomalía pero todo estaba en completo orden. Bajó su mirada y vio al pequeño dragón con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas que lo veía con una expresión suplicante- no se desespere joven Spike, ya le informe a la princesa Celestia de lo ocurrido… también le envié las características de su secuestrador o mejor dicho… secuestradora.

Spike- ¿secuestradora?... ¿es una yegua quién rapto a Twilight?...

Strong- así es, pude ver sus rasgos femeninos… además esa fragancia de Jazmín y rosa nocturna confirmar mis sospechas y no sólo eso. Esos ojos rasgados jamás los podré olvidar- respondió frunciendo el ceño y mirando a los alrededores sintiéndose observado, pero sólo veía a ponis haciendo su día a día- joven Spike por favor no comenté ni una palabra a las demás portadoras de lo sucedido… yo le informaré a los demás miembros del escuadrón de lo que pasó aquí. Igualmente iré al campamento para poner sobre aviso a las tropas e iniciar la búsqueda de inmediato- Finalizó el unicornio comenzando a avanzar sin esperar la respuesta del Pequeño dragón.

Spike- eh... claro…cuenta con ello- musitó cuando el unicornio ya estaba lejos y salió caminando ya que no tenía ánimos de correr manteniendo una información que le carcomía el alma.

En tierra Todo estaba tranquilo, una que otra ave volaba bajo y se posaba en una de las ramas de la casa de la unicornio para descansar un poco o cazar algún insecto, el viento soplaba suave dando una brisa refrescante para un día perfecto. Pero en el cielo las cosas estaban un poco extrañas ya que en una nube que estaba cerca, la shadowbolt estaba sobre una impactada y sonrojada pegasos de melena arcoiris; ya que Nightshade se había abalanzado sobre ella y plantó un beso en sus labios cuando intentó exclamar cuando supo que Twilight fue secuestrada. Cuando no escuchó ningún ruido cerca de ellas, la pegaso azul grisáceo rompió el beso dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva y de forma sigilosa si retiró de encima de Rainbow dejándola con la vista perdida y su cuerpo sin fuerzas para luego dirigiéndose a la orilla de la nube y observando qué Strong y Spike ya no estaban.

Nightshade- ya es seguro... bien podemos irnos- dijo esperando una respuesta que jamás llegó, giró su cabeza y vio a la pegaso de color cian en la misma posición- ¿Dash?...

Rainbow- me besaste…- sus palabras fueron suaves y monótonas.

Nightshade- eso fue para que pienses en otra cosa y dejes de gritar por cada frase que escuches referente a Twilight Sparkle…

Rainbow- me besaste…

Nightshade- ya supéralo… además, esto no hubiera pasado de no ser por tu culpa.

Rainbow- me besaste…- era lo único que decía en ese tono monótono.

Nightshade- ¡ay por favor!...- exclamó dándose la vuelta por completo y acercándose donde la yegua- sólo fue un beso para que te callaras y no nos descubrieran, ya deja de actuar como una potrilla…

Rainbow- me besaste…

Nightshade- ¿eh?... "¿en verdad beso tan mal?"…- se preguntó mentalmente viendo a Rainbow en cuerpo mas no en alma porque pareciera que está la hubiera abandonado- ¿Rainbow?...

Rainbow- me besaste…

Nightshade- genial… esto es genial, hace rato tenías la fuerza de cuatro ponis… ahora sólo eres un cascarón sin alma… ya ponte de pie Dash- dijo lo último mientras le daba la vuelta a la pegaso dejándola acostada sobre su vientre, luego la tomo de la cintura y se elevó un poco para que ella plantara sus cuatro cascos sobre la nube dejándola parada- listo, ahora…- pero Rainbow dejó caer la parte delantera de su cuerpo de forma pesada sobre la nube como si no tuviera fuerza dejando sólo su parte trasera en alto- ….ehhh….

Rainbow- me besaste…

Nightshade- "¡AGH YA ME TIENES HARTA¡"…- pensó sintiendo como su paciencia se agotaba por la actitud de la pegaso arcoíris- muy bien Dash...- tú te lo buscaste…- miró hacia ambos lados y luego hacia atrás para después emprender el vuelo dejando sola a Rainbow sobre la nube. No tardó mucho en volver pero esta vez traía una pequeña nube de color grisáceo con forma cilíndrica en sus cascos- bien yo no quería llegar a esto pero tú me estás obligando a hacerlo…- apunto la nube hacia los flancos elevados de Rainbow mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujaba en los labios- cuando te dije que tienes un bello trasero… lo decía en serio…- presionó la base de la nube haciendo salir otro relámpago de la punta qué impacto en el trasero de la pegaso color cian.

Rainbow- ¡AUUUUCHHHHH!...- salió volando de forma vertical dejando un pequeño rastro de humo para después caer sobre la nube de forma pesada- ¡oye qué te pasa Nightshade!...

Nightshade- bien…- arrojó la nube lejos- ahora tienes otra cosa en qué pensar…

Rainbow- primero me atacas con un relámpago, luego me besas... ¡¿y ahora rostizas mi trasero con otro relámpago?!...

Nightshade- si lo admito, fueron medidas muy extremas… pero resultaron efectivas- respondió como si no fuera mayor cosa… ¿a poco no te gustó que te besara?.

Rainbow- ¡¿qué?!... claro… ¡digo no!...digo… eres… una… desgraciada…- masculló entre dientes lo último mirando a la shadowbolt con unos ojos asesinos mientras que Nightshade le regalaba una sonrisa burlona- de acuerdo chica lista, esto no se quedará así… por el momento hay que encontrar a Twilight. Tú eres la detective, así que mueve ese trasero y empieza a buscar pistas sabueso…

Nightshade- no es necesario…- respondió sin interés estirándose como si fuera un gato y haciendo que Rainbow se molestará más de lo que estaba.

Rainbow- ¿cómo que no es necesario?... ¡es mi amiga la que está en peligro!...

Nightshade- ¡aich! No seas tan dramática, Twilight Sparkle no está en peligro…

Rainbow- ¡¿que no escuchaste lo que dijo Spike?!...

Nightshade- ¿y tú no escuchaste lo que Strong dijo de su secuestrador? …- la pegaso color cian abrió los ojos y luego desvío la mirada un poco apenada- no lo escuchaste ya que estabas pensando en el beso que te di…- como respuesta Rainbow sólo bufo- escucha, él dijo que su secuestrador es un bat pony hembra… además dijo que sintió una fragancia a Jazmín y rosa nocturna.

Rainbow - ¿y eso qué?...

Nightshade- que sólo existe una pony en toda Equestria que usa esta fragancia, además está despierta a esta hora solamente porque está en misión…

Rainbow- ¿está en misión?... ¡te refieres a!…

Nightshade- la misma… su nombre es Midnight y es quien realmente protege a Twilight Sparkle… "y tuvo que pasar algo muy grave como para que tomarás esta decisión"…- pensó lo último mirando a la pegaso color cian soltar un suspiro de alivio- escúchame Dash, ni una sola palabra de esto…

Rainbow- ok… ¿entonces qué hacemos?...

Nightshade- actuar como si no supiéramos nada… volvamos a la cafetería, perseguirte por todo el pueblo me abrió el apetito.

Rainbow- sí tienes razón, además aún tengo hambre.

Nightshade- pues no sé cómo es que te mantienes en forma con esa manera de tragar…

Rainbow- ¡OYE!...

Nightshade- jajaja… mejor vámonos- dijo abriendo sus alas y emprendió el vuelo y detrás de ella a Rainbow aún pensando en lo de Twilight.

Cuando ambas yeguas estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la casa/árbol de Twilight, del cúmulo de nubes en donde ellas estaban paradas fue emergiendo un cuerno de color azul oscuro seguido de una cabeza de un semental de melena color plata bastante larga y de ojos azules. Aunque el ojo derecho era más oscuro que el izquierdo, este unicornio no era otro qué el profesor Snake. Giró su cabeza viendo que se encontraba completamente solo y salió de esta nube quedando parado sobre ella.

Snake- tenía mis dudas sobre su inclinación sexual señorita Rainbow, pero con lo que vi y oí aclare mis dudas... realmente esto ya no es como en mis tiempos- musitó cerrando sus ojos y soltando un enorme suspiro, pero luego los abrió al escuchar unos gemidos de placer. Miró hacia los lados y no vio nada… así que metió su cabeza en la nube y la asomo por debajo de ésta y vio una pareja de jóvenes pegasos teniendo sexo sobre una pequeña nube que se movía de forma lenta debido a las suaves embestidas del semental hacia la yegua. Snake los siguió con la mirada con una expresión de poker hasta perderlos de vista y ya no oírlos- … no… aún es como en mis tiempos…- luego giró su vista a la biblioteca y colocó una expresión seria para luego desaparecer usando su característica tele transportación.

.

.

Midnight- listo… con esto bastará- musitó la bat pony enrollando un pergamino y atándolo con un listón azul para luego de su gabán sacar un pequeño sello que acomodo en su casco y lo estampó sobre el pergamino, que al retirar le dejo impreso el logo de una luna creciente con alas, y en el centro de esta tenía un cetro con una estrella que sobresalía de la luna (el logo de la República lunar). Luego el sello brilló y todo el pergamino fue cubierto por una flama de color azul soltando un humo del mismo color que salió por una de las ventanas de la casa de Zecora- y se fue… las cosas en Canterlot van a estar muy agitadas…- masculló soltando un suspiro y estirándose un poco, luego giró su cabeza a la derecha viendo una tina en la sala.

Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la tina viendo que antes estaba llena de agua con una unicornio de pelaje color lavanda en el interior, ahora ella estaba sumergida dentro de ésta con una extraña capa que se formó en la superficie del agua y lo único que sobresalía era el junco que tenía adherido a su nariz y así evitaba ahogarse, puso su oreja junto al junco sintiendo una leve corriente de aire que salía de este para luego con su casco tocar un poco aquella pasta que se había formado, aunque estaba dura podría dejar la marca de su casco sobre está ya que se sentía como si fuera parafina.

Zecora- sé que estás preocupada creyendo que ella está ahogada, pero Twilight en estos momentos sólo está relajada…- la yegua nocturna levantó su cabeza y vio a la cebra bajar por las escaleras- el junco se encargará de su respiración, el agua de la infección y el antídoto de la fiebre que causaba su extinción…

Midnight- lo sé y te agradezco de corazón por lo que hiciste, por ello serás bien recompensada por tu ayuda.

Zecora- las riquezas y las joyas no me llaman la atención, ayudó a otros sin esperar nada a cambio o alguna gratificación… valoró el agua y la tierra que está a mi alrededor, ya que son ellas las que me dan las herramientas para cumplir con mi labor…- respondió la cebra acercándose a la tina.

Midnight- de todas formas serás bien recompensada. Cambiando de tema, ¿quién es el unicornio que nos ayudó?...

Zecora- hmmm... es una pregunta interesante, aunque la respuesta no la tengo en este instante…

Midnight- ¿qué?...pero llegaron juntos, creí que lo conocías…- la cebra negó con la cabeza tocando la superficie dura que se había formado en la tina.

Zecora- nuestro encuentro sólo fue coincidencia, el buscaba los ingredientes que Twilight necesitaba con urgencia y yo me dirigía al pueblo a realizar una diligencia...

Midnight- entiendo… ¿crees que podemos confiar en él?.

Zecora- no lo sé realmente…- la cebra levantó la vista y vio a Midnight directo al rostro- te vez agotada, ¿has dormido bien últimamente?...

Midnight- sólo una hora y fue antes de que saliera el sol…

Zecora- los tuyos a esta hora están descansando, haz lo mismo o de lo contrario te puedes estar enfermando…- dijo la cebra en un tono serio mirando a la bat pony a los ojos.

Midnight- me gustaría hacerlo, pero no puedo… ahora que Strong cree que la señorita Sparkle fue secuestrada hará lo que sea para rescatarla… no puedo permitir que le ponga un casco encima sabiendo de lo que este desgraciado es capaz de hacer- la cebra guardó silencio y se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Zecora- en eso no debes de preocuparte, ningún pony pone una pata en esta parte…ya que será arriesgar la vida en un instante…

Midnight- por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?... él nos tele transportó pero no reconozco este lugar…- musitó viendo por una de las ventanas observando sólo vegetación- ¿estamos cerca de Ponyville?...

Zecora- Ponyville está cerca de aquí pero yo quise algo más tranquilo, así que comencé a vivir en el bosque Everfree- respondió tranquilamente en la cocina mientras preparaba algo.

Midnight- ¿Ever…free?... ¡¿estamos en el bosque Everfree?!...- exclamó volteando a ver muy sorprendida y sintiendo un poco de temor- ¡¿como puedes vivir en un lugar tan temeroso y peligroso?!...

Zecora- el bosque no es de temer sino de respetar, ya que si te adentras sin conocer el lugar, cualquier criatura que te logré encontrar de ti se habrá de alimentar… pero si conoces sus territorios con ellos no te vas a topar, y por el bosque tranquilamente podrás galopar… -respondió desde la cocina.

Midnight-… no sé si sentirme, insegura, tranquila o aterrada- murmuró volteando a ver de nuevo hacia la ventana. La cebra no tardó mucho en volver con la bat pony pero traía sobre su lomo una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes que dejó sobre la mesa, luego tomó una de las tasas y se la entregó a Midnight y está la recibió con sus cascos para luego la cebra dar media vuelta y regresar por la otra taza.

Zecora- no me voy a entrometer en tu misión ya que a Twilight le brindas protección... pero sigo creyendo que si no duermes afectará tu condición, mejor bebé la infusión... te mantendrá alerta ante cualquier situación…- la cebra regresó nuevamente a la tina con su tasa humeando, tocó de nuevo la superficie dura y luego le dio un sorbo a su bebida. La bat pony sintió el aroma agradable a flores de su infusión y le dio un sorbo ya que el mismo olor lo sintió en la taza de la cebra.

Midnight- esto sabe delicioso, muchas gracias por todo señorita Zecora…- le dio otro sorbo a su bebida- ¿acaso es cafeína o algo por él estilo?... ¿así como el agua de dulce manantial?...- la cebra negó con su cabeza mientras le daba otro sorbo a su taza- ¿no?...enton…- Midnight dejó caer la taza al comenzar a ver borroso, sentir su lengua pesada y sentirse mareada. Se comenzó a tambalear ya que la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, cosas que no entendía. Miró a la cebra al rostro pero los párpados también ya le pesaban- qué…era… eso… que me… diste…- arrastró sus palabras sintiendo como sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

Zecora- no es nada de que te puedas preocupada, sólo es una infusión que te ayudará a descansar…

Midnight- me… drog... me drogaste… pusiste… narcóticos… en... en mi...bebida…- cayó al suelo sin poderse mover cerrando poco a poco sus ojos.

Zecora- narcóticos en ti no eh usado, sólo es un sedante natural de efecto no muy prolongado… Twilight no era a ningún lado, además me darás las gracias cuando hayas despertado…- fue el último que la bat pony escuchó antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro y muy callado- ya que cuando suba la luna te habrás levantado…

.

.

La noche había llegado con total normalidad, la luna se encontraba en lo alto dando una tenue luz en toda Equestria, en Ponyville algunos soldados daban sus respectivas rondas por el pueblo mientras que otros de forma sigilosa buscan pistas para dar con el paradero de la unicornio color lavanda, Strong lideraba la búsqueda ya que era su protegida la que estaba secuestrada. Pero antes de eso en horas de la tarde le informó a los cascos negros de lo acontecido para que extremaran las medidas de seguridad a sus protegidas; aunque Nightshade y Rainbow ya sabían… así que la primera fingió asombro cuando el semental le informó y la segunda usaba todas sus fuerzas de no salir volando a asesinar al semental cuando lo vio hablar con la Shadowbolt.

Después de eso Strong se retiró al campamento a formar el grupo de búsqueda mientras que Nightshade regresaba donde la pegaso de color cian para después partir hacia el hospital. Applejack estaba junto con su escolta galopando por las calles del pueblo también rumbo a ese sitio, cuando a lo lejos vieron que galopaba a toda velocidad una pequeña pegaso de pelaje naranja y melena color uva hacia ellos, que al notar a la pareja de ponis frenó en seco derrapando un poco hasta quedar cerca respirando muy agitada.

Applejack- ¿Scootaloo, que sucede?...- la pequeña potrilla respiro varias veces e inhaló muy fuerte.

Scootaloo- ¡Applejack necesito tu ayuda de forma urgente antes de que Pinkie Pie se muera!...- dijo todo de la forma en que sólo Pinkie pie podía hacerlo… muy rápido.

Applejack- wow wow wow wow… aguanta un poco dulzura, no te entendí nada…- la pequeña comenzó a respirar nuevamente hasta que logró tomar un poco de aire y respirar de forma normal.

Scootaloo- dije que necesito tu ayuda para…- volteó a ver al semental y éste le prestaba la misma atención que la pony obrera- ¿puedo hablar a solas un minuto con ella?...- preguntó de forma seria.

White- lo siento pequeña pero no puedo dejarla sola…

Scootaloo- por favor, es un secreto de crusader… y ningún pony que no tenga relación con un miembro de las cmc no puede enterarse de lo que hacemos…

White- ¿las cmc?... ¿que es eso?...

Applejack- son sus siglas, significa cutie marks crusader… es el club de mi hermana y sus amigas para encontrar su talento especial.

White- ahhhhh….

Scootaloo- por favor señor... sólo es un minuto…- la pony obrera miró fijamente a la pequeña al sentir un tono de súplica en su petición.

Applejack- señor Willcard…¿nos permite un minuto por favor?.

White- pero señorita, tengo órdenes muy estrictas de no dejarla sola…

Applejack- sólo será un minuto, no me pasara nada… por favor- hablaba sin dejar de ver a la pequeña pegaso. Wildcard soltó un suspiro y se retiró un poco dándoles privacidad pero no lo suficiente para no descuidarla- ¡gracias señor Willcard!...- exclamó volteando a ver al semental, luego se giró un poco seria viendo a la pequeña pegaso- muy bien Scootaloo, dime qué es lo que realmente pasa y no me vengas con eso de tiene que ser un miembro de la cmc para saberlo, porque ambas sabemos que es mentira…- la pequeña pegaso puso una expresión de sorpresa mientras que Applejack continúa con su misma expresión- que es eso tan urgente que necesitas de mí ayuda, y habla despacio...

Scootaloo-…. (Suspiro)… hace unos días Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Twilight y yo acompañamos a Pinkie a la casa de Zecora ya que ella tenía unas pesadillas que no la dejaban tranquila, después de que Pinkie dijera lo que soñaba, Zecora dijo que se trataba de un espíritu maligno que la estaba acechando, así que ella le obsequio un brazalete y le dijo que jamás se lo podía quitar o de lo contrario Do Vulama volvería a atacarla. Esta tarde cuando Rarity se llevó a Sweetie Belle a su casa y tú a Applebloom a la de ustedes, yo me quedé en el hospital revisando a Pinkie y ella no traía su brazalete...el escolta de Fluttershy dijo que puede hacer ya que sus patas brillaban… así que me voy a Sugarcube Corner para buscar ese brazalete ya que en el hospital no se encuentra… necesito de tu ayuda para buscar ese brazalete y poder salvar a Pinkie Pie…

Applejack- espera un momento.. ¿espíritu maligno, pesadillas, un brazalete?... realmente no entiendo.

Scootaloo- en resumen, Zecora le dio un brazalete a Pinkie Pie que la protegería de Do Vulama, sin ese brazalete la vida de ella está en peligro... no está en el hospital, ni mucho menos el sugarcube corner… o eso creo... ya que los señores Cake lo están buscando…

Applejack- y ya preguntaste en la recepción del hospital?... deben tener una parte en donde retienen las pertenencias de los pacientes y las entretengan hasta que esto salgan.

Scootalo- seamos realistas, puede que se lo hayan quitado… ¿pero crees que me dirán algo a mí?... aún soy una niña. Además Fluttershy lo debe estar buscando allá.

Applejack- …. de acuerdo, vamos sugarcube corner...¡señor Willcard!...- gritó volteando a ver al semental y éste se acercó a paso lento- cambio de planes, iremos a casa de Pinkie a buscar algo que la podría salvar…

White- no sé que sea pero yo sólo la seguiré señorita Applejack - la yegua acentúo con la cabeza y los tres salieron galopando a sugarcube corner a buscar al brazalete.

.

.

En una casa/árbol en medio del bosque Everfree, una bat Pony despertaba poco a poco de su sueño. Dejó la manta a un lado ya que sintió un poco de calor pero aún sentía los ojos algo pesados al igual que su cuerpo… se dio la vuelta y cubrió nuevamente su cuerpo con aquella manta acurrucándose debajo de esta un poco y así buscando una mejor posición que le permitiera descansar un poco más. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se levantó de golpe arrojando la manta lejos.

Midnight- ¡Zecora!...- exclamó mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba a su alrededor para no ver absolutamente a nadie; sintió una leve corriente de aire en todo su cuerpo, bajó su mirada para dar un grito ahogado y de forma rápida tomar la manta para cubrirse con ella ya que se sentía desnuda al no tener puesto su gabán- primero mi droga y luego me desnuda... ¿quién se cree que es?...- musitó molesta mientras que un sonrojo de vergüenza se hacía evidente en su rostro. Aunque estuviera oscuro ella podía ver a la perfección en todo su alrededor, giró su cabeza a la derecha y vio su gabán acomodando en la silla; se levanto de la cama hacia aquella silla y notó junto a este una nota que tomó con sus cascos para luego comenzar a leerla pero aún manteniendo el ceño fruncido- "me disculpo por haberte sedado, pero fue por tu bien ya que no habías descansado, la infusión no sólo tenía un sedante… también un aceite revitalizante que te ayudará con tu misión que en lo personal es agobiante"… y no tienes ni idea de lo agobiante que es…- habló para sí misma y presintió con lo que decía la carta- "estoy en el pueblo ya que tenía algo pendiente, no salgas de la casa ya que el peligro será inminente... volveré más tarde así que debes de ser paciente"... ¿cómo le hace para hablar siempre en rima?... (suspiro) bueno, tendré que quedarme hasta que ella regrese y la señorita Twilight despierte…- dejó la nota a un lado y se puso su gabán para luego bajar dónde estaba latina con la unicornio en su interior.

.

.

El sol se oculta por el horizonte mientras que la luna se elevaba trayendo la noche. Rarity se dirigía con su hermana y su escolta hacia el hospital, necesitaba saber como la pony terrestre había evolucionado pero no tenia idea de lo que pasaba en el hospital. El unicornio encapuchado permanecía atento a todo lo que lo rodeaba ya qué horas antes el capitán de los cascos negros había pasado el comunicado a sus soldados sobre la desaparición de la unicornio color lavanda y como consigna era no decirles nada a las demás portadoras. Antes de llegar al hospital el unicornio se fue quedando atrás dejando a las dos yeguas seguir adelante, pero al no sentir sus pisadas Rarity detuvo su galope y volteó a verlo.

Rarity- ¿sucede algo señor Ray?...

Death Ray- no pasa nada, tranquila... todo está en orden...- la unicornio se dio la vuelta y continuó hacia el hospital dejando al unicornio encapuchado muchos pasos atrás pero no lo suficiente como para que él no las perdiera de vista. Finalmente habían llegado al hospital y Rarity junto con Sweetie Belle ingresaron pero nuevamente la pony fashionista desde la puerta se dio la vuelta observando al unicornio un poco retirado.

Rarity- ¿se quedará afuera?...

Death Ray- asi es señorita, yo permaneceré afuera ya que adentro se encuentra Stratus y Black Willcard... vigilaré el perímetro...- la unicornio blanca asintió he ingresando nuevamente al hospital dejando al semental sólo- muy bien... dime qué es lo que quieres- preguntó a la nada- sé que llevas rato espiándome, ¿porque no te apareces y terminamos todo esto de una buena vez?...- en medio de las sombras de un callejón cercano fue apareciendo un pony de la misma estatura de la princesa Luna con una vestimenta similar a un traje ninja y aparte de eso su rostro lo tenía cubierto con una máscara kitsune de color negro con unas líneas azules que cruzaban por la frente hasta el hocico - je... asi que un zorro... de acuerdo, ¿quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?...- preguntó desafiante pero este pony no respondió, simplemente se movió un poco saliendo más de callejón- ¡¿no piensas decir nada?!...

¿?-...

Death Ray ay- ¡habla!...- pero el pony no respondió, antes tomó una pose de pelea- ¡JAJAJAJA!... ¿así que eso es lo que quieres?...

¿?-...

Death Ray- je... esto será divertido...- respondió mostrando una sonrisa retorcida mientras tomaba una pose de batalla.

¿?- jejeje...- fue lo que se alcanzó a escuchar muy bajo para luego lanzarse contra del unicornio encapuchado. Cuando estaba cerca de él se dio la vuelta y lanzó un fuerte golpe con sus patas traseras al rostro del unicornio, pero éste invocó un escudo antes de ser golpeado haciendo que las patadas chocaran contra el escudo generando una pequeña onda a través de este. Death Ray redujo el escudo aprisionando ambas patas del pony dejándolo en una posición muy incómoda y sin nada de defensa.

Death Ray -¡Jajaja!... tienes fuerza pero te falta cerebro que harás a con...- no completó su frase ya que el pony enmascarado aprovechó que tenía sus patas traseras aprisionadas en lo alto para apoyarse con las delanteras y saltar y utilizando su cuerpo como si fuera un péndulo para dar una vuelta y golpear al unicornio en el mentón con su pata derecha dejándolo algo aturdido y haciendo que deshiciera el hechizo dejando libre las patas traseras del pony enmascarado- jejeje… al parecer conoces algunos trucos…- masculló y luego sacudió su cabeza para luego voltear a ver a su oponente mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿?- …

Death Ray- y también eres muy callado, pero te haré hablar cuando te retire esa máscara. Aunque primero...¡te haré gritar de dolor!- exclamó arrojando un rayo de su cuerno pero el pony enmascarado lo evadió tirándose a un lado y luego salió a todo galope contra el unicornio mientras que éste seguía arrojando rayos pero ninguno daba en su objetivo. El pony enmascarado cuando estuvo cerca se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y lanzó un golpe con su pata derecha delantera derecha nuevamente al rostro del unicornio, pero Death Ray nueva mente invocó su escudo deteniendo el golpe y a presionando de nuevo el casco de su atacante- jejeje… no esta vez, es mi turno de devolverte el…- nuevamente se callado con un gancho en el mentón de su atacante haciendo que otra vez deshiciera el hechizo dejando libre el casco de este pony para luego él estampar sus patas delanteras en el suelo y se dio media vuelta para golpear muy fuerte el pecho del unicornio con sus patas traseras mandándolo a volar y estrellándose contra un muro dejando una grieta en este para luego caer al piso de forma pesada- agh… rayos… olvidé sus otras patas- dijo un tanto adolorido y poniéndose de pie mientras que el pony enmascarado se acercaba a paso lento.

.

.

Scootaloo- no… aquí no está… ¿dónde puede estar?...-se quejaba la pequeña pegaso buscando dentro del horno de los señores Cake. Después de que llegaron a la pastelería, ella, Applejack, los señores cake y White Wildcard; comenzaron de nuevo la búsqueda de este artilugio. Ella, el señor cake y Willcard buscaban en la cocina mientras que Applejack y la señora cake buscaban en la habitación de la pony fiestera- ya buscamos por toda la cocina y no hay señales de ese brazalete…

Sr Cake- aún no logro entender qué funciones cumple ese dichoso brazalete…

Scootaloo- ya le dije señor Cake, ayuda a Pinkie a no ser atacada en sueños. ..- dijo la pequeña dándose la vuelta dentro del horno y buscando debajo de la parrilla.

White- yo aún estoy confundido…

Scootaloo- ¡no hablaré más del brazalete!...- exclamó saliendo del horno y comenzando a buscar en los gabinetes de la cocina- (suspiro)… escuchen, Pinkie necesita esa cosa para volver en sí…- el semental no dijo más y continuó buscando en la repostería. A los pocos minutos bajaron la señora Cake y la pony obrera reuniéndose con el grupo, la pequeña volteó a ver ambas yeguas y Applejack negó con su cabeza.

Applejack- lo siento caramelo pero arriba no hay nada, creo que será mejor buscar de nuevo en el hospital.

Scootaloo- por favor Applejack, yo seguiré buscando aquí…- la pony obrera miró a su escolta y éste acentuó con la cabeza para luego seguir galopando rumbo al hospital.

.

.

El pony enmascarado seguía acercándose mientras qué Death Ray se levantaba, pasó su casco por sus hocico y escupió saliva con algo de sangre para luego dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo qué este pony se detuviera.

Death Ray- jejeje… eres el primer pony que logra a sentarme dos golpes en un ataque… no debo subestimar un simple pony de tierra…

¿?- ….- continuaba en silencio a unos metros alejados del unicornio.

Death Ray- dejemos los juegos a un lado y vamos en serio…- masculló unicornio saliendo luego a todo galope contra el pony enmascarado y este hizo lo mismo- ¡espero que me des buena pelea!- hizo brillar su cuerpo con su aura y luego su cuerpo fue cubierto por ésta ganando más velocidad y llegando más rápido donde su oponente para asentar un golpe con su pata derecha en el rostro. El pony enmascarado se levantó en sus patas traseras por la fuerza del golpe y en eso el unicornio no desaprovechó esa oportunidad para golpearlo en el pecho, y al hacerlo soltó una pequeña descarga eléctrica haciéndolo estremecer y que diera pasos hacia atrás tratando de coordinar sus movimientos mientras que el cuerpo de Death Ray dejaba de brillar- jejeje… ¿por que no gritas?...

¿?-…..

Death Ray- al parecer necesitas otro estímulo…- el unicornio galopó nuevamente donde él pony enmascarado y cubrió otra vez su cuerpo con su aura para asentar otro golpe al rostro de este, luego se giró y lo golpeó en el pecho con sus patas traseras mandándolo a volar al callejón y estrellándose con unas cajas y algunos botes de basura- jajaja… ¡eso es por golpearme, y esto!...- su cuerno nuevamente brillo haciendo el sacar algunas chispas de este para luego apuntar al pony que se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo- ¡es por molestarme!... ¡deadly blue lightning!...- un potente relámpago azul fue disparado de su cuerno haciéndolo retroceder un poco por la fuerza del ataque e impactando en el pony enmascarada electrocutándolo hasta que comenzó a humear para luego caer de forma pesada en el suelo y quedar inerte- je… no diste pelea, qué pérdida de tiem..- calló de forma rápida y salto hacia atrás mientras que donde estaba caía una enorme caja de madera destrozándose en el acto. Death Ray miró hacia arriba y en el tejado de una de las casas que estaba cerca del callejón estaba al pony enmascarado sin ningún rasguño- que demo…- exclamó muy molesto mientras bajaba la mirada al callejón y vio extendido en el suelo el cuerpo del pony enmascarado aún humeando que luego explotó con un *puff*-….. un clon… ¡jajaja!… eres un sujeto interesante, retiro lo dicho…- optó por una pose defensa mientras que el pony enmascarado bajaba del tejado de un solo salto y quedará a unos metros del unicornio- cómo hiciste eso ya que sólo eres un pony de tierra.

¿?-…

Death Ray- era de esperar esa respuesta de tu parte… odio a los ponis ruidosos… ¡pero tú con tu silencio sí que me sacas de quicio!...

¿?-…

Death Ray – ¡bastardo!...- exclamó muy molesto mientras que su cuerno brillaba de nuevo y su aura cubría su cuerpo formando pequeños relámpagos que lo rodeaban- ¡muere!...- exclamó tan fuerte como su afónica vos le permitía y salió disparado hacia su ponente. Ya estando cerca el pony enmascarado lanzó un golpe directo al rostro de Death Ray, pero éste desapareció haciendo que el fallará su golpe y perdiera el equilibrio, el unicornio reapareció como un relámpago a su lado derecho y con su cuerno soltando chispas- muy lento… ¡thunderball!...

.

.

En el hospital la situación era muy delicada, Pinkie Pie tenía la mirada perdida mientras que el cardiógrafo mostraba la línea recta que todos los galenos detestan ver seguido de ese agudo sonido. Stratus estaba realizando masajes cardiovasculares mientras que el doctor Horse inyectaba algo de adrenalina en la bolsa de suero y la doctora Health Potion estaba esperando que el desfibrilador cargara de nuevo hasta que este dio la señal de estar listo.

Health Potion- ¡está cargado despejen!...- la doctora puso las paletas sobre el pecho de la pony rosada y luego activo estás soltando una descarga sobre el cuerpo de Pinkie haciéndola estremecer un poco, los tres doctores voltearon a ver el cardiógrafo pero éste sólo mostraba la misma línea con el mismo sonido- rayos…

Horse- ¡pon a cargar esa cosa de nuevo!...- exclamó colocando una careta de oxígeno sobre el hocico de Pinky y Stratus espero el tiempo indicado con el respirador para continuar con los masajes cardiovasculares.

Mientras que los galenos estaban haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance, detrás del cristal estaba un grupo de yeguas sintiéndose muy impotentes ante esta situación. Rarity estaba consolando a Fluttershy ya que al estar todo el tiempo en el hospital fue testigo de ver cómo la alocada pony fiestera convulsionaba de forma fuerte mientras buscaba el brazalete donde la pony estaba internada y sin ningún éxito. Rainbow estaba muy atenta pegada al vidrio haciendo un gran esfuerzo de no soltar una lágrima pero en su interior estaba llorando como una potrilla, Nightshade estaba junto a ella pero con un semblante serio observando como el médico de su unidad estaba teniendo problemas con la labor que hacía, aunque Stratus permanecía con su semblante frío ella podía notar que estaba un poco frustrado; Sweetie Belle también tenía una expresión triste pero aparte de eso estaba completamente frustrada y molesta ya que no fue escuchada por todas las yeguas cuando notó que Pinkie no tenía el brazalete, intentó explicar la situación que posiblemente estaba atravesando la pony rosada pero la hacían a un lado ignorando sus palabras. Black Wildcard estaba parado junto a la puerta que conducía a la sala de urgencias sintiéndose culpable por haber fallado en su misión, golpeaba la pared con su casco muy molesto ya que esta situación lo frustraba demasiado.

Health Potion- ¡despejen!...- nuevamente accionó las paletas haciendo que el cuerpo de Pinkie se sacudirá por la descarga pero a comparación de la primera está hizo que el alocada pony abriera los ojos una vez y cerrara de forma lenta mientras que marcarba un pequeño pico en el cardiógrafo- ¡está funcionando, Horse suministra más adrenalina!...

Horse- no es recomendable suministrar más, ya le he dado cuatro veces la dosis recomendada… pon a cargar de nuevo esa cosa con el máximo de voltaje.

Health Potion- si utilizó el desfibrilador con su máxima potencia le estaré causando daños muy serios a su cuerpo...

Stratus- sólo hazlo, si su corazón late de nuevo las lesiones no serán problema…- dijo el Shadowbolt mirando hacia el cristal notando los rostros de angustia de las ponis menos la de su capitana.

Health Potion-….. de acuerdo …. – el desfibrilador reprodujo aquel sonido dándole a entender a la doctora de que ya estaba completamente cargado- ¡está listo, despeje!...-nuevamente los galenos se hicieron a un lado la doctora acciono las paletas transmitiendo esa descarga que sacudió de forma violenta el cuerpo de Pinkie pie .

-*piiiiiiiiiii….. pip… pip… pip… piiiiiiii*

Horse- esto es inútil- musitó el doctor dejando el respirador a un lado mientras que Stratus negaba lentamente con su cabeza.

Nightshade- … lo siento Dash, hicieron lo que pudieron…

Rainbow- ¿que?... estas diciendo que Pinkie…- la Shadowbolt no respondió-… no es cierto…- sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse en lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta caer al frío suelo de la sala de espera, galopó hasta la puerta que conectaba a la sala y se dio media vuelta para luego conectar una fuerte patada destrozando su cerradura y abriendo está de un fuerte portazo- ¡PINKIE!...- galopó donde la pony rosada y tomó una de sus patas sintiendo como su temperatura bajaba- sé que me escuchas así como la última vez… vamos amiga, no me abandones…- murmuraba la pegaso a aferrada a la pata de la pony.

En la sala de espera Rarity y Fluttershy se abrazaron muy fuerte para luego comenzar a llorar, Nightshade guardó silencio mientras que Black golpeaba la pared muy molesto consigo mismo por haber fracasado en su misión. Pero todos se quedaron en silencio menos la capitana Shadowbolt y voltearon a ver a la pequeña unicornio de melena morada y rosa cuándo exclamó muy molesta en medio de su llanto.

Sweetie Belle- ¡si hubieran escuchado esto no hubiera pasado!... ¡les dije que Pinkie necesitaba ese brazalete pero ustedes lo único que hicieron fue ignorarme y sentarse a llorar!...

Rarity- Sweetie… hermanita, Pinkie fue atacada y quedó muy herida… un brazalete no es de.

Sweetie Belle- ¡ESE BRAZALETE SE LO OBSEQUIO ZECORA PARA QUE LA PROTEGIERA DE UN ESPÍRITU MALIGNO!- exclamo tan fuerte qué Fluttershy paró de llorar al escuchar lo mismo que le había dicho Scootaloo.

Fluttershy- Sweetie Belle... Scootaloo dijo lo mismo, y yo…yo lo busqué y pregunté si ella había llegado al hospital con eso, pero no fue así… ella llegó sin nada en sus patas. Scootaloo salió para Sugarcube corner a buscar en ese lugar… no creo que ahora sirva de algo…- musitó en un tono triste.

Nightshade- si van a salir a buscar esa cosa será mejor que se apresure…- todas voltearon a ver a la Shadowbolt que seguía viendo el cristal- no sé qué es lo que está haciendo Dash pero está haciendo que el cardiógrafo muestre pulsaciones- todas se acercaron hacia el cristal y vieron como el cardiógrafo mostraba unos débiles pulsaciones en la pantalla, luego miraron a Rainbow Y esa tenía la pata de Pinkie sujeta con sus dos patas mientras murmuraba cosas. De pronto se escuchó una explosión muy cerca que puso a todos muy alerta.

Rarity- ¿que fue eso?...

Fluttershy- se escuchó muy cerca.

Black- más cerca de lo que creen, esa explosión ocurrió afuera del hospital…- dijo el semental que ya estaba mirando por una de las ventanas que daba hacia el exterior- es Death Ray, está luchando… al escuchar eso la Shadowbolt giró su cabeza viendo al semental, galopó hacia la ventana y vio la gran cortina de humo que estaba al frente del unicornio- parece que ya tiene todo bajo control…

Muy cerca del hospital una pareja de ponis de tierra quedaron inmóviles después de escuchar tan fuerte explosión quedando muy confundidos por lo que había escuchado. Después de presenciar una columna de humo, la pony de pelaje naranja comenzó a sentir temor de que sus amigas se encontraban en ese lugar; sintió que tocaron su hombro derecho y giró su cabeza viendo que se trataba de su escolta que tenía un semblante serio.

Applejack- ¿señor Willcard?...- preguntó un tanto temerosa.

White- debemos darnos prisa…- la pony obrera afirmó con su cabeza y ambos continuaron a todo galope rumbo al hospital.

En otro punto del pueblo una escuadra de soldados comandados por un unicornio de pelaje café y melena verde con un parche en su ojo izquierdo había detenido su misión después de haber escuchado una explosión haciendo que él y todos voltearan a ver a un punto en específico.

Soldado- ¿señor?...

Strong- …. ustedes continúen con la búsqueda, yo iré a ver qué fue eso…- masculló y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a galopar de forma suave al punto donde vio la columna de humo.

En Sugarcube Corner pareciera como si un tornado hubiera pasado y dejado su rastro de destrucción ya que todo estaba desorganizado debido a la búsqueda del brazalete de la pony rosada, habían movido las sillas, estanterías, mesas, vitrinas.. e incluso todas las ollas de los gabinetes pero no habían encontrado absolutamente nada y eso ya tenía a los señores Cake y a la pequeña Scootaloo muy estresados.

Señora Cake- (suspiro), bueno…ya no sé dónde buscar más…

Sr Cake- pusimos todo a la repostería de cabezas y no estoy literalmente hablando…

Scootaloo- ¡AGH! ... esto es tan frustrante, se supone que Pinkie no debió quitarse esa cosa…

Señora Cake- quizás su agresor se la llevó.

Scootaloo- no lo creo, el brazalete no es de oro o plata… ni mucho menos tiene diamantes…- la señora Cake iba a preguntar algo más pero un fuerte ruido llamó la atención de los tres ponis- ¿que fuese trueno?...- preguntó la pequeña volteando su cabeza hacia la puerta.

Sr Cake- no creo que un trueno suene de esa forma... ¿o tal vez sí?...

Señora cake- se oyó más como una explosión…

Sr Cake- ¿una expresión?... no lo creo cariño, una explosión suena más fuerte que eso.

Señora cake- tal vez, pero recuerdas la vez que Pinkie quiso hacer crema de frijoles en una olla a presión y la válvula se tapó haciendo que la olla explotara causando un ruido muy fuerte? .

Sr Cake- claro que lo recuerdo, tarde dos días en retirar los pegotes de la cocina…- masculló el semental con toque de desagrado en sus palabras- además la tapa de esa cosa hizo un agujero en el techo y tuve que repararlo, además de limpiar los frijoles que se habían adherido al ventilador que había comprado tan solamente dos días atrás…- dijo el semental señalando un ventilador de techo que daba vueltas a una velocidad moderada. Scootaloo levantó la vista para ver el ventilador que señalaba el señor Cake y vio algo que llamó su atención, entrecerró los ojos centrándose en una de las aspas del ventilador para luego abrirlos de golpe y soltar un grito ahogado.

Señora cake- que pasa Scoot… ¡dulce Celestia!...- exclamó la yegua al ver lo que la pequeña estaba viendo- cielo apaga el ventilador…- el semental no dijo nada y galopó al interruptor apagándolo haciendo que las aspas se detuvieran poco a poco, y al hacerlo a la pequeña pegaso se le formó una enorme sonrisa- ¿cómo llegó eso allí?...

Scootaloo- eso no importa por el momento, lo importante es que lo encontramos… ¿podrían bajarlo por favor?...

Sr Cake- seguro…-el semental galopó fuera de la cocina y volvió luego con una escalera para subirse en ella y tomar el brazalete, descendió de forma rápida y le pasó el artilugio a la pequeña pegaso que después de tomarlo dio las gracias y salió a todo galope de repostería rumbo hacia el hospital.

.

.

Death ray- Jajaja…eso le pasa a todo mequetrefe que quiere pasarse de listo conmigo… inferiores ponis de tierra, creen que tienen la fuerza y la habilidad que los unicornios tenemos, todos ustedes son pura basura…- decía el unicornio con una sonrisa arrogante a la columna de humo que había creado al usar es hechizo. El humo se fue disipando y la sonrisa que tenía se fue borrando al no ver a su enemigo-... de nuevo escapó, ¿como hace para moverse tan rápido?...- se preguntó muy molesto después de que esté pony evadiera dos de sus hechizos. Death Ray dio unos pasos hacia delante y rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás ya que el pony enmascarado lo atacó desde arriba, pero el unicornio fue más rápido y evadió el golpe que impactó contra el suelo formando un pequeño cráter por la fuerza mientras que las patas delanteras de este pony eran cubiertas por chispas. El pony enmascarado no perdió tiempo y arremetió de nuevo contra el unicornio, pero éste volvió a esquivar el golpe que impactó otra vez en el suelo con el mismo efecto; arremetió una tercera vez pero esta vez con ambos cascos al mismo tiempo como si fuera un martillo- ¡ya me tienes harto!...- exclamó convirtiendo su cuerpo en un relámpago y contraatacó al pony en mascarado, pero antes de que Death Ray pudiera llegar a él, esté pony también convirtió su cuerpo en un relámpago y bloqueo el contraataque del unicornio con sus cascos delanteros mientras que con sus pata trasera derecha golpeó el estómago del unicornio dejándolo sin aire para luego golpear su rostro con su caso cubierto en electricidad haciendo que se levantará sobre sus patas traseras y para ser golpeado en su pecho con las dos patas delanteras del pony enmascarado generando un choque eléctrico que mandó a volar a su oponente muy lejos hasta que se estrelló de nuevo contra una pared pero esta vez la atravesó.

Desde la ventana del hospital mucho eran testigos de lo que pasaba afuera incluyendo a Black Wildcard y a Nightshade que quedaron impresionados ante los movimientos del pony enmascarado.

Black- no puedo creerlo… no tiene cuerno, ¿cómo se supone que hace eso?...

Nightshade- no lo sé, pero sí está atacando a Death ray significa que puede ser uno de los agresores que están detrás de ellas…

Black- o el secuestrador de la señorita Sparkle…

Nightshade- "si claro semental estúpido"…- pensó haciendo una mueca con su hocico, luego volteó a ver a las yeguas que también estaban atónitas por ver lo que estaba pasando abajo, luego giró su vista hacia el cristal y vio como Rainbow seguía aferrada de la pata de Pinkie mientras que sus mejillas eran empapadas por sus lágrimas. Luego observó al Shadowbolt y esté solo acentuado con la cabeza- ustedes no salgan por nada que wildcard y yo bajaremos a luchar…- habló sin voltear a ver a las yeguas pero estás prestaron atención cuando la pegaso azul grisáceo habló.

Rarity- por favor tengan cuidado…- Nightshade no dijo nada y salió a todo galope mientras que el semental le regaló una sonrisa y luego se retiró detrás de la pegaso mientras que las dos unicornios y la tímida pegaso volvían a mirar por la ventana.

Death ray- des… des…des... gra… ciado… cómo hiciste… eso…- mascullaba el unicornio tratando de respirar- exijo… saberlo…

¿?-…

Death ray- eres… un maldito… porque no hablas…

¿?-…- El unicornio sentía como su ira se acumulaba más y más al no tener ninguna respuesta de su contrincante, el pony enmascarado comenzó avanzar hacia Death Ray con su cuerpo aún era rodeado de pequeñas chispas mientras que éste se levantaba con algo de dificultad.

Death Ray- "¿quién es este desgraciado?... Jamás había visto un estilo de pelear como el de él, además esa máscara, ese atuendo… es la primera vez que la veo… conozco toda la historia de Equestria y esa máscara no pertenece a nuestra historia"…- pensaba el unicornio observando la vestimenta de su atacante. El pony enmascarado comenzó a galopar rápidamente hacia el unicornio pero freno en seco derrapando por la velocidad y giró su cuerpo hacia la izquierda para luego levantar su pata delantera derecha y moverla muy rápido mientras que un sonido metálico se escuchaba y unas dagas caían al suelo junto a su pata izquierda. Cuando dejó de mover la pata derecha la retrajo hacia él y observó una daga clavada en su pezuña.

Nightshade- vaya, eres bueno…- musitó la pegaso desde el aire, el pony enmascarado dejó de ver la daga para fijar su vista en la pegaso- no sé quién eres amigo pero lo que estás haciendo se llama alteración del orden…

¿?-…

Black- y el atacar a un soldado de la corona ecuestre es un delito mayor y se castiga con una buena temporada privado de la libertad…- habló el pony tierra caminando hacia el unicornio mientras que el pony enmascarado volteaba a verlo- te espera una linda celda colega…

¿?-…..

Black-… es muy callado su nuevo amigo teniente…

Death Ray- eso… parece, pero no será por mucho…- dijo el unicornio mientras se levantaba por completo.

Black- ¿se encuentra bien?...

Death Ray- si…- movió su cuello haciéndolo tronar- no sé cómo lo hace pero ese desgraciado manipula la electricidad…

Black- eso nos dimos cuenta, quizás estoy usando herraduras mágicas…

Death Ray- eso lo sabremos cuando le arranqué sus patas, por el momento no interfieras niño- masculló y comenzó a dar pasos hacia su oponente mientras que esté observaba a Black y a Nightshade- que comienza el segundo round…-dijo en voz baja mientras que es un cuerno brillaba de nuevo haciendo que su cuerpo era cubierto por electricidad. El pony enmascarado centro su vista en el unicornio y Death Ray arremetió contra el convirtiendo su cuerpo en un relámpago, el pony enmascarado arrojó la daga que tenía clavada en su pezuña al relámpago que se dirigía hacia él, pero el unicornio lo evadió eh incremento su velocidad llegaron donde su oponente y lanzando un golpe muy fuerte que fue bloqueado generando una onda expansiva por el choque.

Black- Wow... eso fu…- no terminó de hablar ya que la pegaso azul grisáceo lo embistió muy fuerte arrojándolo al suelo- auch… ¿qué te pasa?...

Nightshade- presta más atención niño…-recrimino la pegaso levantándose y mirando hacia atrás del semental.

Black- el teniente me ordenó que no me entrometiera..

Nightshade- pero no te dijo que bajaras tu guardia…- dijo señalando la daga que estaba incrustada en la pared- este pony no es normal…

Death Ray continuaba arrojando golpes y el pony enmascarado hacia lo mismo, algunos eran bloqueados y otros impactaban en el cuerpo de cada uno; pero cada golpe que se daban o era bloqueado generaban esas ondas eléctricas; duraron varios minutos dándose golpes que eran bloqueados o que daban en sus cuerpos, hasta que él pony enmascarado lanzó un golpe que el unicornio evadió para después tomar su brazo y arrojarlo al suelo muy fuerte. Luego usó su telekinesis envolviendo el cuerpo de su oponente en aquella aura de color azul oscuro arrojándolos lejos seguido de varios rayos mágicos que lanzó de su cuerno impactando en el cuerpo del pony enmascarado, este cayó al suelo mi fuerte y rodó debido a la fuerza por la que fue lanzado.

Death Ray- jejeje…. Justo en el corazón- masculló con un tono burlón mientras que su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad, se dio la vuelta e hizo brillar de nuevo su cuerno creando un escudo para detener un golpe que fue dado por el pony enmascarado y nuevamente a preso su pata con su escudo como lo había hecho anteriormente- tienes mucho que aprender, un ataque como ese sólo funciona una sola vez…- su cuerno comenzó a brillar con más intensidad mientras se daba la vuelta para observar a su oponente, luego miró más al fondo viendo al otro pony enmascarado que había arrojado desaparecer con un *puff*- ya no me interesa saber si hablas o no, tan sólo quiero que mueras…¡thunderbolt!...- su cuerno creó una esfera de energía que al impactar en el cuerpo de su oponente generó una fuerte explosión que lo mandó a volar lejos y cayera al suelo dando vueltas que al detenerse quedó inerte mientras de su cuerpo salía humo- otro más que muerde el polvo, no sé porqué se molestan en atacarme… nunca viven para contarlo…- se acomodó su capa y su capucha cubriendo más rostro mientras volvía con el pony de tierra y la pegaso- chico… ve y revisa si aún está vivo para que lo trasladen a un calabozo.

Black- ¿y si no lo está?...

Death Ray- que lo entierren de inmediato antes de que empiece a apestar…- el pony de tierra realizó un saludo militar y salió a todo galope a revisar el cuerpo mientras que Nightshade veía al unicornio de forma seria- que...

Nightshade- nada, no es nada…- masculló dirigiéndose a la pared y con algo de esfuerzo retiró la daga y la guardó la entre sus plumas de su a la derecha, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a recoger las otras que le había arrojado al pony enmascarado. Cuando Black Willcard estaba cerca del pony en mascarado éste comenzó a levantarse con mucho esfuerzo.

Black- sigue vivo…- murmuró observando los movimientos de aquel pony- ¡en el nombre de la princesa Celestia quedas arrestado!- exclamó aumentando su galope aunque esté grito llamó la atención del unicornio que frunció el ceño y se giró para ver a su oponente que aún seguía vivo. El pony enmascarado comenzó a dar pasos de forma lenta pero fue derribado por sorpresa y sometido por un grupo de soldados que vieron todo desde una distancia segura.

Soldado- sí que causaste problemas amigo… pero aquí termina en tus cinco minutos de fama…- dijo de forma burlona haciendo que sus colegas se rieran. El pony de tierra de pelaje negro y melena blanca llegó donde los soldados que sujetaban muy fuerte al pony enmascarado y evitando que éste se pusiera de pie.

Black- tienes mucho que explicar…

¿?-….

Desde la ventana del hospital Rarity, Fluttershy y Sweetie belle soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que el pony enmascarado se levantó después de haber recibido ese ataque por parte de Death ray, aunque sabían bien de que él había iniciado el conflicto no les agradaba para nada la idea de ver como una vida se escapaba al frente de ellas.

Rarity- es bueno que aún siga con vida…

Fluttershy- ¿lo dices porque posiblemente tenga respuestas?...

Rarity- exacto...- musitó la pony fashionista aunque su preocupación estaba más centrada en la pony rosada. Ambas yeguas quitaron su vista y vieron a la pegaso color cian aún junto a la camilla sosteniendo la pata de Pinkie Pie y diciendo cosas mientras que los galenos seguían trabajando en ella, se giraron nuevamente y miraron hacia fuera notando al capitán Strong que ya hablaba con el unicornio encapuchado y la shadowbolt. Luego los tres giraron sus cabezas de forma rápida mirando a una dirección y las ponis desde la ventana hicieron lo mismo para ver qué dónde tenían sometido al pony enmascarado había una especie de neblina de color azul claro que cubría es aparte.

Strong- veo que tu nuevo amigo tiene trucos Death…

Death Ray- es toda una caja de sorpresas- dijo entre dientes observando aquella neblina. Los tres ponis optaron por una postura defensa en dirección de donde estaba el enmascarado y cuando la neblina se disipó este ya no se encontraba y en su lugar sólo habían unas estatuas de hielo. Nightshade abrió sus ojos y alas y emprendió el vuelo hasta ese punto y se sorprendió al ver que las estatuas se trataban de Black y los soldados que tenían al pony enmascarados sometido, aterrizó cerca de ellos y puso su pata en el rostro de una de las estatuas sintiendo aquel frío que emanaba, se dio la vuelta para informar lo que estaba viendo y notó que ambos unicornios galopaban hacia donde ella estaba muy rápido.

Strong- ¡detrás de ti, detrás de ti!...- exclamó muy fuerte haciendo que la shadowbolts se diera la vuelta y abriera sus ojos al ver al pony en mascarado detrás de ella, abrió sus alas para tratar de alejarse de él pero este pony se movió muy rápido haciéndose detrás de ella para luego golpear su lomo justo en medio de sus alas haciendo que cayeran y las sintiera muy pesadas, luego golpeó sus brazos y piernas haciendo Nightshade cayera al suelo incapaz de moverse.

Nightshade- maldito… ¡¿que me hiciste?!...- exclamó me molesta tratando de moverse.

¿?- …

Nightshade- ¡me las pagarás cuando logré moverme desgraciado me oíste!... ¡te haré sufrir!...

¿?- ….. así estarás a salvo…- masculló con una voz cavernosa transformando su cuerpo en un relámpago que se movió de forma rápida quedando en medio de los dos unicornios y los golpeara de forma simultánea con sus patas traseras dejando muy sorprendida a la pegaso color azul grisácea por lo que había dicho y de la forma en que éste se había movido.

Ambos unicornios giraron en el aire y cayeron sobre sus cuatro patas para luego arremeter contra este pony al mismo tiempo, Death Ray lanzó una patada al rostro mientras que Strong se movió a un lado para golpear su estómago, pero ambos ataques fueron bloqueados. Intentaron usar sus cuernos para un ataque mágico pero fue en vano ya que el pony enmascarado golpeó sus cuernos anulando su magia y causándoles una molestia que aprovechó para girar sobre su eje y golpear ambos ponis en el rostro, luego se paró sobre sus patas traseras y estampó las delanteras muy fuerte creando una columna de electricidad que golpeó a ambos unicornios haciéndolos elevar unos metros en el aire y cayeran de forma pesada al suelo dejando a aquellos que observaban el combate con su hocico muy abierto.

Rarity- no… puedo... creerlo…- balbuceo mirando desde la ventana.

Fluttershy- ese pony los venció al mismo tiempo…- murmuró empezando a sentir miedo aunque en su mente comenzó a surgir una duda.

Sweetie Belle- no... aún no están vencidos, miren- musitó la pequeña señalando a los dos unicornios que se levantaban con mucho esfuerzo mirando con odio a su oponente.

Strong- ¡oye!... ¡a dónde crees que vas desgraciado!...- el pony enmascarado se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro al unicornio- ¡¿crees que nos venciste?!... ¡nadie puede vencer a los cascos negros!...- nuevamente el pony enmascarado se dio la vuelta pero fue sorprendido por un golpe que le propinó el unicornio encapuchado en el rostro.

Death Ray- apuesto que no lo viste venir…- su cuerno brillo con un aura azul haciendo que su cuerpo fuera cubierto con un aura rojiza y conectar otro golpe en el mentón de su oponente haciendo que ambos se levantarán sobre sus patas traseras- es tu fin…¡lightnig plasma!...- comenzó a golpear a su oponente tan fuerte y rápido que sus golpes sólo se veían como un haz de luz que impactan en todo el cuerpo del pony enmascarado mientras que Strong sonreías de forma siniestra y su cuerno comenzaba a brillar. En la ventana las yeguas estaban impactadas por la forma en que el unicornio encapuchada golpeaba a este pony, Rarity cubrió los ojos de su pequeña hermana para que no viera esa brutal paliza pero los golpes resonaban tan fuerte que alcanzaban a escucharlos.

Nightshade- "202... 210... 230… ¿cuantos golpes más piensas darle?...-pensaba la Shadowbolt comenzando a ver cómo la sangre salía por la boca de la máscara que usaba el pony- "400… 420…450"...

Strong- ¡ahora Death!- gritó el unicornio del parche en el ojo y Death Ray lanzó un último golpe y retrajo ambas patas aún levantado sobre sus patas traseras mientras que su cuerpo humeaba y el otro pony volvió a plantar sus cascos delanteros quedando sobre sus cuatro patas pero se tambaleaba por los golpes que había recibido- ¡ATOM KALASHNIKOV!…- exclamó disparando rayos de su cuerno en forma de proyectiles dirigidos al pony enmascarado y éste lo recibió todos y cada uno en su cuerpo haciendo retroceder. Strong atacó con más fuerza haciendo retroceder un poco por la fuerza de su ataque haciendo qué este último rayo impactará en la cabeza de su oponente generando una fuerte explosión mandándolo a volar y pasando cerca de Nightshade para terminar rompiendo con su cuerpo una pared de una casa. Strong jadeaba por el esfuerzo y su cuerno humeaba demasiado por el poder de ese ataque al igual que Death Ray que seguía con su cuerpo envuelto en aquella aura rojiza y humeaba- si se... levanta… después de eso... significa que… ese desgraciado… es inmortal…- masculló el capitán entre jadeos mientras se acercaba al unicornio encapuchado.

Death Ray- no lo creo…- señaló el suelo para que Strong viera la sangre- un inmortal no sangra, dudo que esté muerto ya que lo he atacado con lo mejor que tengo y se levanta a seguir luchando…

Strong- jeje… el maldito sería un excelente soldado no lo crees…

Death Ray-….. mejor acabemos con ese desgraciado que aún siento su presencia…- ambos unicornios comenzaron a moverse hasta llegar donde Nightshade y los soldados congelados escuchar. El sonido de unos cascos que se acercaban por uno de los callejones hizo que se pusieran en guardia, pero al ver que del callejón salían dos ponis de tierra, una yegua de pelaje naranja y melena rubia y un semental de pelaje blanco y crin negra vistiendo un traje de Steel, dejaron su postura y se calmaron un poco.

Strong- ¡Willcard porque la trajiste aquí!...

Black- señor, la señorita Applejack viene al hospital para… ¡hermano!...-exclamó muy fuerte viendo la estatua de hielo de su hermano, galopó dónde está y quedó muy impactado de verlo completamente inmóvil- ¿que pasó, quién hizo esto?...

Strong- un pony que pasará a la historia...

Applejack- Nightshade, ¿te encuentras bien?...-preguntó acercándose donde el grupo de ponis.

Nightshade- sí estar bien es no poder mover ni un solo músculo a excepción de mi cuello y mi hocico?, estoy de maravilla... levántame quieres.

Applejack- jejeje, está bien… veo que no te pasó nada grave ya que tu sentido del humor no ha cambiado- la pony obrera ayudó a levantar a la pegaso, pero sus patas temblaron y la shadowbolt cayó de nuevo al suelo- mejor te cargó, veo que tus patas no funcionan bien… ¿como terminaste así?...

¿?- con golpes de alta precisión para bloquear sus nervios y detener toda función…- musitó una voz femenina que salía de uno de los callejones mostrando su pelaje a rayas. Los tres sementales optaron por una pose de defensa mientras que ésta se acercaba- el ataca cuando es provocado, ¿que hicieron para que él estuviera enojado?...- preguntó acercándose donde el grupo y volteando a ver al unicornio del parche en el ojo.

Strong- ¿provocado, enojado?... un minuto, ¿quién es él y quién eres tú?...- preguntó confundido antes lo que ha dicho esta cebra.

Applejack- su nombre es Zecora y es una amiga- respondió la pony acomodando a la pegaso sobre su lomo y luego parándose . Al escuchar a la pony obrera, los tres sementales dejaron su pose de pelea.

Strong- … muy bien Zecora, ¿quién o qué es él?...

Zecora- Roho ya bluu por mi pueblo fue nombrado, purifica las almas de aquellos que dañó han provocado... y no descansará hasta que su objetivo es alcanzado.

Nightshade- y en equestre eso qué significa…

Zecora- Blue Spirit en equestre es su significado, ahora repito… ¿que hicieron para que él estuviera enojado?...

Death ray- yo qué sé, ese loco apareció de la nada y me atacó… yo sólo me defendí.

Zecora- hmm?... Así que a ti él quiere purificar… no sé que hayas hecho pero él sólo está esperando para volverte a atacar y este conflicto… finalizar- dijo la cebra señalando la casa donde él pony enmascarado fue lanzado- su nombre les e dado, y quién usa la máscara es un misterio que aún no ha sido revelado.

Death ray- lo vi sangrar, así que sólo es un lunático con un traje de noche de Nightmare. Revelare el misterio cuando le retire la máscara de su frío cadáver- masculló observando el agujero que tenía la pared de la casa.

Zecora- …

Nightshade- entonces no lo hagas esperar más y deja de mirar la pared porque él no saldrá de allí ya que está allá…- los tres sementales voltearon a ver a la pegaso y ella estaba viendo hacia otro lado, los ponis miraron donde Nightshade estaba viendo y alejado de ellos se encontraba el espíritu azul sin ningún rasguño.

Death Ray- imposible… realmente sobrevivió al Lightning plasma… ninguna criatura ha sobrevivido a eso.

Nightshade- pues ya encontraste al primero…

White- ¡miserable!...- salió a toda galope hacia el espíritu azul.

Strong- ¡Willcard détente ahora mismo!...

White- ¡pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano!...-el pony lanzó un golpe directo al rostro del pony enmascarado mientras desenfundaba su daga oculta y éste bloqueó el ataque con su pata izquierda, luego usó su pata derecha para golpear unos puntos en el brazo del pony de tierra seguido de varios golpes en diferentes partes de su cuerpo haciendo de que éste se desplomara en el suelo aún consciente- pero... ¿que?...no puedo moverme, ¡¿que me hiciste?!...

Blue Spirit- …

Death se Ray- (palm face) típico de ellos…. así que será de esta manera- mascullo el unicornio haciendo brillar su cuerno y su capa fue cubierta por su aura para luego retirársela de un fuerte tirón mostrando su pelo de color cian con unas cuantas cicatrices en su cabeza y de una melena color violeta, la capa que traía cayó al suelo de forma pesada como si cargará plomo, Strong hizo lo mismo con su chaleco y el resultado fue el mismo que con la capa de Death; para luego comenzar alejarse de las yeguas con expresión de enojo- ¿puedo usar todo mi potencial?...

Strong- no te contengas, de hecho te mataría si no lo hicieras.

Death Ray- jejeje...- mientras que ambos ponis avanzaban para seguir luchando, Nightshade miraba a Death Ray de una forma analítica, luego bajó su mirada a la capa que usaba el semental y entrecerró los ojos al notar algo que llamó su atención.

Applejack- me gustaría luchar y poder ayudarlos, pero veo que no soy rival para él…

Zecora- si quieres unirte al combate no durarás mucho ya que el resultado será el mismo que el de tu acompañante… y solo te dejará fuera de combate.

Applejack- …

Nightshade- Applejack podrías abrir la capa de Death ray?...

Applejack- eh?...

Nightshade- no preguntes sólo hazlo- la pony obrera uso su pata y movió la capa del unicornio descubriendo un pequeño uniforme colegial de yegua.

Zecora- ehh?... ¿eso que puede ser?...

Applejack- parece un uniforme de alguna escuela, pero por el tamaño… parece que es de una potrilla…- la cebra y la pony de tierra seguía observando aquel atuendo con mucha curiosidad, Applejack tomó aquel vestido entre sus cascos y de su interior cayó una especie de llavero hecha con plumas de color azul grisácea con toques blancos en la base, Nightshade al ver esto abrió sus ojos como platos ya que unos recuerdos llegaron a su mente como si fueran cortos de una película para luego voltear a ver al unicornio de pelaje color cian mientras sentía como un temor se apoderaba de ella y sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas.

Nightshade- "eso… son…no… Berry Night… no… no es cierto… no puede ser cierto, no puede ser él"…-pensaba la pegaso llenándose de temor ya con sus lágrimas desbordándose sin control- "cómo es que estuvo enfrente de mi nariz todo este tiempo y no me diera cuenta"- continuó con sus pensamientos sin despegar la vista de este semental haciendo que ese temor se convirtiera en una mezcla de sentimientos.

Applejack- Zecora es mejor que entremos al hospital, creo que estaremos más seguras adentro que aquí afuera- la cebra acentúo y ambas comenzaron a galopar hasta que llegaron a alcanzar a los unicornios.

Strong-¡esperen un momento!...- dijo el semental a las yeguas haciendo que ambas se detuvieran, luego miro al pony enmascarado- ¡oye tú, este duelo es contra nosotros dos, deja ir al chico!...- Blue Spirit volteó a ver al pony de tierra en el suelo y éste lo miraba con una expresión completamente de odio- ¡que dices, o no tienes honor!...- como de costumbre Blue Spirit no dijo absolutamente nada y se hizo a un lado para luego hacer un ademán con su pata.

Zecora- a accedido a tu petición, iré por él y retirarlo de esta situación.

Death Ray- date prisa quiero golpearlo como en la vieja escuela y hacerlo sufrir como en mis tiempos cuando estuve en Coltalia…- la cebra no dijo nada y galopó hasta quedar al frente de Blue Spirit para luego realizar una reverencia- ¿que hace?...

Zecora- … Rojo ya bluu… aliomba ruhusa yako ya kuondoa mwili huu amboa hauhitaji kuona katika hali hii…

Blue Spirit- ….. mbele…

Zecora- asante… - la cebra se levantó y se acercó al pony de tierra para luego subirlo a su lomo y alejarse hacia el hospital.

Strong- al parecer conoce al desgraciado…

Applejack- ella dijo que sabía quién es el personaje más no quién viste el personaje… mejor me retiro- la pony de tierra comenzó a galopar con la pegaso azul grisácea sobre su lomo mientras que está lloraba en silencio, sus ojos emanaban aquellas lágrimas de tristeza que resbalaban por sus mejillas pero hacía lo posible de no reventar en llanto y llamar la atención.

Nightshade- "no puede ser cierto… mi hermanita… mi querida Berry Night… él... es él realmente…es él… Death Ray… él… él es… él es Rd"…- pensaba con mucho dolor al recordar todo lo que pasó en aquella noche y saber que el pony que les arruinó la vida estuvo junto a ella todo este tiempo.

**Fin del capítulo 38.**

**Wow… al fin termine esto, fueron más de 20.500 palabras… Lo bueno es que ya tengo el otro episodio a medias… asi como el de escuadrón. Así que empezaré dentro de 2 días y también aprovecharé de que la aplicación está funcionando correctamente así que por el momento es todo.**

**¡YAIBA FUERA!...**

**¿reviews?.**

**Traducción de la pequeña conversación que tuvo Zecora con Blue Spirit según San Google…**

**Zecora- **Rojo ya bluu… aliomba ruhusa yako ya kuondoa mwili huu amboa hauhitaji kuona katika hali hii…(Blue Spirit... solicitud de tu autorización para retirar esté cuerpo que no tiene que ver en esta situación)

**Blue Spirit**-….. mbele… (adelante)

**Zecora**\- asante…(gracias)


	39. Ajuste de cuentas

**Al fin pude actualizar!, eh estado muy ocupado y no he tenido tiempo libre para dedicarme a las historias, aparte de eso hacer que Zecora rime es muy complicado... y eso que vengo del país de la traba.**

**Pinkie- **Trova, se dice trova.

**Ah si… eso También :p**

**Pinkie-….**

**Mejor disfruten este capítulo y dejen sus comentarios si les agrada o necesitan que agregue o quite alguna cosa…**

**Capítulo 39: ajuste de cuentas.**

La luna brillaba en el cielo de Equestria bañando con su tenue luz las tierras de este pacífico reino. Mientras que en las profundidades del bosque cerca a Baltimare, un unicornio galopaba muy tranquilo en medio de toda esa oscuridad que proporcionaba la sombra de los árboles que bloqueaban la luz de la luna… tarareaba muy feliz y sin importarle los peligros que lo rodeaban, se dirigió hacia una cueva del cual se detuvo en la entrada y observó una oscuridad mayor en su interior que la que lo rodeaba afuera en el bosque.

Con la poca luz que se colaba a través de los árboles reveló que este unicornio portaba una alforja en su costado izquierdo y una bota de su pata derecha delantera, levantó su pata izquierda y la apoyó en un costado de la entrada de la cueva sobre un extraño símbolo. Su cuerno brilló con una tenue luz de color verde he inmediatamente unas runas aparecieron por toda la entrada de la cueva, cuando la luna se apagaron apareció una escalera que iba hacia abajo mostrando una entrada secreta

Este unicornio se adentro bajando las escaleras y encontrando un pasillo iluminada por pocas antorchas con un fuego de color azul, siguió avanzando hasta que en el fondo del pasillo diviso una puerta deteniéndose al frente de esta y volteó a ver a su costado izquierdo más exactamente a su abultada alforja mientras que una sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios, se giró de nuevo y levantó su pata para tocar la puerta pero estás se abrieron haciendo rechinar sus bisagras dejando al unicornio con la pata extendida.

¿?-espero que hallas cumplido con tu misión Blade Skull…- resonó una voz infantil dentro de esta recámara que estaba completamente oscura.

Unas antorchas se fueron entendiendo una por una con un fuego azul dando algo de luz a la recámara mostrando en el fondo un trono con una pequeña potrilla de color negro como la noche sentada en este con sus ojos cerrados y acompañada de dos ponis más cerca del trono: una era una yegua anciana de pelaje verde claro y crin canosa casi calva y de ojos color naranja vestida con una capa vieja y desgarrada que cubría su cuerpo, el otro era un semental de gran tamaño, un pony de tierra de pelaje color crema y melena castaña, sus ojos eran completamente negros tanto pupila como esclerótica y con una expresión de pocos amigos.

Blade-….. ¿toc toc?...-masculló el unicornio aún con su pata extendida.

Potrilla- y bien…

Blade- maestra…- musitó bajando su pata y efectuando una reverencia- he venido de mi larga búsqueda con buenas noticias, encontré lo que me pidió…

Potrilla- levántate y enséñame tu hallazgo Blade…- musitó con voz tranquila abriendo sus ojos de color completamente azules de pupilas rasgadas, el unicornio se levantó y con su magia sacó un grueso libro de su alforja para luego encaminarse hacia el trono.

Blade- tal y como le dije maestra, aquí está el libro que me solicitó…- masculló enseñando el libro y la pequeña embozo una sonrisa mostrando dientes puntiagudos mientras que el libro era cubierto con un aura de color azul y atraído hacia ella para atraparlo entre sus brazos y abrirlo.

Toxic Fruit- ¿tuviste problemas?...- preguntó a la anciana observando el libro.

Blade- ¿problemas?... neeeee, sólo use mis influencias para conseguir ese libro.

Toxic Fruit- ¿tus influencias o tu zombis?...

Blade- hmm… un poco de lo uno, un poco de lo otro…- respondió con desinterés- sólo uno en los cuarteles de los wonderbolts para que estuviera entretenidos y otro más en el palacio para crear una pequeña distracción…

Potrilla- conociéndote dudo que hayas usado solamente dos zombis Blade... ¿cuántos usaste?...- pregunto la pequeña mirando al unicornio.

Blade- sólo dos maestra…- la pequeña arqueo una ceja- está bien, toda una horda…- respondió mirando hacia otra parte haciendo que la pequeña riera un poco.

Toxic Fruit- ¿pero ya están neutralizados?.

Blade- ¡AGH!… ¡por supuesto que!... no lo sé…- dijo lo último rascándose la nunca- tomé el tren y salí de Canterlot lo más rápido que pude antes de que Celestia me descubriera- - las dos yeguas ya miraban al unicornio de forma seria mientras que el enorme semental mantenía la misma extensión- tuve que matar a un soldado y suplantarlo para poder llegar al libro, estaba en la habitación de Celestia, no fue fácil ya que tuve que causar ese desmadre para que me dejara sólo… necesitaba tiempo para buscarlo.

Toxic Fruit -….. claro…

Blade- ¡es la verdad!...

Potrilla- está bien Blade, digamos que te creo- dijo con voz tranquila volviendo su vista al libro.

Blade-… no me crees verdad maestra?...

Potrilla- claro que te creo Blade…- dijo usando un tono algo maternal.

Blade- ¿en serio maestra?...

Potrilla- no, pero para estar segura… Q'- dijo volteando a ver al enorme pony de tierra y éste sólo efectuó una reverencia- ve a Canterlot y cerciórate de que no hayan zombis, si encuentras alguno lo eliminas…- el enorme pony se levantó y se dio la vuelta pasando cerca del unicornio y salió de la habitación sin mencionar ninguna palabra- mi reino tiene que ser perfecto y sin errores…

Toxic Fruit- el libro ya está en sus cascos mi señora, ¿porque no atacar ahora?...

Potrilla- porque aún no es un buen momento Toxic…- masculló abriendo el libro y deteniéndose en una página- ellos profetizaron mi llegada y mi caída hace un milenio…- continuó pasando su casco sobre la página- también mi retorno y mi derrota por esas malditas yeguas y sus elementos… también predijeron la era del caos de Discord y sus derrotas…- tanto el unicornio como la yegua anciana miraban un poco sorprendidos de como aquella pequeña leía el libro sin ningún problema- fui separada de mi contraparte a la fuerza, ellas creen que Luna fue purificada y según los zeltas… ningún pony en Equestria tiene ni idea de que existo- dijo la pequeña cerrando el libro para luego voltear a ver a los dos ponys con una sonrisa en su rostro- excepto ustedes tres…

Blade- a ver si entendí esto maestra, ¿es el libro dice todo eso?...

Potrilla- así es…

Blade- yo le dí una ojeada al libro y no entendí ni una palabra… se supone que es una lengua muy antigua y más que las princesas… y no es que le faltan el respeto o diciendo que esté diciendo que usted es vieja ni nada por el estilo, es solo que...

Potrilla- ¿a dónde quieres llegar?...- preguntó mirándolo fijamente con una voz monótona.

Blade- ¿cómo es que puede entender ese libro sí escuché claramente a Celestia decir que no entendía ni una sola palabra?… y no creo que Luna tampoco lo sepa.

Potrilla- Blade Skull mi querido aprendiz, es obvio que Celestia no sepa ni una sola palabra de lo que este libro dice… pero con respecto a Luna estás completamente equivocado…- tanto Blade como Toxic voltearon a ver a la pequeña.

Toxic Fruit- mi señora, ¿cómo es que Luna sepa y Celestia no?...

Potrilla- la respuesta es sencilla mi estimada Toxic, Night Traveler…

Blade- ehhh…¿que ese no es su padre?.

Potrilla- así es, Celestia amaba a Night Traveller así como él a ella, pero con Luna era una relación más cercana...los zeltas son inspirados en la noche y creados para venerarla. Su lenguaje fue elaborada de tal forma que sólo ellos dos lo entendieran. .. un dialecto raíz, un dialecto que ni siquiera Sunshine lo pudo comprender…

Toxic Fruit- ¿ósea que Luna sabe de los zeltas y comprende su idioma?.

Potrillo- no en estos momentos…

Blade- pero usted dijo…

Potrilla- cuando fuimos separadas por los elementos de la armonía tomé gran parte de sus recuerdos e información que me fuera útil. Pero por desgracia ella se quedó con el poder que yo necesitaba para seguir combatiendo y unirnos nuevamente…

Blade- entiendo maestra… ¿y ahora qué?...

Potrilla- ahora es cuestión de tiempo, sólo faltan dos de las portadoras para ser contaminadas y dejar el arma suprema de Celestia completamente inservible…- habló la pequeña notando mucha malicia en sus palabras- No Face está en el pueblo terminando el trabajo que inició con Q', y cuando lo logré atacaremos en el día que menos pienses y estén más distraídas…

Toxic Fruit- ¿y qué día es ese mi señora?...

Potrilla- será en el día en que todos me temen, o mejor dicho… en la noche que todos me veneran... en la noche de Nightmare… jejeje…¡jajajajajaja!...- término riéndose demasiado fuerte provocando una corriente de aire debido a su fuerte voz que apagó una de las antorchas que daban luz a la recámara. Su risa fue tan fuerte que resonó no sólo en la recámara sino que también por el pasillo hasta salir de la cueva y llegar a oídos de un pony que cubría su cuerpo con una capa al igual que una capucha completamente vieja y desgastada, este equino se encontraba echado sobre una nube que estaba en el cielo cerca de la cueva aún viendo en una dirección por donde se había ido el enorme semental Q'. De pronto junto a él apareció una Flama de color azul que danza va por el viento de la noche.

Flama- realmente tiene mucho ego, mucho más que yo cuando estaba viva... oye Anumrama, ¿lo que ella dijo del libro es verdad?...- el pony guardó silencio y al poco tiempo sólo arrugó la nariz y enseñó sus colmillos en señal de completo enojo-…. tomaré eso como un sí.

Anumrama- aunque los zeltas veneren a Luna, su diosa siempre será Nama… muchos han odiado ese libro ya que les quita su libertad…

Flama- ¿como a ti?...

Anumrama- …. Jejeje… ya te lo hemos explicado, aunque las acciones de uno de nosotros estuvieron plasmadas en las páginas de ese maldito libro siempre buscábamos la manera de hacer lo contrario…- su expresión de enojo fue cambiando por una mueca de burla y comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

Flama- ¿qué es tan gracioso?...

Anumrama- que a pesar de nuestro destino siempre nos causó gracia la expresión de furia de Nama por no seguir al pie de la letra su estúpido libro…- extendió su pata La Flama se posicionó sobre ella- ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver algo de diversión?, te lo mereces ya que estuviste cerca de una alicornio, dos unicornios y un pony de tierra sin ser detectada…

Flama- ¿qué?... ¿dos unicornios?... pero, yo sólo vi a uno.

Anumrama- ese es un problema que debe solucionar, aun te falta mucho por aprender jejejeje- la flama se posiciono en su casco y luego se extinguió- en estos momentos se está librando un entretenimiento muy agradable en el pequeño pueblo…- musitó con una sonrisa para luego convertir su cuerpo en humo y desvanecerse en el aire.

.

.

Strong- ¡eres un malnacido!...- exclamó el uinpactonicornio arrojando un potente rayo de su cuerno a Blue Spirit que estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Death Ray. Cuando el ataque estaba cerca de los dos ponis, ambos convirtieron sus cuerpos en relámpagos y se elevaron evadiendo el ataque mágico que impactó una pared destruyéndola por completo- maldición...

Debido al estruendo causado por la batalla, algunos curiosos y soldados que patrullaban en el pueblo se convirtieron en testigos de aquel combate. Varios soldados intentaron detener a Blue Spirit, pero al igual que los primeros estos fueron convertidos en decoración de hielo junto a Black Willcard y los primeros soldados; en el interior del hospital las cosas estaban más delicadas: Applejack, Rarity Sweetie Belle y Fluttershy estaban con los pelos de puntas muy atentas a la batalla que se libraba afuera, Zecora analizaba el cuerpo de White Willcard he intentaba desbloquear sus nervios para que esté pudiera caminar.

Nightshade fue dejada en una camilla completamente sola a petición de ella y no ser molestada ya que lo que había descubierto revivió en ella un temor que hace muchos años no sentía y una herida que creyó cerrada fue abierta de forma brutal al recordar los gritos de dolor, súplicas y ayuda que pedía su hermana en esa noche. De vez en cuando la pony obrera volteaba a verla y quería ir a preguntar qué le pasaba, pero sabía que sería en vano ya que había dicho que no quería ser molestada.

Rarity- ¡por Celestia!...- exclamó muy preocupada al ver a su escolta ser golpeado en el aire y estrellarse contra el suelo muy fuerte, Blue Spirit se convirtió de nuevo en un relámpago y apareció cerca de Strong y por acto reflejo ellos capitán arrojó una fuerte patada pero el pony enmascarado la detuvo con su pata delantera izquierda y con la derecha golpe a sus costillas para luego conectar otra patada en las patas delanteras del unicornio haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, pero antes de que esté tocara el suelo fue golpeado en el estómago dejándolo sin aire y elevado un poco para luego ser golpeado de nuevo por su oponente con ambas patas delanteras al mismo tiempo que soltaba una descarga en el unicornio y lanzará su cuerpo lejos contra una pared que atravesó por la fuerza del golpe- ¿pero quién rayos es ese pony?... no es normal que un pony de tierra haga eso…- preguntó muy desesperada y angustiada esperando que alguno le respondiera, volteó a ver a la pony obrera y es también tenía una expresión de asombro- ¿Applejack?...¡Applejack!..

Applejack- ¿eh?..- volteó a verla cuando Rarity repitió su nombre más fuerte.

Rarity- te preguntaba qué quién es ese pony…

Applejack- Zecora dijo que se llamaba Roho ya Bluu, y que purifica las almas que han causado daño…

Rarity- ¿Roho ya Bluu?... que nombre más extraño, y al igual que su ropa- musitó mirando al pony enmascarado- pero está atacando a ponis que pertenecen a las filas de la corona, ellos no son malos…

Applejack- también dijo que ataca cuando es provocado…- la pony fashionista guardó silencio quedando con más dudas que antes, giró su cabeza a la camilla donde estaba White y la cebra y sin pensarlo dos veces se encaminó hacia ellos.

White- ¿qué rayos me hizo?... no puedo mover ni un músculo- musitó el semental entrando en pánico ante una calmada cebra- ¡¿acaso no podré volver a galopar?!...

Zecora- no seas tan exagerado, que sólo fuera de combate él te ha dejado… sus golpes son de mucha precisión, detuvieron tu músculos de toda función.- respondió la cebra de forma calmada.

White- ¿puedes revertirlos, hacer que me pueda mover?...

Zecora- tus músculos puedo desbloquear, pero debes de abstenerte de querer pelear.

White- ¿y eso porque?...

Zecora – porque muy débil has de quedar…

White- ... de acuerdo hazlo, es mejor eso que esto…- dijo soltando un suspiro de derrota, la cebra comenzó a pasar sus cascos por el cuerpo del pony de tierra y hacía presión en algunos puntos, White wildcard fruncía el ceño y soltaba uno que otro quejidos de dolor por lo que hacía la cebra en su cuerpo.

Rarity- *ejem*… Zecora…

Zecora- ¿sí?...respondió sin voltear a ver a la pony.

Rarity- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?...- la cebra asintió con la cabeza observando el cuerpo del semental- ese tal… Roho ya Bluu, ¿es amigo o enemigo?… porque lo que estoy viendo afuera me pone a dudar mucho.

Zecora- él no tiene bando preferido, sólo castiga a aquellos que se han corrompido... sus actos no son al azar, debes de darle un motivo para que él te quiera cazar…

White- que yo sepa ni mi hermano, ni la capitán Nightshade y yo hicimos algo para que es lunático nos dejará así…¡auch!...- gritó muy fuerte ya que la cebra lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en los puntos donde lo habían golpeado- oye eso dolió… ¿no puede ser más delicada?... masculló sobando su brazo derecho.

Zecora- deja de quejarte que golpes más fuertes te han dado en otra parte.

White- sí pero… no una cebra… tienes el casco pesado para hacer una yegua, y no quise sonar machista, pero fue lo que sentí...

Zecora- te tuve que golpear para que tus nervios volviera a funcionar... pero debes descansar, porque un combate en ese estado no lo podrás librar…- el semental no dijo ni una sola palabra y se recostó en la camilla algo molesto por no poder luchar ni sacar a su hermano del campo de batalla- ahora te voy a responder…- White y Rarity prestar atención a lo que iba a decir la cebra- él no los atacó por querer, sólo los dejo fuera de combate para que no se fueran a entrometer...

Rarity- ¿entonces no los podemos ayudar?...- Zecora negó con su cabeza. Se escuchó otra explosión y ambas yeguas galoparon rápidamente a mirar por la ventana seguidos de White Willcard que con mucho esfuerzo se bajó de la camilla y galopó hacia la ventana.

Afuera Strong Rock y Death Ray se encontraban de nuevo juntos jadeando del cansancio y con múltiples heridas mientras que su adversario seguía aparentemente en una sola pieza, aunque también jadeaba pero no tan pesado como lo hacía los dos unicornios. Su vestimenta tenía algunos cortes que permitían ver un pelaje azul marino y su máscara ya presentaba algunas grietas debido al castigo que también recibía.

Death- ¿cuanto más... cree que… pueda soportar ese bastardo?...capitán…- preguntó entre jadeos observando a Blue Spirit.

Strong- no… lo sé… y ya me estoy quedando... sin energía…

Death- ¡maldición!...- gritó muy fuerte lanzando un rayo de su cuerno directo a Blue Spirit, pero éste dio varios pasos hacia adelante y cuando el rayo estuvo cerca lo golpeó con su pata derecha delantera desviando su curso directo a los soldados congelados.

White- ¡hermano!...-gritó muy fuerte desde la ventana viendo como el rayo se dirigía hacia ellos. El pony enmascarado al escuchar ese grito giró su cabeza a dónde había desviado el rayo y de nuevo transformó su cuerpo en un relámpago para llegar antes que el ataque y golpearlo de nuevo para que éste se fuera hacia el cielo- pero... qué… ¿cómo?...- se pregunto muy confundido al ver la acción que realizó Blue Spirit.

Rarity- no puedo creerlo… desvío ese ataque sólo con sus cascos.

White- y no sólo eso, protegido a quienes lo atacaron…

Zecora- ven de lo que les estoy hablando?... no sólo desvió ese ataque, sino que protegido a quienes lo estaban atacando…- musitó sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

Strong- … je… oye Death, ya sé cómo acabar con ese infeliz…- masculló mostrando una sonrisa arrogante.

Deaht- ¿en serio?... pues dilo de una vez porque ese ya me tiene harto.

Strong- quiero que arrojes otro ataque mágico, algo de nivel bajo pero que pueda hacer daño…

Death- si desvió un ataque de nivel alto con sólo una pata, uno de nivel bajo lo eliminará con un soplido... además lo puede esquivar fácilmente.

Strong- no lo hará…- el unicornio color cian cargo de nuevo su cuerno y lanzó un rayo mágico hacia su oponente y cómo lo había dicho Strong no esquivo el ataque, nuevamente lo desvío con su pata y salió a todo galope contra los dos unicornios.

Death Ray- ¿esa es tu idea?...- preguntó mientras tomaba una pose de defensa y veía a su oponente dejar a los soldados de hielo y dirigirse hacia ellos.

Strong- no… es ésta…- cargó su cuerno y lanzó un potente rayo hacia Blue Spirit que evadió fácilmente y continuó hacia los dos unicornios, pero luego freno en seco y miro hacia atrás notando que el rayo no iba dirigido hacia él sino a los soldados congelados- "ya cayó"…- pensó el unicornio con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver que su oponente convirtió de nuevo su cuerpo en un relámpago y llegó rápidamente donde los soldados segundos antes que el rayo y recibiera de lleno el ataque causando una gran explosión- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!... ¡YA ENCONTRÉ TU PUNTO DÉBIL GUSANO!... Death Ray, ataca a los soldados congelados…

Death Ray- ¿qué?... pero…

Strong- descuida… ese desgraciado no permitirá que les hagamos daño, tal y como pasó con Willcard y Nightshade…- decía mientras veía a su oponente ponerse de pie con dificultad- permitió que salieran del campo de batalla antes de que salieran heridos, además si destruimos algunas estatuas de hiel… serán héroes caídos en combate…- masculló con una sonrisa retorcida para luego cargar su cuerno con magia y apuntara hacia los soldados congelados- ¡QUIERO VER CÓMO SALES DE ESTA!...- comenzó a acumular gran cantidad de magia generando una esfera que reunía más y más magia mientras que el capitán de Los cascos negros colocaba una enorme sonrisa.

Rarity- dulce Celestia…- murmuró la unicornio con hilo de temor en sus palabras al sentir el incremento de magia del unicornio.

Fluttershy- ¿qué pasa Rarity?...

Rarity- ese unicornio está acumulando mucha magia en su cuerno, puedo sentir ese gran incremento mágico…

White- a juzgar por la forma en que está acumulando magia, creo saber cuál es el hechizo que va a ejecutar… sip… no hay duda, es el megalomax…

-¿megalomax?...- preguntaron las yeguas al unísono.

White- así es, es uno de los hechizos más fuertes del capitán, sólo lo usa cuando quiere terminar con su adversario... je, y al parecer ya sabe cómo terminar con él…- dijo con mucha confianza y embozando una sonrisa que se fue desvaneciendo al ver como Death Ray atacaba a los soldados congelados- ¡¿pero qué hace?!...

Zecora- la respuesta es más que clara, juega sucio para poder vencer a quién les dio en la cara... musitó la cebra ganando la atención de los que estaban mirando por las ventanas- Roho ya Bluu ataca a los que dañó han provocado, pero también protege a los que no tienen que ver con su enfado…- dijo de forma seria observando como Blue Spirit desviaba o bloquear los ataques del unicornio color cian mientras que es Strong Rock seguía acumulando magia en su cuerno.

Blue Spirit tenía dificultades al tratar de repeler esos ataques mágicos, bloqueaba algunos, otros los desviada con sus patas o lo regresaba para que chocaran con otros ataques y explotaran. Pero los que no alcanzaba a desviar impactaban en su cuerpo haciéndolo desorientar y esto evitaba qué protegiera a las estatuas de hielo. Death Ray incremento su hechizo lanzando rayos más poderosos y rápidos dejando en un gran apuro a su oponente qué hacía lo que más podía por protegerse y proteger aquellos que había congelado ya que varias estatuas habían sido destruidas.

Strong Rock siguió acumulando magia en su cuerno haciendo que chispeara al retener magia por tanto tiempo, su ojo estaba centrado en los movimientos que su adversario hacía mientras una mueca de satisfacción se le formaba al ver que su plan había dado resultado pero con bajas en sus filas… cosa que no le importaba.

Adentro del hospital mientras que Stratus, Rainbow y el resto los galenos hacían lo que podían para que Pinkie Pie no muriera, aunque ninguno de los que estaban con la pony rosada pudo ver como su cuerpo fue cubierto con una leve aura de color azul que se desvaneció muy rápido e hizo que Pinkie frunciera un poco el ceño. En la sala de espera: Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Zecora y White observan por la ventana la batalla; las cuatro primeras estaban impactadas por tal acto de barbarie, la cebra muy seria e indignada por esa estrategia tan sucia y el semental de pelaje blanco y melena negra, al borde de un infarto por ver cómo esos rayos pasaban cerca de su hermano congelado. Se sentía un completo inútil ya que en su condición actual no daría nada de batalla ya que con sus movimientos lentos lo único que haría empeorar la situación.

White- maldición… no me importa lo que me pase, bajaré y pondré a mi hermano a salvo…

Zecora- es muy valiente tu decisión, pero con tu condición actual sólo serías un estorbo en esa discusión...

White-pero mi hermano... Death Ray ataca como loco y no les importan destruir a los otros soldados.. y ese maldito no se mueve de ese punto…

Zecora- si él no se ha movido es porque protegerlos ha querido.

White- ¿eh?...- musitó volteando a ver a la cebra.

Zecora- y si eres un buen observador notarás que ese unicornio no ataca a su agresor, sino a quienes él tiene a su alrededor…- dijo señalando al unicornio color cian y luego a Blue Spirit, el semental centró su vista viendo el patrón de ataque que tenía Death Ray hacia él pony enmascarado y notó que lo que la cebra decía era completamente cierto.

White- sólo estás desviando los ataques, pero Death no lo ataca directamente… el está… y el capitán… enmudeció al instante mientras que sus ojos se abrían al igual que su hocico.

Zecora- por tu expresión deduzco que ya sabes la actual situación…

White - ¡noooo!... ¡no puede, los matará a todos con el megalomax!... ¡matará a mi hermano si el capitán ejecuta ese hechizo!.

Sweetie Belle- al parecer eso a él no le importa…- masculló la pequeña unicornio de forma inocente alterando aún más al semental terrestre que dio media vuelta y comenzó a galopar de forma torpe a la salida pero tropezó con sus propias patas y cayó al suelo.

White- maldición…- masculló sintiéndose más impotente de lo que ya se sentía.

Afuera mientras que Strong seguía acumulando magia en su cuerno, el unicornio de color cian seguía con los ataques pero no con la misma velocidad que estaba a un principio. Estaba agotado al igual que su oponente que se veía mover como si respiraba agitado pero seguía protegiendo a los soldados congelados; Death Ray arrojó un último rayo para luego desplomarse en el suelo mientras respiraba de forma agitada al igual que Blue Spirit, ya que ese ataque impactó en su rostro haciéndole dar varias vueltas en el aire y cayera en el suelo de forma pesada, pero se levantó de forma rápida y luego se sentó mientras respiraba agitado. Su máscara se agrieto un poco más hasta romperse una parte del lado derecho mostrando su ojo de color azul cobalto con unos puntos de color negro en su esclerótica y un poco de pelaje color azul marino.

Strong Rock- ¡Death Ray levanta ese trasero y sigue atacando, necesito un poco más de tiempo!...

Death Ray - estoy… agotado… no creo poder… seguir…- dijo el unicornio color cian entre jadeos.

Strong Rock- ¡sólo falta un poco más, levántate y ataca de nuevo!... el unicornio color cian se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y mientras que su cuerno comenzaba tener una tenue luz- ¡vamos Death Ray, si salimos de ésta yo invito a la primer ronda!...

Death Ray- eso es motivación…- su cuerno comenzó a tener un brillo más fuerte mientras que su cuerpo era rodeado por pequeños relámpagos, luego cubrió su cuerpo con su magia y levitara un poco alejado del suelo, colocó sus patas delanteras al frente de su cuerno y observando a su enemigo ponerse de pie con dificultad- muere maldito… ¡Thunder go shower!...- extendió las patas a sus costados creando una barrera de energía que comenzó a golpear de forma rápida haciendo salir esferas de energía hacia su oponente como si fuera un proyectiles.

El pony enmascarado observó ese ataque hacia él y estampó sus patas delanteras muy fuerte creando una pequeña barrera energía haciendo qué este ataque fuera detenido y no destruyera ninguna otra estatua. Pero cada esfera de energía que impactada el pequeño oscuro fue generando una cortina de humo. Strong siguió acumulando magia en su cuerno generando una bola de energía qué comienzo a ganar tamaño mientras soltaba chispas y Death Ray continuó atacando a los soldados sin darse cuenta de qué su oponente se estaba acercando hacia él ya que este ataque no le dejaba tener buena visibilidad y sumado a la cortina de humo lo hicieron ignorante de la situación.

Death Ray detuvo su ataque ya que había excedido los límites de su capacidad pero aún continuaba levitando y lo único que hacía era observar aquella cortina de humo mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en sus labios al haber terminado con su oponente sin necesidad de la ayuda de su capitán.

Death Ray- jejeje… diste… batalla…- decía con su sonrisa en el rostro que se fue borrando al notar el escudo un poco agrietado pero los soldados intactos y sin rastros de Blue Spirit cuando el humo se disipó un poco- pero… que…- rápidamente miro hacia arriba y notó al pony enmascarado que iba en caída hacia el- no es… verdad...

Blue Spirit- ¡SHELL… BULLET!...- estiró su brazo derecho mientras que alrededor de su cuerpo se generó una pequeña aura con los colores del arco iris que recorrió desde la punta de su cabeza hasta la base de sus patas. Varios escombros que estaban cerca fueron cubiertos con la misma aura que rodeo al pony enmascarado para luego ser desintegrados. Poco a poco su brazo derecho comenzó a ser cubierto con una coraza como si fuera una armadura de color dorado con secciones naranjas y grises, su casco fue cubierto por una sección de color naranja mientras unas garras de color rojo se materializaban para luego empuñarla y retraer su brazo. En su lomo más específicamente sobre su omóplato derecho se fueron creando tres aletas curvas también de color rojo, una pequeña abajo una mediana arriba y una más grande en medio de ambas; pero las aletas grande y mediana se fueron desintegrando y eso hizo que Blue Spirit volteara ver hacia su hombro notando como éstas se desintegraba, pero no le prestó importancia ya que nuevamente giró su vista hacia el frente viendo al unicornio color cian.

Death Ray- maldición… ya no me queda energía…

Blue Spirit- shougeki no…¡firt bullet!...- después de ese grito la aleta de su lomo comenzó a fragmentarse y una fuerte ráfaga de energía salió de esta haciendo que su velocidad aumentara, estiró su brazo con su garra empuñada para asentar un golpe demasiado fuerte la base del cuerno de su oponente.

Death Ray no tuvo tiempo de evadir o detener ese ataque con un hechizo, recibiendo aquel golpe de lleno mientras que sus ojos se abrían por el dolor y sentía como poco a poco su cuerno sea agrietaba hasta romperse por completo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que lo mandó contra el suelo y diera muchas vueltas hasta detenerse y quedar completamente inconsciente con su cuerno roto, mientras que Blue Spirit utilizó su garra para enterrarla en el suelo y así frenar de forma rápida dejando las marcas en la tierra por la velocidad que llevaba.

Rarity- ¡señor Death Ray!...

Strong Rock- muy listo miserable… pero no llegaras a tiempo hacia ellos… ¡MEGALOMAX!...

White- ¡noooo!...- gritó muy impotente desde la ventana.

Strong Rock- ¡FUEGO!...- de cuerno del unicornio salió un potente rayo haciéndolo derrapar un metro debido a la fuerza con que fue arrojado.

Blue Spirit levantó su vista y vio ese potente ataque dirigirse hacia las estatuas de hielo, estaba muy lejos de ellos y además agotado por materializar su garra. De una de las esquinas cerca al hospital salió una pequeña pegaso de pelaje naranja y melena púrpura llevando consigo un brazalete en su hocico, pasó cerca de las estatuas de hielo sin percatarse que estas estaban allí ya que estaba muy concentrada en llegar a un lugar en particular. Pero detuvo su galope al ver una extraña luz que se dirigía hacia ella, lentamente volteó su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron en su máxima capacidad al igual que su hocico dejando caer el brazalete al ver como esa luz se aproximaba mientras sentía una extraña sensación de calor.

Sweetie Belle- ¡Scootaloo aléjate de ahí!...- gritó la pequeña al ver a su amiga ahí parada, los demás ponis que estaban mirando por la ventana lo que sucedía giraron su vista adónde estaba mirando la pequeña unicornio después de haber escuchado su grito. Soltaron un grito ahogado al ver a la Crusader que no se movía ni un centímetro- ¡Scootaloo!...

La pequeña estaba perpleja observando ese ataque como se acercaba hacia ella y a las estatuas de hielo que ignoraba a su alrededor, sus pequeñas patas no le respondía ya que estaba Presa del miedo mientras que esté rayo en un punto explotó dividiéndose en muchos rayos de menor tamaño pero con la misma fuerza destructiva.

Applejack- ¡sal de ahí niña!...

Fluttershy- no quiero ver…- dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus alas.

Sweetie Belle- ¡Scootaloo!...- los rayos llegaron a su objetivo causando una gran explosión seguido de una enorme cortina de humo- ¡NOOOOOOOO!...

Rarity- él… él…

White- acabó con todos sin importarle que ella estuviera allí… ni mi hermano, es un maldito- masculló el semental con el ceño fruncido y apretando sus dientes debido a la ira que sentía de haber perdido a su hermano por culpa de su capitán.

Strong Rock- jejeje… nadie… sale… vivo… del… megalomax…- decía entre jadeos observándola densa nube de humo- diste una… buena... pelea…

Sweetie Belle- Scootaloo…- murmuró la pequeña bajando su cabeza al igual que sus orejas mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Zecora- jejeje….

-eh?...- dijeron todos los adultos volteando a ver a la cebra al escuchar su leve risa.

Applejack- Zecora no soy ninguna pony de criticar las costumbres de los demás, pero reírte en estos momentos por la desgracia de otros no está bien.

Rarity- ¡sí!, ¡¿que es lo que te causa gracia?!...- más que una pregunta fue un reclamo, pero la cebra sólo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Zecora- el poder de ese unicornio es muy sorprendente, pero está olvidando quién es realmente su oponente…

Fluttershy- de qué estás hablando Zecora…- musitó La tímida pegaso abriendo un poco las plumas de sus alas y viendo a la cebra por medio de ellas.

Zecora- sólo presten atención y se darán cuenta de que Roho ya Bluu no descuidó a los que se involucraron en esta discusión…- las yeguas y el semental miraron a la cebra muy confundidos para luego voltea a ver a la cortina de humo.

Strong Rock- jejeje… el punto bueno es que acabe contigo, el punto malo es que debo de hacer mucho pape… ¿que demonios?...- masculló al ver algo extraño en medio del humo.

Rarity- eso… es…

Applejack- lo veo… y no lo creo…

White- pero…que es eso…

Fluttershy- por Celestia, eso es…

Sweetie Belle- ¡¿el escudo del señor Mistic Warior?!- exclamó la pequeña al ver el imponente escudo color negro con el dragón tallado.

Rarity- ¿Mistic Warior?.. ¡ese farsante!...

Applejack- ¡después de lo que hizo tiene el descaro de venir de nuevo al pueblo!...

Fluttershy- no es él…

-¿eh?...- musitaron Rarity y Applejack al unison mientras volteaban a ver a la timida pegaso.

Fluttershy- no es él, ese no es su escudo… "debe ser él… tiene que ser él"- pensó observando la imponente defensa.

Cuando el humo se disipó por completo, Strong Rock estaba sorprendido de ver que su poderoso ataque fue retenido por esa cosa y sin causarle al menos una fisura. Detrás del escudo estaban las estatuas de hielo intactas y un pony con una vestimenta negra y una máscara hecho bonita en el suelo, poco a poco se fue levantando revelando que debajo de él estaba una pequeña potrilla pegaso de pelaje naranja hecha bonita con sus ojos cerrados. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue una extremidad de color dorado con detalles naranjas y grises, fue bajando su vista hasta que vio la pata de color naranja con esas garras rojas.

Scootaloo- ¿eh?... ¿que?...-masculló algo desorientada por la explosión, cuando reaccionó un poco mejor se llenó de temor al ver esas garras tan cerca de ella. Levantó su cabeza muy lentamente siguiendo desde la garra y pasando por el brazo hasta centrar su vista en una cabeza de zorro de color negro con un ojo opaco y el otro de color azul cobalto con esclerótica tomando un color negro que la miraba fijamente mientras parecía jadear- … ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH POR FAVOR NO ME COMAS!- exclamó mientras se hacía de nuevo bolita y temblaba del miedo- por… favor…

Blue Spirit- estas… bien…- dijo el pony enmascarado con un tono cansado, pero Scootaloo al parecer no lo escuchó debido al miedo que tenía- pequeña… no… temas…- la pequeña al escuchar un poco mejor esas palabras abrió su ojo izquierdo y se dio cuenta que la cabeza de zorro que la amenazaba sólo era una máscara.

Scootaloo- ehh… tú… ¿puedes hablar?...

Blue Spirit- estas… bien…- su voz ya no se escuchaba tan cavernosa como antes.

Scootaloo- s… si…- respondió aún sintiendo el mismo temor ya que sabía que quien estaba encima de ella no era un zorro sino quien sabe que loco.

El pony enmascarado se movió un poco para que la pequeña se levantara y con su garra tocó algo en el suelo, giró su vista y vio un brazalete que luego tomó con la garra.

Blue Spirit- esto…es...- musitó observando el artilugio, la pequeña pegaso trato de quitárselo pero el movió su garra evitando que lo tocara.

Scootaloo- ¡por favor devuélveme el brazalete, si no se lo doy a Pinkie Pie se morirá!- dijo muy desesperada, el pony enmascarado miro el rostro de la pequeña denotando preocupación- por favor…

Blue Spirit- …

Scootaloo- por favor… está muy delicada en el hospital, no quiero que muera…- sin decir más, Blue Spirit bajó su garra ofreciéndole el brazalete a la pequeña que ella tomó con ambos cascos. Se dio la vuelta y salió a todo galope, pero al salir detrás del escudo fue cubierta por una aura de color azul y regresada detrás del escudo mientras que una serie de rayos mágicos impactaban en el suelo y luego en el escudo.

Blue Spirit- estás… bien…- dijo con una voz muy cansada y la pequeña sólo asintió con la cabeza. Dejó a Scootaloo en el suelo y asomó su cabeza por un extremo del escudo viendo a Strong Rock con su cuerno cubierto por su aura preparado para disparar. Se ocultó de nuevo recostándose del escudo respirando cada vez más agitado mientras que su garra se desintegraba- rayos…

Scootaloo- pareces cansado, ¿estas bien?...

Blue Spirit- lo voy a distraer… tu galopa… al hospital…- la pequeña asintió de nuevo y espero que este pony se preparara- opplading…- murmuró estirando su garra hacia el frente mientras su cuerpo fue cubierto de nuevo por esa extraña ahora color arcoíris regenerando un poco su garra y creando de nuevo la aleta pequeña sobre su lomo al lado derecho.

Applejack- si no es ese farsante entonces quien corrales es…

Fluttershy- no estoy segura, pero creo que ese pony es el profesor Snake- respondió sin dejar de ver el imponente escudo- recuerden que el me protegió junto con Twilight cuando interferí en el duelo y cuando atacó la osa

Rarity- eso lo sabemos querida, pero el escudo que uso…- volteó a ver de nuevo el escudo- era diferente, su color es más claro que ese.

White- no se quien sea ese tal Snake, pero debo agradecerle a ese sujeto por salvar a mi hermano con ese escudo.

Zecora- no sólo a tu hermano quiso proteger, invocó a ryukishi para ese ataque detener y a todos esos ponis proteger..

Rarity- ryu… ¿kishi?... ¿y qué significa?...

Fluttershy- significa caballero dragón…- las ponis la voltearon a ver y estás sólo movió un poco su cabeza sin dejar de ver hacia afuera- es japonis…

Applejack- entonces ese pony es el profesor Snake?- preguntó mirándolo a la tímida pegaso.

Fluttershy- no estoy segura, es solo una suposición. Pero… su estatura es casi igual, el escudo de energía, los hechizos de hielo y su forma de luchar… además él dijo que era profesor, y al parecer de lucha…

Applejack- de idiomas e historia, nos lo dijo a Nightshade y a mí esta mañana que nos topamos con él… aunque su forma de luchar también me hace pensar de qué es profesor de artes marciales…

Rarity- hmmm… mismos hechizos, misma forma de luchar, igual de misteriosos… bueno, creo que el misterio ya está resuelto… él es el profesor Snake- respondió con una pata en su barbilla.

Sweet Belle- no lo creo hermanita…- masculló la pequeña señalando la puerta haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a ver hacia esa dirección y abrieran sus ojos al notar a un unicornio de pelaje azul marino, melena color plateada y un poco alto parado en la puerta con una expresión de duda.

Applejack- pero… pero… pensamos que…

Snake- ¿estaría luchando?...- las tres yeguas asintieron con su cabeza- pues no… ¿por qué he de luchar?- el unicornio entró por completo acercándose hacia el grupo y centrando su vista en la tímida pegaso haciendo que está desviada su mirada algo sonrojada y la unicornio color blanca se le marcara un sonrojo en sus mejillas al tener al semental cerca- llegué antes de que estallara la guerra afuera, vine a preguntar por la pequeña que encontramos en el bosque, pero me dijeron de que fue dada de alta en la tarde. Ya me iba a ir a mi casa pero la seguridad del hospital no permitió que ningún pony saliera hasta que esos locos terminaran su batalla o llegara la guardia a detenerlos, pasaba por aquí y de casualidad escuché que hablaban de mí y suponía de que yo estaba fuera, así que decidí entrar para aclarar esta duda ya que no quiero problemas con la guardia y… - guarde silencio al mirar por la ventana y ver al pony en mascarado salir de detrás del escudo a todo galope- ehhh, acaso ese es… ¿Roho ya Bluu?...

Zecora- ¿lo conoces?...

Applejack- ¿como sabes su nombre?- preguntó con una mirada sería.

Snake- es un mito en el otro continente, un pony que purifica almas y acaba con los que hacen mal… pero no creí que fuera real...- respondió mirando por la ventana- ¿quién usa la máscara?...

Zecora- una buena preguntas ha dado, pero al parecer más dudas que respuestas creado- respondió la cebra mirando al semental al rostro, pero éste seguía con sus ojos fijos en la tímida pegaso haciendo que Fluttershy se sintiera algo incómoda.

Rarity- Disculpe profesor…- el semental volteó a ver a la unicornio pero de reojo miraba a Fluttershy- se que no es el mejor momento pero… me gustaría…

Sweetie Belle- ¡¿que está haciendo?!...- exclamó la pequeña haciendo que ambos miraran de nuevo por la ventana.

Afuera Blue Spirit evadía los ataques que Strong le arrojaba mientras que Scootaloo esperó la señal que el le había dicho, la pequeña pegaso estaba atenta al movimiento que él le dijo para salir por el otro lado hacia el hospital; el unicornio arremetía con rayos poderosos mientras que su oponente pareciera que sólo se burlaba de él ya que saltaba de un lado a otro alejando su atención del escudo y quienes estaban detrás.

Blue Spirit esquivo un último ataque ya que Strong Rock se había detenido por el agotamiento, el pony enmascarado levantó su garra y le hizo señas a su rival invitandolo a que lo siguiera atacando. Strong frunció el ceño y dio un grito de guerra para luego salir galopando hacia su oponente y esa fue la señal que la pequeña Scootaloo necesitaba para salir por el otro lado del escudo directo al hospital, sin perder tiempo ingreso por la puerta principal y galopó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la sala donde tenían a la pony de tierra agonizante abriendo las puertas de par en par.

Scootaloo- ¡tengo el brazalete!...

Sweetie Belle- ¡Scootaloo!...- la pequeña galopó donde su amiga para luego darle un fuerte abrazo- ¿estás bien, no estás herida?...

Scootaloo- no te preocupes, estoy bien… encontré el brazalete, estaba sobre el ventilador..- dijo mostrando el artilugio que estaba en su ala.

Zecora- los detalles nos los darás más adelante, Pinkie Pie necesita ese brazalete en ese instante- masculló la cebra viendo de reojo al par de potrillas. Scootaloo asintió con su cabeza y galopó rápidamente ingresando a la sala, pero cuando pasó cerca del unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro las runas del brazalete comenzaron a brillar y la única que lo notó fue la tímida pegaso, Pero nuevamente volteó su vista hacia la ventana observando lo que pasaba afuera junto con White mientras que Zecora, Applejack y Rarity se acercaron al cristal.

Health Potion - ¿eh?... este no es un lugar qué puedes entrar como si nada, sal de aquí niña- dijo la doctora con un tono algo cansado debido a sus esfuerzos en baños sobre la pony rosada.

Scootaloo- tengo lo que Pinkie necesita…- dijo mostrando el brazalete que sostenía con su ala. Al escuchar la voz de la pequeña, la pegaso color cian levantó la vista viendo a Scootaloo sostener aquel artilugio.

Health Potion- ¿un brazalete?... pequeña no es momento para que nos distraigas con tus juegos…

Scootaloo- sé que no es un juego, pero esto ayudará a que ella se recupere…

Health Potion- lo siento pero debes salir ahora...

Scootaloo- ni si quiera me está escuchando, Pinkie necesita el brazalete y ¡oye!...- masculló pequeña al ser cubierta con un aura de color lila y levitada- no me saques, tengo que darle el brazalete a Pinkie Pie…

Applejack - ¿pero qué está haciendo esa doctora?...- la pony obrera iba a ingresar pero la cebra extendió su pata negando con su cabeza- pero Zecora…

Zecora- mira con atención y verás cómo se soluciona esta pequeña discusión…

Health Potion- sé que tus intenciones son buenas pequeña, pero en estos momentos estamos en un asunto muy delicada…- con la pequeña siendo levitada por su aura comienzo a sacarla de la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Scootaloo- ¡tengo la cura, por favor déjame!...- pero la doctora ignoró por completo lo que Scootaloo decía. estaba por sacarla cuando una daga golpeó la punta de su cuerno y se incrustó en la pared ocasionando que su magia se anulara de golpe liberando a la pequeña pegaso y le causar un leve dolor. Volteó a mirar hacia atrás y notó al pegaso de pelaje color gris claro con melena azul acero con cian viéndola con el ceño fruncido mas de lo normal y dejando a Rarity y Applejack con su hocico abierto.

Zecora- vieron que no fue necesario una intervención, él tiene todo controlado desde que Scootaloo entró a la habitación…

Stratus- deja acercar a la niña o la siguiente daga ira a tu cráneo… - dijo el semental agitando un poco su a la derecha y sacando de esta otra daga.

Health Potion- con un por favor es más que suficiente…- masculló tocando la base de su cuerno.

Stratus- ella lo dijo…- la unicornio no dijo nada más y se hizo a un lado dándole paso a la pequeña pegaso que se acercó de forma rápida hasta la camilla y el semental vio aquel brazalete de forma curiosa mientras que sus herraduras soltaban un brilló tenue. Rainbow no se alejaba de ella y sostenía su pata derecha, estaba destrozada por la condición en que la alocada pone fiestera se encontraba-… en qué pata va...

Scootaloo- Zecora se lo puso en su pata derecha y dijo que jamás se lo debería quitar…

Stratus tomó el brazalete y alejó un poco a Rainbow para luego ponérselo en la pata derecha de la pony rosada y voltear a ver el cardiógrafo al igual que los galenos, la pegaso color cian y las yeguas que estaban detrás del cristal viendo aquella línea con sus débiles picos hasta que ésta se convirtió en una línea recta exaltando a Rainbow, a la pequeña Scootaloo y a las yeguas que observaban mientras que los galenos solamente guardaron silencio y cerraron sus ojos.

-*piiiiiiiiiiiii*… *pip… pip… pip*- Al escuchar de nuevo este sonido todos voltearon a ver a la alocada pony de tierra y de nuevo al cardiógrafo mostrando como poco a poco a quel pico se hacía más frecuente. Muy sorprendida la doctora Health Potion comenzó a acercarse hacia este instrumento notando cómo se estabiliza van todos los signos de aquella pony.

Health Potion- No puedo creerlo… sus signos están estabilizando.

Horse -… ¿ahora me crees cuando digo que hay una conspiración mágica?- dijo de forma sarcástica observando a la unicornio frente al cardiógrafo. Muy lentamente Pinkie Pie comenzó a mover su pata derecha y Rainbow Dash al ver esto se aferró a ella sintiendo como su temperatura se elevaba poco a poco, el cuerpo de la Pony rosada en mano un brillo azul que se extinguió de forma rápida.

Rainbow- Pinkie, ¿puedes escucharme?... Pinkie Pie…- musitó con su voz quebrada observando el rostro de su amiga esperando que está abriera los ojos- ¿Pinkie?...

Pinkie-… Rain… bow…- arrastró sus palabras generando en la pegaso un sentimiento de felicidad.

Rainbow- ¡sí Pinkie soy yo!...- exclamó muy feliz mientras que sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas, la pony rosada abrió un poco sus ojos y levanto su casco acariciando el rostro de la pegaso color cian.

Pinkie- también… te necesito...- los ojos de la pegaso color cian se abrieron un poco más dejando salir aquellas lágrimas de felicidad para luego abalanzarse sobre su amiga dándole un fuerte abrazo y llorar en su hombro como una potrilla mientras que Pinkie movió su pata y le dio un débil abrazo.

Stratus observó el emotivo reencuentro y luego el cardiógrafo, se dio la vuelta tomando a Scootaloo bajo su brazo como si fuera un chihuahua para comenzar a dirigirse hacia la salida de la sala.

Scootaloo- ¡oye!...

Stratus- hiciste un buen trabajo, completaste tu misión…- masculló el semental saliendo por la puerta y llegando al pasillo donde estaban los otros ponis. Dejó la pequeña en el suelo mientras que Applejack y Rarity se acercaba hacia él.

Applejack- ¿cómo sigue Pinkie Pie?...

Stratus- vivirá…-

Rarity- gracias a Celestia…- el semental comenzó a mirar por todo el cuarto y los que estaban allí

Stratus- ¿donde está mi capitana?...

Rarity- ella se encuentra al fondo del pasillo, fue herida hace poco cuando salió a defender a el señor Death Ray y a su capitán…- dijo señalando el fondo del pasillo donde estaba la camilla con la pegaso color grisáceo, Stratus miró al fondo del pasillo viendo a la pegaso sobre la camilla dando la espalda. Sin decir más el shadowbolt comenzó a dirigirse hacia esa dirección y a los pocos segundos salió de la unidad de cuidados la doctora Potion y esta también fue abordada por el par de yeguas preguntando por la salud de la alocada pony fiestera

Applejack- doctora Cómo se encuentra Pinkie?, él nos dijo que estaba bien pero no nos dio muchos detalles…

Health Potion- ella se encuentra mucho mejor. Sus signos vitales se estabilizaron por completo después de que le colocaron ese extraño brazalete- dijo mirando hacia atrás observando la camilla dónde estaba Pinkie Pie- si me disculpan me iré a descansar un poco, ha sido un día demasiado extraño…- ambas yeguas acentuaron con la cabeza dándole paso a la unicornio para luego girar su vista hacia adentro de la sala, decidieron dejar a la pegaso con la pony rosada para luego girarse y caminar hacia la ventana y ver lo que sucedía afuera.

Rainbow aún abrazaba a la alocada pony fiestera hasta que está soltó su pata resbalando por el cuerpo de Rainbow y cayendo pesadamente sobre la cama, Rainbow al sentir eso se despegó de ella muy preocupada y la vio con sus ojos cerrados.

Rainbow- ¿Pinkie?... Pinkie despierta… ¡Pinkie no me hagas esto, despierta por favor despierta!…- exclamaba tomando a la pony de tierra por los hombros sacudiendola

Horse- *ejem*…- la pegaso levantó su mirada observando al semental frente a ella- ¿sabes que ella estuvo al borde de la muerte?... ¿que tuvo un día demasiado difícil?...

Rainbow- ¡sí pero!...

Horse- entonces déjala descansar y haz lo mismo… ella se encuentra fuera de peligro, así que no debes de preocuparte más- masculló el doctor para luego ver la pata de Pinkie que tenía la intravenosa y retirarla muy suave- sólo necesita descanso…

Rainbow- gracias… sólo… me asusté- dijo más calmada volteando a ver a su amiga que tenía una expresión de tranquilidad.

Stratus- capitana...- masculló el semental cerca de la yegua pero ésta no se dio la vuelta- capitana la portadora del elemento de la risa ya está fuera de peligro.

Nightshade-…

Stratus- capitana…

Nightshade- buen trabajo… teniente- musitó con la voz muy quebrada- retírese a descansar con su protegida…

Stratus- … capitana se encuentra bien…

Nightshade- sí lo estoy, solo… quiero estar sola- volvió a decir con su voz quebrada pero el semental no se retiró, antes comenzó a observar su cuerpo notando aquellos extraños movimientos- Teniente es una orden, déjame sola… por favor.

Stratus- sus músculos están bloqueados…

Nightshade- estoy bien, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo. Por el momento sólo quiere estar so…- cayó de forma inmediata mientras fruncua el ceño y apretaba sus dientes para no soltar un grito debido a un golpe en la columna que le dio Stratus. Luego puse sus cascos en su nuca y los deslizó por toda su columna hasta llegar a su cadera en donde metió sus patas en medio de las inglés de Nightshade y golpeó debajo de los muslos haciendo que la pegaso nuevamente frunciera el ceño y apretara los dientes. Se alejó de ella un poco mientras que la pegaso agitó su a la derecha de forma mecánica.

Stratus- ahora puede moverse capitana, pero deberá esperar por lo menos dos horas para que sus nervios funcionen completamente y sus movimientos sean más coordinados. Ahora explíqueme porque estaba llorando- dijo viendo a la pegaso de espaldas ya que aún no se daba la vuelta.

Pasó alrededor de dos minutos y la yegua comenzó a girarse lentamente mostrando un rostro muy diferente al que ella mantenía, se le notaba una mezcla de sentimientos entre dolor, temor y furia; expresiones que se le notaban a leguas y que el semental percató de forma inmediata para acercarse un poco más y darle un abrazo.

Nightshade- ¿que está haciendo teniente?...- más que un reclamo se sintió como una pregunta de una chiquilla asustada.

Stratus- en su rostro veo que su búsqueda ha finalizado… lo que sospechaba resultó ser verdad, ¿no es así?... capitana...- el rostro de la yegua se fue tornando más amargo y se aferró mucho al abrazo que le dio el semental para comenzar a derramar sus lágrimas, gimoteaba y lloraba en voz baja para que las otras yeguas no la cucharan y le fueran a preguntar qué es lo que le había pasado.

Blue Spirit fue arrojado contra una pared y seguido dos potentes rayos mágicos impactarán en su pecho para luego caer sentado respirando muy agitado mientras que Strong Rock tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero también respiraba muy agitado debido al agotamiento de esta batalla. Comenzó a acercarse hacia su oponente observando como la máscara de este estaba más agrietada.

Strong Rock- je… resultaste ser… un maldito hueso duro de roer…- decía mientras se acercaba hacia su oponente, el pony enmascarado trato de levantarse pero rápidamente el unicornio lo golpeó en su rostro arrojándolo de nuevo al suelo- estaba pensando… en llevarte a una celda… pero con lo que hiciste creo que la mejor opción sería… aniquilarte ahora…- nuevamente cargo magia en su cuerpo y apunto a su oponente- di tus… últimas palabras... gusano….

Blue Spirit-… shougeki no…firt… bullet …- dijo muy suave dejando caer su cabeza de forma pesada.

Strong Rock- eh?... masculló con una voz muy agotada y el pony enmascarado señaló con su garra hacia la derecha.

El unicornio no comprendió lo que había dicho y giró de forma rápida su cabeza hacia esa dirección para toparse con una garra empuñada qué impactó en su frente, prácticamente debajo de su cuerno rompiéndolo en varios pedazos y fue enviado a volar por la fuerza de este golpe para terminar estrellándose contra el imponente escudo quedando tirado en el suelo aún consciente pero muy débil, Blue Spirit clavó sus garras en el suelo disminuyendo su velocidad y dejando unas grandes marcas en la tierra. Se sentó de golpe respirando de forma agitada mientras que su garra se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco mostrando de nuevo su casco; y el clon que estaba junto a la pared explotó con un *puff* dejando sólo una pequeña cortina de niebla que se disipó de forma rápida.

White- él… uso…

Snake- un clon de niebla… muy astuto, distrajo toda su atención con un clon mientras que el preparaba ese ataque… al parecer ya lo derrotó…

Fluttershy- no puedo creerlo… como…

Zecora- ¿en que fue derrotado por el pony en mascarado?...

Fluttershy- no, digo si…

Zecora- aunque su oponente sea fuerte, Roho ya Bluu lucha sin temerle a la muerte. Mientras que su oponente lucha por matarlo y sobrevivir, el solo combate sin importar que no vuelva a existir…

White – hmm… es como un kamikaze…- murmuró observando por la ventana. Blue Spirit se levantó de dónde estaba y volteo a ver al unicornio color cian en el suelo inconsciente, luego su cuerpo fue rodeado con un aura de color azul y fue arrojado contra el escudo quedando cerca de Strong. A paso lento y tambaleando se acercó donde los dos unicornios para levantarse sobre sus patas traseras quedando erguido mientras que las delanteras comenzaban a soltar algunas chispas- ehh... ¿que está haciendo?... ¡¿y cómo es que hace eso?!.

Zecora- terminar la labor por la cual él ha venido, purificar esas dos almas qué daño han repartido…- todos los ponys voltearon a ver a la cebra que veía aquella escena con el ceño fruncido. White Willcard entendió las palabras de la cebra y se dio media vuelta comenzando a alejarse de la ventana en dirección a la puerta lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían. Pero su trayecto no duró demasiado ya que su cuerpo fue inmovilizado siendo cubierto por una aura de color azul, levitó un poco para ser devuelto a dónde estaba.

White- ¡oye!...- exclamó muy molesto al saber que quién lo tenía retenido y era el semental de pelaje azul marino- que te pasa, déjame…

Applejack- lo siento mucho señor Willcard, pero en su estado no creo que sea de mucha ayuda, así que por su bien es mejor que se quede aquí.

White- pero ese pony va a matarlos…

Snake- ¿y crees que con esos nervios bloqueados podrás hacer mucho?... tu espíritu es grande muchacho, pero así no duraras ni diez segundos contra él- dijo el semental muy serio haciendo de que el pony de tierra desviará su mirada.

Rarity- ¡Fluttershy!...- todos voltearon a ver a la unicornio fashionista y está miraba por la ventana como la tímida pegaso volaba hasta quedar al frente de los dos unicornios y extendiera sus brazos a los costados.

Blue Spirit- hazte… aun lado- masculló con voz monótona y cansada.

Fluttershy- no… si lo que Zecora dice es cierto, tú purificas a los ponis que han causado daño. Estos ponis están aquí para protegernos… no han causado ningún daño…- mientras que Fluttershy discutía con Blue Spirit, Strong levantó su cabeza con mucho esfuerzo viendo a eso dos monologar.

Strong Rock- "je… protegido por una yegua… que humillante"…- pensó el unicornio ya sin fuerzas para luchar.

Blue Spirit- no… sabes… el daño que… estos han… causado… muévete…

Fluttershy- no… por favor…- trataba de sonar segura pero en su voz se notaba que tenía miedo, miraba al pony enmascarado a su ojo que cada vez se tornaba más negro y eso la atemorizaba bastante.

Blue Spirit dio un paso adelante aún erguido mostrando perfecto equilibrio al caminar en dos patas y esto influyó temor en la pegaso que ahora había comenzado a temblar, su postura valiente se desmoronó y fue reemplazada por su característica forma de ser.

Ya estaba cerca de ella y levantó su pata derecha soltando pequeñas chispas y esto hizo que la tímida pegaso cerrará sus ojos pero no se moviera. Pero el ruido de las chispas fue disminuyendo y los pasos cesaron, escuchó como si estamparan un par de cascos frente a ella de forma pesada. Abrió su ojo derecho y vio al pony enmascarado en sus cuatro patas respirando muy agitado con su cabeza agachada.

Poco a poco el imponente escudo se fue desmoronando como si fuera arena mostrando a las estatuas de hielo intactas... o solo a las que pudo salvar. El pony enmascarado levantó de nuevo su vista y se giró de forma rápida mientras levantaba su pata derecha delantera y desviaba un rayo mágico de color magenta hacia el cielo. El pony enmascarado y la tímida pegaso voltearon a mirar y vieron a un grupo de soldados de las tres razas armados y a los unicornios con sus cuernos listos a atacar, y había un unicornio de pelaje blanco, melena azul eléctrico y ojos azules vistiendo un yelmo de color púrpura con bordes dorados y tenía su cuerno cubierto con un aura de color magenta al frente de la formación.

¿?- lamento arruinar tú fiesta amigo, pero no puedo permitir que los asesines…- dijo el unicornio muy serio.

White- ¿ese no es el capitán Armor?...

Rarity- así es, gracias a Celestia que llegó a tiempo…- musitó la unicornio soltando un suspiro.

Rainbow- ¿Qué me perdí?...- preguntó muy curiosa acercándose junto con Scootaloo al grupo y mirara por la ventana- wow…

Applejack- ¿Rainbow?... ¡Rainbow Dash!- la pony campirana abrazó ala pegaso de forma cálida mientras que Sweetie Belle hacia lo mismo con Scootaloo- ¿Pinkie Pie cómo sigue?... ¿ya despertó?...

Rainbow- ella esta bien, aun no despierta… pero sus signos vitales se estabilizaron con ese brazalete que Scootaloo le llevó. ¿y que paso afuera?, ¿hubo un combate o algo por el estilo?...

Rarity- te lo voy a resumir querida. Un loco llamado Roho ya Bluu atacó a mi escolta y luego llegó ese otro pony…- señaló a Strong Rock- y entre los tres tuvieron un combate, supuestamente lo habían derrotado pero se levantó de nuevo y lucho con más fuerza. El escolta de Pinkie y tu escolta salieron a ayudar pero ese sujeto los derrotó muy fácil. El combate siguió hasta que ese tal Roho acabó con ellos. Fluttershy voló de nuevo a detener esa pelea y eso dio tiempo para que Shining Armor llegará….

Rainbow- ¡¿qué Fluttershy que?!... espera, ¿el hermano de Twilight?...- Rarity señaló por la ventana al séquito de soldados comandados por el unicornio blanco, la pegaso miró y vio a su amiga frente a él pony enmascarado y detrás de ella a los dos unicornios, luego miró más hacia el fondo y vio a los guardias reales y a Shining- … ¿dónde está Nightshade?.

White- está al fondo acompañada de él teniente Stratus- musitó señalado al fondo del pasillo del pasillo, la pegaso miró en esa dirección viendo al semental platicando con la pegaso, aunque en su rostro se notaba que algo le estaba afectando. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a dónde ella estaba viendo ese rostro de angustia más claro.

Rainbow- ¿Nightshade?...- ambos pegasos dejaron de hablar y miraron a la pegaso color cian.

Stratus-… iré a revisar a la pony de tierra capitana…- dijo alejándose dejando a ambas yeguas solas. El silencio incómodo se hizo presente ya que la pegaso azul grisáceo desvío la mirada guardando absoluto silencio ante una mirada de preocupación.

Nightshade- estoy bien Dash…- dijo sin voltearla a ver

Rainbow- ¿a quien engañas?… no seré experta en psicología pero se te nota a leguas que no lo estás. ¿es por que te vencieron y tu orgullo de guerrera esta herido?... hmmm… no, no es eso- musitó observando el rostro de Nightshade.

Nightshade- no es eso… no lo entenderías…

Rainbow – sí no me explicas es obvio que no lo entenderé, pero a juzgar por tu tono de voz, tu semblante de "me quiero colgar de una viga" y esas marcas de lágrimas que tienes en tus mejillas… deduzco que tiene que ver con tu pasado- Nightshade abrió sus ojos al escuchar eso, se preguntaba cómo era que esa pegaso le atinaba a lo que la afligia- afuera hay tres ponis que estaban luchando según lo que me contaron, dos de ellos casi muertos y otro con un disfraz de noche de Nightmare. Descartare al lunático del disfraz y me quedan dos opciones, el escolta de Twilight y el de Rarity… y como ambos están siendo investigados por delitos similares, eso explicaría la presencia de la guardia real comandados por Shining Armor que vendrían por Strong Rock por lo que me contaste… así que sólo me queda un pony cuya investigación tu la estas liderando para esclarecer una dos dudas… y por tu semblante me doy cuenta que lo que sospechaba de ese desgraciado resultó ser verdad y el golpe emocional fue tan alto que te quebraste reduciendote a esto…- Nightshade quedó muda ante esta acertada conclusión- por tú expresión diría que le atiné.

Nightshade- ah… yo… es… como lo…

Rainbow- ¿supe?... cuando se está tanto tiempo con Pinkie Pie aprendes algunas cosas…- la pegaso azul grisáceo volteó de nuevo la cabeza y soltó un enorme suspiro.

Nightshade- Dash… mis sospechas eran ciertas… Death Ray es RD…

Rainbow - … entonces vamos a encarar a ese malnacido, y de paso que se lo lleven junto con Strong.

Nightshade- ¿qué se lo lleven?...- preguntó ladeando la cabeza en son de duda.

Rainbow- sí, ¿que no escuchaste que dije que Shining Armor esta abajo con un grupo de guardias?.

Nightshade- ¡que qué!...- trato de levantarse rápido, pero solo consiguió una mueca de dolor- ra… yos… aún no… tengo buena movilidad…

Rainbow- rápido, sube a mi lomo…- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Nightshade- ¿disculpa?...

Rainbow- ay no seas quisquillosa y solo hazlo…- la Shadowbolt frunció el ceño y a los cinco segundos cerró sus ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro de derrota para luego muy lentamente subirse al lomo de la pegaso color cian.

Nightshade- esto es vergonzoso…

Rainbow- después nos reímos de esto, sostente fuerte…- Rainbow comenzó a galopar muy rápido saliendo de la sala de urgencia llamando la atención de los otros ponis que la siguieron con la mirada hasta que cruzó las puertas.

Rarity- ¿y a ese par que bicho le picó?...

Applejack- no lo sé, pero será mejor seguirlas- de un movimiento rápido subió a su escolta a su lomo dejándolo un poco confundido por la acción de la yegua.

White- ehhhh…

Applejack- no puedo estar sin la compañía de mi escolta… eso fue lo que usted dijo, así que ponte cómodo que vamos a salir- dijo con una sonrisa y luego comenzó a salir junto con Rarity.

Sweetie Belle-… bueno, si ellas van porque no nosotras… vamos Scoot…- la pequeña pegaso acentuó y ambas comenzaron a galopar hacia la salida, pero la pequeña pegaso se detuvo y volteó a mirar a la cebra y al unicornio de pelaje azul marino.

Scootaloo- ¿no vienen?...

Snake- ahora pequeña…

Zecora- bajaré en un instante, ya que debo hablar de algo muy importante con el pony que comanda la guardia entrante…- respondió dándole a la pequeña una sonrisa. Scootaloo acentuó con la cabeza y se retiró de la sala dejando a ambos ponis solos- solos finalmente… así que podrás responder algo que carcome mi mente..- preguntó aún observando hacia la puerta, el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar haciendo que la cebra volteara su cabeza a la derecha y luego a la izquierda notando que estaba completamente sola-…. cómo el viento te has movido, ya que sola hablando me has dejado y ni cuenta me había dado, hmm… ahora comprendo porque Twilight en ti se ha interesado…- a paso lento la cebra salió de la sala dirigiéndose a la salida del hospital.

Afuera el grupo de soldados esperaban la orden de su capital para atacar en caso de ser necesario mientras que Fluttershy continuaba al frente de Blue Spirit impidiendo que lastimara más a los dos unicornios, Strong Rock no tenía fuerzas para levantarse ni mucho menos podía usar su destrozado cuerno al igual que Death Ray que comenzaba al despertar poco a poco sintiendo su cuerpo muy pesado. Las yeguas que estaban en la sala de urgencia habían salido por la puerta principal del hospital frenando en seco al ver la cantidad de soldados y a los otros ponis más de cerca.

Shining- ¡es mi última advertencia, ríndete ahora!...- pero el pony enmascarado cómo lo había hecho en un principio, no dijo absolutamente nada- ¡tírate al suelo y coloca tus patas donde las pueda ver!...

Zecora- ¡Fluttershy aléjate de él en este instante o te contagiara de su fiebre de sueño caminante!- exclamó la cebra saliendo por la puerta y observando el ojo que tenía descubierto Blue Spirit. Todos voltearon a ver a la cebra muy confundidos con lo que ésta había dicho, pero ella tenía el ceño fruncido observando a aquél pony encapuchado- ¡a mis palabras presta atención, si no deseas morir en la peor condición!... ¡aléjate de él antes de que te contagies con esa infección!...- la pegaso estaba confundida ante las palabras de la cebra. Pero el pony enmascarado levantó su pata derecha y la pasó al frente de su rostro para luego bajarla y mirar en diferentes direcciones aparentemente desesperado.

Sweetie Belle- ¿qué le pasa?...- preguntó en susurro a la pony fashionista.

Rarity – no lo se hermanita…

Blue Spirit comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás alejándose de la tímida pegaso y los dos unicornios mientras miraba a su alrededor. Fluttershy en ningún momento se alejó de los dos unicornios mientras que este par veía con mucha impotencia cómo su oponente se alejaba poco a poco.

Shining- ¡detente en este instante!...- pero el pony seguía alejándose poco a poco del grupo ignorando las palabras del unicornio blanco- ¡rápido, que no escape!- exclamó saliendo a todo galope y detrás de él el grupo de soldados.

Blue Spirit al ver todos los soldados que venían hacia él comenzó a alejarse con un galope moderado debido al agotamiento y a las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo. La guardia real ya estaba cerca de él, pero este cerró su ojo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a ser rodeado por una leve chispa hasta que soltó un fuerte grito convirtiendo su cuerpo de nuevo en un relámpago elevándose en el cielo nocturno y desapareciendo entre las nubes, el grupo de soldados detuvo su galope en seco observando de forma impotente como éste escapaba.

Soldado- … ehhh… ¿señor?- preguntó muy confundido al unicornio blanco, este semental se dio la vuelta observando su grupo de forma muy seria.

Shining- tú, tú, tú y ustedes…- seleccionó un grupo de ponis que dieron un paso al frente- ¡busquen en los alrededores, tiene que estar cerca!...

-¡señor sí señor!- dijeron los ponis al unison y salieron a todo galope para cumplir la orden dada. Poco a poco los soldados que estaban congelados se fueron descongelando cayendo al suelo inconsciente mientras que Shining, el grupo de soldados y las yeguas comenzaban a acercarse hacia la tímida pegaso y los dos unicornios. Shining ordenó a varios soldados llevar a los soldados que estuvieron congelados a dentro del hospital para que fueran atendidos y luego centro su atención en el unicornio del parche en el ojo.

Strong Rock- qué gusto… verte… Armor- dijo el semental tratando de ponerse de pie pero sus fuerzas fallaron y cayó de nuevo al suelo.

Shining- a mí no me da gusto Strong...- el unicornio blanco miró hacia atrás e hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y de las filas salieron varios soldados que ayudaron a levantar al unicornio para luego colocarle unos grilletes en sus cuatro patas.

Strong Rock- qué… significa esto…

Shining- silencio basura… capitán Strong Rock, queda usted bajo arresto por el delito de acceso carnal violento hacia la portadora del elemento de la armonía Twilight Sparkle.

Fluttershy- ¿acceso carnal?...

Rarity- ¿hacia Twilight?..- las yeguas voltearon a ver al unicornio muy sorprendidas ante las palabras de Shining Armor.

Strong Rock- pero qué disparates… dices Armor, yo no he… abusado de… nadie…

Shining- eso díselo a la princesa Celestia… ¡llévenselo!- dijo en un tono muy autoritario y los tres soldados que lo tenían retenido comenzaron a llevarse a rastras al unicornio mal herido hasta que el unicornio blanco lo perdió de la vista.

Todas las yeguas tenían su hocico muy abierto ante esta noticia excepto Nightshade, Rainbow Dash y Zecora que ya sabía qué era lo que esté pony podía hacer. Luego Shining volteó a ver al unicornio color cian y éste lo veía con un solo ojo ya que el otro lo tenía cerrado.

Death Ray- … je… eso no... me lo esperaba de él…- otros tres ponis se acercaron hacia este unicornio ayudándolo a levantar para luego ponerle unos grilletes en sus patas dejándolo algo sorprendido- pero…que?...

Shining- silencio teniente… Death Ray. Por orden de la princesa Celestia gobernante de Ecuestria, queda arrestado por el delito de acceso carnal violento a menor de edad…- nuevamente las yeguas soltaron otro grito ahogado al escuchar lo que el unicornio blanco había dicho.

Applejack- White Willcard, ¿tenías conocimiento de eso?- preguntó volteando a ver al semental que tenía sobre su lomo notando también su rostro de sorpresa, pero éste lentamente negó con la cabeza sin cambiar su expresión.

Nightshade- Dash… acércame por favor- dijo en voz baja la pegaso de pelaje grisáceo y Rainbow comenzó a acercarse a paso lento dónde tenían al unicornio color cian.

Las otras yeguas al notar que la pegaso color cian comenzó a acercarse también decidieron acercarse, Pero Rarity tenía un semblante de duda e intriga ya que le llegó a la mente las palabras que es su pequeña hermana le había dicho en horas de la mañana.

Death Ray- eso.. no es cierto…

Shining- ayer violaste a una niña en este pueblo, sí no más recuerdo su nombre es Sunny Daze …- las yeguas se detuvieron al escuchar eso, no habían salido del asombro de la primera noticia y ahora estaban aún más con estas declaraciones.

Death Ray- es.. mentira… no tienes… las pruebas… de tal calumnia…

Nightshade- ¡oye Capitán Armor!...- todos los soldados voltearon a ver a la capitana shadowbolt sobre el lomo de aquella pegaso mientras se acercaba y detrás de esta las otras yeguas hasta que Rainbow se detuvo muy cerca de ellos, la pegaso color cian tenían una expresión de asombro mientras que la pegaso que tenía sobre su lomo estaba con una expresión fría, volteó a ver al unicornio color cian mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- oye cretino te tengo buenas noticias… dejaste un rastro de semen dentro de la pequeña que está siendo analizado…-Death Ray abrió un poco sus ojos al escuchar eso- ¿creíste que abandonarla en el bosque a que muriera sería una buena idea de borrar tu evidencia?... pues no te resultó el plan…

Death Ray- no se… de que hablan..- respondió haciendo muecas de dolor.

Shining- descuida, recuperaras la memoria cuando veas la evidencia... llevenselo…

Nightshade- espera un momento…- los soldados voltearon a ver a la pegaso- teniente Death Ray, en nombre de la Princesa Luna, gobernante de la noche... está detenido por los delitos de acceso carnal violento a menor de edad, asesinato en primer grado… complicidad, secuestro, tortura y violación a menores de edad…- dijo de forma seria mientras que su sonrisa cambiaba a una expresion amarga nuevamente.

Shining- Nightshade… ¿de que hablas?...

Death Ray- je… jejeje… ¡jajajajajaja agh!...- detuvo su risa debido al dolor que sintió su cuerpo- sí claro, ¿también seré acusado de robo por el helado de vainilla con chocolate que no apague en Cloudsdale?….- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nightshade- ¡CÁLLATE!..- exclamó tan fuerte como su entrecortada voz le permitió haciendo de que el semental callara y la observa con atención- durante todos estos años estuve tras tu pista, aunque te felicito por esconderte tan bien… pero confirmé mis sospechas con lo que dejaste caer de tu capucha cuando te la quitaste…

Death Ray- no se de… que hablas…

Nightshade- hace muchos años, tú…- pero el ala de Rainbow se abriera y cubriera el rostro de su amiga haciendo de que está guardará silencio- la pegaso de color grisáceo movió un poco el ala y vio la expresión de tristeza que tenía la pegaso color cian- descuida… estoy bien…

Rainbow- segura?...

Nightshade- sí…- la pegaso bajo de nuevo su ala permitiendo que su amiga viera al unicornio- hace muchos años en Vanhoover, un pony tuvo una deuda contigo, pero al ver que no tenia como pagarla huyó con su familia a Manehattan. Después de un tiempo lo encontraste y éste saldo parte de su deuda… ofreciendo a su esposa e hijos.

Death Ray- no se... de que hablas...

Nightshade- este canalla ofreció a un par de potrillas pegasos… gemelas para ser exactos, a una yegua de veintiocho años y a un pequeño potrillo de tan solo dos años de edad.

Death Ray- sabes… creo que recuerdo algo similar , lo vi en una obra de teatro jejejeje..agh…- dijo en son de burla para luego dar un pequeño quejido seguido de una mueca de dolor.

Nightshade- primero raptaron a una de las gemelas y al pequeño potrillo cuando venían de la escuela…- su voz se entrecortada hasta el punto de que sus palabras no se entendía- masacraron al pequeño cortando su cuerpo en pedazos… mientras que estaba vivo, haciendo de que su hermanita observara muy impotente como lo mataban mientras que ella era violada…- con cada palabra los ojos de Nightshade dejaba caer aquellas lágrimas cargadas de dolor.

Rainbow- mejor no sigas…- dijo de forma suave pero la pegaso color azul grisáceo negó con su cabeza, comenzó a moverse hasta caer de lleno en el suelo sorprendiendo un poco a los que estaban alrededor que galoparon rápidamente y la ayudaron a levantar- mejor déjalo para otra ocasión…

Nightshade- no…- miró a las yeguas que la ayudaron a levantar y le dio una pequeña sonrisa- gracias… pero es algo que tengo que hacer o si no… no podré morir tranquilamente… lo dijo mientras centraba de nuevo su vista en el semental. Cerró sus ojos mientras respiraba profundamente para luego abrirlos y ver a este unicornio de una forma asesina- después de que violaron y asesinaron al pequeño, metieron la cabeza de este dentro de una caja y se le ataron a la pequeña pegaso y la dejaron libre para que está las guiará a la casa en donde se encontraba la otra yegua y la otra potrilla, estás ponis trataron de huir pero no lo pudieron lograr ya que unos maleantes bloquearon su paso impidiéndoles la huida, ingresaron a la casa separando a la madre de las dos pequeñas mientras que estos desgraciados violaron hasta la muerte a la pequeña pegaso que le habían cortado las alas, a su madre la violaron tanto que simplemente parecía un cuerpo sin alma, mientras que a la otra pequeña pegaso fue torturada, humillada y violada en múltiples ocasiones hasta quedar prácticamente muerta… luego mutilaron el cuerpo de la yegua adulta y una de las pequeñas. Su casa fue incinerada quemando los tres cuerpos y borrando todas las evidencias…

Death Ray- ahhh ya recuerdo eso… el desastre en los suburbios de Manehattan… leí en el periódico esa noticia, que tragedia... ¿pero yo que tengo que ver con eso?...- ante esta respuesta la pegaso frunció el ceño y agitó su a la derecha dejando caer muchas dagas pero sólo una quedó entre sus plumas para luego agitar su ala lo más fuerte que pudo arrojándola a la frente del unicornio, pero ésta no llegó ya que fue cubierta por un aura de color magenta.

Nightshade- maldición…

Shining- no sé que estás tratando de decir capitana Nightshade, pero lo que acabas de hacer vendría siendo como intento de homicidio…

Nightshade- yo lo llamo justicia…

Shining- muy bien...- arrojó la daga quedando clavada en la tierra- quiero una explicación antes de que me lo llevé al calabozo…

Nightshade- es fácil capitán Armor, él estuvo en la noche del desastre de Manehattan, participó en el asesinato de aquella familia, pero no contó con qué una de las pequeñas sobreviviera al rayo que le arrojaron al corazón después de que fue violada- al escuchar eso Death Ray abrió un poco más sus ojos notándose sorprendido y este acto lo notaron todos los presentes incluyendo al unicornio blanco- la pequeña se arrastró muy herida ya que ese ataque que iba a su corazón sólo le perforó un pulmón, se arrastró hasta la cocina arrojándose por el ducto de basura y así salvo su vida de aquel incendio… fue la única sobreviviente y testigo de esa masacre. Desde entonces se comenzó una búsqueda de los cuatro responsables, dando caza a cada uno de ellos, pero el más importante había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, hasta hoy… RD…- el semental abrió sus ojos por completo.

Death Ray- no se… de que hablas…- dijo muy nervioso.

Applejack- si no sabes entonces por qué mientes?...- Death Ray volteó a mirar a la pony campirana con el sueño fruncido.

Death Ray- no estoy mintiendo…

White- está mintiendo…- murmuró muy serio.

Nightshade- ¿a no?... Dash?...- la pegaso se acercó donde la shadowbolt y está le murmuró algo en su oreja, luego la pegaso color cian salió volando donde estaban las estatuas de hielo, tardó un poco pero regresó con algo en sus cascos; un uniforme escolar muy pequeño y una especie de llavero hecho con plumas de color azul grisáceo con tonos blancos en la base, que al Death Ray verlos comenzó a temblar- ¿Por qué tan nervioso?...

Death Ray- no… estoy nervioso…

Applejack- de nuevo miente…

Death Ray- ¡CÁLLATE!... ¡AGH!...-gritó tan fuerte como su agónica voz le permitía pero luego se arrodilló al sentir un dolor punzante en su pata derecha delantera, bajó su vista y notó una daga clavada en ésta.

Nightshade- más respeto basura…- musitó plegando su ala izquierda- por que no dices que es esto...- dijo señalando el uniforme y el artilugio.

Death Ray- no… lo… se…¡AGH!...- de nuevo otra daga se clavó en su pata derecha.

Nightshade- te refrescare la memoria maldito- sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de nuevo en lágrimas al tener el uniforme cerca, pero inhaló muy fuerte para calmar sus sentimientos- … este uniforme y las plumas le pertenecieron a Berry night, una de las gemelas que murió en el incendio al igual que las plumas… le pertenecían a sus pequeñas alas. No murió quemada como dice el reporte sino que sufrió un ataque al corazón mientras la violaban y luego descuartizada antes del incendio, el cuerpo del pequeño creyeron que se desintegró por las llamas… pero la verdad es que su cuerpo nunca estuvo en esa casa ya que Berry sólo llevó su cabeza…

Death Ray- je… como detective… eres una exelente panadera… digamos que soy a quien buscas… de donde sacarás un argumento creíble…

Nightshade- mi testimonio será válido…

Death Ray- testimonio…ja, ¿y eso como porque?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona que se fue desvaneciendo cuando Nightshade se paró sobre sus patas traseras y usaba sus alas para mantener el equilibrio mientras que con su pata izquierda la pasaba por su pecho moviendo su pelaje y mostrara una cicatriz cerca a su corazón.

Nightshade- por que… yo soy la gemela que sobrevivió…- el unicornio comenzó a temblar del miedo al ver la cicatriz en el pecho de la yegua- me quitaste lo que más amaba en esta vida...RD…-nuevamente se puso sobre sus cuatro cascos dejando caer sus alas por el esfuerzo que hizo.

Shining- ya escuche suficiente, llévenselo…- los soldados comenzaron a empujar al maltrecho unicornio mientras que este miraba con odio a la shadowbolt pero esta mostró una sonrisa diferente- cielos… no sé que decir…

Nightshade- no hay nada por decir capitán…- musitó desviando la mirada.

Zecora se acercó a Fluttershy y comenzó a examinarla minuciosamente poniendo a la pegaso un poco incómoda, revisaba sus orejas, sus ojos y hocico. Hasta levantó su cola viendo sus partes íntimas, cosa que hizo que la tímida pegaso sintiera un leve corrientazo por su columna y se le marcara un sonrojo de vergüenza.

Rainbow- ehhhh… Zecora, puedo preguntar… ¿que estas haciendo?...

Fluttershy- que se detenga por favor…- murmuró con su dulce e inaudible tono de voz.

Zecora- reviso que ese mal en ti no se haya alojado… pero por lo que veo, es un alivio que no te hayas contagiado, estuviste muy cerca de un pony contaminado…

Rarity- de qué… estás hablando?...

Zecora- les explicaré más adelante, por el momento debo de hablar con él de algo muy importante- dijo señalando al unicornio blanco del cual este arqueo una ceja en son de duda.

Shining- ehhhh... si, ¿te conozco?...

Applejack- su nombre es Zecora, es una amiga…

Zecora- en ningún momento nos hemos visto o hablado, pero tus rasgos son similares a una pony que vive en estos lados… aunque debo decirte algo que no es de mucho agrado..- dijo acercándose un poco más hacia el unicornio hasta quedar al frente de él y alejada un poco de las yeguas.

Shining- bueno… mi hermana menor vive en este pueblo, es la que administra la biblioteca, pero el idiota de Strong no supo cuidarla y fue secuestrada…

Rarity- ¡¿secuestrada?!...

Fluttershy- ¡por Celestia!...

Applejack- ¡¿también falló?!...- se preguntó muy alterada. Las dos pequeñas cruseiders guardaron silencio mientras que Nightshade y Rainbow pusieron una expresión neutral ya que sabían quien era la secuestradora de la unicornio color lavanda.

Zecora- hmm… ya veo… Twilight Sparkle es tu hermana menor, ella casi muere por culpa de su protector…- los ojos del semental se abrieron como platos al escuchar lo que la cebra había dicho al igual que las otras yeguas.

Shining- ¡¿Twily?!… ¿cómo está, donde se encuentra?- preguntó muy ansioso tomando a la cebra por los hombros, pero la cebra tomó sus patas y las retiró de forma suave manteniéndose muy tranquila.

Zecora- se encuentra en mi hogar… a salvo y recuperándose de aquella infección, Midnight me puso al tanto de toda la situación. Aunque el profesor Snake ayudó a recolectar las plantas para poder hacer la poción…- Al escuchar el nombre de la agente de la Princesa Luna, Shining Armor se tranquilizó un poco... pero una nueva pregunta le llegó a la mente mientras que las yeguas soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

Rarity- ¡por Celestia!... ¡el profesor Snake, lo había olvidado!...- comenzó a mirar a su alrededor notando la ausencia del semental de pelaje azul marino- ¿a dónde se fue?...

Scootaloo- ¿no que estaba contigo Zecora?...

Zecora- Cuando saliste de la habitación, él desapareció sin llamar mi atención.

Rarity- ¿se fue?... ouwwww…

Sweetie Belle- ¿pasa algo hermana?

Rarity- descuida… no es nada... "y yo que pensaba invitarlo a cenar"…- pensó lo último con su tono dramático.

White- ¡espera espera espera!...- exclamó el semental bajándose del lomo de Applejack y caminando a paso lento hacia el unicornio color blanco y la cebra- el capitán Strong nos dijo que la señorita Sparkle había sido secuestrada por unos maleantes... ¿ahora resulta que ella no fue secuestrada por unos maleantes sino por una agente de la princesa Luna?… exijo una explicación…

Nightshade- yo te daré tu explicación muchacho- todos voltearon a ver a la Pegaso de pelaje azul grisáceo- Dash y yo ya sabíamos del secuestro de Twilight Sparkle, pero decidimos callar para no levantar sospechas sobre la operación que recaía sobre Strong y Death Ray. Midnight fue quien la secuestro, y si realizó este movimiento fue porque algo muy grave tuvo que haber pasado. Strong nos contó que la habían secuestrado ya que no supo quién realmente era ésta pony… aunque esta mejor es sus cascos que en los de él…- el pony de tierra guardó silencio ya que las palabras que está yegua había dicho eran completamente ciertas.

Rarity- ¿entonces Spike sabe de esto?...

White – no lo creo, el capitán pidió absoluta reserva. Aunque… si el estaba presente cuando eso pasos, es probable que le hubiera dicho que no dijera nada…

Scootaloo- nosotras le diremos que Twilight esta bien para que no se preocupe, verdad Sweetie Belle?- la pequeña acentuó con su cabeza y sin esperar permiso de Rarity salió a todo galope- ¡oye espera!...¡Sweetie Belle!...-gritaba mientras galopaba detrás de la pequeña unicornio.

Shining- ehhhh, Zecora...¿puedo verla?... ¿puedo ver a mi hermana?...

Zecora- en estos momentos no sería prudente, si gustas mañana y ellas te llevarán donde resido tranquilamente.

Shining - ¡¿qué?!... ¡¿pero, porque no?!...

Zecora- porque Twilight necesita descanso en el tratamiento que está actualmente…- el semental iba a seguir insistiendo pero al sentir que tocaron su hombro detuvo sus palabras, volteo su vista para ver de quién se trataba y notó una pata de color naranja y luego el rostro de la pony obrera que lo veía con una expresión cálida.

Applejack- no te preocupes caramelo… Twilight está en buenos cascos, mañana yo te llevare para que la puedas ver…- el semental no dijo más palabras, simplemente cerró sus ojos y acentúo con su cabeza. Luego miró a Rarity que veía con el ceño fruncido por donde su hermana se había retirado.

Shining- señorita Rarity?...- la unicornio volteó a verlo suavisando su expresión- enviare a un soldado para que sea su escolta.

Rarity – te lo agradezco…

Shining- de igual forma uno para la señorita Pinkie ya que tu hermano White no está en condiciones ahora- dijo volteando a ver al pony de tierra de pelaje blanco y melena negra.

White- como ordene señor...

Zecora- entonces todo queda arreglado, me retiro a mi hogar ya que Midnight no ha cenado. Nos veremos mañana cuando Twilight se haya recuperado- dijo mirando a los ponis y luego dio media vuelta retirándose del lugar.

White-…. ¿en donde vive ella?...

Rainbow- en el bosque Everfree.

Shining- ¡¿qué?!...

Rarity- descuida querido, no es peligroso… para ella…

Shining- ¡pero sí es el bosque Everfree!...

Rainbow- Zecora conoce a la perfección el bosque Everfree como si fuera la palma de su casco.. no te preocupes, Twilight está bien segura en su hogar…

Shining… esta bien…-musitó soltando un enorme suspiro- estaré en el campamento, debo hacer oficial la captura de esos dos. Capitana, sargento... que tengan buena noche- dijo el semental para luego retirarse.

Rainbow- creo que nosotras también nos retiramos, ha sido un día largo y estoy agotada… además Nightshade necesita quien la cuide.

Nightshade- ¡oye!...

Rainbow- ¿que?... no eres capaz de dar tres pasos sin tropezar con tus patas…- la shadowbolt la miró con el ceño fruncido aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

Fluttershy- em… yo me quedo, quiero estar presente cuando Pinkie despierte…

Nightshade- te recomiendo que mejor vayas a descansar a tu casa y te lleves a Stratus, que se retire a descansar… puede que parezca ser de roca pero no lo es, también se agota…

Fluttershy- ok..- respondió con su característico tono de voz.

Rarity- bueno… yo iré por Sweetie Belle a la biblioteca y me iré a casa a esperar a ese soldado… no me quedaré dormida desprotegida…

Applejack- entonces nosotros también nos retiramos, ha sido un día un poco extraño, y mañana vendremos para ver si Pinkie ya despertó…- las yeguas se separaron cada una a su hogar a descansar después de ese día tan largo y extraño.

Fluttershy ingresó de nuevo al hospital encontrándose con el shadowbolt sentado en una silla, lo que Nightshade había dicho era cierto; él semental tenía el mismo semblante frío pero se notaba en su postura que estaba agotado, y al ver a la pegaso acercarse se levantó de la silla.

Fluttershy- em… disculpe, señor Stratus… es que…

Stratus- la señorita Pie fue trasladada a una habitación hace diez minutos si es lo que quería saber…

Fluttershy- que bueno, gracias... gracias por toda su ayuda señor Stratus- musitó la tímida pegaso con una pequeña sonrisa pero el semental ni parpadeó- em.. señor Stratus, la escolta de Rainbow Dash dijo que te retiraras…- el semental sólo la miró y Fluttershy sintió todo el peso de esa mirada como si fuera hubiera dicho algo malo- a… descansar…- finalizó ocultando su rostro en su melena mientras su tono de voz disminuía.

Stratus- ….. ok…- fue lo único que dijo para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a salir de la sala de espera- no te quedes… es muy tarde.

Fluttershy- ¡sí señor ya voy!...- exclamó muy nerviosa alcanzando al semental y saliendo junto a él del hospital.

Desde una nube que se encontraba muy alto en el cielo nocturno se encontraba Anumrama con su característica capucha desgastada y su rostro cubierto observando cómo Fluttershy se alejaba con Stratus. A los pocos minutos apareció junto a él la flama que siempre lo acompañaba pero esta vez de color verde, pero fue tomando su color azul desde el centro hacia afuera.

Anumrama- qué …- dijo sin interés.

Flama- ¡como que qué!... ¡por poco muero!- recriminó la flama acercándose al rostro encapuchado de este pony.

Anumrama- ya estas muerta...- respondió de la misma manera.

Flama- ¡sabes a lo que me refiero!... ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Hisako era tan poderosa?!...

Anumrama- ella es peligrosa cuando posee el cuerpo de esa pony, pero si esa pony posee el brazalete dembera su poder es muy poco… como no quisiste ver el combate y mejor fuiste a medir tu fuerza con un ente maligno… así que no te quejes... ¿le hiciste la propuesta?...

Flama- sí… se molestó mucho cuando la llame por el nombre que me dijiste.

Anumrama- era de esperarse, a Hisako nunca le gusto que le dijeran Do vulama… aunque ese es el nombre que se ganó en las tierras de Cebracea y las aldeas Zeltas, ¿aceptó la propuesta?...

Flama- fui muy convincente y la puse a dudar… aunque en un principio se burló ya que la propuesta se cumpliría en mucho tiempo, no se si acepté ya que cuando el poder del brazalete dembera apareció tuve que abandonar ese cuerpo…

Anumrama- jejeje…aceptará después de haber tenido está derrota, necesito a Hisako como aliada para la última batalla…

Flama- bueno… ¿y ahora que?...

Anumrama- visitar a unos viejos conocidos … no me reconocerán pero será entretenido luchar contra ellos jejeje

Flama- no estarás pensando en…

Anumrama- claro que si- musitó con una sonrisa arrogante. Este pony levantó su pata y la flama se posicionó sobre ella y luego se extinguió- me debes una… Noir...- masculló entre dientes para luego desaparecer como si fuera niebla.

.

.

Nightshade- se acabó… al fin se acabó…- murmuraba la pegaso muy metida en sus pensamientos con su cuerpo sumergido en la tina del baño de Rainbow , solo su cabeza estaba por fuera del agua pero su mirada estaba pérdida por estar pensado. Sus músculos ya los podía mover mejor gracias al tratamiento que le dio Stratus.

Sintió un leve toque en su frente pero no le prestó atención, y sin previo aviso su cabeza fue sumergida por una pata color cian haciendo que Nightshade moviera sus patas muy desesperada tratando de salir de la tina. Sentía como se quedaba sin aire y de repente aquella pata dejó su cabeza libre y la shadowbolt la sacó debajo del agua mientras tosía frenéticamente y se apoyaba del borde de la tina, una sombra la cubrió y ésta volteó a mirar muy asustada para ver un rostro de pelaje color cian con una sonrisa burlona.

Rainbow- pensé que estabas muerta, como no te movías sólo quise cerciorarme jejeje…

Nightshade- ….¡eres una desgraciada!- de un movimiento rápido salió de la tina y tomó a Rainbow de los hombros y la arrojó dentro del agua invirtiendo los papeles, ahora era la pegaso color cian la que chapoteaba para salir de debajo del agua. Luego de un minuto la dejó tranquila y la pegaso salió con su melena pegada a su rostro sujetándose del borde de la tina y respirando frenéticamente- para que sepas que es bueno…- dijo con una sonrisa.

Rainbow- ¿bueno?...casi... me.. ahogas…

Nightshade- estamos a casco…- la pegaso frunció el ceño ante esta respuesta pero luego mostró una sonrisa y de un rápido movimiento metió a la shadowbolt a la tina salpicando mucha agua afuera de esta y comenzó reía como potrilla. La shadowbolt saco su cabeza muy seria pero luego comenzó con una risilla que se transformó en una risa alegre.

Rainbow- eh?... estas bien?...

Nightshade- sí Rainbow jejeje… estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?...

Rainbow- para empezar siempre me has llamado Dash y no por mi nombre… segundo, cuando se llevaron a ese desgraciado te vi sonreí, y ahora tu risa es más brillante que antes… es como si te hubieras quitado un peso de encima… y aun sonríes…

Nightshade- jeje… lo siento, pero es que… me siento feliz, es como si terminara un enorme libro que empecé a leer hace años …- se sumergió un poco dejando sólo su hocico por fuera- siento mucha paz Rainbow, como si mis hombros ya no cargarán tanto peso, me siento libre… es como si…

Rainbow- ¿hubieras hecho justicia para tu familia y esto tranquiliza tu alma?...

Nightshade- ….. si….- respondió muy relajada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple acres, White wildcard fue arrojado muy fuerte contra un árbol de manzanas y dejándolo prácticamente fuera de combate ya que sus músculos aún no se recuperaban del todo y lo hacían demasiado lento. Applejack vio muy confundida y temerosa como éste pony fue arrojado hacia este árbol por un pony de pelaje color rojo, melena color naranja y ojos completamente blancos.

Applejack- ¡¿pero qué corrales es lo que estás haciendo Big Mac?!..- más que una pregunta fue un reclamo, pero el semental nunca respondió y comenzó a acercarse hacia ella de forma atemorizante haciendo que la terrestre naranja diera varios pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar contra otro árbol- he… he.. ¿hermano?...

Big Mac-… únete…- masculló con una voz cavernosa y a la vez salían varios tentáculos color verde de su cuerpo atrapando a Applejack y elevándola un poco del suelo.

Applejack- ¡ahhhhh noooo!... ¡suéltame!... ¡¿qué quieres de mí?!...

Big Mac- je…- mostró una sonrisa retorcida y varios de estos tentáculos se acercaron hacia ella mientras que por la punta de estos comenzaba a segregar una sustancia viscosa.

Applejack- Bi… Bi… Bi… ¿Big Mac?...- preguntó temerosa sintiendo como éstos tentáculos untaban aquella sustancia en su rostro y cuerpo

Big Mac- tú… cuerpo…- dijo de nuevo con esa voz cavernosa y los tentáculos arremetieron contra la pony obrera mientras que ella gritaba de temor y dolor en medio de la noche.

**Fin capítulo 39.**

**¡YAIBA FUERA!...**

**¿Reviews?...**


	40. Tres manzanas para dos ponis

**_ADVERTENCIA:_**

**_El siguiente capítulo contiene lemon._**

**Capítulo 40: tres manzanas para dos ponis.**

Winter- muy bien, ¡ahora di queso!...- exclamó muy feliz la pony de tierra de pelaje blanco, melena azul ártico y ojos color azure pasando su pata alrededor del cuello de un unicornio macho de pelaje color salmón y melena color naranja que vestía un traje de gala color blanco manchado de su sangre- vamos sonríe para la foto… -musitó mientras que una cámara fotográfica levitaba frente a ellos para tomar la típica selfie.

Unicornio- esta… loca… niña…- dijo con mucho esfuerzo sin fuerzas para defenderse, la yegua al escuchar lo que había dicho el semental frunció el ceño y arrojó la cámara contra una pared destruyéndola.

Winter- ¡eres un pony muy enojon!… quizás un besito te ponga feliz…- musitó de nuevo con una sonrisa.

Unicornio- ¿qué?...- preguntó molesto y algo confundido, el unicornio iba a exclamar una vulgaridad pero fue callado por los labios de la pony de tierra que le plantó un beso muy apasionado. El unicornio trató de alejar a la yegua con sus patas delanteras pero estas cayeron sin fuerzas mientras que poco a poco su cabeza fue tomando un color azul ártico.

Winter- ni siquiera se sabes besar…- dijo después de romper el beso y soltar al unicornio que cayó al suelo y su cabeza se rompió en muchas partes.

¿?- siempre haces lo mismo con los ponis que no te agradan… estas loca niña…- masculló un pony macho que cubría su cuerpo con una capa con capucha entrando a la sala donde estaba la pony de tierra, este semental se retiro la capucha mostrando a un unicornio de pelaje color gris, melena color azul rey y ojos color verde limón. La pony de tierra volteo a ver a la puerta y vio al unicornio que miraba todo el lugar viendo mesas con comida en platos o regada sobre la mesa y el suelo, fue colocando una expresión de desagrado al ver otros cuerpos congelados en su totalidad e intactos o congelados y partidos - ¿era necesario?.

Winter- ¡Hola Antauri!..- dijo con una gran sonrisa y agitaba su pata como saludo- jijiji, y sip… era necesario, ¿puedes creer que se molestaron por que tome algo de helado?...

Antauri- y tú hiciste el berrinche por que te lo quitaron… ¿o me equivoco?...- Winter infló sus mejillas mientras fruncía el ceño- tomaré eso como un sí, mejor vamos… la señora Noir ya encontró lo que busca…

Winter- ¿en serio?...- dijo regresando a su estado feliz para luego ponerse de pie y acercarse al semental- ¿donde esta ella?...

Antauri- está arriba... Cab lo encontró y me envió a avisarte, además debo salir de esta ciudad, encontré esto…- el semental metió su pata dentro de la capa y sacó un cartel con una foto de él que decía "se busca". Winter se acerco donde él y tomó el papel viéndolo con curiosidad.

Winter- hmmmm… es tu foto, ¿que hay con eso?...-

Antauri- ¡¿cómo que "qué hay con eso"!... ¡mira bien!...- la pony de tierra miró el papel y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

Winter- se – bus – ca… reto… repo… re…ratón… repon… recom… re… ¡oye!...- exclamó muy molesta ya que Antauri le arrebato el papel mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido- ¡yo veía eso!...

Antauri- ¡¿qué no sabes leer?!...

Winter- ¿qué es leer?...-preguntó ladeando su cabeza.

Antauri- … ¿me estás tomando del pelo?...- Winter parpadeo varias veces de forma inocente y lo veía como esperando una respuesta de él- ¿es broma verdad?...- la pony de tierra parpadeo dos veces mas- ¡Varuna!...

Winter- lo siento lo siento…

Antauri- tienes mas de dos mil años, ¿como es que no sabes leer?...- decía molesto y golpeando la cabeza de la pony con el cartel enrollado.

Winter- no me golpes y no me culpes, estuve mucho tiempo encerrada, además… en mi defensa… sólo fui creada… ehhh… ¿para destruir?...- finalizó regalándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

Antauri- … aquí dice "se busca, recompensa $ 10.000 bits"… dijo muy serio mostrando de nuevo el cartel.

Winter- ohhhh… es mucho dinero…

Antauri- ¡que vas a saber tú de dinero si ni siquiera sabes leer!- ... yo, el poderoso Mistic Warior valgo más que está miseria, $1.000.000 de bits es lo menos que deben de dar por mi recompensa… mejor vamos, nos esperan arriba…- rompio el cartel y se dio la vuelta saliendo de esa habitación seguido de la pony de tierra.

Los cuatro ponis que se habían resguardado de la lluvia en una vieja casa hace muchos días en las afueras de Los Pegasus, se encontraban ahora en una residencia de ponis adinerados en las afueras de la ciudad de Manehattan: Varuna que se cambio su nombre por Winter, Cab que ahora lo llamaban Avalanche, el unicornio Mistic Warior o Antauri y la alicornio de pelaje negro Noir (se lee Noar). Este grupo ingresó a la vivienda irrumpiendo una reunión que se llevaba a cabo, Cab ó Avalanche asesinó a aquellos que trataron de detenerlos ó pedir ayuda, Winter ó Varuna ingresaron al salón principal y congeló hasta matar a los que le habían quitado el helado que ella tomó de una de las mesas.

Minutos antes de que el Antauri bajara a avisarle a Winter, Noir y él se dirigieron a las habitaciones de arriba mientras que los otros dos ponis de tierra acababan con todos abajo, buscaban algo habitación por habitación encontrando estas vacías o con algunas cosas de valor: como cuadros, estatuas o en algunos casos cofres con dinero, que el semental tomaba y ocultaba debajo de su capa para luego continuar con lo que se le pidió. La alicornio de pelaje negro sólo ingresaba a las habitaciones encontrando casi lo mismo que Antauri, pero a diferencia del semental no tomaba nada y continuaba con su búsqueda. Ingreso a una habitación en dónde encontró un grupo de potrillos que estaban escondidos en un fuerte de cojines que hicieron para su protección, los pequeños temblaban de miedo al ver a la alicornio acercarse a ellos vistiendo aún su capa con una expresión seria.

Potrillo- descuiden… aquí estaremos a salvo, ella no puede entrar por qué no conoce la contraseña secreta- dijo uno de los pequeños muy confiado mirando de forma desafiante pero se le notaba que estaba asustado.

Potrilla- ¿tenemos una contraseña?...- preguntó de forma inocente otra pequeña que se resguardada en el fuerte.

Potrillo 2- ¡claro que la tenemos!...

Potrilla- ¿y cuál es?...

Potrillo- si la decimos deja de ser secreta, ¿no?...

Noir- ¿puedo entrar?...- preguntó con su asentó frances sin cambiar su actitud.

Potrillo 2- ¡no!…

Noir- ¿por favor?...- uno de los cojones que hacían de puerta se fue abriendo mostrando a una pequeña pegaso que se chupaba el casco con un expresión tierna e inocente.

Potrillo- ¡¿por qué le abriste?!...

Potrilla- dijo por favor…- respondió la pequeña muy inocente haciendo que Noir soltara una risilla.

El cuerno de la alicornio se cubrió con un aura de color púrpura oscuro al igual que todos los cojones para luego hacerlos levitar mostrando un total de seis potrillos: dos unicornios, tres ponis de tierra y a la pequeña pegaso que miraba los cojines levitar, pero los otros al ver que su fuerte fue removido se agruparon mientras temblaban de miedo, la pequeña pegaso se acercó a Noir mirándola con mucha curiosidad.

Potrillo- q… q… que haces… ¡ven acá hermanita!- exclamó abrazando al grupo.

Potrilla- hmmmm…

Noir- ¿oui?...

Potrilla- ¿oui?... jijiji… ¡dijo oui!...- exclamó muy contenta sonriendo a la alicornio dejando a Noir confundida por ese comportamiento- ¿qué es oui?... tras esa pregunta la expresión seria de la alicornio cambio a una más calida.

Noir- jejeje… oui significa sí en mi idioma natal, ¿entendiste?...

Potrilla- hmmmm… ¡oui!...-respondió muy feliz.

Noir- jejeje… que linda- levantó su casco para acariciar la melena de la pequeña, pero un cojín golpeó la cara de la yegua haciendo que el relleno se esparcieron por todas partes ya que su cuerno corto parte de este y quedara colgando cubriendo su visión, la potrilla se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermano que hacía levitar con mucho esfuerzo otro cojín.

Potrilla- ¡hermano eso fue grosero!... ¡ella es la princesa Luna!...

Potrilla 2- ¿lo es?...- dijo una de las potrillas levantando su cabeza pero aun abrazada de los otros.

Potrillo- ¡no lo es!… ¡la princesa Luna es de pelaje oscuro!...

Potrilla- pero su pelaje es oscuro… y ella tiene un cuerno y alas como yo…- respondió con el mismo tono dulce mientras movía sus pequeñas alas haciendo que el cojín que sostenía el potrillo cayera, y él así como los demás niños la miraran con curiosidad- ¿les puedes enseñar tus alas princesa?...- preguntó mirando de nuevo a la alicornio con una sonrisa. Noir sintiéndose algo confundida se retiro el cojín del rostro y levantó su capa para luego abrir sus alas muy lentamente enseñándoselas a los pequeños que se acercaron muy curiosos y vieron lo grandes que eran junto con una alforja en su lado derecho.

Potrilla 2- ¿son de verdad?...- preguntó muy curiosa una pony de tierra viendo las alas de plumaje negro.

Noir- oui…- respondió mientras que una sonrisa se le dibujaba en su rostro.

Potrilla 2- ¿eh?...- musitó la pony de tierra.

Potrilla- ella dijo "si" en su idioma…- respondió la pequeña pegaso con una sonrisa. Los pequeños miraban con atención las alas de la alicornio negra hasta que está las cerró de golpe ocultándolas bajo su capa y desviará su mirada- ¿pasa algo princesa?...

Noir- no... no pasa nada… respondió sin tener contacto visual con los pequeños- ¿sus padres están aquí?...

Potrilla- sólo mi mami y la de mi hermanito, los demás son primos que vinieron con nosotros...- respondió la pequeña pegaso.

Noir- ¿y como se llama tu mami?- preguntó viendo a la pequeña pegaso.

Potrilla- mi mami se llama Lily Forest… ¿Por qué?...- preguntó la pequeña con su singular sonrisa.

Los otros potros miraban con asombro a la alicornio pero Noir ya se sentía incómoda con sus miradas, iba a decir algo pero todos los pequeños salieron corriendo y gritando al rincón de la habitación muy asustados menos la pequeña pegaso que se aferró a las patas delanteras temas dela alicornio temblando de miedo.

Noir- ¿qué sucede pequeña?...- la pequeña pegaso sólo señaló a la puerta y Noir volteó a ver, allí estaba un león de roca un poco mas grande que la alicornio de ojos rojos que al exhalar soltaba humo- ¿que sucede Cab?...- preguntó muy tranquila.

Avalanche- lo encontré señora…- musitó el león con una voz cavernosa haciendo que los pequeños temblaban más del miedo.

Noir- exelente… ¿donde está Varuna?...

Avalanche- esta terminando su trabajo en el salón comedor, termine mi trabajo y la localice… ya le dije a Antauri que le avisara.

Noir- ¿donde esta?...

Avalanche- encerrada en una habitación, bloquee la puerta y las ventanas para que no pudiera escapar- respondió dando pasos adentro y los pequeños gritaron muy fuerte por el temor de ser devorados.

Noir- bien, ve a fuera.. iré enseguida..- el león detuvo sus pasos y se dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación, Noir vio a los pequeños y notó el rostro de temor que todos tenían- no teman mis pequeños… el no los lastimara…- su cuerno comenzó a brillar con su aura púrpura oscuro mientras les regalaba una sonrisa- … hora de dormir…- de su cuerno salieron varias hondas del color de su aura impactando en los pequeños que fueron callando uno a uno dormidos, bajo su vista y vio a la pequeña dormida junto a sus cascos aún abrazándola.

El cuerpo de la pequeña fue cubierto con un aura de color púrpura oscuro y levitada hasta quedar al frente de ella, luego vio la cama de la habitación y la dejo allí para luego retirarse y cerrar la puerta dejando a los pequeños dormidos y seguros. Afuera estaba el león sentado esperando a que ella saliera moviendo su cola de un lado a otro cómo si estuviera impaciente.

Avalanche- ¿los mataste?...

Noir- esa pregunta ofende, soy una guerrera no un monstruo Cab…- dijo muy molesta haciendo que el león bajara su cabeza en total sumisión- y vuelve a tu disfraz…- el león se fue rompiendo en pedazos como un cascarón mostrando a un pony de tierra de pelaje castaño, melena negra y ojos color avellana sin cutiemark en sus flancos aún manteniéndose sumiso.

Avalanche- le ruego que me perdone mi señora… no volverá a pasar, no era mi intención insultarla…

Noir- … esta bien, llévame al cuarto…- dijo la alicornio con su acento francés, el pony de tierra acentuó y se levantó guiando a la alicornio por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba bloqueada con una muralla de piedra.

Avalanche- es aquí…

Winter- te dije que era ahí pero no me hiciste caso… tontito- musitó la pony de tierra blanca llegando con Antauri donde estaban Noir y Avalanche.

La alicornio acentuó con la cabeza y el pony de pelaje castaño movió sus patas haciendo que la roca que bloqueaba la puerta se convirtiera en arena dejándola libre, Antauri abrió la puerta de golpe y adentro había una cama con una pony de tierra anciana en ella de pelaje verde aguamarina, melena azul clara con sus ojos cerrados. Pero el semental al ingresar fue recibido con un candelabro en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente.

Winter- … eso no me lo esperaba…

Avalanche- … es mejor así, se mantendrá callado y no me sacará de quicio…- el pony de tierra ingreso después y otro candelabro lo golpeó en la cabeza muy fuerte causándole una herida pero no lo noqueó ni se inmutó por el golpe, solo giro su cabeza a la derecha y vio a una unicornio de pelaje crema, ojos color naranja y de melena de colores lila y blanco sostener el candelabro con su aura- tú…- la unicornio soltó un grito ahogado deshaciendo el hechizo y el candelabro cayó al suelo, trato de moverse pero fue embestida por Avalanche que la arrojó contra una pared dejándola sin aire por el golpe.

La yegua comenzó a levantarse con mucho esfuerzo sintiéndose mareada por el golpe que recibió, levantó la vista y vio como el pony que la atacó se acercaba a ella mientras que la herida que le había hecho con el candelabro se cerraba. Avalanche levantó su pata para golpearla y la yegua cerró sus ojos muy fuerte esperando el golpe.

Noir- Cab détente…- el pony bajo su pata pero no se alejó de la unicornio, la alicornio negra se acercó donde estaba el pony de tierra y vio a la yegua muy seria- ¿cómo te llamas?...

Winter- ¡yo adivino yo adivino!...- exclamó muy feliz acercándose donde la yegua y luego tomar su cabeza con sus patas. La unicornio empezó a hacer muecas de dolor mientras que sus ojos miraban hacia arriba y su cabeza se tornaba algo azul, luego liberó la cabeza de la unicornio y esta cayó de forma pesada al suelo para luego poner sus patas sobre su cabeza- mi señora, ella se llama Lily Forest, es madre soltera, tiene dos hijos de un semental que la golpeaba cuando llegaba ebrio a casa, huyó de Vanhoover su ciudad natal con sus dos pequeños buscando una nueva vida… se enamoró de un pegaso aquí en Manehattan y espera su tercer bebé…- dijo mostrando su singular sonrisa- y le gusta el aguacate…- musitó de nuevo pero luego cambio por una expresión seria- y no es la pony que estamos buscando…

Avalanche- eso es bueno…- mostró su pata derecha delantera y está se convirtió en una estaca de roca- por que quiero sacarle el corazón…

Lily Forest- no… por favor… piedad…- decía en el suelo aún sujetando su cabeza- les doy lo que quiera… pero no me…

Avalanche- suplicar no te salvará por haberme golpeado…

Lily Forest- lo siento… estoy asustada y yo... bueno…

Noir- Cab détente…- el pony de tierra bajó su pata mientras que la alicornio se acercaba a la yegua con una expresión seria - Lily Forest, ¿ama a sus hijos?...- la unicornio abrió sus ojos al escuchar eso- ellos están arriba, si quiere yo…

Lily Forest- no por favor… no les haga nada… si quieren me pueden matar, pero no toquen a mis hijos…- dijo muy desesperada con lágrimas en sus ojos, con esfuerzo se levantó y realizo una reverencia a la alicornio.

Noir- …

Winter- ¿mi señora?...

Lily Forest- por favor… se lo suplicio...

Avalanche- haré lo que me ordene mi señora…

Lily Forest- por favor…

Noir- …ve con ellos Lily, están en la sexta puerta al fondo…- musitó cerrando sus ojos.

Lily Forest- gracias… muchas gracias…- la unicornio se levantó y salió a todo galope del cuarto dejando a los cuatro ponis y la anciana.

Winter- Avalanche eres un tonto, dijiste que ella estaba aquí pero esa pony no era ella…

Avalanche- el talismán me guio hasta esta habitación…

Winter- pues esta roto el talismán…- masculló un molesta cruzándose de cascos.

Noir- descuida Varuna, ella no es la pony que buscábamos…

Winter- ya me di cuenta… respondió haciendo pucheros.

Avalanche- si no era, ¿por qué no me dejaste acabar con su vida?...

Noir- tengo mis razones…- se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la cama donde estaba la anciana- he aquí a quien buscamos...

Winter- ¿esa abuela?...

Noir- oui…- retiro la manta y la anciana se movió un poco al sentir el cambio de temperatura- a pasado tiempo… Rough Diamond…- la anciana abrió un poco sus ojos mostrando estos de color marrón arena, giró su vista y vio a la alicornio parada junto a ella.

Rough- … ¿puedes retirarte la capa?...- preguntó muy tranquila y la alicornio se retiró su capa y la aventó al suelo para luego abrir sus alas en su máxima envergadura- je… una alicornio negro vendrá por tu vida, estará acompañan de un bufón y dos ponys de tierra que no son lo que aparentan… tal y como me lo dijo ese pony…

Noir- ¿pony?... ¿qué pony?...- preguntó mientras plegaban sus alas.

Rough- uno que ame en mi juventud… pero me rompió el corazón al enterarme que solo fui un juguete para él...

Noir- lamento escuchar eso… pero, ¿entonces sabes a que vinimos?…

Rough- … asi es… y es inevitable, así que… que sea rápido- musitó la anciana cerrando sus ojos y soltando un suspiro.

Noir no dijo nada y solo hizo brillar su cuerno con su aura haciendo levitar a la anciana, entrecerró un poco sus ojos y dos pilares de roca se formaron a los lados de Rough Diamond apresando sus patas delanteras dejándola suspendida en el aire, luego se acercó a ella y la miraba de forma seria.

Antauri- ouwwww… mi cabeza… arde y duele…- se quejaba el semental despertando en el suelo y colocando una de sus patas sobre la herida.

Winter- ¿te duele?...- preguntó acercándose donde el semental.

Antauri- noooo… sólo estoy actuando, ¡por su puesto que me duele!...

Winter- hmmmm….- miró al unicornio ladeando su cabeza y luego puso su pata sobre la herida en la cabeza que este tenía.

Antauri- auch… oye no hagas…

Winter- silencio… el frío ayudará con la hinchazón…- musitó muy seria y luego su pata se convirtió en hielo dándole algo de alivio al golpe del semental.

Noir- Rough Diamond… descendiente de la canciller Puding Head… antiguo líder de la tribu de ponis terrestres, como una de las sucesoras de las tres razas que fueron bendecidas al ser portadoras de la sangre del gran Ryu no Kao, es tú deber devolver lo que se te fue otorgado generación tras generación…- la alicornio levanto su ala derecha mientras que su cuerno brillaba, de la alforja salió cubierta por su aura una daga curva de hoja negra y empuñadura de cristal para luego dar dos cortes rápidos en las patas delanteras de la anciana, justo en la venas que comenzaron a sangrar, pero su sangre era absorbida por los pilares de roca. Luego la daga se puso sobre el pecho de la anciana y la alicornio levantó el vuelo quedando frente de ella- mi maestro está agradecido por tu colaboración…

Lentamente introdujo la daga en el pecho de la anciana justo en su corazón y Rough apretó los dientes evitando gritar, pero Noir giró la daga haciendo que la anciana soltara un grito desgarrador que resonó por toda la casa. El grito llegó a los oídos de Lily Forest que estaba en el cuarto donde estaban sus hijos y los demás potrillos dormidos, bloqueaba la puerta con su cuerpo como medida desesperada para que esos extraños ponis no fueran a entrar y lastimar a los niños y por ende a ella.

Los gritos cesaron y toda la casa quedó de nuevo en silencio, Noir retiro la daga lentamente de la fallecida anciana, limpió la hoja de esta arma en la pijama de Rough Diamond y miró la empuñadura ahora llena de sangre y con una extraña perla que brillaba de color verde.

Antauri- ya deja eso…- retiró la pata de Winter de su frente muy molesto y se acercó a la alicornio que descendía y guardaba la daga en la alforja- ¿por que hiciste eso?, si no querías testigos sólo la hubieras asustado, Winter y Avalanche hicieron toda una masacre allá abajo… ¡¿y ahora tu matas a una anciana indefensa?!... ni yo he caído tan bajo.

Winter- ellos me negaron un helado…- respondió frunciendo el ceño he inflando sus mejillas.

Antauri- ¡¿ves?!... ¡estas loca Varuna!... ¡tu matas así te nieguen un saludo!…- respondió mirando a la pony blanca de reojo- y tú matas por deporte Cab… masculló mirando ahora al semental castaño.

Avalanche- no mató por deporte, mató sólo a los que me caen mal…

Antauri- … ¡ósea a todos con los que nos hemos topado!... Les agradezco que me hayan sacado de esa jaula, pero no me han dicho en que puedo ser útil, Celestia le puso precio a mi cabeza por fraude, pero estando con ustedes me buscarán por asesino …

Noir- Antauri calmate, eres muy importante y serás de mucha utilidad; además, ¿de que te preocupas?… tú no haz matado a ningún pony- dijo la alicornio muy calmada recogiendo su capa y poniéndosela de nuevo- pero ya te dije qué solo mi maestro responderá esa pregunta… tengo ordenes de protegerte a toda costa y llevarte con él para que vea tus habilidades…

Antauri- … ¡pero he sido testigo de sus actos, eso me convierte en cómplice!... soy un artista no un asesino…- dijo muy digno dándose la vuelta y en eso se le cayeron de debajo de la capa unas cuantas joyas que había robado.

Winter- … no sabia que los artistas también robaban jijiji… bueno, aunque tu siempre engañabas para ganar…

Antauri- ¡cállate!... al menos no tengo mis cascos manchados como los de ustedes…- recogió las joyas y salió de la habitación muy molesto.

Winter- esta enojon...

Avalanche- … no lo soporto mi señora…

Noir- ten paciencia Cab… ya tenemos una de las tres esencias que necesita mi maestro para estar en cuerpo entre nosotros… pronto él ya no será útil…

Winter- ¿y cuál sigue?...

Noir- la más importante de todas… la del unicornio…- Cab o Avalanche como lo conocían, puso su pata en su pecho y de allí salió de entre su pelaje un talismán que estaba brillando con una luz tenue de color verde hasta que este cesó.

Avalanche- ¿qué significa esto mi señora?...

Noir- significa que Rough Diamond ya falleció, y las criaturas que poseen las otras esencias aún no maduran, o aún no han nacido. Debemos esperar… respondió la alicornio en su asentó francés… (o yeguanses para los Bronies XD).

Los tres ponis comenzaron a salir de la habitación pero detuvieron sus pasos al escuchar a Antauri gritar abajo, rápidamente galoparon al primer piso y vieron al semental tirado sobre una mesa que estaba partida en dos, al parecer fue rota con su cuerpo. A paso lento y con la guardia en alto se acercaron a la mesa y Winter ayudó a levantar al unicornio.

Winter- ¿que paso?...- preguntó viendo al semental sobar su cabeza mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Antauri- ¡no te incumbe!… mocosa loca, además...- movió su brazo muy fuerte para que la pony blanca lo soltara- ¡ustedes me tiene harto grupo de fracasados!…- se alejó del trío de ponis y volteó a verlos con sus ojos color violeta grisáceo- estaba mejor en esa jaula que con ustedes trío de payasos…

Avalanche- como te atreves basura, ahora si…-el pony de tierra cubrió su pata derecha delantera con roca he iba a atacar al unicornio, pero Noir extendió su ala deteniendo su avance- pero mi señora, él…

Noir- es él pero no es él…

Avalanche- ¿qué?...- miró muy confundido al semental y éste tenía una sonrisa arrogante.

Noir- por que no sales y te prometo que tu muerte será rápida, o te busco y tu muerte será lenta y agonizante…

¿?- jejeje… mejor salimos y les pateo el trasero… eres una pésima negociante Noir…- masculló un pony saliendo de detrás de una columna, los tres ponis observaron a este visitante de cabeza a patas, o lo que dejaba ver su vieja y desgastada capa y capucha.

Noir- así que sabes quien soy, bueno… si me conoces sabes que no ando con rodeos… así que descubre tu rostro o yo lo haré de tu frío cadáver.

¿?- queremos ver que lo intentes…- Winter dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa bien marcada para luego salir a todo galope contra este sujeto, pero su velocidad se incrementó tan rápido que llego donde el pony encapuchado y lo tomó por sorpresa del cuello con una garra hecha de hielo que formó en su pata derecha.

Winter- jijiji… me gusta escuchar cómo se quiebran los cuerpos congelados….

¿?- jejeje… y a nosotros…- de un movimiento rápido con su pata izquierda delantera golpeó el brazo de la pony rompiéndolo en pedazos y tomó por el cuello a la yegua de pelaje blanco con una garra de color gris oscura con unas lineas de color rojo brillante como si fueran sus venas que invocó en su pata derecha- nos gusta escuchar cómo gritan de dolor…- comenzó a hacer presión en el cuello de Winter y la yegua empezó a sentir como le faltaba el aire y colocaba una mirada pérdida mientras que con su casco bueno y su pata de hielo golpeaba inútilmente la garra que la sometía.

Avalanche- ¡Winter!...

Winter- no… puedo… respirar… agh…

¿?- esa es la idea…- levantó a Winter con su garra como si no pesara nada e hizo presión hasta que sonó un *crack*, la yegua dejó caer sus brazos sin fuerza quedando con esa expresión pérdida en su rostro, luego generó una explosión en su garra que envió a volar a la pony contra una pared.

Avalanche- ¡Varuna!... miserable…- volteó a ver al unicornio color gris- por que no atacas poderos…

Antauri- son su problema no el mio…- respondió sentándose y cruzando los brazos.

Noir- él no moverán una pata, y no es por que quiera...- masculló la alicornio tomando una pose de defensa.

Winter comenzó a levantarse de forma lenta, su cuello estaba torcido y su pata derecha le faltaba un pedazo. Poco a poco su pata se fue regenerando y tomó su cabeza con ambas patas para luego comenzar a moverla hasta que sonó de nuevo *crack* y puso una expresión de alivio.

Winter- jejeje… eso no me lo esperaba… además dolió…- dijo muy seria reuniéndose con Cab y Noir- mi señora… ¿puedo jugar con él?...

Noir- espera un momento Varuna… ¡exijo saber quien eres!...

¿?- Jejeje… ¿frustrada?...

Avalanche- déjalo así mi señora, yo me encargaré de este…

¿?- ¿encargarte?... ¡jajajaja!… pobre diablo… Noir, tú y tu dúo de inútiles no tienen el poder de vencernos.

Avalanche- ¡cállate!...- el pony de tierra salió a todo galope transformando su cuerpo en un enorme león de roca y embistió al pony encapuchado apresándolo entre sus garras- te aplastare como a un insecto…- masculló con una voz cavernosa.

Winter- hmm… ¿a que sabrá su carne?…

¿?- mejor que la tuya…- murmuró parado detrás de las dos yeguas. Noir y Winter se dieron la vuelta muy rápido viendo al pony encapuchado, la pony de tierra se distrajo mirando de nuevo al león y éste aún sostenía entre sus garras al pony encapuchado que luchaba para que Cab no lo mordiera- muy lentas…- movió su garra derecha delantera muy rápido y asentó un golpe en la nariz de la pony de tierra enviándola contra una mesa llevándose todo lo que había encima de ella a su paso, Noir encendió su cuerno y lanzó un rayo al rostro de este pony, pero fue detenido fácilmente con una pata de su atacante, luego este pony la atacó con su garra y la alicornio esquivó ese ataque saltando a su derecha, pero al caer fue recibida con un golpe en su rostro por parte del pony encapuchado que se había movido muy rápido- eres muy lenta…

Noir- agh…- se tambaleó un poco pero no cayó al suelo, escupió un poco de sangre y luego puso su casco sobre su mejilla mientras veía a este pony con mucho enojo.

¿?- un segundo es mas que suficiente para poder leer tus movimientos…

Noir- je… ¿en serio?…-musitó mostrando una a sonrisa arrogante, y sin que se diera cuenta Cab se abalanzó sobre el pony por detrás y mordió su cuello muy fuerte arrancando su cabeza haciendo que la sangre saliera a borbotones, el cuerpo de este pony se tambaleó un poco para luego desplomarse al suelo teniendo leves convulsiones- necesitas ser más rápido que un segundo si nos piensas derrotar…

¿?- eso lo sabemos…- Cab y Noir voltearon a ver a su derecha y allí estaba el pony encapuchado cerca a Antauri- ¿no sabes hacer otra cosa?, siempre haces un patético ataque sorpresa Cab… si quieres realmente hacer un ataque sorpresa- levantó su pata izquierda y ésta se cubrió en flamas que cuando se extinguieron mostraron una garra igual que la otra- sólo tienes que hacer esto…- chasqueo su garra y el cuerpo que estaba cerca a ambos explotó destruyendo una parte de la casa y lanzando lejos a ambos ponis. Avalanche en el aire abrazó a la alicornio y se estrelló contra una pared que rompió con su cuerpo debido a la fuerza de la explosión y rodaran varios metros.- jejejeje…se rio bajo observando lo que había hecho, Antauri miró a la pony de tierra levantarse y mostró una sonrisa.

Winter- agh… este sujeto me hizo enojar…- musitó levantándose y limpiando un poco su cuerpo de la comida que se llevó a su paso, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella y vio al semental gris que la veía con una expresión seria hasta quedar al frente- ¿Antauri?...- del cuerpo del unicornio salió una especie de fuego color azul y se introdujo en el cuerpo de la pony de tierra dejando el cuerpo de Antauri desplomarse en el suelo- no… agh… déjame… ¡sal de mi cuerpo!… ¡ahhhh!...- exclamaba luchando contra algo que no podía tocar.

Avalanche abrió sus brazos mostrando a la alicornio sana y salva de esa explosión, levantó la vista y vio al pony que se acercaba a ellos a paso lento. Noir abrió sus ojos viendo el pecho de roca de Avalanche, giró su cabeza y también vio al pony que se acercaba a ellos.

Avalanche- ¿se encuentra buen mi señora?...

Noir- oui, eso estuvo cerca...- se retiró de encima del león y tomó de nuevo una pose de defensa mientras que el león hacia lo mismo- ese hechizo fue muy poderosos, ni sentí un incremento de magia cuando realizó sus dobles…

Avalanche- este no es un pony ordinario…- salió de nuevo al ataque y cuando estuvo cerca de él, abrió sus fauces lanzando un potente rayo que impactó en su objetivo generando una densa cortina de humo- jejeje… a ver como evades este ata… ¡pero que demonios!...- exclamó muy molesto al ver que había un enorme escudo de color negro con un dragón tallado- ¡¿que es está cosa?!...

Noir- Ryukishi…- murmuró sorprendida para luego dar varios saltos hacia atrás mientras que una serie de bolas de fuego impactaban donde ella estaba parada. Dio un último salto y arrojó un potente rayo a dónde la estaban atacando pero no había nadie en ese punto- ¡eres un zelta, no sabes el trabajo que me acabas de ahorrar!...- se giró muy rápido levantando un escudo de hielo que fue atravesado por una garra de color blanco quedando a pocos centímetros de su pecho- el mismo truco no te servi… ¿Varuna?...- dijo sorprendida al ver quien la había atacado esta vez.

Winter- a… yuda… me…- dijo con mucho esfuerzo mirando a la alicornio con sus ojos diferentes, el derecho era de color violeta grisáceo y el izquierdo era de color azure- no… puedo… controlar mi… cuerpo...

Avalanche- ¡¿qué rayos haces Varuna?!...- iba a ayudar a la alicornio pero una garra de color gris oscura lo tomo por detrás de su cabeza y lo azotó contra el suelo varias veces, luego lo arrojó lejos por una ventana y antes de caer al suelo en su cabeza se género una fuerte explosión que la destruyó por completo quedando sólo un cuerpo de roca inerte que rodó varios metros por la explosión.

Noir generó una onda expansiva destruyendo su escudo y alejando a Winter, pero la pony blanca volvió a arremeter contra la alicornio aunque esta vez no lo logró ya que tropezó con sus cascos y comenzó a luchar por controlar sus patas, Noir se dio la vuelta y se topó con el pony encapuchado de frente que la tomó por el cuerno con su garra derecha e hizo presión causándole mucha molestia e inhabilitado su magia, este pony comenzó a ganar tamaño y se paró sobre sus patas traseras quedando erguido y levantó a Noir de su cuerno dejándola parada sobre sus patas traseras hasta quedar suspendida en el aire, la capa desgastada que cubría a este pony se convirtió en neblina que el viento se llevó mostrando a una especie de hipogrifo de plumas color negras, pelaje gris oscuro y de ojos color rojos de pupila rasgada.

Noir veía el rostro de esta criatura y trataba de recordar en donde lo había visto pero nada le llegaba a su mente. El hipogrifo movió su garra izquierda y tomó un extremo de la capa que cubría a la alicornio y se la retiró de un fuerte tirón dejando al descubierto sus alas.

¿?- por ocultarte después que tus madres murieron… están muy felices de ver en lo que se convirtió su preciada hija, o como diría Summer… mi pequeña especial jejeje…

Noir- no tienes... ningún…derecho… a nombrarlas… ¡ahhhhhg! - el hipogrifo hizo mas presión en el cuerno causándole ya dolor, movía sus alas y trataba de zafarse de ese agarre pero le era imposible.

El interior de la alforja de la alicornio comenzó a brillar con una luz rojiza y Noir vio de reojo su costado notando el brillo, cerró y luego abrió sus alas muy fuerte para alejarse del hipogrifo pero éste la azotó contra el suelo muy fuerte y la golpeó en medio de sus alas bloqueando sus nervios haciendo que estas cayeran sin fuerza. La levantó de nuevo viendo a la pony justo al rostro mientras que ella lo miraba con odio haciendo una muecas de dolor.

¿?- que se siente… lastimar a quien más quieres…

Noir- te… voy a arrancar… el corazón…

¿?- respuesta errónea…- levantó a la alicornio y la azotó otra vez contra el suelo dejándola sin aire por el golpe, la levantó de nuevo para que ella lo pudiera ver al rostro- hija de Crow, eres una basura que lastimas a ponis débiles e indefensos…

Noir- no menciones a ese bastardo… - masculló entre dientes muy molesta- ¡no sé de qué hablas!… agh…- cerró sus ojos al sentir más presión en su cuerno, pero luego abrió los ojos de golpe y escupiera un poco de saliva al sentir un fuerte golpe en su vientre sacándole el poco aire que había recuperado.

¿?- estas de suerte…- dio otro golpe en el vientre de Noir- puedo dejarte como un harapo…- dio otro golpe que está vez la hizo escupir un poco de sangre- pero no puedo matarme…- dio otro golpe pero en su rostro- por que todo estaría arruinado…- la golpeó varias veces en el rostro manchado su pelaje de la sangre de ella al igual que su garra, dio otro golpe pero esta vez en las costillas de la pony rompiendo dos de estas haciendo que Noir diera un grito desgarrador, golpeó de nuevo su vientre cesando su grito y luego la arrojó contra una pared y ella al estrellarse y cayera al suelo, se hizo bolita por el dolor y tosía sangre mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento- eso fue por Hasunohana…

Noir- no… se… no se… *cof cof cof*… no… se… de que…*cof cof cof cof* agh... me hablas…- cada vez que tosía escupía sangre- "no es un pony, no es zelta… ¿es un hipogrifo?… no… no lo es… está erguido como un minotauro pero tampoco es uno… ¿qué criatura es esta? "…- pensó viendo a esa criatura acercarse a ella, miró de nuevo su alforja y el interior aún seguía brillando de color rojizo- quien… eres…- preguntó con mucha dificultad volteando a ver a su agresor.

¿?- ¿amigos?, quizás… ¿enemigos?... no estamos seguros… ¿nos conocemos?...je, aún no…- Noir trató de ponerse de píe pero cayó debido al dolor de sus costillas rotas, miró la alforja y notó de nuevo aquel brillo rojizo más intenso. El hipogrifo estaba cerca de ella pero detuvo sus pasos al sentir algo puntiagudo clavarse en su pierna derecha, miró su muslo y vio sin interés una varilla clavada que atravesaba su pata, miró a su derecha y notó a Antauri temblando como gelatina pero con ocho varillas más que eran levitadas por su magia.

Antauri- a… a… aléjate… de… aléjate de ella…- dijo tan claro como su temblorosa voz le permitía, el hipogrifo sacó la varilla de su muslo sin mostrar dolor y la arrojó al piso mientras que el agujero que le dejó ese ataque se fue cerrando mientras humeaba hasta sanar por completo.

¿?- tienes cojones bufón…

Noir- "¿bufón?... ¿será él quien le dijo a Rough Diamond que vendríamos?...- pensó abriendo un poco sus ojos al recordar las palabras de la anciana.

Antauri- qué te... alejes…- exclamó y lanzó otra varilla que fue directo al lomo del hipogrifo, pero éste la atrapó antes de que lo atravesara si darse la vuelta.

¿?- Mistic Warior… el bufón que recorrió Equestria obteniendo fortuna a costillas de los ingenuos y encontró quien le quitara el antifaz en un pequeño pueblo dejándote como el mentiroso que eres...- musitó dando media vuelta y viera al semental, el unicornio frunció el ceño y arrojó dos varillas mas al pecho del hipogrifo, pero éste las desvío con la que detuvo, movió su garra izquierda hacía atrás y ésta emanó un aura rojiza, luego la movió hacia adelante haciendo que el cuerpo de Noir fuera atraído hacia él, cuando ella estaba cerca el hipogrifo se dio la vuelta y golpeó a la alicornio en el rostro con la varilla haciendo de que ella diera varias vueltas en el aire y luego cayera de forma pesada al suelo y quedara inconsciente.

Antauri- ¡NOIR!... ¡ERES UN MISERABLE, PAGARÁS POR ESO!...

¿?- ¿y que harás al respecto?...

Antauri- ¿yo?... pues distraerte…- masculló con una sonrisa burlona y luego el hipogrifo fue golpeado por una enorme roca que se lo llevó y atravesó varias paredes de la destruida casa- … y dice que yo soy el bufón, pfff... pobre diablo…- el unicornio giró su vista por donde vino la roca y vio a Avalanche en su forma de león sólo que más grande- ¡tardaste mucho!...- arrojó el resto de las varillas al suelo y galopó donde la alicornio, el enorme león también corrió y llegó donde estaban los ponis notando el estado de la alicornio- esta muy mal y no me refiero a su rostro golpeado, se ve que tiene costillas rotas y si no se componen pueden perforar algún órgano vital, ¿quién es ese loco?...

Avalanche- no lo sé, pero es alguien difícil de vencer…- masculló con su voz cavernosa tomando una pose de defensa- ¿Por qué actuaste tan tarde?...

Antauri- la verdad… no sé, lo último que recuerdo fue ver a ese sujeto antes de que todo se pusiera negro, y lo siguiente que vi fue como la golpeaba pero no tenia fuerza para levantarme...- miró al fondo y vio a Winter aún luchando con su pata izquierda y su garra derecha- ¿qué le pasa a Varuna?...- su cuerno brilló con una aura color verde y el cuerpo de la pony fue cubierto con un aura del mismo color y atraído hacia ellos- ¿Winter?...

Winter- sal… sal de mi cuerpo… es… mío. ..- murmuraba con mucho esfuerzo mientras luchaba con sus patas y su garra, el unicornio observó sus ojos y notó que no estaban normales.

Antauri- ¿ustedes tienen un alma?...- preguntó volteando a ver al enorme león.

Avalanche- ¿a qué viene la pregunta?...

Antauri- ¡¿la tienen o no?!- dijo muy serio.

Avalanche- … por su puesto que tenemos, no somos vacíos como un homúnculo- al escuchar la respuesta del león, el unicornio cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió de golpe lanzando un rato mágico al cuerpo de Winter, la pony se retorció y grito de dolor para luego quedar quieta pero con los ojos abiertos- ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!...- exclamó tomando a Antauri de los hombros con sus enormes garras.

Antauri- liberándola…- la pony de tierra comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo y el unicornio la dejo en el suelo, su cuerpo comenzó a tener un leve brillo y de pronto salió una flama de color azul que se extinguió a los pocos segundos y la pony de tierra quedó inconsciente después de que la flama salió- como lo sospechaba…

Avalanche- ¿qué era eso?...

¿?- ¡rodeen la casa!- se escuchó muy cerca de ellos una voz masculina.

Antauri- ¡rayos, es la ley!... ¡y esto esta lleno de muertos!...¡no iré a la cárcel de nuevo!...- de pronto muchos ponis portando uniforme llegaron donde se estaba librando la batalla y solo encontraron escombros.

¿?- juraría que escuche voces aquí… ¡busquen sobrevivientes¡…- ordenó este pony que era un unicornio y por las prendas que adornaban su pecho mostraba que era de mayor rango, los ponis que lo acompañaban se alejaron rápidamente dejándolo sólo y éste comenzó a dar pasos observando la destrucción y varios cuerpos sin vida.

Soldado- ¡señor, encontramos a una pony viva!...- exclamó un pony pegaso que se acercó al unicornio.

Unicornio- ¿dónde esta?...

Soldado- estaba encerrada en una habitación junto con unos niños…- el unicornio asintió con la cabeza y se retiró de la sala siguiendo al pegaso donde había encontrado a la sobreviviente.

Sobre una nube muy alto se encontraba un unicornio de pelaje gris oscuro, melena negra y ojos verdes como los de una serpiente que emanaba humo por el rabillo de estos, veía todo con una expresión seria. Una neblina comenzó a formarse sobre su lomo a hasta que se materializó la capa desgastada que usaba, tomó la capucha y cubrió su cabeza sin dejar de ver hacia la casa, miró hacia adelante y divisó a el enorme león que salía de la tierra muy lejos del lugar donde había luchado y detrás de él el unicornio levitando a ambas yeguas inconsciente. Regreso su vista a la casa y vio como salían los soldados con los pequeños dormidos en brazos de algunos pegasos o siendo levitados por magia de unicornios, de pronto una flama de color azul apareció cerca de él danzando por los vientos de la noche.

Flama- ¿sabias que ese unicornio conoce un hechizo de despolimerización?, por que de haber sabido eso me hubiera evitado mucho dolor Anumrama…

Anumrama- para serte honestos, no lo sabíamos…- respondió el pony aún mirando la casa- ¿que supiste?...

Flama- de Antauri… nada de lo que me dijiste, pero de Varuna mucho.

Anumrama- hmmm, con lo de Varuna ten muy presente esa información… te será de utilidad…

Flama- siempre me dices cosas como eso, pero no me dices para que…

Anumrama- con el tiempo lo sabrás…

Flama- por cierto, ¿por qué un hipogrifo?...

Anumrama- no tiene nada de malo mostrar un viejo rostro…- el pony levantó su pata derecha y la flama se posó sobre ella- a sido una noche algo agitada, que te parece un descanso…

Flama- ¿un descanso después de más de cuatro mil años?... vaya, ese golpe con esa roca si que te afectó..

Anumrama- y a ti se te pego lo cómica de Varuna…- la flama se extinguió y a los pocos segundos este pony desapareció como si fuera niebla.

.

.

Después de que se acabará el encuentro de Death Ray y Strong Rock contra Roho ya Bluu, las cosas en el pequeño pueblo continuaron tranquilamente, los daños causados a las casas por la batalla fueron asumidos por la corona y para el siguiente día serían reparadas, las patrullas en el pueblo continuaron ya que aparte de brindar seguridad también buscaban al pony enmascarado, Rarity se fue a descansar junto con su pequeña hermana en su casa, pero no se acostó a dormir hasta que no llegara el nuevo escolta que enviaría Shining Armor. Fluttershy cuando tocó su cama quedó dormida en el acto al igual que Stratus, que apenas se retiró la pegaso a su alcoba este se sentó en el sofá y se quedó dormido de lo exhausto que estaba.

Rainbow Dash y Nightshade conversaban en la cocina de la casa de la pegaso cómo un par de ponis normales, ambas tenían una taza con chocolate caliente y sin olvidar el malvavisco, Pinkie Pie aún no despertaba pero mostraba un semblante más tranquilo, se encontraba en una habitación conectada a un cardiógrafo que la doctora Health Potion sugirió para mantenerla monitoreada. En la habitación continua estaba Black Willcard acostado en una cama, aun no despertaba así como varios soldados que sobrevivieron a los ataques de los unicornios y fueron internados en el hospital. Afuera de las habitaciones de Willcard y Pinkie estaba un soldado prestando guardia y seguridad tal como le había dicho el capitán Armor.

Shining Armor estaba sentado en su escritorio realizando el informe de lo sucedido, le escribió a la Princesa Celestia una breve carta de lo que había pasado y en donde se encontraba su hermana, pero ella le respondió solicitando todo un informe y que iría en la mañana para ir con el dónde estaba su alumna. La lámpara de aceite le daba la luz suficiente para pode ver lo que escribía en el papel, hace mucho no realizaba un informe y también le aburría escribir uno… pero éste lo estaba haciendo con mucho agrado ya que era el informe que necesitaba para hundir más a Strong Rock; aparte del informe también puso al tanto a sus padres y a su esposa sobre la captura de ambos unicornios. Se reclinó un poco mientras daba un suspiro ya que estaba cansado y además era muy tarde.

Shining- al fin… después de tanto tiempo puedo estar en paz… al fin se hará justicia...- cerró sus ojos por unos minutos dándose un respiro de ese día, el campamento improvisado estaba en silencio ya que algunos soldados estaban de patrulla y otros descansaban para luego relevar a los que patrullaban más tarde.

Escucho un ruido y esto hizo que una de sus orejas se movieran, frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar de nuevo aquel ruido y abriera sus ojos y mirara alrededor de su tienda encontrando todo en orden. Cerró de nuevo sus ojos escuchando el silencio que daba la noche y el lugar, pero los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes afuera de su tienda, abrió los ojos y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta/cortina de su tienda y la abrió de golpe viendo a unos ponis nocturnos, soldados de la guardia galopar cerca.

Soldado- ¿eh?... ¿señor?...- musitó uno deteniéndose y volteando a ver al unicornio al ver que este los observaba.

Shining- ¿qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?...

Soldado- ehhh… señor, somos la guardia nocturna…- respondió de forma obvia señalando a todos los bat ponis que estaban con él haciendo que el unicornio se diera un palm face mental- señor, ¿se encuentra bien?...- preguntó al ver la cara de tarado que tenía Shining.

Shining- eh… si claro… continúen...- dijo entrando de nuevo a su tienda y los bat ponis continuaron su camino- como pude olvidar a la guardia nocturna… '¿que hacen despiertos a esta hora?'… por favor Shining, que pregunta más tonta, son bat ponis, ellos están despiertos a esta hora… necesito descansar…

¿?- y si que lo necesitas…- sonó una voz femenina dentro de la tienda del capitán, Shining volteó a ver y cerca de su escritorio o más bien encima de su cama estaba una yegua pegaso portando un uniforme muy ajustado de color purpura en el cuerpo, y negro en su rostro hasta el pecho y patas, tenía unos googles en sus ojos y solo se veía su hocico salir color lavanda da la máscara a igual que su melena de colores lila y blanco.

Shining- ¿quien eres y como entraste?- preguntó muy serio.

¿?- ¿acaso no sabes quien soy?...- preguntó en un tono lujurioso mientras se levantaba los googles mostrando unos ojos de color azul- soy una shadowbolt… respondió colocando sus patas detrás de su nuca.

Shining- eso lo sé, pero preguntó quien eres…- dijo acercándose un poco, la yegua se dio la vuelta y se estiró como un gato levantando su cadera al igual que su cola mostrado su intimidad que se marcada a través del traje. Shining al presenciar eso desvío la cabeza pero como todo macho no pudo evitar mirar de reojo notando las curvas de la yegua y la intimidad de ella.

¿?- ¿así o levantó más la cadera?...- preguntó con un tono más lujurioso y el semental miró del todo al frente y resopló tratando de ocultarse sonrojó de vergüenza- jejeje…- se rio de forma maliciosa al ver la expresión del semental, bajo su cola y se acostó boca abajo pero manteniendo su cadera levantada - soy Starry Skies, eso responde una de tus preguntas...- dijo abriendo sus alas en su máxima envergadura y luego las retrajo.

Shining- una, pero fórmula otras… ¿cómo entraste y que haces aquí?...- preguntó sin voltear a ver a la pegaso.

Starry Skies- entres por la puerta…

Shining- yo estaba en la puerta…

Starry Skies- si pero muy distraído, pase por un lado tuyo, si que eres despistado…- el unicornio giró su cabeza muy rápido y molesto, trató de hacer un reclamo pero las palabras se enredaban en su lengua al ver a la yegua en esa posición- jijiji… mejor me siento, veo que te pongo nervioso…- musitó la pegaso sentándose en la cama y el unicornio volvió a resoplar y frunció el ceño más molesto- bueno, ya sabes quien soy… y estoy aquí por que traigo algo que te envió la princesa Luna…- al escuchar eso el semental abrió un poco los ojos.

Shining- ¿la princesa Luna me envía algo?...

Starry Skies- así es…- señaló el escritorio del semental y encima del reporte que el estaba realizando había un sobre, Shining se acercó a su escritorio y con su magia tomó el sobre y sacó un documento que estaba adentro, comenzó a leerlo mentalmente encontrando en este el nombre de Death Ray y varios apuntes que no entendía hasta que en la última parte decía "concuerda con muestra tomada hace dos años"- por tu expresión veo que no entendiste nada capitán…

Shining- esto es el resultado de un examen de ADN de Death Ray, ¿qué hay con eso?...- dijo mirando aún el documento.

Starry Skies- aparte de la orden de arresto de Strong que envió la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna te dio una orden de arresto para Death Ray también, ¿cierto?.

Shining- así es, hay evidencia que demuestra que es culpable de unos cargos y…

Starry Skies- y de violar a una pequeña cuando llegaron al pueblo…- el unicornio levantó la vista viendo a la pegaso- ese resultado que tienes es una copia y es auténtico…

Shining- copia de que, explícate...

Starry Skies- cuando la pequeña fue internada en el hospital, mi capitana estuvo con Rainbow Dash en ese sitio, tomó algo de la muestra de semen que le extrajeron a la pequeña, me lla…

Shining- ¡¿tomó evidencia?!... ¡sabe que eso es intervenir en una investigación!- exclamó muy molesto pero la pegaso tenía una semblante tranquilo- no se por que la princesa Luna no les pone un alto, siempre hacen lo que quieren… ¡ahora intervienen tomando muestras que pueden servir como evidencia!…

Starry Skies-… ¿puedo continuar?..- preguntó muy tranquila y el unicornio sólo soltó un suspiro y asintió pero no quitó su expresión de enojo- gracias… bien, los resultados por parte del hospital se tardarían aproximadamente un mes en salir, mi capitana sólo tomó un poco para confirmar dos sospechas, la primera: que el pedófilo que violó a la pequeña si fuera Death Ray…

Shining- aja… ¿y la segunda?...

Starry Skies- compararla con una muestra que se le tomó a una pequeña que apareció muerta…- el unicornio entrecerró un poco los ojos y le hizo un ademán de que continuara- hace dos años una pequeña desapareció del imperio de cristal y su cuerpo…

Shining- se encontró dos semanas después de su desaparición cerca a Yakaiakistan, tenía múltiples golpes y mordeduras en sus orejas y cuello. Lo se por que yo participe en esa búsqueda…

Starry Skies- bueno… según el reporte del imperio, el presunto agresor era un yak ya que el cuerpo presentaba estos signos y estaba en sus tierras. Pero esa hipótesis fue descartada por que la pequeña se encontraba en un terreno inasequible para un ser tan pesado como un yak, así que sólo sepultaron a la pequeña y el caso quedó archivado.

Shining- es cierto…- rodeo su escritorio y se sentó en la silla y la reclinó por completo- con la falta de testigos y el estado que se encontraba el cuerpo de la pequeña, era imposible encontrar pistas…

Starry Skies- imposible más no difícil…

Shining- ¿eh?...- compuso su postura al escuchar eso.

Starry Skies- La princesa Luna no se iba a quedar de cascos cruzados…

Shining- … porque tengo la sospecha de que hicieron algo ilegal…

Starry Skies- no ilegal…- Shining levanto una ceja- ... después del entierro de la pequeña, se nos ordenó profanar su tumba y…

Shining- ¡¿Y PROFANAR UNA TUMBA NO TE PARECE ILEGAL?!- gritó tan fuerte que la yegua agachó sus orejas y sintió algo de temor.

Starry Skies- oye cálmate, baja la voz que…

Shining - ¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, FUE MUY TRISTE LLEVAR LOS RESTOS DE LA PEQUEÑA A UNA MADRE DESCONSOLADA Y DESTROZADA POR LA PÉRDIDA DE SU HIJA!... ¡¿Y USTEDES PROFANAN SU TUMBA Y DICES QUE NO FUE ALGO ILEGAL?!... ¡QUE LES PASA!...

Axel- señor, ¿todo esta bien?...- preguntó el teniente bat pony ingresando de imprevisto a la tienda del unicornio.

Shining- …(suspiro) si teniente, todo esta bien… sólo discuto con ella…- señaló la cama en donde estaba la pegaso.

Axel- ¿ella?... ¿quién?- preguntó ladeando su cabeza.

Shining- pues con… ¿a dónde fue?...- se preguntó volteando a ver la cama pero esta estaba vacía.

Axel- ehhh… señor, es tarde… creo que seria mejor que se retirara a descansar, a todos nos tomó pero sorpresa el arresto del capitán Strong... era un pony de respetar, se que debe estar afectado ya que fue su mentor...

Shining- ah… ehhh… si, (suspiro)... creo que es lo mejor. Gracias por venir teniente…- el bat pony realizó un saludo con su pata en su frente del cual el unicornio le respondió y luego Axel se retiró de la tienda.

Starry Skies- ves por que te dije que bajarás la voz, ningún pony sabe que estoy aquí…- Shining se dio la vuelta y encontró a la pegaso de nuevo sobre la cama con sus patas traseras cruzadas y las delanteras detrás de su cabeza.

Shining- pero… como es que…

Starry Skies- jamás me fui tontito. Pero bueno…- se puso de pie y se acercó al semental- Death Ray fue el culpable de la muerte de la pequeña del imperio de cristal, uso la misma táctica que siempre usa con todas sus víctimas y la pequeña de aquí no fue la excepción, las lleva con engaños o con algún hechizo aún punto alejados de todos, luego las tortura y viola, después las abandona a su suerte… y sus víctimas mueres desangradas, por hemorragias internas o devoradas por alguna criatura y así es borra su evidencia… es mejor que anexe ese documento a su reporte capitán, y así tendrá avales para reabrir el caso de la pequeña en el imperio de cristal.

Shining- … esto es una prueba contundente… - murmuró mirando el papel- je… dile a la ¿a dónde fue?...- dijo levantando la vista pero la pegaso ya no se encontraba, miró de nuevo el reporte que estaba realizando y se sentó de nuevo para acabarlo e irse a descansar. Las cosas continuaron normales al parecer en el pueblo… excepto por algo que estaba pasando en Sweet Apple acres.

**_Dos hora antes afuera del hospital…_**

Shining… esta bien…-musitó soltando un enorme suspiro- estaré en el campamento, debo hacer oficial la captura de esos dos. Capitana, sargento... que tengan buena noche- dijo el semental para luego retirarse.

Rainbow- creo que nosotras también nos retiramos, ha sido un día largo y estoy agotada… además Nightshade necesita quien la cuide.

Nightshade- ¡oye!...

Rainbow- ¿que?... no eres capaz de dar tres pasos sin tropezar con tus patas…- la shadowbolt la miró con el ceño fruncido aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

Fluttershy- em… yo me quedo, quiero estar presente cuando Pinkie despierte…

Nightshade- te recomiendo que mejor vayas a descansar a tu casa y te lleves a Stratus, que se retire a descansar… puede que parezca ser de roca pero no lo es, también se agota…

Fluttershy- ok..- respondió con su característico tono de voz.

Rarity- bueno… yo iré por Sweetie Belle a la biblioteca y me iré a casa a esperar a ese soldado… no me quedaré dormida desprotegida…

Applejack- entonces nosotros también nos retiramos, ha sido un día un poco extraño, y mañana vendremos para ver si Pinkie ya despertó…- las yeguas se separaron cada una a su hogar a descansar después de ese día tan largo y extraño.

Applejack caminaba muy despacio ya que su escolta aún tenía sus músculos algo adormecidos, ella le dijo en varias ocasiones que si lo llevaba sobre su lomo pero él se negó en cada petición y eso hizo que el viaje a la granja tomará más tiempo. Sin embargo fue un viaje tranquilo a la luz de la luna y con suficiente tiempo para que ambos pensaran.

White- "debo entrenar más, ese pony me derrotó fácilmente… lo bueno es que no buscaba a las portadoras o de lo contrario hubiera fracasado en mi misión"…- pensaba el semental mirando de reojo a la pony campirana.

Applejack- "parecía asustado cuando Zecora dijo eso de la fiebre, además han pasado muchas cosas extrañas… primero Rarity y Rainbow fueron atacadas… después Twilight y luego Pinkie… y ahora aparece este pony con ese disfraz de noche de Nightmare pateando traseros a unos soldados que de bueno no tenían nada… pero Nightshade dijo algo cierto… sólo faltamos Fluttershy y yo"…- pensaba la pony campirana a medida que caminaba. El silencio entre ambos si había hecho bastante largo hasta que el semental extendió su pata izquierda deteniendo el avance de Applejack- ¿eh?... ¿sucede algo?... preguntó al toparse con la pata de Willcard y volteó a verlo al rostro.

White- nada señorita, es solo que ya llegamos- dijo el pony señalando la entrada de la granja, la pony obrera giró su vista viendo también la entrada.

Ambos ponis de tierra continuaron su camino en el oscuro sendero que los llevaría a la granja, el silencio era roto por el aleteo de algunos murciélagos de fruta que revoloteaban en la noche pero un poco mas adelante no sólo se escuchaban los aleteos, también se escuchaban golpes cerca de ellos. Applejack detuvo sus pasos al escuchar ese ruido y volteó a ver a su escolta para ponerlo al tanto pero éste ya estaba moviendo sus orejas buscando la fuente de ese ruido.

Applejack- señor Willcard, que cree que…

White- shhh… algo se acerca- dijo en voz baja, la pony campirana se acercó a él mirando en todas las direcciones tratando de ver ese algo que se acercaba a ellos pero no podía ver más allá de unos metros y eso por que la luz de la luna ayudaba un poco- por el ruido es un ser de cuatro patas.

Applejack- ¿un timberwolf?…- susurro si tiendo un frío recorrer por su columna.

White- no… sus pisadas se escucha muy ligeras como para ser un timberwolf, pero se escuchan muy pesadas como para ser un pony…

Applejack- ¿entonces es otra criatura?...

White- no lo sé y no quiero averiguarlo... "no es que le tema a eso… es sólo que no estoy en condiciones de luchar"- pensó el semental mirando a su alrededor tratando de encontrar por donde se asomara eso que se acercaba a ellos para salir a todo galope hacia el otro lado, de pronto los ruidos cesaron trayendo un silencio inquietante.

Applejack- ¿se fue?...

White- no lo creo… se escuchaba cerca, puede que esté quieto…- levantó su pata derecha y de allí sacó la daga que mantenía oculta- no se separe de mí señorita…- a paso lento comenzaron a avanzar observando toda la oscuridad que los rodeaba tratando de encontrar algo.

Applejack- ¡wuaaaa!...- gritó muy asustada separándose del semental y éste asumió una pose de defensa.

White- ¿qué ocurre?...

Applejack- algo roso mi pata trasera derecha…

White- ¿una rama?...

Applejack- no lo creo, las ramas no son húmedas… o viscosas- dijo agitando su pata y quitándose de ese algo que tenía allí. White Willcard se acercó de nuevo y tomó la pata de la pony, acercó su nariz y olfateo un poco sintiendo un olor dulce- ¿qué hace?...- preguntó incómoda al ver lo que el semental hacia.

White- huele a manzana…

Applejack- em… soy yo…- trato de bajar su pata pero el semental la retuvo y la olfateo de nuevo- señor Wildcard no me siento cómoda, ¿podría soltar mi pata?- como respuesta el semental dio una lamida donde la pony sentía su pata húmeda, Applejack bajó su pata muy rápido y dio varios pasos alejándose del semental mientras sentía su corazón en la garganta- ¿por que hizo eso?...- el semental escupió su casco y lo miraba muy atento.

White- huele y sabe a manzana…

Applejack- ya te dije que soy yo, ¿o solo me estás probando para abusar de mi cómo tu capitán abuso de Twilight?- dijo en forma de reclamo pero sus palabras tenían un hilo de temor.

White- por favor no me compare con ese cerdo que tengo como superior…

Applejack- entonces explícate…

White- huele y sabe a manzana…

Applejack- ya te dije que mi pelaje huele a eso…

White- lo sé… pero no a una manzana agria…- dijo muy serio moviendo sus orejas, su casco comenzó a brillar un poco y el semental frunció el ceño- rayos…

Applejack- espera, eso es… las herraduras de Nightshade… ¿tu también?.

White- de hecho sólo tengo una, las herraduras de los shadowbolts son especiales, una de sus miembros me regaló esta… y es...

Applejack- mágica lo sé…- miró su pata y la sacudió más fuerte retirándose más de esa cosa que tenía. El semental se acercó de nuevo y la pony campirana pero ella dio un paso atrás.

White- perdón si la asusté, pero…- movió sus orejas y se dio la vuelta para luego mover su pata izquierda muy rápido y de allí salir una daga que se clavó en un árbol, pero al hacer ese movimiento mostró una mueca de dolor ya que sus músculos todavía se recuperaban- debemos llegar a la granja, lo que sea que nos está acechando no es un pony o algo que conozco…- un troco fue arrojado hacia ellos y ambos se tiraron al suelo pasando este por encima de sus cabezas y estrellándose contra otros árboles- ¡corra ahora!...- ambos se levantaron y empezaron a galopar rumbo a la granja muy atentos a lo que los rodeaba.

Applejack galopó rápido alejándose del semental mientras que White hacia su mayor esfuerzo de seguirle el paso, y para cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sola ya le llevaba buena ventaja al semental. Disminuyó su galope a un trote tratando de ver lo que podía con la luz de la luna, pero todo se fue tornando más oscuro haciendo que su corazón se acelerara más, miró hacia arriba y vio un cúmulo de nubes que cubrían el astro nocturno.

Giró su cabeza hacia atrás al escuchar el grito de guerra del semental blanco seguido del crujir de algo grande y luego un ruido como si algo muy pesado cayera. Tenía miedo, había llegado varias veces a la granja a altas horas de la noche y nunca había escuchado o topado con algo similar, por su cabeza pasaron muchos pensamientos ilógicos que podrían tener algo de lógica con respecto a los sucesos que habían pasado en el pueblo, recordaba lo que les había ocurrió a sus amigas y eso le hizo surgir una nueva pregunta que la llenó de mucho temor… "¿seré la próxima?". Escuchó un ruido detrás de ella y volteó de forma rápida mirando con sus ojos muy abiertos tratando de ver algo, pero solo veía un camino oscuro y las siluetas de los árboles con sus hojas moverse por el viento.

Applejack- sólo es el viento sólo es el viento sólo es el viento…- murmuraba muy temerosa mirando a todos lados, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se paró sobe algo suave pero viscoso- ¡ahhhhh!...- soltó un grito al sentir lo que pisó y dio un salto a un lado para luego centrar su vista en eso que había pisado- ¿pero qué corrales es eso?…- se dijo a sí misma mirando una especie de liana en el suelo. Esta comenzó a moverse un poco y la pony obrera asustada pero curiosa se agachó un poco para ver lo que había pisado- ¿será una serpiente?... no escucho un siseo…- se inclinó más para ver mejor pero quedo estática y sintió un corrientazo recorrer desde su cola hasta la punta de su nariz al sentir algo duro y viscoso tocar su intimidad.

Ya era presa del miedo y tal sensación desconectó sus neuronas por unos minutos dejándola quieta mientras que esa cosa tocaba su flor, bajó entre sus piernas y acariciaba sus ubres dejándolas húmedas y viscosas al igual que su intimidad. Siguió sintiendo esa sensación ahora recorrer su vientre dejado un rastro viscoso a su paso hasta sentir esa cosa fuera lo que fuera cerca de sus labios, un olor a manzanas agrias inundó sus fosas nasales y eso conectó de nuevo sus neuronas para reaccionar alejándose un poco de lo que la estaba tocando y se diera la vuelta muy rápido para encontrar sólo la oscuridad de la noche, asustada salió del sendero adentrándose a los huertos de manzanas tratando de acortar camino.

Applejack corrió mucho pero después de un rato se detuvo, puso su pata en su pecho sintiendo como su corazón estaba a punto de salir se allí, pero también sintió aquella cosa viscosa que humedecía su pelaje. El ruido de las hojas se hizo más fuerte y la pony de tierra observó las copas de los árboles viendo como estas estaban quietas ya que no había viento o una leve corriente de aire; los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes y Applejack no sabia por donde ir, la granja se sentía más lejos de lo normal, sus patas temblaban, su corazón latía muy fuerte… miraba en todas las direcciones buscando ese algo que la estaba acechando en medio de tanta oscuridad, ahora pensaba que haberse adentrado a los huertos fue la pero decisión que pudo haber tomado.

Escuchó unas pisadas muy fuertes que se acercaban a ella pero no sabía en que dirección venía, daba vueltas, miraba a su retaguardia, a su derecha he izquierda, miraba el cielo oscuro y las nubes que bloqueaban la tenue luz azul de la luna. Hasta que fue embestida y arrojada a unos arbustos cercanos, algo se aferró a ella por la espalda y no la soltaba quedando sentada, trato de gritar pero algo tapó su hocico. Ella es fuerte y sabe defenderse, pero esta vez se sentía débil he indefensa; cerró sus ojos dejando caer unas lágrimas de impotencia, pero los abrió de golpe al escuchar una voz masculina familiar que le susurro en su oreja.

¿?- no temas… soy yo señorita Applejack.

Applejack- ¿femor Fuilfuar?...- musitó tratando de mirar hacia atrás.

White- si soy yo…- respondió en susurro- le quitaré mi pata de su hocico pero no grite por favor y hable en susurro… - la pony campirana asintió y el pony de tierra al sentir ese movimiento retiró delicadamente su pata.

Applejack- gracias a Celestia es usted… ¿me quieren atacar?...- susurró girando su cabeza y solo vio la silueta de su escolta entre el arbusto que estaban.

White- no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea está por todas partes…

Applejack- ehh… señor Wildcard, ¿puedo pedirle algo?...- susurro captando la atención del semental.

White- ¿que seria?...

Applejack- ¿podría retirar su pata de ahí?, esta tocando mis ubres…- si no estuvieran en esa oscuridad la pony campirana podría ver como el rostro de White paso de blanco a rojo en menos de dos segundo.

White- lo siento…- murmuró el pony algo nervioso retirando la su pata de las ubres de Applejack dejando un hilo viscoso- debemos llegar rápido a la granja, ¿por qué se desvío del camino?- habló en susurro.

Applejack- perdón, es que algo tocó mis partes y me dejo esta cosa viscosa… trate de buscar un atajo pero creo que me…- quedó en silencio cosa que llamó la atención del semental.

White- ¿y ahora que señorita Applejack?...

Applejack- …siento algo que palpita… allá abajo, justo en mis partes…- murmuró sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, el semental movió su pata delantera colocándola en medio de la cola de la pony de tierra y su ingle sintiendo eso que sentía Applejack en su intimidad.

White- … levantese muy despacio y no haga ruido…- Applejack asintió levemente y puso sus patas delanteras en tierra, pero al hacerlo tocó al parecer la punta de eso que palpitaba entre sus piernas. Aunque al hacerlo White Wildcard soltó un pequeño gruñido y esa cosa que la tocaba se alejó muy rápido.

Applejack- ¿qué fue eso?...- preguntó en susurro.

White- nada… a a al parecer era una serpiente…

Applejack- las serpientes no palpitan, y no son tan suaves…

White- entonces no se…"si le digo que tuve una erección y se sentó en mi pene me mata"…- pensó muy nervioso mirando la silueta de la yegua- mejor salgamos de aquí..- White sacó su cabeza del arbusto y entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver un poco en esa oscuridad- … todo se ve tranquilo…- susurró mirando ahora hacia arriba.

Applejack- eso es bueno…

White- no me gusta, espere aquí…- el semental salió del arbusto y miró de nuevo a su alrededor notando una extraña calma, cerró sus ojos y empezó a regular su respiración y pensando en cosas que hicieran que su miembro se retrajera, pensaba en comida, en su hermano en ropa interior de yegua, en una anciana moviendo su caja de dientes dentro de su hocico… pero nada hacia efecto… hasta se le cruzó por la cabeza imaginar algo pero que eso. Imaginó que veía al príncipe Blueblood practicarle sexo oral a una hidra mientras que un helado de vainilla se derretía en su trasero cambiando de color crema a marrón cuando caía al suelo, (inserte sonido de cristal rompiéndose)- …. ewww que asco- musitó arqueando un poco pero obteniendo el resultado que deseaba.

Applejack- ¿es seguro?...- preguntó la pony naranja sacando la cabeza del arbusto.

White- perímetro asegurado…-Applejack salió del arbusto y a los pocos segundos las nubes que bloqueaban la luna se disiparon dejando pasar su tenue luz- así está mucho mejor, ¿sabe donde esta el camino a la granja?…

Applejack- hmm…- la pony obrera miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró un punto referente que la guiaba de los huertos a la granja- si señor, es por aquí…

White- después de usted…- la pony naranja comenzó a trotar muy despacio mirando a su alrededor muy atenta a cualquier peligro alejándose un poco pero a la vista de su escolta, se dio la vuelta para ver que el semental la seguía por soltó un grito ahogado al ver algo muy grande detrás de él.

Applejack- ¡White detrás de ti!...- exclamó señalando y el pony blanco se dio la vuelta viendo algo muy grande que los golpeó muy rápido y fuerte sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

White Wildcard fue arrojado muy fuerte contra un árbol de manzanas y dejándolo prácticamente fuera de combate ya que sus músculos aún no se recuperaban del todo y lo hacían demasiado lento. Applejack vio muy confundida y temerosa como éste pony fue arrojado hacia este árbol por un pony de pelaje color rojo, melena color naranja y ojos completamente blancos.

Applejack- ¡¿pero qué corrales es lo que estás haciendo Big Mac?!..- más que una pregunta fue un reclamo, pero el semental nunca respondió y comenzó a acercarse hacia ella de forma atemorizante haciendo que la terrestre naranja diera varios pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar contra otro árbol- he… he.. ¿hermano?...

Big Mac-… únete…- masculló con una voz cavernosa y a la vez salían varios tentáculos color verde de su cuerpo atrapando a Applejack y elevándola un poco del suelo.

Applejack- ¡ahhhhh noooo!... ¡suéltame!... ¡¿qué quieres de mí?!...

Big Mac- je…- mostró una sonrisa retorcida y varios de estos tentáculos se acercaron hacia ella mientras que por la punta de estos comenzaba a segregar una sustancia viscosa.

Applejack- Bi… Bi… Bi… ¿Big Mac?...- preguntó temerosa sintiendo como éstos tentáculos untaban aquella sustancia en su rostro y cuerpo.

Big Mac- tú… cuerpo…- dijo de nuevo con esa voz cavernosa y los tentáculos arremetieron contra la pony obrera sujetándola de sus extremidades y elevándola más en el aire, luego la arrojó hacia el suelo boca abajo y Applejack gritó de miedo al ver como se acercaba, cerró sus ojos y esperó aquel golpe que nunca llegó. Abrió sus ojos y noto que estaba a centímetros del suelo.

Applejack- Big… Mac… soy yo, Applejack… que no me ¡ahhh!...- dio un grito y tensó su cuerpo ya que uno de los tentáculos actuó como látigo golpeando los flancos de la pony de tierra- her… hermano… deten ¡ahhh!...- gritó de nuevo al sentir otro latigazo.

Varios tentáculos arremetieron en secuencia como látigos sobre los flancos de la pony, la golpeaban tan fuerte que sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el huerto Hasta llegar a la granja, pero extrañamente ni la abuela Smith ó Apple Bloom que estaban sentadas en la sala salían al escuchar esos gritos. Los golpes cesaron y la pony obrera tenia su cabeza mirando hacia abajo, respiraba muy agitada, sus flancos estaban rojos y temblaban un poco, su sombrero se cayó cuando dejo caer su cabeza pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos. Los tentáculos atrajeron a la pony hacia su hermano dejándola frente a frente, Applejack levantó su cabeza con esfuerzo mostrando sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y vio aquella expresión vacía que tenía su hermano.

Big Mac- eso te pasa por llegar tarde, eres una chica mala y debes ser castigada- dijo el semental colocando una sonrisa retorcida, uno de sus tentáculos se acercó al hocico de la pony y arrojó sobre su rostro una sustancia verde y viscosa que salió de la punta, Applejack pudo sentir ese olor a manzanas agrias más fuerte y ahora en su rostro. Frunció el ceño he iba a hacer un reclamo pero un tentáculos entró en su hocico hasta su garganta y comenzó a moverse de adentra hacia afuera.

Applejack- agh… agh… uhg… uhgmm…- movía sus patas tratando de liberarse pero la tenía sujetada muy fuerte, trato de morder esa cosa que entraba y salía pero sintió su hocico entumecido y aparte de eso sentía como producía más saliva que lubricaba el tentáculo y se regaba por los lados de su hocico.

Cerró los ojos derramando lágrimas y se resignó a ser tratada como una cualquiera por ese monstruo que creía que era su hermano, pero los abrió de golpe y trató de gritar ya que tres tentáculos; dos en su vagina y uno en su ano entraron en ella de forma tosca, Big Mac mostró una sonrisa más ancha al ver la expresión de su hermana y aumento el ritmo al sentirse excitado por la expresión de sufrimiento de Applejack, duró por varios minutos hasta que los tentáculos se corrieron dentro de ella y la pony obrera puso una mirada perdida al sentir su útero, intestinos y garganta llenarse de aquel fluido. De pronto el semental rojo dio un chillido de dolor y los tentáculos que sometían a la pony la dejaron libre y está cayó a la tierra en seco, comenzó a vomitar toda esa cosa y por la fuerza que hacía también salía de ese fluido de su zona íntima.

Applejack- pero… *cof cof cof cof*...- levantó su vista y vio a su escolta luchando contra ese monstruo- señor…*cof cof * Wildcard- dijo con voz muy débil.

White- ¡eres un maldito!...- exclamó muy molesto cortando tentáculos con la daga que salía de su pata derecha, aunque con cada movimiento fuerte era un dolor en sus músculos- ¡Applejack corra!...- pero la yegua estaba en shock- ¡ahora!...- la yegua sacudió su cabeza y se levantó para comenzar a alejarse como le habían dicho, sus movimientos eran lentos y creyó que fue debido a los golpes que recibió, pero su avance fue corto ya que sus patas delanteras dejaron de responder y se desplomaron dejando sus flancos al aire.

Applejack- no…puedo… moverme…- dijo con más dificultad que antes, volteó su cabeza hacia atrás y vio como su escolta cortaba tentáculos pero se notaba ya cansado.

White dio una estocada directo al rostro del semental rojo, pero éste puso su pata y la daga término clavada allí. Trató de sacarla y atacar de nuevo pero varios tentáculos se enredaron en su cuerpo y patas, fue alejado lentamente del frente de Big Mac y la daga salía de la pata de igual manera.

Big Mac- … nop…- los tentáculos levantaron al pony blanco y lo azotaron contra la tierra- …nop…- masculló de nuevo mostrando su pata herida que se fue cerrando hasta sanar, de nuevo el pony blanco fue levantado y azotado Muchas veces contra la tierra dejándolo sin aire por los golpes. Otro tentáculo se puso detrás de la nuca de White y de la punta salió una especie de boca con unos dientes puntiagudos.

White- m… mal… maldito… esto… a... aún… aún no acaba...

Big Mac- … sip…- el tentáculo con dientes mordió la nuca del pony de tierra haciendo que este gritara de dolor.

Poco a poco los tentáculos que sometían a White lo fueron liberando excepto el que tenía detrás en su nuca, Big Mac y White Wildcard voltearon a ver a Applejack y está aún tenía su cadera levantada pero se había arrastrado alejándose unos metros que no fueron muchos ya que de nuevo los tentáculos que tenía el pony rojo la apresaron y atrajo hasta quedar en medio de ambos sementales. Applejack veía con mucho miedo a su hermano y luego a su escolta que tenía un semblante serio y los ojos en blanco, trato de hablar pero de su hocico no salió palabra alguna.

White- es una belleza… me gustan las rubias…- dijo con voz monótona.

Applejack- "¿belleza, rubia?"...- pensó la pony al escuchar esas palabras- ah… ah… uhhhhh. ..ah…-trataba de hablar pero ya no podía, centro su vista en el semental blanco y notó el tentáculo que tenía detrás de su cabeza, lo siguió con la mirada y notó que ese no salía del cuerpo de su hermano sino que venía de al fondo del huerto, miró a Big Mac y vio que él también tenía un tentáculos que salía de su nuca y se perdía en la oscuridad con el que sujetaba a White Wildcard.

Los dos ponis fueron levantados por los tentáculos y por ende también Applejack, de pronto los halaron al fondo del huerto y la pony obrera cerró los ojos para no lastimarlos ya que atravesaron muchos arbustos. Sintió que se detuvieron y abrió un poco sus ojos para luego abrirlos de golpe al ver una especie de manzano con un rostro en su tronco, pero lo que más la asustó fue que el rostro se movía y la veía fijamente con unos ojos huecos que emanaban un brillo rojizo.

Del árbol salieron más tentáculos que se enredaron en el cuerpo y extremidades de la pony de tierra elevándola boca arriba a medio metro del suelo, altura que fue aprovechada por su hermano que se movió al frente de la yegua y tomará su cabeza para luego meter su enorme miembro en el hocico de su hermana y comenzar a mover la cadera para darse placer.

Big Mac- siiip…- masculló con una voz cavernosa efectuando su movimiento de cadera.

Applejack- "no puede ser… se la estoy chupando a mi hermano, esto es asqueroso… es incesto, es una violación... es"….-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos y comenzó a sentir una sensación que en otras circunstancias sería agradable yplacenteraya que White empezó a lamer sus ubres y estimular su clítoris- "¡no hagas eso!… ¡déjame!... ¡auxilio, ayuda!"…- gritaba en su mente esperando que alguien la oyera.

Big Mac dio su última embestida soltando toda su carga dentro del hocico de su hermana y ella no tuvo de otra que tragarse todo lo que el dejó, sacó su miembro muy lentamente y termino de eyacular sobre el rostro de la pony obrera. Applejack cerró los ojos al sentir el fluido caliente de su hermano caer en su rostro, respiraba agitada por la estimulación que le daba White, arqueada un poco su lomo por lo que sentía y deseaba que el semental blanco la dejara eh igualmente ese extraño árbol para poder salir a todo galope y colgarse de una de las vigas de madera granero. White se detuvo y Applejack al no sentir más esa sensación volteó a mirar y abrió sus ojos en su máxima capacidad al ver a los dos sementales con sus miembros dos veces mas grandes de lo normal.

White- pido adelante…- dijo con una voz cavernosa.

Big Mac – siip…- respondió con el mismo tono de voz y el semental blanco se acostó en el suelo. Applejack fue movida de nuevo dejándola boca abajo pero sobre su escolta mientras esté con su miembro acariciaba la flor de la pony.

Applejack- "no… por favor, señor Wildcard no lo haga"…- pensaba viendo el rostro plano del semental blanco colocando una expresión suplicante y esperando a que la escucharán y la dejarán en paz, miró el tentáculo que tenía en su escolta salir de su nuca y vio que este salía del árbol- "ese monstruo es quien los controla… si tan sólo pudiera mov"…detuvo sus palabras y miró hacia atrás al sentir algo de peso sobre sus flancos ahora viendo a su hermano que la montaba- " por favor Big Mac… hermano, no lo hagas"…- sus ojos se llenaron más de lágrimas que se desbordaron por sus mejilla, veía a su hermano pero el semental también tenía una expresión plana.

El árbol soltó un rugido y algunos tentáculos se enredaron en el cuello de la yegua obligándola a mirar de frente, hacían algo de presión atajando su respiración y eso hacia que Applejack abriera sus ojos y su hocico al tratar de buscar aire pero era inútil. Después de un minuto se afloraron de su cuello y ella tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y comenzó a respirar de forma acelerada llenando sus pulmones, cerró sus ojos y trataba de regular su respiración aunque sentía todavía la molestia en su cuello por el tentáculo que la estaba estrangulando. Y sin previo aviso ambos sementales la penetraron al mismo tiempo haciendo que el cuerpo de la yegua se tensara, apretara sus dientes y abriera los ojos dejando caer sus lágrimas de dolor, impotencia y vergüenza.

El vaivén empezó con embestidas fuertes de ambos sementales moviendo el cuerpo de la yegua de forma brusca, Applejack cerró sus ojos, negaba con su cabeza y forzaba a su mente en medio de ese placer obligado que solo era una pesadilla que terminaría pronto cuando la princesa Luna apareciera y despertaría en su habitación, pero lamentablemente la espera fue eterna ya que la princesa de la noche nunca llegó. Big Mac saco su miembro del ano de su hermana y lo introdujo lentamente por su vagina causándole un dolor insoportable al tener dos miembros en su flor, arqueó su lomo, negaba con fuerza con su cabeza y de haber tenido voz ya tendría las cuerdas bucales reventadas y la garganta irritada de tanto gritar.

Ambos sementales disfrutaban del cuerpo de la yegua que después de dos horas de estar violándola perdió el conocimiento quedando con su hocico abierto y una mirada perdida, pero eso no significó que los dos se detuvieran; antes continuaron disfrutaron más de su cuerpo inerte aumentando el ritmo y eyaculando dentro de ella en su vagina ano y hocico en varias ocasiones. El árbol movió a los dos sementales de los tentáculos que tenían adheridos a su nuca alejándolos de Applejack y estos comenzaron a marcharse del lugar como un par de zombis, unos metros más adelante los tentáculos que tenían en sus nucas se soltaron y ambos ponis cayeron al suelo inconscientes, luego esos tentáculos se adhirieron a las ubres de la yegua mordiéndolas y comenzaron a segregar una sustancia verde viscosa, luego otros tres tentáculos se introdujeron en su hocico, vagina y ano he igual forma segregaron esta sustancia dentro de ella. Después de treinta minutos los tentáculos la dejaron libre cayendo de forma pesada e inconsciente junto a un árbol de manzanas zap.

En medio de las sombras salió la changeling No Face que se acercó a la pony obrera, levantó su pata agujereada y la puso sobre la cabeza de la pony mostrando una a sonrisa maliciosa, luego volteó a ver al árbol y voló a este observando sus manzanas con los colores del arco iris.

No Face- jejejeje…- dio una mordida a una de estas manzanas sin soltarla del árbol- hmmm… no están mal, van cinco, falta una…- musitó volteando a ver a la pony campirana en la tierra para luego salir volando.

La mañana había llegado y un olor dulce inundaba la habitación de Apple Bloom, la pequeña movió su nariz sintiendo ese dulce aroma que la hizo mostrar una sonrisa. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos notando la luz de un nuevo día, salió de su cama y bajó a la cocina encontrado a su abuela preparando el desayuno.

Apple Bloom- buenos días abuela…- saludó la pequeña terrestre entrando.

Smith- buenos días Apple Bloom, dame unos minutos y termino de preparar tu desayuno…- Apple Bloom se dirigió al comedor y se sentó en su silla aunque notó la ausencia de sus dos hermanos mayores desde que entró pero prefirió no decir nada, aunque no pudo aguantar mucho las ganas- ¿dónde estaba Big Mac y Applejack?...

Smith- no lo sé… Big Mac quizás madrugó a cosechar… pero Applejack no regreso anoche. Se que esta con el joven White, pero eso no significa que este tranquila- musitó la anciana dejando un plato con pancakes en la mesa junto a la pequeña terrestre- termina tu desayuno y prepárate para ir a la escuela.

Apple Bloom- sí abuela…- la pequeña disfrutó del desayuno y se retiró para realizar lo que le dijo la pony anciana. Veinte minutos después la pequeña pony terrestre salió de la granja, caminaba tranquilamente por el sendero que conducía a la entrada de la propiedad, pero detuvo sus pasos al ver algo inusual en el suelo- ¿eh?... esto es…- con su casco movió un poco lo que había a encontrado, parecía una manzana en descomposición pero lo que le llamó la atención fue ver los colores del arco iris en esta- ¿una manzana zap?... y allí hay otra…- murmuró levantando la vista y viendo otra manzana en igual condición y más adelante otra cómo si fuera un rastro de migajas. Con su curiosidad activada comenzó a seguir el rastro de estas manzanas adentrándose al huerto.

.

.

Sword- ¡capitán despierte!...- exclamaba el unicornio de pelaje gris y melena azul claro moviendo a Shining que estaba dormido en su cama- ¡capitán!...

Shining- hmmm… que…- volteó a ver al unicornio- ¿que pasa Sword?…- preguntó aún somnoliento.

Sword- la princesa Celestia esta aquí señor…- al escuchar eso el semental blanco se levantó como si tuviera un resorte de la cama- no avisaron que ella vendría señor, es mas vino si su carruaje.

Shining- de hecho ella aviso que vendría teniente, ayer en la noche…- el semental blanco se arregló lo más que pudo y salió de la tienda encontrando al campamento en formación frente a la monarca del sol efectuando una reverencia, Shining trotó hasta quedar en frente de la formación y efectuó una reverencia- princesa…

Celestia- no es necesario una reverencia de su parte capitán y príncipe Shining Armor- dijo con un tono tranquilo y amable- pero gracias…- el semental se levantó y ordenó a su tropa levantarse- recibí su carta anoche y como le dije estaría aquí en la mañana…

Shining- lo sé su alteza, permítame 10 minutos y partiremos…

Celestia- esta bien…- dijo muy tranquila pero en el fondo estaba ansiosa por saber que su "hija" se encontraba sana y salva.

.

.

Apple Bloom continuó el camino marcado por las manzanas en el suelo ya adentro del huerto, el olor a manzanas dañada se hacía más fuerte con el calor del sol, así que caminaba con una pata sobre su nariz para mermar un poco el desagradable olor, detuvo sus pasos y dio un grito ahogado al ver a un pony rojo y uno blanco tirados en el suelo con múltiples golpes. Galopó rápido donde el semental rojo y lo movió muy fuerte.

Apple Bloom- ¡hermano despierta, despierta Big Mac!...- pero el semental no reaccionaba, miró al pony blanco en las mismas condiciones y se lleno de miedo ya que cerca de él continuaba el camino de manzanas, se acercó a White y notó la expresión de dolor que tenia aunque también estaba inconsciente, quizo tocarlo pero decidió no hacerlo ya que estaba más herido que su hermano. Una intriga le comenzó surgir a medida que veía las manzanas en el suelo y esa intriga se convirtió en temor; continuó galopando por el camino de manzanas alejándose de los sementales y adentrándose más en el huerto, freno en seco y abrió sus ojos impresionada de ver un árbol de manzanas zap- no lo puedo creer… - miró a su alrededor notando que era el único árbol con esa clase de manzanas- ¿cómo es que hay cosecha de manzanas zap si aún no es temporada?, además no había visto este árbol antes... ¡APPLEJACK!- exclamó muy horrorizada cuando finalizó de rodear el árbol y vio a su hermana hecha un atrapó en el suelo con la mirada perdida y escurriendo un líquido verde y viscosa de ella- ¡HERMANAAAAA!...

**Fin del capitulo 40.**

**¡YAIBA FUERA!.**

**¿reviews?...**


	41. Detrás de la risa parte 1

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!.**

**Perdón por la demora pero es que he estado demasiado ocupado, se supone que este capítulo lo iba a publicar la semana pasada junto con el nuevo one-shot titulado "Alba"… pero el capítulo me pareció algo plano, así que tuve que corregir muchos errores y hacer que esa trama tuviera algo de sabor. Además todos los escritores que han trabajado con Zecora saben que ella es un personaje muy complicado, no por sus acciones sino por sus diálogos.**

**Pero en fin… además este capítulo iba a ser demasiado largo, así que me dije a mi mismo… "mi mismo, el capítulo esta bueno… pero si lo haces tan largo será aburrido".**

**Así que pensé… ¿porque no dividirlo en dos?... son flash back, puede dar resultado y mas emoción, así que…. Aquí tan :D…**

**Espero que lo disfruten…**

**_ADVERTENCIA:_**

**_El siguiente capítulo contiene lemon._**

**Capítulo 41: Detrás de la risa parte 1.**

Las mane 6 disfrutaban de un buen día de campo junto de un lago cerca a Sweet apple acres, el sol brillaba y habían pocas nubes que obstruían el paso de su luz. mientras que Applejack y Twilight estaban echadas sobre el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol, Rarity se encontraba sobre su sofá rojo del drama. Las tres estaban charlando un poco mientras que Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash nadaban un poco en el lago; Fluttershy estaba disfrutando del canto de algunas aves que había en el lugar, aunque estas terminaron siendo dirigidas por la tímida pegaso para que su canto fuera más coordinado y agradable al oído. El pequeño dragón tenía la cesta de comida entre sus garras y devoraba uno que otro bocadillo, pero la cesta fue cubierta con un aura de color azul claro alejándola de las garras del pequeño dragón y atrayéndola hacia la unicornio fashionista.

Rarity- cariño si te los acabas todo lo único que vas a ganar será un dolor de estómago…

Spike- jejeje… Perdón, pero es que estaban tan deliciosos, no es mi culpa que cocines tan bien…

Rarity- hmmm… eso es cierto, me declaro culpable…- musitó con un tono cómico provocando que Applejack, Twilight y Fluttershy rieran.

Fluttershy- es agradable un descanso después de tanto tiempo- dijo la tímida pegado dejando lo que estaba haciendo y regresando donde las yeguas- aún no puedo creer que no saliéramos ilesas de eso.

Twilight- ¿eh?...- masculló algo confundida volteando a ver a la pegaso.

Applejack- ni yo, creí que no íbamos a sobrevivir a un ataque de esa magnitud. Pero esto fue mucho mas grande que nosotras…- dijo de forma tranquila recostándose de un árbol y acomodando su sombrero- sip… a descansar en paz…

Twilight- pero, de que están hablando...

Rarity- pues del evento cariño… Aganos…

Twilight- ¿Aganos?... ¿qué es eso?...

Pinkie- pues del evento desafortunado del cual todos quedamos fritos…- la unicornio miró a su amiga con una expresión de confusión absoluta mientras que esta se acercaba a ella junto con Rainbow, pero la pegaso color cían abrió sus alas y voló hasta donde Rarity y luego tomarla por la cintura y salir volando muy rápido.

Twilight- eh?... ¿a donde van?, ¡Rainbow… Rarity!...- gritó muy fuerte al ver a las dos ponis alejarse pero en ninguna de las dos volteó a mirar, Pinky tomó su cabeza con sus cascos y la hizo girar fuertemente para que la viera- auch… oye eso do….

Pinkie- por cierto ve a que te traten esa herida… sangra mucho…- dijo de forma seria para luego soltar el rostro de la unicornio y salir galopando de nuevo al lago y sumergirse en este. Comenzó a salir burbujas de aire que indicaban donde la pony rosa estaba bajo el agua, pero estas censaron y el lago quedo tranquilo.

Twilight- ¿herida?...cual heri…- no término la frase ya que detrás de ella se estrelló algo que la hizo saltar del susto, se dio la vuelta y observó que lo que había caído había sido una especie de meteorito ya que dejo un pequeño cráter con una cosa que aun se quemaba en el interior de este. Levanto la vista y quedó con la boca abierta al ver un panorama muy diferente al que estaban; no era el lago, no era Sweet apple acres, no era de día.

Era de noche y estaba en lo que parecía ser Canterlot. Habían varias casas que eran consumidas por el fuego y otras que ya habían sido consumidas en su totalidad reduciéndolas a solo una pila de escombros, sintió algo tibio bajar por su nuca y por acto reflejo puso su pata en esa parte, pero al retirarla y ver lo que era… soltó un grito ahogado al ver su pesuña manchada de sangre.

Asustada y confundida miró a su alrededor y pudo ver la fuente de la plaza principal, galopó a estay dio un grito ahogado al ver su reflejo en el agua. Su rostro tenía varias heridas y golpes junto con una marca de sangre que cubría la mitad de su cara. Escuchó pisadas y levanto su cabeza para ver a un grupo de ponis galopar por una calle siendo guiados por la pony campirana, no le presto atención a las heridas que tenía y salió a todo galope a alcanzar el grupo que era guiado por la pony de tierra. En su galope mas bolas de fuego caían cerca de donde ella generando pequeños cráteres, estaba a unos metros del grupo pero tuvo que frenar de golpe cuando una enorme garra de color negro se interpuso en su camino quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de ella y de aquella agarra.

Fue levantando su vista y pudo notar que se trataba de un enorme dragón pero no supo de qué clase ya que estaba completamente negro y escupía fuego como queriendo atacar a una especie de pegaso que lo golpeaba cuando tenía la oportunidad en su cabeza. Aquel pony que le golpeaba se alejó y detrás de él enorme dragón escupiendo fuego y tratando de derribarlo dejándole a Twilight la vía libre para seguir a la pony campirana, pero al bajar su vista noto que ya no se encontraba en las calles de Canterlot sino en uno de los jardines del castillo de la princesa Celestia.

Rainbow- que esperas Twilight… ¿una tarjeta de invitación?...- la unicornio miro rápidamente detrás de ella y vio a la pegaso color cian utilizando un yelmo al igual que un casco y estaba acompañado de la unicornio blanca fashionista que también portaba un yelmo y un casco dejando libre su cuerno.

Twilight- ¿eh?... pero…

Rarity- Twilight recuerda, tú y él son nuestra única esperanza para detener a Aganos…

Rainbow- será mejor que empieces con ese hechizo si queremos salir de esta…- Rainbow tomó de nuevo a Rarity por la cintura y salió volando demasiado rápido.

Twilight- ¡chicas esperen¡... ¡¿quién es él, cual hechizo?!... ¡¿y quien es Aganos?!...- gritó en la dirección que se habían ido sus dos amigas pero estás al parecer no la escucharon. Poco a poco su sombra se fue alargando mientras que una extraña luz iba cubriendo todo el entorno, se dio la vuelta y miró hacia arriba notando que el sol se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad quemando todo mientras se acercaba- pero.. que… ¡ahh!…quema… quema… debo… ¿que?... no puedo moverme…- el concreto bajo sus cascos se había fundido haciendo que estos quedarán fusionados con el suelo, sentía como poco a poco su piel se iba calentando y su pelaje quemando debido al acercamiento del sol, el miedo comenzó a inundar todo su ser al verse prisionera y sentir aquellas quemaduras que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en pequeñas llamas que consumían su cuerpo hasta que llegó al punto de envolverse por completo en fuego- ¡AHHHHHHHH!... soltó un grito desgarrador y el sol se estrelló donde ella estaba generando una enorme explosión.

.

.

.

.

Twilight- ¡ahhh!...- gritó muy asustada mientras se sentaba en una cama y colocaban sus patas en su pecho y respiraba muy agitada, su expresión era de miedo ya que sintió tan real aquel sueño, pero esa expresión de miedo fue cambiando a una de duda y confusión al mirar a su alrededor y notar que no se encontraba en su casa- ¿donde estoy?…- murmuro observando a su alrededor viendo una decoración un tanto extraña que no pertenecía para ella a Equestria, pero luego dio un grito ahogado al ver a una bat pony de pelaje gris oscuro y melena azul oscuro colgada de cabeza cerca de donde ella estaba aunque está estaba completamente dormida. Vio al fondo de la habitación una puerta y lentamente comenzó a bajarse de la cama y a salir del cuarto dando pasos muy lentos tratando de que sus cascos no resonarán en la madera y despertara aquella yegua nocturna.

Cuando salió de la habitación notó unas escaleras y comenzó a bajarlas lentamente, las paredes en madera no se le hacían familiar, aunque luego le puso atención a un olor que comenzó a inundar sus fosas nasales y esto la puso más alerta dándole entender de que no estaba tan sola donde sea que la tenían retenida, terminó de bajar las escaleras y asomó su cabeza viendo un caldero a la mitad de lo que parecía ser una sala y sobre un pequeño banco y recostado del caldero dándole la espalda había una cebra al parecer mezclando algo dentro de ese caldero.

Logró divisar la puerta que al parecer conducía a la salida y le dio gracia Celestia de que estuviera abierta y qué aquella cebra le estaba dando la espalda y así no la vería. Con las mismas pisadas suaves y lentas comenzó a moverse en dirección a la salida viendo a la cebra de reojo esperando de que ésta no volteara a verla, ya estaba a unos centímetros de salir por la puerta pero aquella cebra habló haciendo que detuviera sus pasos.

¿?- veo que tu recuperación fue exitosa ya que intentas escapar de una forma un tanto graciosa…- musitó la cebra con un tono femenino asiento que la unicornio volteara a verla por completo y centrara su vista notando que aún le estaba dando la espalda- ¿aún deseas escapar?, o prefieres esperar el desayuno para que tengas fuerzas y a casa regresar…

Twilight- … ¿Zecora?...- preguntó entre cerrando sus ojos y la cebra se giró un poco para luego regalarle una sonrisa- ¿eres tú?…- preguntó dándose la vuelta por completo y dirigiéndose donde ella.

Zecora- la misma, veo que tu mal a desaparecido, es un alivio por que de lo contrario hubieras fallecido..- dijo la cebra volteando de nuevo a su caldero.

Twilight- ¿fallecido?, ¿por una simple resfriado?... ¿y como llegué aquí?...

Zecora- un simple resfriado no te estaba afectando, era toda una enfermedad mortal que tu vida estaba acabando. Tuviste suerte que Midnight y Snake te encontraran, o de lo contrario tus restos en una tumba estaría descansando…- musitó la cebra tomando un frasco que colgaba cerca de ella y vertiera un poco de su contenido al caldero.

Twilight- ehhh… no entiendo nada, ¿cómo es eso que me estaba muriendo?... espera… ¿Snake?... ¿el profesor Snake?...- preguntó confunda más de lo que estaba y la cebra solo le señalo la mesa, Twilight vio una silla cerca de esta y con su magia la acercó donde ella para luego sentarse- Zecora, ahora sí que no entiendo nada de nada… ¿y quien es Midnight?...- y como si fuera sido invocada, la bat pony bajó del segundo piso volando y mirando en todas direcciones un tanto alterada, pero se calmó al ver a la unicornio cerca de la cebra y esta la miraba con la cabeza ladeada.

Zecora- una de tus preguntas acaba de bajar, te presento a Midnight, y fue quién te trajo para que te pudiera aliviar…

Twilight- ehhh… mucho gusto, y gracias… creo.

Midnight- ¡por favor no vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma!...-la unicornio se encogió un poco por el grito y la bat pony al ver su reacción soltó un fuerte suspiro- lo siento… perdón por gritarle señorita Sparkle, ¿cómo se siente?...- dijo mientras descendía y cerraba sus alas para luego acercarse donde la unicornio.

Twilight- me siento muy bien gracias, pero… ¿me pueden explicar qué es lo que está pasando?... ¿dónde está el señor Strong Rock?...- la yegua nocturna cerró sus ojos y dio otro suspiro pero muy pesado- sabes… eso que acabas de hacer no me trae buena espina…

Midnight- antes que todo me presentaré como es debido…- abrió sus ojos mirando a la unicornio- soy la capitana de la guardia nocturna y agente secreta Midnight, fui enviada por la princesa Luna como espía para el príncipe Shining armor…

Twilight- ¿mi hermano?... ¿y él que tiene que ver en todo esto?...

Midnight- tu escolta no era realmente quién creías que era, fui enviada para protegerte de él y recopilar unas pruebas que demostraran que era culpable de unos cargos por los cuales le recaían sobre él hace muchos años…- dijo de forma seria para luego sentarse y cerrar sus ojos- no puedo decirte cuáles eran pero sí te puedo decir de que es culpable de que casi murieras...

Twilight- ¿como es eso?...

Midnight- él es culpable de que te contagiaras con una peligrosa enfermedad llamada fiebre de sueño caminante. Que hubiera sido por contagio involuntario es una cosa, pero lo que hizo…

Twilight- ¿y que hizo?... ¿abusar de mientras estaba dormida?...- la yegua nocturna desvío la mirada y guardó silencio mientras que Zecora había quedado como una estatua- ¡¿abusó de mi mientras que estaba dormida?!...- exclamó poniéndose de pie.

Zecora- lamentablemente eso fue lo que hizo, pero no debes de preocuparte ya que tu pureza él no deshizo…- musitó la cebra regresando la vista de su caldero.

Midnight- cálmate por favor, te explicare que paso… técnicamente no te violó, solo…

Twilight- a ver a ver a ver a ver qué no entiendo… ¿me violó o no me violó?...

Midnight- … (suspiro) lamento decirte que si te violó…- la unicornio sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo tras esas palabras…- pero con el tratamiento contra la fiebre del sueño caminante que Zecora empleo en ti…

Zecora- regeneré todos tus tejidos incluyendo con los que con la penetración fueron destruidos... y los desayunos ya están servidos- finalizó la cebra sirviendo algo del caldero en unos tazones y llevándolos a la mesa.

Twilight- ¡cómo pueden ser tan tranquilas después de darme esa noticia!... ese sujeto me tocó… abuso de mí…- musitó entrando en pánico.

Midnight- no debes de preocuparte por eso, ya que como dijo Zecora el daño fue remediado.

Twilight-por muy remediado que haya sido no quita el hecho de que abusó de mí…- respondió sintiendo una enorme ira y desviando la mirada- le diré esto a la princesa Celestia, un criminal de ese calibre no puede ir galopando libre como si no hubiera pasado nada…- exclamó muy indignada.

Midnight- esos no será necesario señorita Sparkle, ya envié un reporte informándole lo sucedido a la princesa Celestia, e igualmente a su hermano y a la princesa Luna…- la unicornio volteo a ver a la yegua nocturna pero aún manteniendo su ceño fruncido- por cierto Zecora… gracias por drogarme…- masculló entre dientes.

Zecora- no hay por que agradecer, necesitabas un descanso y estar activa al anochecer…- respondió con una sonrisa pero la bat pony continuaba con su ceño fruncido que deshizo después de soltar un suspiro- y por ese rufián no te debes de preocupar ya que Roho ya bluu lo puso en su lugar, y tu hermano junto con la guardia lo pudieron capturar…- dijo la cebra trayendo consigo el último plato y sentándose a desayunar.

Midnight- ¿el príncipe Armor está aquí?... y quien es ese tal Roho…

Twilight- ¿mi hermano esta aquí?...- la cebra asintió levemente para luego hacerle señas a ambas ponis para que se acercaran a la mesa, Midnight y Twilight se acercaron donde la cebra aunque la unicornio aún mantenía aquella expresión.

Zecora- Roho es un guerrero que no tiene bando preferido, solo purifica almas que daño han esparcido…- Zecora miró a la unicornio y esta no había probado bocado alguno- Twilight querida, debes de calmarte y comer este alimento, ya que tu hermano vendrá por ti en cualquier momento…

Twilight- no tengo hambre… y ni creo tener el valor de ver a mi hermano los ojos…

Midnight- señorita Sparkle su hermano tiene pleno conocimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo, usted es solo una víctima... mejor vamos a desayunar, si el príncipe va a venir, es mejor que la encuentre en buenas condiciones…- la unicornio analizó las palabras de la yegua nocturna y soltó un suspiro, se sentía indignada y ultrajada por lo que ese semental le había hecho. Pero accedió a la petición de las yeguas y comenzó a degustar de aquel alimento, pero en su expresión se notaba que algo más le inquietaba, la cebra había dicho que Snake la había ayudado, eso significa que ella estuvo cerca del semental, y cómo Zecora conoce bien cómo eran los zeltas posiblemente le daría la respuesta que tanto estaba esperando.

Pero después de pensarlo por unos minutos decidió no hacerlo… aún, ya al estar cerca de una agente de la corona prefirió guardar silencio y no mencionar el asunto hasta que la bat pony no estuviera ya que posiblemente Midnight también estaría buscando a quien había atacado a la osa mayor días atrás, aunque ambos estuvieron juntos según la cebra, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Pero, una pregunta mas importante que la primera le llegó a la mente y esta no debía esperar.

Twilight- Zecora, sabes algo… ¿sabes algo de Pinkie Pie?

Zecora- se encontraba internada por una grave afección, que fue sanada por una oportuna intervención.

Twilight- esta bien… eso es un alivio…- dijo soltando un suspiro.

Zecora- le advertí que no se quitara el brazalete por ningún motivo, o de lo contrario Do Vulama habrá cumplido su objetivo… respondió la cebra en un tono serio- gracias a las cruseiders su mal fue controlado, porque ninguno de los doctores había dado con un resultado acertado o una cura para ese mal acabado… (suspiro) lo bueno es que ya fue solucionado, ahora disfrutemos de este alimentos antes de que se enfríe demasiado…- Twilight Midnight guardaron silencio pata continuar con sus alimentos y posteriormente se prepararon para la llegada del unicornio blanco que seria en cualquier momento.

.

.

soldado- señor… despierte señor…- decía un soldado de la guardia diurna moviendo sutilmente a un unicornio blanco que se encontraba dormido sobre su escritorio- capitán Armor…

Shining- hmmm…blu bla..bla…- mascullaba el unicornio a un dormido.

Soldado- capitán Armor despierte…- después de varios intentos el unicornio abrió un ojo de forma pesada observando al soldado frente a él.

Shining- ¿si?...- pregunto arrastrando sus palabras notándose cansado.

Soldado- lamento molestarlo señor, pero la princesa Celestia está aquí… y…

Shining- ¡¿que la princesa Celestia está aquí?!...-exclamó levantándose de golpe.

Soldado- sí señor, hace como quince minutos llegó…

Shining- ¡quince minutos!... ¡¿Porque no me despertó antes soldado?!…

Soldado- porque hace quincen minutos estoy tratando de despertarlo señor…- el unicornio abrió su hocico para decir algo más pero de sus labios no salió palabra alguna, cerró su hocico y frotó sus sienes tratando de ordenar sus ideas- ¿señor?...

Shining- por favor dile a la princesa que estaré listo en cinco minutos…- el soldado puso su pata al frente y se retiró de la tienda a dar la orden a cumplir- pronto iré por ti hermanita...- El corcel tardó cinco minutos como lo había dicho en terminar de arreglarse, salió de su tienda y vio a la monarca del sol ser atendida por otros suboficiales mientras que el capitán Armor llegaba- princesa Celestia…- habló sutilmente captando la atención de la monarca del sol y cuando estuvo cerca de ella efectuó una reverencia- perdone mi demora, es solo que…

Celestia- no necesita disculparse capitán Armor, veo en su rostro que paso una terrible noche…- el semental se levantó y observó el rostro de la princesa notando que ella también tenía unas pequeñas ojeras qué trato de cubrir con un poco de maquillaje.

Shining- por favor acompáñame a mi tienda su alteza, teniente Sword tome el mando por el momento…- el semental se puso firme y colocó su pata derecha sobre su frente para luego la monarca del sol y el príncipe de cristal retirarse a la tienda de este- no la esperaba tan temprano su majestad… - dijo cuando ya se encontraba en ambos en la tienda.

Celestia- tengo asuntos muy importantes que resolver con el ex capitán Strong Rock capitán Armor, y permítame felicitarlo, no creí que pudiera contenerse…

Shining- fue un gran esfuerzo evitar golpearlo, Aunque me quedo con la satisfacción de ver cómo lo hicieron añicos..

Celestia- en su reporte no fue muy específico de quien lo había golpeado de esa manera… a ambos.

Shining- a decir verdad tampoco tengo conocimiento de quién haya sido el pony en el disfraz de noche de Nightmare, cuando llegamos ya la batalla se había librado y él estaba protegiendo unas estatuas de hielo que resultaron ser soldados de nuestros…

Celestia- describiste a este pony que podía usar magia aún siendo un pony de tierra…

Shining- eso fue lo que vimos, además de manipular la electricidad…

Celestia- ¿crees que sea uno de los secuaces de Infernus?...- tras escuchar ese nombre el semental frunció el ceño ya que en todos los registros que había en Canterlot o en el Imperio de cristal no mencionaban a este grifo- estuve con mi hermana revisando cada archivo hasta los antiguos de la biblioteca de Canterlot pero no pudimos dar con ningún indicio.

Shining- pero tampoco ha vuelto a aparecer, y con la información que nos brindó Twilight no pudimos hacer absolutamente nada…

Celestia- debemos ser pacientes y esperar que haga su próximo movimiento para poder capturarlo y exigirle respuestas. Pero dejando de es un lado, ¿serías tan amable de guiarme a la celda de los detenidos?...- el tono de voz de Celestia cambió un poco que para los oídos inexpertos o que no la conociera pasaría inadvertido.

Shining- como órdenes princesa…- la alicornio y el unicornio salieron de la tienda dirigiéndose a una sección apartada que estaba en donde había una enorme tienda con dos guardias al frente, ambos guardias al ver a la princesa y a su capital se pusieron firmes abriendo una de las puerta/cortina de esta tienda. El semental blanco miró a la alicornio con una expresión como queriendo decirle "permítame entrar primero", Celestia asintió levemente y luego el unicornio ingreso para que la puerta/cortina se cerrará detrás de él.

Dentro de la tienda sólo habían varias linternas de aceite que le daban algo de luz al interior de ésta, acomodadas en el piso habían varias jaulas vacías y junto a ellas una completamente destruida que fue la que usó el prófugo Mistic Warrior, a paso lento comenzó a adentrarse siguiendo un orden de jaulas con varios ponis detenidos; pasó cerca de la jaula que tenía retenido al unicornio Death Ray pero este estaba aparentemente dormido, vio de reojo el estado en que se encontraba este pony: no tenían puesta su capa pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto con muchas vendas y parches debido a los golpes que había recibido en el combate contra Roho ya bluu o Blue Spirit como lo tradujo Zecora.

No le prestó atención a este unicornio y continuó su recorrido dentro de la tienda hasta que llegó al fondo de ésta en donde había una jaula con otro semental en el interior, un unicornio de color café y melena verde qué a comparación del ex escolta de Rarity estaba despierto, aunque también tenía su cuerpo cubierto de vendas y varios parches, tenía su cuerno vendado y en la base de este poseía un anillo que le imposibilitaba usar magia, si llegado al caso se le ocurría la estúpida idea de usarla ya que sería un dolor enorme al transmitir magia en un cuerno roto, sus patas estaban sujetas con gruesas cadenas a la jaula lo suficientemente largas como para dejarlo mover de un lado a otro. Centró su vista al pasillo cuando escucho unas pisadas acercarse.

Strong- ¿vienes a burlarte de un caído cadete?...- dijo de forma burlona observando al unicornio blanco acercarse hacia él.

Shining- en que hayas caído o no me interesa, sólo vine por respuestas de un miserable violador…- dijo entre dientes mirando con odio a este semental.

Strong- ¡cuida tu vocabulario Armor, aunque esté detenido sigo siendo el capitán más antiguo y me debes de respetar!...

Shining- ¡cierra el hocico canalla, no estás en condición de exigir nada!...- exclamó el semental mientras que su cuerno se cubría por su aura pero luego respiró muy fuerte y exhaló de igual forma aplacando la ira que sentía- acabas de ser destituido Strong… así que no tienes ningún derecho a exigir respeto y mucho menos por lo que hiciste…

Strong- ¿hice que?... je, todo esto es una gran equivocación, y cuando demuestre mi inocencia seré nuevamente reincorporado a las filas y demandare a la familia Sparkle porque lo que estás diciendo se llama calumnian…

Shining- eres un cínico Strong, porque no admites lo que le hiciste a mi hermana…

Strong- lo admitiré en cuanto tengas pruebas contundentes que demuestren lo que estás diciendo, que yo "violé" a Twilight Sparkle... mientras tanto sólo sigue siendo calumnia…- masculló el semental con una sonrisa arrogante- sin pruebas, es tú palabra contra la mía...- pero de la nada una fotos cayeron cerca a las patas del unicornio de pelaje café, este bajó la mirada y abrió su ojo como plato al ver las imágenes.

Celestia- no...- Strong Rock levantó la mirada y Shining miró por encima de su hombro y vieron a la monarca del sol acercarse hacia ellos con una expresión seria- con estas pruebas, un testimonio… y tú palabra contra la mía…- el unicornio blanco había visto a la princesa Celestia molesta en varias ocasiones, pero esta vez sí se veía molesta en todo el sentido de la palabra- he ordenado que se reabran todos los casos que fueron archivados, y te digo por anticipado que no te espera un calabozo en lo más profundo del palacio... te espera una jaula en el tártaro, al igual que una para Death Ray…- La voz de la alicornio era completamente diferente al tono maternal que siempre usaba.

Strong- princesa, yo…

Celestia- ¡SILENCIO!...- el semental cerró su hocico sintiendo temor- debería de darte vergüenza…- el unicornio desvío la mirada sintiéndose completamente derrotado. La monarca del sol iba a continuar con su sermón hacia este pony pero la puerta cortina de la tienda en donde estaban se abrió estrepitosamente y por esta entrando a todo galope un guardia diurna que frenó en seco y puso su pata derecho sobre su frente.

Shining- ¿sucede algo soldado?...

Soldado- princesa, capitán... lamento interrumpirlos pero ha ocurrido algo muy grave...

Celestia- ¿qué ocurrió soldado?...

Soldado- la portadora del elemento de la honestidad y su escolta fueran atacados, están en el hospital en estos momentos…- la alicornio soltó un grito ahogado mientras que el unicornio blanco frunció el ceño.

Shining- ¿cuándo y donde ocurrió el ataque?...

Soldado- al parecer fue en la noche en los predios cerca de su hogar, la hermana menor de la señorita Applejack fue que los encontró y dio aviso.

Shining- ocurrió después del ataque de ese lunático…- murmuró el unicornio sintiendo una enorme cólera.

Strong- vaya vaya… - los tres ponis voltearon a ver al unicornio enjaulado- nada de esto hubiera sucedido si no me hubieran encerrado, los cascos negros sin mando son unos simples soldados de la guardia diurna…

Shining- ¡no seas cínico maldito!...- exclamó completamente molesto mientras usaba su magia y estrangulaba al unicornio de pelaje café.

Celestia- capitán basta, matarlo no solucionará las cosas…- Shining deshizo el hechizo dejando al unicornio color café en el suelo de la jaula tosiendo frenéticamente- él ya está sobre avisado, mejor vamos al hospital y luego por Twilight…

Shining- de hecho princesa, Applejack era que nos llevaría dónde está Twilight…- hablo entre dientes debido a la impotencia que sentía.

Celestia- según las cartas que me envía Twilight cada semana, ella no es la única que sabe dónde vive Zecora- Shining volteó a mirar al alicornio con sus ojos abiertos- mejor vamos al hospital luego le diremos alguna de sus amigas que nos guía hasta dónde está Twilight…- el semental blanco asintió con la cabeza y se retiró con la princesa y el soldado dejando ex capital Strong Rock dentro de la jaula observando aquellas fotos, unos minutos después frunció el ceño y comenzó a rasgar las fotos lleno de ira.

.

.

Stratus- nada…- musitó el semental después de pasar sus cascos sobre el cuerpo de una inconsciente Applejack- ni una sola pizca de magia…- concluyó retirando sus cascos del cuerpo de la pony de tierra para luego cubrirla con la manta.

Después de que la pequeña Apple Bloom galopara al pueblo y solicitar ayuda a los primeros soldados que encontró, se dirigió a la Boutique carrusel e informarle a Rarity de lo que había sucedido, después Sweetie Belle y ella se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de Fluttershy también para avisarle del trágico accidente que había tenido la pony naranja y luego está volara a la casa de Rainbow Dash para avisarle de lo sucedido.

Los galenos ya habían dado el parte médico alentador al no encontrar rastros de magia alguna o herida que le hubiese sido provocado a ella o a los otros dos ponis que estaban cerca de ella. Pero Stratus no había quedado conforme con lo que ellos se habían dicho y personalmente inspeccionó los tres cuerpos pero tampoco obtuvo ningún resultado.

Observó por última vez a Applejack dormir sobre la cama con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro y se dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación encontrando en el pasillo a Rainbow y Rarity conversando y junto a estas un soldado de la guardia diurna, Nightshade estaba observando por una ventana con el ceño fruncido, Fluttershy y Sweetie Belle consolaban Apple Bloom que aunque no estaba llorando estaba demasiado decaída por lo que le había pasado a sus hermanos.

Cerró la puerta detrás de si un poco fuerte y todas las yeguas voltearon a mirar a la puerta viendo al semental con su expresión de matar y comer del muerto, Rainbow y Rarity se levantaron de las sillas y se acercaron al semental para escuchar su parte médico.

Rainbow- ¿y bien?...

Rarity- como se encuentra Applejack?...

Stratus- su condición es estable, no encontré rastros de magia como en la pony rosa… esta fuera de peligro pero aun no despierta…

Rarity- es un alivio escuchar eso… muchas gracias…

Nightshade- ¿y el idiota de Wilcard?...- preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Stratus- presentan golpes, raspones y uno que otro corte posiblemente por la batalla que había tenido horas antes…

Nightshade- no… aquí hay algo que no encaja…

Rainbow- y que es eso que no encaja…

Nightshade- ¿cómo supo el agresor de que Wilcard estaría débil?... digo, él no fue rival para ese tal Blue Spirit ya que lo venció con un solo golpe... aunque conozco la fuerza de los Wilcard y se que son un hueso difícil de roer, pero quién atacó sabía que no tendría la fuerza suficiente para defenderse o defenderla…

Rainbow- ¿estas pensando en un traidor en las filas?...

Nightshade- más bien alguien que estuvo presente en el combate y se retiró momentos antes de que la guardia llegar…- las palabras de la pegaso pusieron a pensar a las otras dos yeguas, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que se acercó a ellas una pony de tierra de pelaje blanco y melena rosa con una expresión de angustia.

Rarity- Redhearth cariño, ¿ocurre algo?.

Redhearth- sí, digo no… bueno, tengo buenas y malas noticias sobre Pinkie- musitó La yegua sin cambiar su expresión ganando la atención de todos los que estaban presentes.

Rainbow- tu tono de voz no me gusta, primero empieza por las buenas…

Redhearth- las buenas es que ya despertó…- al escuchar eso una sensación de alegría inundando a la pegaso color cían e igualmente ese sentimiento se fue notando en las otras amigas de la pony de tierra- pero la mala fue que se encerró en su habitación y no quiere abrir la puerta a ningún pony…

\- ¡¿Qué?!...- exclamaron al unison…

Redhearth- podrían bajar la voz, están en un hospital…- las yeguas desviaron la mirada mientras un leve sonrojó de vergüenza se les hizo evidente.

Fluttershy- disculpe enfermera pero, ¿a qué horas despertó?...

Redhearth- despertó hace dos horas, le retire las sondas y el cardiógrafo ya que no necesitaba y hace rato fui a revisarla pero noté que la puerta estaba cerrada, traté de abrirla pero al parecer la obstruyo con algo…

Fluttershy- eso es terrible, ¿porque Pinkie haría algo cómo eso?... ella no es así.

Rainbow- … chicas, esperen aquí…- dijo muy decidida volteando a ver a las yeguas- yo iré a hablar con Pinkie…

Rarity- yo iré contigo querida…

Rainbow- no…- dijo en un tono muy firme.

Rarity- ¿no?.. ¿porque no?...

Rainbow- porque ella es mi amiga…

Rarity- también es nuestra amiga Rainbow Dash, y estuvimos muy preocupadas así como tú lo estuviste cuando no despertaba…

Rainbow- eso lo sé, pero también sé que en estos momentos ella no desea hablar con nadie a excepción de mi…

Nightshade- y qué te hace pensar de que hablara contigo Dash…

Rainbow- créeme, hablará…- masculló muy segura en sus palabras.

Nightshade- … ok, pero procura no demorarte- la pegaso color cían asintió y volteó a ver a sus amigas, Fluttershy también asintió levemente mientras que Rarity cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro.

Rarity- sólo no seas muy ruda con ella…

Rainbow- descuiden chicas, Pinkie Pie saldrá de esa habitación y será la misma pony que conocemos. Redhearth, ¿me lleva por favor?...- Redhearth asintió con su cabeza y se dio la vuelta saliendo del pasillo y detrás ella la pegaso color cian.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba la pony rosada y vieron que habían varias galenos tratando de derribar la puerta embistiéndola, pero no tenían buenos resultados.

Redhearth- ve a lo que me refiero…- masculló mientras que ambas se acercaban a la puerta para luego la pegaso golpear está levemente.

Rainbow- ¡Pinkie soy yo Rainbow Dash, abre la puerta!...- pero la pegasos de melenas multicolor obtuvo el mismo resultado que los galenos- ¡abre por favor!...

doctor- hemos intentado de todo, pero ella no abre la puerta…- exclamó el galeno que era un pegaso, Rainbow volteó a verlo y centro en sus ojos en el cuerpo de este semental para luego abrirlos mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en sus labios- ¿qué?...- preguntó algo incómodo al sentir el peso de la mirada de la pegaso.

Rainbow- aún no han hecho todo…- rápidamente la pegaso se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas y salió volando por esta para luego acercarse hacia la ventana que conectaba a la habitación donde se alojaba Pinkie, miro a través de esta y notó que la puerta estaba bloqueada con un enorme armario y había un bulto sobre la cama cubierto con cobijas- … ¿cómo fue que movió eso ahí?...- sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y volvió a mirar a través de la ventana- preguntas para luego…- se dijo a sí misma, notó que la ventana no tenia el seguro puesto ya que estaban en un piso muy elevado y posiblemente los doctores pensaban que un pony enfermo o con alguna herida no podía salir por ahí, muy silenciosamente comenzó a abrir la ventana para luego Ingresar a esta y cerrarla con seguro. Voló hasta quedar cerca de la cama y comenzó a buscar con la mirada la cabeza de la pony rosa para poder entablar una conversación.

Redheart- ¡Pinkie Pie abre la puerta por favor!...- exclamaba la pony de tierra golpeando la puerta desde el otro lado.

Pinkie- no… no lo haré, no dejaré que ningún pony me vuelva a ver…- murmuraba por debajo de las cobijas.

Rainbow- … muy bien, ¡1-2-3 por Pinkie que se encuentra escondida en la cama!…- exclamó de forma graciosa haciendo que la pony de tierra se sobre exaltara y asomara su cabeza mostrando su melena completamente lacia con una expresión de tristeza y de intrigada de ver a la pegaso en la habitación.

Pinkie- ¿Qué?... pero, ¿por donde entraste?... bloqueé la puerta para que nadie pudiera pasar.

Rainbow- ¿sorprendida?... así mismo quedamos nosotras cuando haces esas cosas tan extrañas que no tienen explicación…

Pinkie- ahh, bueno… por favor déjame sola…- dijo mientras se hacia bolita en la cama y se cubría con sus cobijas.

Rainbow- no lo haré… ¿porque bloqueaste la puerta?, estábamos muy preocupadas por ti y esperando a que despertar para poder verte. Pero ahora resulta que no quieres ver a nadie…

Pinkie- por favor Rainbow, no estoy de humor en estos momentos, así que sal de mi habitación.

Rainbow- no…- dijo muy firme.

Pinkie- Rainbow… aprecio tú compañía pero por favor déjame sola…

Rainbow- no te dejaré sola porque no estás bien…

Pinkie- estoy bien Rainbow Dash, déjame sola por favor…- masculló de nuevo debajo de las cobijas pero esta vez con la voz un poco entrecortada.

Rainbow- sí claro, estás tan bien que tu melena está lacia y tu voz se escucha diferente… vamos Pinkie qué es lo que pasa?, todas estamos preocupadas por ti…- dijo en un tono suave pero la pony de tierra continuaba metida bajo las cobijas.

Rainbow- escucha, tú me apoyaste cuando supiste de mi problema. Me diste la fuerza y jugaste con mi medicamento cambiándolo por caramelos… me ayudabas a superarlo sin que me diera cuenta y evitabas que intoxicara mi cuerpo con esas píldoras…

Pinkie- a qué viene eso, lo hice porque me importas…

Rainbow- así como tú me importas Pinkie Pie, así como le importas a todas…

Pinkie- son muy amables, todas… pero estoy bien, solo… déjame sola…- su voz se quebró por completo y comenzó a sollozar.

Rainbow abrió sus alas y aleteó varias veces simulando abandonar la habitación para luego quedar completamente callada esperando si su amiga salía de su refugio, pasaron diez minutos y la yegua rosada continuó llorando debajo de las cobijas, ni siquiera asomaba un solo cabello de su melena. Rainbow no soportó más y de un fuerte tirón le quitó las cobijas a la pony rosa y esta como acto reflejo tomó la almohada y cubrió su rostro mientras que metía su cola entre sus patas como tratando de cubrir su intimidad. Rainbow se acercó muy despacio y puso su casco sobre su hombro, pero Pinkie soltó un grito y comenzó a temblar de miedo.

Rainbow- tranquila, soy yo...- dijo con un tono suave y Pinkie levantó un poco la almohada viendo el pecho de la pegaso junto a ella. Frunció el ceño y se retiró la almohada con furia levantándose muy rápido para encarar a la pegaso, pero su furia se disipó al ver un rostro triste con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Pinkie- Rainbow…- fue prácticamente un susurro lo que salió de sus labios, Rainbow se subió a la cama para luego abrazar a la pony rosa y comenzar a llorar en su hombro- Ra… Rainbow?...

Rainbow- tuve miedo Pinkie… tuve miedo de perderte…- musitó con la voz completamente quebrada- me preocupó por todas mis amigas, pero tu eres la mas importante de todas…

Pinkie- Rainbow, yo…

Rainbow- cuándo me enteré de que fuiste atacada, volé lo más rápido que pude y cuando te vi en ese estado… me sentí una inútil, estabas muriendo y yo no podía hacer nada… tu cuidas de mi… yo no pude cuidar de ti… perdóname por favor…- su voz se quebró por completo al igual que ella cayendo en la cama y llorando a mares- ¡te vi morir Pinkie, vi como las enfermeras cubrían tu cuerpo!...- gritó tan fuerte que se lastimó la garganta y siguió llorando sobre la cama.

Pinkie empezó a acariciar su melena tratando de consolarla. Aún estaba triste, pero ver a una pony dura como Rainbow quebrarse de esa manera significaba que realmente tenía miedo.

Pasaron varios minutos y el llanto de la pegaso paso a ser un simple sollozo, la pony de tierra dejó de acariciar la melena de su amiga y está se fue levantando poco a poco sorbiendo por su nariz, levantó la vista pero al ver la expresión de tristeza que tenía Pinkie Pie desvío la mirada manteniendo su semblante triste.

Rainbow- lo siento, se supone que seria yo quien te animaría… no tú a mí…

Pinkie- no tienes por que disculparte Dashie…- Se tiró sobre ella para luego abrazarla- todas hemos pasado por momentos difíciles últimamente, pero se que los vamos a superar...- musitó en un tono suave- ahora tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para evitar que Applejack y Fluttershy sean las siguientes…

Rainbow- de hecho Pinkie…- se desprendió el del abrazo de su amiga y se sentó en la cama para luego mirar hacia otra parte- Applejack fue atacada noche…

Pinkie- ¡¿QUE?!... ¡¿Y POR QUE NADIE ME LO HABIA DICHO?!...

Rainbow- acabas de despertar…

Pinkie- ¡desperté hace dos horas!...

Rainbow- y te encerraste…

Pinkie- …bueno… tengo mis motivos…- respondió moviendo un poco su cola y desviando su mirada señales que la pegaso pudo notar a la perfección de que estaba ocultando algo más- ¿cómo pasó, cómo fue que Applejack resultó lastimada?...

Rainbow- te lo diré si me prometes algo primero…

Pinkie-si como quieras…- respondió de una forma desinteresada- ¿que le paso a Applejack?...

Rainbow- ¿pinkie promesa?...

Pinkie- ¿qué?...- volteo a verla con sus ojos abiertos- pero si, yo...- balbuceo un tanto exaltada por la petición de la pegaso.

Rainbow- ¿hmmm?...- musitó levantando una ceja.

Pinkie- es que, yo… bueno… ¡agh está bien!...- exclamó irritada y luego desvío la mirada de nuevo- con cerrojo o si no arroja un pastelito a mi ojo…- efectuó la mímica mientras recitaba la pinkie promesa- bien.. ¿feliz?...

Rainbow- jejeje…- río un poco para luego inhalar y soltar un fuerte suspiro- ayer en la noche hubo un combate cerca del hospital, un sujeto que Zecora llamó arrojo un yogurt o algo así luchó contra el escolta de Twilight y Rarity, el escolta de Applejack y la mía se involucraron en ese combate pero este sujeto los venció fácilmente. Después de eso todo fue un completo caos, pero en resumen... Zecora pudo aliviar un poco el malestar del escolta de Applejack pero no fue lo suficiente ya que cuando terminó el combate todos regresamos a nuestros hogares y en Sweet Apple acres fueron emboscados y su escolta al estar tan débil no pudo evitar de que la lastimaran, al parecer Big Mac también interferido pero también fue herido así que ahora los tres están internados en el hospital…

Pinkie- eso… no se que decir…

Rainbow- no hay nada que decir Pinkie Pie, simplemente tenemos que estar alertas ya que sólo falta Fluttershy y así poder dar con este desgraciado que simplemente nos tortura y hace olvidar lo que nos hizo…- con estas palabras Pinkie de nuevo desvío su mirada y movió un poco su cola y la pegaso color cian notó de nuevo aquel comportamiento- Pinkie… recuerdas lo que paso no?...

Pinkie- yo… cl… claro que no, no recuerdo nada…- musitó poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

Rainbow- Pinkie dime la verdad, lo recuerdas cierto?...

Pinkie- ¿yo?... jejeje, no seas tontita, claro que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó después…- murmuró mirando hacia ambos lados dando señales evidentes de que estaba mintiendo.

Rainbow- ¡Pinkie Pie bajo el juramento de la pinkie promesa te ordena que me digas qué es lo qué recuerdas!…

Pinkie- ¡no recuerdo nada!...

Rainbow- ¡es una pinkie promesa!...

Pinkie- ¡ahhhhh lo recuerdo todo lo recuerdo todo!...- exclamó muy fuerte para luego se hace bolita y comenzar a llorar de nuevo, Rainbow Dash quedó con sus ojos muy abiertos de la impresión al igual que su hocico, trato de modular palabras pero no encontraba las adecuadas para decirle a su amiga.

Los golpes en la habitación se hicieron más persistentes seguido de las exclamaciones de los doctores para que abrieran la puerta y así poder atender a la pony tierra, la pegaso sacudió su cabeza y miró de nuevo a su amiga y está negaba con su cabeza mientras la veía con una expresión suplicante de que no fuera a hacer eso. Rainbow soltó un suspiro muy pesado y luego se bajó de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, apoyó una pata en ésta y giró su vista a Pinkie que aun la miraba con la misma expresión.

Redhearth- ¡¿qué fue ese grito, todo esta bien?!...- exclamó la pony enfermera del otro lado.

Rainbow- todo está bien, ella se encuentra bien…

Redhearth- entonces por favor abre la puerta…- dijo la enfermera un poco más calmada haciendo que la Pegaso miraba a Pinkie y esta negra frenéticamente con su cabeza- ¿Rainbow Dash?...

Rainbow- ellos tienen que ver tu estado…- murmuró viendo a Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie- no me dejes con ellos…- respondió en el mismo tono cubriéndose con las cobijas.

Rainbow- te deben valorar y ver qué estás bien…

Pinkie- pero…

Rainbow- estaré junto a ti, te van a valorar y luego me dirás todo, sin peros...- Pinkie bajo su mirada al igual que sus orejas, sentía vergüenza que le revisaran todo su cuerpo. Rainbow se giró de nuevo a la puerta y puso una sonrisa.

Rainbow- los dejaremos entrar pero solo con una condición…

Redhearth- ¡no están en condición de negociar!...- gritó la enfermera del otro lado.

Rainbow- ¿quiénes son los que necesitan entrar?...- respondió con un tono burlón. Se escucharon murmullos y varias quejas de los galenos y las enfermeras haciendo que la pegaso se cubriera su hocico y aguantara las ganas de reír.

Redhearth- si no abres la puerta tomáremos esto cómo un secuestro…

Rainbow- seee claro, la portadora del elemento de la lealtad está actuando como una terroristas y acaba de secuestrar a su amiga… busquen otra historia mas creíble…- dijo en el mismo tono burlón haciendo que los médicos volvieran a murmurar cosas.

Pinkie- Rainbow…- la pegaso volteo a mirarla con una sonrisa para luego guiñarle el ojo y voltear de nuevo.

Light Cloudy - Rainbow Dash, soy la doctora Light Cloudy, aquí conmigo está el doctor Strstus, dice que habrás la puerta para que pueda valorar a Pinkie…

Rainbow- pfffffjajajaja…

Redhearth- ¡¿qué es tan gracioso?!...

Pinkie- si Dashie, ¿qué es tan gracioso?...

Rainbow- jejeje… ayy doctora, ¿es lo mejor que tiene?…- respondió muy tranquila.

Redhearth- es la verdad…

Pinkie- ¿quien es Stratus?...

Rainbow- ahora te digo…- respondió en susurro mirando a la pony rosa de reojo- saben que mienten…- respondió muy tranquila.

Light Cloudy - ¿a sí?, ¿y según tú como sabes que estamos mintiendo?...

Rainbow- si Stratus estuviera con ustedes, ¿creen que entraría a dialogar?. Hubiera destrozado la puerta y entrado sin importarle lo que opinen los demás y había dicho algo como "que lo descuenten de mi salario"…- nuevamente hubo un silencio del otro lado de la puerta seguido de un suspiro colectivo.

Redhearth- …. muy bien tu ganas…¿cuáles son tus demandas?...- preguntó sin muchos ánimos.

Rainbow- me quedare con Pinkie durante y después de su valoración…- volteo a ver a Pinkie con una sonrisa y esta mostró una leve aún con su expresión de tristeza.

Light Cloudy - hecho, ahora abre la…-antes de que la doctora finalizara su oración, la pegaso retiró el armario y abrió la puerta mostrando una sonrisa ante la mirada de furia y frustración de los galenos. Se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al equipo médico que se acercó a la cama observando a la pony de tierra- ¿cómo te sientes?...

Pinkie- me siento bien gracias…- respondió de forma rápida mientras desviaba su mirada.

Light Cloudy - te haremos unos exámenes de rutina así que por favor acuéstate en la cama...- pinkie se acostó boca arriba mientras que la doctora se acaba un estetoscopio y lo acomodaba sobre su pecho escuchando los latidos de la pony rosada, dejó este instrumento y comenzó a tocar su cuerpo buscando algún signo de dolor- ¿recuerdas cómo fue que te atacaron?...- la pony tierra guarda silencio por unos minutos para luego negar con su cabeza lentamente- está bien, ahora veamos tu zona íntima…- al escuchar eso Pinkie Pie se puso muy nerviosa y trató de alejarse de la cama, chocó contra algo y levantó su vista para ver un rostro de pelaje cían que le sonreía.

Rainbow- yo estaré a tu lado, no tienes por que temer…- le dijo con una voz suave transmitiéndole seguridad, la pony rosa suspiro y se acomodó de nuevo en la cama abriendo sus patas y mostrando su intimidad aunque en su rostro estaba algo sonrojado por la vergüenza que le daba al estar en esa posición.

Los galenos comenzaron a observar la intimidad de la yegua mientras que la doctora Light se puso unos guantes de látex y comenzó a revisarla detalladamente, abrió un poco sus labios y observó de que estos se encontraban sin ninguna laceración o hematoma, ni siquiera una pequeña irritación en esa zona. Se retiró los guantes y cubrió a la pony con la manta hasta la mitad de su cuerpo.

Light Cloudy - la buena noticia es que estás completamente sana y qué el agresor no te acosó sexualmente como creíamos en un principio, se hicieron unos estudios de una sustancia que se te extrajo de tu útero creyendo que se trataba de magia condensada pero sólo resultó ser un producto de repostería qué no sabemos como fue que llegó allí, lamento decirte que tuvimos que romper tu himen para poder introducir una sonda y efectuar un lavado tras vaginal para remover todo eso.

Pinkie- genial… mi primera vez y fue con una sonda médica…- dijo sin mucho interés.

Rainbow- ¿magia?...

Light Cloudy - así es, eso pensábamos, pero los análisis arrojaron que solo se trataba de mermelada de fresa…

Rainbow- … eso es extraño…

Redhearth- lo sabemos...

Light Cloudy - lo sentimos mucho señorita Pie, también usamos antibióticos muy fuertes para contrarrestar la infección provocada por esa sustancia. ¿En verdad no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió?…

Pinkie- no recuerdo nada, ni que me introdujeron o como llegue aquí. Pero, ¿cual es la mala?...- preguntó con hilo de temor en sus palabras.

Light Cloudy - que tendrás que pasar un día más en el hospital. Y como somos doctores de palabra…- volteó a mirar a la pegaso de melena multicolor- queda en tus cascos, señores nos retiramos, que tengan buen día…- concluyó la doctora retirándose seguida del grupo de galenos, y cuando salió el último cerró la puerta detrás de sí dejando a ambas llegó a solas.

Se formó un silencio incómodo mientras que la pegaso buscaba una silla para sentarse junto a la cama y la pony de tierra miraba hacia otra parte, al no encontrar dónde sentarse nuevamente y se subió a la cama y se sentó junto a su amiga rosada.

Rainbow- es una buena noticia…

Pinkie- seee… buena…- respondió sin mucho interés para luego generar ser otro silencio incómodo.

Rainbow- Pinkie, sé que el tema no es de tu agrado pero tienes que contar, hiciste una…

Pinkie- ya se… hice una hice una pinkie promesa y no puedo romperla…- respondió soltando un suspiro- je… qué ironía, traicionada por mi propio juramento…- musitó mirando hacia la puerta para luego cerrar sus ojos y soltar otro suspiro- ¿por dónde quieres que empiece?...

Rainbow- por el principio Pinkie, ¿qué recuerdas antes de qué te atacaran?...- la pony rosa aún acostada sobre la cama levanto su pata para observar su brazalete, luego cerró sus ojos y colocó su pata sobre su frente.

Pinkie- el brazalete me estuvo advirtiendo todo el tiempo y yo no le preste atención…

Rainbow- ¿el brazalete?...

Pinkie- parece un simple artilugio, una bisutería… pero esta bisutería me estaba previniendo de una tragedia y yo no le preste atención… lo ignoré por completo…

Rainbow- … explícate...- Pinkie Pie…- retiró su pata de su frente y comenzó a observar el techo de la habitación para luego observar de nuevo a la pegaso y posteriormente sentarse en la cama.

**_Flashback…_**

**_P.O.V Pinkie Pie…_**

Me encontraba acostada en mí cama, el viaje al hospital había resultado no muy alentador debido al diagnóstico que dio ese doctor sobre el estado de Sunny Daze y ver la expresión de tristeza de Tulip no daba un buen resultado. Estaba cansada, no me sentía así de exhausta desde la última vez que organicé una fiesta de tres días de seguidos, y fueron tres días sin dormir... me levante de la cama y me acerqué a la ventana para observar la luna y las estrellas ya que a veces eso me relajaban, pero extrañamente eso no pasó, la luna no se veía tan brillante como las otras veces y las estrellas se apagaban una por una.

\- creo que no soy la única que está triste esta noche…- murmuré para luego alejarme de la ventana y cerrarla, regresé de nuevo a mi cama pero no me acosté, me senté en el borde y me puse a pensar… pero alguien llamó a mi puerta- sí, ¿quién es?...

¿?- Soy yo señorita Pie, su escolta… Black Wilcard- era mi escolta, aún se escuchaba cansado y algo maltratado debido al pastel que comió...

Pinkie- señor Wilcard, perdón por enfermarlo con mí pastel- le pedí disculpas porque realmente estaba muy apenada por cómo lo deje…

Black wilcard- no se preocupe señorita no fue nada, estaré en la habitación continua por si me necesita- escuche sus cascos alejarse a la habitación de enseguida organizada por la señora Cake y luego escuché como la puerta se cerraba.

Me hundí de nuevo en mis pensamientos tratando de encontrar algo de alegría para poder pasar ese amargo sabor que tenía, pero no se me cruzaba nada… hasta que vi esa pequeña caja junto a mí cañón de fiestas, la misma que semanas atrás me había dado un supuesto admirador. Sin nada que perder me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al armario donde estaba esa caja, la tomé y regresé de nuevo cama… pero ocurrió algo extraño… mí brazalete comenzó a brillar apenas tuve la caja entre mis cascos, y eso llamó mí atención.

\- ¿sabes?… me pone nerviosa cuando brillas de la nada…- parecía una loca hablándole a mi brazalete, debí prestarle atención a su advertencia pero lo ignoré y proseguí a abrir la caja y ver el contenido de esta.

Era una espátula de nylon para repostería, al igual que una manga pastelera, una batidora manual y unas cucharas medidoras- quien quiera que seas sabes qué es lo que me gusta… creo saber como levantarme el ánimo, y es posible… ¡levantar mis ganas de dormir!- exclamé muy contenta tomando la caja y bajando a la cocina. Alisté todos los ingredientes que necesitaba y el brazalete brillaba con más fuerza cada vez que ella pasaba cerca de la caja, ignoraba su brillo ya que sólo quería cocinar. Saqué de la caja todo lo que mí admirador secreto me había enviado, tomé las herramientas mientras que el brazalete brillaba con más intensidad… me estaba advirtiendo pero yo lo ignoré por completo…- oki doki loki vamos hacer cupcakes…

No agregué nada fuera de lo normal: harina, huevos, levadura, esencias... lo básico para hacer la mezcla de los cupcakes utilizando las herramientas qué mi admirador secreto me había enviado para mezclarlos, finalice por hacer la mezcla y utilice los moldes para luego dejarlos en el horno, hasta me sobro masa y planeé dejarlas para unas galletas.

\- hmmm… que bien huele, los señores Cake se van a sorprender cuando vean que adelanté algo de trabajo para mañana…- apague las luces de la tienda y sólo dejé las de la cocina encendida para no molestar a los señores Cake, pero algo extraño pasó unos minutos después. Escuché unos ruidos en la tienda y fui a ver qué era eso, encendí la luz pero no había nada… así que las pague de nuevo y regresé a la cocina para ver del horno salir mucho humo- ¡ahhh se queman mis cupcakes!...- grité muy fuerte y luego cubrí mi hocico con mis cascos creyendo que posiblemente eso hubiera despertado a los señores Cake o al señor Wilcard, pero no fue así…

El humo inundó un poco la cocina pero éste no olía ha quemado, más bien olía a azúcar y vainilla. Comencé a acercarme hacia el horno y el brazalete empezó a brillar más fuerte.

Bajé la puerta del horno y noté que los cupcakes aún no se habían horneado y eso me dejó muy confundida, era la primera vez que veía salir humo sin que nada se estuviera quemando. Cerré de nuevo el horno y me di la vuelta para abrir mis ojos de la sorpresa al ver a una especie de pony detrás de mí… no tenía melena, no tenia ojos ni boca… era completamente color crema ya que estaba hecho de masa.

\- ho…¿hola?...- pregunté muy nerviosa al ver a esa criatura pero éste no me respondió y sólo avanzó dos pasos hacia el frente acercándose en un poco más, así que yo di dos pasos hacia atrás- ¿quién eres, qué quieres?...- le pregunté pero eso sólo ladeó su cabeza como tratando de comprender lo que le decía- ¿puedes entenderme?, que es lo que...¡ahhh!...- solté un grito de horror y retrocedí un poco mas al ver cómo se le dibujaba una especie de sonrisa retorcida, parecía mermelada o algo así ya que era una línea muy brillante y espesa que goteaba, junto con unas extrañas garras que le brotaron de su lomo.

Se abalanzó contra mí pero alcancé a tomar el rodillo y golpearlo en la cabeza antes de que me atrapara, su rostro se deformó por la fuerza del golpe pero lo pude derribar. Me dirigí a la puerta de la cocina para salir de allí, pero aquel humo que había salido del horno se puso sólido y no me dejaba salir…

\- pero… ¿que?..- trataba de pasar por aquella cortina de humo pero no podía, era como si una pared hubiera aparecido allí- ¿que es esto, por que no puedo salir?...- miré hacia atrás y vi que esa cosa se estaba reincorporando, así que me oculte debajo de una mesa… una que tenía un mantel y le rogaba a Celestia de que esto solamente fueron a pesadilla. Pensaba que me había quedado dormida mientras hacía la mezcla y qué la princesa Luna vendría a aplacar esta pesadilla… pero no sucedía ni lo uno ni lo otro, lo único evidente era el brillo de mi brazalete.

Asomé mi cabeza un poco por debajo del mantel para ver si aquella criatura ya se había marchado, miré por todas partes o lo que alcanzaba a ver de donde estaba oculta, supuse que sí se había marchado ya que no lo veía en la cocina. Iba a salir pero mi casco derecho trasero se había atorado con algo, lo cual era extraño ya que debajo de la mesa no había nada. Sentí como se me helaba la sangre al sentir algo viscoso subir por mi pierna hasta mi ingle, traté de mover mi pata pero estaba completamente inmovilizada… volteé a mirar muy despacio ese algo que me aprisionaba la pata y solté un grito al ver toda mi pierna cubierta por esa masa…

\- ¡déjame, tú… cosa raahhhh!...- me haló muy fuerte hacia él y me levantó de mi para trasera dejándome suspendida- ¡suéltame, eres un grosero, que no sabes que... agh… hmmm…ugh…- no finalicé mi oración ya que esa cosa metió un largo trozo de maza en mi hocico y comenzó a moverlo de adentro hacía afuera, lo sentía hasta la garganta y no me dejaba respirar bien, pero eso al parecer a el no le importaba. Después de un tiempo ya comencé a ver borroso y creo que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento por la falta de oxígeno, ese trozo de masa que sujetaba mi pata se extendió un poco más hasta llegar a mi intimidad y comenzar a tocarla, cosa que fue demasiado desagradable al sentir eso allá abajo, me retorcía o trataba de golpearlo para inútil… no lograba ni tocarlo.

Después esa cosa segregó algo por el trozo de masa que tenía metido dentro de mi hocico, era caliente, espeso y demasiado dulce. Tragué un poco, fue asqueroso… luego me arrojó muy fuerte contra la mesa en donde se encontraban unas ollas, hice mucho ruido al derribar las ollas y los otros elementos que tenia la mesa con mi cuerpo pero ni así no bajo nadie. Me levanté muy rápido y comencé a toser frenéticamente tratando de llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno a la vez que escupía esa cosa que había votado dentro de mi, escupí algo viscoso de color púrpura con un sabor dulce; levante la mirada y vi como esa cosa me veía fijamente aunque no tuviera ojos- ¿qué es… *coff coff*… lo que quieres de mí?... *coff coff*... ¿por qué me haces esto?...- pero no tuve respuesta alguna y sólo me miraba con esa sonrisa retorcida a par que ladeaba su cabeza como tratando de comprender lo que le decía.

El brazalete continuó brillando y ahí fue donde me di cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo desde que tome la caja… era advirtiéndome del peligro que estaba teniendo, me quería proteger y yo lo había ignorado. Comenzó a salir más humo del horno y eso me alarmó un poco porque éste ya no era de color negro, era un humo de color verdoso que se esparció por toda la cocina haciendo que respirar fuera sofocante ya qué olía demasiado dulce incluso para mí, esa criatura comenzó a dar pasos acercándose más hacia mí manteniendo aquella expresión retorcida.

\- ¡no te acerques , atrás!... ¡llévate todo lo que quieras pero por favor no me hagas daño!...- le dije pero él sólo seguía acercándose, asustada por lo que estaba pasando comencé a arrojarle todo lo que tenía al alcance de mi casco pero los objetos solamente lo golpeaban y deformaban su rostro o se quedaban incrustados en el cuerpo de este- ¡auxilio!... ¡señor Wilcard!...- grité muy asustada y desesperada pero nadie acudía.

De nuevo se arrojó contra mí y alcancé a esquivarlo, intenté atravesar por segunda vez aquella cortina de humo pero el resultado fue el mismo… aunque con un final diferente. La cortina de humo comenzó a moverse de forma extraña expandiéndose más y más por la cocina hasta que la cubrió por completo, pero allí no acabo todo. Una parte de ese humo se introdujo rápidamente por mi hocico, mis oídos y mi nariz, traté de gritar y no pude ya que sentía como ese humo llenaba mis pulmones. Traté de alejarme pero no pude ya que también apresó mis patas… comencé de nuevo a ver borroso por la falta de oxígeno, mi mente estaba tan nublada que no me había dado cuenta cuando aquel monstruo de masa ya estaba sobre mí para luego montarme… sentí… lo que creo que fue su miembro entrar por mi intimidad y por detrás, no podía escapar ya que mis patas estaban bien sujetas al suelo dejándome en una posición demasiado desfavorable para que esa cosa jugara conmigo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas qué resbalaron por mis mejillas hasta caer al suelo, me sentía vulnerable porque ese humo me tenía bien sujeta y no me dejaba respirar, humillada porque no importaba lo que hacía no podía liberarme de eso y sucia porque lo estaba haciendo con cualquiera, esa cosa me estaba arrebatando algo que me estaba guardando para mi futuro amor, y eso… me dolió bastante.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó aunque para mí fueron siglos de tortura y humillación. Aquel humo salió de mi cuerpo y tome una enorme bocanada de aire en medio de mis gemidos ahogados de placer forzado, lo golpeaba con mi cola ya que mis patas aun no las podía mover…pero eso empeoró todo ya que sus embestidas fueron mas fuertes.

\- ya…para… hmmmn…hmmm.. Por…por favor… ahhh... ohhhhh…. para, duele, duele mucho… ohhh...- solté un gritó ahogado al sentir algo muy caliente dentro de mí, esa cosa se había corrido dentro. Mi mente había quedado en un shock completo, no me movía, no pensaba… ni siquiera se me ocurría voltear a verlo.

Comenzó a sacarla muy despacio pero podía sentir cómo se hacia más gruesa a medida que la sacaba. Creí que me iba a dejar tranquila, pero no fue así… lo único que estaba haciendo era tomando impulso para comenzar de nuevo con sus embestidas mas fuertes que antes. Ya no gritaba de placer, gritaba de dolor… sentí algo tibio bajar por entre mis patas y al bajar mi cabeza y ver pude notar una delgada línea de sangre que salía de mi intimidad. Ya era todo un hecho innegable… ya no era virgen, había sido violada…

Después de haber sido humillada de esa manera durante creo que fueron más de cuarenta minutos, esa cosa decidió dejarme libre y sacar sus asquerosos miembros de mí, aun eyaculaba y lo hizo sobrino mis flancos y vagina. Se bajó lentamente y pude escuchar una especie de risa burlona de su parte, era la primera vez en mi vida que escuchaba una risa y no me contagiaba ni me animaba a corresponderla; creí que había terminado ya que mis patas quedaron libres y corrí lo más rápido que pude de nuevo hacia aquella cortina de humo y tratar de pasar por encima de ella y llegar a mi habitación para poder llorar, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Choque contra eso y caí de sentón… me sentía destrozada ya sin fuerzas de seguir luchando... que sólo volteé a verlo mientras seguía llorando a mares.

\- por favor te lo suplico déjame libre, déjame ir a mi habitación, ya obtuviste lo que querías… déjame ir… ¡déjame salir!...- pero igual que las otras veces sólo ladeo su cabeza, era frustrante. Durante todo ese tiempo que él estuvo abusando de mí había olvidado que el horno continuaba encendido y que posiblemente mis cupcakes ya se habían quemado, aunque eso en esos momentos no me importaba. Pero lo que sí llamó mi atención fue que al voltear a ver al horno la puerta de este estaba abierta y habían unas marcas similares a pisadas en el suelo, seguí las marcas con la mirada hasta que estás llegaron a una pared y comenzar a subir para luego llegar hasta el techo y seguir su camino por este.

¿?- jejeje…- escuché una risa burlona, fue algo tétrico ya que se escuchó como si un pony se riera desde el fondo de una caverna, volteé a ver a ese monstruo de masa y éste sólo mantenía su sonrisa.

\- ¿qué es tan gracioso?...- le hice una pregunta con mi voz quebrada y su sonrisa se comenzó a ensanchar hasta que al parecer abrió su hocico y me señalaba.

¿?- tu gustar... cupcakes, galletas, tú, comer... galletas…- fueron palabras que al principio no le tomé sentido ya que si me gustaban las galletas.

\- ¿que es lo que quieres, a que viene esa pregunta?...- su sonrisa se le marcó de oreja a oreja y sólo levanto su pata señalándome para luego señalar el techo, seguí su papá con la mirada hasta que vi que señalaba algo encima de mi y cuando llegué a ese punto abrí mis ojos de la impresión al ver a una especie de araña hecha con los cupcakes que me veía fijamente- ah...ah…- traté de modular palabras pero había quedado completamente muda al ver ese monstruo.

¿?- tú comer cupcakes y galletas…ahora cupcakes y galletas comerte a ti…- fuero las palabras que dijo y luego aquella araña saltó sobre mí y me atrapó con sus patas, me dolía mi cuerpo por la fuerza del abrazo. Me dejo libre y antes de caer al suelo me sujetó de una de mis patas traseras y me arrojó por toda la habitación; chocaba contra las paredes, las ollas, las mesas y las demás cosas que tenían los señores Cake hay en la cocina.

Después que me arrojó por última vez contra la mesa, traté de levantarme rápido y salir galopando, pero estaba demasiado a dolorida y eso me lo impedía. Luego la araña se acercó hacia mí muy rápido y se hizo encima atrapando mis patas con las de él viéndome con sus ojos de color rojo brillante, aunque sabía que sus ojos eran cerezas, se veían muy aterradores… quede paralizada del miedo. Me miro de cabeza a cola y con dos de sus patas y comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo, sentí sus suaves patas tocar mi vientre, mis ubres… mi intimidad, y comenzó a jugar con ella.

\- ¡ahhhhh basta no me toques, déjame libre monstruo horripilante!...- le grité mientras forcejeaba con mis patas tratando de zafarme de su agarre, pero mis intentos fueron detenidos ya que me abofeteó muy fuerte tirando mi cabeza a la derecha. Quede en shock… era la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me abofeteaba… ni siquiera mis padres para reprenderme. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por segunda vez y comencé a gimotear, no sé si eso lo conmovió ya que me miró de nuevo al rostro y detuvo lo que me estaba haciendo allá abajo. Cerré mis ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar pero luego los abrí rápidamente cuando sentí que acariciaron mi mejilla, era esa araña que con una de sus patas había atrapado algunas lágrimas y las observaba con curiosidad- por favor… no me lastimes, déjame ir… por favor…- le supliqué a esa cosa con mi voz quebrada y me miró de nuevo, ladeó su cabeza como tratando de comprender lo que le decía para luego ver de nuevo la lágrima en su pata- son... lágrimas, salen cuando sientes dolor… o te lastiman…

Araña- do… lor…- dijo con una voz cavernosa dejando libre mis brazos, la lágrima se desprendió de su pata esta y cayó sobre mi pecho y el solo la siguió con la mirada.

\- por favor, déjame ir…- retiró las patas que tocaban mi zona intima y con otras dos tocó mi pecho donde había caído la lágrima. Vi confusión en su rostro, vi intriga… me miraba a la cara y luego mi pecho- te lo suplico, no le diré a ningún pony que estuvieron aquí… solo…- callé al sentir el delicado toque de una de sus patas en mis labios silenciando mis palabras y con la otra acariciaba mi mejilla donde me había golpeado.

araña- no… dolor…- fue lo que dijo dejándome algo confundida, comenzó a bajar sus patas por mi cara hasta llegar a mi cuello y comenzó a ejercer presión, me comenzó a estrangular… trate de golpearlo con mis patas delanteras pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para evitar que continuara, trataba de liberar las traseras y golpearlo pero las tenía bien sujetas.

Tiró mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras me estrangulada y pude ver al pony de masa verme de nuevo con la cabeza ladeada mientras su sonrisa se hacía más ancha… se burlaba de mí desgracia y lo excitaba ya que vi su miembro erecto de nuevo. no era capaz de respirar, me estaba quedando sin fuerzas poco a poco y esa cosa sólo hacia mas presión y yo me sentía mas débil. Mis brazos cayeron a los lados mientras comenzaba a ver borroso, pensaba en mis padres, mis hermanas… mis amigas, que drogaron a los señores Cake y al señor Wilcard para que no acudieran en mi ayuda o no escucharan mi sufrimiento… moriría de una forma silenciosa y nadie se daría cuenta… encontrarían mí frío cadáver al otro día y no habría rastro alguno de mis asesinos; creo que le causaba placer torturarme por que estando casi muerta empezó a darme golpes en el estómago…. Uno tras otro… golpe tras golpe, ya no sentía nada.

Retiró sus patas de mi cuello y yo sólo daba leves inhalaciones tratando de llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno, soltó mis patas traseras y con dos de sus patas abrió mis piernas y empezó de nuevo a tocarme, no tenía más fuerzas para luchar, dejé que hiciera lo que me fuera hacer… solo quería que terminaran conmigo y se largaran, que no lastimaran a los señores Cake o al señor Wilcard… hacía presión en mi vagina con sus patas metiéndolas un poco y me estimulaba. Recobré un poco la fuerza y miré hacia abajo para ver que era lo que estaba haciéndome, sentía el tacto de sus patas pero quería ver que más me hacía. Metió una de sus patas y la sentí hasta el estómago, no grité pero clavé mis cascos en el suelo por la sensación, desvié mi mirada y vi el brazalete brillar muy fuerte y solo cerré mis ojos resignada… fueron más de treinta minutos masturbándome… quedé hecha un verdadero harapo.

Me tomó entre sus patas y me subió a la mesa dejándome boca arriba, mire de nuevo y vi cómo se agachó un poco y un enorme aguijón curvo salió de su trasero e intentó penetrarme, fue un intento en vano ya que su aguijón era muy grande para mi flor... Cerré mis ojos y apreté los dientes debido al dolor que me estaba causando por la presión que estaba haciendo, pero ese dolor se intensificó ya que logro penetrarme... di un grito ahogado y arquee mi lomo al sentir algo tan grande dentro de mí, apreté los dientes y negaba con la cabeza al sentir como me partía en dos tras sus embestidas, no aguante mas el dolor y di un fuerte grito al aire.

Sa- ¡AHHHHHHH SACALO SACALO!...- traté de alejarme pero puso sus patas sobre las mías impidiéndome escapar- ¡ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO, ME ESTAS… UHG… UHG…HMMM…- el pony de masa metió todo su pene en mi hocico y lo podía sentir en la garganta, ambos hacían su vaivén en mi dándose placer. Fueron minutos muy largos, no se cuantos pero los sentí eternos.

El primero en correrse dentro de mí fue el pony de masa dejando su enorme y empalagosa carga que se escurrió por los lados de mi boca para luego sacarla y terminar de venirse encima de mi cuerpo, para poder respirar tuve que tragarme lo que tenia en el hocico... eso enfureció a la araña por que sacó su aguijón y soltó un chillido, golpeó al pony fe masa con una de sus patas destruyéndolo en el acto. Pensé que se marcharía y me dejaría al fin…je, ilusa. me golpeó muy fuerte arrojándome contra la cortina de humo que se sintió como si chocará contra un muro de granito, caí al suelo y trataba de respirar ya que aquel golpe había sacado todo el aire de mis pulmones, levante la vista y la araña de cupcakes se acercaba mirándome fijamente; uir seria inútil, solo levanté mi rostro con una expresión suplicante que fue inútil ya que me tomó por el cuello y me arrojó contra el techo y caí al suelo, me arrojó sobre la mesa de otro golpe que me hizo dar varias vueltas en el aire para caer encima de esta de nuevo pero boca abajo, dejé de ver el brillo de brazalete y volteé a mirar mi pata y noté que éste no estaba, luego voltea a ver aquella araña que se acercó hasta quedar encima de mí y de nuevo comenzó a penetrarme bruscamente con su aguijón…

**_Fin del flashback…_**

pinkie- desde que comenzó sus embestidas todo se fue tornando nublado y oscuro hasta ya no escucharlo ni sentir nada… es lo que recuerdo hasta que desperté en mi habitación… je, espero que esa sonda me busque de nuevo después del placer que le brindé…por que no creo que ningún pony se fije en mí cuando se enteren de esto…

Rainbow- ehh… no se que decir…

Pinkie- no hay nada que decir Rainbow, lo hecho hecho está…- dijo dando un suspiro y volteando a ver por la ventana.

Rainbow- Pinkie… no habrás comido de esas mentas raras que crecen detrás de la casa de Twilight..- dijo en un tono juguetón tratando de hacer que la pony rosa sonriera- no despertaste en tú habitación, los señores Cake te encontraron inconsciente en la cocina de Sugarcube corner, luego tu escolta te trajo aquí y despertarte hace una hora como dijiste…- respondió un poco confundida.

Pinkie- desperté en mi cuerpo cuando me dijiste en el hospital que me necesitabas…-se acostó en la cama haciéndose bolita- pero en un principió desperté en mi cuarto en Sugarcube corner… era Ponyville pero se veía muy aterrador, además tuve que luchar por mi vida ya que me enfrenté a ella…

Rainbow- ¿ella, quien?...- la pony de tierra se encogió mas y guardo silencio, cerro sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo un frío recorrer su lomo- Pinkie… de que estas hablando, ¿quién es ella?...- preguntó muy intrigada.

Pinkie- … Do Vulama….-respondió en voz baja abriendo sus ojos y volteando a ver a la pegaso con una expresión de miedo absoluto.

**Continuará…**

**Jejeje… que les pareció?, estuve analizando y note que tuvieron que esperar 15 capítulos para saber que fue lo que le había pasado a ella.**

**Solamente falta una pony por contaminar (mirada siniestra) creó que será un capitulo muy esperado por todos… ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!...**

**¡YAIBA FUERA!.**

**¿reviews?...**


	42. Detrás de la risa parte 2

**Capítulo 42: Detrás de la risa parte 2.**

Shining- ¿cómo es que alguien puede vivir tranquilamente en esta parte tan peligrosa?...- preguntó muy incrédulo mientras caminaba al lado de la princesa Celestia y Nightshade ya que Rarity iba un poco al frente guiando al grupo a la casa de la cebra. La pegaso le tocó ser la escolta de la unicornio blanca ya que el soldado que protegía a la pony fashionista al enterarse a donde irían comenzó a temblar cómo gelatina. Aunque antes de salir del hospital le designo a Stratus… su teniente, de cuidar a Rainbow en su ausencias- seguramente ha tenido muchos problemas con las criaturas del bosque…- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Rarity- en eso te equivocas querido, Zecora no ha tenido ningún problema con las criaturas del bosque, no se cómo lo hace… además, es la única con las agallas de adentrarse sin tener miedo a altas horas de la noche, tú misma la viste ayer…

Shining- creí que bromeaba pero veo que no era así…- los cuatro ponis seguían la senda que tomaba la unicornio y las otras portadoras para llegar seguras a la casa de la chaman, escuchaban los rugidos de las bestias del bosque pero ninguna se cruzaba en su camino.

Celestia- Rarity, ¿falta mucho para llegar a la casa de Zecora?- preguntó muy tranquila aunque en su interior estaba ansiosa de llegar rápido y cerciorarse por si misma sobre el estado de la unicornio, el estado de su Twilight.

Rarity- falta poco princesa…

Nightshade- ¿hmm?... ¿que es eso?...- se preguntó a si misma observando a unos metros de ella un prado lleno de flores azules, detuvo sus pasos y los demás pasaron cerca de ella y siguieron su recorrido mientras que ella se dirigió al prado que veía para verlas más de cerca- "son, hermosas… esto es algo que jamás diré en voz alta ya que sonaría cursi"…- pensó haciendo una mueca y rodando sus ojos, se acercó un poco más para detallarlas mejor y estiró su pata para tratar de tocar una, pero rápidamente fue embestida arrojándola hacia un lado alejándola de aquel prado- agh… eso dolió…- se quejó con sus ojos cerrados, sintió que la abrazaban por un costado y tomó aquellos brazos para arrojar lejos a quién la había atacado. Abrió sus ojos y frunció el ceño para levantarse y tomar aquellos brazos dispuesta a arrojarlos pero quedó a medio camino al ver que se trataba de unos brazos de color blanco- ¿Rarity?...

Rarity- ¿se puede saber qué es lo que estabas haciendo?...- más que una pregunta fue un reclamo- no conoces bien el bosque, ¿y te separaste del grupo?…

Nightshade- tranquila, solamente estaba viendo aquellas flores he iba a tomar algunas porque me parecieron bonitas…- señaló el prado de flores azules haciendo que la unicornio frunciera más el ceño- que…

Rarity- ¡¿te das cuenta que es lo que ibas a hacer?!...

Nightshade- pues iba a tomar algunas flores….- respondió en tono monótono- Escucha, entiendo que quieres protegernos ya que conoces bien los caminos del bosque Everfree, también se a la perfección que en este sitio todo lo que se mueve te quiere cazar. Pero no tienes porqué actuar toda paranoica porque yo simplemente quiero tomar unas flores…- respondió con el mismo tono monótono acostada en el suelo mentiras que la unicornio aún la tenía sujeta.

Rarity- ¡no estoy paranoica!...- Nightshade hizo una mueca como queriendo decir "¿en serio?"- escucha, cariño… sí fueran unas simples flores no habría ningún problema de que las tomaras… pero si quieres terminar el día volando extraño, con la melena hecha lana o temiéndole a todo allá tú…- Nightshade arqueo una ceja - porque esas flores que ibas a tocar son broma venenosa… un simple roce y bum… te hace pasar una mala jugada…

Nightshade- broma… ¿venenosa?...- la pegaso analizó las palabras qué le decía Rarity hasta que estas hicieron click en su mente- ¡¿esas son esas flores?!...

Rarity- de nada… ahora andando, que la princesa nos está esperando- Rarity se levantó y cómo era de costumbre comenzó a galopar de forma elegante hasta llegar donde Shining y Celestia que la esperaban un poco más adelante.

Nightshade le dio otro vistazo a aquellas flores para luego cerrar sus ojos y soltar un suspiro de derrota, pero los abrió de golpe al escuchar unas pisadas al otro lado del campo de flores. Agitó su ala derecha sacando una de sus dagas y entrecerró sus ojos y vio del otro lado pasar a lo que ella creyó ser un pony, caminaba en cuatro patas y su cabeza estaba cubierta con una capucha al igual que su cuerpo con una capa muy desgastada.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de este era que debajo de su capucha salía lo que parecía ser humo y alrededor de su cuerpo flotaba una especie de llama de color azul, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista. Se quedó en ese punto por u os minutos más para luego girar su cabeza, guardar la daga y abrir sus alas para volar hasta alcanzar al grupo.

Celestia- ¿todo está en orden?...- preguntó con su tono maternal.

Nightshade- pues vi algo raro y…- los tres ponis prestan atención a lo que ella iba a decir- vi… olvídenlo, pudo haber sido mi imaginación o alguna clase de ilusión de este lugar, ¿ya casi llegamos?...

Rarity- falta poco, eso sí no hay otra interrupción…- dijo mirando de reojo a Nightshade. Ésta con el ceño fruncido se acercó a la unicornio y empezaron una guerra de miradas que terminó segundo después de que Celestia pasar por el medio de ambas y comenzó a mirar hacia los lados mientras que movía sus orejas- ¿sucede algo princesa?..

Celestia- no, no pasa nada … cómo dijo Nightshade, pudo haber sido una ilusión de este bosque…- respondió con su tono de voz normal aunque la pegaso azulada notó un pequeño cambio en su tono que ni Rarity ni Shining notaron- ¿continuamos?...- la unicornio asintió y galopó al frente del grupo para continuar su marcha.

En la casa/árbol de Zecora, Midnight y Twilight se encontraban en la habitación donde la unicornio había despertado, la bat pony ya tenía puesto su gabán y estaba frente a un espejo peinando su melena mientras que Twilight estaba sentada en la cama muy pensativa, tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza que desearía que su archivador mental estuviera en orden y así poder resolver esas dudas una por una. Pero en estos momentos no era capaz de organizar ni una simple idea:

por una parte pensaba en el profesor Snake y la relación que posiblemente este tenía con su búsqueda infructuosa de la raza de guerreros ancestrales, pensaba descartar la idea de relacionarlo con su búsqueda, pero con lo que le dijeron de él hacia más extraño su forma de ser. También pensaba en el extraño sueño que tuvo donde sus amigas le decían que tenía que estar preparada para la llegada de Aganos, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que significaba eso, un enorme dragón… el cielo en llamas y la destrucción de Canterlot… todo eso le llenaba la cabeza y quería saber sobre todo para estar preparada por si ese sueño hubiera sido algo premonitor. Y por ultimo pero más importante… en cómo le daría la cara a su hermano teniendo conocimiento de que él ya sabía que había sido violada, al igual que la princesa Celestia… ¿que estará pensando ella?... ¿de qué sólo se vino de juerga?, ¿de qué sus reportes eran una mentira para que ella no viniera y así tener el fin de semana para hacer pereza?, o… ¿de que su alumna sólo vino hasta este pueblo a acostarse con todos los sementales que se encontrarán es un camino con la patética excusa de que sólo eran prácticas que la princesa Celestia le pedía para su reporte semanal de la amistad?, y así ellos accedían completamente engañados ¡por que de lo contrario ellos creían que si no aceptaban la princesa los desterraría a la luna por mil años!.

Jaló su melena y miró alrededor de la habitación con un semblante paranoico y sólo vio a la bat pony frente al espejo aún peinando su melena en medio de un silencio. Soltó su melena y de nuevo su mente la traicionó ya que había comenzando a pensar de que posiblemente su hermano la señalara de ser una yegua fácil y convencería a la princesa Celestia de que la desterrara de Equestria por atentar contra la moral del reino, y con la expulsión de ella se empezaría una caza de todas aquellas ponis que ejercían ésta profesión también para expulsarlas y estás como venganza la buscarían y la harían pagar con sangre… ¡su sangre!. Soltó un grito que asustó a Midnight y la bat pony como acto reflejo se puso en guardia al darse la vuelta con el peine como arma, pero arqueó una ceja ver a Twilight en posición fetal sobre la cama mientras acariciaba su cola tratando de encontrar consuelo.

Midnight- ehhh… ¿todo en orden señorita Sparkle?...- preguntó bajando su "arma".

Twiligjt- sí …- más que respuesta fue un susurro que gracias a su buen oído Midnight pudo escucharla.

Midnight- ajá… ¿sabe que los bat ponis podemos escuchar muy bien señorita Sparkle?...

Twilight- ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?...- preguntó no muy animada aún acariciando su cola.

Midnight- que desde hace más de una hora estoy escuchando su corazón más acelerado que batería de banda de heavy metal, no tiene porqué estar nerviosa…- la unicornio dejó su cola quieta pero continuó en posición fetal, cerró sus ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro- ¿que es lo que le preocupa ahora?...

Twilight- mi hermano vendrá en cualquier momento, y si la princesa Celestia sabe del caso es seguro que ella también venga con él, no sé si tenga el valor para darles la cara… van a estar muy decepcionado de mí…- respondió aún en su posición fetal, sintió que tomaron su rostro y abrió sus ojos viendo a la bat pony frente de ella con una pequeña sonrisa- yo no quería esto Midnight…

Midnight- ninguna yegua quiere esto señorita Twilight, y créeme que ni la princesa Celestia y ni tu hermano se sentirán decepcionados por lo que te pasó, sólo fuiste una víctima…- respondió con un tono maternal- además recuerde lo que dijo la señorita Zecora, tu cuerpo no presenta ningún signo de haber sido abusada gracias al tratamiento, lo que te sucedió jamás pasó…- la bat pony movió sus orejas y soltó el rostro de Twilight para acercarse al espejo y terminar de arreglarse- será mejor que hagas lo mismo que yo, no querrás que te vean así de maltrecha…- Twilight aún decaída se levanto de la cama y se acercó al espejo para luego tomar el peine con su magia, pero la bat pony al ver los torpes movimientos que tenía tomó el cepillo- déjame hacerlo, si no estás tranquila no podrás usar tu magia adecuadamente…

Twilight- gracias…- la unicornio se sentó frente al espejo y a su lado derecho la bat pony con el cepillo.

De forma delicada Midnight pasaba el cepillo por la melena de Twilight sacando uno que otro nudo que se había formado. Las yeguas al peinar su melena calmaba y quitaba algo de esas preocupaciones, pero al parecer este no era el caso de la unicornio ya que su expresión aún era pensativa y triste, sentimientos que no pasaron desapercibidos por la yegua nocturna desde que ella se estaba vistiendo.

Midnight- ¿eres de las que no olvidan fácilmente?…- dijo de forma suave mientras peinada la melena de Twilight.

Twilight- lamentablemente… cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza es muy difícil de que salga, tengo que hallar la respuesta o la solución a ese problema.

Midnight- hmm… puedo hacer que ese problema se desvanezca...- dejó el cepillo junto a Twilight y de su gabán sacó otro cepillo pero de cerdas más cortas- sube a la cama y te acuestas panza abajo- la unicornio se dio la vuelta y miró a la bat pony con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- no es para eso….- dijo en tono monótono. Twilight se movió lento hasta que llegó a la cama y se acostó como le habían dicho- muy bien… - Midnight se acercó a ella volando con el cepillo en su casco derecho- sólo cierra los ojos, despeja tú mente y no pienses en nada…- musito en un tono suave mientras cepillaba el pelaje del lomo de Twilight.

_**Quince minutos más tarde…**_

Zecora, Twilight y Midnight se encontraban en la parte de debajo de la casa/árbol de la cebra. Zecora se encontraba sentada con sus ojos cerrados mientras que Twilight estaba sentada al frente de ella aún tratando de controlar su respiración y su movimiento involuntario de cadera, tenía la melena algo desarreglada y la mirada baja. Midnight estaba junto a la joven unicornio igualmente sentada, tenía puesto todo su conjunto de espía incluyendo las gafas que le ayudaban a que los rayos del sol no fueran tan molestos para sus ojos nocturnos, pero los usaba más en esos momentos para evitar ver a la cebra a los ojos, aunque su sombrero le ayudaba también...

Zecora- … haber si puedo entender… sólo peinabas su lomo, ¿para el estrés desvanecer?- Twilight asintió.

Midnight- uso esta técnica con mis familiares, nos relaja y quita el estrés... tú misma viste que estaba haciendo, nada fuera de lo normal…

Zecora- ¿entonces por que el grito de excitación?, creí que estaba ocurriendo otra violación…

Midnight- no creí que tuviera un lomo tan sensible o que fuera multi orgásmica…- dijo cruzándose de brazos sin ver a la cebra a la cara.

Twilight- ni yo…- chilló como respuesta.

Zecora- … (suspiro) en parte soy culpable…- ambas levantaron su mirada y vieron a la cebra- debí decirte cuando estuviste consciente, que por la cura tú cuerpo reaccionará fuertemente…

Twiligjt- ¿reaccionará fuertemente?, ¿eso que significa?...

Midnight- que tendrás los sentidos más afinados que antes, tú tacto te provocó lo de hace rato… ¿estoy en lo cierto?- la cebra asintió.

Twilight- ¡¿quee!?...¡¿y por cuanto tiempo estaré así?!...- preguntó alarmada para luego cubrir sus oídos- agh, eso dolió…

Midnight- bienvenida a mi mundo…- respondió cubriendo sus oídos por el grito.

Zecora- dos días cuanto mucho. Pero no debes de preocuparte, sólo procura que no te toquen en ninguna parte...

Twilight- lo dices como si fuera fácil…- musitó soltando un suspiro- me voy a excitar cuando vengan mi hermano y me abrace… eso no será nada agradable…

Zecora- no tienes por que formar un dilema, sólo diles la verdad y evitarás problemas…

Twilight- … mejor voy y me arreglo la melena…- la unicornio se levantó de la silla y subió a la habitación.

Midnight- … esto no va a ser agradable…- dijo mirando a la unicornio alejarse.

Zecora- concuerdo con eso…

Díez minutos después llamaron a la puerta de la casa de Zecora, Twilight ya estaba lista y en la sala, pero al escuchar las voces detrás de la puerta sintió un frío recorrer su lomo mientras que Midnight se puso de pie colocando un semblante serio. Zecora fue a atender la puerta y al abrirla hizo una reverencia al ver a la monarca del sol hay parada.

Zecora- bienvenida a mi humilde morada, ¿desea beber algo?, ya que por el viaje a de estar cansada- dijo sutilmente.

Celestia- agradezco tu hospitalidad Zecora, pero estoy bien. ¿podemos pasar?...- la cebra se puso de pie dejando pasar a la monarca del sol y detrás de ella ingresó los otros tres ponis. Mientras que la chaman le explicaba lo que había pasado, los otros ponis ingresaron y centraron su vista en el manojo de nervios color lavanda que estaba junto a Midnight.

Midnight- controla tus nervios señorita Twilight….- dijo en voz baja y la unicornio tragó grueso al ver a su maestra hablar con Zecora y a su hermano, a Rarity y Nightshade acercarse- ve con ellos…- musitó en el mismo tono.

Twilight- tengo miedo…- dijo usando el mismo tono de la bat pony.

Midnight- ya te dijimos que no tienes por que temer, ellos no te van a juzgar, son tú familia y tú mentora… saben que fue lo que pasó y te apoyarán en todo…- Twilight miró de reojo a la yegua nocturna y esta también la miraba de reojo y le regalaba una sonrisa- créeme…

La unicornio soltó un suspiro y dio varios pasos adelante, pero fue fuertemente embestidas por una unicornio de pelaje blanco para luego abrazarla.

Rarity- ¡nos tenías preocupadas cariño!...

Twilight- tam… bien… me alegra… verte… Rarity… hmm- soltó un suspiro que para la unicornio le pareció familiar y extraño viniendo de ella, la separó un poco y la vio al rostro y ella tenía un leve sonrojo.

Rarity ¿estas bien?...- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Twilight- Jejeje… sí, estoy bien…- dijo algo nerviosa.

Shining- Twily…- al ver al semental Rarity se hizo a un lado y dejó que el macho abrazara a su hermana- lo siento, en verdad lo siento…- musitó abrazándola y cerrando sus ojos.

Twilight- no tienes por que disculparte hermano, no tienes nada de culpa…- respondió correspondiendo el abrazo. Shining apretó un poco más sus brazos sobre el lomo de la unicornio transmitiendo todo el cariño y afectó que le tenía a su hermana, pero esto hizo que ella soltara un gemido algo placentero haciendo que el semental abriera sus ojos y pusiera una expresión de intriga.

Nightshade- hola bruja nocturna, dijo acercándose a la bat pony ignorando lo que los hermanos Sparkle hacían - buen trabajo…

Midnight- ¿palabras de felicitaciones de la ninfómana con alas?... wow, gracias…

Nightshade- no es necesario el sarcasmo bruja…- respondió con un tono neutral.

Midnight- entonces no me llames bruja, ninfómana…- ambas se miraron fijamente por unos segundos hasta que las dos mostraron una sonrisa- en serio, gracias… ¿capturaron a Strong?.

Nightshade- ya está tras las rejas, un loco con disfraz de noche de nightmare le pateo el trasero, igual que al de Death Ray…

Midnight- ¿Death Ray?... ¿lo hizo de nuevo?...

Nightshade- así es, pero esta vez no pudo borrar su evidencia y ya esta capturado. El lunático del disfraz les dio su putiza…

Midnight- no tengo muchos detalles, sólo los que dijo la señorita Zecora. Pero se que fue una paliza por un tal Roho ya Bluu… Es bueno que ya estén capturados y sin posibilidad de libertad.

Celestia- capitana Midnight…- la bat pony volteó a mirar notando a la monarca del sol acercándose, la yegua nocturna retiró su sombrero dejando ver sus orejas diferente, colocó su pata sobre sus lentes pero Celestia la detuvo colocando su pata sobre la de ella- no es necesario que se los retire capitana, a de ser muy molesto para usted estar expuesta a tanta luz, puede dejárselos…- Celestia retiró su pata y la bat pony bajó la suya de su rostro y efectuó una reverencia- mí hermana me puso al tanto de su misión, estoy muy agradecida por ayudar a mi alumna…- musitó usando su tono habitual.

Midnight- fue todo un honor poder ayudar princesa, mi señora depositó toda su confianza en mí y no podía defraudarla…- la bat pony se levantó aún mostrando su semblante serio- a de saber que las pruebas que envíe son algo… fuertes.

Celestia- lo se… pero son las indicadas para privar de la libertad al ex capitán Strong Rock…

Shining- capitana Midnight…- la nombrada giró su vista y vio al semental acercarse a un lado de la princesa, Midnight se puso firme colocando su pata derecha sobre su frente- descanse... felicidades por completar su misión…

Midnight- muchas gracias señor…

Shining- y muchas gracias por ayudar a esclarecer esto, la familia Sparkle esta sumamente agradecida por tú ayuda…- dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

Rarity- ¿entonces te excitas con el sólo tacto?...- pregunto en susurro.

Twilight- así es… será por un día o dos según Zecora…- musito con un aire de vergüenza, después de que ambos ponis notarán el extraño comportamiento que ella tenía cuando la abrazaron, inmediatamente fue indagada por su hermano y por su amiga, aunque frente a su hermano solamente dijo que estaría con su cuerpo sensible por unos días debido al medicamento que habían usado en ella.

Shining armor le brindo otro abrazo un poco más suave temiendo que posiblemente la lastimara y se retiró a felicitar a la capitana nocturna; pero cuando el semental estaba a una distancia prudente, Rarity le preguntó de nuevo aunque esta vez a su manera… a lo cual ella afirmó.

Twilight- y no sólo es mi cuerpo, todos mis sentidos estarán sensibles, hasta un simple susurro puedo escucharlo como si fuera en voz alta …- cerró sus ojos resignada por su situación, la unicornio para estar más segura de lo que ella decía, se acercó un poco más a su oreja y dio un leve soplido haciendo que Twilight sintiera un frío recorrer su lomo, abrió sus ojos de golpe y dio varios pasos atrás mirando a su maestra y sintiendo su corazón en la garganta, pero la alicornio aún hablaba con la pony nocturna- ¿por que hiciste eso?...- exclamó en susurro.

Rarity- lo siento… pero quería saber si era verdad…- respondió de la misma forma ganándose una mirada asesina- bueno, te pondré al tanto, pasaron dos cosas… pero procura no gritar…

Twilight- ¿que pasa?...

Rarity- Pinkie ya despertó…

Twilight- eso es bueno…

Rarity- pero se encerró en la habitación del hospital y no permitió que nadie entrara…- Twilight guardó silencio y sólo hizo un ademán de que continuara- pero Rainbow fue a hablar con ella, no habían salido cuando nos fuimos… así que creo de que la convenció.

Twilight- sólo espero que no sea muy ruda con ella, total tampoco recordará nada. Y que es lo otro…

Rarity- Applejack fue atacada anoche, después del alboroto que causó Roho con Death Ray y Strong…- la unicornio soltó un grito ahogado al escuchar eso llevándose ambos cascos a su hocico- sucedió después de la batalla, al parecer fue atacada en la granja…

Twilight- no… pero…

Rarity- pero igual que todas sólo estará inconsciente por unas horas y cuando despierte no recordar absolutamente nada, dejando sin ninguna pista sobre nuestro agresor… y sin mencionar la irritación en su flor- dijo lo último con su casco debajo de su mentón.

Twilight- No era necesario decir eso- masculló con una cara de póker.

Poco tiempo después la monarca del sol abrazó a su alumna de forma maternal, daba gracias a su padre de que estuviera aliviada aunque en su interior deseaba abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y demostrar cuanto valía para ella, claro que eso lo haría en secreto ya que sólo su hermana y la unicornio la habían visto llorar y demostrar sus sentimientos, no se podía permitir que otros ponía la vieran como si ella tuviera una pony preferida ya que ella amaba a todos por igual y no tenía preferidos (seeee… claro). El abrazó duró poco y los ponis se retiraron de la casa de Zecora recorriendo la misma senda para llegar al pueblo, no sin antes dar las gracias y Celestia decirle a la cebra que sería recompensa satisfactoriamente, a la cual está sólo negó con su cabeza afirmando que el dinero no le interesaba.

Pero la monarca insistió en recompensarla a lo cual ella terminó accediendo pero dejando en claro que no quería oro ni joyas, Celestia lo pensó por un momento y le dijo que acepta a su propuesta, que se la daría en unos cuantos días ya que necesitaba conseguirlos. Los ponis galopaban por la senda a paso moderado escuchando a los animales que el bosque albergaba, algunos rugidos cerca pero no lo suficiente como para que se asustaran.

Midnight- es la primera vez que recorro el bosque… de día, por que de noche ni loca…

Nightshade- pues ya somos dos… dijo mirando hacia los lados al escuchar los rugidos de las bestias de ese lugar.

Celestia- capitana Midnight, en su reporte mencionó qué Twilight estaba padeciendo una enfermedad del otro continente, pero que fue contrarrestada con la ayuda de un unicornio…- dijo la princesa en un tono suave haciendo que Twilight sintiera una leve corriente recorrer su lomo.

Midnight- así es princesa, él y la señorita Zecora fueron los que me ayudaron para contrarrestar la enfermedad que señorita Twilight estaba padeciendo a causa de lo que había hecho Strong… creo que su nombre es Snake…- Rarity levantó sus orejas al escuchar el nombre del semental y volteó a ver a Twilight que ya estaba algo pálida.

Celestia- ¿y vive en el pueblo?...

Twilight- ¡no se sabe en dónde vive!...- exclamó la unicornio llamando la atención de todos para luego cubrir sus orejas al lastimarte con su grito.

Shining- ¿que?...

Rarity- ehh ... ohh jejeje- soltó una risita jocosa - lo qué Twilight se refiere es que frecuenta el pueblo, quizás viva en uno de los pueblos cercanos.

Twilight- si… eso…

Celestia- de acuerdo, tendré que averiguar donde vive, también merece una gratificación por lo que hizo- musitó la princesa. No se habló más del tema y el grupo de ponis continuó avanzando para salir del bosque.

.

.

Rainbow- explícame que no entendí nada Pinkie, ¿o me estás tomando de la melena?...- la alocada pony fiestera estaba sentada en la cama pero al escuchar esa pregunta apretó sus rodillas contra su pecho acurrucándose un poco más y puso su mirada en un punto fijo, más señales que le decían a la pegaso de que estaba asustada y no era broma- no me estas tomando la melena…- murmuró sorprendida y ya seria- Pinkie, ¿que pasó antes de que despertaras en tu cuerpo?… - preguntó acercándose a la cama y sentándose en el borde.

Pinkie- sabes que significa "¿jate comori katepa wapa yami?"… o "¿Do vulama?"…- preguntó sin voltear a verla.

Rainbow- ¿es una adivinanza o un juego de palabras?...- preguntó arqueando una ceja y como respuesta la pony de tierra sólo negó lentamente con su cabeza.

Pinkie- son palabras que no han salido de mi mente desde que tuve el sueño, lo primero significa "debes de ser fuerte para combatir ese demonio de oscuridad" y lo segundo significa " sin marca"… o como diríamos nosotras, sin cutiemark…

Rainbow- ¿de dónde sacaste esas palabras?...

Pinkie- días atrás tuve un sueño muy extraño, soñé que uno de los criminales que había atemorizado a Equestria en tiempos pasados había visitado Ponyville, y este me torturó en una cueva y antes de despertar de aquel sueño me dijo esas palabras. Zecora nos ayudó con la traducción ya que se trata de una lengua no conocida por ningún pony ya que perteneció a una raza de ponis muy antigua. A raíz de eso, fue que Twilight empezó su investigación en la cual participamos al creer que el profesor Snake sería parte de este grupo de ponis ancestrales… y ya sabes en lo que resultó.

Rainbow- bueno… Admito que me sentí un poco usada cuándo estábamos haciendo esa investigación, aunque fue muy gracioso ver como la cara de Twilight cambiaba de color cuando le di un paseo volando… continúa…

Pinkie- Zecora me dijo que jamás me quitara el brazalete, que era una protección en contra de ella, en contra de Do vulama, aprovechó que lo pedí cuando me atacaron en Sucarcube corner para atacarme en el hospital…- Pinkie miró de reojo a Rainbow y esta tenía el hocico abierto listo para modular palabra- sí lo que vas a decir es que no viste a nadie entrar y atacarme es porque ella ataca en sueños… en mis sueños…

Rainbow- bueno eso lo explica, te escucho…- Pinkie miró a la ventana viendo algunas aves pasar por esta o postrarse en las ramas de un árbol cerca, regresó su vista al frente y soltó un suspiro.

Pinkie- … cómo te había, dicho desperté en mi habitación en Sucarcube corner, pero era diferente… muy diferente.

**_Flashback…_**

**_POV Pinkie Pie…_**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente ya que un extraño olor me despertaba, era desagradable, olía a aliento de dragón y otro que no supe reconocer, desperté completamente y miré a mi alrededor muy confundida… sabía que era mi habitación ya que todo estaba allí… pero había algo diferente, había algo que no encajaba… todo estaba cubierto con polvo, estaba viejo y abandonado, como si llevará años así. Giré mi vista hacia la ventana y también vi algo que no era común, estaba nevando pero era de color gris.

\- ¿nieve?...- me pregunté muy confundida ya que aún no era temporada de invierno. Traté de levantarme pero caí de nuevo en la cama levantando más polvo por mi caída, me dolía mi cuerpo… lo sentía pesado y muy rígido- quizás así se siente después de que te usen como trapero por horas…- dije en son de chiste al recordar que fui usada toda la noche, puse mi pata en mi cabeza y sentí también algo que no encajaba… mi melena, estaba lacia.

No le presté importancia y me quedé acostada unos minutos más hasta que sentí que tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarme, me moví rápido y lo hice, pero sentí un gran dolor en mi cuerpo al estar sobre mis cuatro patas, más que un dolor era un ardor… se sentía como si mi cuerpo hubiera estado en brasas ardiendo por horas. Hice una mueca de dolor y caí de sentón junto a la cama.

\- esto… necesito un analgésico…- tardé otros minutos hasta que el dolor disminuyó, giré un poco para abrir mi mesa de noche y sacar de allí un analgésico para el malestar, pero al abrir el cajón quedé con la manija en mi pata y el cajón con un agujero. Aparte de eso noté el deterioro que este tenía, la madera estaba podrida y de su interior comenzaron a salir termitas- ahora si que esto es extraño…- me levanté de nuevo y caminé a paso lento hasta la puerta, la madera del suelo crujía con cada pisada que daba. Llegué a la puerta y me dispuse a abrirla, pero algo me decía que no debía.

Estiré mi brazo y puse mi casco sobre la manija pero lo retire rápido y guarde silencio ya que sentí un terrible frío recorrer mi lomo; sentí un gran miedo y no sabía la causa. Tuve una corazonada, una extraña corazonada… algo en mi interior me decía que no saliera de la habitación por que si lo hacia me pasaría algo malo. Traté de ignorar esa corazonada y levanté de nuevo mi brazo a la puerta dispuesta a abrirla, pero me detuve a medio camino ya que escuche como crujía la madera del otro lado. Sus pisadas eran pesadas ya que el crujir era fuerte y se detuvo en frente de la puerta, todo quedó en silencio por unos minutos hasta que decidió marcharse de allí.

\- esto… no… está bien…- hable con la voz temblorosa, mis labios temblaban de miedo sin saber el por que, sólo sabía que tenía miedo y mucho.

Me di la vuelta y galopé a la ventana para ver afuera detalladamente, todo estaba cubierto por una leve capa de esa nieve gris, los techos de las casas, los jardines y las calles… todo. Lo extraño es que al ver al cielo se veía oscuro, de noche… pero se podían ver los pequeños copos de nieve gris caer de forma lenta.

Al bajar la mirada era todo lo contrario, era claro pero había una niebla que no dejaba ver más allá de unos metros. No veía a nadie en la calle, estaba desolado… como si ningún pony viviera en el pueblo. O eso pensé ya que a lo lejos pude ver la silueta de un pony deambulando- ¡oye espera, que esta pasando!...- le grite desde la ventana pero este pareció no escucharme, me di la vuelta y me acerqué otra vez a la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces giré la manija y abrí la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente rechinando muy fuerte por la falta de aceite y un aparente deterioro a causa del tiempo el dolor en mi cuerpo había desaparecido sin darme cuenta y eso era bueno.

\- sí fuera peligroso mi Pinkie sentido me avisará y así lo podré evitar verdad… verdad...- me dije muy dudosa, estar ahí parada en mi habitación con la puerta abierta me daba una extraña sensación de peligro, caso contrario cuando la puerta estaba cerrada y me encontraba acostada en la cama. Puse la primer pata afuera y la entre rápidamente, luego asomé mi cabeza y vi el pasillo de extremo a extremo… estaba oscuro, las luces apagadas dándole un toque más tenebrosos, salí a paso lento haciendo que la madera debajo de mis cascos rechina por el peso de mis pisadas- jejeje… no hay nada que temer, sólo es el viejo, desgastado y abandonado pasillo de la abandonada, vieja y desgastada Sucarcube…- detuve mis palabras ahogando un grito ya que el suelo cedió bajo mis cascos y caí en seco al primer piso de la tienda- *cof cof cof*… corner… ouwww.. eso dolió… *cof*…

Estuve tirada en el suelo por unos minutos tratando de retomar el aire que había perdido por la caída, aunque analizaba el lugar muy sorprendida, comencé a pensar que estuve en coma por mucho tiempo y que me habían abandonado a mi suerte, pero la pregunta era cuanto tiempo estuve en coma. No… ellos no eran así, ellos no son de abandonar a algún pony que necesite ayuda… quizás solo me estén jugando una broma, no sólo ellos si no todo el pueblo como venganza por las pequeñas bromas que les hice contigo Rainbow… aunque si fuera una broma la hicieron muy real ya que la repostería tenía las ventanas rotas al igual que el vidrio de los mostradores, las mesas y sillas estaban destruidas o tiradas como si un tornado hubiera entrado, los pocos pastelillos que quedaron se veían cubiertos de moho o por una gruesa capa de polvo.

\- sí es una broma gastaron mucho presupuesto… ¡hola!… ¡señora Cake, señor Cake!... ¡Soy yo Pinkie!...- gritaba aún en el suelo. Me levanté cuando me sentí mejor y caminé a la puerta haciendo rechinar la madera del suelo con cada paso que daba, llegué a la puerta pero al tratar de abrirla esta se desprendió del marco y cayó generando un fuerte sonido, además de levantar mucho polvo- *cof cof cof cof*… si que la sacaron con el realismo… *cof*…

Tosí un poco más y salí de la repostería quedando impactada por como se veía los alrededores, todo estaba en igual o peor condición que Sucarcube corner, miré al cielo y efectivamente estaba oscuro como la noche pero se veían caer esos copos de nieve gris. Atrapé uno con mi lengua y arrugue mis nariz al sentir un sabor desagradable de aquel copo, escupí al suelo tratando de quitarme ese mal sabor ya que no eran copos de nieve, era ceniza lo que caía.

\- esto ya no me esta gustando… ¡Hola, algún pony me escucha!...- grité lo más fuerte que pude pero ninguno se asomaba, ni siquiera el que vi deambulando- ¡si es una broma para que deje de hacer bromas ya entendí, no las volveré hacer!...- pero nada, ninguno salía.

Comencé a alejarme de la repostería dejando marcas en la tierra tras mí paso, todo estaba desolado dándole un ambiente muy aterrador a mí gusto, sentía mí corazón latir fuerte a cada paso que daba, tenía miedo y no sabía el porqué… pero como ésta cesación llegaba e igualmente se iba… seguí caminando pero sólo podía ver unos metros adelante por la niebla, pero eran suficientes para saber que había delante de mí.

\- ¡Hola, soy Pinkie!...¡ Rainbow, Rarity, Twilight, Applejack!...¡ALGUN PONY PUEDE OIRME!...- exclamé con todas mis fuerzas ya algo cansada de no encontrar a nadie. Seguí caminando y creo que llegue a la alcaldía pero aún así no pude encontrar a ningún pony cerca, centre mi vista en el edificio de la alcaldesa y también éste se encontraba completamente deteriorado, puertas caídas y paredes podridas y comidas por las termitas, techo roto o cayéndose por partes.

Entré a paso lento y un olor asqueroso llenó mis pulmones, tapé mi nariz y observé el interior de la estructura notando que estaba completamente destrozada, todo estaba igual que sugarcube Corner, como si hubiera entrado un tornado y hubiera acabado con todo. Escuché pasos afuera y rápidamente me di la vuelta y salí de allí pero al salir no vi a nadie cerca. Di unos pasos más y miré a mi alrededor hasta que a lo lejos en medio de la niebla puede divisar una silueta. Sin perder tiempo comencé a galopar rápidamente hacia ésta silueta hasta quedar a unos metros de ella en dónde me detuve y comencé a observar mejor para saber quién era que estaba enfrente de mí.

\- hola… disculpa pero, ¿dónde están todos?...- fue una pregunta simple con una respuesta que jamás llegó ya que esté solo miraba hacia los lados y se movía un poco, al parecer en círculos- ¡me puedes decir donde están todos!...- le grité para tratar de llamar su atención y surtió efecto ya que se quedó quieto y levantó su cabeza viéndome fijamente para luego comenzar acercarse a paso lento- jejeje… lo siento, no era mi intención gritarte… pero es que… no… res…pon…- mis palabras se fueron quedando a la vez que aquella sensación de miedo se iba incrementando a cada paso de aquel pony que se acercaba a mí.

Comencé a sentir mi corazón de nuevo en la garganta haciendo que aquella sensación de miedo se hiciera más fuerte… y tenía razón de tener miedo ya que cuando aquel pony estuvo cerca de mi alcance a notar facciones muy aterradoras en él. La mitad de su cabeza, la parte derecha le faltaba la piel dejando ver su carne y algo de su cráneo cubierto con una capa de ceniza al igual que todo su ser, no tenía su oreja derecha y le faltaba su ojo derecho mostrando su cuenca vacía y oscura que era cubierta por la ceniza que caía, su ojo izquierdo estaba opaco, carente de vida pero lo movía a todos lados de forma frenética. Su lado derecho de la cara era atravesada por un enorme corté por su pómulo con su piel abierta mostrando su carne, la herida rodeaba el hocico hasta unirse con su lado izquierdo y descender por su cuello hasta su pecho en donde pude ver que sus patas delanteras estaban igual o peor que su cara: la izquierda le tenía solo músculo que colgaba hasta la rodilla y de ahí hacia abajo era sólo hueso con algo de carne colgando de este, la derecha no estaba tan mal ya que aún conservaba su pelaje pero pude ver algo de hueso expuesto al dar los pasos.

\- esto… ¿hola?...- dije muy asustada viendo ese rostro, movió su oreja y me miro fijamente- sa… sa… sabes…- no era capaz de hablar, comenzó a acercarse más hacia mí pasando por un lado mientras yo me quedaba inmóvil como una estatua del miedo que sentía, Le faltaba piel y carne de su lomo dejando ver toda su columna vertebral expuesta hasta la punta de su cola carente de pelo, vi todas sus costillas expuestas e igual forma los huesos de las patas traseras que eran cubiertos por delgadas fibras de músculo que colgaban de sus flancos. Al parecer no me prestó atención ya que siguió su camino, giré mi cabeza lentamente y pude ver cómo ésta se perdía en medio de la niebla- esto no es una broma… ¿qué está pasando aquí?, eso no era un pony… ninguno puede moverse con esas heridas… debe de ser una ilusión… tiene que ser una ilusión…- sentía como mí corazón dejaba de latir fuertemente ya que el miedo me abandonaba sin ninguna explicación- quizás esto sea una pesadilla…

Giré de nuevo al frente y comencé a galopar de forma rápida tratando de encontrar algún pony que no fuera ese, no sé por cuánto tiempo estuve galopando pero creo que llegué cerca de la plaza y sentada en una banca vi otra silueta, derrape al detenerme de golpe y giré mi vista para cerciorarme mejor que lo que habían visto mis ojos no había sido otra ilusión como la anterior, efectivamente se trataba de otro pony ya que vi como levantaba sus dos orejas y movía su cabeza hacia los lados sin levantarse de la silla. Comencé a acercarme de forma lenta para tratar de no asustarlo y a medida que me acercaba nuevamente aquella sensación de temor si iba apoderando de mí, me daba la espalda y pude ver un pelaje azul claro… aunque cubierto de cenizas se veía muy sucio.

\- disculpa… me puedes decir donde es… ¡ahhh!...- grité muy fuerte y traté de alejarme pero caí de sentón sin dejar de ver a aquél pony que estaba en la silla cuando se giró. Era una yegua, estaba desnutrida con sus costillas marcadas o algunas rompían su piel quedando expuestas, tenía su hocico muy abierto tanto que se juntaba con su cuello mostrando una expresión melancólica deformada por esa postura, sus ojos muy abiertos con sus pupilas contraídas y al igual que el primero, era una unicornio… pero su cuerno estaba roto y agrietado, no tenía piel en su flanco, no tenía su cutiemark. Su carne estaba expuesta y pude ver algunos gusanos moverse allí- dis… disculpa…- le pregunté casi en susurro y centro su vista en mí haciendo que sintiera un frío recorrer mí lomo para luego soltar un fuerte lamento de dolor, fue tan fuerte que tuve que cubrir mis oídos ya que éstos comenzaron a sangrar un poco- ¡ahhhhh basta, basta!...- cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me di la vuelta comenzando alejarme de ella lo más rápido que podía pero ésta se bajó de la silla y comenzó a seguirme a un lamentándose- ¡no me sigas por favor!, ¡déjame!...- seguir galopando hasta que alcance divisar la casa de Rarity, aceleré el paso y comencé a darle vueltas alrededor mientras que esté pony seguía detrás de mí. Creo que di unas cuatro vueltas y al final logré saltar y atravesar con el cuerpo una de sus ventanas y ocultarme junto a la pared mientras que el pony seguía dando vueltas hasta que se detuvo en un punto pero aún soltando aquellos gritos de lamentó- " que no entre que no entre que no entre"…- pensaba muerta del miedo hasta que comencé a escuchar que se alejaba aún gritando, sus gritos fueron disminuyendo hasta que ya no pude escucharla más, de nuevo aquella sensación de miedo me abandonaba tan rápido como llegaba dejándome muy confundida.

Asomé mi cabeza un poco por la ventana y lo único que podía ver era la neblina y aquella ceniza cayendo del cielo de forma constante, ese pony ya no estaba cerca y eso era bueno… me aleje de la ventana y me tiré al suelo, las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y no las pude contener… comencé a llorar como una potrilla, estaba asustada y me estaba empezando a sentir sola. Fueron muchos minutos que estuve llorando y mi llanto ya había pasado a ser un simple gimoteo, me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta para abrirla lentamente haciendo que esta rechinara por el paso del tiempo.

\- donde estoy… esto no es Ponyville…- me dije muy angustiada. Salí un poco de la casa pero fui devuelta adentro de una manera muy agresiva por unos tentáculos que se enredaron en mi cuello y me azotaron contra una de las paredes de la boutique, caí muy adolorida y abrí mis ojos con dificultad y de nuevo esa sensación de temor llegó y muy fuerte. Levante la vista y abrí mis ojos al ver una especie de araña muy pero muy grande y de sus fauces salían esos tentáculos que los movía para infundir temor… pues lo estaba logrando ya que me sentía presa del miedo.

Saltó sobre mi atrapándome con sus tentáculos dejándome a su voluntad, la imagen de aquella araña violándome sin compasión se hizo presente y creí que la historia se repetiría otra vez, mi cuerpo se bloqueó y sólo veía a esa cosa, pero no fue así… me azotó contra el techo y luego contra el suelo, dolió como nunca, luego contra la mesa y los abandonados ponyquies. Después me arrojó contra otra pared que atravesé con mi cuerpo cayendo del otro lado muy adolorida, quise arrastrarme y huir pero me atrapó de nuevo y apretó sus tentáculos alrededor de mi cuerpo tan fuerte que no podía respirar, escuchaba los huesos de mi cuerpo crujir de lo fuerte que me apretaba y pensaba que mi hora había llegado, pero no… aflojó sus tentáculos de mi cuerpo y caí sin fuerzas al suelo de costado quedando quieta, era más un muñeco de trapo que una pony que luchaba por llenar sus pulmones de aire y tratar de huir.

Con una de sus patas me puso boca arriba para luego acercar sus fauces a mi cuerpo y pasar sus colmillos desde mi cuello hasta mi ingle, me golpeó el rostro tirando mi cabeza a la izquierda, pero de lo débil que estaba ni grité… con dos de sus patas tomó mis piernas y las ajuntó y con otras dos empezó a acariciar mis flancos hasta los labios de mi intimidad, abrió mis piernas e hizo lo mismo con mis ubres, de nuevo me sentía sucia… sería acosada de nuevo y no lo podía impedir.

\- lo que tengas planeado hacer hazlo rápido y déjame en paz infeliz mal naci... ahg...ah… ah…- le decía con una voz muy débil, pero quedé sin palabras al igual que sin aliento ya que ese monstruo hizo algo que no me esperaba… sentí un gran dolor punzante por que esa criatura clavó sus colmillos en mi cuello y comenzó a succionar mi sangre, sentía la succión y como me drenaba gota a gota, fue horrible. Intenté alejarlo pero no tenia fuerzas… seria devorada por un enorme insecto y ningún pony me salvaría- "así que… ¿este será mi final?... esto… se siente muy real para ser una pesadilla, voy a… morir…"- pensé sintiendo como las pocas fuerzas que tenía me abandonaban- "Twilight…. Rainbow… chicas… las quiero"…- pensaba a la vez que sentía mi cuerpo frío y cerraba mis ojos resignada a morir.

\- Pinkie Pie… abre los ojos…- escuche tú voz en forma de eco.

\- Rai… bow…- murmure tú nombre, creía que estaba delirando- a… ayu… ayu… dame…

\- ¡tú no puedes hacernos, esto eres nuestra amiga, la alegría del grupo…

\- soy... la… alegría…- repetí lo que escuché, realmente estaba delirando- a… yu... da…

\- eres la que menos se preocupa cuando la situación está difícil porque sabes que todo saldrá bien, eres la que nos alienta a seguir gracias a tu forma de ser viendo el lado positivo de las cosas, todas te necesitan!...- escuchaba de nuevo tú voz en un tono desesperado, no estaba delirando, me llamabas y yo debía responder- yo te necesito…- al escuchar eso abrí poco a poco mis ojos, me sentía débil por la falta de sangre, pero debía luchar para estar de nuevo con mis amigas.

\- también… las… necesito…- dije débilmente. Mi cuerpo comenzó a brillar un poco, era un brillo tenue pero me llenaba de una calidez y eso fue muy molesto para la araña ya que soltó un chillido de dolor y me dejó libre para salir huyendo a las sombras de la casa, caí al suelo casi muerta pero sabia que no podía quedarme allí, tenía que salir antes de que esa cosa volviera a atacar, empecé a arrastrarme mientras seguía brillando ya que eso no las dejaba acercar, veía borroso y me dirigía donde veía luz, era mi oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría.

\- vamos Pinkie, piensa en el señor y la señora Cake, piensa en sus hijos… piensa en tu familia… hazlo por ellos…hazlo por los que te importa, ¡hazlo por quienes te aman!- escuchaba tu voz en eco dándome aliento.

\- Lo… haré.. por ellos… todos… me importan…- me decía a medida que me arrastraba, debía salir de allí, tenia que salir de allí para ver a mis amigas, a mi familia… a todos…- de nuevo uno de los tentáculos se enredó en mi pierna jalándome hacia atrás pero me soltó ya que el brillo lo quemaba, llegué hasta la puerta y fui expulsada al exterior y rodé unos metros afuera de la casa de Rarity ya que la araña se estrelló contra el marco de la puerta en un intento de atraparme, la escuchaba bufar enojada pero no salía… una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y fue lo último que vi e hice antes de perder el conocimiento.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y miré todo mi alrededor… aún me sentía mareada y veía borroso, pero algo me decía que estaba segura, que esa cosa no me atacaría. Tallé mis ojos aclarando un poco mi vista y miré de nuevo lo que me rodeaba encontrándome en un sitio completamente diferente; no estaba afuera de la casa de Rarity, de hecho… no me encontraba en el centro de el centro del pueblo, estaba en el suelo de una habitación de paredes de madera podrida, tenía una ventana pero el vidrio estaba roto y por allí entraba la ceniza acompañada de un viento frio, todo estaba tan silencioso que podía escuchar a las termitas comerse la madera. Me levanté del suelo y puse mi pata sobre mi cuello… me dolía, sentía dos marcas allí, las marcas que me había dejado la araña.

\- realmente no estoy soñando…- murmuré aún tocando mi cuello, miré la ventana y caminé hasta allí para observar y tener al menos una idea de donde estaba, no tarde mucho en reconocer el lugar gracias a sus árboles machitos o troncos muertos que adornaban los alrededores del lugar en donde me encontraba, grandes hectáreas de tierra seca estaban aun siendo bañados por las cenizas que caían de forma lenta y constante- Sweet Apple Acres…- fue lo único que pude modular al ver el deplorable estado de la granja Apple.

Ya sabiendo que afuera cualquier cosa podía atacarme, salí de la habitación con la mayor de las cautelas mirando a todas partes antes de dar un paso, la madera del suelo crujía por mi peso y temía que se rompiera como se había roto la de Sugarcube corner y cayera al primer piso, por suerte no pasó y pude bajar al primer piso sin ningún problema… por el momento. Abrí la puerta muy despacio y esta rechinó como las otras, di unos pasos fuera de la casa de los Apple pero me regresé rápidamente y cerré la puerta al escuchar que algo arrastrando una cadena se acercaba, me recosté de la puerta mientras que una gran sensación de temor me invadía, observé por un agujero que está tenía y quedé impactada de ver a un enorme perro completamente desfigurado que estaba afuera, no tenía pelaje, se podía ver sus venas y músculos ya que su piel era muy delgada casi traducida, es más… sus ojos estaban cubierto por piel por lo que lo creí ciego y no tenía nariz ni orejas. Sus colmillos sobresalían de su hocico a la vez que babeaba algo que al tocar la tierra soltaba humo… la quemaba.

\- " que no me vea, que no me vea por amor a Celestia por favor que no me vea"…- pensaba muy asustada comenzando a sentir mi corazón en la garganta. Olfateó el aire y el suelo por unos segundos hasta que comenzó a alejarse muy lento- "¿Cómo le hace para oler si no tiene nariz?, ¿o si podrá ver y oír?... bueno, eso es algo que no quisiera saber"…- pensé viendo alejarse ese animal. Aproveché que se había alejado para irme por otro camino, si esto realmente era Sweet Apple Acres saldría por la puerta de atrás y galoparía como una loca para salvar mi vida; comencé a moverme de la misma manera que había bajado al primer piso, pero el destino siempre me estaba haciendo pasar malos ratos ya que al pisar una de las tablas mi cascos rompió la madera provocando un fuerte sonido- … carajo… ¡ahhhhhhhhh!- grité muy fuerte y salté hacia un lado ya que ese perro había atravesado una de las paredes con su cabeza muy cerca de mí y comenzó a dar ladridos y mordidas tratando de alcanzarme- ya entendí… no me quieres aquí y yo tampoco quiero estar… así que me voy…- me levanté muy rápido y comencé a galopar y segundos después el perro atravesó por completo la pared y salió detrás de mí demasiado rápido- ¡como le haces para ver y oír si no tienes ojos ni orejas!...- admito que ese comentario no venia al caso a pesar que mi vida corría peligro.

Al salir de la casa comencé a galopar rápidamente y detrás de mi el perro dando largas zancadas para atraparme, si la araña con sólo una mordida casi me mata no quiero ni pensar lo que haría este monstruo si llegara atraparme, utilizaba mí cola como palanca aferrándome de las paredes para poder tomar curvas cerradas mientras que esta animal derrapaba cayéndose de costado unos cuantos metros dándome una cierta distancia de ventaja que no duraba mucho ya que se reincorporaba rápido y continuaba su persecución.

Al ver que esa cosa era rápida en áreas abiertas tuve un plan que podría funcionar, ingresé de nuevo a la casa ya que al ser un lugar cerrado tendría buena posibilidad de maniobrar, sacaría ventaja del tamaño que está criatura tenía ya que era más grande y en ese espacio cerrado sería más lento.

Mi plan funcionó, el monstruo por la velocidad con que corría derrapaba y se estrellaba contra las paredes de la casa, subí al segundo piso utilizando mi cola como palanca para poder doblar en las esquinas mientras que este animal derrapaba y se estrella contra las paredes destruyéndolas por completo y al hacer eso debilita poco a poco la estructura.

Creí haberlo perdido cuando estaba arriba, pero atravesó una de las paredes del segundo piso quedando a pocos metros de mí para seguir persiguiéndome, lanzó un zarpazo que por poco atrapa mi cola y por estar pendiente del perro no había visto que estaba en dirección a un pasillo sin salida… había una pared al frente con una ventana rota, reconocí el pasillo y sabía que no saldría viva ya que a los costados quedaban las habitaciones de Big Mac y Apple Bloom… cuartos sin salida a excepción de las ventanas, además estaba muy alto para saltar y salir ilesa, pero no podía detenerme o sería comida para perro.

Así que hice lo que creí adecuado en ese momento, galopé más rápido al igual que ese monstruo aceleraba su paso dando ladridos, y pocos metros de la ventana me deslice y plante mis cascos contra la pared y me impulsé de nuevo pero en dirección al perro. Pasé por debajo de él y me levanté rápido para seguir en la otra dirección mientras que escuchaba como esa criatura atravesaba la pared del segundo piso y caía al suelo haciendo un ruido muy fuerte ya que al parecer había caído sobre algo.

Bajé al primer piso y salí por la puerta de atrás a todo galope mientras que escuchaba los ladridos del perro dentro de la casa, atravesé los campos secos de manzanas y llegué a la entrada de la granja aún sintiendo mi corazón en la garganta, estaba a salvo por el momento… estaba exhausta, asustada y con ganas de llorar al no saber donde estaba realmente, parecía Ponyville pero en una dimensión más aterradora, me di la vuelta y me aleje de la granja lo más rápido que podía… quería descansar pero por mí seguridad era mejor no hacerlo.

Llegué otra vez a la entrada del pueblo y comencé a deambular, la posibilidad de que estuviera en una pesadilla y que la princesa Luna vendría en mi ayuda volviendo todo a la normalidad al ver estas criaturas tan horripilantes se había esfumado… los dos ponis que vi, esos dos monstruos… eran muy reales. Aprendí algo de la peor manera, cada que comenzaba a sentir temor era por que estaría en peligro, paso con los dos ponis y los dos monstruos, así que cuando me dirigía a un lugar y sentía esa sensación me daba media vuelta y no pasaba por allí.

\- quizás si voy de nuevo a Sugarcube córner y me acueste en mi cama pueda despertar de nuevo en Ponyville, sentí una sensación de seguridad cuando estuve en mí habitación, así que esa debe ser la salida…- seguí caminando muy pendiente de lo que me rodeaba y atenta al sentido de miedo que era lo que al parecer me advertía del peligro.

Llegué de nuevo a la plaza del pueblo y sabía que de allí a Sugarcube corner no había mucho tramo por recorrer, seguí adelante pero detuve mis pasos al ver algo inusual, habían otros ponis deambulando, ninguno conocido… sólo se movían de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo con una expresión melancólica o de sufrimiento, algunos les faltaba una extremidad o sus ojos, sus pelajes eran opacos y sin brillo siendo cubiertos por estas cenizas formando un paisaje que pondría a llorar a todo aquel que los viera, esta vez no sentí miedo, sentí lástima por ellos ya que pude percibir su tristeza… pero todos tenían algo en común… ninguno tenía cutiemark, todas habían sido arrancadas por unas garras o cortadas dejando una fea cicatriz en su lugar.

De pronto todos se detuvieron y voltearon mirar donde yo estaba, y a algunos les pude ver que se les formaba una sonrisa en sus labios, no era una sonrisa retorcida o siniestra… más bien era una sonrisa esperanzadora. Eso me asusto pero no sentí el mismo temor que había sentido en los casos anteriores.

Sin decir nada me di la vuelta y salí a paso lento de allí para poder tomar otro camino que sabía que también me llevaría a la repostería, creí que me seguirían o me asecharían… pero no pasó nada de eso. Entré a una los callejones qué me servían como atajó y comencé a galopar rápidamente pero al salir de este, detuve mis pasos al escuchar un susurro que me hizo girar hacia atrás de forma rápida… no era un lamento cómo el del pony del parque, más bien esta era una voz femenina, se oía triste.

\- ¿hola?... ¿hay alguien?...- el susurro cesó después de que pregunté…- al no tener respuesta giré de nuevo y seguí por el callejón aunque más adelante escuché de nuevo aquella voz pero esta vez más clara y diciendo una palabra de forma constante… "Pinkie"- ¡ahhh!… ¡no debí preguntar!...- acelere el galope para tratar de escapar de ese algo que me perseguía ya que su voz se escuchaba más cerca y la sensación de miedo volvía, no recordaba que ese callejón fuera tan largo y de paredes tan elevadas que te hacían sentir diminuta. La voz se hizo más clara que antes y aún no salía del callejón, miraba hacia atrás, arriba o a los lados… pero no veía ni una puerta o ventana.

La neblina se hizo más densa acortando mi vista a sólo un metro de mi nariz, pero eso no hizo que detuviera mi galope. Tropecé con unas cajas de madera y caí al suelo muy fuerte por la velocidad que llevaba, me lastimé un poco por la caída pero no tenia tiempo de ponerle atención, me levanté rápido y continúe con mi carrera ya que sentía que algo venia por mí y no seria agradable el encuentro; vi algo claro al final del callejón y supuse que era la salida, corrí mas rápido casi en mi límite y salí de allí para luego doblar por una esquina pero por el miedo que sentía no me había dado cuenta que giré en la esquina equivocada, la neblina se disipó un poco pero alcancé a divisar a la biblioteca, supe que era aunque sus ramas no tenían hojas y su tronco se veía muerto.

\- no es lo que buscaba… pero sirve…- me dije en medio de mi carrera y entre prácticamente derribando la puerta y cerrándola detrás de mí. Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer recostada a ésta bloqueándola con mi cuerpo para que nada pudiera ingresar, me faltaba el aire y quería descansar un poco. Aquella criatura que me seguía siguió de largo ya que escuchaba su voz perderse al igual que el sonido de sus cascos al alejarse- ya… se… fue… ya se… fue…- respiraba muy agitada por el sobre esfuerzo que había hecho- para que… abrir…los ojos… si lo único que… voy a ver… van a ser estragos… del tiempo…- musitaba entre jadeos debido a mi cansancio.

Después de unos minutos ya respiraba más calmada, abrí mis ojos y me levante para comenzar a ver el interior de la biblioteca… cómo lo suponía, también se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el resto del pueblo, ya era oficial… algo no andaba bien.

Comencé a mirar por toda la biblioteca hasta que subí a la habitación de Twilight, la puerta estaba entreabierta y le di un pequeño empujón haciendo que rechinara para luego caerse al suelo haciendo un fuerte sonido y levantará mucho polvo, tosí por el polvo e ingresé mirando hacia todas partes notando de el mal estado que tenía la alcoba de Twilight.

¿?- Piiinnnkie….- escuche de nuevo esa voz, quedé muy quieta sintiendo cómo se me helaba la sangre- Piiinnnkie… Pie…- escuché otra vez y más claro. Con mucho sigilo me acerqué hacia la ventana y miré hacia abajo notando una silueta que estaba parada a unos metros al frente mirando hacia la plaza mientras que me llamaba constantemente, me oculté segundos después de que la viera y comencé a arrastrarme a la puerta para salir de allí, tenía que llegar a Sucarcube corner y poner mi teoría en práctica- ¿a dónde vas Pinkie?...- escuché esa voz detrás de mí haciendo que me detuviera, la sensación de miedo me llegó de golpe haciendo que no fuera capaz de mover mis patas. Giré mi cabeza lentamente hacia atrás y encima de la cama parada sobre ésta había una pony con su cabeza ladeada mientras miraba hacia el techo… lo admito, era hermosa.

Alta como Cadence, su pelaje era de color azul oscuro, su melena era larga de color negro con mechones purpura largo hasta sus rodillas; sus ojos eran de color carmín brillante, creí que estaba ciega ya que mantenía la mirada en un solo punto sin parpadear, pero no era así… ya que al mirar un poco mejor pude ver cómo centró su vista en mí cuando me moví un poco. Estaba quieta y sólo me veía… no sabía que hacer o decir. Me quedé quieta y giré mi cabeza al frente pero aún mirándola de reojo y pude notar un cuerno en su frente, una unicornio… pero cuando se movió un poco quedé más helada de lo que estaba al ver un par de alas reposar en sus costados.

\- es… es… es…- no podía terminar lo que iba a decir, había otra alicornio aparte de las princesas, era algo nuevo para mi he incluso para cualquier otro pony. Pero con la gran diferencia es que al verla no transmitía paz o tranquilidad, transmitía temor y mucho.

¿?- Pinkie…. Pie…- reprimí un grito después de escuchar su voz ya que era la misma que me llamaba en el callejón. Giré mi cabeza lentamente y vi como su expresión se fue deformando, el pelaje de su cara se fue rasgando como papel dejando ver una piel gris pizarra a la vez que habría su hocico dejando ver unos dientes puntiagudos. Reaccione después de eso y di un grito para luego salir rápidamente de la habitación de Twilight, bajé lo más rápido que pude las escaleras y atravesé la puerta, pero sucedió algo extraño después de que la atravesara… ya no estaba fuera de la biblioteca, no estaba cerca de la plaza… no estaba encontraba en Ponyville.

\- ¿donde estoy?...- me pregunté muy aterrada y confundida mirando a mi alrededor, era un lugar en donde nunca había estado: habían casas destruidas o siendo consumidas por el fuego… otras eran simples pilas de escombros que humeaban enviando sus cenizas y el humo al cielo gracias a unas pequeñas corrientes de aire que logre sentir para luego caer a la tierra de forma lenta- así que de aquí viene la ceniza y el humo que inunda Ponyville, no recuerdo que hubiera un pueblo cerca y mucho menos con este aspecto. Bueno… Dodge city esta cerca pero que yo recuerde no tiene esta estructura…- murmuré viendo las ruinas y luego al cielo, seguía oscuro cómo en Ponyville y también llovía ceniza, pero con la diferencia que no había neblina- ¿que es este lugar, quienes son esos ponis que vi?...

Mire hacia atrás y vi la puerta por donde había salido ahora cerrada, era la puerta de la biblioteca pero en otra estructura… no era la casa de Twilight, era más bien una especie de cabaña conformada por troncos viejos comidos por las termitas, y a comparación de las otras… esta estaba en perfectas condiciones, trate de abrirla pero estaba asegurada. La golpee con mis cascos delanteros y llamé esperando que algún pony me abriera. Sí… eso fue tonto. La embestí, hasta le di unas fuertes patadas cómo lo haría Applejack para abrirla, pero la puerta no cedió. Incluso golpee los troncos viejos para hacer un agujero e ingresar pero todo fue en vano.

Frustrada y cansada me di la vuelta y vi hacia la calle, las casas a ambos lados de ésta formaban un largo camino de ruinas y escombros que tendría que cruzar para encontrar la salida y al parecer esa era mi única opción, a paso lento y con mis orejas bien afinadas comencé a moverme por esa calle, estaba pendiente de lo que fuera a salir de la vuelta de la esquina dispuesto a atacarme y yo me vería en la necesidad de tomar una de dos opciones: luchar por mi vida… o salir a todo galope gritando como una loca… por obvias razones escogería la opción dos…

Seguí caminando no se por cuanto tiempo por esa calle, me detenía de vez en cuando ya que creía escuchar el sonido de unos cascos cerca, pero al no sentir aquella sensación de miedo continuaba mi camino; seguí caminando hasta dejar muy atrás esa calle de casas destruidas, las cenizas ya no caían y se fue haciendo muy caluroso ya que aquel cielo oscuro se aclaraba por el horizonte. Continúe alejándome mas de esa parte hasta que llegué a un cruce de caminos en donde me daba a escoger tres caminos, seguir derecho, a la derecha o a la izquierda.

\- hmmm... derecho tal vez encuentre más casas iguales a las que deje atrás, pero en caso de ataque o sensación de peligro solo tendría que dar media vuelta, galopar por donde vine y derribar esa puerta como pueda para escapar, por otra parte si cambio de camino me toparía con algo diferente y con la posibilidad de encontrar el camino a casa por otra puerta, o me perdería más de lo que estoy… ¿en serio esas son mis opciones?...- me dije mirando las opciones que me daba- bueno, que sea a la suerte…- cerré mis ojos e hice una selección inteligente del camino que seguiría de la forma más acertada que sé, claro… primero di varias vueltas para no tener camino preferido- de tin marín, de do pingüé, cúcara mácara títere… fue…- musité señalando los caminos con mi pata al azar, cuando finalicé mi oración abrí mis ojos y estaba señalando el camino de la derecha, claro… también estaba mareada- bueeeeeno, vamos a analizar los pro y los contra de esta situación… pro: … ninguno, contra: … ¿todos? (suspiro), ya que… al mal paso darle prisa…- musité no muy animada tomando el camino de la derecha.

Caminé por un largo rato dejando muy atrás la intersección, aunque no había sol estaba muy claro y caluroso haciendo mis pasos más lentos y sintiera mucha sed. Levanté mi vista y ya estaba en una parte mas extraña que aquella calle, habían varias hectáreas de cultivo y ninguna granja cerca, parecían cultivos de arroz pero todas abandonadas, o eso parecía hasta que vi en lo que parecía ser un lago a un pony; me acerqué a la orilla a paso lento muy precavida, ni hubo la sensación de miedo así que no había peligro. Pero para mi mala suerte o buena suerte sólo se trataba de un espanta pájaros… estaba crucificado con su cabeza caída a la derecha y era cubierta por un sombrero de paja muy viejo dejando ver su crin amarilla clara, su cuerpo era de color blanco aunque más bien era gris de lo sucio que estaba, no tenia cutiemark en sus flancos pero en su lugar habían dos retazos mal cocidos de color rosa… todo eso era obvio, era un espanta pájaros. Fruncí el ceño molesta por no encontrar a alguien cuerdo que me dijera donde estoy, pero a la vez algo aliviada ya que no era algo que me fuera a atacar… si como no.

Me di la vuelta alejándome del lago pero detuve mis pasos al escuchar que algo caía al agua, miré rápidamente y noté que el espanta pájaros no estaba, posiblemente se había caído… pero dada las circunstancias de donde estaba metida eso no era bueno, me giré para continuar pero quedé inmóvil al ver cara a cara al espanta pájaros completamente empapado. Tenía sus ojos muy abiertos y los movía a todos lados frenéticamente analizándome la cara como si nunca había visto a otro pony, sus ojos eran de color rojo de la irritación ya que no tenía párpados y al no tener aquel sombrero pude notar una cicatriz en su frente, posiblemente era un unicornio… luego movió su cabeza de lado a lado e intentaba hablar ya que trataba de abrir su hocico pero este tenía sus labios cocidos con alambres, estaba aterrada, no era capaz de moverme ni un centímetro y solo pensaba que esa cosa me iba a atacara y yo no era capaz de coordinar mi cerebro con mis patas para salir a todo galope, el temor me había invadido de imprevistos dejándome a merced de ese pony.

Se acerco más y comenzó a olfatear mi melena con inhalaciones erráticas, sentía su respiración en mí cuello al igual que los latidos de mí corazón en los oídos, tenía miedo y no era capaz de huir. Se alejó un poco y centro su vista en mí, analizaba mi cuerpo de cabeza a patas y al parecer murmuraba ya que movía un poco su hocico pero de allí no salía ni un gemido, se acercó de nuevo y olfateó mi hocico de forma suave y movió mis labios con su nariz, no se que buscaba pero sólo me olfateaba y eso se sentía muy incómodo.

Luego paso algo que creí que no pasaría, de todos los seres que me habían atacado hoy, este hizo algo muy diferente, continuó olfateando mí cuerpo hasta que llegó a la parte de atrás y empezó olfatear mi trasero y mí intimidad como si fuera un perro. Sentí un frío recorre mi lomo al sentir su nariz helada allá atrás y eso hizo que mi cerebro se conectará con mis patas ya que solté un grito, le di una fuerte patada en la cara y salí a todo galope.

Miré hacia atrás y éste pony se reincorporo y salió detrás de mí lo más rápido que podía, soltó una especie de gemido al cielo y de las aguas lodosas de los lados comenzaron a emerger muchas criaturas: ponis, grifos, minotauros… incluso creo que vi a unos dragones. Pero todos estaban deformados y emanaba un olor a podrido… por obvias razones esto no era nada bueno. Aceleré el galope para tratar de salir de ese lugar, pero sin darme cuenta ya había toda una turba iracunda de ponis mutantes y zombis detrás de mí que habían emergido de estos campos.

\- ¡que hice para que fuera tan popular!...- algunos salían al frente pero los esquivaba ya que eran de movimientos lentos pero otros galopaban demasiado rápido al igual que aquél pony que había encontrado como si fuera un espantapájaros. Acelere más el galope esforzando a mis patas al límite, galopaba con los ojos cerrados para no ver lo que me perseguía pero al abrirlos me detuve en seco derrapando unos cuantos metros y quedé impresionada ya que sin darme cuenta había llegado a otro punto, respirando muy agitada mire hacia atrás y noté que ya no me perseguían aquellas criaturas que habían emergido- eso… estuvo… cerca…- me dije un tanto aliviada para luego mirar a mi alrededor y ver a donde mis patas me habían traído- esto… genial.. si antes… estaba perdida… ahora si no se… que palabra usar…

A comparación de las otras estructuras que había pasado, esta parecía un pueblo algo antiguo, una villa de edificaciones simples pero acogedoras a la vista… sus casas no estaban destruidas pero si estaba desolado. No se escuchaba ningún pony u otra criatura que me diera a entender de qué no estaba sola, comencé a observar el pueblo a medida de que me adentraba en este, sus casas de techos de paja o madera al igual que sus paredes y sumado a los bellos jardines afuera de estos lo hacían ver como algo mágico, estaba rodeado por árboles, creo que eran pinos o bambú ya que eran muy altos… era hermoso y no había nadie a quien felicitar por esta maravilla. Sí no estaba mal se parecía a una villa de Japony, una que había visto en un libro hace mucho.

\- esto es hermoso…- murmuré mirando lo que me rodeaba.

¿?- gracias…- detuve mis pasos al reconocer esa voz.

\- no puede ser…- dije en voz baja ya que esa voz le pertenecía a la alicornio que había en la biblioteca, comencé a mirar por todo mi alrededor a ver si la encontraba o que al menos la sensación de miedo llegaba para que pudiera estar alerta, pero no había señales de ella. A lo lejos prácticamente saliendo del pueblo vi una especie de arco de madera de color rojo: constaba de dos columnas y en medio de este tenía dos travesaños… algo me decía que tenía que ir allí, así que a paso lento comencé a dirigirme a ese punto… no se como explicarlo, pero tenía la corazonada de que ya había estado en ese lugar antes y que ese arco representaba algo muy importante, no por que fuera la entrada a un santuario sino que era algo más.

Faltando pocos metros de llegar al arco alcance a ver que este estaba decorado con cinco faroles blancos, cuatro pequeños a los lados y uno grande en el centro, además varias tiras de papel con algo escrito… dos cordones gruesos, uno de color rojo que era el que sostenía los faroles y uno blanco que era el que sostenía los papeles. Pero el farol más grande tenía una palabra que pude leer pero no entender… "shūjin"…

detuve mis pasos ya que había escuchado una risa, no era siniestra o maliciosa... era… de alegría y femenina. Continúe mi camino y me detuve a metros del arco y escuche la risa detrás de mí, y al dar la vuelta la pude ver… era una unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena dorada hasta la altura de los hombros, saltaba y usaba su magia para quedar algo suspendida en el aire y caer suavemente, volteó a mirarme con esos ojos color púrpura… se me quedó viendo y yo a ella.

¿?- hola…- me saludó muy animada, como si me conociera.

\- emm… ¿Hola?...- le correspondí el saludo, había algo en ella que me era familiar, pero no recordaba que.

¿?- no eres de por aquí, ¿estas admirando el torii?...- me preguntó con una expresión curiosa.

\- ¿torii?...

¿?- el arco…- dijo señalando con su pata- era bonito antes de que rompiera el sello, ahora solo son maderas viejas podridas por el tiempo y alimento de termitas…

\- oye yo no lo ve…- le decía a la vez que volteaba a mirar el arco, pero quedé muda al ver el estado de este: estaba viejo y sin color, astillado en las puntas y roto en la viga central. Los cordones reventados con sus faroles destruidos y sólo quedaba un trozo de papel atado a un pedazo del cordón que danzaba con una leve corriente de aire; me di la vuelta para preguntarle a la unicornio sobre este lugar, pero ella no estaba- ¡hola, donde estas!... ¡unicornio!... ¿qué es este lugar?…

¿?- ésta… fue una vez mí casa…- escuché aquella voz de nuevo, esa voz que me hacía paralizar del miedo ya que era la voz de la alicornio, di varias vueltas buscando de donde provenía hasta que sentí una presencia detrás de mí, di dos pasos atrás y la pude ver… era la alicornio que había visto en la biblioteca. Pero esta vez portaba ropa aun que sus alas estaban expuestas, tenía puesto un kimono rojo de bordes blancos, tenía estampadas flores delineadas amarillas y un moño rojo sobre su cadera- este sitio… fue mi mundo…- continuó hablando y yo sin poder coordinar el cerebro con mis patas, aunque su voz se escuchaba diferente… se oía tranquila, empezó a moverse pasando por un lado mío y cruzando por debajo del torii- vivía en paz, feliz con mi familia… luego vinieron ellos…- al decir eso una especie de sombra salió de la base del torii y se deslizó por el suelo, todo lo que está sombra tocaba se volvía viejo o se destruía en el acto reduciéndolo a una pila de escombros, el cielo se fue cubriendo de nubes grises y poco a poco la ceniza comenzó a caer.

\- ¿quién eres?, ¿por qué haces esto?... ¿quiénes son ellos?... ¿dónde estoy?...- le dije pero fui ignorada, sólo siguió el camino después del torii aunque podía escuchar su voz como si la tuviera al frente.

¿?- y lo arruinaron todo…- su tono de voz cambiaba poco a poco, era una mezcla de dolor y rencor- saquearon y asesinaron… a todos… redujeron mí mundo a una pila de escombros y cenizas… luego vinieron más… robaron lo poco que nos quedaba...- su cuerpo se desvaneció en el aire pero aún podía sentir su presencia.

\- escucha, lo siento… siento mucho lo que te pasó, pero yo…- decía mirando a todas partes, pero detuve mis palabras al ver del otro lado del torii a unos metros alejada a una pony que caminaba algo extraño, sus pasos eran lentos y parecía que se fuera a caer en cualquier momento. Pero esa sensación de miedo no me dejaba avanzar… sabía que tenía que huir, pero mis patas no respondían y sólo la miraba a ella acercarse poco a poco.

¿?- saquearon nuestras tumbas…- su tono de voz ya era de odio- me prometí nunca descansar hasta que todo estuviera como antes, los encontraré… los cazaré... devolveré lo que fue robado, y ello… ¡PAGARAN CON SUS VIDAS¡…- gritó muy fuerte, el clima cambió después de eso, se reemplazó la lluvia de ceniza por nubes de tormenta. Vi caer varios relámpagos sobre algunos escombros incendiándolos de inmediato.

Giré mi vista de nuevo al frente y se me helo la sangre al ver como esa pony se movía mas rápido y de una forma mas extraña que antes, se acercaba a paso lento pero desaparecía cuando su cuerpo lo rodeaba un aura color verde haciéndola aparecer más adelante, luego se cubría de nuevo desaparecía para luego reaparecer más cerca caminando rápido y agachada cómo si fuera una araña, su kimono estaba viejo y desgastado, tenía grilletes en sus patas que hacían sonar unas cortas cadenas al moverse, sus alas eran carente de plumas y al moverse agachada las abría y las usaba también como patas.

\- "vamos… muévete Pinkie… múevete"…- pensaba mirando mis patas, no quería que ella se acercara a mí ya que sentía que no iba a ser agradable. Levanté mi vista y ella ya no estaba, había desaparecido y no sabía dónde, pero la sensación de miedo me decía que no estaba lejos. Reapareció frente a mí, mis ojos se centraron en su rostro, esos enormes ojos de esclerótica negra y pupilas azul clara, parecían más blancas que azul, no tenia pelaje y su piel era de color gris pizarra, su melena era larga, negras y desarreglada que le daba una apariencia de ultratumba, además su cuerno estaba roto casi arras de su frente

¿?- Pinkie Pie… ¡TE DEVORARÉ!...- exclamó mostrando unos largos dientes puntiagudos, del susto pude reaccionar y alejarme de ella, pero tropecé y caí- tú así como ellos fueron los responsables de perturbar mi paz…

\- n… n… no se… no se de que me hablas…- musité arrestándome para alejarme de ella a medida que se acercaba.

¿?- todos ustedes me hicieron esto… en especial Goldenbarley y Goldenwheat… - sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio, si antes estaba confundida… con esos nombres me dejó aún más, pero esa duda se aclaró por una simple pregunta que hice, una pregunta que puso en peligro mi vida.

\- no se de que me hablas… ¿quiénes son esas?, ¿quién eres tú?...- su cuerpo se cubrió con esa aura verde y desapareció para reaparecer detrás de mí y pasar su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y haciéndonos parar sobre nuestras patas traseras, puso una de sus alas sobre mi cuerpo y lo hundió dentro de mi cómo si fuera agua para empezar a estrujar mi pecho… quedé sin aire por el dolor que me provocaba.

¿?- me llaman… Do Vulama… y ellas…- movió su ala y sentí un enorme dolor punzante en mi corazón que me hizo gritar muy fuerte, trate de liberarme pero me tenía bien sujeta- y ellas… son tú y tú hermana…- apretó más mi corazón, grité más fuerte por el dolor, no entendía lo que decía…

\- no… se… ¡de que me hablas!... ¡ahhhhh!...- hizo más presión, al igual que en mi cuello, la respiración se me fue yendo poco a poco… mis brazos cayeron y quedé a merced de ella, daba débiles gritos de dolor por la falta de oxígeno y ella sólo seguía con su tortura…

De nuevo sentía la muerte tocar mi cuerpo, y como si fuera sólo un juego de ella, Do Vulama me soltó, caí al suelo como un costal de papas y ella comenzó a reír con mi sufrimiento, me levantó con su magia de mis brazos y me sostuvo frente a su rostro. Abrí mis ojos lentamente para toparme con esa expresión vacía para luego golpear mi estómago con sus cascos como si fuera un saco de box, poseía mucha fuerza y no se cuanto resistirá mi cuerpo.

Do Vulama- grita…*golpe* grita *golpe*… grita Pinkie Pie… no me gusta que mis presas no griten…- como esperaba que gritar a si me sacaba el aire con sus golpes. No se cuantos golpes fueron o cuanto tiempo me estuvo golpeando pero ya escupía sangre, creo que se aburrió ya que continuó con mi cara… golpe tras golpe y ella esperaba a que gritara pero de mi hocico sólo salía sangre al igual que de mi nariz.

Dio un último golpe que tiró mi cabeza a la derecha para luego dejarla caer… estaba débil y adolorida, la tierra bajo mis cascos se empezó a teñir de rojo por las gotas de sangre que derramaba. La sentí dar varias vueltas a mi alrededor hasta que se levantó sobre sus patas trasera apoyando las delanteras en mí pecho, levanté un poco la vista y pude ver esa expresión de ultratumba, su melena lacia despeinada cubría parte de su cara y eso la hacia ver más aterradora. Sentí como bajaba su casco desde mi pecho hasta llegar a mi vientre, lo introdujo en mi cuerpo haciendo que levantará la cabeza, abriera mis ojos y apretada los dientes debido al dolor que me estaba causando al presionar mi hígado, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no aguante más… le di lo que quería.

\- nnnnnn… ¡AHHHHHH POR FAVOR NO MAS!...- sacó su brazo y me golpeó en el estómago y luego en la cara lanzándome a unos metros lejos de ella, tome mi estómago con ambos brazos y me acurrucaba a la vez que tosía sangre.

Do Vulama- solo te dije que gritaras, no que suplicaras…- me dijo con un tono frío, su voz era como si dos voces se cruzarán.

\- q… que… que te hice… no… no se quienes… son ellas… lo juro…- era verdad, conocía a todos los ponis del pueblo y esas dos nunca las había escuchado.

Do Vulama- no jures nada… ¡si sabes que es verdad!..- me dio una fuerte patada en el estómago que me envió contra la base del torii, quedé más débil de lo que estaba y hasta vomité mucha sangre… creo que me rompió una costilla- eres culpable de que me encerraran, tú y tú hermana usaron su magia y acabaron con lo que había hecho…- ahora si estaba confundida… soy una pony de tierra, no poseo magia… a menos que tenga mi elemento cosa que no era así, pero ella estaba diciendo que mi hermana y yo la encerramos. Me levanté un poco y la vi directo a los ojos, sus pasos eran lentos pero se acercaba a mí como una serpiente que quiere asechar a su presa.

\- q… quien… quien… *cof*… quien es mi hermana… soy terrestre… no unicornio, no se de… que me hablas…- no se en que momento se había movido rápido, pero ya estaba detrás de mí para luego levantarme cruzando su brazo alrededor de mi cuello- agh… agh…

Do Vulama- ¿y crees que no se diferenciar?… he consumido a cada versión de ti cada vez que resucitas, grifos, dragones, jaks… ponis. Todos y cada uno perecieron al no darme lo que busco, ahora sus almas deambulan sin descanso… creo que te topaste con ellos en los lagos antes de llegar aquí…- mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, ¿todas esas criaturas eran versiones pasadas de mi?, no lo entendía pero al parecer eran las almas de mis vidas pasadas- y hasta que no obtenga lo que se me fue quitado, el destino de ambas siempre será el mismo…- puso su hocico cerca de mí cuello para luego dar una lamida hasta mi oreja, se sintió asquerosamente aterrador.

\- y… y… cual es… nuestro… destino…- de nuevo, no debí preguntar.

Do Vulama- quedarme con tu cuerpo…- luego de eso clavó sus dientes en mí cuello he introdujo sus alas en mi cuerpo, solté un grito ahogado mientras sentía como mi pelaje se mojada con mi sangre, la respiración se me iba y la vista se me nublaba.

Pero paso algo extraño... solté un enorme grito al sentir una fuerte descarga eléctrica, fue tan fuerte que cerré mis ojos y Do Vulama me soltó alejándose muy rápido gritando de dolor…

**_Fin del flashback…_**

Pinkie- los abrí de nuevo pero sólo veía una luz que me lastimaban los ojos y luego los fui cerrando lentamente… escuchaba unas voces en eco, una era tú voz que gritaba "la mataste" y luego otra voz que no reconocí que decía debe permanece sedada. Después de eso todo se tornó oscuro y callado… fue horrible Rainbow… cada ataque, cada golpe, cada criatura… todo. Ella quería una cosa y no se detendría- decía la pony de tierra sentada en la cama, la pegaso color cuán estaba más que sorprendida al escuchar por lo que había pasado su amiga rosa.

Rainbow- Pinkie… cuando escuchaste esas voces, éramos nosotras… Fluttershy, Rarity, Stratus y yo… usamos una medicina y una terapia, fue algo extremo pero te devolvió prácticamente a la vida ya que tu corazón latió de nuevo… pero eso fue todo, ¿verdad?

Pinkie- no… sólo me dieron tiempo, sólo hicieron que ganara un poco más de tiempo ya que desperté en otro sitio por el momento a salvo, y pude comprender muchas cosas- miró hacia la ventana- tuve que pasar por mucho más que eso para volver Rainbow…

Rainbow- te escucho Pinkie…- dijo acomodándose para escuchar lo que la pony fiestera iba a decir, por primera vez en su vida estaba prestando atención a lo que ella decía.

Continuara…

**¡YAIBA FUERA!.**

**¿reviews?...**


	43. Detrás de la risa parte 3

**Buenas a todos, Lo prometido… es deuda :D**

**Diario 1.**

**Libro 1: El regreso de Nightmare.**

**Capítulo 43: Detrás de la risa parte 3.**

Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash habían quedado en completo silencio, la primera procesando todo lo que la segunda había dicho. Tocaron a la puerta y la pegaso volteó a mirar, pensaba que se trataba de las enfermeras nuevamente que tratarán de persuadido a para que saliera; abrió sus alas y se acercó a la puerta para luego abrirla un poco y ver a Fluttershy parada del otro lado.

Rainbow- ¿si Fluttershy?...

Fluttershy- em… quería saber si Pinkie esta bien…- preguntó con su tono característico.

Rainbow- si Fluttershy, ella se encuentra bien… solo estamos hablando. Los doctores dijeron que estará aquí un días mas…

Fluttershy- eso es bueno. Me estaba preocupando, han estado mucho tiempo encerradas…- musitó y en sus palabras se sentía la preocupación por su amiga.

Rainbow- descuida… ella está bien, esta en bus os cascos. ¿que sabes de Applejack?...

Fluttershy- los doctores dijeron que ya despertó y se encuentra estable. Cómo era de esperarse, no recuerda nada…

Rainbow- es una buena noticia..

Fluttershy- también estamos tú y yo bajo la custodia del señor Stratus…- la pegaso color cuán arqueo una ceja- tu escolta se fue con Rarity, Shining y la princesa Celestia a casa de Zecora por Twilight…

Rainbow- … entiendo, conociendo a Nightshade vendrá de inmediato cuando Twilight este en casa…

Fluttershy- ¿Por qué lo dices?...

Rainbow- no hemos desayunado…

Fluttershy- ¿huh?...

Rainbow- descuida, saldré dentro de un rato, dile a las demás que Pinkie esta bien…- finalizó patas luego cerrar la puerta, voló de nuevo donde la alocada pony fiestera y se sentó en el borde de la cama- era Fluttershy, ya fueron por Twilight y Applejack ya despertó…

Pinkie- me alegra escuchar eso… dijo sin muchos ánimos.

Rainbow- Pinkie, cambia esa cara por favor… todas estamos juntas en esto…

Pinkie- lo sé… es sólo que es muy frustrante no saber quién nos está atacando…

Rainbow- no te preocupes, muy pronto sabremos quien es el desgraciado, mejor… termina de contarme que sucedió después…- la pony de tierra soltó un gran suspiro y volteo a ver a su amiga, Rainbow notó una mezcla de emociones que nunca había visto en ella. Cerró sus ojos y continuó con su relato.

**_Flashback…_**

**_P.O.V Pinkie…_**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, mi vista se aclaró después de unos segundos y pude ver a una pony, estaba preparando algo ya que estaba frente a una mesa y tarareaba una melodía familiar mientras se escuchaba como trituraba algo, sólo podía ver su parte trasera, su pelaje era blanco y su cola de color dorado. Me dolía el cuerpo y me sentía débil… muy débil, en silencio miré a mi alrededor y noté que estaba sobre una cama, detallé mi cuerpo y estaba cubierta de vendas aunque más alrededor de mi cuello y tronco. Trate de levantarme pero un fuerte dolor me hizo tirar de nuevo en la cama, solté un quejido y ella volteó a verme y pude notar un cuerno en su frente, su melena era corta a la altura de los hombros y tenía los ojos color púrpura, comenzó a acercarse a mí a paso lento sosteniendo algo con su magia… una taza.

\- tú… eres la unicornio que vi hace rato… ¿Goldenwheat?...- dije débilmente y ella negó con su cabeza- entonces… tú debes… debes ser… Goldebarley…

Goldenbarley- así es hermana, bebe… te ayudará…- acercó la taza a mis labios y la miré con desconfianza, la miré al rostro y ella me regalaba una sonrisa… no la conocía pero algo me decía que confiara en ella. Bebí un poco de lo que me ofrecía y sentí un sabor a menta al principio pero luego se tornó amago, respingue la nariz por el desagradable sabor- jejeje… se que sabe horrible, pero te ayudará para sanar tus heridas.

\- ¿dónde estoy?, ¿que es este lugar?...- le pregunté mientras ella me ayudaba a recostarme para beber un poco más, esa cosa paso de nuevo por mi garganta dejando su asqueroso sabor- guacala, me quedara el sabor…- me miró con una expresión extraña tras la pregunta, digo extraña por que ladeo su cabeza confundida. Pero había algo más… aunque no la conocía y me había dicho hermana… me transmitía seguridad, me sentía protegida a su lado…

Goldenbarley- estamos en casa, seguras de ella hermana…

\- ¿en casa?...- miré a mi alrededor, sólo era una habitación de madera con una ventana, pequeña. Había una mesa del otro lado de la cama junto a una silla y encina unas plantas, creo que fue para preparar la infusión - esta no es mí casa, no soy de aquí…

Goldenbarley- lo eres, bueno lo eras… tal vez no lo recuerdes pero este es nuestro hogar hermana la aldea de Happa…

\- … que nombre más raro…- miré al techo tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba muy confundida- ¿por qué me dices hermana?...- pregunté mirándola lo más sería que podía, cosa que no aparentaba debido a los golpes.

Goldenbarley- por que eres mí hermana, ahora no de sangre pero si espiritualmente…- ahora fui yo quien ladeo la cabeza confundida, aunque ese movimiento con el cuello dolió y mucho- veo que no sabes de lo que hablo, y mejor no te muevas o te lastimaras más. Bueno… te lo explicaré si me respondes algo…- asentí, tenía muchas preguntas y al parecer ella todas las respuestas- ¿viste a las criaturas en los campos abandonados de arroz?...

\- sí… Do Vulama dijo que esas criaturas eran mi yo de vidas pasadas, dijo que eran mis almas…

Goldenbarley- y está en lo cierto, son las almas de los seres que consumió tratando de buscar la llave para su libertad, pero al no encontrarla las abandona en ese sitio para que sufran por toda la eternidad…

\- ¿y por que tiene esa apariencia?...

Goldenbarley- los tortura tanto que quedan deformados, le divierte hacerlo si no encuentra lo que quiere. La medicina que estas tomando ayuda a que tus heridas sanen por completo…

-pero, no lo entiendo… cual llave… ¿por qué yo?...

Goldenbarley- es por esto…- Golden puso su pata sobre mi pecho y luego la retiró sacando de mi una pequeña esfera que brillaba, miré atónita y sin creer lo que veía- esta es la razón por la cual ella te busca Pinkie…

\- ¿sabes quién soy?, ¿entonces por que me dices hermana?...

Goldenbarley- por que sin esto eres Pinkie Pie… hija de Igneous Rock y Cloudy Quartz. Pero con esta pequeña esfera de luz eres Goldenwheat… mí hermana…- ahora todo tenía sentido, las palabras de Do Vulama eran ciertas. Dejó la esfera en el suelo y está rodó un poco para luego brillar muy fuerte, cubrí mis ojos para no lastimarlos con la luz, el brillo cesó y abrí mis ojos un poco para luego abrirlos y ver a una unicornio blanca de melena dorada larga hasta sus rodillas con sus ojos cerrados, mi impresión no fue de ver a esa pony… sino de ver a la misma unicornio que estaba cerca de mi pero de melena larga.

\- tú… tú eres… ¡por Celestia son idénticas!…- exclamé… en realidad eran idénticas… bueno a excepción de sus ojos, Goldenbarley los tenía de color púrpura y los de ella al abrirlos para detallar en dónde se encontraba los noté de color lavanda.

Goldenbarley- jejeje… sí, es por que ella es mi hermana gemela, Goldenwheat…- mi mandíbula cayó al suelo, la unicornio que había salido de la esfera de luz había vivido en mí durante todo este tiempo. Centro su vista en ambas, aún manteniendo su sonrisa… pero al ver a Goldenbarley su expresión fue cambiando a una de tristeza, sus ojos se llenaron en lágrimas que callaron sin control- Wheat… ¿qué pasa?...- preguntó preocupada al ver el cambio en ella, pero la unicornio salió a todo galope y la abrazó para continuar con un llanto imparable- herma…

Goldenwheat- ¡te extraño mucho hermana!...- gritó en medio de su llanto- no sabes.. no sabes… cuanto he esperado para poder abrazarte de nuevo…- sus palabras se entre cortaban por su llanto mientras que Goldenbarley cerró sus ojos y comenzó a acariciar su melena, me sentía conmovida ya que podía sentir el sentimiento de ambas.

Goldenbarley- yo también te extraño hermana, cuento los días para que podamos estar juntas y podamos descansar en paz…- esas palabras me llenaron de nostalgia y curiosidad, quería preguntar pero veía que no era el momento indicado.

Tomé la taza con mis casco y di otro sorbo a ese brebaje, ella tenía razón, sabía asqueroso pero ya no me dolía tanto el cuerpo. Pasaron varios minutos y el llanto de Goldenwheat se había calmado pero su hermana aún la mantenía entre sus brazos, era como si quisiera que no se fuera.

\- ¿puedo hacerles unas preguntas?... claro, si no les molestan…- hablé igual que Fluttershy, usé un tono suave pero funcionó ya que ambas asintieron aún abrazadas- ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no están juntas?...- deshicieron el abrazo y se miraron a los ojos, soltaron un suspiro y voltearon a verme.

Goldenbarley- la última vez fue hace más cuatro mil años.

\- ¡cuatro mil!, ósea... ¿tiene más de cuatro mil años de edad?...- ambas afirmaron con su cabezas.

Goldenwheat- exactamente tenemos cuatro mil doscientos diecisiete años, de los cuales hemos estado separados cuatro mil doscientos…

\- wow… pero… no se ven tan viejas, ni siquiera la princesa Celestia luce así de joven…- fue lo primero que salió de mí hocico y ambas rieron un poco por lo que dije, aún que creo que fue más por mi reacción al conocer su edad- ¿por qué Do Vulama me persigue?, ¿y por que ella es una alicornio?...

Goldenwheat- lo hace ya que tú poses algo de magia….

\- si te refieres a la magia de los elementos de la armonía créeme que yo tampoco sabía que podía hacer eso…- respondí en mi defensa.

Goldenwheat- la magia de los elementos de la armonía no tiene nada que ver con la magia que te digo, ella te persigue… a ti así como persiguió a tus versiones anteriores es para buscarme a mí, yo soy la magia que ella busca…- quedé con los ojos abiertos y en completo silencio- ¿no entendiste nada de lo que dije?...

\- para que te miento…

Goldenwheat- y ella no es una alicornio… es una Zelta- mi mandíbula cayó al suelo, si Twilight estuviera conmigo tendría una sonrisa en su rostro debido al pequeño avance que hubiera conseguido en su búsqueda. Pero lo dejaría para después ya que Goldenbarley prosiguió hablando.

Goldenbarley- la magia que ella busca es el espíritu de mí hermana, lo hace para poder romper el sello y quedar libre de forma espiritual…

\- a ver si entendí… tú eres la magia que poseo que ella busca, y la quiere para quedar libre… ¿de forma espiritual?- le pregunté mirando a Goldenwheat y ella asintió- ¿entonces eres como una llave?...

Goldenbarley- así es, y yo soy el candado…- desvío la mirada al decir eso- estoy encerrada con Do Vulama gracias a nosotras… al menos mi hermana es libre…

Goldenwheat- pero para que eso pasará tuvimos que hacer un sacrificio, mi hermana se convirtió en su candado para que no causará más daño y yo en la llave, si obtiene ambas magias su espíritu podrá pasar al mundo mortal y causar daño. Pero conociéndola querrá tener su cuerpo devuelta y continuar con su reinado de maldad…

Goldenbarley- y para eso necesita la esencia de ambas y la de ella para que quede libre en cuerpo, ya que con la magia de ambas sólo rompe el sello dejando su alma libre…- ladee la cabeza más confundida que antes.

\- ¿y a mi me persigue por?…

Goldenwheat- por que me refugió en ti ya que naciste bajo la misma estrella que yo, así como las demás criaturas que ella a consumido…

\- eso no es muy alentado… pero, si tú te refugias en mí así como te refugiarse en los otros, ¿como es que escapas antes de que ella te encuentre?...

Goldenwheat- siento su presencia acercase y no puedo estar cerca de ella o absorberá mi magia y romperá el sello, así que antes de que ataque, saltó a un plano astral abandonando el cuerpo en que me refugiaba hasta que el siguiente huésped que nace bajo mi estrella viva y pueda usarlo y seguir oculta… y así sucesivamente…- respondió como si fuera algo normal, eso me molestó.

-… aja… ¿compartes el cuerpo de quien nace bajo tu estrella sin ocasionar problemas y sin que este se entere de tu presencia?...

Goldenwheat- así es… me mantengo oculta hasta que ella me encuentre, el huésped no tiene ni idea de mi o de su destino. Abandonó el cuerpo mientras que ella lo consume buscándome y espero el siguiente para seguir viviendo…- esto era la gota que derramó el vaso, era el colmo del cinismo… me sentía usada, engañada, traicionada… había sido violada y rebajada a una yegua cualquiera por dos criaturas, golpeada hasta dejarme casi muerta por un espíritu maligno… y ahora resulta que también era el juguete de un ente mágico ancestral. Estaba más que enojada.

\- entonces… al primer signo de peligro hacia ti, ¿lo abandonas a su suerte?… y su suerte es ser consumido y que su alma quedé encerrada sufriendo eternamente… ¿cierto?...- no medí mis palabras y el tono… y tampoco las mediría.

Goldenwheat- em… sí, pero…

\- entonces vives de paráclito…- interrumpí molesta por su respuestas, ambas me miraron sorprendidas- ¿sólo nos usas para esconderte y no hacerle frente a este problema?…- Goldenwheat desvío su mirada, no supo que responder- eres una cobarde, pudiste haber acabado ese mal hace años, en lugar de pasar de cuerpo en cuerpo sin importarle el destino de ese ser.

Goldenbarley- oye, ten más respeto…- dijo ofendida por mis palabras, pero eso era la verdad.

\- ¿respeto?... ¿tu estas exigiendo respeto cuando escuchas lo que ella dice?... ¡tu misma has visto a las criaturas del cultivo!, ¡¿cuántas de ellas tenían familia?!... ¡cuantas eran madres, padres, hijos!… ¡¿cuántos!?...- ellas guardaron silencio y bajaron sus cabezas, desvíe la mirada y cerré los ojos para que aquellas lágrimas de irá salieran sin control- son unas egoístas, pudieron ha re eliminado a ese ser si son tan poderosas…

Goldenwheat- no podíamos, ella es más fuerte que nosotras… sólo el sacrificio que hicimos la contuvo de seguir causando males…

\- aja… pues las felicito…- dije de forma indiferente.

Goldenbarley- no comprendes lo grave que puede ser si Do Vulama encuentra a mi hermana…- dijo en voz baja, se escuchaba molesta pero no me importaba.

\- lo que han dicho es lo que comprendo…- respondí mirándolas- bueno, si no puedes estar cerca de Do Vulama Goldenwheat… ¿entonces por que estas aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en tu mundo astral para salvar tu trasero?...- mis palabras hicieron que ella bajará sus orejas en completa sumisión mientras que su hermana levantó su cabeza de golpe con sus ojos muy abierto y volteó a verla- escucho tu excusa…

Goldenbarley- no tengo excusa pero… tienes razón, estuve tan emociona que no me había percatado de eso…¿hermana?...

Goldenwheat- … lo siento… no pude escapar esta vez- dijo en voz baja- intenté hacerlo pero una fuerza evitó que abandonara el cuerpo, una fuerza mágica maligna invasora…- respondió como si eso fuera nuevo para ella.

Goldenbarley- hermana, si Do Vulama te encuentra todo estará perdido…

Goldenwheat- lo sé lo sé, estoy tratando de salir pero no eh podido…- respondió algo ansiosa, pero en sus palabras me di cuenta que estaba preocupada.

\- genial… ya nos fregamos…- les di la espalda y me crucé de brazos, estaba atrapada en ese mundo con un demonio que me mataría y tomaría control de mi cuerpo, una pony que no podía estar allí y otra que no podía hacer nada ya que también estaba atrapada, estuve pensando y llegué a una sola conclusión…la única forma de escapar era hacerle frente a ella y salir por mi cuenta… pero tenía miedo, todas las batallas las había luchado con mis amigas… pero en este caso estaba sola y en tierras que no conocía.

Además… la fuerza que poseía Do Vulama sobrepasa a la mía... y también estaría jugando de visitante con reglas que no tengo a favor… que dilema. Solté un suspiro de derrota al darme cuenta que si la enfrentaba sería todo un suicidio, pero también me frustraba saber que si no hacía algo, tarde o temprano terminaría acompañando a mis otros yo en los campos de arroz. Miré de reojo al escuchar a las dos hermanas discutir, que linda reunión… no se habían visto por cuatro mil años y ya estaban discutiendo, volví a mirar al frente para no prestarles atención.

Goldenwheat- pero ella también tiene la culpa… levanté mis orejas tras esa acusación- si se hubiera quedado en su habitación no hubiera pasado esto….

\- y si tú hubieras abierto el hocico en mi habitación en lugar de esconderte y quedarte callada no estaríamos aquí… me hubiera quedado a esperar a que todo se solucionará sólo …- respondí sin voltereta a ver, sabía que me sentía segura en Sugarcube corner y esa yegua no había hecho nada para que me quedara allí- ¿por que no saliste?, hubiera sido la única pony normal que me llevaría a casa o me explicara que me quedara allí antes de que me partieran el hocico, pero nooo… no le dio la gana y ahora estamos en ésta dimensión llena de locos, monstruos y mutantes…

Goldenwheat- bueno ya perdón… no sabía que las cosas se iban a poner tan feas…- me di la vuelta y la miré con el ceño más fruncido de lo que lo tenía.

\- claro que no lo sabías, ¿y sabes por qué?... por que siempre sales huyendo dejando a tu huésped a su suerte mientras que tú te ocultas y vez como este lucha por salvar su alma…- la deje con el hocico cerrado, desvío la mirada y vi un semblante triste… sabía que le decía la verdad.

Goldenbarley- suficiente Pinkie Pie, no ganaremos nada si peleamos entre nosotras..

\- ¿y tú tienes un plan?...- Goldenbarley guardó silencio- eso pensé…

Goldenwheat- ¿y tu tienes uno?...

\- es más bien un acto suicida, voy hacerle frente y buscar la forma de llegar a Ponyville por mi cuenta…

Goldenwheat- y si que es suicida, no tendrás oportunidad…

\- ¡¿y crees que no lo sé?!...- grité desesperada, ya no aguantaba más- ¡sólo quiero irme a casa y volver a mi vida normal!...

Goldenbarley- esta bien, esta bien… tomemos aire y vamos a calmarnos, no pensamos bien si estamos molestas y lo único que haremos sería tomar decisiones que lamentaríamos luego…- tenía razón, enojada sólo haría las cosas mal y diría cosas que luego me arrepentiría, aunque ya había dicho cosas de las cuales debería disculparme luego. Cerré mis ojos eh inhale y exhale varias veces hasta calmarme- Pinkie, ese Ponyville… ¿esta cerca?...

Goldenwheat- hermana.. está en el otro continente…

Goldenbarley- ¡pero estamos muy lejos!, creí que estabas por lo menos en Japony, Potrorson o en Cebracea… ¿cómo llegaste de tan lejos?...- preguntó incrédula.

\- te resumiré como fue que llegue hasta aquí: Desperté en mi cuarto, abandoné Sucarcube corner buscando a todos, fui perseguida por un pony que gritaba hasta destrozar mis oídos, no me lastimo de forma física ya que me oculté en la casa de una amiga, pero allí fui atacada por una enorme araña al huía de ese pony mutante. Logré escapar pero perdí el conocimiento, desperté en la granja de otra amiga muy lejos del pueblo y allí fui perseguida por un enorme perro sin ojos y sin nariz que sólo quería acabar conmigo. Lo evadí y regrese al pueblo, eh iba a regresar a mi habitación pero Do Vulama me persiguió hasta guiarme a la biblioteca, entre y subí al cuarto de otra amiga para ocultarme… pero Do Vulama me esperaba, salí de allí pero al cruzar la puerta ya no estaba en Ponyville… estaba en una calle con muchas casas destruidas, me di la vuelta pero la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro así que supuse que si buscaba otra puerta me llevaría a casa, caminé hasta llegar a un cruce de caminos que al azar elegí y me trajo hasta aquí…

Goldenwheat- ¿dices casas destruidas en una calle?..- asentí levemente- ¿y al principio de la calle no había una cabaña?...

\- fue por donde salí…

Goldenbarley- eso es bueno…- dijo con una sonrisa- no está lejos… la cabaña se encuentra en Cloud River, era nuestro hogar antes de realizar nuestro hechizo, si no se abrió fue por que sólo se abre con nuestra magia… o la de ella en este caso…- eso era alentador, solo teníamos que llegar hasta allí y entrar para poder volver a Ponyville- pero sólo la puede abrir mi hermana- eso… no era alentador- yo no poseo la magia suficiente ya que la usé para realizar el hechizo.

Goldenwheat- y salir de aquí sería darle lo que quiere a Do Vulama…

\- por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?... se supone que ella sabe encontrarnos…

Goldenbarley- en el único lugar seguro… dentro del torii, es mejor que estar afuera y arriesgar el pellejo- quedé impresionada, estábamos dentro del arco, se veía más grande por dentro que por fuera. No pregunté como entramos ya que sólo quería salir.

\- ¿si pueden llegar hasta su hogar estarán libres?- esa fue una pregunta de las que te mata, sus expresiones cambiaron a una de tristeza y resignación- ¿ya perdieron la esperanza?...

Goldenbarley- la perdimos hace mucho, yo no puedo descansar en paz por el hechizo, sólo existo encerrada con ella…

Goldenwheat- y yo debo huir siempre para que ella no rompa el hechizo…

\- bueno… No me gusta ver caras tristes y soy de las que se rinden, yo… Pinkie Pie, les prometo que quedarán libres de Do Vulama… es una Pinkie promesa- dije con una pose heroica, pero ellas no voltearon a mirar- es en serio chicas.

Goldenbarley- gracias, pero no tenemos salida…

\- siempre existe otra salida, y yo la voy a buscar…- creo que llame su atención, vi que ambas se miraron entre sí pero no dijeron nada… quizás se hablaban por telepatía o yo que sé- escuchen… mis amigas deben estar preocupadas por mi… Zecora me obsequió un brazalete que impide que Do Vulama se acerque, y fue muy efectivo… pero lo perdí cuando fui atacada.

Goldenbarley- ¿Quién es Zecora?...

\- es una amiga… una cebra…

Goldenbarley- ¿una chamán?...- asentí con una sonrisa- los ponis de tierra tienen una conexión con la tierra, es fuerte… pero no se compara con la conexión espiritual y terrenal de las cebras, y mucho más si son chamanes…

\- lo de espiritual lo tengo más que claro. El punto es que de seguro ella y mis amigas no dejarán que me pase nada malo y deben de estar buscando el brazalete que perdí. Y si saben de ustedes créame que también harán lo imposible para que queden libres… sólo debo volver a casa…- ambas me miraron, sus ojos reflejaban agotamiento, no lo había visto antes pero era muy evidente, han estado separadas por mucho tiempo… estaban cansadas de eso- por favor, ¿acaso no les gustaría?…

Goldenbarley- eso... suena a un sueño hecho realidad, ¿que debemos hacer?…

Goldenwheat- hermana sabes que no podemos...

Goldenbarley- Wheat… estoy cansada…- volteó a verla con una expresión suplicante- estoy cansada de sus insultos, estoy cansada de que me este diciendo cosas hirientes y no poder huir a un sitio tranquilo, tú también debes estar cansada de huir…- Goldenwheat desvío la mirada con u semblante triste- quiero descansar, terminar con esto… he estado mucho tiempo encerrada y lejos de ti, y ella a sido la primera que nos quiere ayudar…

Goldenwheat- no lo sé hermana…

\- y lo haré, jamás he abandonado a un pony…- Goldenwheat volteó a verme y luego a su hermana, un silencio incómodo se generó ya que ambas sólo se veían pero no decían nada.

Goldenwheat- … bueno… ¿qué debemos hacer?...- preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

\- debemos llegar a mi habitación en Ponyville, es el único sitio seguro en donde pueden estar las dos…

Goldenbarley- estamos seguras dentro del torii…

\- cierto, pero no tu hermana y yo… no pertenecemos aquí, tarde o temprano Do Vulama sabrá de nosotras y nos atacará… pero en mí habitación estaremos a salvo y podrán estar juntas mientras que busco la manera de liberarlas…

Goldenwheat- pero si salimos y ella me ve seré presa fácil…

\- por eso tengo una idea…- dije muy confiada… prácticamente la idea era hacer lo que tenía pensado, luchar contra ella sin tener posibilidad de ganar, pero esta vez lo haría ayudando a otros.

Goldenbarley- em… Pinkie, ¿cuál es tu idea?...- me preguntó sacándome de mi burbuja mental, de la cual no supe por cuanto tiempo estuve.

\- ¡oh, si claro!... mi idea es luchar contra Do Vulama para ganar tiempo de que ustedes huyan…

Goldenwheat- ¿esa es tu idea?...

Goldenbarley- es una pésima idea...

\- nunca dije que era buena, escuchen… según lo que entendí, ella posee las almas de las criaturas buscándote Goldenwheat, pero si no te encuentra sólo tendrá mi cuerpo y empezará una búsqueda sin sentido.

Goldenbarley- ¿y como se supone que eso nos ayude si tú te unes a las criaturas del cultivo?, dijiste que buscarías la forma de liberar nuestras almas…

\- y lo haré, solo ustedes pueden abrir la puerta, se uno que otro truco para ganar tiempo para que ambas lleguen, la dejan abierta, usare lo que tenga a mi disposición para que no me atrape y las tres cruzamos. Luego nos dirigimos a Sugarcube corner y nos quedaremos hay…- las vi dudosas ya que prácticamente… no, no era prácticamente… era todo un suicidio.

Goldenwheat- pero si nos adelantamos no sabrás donde está la casa, todo se ve igual en el cruce de caminos…

\- ¿saben que es un rastro de migajas?...- sus ojos se abrieron, al parecer habían comprendido mí punto- pueden dejar un rastro de magia, uno leve que yo pueda ver. Así podré llegar a la casa.

Goldenwheat- suena a algo loco…- puso su pata debajo de su mentón- ¡hay que hacerlo!- exclamó con una sonrisa- yo dejaré la marca mágica.

Goldenbarley- no… yo la dejaré…- dijo dando un paso al frente.

Goldenwheat- hermana, déjame hacerlo… tú magia se ha debilitado por el hechizo…

Goldenbarley- no hermana…- se dio la vuelta y la miro muy seria- ella te busca a ti, si te encuentra el plan habrá fallado. Mi magia es débil y ella ya la conoce… no puede tocarme y a ti sí. Pero si salgo de primero y comienzo a dejar el rastro ella lo tomará como algo normal…

\- ¿normal?, ¿te puedes explicar?...

Goldenbarley- bueno… a veces…- comenzó a balbucear mientras que un sonrojo se le marcaba en su rostro- a veces dejó marcas mágicas por toda la aldea y luego comienzo a seguirlas a todo galope… como una loca…- dijo lo último desviando la mirada y más sonrojada de la vergüenza, volteó a vernos y notó que ambas la mirábamos con una ceja arqueada- ¡¿qué?!... eh estado encerrada por mucho tiempo y sin poder hablar o jugar con alguien, debo pasar el rato de alguna forma…

\- bueeeeeno, creo que funcionará, deja una marca y síguela como de costumbre, cuando Do Vulama te ignore haz otra marca para que salgan de la aldea, pero cuando hallas hecho las marcas di algo para que yo pueda salir y hacer la distracción y así Goldenwheat pueda huir contigo…

Goldenbarley- la señal será "debo romper mi marca"…

\- me parece bien, ¡andando!...- dije muy confiada, estaba arriesgando mucho para volver, pero como dice el viejo refrán… " el que no arriesga un huevo no gana un pollo"- pero primero…- ambas me miraron muy atentas-… ¿me podrían dar más de ese brebaje para el dolor?… creo que lo voy a necesitar- ellas rieron por lo bajo, lo dije en forma de chiste… aunque iba a ser verdad.

Después de beber esa infusión, sentirme como nueva, retirarme las vendas y que Goldenbarley usará algo de su magia en mis ojos para que sólo yo pueda seguir su rastro. Empezamos a ejecutar el plan como lo habíamos acordado, Goldenbarley nos enseñó la salida del torii para luego ella cruzarlo y comenzar a dejar las marcas y salir detrás de ellas como lo había dicho… como una loca.

\- realmente le falta compañía…

Goldenwheat- opino lo mismo…- no paso ni un minuto y empecé a sentir un frio recorrer mi lomo, esa sensación de peligro que sólo indicaba una cosa… ella estaba cerca- Pinkie, ¿estas bien?...

\- no… Do Vulama está cerca…- y efectivamente apareció frente a Goldenbarley mientras que ella seguía lanzando pequeñas esferas de luz que formaban un camino qué luego seguía mientras reía, pero… su presencia, a Goldenbarley no le pareció importarle que Do Vulama estuviera allí y ni ella la de Goldenbarley… ya que siguió arrojando esferas de luz que se esparcían por toda la aldea.

Terminó después de un rato y continuó su galope atravesando con su cuerpo el cuerpo de Do vulama como si fuera un fantasma hasta llegar a otras esferas y continuar con su cacería, quedé con el hocico abierto ya que lo que nos había dicho era verdad.

\- ¿viste eso?...

Goldenwheat- ambas están en el misma dimensión, no se pueden tocar a menos que ella tenga mi poder…

\- pues es mejor que no te atrape, o tu hermana sufrirá su ira…- ambas quedamos calladas después de eso, Do Vulama dio varios pasos alejándose del torii pero mirando en todas direcciones, me buscaba y al parecer no descansaría- llegó la hora… no importa lo que pase, la meta es que ambas lleguen a mí habitación…

Goldenwheat- hablas como si fueras a perder…

\- es un hecho que no voy a ganar…- solté un suspiro, me estaba muriendo de miedo pero debía hacerlo. Vi que Do Vulama estaba lo suficientemente lejos de nosotras y salí rápido para empezar alejarme del torii, giré mi vista y noté unas esferas de luz que se mezclaban con el lugar y formaban un camino… esa era la magia que Goldenbarley decía que sólo yo podría ver, el rastro de migajas.

Doblé una esquina y noté a Goldenbarley persiguiendo las primeras esferas que había arrojado, pero entre carrera y saltó arrojaba las que serían mi guía para llegar donde ellas ya que esas pequeñas esferas volaban lejos de donde ella las arrojaba y se unían al rastro. Seguí galopando sin perder de vista la magia de Golden, pero fui devuelta de un fuerte golpe en mi cara que me hizo dar varias vueltas antes de caer

Do Vulama- hasta que te encuentro…- hablo muy seria con su voz distorsionada.

\- soy una pony difícil de hallar…- respondí poniéndome de pie- escucha, me dijeron que…

Do Vulama- ¿qué te dijeron?... que no soy una pony sino un demonio?... no sabes nada Pinkie Pie… mejor acepta tu destino…

\- mi destino es estar con los que amo, no en un campo de zombis…- dije de forma desafiante y optando una pose de defensa, tenía el ceño fruncido pero la verdad ya estaba muerta de miedo, pero necesitaba ganar tiempo para que Goldenwheat pudiera escapar- "por favor pinkie sentido… no me falles".

Do Vulama- ¿quieres luchar?... je… no me hagas reír, eres un payaso no un guerrero… sabes que no podrás contra mí, hubiera sido más fácil que te dejaras matar las dos primeras veces que te ataqué en Ponyville…

\- ¿cuáles dos veces?..- pregunté muy curiosa, ella no me había atacado hasta que llegué aquí, sólo me guío hasta la biblioteca. Mostró una sonrisa arrogante por mi pregunta.

Do Vulama- la araña y el perro…- respondió manteniendo aquella sonrisa, así que ella había sido la responsable de esos ataques, pero… su semblante cambió a uno serio- pero tuviste suerte… ese extraño poder te salvo el trasero…- ¿extraño poder?... quizás se refiera al brillo cálido que cubrió mi cuerpo y alejó a la araña, aunque yo tampoco sabía que había sido eso. Comenzó a refunfuñar y noté algo que creía que me ayudaría a ganar tiempo… así que lo puse en práctica.

\- ¿por qué quieres a Goldenwheat?...- borró su sonrisa… depende del movimiento que ella hiciera, me daría cuenta si mi plan habría funcionado.

Do Vulama- veo que hablaste con la fracasada de Goldenbarley… ¿qué te dijo?...- preguntó seria.

\- no mucho… por eso te lo pregunto a ti…- me miró a los ojos, sentí ese frio de temor pero lo debía manejar bien para salir de esta. De nuevo mostró su sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia los lados de forma lenta como un animar que va a asechar.

Do Vulama- ¿en verdad quieres saber?...- preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa… había mordido el anzuelo, hice que hiciera lo que todo villano en los cómics hace… la puse a monologar- Goldenbarley es un sello, un candado que me mantiene encerrada en esta dimensión, luce tétrica ya que el paso del tiempo es evidente. La viste como era ya que use mi magia para que vieras lo hermosa que era antes de que los malditos ladrones llegaran y profanaran todo, destruyeran mi aldea….

\- ¿qué ladrones?...

Do Vulama- los que robaron mi corona, yo era la princesa de la oscuridad…- no entendí eso, quizás se estaba autoproclamando princesa- además robaron los kokeshi que posee mi esencia y la de Goldenwheat…

\- ¿entonces buscas a su hermana para escapar?... escuchamos a Goldenbarley gritar como loca mientras continuaba persiguiendo esferas de luz, la ignoramos y seguimos en nuestra plática, aunque noté una mueca de desagrado cuando la escuchaba reír y gritar.

Do Vulama- así es… tu Pinkie Pie, tienes la esencia de Goldenwheat… así como todos las criaturas del campo de arroz… si esa cobarde no se hubiera escondido, sus almas no hubieran terminado allí, así que si me das su esencia tu no me serás útil…

\- entiendo… pero si no encuentras a Goldenwheat dentro de mí, ¿mí destino también será parar a los campos de arroz y tu te quedarás con mi cuerpo para buscar por tu cuenta a esos ladrones?...

Do Vulama- tu lo has dicho. Una vez libre haré que toda la aldea vuelva a vivir… la sacaré de su tumba y mientras que ellos acaban con los descendientes de los ladrones, yo iré por esas alicornios las mataré de forma lenta por enviar a las dos sacerdotisas…

\- cuando dices sacerdotisas, ¿te refieres a Goldenwheat y a su hermana?...

Do Vulama- así es… y las alicornios son las hijas de Night traveller y Sunshine, seré la única gobernante…- esos nombres no se me hacían conocidos, pero de seguro las dos alicornios tendrían que ser Celestia y Luna…

Goldenbarley- ¡debo romper mi marca!...- se escuchó su grito a lo lejos, era la señal… había logrado lo que quería… ella y Goldenwheat estaban saliendo de la aldea.

Do Vulama- esa loca… se vuelve irritante con su estúpido juego…- dijo entre dientes, ignoraba la situación como Goldenbarley había dicho- bueno, basta de charlas… podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas Pinkie Pie, tu decides…

\- decido…- puse mi pata bajo mí mentón pensativa para luego dar media vuelta y salir a todo galope, sí mis cálculos estaban bien, sólo la tendría que distraer por treinta minutos más hasta que ellas lleguen al cruce de caminos.. eso si estaban galopando rápido.

Me alejaba en dirección contraria a las marcas mágicas y luego buscaría un escondites y esperaría que el tiempo pase, luego me movería sigilosamente y saldría de la aldea para reunirme con ellas, pero fue un plan que se arruinó ya que mi cuerpo fue cubierto con esa aura de color verde y arrojado contra una de las paredes de las casas que habían cerca. Luego me lanzo muy fuerte contra un árbol seco que destruí con mi cuerpo y rodé varios metros hasta detenerme en un prado; me levanté con mis papás tambaleando por aquellos golpes que había recibido, pero lo bueno es que aún estaba bajo los efectos de la infusión y eso provocaba que el dolor fuera poco… aunque sabía que cuando pasara el efecto vería estrellas y gritaría del dolor.

Do Vulama- Esa fue la idea más estúpida que he visto, ni siquiera tus otras versiones tuvieron planes tan tontos como ese… pelearon hasta caer…

\- je… no sabes qué as… tengo bajo mí manga…- dije de forma desafiante pero como respuesta sólo obtuve un golpe en el mentón y otro en el abdomen que me sacó todo el aire, se dio la vuelta y me conectó un fuerte golpe en el pecho con sus patas traseras que me arrojó bastante lejos atravesando varias casas y mi trayectoria fue detenida por una roca. Caí al suelo y comencé a escupir sangre eh igualmente sentí algo tibio bajar por mi nuca.

Do Vulama- que decepción… hace rato optaste una pose de defensa y eso me emocionó, bueno… ¿dónde quedó esa energía y esa determinación?... ¡muéstrame lo que estás hecha!... ¡ponte de pie!...- exclamó haciendo que su voz sonará en toda la aldea. Con mucho esfuerzo me fui poniendo de pie para mirarla fijamente, aunque dure poco ya que vi que todo me daba vueltas y caí de nuevo al suelo.

\- ¡te juro que esto se pondrá peor Do Vulama!…- respondí en el suelo mientras sujetaba mi cabeza… a quién engañaba, ya estaba fuera de combate y ni siquiera había pasado del primer round- "vamos Pinkie sentido… necesito que te actives para poder esquivar sus golpes"…- pensaba angustiada ya que aquél extraño poder que poseía pero no podía explicar no se había manifestado. Después de varios minutos logré ponerme de pie aunque mis patas aún me temblaban y me sentía algo débil ya que en el golpe que tuve con la roca al parecer me provocó una herida que no paraba de sangrar.

Do Vulama- ¿lista?...- sin esperar respuesta desapareció muy rápido para luego reaparecer a mi derecha en el aire, giró en su propio eje y conectó una patada en mi nuca que me hizo morder el polvo e ir derrapando por la fuerza- dame algo de diversión Pinkie…

\- uggggh…- eso sí me dolió…y mucho. Empecé a levantarme con esfuerzo pero ella me jaló de mi cola para luego azotarme contra el suelo, no contenta me arrojó al aire y caí sobre el techo de una de las casas, y como estas estaba tan deteriorada terminé rompiendo el techo con mi cuerpo y llegué al primer piso- uhhhhg… debo idear… una mejor… estrategia…- pasaron varios minutos y ya había recuperado el aire, debía moverme o me mataría.

Sentí la presencia de ella cerca y me giré rápidamente con un tronco en mi hocico dispuesta a golpearla, giré mi cabeza lanzando el golpe pero detuvo mi ataque con su magia para luego golpearme con su casco derecho en el rostro, escupí el tronco y ella lo sostuvo con su magia para golpearme con el muy fuerte y sacarme de la casa por una ventana. Caí al suelo y tomé mi hocico con ambos cascos, lo sentía entumecido por el golpe, creo que perdí varios dientes o me facturó la mandíbula … ya había logrado darme varios golpes y yo ni siquiera había podido tocar su kimono.

Do Vulama- ¿es lo único que sabes hacer?, debiste reencarnar en un saco de box por que lo único que sabes hacer es recibir golpes…

\- te… te dije que tengo… un as bajo mi manga…- respondí en el suelo, retiré mis patas de mi hocico para poder levantarme con mucho esfuerzo y opté una pose de defensa.

En ese periodo de tiempo que estuve luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con ella, me di cuenta de algo: que aunque fuera una pony de tierra no servía a para la lucha, por cada golpe que ella bloqueaba, yo recibía tres o cuatro en la cara o en el cuerpo… tenía razón, debí reencarnar en un saco de box y no en una pony por qué lo único que hacía era recibir golpes. Dio su último golpe en mí cara haciéndome dar varias vueltas para caer en el suelo, pero esta vez no pude levantarme debido al agotamiento; y lo peor fue que sentí aquella fuerza aterradora que paralizó mí cuerpo y ella aprovechó que estaba vulnerable para patearme en el estómago.

Do Vulama- que tristeza… que fraude… ¡que desperdició de tiempo, creí que darías batalla pero resultaste ser todo un fiasco!...- estaba molesta, al parecer la había ofendido…

\- R… Rain... bow… ayúdame… por favor…- supliqué en susurro con mis ojos inundados en lágrimas sintiéndome demasiado impotente.

La escuche moverse y abrí mi ojo para ver que estaba levantada sobre sus patas traseras dispuesta a estampar las delanteras en mí, los volví a cerrar y esperé ese golpe que posiblemente destruiría mis costillas. Pero paso algo que no se lo esperaba, empecé a sentir una sensación cálida del cuerpo similar a la que tuve cuando escapé de la araña.

Do Vulama- fin del juego…

\- "Rainbow"…- pensé sintiendo esa sensación. Tuve un leve movimiento involuntario en mi cuerpo y orejas- cuidado con tu lomo…- murmuré y rápidamente mi cuerpo se tiró sólo a un lado quedando acostada boca arriba evitando su golpe, luego usé mis patas delanteras para golpearla en el estómago.

El golpe fue efectivo ya que se tambaleo un poco, no desperdicie la oportunidad y me levanté para luego conectar otro fuerte golpe pero esta vez con mis patas traseras en sus costillas, hizo una mueca de dolor y arroje otro golpe que conecté de nuevo en sus costillas; escuche un sonido venir del cuerpo de ella seguido de un grito de dolor, se alejó unos pasos pero la ataqué de nuevo justo en la cara… se desoriento y le pagué con la misma moneda… La tomé del kimono y la azote contra el suelo, no la solté sino que empecé a dar muchas vueltas para lanzarla lejos como ella lo había hecho conmigo y vi que se estrelló contra una pared.

\- ¡eso es por lanzarme como un costal de papas!...- grité con una sonrisa ya que un combo de mi Pinkie sentido se había manifestando, pero mi sonrisa duro poco ya que ella se levanto como si no le hubiera hecho daño- pero… sentir sus costillas crujir, no deberías de estar caminando tan tranquilamente…- murmuré impresionada al ver como ella se acercaba con sus pasos lentos sin aparentar dolor alguno- Zecora tenía razón, los zeltas son una raza fuerte…

Do Vulama- y no sabes cuanto…- escuché sus palabras cerca de mi oído izquierdo, ahogue un grito pero mi cuerpo se movió hacia la derecha por sí solo después de que sintiera otro cambio haciendo que evadieron su golpe, voltee a verla pero ya no estaba.

\- ¿dónde estás?...- murmuré mirando a todas partes a la vez que movía mis orejas donde escuchaba algún ruido extraño, el viento comenzó a soplar haciendo que el pasto y las hojas de los árboles sonaran al paso de este pero en ninguna parte habían señales de ella y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Do Vulama- jejejeje… sí que me sorprendiste Pinkie, en verdad tenías un as bajo la manga… hace rato no me divertía…- se escuchó su voz a través del viento pero no podía verla, me estaba poniendo ansiosa ya que sentía su presencia cerca pero no podía ver en dónde estaba.

Mí cola se agitó un poco y quede quieto como una estatua prestando atención a esta sensación, el movimiento se hizo más fuerte dándome entender qué es lo que iba a pasar a continuación y di un salto a mi derecha momentos antes de que una enorme roca cayera justo donde yo estaba, luego salte al frente ya que otra roca cayó y por poco atrapa mi cola.

\- eso estuvo cerca…- murmuré mirando hacia atrás viendo aquella enorme roca, mí cola se agitó de nuevo y esta vez mire hacia arriba encontrando muchas rocas que eran levita das por una aura de color verde- tiene que ser broma…

Do Vulama- no… no lo es…- dijo de forma jocosa para luego dejar caer todas esas rocas en forma de lluvia que pude esquivar fácilmente gracias a mí Pinkie sentido.

\- ¡déjate de juegos y la cara!...- exclamé cansada después de esquivar todos esos ataques, me tambalee un poco debido al cansancio y creo que por la pérdida de sangre de la herida de mí cabeza, aunque no sentía el dolor como hace rato- ¡no te escondas, sal de donde estés!...

Do Vulama- como gustes…- se escuchó su voz por todas partes, mí cola se agitó de nuevo y deje que mi cuerpo actuara sólo, salté a la derecha segundos antes de ser aplastada por otra enorme roca que cayó del cielo. Pero cuando caí tuve una nueva sensación… un combo, una serie de movimientos que jamás había experimentado y me confundían.

Do Vulama- ¿confundida?... no puedes esquivar los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, pero puedes evadir lo que cae del cielo…- dijo en un tono juguetón pero no daba con su ubicación- entonces…quería, saber sí también puedes evadir…- de la tierra que había debajo de mí salió una especie de estaca directo a empalarme, alcancé a moverme pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida para evadirla por completo ya que esa cosa atravesó mi pierna izquierda.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHH!...- grité muy fuerte, bajé mi cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes debido al dolor que me ocasionó ese ataque… estaba herida. Los abrí un poco y noté que no era una simple estaca, sino que era su ala- ra… yos…¡ahhh…ahhhhh!...- grité de nuevo por qué comenzó a moverse a medida que salía de debajo de la tierra causándome más dolor del que estaba sintiendo.

Do Vulama- admito que eres ágil, pero no eres lista…- levantó su ala y yo con ella quedando colgada de mi pierna, mí sangre bajaba por su extremidad y ella le recibía con su hocico para luego relamer sus labios degustando de aquel fluido vital- la sangre sabe exquisita... y más la tuya, tiene un sabor dulce jejejeje…- movió su ala muy fuerte y me azotó contra la tierra, el movimiento fue tan brusco que el ala desgarro el músculo eliminando del todo mí posibilidad de huir.

Era más que un hecho… iba a morir en sus cascos, empecé a cuestionarse del porqué quise enfrentarla si sabía que no podría contra ella, debí salir huyendo cuando Goldenbarley gritó la señal y quizás… sólo quizás, podría haber salido de ésta. Cubrió mi cuerpo con su magia levantándome del suelo y me acerco hasta quedar cara a cara, tenía una expresión burlona mientras que yo trataba de fruncir el ceño.

Do Vulama- ¿algún mensaje para tus amigas?...

\- te veré en el infierno monstruo horripilante…

Do Vulama-… quizás sea un mensaje para Rarity, también me cae mal, con gusto se lo daré…- me arrojó al suelo y quedé boca arriba para luego pararse sobre mis patas dejándome inmovilizada, apreté los dientes al sentir más dolor en mi pierna y centré mi vista en su frente notando que lo que le quedaba de su cuerno brilló un poco y sus alas se hicieron más largas y puntiagudas para luego bajar las hasta mi pecho y hundirlas lentamente.

Tensé mi cuerpo y abrí mis ojos al igual que mi hocico debido al enorme dolor que sentía, no gritaba ya que estaba oprimiendo mis pulmones y me dejaba cada vez sin aire. Con cada movimiento que hacía con sus alas era un dolor peor que el anterior, sólo estaba buscando algo… y ese algo era a Goldenwheat, pero lo que no sabía es que ella ya no estaba en mi ser.

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado… quince minutos, treinta ó cuarenta y cinco minutos… había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que ella comenzó a buscar en mi cuerpo, pasó de una forma tranquila a una forma impaciente y desesperada ya que movían sus patas de forma brusca tratando de encontrarla, mi cuerpo sólo se movía debido a los movimientos que ella hacía con sus alas ya que yo no podía moverlo… No podía hablar ni mucho menos ver, sólo alcanzaba a escuchar un murmullo aunque a veces era algo fuerte y eran gritos de desesperación.

Do Vulama- no está no está ¡no esta!... ¡donde la tienes Pinkie Pie!- si esperaba una respuesta tendría que esperar mucho- ¿habla ahora o te rompo los huesos!...- gritó casi en mi cara pero igualmente no le respondí, no era porque no quisiera sino que era porque no podía, ella me había prácticamente asesinada y le estaba pidiendo respuestas a un cadáver.

Escuché un crujir y mi cuerpo se movió un poco pero no sentí nada de dolor, repitió de nuevo la pregunta y otra vez obtuvo mi misma respuesta… sólo silencio. Gruñó y luego soltó un grito en mi cara para luego escuchar otro crujido, uno de forma lenta hasta que se detuvo con un ruido seco. Si me había roto una pierna lo quiso hacer de forma lenta y dolorosa para que yo sufriera y hablará, pero debido a mi estado la respuesta fue la misma que la anterior.

Do Vulama- ¿No hablaras?... bien, arrastrare tu patética alma con las demás mientras que yo…- no escuche más su voz, sólo escuchaba muchos zumbidos frente a mí cara y detenerse a lo lejos.

Los sentidos en mi cuerpo comenzaron a llegar uno por uno, empecé a dar débiles inhalaciones mientras que un dolor crecía en mí cuerpo patas. Sentí que levantaron mi cuerpo para luego dejarlo caer sobre algo de forma suave quedando en una posición un tanto incómoda con mis patas colgadas sin nada de fuerza; levanté un poco mi cabeza pero de nuevo callo sin fuerzas mientras seguía escuchando cómo algo pasaba muy rápido cerca de mí seguido de un grito al parecer te guerra.

¿?- ¡la tengo hermana, larguémonos de aquí!... escuché y posteriormente comenzamos a movernos, voltea a ver de quién se trataba pero lo único que podía ver eran siluetas borrosas aunque por lo que escuché se trataba de una yegua- ¡no te quedes, debemos ganar tiempo!...- reconocí la voz.

\- ¿Golden… barley?...- dije muy bajo.

Goldenbarley- perdón por la demora, pero es que necesitamos arreglar algo antes de regresar…- era ella… ambas, habían regresado por mí. Sus palabras se escucharon agitadas y supuse que estaba a todo galope y yo sobre el lomo de ella, escuché un galopar cerca hasta quedar a par de nosotras y supuse que se trataba de su hermana- ¿por qué?... ¿por qué regresaron por mí?...

Goldenwheat- eres nuestro boleto a la libertad…

Goldenbarley- y no dejaremos a nuestro boleto en cascos de esa lunática…- complemento la frase de su hermana seguida de una risa.

A medida que iban galopando yo sólo escuchaba como algunos objetos que estaban a nuestro alrededor eran removidos y arrojados hacia los lados, como rocas o árboles… incluso delante de nosotros y hasta detrás seguidos de palabras como "allí está o no dejes que se acerque"…

No se por cuanto tiempo estuve en ese estado, pero poco a poco el calor iba aumentando y se empezaba a poner más claro, mi vista se aclaró y vi como las tierras que nos rodeaban fueron cambiando por aguas lodosas a los lados de la senda que ellas recorrían, nos encontrábamos en los cultivos de arroz… lugar donde las almas de mis vidas pasadas estaban atrapadas sin descanso. Do Vulama nos había dejado de perseguir y en parte eso era bueno, ya que si las almas de este lugar empezaban a atacarnos les sería más fácil evadirlas.

Todo estaba tranquilo, las almas aún no salían y eso me inquietaba; el supuesto sol sobre nosotras estaba calentando más el ambiente haciendo que las hermanas Golden fueran más lento. Pasaron de un galope acelerado a un simple trote, no las culpaba, llevaban mucho tiempo huyendo, han de estar exhausta… pero aún así las veía alerta, con la guardia en alto.

Goldenwheat- hermana, ¿falta mucho para llegar al cruce de caminos?...

Goldenbarley- falta poco, hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por esta zona, no recuerdo que fuera tan calurosa… Pinkie, ¿Cómo te sientes?...- preguntó volteando a verme.

\- aparte de tener tres patas rotas, una gran herida en la cabeza, múltiples hematomas y creo que una hemorragia interna… seee, estoy de maravilla…- respondí como si fuera algo normal, era verdad… Do Vulama me había convertido en un harapo- espero que no pase nada… por que sí llegara a caerme cuando las almas ataquen, sería presa fácil… incluso lo soy ahora para una tropa de hormigas…- ambas rieron por mi chiste- una pregunta, ¿No debería estar muerta hace rato ya que perdí mucha sangre?...

Goldenbarley- si estuvieras en tú dimensión sí, pero aquí si te desangras o te fracturas, sólo tendrás dolor eterno o hasta que encuentres el método de sanarte.

\- eso no es muy alen…

Goldenwheat- ¡CUIDADO!...- exclamó embistiéndonos momentos antes de que un potente rayo mágico color verde nos golpeara… o me golpeara ya que Goldenbarley y Do Vulama no se pueden hacer daño. Las tres caímos al suelo y yo rodé un poco hasta quedar boca arriba, solté un grito de dolor al haberme lastimado las patas, ya no tenía el sedante de la infusión que había bebido- arriba, no hay tiempo que perder…- dijo muy ansiosa poniéndose de pie.

Do Vulama- Goldenwheat, mí boleto a la libertad…- se escuchó por todas partes para luego aparecer a unos metros delante de nosotras- es raro verte por este lugar, ¿vienes de visita o sólo estas de paso?- preguntó con un tono burlón.

Voltee a ver a Goldenwheat y su expresión era de terror absoluto, tenía sus ojos centrados en aquel ente maligno mientras que sus patas temblaban.

\- ¡corran!...- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Do Vulama comenzó a acercarse con sus pasos súper lentos haciendo que el momento fueran más espeluznante para las tres, No sé porqué le hacía sí cuando menos te lo esperabas ya estaba detrás de ti mordiéndote el cuello o tomando tú vida.

Goldenbarley se levantó y salió a todo galope dispuesta a embestirla, pero cuando llegó a ella sólo atravesó su cuerpo como si fuera aire. Do Vulama no le prestó atención y continuó con su camino directo a la unicornio mientras que su cuerno brilla un poco y sus alas volví a mientras que su cuerno brilla un poco y sus alas se ponía más grandes para luego extenderlas de forma intimidante.

Goldenbarley- ¡corre hermana, corre!...- Goldenwheat se dio la vuelta dispuesta a huir, pero su cuerpo fue cubierto por el aura verde y levitado hasta quedar cara a cara con ella- ¡nooo!... ¡déjala!...

Do Vulama- me causaste muchos dolores de cabeza niña…- metió sus alas dentro del cuerpo de Goldenwheat y ella sólo soltó un grito ahogado mientras tensaba su cuerpo. Sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo… y no era nada agradable- hora de perecer…- dijo de forma fría moviendo sus alas haciendo que por fin Goldenwheat gritara.

Goldenbarley galopó otra vez rápido hasta donde ellas y comenzó a golpearla, pero sus golpes sólo pasaban a través de ella, la entendía ya que yo también haría lo mismo en su lugar.

El cuerpo de Goldenwheat comenzó a perder brillo a la vez que sus patas caían sin fuerza quedando como si estuviera inconsciente a merced de Do Vulama, Goldenbarley gritaba desesperada aún arrojando golpes con la esperanza de acertar sólo uno; vi en ella desespero, vi frustración… vi importancia al ver como su hermana perdía la vida frente a sus ojos… igualmente también me sentía frustrada al ser una carga y no poder haber hecho algo, cerré mis ojos y bajé mis orejas sintiéndome derrotada al saber que todo estaba perdido y de que yo haría también parte de este lugar.

Escuché que algo había caído al agua y levante mis orejas e igualmente abrí los ojos para comenzar a buscar rápidamente hasta ver unas pequeñas ondas en uno de los lagos que estaba cerca de nosotras, sentí un frío recorrer mi lomo ya que las ondas que estaban en el agua estaban cerca de una estaca en donde debería de estar cierto pony sin parpados, labios cosidos y con cara de loco.

\- ay no… ¡Goldenbarley!... ¡ los zombies atacan, los zombies!...¡ los!... hmmm… hmmm- exclamaba volteando a verla pero fui callada por una garra húmeda y viscosa. Miré hacia un lado y vi que se trataba de una de las criaturas del cultivo, uno de mis yo del pasado… un grifo- ¡hmmmmm!…hmmm... hmm…- estaba asustada trataba de gritar para avisar pero me tenía bien sujeta y hacía que mis exclamaciones sólo fueran simples murmullos, no podía usar mis patas así que estaba a merced de esta criatura.

El grifo acercó su rostro al mío y con su otra garra lo puso al frente de su pico como queriendo decirme que guardara silencio para luego señalar en dirección a las tres yeguas, volteé mi vista para poder verlas y solté otro grito ahogado al ver al pony del lago, al que permanecía como espantapájaros acercarse hacia ellas sigilosamente.

Goldenbarley- déjala, por favor...- súplicas dando débiles golpes con el mismo resultado.

Do Vulama- no te preocupes, cuando termine con tu hermana… haré que la acompañes…- comenzó a sacar sus alas del interior de Goldenwheat extrayendo de su pecho una esfera que daba un color brillante- al fin… después de tanto tiempo…- dijó con una sonrisa para luego soltar el cuerpo de Goldenwheat y este cayó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo quedando inerte.

Goldenbarley- hermana… hermana háblame por favor…¡Wheat dime algo!...- exclamaba al borde del llanto moviendo el cuerpo de su hermana, sus ojos eran opacos al igual que su cuerpo, al parecer así me veía yo cuando ellas me salvaron- ¡WHEAT!...- dio un grito desgarrador y se tiró sobre el cuerpo de su hermana para luego comenzar a llorar, vio a su hermana morir frente a sus ojos, es algo que no se le desea a nadie.

Do Vulama- jajajaja… es hermosa, al fin… después de tanto tiempo seré lib… guardó silencio y miró hacia atrás, y arquero una ceja confundida.

\- ¿hmm?... ¿hmm..hmmm?...- murmuré confundida.

Goldenbarley- ¿huh?...- exclamó levantado la vista y quedó confundida al presenciar una escena algo fuera de contexto.

Do Vulama- ¿qué crees que estas haciendo Ice Climber...- preguntó ya confundida, creo que más que nosotras ya que el pony que permanecía en la estaca estaba detrás de ella y tenía prácticamente su hocico metido debajo del kimono... pero de su parte trasera. Se escuchó una fuerte inhalación y vi como Do Vulama se tensaba al sentir aquella sensación… en su trasero, ese pony había olfateado su parte trasera. Je… se que se siente, y es muy incómodo ya que también hizo lo mismo conmigo- ¡ahhhg!... eres un degenerado- se dio media vuelta y lo golpeó muy fuerte, tanto que lo regresó al lago de donde salió- ¡por eso fue que te cosí los labios Ice Climber, eres un maldito perver!…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas ya que un pegaso, una de las almas de aquí la había golpeado en la cabeza.

Muy enojada volteó a ver a su atacante cuando se repuso, iba a atacarlo pero un enorme minotauro cubierto de fango la tomó por la nuca y la sometió en el suelo.

Goldenbarley- aceptaron la propuesta… ¡aceptaron la propuesta!- exclamó poniéndose de pie mientras que esa criatura seguía sometiendo a Do Vulama contra el suelo.

El grifo que me sostenía retiro su garra de mi hocico pero hizo de nuevo la seña que me mantuviera callada, ladee la cabeza confundida al no saber que es lo que estaba pasando. Do Vulama generó una barrera que alejó al Minotauro y le arrojó un rayo mágico que impacto en su pecho y lo lanzo al lago, de nuevo el pegaso la atacó desde el aire golpeándola en la cabeza y llamando su atención. Iba a atacar de nuevo pero muchas o creo que todas las criaturas del campo de arroz se avanzaron sobre ella.

Do Vulama- ¡aléjense criaturas inferiores!- exclamaba pero más de las criaturas se le tiraban encima, las almas… mis yo del pasado nos estaban ayudando a reducirla. El grifo que estaba conmigo me cargo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta donde estaban las hermanas Golden, me puso cerca y se fue directo donde estaba la turba sometiendo a Do Vulama.

\- Goldenbarley- ¿qué está pasando?...- pregunté confundida.

Goldenbarley- nos están ayudando, cuando pasamos por aquí gritamos que la última reencarnación de mí hermana nos prometió libertad, les pedimos su ayuda si la detenían hasta que nosotras estuviéramos en la zona segura.

\- ¿que?... ¿y cómo se supone que yo libere sus almas?...

Goldenbarley- de la misma forma que pretendías liberarnos… dijo bajando su cabeza y acariciando la melena del cuerpo de su hermana- pero… ya no vale la pena, sin mí hermana, ella ya no te seguirá… eres libre. Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación, debes volver a casa, ella ya tiene lo que quiere y no te molestará más ya que yo seré la siguiente… gracias por tratar de ayudarnos.

\- de que estas hablando, no las voy a dejar aquí con esa loca, además… yo no voy iba a tratar de ayudarlas, yo las voy a ayudar… hice una Pinkie promesa y la debo cumplir…

Goldenbarley- son muy lindas tus palabras, pero sin mi hermana… yo…

Do Vulama- dije… que… ya… ¡BASTA!...- exclamó muy fuerte lanzando a todos lados a las almas que nos ayudaban- van a sufrir el peor de los tormentos en cuanto salga de aquí- dijo al aire para luego voltear a vernos- tú sigues Pinkie Pie… y des…- de nuevo fue embestida por el grupo de almas que la redujeron para que no atacara, la golpeaban en varias partes del cuerpo, incluso en lo que le quedaba de su cuerno para que no pudiera usar magia.

Goldenbarley- debemos irnos, no durarán mucho…

¿?- esperen…- escuchamos una voz femenina junto con un aleteo desde el cielo, lo curioso es que esa voz era igual a la mía, miramos hacia el cielo y vimos descender a una pony, una pegaso de pelaje crema y melena rubia esponjosa con una expresión cálida en su rostro trayendo consigo algo que brillaba entre sus cascos. Quedó volando un poco sobre la tierra en frente de nosotras y volteo a verme sin cambiar su expresión cálida- así que seré una pony de tierra en el futuro…

\- ¿qué?...

¿?- descuida, yo me entiendo… lo bueno es que volveré a se una pony…- dijo con una sonrisa dejándome confundida, volteó a ver a Goldenbarley y se acercó a ellas un volando, no se si era por el extraño lugar, pero ella tenía cutiemark, y era la misma que la mía- Goldenbarley, supongo…

Goldenbarley- ehh..si, ¿quién eres?...

¿?- así como ellos, fui una de las portadoras del alma de tu hermana que Do Vulama arrastró hasta aquí al no encontrarla, me llamo Smile Trail. Y como mejor amiga de tu hermana te aconsejo que no te rindas, deben ir a esa zona segura… las tres.

Goldenbarley- ¿espera, como que amiga de mi hermana?...

Smile Trail- que ella te explique, deben irse ahora….

Goldenbarley- pero ella…- bajó de nuevo su cabeza- ella absorbió la magia de mí hermana, sólo es un cuerpo…

Smile Trail- no, sólo la moldeo…- enseñó sus cascos mostrando que lo que ella traía y brillaba era la esfera que Do Vulama le había extraído a Goldenwheat.

Goldenbarley- pero… ¿cómo?...- exclamo ahogando un grito de felicidad y mirando sorprendida a la pegaso.

Smile Trail- es que siempre tengo un as bajo la manga…- dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo y yo mostré una sonrisa- con los ataques del pegaso y el Minotauro, soltó el alma de Wheat, aprovechamos su descuido…- Smile Trail bajó la esfera hasta el pecho de Goldenwheat y esta se sumergió en su cuerpo lentamente.

Pero al soltar la esfera, su cuerpo fue cambiando, su pelaje se caía y tomaba un aspecto más tétrico, su ojo izquierdo desapareció dejando sólo su cuenca y el derecho se colocaba blanco, los músculos de varas partes de su cuerpo se caían dejando ver el hueso.

\- ¿Smile?...

Smile Trail- tranquila, estoy bien… estaré esperando el momento…- fue lo último que dijo momentos antes de que su quijada desapareciera y sólo se escuchara un ruido extraño, cayó al suelo ya que también perdió una ala y las plumas de la otra, miró el grupo de criaturas que sometían a Do Vulama y a paso lento se fue hacia ellos.

Poco a poco el pelaje de Goldenwheat fue tomando su brillo habitual, tomó una gran bocanada de aire a la vez que tensaba su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a respirar de forma agitada.

Goldenbarley- ¿hermana?...

Goldenwheat- ¿qué… pasó?...- arrastro sus palabras, abrió sus ojos de forma lenta y centró su vista en su hermana- ¿Barley?...

Goldenbarley- hermana….- dijo al borde del llanto abrazando a su hermana- creí que te perdería…

\- de mí puede que suene raro, pero abrazos luego… hay que irnos- Goldenbarley montó a su hermana en su lomo y luego con mucho esfuerzo me subió a mí, hice una mueca por el dolor pero eso era algo que lamentaría a todo pulmón luego.

Do Vulama- ¡NOOOOO!...- exclamó generando una honda expansiva más poderosa que la primera retirándose de encima a todas las almas- ustedes me pertenecen- dijo con un tono de ultratumba- no permitiré que…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas otra vez ya que apareció aquel minotauro que ella había arrojado al lago y la tomó de una de sus patas traseras y comenzó a azotarla contra el suelo, parecía como si estuviera azotando un costal con madera ya que con cada golpe se escuchaba crujir algo.

Luego de varios golpes la arrojó al aire para que cayera al lago, pero de este emergió un enorme dragón que giró sobre su eje y le dio un poderoso golpe de cola a Do Vulama enviándola muy lejos, creo que la regresó a la aldea ya que se perdió en el horizonte. Sin perder tiempo, Goldenbarley empezó a galopar de forma rápida en dirección al cruce de caminos deja do atrás a mis yo.

\- ¡gracias, les prometo que serán libres!...- grité mientras nos alejábamos. Llegamos como en diez minutos al cruce de caminos, Goldenbarley sabía por donde ir ya que dobló a la derecha y continuó su galope, donde fuera yo haría lo que hice para llegar a la aldea.

Después de unos metros cuando pasamos por el cruce de caminos, Goldenbarley se bajó y continuó galopando por su cuenta. Ninguna decía nada, solo temíamos una cosa en mente… salvar nuestras vidas, no se cuanto tiempo después del cruce galoparon pero ya se veían cansadas, pero aun así no disminuyeron su marcha.

Goldenwheat- llegamos…- dijo entre jadeos, entramos a las destruidas calles de Cloud River, la ceniza aún caía de forma constante cosa que sorprendió a las hermanas Golden, me explicaron que Do Vulama había destruido ese pueblo matando a casi todos los ponis que vivían allí, les dije que las mismas cenizas llegaban hasta mi pueblo y como respuesta a eso sólo dijeron que era obra de la magia de ella, su odio había contaminado este lugar y el mío sería su siguientes objetivo… ósea yo.

Goldenbarley- ya casi llegamos…

Goldenwheat- la cabaña está al final de la calle…

\- y ella está al frente, ¡altoooo!...- exclamé y ambas se detuvieron de golpe y miraron al frente notando aquel ente maligno parada frente a la cabaña, rayos…

Do Vulama- ¿se van tan pronto?...

Goldenbarley- maldición…

Do Vulama- se cual es su plan, y no lo lograrán…- dijo muy seria y con el ceño fruncido- al estar unidas con ustedes, supe cuáles eran sus intenciones… saben que no tiene escapatoria, sólo aplazaron un poco su destino…

Goldenbarley- esa maldita…

Goldenwheat- no hay de otra… Pinkie, dame tu pata…- dijo un tanto insegura.

\- ¿que?...

Goldenwheat- dame tu pata… es hora de patear ese trasero, hermana… tú ingresa primero a la cabaña…

Goldenbarley- pero, hermana… sabes que…

Goldenwheat- no me cuestiones y sólo hazlo- dijo muy seria, le extendí mi pata y ella extendió la suya mientras que su cuerno brillaba. Sentí una corriente de energía recorrer mi cuerpo y cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí me encontraba de pie… mis patas estaban sanas.

\- wow, Goldenwheat que… mi voz… ¿qué le pasa a mi voz?...- me dije muy confundida al escuchar mi voz distorsionada, era como si Goldenwheat hablará cuando yo hablaba de forma coordinada pero ella no estaba, miré mí cuerpo y mí pelaje era de un rosa más claro… además toqué mi frente y sentí algo que no debería estar allí- ¡¿tengo un cuerno?!...

Goldenbarley- no te asustes, todo está bien… es un hechizo que mi hermana usa cuando se requiere enfrentar a un espíritu maligno, ¿pero estas segura?...

\- lo estoy… pero sólo está ella… digo yo… bueno, tú nos entiendes…- parecía a la princesa Luna hablando el plural- bueno… cascos a la obra…

Goldenbarley- por favor cuídense…- ambas miramos a Do Vulama y salimos a todo galope, ella dio dos pasos y desapareció para luego reaparecer galopando agachada como una araña y muy rápido. Cuando estuvimos cerca Goldenbarley la atravesó como suponía que iba a pasar mientras que nosotras fuimos golpeadas en la cara- ¡chicas!...se detuvo y volteo a vernos.

\- ¡continúa!... ¡no te detengas!...- gritamos a la vez que nos reponíamos, movimos una pata y la puerta se abrió, no comprendía bien como lo había hecho ya que los unicornios no hacen magia con sus cascos. Pero era una pregunta para luego- ¡ya corre!...- le gritamos y ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta- bueno Do Vulama, aquí comienza el segundo round…

Do Vulama- saben que no pueden vencerme, usaste ese mismo hechizo hace años para contenerme y no te funciono… je, que te hace pensar que te funcionará dos veces…

\- ya te dijimos, tenemos un as bajo la manga…- dijimos con una sonrisa burlona, ella fruncido el señor y arremetió contra nosotras.

Antes de llegar desapareció y reapareció detrás de nosotras, mí Pinkie sentido se activó y nos agachamos evitando que nos golpeara, en el suelo nos dimos la vuelta y lanzamos una patada a su estómago… pero desapareció y reapareció a nuestra derecha para darnos un golpe en la cara seguida de una patada en el pecho que nos lanzo contra una de las casas destruidas.

Do Vulama- te dije que no te funcionaría de nuevo…

\- eso sí dolió…- salimos de los escombros y optamos una pose de defensa- aún no nos acabas…- dijimos con una sonrisa arrogante y eso la enfureció más. Desapareció y reapareció en frente de nosotras y comenzó a golpearnos muy fuerte, tratábamos de evadir los golpes pero era inútil… sus golpes eran muy rápidos y certeros.

Alcanzamos a bloquear uno y nos aferramos a su pata, pero sentimos una descarga eléctrica que nos hizo soltarla de inmediato para luego golpearnos con una de sus patas en el pecho enviándonos muy lejos y traspasando varias edificaciones para terminar dando varias vueltas en el suelo hasta detenernos.

Goldenbarley- ¡chicas!...- exclamó dentro de la cabaña, ella se encontraba deteniendo la puerta para que está no se cerrará.

\- ¡estamos bien, no salgas!...- exclamamos para que ella no abandonará su lugar- ¿estamos bien?... bien llevadas, nos está haciendo puré…- me dije en voz baja- descuida, todo está saliendo de acuerdo a mi plan… ¿tú plan?...¿tú plan es convertirnos en el saco de golpes?...- me decía a mí misma, parecía una loca hablando sola pero era la única forma para poder comunicarme con Goldenwheat.

Do Vulama- jejeje… no importa cuántos ponis fusiones Goldenwheat, el resultado siempre será el mismo…

\- ¿a qué se refiere con eso?...- me pregunté confundida- luego te explico, por momento…- me respondí para luego arrojar un rayo del cuerno que tenía en mí frente, eso se sintió extraño ya que era la primera vez que hacía eso. Do Vulama esquivó fácilmente el ataque que chocó contra unos escombros y el ataque se convirtió en muchas mariposas de luz amarilla que empezaron a volar por todas partes, y entre ellas habían salido dos que brillaban de color azul.

Atacamos de nuevo con el mismo hechizo y el resultado fue el mismo, desapareció evadiendo el ataque que se transformó también en mariposas de luz cuando impacto en los escombros. Sentimos un leve movimiento de cola que nos advirtió de su ataque que esquivamos por poco ya que reapareció sobre nosotras, contra atacamos con un grupo de rocas que habían cerca que impactaron en su cuerpo y lanzándola lejos; el golpe fue directo a sus costilla y no pudo evadirlo.

Do Vulama- ¡ahhh!... ¡desgraciadas, pagarán por esto!...- exclamó muy molesta dando pasos tambaleantes.

\- jejeje… te dijimos que teníamos un as bajo la manga…- dijimos con una sonrisa viendo como ella poco a poco comenzaba a caminar normalmente… ósea a su manera súper lenta.

Do Vulama- no tienen salida, sólo están ganando tiempo para su final…

\- … eso sólo lo dicen los que van perdiendo…- eso que dijimos sólo la enfureció más. Empezó a acercarse de forma aterradora, pero ignoraba a unas mariposas de luz que se adherían a su kimono, mostramos una sonrisa más grande y eso la molestó por completo ya que desapareció y reapareció caminando como una araña. Más mariposas se posaron sobre su cuerpo y las ignoró ya que sólo tenía un objetivo- jijijiji…

Do Vulama- ¿que es tan gracioso?...- preguntó con un tono de ultratumba deteniendo su avance.

\- nada, sólo… boom…- cuando dijimos eso, las mariposas que se habían adherido a su traje comenzaron a detonar causando múltiples y grandes explosiones enviando muy lejos a nuestro oponente mientras seguía explotando y alejándose cada vez más- wow… eso su que estuvo intenso…- Do Vulama cayó al suelo y debido a las explosiones rodó varios metros, pero empezó a levantarse como si eso no la hubiera afectado- …. ¡ay por favor!, ¡¿ni un solo rasguño?!...

Do Vulama- ya les había dicho… no pueden ganarme… sólo aplazan lo inevitable…- eso sí me asustó, bueno… ya estaba asustada desde que metí una pata en ese lugar. La puerta de la cabaña se cerró con fuerza y ambas volteamos a ver, pero ella giró lentamente su cabeza volteándonos a ver mientras que una sonrisa se le dibujaban su rostro- que linda hermana tienes… las dejó solas…

\- rayos…- nos pusimos a la defensa pero fue inútil, apenas parpadeamos ya estaba enfrente de nosotras conectándonos una patada en el mentón, nos elevó un poco pero no fue mucho ya que tomó nuestras patas traseras para luego azotarnos contra el suelo.

Do Vulama- pagarán por su insolencia…

Goldenbarley- no… no no no no…¡no por favor!... ¡hermana, hermana!...- exclamaba golpeando la puerta tratando de abrirla- no…- dijo con la voz entrecortada y bajando su cabeza al igual que sus orejas.

\- ¿por que gritas?... dijimos detrás de ella, al escuchar nuestra voz levantó sus orejas y volteó a ver rápidamente, abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa al ver que estábamos detrás de ella regalándole una sonrisa, claro estábamos hechas todo un desastre debido a los golpes que Do Vulama nos había dado.

Goldenbarley- pero.. ¿cómo?...

\- el hechizo que usamos para atacarla era simplemente una distracción ya que el verdadero ataque eran las mariposas…- respondimos al unísono- por si no viste habían varias mariposas de otro color que se alejaron del grupo y en ellas depositamos nuestra esencia.

Goldenbarley- vi varias mariposas entrar pero no les preste atención… ósea…

\- que lo que ella está golpeando afuera es sólo una copia que en cualquier momento causará una explosión a un mayor… Así que antes de que se entere…- nos movimos a paso lento hacia la puerta para luego abrirla y ver un paisaje completamente diferente- bienvenidas a Ponyville…- Goldenbarley salió primero observando poco más de un metro debido a la neblina.

Goldenbarley- esto es magia de ella, debemos darnos prisa…- se dio media vuelta y se acercó hacia nosotros para luego meterse por debajo y levantarnos sobre su lomo- sé que nunca te gustó pero no tenemos tiempo, además están muy mal heridas y no creo que galopen rápido… y tenía toda la razón, ya no nos encontramos en condiciones de seguir corriendo o de volver a luchar.

Salió de la biblioteca y comenzó a galopar rápidamente con nosotras sobre su lomo, le indicábamos por dónde seguir para poder acortar camino. Pasamos por la plaza y vimos de nuevo a todos los ponis que había visto anteriormente con aquella expresión de tristeza y estos al vernos mostraron de nuevo una sonrisa esperanzadora.

\- así que aquí es donde están los aldeanos…- dijimos con una voz cansada- ¿cómo que aldeanos?...- me pregunté muy impresionada.

Goldenbarley- ellos son los de la aldea donde estábamos, al igual que tus otras reencarnaciones, están encerradas debido al poder de Do Vulama. La única forma que tengan descanso es que ella sea derrotada…

\- esa loca… - dijimos irritadas por lo que veíamos y por lo que habíamos pasado.

Goldenbarley- ¿hacia donde está tu hogar?...

\- no está lejos, sólo sigue esa calle derecho- le enseñamos con nuestra pata y ella no perdió tiempo y salió a todo galope.

Perdimos a los ponis que se encontraban en la plaza y ya estamos a unos metros de Ingresar a Sugarcube córner, pero Goldenbarley se detuvo derrapando al ver al frente a nuestra adversaria. Tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los dientes muy molesta, su vestimenta humeaba y estaba más harapienta que antes ya que nuestra copia había explotado cerca de ella como lo habíamos pensado.

Do Vulama- no más contratiempos….- Se movió demasiado rápido y nos golpeó derribándonos al suelo, sus alas crecieron rápidamente y las introdujo dentro de nuestro cuerpo haciendo que soltáramos un grito de dolor.

Goldenbarley- ¡noooo, chicas!...

\- ¡ve al cuarto, ve al cuarto!... ¡ahhhg!...- le gritamos para que se alejara y que al menos ella estuviera a salvo.

Do Vulama- no hay lugar donde ustedes pueden esconderse de mí…- hizo más presión haciendo que el hechizo que había utilizado Goldenwheat se deshiciera separando ambos cuerpos- a ti no te necesito…- me dijo para luego arrojarme con su magia muy lejos, pero antes de eso me hizo algo ya que al caer empecé a escupir sangre y a sentirme muy débil.

Goldenbarley- ¡Pinkie!... ¡déjala en paz!...- exclamó lo más fuerte que podía y salió a todo galope hacia donde Do Vulama, pero al igual que antes sólo atravesó su cuerpo.

Do Vulama- muere… Goldenwheat….

Goldenbarley- ¡NOOOOO!...

¿?- detente, Hisako…- Se escuchó una voz femenina cerca, Luego de eso un poderoso rayo mágico golpeó a Do Vulama lanzándola lejos de Goldenwheat.

\- ¿qué paso?...- me pregunté muy confundida.

¿?- que yo si puedo tocarla…- dijo de nuevo aquella voz, giré mi cabeza hacia atrás y allí venía a paso lento una yegua, una unicornio de pelaje azulado y melena de color azul grisáceo con celeste, no sé si era por la dimensión alterada de Do Vulama o por que ya estaba perdiendo los estribos… o quizás la feria de sangre me estaba haciendo ilusiones, pero esa yegua se parecía a Trixie… con excepción de que no tenía cutiemark en su flanco, estaba en blanco. Pasó cerca de mí y sólo me miró de reojo para seguir su camino directo hacia Do Vulama.

Goldenbarley no perdió tiempo y subió a su hermana casi muerta a su lomo para luego galopar donde yo estaba y usar su magia para subirme y salir a todo galope.

\- que… fue eso?...- pregunté arrastrando mis palabras, en serio sí que me sentía terrible.

Goldenbarley- no lo se… pero sea lo que sea nos dará algo de tiempo, ¿cómo te sientes?…- me preguntó sin detener su galope.

\- me duele el corazón, me siento débil y mareada…- mis palabras se escuchaban más cansadas que antes, no se que me había hecho… pero me sentía cada vez peor.

Goldenbarley- resiste, ya casi llegamos..- continuó galopando rápido alejándose de donde se encontraba ella. Pero como no todo es color de rosa, comenzamos a escuchar un grito… o mejor dicho un lamento frente de nosotras.

\- o no… es esa pony de nuevo…- dije muy bajo pero Goldenbarley me escuchó.

Goldenbarley- ¿cuál pony?...- cerca a Sugarcube córner fue apareciendo aquella pony con su rostro desfigurado y expresión melancólica, la misma que me había atacado con sus gritos- no puede ser…- murmuró con un tono triste deteniendo su galope- mamá…

\- ¿mamá?...- me pregunté confundida, aquella yegua comenzó a acercarse manteniendo su misma expresión- Goldenbarley, no dejes que se acerque, ella me atacó antes de llegar a la aldea…sus gritos dañan los oídos…- dije pero ella no me escuchó, sólo se quedó quieta- Goldenbarley…

La yegua llegó donde nosotras, cerré mis ojos y bajé mis orejas esperando uno de sus gritos y quedar sorda de por vida, pero jamás llegó. Abrí un ojo para ver que había pasado, y luego abrí el otro quedando sorprendida al ver a Goldenbarley acariciando el rostro de esta pony. Ésta sólo soltaba suaves gemidos mientras que de sus ojos salían lágrimas, estaba triste y al parecer se contenía de llorar para no lastimar nuestros oídos.

Goldenbarley- mamá… tantos años… después de tantos años creyendo que sólo… que sólo habías fallecido por una manada de lobos…- sus palabras se entrecortaban, podía sentir una mezcla de sentimientos venir de ella- pero resulta… resuelta que…- Goldenbarley la abrazó y comenzó a llorar, vi de cerca aquella expresión de esa yegua y al detallarlos bien sólo era una de tristeza. Ahora que lo pienso, esa pony sólo me perseguía ya que tal vez sentía la magia de su hija en mí y sólo quería cerciorarse.

\- Goldenbarley, debemos irnos…- las yeguas rompieron el abrazo y se miraron a los ojos, la expresión de la yegua había cambiado, bueno… sólo sus ojos, no estaban tan contraídos cómo antes, tenían un brillo que sólo se da cuando se es feliz. Escuchamos unas explosiones cerca, tal vez aquella pony que nos había salvado estaba luchando y al parecer la tenía difícil ya que se escuchó sus gritos.

Goldenbarley- te prometo que seremos libres mamá, estaremos juntas de nuevo…- la yegua acaricio el rostro de Goldenbarley y luego se acercó para acariciar el rostro de Goldenwheat. Me miró a los ojos y solo soltó un débil gemido, no se que me habrá querido decir, pero fuese lo que fuese tenia que ver con ellas . Se hizo a un lado y seguimos directo a la repostería aún escuchando las explosiones de la batalla que estaba librando con esa extraña pony que apareció; llegamos a Sugarcube pero quedamos afuera ya que la puerta estaba cerrada- no abre, Pinkie la puerta no abre…- decía golpeando la puerta.

\- esto debe ser obra de ella… la puerta se cayó cuando quise salir…- estaba mas cansada que antes, quizás tenia hemorragias internas y me estaba muriendo lentamente, pero como lo había dicho Goldenbarley, no moriría sino que sufriría por siempre- una ventana… busca una ventana, las vi rotas…- nos alejamos de la puerta y comenzamos a buscar una ventana, por desgracia todas estaban selladas.

Goldenbarley- maldición, no hay por donde entrar…

Do Vulama- ni escapar…- Goldenbarley se dio la vuelta y pudimos ver a esa maldita zelta, tenía suspendida por el cuello a la madre de las hermanas Golden y ésta sólo movía un poco su hocico… realmente deshacerse de ella si que era difícil.

Goldenbarley- ¡mamá!...

Do Vulama- es curioso ver como una de mis primeras víctimas se arrastró hasta aquí, aunque no me sorprende. Vi a los aldeanos de la aldea de Happa también, eso se debe a que tus otras versiones fallecieron donde vivía actualmente dejando el recuerdo como otro lugar que se expande como mis dominios…- eso tal vez explicaba muchas cosas- así como tú te encuentras en Ponyville, al fallecer… tú te irás a los campos de arroz y todos los aldeanos de tu patética aldea al morir quedarán encerrados…- dijo sin soltar a la yegua gritona- pero te haré una oferta Pinkie, dame a las hermanas y te prometo que no te haré daño y que tu aldea estará a salvo…

\- es una oferta tentadora, pero no gracias. Mejor te propongo… abres la puerta y nos dejas ir, además tú te quedas a reflexionar por lo que has hecho…

Do Vulama- ¿te estás burlando de mí?...- arrojó a la madre de las gemelas y se tiró al suelo esquivando un rayo mágico- si que eres persistente…- dijo mirando a su derecha, volteamos a mirar y allí estaba parada aquella pony.

¿?- y tu una maleducada Hisako… ¿cómo es eso que me dejas luchando sola?...

Do Vulama- ¡NO ME LLAMES HISAKO!...- grito muy fuerte y se tele transportó frente a esa unicornio y le arrojó un golpe, la unicornio se levantó sobre sus patas trasera y bloqueó el golpe con las delanteras para luego tomar el brazo de Do Vulama y levantarla por encima de ella y arrojarla al suelo… quedamos con el hocico abierto.

¿?- no eres la única que sabe luchar cuerpo a cuerpo bruja lunática…

Do Vulama- ¡miserable!..- lanzo un potente rayo al rostro de la unicornio enviándola lejos, se puso de pie y cargo magia en lo que tenía de cuerno para luego disparar hacia nosotras. Pero el ataque fue detenido por un escudo.

Goldenbarley- ¿qué?...

Do Vulama- ¡¿qué demonios?!...

\- no lo creo…- dije impresionada al ver ese escudo, ya que era el mismo que uso Snake en el combate contra Mistic Warior.

¿?- ¿sorprendida Hisako?... el Doragonshīrudo sólo es una defensa básica… dijo pasando ceca de nosotras parándose a un lado del escudo- ya deberías saberlo…- dijo de forma presumida haciendo que Do Vulama gruñera- la propuesta sigue en pie, tú decides...- estaba confundida, de que propuesta hablaba. Goldenbarley se asomó por el otro lado del escudo y vimos a Do Vulama muy pero muy molesta.

Do Vulama- ¡exijo que me digas quien eres!...

¿?- hmmm… no, aún no es momento…- dijo de forma burlona. El viento empezó a soplar de manera suave y luego fue aumentado llevándose consigo la neblina- bueno… ya debo marcharme, tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo… nos vemos en unos años, eso sí aceptas la propuesta…- el cuerpo de esa pony junto con el escudo que había conjurado se fue desvaneciendo como arena a medida que el viento aumentaba dejándonos desprotegidas.

Do Vulama- mal nacida, después me encargaré de ella…- nos miró fijamente y desapareció para reaparecer frente de nosotras con su pata derecha delantera plegada lista para dar un golpe.

No tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar así que cerramos los ojos y esperamos el ataque… pero no llegó, sólo escuchamos su grito alejándose de nosotras. Abrimos los ojos y notamos que ella había sido repelida por una honda de luz que se expandía de donde estábamos paradas, pero también empecé a sentir una calidez que reducía el dolor que sentía. Me bajé de su lomo y quedé a par con ella mirando asombrada lo que estaba pasando.

Goldenbarley- ¿qué es este poder?, Pinkie, ¿que ocurre?... ¡estas de pie!...- me mire incrédula y luego la vi a ella- ¿qué esta pasando?...

\- ¿y me lo dices a mí?, yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo…- miramos a nuestro alrededor y notamos que a medida que la honda de luz se expandía las cosas cambiaban a su paso, las casas se regentaban volviendo todo como lo conocía.

Do Vulama- ¡NOOOOO, NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO!...- grito muy frustrada arrojando ataques mágicos, pero estos se desvanecían al contacto de la honda.

Goldenwheat- que… ¿donde estoy?...- escuchamos su voz, volteamos a mirar y ella estaba despertando, se bajo del lomo de su hermana y vio a su alrededor mientras que una sonrisa se le dibujaba.

Goldenbarley- ¿sabes que está pasando?...

Goldenwheat- si… esta pasando que ya estaremos seguras hermana- dijo mirando aún a su alrededor para luego voltear a verme muy seria- claro, eso sí no pierdes de nuevo el brazalete…- abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, Zecora había dicho que el brazalete mantendría a Do Vulama lejos… así que a esto se refería.

Escuchamos una puerta abrirse y las tres galopamos al frente de la repostería notando la puerta abierta, sin perder tiempo entramos dirigiéndonos a mi habitación mientras que afuera se escuchaban los gritos de frustración de ese espíritu maligno. Las hermanas Golden entraron de primero mientras que yo me quedé afuera en el pasillo, levanté mi pata derecha delantera viendo cómo se ponía traslucida.

Goldenbarley- que esperas, entra ya…

\- no… no hay necesidad, ya estamos a salvo…- les respondí volteando a verlas- en mi habitación estarán seguras, pero mientras este portando el brazalete podrán galopar por todo el pueblo sin temor a ser atacadas…

Goldenbarley- de que estas hablando, Do Vulama está afuera y atacará cuando tenga la oportunidad…

Goldenwheat- descuida hermana, ella tiene razón… Do Vulama no podrá tocarnos mientras que Pinkie porte el brazalete…- dijo acercándose mostrando una sonrisa- agradezco que hubieras perdido el brazalete…- arquee una ceja confundida.

Goldenbarley- pero que dices hermana, por poco morimos…

Goldenwheat- cierto… pero gracias a eso podemos estar juntas- respondió abrazando a su hermana.

\- chicas, prometí liberarlas y lo haré…- les dije con una sonrisa mientras que cada vez me desaparecía- y también gracias, sin su ayuda no lo hubiera logrado…- fue lo último que dije hasta que todo se cubrió de luz y no pude escuchar nada.

**_Fin del flashback…_**

Pinkie- luego te vi en el hospital, estabas aferrada a mi pata mientras llorabas… después de eso no recuerdo más hasta que desperté aquí…- finalizó su relato soltando un suspiro, Rainbow había prestado atención a cada palabra que su amiga decía- sobre el ser que nos ataca jamás encontrarán pistas, de eso estoy segura… pero, de este espíritu debo protegerme siempre…

Rainbow- esto… wow… sí que fue intenso, y… ¿vas a liberar a esas hermanas Golden?...

Pinkie- claro que lo haré Rainbow, se los prometí y lo voy a cumplir. Si quiero estar en paz al igual que ellas, debo hallar la forma de liberarlas…

Rainbow- pero ni siquiera sabes donde está esa aldea…

Pinkie- pues la buscaré, será una misión que tomaré Rainbow Dash, si quiero que ellas y toda la aldea de Happa este libre de Do Vulama, debo hallar esa aldea…- dijo muy seria mirando por la ventana- "no será fácil… pero las liberare de ese encierro" pensó recordando a todas sus vidas pasadas sufriendo en esos campos.

**Fin de capítulo.**

**¡YAIBA FUERA!.**

**¿reviews?...**


	44. Después de la tormenta

**Hola a todos, al fin pude actualizar esa historia… si, se que tarde demasiado, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, así que escribo cuando tengo la oportunidad.**

**También les informó que a partir de este capítulo empezaré a escribir en formato prosa ya que me siento más cómodo, no cambiaré toda la historia como lo hice con escuadrón sombra ya que tardaría mucho tiempo… espero que no les moleste el cambio. Bueno, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 44: Después de la tormenta.**

\- está despertando- se escuchó una voz masculina en forma de eco.

\- ¿ya?... ¡que alegría!- exclamó otra voz pero femenina muy feliz- ¿pero así le va a quedar la cara?...

\- ehhh… no, bueno… ya cumplimos con nuestra parte, ¿por favor pueden cumplir con la suya?- se escucho otra voz en forma de eco, esta era también femenina pero por la forma de hablar parecía nerviosa.

\- quedaran libres en cuanto ella esté recuperada- respondió otra voz en un tono muy grave, cavernoso y amenazador- Varuna sácalos de aquí pero no los mates.

\- mi señora dijo que me podías llamar Winter… ¿puedo congelarlos?...

\- no, sólo sácalos.

\- aguafiestas…- respondió la voz femenina- ok ya escucharon al León gruñón, son tan amables y vamos a la sala y por su bien no intenten escapar… o los convertiré en paleta como a el último valiente- dijo de nuevo aquella femenina.

Poco a poco se fue divisando una mancha color gris después de contemplarse una oscuridad seguido de una luz enceguecedora y por último una mancha gris, sus ojos se adaptaron por completo viendo un techo de una edificación, pero por el estado parecía abandonada.

\- mi señora…¿cómo se siente?- escuchó de nuevo esa voz cavernosa, aquella que miraba el techo giró su vista lentamente hasta toparse muy cerca de donde estaba a un enorme León color tierra, melena negra y ojos color rojo- ¿Mi señora Noir?- preguntó de nuevo observando a la alicornio negra acostada en una cama. La yegua tenía la mitad izquierda de su rostro vendado incluyendo su cuerno, estaba cubierta por una manta hasta a su pecho dejando ambas patas delanteras descubiertas.

\- Cab…- dijo Noir con su acento francés arrastrando sus palabras sintiendo un leve dolor en su mandíbula al haber hablado, lentamente volteó su cabeza hacia arriba notando el techo agujereado ya que la luz del sol se filtraba por estos- ¿dónde… estamos?- preguntó de nuevo arrastrando sus palabras.

\- estamos en la casa abandonada en las afueras de Los Pegasus- respondió el enorme León para luego su piel comenzar a desquebrajarse como un cascarón y desmoronarse, de allí emergió un pony de tierra de pelaje castaño, melena negra y ojos color avellana- la trajimos después de que ese miserable escapara y antes de que llegarán los soldados.

\- yo… no recuerdo nada… ¿dónde está… Antauri?- preguntó arrastrando sus palabras, el pony de tierra le señaló con su pata el otro extremo de la cama y la alicornio volteó a ver encontrando al unicornio dormido recostado del borde sujetando su pata- ¿qué?...

\- desde que la operaron no se ha separado de usted mi señora- la alicornio volteó a ver al pony de tierra al escuchar eso- él secuestró a los doctores con la ayuda de Varuna ya que tenía varias costillas rotas al igual que su mandíbula, su cuerno presentó traumas al ser oprimido muy fuerte, hematomas, nervios inactivos por fuertes golpes y por poco pierde un pulmón- Noir quedó muda al escuchar eso- ahora sabe por que le cuesta respirar en estos momentos.

\- ya me lo preguntaba… ¿por cuanto… estuve inconsciente?...

\- ocho días…- respondió Cab. Noir miró el techo por uno minutos y luego volteo a ver al unicornio- ¿Lo retiro?...

\- no… laissez-nous juste un moment- dijo la yegua en su lengua natal.

\- disculpe mi señora, pero no entendí…- la alicornio volteó su rostro viendo al pony con su expresión neutra.

\- déjanos solos un momento- el semental se dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación no sin antes dar un rápido vistazo por encima de su hombro al momento de cerrar la puerta.

Noir giró de nuevo su cabeza para ver al unicornio de pelaje gris pero al hacerlo soltó un pequeño quejido acompañado de una nueva de dolor, Antauri levantó sus orejas al escucharla y abrió sus ojos muy despacio; levantó la cabeza viendo el rostro de la alicornio con su ojo cerrado aparentemente dormida .

\- aún no despierta- dijo el semental en voz baja, miró por encima de ella notando que estaban solos- ¿a dónde se fueron los doctores?... espero que esos dos no los hayan asesinado, o comido- se dijo para sí mismo. Muy despacio y con el mayor sigilo posible se levantó de dónde estaba y comenzó a moverse directo a la puerta, hacia muecas de malestar y caminaba gracioso ya que al dormirse en esa posición sus dos de sus patas traseras estaban encalambradas, escuchó una pequeña risilla seguido de un quejido ahogado haciendo que detuviera su graciosa forma de moverse- será mejor que no te esfuerces ya que estas muy delicada.

\- ¿por qué?...- preguntó Noir arrastrando sus palabras.

\- ¿por que qué?...

\- ¿por qué me salvaste?...

\- ¿por qué no hacerlo?...- respondió Antauri confundiendo a Noir.

\- … no entiendo…- musitó Noir en voz baja.

\- no se necesita entender todo… puede que sea un ladrón o un estafador, pero nunca seré un pony que maltrate a una yegua… si está en misa cascos la oportunidad de golpear a un desgraciado que maltrate a una hembra sea cual sea la raza, créeme que lo haré pagar; por otra parte estaba en deuda contigo por sacarme de la jaula. Además… ustedes saben algo que yo no y lo quiero saber...

\- si tu intención al salvarme era que te dijera el por que te libramos de los soldados de Calestia, sabes que no puedo decírtelo.

\- aunque me muero de curiosidad de saber el por que me liberaron tengo muy en claro de que no me dirás nada Noir- respondió aún dándole la espalda. La yegua trato de levantarse pero soltó un quejido más fuerte al lastimarse dejando cae su cuerpo en la cama, Antauri miró por encima de su hombro notando la expresión de dolor que ésta tenía- es mejor que no te muevas muy fuerte y tampoco uses tu magia- musitó el semental dándose media vuelta y acercándose a la cama, su cuerno se cubrió con su aura haciendo levitar la manta descubriendo el cuerpo de la yegua.

Noir abrió un poco su ojo notando su torso vendado con vendas algo manchadas de rojo, sus alas estaban atadas a sus costados con vendas… realmente ese misterioso ser la había vuelto un harapo.

\- Cab me dijo que pase por una cirugía…

\- costillas rotas, era obvio que la necesitabas…

\- ¿por qué mis alas están atadas?- reclamos alicornio frunciendo el ceño.

\- no se que te habrá hecho ese infeliz, pero tus alas caían como muertas, apuesto que no las sientes- la yegua miró de reojo una de sus alas y luego volteo a ver al semental sin decir una palabra- tomaré eso como un no. Los doctores dijeron que sus nervios fueron bloqueados, tardarás como dos semanas en sentirlas de nuevo, mejor toma esto- musitó de nuevo, Noir levantó su vista y vio al semental haciendo levitar un vaso con agua y dos pastillas.

\- ¿qué es eso?...

\- analgésicos, te ayudarán con el dolor- Antauri acercó las pastillas al hocico de la alicornio pero Noir desvió la cabeza- ¿vas hacer una pataleta?.

\- puedo sola…

\- ¿sin magia?... si como no, puedes usar tus patas para hacerlo… pero en este momento te duele hasta parpadear- dijo el semental, la alicornio lo miró al rostro con una expresión seria para luego soltar un suspiro de derrota; abrió un poco su hocico tomando las pastillas y luego el semental le acercó el vaso con su magia haciendo que ella bebiera el agua- ¿ves que no fue tan difícil?...

\- merci…- dijo la alicornio después de beber.

\- eso sí lo entendí jejeje- musitó él con un tono cómico provocando un leve sonrojo en ella- ¿huh?... ¿estas sonrojada?.

\- no… no lo estoy- respondió ella desviando la mirada.

\- … aja…

\- ¿por qué lo haces, por que estas tan atento conmigo?.

\- ¿por que no hacerlo?- respondió de nuevo creando esa confusión en Noir- tu expresión es única Noir, confundida por mi comportamiento y respuestas- el semental se sentó en el borde de la cama y pasó su vista desde el rostro hasta el vientre de la alicornio, Noir se sentía cada vez más confundida y ahora algo nerviosa de tener al semental tan cerca, y al ver donde creyó que él la estaba mirando cerró sus piernas- Noir, tengo curiosidad de…

\- ¿saber que se siente hacerlo con un alicornio?- musitó arrastrando sus palabras interrumpiendo al semental- ... ¿acaso te aprovecharas de mi estado para violarme?.

\- ¡que estupideces dices Noir, soy un estafador no un violador en serie!- gritó ofendido tan fuerte que Cab y Varuna entraron casi destrozando la puerta viendo a ambos en la cama.

\- ¿Entonces por que me vez de esa forma?.

\- por que esto…- respondió Antauri y con su casco tocó cerca de las ubres de la yegua provocando una mueca de dolor en ella- no lo tenías ayer, Winter trae a los médicos- dijo mirando de reojo a la pony blanca.

\- ¿y yo por que?... acaso ¡auch!- se quejó para luego sobar su nuca y voltear a ver al pony de pelaje castaño- ¿por qué golpeas Avalanche?.

\- ya lo escuchaste, mueve tu congelado trasero y tráelos- respondió Cab.

\- siempre me quieren dar órdenes, se aprovechan que soy la niña del grupo, pero verán cuando crezca, no les daré ni un helado, no… ni siquiera un cubo de hielo- refunfuñaba la pony blanca a la vez que salía de la habitación.

\- muy bien Antauri, ¿Por qué el grito?- preguntó Cab o Avalanche a la vez que se acercaba a la cama- ¿y ella por que no está cubierta, acaso la ibas abusar?.

\- ¡qué no!...

\- ¿entonces?...- interrogó Cab y Antauri sólo tocó el vientre de la yegua haciendo que está mostrará esa mueca de dolor.

\- ayer no estaba inflamado- respondió Antauri. Los médicos, tres unicornios… entraron seguidos de la pony blanca acercándose a la cama- doctor, ayer esta inflamación no estaba.

\- hmmm… no es de preocuparse- musitó el doctor palpando el área inflamada- según lo que ustedes nos dijeron, ella fue atacada brutalmente; es de lógica que se presente algo de inflamación después de la cirugía

\- ¿pero después de tantos días?- preguntó Varuna.

\- en algunos ponis los músculos presentan inflamación de un golpe días después de que halla ocurrido el incidente- respondió la enfermera.

\- … pero con unos analgésicos y anti inflamatorios se repondrá en varios días.- concluyó doctor que chequeaba a Noir.

\- nombre, miligramos y en donde los consigo- musitó Antauri. El doctor sacó con su magia una pequeña libreta y un lápiz de su bata apuntando los fármacos y luego rasgó el trozo de papel- ¿cuándo nos dejaran libres?.

\- en cuanto ella se recupere, lo prometo- dijo Antauri tomando el trozo de papel- iré a la ciudad, ustedes…

\- no…- intervino Cab- yo iré.

\- ¿tu si sabes leer?- preguntó el unicornio gris haciendo que el pony de tierra frunciera el ceño- lo digo ya que Varuna no sabe.

\- ¡oye yo si se!- protestó la pony blanca.

\- … aja, esta bien… y si puedes trae víveres- dijo Antauri pasándole la hoja, Cab o Avalanche se retiró de la habitación seguido de Winter junto con los doctores por petición de Noir. Antauri volteó a ver a la alicornio y ella lo observaba de forma diferente- y tu te quedas en cama, no estas en condición de salir a ningún lado.

\- estas actuando como si fueras mi madre- dijo la yegua a la vez que el semental la cubría de nuevo con la manta- esto es vergonzoso- musitó desviando la mirada.

\- de nada, acepto el cumplido aunque me dijeras madre y no padre- la alicornio volteó a verlo por el comentario- por la forma en que reaccionaste cuando ese loco lo nombró me di cuenta de que no se llevan bien… Noir, ¿Crow las golpeaba?.

\- no nombres a ese miserable- musitó la yegua entre dientes sin voltear a verlo.

\- ok preguntaré de nuevo… Noir, ¿ese miserable las golpeaba?... por que si es así dime donde encuentro a esa basura y le arrancare las gónadas- Noir volteo al verlo con una expresión de "¿qué?"- no me veas así es la verdad, odio a esos que golpean a las yeguas.

\- eso ya lo dijiste…

\- y no me cansaré de decirlo, no golpeo yeguas… bueno, con excepción de esa tal Twilight Sparkle… aún que estábamos en un duelo de magia y allí es otra cosa- musitó el semental comenzando a divagar sobre el encuentro con la alumna de la princesa Celestia haciendo que la alicornio soltara una leve risilla- ¿eh?... creo que me desvíe del tema- dijo algo apenado haciendo la risa de Noir un poco más fuerte para luego callar y hacer una mueca de dolor a la vez que cerraba su ojo y tocaba su rostro con sus cascos, abrió rápido su ojo al sentir un tacto sobre sus cascos viendo los cascos del semental sujetando los suyos- no te esfuerces, los analgésico que te di no son muy fuertes- dijo el semental con voz suave a la vez que acomodaba la manta.

\- Mi padre… Crow… él…

\- no lo llames padre si te hizo pasar un infierno- interrumpió el semental. Noir soltó un suspiro para luego quedar en completo silencio mientras buscaba las palabras, abría su hocico ero de allí ni salía palabra alguna- tómate tu tiempo, por lo que percibo es algo muy difícil- dijo el semental soltando los casco de la alicornio dispuesto a marcharse, pero Noir tomó el casco derecho del semental antes de que se levantara.

\- toda mi infancia… pensaba que era un monstruo, una abominación de la naturaleza, un castigo de las princesas al dotarme del potencial de las tres razas y por ese motivo Crow nos había abandonado, mi madre cubría mi cuerpo para no mostrar mis alas ya que al exponerlas era blanco de muchas miradas curiosas.

\- ¿tu madre también te trataba indiferente?.

\- no… ellas…

\- ¿ellas?...

\- oiu… Summer era mi madre biológica y Pear Seed era la compañera de mi madre- dijo muy tranquila para luego bajar la cabeza… ellas…

\- no tienes por que avergonzarte, además Pear Seed tuvo que haber hecho a tu madre muy feliz para que tú te refirieras a ella como madre también… continúa por favor.

\- … cuando cumplí doce años mi padre, Crow apareció; me emocione mucho al verlo… pero quería que me fuera con él y abandonará a mis madres tratando de convencerme que debía estar con los de su clase. Quedé sorprendida cuando se retiró la capa y extendió sus alas.

\- pegasos, siempre tan arrogantes- masculló molesto al escuchar eso.

\- de hecho él no era un pegaso- Antauri arqueó una ceja intrigado- el era alguien como yo.

\- ¡¿un alicornio?!- exclamó Antauri sorprendido.

\- no… él era un zelta- dijo Noir haciendo que el semental abriera más sus ojos y hocico- por tu expresión veo que es algo que no te lo esperabas…

\- ósea… ¿que tú eres una zelta, una de sangre pura?.

\- no… soy mitad zelta ya que mi madre era una pony de tierra.

\- esto… wow, ahora entiendo el por que de tu poder…

\- has de pensar que era un grupo muy raro.

\- raro en el que estamos metidos ahora, más bien yo diría peculiar- dijo de semental con una leve sonrisa haciendo que la alicornio también mostrará una pequeña para después desvanecerla y continúa con su relato.

\- al no aceptar la propuesta, su intención era obligarme a que me fuera con él, Pear Seed lo embistió para ganar un poco de tiempo que mi madre aprovechó para sacarme de allí y llevarme a una con puerta secreta que tenía la casa… Después de galopar varios metros dentro de un túnel lo último que escuchamos de ella fue un grito desgarrador, mi madre con la voz entrecortada y sus ojos derramando lágrimas sólo me dijo "sigue adelante"- musitó Noir colocando una mirada perdida.

\- Pear… ¿tu madre se sacrificó para que tú otra madre te pusiera a salvo de ese bastardo?…

\- así es… llegamos a la bahía de Vanhoover para luego comenzar a deambular por varias ciudades en Equestria… hasta que llegamos aquí…

\- ¿a Los Pegasus?...

\- oui… pero no sólo llegamos a los Pegasus, llegamos a esta casa- respondió la alicornio y el rostro del semental no tenía precio.

\- entonces esta es tu casa…- murmuró Antauri- ahora comprendo por qué ese cambio de actitud el día que llegamos aquí por primera vez… ¿y el hoyo en el techo de la sala?.

\- yo ocasione el hoyo en el techo- la yegua presionó sus cascos un poco en las sábanas sintiendo mucho enojo al recordar ese día, comenzó a fruncir el ceño y apretar los dientes sin importarle que se estaba lastimando hasta que de nuevo sintió un toque sobre sus patas, volteo a ver que era encontrando los cascos del semental sobre las de ella.

\- si ese recuerdo te atormenta es mejor que pares de contar- dijo Antauri con voz suave mirando a la yegua pero esta sólo bajo su cabeza.

\- no…- respondió Noir soltando un suspiro- tres años después de la muerte de Pear Seed, Crow nos encontró aquí; al parecer continuo su búsqueda desde que escapamos… aún estaba con la misma idea de quererme llevar con él y mi madre… se… se… interpuso- relataba la yegua pero su voz comenzó a quebrarse- le dijo a ese bastardo que la única forma de que yo me fuera con él era qué estuviera muerta… Crow le atravesó el pecho… con un ataque mágico- las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar su ojo mientras que su voz se quebró por completo, cerró su ojo tratando de que estas no saliera pero luego los abrió al sentir que la movían, quedó sorprendida al sentir los latidos del corazón del semental ya que esté la había abrazado atrayendo su cuerpo hacia su pecho.

\- por lo que estoy comprendiendo has guardado todo ese dolor durante muchos años… ya es hora de que lo dejes salir y así darte un poco de paz- poco a poco la expresión de Noir fue cambiando hasta tornarse amarga y hundir su rostro en el pecho del semental y comenzar a llorar como una pequeña- llora todo lo que quieras- musitó el semental acariciado la melena de Noir.

.

.

\- ¡aquí te quedarás degenerado!- exclamo uno de los soldados, un unicornio tirando a empujones a otro pony unicornio de pelaje color naranja, melena rojo violeta y ojos color coral con trébol de tres hojas como cutie mark dentro de una de las jaulas cerca de donde estaba Strong Rock- espero que un tiempo aquí te sirva de lección, además da las gracias ya que afuera esta lloviendo a cantaros- masculló azotando la puerta para luego darse media vuelta.

\- ¡sólo eres valiente por que mi magia fue anulada cerdo!- gritó el unicornio con voz muy grave y desafiante señalando un anillo que tenía su cuerno llamando la atención del ex-capitán de los cascos negros- ¡estaré aquí por poco tiempo, pero cuando salga te haré añicos!.

\- ¡mientras que esperas disfruta tu estadía!... jajajaja….- dijo el soldado muy burlesco saliendo de la carpa.

El unicornio continuó maldiciendo a todo pulmón al soldado al igual que a la princesa Celestia y a su séquito de seguidores hasta cansarse, se echó en el suelo frío de la jaula dándole la espalda al unicornio de cuerno roto y pelaje café para seguir maldiciendo en voz baja; ya habían pasado ocho días desde que Roho ya Bluu como lo dio a conocer Zecora, había luchado contra Strong y Death Ray dándoles una paliza dejándolos casi muertos y a disposición de Shining Armor para encerrarlos, a Death Ray lo habían trasladado tres días atrás a Canterlot en donde tuvo su audiencia frente a un jurado, el concejo equestre, los padres de las victimas incluyendo a Tulip (madre de Sunny Daze), las tres princesas y un pequeño grupo de civiles como testigos.

El semental en todo momento negó sus crímenes y su abogado apeló su libertad argumentando que las falsas acusaciones y la falta de pruebas eran un complot contra su cliente y que los comentarios de los supuestos padres de las víctimas eran calumnias para obtener beneficios de la corona, pero ambos quedaron con el hocico abierto cuando el concejo reveló pruebas que estaban en estudio durante mucho tiempo y también se le sumaron las muestras de ADN que Nightshade había tomado y enviado a estudio dando positivo… y como toque final, la princesa Celestia reveló la proyección de la esfera que le había llegado mostrando a los presentes las bajases que había cometido el unicornio en Ponyville con la pequeña dejando a todos sorprendidos y a una madre furibunda.

Aunque el abogado tartamudeando insistía que esa prueba también era falsa, no tuvo suficiente argumentó para que el jurado no la tomara como falsa; además… esa prueba tomo fuerza ya que fue presentada por la misma princesa Celestia y su palabra tenía mucho más poder que la de un abogado que dudaba ahora en sus palabras. El veredicto se dio el mismo día dejando como resultado una condena en el tártaro por ser declarado altamente peligroso.

\- ¿y tú que me vez?- dijo el unicornio mirando de reojo a Strong Rock- ¿acaso quieres que te vuelva añicos?...

\- … muchacho, no sabes con quien estas hablando- dijo Strong con desinterés.

\- ¡estoy hablando con un cadáver si no dejas de verme!.

\- je… tienes agallas.

\- ¡y tu no tienes cuerno!- dijo el unicornio embozando una sonrisa burlona al notar el cuerno de Strong roto.

\- ¡ya callasen los dos- gritó el guardia que custodiaba la entrada abriendo un poco la lona- dentro de poco les darán las mantas .

\- ya era hora soldado aquí hace frío, le ordené a tu compañero traerlas hace rato.

\- ohh disculpe usted capitán morboson- musitó el soldado con un tono irónico- pero como hubo cambio de guardia, mi compañero no me paso la consigna… ¡así que cierra el hocico y te aguantas!.

\- ¡más respeto soldado, puede que este detenido pero sig!...

\- ¡¿sigues que Strong!?... ¡qué no se te olvide que fuiste destituido, así que callado reo que te defiendes más!- concluyó el soldado serrano la lona dejando al unicornio café con una ira en crecimiento.

\- jajaja…- rio por lo bajo el unicornio color naranja.

\- ¡y tu no te rías degenerado que por lo que hiciste estarás pudiéndote muy pronto en los calabozos de Canterlot!- exclamó el soldado deteniendo la risa del unicornio.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos y la lona que servía de puerta fue abierta y por esta entrando una pegaso de pelaje color orquídea, melena atada en un moño color púrpura y ojos color amarillo limón con una expresión dulce, su cola estaba trenzada atada con dos moños violetas en la base y en la punta, tenia como cutie mark dos corazones que simulaban ser las alas de una mariposa sobre una flor; la yegua traía consigo sobre su lomo dos sacos con las mantas para los detenidos.

\- ya era hora Orchid- dijo Strong malhumorado- ¿por que tardaste tanto?.

\- no seas quisquilloso señor Strong- respondió la yegua con un tono tranquilo- afuera está lloviendo muy fuerte, y antes dese por bien servido que pude convencer a la guardia de que le dejara cambiar las mantas dos veces al día, o de lo contrario ya tendría garrapatas- musitó acercándose a la otra jaula y dejando uno de los sacos al otro prisionero, el saco de Strong se le calló al suelo y se dio la vuelta para tomarlo con el hocico pero soltó el saco y se sobre exaltó al sentir como su cola fue movida a un lado y su parte íntima fue tocada- ¡oye no hagas eso!- exclamó la yegua molesta dándose media vuelta para ver al semental mientras se le tornaba sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

\- jajajaja… uy… *sniff sniff* que rico huele- musitó el unicornio después de oler el casco con que había tocado a la yegua- ¿te gustaría una aventura preciosa?... yo simuló ser un preso y tu la esposa del preso que viene a darle una visita conyugal jejeje.

\- esto… yo… ¡guardia!- gritó la yegua e inmediatamente en guardia unicornio entró- ese pervertido me acosó- dijo la yegua señalando al unicornio naranja.

\- ni encerrado aprendes ¿eh?- masculló el guardia haciendo levitar unicornio y posteriormente sacándolo de la jaula- al rincón como los animales, quizás un poco de agüita te baje los humos.

\- ¡no espera… mi saco!- musitó el unicornio tratando de alcanzar el saco con las mantas.

\- para que saco si estás que arde galán- dijo el guardia con un tono burlón llevándose al unicornio al fondo de la enorme tienda mientras que este gritaba dejando el saco metido en la jaula.

\- ¿a donde lo llevan?- preguntó Orchid.

\- al fondo de la tienda, es un punto muy frío y húmedo, además hay un agujero en la lona y por la forma en que la carpa esta, por ese agujero cae mucha agua- la yegua le pasó el saco a Strong y se dio media vuelta para tomar el saco de la otra jaula- mejor déjalo, volverá pronto.

\- ¡oye Strong tienes visitas, Orchid ya te puedes retirar!- dijo otro soldado abriendo la lona. La yegua se levantó y se retiró saliendo por la puerta y pasando cerca de ella un pony de tierra regordete vestido de traje gris, de pelaje azul acero sin melena en su cabeza y de cola corta, ojos verde marino y su cutie mark consistía en un tintero con una pluma dentro, aunque cuando la yegua pasó cerca de él sus ojos voltearon a ver sus flancos viendo la intimidad de la yegua que era poco cubierta por su cola trenzada. La lona se cerró apenas la yegua salió dejando solos a los dos ponis, y mientras que el semental regordete se acercaba el otro pony se levantaba sentándose.

\- ¿qué noticias traes?- preguntó Strong.

\- que los pegasos programaron la lluvia de todo el año en un sólo día.

\- no me interesa la lluvia, me refiero a los casos, ¿que noticias me tienes?…

\- son dos y no muy alentadoras, ya le dictaron sentencia a Death Ray… el fallo fue desfavorable- musitó el pony sentándose frente a la jaula- aparecieron pruebas que fueron tomadas por el concejo y el jurado… realmente metió las cuatro patas.

\- ¿que condena obtuvo?...

\- se le consideró altamente peligros para la sociedad, fue trasladado al tártaro. Por otra parte llegaron los resultados de las fotos que me diste… son auténticas, ¿por qué se te ocurrió acosar a la protegida de la princesa Celestia?... este pueblo está plagado de yeguas ¿y tu tenías que ir por un pez gordo?.

\- Lipizzano eso no es importante ahora- dijo el unicornio muy serio- ¿las pruebas en mi contra se pueden alterar?.

\- de poder se pueden, pero es un riesgo muy grande ya que fue la misma princesa Celestia que te pasó las pruebas…

\- entonces hazlo, que parezcan alteraciones mágicas, compra testigos como en las audiencias anteriores… necesito salir de esta celda- un fuerte relámpago iluminó afuera de la tienda pasando algo de luz en el interior y resonando con fuerza- creo que no volveré a las filas, pero si me voy a vengar de toda la familia Sparkle- musitó con una expresión sombría que fue iluminada con otro relámpago.

\- ¿qué tienes en mente?...

\- nada fuera de lo normal… matar a sus padres, matar a Shining… y torturar a la menor de la familia, hacerla suplicar que la mate, y por último desaparecer los cuerpos en el océano de Luna jejeje…

\- eso te traerá más problemas y lo sabes- respondió Lipizzano.

\- sin cuerpos no habrán pruebas en mi contra de nuevo… además para eso estas tú, desaparecerás toda pista que me ate así como lo has hecho hasta ahora y lo harás con este caso para que pueda salir libre y tu recompensa será grande Lipizzano, que por cierto… ¿aún te interesa aquella joven yegua de Japony?- el pony regordete abrió sus ojos y trato de modular palabra pero de su hocico no salió ninguna, antes se le formó un sonrojo en su rostro- eso creí… sácame de aquí y te la daré como parte de pago.

\- Dalo por hecho señor Rock.

\- si necesitas dinero, ya sabes de donde obtenerlo.

\- ¿Black Wildcard sabe que sacará dinero de allí?.

\- de eso no te preocupes, él sabe que parte de ese dinero es para compra de silencio.

\- esta bien señor…

\- ¿ya me diste una mala noticia, cual es la segunda?...

\- apenas pare la lluvia será trasladado a Canterlot para su audiencia- el unicornio frunció el ceño- aunque logré posponer la audiencia para la próxima semana, me dará tiempo para preparar todo lo que me pidió y para preparar la defensa, aunque su estadía será en los calabozos del palacio.

\- será molesto pero gracias a la intervención de esa ramera de Orchid estaré un poco más cómodo.

Los dos ponis estuvieron platicando por otro rato hasta que la lluvia cesó, Strong soltó un suspiro muy pesado ya que sería trasladado a la capital; dos guardias entraron y le ordenaron a Lipizzano retirarse, el pony regordete cruzó unas últimas palabras con su cliente y se retiró de la tienda, minutos más tarde otro guardia entró trayendo consigo otra jaula. Strong Rock no puso resistencia en el momento de ser trasladado a la jaula aunque soltó una sonora carcajada cuando vio que traían al otro pony completamente empapado a la vez que temblaba como una gelatina y era dejado en la jaula donde le habían dejado las mantas.

Fuera de la tienda Strong Rock fue blanco de muchas miradas incluyendo la de Shining que aún se encontraba dirigiendo la búsqueda de Roho ya Bluu, pero para no agravar su situación su abogado le sugirió actuar lo más sumiso posible hasta que el día de su juicio llegara, sin embargo eso no le impidió mostrarle una sonrisa burlona al príncipe de cristal cuando pasó cerca de él. Cuando Strong ya no estaba a la vista de los que estaban en el campamento, Shining se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la tienda donde estaban las jaulas para los detenidos, desvió su mirada al ver el una alberca con agua caliente a una pegaso de pelaje color azul aciano, melena púrpura y ojos color amarillo limón; aunque cuando la yegua tallaba su cuerpo, su pelaje cambiaba de color a un azul grisáceo la vez que teñía el agua de color orquídea.

\- oye Armor…- dijo la pegaso llamando la atención del semental- ¿ya se llevaron a ese idiota?.

\- así es, y al parecer todo salió a la perfección capitana shadowbolt.

\- les dije que ese plan no fallaría- musitó otra pegaso color cian de melena arcoíris descendiendo- las nubes ya fueron despejadas- volteo su mirada a la pegaso de la alberca y esta la miraba con el ceño fruncido- esa actuación estuvo excelente, si que te pasaste de melosa Orrrrrchid- musitó con un tono burlesco.

\- tenía que ganarme su confianza- respondió la yegua para luego sumergirse por completo, tardó veinte segundos y al sacar su cabeza ya tenía la melena de color uva- rayos, ¿cuanto tiempo dura este pigmento?.

\- no te quejes… además ese color te queda… te ves menos salvaje y más tierna- musitó la pegaso arcoíris provocando un leve sonrojo en la pony de la alberca- y al parecer muy sensible… ¡pfffjajajajaja!

\- ¡cállate Dash, sólo hice esa actuación para recolectar las pruebas!- exclamó la pegaso para luego sumergirse de nuevo, esta vez tardó el doble de tiempo que la primera vez, al salir ya tenía su pelaje de color azul grisáceo y su melena de color azul marino- quiero saber si realmente funcionó esta humillación- refunfuñó saliendo de la alberca y volando bajó toda empapada rumbo a la tienda de las jaulas, aunque a su paso se ganó las miradas de todos los sementales que se encontraban en el campamento, incluso algunos pegasos abrieron sus alas al verla pasar- ¡que me ven turba de pervertidos!- gritó a las tropas que aún la miraban haciendo que uno que otro soldado desviada la mirada mientras que otros sólo la veían con cara de tarado.

\- cualquier pony se puede encariñar con ella- musitó Shining.

\- Nightshade puede ser un amor si se lo propone ¿no lo crees?- respondió la Rainbow mirando a la pegaso.

\- ¡¿se te perdió una igualita o que?!... ¡ven acá!- le gritó Nightshade a un guardia pegaso que se le quedó viendo cuando está pasó cerca de él y ella irritada comenzó a estrangularlo.

\- neee… - dijeron ambos al unísono para luego dirigirse hacia la pegaso. Al pasar cerca de Nightshade, Shining usó su magia haciendo levitar a la furiosa pegaso para seguir su camino a la tienda donde estaba Strong Rock.

Adentro de la tienda estaba el unicornio de pelaje color naranja, melena rojo violeta y ojos color coral secando su cuerpo con una toalla que era levitar a por su magia; al terminar de secar sus flancos la cutie mark de trébol no estaba y en lugar había dos máscaras de teatro.

\- ¿ya paro de llover?- dijo el unicornio con un tono de voz más suave para luego usar una de las mantas para cubrirse- esta helando.

\- los ponis del clima ya despejaron el cielo- respondió Rainbow- ¿sospecho de tu acto?.

\- soy un profesional querida, todos los papeles que interpreto me quedan a la medida… y tú amiga tampoco se quedó atrás- respondió el unicornio mirando de forma diferente a Nightshade- supo improvisar.

\- tenia que hacerlo, no podía arruinarlo- respondió Nightshade- y ahora me explicas del por que me tocaste cerca de mis partes.

\- la actuación no se basa de sólo palabras, también se necesita llegar a los espectadores con hechos… y no creas que tampoco fue fácil para mi tener que haber hecho eso- respondió el unicornio colocando una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¿acaso te dio asco tocarme?- dijo la Nightshade muy molesta entre dientes.

\- asco no, más bien cosa…

\- tienes cinco segundos para explicarte o de lo contrario te romperse las patas…

\- querida, ¿acaso Rainbow no te dijo?- dijo el semental muy indiferente a lo que la yegua le había dicho.

\- ¿decirme que?- dijo la yegua sintiendo como su ira se desbordaba.

\- Nightshade, él es gay- respondió la pegaso arcoíris muy calmada haciendo que la ira de la pegaso se dispara y su expresión cambiara a una más relajada.

\- bueno me retiro- musitó el unicornio pasando cerca de los tres ponis para salir de la tienda pero no sin antes dejar sobre la pegaso grisácea una toalla seca- te dará un resfriado si no te cuidas querida… y su majestad, ¿cuándo puedo pasar por mi pago?.

\- vuelve dentro de una hora- dijo Shining mirando al unicornio para luego este asentir y retirarse de la tienda.

\- ¿en verdad es gay?- susurró Nightshade en la oreja de Rainbow viendo salir al unicornio.

\- así es, es toda una florecita- respondió la pegaso con una leve risa.

\- es un verdadero desperdicio, por que de aspecto está más que bien.

\- toda yegua se lleva una sorpresa cuando platica con él y lo invitan a una cita Jejeje…

\- ¿Rainbow puedes retirarte por favor?- dijo el príncipe de cristal muy serio, la pegaso al ver el semblante del unicornio se retiró de la tienda sin decir nada dejando a ambos capitanes solos.

Shining a paso lento se acercó a la jaula donde fue dejado el unicornio naranja observando el saco que contenía las mantas, con su magia comenzó a desatar el moño y de allí sacó con mucho cuidado una pequeña maleta que abrió con cautela mostrando una pequeña máquina con un disco de vinilo que daba vueltas; con su magia movió el interruptor deteniendo el disco para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- todo quedó grabado su alteza- se escuchó una voz femenina dentro de la tienda, Nightshade y Shining miraron hacia arriba y en una parte muy oscura donde la luz de las antorchas no llegaba se veían dos ojos de color amarillo de pupila rasgada que parecían brillar en ese punto oscuro- su abogado también es cómplice.

\- ¿tomaste las fotos capitana Midnight?- preguntó el semental, los ojos desaparecieron y sólo se vio moverse una silueta que voló hasta quedar frente a los dos ponis la bat pony sin su gabán pero con una cámara fotográfica colgando de su cuello.

\- así es su majestad, aproveché los relámpagos para tomar las fotos, Strong Rock no tendrá defensa alguna, al contrario… se llevará a su abogado con él.

\- serán dos basuras menos para la sociedad- musitó Nightshade- buen trabajo bruja nocturna.

\- gracias… orrrrrchid.- dijo la bat pony con una mueca burlona haciendo que la pegaso se molestará.

En otro punto en Ponyville, La menor de la familia Sparkle estaba corriendo de aquí para allá en su biblioteca ante la mirada de tres de sus amigas: Rarity, Fluttershy y Applejack; aunque también estaba Spike, pero este permanecía serio de brazos cruzados. Twilight a pesar por lo que había pasado aún seguía con la idea de buscar pistas de esos ponis guerreros, aunque la última vez terminó con un golpe en su nariz, un resfriado terrible y una enfermedad que casi la mata; iba a desistir de su objetivo pero aquel sueño que le pareció tan real la hizo tomar fuerzas para seguir con su investigación.

\- estoy segura de que tiene que ser él, él tiene que ser un zelta… ¿quien más tiene magia tan poderosa en estos momentos como para derrotar a dos ponis de la guardia, congelar a toda una escuadra de soldados, hacer crecer un árbol y detener a una osa mayor?- preguntó Twilight en medio de sus afanes.

\- tu puede ser ese otro unicornio- respondió Fluttershy- tu detuviste a una osa menor.

\- hmmm… cierto, pero no voy a hacer lo otro que él hizo… y tampoco voy a alagar de ese logro, además dicen que ese sujeto enmascarado uso hechizos elementales, y no conocemos a otro pony con esa habilidad.

\- Twilight, el estuvo con nosotras cuando Roho estaba luchando- dijo Applejack.

\- quizás uso un hechizo de clonación como la última vez- respondió la unicornio lavanda muy segura debido a su teoría- además nunca se quita esa capa, quizás lo hace para ocultar sus alas.

\- Twilight…- musitó la pony campirana- Roho ya Bluu no es un unicornio, no tenía un cuerno ni alas.

\- y el profesor Snake no tiene alas- concluyó Fluttershy- todas lo vimos cuando entró a la sala sin su capa, en un principio también creí que Roho era el profesor Snake.

\- … genial, definitivamente esto es genial- protestó Twilight sentándose en el suelo- de nuevo otro callejón sin salida… ¿cómo se supone que sepa de ellos si lo único con lo que cuento son con teorías que pierden fuerzas, primero las mentiras de Antauri, luego me dice que Snake si es un zelta, y ahora resulta que el no tiene alas… aunque Zecora ya me había dicho que su descripción no coincidía… ¡maldita curiosidad!- gritó muy frustrada echándose en el suelo.

\- ya déjalo querida, te dará un derrame cerebral- dijo la unicornio blanca con voz calmada- el profesor Snake es sólo otro simple pony.

\- con muchos secretos- respondió Twilight desanimada- ¿ha vuelto al pueblo?...

\- pues… van varios días que no lo veo, ni siquiera en el mercado- respondió Applejack.

\- ¿y ya fueron a su casa?- preguntó de nuevo Twilight.

\- Twilight, así fuéramos a su casa, ¿crees que podamos encontrar la entrada?- respondió Rarity- recuerda que sólo se puede ingresar siguiendo un camino en específico- al escuchar lo que la pony fashionista había dicho, Twilight volteo a ver a Fluttershy con una mirada esperanzadora.

\- lo siento Twilight, pero el señor Stratus no me permite ir al bosque- respondió la tímida pegaso haciendo que Twilight soltara u suspiro de resignación- dice que es por mi seguridad.

\- Twilight Sparkle- dijo el joven dragón muy serio llamando la atención de las ponis- casi te mueres envenenada por esas rocas que usaba ese farsante de Mistic Warior, por poco pierdes la vida por culpa de esa osa que atacó el pueblo, Applejack casi muere, Rainbow Dash te rompió la nariz al sentirse usada en tu capricho… creí que desistirías de esa investigación cuando dijiste que era mejor que permanecieran en el anonimato, ¿pero ahora resulta que quieres retomarla por un simple sueño?… es lo más loco que haz hecho.

\- Spike, si estoy haciendo esto de nuevo no es por un simple capricho- respondió la unicornio lavanda levantándose y dirigiéndose a la mesa para luego señalar una página de un libro que allí estaba- ese sueño fue muy real y tengo el presentimiento de que va a pasar algo muy malo. Estuve investigando sobre lo que significa Aganos, pero lo único que eh encontrado relacionado a esa palabra o lo que se asemeja, es el monte Aganosi que está en medio de Maretonia, Ardenner y Frisón.

\- sigo pensando que es lo más loco que has hecho- masculló el dragón retirándose.

\- Twilight…- musitó la pony campirana.

\- se lo que me dirás Applejack, que quizás sea una búsqueda sin respuestas como la de los zeltas- respondió la unicornio levantando la vista y mirando a las tres yeguas- o quizás tal vez no.

\- ¿Te puedes explicar?- preguntó Fluttershy.

\- he encontrado dos teorías… bueno, una teoría y una leyenda- respondió la unicornio lavanda haciendo levitar el libro que tenía sobre la mesa- la teoría se basa en investigaciones del arqueólogo Treasure Hunter que exploró las cuevas que se formó debajo del monte producto del magma volcánico al abrirse paso al océano de Luna.

\- ¿debajo del monte o dentro del monte?... ese libro esta mal escrito- dijo la pony campirana.

\- debajo Applejack- musito Twilight- el monte Aganosi es una formación natural de roca es muy resistente, tanto que ni la erupción del volcán que estaba debajo la pudo destruir.

\- en resumen es la boca cerrada de un volcán- dijo Rarity.

\- más bien es como un corcho- argumentó Twilight haciendo levitar otro libro y abriéndolo en una sección que tenía apartada mostrando unas fotos- el monte Aganosi se puede apreciar tanto en el exterior como en el interior ya que se puede pasar por los túneles que dejó el magma hasta llegar aquí- explicó la unicornio mostrando unas fotos- estas fotos son exactamente debajo del monte, miren esa formación tan extraña… y de allí es donde se desprende la leyenda.

\- de que leyenda hablan?- preguntó Rainbow entrando por la ventana.

\- una del monte Aganosi, ¿dónde estabas?- respondió Fluttershy.

\- ocupada con el clima, pero… ¿el monte que?...

\- el monte Aganosi- respondió una voz algo aguda, las yeguas voltearon a ver y vieron a Pinkie Pie entrando en la biblioteca, aunque su melena estaba esponjada se notaba muy seria- la leyenda dice que hace miles de años cinco unicornios muy poderosos crearon esa roca para cerrar el volcán que amenazaba constantemente a los aldeanos, uno de los unicornios se sumergió en la lava y creo los túneles que guiaría el magma al océano mientras que los otros creaban y levitaban la roca, la descargaron tan fuerte que destruyó parte de la cima del volcán, pero el resultado fue el esperado ya que cuando el volcán hizo erupción la roca sirvió de corcho evitando una catástrofe y el magma no tuvo de otra que seguir por los túneles que el unicornio había creado, aunque la creencia del unicornio que saltó a la lava perdió fuerza y se empezó a creer de que fue un dragón ya que ningún pony que se sumerja en magma vive para contarlo- finalizó la pony fiestera dejando a Twilight sorprendida ya que mientras que ella explicaba la unicornio lavanda leía el libro y decía prácticamente lo mismo.

\- Pinkie… ¿cómo es que sabes de eso?- preguntó Twilight incrédula.

\- de portilla mi padre nos contó esa leyenda, decía que quería ver esa roca con sus propios ojos.

\- pues ya somos dos, tal vez encuentre respuestas en ese lugar.

\- sólo fue un sueño querida, tal vez producto de las hierbas que Zecora uso en ti- dijo Rarity.

\- quizás, pero no va a quitar el hecho de que investigare sobre eso… las palabras de ustedes fueron muy claras, no saldremos vivas.- respondió la unicornio lavanda.

\- tal vez debamos realizar una excursión- dijo Pinkie- Pero cambia do de tema, ¿tienes libros que hablen de Japony?.

\- ¿de Japony?- preguntó Twilight- claro, ya te lo…

\- ¡un momento todas!... – exclamó Applejack- ahora si que estoy confundida, tu vas a buscar respuestas de un sueño donde todas "morimos" ya que nosotras fuimos las que te advertimos, ¿y tú quieres un libro que hable de Japony?.

\- claro- respondió Twilight.

\- aja- musitó Pinkie.

\- Applejack, no sólo eso… cuando empecé con la investigación me enteré que hay un libro muy antiguo que habla de unas profecías, y ya se han cumplido- respondió Twilight haciendo que la pony granjera y la unicornio fashionista levantaran una ceja.

\- y yo buscaré la forma de liberar a las hermanas Golden- dijo Pinkie haciendo que todas excepto Rainbow ladearan la cabeza confundidas.

\- … concuerdo con Applejack, también estoy confundida- respondió Rarity.

\- y yo…- agregó Fluttershy.

\- sólo miren esto- musitó Twilight llama do la atención al traer con su magia una revista que dejó sobre la mesa, el grupo de yeguas se acercó a esta y observaron con curiosidad.

\- cariño sólo es una revista- musitó Rarity- y bastante vieja.

\- eso lo se, pero esto es lo que quiero que vean- dijo Twilight abriendo la revista en una sección.

\- "orgullo de Ponyville, familia pionera forma imperio sólo con manzanas"- leyó la Rarity en voz alta.

\- Jejeje… imperio, la abuela estará orgullosa de ver como a crecido la granja desde entonces- dijo Applejack con un tono gracioso.

\- pues yo digo que se ganaron ese título- dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa.

\- han hecho un gran esfuerzo desde hace años- dijo Fluttershy.

\- el imperio Apple… suena muy bien- añadió Pinkie.

\- ese no es el artículo- respondió Twilight con voz monótona para luego cambiar las páginas a la que quería enseñar- es este…

\- "encuentran misterioso libro de profecías"- leyó Rarity- "El misterioso libro fue descubierto por el profesor Yearling, arqueólogo de la corona y profesor de la escuela de ciencias e historia de Equestria con sede en Manhattan. Según el profesor Yearling dice que el libro contiene profecías creadas por una civilización extinta ya que las escrituras impresas en este libro están escritas en un idioma extraño y no conocido por ningún pony en Equestria y mucho menos por la princesa Celestia".

\- ¿ven a lo que me refiero?- dijo Twilight un poco emocionada pero demostrándose seria- la raza extinta son los zeltas… por favor continúa.

\- "el libro contiene varias profecías de las cuales cinco han sido traducidas y tres de ellas ya se han cumplido, como la toma del Imperio de Cristal por el rey Sombra, la llegada de Nightmare Moon y su destierro hacia la luna y la era Discord del señor del caos. Las otras dos profecías tratan de la coronación de una cuarta princesa y la destrucción de Equestria por la furia de la naturaleza por los llamado key Masters"…

\- ¿key master?- musitó Fluttershy.

\- ¿Y esos quienes son?- preguntó Rainbow.

\- no lo se, pero es una de las profecías que no se han cumplido- dijo la unicornio lavanda- ese libro habla de cosas que iban a pasar y como vimos ya pasaron ya estuvimos allí- dijo la unicornio más seria, el entusiasmo de Twilight se había disminuido cosa que no pasó desapercibido por sus amigas- cuando estuve viviendo en la biblioteca en Canterlot leí todos los libros y en ninguno de ellos hablaba de los key Master, los zelta o Aganos… prosigue.

\- El traductor de estas profecías es una cebra llamada Mauri, que por una gran cantidad de dinero traduciría completamente este libro. Pero no pudo cumplir lo dicho debido a que misteriosamente falleció al traducir las primeras cinco profecías. El libro se encuentra actualmente en el museo de historia de Manehattan y puede ser visto por el público ya que la exhibición durará tres semanas"- concluyó la unicornio blanca para luego cerrar la revista y darle la vuelta- bueno querida, esto es… interesante, pero por lo que veo esto fue hace cincuentena años, algo tarde para nosotras.

\- se que es tarde Rarity, pero esa revista habla de un libro que les perteneció a ellos y eso demuestran que si existen, Zecora me dijo que le libro les fue robado, pero Mauri falleció por una sola causa… rompió su voto de silencio- musitó Twilight para luego ver a la pony fiestera- Pinkie, ¿recuerdas el comportamiento que Zecora tenía cuando nos habló de los zeltas?.

\- claro, ella se veía como dudosa- respondió la pony rosa.

\- no eran dudas, era temor- respondió Twilight- las cebras saben de los zeltas y no hablan de ellos por que tienen un voto de silencio y al parecer sí lo rompen sus vidas corren peligro… Mauri lo rompió y ya sabemos que le pasó.

\- ¿entonces Zecora va a morir?- preguntó Fluttershy muy temerosa.

\- no lo se y espero que no- respondió Twilight- pensaba preguntarle cuando desperté pero con lo que pasó lo dejé para luego… aunque al recordar este artículo prefiero investigar por mi cuenta para no involucrarla mas- la unicornio lavanda volteo a ver a Rainbow que estaba lista para hablar- y no les pediré el favor esta vez chicas, no quiero que se sientan usadas como la última vez.

\- de hecho Twilight no iba a decir eso- musitó la pegaso color cian- tuviste razón con la leyenda de Nightmare Moon y con lo de la suplantación de Cadence, y si tienes razón en esta, también significa que estaremos en una aventura… así que cuenta conmigo.

\- yo diría que con todas nosotras- dijo Rarity mirando a las otras yeguas y estas asistieron.

\- chicas…- musitó Twilight con una leve sonrisa.

\- aun que está vez yo me uniré luego- dijo la pony rosa muy seria- tengo una misión muy importante… es una Pinkie promesa y como Pinkie promesa la debo cumplir…

\- ¿quieres buscar la aldea de Happa?- preguntó Rainbow y la alocada pony fiestera asintió.

\- ok ahora si te explicas niña, creí que era otra de tus locuras pero veo que Rainbow te prestó atención- musitó Applejack y todas miraron a Pinkie.

\- lo voy a resumir para que entiendan- respondió Pinkie para luego tomar aire y empezar su explicación del por qué del libro y quienes eran las hermanas Golden.

.

.

\- me pueden explicar por otra vez para que vamos al bosque?- preguntó de forma inocente Sweetie Belle siguiendo a sus amigas de cruzada a la vez que miraba a su alrededor muy temerosa mientras movía sus orejas en dirección a algún sonido cerca de ellas.

\- ¿qué no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?- protestó Scootaloo- según Apple Bloom se tele transportó y quiere buscar pruebas para demostrar que sí lo hizo.

\- ehhh… ¿ella sabe que es una pony de tierra cierto?, porque de las tres la única qué puede realizar hechizos soy yo y eso que aún no los sé.

\- conozco a la perfección mi cuerpo Sweetie Belle- dijo entre dientes Apple Bloom- además no encuentro otra explicación a lo ocurrido.

\- ¿y si estabas soñando?- preguntó de nuevo la pequeña unicornio blanca para luego mirar hacia tras de ella al escuchar otro ruido.

\- no lo creo, ya que la ramita que encontré en mi melena pertenece a una planta que sólo crece aquí en el bosque- respondió la pequeña pony de tierra guiando a sus dos amigas.

\- hemos estado en el bosque muchas veces, además hace parte de la zona en donde efectuamos muchas de nuestras cruzadas… quizás en una de ellas se te pego y no te diste cuenta hasta ese día- dijo la pequeña pegaso

\- quizás, pero eso significaría que no había tomado bañado en dos semanas ya que esa fue la última vez que estuvimos en el bosque, ¿además recuerdas cómo fue que llegamos a la puerta del hospital?- preguntó Apple Bloom deteniéndose y volteando a ver a sus dos amigas y más específicamente a Scootaloo, pero la pequeña pegaso no dio respuesta a esa pregunta- vez…

\- ok, no tengo respuesta… ¿pero conoces al menos el sitio exacto para comenzar a buscar?.

\- pues claro que… no.

\- ¡¿entonces como se supone que vamos a buscar algo que supuestamente pasó y si ni siquiera tienes un punto específico para comenzar una búsqueda?!- exclamó Scootaloo molesta defendiéndose y deteniendo a las otras dos ponis- Apple Bloom sin pistas vanos a un camino sin salida y lo sabes, creo que es mejor abandonar esta búsqueda.

\- claro que no, se que no puedo usar magia pero quiero saber por que lo hice, aunque creo que pude hacerlo al sentirme en peligro.

\- chicas…- musitó Sweetie Belle.

\- lo que dices no tiene sentido, dices y te contradices- recriminó Scootaloo.

\- chicas…- dijo de nuevo Sweetie Belle.

\- se que suena bastante loco, pero no encuentro otra respuesta lógica- se defendió Apple Bloom- desde el sueño que Pinkie tuvo han ocurrido muchas cosas raras… y eso que me pasó me tiene confundida y quiero saber la verdad.

\- chicas…- dijo un poco más fuerte Sweetie Belle aún que muy temerosa.

\- lo único lógico que yo veo es que estabas tan preocupada por Applejack que soñaste que saliste de tu casa rumbo al bosque a buscarla, luego ese sueño se convirtió en pesadilla y cuando despertaste caíste de la cama lastimándote la pata- dijo Scootaloo- y la ramita tal vez no la sentirás al momento de lavar tu melena y la sentiste cuando tocaste tu cabeza.

\- chi… chi… chicas…- balbuceo Sweetie Belle centrando su vista en un punto y comenzando a temblar de miedo.

\- Big Mac me dijo que olía a lobelia y también dijo que esa planta sólo crece aquí- respondió Apple Bloom.

\- chi… chi… chi… chicas…- balbuceo de nuevo Sweetie Belle acercándose un poco donde sus amigas.

\- ¡¿que?!- dijeron Scootaloo y Apple Bloom al unísono volteando a ver a la pequeña unicornio.

\- yo creo que es mejor empezar a correr- musitó Sweetie Belle muy temerosa señalando detrás de ella, las otras dos crusaders voltearan a donde ella señalaba y ambas quedaron heladas al ver a unos metros a una enorme mantícora que las miraba mientras se relamía los labios.

\- ¡ahhhhhh!- gritaron Scootaloo y Apple Bloom provocando que el enorme animal rugiera con más fuerza y Sweetie Belle gritara cuando esta dejó de rugir y se uniera a sus dos amigas.

\- Apple Bloom si en verdad te puedes tele transportar cuando te sientes en peligro este es el momento- dijo Scootaloo sin despegar sus ojos de la mantícora.

La pequeña terrestre aún presa del miedo cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse para lograr esa hazaña que ningún pony de su raza ha logrado. La mantícora empezó a acercarse moviendo su cola enseñando su aguijón y abriendo sus alas mostrándose más grande de lo normal.

\- Apple Bloom si puedes teletransportarte hazlo ya- musitó Sweetie Belle temblando como gelatina.

\- vamos… vamos…- murmuraba Apple Bloom con sus ojos cerrados muy concentrada- se que puedo hacerlo…

\- ¡grrrrrrrr!...

\- ¡ahhh no puedo hacerlo!...

\- ¡ahhh!...- gritaron Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo abrazándose y cerrando sus ojos, momentos después la mantícora saltó sobre ellas extendiendo sus patas al frente y abriendo sus fauces, pero luego se escuchó otro rugido de dolor seguido de un golpe muy fuerte; las pequeñas abrieron sus ojos y vieron a la mantícora lejos de ellas levantándose del suelo y posteriormente gruñendo.

Las crusaders voltearon su vista a donde miraba el enorme animal y entre la vegetación vieron salir a un pony alto como la princesa Luna vistiendo un traje que cubría su cuerpo similar a una vestimenta ninja y aparte de eso su rostro lo tenía cubierto con una máscara kitsune de color negro con unas líneas azules que cruzaban por la frente hasta el hocico.

\- ¡¿él?!- exclamó Scootaloo.

\- ¡¿Roho ya Bluu?!- exclamo sorprendida Sweetie Belle.

La mantícora soltó otro rugido y emprendió el ataque a su agresor aunque este ni se inmutaba y las niñas empezaron a gritar que huyera pero el pony continuaba sin mover ni una sola pata. A pocos metros de su objetivo la mantícora dio un salto abriendo sus fauces y extendiendo sus garras así como hizo con las pequeñas, pero Roho saltó dando una vuelta muy rápido hacia atrás golpeando el hocico de la bestia con sus patas traseras enviándola unos metros al aire, luego el pony se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y estampó las delanteras muy fuerte en el suelo creando unos picos de hielo al mismo instante que la mantícora tocó tierra y eso lo hizo rugir de dolor a medida que los picos salían de la tierra e impactaban en su cuerpo alejándolo del pony.

\- hechizos de hielo- murmuró Scootaloo.

\- igual que el señor Snake- murmuró Apple Bloom.

Después de haber sido impactada y alejada por quince picos de hielo, la mantícora cayó al suelo con varias heridas y cortes, una de las membranas de sus alas estaba rota por el ataque mientras que la otra estaba dislocada; no tardó mucho en levantarse y soltar otro rugido pero de furia.

\- salgan de bosque…- se escuchó una voz cavernosa cuando el pony enmascarado volteo a ver a las niñas.

\- … oportunidades como esas no se ven todos los días- dijo la pequeña pegaso- ¡ya lo oyeron vámonos de aquí!.

\- pero…- protestó Apple Bloom.

\- ¡ni siquiera sabes que es lo que estás buscando, vámonos ahora!- respondió Scootaloo emprendiendo la huida, Sweetie Belle dio dos pasos dudando si seguirla o esperar a la pony de tierra, pero se giró por completo y salió a todo galope detrás de la pegaso.

\- vete… ahora…- dijo de nuevo el pony enmascarado volteando a ver a Apple Bloom.

\- … gra... ¡cuidado!- exclamó Apple Bloom señalando al semental y sin darle tiempo de voltear a ver, la mantícora ya lo tenía apresado entre sus garras.

El enorme animal dio un mordisco sin compasión al cuello del pony haciendo que la pequeña terrestre diera un grito ahogado; aunque lo que pasó luego dejó a Apple Bloom con su hocico abierto en su máxima capacidad ya que la mantícora al apretar más sus fauces y desgarrar parte del cuello del pony, ocurrió una explosión donde estaban esos dos cubriendo todo con una neblina color blanquiazul que cuando se disipó reveló a la mantícora completamente congelada quedando en la pose cuando desgarró parte del pony, pero no habían señales de él.

\- ¿un hechizo de hielo?- musitó Apple Bloom sorprendida- "no tiene un cuerno, ¿cómo puede hacer hechizos?"- pensó sin salir de su asombro.

\- el bosque es peligroso, vete ahora- dijo Roho ya Bluu parado detrás de la pequeña terrestre provocando que ella se sobre exaltara y volteara a ver detrás pero no vio a nadie. Comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada a su alrededor pero solo veía la vegetación del bosque y a la criatura congelada.

\- ¡Apple Bloom!- se escuchó el gritó de Scootaloo para luego la pequeña pegaso salir de entre los arbustos- que esperas, vámonos de aquí- musitó para luego volver a introducirse en el arbusto. Apple Bloom dio un último vistazo a la criatura y salió rápido de ese lugar cruzando el arbusto que Scootaloo había atravesado encontrando a sus dos amigas.

\- esto pudo haber terminado muy mal- dijo Sweetie Belle muy asustada.

\- creo que es mejor volver al pueblo, ya hemos estado mucho tiempo por fuera- propuso Scootaloo- por poco morimos, gracias a Celestia que él estaba cerca y evitó que sucediera.

\- no pude darles las gracias ya que desapareció- dijo Apple Bloom- pero aún no podemos volver, ciento que estamos cerca del lugar que…

\- Apple Bloom no iremos a ningún lado- dijo Scootaloo muy seria- estamos realizando una búsqueda y arriesgando la vida sin pruebas concretas.

\- hay las pruebas- protestó la pony amarilla.

\- ¿la ramita y el olor a lobelia?...- argumentó Scootaloo- yo también encuentro ramas en mi melena y se me pegan olores raros en el cuerpo, ¿o ya se te olvido que estuvimos oliendo a tomates podridos por una semana cuando intentamos ser ponis de medicina alternativa?.

\- sin mencionar esas alucinaciones que tuvimos cuando probamos esas mentas raras que crecen detrás de la casa de Twilight- añadió Sweetie Belle haciendo una asqueada.

\- escucha Apple Bloom- dijo Scootaloo- por lo que acaba de pasar creo que no te tele transportaste por tu cuenta como tu dices…

\- ¿me estas diciendo mentirosa?...

Qw- no, al parecer Roho fue el causante de lo que te pasó- musitó Scootaloo y Apple Bloom abrió su hocico pero de allí no salió palabra alguna- ¿esa teoría tiene un poco más de sentido no crees?.

\- yo… creo que sí- musitó la pequeña terrestre bajando su cabeza.

\- propongo que vallamos con Zecora, quizás ella nos puede dar más información de Roho ya Bluu- dijo Sweetie Belle.

\- ¿y a él si lo puedes pronunciar bien?- musitó Scootaloo con una mueca burlona.

\- a que te refieres Scootaloo.

\- ¿cómo se llama el espíritu que atormentada a Pinkie?.

\- pues Maluma…- respondió la pequeña unicornio haciendo que Apple Bloom y Scootaloo arquearan una ceja- así se llama ese espíritu maligno- dijo muy firme pero sus amigas continuarán con la misma expresión- ¿que no es así?...

\- es Do Vulama- respondió Scootaloo.

\- bueno se parecen…

\- … mejor vamos ya con Zecora, no quiero estar aquí cuando se descongelar la mantícora- dijo Apple Bloom e inmediatamente ella y las dos crusaders retomaron el camino alejándose de ese lugar.

Minutos después de que las potrillas se alejaran, un pony portando una capa con capucha muy desgastada y vieja se asomó entre los árboles observando a la mantícora; su cuerno sobresalía de su capucha y arrojó un rayo a la bestia rompiendo su prisión de hielo. La mantícora cayó sobre sus garras y miro fijamente al pony encapuchado para luego dar un rugido y emprender su ataque contra éste, pero cuando la mantícora estuvo a varios metros de él, se detuvo derrapando y quedando a tan sólo un metro de distancia con una expresión de miedo para luego darse la vuelta y huir despavorido alejándose lo más rápido que podía del pony.

\- siempre causas una buena primera impresión- dijo de forma cómica una flama de color azul después de materializarse aún lado del pony y danzar por el viento- Anunrama, ¿por qué salvaste a las niñas?.

\- tengo mis motivos- respondió el pony retomando la marcha y detrás de él la flama.

\- eres muy extraño… aunque no me sorprendes.

\- ¿y lo dice una flama parlante?...

\- alma errante es una mejor definición- respondió la flama con un tono cómico- no se tú pero los secuaces de Gaia no nos han vuelto a atacar y hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí… ¿por qué no regresamos a la isla del náufrago o al valle del fénix?.

\- al valle del fénix no podemos volver ya que el guardián astral la frecuenta, y aún no es momento de volver a la isla. Y en que Gaia nos den un poco de espacio no significa que no este enviando sus secuaces tratando de seguirnos no nos encuentra ya que mantenemos en movimiento y no revelamos nuestro poder mágico, además no lo hace en persona ya que debe de tener la cabeza revuelta tratando de descubrir el por que su bisutería mágica no revela nuestra posición o mi presencia, al igual que Noir.

\- ahhh…- respondió la flama entendiendo lo que hacía el pony- oye, a ella la dejaste hecha un harapo, me refiero a Noir…

\- fue personal…

\- ¿por lo de esa tal Hasunohana?...

\- así es…

\- ¿y quien es ella?.

\- … sólo diré que fue personal- musitó el pony encapuchado de forma cortante y la flama comprendió que por más que le insistiera no hablaría del tema.

.

.

Las chicas se despidieron se Twilight dejando a la unicornio sumergida en sus libros, ya con la ayuda de sus amigas descifrar ese misterio sería más fácil; aunque esta vez tendría cuidado al solicitar los favores y no como espías para que se vistieron de forma ridícula, o que algún pony les borrara la memoria, o que tuvieran que usar un cotoneo para seducir ancianos por error. Ella aparte de leer los libros ideaba un plan para que ninguna se sintiera usada aunque contó con la colaboración de todas ellas.

De pronto sus estudios fueron interrumpidos ya que alguien tocó a su puerta varias veces, ignoró los golpes ya que su asistente número uno atenderá a su visitante, pero después de varios golpes a la puerta llegó a la conclusión de que su asistente no estaba y por cortesía (o por que le tocó), fue ella quien dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta aunque sólo abrió la parte de arriba para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró a un pony regordete vestido de traje.

\- buenas tarde, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?- preguntó la unicornio.

\- ¿Twilight Sparkle, es usted?...- musitó el pony entrecerrando los ojos viendo mejor a la yegua.

\- ehh si soy yo.

\- wow ya eres toda una yegua- dijo el semental haciendo que Twilight arqueara una ceja- perdón, quizás no me recuerde… soy Lipizzano.

\- oh pero que tonta- se dijo a si misma cambiando su semblante- claro que me acuerdo de usted señor, perdón por no reconocerlo es que…

\- ¿subí de peso?- la yegua afirmó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa- jejeje, los años no vienen solos señorita, es una sorpresa verla aquí en el pueblo.

\- hace unos años la princesa me envió a supervisar un evento y resulte quedándome.

\- ya veo… ¿y cómo se encuentran la señora Velvet y el cascarrabias de Nightlight?.

\- jejeje, mis padres están bien señor, les escribo a diario, ¿y que lo trae a Ponyville?.

\- negocios señorita.

\- ahhh, oh pero que modales- se dijo dándose un palm face- ¿gusta pasar señor Lipizzano?.

\- en otra ocasión señorita, sólo me detuve a saludar, tengo una reunión con la alcaldesa en unos minutos.

\- muy dedicado como siempre, y responsable… no cabe duda que es un imán de yeguas como dice mi padre- tras el comentario de la unicornio el semental se sonrojo un poco.

\- eh bueno si *ejem*… ya debo irme señorita, un gusto en verla- dijo el semental dando media vuelta y retirándose- dele mis saludos a sus padres.

\- lo haré señor, cuídese- Twilight espero a que el semental cruzará la esquina para luego entrar en la biblioteca.

Pasaron veinte minutos y su puerta fue tocada interrumpiendo por segunda vez su investigación, la unicornio miro al techo de su casa y soltó un suspiro para luego dirigirse a la puerta tras otros golpes; de nuevo abrió la parte de arriba de la puerta y vio a una pony que portaba un gabán de color rojo y un sombrero de ala ancha del mismo color del gaban con una cinta negra y encima una pluma de fénix,

\- ¿si, en que puedo?... ¿capitana Midnight?- dijo sorprendida al ver a la yegua nocturna cuando mostró su rostro al levantar un poco su sombrero aunque por la luz del día también tenia puestos sus lentes- no quiero soñar grosera, ¿pero no debería estar descansando en estos momentos?... ya sabe, por su condición.

\- no negaré que desearía estar en una cama o colgada durmiendo ya que estoy exhausta señorita Twilight, pero debo informarle algo- musitó la yegua nocturna- ¿puedo pasar?...

\- oh claro…- la unicornio se alejó de la puerta para luego abrirla por completo dándole pasó a la bat pony, Midnight al cruzar la puerta cerro esta con su pata trasera- ¿qué es lo que me tienes que decir?.

\- hace poco trasladaron a Strong Rock a las prisiones de Canterlot- dijo la bat pony, el semblante de la unicornio lavanda fue cambiando a uno mas serio- las pruebas que reunimos servirán para enviarlo directo al tártaro, pero eso no es lo que vine realmente a decirle, vine a advertirle.

\- ¿hay algo más serio que eso?.

\- si señorita, Lipizzano es el abogado que esta llevando el caso de Strong.- musitó Midnight y los ojos de la unicornio se abrieron de la impresión- ¿conoce a ese pony?

Qw- lo conozco, es un buen pony, también es amigo de la familia.

\- es una maldita rata- dijo Midnight frunciendo el ceño- él es la razón por la cual Strong no ha estado tras las rejas- la unicornio ladeo su cabeza en son de duda- señorita Twilight, Lipizzano ha alterado todas las pruebas que han recaído sobre Strong todos estos años, y ahora está planeando alterar estas también. Si Strong queda libre de nuevo, planea desaparecer a toda la familia Sparkle- la expresión de Twilight cambió a una de temor.

\- el estuvo aquí hace poco, actuó normal y se retiró y que tenia una cita con la alcaldesa.… debo informarle a la princesa Celestia, ese pony está loco.

\- le sugiero que no lo haga señorita…

\- ¿por qué no?, mis padres están en peligro, se ganó la confianza de la familia y ahora nos va a traicionar, realizar sus fechorías le será más fácil.

\- y si los pone sobre aviso no sólo estarán en peligro sino que estarías arruinando la investigación- dijo la bat pony muy seria- tus padres entre menos sepan más vivirán, además por eso no debes de preocuparte…

\- dijiste que mis padres estarán en peligro por ese pony, como es…

\- Lipizzano ya fue aprehendido- interrumpió Midnight con voz suave- no puedo darte los detalle del como lo capturamos, pero ya no representa un peligro. En una semana será la audiencia de Strong Rock y personalmente me gustaría que estuvieras allí, la expresión que ese idiota pondrá será única cuando sepa la sorpresa que su abogado será otro.

\- claro que estaré allí, fui la víctima de ese aprovechado.

\- la estaré poniendo al tanto señorita Twilight, pero le advierto que las pruebas que se presentarán no son bonitas.

\- je, ya me las imagino- musitó Twilight sintiendo un frío recorrer su lomo junto con u aire de vergüenza- muchas gracias capitana, estoy en deuda con usted.

\- no hay nada en deuda señorita, sólo hacia mi trabajo. Bueno me retiro, aún esta temprano y debo descansar.

\- adelante, y nuevamente gracias- respondió la unicornio. Midnight dio un breve saludo bajando el ala de su sombrero para luego salir volando y Twilight se encerró de nuevo en la biblioteca para buscar pistas de su investigación.

Muy cerca de la casa/árbol de Twilight, una pegaso de pelaje amarillo, melena color cobre y ojos de color naranja portando una alforja asegurada con candado, observó cuando la yegua del gabán salió volando y la unicornio se entró de nuevo, tenía curiosidad pero una vibración en la alforja la hizo desistir de ese impulso, dio varios golpes a la alforja molesta provocando que esta o lo que había dentro de esta se moviera con más fuerza.

\- de todos los encargos que mi ama me ordenó este no es el más peligroso pero si el más latoso- se dijo a si misma retirándose la alforja y dándole una pequeña patada- quédate quieto, como no diste lata cuando estábamos con Q' cosa apestosa… ¿huh?- levantó la mirada al ver a Fluttershy caminando junto con su escolta por la plaza, aún que esta vez caminaba un poco más retraída ya que se sentía incomoda al caminar junto con el pegaso de mirada fría al pensar que los demás pensaban que eran pareja- en poco tiempo dejaras de ser mi problema jejejeje- dijo de forma maliciosa para luego ponerse de nuevo la alforja y salir volando.

**Fin del capítulo 44.**

**¡YAIBA FUERA!...**

**¿reviews?.**


	45. Rostros de papel

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo este capítulo para que se entretengan un poco en esta cuarentena. También les sugiero mis dos one- shot "Alba" y "Frío otoño" si les gusta algo de poesía :D**

**O "escuadrón sombra" si les gusta la acción ;)**

**Sin más preámbulos… el nuevo capítulo**

**Capítulo 45: rostros de papel.**

El día del juicio de Strong Rock había llegado, habían pasado tres dias desde su traslado a la capital directamente a los calabozos del palacio donde su estancia no fue para nada placentera; ahora el semental se encontraba en una sala de juicio sentado en el lugar donde van los demandados encadenado de sus patas y con el anillo anulador aún en su cuerno roto en frente al estrado donde estaban algunos ponis del concejo como jurado, y en el centro de este un espacio vacío en donde estarían las princesas de Equestria como jueces, a su lado izquierdo estaba la familia Sparkle: Twilight Velvet y Nightlight estaban serios ante la presencia del unicornio, Twilight veía al semental de forma indiferente o desviaba la mirada cuando él la miraba ya que aun sentía asco al saber que la había tocado y ultrajado su cuerpo contagiándola de una enfermedad que casi la mata, aunque por suerte la medicina que le brindó Zecora le salvó la vida y no le dejo ningún rastro del abuso del semental… y por último estaba Shining Armor que veía con ojos asesinos al unicornio del parche y aguantando las ganas de no ir donde él y arrancarle la cabeza por haber abusado de nuevo a su pequeña hermana.

Strong miró detrás de él y vio en las sillas donde se sentaban los testigos a varios ponis entre ellos a Rarity y a Rainbow Dash acompañadas de sus escoltas, y junto a Nightshade estaba un pony vistiendo un traje de color azul con un enorme sombrero que le impedía ver su rostro, la ignoró por completo ya que había otros ponis metiches queriendo ver como el veredicto fallaba a su favor dándole fin a esa payasada y poder realizar lo que tenía en mente.

Había más ponis de los que se tenía planeado estar ese día debido a que la información de la captura del capitán más antiguo de la guardia se había filtrado hacia los periódicos y están noticia se difundió como pólvora a todo el reino y los medios quisieron ampliar la noticia queriendo saber del por qué del arresto de uno de los mejores soldados que tenía Equestria.

Días atrás muchos ponis periodistas solicitaron audiencias con la monarca del sol para que les dijera lo que sucedía, era de esperarse que ella accediera a las audiencias de sus amados ponis pero no contaba con el bombardeo de preguntas referente a ese tema.

Celestia trató de explicar argumentando solamente que la captura del ex capitán se debía a crímenes que había cometido durante años atrás y que se descubrieron las pruebas de ello junto con otras donde lo vinculaban con terroristas, la alicornio explicaba obviamente omitiendo la parte de la violación de su alumna pero quedó sin palabras cuando un pony periodista le preguntó que si en verdad había un complot contra el capitán del escuadrón ya que un día después de saberse la noticia de su captura, otro artículo circuló en donde se puso en tela de juicio la reputación de Twilight y de toda la familia Sparkle.

El periodista dijo que habían publicado unas fotos donde se veía la unicornio lavanda intimando con Strong Rock junto con otros encabezados donde decían que sus padres, respetados ponis del concejo habían incitado a la joven yegua prestar sus servicios sexuales para que ese acto amoroso se viera como una violación hacia ella y así extorsionar al unicornio. Otro periodista argumentó que una fuente desconocida dijo que las fotos eran falsas y que sólo se trataba de una cortina de humo para opaca la imagen del buen capitán al no aceptar las insinuaciones de Twilight Sparkle en un hotel en el pueblo donde ella residía y que sería enjuiciado a puerta cerrada sólo era por órdenes de la mismísima princesa Celestia como castigo al semental por no aceptar las demandas de la joven unicornio y que la única forma de que quedará libre fuese que Strong aceptara a la alumna de Celestia y que está le diera su bendición.

Debido a estas declaraciones la monarca del sol le pidió a los periodistas prudencia y no creer en noticias amarillistas, cosa que era casi difícil de ignorar ya que uno de los periodistas le pasó el artículo a la princesa y ella vio que las fotos eran muy comprometedoras, claramente censuradas en su punto pero comprometedoras ya que eran las mismas copias que Midnight le había enviado y eran las mismas que ella le arrojó a Strong a sus cascos el día que lo encaró cuando estaba encerrado en Ponyville, y esa famosa fuente desconocida no sería otra más que el abogado del ex capitán Lipizzano que había movido sus fichas momentos antes de ser capturado.

Tras un largo día de audiencias y de negaciones a un juicio abierto, Celestia le comento lo sucedido a Luna y ella le propuso a su hermana de hacer el juicio público como los medios querían y eso seria lo mejor para que toda Equestria supiera realmente quien era Strong Rock y las razones del por qué se estaba enjuiciando al unicornio; Celestia no quedo muy segura de hacer el juicio público ya que la reputación y la moral de su "hija" quedaría por el suelo. Pero luego de analizarlo bien con su hermana, autorizó el ingreso a tan sólo un periodista por diario de Equestria para que cubriera la noticia y a ciertos ponis que servirían de testigos.

Ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde que comenzó el juicio y el abogado del unicornio no había hecho presencia; Strong miraba desde su sitio de forma indiferente al jurado y a la familia Sparkle, volvió a mirar hacia atrás y vio las puertas abrirse, creyó que se trataba de su abogado pero tan sólo era una cebra que tan sólo portaba unos aros de oro en su pata izquierda, cuello y aretes grandes en sus orejas del mismo material que los otros artilugios, le pareció vulgar ya que no estaba bien presentada para el lugar.

Pero como Celestia había dejado entrar a periodistas, era obvio que cualquiera podía entrar. No le prestó atención a eso pero hasta que algo hizo click en su mente y volteo a ver rápidamente a la cebra que ya estaba hablando con Rainbow Dash y se dio cuenta que era la misma que había visto en Ponyville y eso le hizo surgir una pregunta… ¿fue tan convincente la mentira qué difundió su abogado como para que pueblerinos comunes vinieran para cerciorarse de que era cierto?.

\- Lipizzano sí que te luciste…- murmuró Strong volteando su vista al frente..

Diez minutos después de que Zecora entrara la puerta se abrió nuevamente y por esta cruzó una unicornio vistiendo de traje, de pelaje blanco como la nieve, melena color melón claro con una franja naranja claro y ojos color azul cielo; levitaba un portafolios con su magia pasando por el pasillo he ingresando a la sala y se sentó junto a Strong dejando su portafolio encima de la mesa para luego abrirlo y sacar de allí unos documentos y repasarlos mientras que este la miraba con una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿que?- dijo la yegua de forma cortante sin dejar de ver sus documentos...

\- ¿que se supone que haces?...- preguntó Strong.

\- pues te voy a representar duh…- respondió la unicornio sin voltear a ver al semental.

\- no necesito que una mocosa engreída me represente, tengo mi propio abogado.

\- si te refieres a ese gordo degenerado de Lipizzano, él no podrá hacerlo esta vez. Así que es mi deber, o en este caso obligación representante… y no estoy muy feliz de hacerlo, así que te aguantas- musitó la unicornio mirando a Strong de reojo.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?...

\- que soy tu abogada, ¿qué no es obvio?- dijo la unicornio señalándose- y por lo que veo los cargos que recaen sobre ti son muy pesados, así que dudo que gane- musitó mientras volvía a darle un ojo a los documentos- mejor buscaré la forma de que tus años en prisión sea más ameno.

\- me refería a el porque Lipizzano no me va a representar.

\- ahhh eso… porque también soy la abogada de Lipizzano, y eso sí que menos me agrada.

\- ¡¿qué?!- exclamó Strong Rock sorprendido por lo que la unicornio había dicho.

\- ok, tú reacción demuestra que no sabes nada… así que te lo voy a resumir- dijo la unicornio pasándole uno de los documentos que leía con su magia al ex capitán, Strong comenzó a leer y poco a poco su ojo se abría más de la impresión al ver los cargos que recaía sobre su abogado- te ves pálido…

\- "ese idiota se dejó atrapar… bueno no importa, aún así… ¡¿qué demonios!?"- pensaba Strong, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una puerta que estaba cerca del estrado se abrió y de allí salió Black Wildcard encadenado de sus patas siendo escoltado por dos guardias del palacio.

El joven pony de tierra miró al ex capitán mientras que los soldados lo guiaban a la silla que estaba continúa de Strong Rock, para luego retirarse, Wildcard soltó un pesado suspiro para luego mirar al suelo muy pensativo.

\- ¿porque estas aquí muchacho?...- preguntó Strong fingiendo no saber.

\- no te hagas Strong Rock, sabes porque estoy aquí- respondió Black aun mirando el suelo- todo se fue a la mierda, fui un tonto al dejarme convencer de ti, el único consuelo que me queda es que no arrastré a mí hermano a esto, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado…

\- je… ya veo, donde…

\- ¿me capturaron?- preguntó el pony de tierra interrumpiendo al unicornio- estaba haciendo mi trabajo, cuidando a Pinkie Pie y soportando su empalagosa forma de ser, los guardias llegaron momentos después que mi hermano y me dieron captura frente a sus ojos... su expresión era de asombro y desilusión...- musitó levantando un poco la mirada- lo que me pregunto es… ¿cómo es que se enteraron?.

\- lo único que tengo por decir es que al parecer esto está más difícil de lo que creí- dijo la unicornio mirando los documentos llamando la atención de Strong y Black que voltearon a verla cuando ella dijo eso- así es, voy a representarlos a los tres y por lo que estoy leyendo esta peluda la cosa.

\- ¿qué?...- dijo Black Wildcard algo confundido.

\- que los voy a representar a los tres… y no es que me guste mucho la idea- dijo de nuevo la yegua sin voltear a mirar al pony de tierra.

\- tal vez la corona no quiere gastar mucho en abogados y solo contrató los más barato que se le atravesó o encontraron en una taberna- dijo Strong Rock de forma sarcástica mirando de reojo a la unicornio.

\- hmm puede ser… o tal vez la corona no quiere gastar mucho en abogados para violadores, traficantes y difamadores- respondió la unicornio con el mismo tono sarcástico revisando los documentos, luego los dejó sobre la mesa y miró a los dos sementales- por lo que veo este realmente es un caso perdido para los tres, pero hay algo bueno que saldrá de esto.

\- ¿y según tú que es lo bueno?- preguntó Strong con ganas de desollar a la yegua, cosa que era imposible debido a las cadenas que mataban sus patas.

\- que gane o pierda le pagarán muy bien a esta abogada que contrataron barata o sacaron de una taberna- dijo la unicornio como si nada.

\- ¿estas segura de que tu talento si está en los juzgados?...- preguntó Black mirando de lado los flancos de la unicornio viendo una pluma de color azul con dos trazos en forma de copo de nieve debajo como cutiemark- porque al analizar tu cutiemark no se asemeja a nada de lo que estás haciendo.

\- se asemeja más a una marca de una escritora frustrada- dijo Strong de forma burlona.

\- que paradoja- respondió la yegua con un tono más sarcástico y mirando al techo de la sala para luego voltear a ver a Strong Rock con una mueca burlona- la tuya supuestamente representa protección al reino, yo supongo que es eso… y mira que saliste todo un violador y un traficante- dijo dándole un rápido vistazo a la marca del semental viendo una torre con dos espadas cruzadas por detrás de esta, el semental frunció el ceño ante el comentario de la unicornio aunque era más por la expresión que ella tenía- quizás nuestras marcas no es lo que nos representa sino nuestras acciones Strong, o quizás tu cutiemark si te representa… representa a un pony que debe estar encerrado ya que lo único que hace es daño a los demás- la yegua levanto de nuevo los documento y giró su vista al frente dejando al unicornio con una ira en crecimiento por haberlo insultado.

\- se supone que me tienes que defender, no creer en esas falsedades que dicen de mí- dijo el unicornio muy molesto.

\- un pony es inocente hasta que se le demuestre lo contrario… no creo en lo que dice las princesas, pero tampoco creo en lo que tú dices… las pruebas son las que hablarán en este caso; además debo primero escuchar lo que las princesas dirán para poder realizar una buena defensa o simplemente hare que tu estadía sea más amena como te dije antes - respondió la yegua con un tono más serio.

Diez minutos después la puerta que estaba cerca al estrado se abrió y por esta fue entrando Lipizzano también con sus patas encadenadas siendo custodiado por dos guardias del palacio, el pony regordete dio un rápido vistazo a la sala de audiencias viendo a los ponis que estaban cómo testigos, el jurado y a la familia Sparkle que negaban con su cabeza al sentirse traicionados. El pony de tierra soltó un suspiro muy pesado y desvió la mirada para continuar su camino donde estaban los otros dos sementales con su abogada, pero detuvo sus pasos y levantó su cabeza al sentir el peso de una mirada… y efectivamente se trataba de la mirada de Strong Rock que lo veía como si se lo fuese a comer.

\- quisiera una silla aparte de ellos- dijo Lipizzano volteando a ver a los guardias con un temor bien marcado en sus palabras.

\- claaaro, y yo quisiera unas vacaciones pagas en Los Pegasus- respondió uno de los guardias- pero como no se puede me toca aguantarme, así que toma ese concejo.

\- pero…

\- no te mandamos a que espaciaras rumores falsos gordito-respondió el otro guardia interrumpiendo al pony regordete- así que camina que ya se me esta pasando la hora del almuerzo, y si que me pongo de malas cuando no como a tiempo- musito el guardia entre dientes fingiendo estar molesto causando temor en Lipizzano.

El pony de tierra giró su cabeza de nuevo al frente y continuo acercándose a paso lento, por fortuna se pudo sentar a un lado de Black pero eso no evitó que Strong lo apuñalara con la mirada, volteo a ver un poco mas allá del unicornio del parche y vio a la que sería su abogada.

\- ¿Sterling, eres tú?- preguntó Lipizzano.

\- hola Lipizzano- respondió la yegua con voz monótona y haciendo una mueca de desagrado sin dejar de revisar los documentos- antes de que pronuncies las siguientes palabras déjame dejar algo en claro, no quiero oírte, me irrita tu presencia y no quiero ver que estés mirando mi trasero- prosiguió sutilmente mirando al semental de reojo con una mirada más asesino que la que le brindaba Strong Rock- porque si las princesas no ordenan castrarte yo sí lo haré…

\- s… s… si, de acuerdo- musitó Lipizzano volviendo su mirada al frente.

\- … si que eres un encanto, no me extraña que aún seas una solterona- dijo Strong.

\- para su información señor Strong, soy felizmente casada- respondió Sterling con una expresión feliz.

\- tú eres feliz… pero que hay del pobre semental que te tiene que aguantar- la unicornio frunció el ceño por el comentario del unicornio y este mostró una mueca burlona- yo creo que esta más por temor que por amor Jejeje.

\- eres un…- dijo Sterling volteando a ver al semental, pero corto sus palabras ya que la puerta que estaba cerca al estrado se abrió de nuevo y por esta entró la princesa Celestia y de tras de ella su hermana e inmediatamente ella, sus tres clientes y todos los ponis que se encontraban allí se pusieron de pie.

Ambas alicornios se veían más serias de lo normal cosa que extrañó a Twilight ya que era la primera vez que veía a su mentora con esa expresión, con Luna ya estaba acostumbrada ya que la alicornio azulada no era de muchas expresiones. Las dos yeguas caminaron hasta el estrado para luego sentarse en el lugar que era para ellas, luego Celestia miró a todos los presentes finalizando por la familia Sparkle.

\- pueden sentarse- musitó la monarca del sol y todos los presentes tomaron asiento para luego voltear a ver al grupo de ponis frente a ella- ¿sólo tu representaras a los demandados?.

\- así es su majestad- respondió la unicornio blanca levantándose de nuevo y acercándose al estrado para luego realizar una reverencia.

\- ¿se conocen?- susurró Black cerca de la oreja de Lipizzano.

\- algo así- respondió el pony regordete soltando un suspiro.

\- tú reacción hacía ella no me agrada.

\- lo que pasa Black es que Lipizzano fue su maestro en la escuela de derecho cuando ella aun era joven, y como todo maestro degenerado al sentirse orgullosa de su alumna, la citó y se quiso pasar con ella… tiene suerte de que aun conserve sus huevos- explicó Strong haciendo que el pony regordete desviara la mirada apenado.

\- mis compañeros del bufete de abogados no quisieron meter sus cascos en estos casos debido a su complejidad, y como las leyes de Equestria no permite desamparar a ningún pony, solicité a mis superiores tomar este caso ya que están relacionados entre sí- respondió Sterling aun realizando la reverencia.

\- ¿conoces lo delicado que es este asunto?- pregunto la princesa Luna.

\- así es su majestad- respondió Sterligh.

\- puedes sentarte mi pequeña pony- dijo la princesa Celestia y la unicornio asintió para luego dar media vuelta y dirigirse donde sus clientes- como todos saben, en los periódicos de toda Equestria se difundió una noticia sobre un supuesto complot contra el ex capitán de la guardia Strong Rock al no acceder a las peticiones de la señorita Twilight Sparkle- dijo con voz alta mirando a todos los ponis para luego levantarse de su lugar y comenzó a salir a paso lento del estrado y pasando por el frente de este junto con in maletín de madera que era levitando por su aura llamando la atención de todos los presentes que la seguían con la mirada.

\- aparte de eso se puso en tela de juicio la reputación de la familia Sparkle incluyendo la del príncipe de cristal y capitán de la guardia Shining Armor- prosiguió la princesa Luna llamando la atención mientras que su hermana se alejaba más del estrado y se acercaba al palco de los demandantes donde estaba la familia Sparkle- ¿la abogada de los demandados tiene que decir algo a favor?.

\- sí su majestad…- respondió Sterling levantándose y tomando los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa con su magia.

\- entonces tiene la palabra la abogada de los demandados, y se da oficialmente inicio al juicio- dijo la princesa de la noche para luego acomodar sus pésimas bajo su mentón poniéndose sería y notando una actitud metódica.

\- gracias su majestad… según los reportes que se me fueron dados, a los señor Lipizzano se le está acusando de difamación, obstrucción a la autoridad y conspiración, al señor Strong Rock de violación, tráfico de drogas y armas junto con el señor Black Wildcard que sólo se le acusa de tráfico y desaparición forzada…- musitó la unicornio acercándose donde el jurado- vamos por partes, llamo al declaración al señor Lipizzano- el pony de tierra se levanto para luego acercarse al estrado; se sentía incomodo ya que era la primer vez en su vida que no era él que hacia las preguntas- señor Lipizzano…

\- conozco la rutina, no es necesario recordármela- dijo el pony de tierras interrumpo a la unicornio.

\- si conoce la rutina sabe que lo que haré serán una serie de preguntas que debe contestar con la verdad- dijo Sterling en voz alta mirando al jurado para luego voltear a ver al semental- y como sé que mentimos para poder ganar los juicios te recomiendo que está vez no lo hagas ya que estas hundido hasta el cuello… capichi- musitó en voz baja viéndolo a los ojos a lo cual este solo afirmó con su cabeza muy temeroso debido al tono de voz que uso Sterling- bien… señor Lipizzano, ¿Cuántas veces platicó con él señor Strong Rock después del incidente en Ponyville?.

\- platicamos dos veces, una al día siguiente de su captura y la segunda días después para decirle que sería trasladado el mismo día a Canterlot- respondió Lipizzano y sobre él se formó un aura de color azul que no notó.

\- ¿es cierto que se le dio captura en el pueblo de Ponyville momentos después de que entabló la segunda conversación con el señor Strong Rock?.

\- es cierto…

\- ¿nos puede decir de que platicó con él?.

\- como su abogado estaba en la obligación de ponerlo al tanto de lo que estaba pasando con su caso, su captura fue injustificada ya que las acusaciones no tenían bases ni fundamentos, y con esa noticia que se esparció sobre el supuesto amor de la señorita Sparkle, era mi obligación aclarar los hechos…

\- ¿en su conversaciones tocaron como tema a la familia Sparkle?.

\- eso jamás…- respondió Lipizzano he inmediatamente el aura cambió a color verde- la familia Sparkle ha sido mis amigos, sería una paria si confabulara contra ellos, pero me sorprendió al leer el artículo- continuó pero mirando a la familia de unicornios, pero estos continuaban con la misma expresión.

\- ¿platicó con la señorita Sparkle cuando estuvo en el pueblo?- preguntó de nuevo Sterling.

\- si, cruzamos unas palabras, nada importante- respondió el pony de tierra mirando a su abogada y el aura cambio a color azul.

\- hmm… ¿y la guardia le explicó por el cual usted fue capturado, y en donde fue capturado?.

\- no, sólo me dijeron que estaba bajo arresto, estaba en una cafetería en el pueblo cuando eso pasó… me dirigía a platicar con la alcaldesa después de terminar de hablar con Twilight - respondió y el aura continuó de color azul.

\- ¿hubo otro pony presente cuando usted platico con el señor Strong?.

\- no, estábamos solos.

\- hmmm… estaban solos y sin ningún otro pony que los hubiera escuchado- dijo Sterling alejándose un poco del palco- según lo que he entendido, su arresto fue injustificado ya que al estar relacionado con el señor Strong usted fue tomado como cómplice, cosa que no es cierto.

\- soy una víctima, al igual que el señor Strong- el aura cambios color verde siendo muy notorio para todos los presentes.

\- ok, no más preguntas por el momento princesa- dijo la unicornio blanca mirando a la princesa Luna.

\- ¿el abogado de los demandantes tiene preguntas por hacer?- preguntó la alicornio azulada mirando a la familia Sparkle… o más bien a su hermana.

\- como los casos están relacionados- dijo Celestia sorprendiendo a los ponis que estaban en la sala- haré las preguntas cuando los demandados pasen a declarar, por el momento no tengo preguntas por hacer.

\- ¿princesa Celestia?- dijo Twilight confundida.

\- también estudié leyes querida Twilight- respondió la alicornio mirando a su alumna- este caso es nuestro, y lo vamos a ganar- susurró regalándole un guiño.

\- de acuerdo- dijo Luna- puedes retirarte…- el pony regordete se retiró a su silla ganándose la mirada de Strong Rock- ¿la abogada de los demandados desea continuar?.

\- así es princesa, llamo a declarar al señor Strong Rock- dijo la unicornio mirando al semental.

\- espero que sepa lo que hace- murmuró levantándose y dirigiéndose al estrado.

\- señor Strong, digamos con sus palabras que fue lo que sucedió el día de su arrestó- preguntó Sterling caminando de un lado a otro.

\- nos dirigimos al hospital ya que la portadora del elemento de la risa había sido atacada, Death Ray fue el primero con quien se topó con un lunático disfrazado con un traje de noche de Nightmare que lo atacó y empezó un combate fuera del hospital- respondió el semental haciendo que se materializara el aura de color azul.

\- ¿y quién era ese lunático - preguntó Sterling sin dejar de moverse.

\- no lo sé… usaba una máscara y un traje que impedía ver su rostro o color de pelaje- respondió el semental- lo único que sé es que lo llaman Roho ya Bluu.

\- es un nombre poco común… ¿y cómo es que supo su nombre?...

\- por ella- respondió Strong señalando a Zecora haciendo que la cebra fuera el centro de atención- ella estuvo la noche que ese lunático atacó, ella lo conoce, luego de que nos atacó desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

\- hmmm…- musitó Sterling viendo a la cebra- ya, ¿y eso paso antes o después de que la señorita Sparkle se le insinuara… o fue antes o después de que llegara la guardia a darle captura?.

\- sucedió después de que la secuestraran, después de que se me entregó y antes de que la guardia me pusiera bajo custodia- al decir eso, el aura que estaba sobre Strong cambio a un color verde.

\- ¡yo nunca me entregaría a ti - exclamo Twilight levantándose muy molesta.

\- guarde silencio señorita Sparkle- dijo Luna mirando a la unicornio.

\- ¡pero eso que dice es mentira, es…!- guardó silencio cuando sintió un toque sobre si lomo, volteo a ver y vio el ala blanca de su mentora sobre ella- princesa…

\- deja que hable, sabemos que está mintiendo- dijo la alicornio con su tono característico- princesa Luna, no habrá más interrupciones.

\- princesa Luna- dijo Sterling volteando a ver a la alicornio- solicito que la señalada pase al estrado, es una testigo de lo sucedido la noche en que mi cliente fue detenido y su declaración puede ser crucial en este caso.

\- y sí que lo es- murmuró el pony de traje de color azul que estaba junto a Nightshade.

\- acepto la petición- dijo la princesa de la noche- que la señalada entre a declarar.

Zecora soltó un suspiro y a paso lento se fue acercando al estrado, los ponis periodistas no paraban de tomar fotos ante esta nueva testigo de uno de los casos más inquietantes que había tenido el reino de Equestria; Strong Rock se retiró a su sitio por petición de su abogada dándole lugar a la chaman de Cebracea.

\- señorita, ¿sería tan amable de decirnos su nombre?- preguntó la unicornio blanca.

\- Zecora…- respondió la cebra y el aura color azul se materializó sobre ella.

\- el señor Strong Rock la señalo de conocer al pony que lo atacó, ¿eso es cierto?- pregunto Sterling mirando a los ojos de la cebra, pero esta reflejaba una expresión tranquila.

\- conozco con quien él se ha enfrentado, pero no sé quién es el pony enmascarado que lo ha representado- respondió Zecora causando un silencio inquietante por su forma de hablar, aunque estaban más pendientes del aura que continuaba del mismo color.

\- jejeje…- rio por lo bajo Raibow Dash.

\- … a ver si entendí, dejando de lado la extraña forma de hablar… me dices que, si conoces al agresor, ¿pero no sabes quién está detrás?- preguntó Sterling.

\- eso es justo lo que acabo de decir- respondió Zecora.

\- ¿nos puedes decir quien es él?- preguntó la unicornio blanca.

\- Roho ya Bluu por mi pueblo fue nombrado, purifica las almas de aquellos que daño han provocado.

\- ósea que es una especie de castigador que toma justicia por su propio casco, en resumen, un delincuente… alguien que ataca de forma despiadada y sin la autorización real para cometer sus "purificaciones"- dijo la unicornio mirando a la cebra.

\- en eso estas equivocada- respondió la cebra muy tranquila- él no ataca de forma despiadada, ni busca victimas al azar… si causas daño solo te ira a cazar; un bando preferido él no tiene definido, solo purifica a los que daño han repartido… si te topas en su camino y eres puro de corazón, no te hará daño… antes te defenderá con justa razón. Y un claro ejemplo de su acción, fue defender los soldados de un ataque sin compasión- dijo sin cambiar su postura al igual que el aura azul.

\- ¿de que ataque hablas?- preguntó Sterling un tanto curiosa.

\- esa pregunta no la puedo responder, que sea él ya que su vida estuvo a punto de perder- respondió Zecora señalando a Black, Sterling y todos los ponis centraron su vista al pony de tierra y este sólo resopló desviando la mirada al recordar ese incidente.

\- se refiere a un ataque que Strong Rock y Death Ray realizaron contra ese tal Roho, pero su ataque era dirigido más que todo a unos soldados congelados… pero ese sujeto se interpuso en medio y desviaba los ataque protegiendo a los soldados- respondió Black- yo era parte de esos soldados congelados ya que al tratar de detenerlo uso un hechizo convirtiéndonos en lindos adornos de invierno; odio admitirlo, pero de no ser por él no estaría vivo.

\- eso no estaba en el reporte- se dijo Sterling para si misma con una pata bajo su mentón muy pensativa- señorita, se puede retirar… no más preguntas- musito a la vez que se dirigía dónde estaban sus clientes y tomaba de nuevo los documentos estudiándolos minuciosamente.

La cebra abandonó el estrado dirigiéndose de nuevo donde se sentaban los espectadores mientras que Sterling se notaba muy pensativa. Levanto la vista y vio a Black notando una actitud un poco diferente a cuando entró, lo notó cuando él dijo que Strong y Death habían atacado a los soldados de hielo… se escuchó como si odiara a Strong.

\- princesa… llamo a declarar a Black…

\- no hace falta…- dijo el semental poniéndose de pie interrumpiendo a Sterling- los cargos por los cuales se me acusa son verdaderos- dijo muy seguro causando impresión a todos en la sala- los cargos que recaen sobre mí son ciertos… absolutamente todos- respondió lo último bajando la mirada.

\- ¿aceptas ser culpable de los cargos que se te habían impuestos… hasta los archivados?- preguntó Luna.

\- todos princesa Luna- respondió Black con la mirada baja.

\- ¿la abogada de los demandantes tiene alguna objeción?- preguntó Luna mirando a su hermana.

\- ninguna- respondió Celestia muy seria- las demandas de mis clientes van más dirigidas a los señores Lipizzano y Strong Rock, él también está involucrado en algunos de los delitos de ellos dos, pero no atentaron contra la integridad de la familia Sparkle.

\- muy bien… guardias, lleven al señor Wilcard a su celda, daré su sentencia en un momento- dijo la princesa de la noche y dos guardias se acercaron al semental retirándolo de la sala de juicios- señorita Sterling, ¿tiene más preguntas por hacer o más testigos?.

\- si princesa… llamo a declarar a la señorita Twilight Sparkle- dijo la unicornio blanca, Twilight se levantó muy seria y se dirigió al estrado sentándose a la vez que Sterling se acercaba- señorita Sparkle… sólo le haré tres preguntas… la primera, ¿usted acosó o sedujo al señor Strong?.

\- ninguna de las dos- respondió la unicornio lavanda mirando al semental y sobre ella se materializó aquella aura azul.

\- la segunda, ¿si no lo acosó, que son las fotos que circulan por todos los periódicos de Equestria?.

\- lo de las fotos no tengo idea, pero al verlas me di la idea que lo que me dijeron Midnight y Zecora era cierto… que él abusó de mi cuando estaba dormida y por cierto, me contagió de una enfermedad que casi me mata.

\- ¿enfermedad dice?- preguntó de nuevo Sterling- ¿qué enfermedad?.

\- fiebre de sueño caminante, una enfermedad…

\- que es muy peligrosa y se transmite por la picadura de un mosquito- interrumpió Sterling a Twilight- leí sobre eso, su tratamiento debe ser pronto o de lo contrario la víctima no vive para contarlo, ¿y según usted cómo fue que él la contagió y se curó?... por que si no estas curada ya deberías de estar muerta señorita Sparkle.

\- no me dieron muchos detalles, sólo me dijeron que fui violada y que la princesa Celestia y mi hermano ya sabían lo que había pasado- dijo la unicornio lavanda y Sterling miró de reojo hacia arriba notando el aura azul- Zecora me ayudó, sin su ayuda ya estaría muerta.

\- ¿la misma Zecora que pasó hace rato?- dijo la unicornio blanca con una ceja arqueada provocando que Twilight afirmara con su cabeza- no más preguntas…- musitó la unicornio blanca dirigiéndose donde sus clientes.

\- ¿no más preguntas?- murmuró Strong mirando a Sterling- no le preguntaste nada.

\- debo analizar las respuestas- dijo la unicornio cerrando los ojos- ya es el turno del abogado demandante de hacer preguntas, y por lo que especulo… las preguntas no serán agradables ni fáciles de responder.

\- Celestia- dijo Luna mirando a la alicornio- ¿desea realizar las debidas preguntas?.

\- no tengo ninguna pregunta hacia ellos- dijo Celestia.

\- ¿qué?...- murmuró Strong

\- ¿qué dijo?- murmuró Lipizzano.

\- ¿huh?...- musitó Sterling abriendo los ojos al escuchar lo que la alicornio había dicho.

\- sólo quiero que el jurado vea algo y me dé su opinión de este caso, los acusados saben que son culpables así digan lo contrario…- musitó la monarca del sol muy tranquila.

\- adelante- respondió Luna- pero recuerde que aún estás en posición de realizar las debidas preguntas- la princesa Celestia sólo asintió para luego voltear a ver a la família Sparkle y regalarles una sonrisa.

La alicornio blanca se levantó y caminó cerca del jurado, su expresión era tranquila y eso inquietaba a los dos sementales; los fotógrafos no tardaron en hacer su trabajo captando el paso de la yegua hasta pasar donde se posaban a declarar y llegar donde el jurado, levantó su ala derecha y con su magia sacó cuatro sobres que allí tenía; destapó el primer sobre sacando unas fotos que enseñó al jurado haciendo que algunos se sonrojaran y aquellos que eran pegasos tuvieron un leve contracción en sus alas.

\- lo que ustedes están viendo yeguas y corceles del jurado, son las mismas fotos que se difundieron por todos los periódicos de Equestria- dijo la monarca del sol provocando que cierta unicornio lavanda se sonrojaran de vergüenza y se ocultarse debajo de la mesa- estas fotos fueron tomadas por una agente secreta mostrando el momento exacto en donde la hija de la familia Sparkle era abusada sexualmente por Strong Rock en su propia alcoba en Ponyville y no en un hotel como dice los periódicos.

\- pero, aquí hay fotos que no se vieron en la prensa- dijo una de las ponis del jurado.

\- eso es cierto- respondió Celestia- las fotos que se publicaron fueron las mismas que le enseñé al ex capitán al día siguiente de su captura mostrándole material probatorio que justificaba su aprensión. Lo que me lleva a revelar el segundo sobre- musitó levitando otro sobre que al abrirlo reveló más fotos donde mostraban como empezó "el momento íntimo de Twilight con el semental" junto con un reporte medico y la foto de dos juguetes sexuales- cómo pueden observar, estas fotos tampoco aparecieron en los periódicos ya que muestran el momento exacto donde Strong Rock entra a la habitación de Twilight Sparkle y empieza su fechoría… y les pido al jurado que por favor lean en voz alta el reporte que les acabo de enseñar- musitó pasando el reporte medico que fue tomado por una unicornio del jurado.

\- se encontraron rastros de una bacteria conocida como toxicodendron glossinidae en dos juguetes sexuales extraídos de las partes íntimas de la señorita Sparkle y decomisados la noche que ocurrieron los hechos, la bacteria se transmite por la picadura de un insecto llamado gasterofilus ovis o insecto ponzoñoso como se le conoce frecuentemente, se encuentra en las tierras de Sauren y Cebracea en el otro continente …- decía la yegua mientras que Strong Rock palidecía un poco al olvidar retirarlos de la unicornio aquella noche- esta bacteria es altamente contagiosa para cualquier criatura sea por picadura o contagió directo atreves de fluidos corporales de un infectado, tiene cura si es tratada a tiempo o de lo contrario produce fiebre elevada, convulsiones, hemorragias internas, falla hepática, ennegrecimiento de los ojos hasta provocar ceguera y por último la muerte por paro cardio respiratorio… debido a lo grave y la forma en que está bacteria ataca se le dio a conocer como la enfermedad del sueño caminante…

\- lo que demuestra que la señorita Sparkle aparte de haber sido abusada también fue infectada con esta bacteria que casi acaba con su vida- dijo Celestia más seria de lo que estaba hace poco mirando a los dos sementales- no sólo abusó de la señorita Sparkle, también atentó contra su vida.

\- objeción princesa- dijo Sterling poniéndose de pie- en los reportes que se me fueron dados no se menciona nada de fotos, o reportes médicos...

\- señorita Sterling, como pudo observar el palco de las declaraciones mostró auras de dos colores… una azul y una verde- dijo Celestia mirando a la unicornio a la vez que se alejaba del jurado y se posaba cerca del palco para luego poner sobre este una de sus alas- fue cubierto con un hechizo que sirve para agilizar estos procesos ya que los jurados se darán cuenta si el pony enjuiciado esta mintiendo o no y así poder dar un veredicto sin errores…- mientras le decía eso a Sterling, sobre ella se formó un aura de color azul- si es azul el aura que está sobre mí significa que estoy diciendo la verdad, pero si estuviera mintiendo sería de color verde.

\- "como pude olvidar ese detalle"- pensó Lipizzano muerto de miedo.

\- " eso no lo sabía… malditas, pagarán por esto par de remeras"- pensó Strong mirando con odio a las princesas.

\- ellos ya vieron los resultados y los reportes que usted tiene son las declaraciones de sus clientes y los cargos por los cuales se les privó de su libertad- finalizó la monarca del sol retirando el ala y volviendo con el jurado.

\- a lugar- dijo Luna y Sterling tomó de nuevo asiento- prosiga abogada.

\- gracias…- musitó Celestia- ahora… señores del jurado, por favor vean estas imágenes- dijo destapando el tercer sobre revelando más fotos pero estas eran de Lipizzano platicando con Strong y otras de Lipizzano platicando con otros ponis en el pueblo- después de la captura del señor Strong, su abogado fue a visitarlo como él ya lo había mencionado, pero en su visita ambos tocaron temas como del porqué de la captura, allí el señor Strong le pasó las fotos y le pidió a Lipizzano de revisar si estas eran auténticas… en su segunda visita momentos antes de su traslado, Lipizzano le mostró los resultados argumentando de que efectivamente eran auténticas. Platicaron sobre la decisión que se tomo sobre la sentencia que se le dictó a Death Ray; además hablaron sobre compra de testigos, alteración de pruebas y un complot o mejor dicho un plan para asesinar a toda la familia Sparkle- la familia de unicornios soltó un grito ahogado y todos los testigos exclamaron sorprendidos.

\- disculpe princesa Celestia- dijo Sterling levantándose de su silla- ¿existen pruebas de dicha conversación?.

\- ¡princesa Luna solicito ser enjuiciado por aparte!- exclamó Lipizzano levantándose de su silla, se notaba nervioso tanto en sus acciones como en sus palabras- se lo suplico, que mi juicio sea independiente.

\- no estas en situación de solicitar algo como eso- dijo la princesa de la noche.

\- pero… Black Wlicard también está implicado en todo esto, y a el se le dio el beneficio de ser enjuiciado aparte.

\- a el señor Wilcard se le otorgo el beneficio ya que sólo tiene cargos por tráfico y desaparición forzada… nada de complot, nada de difamación, nada de alteración de pruebas… por ende, tú tampoco tendrás nada de beneficios- argumentó la princesa Luna haciendo que el pony regordete se sentara y mirara de reojo a Strong y este hiciera la seña de cortarle la garganta.

\- prosigo…- dijo Celestia- para responder su pregunta señoritas Sterling- musitó mostrando el ultimo sobre sacando de allí un sobre con varias fotos y un disco de vinilo- las fotos son la prueba visual del encuentro que tuvieron ambos ese día y el disco contiene una grabación de la conversación de Strong Rock y Lipizzano… con los antecedentes del ex capitán ordené tomar medidas probatorias para este día… y si el jurado y la princesa Luna me lo permite, pondré a reproducir la conversación.

\- aprobamos la reproducción del disco de vinilo- dijo otro de los miembros del jurado sin la necesidad de deliberar con sus compañeros.

\- los presentes son tan amables de guardar silencio- dijo Luna.

Celestia atrajo de nuevo el maletín de madera quedando levitando al frente de ella, retiró los seguros mostrando que no se trataba de un simple objeto para guardar documentos sino de un tocadiscos, puso el disco de vinilo y acomodo la aguja sobre éste para luego encenderlo reproduciendo la plática de ambos ponis.

\- *¿qué noticias traes?*- se escuchó la voz de Strong Rock.

\- *que los pegasos programaron la lluvia de todo el año en un sólo día*- respondió Lipizzano en la grabación.

\- *no me interesa la lluvia, me refiero a los casos, ¿qué noticias me tienes?*…

\- *son dos y no muy alentadoras, ya le dictaron sentencia a Death Ray… el fallo fue desfavorable, aparecieron pruebas que fueron tomadas por el concejo y el jurado… realmente metió las cuatro patas*.

\- *¿que condena obtuvo?*...

\- ¡OBJECION… OBJECION!- exclamó Lipizzano interrumpiendo la grabación.

\- denegada…- musito Luna.

\- *se le consideró altamente peligros para la sociedad, fue trasladado al tártaro. Por otra parte llegaron los resultados de las fotos que me diste… son auténticas, ¿por qué se te ocurrió acosar a la protegida de la princesa Celestia?... este pueblo está plagado de yeguas ¿y tú tenías que ir por un pez gordo?*.

\- *Lipizzano eso no es importante ahora, ¿las pruebas en mi contra se pueden alterar?*.

\- *de poder se pueden, pero es un riesgo muy grande ya que fue la misma princesa Celestia que te pasó las pruebas*.

\- *entonces hazlo, que parezcan alteraciones mágicas, compra testigos como en las audiencias anteriores… necesito salir de esta celda… creo que no volveré a las filas, pero si me voy a vengar de toda la familia Sparkle.

Con cada palabra que se escuchaba de la conversación, el jurado comenzó a deliberar en voz baja mientras que los periodistas tomaban apuntes de lo que escuchaban.

\- *¿qué tienes en mente?*...

\- *nada fuera de lo normal… matar a sus padres, matar a Shining… y torturar a la menor de la familia, hacerla suplicar que la mate, y por último desaparecer los cuerpos en el océano de Luna jejeje*

\- *eso te traerá más problemas y lo sabes*.

\- *sin cuerpos no habrán pruebas en mi contra de nuevo… además para eso estas tú, desaparecerás toda pista que me ate así como lo has hecho hasta ahora y lo harás con este caso para que pueda salir libre y tu recompensa será grande Lipizzano, que por cierto… ¿aún te interesa aquella joven yegua de Japony?... eso creí… sácame de aquí y te la daré como parte de pago*.

\- *dalo por hecho señor Rock*.

\- *si necesitas dinero, ya sabes de donde obtenerlo*.

\- *¿Black Wildcard sabe que sacará dinero de allí*

\- *de eso no te preocupes, él sabe que parte de ese dinero es para compra de silencio*

\- *está bien señor*…

\- *¿ya me diste una mala noticia, cual es la segunda?*...

-* apenas pare la lluvia será trasladado a Canterlot para su audiencia, aunque logré posponer la audiencia para la próxima semana, me dará tiempo para preparar todo lo que me pidió y para preparar la defensa, aunque su estadía será en los calabozos del palacio*.

\- *será molesto pero gracias a la intervención de esa ramera de Orchid estaré un poco más cómodo*.

Celestia detuvo la grabación volteando a ver a los dos sementales, Lipizzano estaba llorando en silencio mientras que Stron Rock la veía con odio; por otra parte Sterling se veía relajada y sólo rasgaba los informes que le habían proporcionado y miraba de reojo las reacciones de los dos sementales al darse cuenta que sus clientes realmente eran más que culpables tal y como ella los había visto desde el principio.

\- como dije antes… no hare preguntas, ya que las pruebas hablan por si solas… la decisión es de ustedes- musitó Celestia dirigiéndose donde la familia Sparkle.

\- ¿la abogada de los demandados desea apelar?- preguntó Luna viendo al grupo; Strong con el ceño fruncido viéndolas con odio, Lipizzano llorando como una portilla y Sterling terminando de rasgar los documentos para luego botarlos y cerrar su portafolio.

\- no su majestad…- respondió Sterling negando con su cabeza- las pruebas presentadas son muy claras, como abogada esta en mi labor apelar o proponer condiciones para mis clientes en caso de fallo a favor o en contra, pero está vez no haré ni lo uno ni lo otro… el jurado tiene la última palabra y usted la sentencia.

\- ¿el Jurado tiene su veredicto?- preguntó la princesa de la noche mirando al grupo.

\- si su majestad…- dijo una yegua entre el Jurado poniéndose de pie- el Jurado ha deliberado y hemos llegado a un veredicto … con respecto al Señor Strong Rock, ex capitán de la guardia… después de ver el material probatorio, las pruebas y los testimonios, emitimos un fallo a favor hacia la familia Sparkle encontrando al Señor Strong Rock culpable de los delitos de: tráfico de armamento, tráfico de drogas, manipulación de pruebas, tentativa de homicidio, violación y conspiración.

\- ¡todo es su culpa, el me obligó a hacerlo… el me obligó!- gritó de forma desesperada Lipizzano señalando al unicornio.

\- si te hubieras quedado callado te podría ir mejor- dijo Sterling entre dientes mirando los patéticos intentos del pony regordete de sacarse de su situación.

\- guardé silencio que aún no llega su fallo señor Lipizzano- sentenció Luna.

\- pero…

\- ¡DIJIMOS SILENCIO!- exclamó la princesa de la noche usando la voz real de Canterlot callando al pony de tierra- el jurado puede perseguir.

\- con respecto al señor Lipizzano...- prosiguió la yegua del jurado- el fallo es a favor de la familia Sparkle encontrando culpable al demandado por los delitos de: conspiración, falsedad de documentos, manipulación de pruebas, calumnia, complicidad, difamación y concierto para delinquir.

\- gracias- dijo Luna para luego voltear a ver a los dos ponis- mi sentencia… Strong Rock, se le considera un peligro para la sociedad y por tal motivo dictamos que su sentencia sea de cadena perpetua en el tártaro. Lipizzano… por los crímenes cometidos se le considera un peligro para la sociedad. Por tal motivo su licencia de abogado será revocada y será expulsado de Equestria.

\- gracias… muchas gracias princesa, gracias por su misericordia- decía el equino en medio de su mar de lágrimas dando unos pasos al frente para luego arrodillarse a la vez que mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción- su misericordia es enorme su majestad, su…

\- no tan rápido Lipizzano- dijo de nuevo la princesa de la noche deteniendo los agradecimientos del pony de tierra- eso que dijimos va después de su sentencia.

\- ¿qué?...- musitó Lipizzano borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- lo sentenciamos a treinta años en los calabozos del palacio sin apelación a libertad condicional- dijo Luna provocando una pataleta y súplicas del pony regordete inculpado y señalando a Strong como el autor intelectual de todo- guardias saquen a estos delincuentes de aquí.

\- ¡no por favor princesa… soy inocente soy inocente!- exclamaba el pony de tierra a la vez que era retirado por los guardias Mientras que Strong Rock solo caminaba viendo con odio la familia Sparkle y dirigiendo luego la misma mirada hacia las alicornios hasta salir por completo de la sala.

\- les dije que ganaríamos este caso- dijo la princesa Celestia mirando a la familia Sparkle.

\- es la primera vez que veo un caso falle a favor sin que el abogado defensor realice preguntas- dijo Shining mirando a la princesa.

\- no hace falta realizarlas cuando ellos mismos son los que se culpan, nosotros estábamos seguras de todo… ellos no- respondió la monarca del sol.

\- muchas gracias princesa, de corazón se lo agradezco- dijo Twilight Velvet efectuando una reverencia al igual que su esposo.

\- no hay de que… sólo espero mis honorarios, diez mil bits es mi tarifa- musitó la alicornio muy seria.

\- ¡¿qué!?- exclamó Twilight y los señores Sparkle soló se levantaron muy sorprendidos.

\- caíste…- dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la granja Apple. White Wilcard se encontraba recostado de un árbol mientras que su protegida pateaba los arboles de manzanas haciendo caer sus frutos en las cestas, por su mente nunca pasó que esa pequeña visita a Sugarcube corner para que Applejack llevara un pedido fuera a ser tan traumática e impactante para él; saludó a su hermano como lo hacía habitualmente, pero su abrazo afectuoso fue interrumpido por tres guardias: dos unicornios y un pegaso que ingresaron al local.

En un principio el pony de tierra de pelaje blanco y melena negra no les prestó mucha atención ya que aún había guardias patrullando el pueblo en busca de Blue Spirit (Roho ya Bluu) y estos sólo habían ingresado a comprar alguno de los productos reposteros que el local ofrecía, pero al escuchar el nombre de su hermano junto con los cargos que se le acusaban salir de los labios del guardia pegaso les hizo romper el abraso y sorprenderse. Cada palabra que el guardia decía entraba por sus oídos y rebotaba en su mente en forma de eco, giró su vista hacia su hermano y este permanecía estoico, sin demostrar emoción alguna con excepción de un pequeño tic en sus labios que sólo tenia cuando algo le preocupaba… lo sabia ya que el también lo tenía cuando pasaba por algo similar.

Pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando en el enunciado el guardia también lo nombró junto con los mismos cargos y se le sumaba el de complicidad; giró su vista al escuchar su nombre y el cargo que recaía sobre él para luego exclamarle a los guardias que como broma no era divertido. Pensaba delatar a estos guardias con su superior por su falta de respeto ya que ellos tenían un rango, pero tres factores fueron los que hicieron desistir de su pensamiento: el sonido de unos grilletes cerrándose que notó que los tenía puestos al dar unos pasos y hacer que sus cadenas sonaran al contacto con el suelo dándole a entender que el asunto si era en serio, el sello real de la princesa Celestia en el anunciado que el guardia leía que pudo apreciar cuando el pegaso le dio la vuelta enseñándole el documento… y el tercer factor y el que lo derrumbó por completo fue cuando escuchó de los labios de su propio hermano salir las palabras "el es inocente, no sabía absolutamente nada".

Quiso encarar a su hermano y exigirle una explicación de lo que estaba pasando, pero los guardias unicornios tomaron a Black con su magia y lo sometieron al suelo y él fue embestido por el guardia pegaso y sometido también. Applejack quiso intervenir, pero Pinkie la detuvo atrayéndola y atrapándola con un abrazo… fue una conmoción total hasta que Black comenzó a gritar diciendo que su hermano era inocente, que no sabia nada de sus fechorías, pero era ignorado por los guardias y como animales fueron trasladados a una jaula que los esperaba sobre una carreta para luego ser trasladados al campamento improvisado.

Fueron enjaulados y separados para evitar que planearan algo o ponerse de acuerdo en el momento que su interrogatorio se efectuara. Pero al pasar unas horas la princesa Celestia hizo presencia ante él mostrándose seria; por respeto hizo una reverencia mirando a la monarca del sol con una mezcla de sentimientos: confusión, angustia y miedo para luego de forma desesperada empezar a pedir explicaciones, con un leve movimiento del casco de su princesa detuvo sus palabras y espero a que ella dijera las palabras que lo tranquilizaría… "todo fue una confusión". Pero lo que ella dijo le dejo un sabor agridulce: "todo fue un error, tú eres inocente y eres libre, pero tú hermano es culpable de los delitos que escuchaste y debe ser juzgado".

Angustiado por las palabras de Celestia, pidió una explicación a lo que la princesa le explicó absolutamente todo dejando al pony de tierra completamente derrumbado. Aparte de eso, su hermano en el interrogatorio afirmó que era culpable de todo pero que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba, sólo strong Rock y su abogado eran los que realizaban las fechorías.

Su excarcelación fue inmediata al igual que su salida del campamento donde lo esperaba la pony campirana junto con Pinkie Pie y un guardia real que fue designado para la seguridad de la pony rosa, Applejack al notar el semblante que tenía no tardó en darle un abrazo y llevárselo a la granja para que descansará y asimilar mejor la situación.

\- ¿señor Wildcard?...- dijo Applejack frente al semental, White al escuchar la voz de la yegua se sobre exaltó un poco ya que al estar sumergido en sus pensamientos ni se dio cuenta cuando está se le acercó- ¿seguro que está bien?...

\- si señorita Applejack, estoy bien- musitó soltando un suspiro y bajando su cabeza.

\- pues no lo pareces, vi tu expresión al conocer la noticia… además la princesa me contó todo lo de tu hermano- musitó la yegua y White levantó la cabeza rápidamente- no lo juzgaré ya que no es lo mío, pero si lo compadezco… debió ser muy difícil tomar esa decisión para que no te salpicara sus crímenes, es un buen hermano, siendo otro también te hunde.

\- no se que razones tuvo para cometer fechorías… debió decírmelo, lo hubiera ayudado a salir de eso… nuestra situación laboral era buena, aún no lo entiendo… somos gemelos, somos hermanos.

\- pero no uno sólo- dijo la pony naranja haciendo que el semental ladearan la cabeza- escucha caramelo, puede que sean hermanos gemelos y que se compartirán muchas cosas… espero que no las yeguas.

\- ¿eh?... oye.

\- sólo bromeaba, a lo que voy es que cada mente es distinta, tu forma de pensar no es la misma que la de él… y si no te dijo nada de lo que hacía, no fue por que no confiara en ti, sino que no te quería inmiscuir en esos asuntos. ¿cuándo es su juicio?.

\- creo que hoy, no tuve el valor para ir a acompañarlo y escuchar su sentencia… soy un cobarde.

\- No se llama valor y tampoco cobardía- respondió Applejack con un tono suave colocando su pata sobre el hombro de White- se llama temor, te da miedo saber el veredicto… y es comprensible, hasta creo que tu hermano quería que no lo vieras en ese tribunal. ¿por qué no hablas más tarde con el capitán de la guardia de aquí?.

\- ¿y que le digo?.

\- pues le preguntas por tu hermano, eres inocente y no debes nada, solo pedirás información.

\- yo… creo que lo haré más tarde, en fin, sin Strong, Death Ray y mi hermano, los cascos negros se disuelven y si tengo suerte me reincorporen a las filas de la guardia… gracias por tus palabras señorita Applejack.

\- de nada caramelo, ahora si me disculpas… debo volver al trabajo- musitó yegua dándose la vuelta- te acompañare cuando quieras- agregó retirándose a continuar con su labor.

En otro punto en las afueras del pueblo, Fluttershy daba de comer a sus animales o aquellos que tenían el valor de acercarse por temor a que cierto pegaso de mirada fría e imponente los matara; aunque esas ideas nunca pasaban por la mente de Stratus ya que tenía planes mejores como proteger a la tímida pegaso que despellejar ardillas o a cierto conejo blanco que lo irritada, pero por no hacer herir a su protegía se lo aguantaba; esta vez el semental no portaba su uniforme dejando ver su pelaje claro pero sino un par de alforjas con varios bolsillos dejando a Fluttershy con intriga de saber que tenía allí, pero al igual que sus animalitos prefería mantenerse solamente en las conversaciones básicas con el por temor a que por una simple pregunta mal hecha este fuera a reaccionar de manera violenta contra ella… aunque al semental tampoco le interesaba hacerle daño ya que estaba más enfocado en cumplir con su misión de protegerla.

\- no sean tímidos…- dijo Fluttershy con su suave voz dejando unas bellotas en la base de un árbol para que una familia de ardillas bajarán a comer, pero una de ella al parecer la cabeza del hogar, comenzó a chillar y mover sus pequeñas patas a los lados y al final señalar al pegaso de pelaje gris claro y mirada asesina- claro que no, ya les he dicho muchas veces que el señor Stratus no les hará dañó, puede que parezca malo pero él no es malo.

La ardilla continuó chillando señalando a su familia y al resto de los animales que no se acercaban haciendo que estos afirmaron con su cabeza, luego continuó chillando y señalando al flamenco provocando que este graznara y seguido de él las otras aves.

\- que horror- dijo sorprendida Fluttershy colocando su casco sobre sus labios- eso es una mentira, ¿de dónde sacaron esa acusación?...- las aves más pequeñas guardaron silencio y señalaron al flamenco, este a su vez señaló a las gallinas, la tímida pegaso miró al grupo de aves de corral que sólo comían y dejaron de hacerlo al sentir la mirada de Fluttersy- ¿y bien?...

las gallinas empezaron un alboroto de cacareos señalándose entre sí, hasta que todas al mismo tiempo callaron y señalaron a una que no paró de comer para unirse al cacareo; tras el silencio que se había generado, la gallina paró de comer y miró a sus compañeras que la señalaban para luego voltear a ver a la pegaso que ya se encontraba frente a ella.

\- ¿Elizabeth?...- dijo Fluttershy con su tierna voz- ¿tu fuiste la del rumor?...- la gallina empezó con su cacareo y a agitar sus alas para luego señalar a cierto conejo blanco que miraba de forma asesina al enorme semental que permanecía indiferente ante la mirada de éste- no me gusta que esparza rumores que en definitiva son falsos, eso ya lo saben y saben muy bien que Ángel tiende a exagerar las cosas- musitó muy seria provocando que todas las gallinas bajarán su cabeza- y eso va para todos- dijo dándose la vuelta provocando el mismo efecto en toda los animales- el señor Stratus puede que no parezca un pony de fiar, pero es un pony dulce, atento en su labor y muy educado…- puso su pata bajo su mentón muy pensativa- a pesar que tiene una cicatriz en su cara que lo hace ver como un sicario, no demuestre sus emociones, que tal vez piense en todo momento en cómo matar ya que porta dagas bajo sus alas que lo hace potencialmente peligroso y… ¿qué?- dijo bajando su cabeza y ver a una de las gallinas picoteando sus cascos, cuando el ave supo que tuvo la atención de la pegaso solamente señaló detrás de ella con su ala- hay algo detrás de ¡señor Stratus!- exclamó asustada al ver al semental detrás de ella- usted… yo… ellos…

\- iré a volar por el perímetro, a la primera señal de peligro use el silbato- dijo el semental ignorando lo que la pegaso había dicho para luego abrir sus alas y emprender el vuelo dejando a Fluttershy con su pata sobre su pecho.

\- … ¿será que me escuchó?- preguntó la tímida pegaso mirando a la gallina, pero ésta sólo se levantó de hombros.

Después de ese pequeño "incidente", Fluttershy continuó alimentando a sus animales, pero se detuvo ya que el semental le había dicho algo importante y al haber tocado su pecho no notó la presencia de este; el silbato que él le había dado estaba arriba en su alcoba. Rápidamente emprendió el vuelo a su casa cosa que Stratus vio desde una nube cerca, aunque su atención se centró al mover su oreja derecha y al voltear a ver hacia donde había escuchado observo alejarse muy rápido de detrás de la cabaña a un pony de pelaje amarillo y melena color cobre, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que este pony se cubrió con una especie de fuego color verde que empezó desde sus patas y se extendió por todo su cuerpo convirtiéndose en un pony de tierra de color verde oliva y melena color blanco hueso.

Stratus no lo pensó dos veces y abrió sus alas y descendió en picada para luego caer fuertemente frente al pony que resultó ser una yegua, y ésta al ver al pegaso frente a su camino frenó derrapando un poco para luego dar dos pasos atrás algo asustada.

\- ¿vas a algún lado?- preguntó Stratus sin moverse ni un poco.

\- yo…- musitó la yegua titubeando un poco- solo vine a ver si la señorita Fluttershy estaba en casa, pero no la vi así que me retiro- dijo muy rápido y emprendiendo su camino, pero al pasar cerca de Stratus éste abrió su ala impidiéndole que continuara- eh… señor, esta bloqueando mi camino… seria tan amable y dejarme pasar- dijo la yegua con un tono de voz suave mirando al inexpresivo rostro de el semental, pero este no cerro su ala y sólo le dio una mirada fría a la yegua.

\- no vas a ningún lado- dijo Stratus moviendo un poco su ala mostrando una de las dagas que tenía oculta. La yegua soltó un grito ahogado y del susto se alejo dando varios pasos hacia atrás- ¿quién te envía?.

\- ¿envía?... pues nadie, solo vine…- calló de inmediato y saltó hacia atrás cuando el semental le arrojó una de sus dagas clavándose esta a pocos centímetros de donde estaban sus patas delanteras- ¡oye eso fue muy peligroso!, ten más…

\- ¿quién te envía?... changeling- dijo Stratus sacudiendo de nuevo su ala sacando otra daga y dando dos pasos hacia la yegua.

\- no sé de qué hablas- musitó la yegua asustada, pero el semental sin decir otra palabra le arrojó su daga directo a la cara. La yegua como reacción no saltó evadiendo el ataque o se agachó para que el arma corto punzante pasara sobre ella, solo se cubrió con ese fuego de color verde y cuando se extinguió en su lugar había un dragón de tamaño mediano de color rojo que uso su brazo para protegerse de las dagas y estas rebotaran en sus gruesas escamas

\- ¿una pony de tierra convirtiéndose en un dragón?... y así pretendes que no te indague- dijo el semental más serio de lo que estaba.

\- je… me descubriste, pero no estoy atrapada- dijo el dragón volviendo a su forma original de changeling.

\- ¿quién te envía?- dijo de nuevo el semental- si hablas sólo te haré daño no letal.

\- no eres bueno para negociar.

\- cierto, sólo soy bueno para sacar información- Stratus de un fuerte aleteo se impulsó contra el changeling, pero está se convirtió en un minotauro y lanzó un golpe directo al rostro de su oponente golpeándolo, pero el semental no se movió ni un poco.

\- Jejeje… no eres tan rudo- musitó el minotauro.

\- y tú no eres muy listo- dijo Stratus moviendo un poco el enorme puño que cubría su rostro mostrando que había detenido el ataque con su casco derecho.

Stratus tomo el brazo de su oponente y lo paso por encima de su hombro realizando la maniobra seoi nage de judo para luego de un movimiento rápido levantar a la enorme criatura y arrojarlo al suelo. El minotauro cayó de forma pesada pero se reincorporó rápido para encontrarse con un golpe directo al rostro de las patas traseras del semental; no lo mandó lejos pero si lo hizo dar varias vueltas por la fuerza del golpe hasta que esté se detuvo y se levantó tocando su rostro con su garra.

\- maldito infeliz, me hiciste enojar- dijo el minotauro, pero Stratus permaneció serio.

Enojado, el minotauro arremetió contra stratus embistiéndolo y antes de llegar al semental se transformó de nuevo pero en un orangután; utilizó sus brazos para impulsarse y dar un salto momentos antes de que Stratus pudiera golpearlo para luego tomarlo de la cabeza y aprovechando la velocidad que llevaba arrojó al pony contra uno de los árboles que habían a los lados del camino. Stratus golpeó el árbol con su lomo haciendo que este mostrara una mueca para luego caer al suelo y reincorporarse de forma lenta y tambaleante mientras que el orangután festejaba por lo que había hecho y posteriormente transformarse de nuevo en su forma original.

\- jejeje, eres un debilucho- dijo el changeling con voz femenina y cerrando los ojos muy confiada- solo unos golpes y ya estás fuera de…- detuvo sus palabras abruptamente al sentir un golpe en su mentón haciéndola levantar sobre sus patas traseras y posteriormente otro más fuerte en su estómago sacándole todo el aire y haciéndola abrir sus ojos para ver al semental sin emoción alguna.

Después del segundo golpe, Stratus abrió sus alas elevándose un poco para dar un giro sobre su eje y asentar otra fuerte patada en el estómago de su oponente enviándola contra el mismo árbol que él se había estrellado. El changeling se estrelló con su lomo y cayó al suelo muy adolorida y tosiendo por la pérdida de oxígeno.

\- eres un debilucho- musitó Stratus- sólo unos golpes y ya estás fuera de combate.

\- mal… nacido…- masculló el changeling levantándose con esfuerzo.

\- última oportunidad, ¿quién te envía?- preguntó el semental acercándose a la vez que agitaban un poco su ala izquierda.

\- ¡me envía tu madre!- exclamó el changeling para luego convertirse de nuevo en el dragón de estatura mediana, giró sobre su eje para tratar de golpear a Stratus con su cola pero él pegaso se elevó evitando el golpe, aunque cuando el dragón terminó de dar la vuelta inhaló una enorme bocanada de aire para luego exhalar fuego y tratar de quemar al pegaso.

Stratus maniobró evitando se quemado y el dragón lo siguió escupiendo sus flamas quemando todo su alrededor, al quedarse sin aire volvió a inhalar y ese descuido Stratus lo aprovechó para arrójale más dagas al batir de sus alas; el dragón las atajó moviendo su brazo haciendo que estas chocaran con sus gruesas escamas.

\- que no sabes hacer otra cosa que arrojarse tus inútiles dagas- dijo el dragón y continuó exhalando su fuego hacia el pegaso, pero está vez Stratus no esquivó el ataque; antes se dirigió a este maniobrando hasta quedar cerca del dragón y de su alforja sacó una pequeña esfera de color rojo que se la arrojó eh impactó en el rostro del dragón explotando y esparciendo un polvo del mismo color- ¡ahhhg!...- gritó de dolor el dragón cerrando sus ojos al sentir estos arder- ¡quema, quema mucho!...

El dragón desesperado por lo que estaba sintiendo se giró muy rápido y sin querer golpeo a Stratus con sus alas derribándolo al suelo, el semental rodó alejándose del dragón ya que por poco es pisado por la pata de éste. Incómodo por el ardor en sus ojos, el changeling se transformó en un ave y emprendió la huida volando alejándose de forma rápida.

\- no escaparas- musitó Stratus sacando de su alforja otra esfera pero de color verde y se la arrojó antes de que estuviera fuera de su alcance.

El golpe fue directo produciendo una pequeña nube de polvo verde derribando al ave dentro del bosque dejando una estela tras su caída, Stratus observó el rastro que su adversario había dejado y luego observo su alrededor viendo como esa parte eran consumidas por las llamas. Sabía que los ponis del clima verían la columna de humo y sabiendo de donde provenía actuarán rápido para sofocar las llamas ya que la única vivienda que estaba cerca era la de su protegida; la duda invadió la mente del semental en si ir por ese changeling y sacarle información ya que podría ser el mismo individuo que vio aquella noche tras el corral de las gallinas y se desvaneció cuando él llegó allí, o reforzar la seguridad volviendo con la pegaso.

Tomó su decisión… abrió sus alas y se elevó de un fuerte aleteo rumbo a la casa de la pegaso amarilla; al no verla afuera desde el aire alimentando a sus animales descendió en picada y abrió sus alas metros antes de llegar al suelo haciendo su aterrizaje más suave aunque levantando algo de polvo, al hacerlo causó el alboroto que provocaba su presencia, pero no le prestó atención a los pequeños animales que corrían despavoridos hacia sus madrigueras o nidos. Buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y a paso lento se acercó a su objetivo que a pesar del tamaño que tenía, éste sentía temor y se sentía diminuto ante la fría mirada del equino, abrió sus alas y voló para estar frente a frente con la criatura.

\- escúchame oso- dijo Stratus al estar frente del señor Harry- tu no me agrada y yo no te agrado, y eso no me interesa… además no entenderé ni una palabra de lo que me vayas a decir, así que simplemente asiente con la cabeza- musitó sutilmente haciendo que el oso afirmara con su cabeza- ¿Fluttershy sigue adentro?...- el oso afirmó nuevamente- bien… nadie sale nadie entra, te dejó a cargo de su seguridad y por tu bien espero que no le pase nada… ¿te quedó claro?- ante las palabras del semental el enorme oso sólo afirmó enérgicamente- debo de hacer algo muy importante- musitó en voz baja para luego despegar hacia el cielo y dirigirse donde había luchado y comenzar a seguir el rastro que había dejado el changeling.

Como lo había supuesto, los ponis de clima ya estaban en el lugar con nubes de lluvia tratando de sofocar las llamas antes de que se propagaran por todo el bosque y llegarán a ser incontrolables. No les prestó atención y se centró en el bosque donde había caído aquel pájaro, del rastro color verde que había dejado anteriormente no había quedado absolutamente nada ya que el viento se había llevado este polvo; de su alforja sacó unos lentes de color oscuro que al ponérselos y ver nuevamente a lo profundo del bosque puedo presenciar una estela de color verde que brillaba y sin perder tiempo comenzó a seguirlo.

Volaba por encima de los árboles siguiendo el rastro que había dejado el changeling hasta que llegó a un lago donde el rastro se perdía en la orilla, bajó teniendo el mayor de los siglos y con sus dagas listas en caso de ataque. Comenzó su avance y movía sus orejas a cada ruido que escuchaba pero no viraba su cabeza, Años al servicio de la princesa Luna en las filas de los shadowbolts le habían agudizado el oído y ya sabía que lo rodeaba con tan sólo escucharlo; detuvo su marcha, movió su oreja derecha y entrecerró los ojos al estar cerca del lago… prácticamente a unos dos metros de este.

De forma rápida se tiró al suelo evadiendo una embestida de un timberwolf que salió entre los arbustos dispuesto a cazarlo. La bestia de madera pasó sobre él y con la ayuda de sus alas raptó cómo una serpiente evadiendo a otro lobo que había saltado sobre él; se elevó un poco para luego descender a una distancia segura a la vez que las dos criaturas se levantaban y otros seis de esos caninos de madera salían rodeándolo.

\- ¿crees que unos leños viejos podrán conmigo?- musitó el semental mirando a sus atacantes y moviendo sus orejas atento a cualquier movimiento o ruido.

\- eres un tonto…- dijo una voz femenina que se escuchó alrededor de él- te adentraste a un lugar muy peligro pony, querías seguirme como un sabueso peor te tardaste mucho… yo he vivido en medio del peligro, he convivido con otras especies sin que estos se dieran cuenta y aprendí a socializarme y aprendí sus costumbres salvajes… ¡me convertí un una más de la manada!.

\- también en cómo ser un cobarde- dijo Stratus sin cambiar su expresión pero ya con sus ojos puestos en un arbusto que emanaba un tenue destello verde - puedes huir pero no ocultarte… cuando acabe con ellos tú serás la siguiente, pero primero te sacare la información que quiero.

\- eres muy romántico querido… que falla que deba matarte- dijo sutilmente aquella voz para luego escucharse un rugido.

Los lobos de madera soltaron un aullido al cielo para luego abalanzarse hacia el pony haciendo el círculo más pequeño cerrándole las opciones de una huida al pegaso. Stratus entrecerró sus ojos y analizó todos sus atacantes buscando puntos débiles, salidas y cuál sería el primero que lo atacaría; miró de reojo hacia el lago viendo unas ondas sobre el agua que provenían de la orilla del otro lado, giró sus ojos hacia sus atacantes y en menos de diez segundos que era el tiempo que tenía antes de ser devorado estudió todas las opciones que tenía y los puntos en contra de los cuales eran pocos ya que el pegaso había estado en situaciones peores y había salido ileso para contarlo.

Stratus mostró una pequeña sonrisa y abrió sus alas impulsándose hacia adelante muy rápido asentando un golpe en el hocico del timberwolf que corría más rápido y por ende estaba más cerca de él, el golpe fue tan fuerte que destrozó por completo la mandíbula, la cara y la cabeza del lobo de madera mandándolo contra el segundo que tenía más cerca haciéndolo tropezar y posteriormente caer al suelo y derrapar un poco, el pegaso no perdió tiempo y tomo a este lobo de madera por su cola con su hocico y lo azotó contra el suelo a la vez que sacaba algo de su alforja con su pata izquierda y posteriormente dar otro fuerte golpe con su casco en el pecho de la criatura hasta penetrarlo; luego lo tomo de nuevo de la cola y lo arrojó a los otros dos que se acercaban por su derecha derribándolos, aunque los lobos se levantaron rápido su avance no fue mucho ya que el lobo de madera que había arrojado tenía un cordón que salía del agujero que tenía en su pecho y Stratus haló este cordón detonando una carga que había introducido en el timberwolf explotando y destruyendo a los tres lobos.

\- van cuatro, faltan cuatro- dijo en voz baja el semental dando un rápido vistazo a los que se acercaban por su retaguardia y por su izquierda.

Uno de los lobos que se acercaba por su retaguardia dio un salto hacia él para atraparlo entre sus garras, el ataque falló ya que al romper la línea de ataque, quedó sólo a merced del pegaso; Stratus se tiró al suelo y con sus patas empujó al timberwolf hacia un lado tirándolo al suelo, se levantó rápido y con un movimiento de sus alas se movió un poco esquivando el otro lobo que lo atacaba por su izquierda; pero a esta criatura la tomó de su cola y giró muy rápido golpeando a los otros dos con éste como si fuera una raqueta.

El golpe envió a uno de los lobos de madera hacia el lago mientras que el otro se estrelló contra un árbol, luego azotó el lobo que tenía entre sus cascos y realizó el mismo proceso que con el anterior: golpeó su pecho e introdujo en el un explosivo para luego arrojarlo contra el lobo que había lanzado contra el árbol y posteriormente explotara destruyendo a ambos. En las aguas del lago hubo un chapoteo bastante fuerte causando que sus aguas se formarán turbias y generaran más ondas casi en la mitad hasta sus orillas, y como comenzó aquel chapoteo terminó dejando sus aguas tranquilas.

\- dos menos, faltan dos- musitó Stratus enfocándose en el lobo que había en tierra a la vez que se movía hacia atrás de forma lenta hacia la orilla del lago quedando este a un metro.

El timberwolf gruñía y caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de infundir temor sobre el pegaso, pero este permanecía tranquilo y atento a los movimientos de esta criatura sin mover ni un solo músculo; después de varios segundos el semental movió sus orejas y dio un pequeño salto al frente y como reacción el lobo de madera al creer que su presa escaparía corrió de forma rápida hacia el pony. Stratus sacó de su alforja una pequeña esfera de color gris que arrojó muy fuerte bajo de él ocasionado una cortina de humo nublado tres metros a su redonda. En medio del humo se escuchó un fuerte chapoteo provenir del lago a la vez que el lobo de madera saltaba extendiendo sus garras entrando a la cortina para luego escucharse unos chillidos de parte del timberwolf seguido de un crujir muy fuerte.

El pegaso salió de la cortina de humo rodando por el suelo para luego abrir sus alas y elevarse unos metros alejándose de allí; dirigió su vista a los arbustos donde sabía que su objetivo se estaba ocultando, pero ya no se encontraba en ese sitio… sólo salía de allí el rastro luminoso por tierra dirigiéndose más adentro del bosque. Luego dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba cubierto con la cortina de humo y pudo ver cuándo esta se disipó a un enorme cocodrilo de roca mascando entre sus enormes fauces al timberwolf convirtiéndolo en astillas.

\- eso estuvo cerca… sabía que algo había entrado en el lago, pero no me imagine que había sido un Cragadile- musitó Stratus viendo a la criatura, dirigió de nuevo su vista al rastro que había dejado el changeling y salió volando bajo en esa dirección muy rápido.

El rastro que Stratus seguía por tierra se elevó al cielo y eso hizo el pegaso sin perder tiempo antes de que el rastro se desvaneciera por completo y perdiera a esa potencial fuente de información. Voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta que el rastro lo dirigió al pueblo prácticamente al centro de este; observó el cielo notando algunos pegasos pero ninguno le arrojaba aquella esencia verde, luego dirigió la vista a tierra y entrecerró los ojos al ver el rastro ya casi desvanecido sobre una yegua de pelaje amarillo pálido y melena color trigo que tiraba de una carriola. Se levantó sus lentes y observo mejor al changeling bajo su disfraz pasearse como si nada y sin perder tiempo descendió en picada embistiendo a la yegua dejando a la carriola avanzar unos cuantos centímetros sola.

\- te dije que podías huir pero no ocultarte- dijo el semental muy serio sometiendo a la yegua quedando sobre ella, pero ésta estaba boca abajo y se mostraba muy asustada, muerta de miedo mirando al semental al ladear un poco su cabeza. La envestida del pegaso a la yegua en pleno centro del pueblo ocasionó que fueran el centro de atención- ¡quien te envía!.

\- por favor no me lastimes, llévate todo pero no nos hagas daño- musito la yegua en el suelo al borde del llanto.

\- eres muy graciosa, pero dame la información que quiero- musitó Stratus ejerciendo presión sobre las patas de la pony- ¿quién te envía?.

\- no me envía nadie, no se de que habla… le daré todo lo que tengo pero por favor no nos lastime- respondió la yegua en un mar de lágrimas. Stratus miró fijamente el rostro de la asustada pony y esta solo cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe, pero el semental solo bajó sus lentes con un movimiento de su cabeza observando el cuerpo de la yegua, se bajó de encima de ella y le dio la vuelta para verla por debajo; obviamente la pony se dejó mover como un muñeco de trapo temiendo que si hiciera algún movimiento este pegaso le hiciera daño- tú no eres…

\- ¿no soy quien?...- preguntó la pony inmóvil debajo del semental sin abrir sus ojos, estratus miro detalladamente el cuerpo de la yegua deteniéndose en su pecho al ver muy tenue el rastro que seguía.

Stratus miró de reojo y notó que ya se encontraba junto con la yegua en el centro de un circulo de curiosos, pero ninguno mostraba rastros del polvo rastreado; movió un poco sus orejas al escuchas el sonido que producía las armaduras de los soldados al galopar, la guardia estaba cerca y de seguro al ver qué estaba sobre una yegua no le creerían de que se trataba de un changeling disfrazado, sino que lo tomarían como un acosador. Volvió a centrar sus ojos al pecho de la pony observando el tenue rastro mientras esta seguía suplicando en plural.

\- ¿por qué hablas en plural, por qué dices no nos lastimes?- preguntó el pegaso volviendo a ejercer presión.

\- me… me refiero a mi… a mi y a mi bebé- respondió la yegua. Las palabras de la pony resonaron en la mente de Stratus hasta que algo hizo click.

Stratus giró rápidamente la cabeza viendo como se acercaba una unicornio a ver si el bebé estaba bien, pero lo que llamó la atención del semental no fue la pony que se acercaba a la carriola ya que esta no emanaba aquella rastro verde brillante que él seguía… sino que no se había dado cuenta que el rastro verde que seguía provenía de la carriola.

\- ¡aléjate de la carriola!- gritó Stratus soltando a la yegua y galopando hacia la carriola, pero la unicornio lo ignoró por completo y se acercó más- ¡aléjate!...- gritó de nuevo galopando lo más rápido que podía, pero la yegua ya estaba cerca de la carriola y sin que se lo esperara fue sujeta por el cuello y elevada unos metros por una enorme serpiente que salió del interior de esta haciendo que Stratus se detuviera a varios metros de llegar.

Los gritos de pánico de los ponis curiosos inundaron el lugar al igual que los gritos de desesperación y terror de la unicornio que trataba de forma desesperada escapar de esa serpiente, pero su temor se incrementó cuando la carriola se cubrió con un fuego de color verde aumentando sus llamas de tamaño y cuando se extinguieron revelo a una enorme criatura que parecía estar compuestas por tres animales: la mitad de su cuerpo hacia arriba al igual que una de sus cabezas era de un tigre de dientes afilados, junto a esta había otra cabeza pero de cabra con largos cuernos curvos y tenia cuerpo de cabra de la cintura hacia abajo con excepción de su cola que era la serpiente que sostenía a la pony.

\- una quimera…- masculló Stratus optando una pose de defensa.

\- ¿sorprendido?...- dijo la cabeza de tigre- a mí también me sorprende tu perseverancia y astucia, ningún pony sale vivo del bosque Ever Free después de haberse topado con una jauría de tinberwolf, eres muy irritante- continuo la cabeza de cabra- pero no tan irritante como los gritos de esta yegua- musitó la cabeza de tigre para luego los gritos y los movimientos de la pony cesaron después de un tronido y esta cayera al suelo inerte cuando la serpiente abrió su boca- mucho mejor…- musitó la serpiente siseando al terminar cada palabra- además logré mi objetivo.

\- de que hablas- dijo el semental.

\- te alejé de tu objetivo- respondió la cabeza de tigre.

\- tú eres mi objetivo- dijo el semental.

\- ¿en serio?...- respondió la cabeza de serpiente fingiendo asombro- pensábamos que tú objetivo era proteger a esa pegaso- respondió la cabeza de cabra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Stratus abrió sus ojos al escuchar lo que la quimera había dicho, en un principio su oponente no pensaba luchar contra él, solo quería alejarlo de Fluttershy y lo había logrado; tras su búsqueda de respuesta había olvidado su misión principal, había caído en el juego de aquel changeling y ahora estaba demasiado lejos de ella. Agitó de nuevo sus alas guardando sus dagas y se preparo para emprender el vuelo, pero su despegue sólo lo llevo a estrellarse contra una casa y fracturarse una de sus alas al chocar contra la pared y caer ya que la quimera aprovechó que estaba distraído para acercarse muy rápido y darle un zarpazo.

\- si quieres ir donde esa pegaso tendrás que vencerme- vociferó la quimera para luego dar un rugido causando más pánico que antes.

\- esto será divertido…- murmuro Stratus levantándose sin hacer ninguna mueca de dolor a pesar que tenía un ala fracturada.

**Fin del capítulo 45.**

**¡YAIBA FUERA!...**

**¿reviews?.**


	46. Un casco amigo

**Capítulo 46: un casco amigo.**

\- valla… hasta que el señor se dignó en volver- dijo con un tono burlón Blade Skull llamando la atención de Toxic Fruit que giró su cabeza hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz del unicornio y ver que por esta entraba el enorme pony llamado Q'- ¿encontraste alguno de mis zombis en Canterlot y lo pulverizaste con tus gigantescos cascos?- preguntó usando el mismo tono burlesco, pero el enorme pony no respondió nada como era de costumbre sólo se dirigió al trono donde estaba la pequeña de pelaje oscuro con sus ojos cerrados.

\- mi señora, Q' a regresado- musitó Toxic y la pequeña abrió sus ojos viendo al enorme semental que se detuvo al estar unos metros de ella y realizó una reverencia.

\- puedes levantarte mi leal súbdito- ordenó la pequeña y el enorme semental se puso en sus cuatro cascos- ¿encontraste algún zombi en Canterlot?.

\- no mi señora- respondió el semental con su voz grave- revisé cada rincón de la ciudad y no encontré ninguno.

\- ve mi señora…- argumentó Blade Skull acercándose- no voy a ser tan irresponsable de dejar esas cosas sueltas para que arruinen su reino, ¿acaso no confían en mi palabra?.

\- no- respondió la pony anciana.

\- no- dijo de forma cortante el enorme pony haciendo que el unicornio volteara a ver a la pequeña

\- mi querido discípulo, no es que no confié en tu palabra- dijo la pequeña con un tono amable.

\- gracias mi señora…- respondió el unicornio con una sonrisa- ven, ella si con…

\- en lo que no confió es en tus métodos…- interrumpió la pequeña a Blade Skull haciendo que este borrara su sonrisa- tu forma de actuar es algo bárbara para lograr una misión, más que la que usa Q'… causas desmanes y hasta dejas tu nombre como un sello de tus fechorías… ¿o me dirás que en el tren que venias no habrás causado todo un caos para incrementar tus tropas de zombis y al finalizar dejaste tu nombre escrito con sangre?.

\- … pues…- masculló el semental desviando la mirada y rascando su nuca, volvió a mirar a la pequeña y ella continuaba con el mismo semblante- ok, si lo hice…- respondió usando un tono monótono- pero debo mencionar que para Equestria yo no existo, soy un muerto galopando entre los vivos, soy…

\- si si si ya sabemos tu historia muchacho- dijo Toxic Fruit interrumpiendo al unicornio- mi señora, ¿ya los elementos están contaminados?- pregunto volteando a ver a la pequeña.

\- No Face está en el pueblo entregando el último paquete y por lo que veo… ya fue activado- musitó la pequeña levantando su casco y sobre este aparecieron seis esferas brillantes que comenzaron al levitar sobre su palma- ya sólo queda esperar la noche de Nightmare para actuar, ni Celestia ni Luna sabrá que fue lo que las golpeó jejeje… jajajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- soltó una sonora carcajada que retumbó por toda la recamara hasta la salida de la cueva.

.

.

El pánico y el miedo se apoderó de los aldeanos de Ponyville debido a los rugidos aterradores que soltaba una quimera, los ponis huían más despavoridos después de ver como esa criatura que apareció prácticamente de la nada había tomado la vida de una inocente yegua de una forma brutal; pero no todos los ponis huían, aquellos valientes soldados que Stratus había escuchado… un total de ocho: dos unicornios, cuatro ponis de tierra y dos pegasos, llegaron momentos después de haber escuchado el rugido de la bestia y algunos comenzaron a hacerle frente desde una distancia segura… como eran los unicornios, y otros más osados como eran los pegasos y los ponis de tierra, arremetían con sus lanzas para controlar a la criatura. Algunos ponis curiosos detuvieron su huida o no huyeron del lugar para ver como los soldados de Celestia sometían a la criatura.

Stratus al ver que su oponente se distrajo al defenderse de los soldados trató de plegar su ala izquierda que era fracturada, pero solo la pudo mover un poco haciendo que el pegaso frunciera un poco el ceño debido al dolor; miró detrás de él notando dos ventanas de la pared con que había chocado para luego tomar impulso y saltar a través de una de estas rompiéndola por completo e ingresando a la vivienda.

\- ¡dahhhh!...- gritó una pony unicornio del susto de pelaje color calipso, melena de colores turquesa y lila que estaba en el interior observando la pelea detrás de la otra ventana al ser tomada por sorpresa por el semental al haber atravesado la ventana y caer al suelo cubierto con la cortina- por Celestia, sí que me asustaste- dijo con una pata sobre su pecho

\- una venda…- dijo el pegaso levantándose y viendo a la yegua con su expresión de matar y comer del muerto directo a sus ojos color miel mientras se quitaba la cortina de encima mostrando su tamaño- rápido…

\- esto… ¿estás bien?... atravesaste la ventana- musitó la yegua para luego desviar la mirada al sentirse intimidada por la mirada del semental- ¿me vas a robar?…

\- no…- respondió el semental acercándose donde la temerosa pony sin cambiar su expresión haciendo que esta se hiciera bolita por el miedo- habla con la princesa Luna y que descuenten lo destruido de mi sueldo…- la yegua ladeo un poco la cabeza confundida pero aun con su temor- hablo en serio, pero hablo más en serio cuando te dije que necesito una venda.

\- una… ¿venda?...- susurró mas aterrada al tener al semental cerca pero Stratus no respondió a esa pregunta, antes entrecerró un poco sus ojos- sí… sí, una venda… creo que… creo que tengo una… ya la traigo- respondió levantándose un poco y alejándose sin darle la espalda al semental aun manteniendo aquella pose sumisa.

Cuando la yegua se retiró, Stratus se asomó un por el borde de la ventana observando como los soldados tenían problemas al luchar contra la quimera; de los seis soldados que atacaron a la criatura a corta distancia, ya faltaba uno de los ponis de tierra, y uno de los pegasos estaba siendo usado como raqueta en contra de sus compañeros mientras que estos hacían lo posible por no ser golpeados, miró más hacia atrás de la batalla notando a los soldados unicornios tratando de arrojar sus lanzas pero al parecer no atacaban por temor de lastimar a alguno de sus compañeros o al pegaso que trataba de liberarse en vano mientras era sacudido de un lado a otro.

\- si fuéramos los nosotros quienes estaríamos en esa situación, ya esa cosa estaría muerta- masculló Stratus retirándose de la ventana. Metió su hocico debajo de su ala izquierda y empezó a sacudirla un poco, las dagas que tenía allí ocultas comenzaron a caer al suelo junto con otros objetos de tamaño pequeño- mucho mejor…- masculló sacando la cabeza de debajo de su ala y reuniendo sus armas.

\- ehhh, señor, aquí esta la venda- dijo la yegua acercándose donde el semental con un pequeño botiquín sostenido con su aura color menta

\- haz lo que te digo y me largare rápido- dijo el semental causando que la yegua temblara un poco de miedo al pensar en lo peor- no temas, sólo debo vendrá mi ala y me marcho, pero requiero de tu ayuda- la yegua aún temerosa se acercó a paso lento mientras que el semental se giró un poco enseñando su ala caída de una forma irregular.

\- ¡¿acaso está…

\- sí…- interrumpió Stratus a la yegua que soltó un grito ahogado- primero véndala, luego cuando esté lista la acomodaremos a mi lomo- la yegua observó detalladamente el ala fracturada, buscaba por donde empezar a vendar, tocó suavemente la extremidad emplumada sintiendo el hueso roto a la vez que de reojo miraba el rostro del semental que permanecía estoico.

\- deberías ir al hospital… no soy experta en medicina, pero esto no se ve muy bien- sugirió la yegua pero el semental solo negó con su cabeza.

La quimera volvió a rugir con fuerza haciendo que ambos viraran sus cabezas hacia la ventana y escucharan más gritos de terror y exclamaciones como "le arrancó la cabeza o le rompió sus patas". Escucharon como algo había golpeado la pared y posteriormente otro rugido mas fuerte por parte de la criatura.

\- no tengo tiempo de ir a un hospital- masculló Stratus volteando a ver a la pony- es una herida menor, comienza ahora antes de que la quimera escape.

\- ¿y eso no es lo mejor?...- preguntó la yegua comenzando a vendar el ala fracturada.

\- no, no lo es… debo detenerla- respondió el semental acomodando las dagas en su ala derecha, la pony tragó saliva al ver las afiladas y puntiagudas armas, pero prefirió guardar silencio y dejar su curiosidad para otra ocasión y se enfocó en vendrá la extremidad emplumada.

Después de varios minutos, gritos ahogados y escalofríos por parte de la yegua al escuchar el crujir de los huesos al plegar el ala y sujetarla al lomo del semental con las vendas, la yegua suspiró aliviada de haber terminado; Stratus observó lo que la unicornio había hecho sintiendo solamente una pequeña molestia, el ala estaba bien sujeta a su cuerpo y no sería impedimento para seguir luchando.

\- por tu seguridad será mejor que no salgas de la casa- dijo el semental dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- ¿y no es mejor que los soldados se encarguen de ella?- preguntó la yegua guardando las cosas en el botiquín- ¿acaso eres un héroe o algo parecido?.

\- los soldados ya la enfrentaron y no hicieron mayor cosa… no salgas- ordenó el semental ignorando la pregunta de la unicornio y abriendo la puerta disponiéndose a salir.

\- ten cuidado- musitó la pony haciendo que el semental se detuviera y la mirara de reojo provocando que la yegua desviada la mirada al sentirse intimidada.

\- … lo tendré- masculló el semental saliendo por completo y cerrar la puerta.

La yegua puso su pata sobre su pecho sintiendo su corazón latía muy fuerte, sentía temor por lo que le fuera a pasar a ese extraño pegaso, y comenzó a sentirse preocupada por ese pony que entró a su vivienda como un ladrón y lo único que pidió fue ayuda con su ala… parpadeo varias veces mirando a la nada para luego acercarse a la ventana y correr la cortina un poco. Stratus estaba casi al frente de esta viendo a la quimera luchar contra el último guardia unicornio… o mejor dicho ver como el guardia intentaba defenderse de los ataques de la criatura, cosa que le era muy difícil ya que el unicornio trataba de alejarse para intentar arrojar ataques mágicos, pero la criatura era rápida y le impedía que saliera de su distancia atacándolo con sus garras, con su cola serpiente o sus fauces.

\- unicornios inútiles- masculló el semental sacando una pequeña bolsa de su alforja con su ala derecha, giró muy rápido en su eje y arrojó el objeto a la quimera para luego salir a todo galope.

\- es tu fin- masculló la quimera con su cabeza de cabra después de efectuar una barredora con la serpiente y derribar al pony- ¿últimas palabras?...- dijo de forma sarcástica con su cabeza de tigre.

\- no me mates por favor…- suplicó el pony en el suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué no saben decir otra cosa?!... ¡ahhhg!- gritó la quimera cuando la pequeña bolsa impactó en la nuca de la cabeza de la cabra esparciendo un polvo de color amarillo muy claro- ¡ahhhg mis ojos… arde mucho!... ¡ahhh!...- gritó de nuevo al sentir un fuerte ardor en su pecho ya que el guardia le había arrojado un ataque mágico haciéndolo levantar sobre sus patas traseras debido a la fuerza del ataque.

Stratus aprovechó y dio un salto arrojando otra esfera rastreadora cubriendo el cuerpo de la bestia en caso de que quisiera escapar, luego se giró en el aire conectando una fuerte patada en el lomo de la quimera arrojándolo al suelo provocando que los colmillos del tigre se rompieran al caer causándole más dolor. Cuando el pegaso cayó al suelo se giró y conecto otra fuerte patada en el costado de su oponente con sus patas traseras enviándolo unos metros de distancia de él.

\- arriba soldado- dijo el pegaso al guardia in voltearlo a ver.

\- gracias- respondió el unicornio levantándose.

\- ¿sabes dónde vive la portadora del elemento de la bondad?- preguntó sin despegarle la vista a la quimera.

\- ¿Fluttershy?... si se donde vive.

\- lleva una escuadra a su casa, debe estar en peligro- dijo el pegaso metiendo su ala derecha en la alforja.

\- ella está con su escolta, no veo la necesidad.

\- su escolta no se encuentra con ella- respondió tomando otra esfera pero de color gris.

\- ¿cómo lo sabes?...

\- porque yo soy su escolta- respondió el pegaso mirando de reojo al unicornio- ve, dile al teniente Sword que Stratus está ocupado, el sabrá como proceder- ordenó arrojando la esfera a la quimera causando la cortina de humo para luego salir a todo galope hacia ella.

El unicornio se dio la vuelta y comenzó a galopar muy rápido al campamento dejando atrás el rugido de la quimera que se puso más grave como la de un dragón, se detuvo y giró su cabeza viendo sorprendido como de en medio de la cortina de humo emergió un dragón que exhalo fuego. Aterrado miró de nuevo al frente y continuó con su galope alejándose.

\- ¡eres un maldito!...- exclamó el dragón esparciendo un poco la cortina de humo con el batir de sus alas, pero no había rastros del semental- te arrancare la cabeza miserable pegaso, déjate ver…

\- estoy aquí…- masculló Stratus alejado un poco de la cortina- te venceré y me dirás todo lo que sabes.

\- ¡jajajajaja!- se mofó el dragón dejando sus alas quietas y la cortina de humo comenzó a elevarse de nuevo- no te dejaré ir donde esa patética pegaso, tendrás que vencerme si quieres llegar a ella.

\- sí ella me importará me hubiera ido cuando te descuidaste Changeling- musitó el pegaso y el dragón frunció el ceño y arrugó su nariz molesto- tu eres mi objetivo no ella.

\- jejeje… estas dejando tu prioridad a un lado… morirá muy pronto si no vas donde ella.

\- es lo que menos me preocupa- respondió Stratus causando un gruñido molesto en su adversario- tu eres mi prioridad, así que ultima oportunidad… hablas por las buenas, o hablas por las malas.

\- eres un iluso si crees que puedes amenazarme y salir vivo.

\- no es amenaza, es advertencia…- respondió el semental muy serio, el dragón inhaló muy fuerte y exhalo una enorme llamarada contra el pegaso, Stratus arrojó al suelo otras dos bombas de humo segundos antes de que la llamarada lo impactara desapareciendo de la vista de su oponente y haciendo que el ataque se golpeara el suelo.

\- sólo los cobardes se esc…- sus palabras fueron cortadas ya que el semental apareció casi en frente de él propinándole un fuerte golpe con su casco derecho delantero en su hocico.

El golpe derribó a la enorme criatura dentro de la cortina de humo junto con el pegaso causándole gran dolor gracias a las herraduras que la princesa Luna le había dado a sus tropas de elite, luego Stratus salió expedido del humo como un proyectil ya que el dragón lo había golpeado con su cola antes de caer del todo a tierra; iba a chocar con su lomo contra una pared, pero dio un giró apoyándose con sus cuatro patas causando grietas en la fachada para luego dar otro giró y caer al suelo parado.

\- eres el primero que me causas problemas- decía el dragón dentro del humo, pero su voz se distorsionaba- y también eres el primero que me obliga a tomar esta apariencia- continuó con otro tono de voz- me tienes encabritada semental asqueroso… soy la única changeling aparte de Chrysalis que puede realizar este cambio- dijo con otra voz.

\- de nuevo la quimera… que novedoso- masculló Stratus acercándose donde estaba el dragón cubierto por el humo. Un olor nauseabundo comenzó a sentirse a su alrededor poniéndolo alerta a los movimientos de su oponente.

\- ¿seguro?...- se escuchó otra voz dentro de la cortina de humo y muy rápido de allí salió una enorme cabeza con un cuello muy largo escamoso similar a la de una serpiente de color entre marrón y naranja directo a atrapar al pegaso entre sus fauces. El semental dio un salto hacía la izquierda evadiendo el ataque y contraatacó arrojando sus dagas de su ala derecha pero estas chocaron contra unas escamas rojas que tenía a los lados de la cabeza.

\- eres mío…- se escuchó la primer voz provenir de la cortina de humo e igualmente que la primer cabeza que atacó, salió otra similar golpeando al pegaso enviándolo directo a la fuente de agua que golpeó con su lomo causándole un gruñido de dolor y posteriormente caer al suelo adolorido.

La unicornio que ayudó a Stratus ahogó grito al ver como habían golpeado al pegaso y las cabezas regresar a la cortina de humo, pero comenzó a sentir un frío recorrer su lomo y un enorme temor cuando por encima de la cortina de humo que se estaba despejando de a poco, emergieron cuatro cabezas idénticas con largos cuellos y cubiertas de escamas.

\- una… una… una…- balbuceaba la unicornio muerta del miedo al ver a la criatura que soltó otro rugido causando más terror que la quimera.

\- eso es… nuevo- masculló Stratus levantándose y viendo la nueva forma de su adversario, escupió al suelo y tronó su cuello para luego optar su postura de defensa- pero una hidra no me sorprende, no es diferente a las otras criaturas con las que me he enfrentado, aunque el único detalle que te doy a favor es que puedas hablar… lo cual es bueno ya que me dirás todo lo que tramas.

\- ¡¿Qué no ves que estas en desventaja estúpido semental?!...- exclamó una de las cabezas de la hidra.

\- te irritas fácil, eso no hace que te concentres en la batalla- respondió Stratus muy tranquilo. La hidra dio un paso hacia él, pero al hacerlo pisó algo que crujió, y ese algo desató una reacción en cadena de explosiones simultaneas provocado que la criatura gritara de dolor al sentir como algunas dagas cruzaban sus escamas y lo herían hasta hacerlo caer y entrar en la columna de humo tras muchas explosiones- ¿lo ves?...

Los ponis curiosos que observaban la pelea comenzaron a vitorear al ver caer a la bestia y empezaron a acercarse para felicitar a ese valiente pegaso, pero Stratus frunció el ceño y volteo a ver a los ponis que se acercaban lanzándoles su mirada de asesino deteniendo el festejo y a la muchedumbre. Giró de nuevo su cabeza y tuvo que agacharse muy rápido evadiendo un golpe de cola de la hidra.

La gran criatura comenzó a levantarse asomando sus cabezas por encima del humo, tenía varios cortes, dagas incrustadas en su cuerpo y una de las cabezas tenia su ojo izquierdo cerrado con una línea de sangre que salía de allí, los ponis que se acercaban guardaron silencio haciendo un momento muy tenso que fue roto por los rugidos de todas las cabezas de la hidra causando que los pueblerinos gritaran de terror y salieran despavoridos para salvar sus vidas; Stratus comenzó a galopar de nuevo hacia su oponente y este se lanzó al ataque bajando sus cabezas y enseñando sus grandes y puntiagudos dientes para causar temor, pero eso no surtía en su oponente.

Una de las cabezas se adelantó para atraparlo, pero Stratus saltó a la derecha y posterior mente a la izquierda subiéndose sobre el cuello de la primera evitando ser devorado por la otra cabeza. La tercer cabeza se hizo sobre la primera y se lanzó para atrapar al pony, pero el semental se percató y sacó de su alforja otra esfera de color gris.

\- ese truco no te funcionará de nuevo- dijo la cuarta cabeza y la primera se levantó muy rápido haciendo resbalar al pony.

Stratus perdió el equilibrio y al no poder volar comenzó a caer al suelo soltando la esfera que estallo cerca de las patas de la hidra causando la cortina de humo, abrió su ala derecha para tratar de planear, pero solo consiguió reducir un poco su velocidad al caer en círculos como una pluma, pero eso no evitó que fuera atrapado por las fauces de una de las cabezas. La unicorio ahogó un grito al igual que los otros ponis al ver como ese monstruo había devorado al pegaso y sintieron muchas nauseas al presenciar como la cabeza realizaba la acción de tragar a su presa.

\- se… se… lo comió- musitó la unicornio atónita ante la situación.

La cabeza de la hidra se relamió sus fauces al haber tragado al pony mientras que las otras centraron su vista a la aterrada población, el humo se disipó revelando las enormes garras de la criatura que luego rugió con fuerza y empezó su avance causando pánico t destrucción tras cada pisada. Los ponis huían despavoridos gritando por ayuda… pero, después de varias pisadas y viviendas destruidas, la hidra se detuvo y la cabeza que se tragó al pony comenzó a hacer arqueadas, y las otras tres cabezas voltearon a ver a la que se había tragado al pegaso. Sus ruidos llamaron la atención de quienes huían hasta que sin previo aviso el cuello de esa cabeza de hidra explotó en su sección media esparciendo algunas dagas que salieron disparadas como proyectiles y haciendo que las otras tres cabezas gritara al sentir el dolor, el cuello mutilado empezara a expulsar sangre a borbotones mientras que la enorme criatura se retorcida y rugía.

La cabeza cayó sobre una casa y el cuello a tierra derramando sangre, comenzó a convulsionar un poco hasta quedar totalmente inerte y por la parte donde había explorado, fue saliendo Stratus con su semblante de siempre cubierto de baba y sangre, dio varios pasos para luego sentarse y bajar su cabeza ya que estaba aturdido y desorientado por la explosión.

\- ¿aún vive?... musitó la unicornio impresionada por lo que estaba viendo, giró su cabeza a donde se suponía que estaba la hidra al escuchar como si se hubiera producido una gran llamarada, pero en su lugar estaba un búfalo que empezó a galopar muy rápido donde estaba el pegaso con la intención de embestirlo- ¡cuidado!...- exclamó apoyándose del vidrio sintiendo su corazón en la garganta, ahogó un grito cuando el búfalo embistió al pegaso mandándolo por los aires para luego caer metros más adelante.

\- por eso odio a los machos- musitó el búfalo con una expresión de cansancio- debía volver hace mucho, pero siempre sus diminutos cerebros hacen que actúen como idiotas interponiéndose en mi camino… creo que entenderá el por que de mi retraso al llevar tu cabeza- dijo denotando odio a la vez que galopabas en dirección al pegaso con la intención de embestirlo de nuevo.

Stratus cayó y rodó un poco por la fuerza del golpe esparciendo en el suelo las dagas que ocultaba en su ala, al detenerse comenzó a levantarse muy lentamente a la vez que levantaba su vista para tratar de ver a su oponente, todo le daba vueltas y no escuchaba con claridad; pero pudo ver al búfalo que venía hacia él, y antes de que lo embistiera dio un salto a la derecha esquivando el ataque.

El búfalo frenó en seco derrapando un poco para luego darse media vuelta y atacar de nuevo, pero antes de llegar donde Stratus, se cubrió con sus flamas verdes convirtiéndose en un minotauro y utilizó su puño derecho golpeando muy fuerte el rostro del pegaso enviándolo bastante lejos y rodar varios metros al tocar tierra.

\- ¿dónde quedó esa determinación semental estúpido?- pregunto el minotauro respirando agitado- te arrancare la cabeza y me haré un lindo basurero con tu cráneo.

\- jejeje…- se rio el Stratus levantándose lentamente y observando al minotauro cambiando su expresión seria a una mueca burlona.

\- ¡¿qué es tan gracioso?!.

\- veo que no eres tan diferente de los otros changeling…- al decir eso, la cabeza de la hidra que estaba sobre la casa desapareció cubriéndose en flamas verdes dejando sólo un pedazo de carne- ¿por que no te transformaba en la hidra o el dragón de nuevo... u otra criatura de gran tamaño?

\- no necesito hacerlo, puedo hacerte añicos con cualquier apariencia.

\- ¿no necesitas hacerlo o no puedes hacerlo? …- dijo el pegaso avanzando hacia el minotauro- es sorprendente la habilidad de los changeling al copiar la apariencia de cualquier criatura… su fuerza e incluso sus habilidades. Pero como todo tiene su límite…- prosiguió al igual que su paso hacia su oponente- debes usar tu magia para cambiar de apariencia, entre mas grande es la criatura que copias, mayor es el desgaste de magia…

\- no tienes ni idea de lo que dices…- dijo el minotauro dando unos pasos para luego tambalearse un poco por el agotamiento y caer de rodillas jadeando.

\- en eso te equivocas…- respondió Stratus y el minotauro arrugó la nariz molesto- el haberte convertido en dragón solo te debió haber gastado una parte de esa magia, en cambio con la hidra… el desgaste de magia fue mayor y no olvidaré mencionar el desgaste muscular al someter tu cuerpo tras cada transformación- el minotauro quedó en silencio viendo con odio al pony que se acercaba- al someter tu cuerpo a transformaciones que se encuentran dentro de tu estatura promedio, tus músculos y huesos solo deben sufrir pequeños cambios…

\- cállate…- masculló el minotauro.

\- cambios que no afectan en lo absoluto tu salud y puedes sostener la imagen falsa por mucho tiempo.

\- que te calles…

\- al haberte transformado en algo tan grande como lo fue la hidra llevaste tu cuerpo al límite, materializar más músculo, crear nuevos canales sanguíneos, neuronas y cuerdas bucales hacen que tu magia se casste mas rápido… expandir tus huesos y crear nuevas extremidades te ha dejado con la magia suficiente para poder realizar transformaciones de seres de menor estatura y con un periodo de tiempo para poder sostenerla… estas acabado.

\- te equivocas…

\- estas en el límite...

\- ¡así como mi paciencia!…- exclamó el minotauro para luego levantarse y salir muy rápido hacia el semental- ¡te haré añicos!...- dijo escupiendo saliva y acelerando su paso.

Stratus se quedó quieto viendo el avance del minotauro hacia él observando detalladamente cada paso que este daba; cuando el minotauro estuvo cerca, preparó un potente golpe retrayendo su brazo y lo soltó con todas sus fuerzas para impactar la cara del pegaso, Stratus segundos antes se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y arrojó un golpe con su pata derecha delantera deteniendo el golpe al chocar su casco contra el puño de su adversario.

Debido a la fuerza del golpe del minotauro, Stratus derrapó unos centímetros, pero luego el semental usó su brazo izquierdo y golpeó el antebrazo de su oponente causándole mucho dolor; el minotauro respondió la agresión al tratar de asentar un golpe con su garra izquierda a lo cual falló debido a que el pegaso volviera en sus cuatro patas y el ataque pasará sobre su cabeza dejando al minotauro en una postura sin defensa, Stratus se giró muy rápido y asentó un fuerte golpe con sus patas traseras en el abdomen de su oponente sacándole el aire y haciendo que este se postrara de rodillas y sostuviera su estómago.

\- si hablas ahora te evitarás una muerte horrorosa- dijo el pegaso mirando de forma imponente a la vez que se daba la vuelta.

\- hablas mucho… te volveré… la cara mierda- respondió el minotauro con dificultad sin verlo a la cara.

\- estoy perdiendo mi paciencia changeling, habla ahora y te evitas una muerte horrorosa, apuesto a que sientes un sabor metálico en el hocico, y no me refiero a sangre- dijo Stratus y el minotauro aún postrado abrió un poco sus ojos- eso se debe a que cuando me tragaste arroje algo a tu estómago, no es veneno pero si algo mucho peor… puedo anularlo si hablas…

\- no habló con los muertos… ¡ahhh!...- exclamó el minotauro lanzándose de cabezas para cornear al pony, pero este detuvo a la criatura posando sus patas delanteras sobre sus cuernos- no tienes ni la más mínima idea a quien te enfrentas- masculló entre dientes.

\- ¿y tú sí?...- respondió el pegaso para luego dar un potente cabezazo en la frente de su oponente desorientándolo y lo remató con un fuerte gancho izquierda en el mentón que lo hizo levantar y caer boca arriba aparentemente noqueado, y por la fuerza del golpe, el semental se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y cayó sobre su lomo a tierra estirando sus extremidades y respirando agitado.

Nuevamente el vitoreo se hizo presente en el ambiente, el semental giró su vista viendo a muchos curiosos acercarse para felicitar a ese Valente que derroto a una hidra y detuvo a un minotauro demente y salvaje, estaba agotado y sin fuerzas para lanzarles su mirada asesina, sólo frunció el ceño, cerró sus ojos y arrugó su nariz al sentir dolor en su ala rota. De pronto los gritos y festejos se detuvieron y fueron remplazados por un grito ahogado colectivo; el cambio de atmosfera hizo que stratus abriera sus ojos y volteara a ver al minotauro, pero fue sorprendido por algo que lo atacó golpeándolo en el rostro de forma rápida y enrollándose alrededor de su cuerpo para luego levantarlo del suelo y comenzar a estrujarlo con mucha fuerza.

\- eres el primero que me obliga a tomar esta apariencia…- escuchó el semental una voz que siseaba al terminar de hablar.

\- ahg… también dijiste lo mismo… cuando te… convertiste en la hidra…- respondió el pegaso sintiendo como se quedaba poco a poco sin aire y sentía como sus huesos estaban a punto de romperse por la presión que recibía. Abrió sus ojos y enfocó su vista en una gran cabeza de serpiente que lo miraba con odio mientras que de sus fauces caía mucha saliva- crees… que un… basilisco… me… ahhh- cortó sus palabras cuando la enorme serpiente hizo más presión en su cuerpo sacando el aire de sus pulmones y evitara que respirara.

\- podría morderte e inyectar veneno en tu asqueroso cuerpo para acabar tu vida de una forma agonizante… pero prefiero estrangularte y ver como tus ojos se saltan de tu fea cara por la presión que ejerceré… y luego te romperé cada hueso de tu maldito cuerpo, uno por uno- musitó el basilisco embozando una sonrisa y ejerciendo más presión- por cierto, no me gusta que mis presas mueran sin conocer el nombre de su verdugo… soy No Face, es todo un placer encanto jejeje…

Stratus cerró sus ojos y apretó los dientes por el dolor que le provocaba aquel apretón, poco a poco se estaba quedando sin oxigeno y dentro de poco se quedaría sin sentido haciéndolo presa fácil del basilisco, su ala fracturada se astilló más por la presión al igual que dos de sus costillas.

\- v… v… vi… cus- musitó Stratus con mucho esfuerzo.

\- aun tienes fuerzas para decir incoherencias- masculló el basilisco apretando un poco más haciendo que el pegaso abriera su hocico tratando de conseguir un poco de aire- veamos que dirás de nuevo si te arranco el hocico- prosiguió con palabras cargadas de malacia acercándose al rostro de su oponente, abrió sus fauces para poder arrancarle el hocico de un mordisco, pero paso algo que no se esperaba… sintió una pequeña molestia en su cola y eso llamó su atención haciéndola voltear y ver a una unicornio de pelaje color calipso, melena de colores turquesa y lila clavando las dagas que se le cayeron a Stratus lo más profundo que podía- ¿qué se supone que haces?.

\- déjalo ir monstruo horripilante- dijo la yegua con un tono firme clavando más dagas, aunque en el fondo estaba muerta del miedo y las dagas solo lograban penetrar un poco las duras escamas de la gran serpiente- no permitiré que lo lastimes.

\- awww que tierna… ¿quieres salvar a tu pony?- preguntó el basilisco con un tono burlón.

\- él no es mi pony- respondió clavando las ultimas dagas que sostenía con su magia, pero la enorme serpiente sacudió su cola retirando todos los afilados objetos como si nada para luego derribar a la pony con su cola y posteriormente ponerla encima de ella para evitar que escapara. La yegua comenzó a forcejear con la pesada cola para quitársela de encima, pero era inútil- suéltame… ahhh- ahogó un grito al ver que la serpiente la estaba mirando fijamente- por favor no me comas…- dijo cubriendo su rostro.

\- ¿hoy todos quieren ser héroes o es el día del idiota en el pueblo?- mascullo acercando su enorme cara a la unicornio- ¿qué intentabas lograr?.

\- ¿yo?... pues…- balbuceó la unicornio sintiendo como el miedo se apoderaba de ella, la gran serpiente acercó su cara a la de la temerosa pony clavando sus ojos a los de ella- yo… llamar… ¿tu atención?...- finalizo mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿qué?...- masculló el basilisco confundido, volteo a mirar y notó que el semental ya no estaba preso por su cuerpo- ¡miserable pony, me distrajiste!- exclamó muy molesta volteando a ver a la yegua, pero en su lugar se encontró con las potentes patas traseras de Stratus que impactaron en su nariz haciéndola rugir de dolor y liberar a la yegua al retroceder un poco.

\- te dije que lo que te tragaste… era mucho peor que un veneno…- dijo el pegaso respirando muy agitado- vicus uacuatur…- al pronunciar esas palabras, un brillo emergió de la mitad de la serpiente para luego explotar partiendo su cuerpo en dos.

Un rugido de agonía se escuchó muy fuerte por todo el pueblo, la onda expansiva envío a Stratus unos metros atrás cayendo de forma pesada mientras que la yegua rodó unos cuantos metros alejándola de la serpiente; la onda también alejó a aquellos curiosos que estaban viendo la batalla y provocó algunos daños materiales como ventanas rotas, casas sin techo y algunos puestos de mercancía derribados con su mercancía en el suelo. La mitad de abajo del basilisco comenzó a retorcerse hasta que fue cubierta por una llamarada de color verde y al extinguirse revelo la parte trasera de una criatura más pequeña que la gran serpiente de pelaje negro, cola negra y patas agujereadas derramando lo que al parecer era sangre pero de color verde.

La parte delantera del basilisco también se cubrió con una llamarada de color verde y al extinguirse mostró la parte superior de una criatura similar a un pony; aunque esta era de color negro, ojos completamente azules y en lugar de melena tenía lo que parecía ser una aleta, en su frente sobresalía un cuerno del color de su cuero al igual que de su hocico sobresalían dos colmillos. La parte delantera de la criatura soltó un fuerte grito de dolor que fue ahogado al toser y vomitar sangre.

\- ¡es un changeling!...- exclamó Roseluke señalando a lo que quedaba de la criatura- ¡y aun está con vida!- exclamó mas fuerte al ver como comenzó a arrastrarse- ¡que horror!...- finalizó la pony de tierra haciendo su drama y cayendo desmayada.

\- no… puede… ser…- mascullaba entre jadeos el changeling tirado en el suelo, se volteó pansa arriba apoyándose con sus temblorosas patas delanteras y miró hacia abajo notando la falta de su otra parte, aunque al haber hecho eso sus órganos… o los que no resultaron afectados por la explosión salieron de ella- ma… maldi…- cortó sus palabras dejándose caer pesadamente boca arriba con sus patas a los lados. Centró sus ojos al sol viendo el brillo que este daba hasta que comenzó a ver que todo se tornaba oscuro y lo que escuchaba se convertía en murmullos hasta quedar en un silencio y una oscuridad absoluta.

Los curiosos comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo del changeling muerto, o aquellos con estomago de ver como había quedado. De pronto se empezaron a escuchar el galopar de muchos ponis y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, la plaza estaba rodeada por soldados que custodiaban el pueblo indagando a los que fueron testigos de la batalla; unos relataron los hechos exagerando las cosas, mientras que otros contaron lo que había pasado paso a paso y describieron al valiente pegaso que derrotó a esa temible criatura que resulto ser solo un changelig.

Pero cuando los soldados fueron a buscar a ese valiente pony, había desaparecido al igual que la yegua que lo había ayudado dejando sólo unas cuantas plumas de color gris claro y muchas dagas regadas en el suelo. Rápidamente se acordó el área para empezar las investigaciones despejando a los curiosos para que el cuerpo especializado pudiera realizar su trabajo, el cuerpo de No Face fue cubierto con mantas blancas que se tiñeron del verde de su sangre para poder realizar los debidos análisis mas adelante mientras que los investigadores recopilaron pruebas y testimonios para poder dar un buen informe a la princesa Celestia.

Un olor a jazmín se empezó a sentir bastante fuerte, no era desagradable sino más bien delicioso, empezó a abrir sus ojos muy lentamente viendo todo borroso hasta que su vista se aclaró con el paso de los minutos para al fin enfocar lo que parecía ser el techo de una casa, o más bien el de una habitación; movió su cabeza con esfuerzo notando un par de almohadas de tonos pastel de las cuales no les prestó atención. Quedó acostado sintiendo leves dolores en su cuerpo hasta que algo le llegó a la mente que lo hizo levantar de forma rápida.

\- Fluttershy…. ¡ahhhg!...- exclamó Stratus para luego dejarse caer en la cama a causa de un gran dolor.

El grito del pegaso fue escuchado y un galope de ese alguien que escuchó al semental se escuchó con prisa rumbo hacia él, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por esta entró una pony unicornio de pelaje color calipso, melena de colores turquesa y lila con unos ojos color miel algo apurada, se dirigió al semental y con la ayuda de su magia le acomodó las almohadas para que estuviera cómodo.

\- ¿tú?...- musitó Stratus al ver a la misma unicornio que le había pedido la venda para su ala, trato de retirarla pero sintió mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo.

\- tranquilo, estas a salvo- respondió la yegua con un tono suave y amable tomando las patas delanteras del semental con cuidado tranquilizándolo- descansa…- prosiguió aún acomodando ahora la manta con su magia cubriendo el cuerpo del semental- perdona mi atrevimiento, pero tuve que darte un baño antes de vendarte y acostarte.

\- ¿qué?...- masculló el semental para luego ver las vendas en su brazo, luego lo olió y sintió un olor floral, olía a shampoo de yegua

\- eres muy fuerte por lo que vi, pero la verdad no pensé que durarías tanto tiempo inconsciente- dijo la unicornio sentándose a un lado de la cama.

\- ¿cuánto dure?...- preguntó el semental dejando su brazo de lado y viendo a la unicornio al rostro.

\- dos días…

\- ¡¿Qué?!... ahg…- exclamó levantándose pero cayó de nuevo en la cama debido al dolor.

\- no te esfuerces por favor, aun estas muy débil- musito la yegua con un tono de preocupación colocando sus patas encima de la pata derecha del semental- dijiste que no tenías tiempo para ir a un hospital.

\- es… correcto…- respondió el semental apretando los dientes por el dolor.

\- y respeté tu decisión, por eso te traje aquí… aunque le dije a una amiga que es doctora y ella me ayudó con tu ala y las costillas rotas, ya estás curado, pero debes guardar reposo- dijo la unicornio haciendo que el semental volteara a verla, bajó su vista y levantó la manta notando su torso cubierto con vendas al igual que su ala- dijiste que no eras un ladrón, entonces eres un justiciero o un héroe, nunca lo dijiste… pero en cuanto ese monstruo murió el pueblo se inundó de soldados, aproveché la conmoción para sacarte de allí y así evitarte algún problema.

\- ¿donde estoy?...

\- en mi casa, bueno…- desvió la mirada algo apenada- más bien en mi habitación… y en mi… cama… me llamo Honeysuckle…

\- … lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado, pudiste haber muerto- dijo el semental con su tono de siempre palpando su cuerpo.

\- eres muy guapo- murmuró la unicornio y el semental volteo a verla rápidamente- esto… creo que ya está listo el té- dijo saliendo muy rápido de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella a la vez que dejaba al semental con su expresión seria aunque con dudas por lo que había escuchado.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos de los cuáles Stratus estuvo pensando en su adversario, pudo haber sacado la información que necesitaba pero por desgracia las cosas se le salieron de los cascos y eso le pudo haber costado la vida, aunque… de no haber sido por la intervención de esa unicornio, no estaría en su cama vivo; pero una duda asaltó su mente... ¿por qué se arriesgó por él?. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y por esta entró Honeysuckle levitando una charola con dos tazas y una tetera que dejó sobre el buró que estaba cerca de la cama.

\- el té te ayudará para el dolor, pero debes esperar un poco a que se enfríe- dijo la yegua con su dulce voz.

\- ¿porque haces esto?, no me conoces y eres amable conmigo- pregunto el semental siguiéndola con la mirada- no sabes quien soy y aún así te arriesgaste para salvarme…

\- la verdad no se por que lo hice, y la verdad no se por que lo volvería hacer- respondió la pony con un tono suave bajando su mirada- me siento confundida, desde que entraste por la ventana algo me llamó la atención en ti… no se que es, pero sentí que…- levantó su vista encontrando la dura expresión del semental- no… no es lo que piensas, no soy una acosadora o algo por el estilo, tampoco me urge salir con un semental…- decía de forma desesperada y nerviosa, pero Stratus permanecía con la misma postura- entonces… yo te vi, y no quería que te… bueno tu me entiendes, tu ala… lo que trato de explicar es…

\- escucha Honeysuckle, no soy el tipo de pegaso que tú crees que soy…

\- ¿eres gay?...

\- no, no lo soy- respondió frunciendo el ceño- sólo digamos que mi oficio no es muy común, lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿por que te arriesgaste por un pony que no conoces?.

\- … no quería que te pasara nada…- Stratus levantó una ceja ante el comentario- soy una tonta…- dijo levantándose para comenzar a moverse de un lado a otro- arriesgue mi vida por un extraño, no creo.. yo… ya ni se lo que siento… no quería ver que te lastimara, pero lo que dices tiene sentido, ¿por qué me arriesgue?… estoy confundida… me disculpo… yo...

\- gracias- masculló el semental haciendo que la yegua se detuviera y lo mirara a los ojos.

\- haz de pensar que estoy loca, todos lo piensan…

\- no pienso eso….

\- puede que suene atrevida… pero me pierdo en tus ojos- musitó la unicornio sentándose- son llenos de determinación, refleja ser un pony duro que no le importa nada ni nadie, pero en verdad sólo te preocupas por ellos… creo que me gusta, creo que…

\- ¿te sientes atraída hacia mí?- preguntó el semental muy tranquilo y la yegua sólo asintió levemente- yo… no se que decir, esto es tan repentino.

\- si no sientes nada no importa- musitó Honeysuckle bajando su cabeza al igual que sus orejas, debes sentirte confundido al escuchar tales palabras de una completa extraña.

\- lo siento… pero como te dije antes, mi oficio no es muy común y las relaciones que haga pueden…

\- fracasar, te entiendo…- respondió la unicornio muy desanimado- yo también he fracasado en muchas relaciones, sólo querían tomarme, usarme, pero… yo nunca quise, yo quería las cosas serias pero ellos no y por eso me dejaban- prosiguió con la voz entrecortada y cerrando sus ojos dejando escapar un par de lágrimas, se exaltó un poco al sentir que tomaron su rostro y guiado al frente, Stratus la había tomado de la barbilla para que lo viera directamente y la yegua abrió los ojos viendo al semental a los suyos- sólo querían jugar conmigo…

\- no temo al fracaso en una relación, temo que los que me rodean pueden perder la vida y eso es algo que jamás me lo perdonaría- dijo el semental con un tono amable- mi oficio es muy peligroso Honeysuckle, no me da tiempo de socializar.

\- ¿entonces si eres un ladrón, o un asesino?...

\- no, digamos que soy el que realiza el trabajo sucio… es lo único que puedo decir.

Honeysuckle observó mejor el rostro del semental, sus ojos verde manzana, su expresión estoica, la cicatriz que atraviesa de forma vertical su hocico en la parte izquierda, levantó su pata delantera derecha muy despacio y lo acercó al rostro del pegaso, su corazón latió más fuerte cuando lo pudo tocar y deslizar su casco acariciando el rostro de Stratus.

\- no se si creas en el amor a primera vista, pero es algo que estoy sintiendo en este momento- musitó la unicornio soltando un suspiro- eres todo un semental.

\- y tu una pony dulce que no merece que te hagan sufrir…- respondió el pegaso tomando la pata de la yegua y retirándola de su rostro- ¿por qué te fijas en este pegaso desconocido?...

\- dejarías de ser un desconocido si me dijeras que eres, además… ¿me harás sufrir?- dijo la unicornio con un tono suave

\- no… no lo haré… tengo un código que sigo al pie de la letra, y una de sus líneas esta el no maltratar a yeguas y potros.

\- entonces estaré segura a tu lado…- musitó inclinándose un poco y colocando su cabeza cerca del cuello del semental a lo cual Stratus no supo cómo reaccionar- si me das la oportunidad, te demostrare que soy una pony fuerte señor pegaso, no diré que este encuentro fue por el destino ya que ustedes no creen en eso, diré que fue una hermosa casualidad.

Honeysuckle duro varios minutos en la misma pose sintiendo el olor floral del shampoo que uso en él, Stratus se comenzó a sentir algo extraño ya que a lo largo de su vida era la primera vez que escuchaba que otra pony se interesaba en él… se sentía confundido, y en medio de esa confusión, habiaalgo que lo hacía sentir bien . De pronto la unicornio fue tomada por su cintura y de un movimiento rápido que la tomó por sorpresa fue subida a la cama para ser atrapada por los brazos del semental que soltó un leve gruñido de dolor al sentir el peso del cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo dejando a Honeysuckle con una expresión de asombro que fue cambiando a una de felicidad mientras se acomodaba bajo los brazos de Stratus.

\- si… una hermosa casualidad- murmuró Honeysuckle embozando una sonrisa.

\- si quiero que esto resulte debo cambiar un pensamiento que me ha acompañado durante mi vida - dijo el semental con una expresión más relajada aun abrazando a la unicornio.

\- ¿y cual es?...- murmuró de nuevo la unicornio.

\- es algo ofensivo.

\- ¿estarás pensando que los unicornios somos patéticos y débiles solo porque usamos nuestra magia casi para todo?.

\- es correcto…- respondió el semental y la unicornio se levantó sentándose en la pelvis del semental viéndolo a la cara con una expresión de confusión absoluta- dije que sería ofensivo…- tras las palabras del semental, la expresión de la yegua fue cambiando por una más tranquila y por ultimo soltó una risilla jocosa.

\- no eres tan serio como creí- dijo la unicornio en medio de sus risas- tienes una parte graciosa...- prosiguió con su risilla provocando que el semental mostrara una pequeña mueca- bueno…- dijo bajándose de la cama- estoy haciendo la cena y creo que ya está, ahora regreso- prosiguió saliendo en reversa y chocando con la pared, soltó otra risilla viendo al semental y salió de la habitación dejado solo al pegaso y este se recostó de nuevo en la cama.

Cuando salió la unicornio, Stratus fijó su vista a la mesita donde estaba el té y no había notado que allí se encontraba su alforja, frunció el ceño a la vez que meditaba en todo lo que había ocurrido y los que estaba ocurriendo, soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos después de haber analizado todo hasta el momento y tomando una decisión muy importante.

\- ok, perdón por la demora… - dijo Honeysuckle ingresando a la habitación con una sonrisa y sus ojos un poco cerrados dándole un aspecto tierno y gracioso a la vez que levitaba una mesita para cama y dos platos con algo humeante- espero que te guste la sopa de calabaza y zanahoria; o como segunda opción, tengo verduras… sal… tea… das… con…- sus palabras se fueron quedando cuando abrió sus ojos y notó que la cama estaba vacía y no había rastro del pegaso; miró en toda la habitación pero no había ni una pluma, dejó lo que traía encima de la mesita junto a la charola con el té sin percatarse de que la alforja no estaba- ¿hola?... ¿señor pegaso?...- dijo con la esperanza de que apareciera pero, no fue así… buscó debajo de la cama, salió de la habitación buscándolo en toda la casa incluso hasta en el baño para luego regresar de nuevo y contemplar la soledad de su alcoba- se ha ido, y ni siquiera supe su nombre…- murmuró sintiendo como la tristeza la invadía- sólo me usó como los demás para luego marcharse….

Cabizbaja se acercó a la cama sentándose en el borde y colocando sus patas delanteras en medio de sus traseras para apoyarse, miró de nuevo la habitación y luego bajó la cabeza gimoteando un poco a la vez que soltaba unas lagrimas al sentir que habían jugado con ella de nuevo, se tiró en la cama y comenzó a llorar ahogando su llanto con la almohada.

Estuvo en esa posición varios minutos hasta que pudo soltar todo lo que sentía, sorbió un poco y se levantó para tomar la mesita, los dos platos y la charola con la tetera y las dos tazas de té, pero se detuvo al ver algo que no había notado cuando dejo la mesita de cama junto al buró: junto a la tetera había una hoja doblada y una de las tazas estaba usada, aparte de eso también había una esfera pequeña esfera que daba brillos de tonos azules; con su magia tomó la nota y la esfera dirigiéndose a la cama y sentándose en el borde para luego abrirla y comenzar a leerla en voz alta.

\- puedes llorar por que me he ido, o puedes sonreír por que gracias a ti sigo vivo, puedes cerrar los ojos y suplicar que vuelva… o puedes abrirlos y ver lo que he dejado; tu corazón puede estar vacío con la esperanza de que algún pony lo llene, o puede estar lleno del amor puro que tu compartiste y fue recibido. Puedes llorar, cerrar tu mente, sentir el vacío y dar la espalda a tus sentimientos… o puedes hacer lo que a ti más te gusta: sonreír, abrir los ojos, amar y no olvidarme… porque yo no lo haré… esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego… Stratus…- la yegua se acostó en la cama abrazando la nota como si su vida dependiera de ello, una sonrisa se le dibujó en sus labios a la vez que derramaba lágrimas de felicidad, miró de nuevo la nota leyendo cada palabra sintiendo como se llenaba de felicidad al ver que su amor le estaba siendo correspondido, aunque había pasado por alto unas líneas al final que no había leído por estar tan feliz- posdata, la esfera es un mecanismo de defensa muy poderoso, úsalo sabiamente e iré en tu ayuda, y gracias de nuevo por salvar mi vida…- dobló la nota y la abrazó de nuevo soltando un gran suspiro- si… una hermosa casualidad…

Stratus galopaba lo más rápido que su adolorido cuerpo le permitía, el sol se estaba ocultando y eso le ayudaría en parte para no toparse con algún curioso, tropezaba de vez en cuando pero se levantaba ya que su protegida era su prioridad, su misión. Su galope se hizo más lento debido a sus heridas, se detenía después de abre recorrido cierta distancia para descansar un poco, aunque él no lo quisiera, su cuerpo se lo exigía.

Después de un trayecto de tres horas que lo normal le tomaría una, Stratus llegó al puente que conecta a la casa de la tímida pegaso respirando muy agitado y con sus vendas algo manchadas de sangre; la vista se le nublaba debido a su agotamiento y sumado que también estaba hambriento. Logró ver algunos soldados custodiando la casa, pero eso no era prueba de que su protegida estuviera a salvo; dio el mensaje y al parecer este fue recibido… pero la duda aún quedaba.

Dio varios tambaleantes pasos cruzando el puente y se detuvo al escuchar un aleteo cerca de él seguido de el aterrizar de algo a su derecha, reunió todas sus fuerzas para girar y dar un golpe, pero este fue detenido muy fácil.

\- calma soldado, ¿donde estabas?- escuchó el semental una voz femenina, y esa voz provenía de ese alguien que detuvo su golpe.

\- ¿capitana?...- masculló el semental viendo más borroso que antes.

\- si que te ves terrible…- dijo Nightshade bajando la pata del semental- ¿Qué te pasó?.

\- me reporto sin novedad capitana…- dijo lo mas firme posible, pero se fue de lado y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Un sonido parpadeante se empezó a escuchar mas fuerte seguido de una destello algo borroso, su vista se fue aclarando enfocando un techo de color blanco junto con un ventilador que daba vueltas lentamente, giró su vista y a un lado de la cama estaba su protegida con una venda en su cabeza dormida en una silla de forma incomoda; "que ironía"… pensó al ver a Fluttershy cuidando de él mientras estaba en quien sabe dónde. De pronto el recuerdo de Honeysuckle entrando por la puerta con la bandeja de té le llegó como flash a la mente, ese pequeño recuerdo le sacó una sonrisa y lo disfrutó volteando su cara para ver el techo.

\- ¡te gané Nightshade!- exclamó Rainbow Dash- me debes una hamburguesa con heno…- el semental giró su vista a su izquierda cambiando su semblante al de siempre notando a la pegaso arcoíris junto con su capitana- dijiste que el señor cara de piedra no sonreía y acaba de pasar.

\- bonita la hora que te dio por sonreír Stratus- dijo la pegaso azulada con cara de poker.

\- ósea que me debes ya dos cosas- dijo de nuevo Rainbow con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿como que dos cosas?- protesto la pegaso- solo apostamos la hamburguesa con el heno.

\- ¿y la pijama?...- preguntó rainbow con la misma sonrisa burlona haciendo que Nightshade hiciera una mueca de desagrado.

\- luego hablamos de eso…- masculló mirando de reojo a la pegaso para luego poner su vista al frente y comenzar a acercarse- ¿Cómo te sientes soldado?.

\- mucho mejor capitana- respondió el semental con su rostro estoico- el soldado llegó con el mensaje por lo que veo.

\- la información no fue muy clara- dijo Nightshade ya a un lado de la cama- cuando me informaron de lo sucedido volamos lo más rápido posible a casa de ella- señaló a la pegaso amarilla- el lugar estaba minado de soldados, al parecer quien estaba a cargo de la guardia aquí desplegó todo un operativo por su seguridad.

\- eso es bueno- respondió el semental.

\- pero llegaron tarde- añadió Rainbow acercándose donde Fluttershy y moviéndola un poco, la tímida pegaso comenzó a despertarse poco a poco para luego dar un salto quedando fuera de la silla mostrando que no solo tenia una venda en su cabeza, sino que tenía varios apósitos en su cara cuello y pecho.

\- me quede dormida…- dijo sobre exaltada, pero se calmó al ver a las otras dos pegasos- ¿ya despertó?.

\- ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó el semental mirando a la pegaso amarilla.

\- si, estoy bien- respondió con su suave voz- por suerte no me pasó nada.

\- así es- dijo Rainbow- según lo que Fluttershy nos contó, fue atacada por un monstruo dentro de su casa, se suponía que estarías con ella para protegerla… ¿Dónde estabas?.

\- también me gustaría saberlo Stratus, no eres de los que se van sin motivos, y tuviste que tener uno muy grande para hacerlo- pregunto Nightshade sentándose al igual que rainbow.

\- vi a un changeling alejarse de la casa- dijo el semental y las tres pegasos ahogaron un grito- tuvimos un pequeño encuentro y antes de que escapara le arroje un rastreador. Volví a la casa y le dije al oso que te cuidara Fluttershy.

\- y lo hizo… el señor Harry perdió su vida tratando de defenderme- respondió la tímida pegaso bajando su cabeza al recordar al oso- luchó ferozmente… pero…- sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y su voz se cortó, Rainbow la atrajo hacia ella dejando que llorara en silencio.

\- el oso murió con honor… pero, ¿lograste detener al changeling?- preguntó Nightshade.

\- si, pero de la manera que no quería… luchamos a muerte en el pueblo convirtiéndose en varias criaturas y creo que ya saben lo que pasó…

\- ya decía yo que el desastre con los monstruos en el centro del pueblo tenían tu firma Stratus- musitó la pegaso azulada- así que tu eres el justiciero misterioso, bueno, misterio resuelto… los soldados llegaron momentos después de que lo acabarás y escaparas, aunque los testigos dijeron que te enfrentaste a un dragón, una quimera, una hidra…

\- Olvidaste mencionar al minotauro, al búfalo y el basilisco…- respondió el semental- tuve que usar el vicus uacuatur para poder derrotarla.

\- ¿derrotarla?- dieron al unísono Rainbow y Nightshade.

\- era una hembra- dijo Stratus, iba a regresar donde mi protegida, pero ella me lo impidió… así que envíe a ese soldado que fuera por tropas para su protección, gané la batalla pero…

\- pero duraste dos días desaparecido- intervino la pegaso azulada- no eres de abandonar misiones.

\- tuve algo de ayuda…- musitó cerrando sus ojos y sin querer ya tenía unas leve sonrisa.

\- je… si no lo estuviera viendo no lo hubiera creído- musitó Nightshade con una mueca- no preguntaré quien es la afortunada por que se que no lo dirás.

\- afirmativo capitana, pero a mi si me gustaría saber como era esa monstruo que la atacó… señorita Fluttershy- la pegaso amarilla duró otros minutos en el hombro de Rainbow, soltó un suspiro y se acercó a la silla para luego tomar asiento y ver al semental.

\- todo fue tan rápido… no pensé que un pequeño conejo se fuera a convertir en ese horripilante y malvado monstruo- dijo la pegaso amarilla.

_**Flash back…**_

Fluttershy daba de comer a sus animales o aquellos que tenían el valor de acercarse ya que Stratus se encontraba cerca de ella cuidándola como se le fue ordenado, de vez en cuando la pegaso amarilla miraba al semental aunque más bien miraba las alforjas, llenándolo de curiosidad pero prefirió quedarse con las dudas.

temor a que cierto pegaso de mirada fría e imponente los matara; aunque esas ideas nunca pasaban por la mente de Stratus ya que tenía planes mejores como proteger a la tímida pegaso que despellejar ardillas o a cierto conejo blanco que lo irritada, pero por no hacer herir a su protegía se lo aguantaba; esta vez el semental no portaba su uniforme dejando ver su pelaje claro pero sino un par de alforjas con varios bolsillos dejando a Fluttershy con intriga de saber que tenía allí, pero al igual que sus animalitos prefería mantenerse solamente en las conversaciones básicas con el por temor a que por una simple pregunta mal hecha este fuera a reaccionar de manera violenta contra ella… aunque al semental tampoco le interesaba hacerle daño ya que estaba más enfocado en cumplir con su misión de protegerla.

\- no sean tímidos…- dijo Fluttershy con su suave voz dejando unas bellotas en la base de un árbol para que una familia de ardillas bajarán a comer, pero una de ella al parecer la cabeza del hogar, comenzó a chillar y mover sus pequeñas patas a los lados y al final señalar al pegaso de pelaje gris claro y mirada asesina- claro que no, ya les he dicho muchas veces que el señor Stratus no les hará dañó, puede que parezca malo pero él no es malo.

La ardilla continuó chillando señalando a su familia y al resto de los animales que no se acercaban haciendo que estos afirmaron con su cabeza, luego continuó chillando y señalando al flamenco provocando que este graznara y seguido de él las otras aves.

\- que horror- dijo sorprendida Fluttershy colocando su casco sobre sus labios- eso es una mentira, ¿de dónde sacaron esa acusación?...- las aves más pequeñas guardaron silencio y señalaron al flamenco, este a su vez señaló a las gallinas, la tímida pegaso miró al grupo de aves de corral que sólo comían y dejaron de hacerlo al sentir la mirada de Fluttershy- ¿y bien?...

las gallinas empezaron un alboroto de cacareos señalándose entre sí, hasta que todas al mismo tiempo callaron y señalaron a una que no paró de comer para unirse al cacareo; tras el silencio que se había generado, la gallina paró de comer y miró a sus compañeras que la señalaban para luego voltear a ver a la pegaso que ya se encontraba frente a ella.

\- ¿Elizabeth?...- dijo Fluttershy con su tierna voz- ¿tu fuiste la del rumor?...- la gallina empezó con su cacareo y a agitar sus alas para luego señalar a cierto conejo blanco que miraba de forma asesina al enorme semental que permanecía indiferente ante la mirada de éste- no me gusta que esparza rumores que en definitiva son falsos, eso ya lo saben y saben muy bien que Ángel tiende a exagerar las cosas- musitó muy seria provocando que todas las gallinas bajarán su cabeza- y eso va para todos- dijo dándose la vuelta provocando el mismo efecto en toda los animales- el señor Stratus puede que no parezca un pony de fiar, pero es un pony dulce, atento en su labor y muy educado…- puso su pata bajo su mentón muy pensativa- a pesar que tiene una cicatriz en su cara que lo hace ver como un sicario, no demuestre sus emociones, que tal vez piense en todo momento en cómo matar ya que porta dagas bajo sus alas que lo hace potencialmente peligroso y… ¿qué?- dijo bajando su cabeza y ver a una de las gallinas picoteando sus cascos, cuando el ave supo que tuvo la atención de la pegaso solamente señaló detrás de ella con su ala- hay algo detrás de ¡señor Stratus!- exclamó asustada al ver al semental detrás de ella- usted… yo… ellos…

\- iré a volar por el perímetro, a la primera señal de peligro use el silbato- dijo el semental ignorando lo que la pegaso había dicho para luego abrir sus alas y emprender el vuelo dejando a Fluttershy con su pata sobre su pecho.

\- ¿será que nos escuchó?...- preguntó volteando a ver a la gallina que le picoteo sus cascos, pero ésta sólo cacareo un poco más con una expresión de molestia.

\- ok… yo fui la que habló demás…- dijo bajando sus orejas al creer que había ofendido al pegaso. Después de ese pequeño incidente, la tímida pegaso continuó alimentando a sus animales, pero se detuvo al percatarse de algo que no sintió cuando tocó su pecho- no tengo el silbato…- una de las gallinas cacareo un poco mirándola a los ojos- lo dejé en mi habitación cuando fui a tomar un baño, iré por el- musitó para luego abrir sus alas y salir volando a su casa, entró dejando la puerta abierta viendo a otros pequeños animales como ardillas o ratones en el interior de los cuáles alimentaría una vez haya conseguido su silbato.

Fluttershy continuó con un vuelo suave hasta llegar a su habitación y ver lo que buscaba reposando en la cabecera de la cama, se acercó y tomó el silbato entre sus casco para ponérselo; pero se detuvo y giró su cabeza al escuchar un ruido abajo, como si hubieran lanzado los platos al suelo.

\- ¡¿eres tú Angel?!...- preguntó, pero los ruidos continuaron; dejó el silbato sobre la cama y salió de su habitación rumbo al primer piso encontrando todo en orden, no estaban los roedores que vio al ingresar y hasta la puerta estaba cerrada- hmm… pudo haber sido mi imaginación- musitó dando medía vuelta y subiendo de nuevo a su habitación, pero al estar cerca de su recámara escuchó nuevamente aquellos ruidos pero más fuertes.

Se dio media vuelta y bajo rápidamente deteniendo su vuelo en medio de las escaleras al ver en la parte de abajo a un pequeño conejo de color café claro que la veía fijamente.

\- oh… hola pequeñín, no te había visto antes- dijo Fluttershy con su dulce voz bajando las escaleras- ¿eres amigo de Angel?...- preguntó al terminar de bajar, pero el conejo se alejó saltando hacia la cocina- espera… a de tener hambre…- murmuró para luego dirigirse allí.

Escuchó de nuevo aquel ruido deteniéndola a pocos metros de la entrada de la cocina y poniéndola nerviosa, aunque supuso que los estruendo los estaba provocando el conejo al buscar comida… pero, de la cocina salió una de las ardillas que ella había visto al entrar a la casa muy exaltada y comenzó a mover sus patas y a chillar muy desesperada.

\- ¿qué ocurre?...- preguntó Fluttershy viendo a la ardilla- ¿huir, de que tengo que huir?...- la ardilla siguió chillando y señalando adentro de la corona.

De pronto una lengua como la de un camaleón se aferró de la cabeza de la ardilla haciendo que esta comenzará a chillar y forcejear por no ser arrastrada, y provocándole a la tímida pegaso un grito ahogado que se convirtió luego en un grito de terror cuando la ardilla fue atraída hacia la cocina mientras chillaba de forma desesperada y dejaba los arañazos de sus garras en la madera del suelo .

Fluttershy se asomó un poco al escuchar un chillidos más fuerte de la ardilla y abrió sus ojos al ver al pequeño conejo café con una enorme boca llena de dientes afilados listo para comerse a la ardilla que trataba de escapar de entre sus patas, la lengua liberó la cabeza de la ardilla llevándose parte de su pelaje provocando un chillido desgarrador que fue ahogando cuando el conejo mordió su cabeza arrancándola de un mordisco y posteriormente comerse el cuerpo.

\- ¡por Celestia!...- exclamó la pegaso amarilla muerta del miedo haciendo que el conejo levantara sus orejas y voltear a verla con unos ojos inyectados en sangre, soltó un rugido y la tímida pegaso soltó un grito de terror para luego dar media vuelta y dirigirse lo más rápido posible a la puerta principal.

Al llegar a la puerta intentó abrirla, pero ésta estaba bloqueada, el pomo daba vueltas pero no retiraba los seguros haciendo que su miedo y desespero aumentarán al no poder escapar, comenzó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas y gritar por ayuda pero era inútil. Se detuvo sintiendo su corazón latía con fuerza al escuchar el rugido de ese monstruo más fuerte, giró su cabeza lentamente para luego girsrse por completo pegarse de la puerta levantada sobre sus patas traseras muerta del miedo cuando el pequeño conejo salió de la cocina a la vez que mutaba e incrementaba su tamaño un poco más grande que un oso adulto convirtiéndose en una bestia de pelaje gris, grandes garras, hocico como el de un perro de dientes puntiagudos, ojos completamente rojos al igual que unas afiladas espinas sobre su lomo.

\- lin… do… conejito- murmuró Fluttershy presa del miedo y luego soltó un grito de terror cuando ese monstruo rugió para luego corregir hacia ella.

El monstruo dio un salto para atrapar a la pegaso entre sus garras, pero Fluttershy se tiró al suelo haciendo que éste se estrella en la puerta pero no la destruyó y rápidamente la pegaso se arrastró alejándose de la bestia para luego abrir un poco sus alas y seguir volando en busca de la puerta trasera; al llegar a la cocina se detuvo quedando horrorizada al ver a las ardillas y ratones que vio cuando ingresó a la casa completamente desollados, mutilados o partidos en dos pero con una mitad faltaste fuese superior o inferior. La bestia rugió nuevamente y Fluttershy giró su cabeza, recordó lo que Stratus le había dicho y lanzó su pata a su pecho, pero no lo encontró allí.

\- mi silbato, lo olvide en la cama- murmuró la tímida pegaso para luego virar su cabeza al frente y galopar hacia la puerta; aceleró su trote para embestirla, derribarla y poder escapar por ayuda, pero al chocar con la puerta lo único que consiguió fue rebotar, caer al suelo sentada y lastimarse el hombro derecho- auch… esto fue una mala idea- murmuró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas debido al dolor y sobando su hombro lastimado.

Se iba a levantar pero fue jalada de su cola y arrojada muy fuerte fuera de la cocina estrellándose contra el sillón que tenía su sala derribándolo y ella rodó un poco quedando en el suelo por el dolor. La bestia rugió desde la cocina y corrió muy rápido hacia ella embistiéndola de nuevo, y antes de que se alejara, la bestia tomó a Fluttershy por el cuello y la aventó contra una pared y posteriormente caer al suelo. El golpe dejó a la pegaso sin aire en sus pulmones y muy débil para levantarse y huir, comenzó a toser y respirar más hondo para poder llenar sus pulmones y por lo menos gritar por ayuda ya que ir por su silbato no era una opción en ese momento.

La bestia comenzó a acercarse lentamente al ver que su presa estaba vulnerable, de su hocico caía saliva y exhalaba ansiosa como si fuese a devorarla, Fluttershy miró a su agresor al rostro y abrió sus ojos a mas no poder al ver como la cara de esa criatura se abrió por la mitad mostrando su interior lleno de dientes puntiagudos junto con una lengua viscosa que la movía para todos lados. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para levantarse y escapar, pero al tan solo estar de pie, la bestia la tomo por detrás de su cabeza con una de sus enormes garras apretándola y levantándola.

\- por favor… no me lastimes- suplicó Fluttershy en medio de su llanto, sintió un frio recorrer su lomo cuando la bestia pasó su lengua por su cuerpo llenándola de saliva a su paso- por favor… ahg…- cortó sus palabras cuando la bestia enrolló su lengua por su cuello cortándole el oxigeno haciendo que su desespero fuera mucho mayor.

La pegaso mandó sus patas delanteras a su cuello sintiendo esa cosa viscosa alrededor haciendo presión cada vez más, lo golpeaba tratando de que desistiera pero lo único que conseguía era que la presión aumentara. Sus brazos cayeron sin fuerza y su vista se nublaba, sentía su fin cada vez más cerca y no había nadie cerca que pudiera ayudarla o encontrar su cadáver… eso sí ese monstruo dejaría algo de su cuerpo para que la reconocieran.

Sus brazos fueron juntados sobre su cabeza y cubiertos con algo viscoso, la bestia soltó su cabeza y de forma lenta la lengua que le cortaba el aire se desenrolló de su cuello haciendo que la pegaso dejara caer su cabeza hacia adelante dando cortos jadeos y quedará suspendida del suelo colgando de ellos brazos sujeto por una especie de baba que estaba adherida al techo y se cristalizaba poco a poco.

Sus patas traseras fueron abiertas y adheridas de igual forma que sus brazos al suelo dejándola sin opción de escape; recordó lo que le habían dicho… "Sólo faltas tú", y al parecer el momento había llegado. Levantó un poco su cabeza viendo atreves del espejo que había en la pared frente a ella a su agresor asomarse por encima de su hombro derecho a la vez que tomaba su cintura con ambas garras a la vez que gruñía y apretaba su cuerpo, "¿me descuartizará, me comerá de un solo bocado, jugará conmigo hasta matarme, o simplemente me arrancará la cabeza y beberá mi sangre como jugo de manzana?... o quizás se aprovechara de la situación para torturarme y sumado a que soy virgen se irá a satisfacer conmigo"… pensó bajando de nuevo su cabeza sintiéndose derrotada. Escuchó un estruendo como si destruyeron algo pero no lee prestó a atención ya que la criatura no lo hizo.

La bestia soltó el cuerpo de la pegaso dejando unos leves arañazos en su cintura para luego rugir pero no de la forma feroz y atemorizante… sino de dolor. Fluttershy aparte de escuchar los rugidos de la bestia, también escuchó el rugir de otra criatura, levantó su cabeza y vio de nuevo atreves del espejo a la bestia luchando contra alguien, otra criatura de pelaje oscuro… en medio de golpes, rugidos, zarpazos y gritos, pudo ver a la otra criatura que luchaba ferozmente por su amiga.

\- señor… Harry…- murmuró al ver por medio del espejo como el oso luchaba contra esa bestia levantándola y arrojándola al suelo, pero ésta se levantaba y seguía luchando - pero… ¿Cómo?...- se preguntó observando la feroz batalla, sintió que algo trepo por su pierna y pasó por su lomo hasta llegas a su cabeza, para luego ver de cerca un pequeño rostro de pelaje blanco con unos pequeños ojos de color negro- ¿Angel, tu llamaste al señor Harry?...- el pequeño conejo asintió-huye… busca ayuda- murmuró observando al conejo pero este sólo negó con su cabeza.

Angel subió de nuevo por la cabeza de Fluttershy y observó las extrañas ataduras que la tímida pegaso tenia en sus extremidades, iba a subir a sus brazos para romper de alguna manera esa baba que se había cristalizado, pero soltó un chillido y se ocultó bajo la melena rosa de la yegua para luego escapar bajando por sus piernas segundos después de que se escuchara un rugido de dolor.

\- que, que… ¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Angel que esta pasando?...- preguntó de nuevo tratando de ver por medio del espejo pero no alcanzaba a ver nada, no obtuvo respuesta de su conejo pero si escuchó otro rugido de dolor por parte del oso, algo muy pesado caer al suelo y luego un silencio inquietante- señor Harry… señor Harry… Angel…- dijo muy desesperada al no poder ver nada, pero luego ahogó un grito al ver por medio del espejo a la bestia asomarse detrás de ella y abrir de nuevo su cara a la mitad enseñando aquella cavidad repleta de dientes.

Su temor aumentó cuando vio que del lomo de la bestia empezaron a emerger tentáculos muy gruesos y viscosos, recordó aquellas historias que Rainbow Dash una vez contó en una pijamada y por lo tanto no pudo pegar el ojo esa noche por el miedo ya que la pegaso contó sobre criaturas con tentáculos viscosos y jóvenes yeguas… el resultado siempre era desfavorable para uno de los dos, y ese uno nunca era la criatura.

\- ¡AUXILIO!...- gritó con fuerza muerta de miedo al sentir aquellos tentáculos enrollarse en su cintura y otros bajar por su vientre hasta su ingle- ¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUN PONY ME AYUDE… SEÑOR STRATUS!- exclamó de nuevo, pero el pegaso nunca apareció.

\- oye…- dijo una voz masculina haciendo que la criatura se detuviera- te daré dos opciones, te alejas de ella o te alejo de ella- dijo de nuevo aquella voz de forma desafiante.

Fluttershy trataba de ver a quien le pertenecía aquella voz pero no alcanzaba a ver, estaba tan muerta de miedo que si le hablaba Pinkie Pie en ese momento no la reconocería. La bestia se dio la vuelta sin soltar sus tentáculos de ella para luego dar un fuerte rugido, la pegaso escucho que se acercaron un poco y de forma rápida los tentáculos la liberaron y el monstruo se abalanzó sobre su salvador rugiendo de forma feroz y alejándose de la vista de la pegaso.

Fluttershy trataba de ver de quien se trataba, pero todo era muy rápido: rugidos y gruñidos daba la bestia y gritos de guerra exclamaba la otra criatura. El espejo fue destruido por al parecer un rayo dejando a la pegaso con la intriga, se giraba lo más que podía, pero no alcanzaba a ver nada; la batalla tardó varios minutos hasta que una fuerte explosión estremeció la casa seguido de una disminución de la temperatura haciendo que la yegua gritara de pánico y viera su aliento en el aire, después de eso hubo un silencio de parte de aquellos que estaban luchando dejando a la pegaso muy ansiosa mirando por encima de sus hombros para tratar de ver algo.

\- ¿hola?... por Celestia que se haya ido- dijo sintiendo su corazón en la garganta al escuchar ese inquietante silencio. Su respiracion y ansiedad se hizo mas fuerte con el paso de los minutos hasta que sintió que tomaron su cintura provocándole otro enorme grito de terror y exclamar que por favor no la lastimara y que no se la comiera mientras se movía tratando de huir con sus ojos cerrados a la vez que derramaba lágrimas- ¡por favor no!...

\- señorita Fluttershy cálmese, soy yo Snake…- dijo el semental provocando que la yegua se detuviera al escuchar la voz del semental.

\- ¿señor… Snake?...- balbuceó abriendo sus ojos pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo. El semental se hizo al frente de ella levantándose sobre sus patas traseras y apoyándose de ella para que lo viera- señor… Snake…- balbuceó de nuevo sintiéndose a salvo- ¡señor Snake!- gritó sintiendo ese alivio de estar viva.

El unicornio se alejó un poco y uso sus hechizos de hielo sobre los grilletes cristalizados, la yegua frunció un poco el ceño por el frio que sentía hasta que estos se rompieron y Fluttershy antes de caer al suelo fue cubierta por el aura del semental hasta dejarla en el suelo, pero ella se abalanzó sobre el y lo abrazó para luego comenzar a llorar y darle gracias. Snake solo la abrazo haciéndola sentir protegida y segura bajo sus brazos.

_**Fin del flashback…**_

\- la criatura estaba en la parte de afuera congelada, pero cuando la guardia llegó y el señor Snake derritió el hielo y la bestia se retorció de dolor mientras rugía y se desvanecía por los rayos del sol, al no tener rastros de usted, mi seguridad fue redoblada- terminó de relatar Fluttershy- los investigadores llegaron el día después pero no encontraron rastros de magia o algo parecido.

\- el valiente señor Harry perdió la vida por defenderla- dijo Rainbow- por suerte Snake pasaba y pudo escuchar los gritos de ella.

\- lo siento…- dijo Stratus haciendo que Nightshare abriera un poco sus ojos- se suponía que debería estar allí, pero me distraje al tratar de obtener algo de información, no volverá a pasar capitana- dijo el semental- y ese tal Snake, ¿lo conocen?.

\- es un unicornio algo misterioso- dijo Nightshade- no encontré nada inusual cuando lo conocí, y si ellas confían en él, podrá ser un buen aliado para combatir con lo que las está atacando, pero… ¿al menos conseguiste algo de información?.

\- no señora- respondió el semental- como dije antes, las cosas se salieron de control y tuve que usar medidas más drásticas, aunque sabe que soy sigiloso al momento de estar en una misión.

\- ¿partiendo una enorme serpiente por la mitad?- preguntó Raibow- si que eres el rey del sigilo.

\- a veces las cosas no salen como se quiere- respondió el semental recostándose- pero el resultado inesperado puede ser muy satisfactorio- concluyó con una leve sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos.

\- y con esta son más de tres veces que sonríe...- dijo Rainbow mirando a la shadowbolt- ya son dos hamburguesas completas Nightshade.

\- ¡Strstus deja de sonreír que me estas haciendo perder dinero!- exclamó Nightshade molesta debido a la apuesta que tenía con Rainbow- provocando las risas de Fluttershy y Rainbow ya que el semental tenía una leve sonrisa al recordar a Honeysuckle.

**Fin del capítulo 46.**

**¡YAIBA FUERA!...**

**¿reviews?.**


End file.
